Arte de vengarte
by Carla Gray
Summary: Hogwarts. 1975. Si la venganza es un arte, Lily y sus amigas van a demostrar que son unas artistas. EDITADO HASTA EL 7.
1. Necesitamos una mesa

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo por amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así que no me demandéis.

_Nota de Carla en la edición: Bueno, creo que ya tocaba ir editando esto. ¡Madre mía! No sé como podía escribir estos jeroglíficos y entenderme yo misma. De verdad, os pido mis más sinceras disculpas por haberos hecho leer en una lengua paralela._

_Poco a poco, con la ayuda de mi querida beta (besazos para Ginny84) iré haciendo lo mismo con todos mis fics antiguos. Llevará tiempo así que os pido un poco de paciencia._

_Además de corregir faltas, también estoy cambiando escenas que no me termina de gustar cómo quedaron._

_Nota de Carla en la segunda edición: Pos sí, hemos vuelto a editar el capítulo 1. ¿Por qué? Pues porque aún tenía fallos (pocos) y porque he hecho un nuevo fichaje para está ardua tarea._

_Señoras y señores, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a mi nueva sufrida beta: Kirinae. A partir de ahora, ella me va ayudar con el tema de editar toda está saga y dejarla un poco más visible. Así que, desearnos suerte._

_Ah, sí. Además me he conseguido un calendario del año 1975. Cuando escribía el fic, me lo fabriqué yo misma, pero para cuando empecé la segunda parte había perdido al papel. Así que lo más probable es que algunas fechas se vean afectadas._

Y ya poco más... Disfrutad del capi.

**El arte de vengarte 1.**

**Necesitamos una mesa.**

**(**_**Beteado por Ginny84/ Rebeteado por Kirinae/ReRe-beteado por Anvy Rosier**_**)**

**Nota: si a las cuatro se nos ha pasado algo es para matarnos.**

_Hogwarts, lunes 1 de septiembre de 1975._

La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación situada en la parte más baja de la torre de Gryffindor. Era una habitación cuadrada bastante amplia con cuatro camas que tenían cuatro baúles a sus pies. Las camas estaban emparejadas y pegadas a la pared y entre cada cama había una ventana, cinco en total. En donde debía haber una sexta ventana se encontraba una puerta de cristales que daba a una terraza.

Había dos armarios situados a ambos lados de la puerta. En la pared de enfrente a la puerta estaban unas escaleras que bajaban a un baño con cuatro duchas y una bañera tan grande que no tenía nada que envidiar a la que había en el baño de los prefectos. El centro de la habitación lo ocupaba una mesa bastante vieja.

Pero nada de eso preocupaba a la que de momento era la único inquilina de la habitación. Era algo pequeña, de piel muy blanca pero su pelo era muy oscuro; sus ojos, de un gris muy claro similar al de la plata fundida, observaban toda la estancia. El felino, que era una gata de nombre Perla, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su humana y su manada.

Las cuatro chicas llegaban cansadas del banquete de bienvenida. Por un lado, porque habían tenido que madrugar mucho; por otro, porque cuatro idiotas que se creían la leche de graciosos, habían soltado una manada de babosas por todo el comedor.

El director se había reído mucho, pero eso no le impidió quitar un punto por cada babosa suelta por el Gran Comedor, quinientas cincuenta y siete en total, así que Gryffindor empezaba el curso con menos quinientos cincuenta y siete puntos, menos quinientos sesenta para redondear.

Las cuatro chicas suspiraron a la vez y de la misma forma lanzaron sus capas a la mesa. En el mismo instante en que las capas se posaron en la mesa, las patas de ésta cedieron, quedando el tablero en el suelo con las cuatro patas estiradas a su alrededor. Las chicas se inmutaron ante esto tanto como la gata al verlas entrar, se limitaron a sacar su varita, todas a la vez apuntaron a la mesa y dijeron:

_- ¡Reparo!_

Inmediatamente, la mesa se levantó intacta, como si nunca hubiera caído. Todas sonrieron satisfechas. Pero poco les duró la sonrisa, ya que la gata saltó sobre ella. En el momento en que lo hizo la tabla volvió a ceder quedando de nuevo en el suelo, y haciendo que la gata soltara un maullido de indignación.

- ¡Por favor! –parecía decir–, yo soy una gata egipcia. Mis antepasados descansan en las tumbas de los faraones, ¿cómo me podéis tratar así? ¡Ahora me enfado y no respiro!

- Lo siento, cariño –dijo su humana, levantándola del suelo para comprobar que sólo había sido un susto.

La chica, con los dieciséis ya cumplidos, era la mayor del grupo. Se llamaba Arabella Figg, aunque todas allí, menos Perla, la llamaban Bell. Era una chica muy, muy alta, de pelo rubio oscuro rizado y ojos azul turquesa. Tenía tipo de modelo, es decir, muy delgada y sin apenas curvas, pero no porque tuviera algún trastorno alimenticio. Ella era de esas personas afortunadas que aún comiendo de todo no engordan.

- Esta vez no hay hechizo que valga. Necesitamos una mesa –anunció Joana Turner, alias Joy.

Era una chica de quince años realmente baja, con el pelo negro azabache totalmente trenzado, ojos avellana, piel muy, muy morena y una cara tan dulce que bien podría pertenecer a una virgen renacentista. ¡Lástima que su cuerpo, de anchas caderas y grandes pechos, también respondiera a los cánones de esa época! Esa era su queja más habitual, junto a que ella siempre estaba a dieta y engordaba y Bell, que no se privaba de nada, era una sílfide.

- Sí, la pobre no ha podido soportar el peso de dos insignias de prefecta –mientras Evelyn Vega pronunciaba estas palabras fingía quitarse una lagrimilla.

Todas la llamaban Evy y era la más joven del grupo con catorce años, hasta noviembre que cumpliría los quince. Tenía el pelo liso y de color castaño caoba, la piel bronceada y unos curiosos ojos verde-dorados que tenían poco que envidiar a los de la gata de su amiga. Su cuerpo y estatura eran un término medio entre los de sus dos amigas anteriores.

Al oír el comentario de Evy, Joy y la chica que aún no había hablado se volvieron hacia ella. Si las miradas mataran, ella habría sido fulminada en ese mismo instante, pero como no lo hacían, se limitó a contemplar a sus amigas "prefectas" con una sonrisa divertida y desafiante en sus labios.

- Para que lo sepas, Evelyn, no han sido nuestras insignias, sino esa gata que cada día esta más gorda –dijo Lily Evans, conocida en todo Hogwarts como la prefecta perfecta.

Una chica de quince años hasta el siete de ese mes, pelirroja, con el pelo tan largo que le llegaba a media espalda, de piel nacarada, preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que en aquellos momentos lanzaban chispas y un cuerpo de esos tan perfectos que no sabía si matarla o preguntarle dónde se había hecho la cirugía. Pero no era cirugía, lo de esa chica era todo natural.

- ¡No ha sido mi gata! –Bell volvió a la discusión después de dejar a Perla en su cama, la más cercana a la puerta–. Todas aquí sabemos que esa mesa no es la misma desde que te diste el lote con Potter sobre ella el año pasado.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Evy y Joy retrocedieron un paso por precaución: todas sabían que no era muy inteligente nombrar a Potter, o a cualquier otro de los Merodeadores, en presencia de Lily. Si lo hacías, ella se transformaba en una versión no muy alta y menos verde del increíble Hulk. Pero Bell nunca había demostrado tener muchas aptitudes en esa variedad de prudencia.

- Vamos, Lily, las manchas de tinta que quedaron sobre la mesa no dejaron lugar para la imaginación. Desde entonces la mesa no para de cojear.

- ¿Estáis de acuerdo con eso? –dijo mientras se volvía hacia las dos más jóvenes.

- Sí… bueno… un poco… ¡sí! –contestaron las más jóvenes a la vez en un completo caos.

- Sí, es cierto –concedió la pelirroja después de un rato–. Fue un error absurdo que no se volverá a repetir. No sé en qué estaba pensando. ¡No quiero que tú me lo digas, Evy!

La joven había empezado a abrir la boca, pero la cerró en cuanto su amiga se lo pidió. Obviamente, iba a contarle lo que estaba pensando cuando se lió con uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela. Pese a haberse callado, la joven conservaba una expresión maliciosa en la mirada.

- Bueno –dijo Joy–, habrá que ir a comprar una mesa. Podemos hacerlo en la feria de artesanía de este domingo –la joven parecía entusiasmada, porque si algo de verdad le entusiasmaba era comprar.

- ¿Comprar una mesa entre todas? ¿Creéis que estamos preparadas para ese compromiso? –adujo Bell con tono prudente, casi parecía un chico al que su amante acabara de proponerle tener un hijo.

- Bueno, ya casi llevamos cinco años juntas –intervino Evy con un cierto tono irónico en la voz–. Es hora de dar un paso adelante en nuestra relación y asumir un nuevo compromiso.

- Pero, ¿qué pasará con la mesa si nos vamos? –quiso saber Lily.

- ¿Iros? ¿Es que vais a dejarnos? –preguntaron Joy y Evy a la vez, la primera con angustia e indignación, la segunda con pura diversión.

- Pues sí. El año que viene acabamos los estudios en Hogwarts y entonces nos iremos –dijo Lily sin dejarse influenciar por las miradas de las dos chicas.

- Además, recuerdo cuando en primero nos mudamos dos veces de habitación. Fue un lío decidir de quién era cada cosa pese a que Lu y Claire eran estupendas. No querría que eso le pasara a una mesa a mi cargo –trató de razonar Bell.

- Por supuesto, Lu y Claire son estupendas –repitió Joy poniendo voz de falsete–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nosotras no lo somos?

- No he querido decir eso.

- Pues lo has dicho. Piensas que somos tan horribles como Leticia y Anya.

Para entender esta conversación habría que remontarse al año 1970, cuando Lily y Bell entraron en Hogwarts y fueron asignadas a la casa de Gryffindor. Sus compañeras de cuarto eran Leticia y Anya, dos brujas de sangre limpia, rubias de bote, con unos ojos del color del pescado muerto y la inteligencia de una ameba.

Leticia enseguida le pilló manía a Lily por ser de origen muggle y más guapa e inteligente que ella, así que se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible. Puso a todas las chicas de la escuela sobre las que tenía influencia contra ella, le robaba los trabajos y los presentaba como si fueran suyos, la insultaba por los pasillos y cosas mucho peores.

A Bell aquello le parecía fatal, su madre tampoco era de sangre limpia y sabía lo mal que la habían tratado, así que se puso de parte de Lily.

El punto culminante fue cuando en el mes de diciembre, Leticia vació el cajón de la ropa interior de ambas chicas en la Sala Común.

Fue humillante para ambas niñas, pero si Leticia esperaba que la chica hiciera la maleta y se largara, pronto comprendió su error: Lily podía parecer dulce e ingenua, pero no lo era. Olvidándose de toda la magia que había aprendido, la pelirroja cruzó la sala directa a ella y le puso el ojo morado de un puñetazo. Todas las chicas de origen muggle, y no pocos chicos, aplaudieron entusiasmados.

Fue así como la Profesora McGonagall se enteró de la situación y cambió a Bell y Lily a la habitación de unas chicas de sexto llamadas Lu y Claire. Eran muy majas pero la habitación era muy pequeña. Cuando estaban sólo dos se estaba bien, pero estando las cuatro en ella sobraban todas. Las cosas siguieron así hasta final de curso.

Al curso siguiente, el de 1971, no hubo muchos alumnos nuevos para la escuela en general. Para Gryffindor sólo fueron a parar cinco, tres chicos y dos chicas. Las dos chicas eran nuestras Evy y Joy.

La única habitación que quedaba libre era la del sótano, que tenía capacidad para ocho personas. No hace falta decir que esa habitación para dos chicas de 11 años era enorme. Fue por eso que la Profesora McGonagall les ofreció compartirla con Lily y Bell. Ellas accedieron y desde entonces eran amigas íntimas. Las mayoría de las riñas se producían cuando Bell mencionaba a alguna de sus anteriores compañeras de cuarto porque eso sacaba de quicio a Joy.

Como acababa de pasar.

- No creo que seáis como Leticia y Anya. ¿Por qué eres tan delicada con este tema?

- Muy simple. Vosotras sois las primeras y únicas compañeras de cuarto que hemos tenido, nos gustaría que fuera igual en vuestro caso, ¿verdad, Evy?

La joven empezó a asentir con la cabeza y justo cuando Joy empezaba a mostrar una sonrisa triunfal, dijo:

- No –y la dejo por los suelos. Esa era una de las bromas favoritas de Evy. Sus compañeras lo encontraban irritante–, a mí eso me da igual. Yo en las cosas de la alcoba prefiero a la gente con experiencia –añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bell y Joy la miraron perplejas, luego se dieron cuenta de lo absurda que era esa conversación y empezaron a reír, acompañadas por Lily y Evy.

- Entonces, decidido –dijo Lily–, el domingo iremos a la feria de artesanía de Hogsmeade a comprar una mesa.

- Y a celebrar tu cumple –le recordó Joy, poco dispuesta a dejar que una de sus amigas se escaquease de invitar–, que es el siete de septiembre.

- Bien, eso el domingo. Ahora vamos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño –Evy bostezó de una forma muy similar a como lo haría un gato.

- Pues buenas noches, chicas.

Dicho esto, todas se pusieron el pijama, se soltaron el pelo y se metieron en sus camas.

_Liroli, liroli, liroli, liroliri._

- Buenas noches, Lily –dijo Joy.

_Nanani, nanani, nananino, ninoni_.

- Buenas noches, Bell –se despidió Lily.

_Liroli, liroli, liroli, liroliri_ (esta cosa es una nana aunque no lo parezca)

- Buenas noches, Evy –deseó Bell.

- Buenas noches, pero una pregunta antes de dormirnos –Evy apenas podía reprimir una sonrisa, cuando preguntó–. ¿Eran mejores compañeras de alcoba que nosotras?

En este momento se ralló el disco de nanas.

- Evy, ¿cómo preguntas eso? –se escandalizó Joy. Pero al rato preguntó–: ¿Lo eran?

- Buenas noches, chicas –cortaron las dos mayores.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron desde sus respectivas camas e intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

&·&·&

¡Por fin llegó el domingo! El día de la feria de Artesanía en Hogsmeade.

Ese día, en la habitación más alta de la torre de Gryffindor situada en el lado de los chicos, un chico de dieciséis años, demasiado bajito para su edad se despertó más emocionado que un niño pequeño el día de Reyes, impaciente por abrir sus regalos.

Se duchó y preparó para salir. Peter Petigrew, pues ese era su nombre, se quedó un poco decepcionado al ver que sus amigos aún dormían. Para despertarlos fue hacia las ventanas y apartó las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del día.

- Peter, vuelve a tapar la jodida ventana –gruñó James Potter, que se había despertado debido a que el rayo de sol le estaba dando directamente en los ojos.

Era un chico moreno con pelo imposible de peinar, ojos castaños de largas pestañas que solían tapar unas gafas, alto y de complexión delgada pero con los músculos marcados. Muchos pensaban que era debido a que jugaba al Quidditch, pero en aquella sala todos sabían que se debían más a las carreras que se pegaba huyendo del conserje y de los novios de sus múltiples conquistas.

- ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Arriba! –dijo Peter.

Él tenía el pelo ralo y descolorido, sus ojos eran negros y muy pequeños y su nariz recordaba a la de los roedores. En aquel momento, daba saltitos de alegría.

- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta el lunes –anunció la voz de Sirius Black desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Éste era tan alto como James y de complexión muy parecida (algunos pensaban que eran familia, pero no); tenía el pelo negro azulado largo hasta los hombros y el único ojo que se había molestado en abrir era de un alucinante color grisáceo. Su buen cuerpo tenía el mismo origen que el de su hermano del alma.

- Estoy contigo, Padfoot. Así que haced el favor de desmayar, atar y amordazar a Peter porque yo quiero dormir –declaró Remus Lupin con voz somnolienta.

Su pelo castaño claro le tapaba la cara, impidiendo ver sus ojos dorados. Era muy alto y muy delgado. Algunos dirían que de apariencia frágil, pero esos no sabían de lo que hablaban, ya que este chico era un Licántropo.

La razón de que los tres chicos más alborotadores de la escuela estuvieran tirados en la cama como muñecos sin fuerzas era que había sido luna llena aquellos días. Esto dejaba a Remus bastante agotado, ya que se autolesionaba, y aunque el sistema inmunológico de un hombre lobo hace que las heridas de ese tipo se curen nada más hacerse, esto solía dejarlo algo cansado.

Sus compañeros se habían convertido en animagos ilegales para hacerle compañía durante la transformación y evitar que se hiciera daño, lo cual era bastante agotador. La noche pasada se descuidaron un momento y cuando lo habían vuelto a ver estaba mordiéndose en el hombro.

En resumen, sus compañeros estaban agotados. Peter no lo notaba tanto porque solía dormirse en las clases, y dado que no había diferencia entre un Peter dormido y uno despierto, los profesores no lo notaban.

- No hace falta que me amordacéis, ya me voy. A la feria de Artesanía. Donde estarán todas las chicas guapas de la escuela. Vestidas de calle. Con el calor que hace, seguro que todas van con falda corta.

Peter acababa de pronunciar las palabras mágicas. Los tres chicos saltaron de la cama, corrieron al baño y en veinte minutos estaban listos.

- Vamos a desayunar. Estoy deseando ver a las alumnas de quinto. Como hasta ahora las chicas del curso inferior eran intocables… –dijo Peter. Ese era el motivo de su impaciencia.

- Peter, Peter, Peter –Sirius puso su brazo en su hombro y canturreó–: "_Chiquitinas no, gracias. Debes dejarlas crecer_". Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

- Sí, pero hay otros que no han tenido esos escrúpulos y nos han comido terreno.

- Como Gilderoy Lockhart –dijeron los cuatro a la vez con expresión de asco.

Era el tipo más engreído de todo Hogwarts, y desde que un grupo de Ravenclaws de tercero (bueno ahora estarían en cuarto) le nombró la sonrisa más atractiva de toda la escuela parecía un pavo real. Además, cabreó bastante a Sirius porque él decía que la suya era más bonita. La sonrisa, se entiende.

- Ese tipo es un cabrón insoportable –viniendo de Remus, esa frase impresionaba, dado que él apenas usaba esa clase de expresiones. El hecho de que Lockhart le hubiera tirado los tejos a Arabella Figg todo el final de curso pasado no tenía nada que ver con ese odio…

- Vamos a desayunar ya, no perdamos el tiempo hablando de ese capullo pudiendo estar con las bellas damas de esta escuela –comentó James.

- Qué ganas tiene alguien que yo me sé de ver a nuestra prefecta pelirroja –se burló Sirius. James y él eran amigos desde pequeños, por eso estaban tan compenetrados que a veces parecía que se leían el pensamiento.

- Puede. Pero no pongas esa cara porque sé que ella te cae bien.

- ¿Acaso alguna vez he dicho que me cayera mal? El día que tumbó a Leticia en la sala común fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. Al menos hasta ese momento –ese día Sirius fue de los que más aplaudió.

- Además, nuestro Padfoot tendrá ganas de ver a Vega, a la que lleva esperando tres años –contraatacó Remus.

- ¿Pero qué deliras? A mí no me interesan las niñas con pecas como ella.

- Entonces ¿por qué te pasaste el año pasado fastidiando todas sus citas? –quiso saber Remus con sincera curiosidad.

- Pues porque ella fastidiaba las mías.

- Ya pero ella fastidiaba tus citas porque tú fastidiabas sus citas –argumentó James.

- ¿Tú también Prongs? ¿Tú también? –Sirius habló en tono acusador–. Para que lo sepáis, mi objetivo es Rose Dawson. Tiene el mejor culo de toda la escuela, excepto el de tu pelirroja. Dicen que se ha teñido el pelo y está impresionante.

Sus tres amigos compusieron gestos de incredulidad.

- ¿Vosotros tenéis objetivos o vais a lo que salga? –James optó por concederle un respiro a su amigo, centrándose en los otros dos merodeadores.

- Lo segundo –mintieron Peter y Remus.

-Pues vamos a desayunar.

Y al fin se pusieron en marcha hacia el gran comedor.

&·&·&

- ¿Qué os parece ésta? –Joy señalaba a una mesa blanca de plástico de esas plegables que los muggles usan para ir de picnic.

- ¿Estás de broma? –Lily ni loca iba a comprar una mesa de plástico para su "casa". Los magos tenían un curioso concepto de la artesanía.

- Sí, esa mesa no aguantará ni un revolcón sobre ella –Evy también procedía de familia no mágica (o algo parecido) y quería una mesa de madera. Aunque tenía una forma muy curiosa de argumentar–. Piensa en la próxima vez que nuestra Lily se dé el lote con Potipot sobre ella. Tienes que ser más generosa...

- Evy, te lo advierto –Lily levantó el dedo en un gesto de amenaza. Por toda respuesta, le aludida le lanzó un beso que logró el doble objetivo de calmar a la pelirroja y que sonriera– Vale, pero nunca vuelvas a nombrar al "cerdo y los tres lobitos" en vano.

Esa era la forma que tenían ellas de llamar a aquellos a los que el resto llamaba los Merodeadores. Su origen estaba en el año 1970, cuando Lily ponía motes de malos de pelis Disney a todos sus enemigos. Por el número decidió llamar a aquellos chicos "los tres cerditos y el lobo".

Al año siguiente, cuando llegaron Evy y Joy, se lo comentaron. Inmediatamente ellas preguntaron que cuál de ellos era el lobo. Bell y Lily pronunciaron todos los nombres de los chicos, menos uno: el de Pettigrew, así que decidieron que él sería el cerdo y los otros tres, los lobitos.

Pero volviendo a aquel luminoso día de principios de septiembre… Se habían levantado con el sol, o mejor dicho, con los gallos de Hagrid, se habían arreglado, desayunado y llegado a la feria nada más abrir. Hasta el momento habían visto catorce mesas y ninguna había respondido ni a sus necesidades ni, y eso era lo más importante, a sus gustos.

- ¡Mirad ésta! –Bell las llamaba desde el otro lado de la calle. Ellas se acercaron para ver una mesa de madera que hubiera sido bonita sino tuviera un dibujo de gatos sobre ella.

- ¡Es horrible! –Joy odiaba los animales. Cuando no se peleaba con Bell por el tema de Lu y Claire, lo hacía por Perla y sus bolas de pelos–. ¿Cómo podríamos estudiar en eso?

- ¡No es horrible! A Lu y Claire les encantaría.

- Tal vez sean las mejores compañeras de alcoba que has tenido en tu vida, pero tenían un gusto pésimo para las mesas.

- La verdad es que yo preferiría una mesa sin dibujos –Lily intervino antes de que las cosas desembocaran en una pelea–. ¿Tú qué crees Evy?

- Yo creo que Sam tiene los abdominales tan firmes que se podría rallar queso con ellos –la aludida ni siquiera miraba la mesa y no se había enterado de la disputa: estaba demasiado ocupada admirando el cuerpo de Samuel Kane, prefecto de Ravenclaw desde ese año y capitán del equipo de Quidditch desde el anterior. Se volvió a sus amigas, que la miraban con una ceja arqueada– ¿He hablado en voz alta? ¡Da igual! -se fijó en la mesa– ¿Ésta? Es peor que la de plástico.

- Bien, tres contra uno. Esta mesa no –Joy exhibió su sonrisa triunfal.

- Tengo una idea para ir más deprisa –Lily decidió frenar la nueva pelea que estaba a punto de empezar– ¿Qué tal si nos separamos, elegimos cada una dos mesas que nos gusten, dentro de una hora nos vemos bajo el gran reloj y se las enseñamos a las demás?

- Vale –Acordaron las otras tres chicas a una.

Y cada leona salió en una dirección distinta. Evy hacia el rallador de queso, Joy a ver a su amiga Misi para enterarse de los cotilleos, Bell a hablar con su novio mientras que Lily fue la única que se puso a buscar la mesa.

&·&·&

Justo diez minutos después de que nuestras intrépidas buscadoras de mesas se separaran, los Merodeadores se presentaron en la feria con uniforme de combate, es decir, vaqueros ajustados y camisetas ligeramente sueltas con distinto cuellos de acuerdo al gusto de cada uno. La de James era un polo de esas que se abrocha con botones; la de Sirius era de pico y la Remus era redonda, Peter llevaba una camisa de rombos de colores horrible.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, Peter desenrolló un pergamino en el que aparecía la lista de todas las que ahora estaban en quinto, así como su color de pelo, sus gustos, casa a la que pertenecían, medidas hasta el año pasado y una cruz para aquellas que pertenecían a su club de Fans de distinto color dependiendo de aquel que le gustaba más a la chica: Rojo para James, negro para Sirius, azul para Remus y lápiz para Peter.

Lo normal es que apenas hubiera cruces en lápiz.

Pero ese año casi no había cruces de ningún tipo. Era lo que Peter había comentado en la habitación: Lockhart había monopolizado a muchas de ellas.

Además, la mayoría de esas chicas eran amigas de Joy y Evy que eran sus "adversarias oficiales" y por solidaridad estaban fuera de todos los clubs de locas fanáticas.

Si a eso añadimos que fue uno de los años que entró menos gente, la escasez estaba justificada.

- Vaya, este año no hay mucho para ir sobre seguro –comentó Peter con tristeza.

- ¿Quién quiere ir sobre seguro? Es más divertido correr riesgos –fue la tranquila respuesta de James al tiempo que le quitaba la lista y empezaba a mirar– ¿Rebeca Randall?

- No, le ofrecieron una beca para ir a estudiar a Salem –informó Remus apenado.

Aquella chica era una de sus fans. Solía esperarle a la salida de todas las clases para recitarle un poema dedicado a sus ojos dorados. Entonces lo había encontrado francamente agobiante, además de un atentado contra la poesía, pero ahora lo echaba un poco de menos.

- No sé que hacer, Moony, si darte el pésame o una fiesta. Sigo. ¿Miranda Goshawk?

- Fan de Lochkart, tío –Sirius se puso dos dedos en la boca haciendo ver que vomitaba.

- Otra menos –James iba tachando a las que descartaban–. ¿Samantha Kane?

- La recientemente elegida prefecta de Ravenclaw y hermana melliza del inigualable alumno estrella de la casa. Ni hablar. Dijo que éramos unos chicos deslenguados y poco fashion para ella –Sirius habló como si llevara una patata en la boca para imitar a la chica.

- Pues habrá que pasar a las locas oficiales de la escuela –todos hicieron una mueca de miedo– encabezadas por Joana Turner y Evelyn Vega –James observó por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo del alma que no hizo el menor gesto. Él, por su parte, se encogió de hombros al tiempo que las tachaba.

"Seguidas de Ática Atkins –esta era una chica de aspecto siniestro con una idea muy negativa sobre los hombres en general y de ellos cuatro en particular. Tachada.

"Doris Crockford –una chica enana que hablaba por los codos y que además tenía un rollo recurrente con Dedalus Diggle que dejaba y retomaba según la posición de los planetas. Tachada.

"Rose Dawson, la favorita de Padfoot; Artemis Slayer –una chica no muy guapa que además estaba perdidamente enamorada de Samuel Kane. Tachada.

"Por último Phyllida Spore… ¡que es fan de Peter!

- ¡Sí! –gritó el muy rata, feliz– ¿Dónde está mi amor?

- Pues esta allí, comprando una maceta –como Peter era tan bajito, sus amigos le tenían que ayudar oteando el horizonte–. A Rose no la veo –agregó Remus.

- Yo sí, esta allí hablando con... Samuel –Sirius gruñó el nombre del prefecto de Ravenclaw: para una chica que le molaba y tenía que estar hablando con el guaperas de su curso.

- Ésa no es Rose. Esa chica es más alta que ella, tiene mejor trasero que ella, tiene el pelo de color chocolate con leche (Rose es rubia) y Sam nunca le dirige la palabra porque piensa que no tiene personalidad –Remus analizó a la chica en medio segundo.

- Sí que lo es, lo que pasa es que ha crecido y se ha teñido el pelo. Además, nadie en ese curso tiene mejor trasero que ella, por eso Sam le habla.

- Sí tú lo dices… Pero yo creo que no es. ¿Tú qué dices, Prongs?

- Yo qué sé. ¿Has visto a Lily?

- Espera un segundo. Esta allí en el puesto de arte moderno…hablando con Snape –no había acabado de pronunciar ese nombre cuando su amigo ya había salido corriendo más rápido que un ciervo en un documental de fauna del bosque.

- Yo me voy con Rose –informó Sirius.

- Vale, pero yo te digo que esa no es Rose.

- ¿Qué te apuestas?

- 10 K.

- Hecho –estrecharon las manos en señal de acuerdo.

Cuando todos se largaron, ya que Peter había abandonado a sus amigos sin decir nada (muy típico de él) para ir con su admiradora, Remus localizó a la persona que estaba buscando y fue hacia ella.

&·&·&

Remus y Sirius no eran los únicos que observaban la conversación entre Sam y Evy, (pues era ella y no Rose la que hablaba con el prefecto), Artemis Slayer, más conocida entre sus amigos como Misi, también la contemplaba.

Era una chica baja, llena de celulitis, con el pelo de un color gris ceniciento, unos ojos de lo más insulsos tapados detrás de unas gafas de culo de botella, y que usaba aparato. Así se describía ella a menudo.

Se comparó con Evy y le dieron ganas de suicidarse. Estaba guapísima con la piel morena y esa falda vaquera cortísima, camiseta blanca de talla infantil y unas sandalias de plataforma.

- Hola, Misi –Joy interrumpió sus negativos pensamientos– ¿Has visto ya a Rose con su nuevo pelo? ¡Pues claro que la has visto, si vive contigo! ¿Qué tal esta? Me han dicho que esta impresionante. ¿Cari, qué te pasa?

- Nada.

-Ya –la joven siguió la mirada de su amiga hacia Sam– por favor, Misi, no puedes seguir así. Si le amas ve allí y arráncale los ojos a esa perra si es preciso. ¡Sé una mujer!

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Que es Evy!

- Es cierto. No había caído. Ella te puede. Dile que te gusta Sam, para ella no significa nada. Pasará de él si se lo dices.

- Yo no tengo derecho a interponerme.

- ¿Interponerte entre quiénes? –Evy había dado por acabada la conversación y se había dirigido hacia ellas con ese andar sigiloso propio de ella y de los felinos al acecho.

- Entre nadie –respondió Misi a toda prisa.

- Entre tú y Sam –intervino Joy.

- ¡Lo siento, Misi! Desde que le he visto enseñando sus magníficos abdominales he sido incapaz de tener un pensamiento coherente. Perdóname. Para mí es como si ese hombre fuera de piedra a partir de ahora. Parte de la decoración. Casi como una chica más.

- ¡Gracias, Evy! Es que él es tan majo, tan encantador, tan listo, tan guapo con ese pecho tan ancho…

- Misi, puede que para mí él se haya vuelto de piedra pero yo es que sigo siendo de carne. No me lo restriegues.

- Lo siento.

- Ahora que está todo aclarado. ¿Qué me dices de lo de Rose? –intervino Joy que se había apartado un momento por respeto.

- Pues gírate y la verás.

Las dos Grys se giraron a un tiempo y… había que admitirlo: la chica impresionaba.

&·&·&

Entre tanto, Bell había ido a ver a su novio… ¡Porque al fin tenía novio!

Toda su vida lo que más le había preocupado era que su profesora de adivinación tuviera razón y fuera acabar muriendo vieja y sola en una casa. Nadie la echaría de menos y su cuerpo sería devorado por sus propios gatos. Pero ahora no sería así: Tenía novio y estarían juntos para siempre.

Su amor único y verdadero era… Gilderoy Lockhart. Todo el mundo (por todo el mundo léase sus amigas) decía que era estúpido y superficial, ella la primera, pero aquel verano había descubierto una faceta suya completamente distinta: atenta, servicial, generosa, cariñosa...

Por favor, ¡si su ambición secreta era librar al mundo del mal! Eso y comercializar su propia gama de champús para que todo el mundo tuviera el pelo tan genial como él. ¡Es que era tan generoso!

En resumen, que le amaba loca y totalmente, por eso se había entregado a él de la misma forma. Había sido su primera vez y fue maravilloso. Algo corto. Pero lo bueno, si breve…

Lo encontró en la heladería, rodeado por su club de fans. Éstas se diferenciaban de las de los merodeadores en que suspiraban mucho más y no pasaban de ahí. Las de los Merodeadores eran en plan silbidos y estampidas. Cuando todas se cruzaban en un pasillo era como llenar una habitación de gas y encender una cerilla. Bell no se molestó porque estuviera con ellas: era tan generoso que no quería echar a las pobres chicas.

- Gyl, cariño –la joven se abrió paso a codazos hasta la primera fila.

- Por favor, señorita, si quiere un autógrafo póngase a la cola como todo el mundo.

- No quiero un autógrafo. Soy yo: Bell.

- Lo siento, pichurrita. Es que estoy algo liado. ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana? Así podré dedicarte la atención que te mereces. ¡Chao! –él se fue sin decir ni cuándo ni dónde iban a verse, dejando a una chica muy deprimida.

&·&·&

Después de dejar a sus compañeras Lily había estado buscando una mesa y había encontrado una que era perfecta. Sólo faltaba que la votación le fuera favorable.

Como era muy pronto, decidió dar una vuelta para ver lo que los magos denominaban "arte moderno". En concreto, la obra que más gustaba a todos era una fregona dentro de un cubo.

Luego estuvo un rato mirándose en un espejo. Se había puesto un vestido de manga y falda corta color azul de esos que llevan botones delante. ¡Estaba perfecta! De todas formas, desde hacía un rato tenía la sensación de que la estaban siguiendo.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al ver acercarse a ella a un chico delgado, de estatura media, fríos ojos negros y pelo grasiento. Llegó a su altura pero antes de que el chico dijera nada, la pelirroja contraatacó:

- ¿Qué haces, so pervertido? ¿Cómo te atreves a seguirme? Creo que te dejé las cosas muy claras la última vez que nos vimos.

La última vez que se vieron fue tres semanas atrás en el Caldero Chorreante donde Lily había quedado con sus amigas para ir a comprar el material escolar. Como llegó la primera se sentó a leer en una mesa e inmediatamente Snape (ese era el nombre del chico) fue a incordiarla.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Vaya, era cuestión de tiempo. Ya sabes lo fácil que es quitarme las bragas y has decidido probar. Te aseguro que es algo que no se logra con una invitación.

- No me interesan nada ni tus bragas ni ninguna otra de tus prendas íntimas –el tono era de una paciencia infinita.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –respondió ella ácidamente–. ¿Entonces por qué nada más verme entrar te has acercado a mi mesa para ofrecerme algo de beber?

- Porque soy el camarero –replicó el chico con un tono de burlona superioridad en la voz.

- Ups –la chica estaba más roja que su propio pelo– un vaso de agua, por favor.

Volviendo al presente el chico moreno la miró burlón y dijo:

- Sí, me acuerdo. Y me reafirmo en lo dicho: puedes quedarte con tu preciosa ropa interior.

- Pero me estabas siguiendo.

- Sí, porque… –pero la chica no le dejó explicarse.

- Porque eres un pervertido, un vulgar acosador… óyeme, capullo, soy perfectamente capaz y además me apetece un montón curarte la obsesión a guantazos. ¿Por qué me seguías si no eres un pervertido?

- Para devolverte esto –y sacó un pendiente de esos de garfio con forma de estrella–. Se te cayó ese día en el bar. Pensé que te vería aquí así que quería devolvértelo.

- Ups. Gracias –otra vez estaba más roja que su pelo. El chico hizo un gesto de "no se merecen", se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica negra y se fue.

La pelirroja se quedó sola y algo pensativa: puede que Snape no fuera tan malo, le había devuelto el pendiente que era de su abuela. ¡Y pensar que ella le llamaba "El coyote" porque perseguía a Potipot y compañía como si ellos fueran el correcaminos!

- ¿Te estaba molestando el pelo grasiento? –hablando del ruin de Hogwarts. Potter le pasó el brazo por los dos hombros al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla, pero ella fue más veloz, se liberó del brazo, dio dos pasos y se encaró con él.

**- **Severus no me molestaba. De hecho, el único aquí que me incordia eres tú –la joven tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una expresión de furia en la mirada. James pensó que estaba magnífica cuando se enfadaba, aunque no le perdonaba que llamara a uno de sus peores enemigos por su nombre de pila.

- Vamos, princesa –así llamaba a todas sus conquistas. Era muy práctico porque así no se tenía que acordar de todos sus nombres–. Estás enfadada por lo del comedor. Siento que casi te tragaras una babosa.

- No estoy enfadada por eso. Y la que casi se tragó la babosa fue Leticia.

- Es cierto. Es por los puntos que perdimos… Pero ya los hemos recuperado. Ahora estamos a cero, pero con tu inteligencia y mi habilidad para el Quidditch enseguida nos ponemos los primeros.

- No estoy enfadada por nada de eso. Te odio, James Potter, y sabes muy bien el porqué –dicho esto, giró ciento ochenta grados, golpeando a James con su larga trenza en la cara, y se fue.

James se quedó algo confuso, ya que desde que se dio el lote con ella en su habitación sobre una mesa que cojeaba bastante no le había gastado ninguna de sus pesadas bromas.

Por lo menos, él.

Tendría que preguntar a sus amigos.

&·&·&

Joy andaba por la feria buscando a sus compañeros de quinto Grys: Will y Yeye.

Evy, Misi y ella habían dado una vuelta y habían encontrado la mesa perfecta. Por lo menos ya tenían dos votos. Uno más y sería suya.

La razón de que buscara a ese par era que Yeye marcaba las pautas de la moda en la escuela, así que le necesitaban para que asesorara a Misi en el cambio de imagen que había deseado hacerse.

Si por Joy fuera lo haría ella misma, sus Barbies eran las mejores de todo el mundo mágico, pero Evy quería a un profesional.

Entonces vio a Lily hablando con Snape y vio cómo él se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. ¿Es que no se le iba a pasar esa obsesión con su amiga? Fue tras él.

- ¿Qué hacías hablando con Lily?

- Hola a ti también. No es asunto tuyo.

- Eres mi prometido, creo que es asunto mío que hables con una de mis amigas.

- Aún no estamos prometidos. Además, tú te has enrollado con media escuela y yo no lo considero asunto mío. Como tampoco la ropa que llevas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa? –se había vestido para la ocasión con unos pantalones pirata, una blusa de pirata, zapatos de pirata y un pañuelo a lo pirata. Sólo le faltaba el loro, el garfio y el barco–. No cambies de tema: sé que estás enamorado de Lily.

- ¿Tan transparente soy? La amo, la adoro, no pienso en otra cosa –el tono era sarcástico, pero Snape era tan gran maestro en ese área que uno no sabía distinguir cuándo lo empleaba y cuando no.

- ¡Lo sabía! Cuando nos casemos, ella será tu amante oficial, la instalarás en casa, tendrás hijos con ella. Yo estaré sola todo el tiempo y no me quedará más que dedicarme a inaugurar alas en el hospital San Mungo. Todos me señalaran por no ser capaz de satisfacer sexualmente a mi marido –la morenita habló muy deprisa y culminó la frase con un gran sollozo. El chico se iba a acercar a tranquilizarla, pero ella se apartó bruscamente–. ¡No me toques! Y no digas ya más nada. No quiero volver a verte nunca más, Severus. Hasta el día de nuestra boda –y se largó ondeando su melena trenzada.

El pobre chico se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se fue con aspecto alucinado. Parpadeó dos veces y se pellizcó para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Al ver que no era así, masculló un "¡mujeres!", se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y regresó hacia la escuela.

&·&·&

Evy también trataba de localizar a Will y Yeye sin éxito. La verdad es que los echaba de menos porque se reía mucho con ellos, pero no aparecían.

Sabía que Joy estaba algo picada con ella por preferir a Yeye para lo de Misi, pero es que ella había visto cómo quedaron sus Barbies y Misi no seduciría a Sam si iba con el pelo como si hubiera metido las manos en el enchufe.

De pronto, alguien le puso las manos en los ojos queriendo jugar a eso de "¿quién soy?". Esas bromas eran típicas de Will. Se giró al tiempo que decía su nombre y se encontró… al tipo más irritante, arrogante y crispante que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

- ¿Qué quieres, Blacky?

- Pues pensaba que eras Rose porque tienes el mejor culo que he visto en una chica de quinto, pero por lo visto no lo eres. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y más importante aún, ¿cuál es tu relación con Will? ¿Sabes donde está la auténtica Rose?

- Black, sabes perfectamente quien soy –dudaba entre matarle por no reconocer a la chica a la que había fastidiado todas sus citas el año pasado o felicitarle por su buen gusto–. En cuanto a lo de Will, pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto: soy su esclava sexual. Si quieres ver a Rose no tienes más que girarte ahora. Pero antes, te deseo mucha suerte para su seducción, porque la vas a necesitar.

- ¿Cómo que la voy a necesitar? ¿No sabes con quién hablas? –en esto, Sirius empezó a girar y cuando se dio la vuelta comprendió que la chica tenía algo de razón. Iba a necesitar mucha suerte y algo más si quería seducir a Rose. Por otro lado sí que estaba impresionante–. Tal vez no tenga muchas posibilidades con Rose, pero dime tu nombre… –pero cuando se giró, ella se había ido– ¡Chaval!

- ¿Quién, yo? –el aludido, un chico de tercero que pasaba por allí, se aproximó al moreno con expresión nerviosa y halagada. ¡Había sido reclamado a la presencia de uno de los míticos merodeadores!

- ¿Has visto a una chica muy guapa con un culo de 9?

- Sí –Sirius se alegró ya que por lo menos la localizaría enseguida–, Rose Dawson está allí. ¡Lástima que sea lesbiana!

- Sí, lástima –coincidió Sirius molesto. Para seducirla no sólo iba a necesitar suerte, sino también tetas y vagina.

&·&·&

Bell se quedó algo triste después del plantón de Gyl, así que se compró un flux de chocolate (la versión mágica de nuestros flases) e iba chupándolo al tiempo que buscaba una mesa decente para su habitación.

De pronto se sintió observada y al girar se encontró con la mirada de Remus Lupin, que la contemplaba con una expresión algo rara. Entonces fue consciente de la forma sugerente de lo que comía y de la forma de comerlo y se ruborizó. Sin embargo, en lugar de tirarlo, fijo sus ojos en los de él y sin parpadear arrancó de un mordisco la punta del hielo con malévola sonrisa. Él hizo un teatral gesto de dolor, casi un aullido, sin dejar de sonreír. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces, Bell vio a Evy por la plaza riéndose como si se hubiera vuelto loca; iba hacia el punto de encuentro, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme –le dijo al chico que la miraba.

- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si nuestra conversación estaba en lo más interesante –contestó él haciendo morritos.

- Pues habrá que seguirla otro día, acabo de ver a mi amiga Evy –respondió la rubia sonriendo–. Hasta luego.

Remus se fijó en que la chica misteriosa de Sirius no era Rose sino Vega. ¡Genial! Había ganado la apuesta.

Así, nuestro pobre chico lobo se volvió a quedar solo, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, enseguida oyó un ruido y se dirigió hacia él.

Se encontró con Ática, una chica con un montón de piercings y pelo verde fosforito, y su amiga Rose Dawson. Sí que se había teñido el pelo: de rosa pastel, y sí que estaba cambiada llevaba un piercing en la ceja, otro en el ombligo y uno más en el pezón derecho.

¿Qué cómo sabía eso último? Porque la Hufflepuff llevaba una camiseta de rejilla que transparentaba todo y Ática se lo acariciaba con un dedo. De pronto, Rose se percató de su presencia.

- Rivers ¿Qué tal?

- Me llamo Remus. Bien. ¿Y tú? –el chico hizo un esfuerzo consciente para mirarla a la cara y no a la "camiseta".

- Aquí con mi amiga.

- Sí, porque sólo somos amigas –aclaró Ática.

- Amigas íntimas –matizó Rose.

- Amigas muy íntimas que se acuestan juntas –corrigió Ática.

- Podríamos decir que amantes.

- Amantes lesbianas.

- ¡SÍ! ¡SOMOS AMANTES LESBIANAS! –gritaron ambas a coro y orgullosamente.

- Pues os felicito. Voy a ver si veo a mis amigos. Adiós.

Remus se fue muy feliz: había ganado la apuesta a Sirius y además éste se había quedado sin Rose. Habría dado cualquier cosa por verle la cara cuando descubrió que la chica del "culo nueve", con permiso de Evans, era Vega.

&·&·&

A la hora H todas estaban en el punto de encuentro. Evy y Joy les dijeron que habían visto una mesa que les gustaba a las dos, como sólo necesitaban un voto para aprobarla, fueron a por esa primero. Resultó que esa era la mesa que también les gustaba a Lily y Bell. Todas se emocionaron mucho, ya que rara vez estaban de acuerdo en algo.

El dependiente se les acercó:

- Tienen un gusto excelente, esta mesa es una de las mejores que hay. Aparte del equipamiento de una mesa normal, se puede convertir en cualquier mesa de juego muggle: una mesa de billar, de póquer, un futbolín, de ajedrez, de tres en raya, de parchís, de oca… de lo que quieran.

- Vale, estamos dispuestas a darle cien Knuts por ella –informó Joy. Le encantaba regatear.

- ¿Cien Knuts? Pero si es una maravilla. Por lo menos quinientos Knuts.

- Doscientos Knuts.

- Cuatrocientos Knuts.

- Trescientos Knuts.

- Doscientos cincuenta.

- ¡Hecho! –acordaron las cuatro a la vez al ver logrado su objetivo.

- Mierda –siseó el vendedor al darse cuenta que ya no podía desdecirse.

Un poco más tarde, las cuatro chicas y su gata estaban en su cuarto contemplando su mesa nueva desde la terraza mientras disfrutaban de unas cervezas de mantequilla y una preciosa puesta de sol sobre el bosque.

- ¿Habéis visto el cambio de Rose? Está horrible –dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué dices? A mí me parece genial que si te gustan las mujeres no lo ocultes. Creo que lo que hace mostrando en público su amor por Ática es un acto de rebeldía –proclamó Joy–. Además, que sea lesbiana significa que las chicas hetero como nosotras tocamos a más.

- ¿Atica y Rose son lesbianas? –se sorprendieron Bell y Lily.

- Claro. ¿A qué cambio te referías si no?

- Al del color de pelo y los piercings.

- Deberíais haber visto la cara de Blacky cuando se ha enterado –anunció Evy, con una sonrisa maliciosa y felina en la cara–. Era su objetivo de este año. Es la primera vez que le fastidio una cita antes si quiera de que la concierte –la joven elevó un poco su botellín, haciendo una especie de brindis. El tono malicioso hizo sonreír a sus amigas.

- Pues yo me he encontrado a ese cretino insoportable –comentó Lily como si estuviera apunto de estrellar la botella que tenía en las manos contra la pared.

- ¿Snape? –el tono de Joy era molesto. Vale, ella también pensaba que a veces su prometido era un cretino insoportable (mira que atreverse a criticar su ropa) pero sus amigas no se habían ganado el derecho a insultarle.

- Bueno, con tu cretino también. Pero me refería a _mi_ cretino: el fantástico James Potter –Lily no se dio cuenta de que acababa de catalogar a su enemigo como su propiedad. Sus amigas sí lo notaron, pero fueron lo bastante inteligentes como para no hacer que la pelirroja enfureciera más.

- Chicas –Bell interrumpió con timidez. Tenía que decírselo– estoy saliendo con alguien.

- ¿Con Lupilu? –Evy le dio un culetazo amistoso–. Te he visto hablando con él.

- No, por favor, Lupilu y yo juntos... –Bell rodó sus extraños ojos turquesa. ¡Como si ella pudiera llegar a tener algo con un merodeador!–. Mi novio es Gideroy Lochkart.

Sus tres amigas reaccionaron muy bien a esta información: expulsando el trago de cerveza que estaban tomando aunque de distinta forma. Lily lo escupió, Evy por la nariz y Joy se atragantó y hubo que golpear su espalda para que pudiera volver a respirar. Luego, a coro, gritaron:

- ¡GILDEROY LOCHKART! –hasta Perla soltó un maullido de incredulidad.

- Sé lo que estáis pensando...

- En llevarte ahora mismo a la enfermería para revisarte la cabeza –completó Joy.

- No, pensáis que es un idiota y que yo no coordino si he tomado la decisión de salir con él. Pero os equivocáis, es un tío muy majo, dulce, cariñoso, sensible...

- Bell, cielo, TODOS son así antes de llevarte a la cama –apuntó Lily con tono rencoroso.

- Lily, sé que lo de Potter te dejó muy tocada, pero Gyl no es como él.

- Eso no hace falta que lo jures –resopló Joy. La rubia y la pelirroja la miraron furiosas–.¿Qué pasa? Potipot es un capullo, pero un capullo macizo.

- Te has acostado con él –Evy había hecho una afirmación que interrumpió la cruel réplica que estaba a punto de hacer Lily.

- ¿Con Potipot? ¡Jamás! –se defendió Joy.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –Evy uso un tono que indicaba que aquello era una obviedad–. Me refiero a Bell y Giligyil.

- ¡No! Bueno, sí. Y las cosas no han cambiado –lo de aquella mañana no contaba. En cuanto las cosas en Hogwarts volvieran a la dinámica "normal", Gyl volvería a ser con ella como antes.

- Cielo, sabes que te apoyaremos hagas lo que hagas, es sólo que no queremos que te hagan daño –explicó Lily, dando rienda suelta a su vena protectora.

- Lo sé –sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo colectivo en el que Perla se incluyó.

En ese momento, el sol se ponía en el horizonte y una clara noche de otoño comenzaba, los grillos cantaban, las lechuzas ululaban volviendo a la lechucería a dormir. Aparte de eso, se disfrutaba de una bucólica paz.

- ¿Qué tal es Gyligyl en la cama?

- ¡Evy! Una dama no pregunta esas cosas –le riñó Joy fingiéndose escandalizada–. Bueno, ¿y qué tal es?

Las dos mayores no respondieron sino que entraron a la habitación, murmurando algo sobre "enanas precoces".

- ¿Es que hemos dicho algo malo? –preguntó Joy.

Evy se encogió de hombros para dar a entender que no lo sabía, aunque el brillo de sus ojos indicaba lo contrario. Ambas amigas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y siguieron admirando el ocaso.

&·&·&

En lo alto de la torre, los tres chicos más guapos de Hogwarts y su amigo también disfrutaban de ese precioso anochecer. En el caso de Remus, disfrutaba del anochecer y de los diez Knuts que le había ganado a su amigo Sirius.

- La verdad es que habría pagado por ver tu cara cuando averiguaste quién era esa chica.

- Pues no fue para tanto porque está claro que esa chica es… –la verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podía ser, pero estaba probando para ver si a Remus se le escapaba.

- No sabes quién es –Remus le conocía demasiado bien como para caer esa trampa.

- No –admitió Sirius al fin.

- Yo te lo digo… –esperó a que se formara la injustamente valorada como segunda mejor sonrisa de Hogwarts (debería ser la primera) y entonces dijo– si me haces los deberes de Pociones toda la semana que viene. Ya sabes que no se me da muy bien.

- ¡Es injusto! ¿Cómo me haces eso? ¿A tu amigo? No pienso caer en ese vil chantaje. Ni hablar. Sólo te los haré tres días.

- ¿Las que quiera? ¿Cuándo quiera?

- Sí –concedió Sirius con evidente fastidio.

- Vale –accedió Remus tras pensarlo tres segundos–, pero hasta que no gaste los tres días no te daré el nombre.

- ¿Qué tal tú con tu admiradora, Peter? –preguntó James, que había observado la escena con una sonrisa divertida que hubiera hecho babear a más de diez chicas.

- ¡Fatal! Me golpeó con la maceta y me rompió la nariz. Estaba yo sangrando y ella diciendo que mi nariz le había roto la maceta, que ya le estaba comprando otra. Menos mal que pasó una chica de cuarto, Melania Myers, y me ha llevado a la enfermería. ¡Ya sé que está en cuarto! Pero es porque repitió cuando la transfirieron de Salem el año pasado. ¿Tú y la pelirroja?

- De eso quería yo hablar con vosotros… ¿Les habéis gastado alguna broma sin yo saberlo a ella y/o a sus amigas?

- No –aseguró el resto de los merodeadores.

- A menos que cuentes cuando Sirius le dio poción crece pelo a Reed Crandall, para que no saliera con Vega y le dejó como si fuera el Yeti –se chivó Peter.

- ¡Eh! Eso no fue una broma: me vengué de ella por hacerle crecer orejas de conejo en la espalda a Berenice Turpin. Además no fue contra ella. ¿Por qué?

- Es que está enfadada conmigo por algo que le hice y que se supone que sé qué es, pero yo no sé qué es lo que se supone que sé que le hice –sus tres amigos estaban haciendo gestos de máxima concentración para seguirle–. Además, la he visto hablando con Snape. ¿Sabéis como le ha llamado? –todos negaron con la cabeza–: Severus.

Al oír eso, todos tomaron aire. Que Evans hubiera llamado a uno de los peores enemigos de los merodeadores en general y de James en particular por su nombre de pila sólo significaba una cosa: Problemas. Problemas con mayúsculas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Este es el primer capítulo, sé que es algo largo pero es que no me salía más corto, tenía que presentar personajes principales y algún que otro secundario, meter un poco de inicios de trama, introducir algunos datos sobre los años anteriores…

Notas sobre el capítulo:

Una cosa es que cuando pienso en Lochkart me acuerdo mucho de Hught Grant en "El diario de Briget Jones" así que en próximos capis imaginadlo así.

En el próximo capítulo:

Profundizaremos más en la fauna de los pasillos de Hogwarts, en concreto conoceremos: a Will y Yeye, más capullos de Slytherin, algunos miembros del club de fans… y a más personas.

James y Sirius harán de detectives, el primero para averiguar que le ha hecho a Lily y por qué se lleva bien con Snape; y el segundo para descubrir quien es la chica misteriosa, que ya le vale no saberlo.

Severus tratará que su casi prometida le vuelva a hablar, es decir, que volverán a discutir.

Peter traicionará la regla de "chiquitinas no".

Bell seguirá con su noviazgo.

Myrtle la Llorona hará un cameo.

Y muchas más sorpresas.

Próximamente en los mejores PC, los vuestros porque lo valéis… "La dinámica normal"

Muchos besos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	2. la dinamica normal

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo por amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así que no me demandéis.

El mérito del beteo es para Anvi Rosier. Un besazo, mi todo querido.

Sin más rollos, Carla_Grey Pictures presenta el segundo capítulo de esta renovada producción:

**El arte de vengarte 2.**

**La dinámica normal.**

_Lunes 8 de septiembre de 1975._

_Hora del desayuno._

El lunes por la mañana todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en el Gran Comedor, ya limpio de babosas, esperando para recibir sus horarios.

Evy hablaba con sus compañeros de quinto: William J. Sparrow, alias Will, un chico con el pelo de color avellana y unos ojos de color jade verde, y Jesse James Dalton, alias Yeye, un chico de pelo rubio dorado (al menos esa semana), ojos violetas (hasta que tuviera que cambiar de hechizo permutador del color), muy simpático y muy divertido.

Evy y Joy se llevaban muy bien con los dos chicos: los cuatro formaban un gracioso equipo. Sin embargo, cada uno tenía su pareja favorita, en el caso de Evy era Will, del que decía ser su esclava sexual porque desde primero eran pareja en todas las asignaturas y él daba todas las órdenes.

Joy y Yeye eran la pareja más fashion de la escuela, a ambos les gustaba la misma ropa, la misma música, las mismas revistas, las mismas asignaturas, la misma gente, los mismos chicos…

Pero volviendo al presente, Evy les explicaba la idea que habían tenido ella y Joy **solitas** para que Misi pudiera conseguir a su príncipe azul. Bell estaba a su lado mirando embobada a "su Gyl" en la mesa de al lado.

-¿Qué os parece? –Evy acababa de terminar su exposición.

-Me parece genial. Siempre creí que haciéndole todos esos cambios a Misi sería una bomba sexual.

-¡Qué entusiasmo, Will! Me voy a poner celosa y me buscaré otro amo. ¿Yeye?

-¿Tendré libertad creativa? –Como la castaña asintió–: ¡Genial! Será mi obra maestra.

-Los horarios –anunció Joy uniéndose a la charla–. Buenas noticias: los de quinto empezamos con las optativas. Yeye y yo tenemos Adivinación y vosotros dos tenéis Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ambos con los Huppies.

-Genial. Todavía me acuerdo de lo insufrible que era el año pasado empezar con Historia de la Magia un lunes. ¿Vosotras qué tenéis ahora? –Evy se dirigió a Lily, que llegaba en ese momento, ya que Bell estaba fuera de cobertura.

-Historia de la Magia. Con Slytherin.

-¡Qué mal! –Se solidarizó Will–. Nosotros seguimos sin tener ninguna clase con ellos.

-¡Normal! –Peter, que no era capaz de estar sin meterse en las conversaciones de los demás, se autoinvitó a esta. Sus compañeros estaban haciendo un "regalo de bienvenida" a los Slytherin de quinto–, después de que Turner le reventará en primero un testículo a McNair con el afila plumas.

-Petipet, es una conversación privada, inmiscuirse en ellas es de mala educación –le comunicó Lily.

-Y está completamente out –agregó Yeye.

-Además, no fue aposta. Era una batalla campal que ellos provocaron. Yo llevaba esa cosa en mi bolsillo y al estar tan encarnizada la batalla se le clavó… en ese sitio. Tampoco fue culpa mía que la enfermera Pomfrey estuviera de baja por el estrés que tú y tus amigos le provocasteis y que la única enfermera disponible fuera Gilda Lochkart –Joy estaba un poco harta de defenderse de esa acusación.

-¡No le estaba mirando! –Bell recuperó cobertura en ese instante, al oír el nombre de su amado.

-No hablábamos de él. Sigue a lo tuyo, cielo –dijo Lily.

"Va a ser un día horrible", pensó la chica. Después de Historia de la Magia tenían Encantamientos con Hufflepuff, recreo y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hufflepuff. Para acabar el día tenían la clase doble de Pociones. Con Slytherin, cómo no.

Evy le dio un vistazo al horario de su amiga.

-Si te consuela, yo tengo una hora más que tú, y esa hora es Pársel –en aquellos tiempos era obligatorio cursar al menos una lengua no nativa como optativa. Por alguna razón que ninguno alcanzaba a entender, Evy escogió la lengua que hablaban las serpientes.

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando cogiste eso? –preguntó Will divertido. Él había tomado latín porque con aprenderte para qué servía cada encantamiento ya tenías la mitad del curso hecho.

-Pues pensé que sería fácil. Las serpientes lo hablan y su cerebro no es muy grande que digamos.

-¿Sabéis que van a prohibir su enseñanza? –Peter volvió a unirse a la conversación sin que nadie se lo pidiera–. Se rumorea que Quien-Vosotros-Ya-Sabéis es capaz de hablar ese idioma, por tanto es una lengua propia de hechiceros oscuros.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-No te miro de ninguna forma.

-Sí, me miras como si fuera una mortífaga psicópata capaz de volverse loca en este comedor lleno de gente feliz y liarme a soltar maldiciones asesinas a diestro y siniestro –el pequeño iba a disculparse, pero Evy hizo un gesto de que no se molestara–. Me voy, tengo que coger los libros para las clases de la mañana.

-Voy contigo. Tenemos la misma clase –señaló Will mientras se levantaba y salía junto a ella.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos Yeye, tenemos que subir hasta los dominios de la mujer libélula. No quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

-Pero Joy, si llegar tarde es algo totalmente in… Bueno, voy. Suerte.

-Nos vamos, Bell.

-Pero si voy a clase con vosotras.

-No, estás en nuestra clase, que no es lo mismo. -Bell salió de su letargo para atacar a Peter. Al igual que a Evy, no le caía muy bien aquel chico. Ninguna de las dos era capaz de dar una razón convincente–. Pero te voy a decir algo: El temor a un nombre sólo incrementa el temor hacia aquello que nombra. Piensa en ello, si puedes...

Los merodeadores entraron al comedor justo para ver a Evy y Will saliendo cogidos del brazo. Bueno, para ver y oír, porque Evy iba mascullando entre dientes un sinfín de insultos dedicados a Peter de los cuales "gilipollas impotente" era el más suave. Claro, que lo hacía en Pársel, para disimular un poco.

Al reconocer a la chica de la feria, Sirius se los quedó mirando, especialmente, el brazo de la chica enlazado al de Will.

-Despierta, Padfoot –James le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos–, o no desayunamos –en ese momento pasaron por su lado Joy y Yeye con mucha prisa.

-¡Luego hablamos, chicos! –les gritó el, de momento, chico rubio.

-Vale –contestaron Remus y James con una sonrisa falsa.

-Esa era la chica –por su parte, Sirius estaba tan en su mundo que no había visto pasar a los otros dos–. Dijo que era la amante esclava de Will, seguro que le iba recitando guarradas.

-Seguro –contestó James. Él sí había reconocido a la chica, además tenía nociones de Pársel: por lo que escuchó, esa chica iba poniendo a alguien de "cabrón impotente integral" para arriba.

-¿Aún no la reconoces? –preguntó Remus con incredulidad.

-Me es familiar, pero no sé de qué. ¡Espera! Ya caigo. ¡Es Honoria Besson! Por fin ha vuelto de la beca para ir a estudiar a la Escuela Egipcia de Artes Mágicas Curativas de Filae.

-¡No, no es Honoria Besson! Padfoot, creo que hay demasiadas mujeres en tu vida.

-¡Princesa! –al grito de James, la cuarta parte de la mitad de comedor, es decir, la cuarta parte de las chicas, se volvió hacia él. Todas menos la pelirroja a la que iba dirigida la llamada, así que él tuvo que cortarle el paso–. ¿Te vas justo ahora que llego yo?

-No –Lily esperó hasta que pareciera una sonrisa triunfal en la cara del chico antes de matizar–: Justamente me voy porque tú llegas.

Y se fue así, sin más.

-¿Veis lo que os decía? –James se volvió hacia sus dos amigos, que no se habían perdido la escena.

-Tranquilo, Prongs –Remus le pasó el brazo por los hombros–, averiguaremos qué es lo que pasa.

-Sí y luego Moony me dirá quién es esa chica, porque no puedo salir con ella sin saber su nombre.

-¿Qué más te da eso, Black? En cuanto acabe la cita, tal vez un poco antes, lo habrás olvidado –una voz fría y burlona se unió a la conversación. Era Snape, esta vez acompañado por su mejor amigo Evan Rosier–. ¿Habéis visto a Turner?

-¿Ya has vuelto a perder a tu prometida? –comentó James divertido. Era uno de los pocos que sabían lo del compromiso y le divertía la forma compulsiva con que Joy salía con tantos chicos como podía–. Algún día, si eres bueno, te enseñaremos cómo retener a las mujeres. Y a ti también Rosier.

-¿Cómo vais a enseñarnos algo que vosotros no sabéis hacer? –pregunto Rosier con tono despectivo.

-Nosotros sabemos retener a las mujeres –replicó Sirius–. Son las mujeres las que no saben retenernos a nosotros.

-Joy acaba de irse a adivinación con Dalton –contestó Remus. Sólo la gente fashion de Hogwarts, entre los que no se contaban esos dos, le llamaba Yeye–. Eso me ha parecido entender, ya que estaban diciendo algo de una libélula humana.

Snape dejó escapar un gruñido que Remus decidió interpretar como un "gracias, Lupin" antes de irse seguido por Rosier.

Los tres chicos fueron a desayunar algo. Mientras comían, Peter no dejaba de hablar sobre lo malas que eran las Locas Oficiales, en particular Figg y Vega. Ellos comieron muy rápido y se fueron volando para Historia de la Magia.

&·&·&

_En la cena._

Lily estaba sentada en la parte de la mesa más cercana a la puerta, de espaldas al resto del comedor. Junto a ella estaba una Evy completamente desquiciada después de su clase de Pársel. Enfrente estaba Bell, sin probar bocado, mirando a Gyl.

En su diagonal, Joy probaba la dieta de la "Y", que consistía en comer sólo cosas que empezaran por esa letra: es decir, que estaba cenando yogurt.

Al otro lado de Evy estaba Will, riéndose del desquicie total de la chica, y al otro lado de Joy, Yeye anunciaba lo desfasado que era el peinado de la profesora McGonagall.

Se había sentado en ese sitio para estar alejada del cerdo y los tres lobitos, que estaban en el centro de la gran mesa rodeados por sus admiradores y admiradoras.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Dumbledore, director de la escuela, tratando de llamar la atención sobre el jaleo del gran comedor, propio del primer día de clase. Para ello se ayudaba de una cuchara con la que golpeaba una copa.

Lily miró a todos lados. Nadie le estaba haciendo caso. Decidió avisar a Evy con un codazo. La chica se volvió enfadada pero cuando vio lo que le señalaba su amiga, dijo:

-¡Ay, pobre! –Lily suspiró al escuchar la exhalación de su amiga.

Evy estaba, eso decía ella, medio enamorada de Dumbledore. No de su cuerpo, sino de su mente, lo cual era casi peor porque era muy viejo y además estaba loco. Aunque también insistía en que de joven debió de tener su morbo...

Will, que era un aficionado a la psicología, decía que se debía a que sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía ocho años recién cumplidos, por eso buscaba hombres mucho mayores que ella que los sustituyeran. El caso es que la chica consiguió callar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Chicos, que habla mi amor.

-¿Black o Will? –quiso saber Yeye.

-Dumbledore. Will es mi amo sexual y Black es sólo el capullo que me arruina las citas –replicó con un mohín de disgusto.

-¡SILENCIO! –esta vez sí que se hizo oír, sobre todo porque golpeó la copa con tal fuerza que se rompió. Después de hacerse un conjuro limpiador, continuó–: Queridos alumnos, debo anunciarles algo. Debí hacerlo la semana pasada pero debido a la interrupción del banquete no pudo ser –al decir esto miró directamente a los cuatro merodeadores, que en aquel momento encontraban muy interesante el estudio de las estrellas del techo del comedor.

"El día de Halloween se celebrará un gran baile de disfraces. Se podrá asistir por parejas –al oír esto el ochenta por cien de las mujeres de la sala soltaron un gran suspiro.

"Pero no quiero que anden por ahí como si los pasillos fueran la sabana salvaje y los alumnos una estampida de búfalos –en este momento su mirada azul clara paso por los rostros de todas las chicas que pertenecían a los distintos club de Fans–. No se podrán hacer parejas hasta una semana antes del baile. Si me entero de que algún chico o chica le pide a alguien que sea su pareja antes del lunes dos de octubre, será expulsado.

Al oír eso todos se quedaron completamente pálidos.

-¡Era broma! ¿Cómo voy a expulsar a alguien por eso? Pero me enfadaré mucho, mucho, mucho y puede que no respire. ¿Y a qué vosotros no queréis que deje de respirar? –nadie se atrevió a contestar, pero por la cara de algunos Slytherin, aquella posibilidad no les parecía nada aburrida.

"Filch, Peeves, los fantasmas de Hogwarts así como sus cuadros me informarán si algo de eso llega a ocurrir. Ahora, sus prefectos les acompañarán a sus casas. Buenas noches.

-¿Habéis visto qué fascinante es mi amor? Como alguna de esa vacas estúpidas le obligue a estar sin respirar le saco los ojos y luego se los hago comer –amenazó Evy mientras salían.

-Paren ustedes cuatro –Dumbledore señaló a los Merodeadores–. Vamos a mi despacho.

Quince minutos más tarde los cinco estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore sentados frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué tal vuestro verano? Supongo que me habéis extrañado mucho –los chicos se miraron entre sí, confusos.

-No es por herir sus sentimientos ni nada, pero no le hemos extrañado especialmente –contestó James.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué pena, ya que era la única excusa que me habría ablandado lo bastante como para no castigarles a que ayudaran a Hagrid a plantar calabazas en los ratos que tengan libres!

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada –Sirius era la viva imagen de la inocencia culpada erróneamente.

-Claro que no, sólo soltaron una manada de babosas en el gran comedor, han hecho que los alumnos de quinto de Slytherin se queden de color verde marciano y calvos y han volado un laboratorio de Pociones.

"¡El último que quedaba! De ahora en adelante van a tener que dar clase en las mazmorras. Además, han logrado que la profesora de Pociones, Fanny Tafree, dimitiera. ¡Y apenas llevamos una semana de clase!

"Así que pensé que hacían todo eso para llamar mi atención pero como me han dicho que no, pues nada. Mañana después de su última clase los señores Lupin y Potter irán al huerto con Hagrid mientras los señores Black y Petigrew van con la bibliotecaria. No se angustien, al otro día cambiarán puestos. Buenas noches.

&·&·&

_Martes 9 de septiembre_.

Al día siguiente, Sirius y Peter estaban en la biblioteca dedicados a la insufrible tarea de etiquetar los libros nuevos que se habían recibido.

Al ser el segundo día de curso, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. No sería hasta la proximidad de los exámenes cuando allí no habría ni un solo sitio libre.

Aprovechando que acababan de etiquetar un lote y la bibliotecaria había ido a por otro, Sirius observó la gente que estaba en la biblioteca. De pronto, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. No la que usaba cuando iba de caza, sino la auténtica que sólo aparecía en ocasiones especiales.

-Fíjate, Peter, esa es la chica que te digo. ¿Tú sabes quién es? –señaló a una chica que estaba en una mesa frente a ellos pero algo lejos, rodeada de libros sobre los basiliscos.

-No, ni idea –Peter sabía perfectamente quién era pero si se lo decía a Sirius, Remus prometió que se las pagaría. Es decir, que le tendría que dar él treinta Galeones para compensar las tareas que no le haría Sirius–. Debe de ser de Slytherin, sólo a ellos les interesan las serpientes –dijo para despistar.

-No digas tonterías. Como si una chica que fuera a esa casa pudiera ser tan guapa. ¿Crees que Yeye le habrá dado ya mi carta?

-No sé. ¿Qué tal si probamos mi teoría?

-Tú no tienes ninguna teoría.

-Sí, Padfoot la de las bragas y las casas. Las de Hufflepuff llevan bragas grandes estilo abuela, las de Gryffindor bragas pequeñas, las Ravenclaws son tanga girls y las de Slytherin no llevan nada.

-Peter eso ni es tuyo ni es una teoría, fue una excusa absurda que se nos ocurrió a mí y a James cuando éramos muy pequeños, antes de la escuela, para levantarles la falda a las chicas mayores. No pienso tirar algo debajo de esa mesa y agacharme para ver si por una de esas casualidades ella descruza las piernas antes de que vuelva la bibliotecaria y puedo verle las bragas. Aunque no es una mala idea.

Lo hicieron así, dejaron caer una pluma al suelo, se agacharon bajo la mesa y esperaron a que la chica cambiara el cruce de piernas. Jamás, hasta que Sharon Stone estuvo en una sala rodeada de babosos salidos y sin ropa interior, un cruce de piernas había sido tan esperado. De pronto…

La chica empezó a levantar la pierna derecha que había estado sobre la izquierda…

Bajó la pierna al suelo, quedando las dos juntas…

Entonces, despacio las empezó a abrir…

Justo cuando se empezaba a ver algo interesante, apareció un papel en el campo de visión de ambos chicos, que decía:

_Hola Chicos._

_La bibliotecaria se acerca._

La combinación del susto por verse descubierto y de la información recibida hizo que Sirius recogiera la pluma a toda prisa y se levantara de igual manera, golpeándose en la cabeza con la mesa, que se elevó varios centímetros del suelo, y evitando que Peter se golpeara.

Cuando Sirius se levantó le dolía mucho la barbilla y no encontraba la pluma.

-Tío, qué asco –se asustó Peter.

-¿El qué? –dijo Sirius extrañado, ya que Peter parecía a punto de marearse aunque no había llegado a golpearse contra la mesa.

-¡Dios, señor Black! ¡Vaya a la enfermería inmediatamente!

-Sí, creo que mi amigo está algo mal –Peter se había puesto verde.

-¿Su amigo? ¡Pero si usted tiene clavada la pluma en la barbilla!

-¿Cómo? –se acercó a una vitrina para verse y efectivamente, la pluma que no encontraba estaba clavada en el lado derecho de la barbilla. Lógico que le doliera–. Como que me voy a la enfermería.

-Bien –contestó la señora Pince. Cuando los chicos se fueron, preguntó a la chica que estaba más cerca–. Srta. Vega, ¿ha visto qué ha pasado?

-Ni idea –la castaña logró reprimir la carcajada–. Yo estoy muy liada con mi trabajo sobre las serpientes gigantes para Pársel.

-Bien –la bibliotecaria le dedicó una mirada rara. Evy estaba harta de esas miradas.

Desde que salió en El Profeta que ese mago demente hablaba Pársel, todos consideraban a los que también lo hablaban o a los que les interesaba el tema como si fueran asesinos en serie en potencia. Sólo era un idioma. Era como decir que pan es una sílaba y está hecho de harina, en consecuencia, la harina es una sílaba.

La joven lanzó un suspiro y volvió a su trabajo.

&·&·&

_Viernes 19 de septiembre._

Los Merodeadores al completo volvían del huerto donde por fin Hagrid había decidido que ya no iba a necesitar más sus servicios. En la biblioteca acabaron el viernes anterior, por lo que al fin se había liberado del maldito castigo.

Sirius se había recuperado del "desafortunado accidente" ocurrido en la biblioteca, sólo alguien realmente observador podría detectar un minúsculo puntito en el lado derecho de la barbilla.

Remus y James también se recuperaron del ataque de risa que les dio cuando se encontraron con Vega por un pasillo y la liaron para que les contara la historia, ya que Peter, bajo coacción de Sirius, se había negado a ello.

Por otra parte, el licántropo andaba algo preocupado a consecuencia de una carta que había recibido esa misma mañana.

-¡Remus! –la voz procedía de lo alto de una escalera donde se encontraban Joy y Yeye.

La primera, vestida para la ocasión con una falda de tablas, una camisa blanca, dos trenzas a los lados y unas... ¿gafas?

Yeye se había teñido el pelo de azul metálico y llevaba los ojos a juego. Ambos bajaban las escaleras, tomados por un solo dedo, con el mismo glamour que si fueran a entregar un Oscar a Audrey Hepburn.

-Hola. ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Qué suspicaz es este chico! –Comentó Yeye dirigiéndose a Joy–. ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?

-Porque ella sólo nos llama por nuestros nombres cuando quiere algo –respondió James–, o cuando tiene que hablar sobre el equipo de Quidditch. Por fin mañana podremos ir a entrenar. Hay que seleccionar a una cazadora y un guardián.

-No, ya lo hemos hecho Virgi y yo. No es que queramos reemplazarte como capitán, James… De momento –añadió con una sonrisa ambiciosa.

-Me alegra saberlo. ¿A quién habéis cogido?

-A Isis Pristley, esa chica filipina tan mona y a Will, que fue el mejor cazador de los que se presentó. Pero no era por eso que os hemos llamado. Remus, ¿a ti te han mandado una carta esta mañana con una cita para hablar con la profesora McGonagall hoy?

-Pues sí, ya he hablado con ella. Era sobre mi beca Dippet, por lo visto van a revisarlas.

Aquello le suponía un problema: Remus pertenecía por parte de madre a una familia de sangre limpia pero joven, es decir, no muy rica, y su padre era hijo de muggles, también de poca liquidez.

La beca Dippet se hacía cargo de todos los gastos de la educación en Hogwarts. Una revisión significaba que iban a reducir el número de becas, dejando sólo a los mejores estudiantes. Por el expediente académico no había problemas, Remus era de los mejores. Pero si tenían en cuenta el expediente escolar completo que Filch guardaba en su despacho, ya podía ir haciendo las maletas.

-Pues sí –intervino Peter, que nunca se enteraba de nada pero tenía que opinar respecto a todo–, en El Profeta dijeron que para combatir a Quien-Vosotros-Ya-Sabéis el Ministerio iba a recortar gastos que considera innecesarios.

-¿Innecesario? ¿Les parece innecesario dar educación a jóvenes magos y brujas sin recursos cuya ayuda podría ser imprescindible para acabar con ese capullo sicótico de una vez y para siempre? –preguntó Joy completamente fuera de sus casillas. Su familia no es que fuera rica, sino asquerosamente rica. Su primer juguete fue un sonajero de oro de Cristian Dior.

-Tranquila, Yoyo –dijo Yeye que sólo la llamaba así cuando quería que la atención de la morena se centrara en él–, respira, suelta el aire, libera la energía negativa.

-Es muy bonito lo que has dicho –dijo Sirius–. Que Vega, tu mejor amiga, esté en estos momentos con un pie en la calle no tiene nada que ver con ello.

Los padres de Evy eran relativamente ricos, el problema es que todo su dinero estaba en bancos suizos muggles. La única forma de reclamarlo era tener los documentos necesarios para demostrar el parentesco directo y haber cumplido los dieciocho años, por lo que en esos momentos, Evy estaba tan cerca de ese dinero, como el resto de las personas de la escuela.

-Pues claro que tiene que ver –aseguró Yeye, que no veía nada vergonzoso en esa parcialidad–, si no les renuevan la beca a Remus y Evy tendrán que irse de aquí y nunca más podremos los diez juntos hacer picnics a la orilla del lago, jamás iremos juntos a uno de esos parques de "tracciones", no bajaremos cuestas con la bicicleta al tiempo que silbamos una ridícula canción, no contaremos nunca más las estrellas tumbados en la hierba…

-Yeye, si por "nosotros diez" te refieres a nosotros cuatro, Joy y sus tres amigas, Will y tú, pues "nosotros diez" nunca hemos hecho nada de eso –señaló James, al tiempo que los demás demostraban su acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza–. Yo, por lo menos, nunca he estado en un parque de "tracciones".

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ahora Remus y Evy se van a quedar sin beca! ¡Se irán de aquí y no les veremos nunca más! ¡Jamás podremos hacer ninguna de esas cosas! ¡Joy, qué deprimido estoy! –gimió Yeye, llorando desconsolado.

-Vale, pues abrázala a ella. O a Remus. O, mejor aún, a Vega. Pero por favor, suéltame –Sirius trató de liberarse del abrazo de Yeye, que de alguna forma había logrado colocar las manos en las únicas zonas del cuello del chico donde no había ni barro ni camiseta.

-Lo siento –el joven liberó al moreno e intentó agarrar a James, pero Joy intervino.

-Venga, tranquilo. Ya pasó. Ahora vamos a la sala común y te tomas uno de esos calmantes que te receto el médico muggle tan mono al que fuiste –el chico fue para delante; ella se volvió hacia los Merodeadores–. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que tengo que aguantar? –bromeó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya estás hablando otra vez de mí a mis espaldas –intervino una voz irónica y fría. Los cuatro merodeadores pensaron a la vez: "el que faltaba: Snape"–. Encima con esos cuatro.

-No estaba hablando de ti. Para que los sepas, el universo entero y todos los que estamos en él no giramos en torno a tu persona. Es que eres tan egocéntrico, egoísta, individualista, interesado, calculador y… ¿por qué me miras tan fijamente?

-¿Desde cuándo llevas gafas? –preguntó el chico, porque si no sabía que la chica con la que iba a casarse tenía problemas de visión puede que sí que fuera un egocéntrico.

-No son para ver –la morena se las quitó y sólo llevaba la montura–. Es que así voy completamente vestida para la ocasión, que es el deber de toda dama que se precie.

-¿Qué estabas hablando con esos cuatro que acaban de irse? –efectivamente, los merodeadores habían aprovechado que estaban distraídos para levantar un tapiz y largarse por uno de esos pasillos que sólo ellos conocían.

-Del equipo de Quidditch y de la beca Dippet.

-Sí, por fin va a expulsar a los pobretones que no merecen estar aquí –aprobó Snape con sereno desprecio.

-Perdona, pero mi amiga Evy no es una pobretona y te aseguro que sí que merece estar aquí. ¡Ves lo insensible que eres! No quiero volver a verte más en la vida. No me llames, no me escribas, no me hables y no intentes buscarme. Jamás. **¡Hasta la boda!**

Dicho esto, la chica giró ciento ochenta grados y se fue corriendo a su sala común. Snape se quedó al pie de las escaleras bastante deprimido. Había estado buscándola para arreglar las cosas, porque pese a que el compromiso fue idea de sus padres, él le tenía cierto… cariño. Pero sólo un poco.

El chico se encogió de hombros, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica negra y se fue hacia su sala común.

&·&·&

_Sábado 20 de septiembre._

Los cuatro merodeadores iban subiendo la escalera circular que llevaba a su habitación cuando al pasar por el cuarto piso Yeye les llamó desde su habitación. Bueno, llamó a uno de ellos en concreto.

-Sirius –la forma de pronunciar su nombre sonó a "yujú"–. Tengo una carta para ti –esta vez, sonó a programa de Isabel Gemio.

-Ya la cojo yo –Remus se aprovechó de que sus reflejos de licántropo eran mejores que los de su amigo para arrebatarle a Yeye la carta y correr a su habitación.

-Remus, dame la carta –ordenó Sirius con tono amenazador que se volvió falsamente meloso–. Quiero leer las dulces palabras de mi amada.

-¿Tu amada, Sirius? –se asombró James, que acababa de entrar.

-Pues sí, Prongs. Estoy pura, sincera y genuinamente enamorado de ella. Sé que no conozco su nombre pero ¿qué es un nombre? ¿Acaso una rosa si se la llamara de otra forma tendría distinto olor?

-¿Has vuelto a leer a Shakespeare? –preguntó Peter. A ninguno le impresionó demasiado esa declaración de amor de Sirius: el moreno se declaraba pura, sincera y genuinamente enamorado una media de tres veces por semana.

-Voy a hacer algo mejor que devolvértela. Voy a leerla en voz alta, así podrás asimilar mejor el dulce anhelo con el que fueron escritas –Remus ya había leído parte de la carta y sabía que de "dulce anhelo", poco.

-Vale, léela –aceptó Sirius sin captar la suave ironía en la voz de su amigo.

-Bien: _"¿Pero te has vuelto catatónico o qué? ¿Qué es eso de que no me conoces? ¿Y a qué viene lo de escribirme una carta? ¿Para qué me crea que me va explotar al abrirla y me pase cinco días paranoica perdida? De ahora en adelante, las chorradas que me quieras decir me las dices a la cara. O mejor aún: no me digas nada de ninguna de las maneras._"

-¿Te has dejado algo? ¿No hay un saludo?

-No pero hay una posdata: _"De nada por el piercing de la barbilla. Te lo merecías y así podrás ir a juego con tu adorada Rose."_

-¿Lo veis? El sentimiento es mutuo: me ama.

-Padfoot, ¿tú has escuchado lo que acaba de leer Remus? –preguntó James, que empezaba a preocuparse por la salud mental de su amigo.

-Sí, tiene celos de Rose, cosa que no pasaría si no sintiera algo por mí. El resto de la carta no es más que una forma de ocultar sus sentimientos –los tres chicos lo miraban como si hubiera ganado un premio o algo así, porque para interpretar eso… tela–. Es que he estado leyendo un libro de psicología.

-Ah –comprendieron dos de ellos a la vez.

-Ah –agregó Peter unos segundos más tarde, para hacer ver que lo había pillado también. Aunque de hecho, no había sido así.

&·&·&

_Sala común de Gryffindor. _

_Miércoles 24 de septiembre. 00:15 (hora zulú)_

James se despertó de aquella maldita pesadilla que le volvía loco: la muerte de su padre a manos de Voldemort (él era uno de los pocos alumnos que se atrevía a llamarle por su nombre, junto a Sirius y Remus).

La muerte de su padre significó perder al único pariente directo que le quedaba a sus cinco años, ya que su madre murió al darle a luz.

No conocía los detalles, Dumbledore prometió decírselo cuando fuera mayor, pero de alguna forma tenía una idea global de lo ocurrido: un rayo verde cruzando la oscuridad de la noche, el cuerpo de su padre desplomándose inerte en el suelo y la risa cruel y fría de su asesino.

Después de eso, Dumbledore se encargó de que fuera a vivir con unos parientes lejanos Squib en una zona llena de casas de magos donde su vecino más próximo resultó ser Sirius.

No podía estar un segundo más en la cama. Se levantó y se fue a la sala común. Esperaba encontrarla sola, pero en uno de los sillones estaba su pelirroja preferida. Se había quedado dormida sobre sus apuntes de Alquimia Avanzada, lo cual era perfectamente lógico.

Procurando no despertarla se sentó en un sillón grande y se quedó un momento contemplando las llamas.

De pronto, un ruido le sobresaltó: el tocho de Alquimia acababa de resbalar al suelo, despertando a su dueña.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí? –preguntó la joven al verle.

-Un rato. No quería despertarte.

-No hubieras podido porque no estaba durmiendo, sólo descansaba la vista.

-Pues no sabía que la gente roncara mientras descansa la vista.

-¡Yo no ronco! –la pelirroja se mostró ofendida ante aquella calumnia.

-Sí, lo haces, aunque es un ronquido muy mono –al ver que la chica estaba a nada de estrangularle, decidió admitir la verdad–. Vale, no roncas, pero te pones muy mona cuando duermes. Sobre todo porque estás un rato sin amenazarme.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué iba a pasarme algo?

-Porque estas en la sala común a las dos de la noche de un miércoles con un aspecto horrible. Y no lo digo porque lleves el pelo como un erizo despeinado, sino por la cara de muerto. He visto zombies con mucho mejor aspecto.

-¿Has visto alguna vez un zombie?

-Sí, en el cine –el chico río la broma mientras Lily se acomodaba en el sofá junto a él.

-Nunca he ido al cine – James devolvió su atención a las llamas.

-No creo que estés así por eso –la chica no recibió la menor señal de que el moreno la hubiera oído–. James, si no me contestas te golpearé en la cabeza con este libro horrible.

-Me gusta cuando me llamas James, te hace parecer dulce, tierna, comprensiva… –así era James, por muy machacado que estuviera, si había una chica guapa cerca tenía que coquetear con ella. Era algo que le salía natural.

-¡Potter! –le advirtió Lily.

-Eso esta mejor, pensaba que estabas perdiendo tu estilo. No me pasa nada, sólo he tenido una pesadilla, pero ya me siento mejor –Lily hizo un gesto con la boca de que no se creía una palabra, pero James cambió hábilmente de tema–. ¿Cómo pudiste coger Alquimia Avanzada?

-Porque es una gran asignatura –eso no sería James el que lo negara: bastaba ver el tamaño de los libros para comprobarlo–. Nicolás Flamel es un gran profesor, y su esposa también, ella da la Alquimia Básica.

-Pero me han dicho que hay que saber muchas cosas.

-Sí, es cierto –concedió Lily–, en la básica se adquieren conocimientos de biología, química y física de los metales, teorías de enlace en compuestos inorgánicos, filosofía, mitología, pociones y algo de oscurantismo… en la avanzada vamos a aprender bioquímica, farmacología, química inorgánica, química orgánica, algo de medimagia y cuántica.

-¿Cuántica? ¿Biología? No veo la relación entre ellas y encontrar la piedra filosofal, que es el objetivo de la Alquimia.

-Sí, pero la Piedra filosofal sirve para convertir metales de calidad inferior en oro, así que para eso es necesario saber cómo están hechos los átomos, para eso es la cuántica. También sirve para obtener el Elixir de la Vida y cómo influiría a nivel celular en las personas, por lo que la biología es necesaria. ¿Tiene que ver con el Hijo-De-Puta-Demente?

-¿El qué? ¿Quién? –a James le desconcertó el brusco cambio de tema.

-Tu pesadilla, ¿tiene que ver con... –Lily vaciló unos segundos antes de pronunciar el temido nombre–: Voldemort?

-Pues sí… ¿Cómo le has llamado antes? ¿Hijo-de-Puta-Demente?

-Ajá –confirmó la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no le llamas simplemente por su nombre?

-Acabo de hacerlo. Creo que Hijo-de-Puta-Demente se ajusta más a la realidad que el término Lord-Nada…

-Es cierto. Sí, tiene que ver con él. Y con mi padre –contestó James fijando la mirada en el suelo y sosteniendo la frente con una mano. Notó como Lily le abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Todos en la escuela sabían cómo había terminado el padre de James, Lily se enteró en el mismo Expreso de Hogwarts, pero en esos momentos no sabía qué decir.

Sus padres no eran la pareja ideal, de hecho, se habían divorciado hacía dos años. Como por aquel entonces estaba en Hogwarts, no le afectó demasiado (o eso decía ella). Sin embargo, si les pasará algo… no podía siquiera imaginar cómo debía de sentirse James.

Liberó los brazos de él y con la mano derecha le obligó a levantar la cara del suelo mientras con la izquierda trataba inútilmente de alisarle el pelo.

Lo miró a los ojos. Como no llevaba las gafas, podían apreciarse sus largas pestañas. James tenía unos ojos preciosos, a ella le recordaban a los de Bambi, el cervatillo de Disney, que por cierto era su película favorita.

Antes de darse cuenta muy bien de lo que hacía, apoyó la mano izquierda en la nuca del chico y le empujó hacia ella para besarle.

Fue un acto impulsivo y estúpido, en cuanto recuperó un poco el control se dio cuenta de ello. Claro que, para entonces, estaban en el suelo, ella ya le había arrancado la parte de arriba del pijama y él estaba encima de ella, y en ningún momento habían separado sus labios más que lo mínimo para tomar aire.

-¿Pero qué coño crees que haces, pervertido? –gruñó mientras le empujaba y se alejaba de él. Menos mal que ella aún llevaba todo puesto.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Pero si eres tú la que me ha besado!

-No cambies de tema, Potter, y no me busques excusas. Ya te dije que te odio y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida –la frase habría sido mucho más creíble si la chica hubiera sido capaz de apartar la mirada de los abdominales de él–. ¡Y tápate! –El chico, obediente, empezó a ponerse la camiseta–. Ahí no, Potter, un poco más abajo.

Ante este comentario, James hizo algo que no hacía desde los once años: se puso rojo como un tomate al tiempo que se tapaba la entrepierna con la camiseta.

-¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho para que te pongas así?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que me has hecho –la chica recogió su libro del suelo y se fue a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra más.

Un poco más tarde, Remus despertó a Sirius, alertado por un ruido en el baño. Los dos chicos decidieron ir a investigar:

-¿Quién anda duchándose a estas horas? –amenazó Remus empuñando firmemente la varita.

-Soy yo –contestó una voz desde debajo del chorro de agua.

-¿Marta Sánchez? –Sirius se despertó de golpe ante la idea de que hubiera una tía buena desnuda en una de sus duchas.

-No, James.

-Prongs, el agua debe de estar helada. Te ponemos la caliente –ofreció Remus.

-No, no hace falta que os molestéis.

-¿Pero no ves que te puedes resfriar? –insistió Remus en plan madre.

-No me resfrío. Idos a la cama.

-Un sueño erótico –explicó Peter. Le habían entrado ganas de mear y cuando fue al baño se encontró con la reunión–. A mí también me pasa.

-¡Ahaaa! –Comprendieron el licántropo y el animago a la vez–. Pues como no nos necesitas, mejor nos vamos a la dormir.

-Eso, idos, venga.

Al fin Remus y Sirius se acostaron; Peter meó y luego también se acostó; James se secó, se vistió, se acostó y soñó… con cierta pelirroja loca. Por supuesto, al día siguiente tuvo que volver a ducharse con agua fría.

&·&·&

_Jueves 25 de septiembre._

Al día siguiente, Lily iba por los pasillos rumbo a su primera clase que era Alquimia Avanzada. James no fue el único que tuvo que ducharse con agua fría la otra noche, aunque ella procuró no mojarse el pelo y sus compañeras no fueron a molestarla cuando dijo que iba a ducharse.

Iba a tener que hacer algo drástico porque sino iba a acabar con camisa de fuerza, pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Porque ella odiaba a Potter, ya que era el chico más arrogante, imbécil, superficial, engreído, egoísta, guapo, con los ojos más bonitos, el mejor cuerpo…NO.

Tranquila, Lily, le odias. Pero si le odiaba… ¿cómo explicar lo de anoche?

Porque lo vio tan hundido que quería ser amable. Sólo eso.

Eso y unas pocas hormonas. Pero nada más.

Bueno, tal vez le deseara un poquito. ¡Eso era! Deseo. Cuanto antes lo admitiera, antes lo olvidaría y antes encontraría algún otro al que desear.

-¡Lily! –la llamó un chico desde el pasillo.

-¡Ed! –la joven le dedicó una amable sonrisa a Edward McKinnons, su compañero de prácticas de Alquimia.

Era lo opuesto literal a Potter: Rubio platino, ojos grises muy claros de pestañas cortas, muy pálido y con una visión perfecta. Si Potter fuera un animago, sería un ciervo, si Ed lo fuera, sería un cisne blanco.

-¿Te ha salido un método para poder destilar el compuesto en menos de una hora? Yo he sido incapaz.

-Lily, relájate, aún no llevamos un mes de curso y ya estás agobiada. Se me ocurrió que podríamos hacerlo a presión reducida. Eso disminuirá el punto de ebullición del producto. ¿Qué opinas? –la pelirroja lo pensó un segundo.

-Sí, eso funcionará –decidió al fin.

Aquel día les tocaba clase práctica. La dinámica era así: a cada pareja se le había planteado un problema de método que debían resolver en una hora. Debían exponer la solución que habían encontrado al profesor y si a él le gustaba les dejaba llevarla a la práctica.

La idea de Ed resultó ser la adecuada así que se pusieron a ello. Lily estuvo observando al chico de reojo toda la hora y decidió que era un ejemplar aprovechable. En cuanto olvidara a Potter iría a por Ed.

Claro que no podría olvidar a Potter si se lo encontraba en todas las clases mirándola con esos ojitos de Bambi que acaba de perder a su madre, como pasó toda la maldita clase de Herbología.

Y la de Transformaciones.

Y la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

En esa última la había vuelto ya tan loca que le daban unas ganas enormes de arrancarle la ropa salvajemente… para estrangularle con ella.

Sólo había una solución: tenía que lograr que Potter la odiara para así poder odiarle ella en paz.

Mientras estaba en francés a última hora del día se le ocurrió la idea. Podía librarse de Potter y de paso vengarse por lo que la hizo el año anterior (y que él sabía perfectamente lo que era por mucho que se hiciera el despistado).

Era una idea atrevida, innovadora y algo loca.

Una genialidad.

Si vengarte es un arte, aquella venganza iba a ser una de las obras cumbres del género.

Iba ultimando los detalles por el pasillo cuando de pronto notó como si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada.

-Bien, ¿quién ha sido el gracioso que me ha tirado un cubo de agua encima?

-No soy un cubo de agua –sollozó una voz espectral–, soy un fantasma. Venga, vamos a reírnos de la pobre Mirtle que no tiene temperatura corporal. Aunque ¿cómo voy a tener temperatura corporal si no tengo cuerpo?

-Lo siento, Mirtle, es que pensaba en mis cosas y no me di cuenta de que estabas delante de mí, por eso he chocado contigo. Mira el lado positivo, si tuvieras cuerpo, las dos estaríamos en el suelo –Lily empezó a arrepentirse de esas palabras en cuanto la fantasma abrió la boca.

Mirtle no había asimilado su muerte muy bien y además tenía serios problemas de autoestima, por eso Dumbledore había contratado los servicios de un psicólogo cuatro años antes. Por los problemas de autoestima de Mirtle no hizo mucho, pero por los sexuales de McGonagall, sí. Eran pareja desde entonces y tenían una hija de tres años.

-¿Crees que eso es una cosa buena? Es que mi psicólogo me ha pedido que busque siete cosas buenas de ser fantasma. A lo mejor debo decir eso –por lo visto había vuelto a terapia.

-Sí, ponlo en la lista.

-Bien –de su túnica fantasma sacó un pergamino fantasma y empezó a escribir con una pluma fantasma. Lily le tenía cierto cariño, ya que fue la primera fantasma que vio en su vida–. Te buscaba. Tienes que venir a mi baño, por favor.

-Vamos –dijo la pelirroja, constatando por la mirada de Mirtle que se trataba de algo importante.

Llegaron a los siempre inundados dominios de Mirtle: los lavabos de las chicas del segundo piso. De uno de los retretes salía un sonido de llanto, lo que en aquel lugar no sería muy sorprendente de no ser porque Mirtle estaba al lado de Lily y no llorando precisamente. Lily miró a la fantasma, que le indicó la tercera puerta desde la pared.

Lily gritó:

-¡_Alohomora_! –inmediatamente, la puerta del retrete se abrió revelando a una Bell que lloraba a moco tendido.

Cuando la vio, todos los geniales planes de venganza contra Potter se esfumaron.

Su amiga estaba sentada en la tapa del inodoro, con su precioso cabello rubio tapando su cara. Sus piernas estaban dobladas de forma que los pies estaban apoyados en la tapa y tenía apoyada la espalda contra la pared.

Lily logró hacerse un hueco junto a su amiga en la tapa y la abrazó. La rubia respondió al abrazo apoyando la frente en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Mirtle, gracias por avisarme –le agradeció la pelirroja con suavidad–, ¿podrías encontrar a Joy y a Evy y decirles que vengan aquí?

-Iba a hacerlo ahora –la fantasma se fue, atravesando el suelo hacia la planta inferior.

-¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? –preguntó Lily con su tono más dulce cuando se quedaron solas.

-Que tú tenías razón y yo no –respondió Bell entre sollozos.

-Habría preferido no tenerla –contestó Lily al cabo de un rato sin alterar su tono suave de antes.

-Lo sé –y Bell empezó a sollozar con más fuerza.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Y aquí se acaba este capi. Sé que no lo dejo muy bien pero si me meto con lo que sigue no acabo nunca, así que prometo en compensación escribir pronto el tercero.

Un avance de ese tercer capítulo titulado " Tanto Piii para tan poca piii":

Mirtle encontrará a Evy y Joy y entre las tres intentarán animar a Bell.

Nos enteraremos de por qué esta llorando Bell, aunque creo que ya lo sabéis.

Conoceremos a Leticia y Anya de una vez.

Nuestras chicas tendrán una nueva aliada para sus futuras venganzas.

Sirius se enterara, al fin, de quién es su "dulce amada".

Lo anterior no será porque Remus se apiade de él y se lo diga o porque James le ponga un rótulo luminoso ni nada.

James estará constipado, tal y como dijo Remus.

Alguien le partirá la cara a Lochkart. Adivinad quien.

_Espero que esta versión reeditada del segundo capítulo os haya gustado. No había escenas nuevas, pero sí alguna ampliada y retocada. En particular una frase que siempre me pareció extraña... En fin, reinas, que esto ha sido todo... En breve, la versión editada del tercero._

Muchos besos para todos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	3. Tanto pii para tan poca pii

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo por amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así que no me demandéis. Por cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

El mérito del beteo es para Anvi_Rosier.

Sin más rollos Carla_Grey Pictures presenta el tercer capítulo de esta nueva producción:

**El arte de vengarte 3.**

**Tanto pi para tan poca pi**.

_Jueves 25 de septiembre_.

-Entonces me entero de que el muy capullo de Dedalus se ha pasado todo el verano tirándose a esa perra de Britany Bristol. ¡Por favor! Si pesa seis kilos, mide 120 centímetros y no tiene curvas. ¡Voy a arrancarle las pelotas y hacérselas comer en la cena! Pero lo llevo muy bien... –Doris Crockford les contaba a Yeye, Misi y Evy todos los pormenores de su última y definitiva ruptura con Dedalus Diggle.

Los cuatro se habían reunido en lo que en su día fue un patio de armas.

-Entonces el Zinc metal se oxida a Zinc (II), por tanto aquí van dos electrones –rumiaba Evy, sin hacer demasiado caso a la Hufflepuff, puesto que estaba concentrada en su tarea de alquimia.

-Para colmo lleva a ese bicho palo al aniversario de bodas de mis padres. Delante de todos mis amigos. No sabéis lo humillada que me sentí. Pero lo llevo muy bien...

-Y si el sulfúrico se reduce a sulfuroso, solo gasta un electrón –seguía la castaña a lo suyo.

-Todos me señalaban y decían, mírala es demasiado gorda como para retener a un hombre. ¡Por favor ante esa chica hasta el palo de una escoba sería gordo! Pero lo llevo muy bien –La chica no estaba gorda, pero tampoco delgada. Tenía el pelo de color nuez y los ojos de color marrón oscuro.

-Entonces multiplico por dos la semirreacción del ácido… ¡Y ya esta! Creo. Lo repasaré.

-En serio voy a matarlos. A los dos. Luego pondré sus cabezas adornando mi chimenea. Pero lo llevo muy bien. ¿De qué coño está delirando Evy?

-De sus deberes de Alquimia, –le informó Yeye–, ya sabes que si una asignatura es complicada, Evy no tiene más remedio que cursarla...

-¿Por qué cogiste eso? –preguntó Misi a Evy que en ese momento enrollaba el pergamino con sus deberes.

-Por tres razones: La primera, porque Lily me dijo que era una gran asignatura, cosa que es cierta; la segunda, cuando logras hacer los ejercicios te sientes inteligente; y tercera para impresionar a mi amor.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que a Black le interesara la Alquimia –se sorprendió Doris-, hasta ahora no ha salido con chicas interesadas por esa asignatura...

-Doris, no me refería a Black sino a Dumbledore –corrigió Evy con tono gélido-. Él ayudó a Flamel en sus investigaciones.

-Aún sigues con esa tontería –la Hufflepuff rodó los ojos.

-No es una tontería Misi. Me gusta Dumbledore, odio a Black. ¿Cómo tengo que explicarlo?

-Tranquila, te creemos. –Yeye la dio unas palmaditas en la mano, como diciendo "tú sigue negando la realidad"-. Si has acabado ya, ven y enséñale tus uñas a Misi. Ella las lleva perfectas. –Yeye había empezado con el cambio de imagen de Misi por las uñas.

-No son perfectas. Tengo las manos muy pequeñas y los dedos muy finos. Mis uñas son muy chiquitinas. –dijo mientras las mostraba. Era cierto. Tenía las manos pequeñas y sus uñas estrechas aunque afiladas, sobrepasaban muy poco el dedo. Se parecía mucho a las de un gato cuando las tiene retraídas. El esmalte era de un color que variaba según la luz.

-Mira las mías. –mostró Doris que las llevaba como la Dama Mortal de X-men 2.

-Prefiero las de Evy. ¿Tienes ese color?

-Cariño, no pensaba ponerte otro.

-¡Aquí estás Evy! -dijo Mirtle saliendo de una pared– Tienes que ir a mi baño. Es Bell. -Cuando la fantasma pronunció esas palabras, Evy se imaginó lo que había pasado.

-Voy para allá. Joy debe de estar camino del campo de Quidditch para entrenar. Doris, Yeye ¿os importa ir a por ella?

-Cuenta con nosotros.

-Yo voy contigo. –Se ofreció Misi– Bell también es mi amiga. –Evy solo asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

Misi y ella se dirigieron al baño junto a Mirtle mientras Yeye y Doris iban a buscar a Joy.

&·&·&

Joy iba camino del campo de Quidditch. Puesto que iba a entrenar vestía para la ocasión un top rojo, unos pantalones de chándal rojos y el pelo sujeto con una cinta de color rojo.

-Estás impresionante. –dijo una de las tres voces más desagradables de la escuela.

Pertenecía a McNair, un chico robusto, de pelo y ojos oscuros al que solo le faltaba un bigote para ser la viva imagen de Charlot en el Gran Dictador. Pero el aspecto físico no es lo importante, sino el interior de las personas y McNair era un capullo integral de encefalograma plano y más machista que un anuncio de Axe For Men.

-¡Lástima que estés prometida con ese idiota de Snape!

-Severus no es idiota. –pese a que McNair era de Slytherin igual que Snape, no eran lo que se dice amigos.

-Tú siempre defiendes a los tuyos. Por eso es que te... –el joven vaciló, buscando una forma de definir sus sentimientos por la morena Gryffindor-, te aprecio tanto.

-Tu no me "aprecias" a mí, sino al dinero de mi padre, mejor dicho de mi bisabuelo –matizó la morena.

La fortuna de los Turner procedía del bisabuelo de Joy que inventó una cosa que se utilizaba como equilibrador en todas las escobas voladoras. Luego su abuelo fundó una empresa y su padre consiguió que fuera una de las más prósperas del mundo mágico.

-Eso forma parte de tu atractivo, al igual que tus otros atributos. –agregó fijando sus asquerosos ojos en su abundante pecho.

-Eres un cerdo –con esa verdad innegable, la chica dio por terminada la conversación.

-Puede, pero tú estas en deuda conmigo. Por cierto incidente ocurrido en primero...

-Querrás decir accidente... –matizó Joy sin volverse-. Además tú empezaste la pelea: llamaste maricón a mi Jesse –agregó la Gryffindor morena con rencor.

-Lo es. Vamos, olvida al pelo grasiento y pasemos un buen rato tú y yo. Te aseguro que soy mucho mejor amante que él. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada, nada –trató de decir la chica entre risas. Pero cualquiera se reiría si se hubiera acordado de la opinión que tenían sus amigas sobre las habilidades amatorias de McNair: "tiene cara de eyaculador precoz" era lo más halagador que solían decir de él.

-¡Joy! –La llamaron Doris y Yeye por el pasillo–. Bell tiene un problema grave de vestuario.

-Tengo que irme. Vuelve a acercarte a mí y esta vez no será un accidente. –la chica se volvió y se fue con sus amigos ignorando la mirada de McNair que le prometía una cruel venganza.

Más tarde cuando no hubiera testigos.

&·&·&

Mientras tanto en el baño, Lily había conseguido que Bell saliera del retrete y se sentara en uno de los lavabos mientras la pelirroja trataba de mojar un pañuelo para lavarle la cara. Sin embargo, el maldito grifo, que tenía una serpiente diminuta dibujada, se negaba a cooperar y no soltaba ni gota.

-Ese grifo nunca ha funcionado.

-¡Mirtle! Casi me da un infarto del susto.

-¡Por qué soy una fantasma fea y horrible! –sollozó la fantasma.

-No porque has parecido a su lado de repente. –matizó Evy, que acababa de entrar junto a Misi, con una sonrisa breve. Luego se sentó al lado de Bell-. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? –la rubia contestó con un monosílabo más incomprensible aún que el Parsel, lo que hizo que Evy mirara a Lily con preocupación.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡No os preocupéis ha llegado el alma de la fiesta! ¿Bell? Vamos, corazón, la moda no hay que tomarla tan en serio. –la alegría de Joy se desvaneció al ver el estado de Bell.

-¿Moda? –se extrañó Misi– ¡Bell no esta sí por eso! Es por su padre, Horatio Figg, jefe de los aurores de elite. Han sufrido un atentado.

-¿Qué? –se asustaron Lily y Bell.

-No es por tu padre. –afirmó Evy al ver que Bell no sabía nada de esa paranoia que se habían inventado ella y Misi por el pasillo– Entonces… ¿estás embarazada?

-¿De Lockhart? –Yeye entró en ese momento en el baño, hasta entonces estuvo fuera por respeto, pero con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Sin embargo esa información era demasiado importante como para permanecer ajeno a ella–. Esto empieza a parecerse a la Semilla del Diablo.

-No está embarazada –aseguró la "dueña" del lavabo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Mirtle? –preguntó Doris.

-Porque los fantasmas sabemos cuando una vida comienza y una vida acaba. ¿Creéis que eso es una ventaja de ser fantasma? –antes de que los demás contestarán la chica fantasmal, metió su fantasmal mano en su fantasmal túnica para sacar una pluma y un pergamino fantasmal y escribir una ventaja de ser fantasma.

-Si no es un problema de vestuario, ni es por su padre, ni está embarazada… ¿por qué está aquí llorando? –quiso saber Joy.

Ella, Evy, Yeye, Doris y Misi habían formado un círculo en el que se debatía la causa del ataque depresivo de Bell.

-A lo mejor si dejáis de decir tonterías durante un momento ella misma nos lo cuenta. –intervino Lily que no se había unido al círculo, pero que también había creído que Bell lloraba por lo de su padre.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo empapado, menos Joy y Yeye, que lo hicieron en los lavabos contiguos a los de Bell, y Mirtle que se quedo flotando en el baño, anotando el poder levitar como otra ventaja.

-Pues tiene que ver con Lockhart. –Sus tres amigas íntimas intercambiaron miradas al notar que ya no era "Gyl"-. Desde que volvimos a Hogwarts ha estado dándome esquinazo. Al principio pensaba que era porque estaba agobiado con todas sus fans y que cuando lleváramos un par de semanas aquí todo sería como cuando empezamos a salir. Pero no... –al decir esto una lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por la cara de la chica.

-Toma mi pañuelo –ofreció Yeye galantemente.

-Gracias. –la rubia se secó las lagrimas y continuó-, pues este mediodía he ido a hablar con él. Cuando le he encontrado estaba con Anya, como no había manera de que se fuera, no he tenido más remedio que hablar con él delante de ella. Cuando le he preguntado qué clase de relación llevábamos, él me ha dicho que no teníamos una relación por habernos acostado una vez. Que el sexo, a veces simplemente es algo que ocurre entre dos personas, porque sí. Sin ataduras. Además dice que él no se comprometerá con nadie hasta que no libre al mundo de todas las fuerzas oscuras. ¿A qué huele tu pañuelo, Yeye?

-A Loewe.

-Vaya. En fin que no estábamos saliendo que todo han sido paranoias mías. Para colmo Anya no ha tardado ni un medio minuto en contárselo a todas las chicas de nuestra casa que se han cruzado en su camino.

-¡Qué perra! –gruñeron todas a la vez solidariamente.

-Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que le he pedido perdón a Lockhart por malinterpretarle. En la historia que Anya va contando, yo le supliqué a Lockhart que se acostara conmigo una vez más. Me esta dejando como una arrastrada sin el menor atisbo de amor propio. ¡Soy tan desgraciada!

-Perdona, para desgraciada yo, –intervino Joy–. Severus, mi prometido no confía en mí y para colmo está totalmente obsesionado con Lily, a la que no guardo el menor rencor por ello. Su enemigo de Slytherin, McNair, acaba de proponerme relaciones sexuales con ese toque tan "sutil" que le caracteriza.

-¿McNair, el capullo egocéntrico? –empezó Misi.

-¿Qué maltrata a los animales? -siguió Bell.

-¿Ese misógino y machista? -añadió Lily.

-¿Con la cabeza hueca? -aportó Doris.

-¿Insensible? -colaboró Mirtle.

-¿Homófobo monotesticular? -contribuyó Yeye.

-¿Y con cara de eyaculador precoz? –concluyó Evy.

-El mismo. –confirmó Joy.

-¡Qué asco! –gritaron los demás a coro.

-Aún así, a desgraciada os gano yo. –informó Doris–. Mi novio acaba de dejarme por un bicho-palo, con una neurona haciendo eco en su cerebro, que yo misma le presente y que llevó a la cena de aniversario de bodas de mis padres. Luego se fueron a follar con una Mousse de chocolate que yo misma les prepare. En mi cama. Pero lo llevo muy bien.

-¿Pero queréis dejar de delirar? –se enfadó Mirtle–, yo estaba llorando hace casi cuarenta años en este mismo baño, cuando salí… y me morí. Virgen. Ni siquiera besé a un chico. Nadie me extrañó y tardaron horas en encontrar mi cadáver. Para colmo el ministerio me prohibió molestar a Olive Hornby, que era lo único que me animaba un poco. En resumen: yo soy la reina de las desgracias. No podéis venir aquí con unas pocas relaciones sentimentales fracasadas y pretender robarme el puesto.

-Mirtle, tiene razón. Ni siquiera sabe qué fue lo que la mató. –la apoyó Yeye.

-Pues según lo que leí en unos de eso horribles libros sobre serpientes gigantes podría ser un basilisco. –comentó Evy.

-¿Por qué iba a haber un basilisco en Hogwarts? –dijo Bell.

-Podría ser alguna mascota interesante de Hagrid. O el monstruo de la cámara de los secretos si es que existe. O alguien podría haberlo comprado de huevo y al ver lo que era lo tiró por el vater, haciendo que el animal se desarrollara en las tuberías, como los cocodrilos de la leyenda urbana… ¡Yo que sé! –de repente, Evy se hartó de delirar.

-¿Estás mejor, cielo? –Lily se puso en cuclillas apoyándose en las rodillas de su amiga, quedando de espaldas a la puerta.

-No. Me había hecho esperanzas y ahora… moriré sola, tal y como dice la profesora de adivinación, y mi cadáver será devorado por mis propios gatos.

-¡No digas chorradas! Esa mujer no ha hecho una profecía exacta en su vida. Es más si te ha dicho eso, tus probabilidades de casarte y tener familia numerosa acaban de crecer exponencialmente.

-Lockhart me ha dejado por todos y cada uno de mis defectos.

-Los defectos no son tuyos, sino de él. ¡Tanto gilipollas para tan poca polla! –justo cuando exclamó esto se fijo en que Misi le hacía una discreta señal como para que se girara. La pelirroja lo hizo y se encontró a… Albus Dumbledore–. Eso es lo que la mayoría de las personas piensa sobre Rocky, pero se equivocan. Esa peli es un claro ejemplo del efecto castrante que ha ejercido sobre el sexo contrario el descubrimiento de la vida sedentaria. ¡Director! Estábamos aquí debatiendo sobre… algo.

-¿Ese algo es la ruptura tan cruel que ha sufrido la señorita Figg esta misma tarde?

-Ya se ha enterado usted también –a Bell le empezaron a resbalar las lágrimas de nuevo.

-Srta Figg, las tres cosas que se mueven a mayor velocidad en el universo conocido son: la luz, un cheque sin fondos y un rumor en Hogwarts. –Dumbledore se sentó al lado de la chica en el lugar que le cedió Joy-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Deprimida, dolida, engañada y humillada –enumeró la rubia.

-Se le pasará. Ignore los rumores. Debe ir con la cabeza bien alta.

-No sé si podré hacerlo.

-Está bien, hoy puede ir a su habitación a cenar. Pero mañana a la hora de la cena la quiero en el Gran Comedor, sin hacer caso de las tonterías que digan los demás. Pero hoy descanse y tome fuerzas. Deje que sus amigas y amigos la cuiden un poco. Las Señoritas Crockford y Slayer, podrán ir a su habitación siempre que al menos dos prefectas estén de acuerdo.

-Lo estamos. –accedieron Joy y Lily.

-Pues bien. Vayan a su habitación les diré a los elfos que manden cena para dos con bien de chocolate.

-¿Para dos? –preguntó Yeye, con extrañeza–. Si vamos a ser ocho.

-Con lo que les van a preparar para dos habría para doce.

-Director, ¿podría dispensarme del entrenamiento? Mi amiga me necesita. –pidió Joy con su mejor tono de niña consentida, provocando un brillo de diversión en los ojos del mago. De su túnica sacó la autorización necesaria para dispensar a Joy del entrenamiento.

-Aquí la tiene, Señorita Turner, désela a su capitán. Pero creo que no debe llevarla usted. ¿Le importaría Señorita Vega?

-En absoluto. –accedió Evy rauda y veloz, al tiempo que pensaba que haría cualquier cosa por complacer a su amor. Aunque ahora que lo miraba de cerca, como que sus manos no le gustaban del todo...

-Yo la acompañaré –se ofreció Doris– Será mejor que no entremos las dos Huppies a la vez, para que no crean que es una invasión.

-Les diré a los elfos que les lleven sus pijamas y unas camas supletorias. Así podrán dormir ahí.

-Perfecto. –accedieron las dos Hufflepuff.

&·&·&

Si retrocedemos una hora en el tiempo y nos vamos al campo de Quidditch, nos encontraremos con cuatro chicos y dos chicas muy preocupados por la tardanza de una de sus cazadoras: Joy.

-Tranquilos, -pidió Will–, Yeye le ha metido en la cabeza eso de que llegar tarde esta de moda. Y todos sabemos que Joy es una adicta a la moda...

-Ya pero aún así me parece una falta de respeto -gruñó Virginia Weasley. Los Weasley eran una familia de sangre muy antigua aunque pobre. Venían en dos formatos: los adictos a la diversión y los adictos a las normas. Virgi pertenecía a esa segunda variedad.

-Empezamos sin ella. –decidió James, buscador y capitán del equipo.

-Cuanto antes, por favor –suplicó Sirius, uno de los golpeadores.

-¿A qué tanta prisa? –quiso saber Isis Pristley, la recientemente elegida nueva guardiana.

-Por ellas. –Remus, el otro golpeador, señaló a dos rubias de bote que avanzaban hacia el campo.

-Hola chicos. –Leticia y Anya, autoproclamadas líderes del club de fans de los merodeadores, (además de las más cotillas que habían pasado por Hogwarts, con permiso de Rita Sketeer y Berta Jockins) iban hacia allí.

La razón porque ni James, ni Remus ni Sirius saldrían jamás con ellas era muy simple: Una de sus normas exigía que sus citas tuvieran más de dos neuronas unidas por hilo dental.

-Chicas venid aquí conmigo -Aunque Peter no podía permitirse tal grado de exigencia.

-Vale. Jejeeje. -accedieron las peliteñidas sin apartar los ojos de los jugadores.

La ventaja de que tu escuela sea un castillo medieval es que dentro hace frío todo el año, sobre todo en las mazmorras. Pero en los alrededores hacía más calor que en un horno, no digamos ya en el campo de Quidditch, que estaba en plena solanera. Por eso los cuatro chicos entrenaban sin camiseta. Esa era la única razón por la que ellas se habían rebajado a interesarse por un deporte propio de magos de segunda clase.

Cuando todo el equipo se puso a entrenar, James les sobrevoló para tener una visión más exacta de la situación de su equipo, sobre todo de las nuevas incorporaciones.

Isis era una buena guardiana, pese a ser pequeña, era ágil como un lémur.

Will era un cazador veloz y generoso, no como el anterior al que James tuvo que expulsar del equipo porque no pasaba la Quaffle aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Lo cual estando los golpeadores de Slytherin de por medio ocurría muy a menudo.

De pronto James reparó en dos figuras femeninas que se acercaban hacia el campo.

-Son Vega y Crockford –le informó Remus que se acababa de acercar a él.

-Bajemos. Igual están aquí porque le pasa algo a Joy. Este retraso es demasiado hasta para ella.

La verdad es que las mensajeras llevaban allí unos minutos antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Y en ese tiempo habían mantenido la siguiente conversación:

-¿Qué hacen ahí las peliteñidas? Si sus conocimientos de Quidditch se pueden escribir en el ala izquierda de la snitch dorada en un segundo que permanezca quieta. –gruñó Evy entornando los ojos.

-Creo que para aumentar sus conocimientos de anatomía masculina. –Doris le indicó a los atractivos chicos que volaban sin camiseta–. Hay que reconocer que tu amo tiene un polvazo.

-¿Mi amor? Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y hasta cien polvazos. Nunca dije que Black no fuera guapo –y puesta a hacer admisiones, sus manos eran bastante atractivas.

-He dicho tu amo, es decir Will, pero me alegra que empieces a reconocer tus auténticos sentimientos. La verdad nos hace libres –Doris respondió con una sonrisa al brillo asesino que había aparecido en los ojos de gata de su amiga–. Vamos a hablar con Potter y Lupin que vienen hacia aquí.

Entre tanto, en el cielo:

-¡Pero si está ahí mi amada! –Sirius reconoció a la chica que iba con Doris.

-¿Ahora te gusta Evy? Pero si te has pasado la vida jodiéndola, en el mal sentido. –Virgi rodó los ojos con exasperación–. Cuanto más conozco a los hombres más quiero a mi consolador. –citó antes de irse volando.

-Esa chica no puede ser Vega. Bajaré a verla más de cerca. –se dijo Sirius para sí.

-Vega, ¿le ha pasado algo a Turner? ¡ATCHUS! –estornudó James.

-¡Salud! –le deseó Evy, apartándose lo justo para que no le saltaran los microbios– Joy no puede venir. Aquí tienes una carta de Dumbledore donde te explica el motivo.

-Vaya. ¿Está bien Bell? –preguntó James después de leer la carta-. ¡ATCHUS!

-¡Salud! –repitió Evy.

-Ya te has constipado. Esto es lo que pasa por andar dándote duchas frías a media noche... –le regañó Remus.

-Sí mami, es decir, Remus.

-¿Se duchó anoche con agua fría? -le preguntó Evy al castaño ya que James no podía contestar porque estaba sonándose la nariz. Cuando el chico asintió, la castaña esbozó una sonrisa astuta-. Qué interesante.

-¿Qué es interesante, Vega? Espero que tenga que ver con mi persona, de lo contrario me pondré celoso –Remus se sorprendió al ver que Sirius era quien había llamado a la chica por su apellido. ¡Por fin había caído!

-Si eso te hace feliz... –Evy se encogió de hombros sin demasiado interés–. Me parece interesante que vuestro amigo se diera una ducha fría justo la misma noche que una de mis amigas prefectas.

-Debemos suponer que tu amiga prefecta es Lily. –dedujo Sirius. La joven sonrió. No se lo diría y tampoco necesitaba hacerlo: pese al poco contacto que habían tenido aquellos años ("el justo y necesario" que diría Lily) todos se conocían demasiado bien.

-¿Efta dien Bell? –preguntó James que ya sonaba taponado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bell? –se preocupó Remus.

-Una pequeña depresión. Nada serio –Evy hizo un gesto con la mano restando peso a la crisis sentimental de su amiga. Lo que menos necesitaban era un James constipado ejerciendo de hermano mayor-. Pasa que preferimos estar hoy todas a su lado para que este en forma cuanto antes.

-Eso esperamos. Aunque algunos más que otros -Sirius cogió a Remus de uno de los hombros. Esa era una pequeña venganza por no decirle quien era esa chica. Aunque si se lo hubiera dicho no le hubiese creído.

-Se lo diré. –hubo un momento de silencio en el que Evy realizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar los pectorales de los tres chicos que había a su alrededor (o al menos que no se la notara demasiado que miraba). Como vio que no iba a aguantar mucho, decidió que lo mejor era largarse.

"Bueno, hora de irse. ¡Doris, nos vamos! –le gritó a su amiga que había ido a tontear con Will. Pero cuando oyó el grito de Evy decidió que ella tenía razón: una huida a tiempo era mejor que cometer una estupidez.

Entre tanto en la grada:

-Turner debe estar enferma. –dedujo Peter al ver los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en el campo–, por eso han venido dos de sus amigas.

-No es Turner es Figg. –corrigió Leticia con tono sospechosamente alegre-. ¿No sabes lo qué ha pasado?

-No. -Peter era un cotilla y no soportaba estar sin información. Así que no le quedó más remedio que inclinarse en tono conspirador hacia las dos rubias de bote–. Contadme.

Las dos arpías miserables, le contaron como estando las dos presentes (mentira, sólo estaba Anya), Figg, había amenazado a Lochkart con decirle a todo el mundo que el hijo que esperaba era de él a menos que se casará con él. Por supuesto, Peter se lo creyó a pies juntillas.

¡Con lo buena chica que parecía Figg! ¡Cómo tenía engañados a sus amigos!

Paralelamente a esta conversación, Will, Remus y Sirius observaban irse a Evy y Doris mientras el pobre James no veía nada más que el pañuelo con el que se sonaba la nariz de nuevo. La razón de que las observaran embobados era que las túnicas negras que llevaban las chicas estaban mojadas por el suelo del baño y se las pegaban a las piernas revelando, al pegarse al cuerpo de ambas, lo que en teoría deberían ocultar.

-¡ATCHIS! –estornudó James.

-Vale, se acabó el entrenamiento –decidió Remus.

-Efo defo decirlo yo. –se quejó el moreno de pelo revuelto.

-No. Lo que tú debes hacer es irte a la cama y curarte ese resfriado.

-No eftoy enfermo. Eftoy Diend.

-Cuando dices "Bien" como si fuera "Diend" es que no estas Bien. –negó Will.

-Eso no es estar enfermo. –James nunca daba fácilmente su brazo a torcer.

-Eso mi pequeño Sparry, es lo que pasa cuando uno se va por ahí con una chica, sin decir nada a sus amigos y las cosas no van como uno espera y tienes que pegarte una ducha fría a medianoche. –explicó Sirius con una sonrisa picarona.

-Sí, mira que yo te dije que te daba el agua caliente. Pero no… no era necesario. Ahora sí que me vas a hacer caso. Damos por finalizado el entrenamiento, tú te vas a la cama, Will te consigue un termómetro, Sirius va a por algo de leche caliente con miel a la cocina y yo te preparo un baño **caliente**. No admito un "no" así que vámonos.

-Dale. –Era raro que Remus se pusiera a dar órdenes en plan general o madre. No le costaba nada contentarle y dejar que le mimaran un poco. Que le mimaran... Idea interesante–. pero fi le decif a Efans lo enfermo que eftoy. Como tiene un poco la culpa igual fe apiada de mí.

-Doris me ha invitado a la habitación de las chicas. Se lo dejaré caer. –comentó Will como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Vas a ir a la habitación de las chicas? – Sirius usó un tono que era parte incredulidad, parte admiración y parte envidia ya que de ellos sólo James había estado allí.

-En realidad no es la primera vez. Algún día os diré mi secreto. –Will les guiñó un ojo y se fue a por un termómetro.

&·&·&

Un poco más tarde, James estaba acostado en la cama, se había dado un baño caliente y esperaba, con cara de niño enfermo que Lily apareciera por allí. Remus le había puesto el termómetro hacía un rato y ahora estaba consultando un libro de Medimagia.

Peter les había relatado la historia surrealista que le habían contado las peliteñidas.

Ni James ni Sirius habían creído una palabra, ya que sabían de sobra que Leticia y Anya no solían ser del todo fieles a la verdad en cuanto a cotilleos de sus rivales se refería.

En cuanto a Remus, se lo tomó de forma más visceral, experimentando la necesidad de golpear la pared con el puño. Por eso el enfermero de James llevaba la mano derecha vendada y lo que buscaba en el libro era un conjuro para frenar la hinchazón del golpe.

James no lo creía de Bell porque la conocía desde que eran pequeños. Después de todo, tras la muerte de su padre se fue a vivir con unos parientes lejanos sin descendientes: los Planck.

Los Black eran sus vecinos. Pero no eran los únicos magos que vivían por allí. También estaban los McKinnons, los Malfoy, los Crabbe, los Goyle, los Snape… y los Figg.

La pobre Bell era una de las pocas chicas que vivía por allí y entre todos la tenían harta. Unos pasaban de ella porque era niña y las niñas no molan, otros porque su madre era de origen Muggle, otros porque era muy alta para ser una niña y eso no era normal… pero eso no les importaba a James y Sirius. Para ellos lo más importante es que su cara angelical la convertía en la candidata ideal para llevarles bromas a chicos como Lucius y sus guardaespaldas.

Además la madre de Bell, era una gran cocinera y siempre se podía contar con galletas de chocolate para merendar en su casa.

Bell y su madre pasaban mucho tiempo solas porque el padre de Bell, al igual que el de Sirius era auror, lo cual implicaba que se iban a misiones secretas muy arriesgadas y valientes. Esa clase de misiones que suelen premiarse con una Orden de Merlín de primera clase… póstuma.

A la madre de Sirius que se casó por un pacto de familia le daba igual ese detallito pero la de Bell, que se casó por amor, no respiraba hasta que no tenía su marido en casa.

Bell y Sirius vivían en un perpetuo estado de ansiedad cuando sus padres estaban en misiones. James entendía esa sensación por eso procuraba distraerles con alguna de sus ideas geniales.

En agosto del año 1968 se mudó al barrio la familia Turner, para gran escándalo de los vecinos, ya que eran lo que se llamaba nuevos ricos.

En aquel mundo elitista no bastaba con ser de sangre limpia, sino que tu dinero tenían que haberlo ganado tus antepasados, no tus padres. O peor aún: tú mismo. Como era el caso de Charles Turner que había ganado millones ampliando su empresa al extranjero e invirtiendo en un nuevo campo con mucho futuro: la cosmética.

Ese hombre tenía una hija un año menor que ellos, Joy, que enseguida se convirtió en una más del grupo. Además siempre tenía escobas nuevas en fase experimental para jugar al Quidditch.

Solo hubo un problema: el padre de Joy quería que ella tuviera lo mejor que él pudiera comprar con dinero para su hija. Por eso había concertado el matrimonio con el único descendiente de los Prince, Severus Snape, con el que los chicos no se llevaban muy bien, por mucho que Joy dijera que no era tan malo como ellos pensaban.

El año que ellos entraron en Hogwarts, el padre de Bell fue nombrado líder de una fuerza especial de aurores, lo cual significaba que ya no haría más viajes a esas misiones suicidas, pero como desventaja le ponía en el centro de todos los ataques que Voldemort pudiera hacer.

En su grupo estaba el padre de Sirius, Alastor Moody, Frank Logbottom, Lucy Diamond (la antigua compañera de cuarto de Bell y Lily), Mundungus Fletcher…

Desde entonces cada vez que Bell veía una lechuza negra del ministerio volando hacia ella empezaba a pensar lo peor.

Aparte de eso, Lily se convirtió en el mejor apoyo de la rubia. Tenía un rostro que era la viva imagen de la serenidad y era una chica muy equilibrada y dulce, al menos eso pensaban todos. El puñetazo que le dio a Leticia así como otras anécdotas contradecían esa teoría.

James recordó las vacaciones del año 1970, cuando Bell invitó a Lily a pasarlas en su casa. Solo estaban ellos cuatro, Joy y Peter, ya que Remus no pudo ir porque había luna llena, aunque eso no lo supieron hasta más adelante.

Sirius, James y Peter estaban jugando a una guerra de barro, las chicas no quisieron jugar, ya que como dijo Peter, "ellas no estaban hechas para esos juegos tan brutales, son sólo caras bonitas".

Justo cuando James se proclamaba vencedor de la guerra, una bola de barro le impactó en la cara. Se volvió para increpar al niño que le había disparado y se encontró con… Lily, mostrando una de esas sonrisas triunfales que hacían que estuviera tan guapa, y dijo:

-Como veis algunas somos más que una cara bonita. –tras lanzar una mirada de superioridad a los asombrados chicos se fue con sus amigas.

Ahora que lo pensaba ese día marcó un antes y un después en sus relaciones. Para empezar Bell dejo de ir tanto con ellos porque no le caía muy bien Peter; Joy empezó a estar pendiente de su prometido, (aunque se rebotó con él antes de la selección y le pidió al sombrero que la pusiera en Gryffindor); y Lily, bueno James comprendió algo: Pobres de los que no se arrodillaban ante ese cuerpo y esa cara bonita.

-James, James. Nada lleva así un buen rato. Empiezo a preocuparme. –Remus sacudía a James que se había quedado dormido y no había manera de despertarle–. deberíamos avisar a la enfermera.

-Ni hablar, está de guardia la madre de Lockhart, es capaz de perderle alguna parte del cuerpo importante y no curarle. Tranquilo, esto le despertará. –Sirius se aplicó un hechizo para alterar su voz, y con la de la profesora Hooch, que arbitraba los partidos de Quidditch, gritó-: ¡James, voy a soltar la Snitch!

-¡Ya es mía! –gritó el moreno de pelo revuelto casi instantáneamente.

-¿Ves como está bien? Prongs, te he traído una sopa y un vaso de leche caliente con miel. Deberías ver el banquete que están preparando los elfos a base de chocolate, para veinte personas al menos.

-¿Ha venido Lily?

-No, estará atendiendo el ataque de locura de Figg. –contestó Peter con aire de entendido.

-Bell, no ha tenido un ataque de locura. Sólo uno transitorio de mal gusto. –matizó Remus con un gruñido.

Sirius que se había acercado a quitarle el termómetro a James le lanzó una mirada divertida. De común acuerdo, ambos habían decidido que pasara lo que pasara, Bell era su amiga y nada más.

Remus, por la lealtad que le caracterizaba, se había suscrito a esa doctrina, aunque era un hecho que él estaba enamorado de ella. Además, su "enfermedad" (o como James prefería llamarlo, "su problema peludo") le provocaba una gran timidez con las chicas por las que sentía algo más fuerte que la simple atracción...

-Déjalo, Peter. Bueno, Prongs no tienes fiebre. Tómate esta sopa, los elfos le han puesto no sé que y mañana estarás en forma.

-No quiero sopa. –James se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño-. Quiero ver a Lily.

-Mañana la verás si eres bueno y te tomas la sopa. Venga Jamsie, una por Lily. –Sirius se sentó en una silla al lado de su amigo y empezó a darle de comer con la cuchara.

"Ésta por tu amigo Sirius, traga. –le dio otra cucharada.

"Ésta por el bueno de Remus, traga.

"Ésta por Peter… -y así Sirius fue nombrando a todos y cada uno de las personas de la escuela que les caían bien hasta que no quedó una gota de sopa mientras James le dedicaba miradas que parecían decir "te debo de querer bastante porque aún no te he matado".

"¡Ya está, mañana verás a tu pelirroja! Aunque considero que lo de la mano de Remus, lo de tu resfriado y lo de… lo de… bueno que Peter sea como es, es un castigo de los hados por no haberme dicho que mi ex–amada era Vega.

-¿Ya no es tú amada? –le picó Remus divertido-. ¡Qué voluble eres, Padfoot!

-Pues claro que no. Eso contradice dos normas esenciales de nuestro pacto: para empezar es amiga de Bell, lo cual la hace intocable y para terminar aún no tiene quince años, lo que la hace doblemente intocable –"y más atractiva" pensó el merodeador para sí.

-Pues yo creo que deberías invitarla al baile. –esta vez el tono de Remus fue serio. Bueno, al menos hablaba en serio aunque su tono no lo reflejara– Eso evitará que algún pobre chico inocente acabe con ancas de rana en lugar de piernas.

-¡Eso fue porque ella hizo que una de mis citas echara raíces a tres centímetros del sauce boxeador!

-Pues eso: que si vais juntos igual nadie sale herido.

-Lo pensaré. Tú deberías invitar a Figg. Espero que para Halloween ya esté en forma –sugirió Sirius un poco por venganza.

-No sé si lo superará tan pronto. Tampoco sé si me atrevería a ponerle en esa situación. Si ella me rechazara por ser un hombre lobo no sé que haría.

-¡Figg no te rechazará por eso! En su caso ganarías puntos.

-¿Creéis que ella estará bien? –intervino James.

-Espero que sí. De lo contrario matamos a Lockhart y de paso yo me convierto en la sonrisa más atractiva de Hogwarts. Como me corresponde.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lockhart con Lily?

-¿Hablabas de Lily? –se sorprendieron Remus y Sirius.

-Pues sí. Espero que no esté resfriada.

-Supongo que irás al baile con ella. –dedujo Peter.

-Me gustaría, pero no sé como hacerlo para que no me rechace.

-Se te ocurrirá algo. Ahora vamos a dormir que mañana empezamos las clases pronto. –sugirió Remus–. Prongs, si necesitas algo dilo.

-A Lily.

-Algo que realmente necesites y que te podamos conseguir sin perder partes vitales de nosotros mismos. Como un zumo. –explicó Peter.

-Vale, quiero un zumo.

-¿De naranja o de limón? -Sirius se dirigió a la puerta para ir a buscar el zumo a la cocina.

-De Lily.

-Buenas noche, James. –se hartaron los tres merodeadores.

&·&·&

Entre tanto Lily había sido informada, primero por Evy y Doris, y más tarde por Will de la enfermedad de James.

-¿Y es grave? –preguntó con los ojitos brillantes.

-Es un resfriado. –contestó Doris–. Tranquila, hoy en día nadie se muere ya por eso.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. –la pelirroja no se sentía culpable, y no iba apiadarse de él por no haber tenido la feliz idea de secarse el pelo antes de acostarse ni de cerrar la ventana.

-Eres muy mala con Potipot, -la regañó Yeye–. El pobre no se lo merece.

-Sí que se lo merece. Claro, como lo tres lobitos te ponen, los defiendes a muerte.

-¿Significa eso que no vas a ir al baile con él? –preguntó Doris, tratando de disimular su interés.

-Aunque fuera el último hombre del universo –confirmó la pelirroja en tono tajante.

-¿Te importa que vaya yo con él? Pondría tan furioso a Dedalus...

-Claro que no me importa, ¿te importaría a ti vivir sin ojos? –pese a la amenaza latente en sus palabras, el tono de Lily sonó casual.

-Indirecta captada. Potipot se mira pero no se toca.

-¡ÓJALA ACABARAN JUNTOS LILY Y POTIPOT! ¡SERÍA UNA PAREJA HECHA EN EL CIELO PARA ILUMINAR CON SU GRACIA A LOS QUE VIVIMOS EN LA TIERRA! –saltó Yeye en unos de sus arranques de locura, que todos trataban siempre de ignorar.

-Tiene razón. –le apoyó Bell, completamente deprimida–, tú y Potter sois almas gemelas aunque no quieras admitirlo. Yo jamás encontraré a mi alma gemela. Llegué a pensar que era Lockhart. Fijaos lo desesperada que estoy.

-Yo sé que la encontraré algún día. –Joy, carecía de termino medio: o era el optimismo personificado o más catastrofista que "Titanic"–, lo único que espero es que ese día tenga el valor suficiente como para ser sincera con él y decirle: "es que estoy casada". –todos rieron la broma.

-Yo creí haberla encontrado cuando conocí a Dedalus. Nos completábamos tan bien… -durante un momento una sonrisa soñadora apareció en la cara alargada de Doris. Pero desapareció enseguida–. claro que si lo fuera no me hubiera engañado con la bicho-palo. Pero lo llevo muy bien.

-Yo sé que la he encontrado, el problema es que Sam no sabe que me ha encontrado a mí. -Suspiro Misi con resignación.

-Yo siempre creí que mi alma gemela era Rose. –dijo Will-. ¿recordáis nuestra primera clase de vuelo?

-¿Cómo olvidarla? –Evy llevaba un buen rato callada, ya que ella no creía mucho en eso de las almas gemelas–, la profesora Hooch nos dejó solos un momento. Rose se subió a su escoba, empezó a volar y te gritó: "¡Jack estoy volando!" Ella es la única que te llama así. No se sujetaba con las manos a la escoba, sino que llevaba los brazos en cruz.

-Recuerdo que mientras volaba, iba cantando una canción, -dijo Yeye. –era algo así:

_-__Near, Far, Where ever you are, You are here in mi heart, And mi heart will go on, and on_. -Cantaron todos los alumnos de quinto a la vez. Cuando terminaron la estrofa Lily y Bell aplaudieron, aunque les había quedado bastante desafinado.

-Acto seguido, una de las ramas del sauce boxeador la golpeó y la mandó directamente al lago –continuó Evy–, si el calamar no llega a cazarla al vuelo se mata. Pero ella seguía cantando.

-Y de la escoba nunca más se supo. –concluyó Joy. Todos rieron con aquella historia antigua.

-Una duda. –saltó Yeye.

-¿Dónde? –se alarmaron todos sus compañeros, ya que las Dudas eran unos monstruos horribles que nadie querría tener en su habitación.

-Ahora os la digo. ¿Por qué tenéis esa mesa rota en un rincón?

-Porque Bell no quiere tirarla. –el tono de Joy indicaba que la discusión era antigua.

-¿Es que no tienes sentimientos? Si esa mesa pudiera hablar la de historias que contaría. Como el día que pegamos un chicle en el techo y me subí en ella para quitarlo. Fue la primera vez que se rompió.

-Cuando la usamos de escudo en la guerra de globos de agua. –sonrió Lily.

-Cuando Lily se enrolló sobre ella con Potter y Evy fue a llamarme para que hiciera fotos de las manchas de tinta que dejasteis encima. –comentó Will. Lily le dirigió a Evy una mirada asesina.

-¡Es que las manchas eran bonitas! –argumentó Evy de forma muy poco creíble.

-Tengo una idea. –saltó Lily de pronto dirigiéndose hacia Evy–, no voy a hacerte nada, Evy. –la pelirroja iba hacia la mesa, pero la benjamín del grupo estaba en su camino y la miraba con desconfianza-. La tabla de la mesa está rota en cuatro partes, y también hay cuatro patas. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos cada uno un cacho? Así nosotros ocho seríamos nuestras almas gemelas y el resto del mundo solo serían personas con las que jugar.

-¡Qué bonito! –dijeron todos. Joy, Yeye, Bell y Misi con lágrimas en los ojos. Evy, Will y Doris se miraron.

-Cualquier cosa antes de admitir que Potipot es tú alma gemela. –comentó Doris.

-No es por eso.

-Ya. –dijeron los tres escépticos a la vez.

Finalmente, se repartieron la mesa: Bell, Joy, Yeye y Misi se quedaron con las patas y el resto tomó una parte de la tabla.

&·&·&

_Fecha: lunes 29 de septiembre. _

_Hora: las 23:23._

_Lugar: Secreto._

_Motivo de la reunión: secreto._

-Brindemos por nuestro éxito. –propuso Leticia.

-Sí porque ha sido un éxito. Je, Je. –apoyó Anya.

-Pero ha sido un éxito gracias a mí. Así que deberíamos brindar por mí. –hizo constar el siempre modesto Lochkart.

-Pues por ti. -accedieron ambas chicas a la vez y bebieron el contenido del vaso que era el mejor Néctar que se podía conseguir.

-Ahora debes intentar seducir a la pelirroja. Es la más fácil. –Leticia obviamente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-No creo que la pelirroja sea la más fácil. Turner picará más fácilmente. –contradijo Anya.

-Yo pensaba intentarlo con la más joven. Como es la más ingenua… El año pasado salí con ella pero Black me tiñó los dientes de azul y no pude ir. Ese chico siempre ha tenido envidia a mi sonrisa. –Lockhart hizo un gesto de descargo para su rival, comprendiendo que sus celos eran fundados.

-No, irás a por Evans. Me las pagará por lo que me hizo hace años. Y por pretender quitarme a James. Es mío. Esa mosquita muerta lo aprenderá. ¿Creéis que tengo bien el pelo?

-Sí, pero te quedaría mejor con este champú que estoy fabricando. Lo tendrás tan brillante y sedoso como yo.

-Pues dame dos frascos.

Después de acabar la botella de Néctar, acordar que la siguiente sería Evans y que las chicas compraran cuatro botes de champú Lockhart Essences y mascarilla de la misma marca, los tres conspiradores abandonaron la habitación.

En ese momento se hizo visible la figura gris transparente de una fantasma de unos quince años, con dos trenzas, gafas y muchos granos.

&·&·&

_Miércoles 1 de octubre._

Ese día había sido malo desde el principio.

Las había despertado una lechuza negra del Ministerio con un mensaje para Bell diciendo que su padre había sido herido en un enfrentamiento con un grupo de Mortífagos. Si a eso añadimos que no se estaba recuperando nada bien de la ruptura con el capullo de Lockhart era normal que estuviera de baja.

Antes del desayuno la chica había pedido permiso a la profesora McGonagall para ir a su casa a ver a su padre, porque con los ataques que habían sufrido muchos civiles aquel verano llevaba dos meses sin verlo.

La profesora dijo que iban a dejar que aquellos alumnos que lo desearan fueran a su casa en Hallowen, que el baile era una excusa para que se quedara allí el mayor número de alumnos posible. Bell se apuntó en esa lista sin pensarlo.

Lily pensó que era una buena idea: unos mimos de su madre y Bell volvería a ser la de siempre.

Sin embargo, la profesora le había dejado su despacho para que hiciera una llamada a su casa con la chimenea, así que Lily estaba sola en clase de Herbología y la profesora Sprout estaba diciendo que se pusieran por parejas. En ese momento Potter, ya recuperado de su constipado, se dirigía hacia ella. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!

-Tranquila, ya no estás sola. Tienes el honor de ser mi pareja. –¿La de Lockhart? ¿Era coña, no? Prefería ser la de Potter. ¿Qué? No, prefería ser la de Ed. Él sí que era un chico majo. No como esos dos... El problema era que Ed estaba en esos momentos en Historia de la magia con los Slytherin.

-No hace falta. Me apaño bien sola. Adiós. -pero el idiota no la hacía ni caso. Por lo menos Potter se enfadaba ante sus borderías pero el rubio ni las escuchaba.

-A mi se me dan muy bien las plantas. Yo de vez en cuando vengo a aconsejar a la profesora, claro que no sé tanto como ella, no me malinterpretes.

-Me da igual lo que sepas. –Lily estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato como aquel idiota no se callara.

-Sirius –por su parte, James no apartaba los ojos de la pelirroja y su pareja, por si acaso tenía que retar en duelo a alguien.

-Dime, James.

-¿Crees que Lily mira a Lockhart con más odio que a mí? –Sirius observó a Lily que apretaba las tijeras con las que estaban podando la planta como si fuera a clavárselas al rubio en cualquier momento.

-No, a ti te odia más. –respondió el moreno sin dudarlo. Después de todo, seguramente James ya tendría las tijeras insertadas en su muslo.

-¿Tú, Remus, qué piensas? –por si acaso, el moreno de pelo revuelto pidió una segunda opinión.

-James tranquilo, porque no tienes rival.

-Lockhart como no te calles te clavo estas tijeras –le advirtió Lily. Aunque si tenía que repetirlo una vez más se convertiría en una amenaza en toda regla.

-Algún día recorreré todo el mundo protegiendo al mundo de las artes oscuras. Es un camino muy solitario. Pero lo sería menos si lo recorriera contigo. –el chico puso la mirada que le había llevado al triunfo en un gran número de camas de Hogwarts. Bueno lo de gran número lo decía él.

-Te lo he advertido. –la pelirroja era inmune a las miradas más seductoras de Potter, eso decía ella, así que las de Lochkart la dejaban fría.

Justo cuando la chica bajaba las tijeras con la misma expresión con la que el de Psicosis apuñalaba a la chica de la ducha, sonó la campana. Las tijeras quedaron clavadas en la mesa donde estaba apoyada la mano de Lochkart, justo entre los dedos medio y anular del chico.

-¡Qué buena puntería Evans! –la felicitó Peter que pasaba por allí para reunirse con sus tres amigos.

-No digas tonterías Petigrew. He fallado. –Lily empezó a recoger las cosas antes de que el rubio se recuperara de la impresión o de que Potter se le acercara en plan paternal a preguntarle si la estaba molestando.

Pero, y eso la impresionó bastante, el moreno ni la miraba. ¡Para una vez que sí que quería que la rescatara! Salió a la puerta, pero el rubio la detuvo.

-¿Qué opinas de lo que te he dicho?

-Que eres idiota perdido. Suéltame antes de que te pase algo malo.

-Pero tú y yo haríamos buena pareja. Sé que piensas que le hice algo horrible a tu amiga pero es que todo fue culpa de ella. –lo siguiente que Lockhart vio fue el puño de Lily estampándose en su cara.

-¿Por qué Lockhart la está agarrando del brazo? –James en aquel momento estaba loco de celos-. ¿Creéis que hay algo entre ellos?

-Sí, el puño de Evans en la cara de Lockhart. –fue la serena respuesta de Sirius al ver como la pelirroja tumbaba al pavo real de un puñetazo. Era una verdadera pena que no le hubiera roto ningún diente.

-Es que me pone celoso verla discutir con otros.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, la brillan más los ojos cuando discute contigo –le consoló Remus, sin que se notara el puntillo irónico en su tono.

-Gracias Remus. Sí que me hace sentir mejor.

-Chicos. Vosotros que sois fuertes, ¿podéis arrancar las tijeras de aquí? –les preguntó la profesora Sprout..

-Por supuesto que podemos. –Peter ligaba tan poco que siempre trataba de ser amable con todas las mujeres para ver si alguna picaba. Los cuatro chicos se pusieron a tirar pero Lily había clavado las tijeras con tal furia que no había fuerza, ni hechizo capaz de arrancarlas.

-El que logre arrancar las tijeras será rey de Inglaterra. –anuncio Remus alegremente.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Se refiere a la leyenda del rey Arturo, Peter. –le informó James.

-¿Hubo un rey llamado Arturo Peter?

-Dejadlo. –sugirió Sirius viendo que sus amigos empezaban a desesperar–, hagamos un conjuro convocador todos a la vez. Igual así...

-Por probar. _Accio Tijeras_. –gritaron los tres a la vez, ya que Peter no la dominaba mucho.

Las tijeras salieron disparadas hacia arriba, chocaron contra el techo y cayeron… sobre el pie de Lochkart que se levantaba en ese momento, seccionándole la uña del dedo meñique.

-¡AHHHH! –gritó justificadamente antes de desmayarse.

-Será mejor que nos larguemos. No vaya a pensar alguien que tenemos algo que ver en esto. -propuso Peter.

-Tarde. –les decepcionó una voz fría y burlona que ellos conocían bien. El prefecto de Slytherin, Snape, estaba junto a ellos-. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-¿Sólo diez? –se extrañaron los merodeadores.

-Es que ese me cae aún peor que vosotros. Y ya es decir... Pero me tenéis que ayudar a llevarlo a la enfermería sino os quito cien.

-Vaaaale.

&·&·&

-Mecachis. –maldijo Anya–, lo de Evans no le ha salido muy bien a Gilderoy. –estaba con su compañera en su habitación, decorada toda ella de rosa pastelero.

-Normal, siempre dije que Evans era la más difícil. –contesto su amiga– que vaya a por Turner es la más fácil.

-¿Y si no sale bien?

-Saldrá bien. Aunque sino siempre queda Vega.

&·&·&

-Lily puedo hablar contigo un momento.

-Lo siento Mirtle, llevo algo mucha prisa. -Lily no estaba de humor para aguantar una crisis depresiva de la fantasma.

-Pero es importante y si no te lo digo ahora no te lo podré decir hasta el 22 de octubre.

-¿Por qué? –aquello la sorprendió lo bastante como para quedarse quieta un segundo.

-Es que me voy a un campamento. Mi psicólogo dice que necesito estar con más fantasmas de mi edad, que me deprimo tanto porque no socializo. Así que me voy a ir dos semanas de convivencias.

-¿Puede esperar lo que me quieres decir?

-Sí. –decidió la chica fantasma al cabo de un momento.

-Pues el 22 voy a verte a tu baño. De paso me cuentas qué tal te fue en el campamento. -Lily sacó la agenda y anotó "cita el 22 en el baño de Mirtle"

-Eres la mejor, siempre encuentras un segundo para mí. Voy a mi baño a llorar de felicidad por tener a una amiga como tú.

&·&·&

El día quince de octubre todos los alumnos becados de Hogwarts recibieron unas cartas en las que se informaba de que algunas becas iban a ser revisadas.

La carta que recibió Remus decía que el día veintiuno de diciembre tendría que acudir a un comité para que evaluara su historial y decidieran si era rentable continuar haciéndose cargo de sus gastos educativos. Si estaba interesado debía responder solicitando una cita para ese día. Los de sexto tendrían preferencia por estar cerca de acabar la educación. Por supuesto él respondió que sí estaba interesado.

La de Evy era similar, sólo que a ella la decían que la costearían los gastos de este año para que estudiara los timos que eran la Educación Obligatoria Mágica. Pero al año siguiente ya no la cubriría la beca. Si no estaba de acuerdo podía ir a suplicar, es decir, a exponer su caso al comité, previa cita. Aunque los que estaban en sexto tendrían preferencia.

-No respondas. Hablaré con mi padre y que te pague el año que viene a ti también.- decidió Joy tras leer la carta.

-¿Estás loca? La matrícula de este colegio es carísima. Además ya es bastante humillante que los libros que esté usando sean de Lily. Pediré cita y les expondré mi caso.

-¿Prefieres ir a suplicar a unos desconocidos que aceptar la ayuda de una amiga? El negocio de mi padre va mejor que nunca. Puede hacerse cargo de los gastos de ambas. Y si no le pido un adelanto de mi herencia. Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños, o mejor aún, como un préstamo sin intereses a devolver en cien años.

-Está bien. Pero te devolveré ese préstamo aunque tenga que vivir esos cien años.

-Bien. ¿Puedo quemar la carta?

-Deja que lo piense, vale. Por cierto Joy.

-¿Sí, Evy?

-Gracias, no sólo por el dinero sino por ser mi amiga.

-De nada.

&·&·&

Así entre unas cosas y otras llegó el día que todas las chicas esperaban y la mayoría de los chicos así como el cien por cien de los profesores temían: el 22 de octubre. El día que se abría la veda para buscar pareja para el baile de Hallowen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno chicas ya me he metido un poco en la materia vengativa, aunque esa venganza que hay en marcha sea contra las chicas. Pero en el siguiente capi van a empezar a cambiar los vientos a favor de nuestras chicas.

En el próximo capítulo: "Se abre la veda": se formarán parejas para el baile y se empezarán a planear venganzas.

Espero que os haya gustado este y que me dejéis mensajes para que yo sepa si os ha gustado o no. Si hay algo malo que creéis que deba pasarle a alguien comentadlo y yo haré lo que pueda al respecto.

_¿Modificaciones en este capi? Aparte de la eliminación de jeroglíficos y demás pifiadas ortográficas (aunque estoy segura de que alguna se me ha descontrolado... pero al menos es legible) sí que hice un diminuto cambio: que Snape es el último descendiente de los Prince._

_Vale, parece una chorrada pero cuando empecé con la historia no se sabían esas cosas. El caso es que eso lo puedo hacer sin descolocar demasiado lo demás..._

Besos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	4. Se abre la veda

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo por amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así que no me demandéis. Por cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

La beta fue Anvi_Rosier. Besines mi todo.

Sin más rollos Carla_Grey Pictures presenta el cuarto capítulo de esta nueva producción:

**El arte de vengarte 4.**

**Se abre la veda.**

Así entre unas cosas y otras llegó el día que todas las chicas esperaban y la mayoría de los chicos así como el cien por cien de los profesores temía: el 22 de octubre. El día que se abría la veda para buscar pareja para el baile de Halloween.

Ese día era un peligro doblar una esquina despistado ya que corrías el riesgo de chocarte con un pobre chico guapo que huía de una estampida de fans enloquecidas, o peor, de chocarte con las fans enloquecidas.

Joy, iba por el pasillo de la tercera planta rumbo a la clase de adivinación, vestida para la ocasión con una ropa que bien le hubiera servido para ir de safari, aunque con la fauna que había salido ese día de caza, aquello parecía más un documental sobre la sabana africana que un colegio de magia escocés.

Para evitar chocar con alguien antes de doblar las esquinas sacaba un pequeño espejo con el que se aseguraba de que no había ningún peligro inmediato.

Estaba haciendo eso para cruzar hacia la torre que conducía a clase de adivinación cuando se fijo en que Lockhart estaba rodeado por sus embelesadas fans mirando por una ventana.

Las fans de Lockhart no eran muy dadas a las estampidas, eran sosas hasta para eso. En ese instante, se le ocurrió a la estilosa morena que si Lily podía dejar a ese capullo inconsciente de un puñetazo, ¿por qué ella no iba a poder clavarle un afilaplumas "accidentalmente" en un testículo?

Así que se dirigió hacia él:

-¿Chicas, no tenéis clase? –se acercó a ellas y se señaló la insignia de prefecta. Al instante las aludidas se dispersaron. Si hubieran sido las de los merodeadores hubiera necesitado un bombardeo para lograrlo-. ¿Tú qué miras? –Lockhart no se había movido de la ventana.

-El árbol. –fue la absorta respuesta del chico.

-¿Qué le pasa al árbol? –la chica se acercó a la ventana para mirar el sauce boxeador. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo alguien podía encontrar entretenida la botánica.

-Sus hojas se han caído.

-¿Y?

-Llega el otoño.

-El otoño entró hace un mes. Vete a tu clase o tendré que quitarle puntos a Ravenclaw. –lo cual la apetecía un montón, por cierto.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al baile?

-¿Por qué no aguantas la respiración hasta que diga que sí?

-¿Es eso un sí?

-No. ¿Después de lo que le has hecho a mi amiga esperas en serio que vaya contigo? Realmente la única función de tu cabeza es sujetarte el pelo. Por cierto, hoy te ha quedado divino.

-¿A qué sí? Ven conmigo al baile. Seremos las estrellas más brillantes a la luz de la luna llena.

-¿Interrumpo algo? ¡Uy! Lockhart perdona, no te había visto. –Snape llegó en ese momento al lado de ambos, teniendo especial cuidado de pisar al rubio en el pie donde los Merodeadores le cortaron el dedo–. Turner podemos hablar un momento. –esperó hasta que el rubio se fuera para gruñir-. ¿No irás a ir al baile con ese idiota?

-Pues claro que no. Solo voy a bailes y acontecimientos sociales con gente que me resulta intelectualmente estimulante. ¿Tú crees que Lockhart es estimulante?

-No. Te has quitado las trenzas. –el chico acarició el pelo liso y negro de la muchacha.

-Sí. Hizo falta la ayuda de Yeye, Evy, Will, Bell, Lily, Isis, Virgi y Lupin que pasó por allí y se puso a reír. Así que Bell lo enganchó por listo.

-Podíamos ir juntos. Al baile, digo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

-¿Quieres que sea una cita?

-Sí, sería nuestra primera cita. Estamos prometidos y nunca hemos tenido citas. ¡Es genial! Yo voy a ir de Cleopatra, tú puedes ir de Julio César o Marco Antonio.

-¿Quiénes?

-Da igual. Ya lo hablaremos. Tengo que irme. Me toca clase con la mujer libélula.

-Nos vemos.

-Sí, nos vemos. –antes de irse la chica le agarró de la solapa de la túnica negra y le dio un beso. Luego salió corriendo por las escaleras.

El chico se quedó un momento parado con una sonrisa boba en la cara, luego se metió la mano en los bolsillos y se fue a su primera clase.

Puede que no fuera tan mal día después de todo.

&·&·&

Lily no estaría en absoluto de acuerdo con Snape. Los lunes eran los días que más odiaba de la semana. ¿Cómo podía ser bueno un día que empezaba con Historia de la Magia y seguía con Herbología?

En la primera hora, Bell estaba animada pero en la segunda era ver a Lockhart y se iba abajo. Además necesitaba un hueco para ir a hablar con Mirtle, pero se había convocado una junta de prefectos, para hablar de los turnos de vigilancia durante el baile, al que alguno se iba a tener que quedar sin ir.

Aunque a Lily no le importaba quedarse sin. Por patético que sonara, las invitaciones no le llovían precisamente. Y tenía la impresión de que la mano de Potter no era muy ajena al asunto.

Iba caminando hacia la reunión pensando en sus cosas cuando de pronto alguien le gritó:

-¡Lily!

-¡Ed! –se quedó parada para esperarle. De pronto por donde iba a pasar apareció corriendo Samuel Kane perseguido por al menos veinte chicas. Si no se hubiera parado la hubieran arrollado–. Gracias por salvarme la vida. ¿Vas a la junta?

-Pues sí. Espero que no nos toque a ninguno de los dos.

-En realidad, a mí me da un poco igual –confesó la chica.

-¡Evans! –la pelirroja se giró al oír su apellido y vio como James llegaba corriendo.

-Potter, ¿qué quieres? –suspiró Lily con tono de "no estoy de humor para tus chorradas".

-Supongo que no vas a la junta de prefectos. –Lily notó que la voz de Ed tenía un tono de triunfo. ¡Qué raro! Él no era así con la gente–. Como no te hicieron prefecto.

-No, no voy a la junta. –James le podría haber explicado a Lily que Ed siempre intentaba demostrar que era mejor que él. De hecho tenía sus sospechas sobre si le importaba Lily o sólo formaba parte del juego–. La profesora McGonagall dijo que nuestras notas eran excelentes, pero que hacer prefecto a un Merodeador sería como dejar suelto a McGiver en una ferretería. Le dio el puesto un tiempo a Remus... Pero dado que no pudo contenernos ni a Sirius ni a mi, este año ha prescindido de darle la plaquita.

James se encogió de hombros, no demasiado interesado en el funcionamiento de la mente de su Jefa de Casa. En cualquier caso, era hora de centrarse en el tema que le había llevado hasta allí:

-Evans, me gustaría hablar contigo un segundo. No te entretendré demasiado.

Antes de que la chica pudiera negarse, la tomó de la mano y se dirigió a un pasillo. Luego de atravesar un muro llegaron a una sala secreta de esas que sólo los Merodeadores conocían.

Si iba a pedirle ir al baile, pensó la pelirroja, lo llevaba claro porque no había nada que pudiera decir para convencerla. De nuevo los planes de venganza contra él se habían instalado en su mente. Además, eso de vengarse animaría a Bell.

Pero James no dijo nada: antes de que Lily hablara la empujó suavemente contra la pared, apoyó las manos a los lados de la cintura de la pelirroja y le dio el beso más apasionado y sincero que jamás recibió Lily en esa vida, al menos hasta ese momento.

Aunque en opinión de la prefecta fue muy corto.

-Ven al baile conmigo. –fue lo único que dijo el chico cuando se separó de ella.

-Vale. –respondió. El beso la había dejado tan aturdida que esa hubiera sido su respuesta aunque él le hubiera propuesto mantener relaciones sexuales en medio del Gran Comedor con todos los alumnos y profesores mirando.

-Eso era todo. -Sonrió James.- ¿A qué no he tardado nada? ¡Hasta pronto! –el merodeador decidió irse antes de meter la pata y lograr que ella se enfadara. Además le apetecía, mejor dicho, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha fría.

La chica, después de quedarse sola, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse. Todavía estaba alucinada por el beso. ¿Qué decía beso? ¡Besazo! Si en el baile le iba a dar otro como ese más valía que no le tocará vigilar.

Recogió su bolso, que había soltado durante el beso y se fue a la reunión.

Poco sabían Joy y Lily que no disfrutarían de aquel baile, al menos no de la manera que esperaban en ese momento, ya que los astros, las fuerzas del más allá y la mala suerte se iban a conjurar para alterar todos y cada uno de sus planes.

&·&·&

-¡Bell! –gritó Remus a la chica rubia y alta que iba por el pasillo.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué tal? Evy me contó lo de la beca. Espero que no te la quiten.

-¡Y yo! He oído que a Vega le va a dejar el dinero Turner.

-Sí, los de quinto van a tener muchas dificultades para que les renueven la beca. Joy la convenció de que era preferible aceptar un préstamo de una amiga que suplicar inútilmente a unos desconocidos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas de esa conversación que tenemos pendiente?

-¿La que empezamos en la feria de artesanía? Claro –pensaba en ella a cada minuto... Es decir, cada minuto en el que Bell no pensaba ni en su padre ni en su... Bueno, en Lockhart.

-Pues he pensado que podemos terminarla en Halloween. Bailando.

-¡Oh! –Bell hizo un gesto de disgusto con la cara.- No puedo. Me he apuntado para pasar la noche con mis padres. A mi padre le hirieron hace dos semanas.

-Lo siento. No lo sabía.

-Gracias. No lo sabe mucha gente. El caso es que estará en casa esa noche. Hace que no estamos juntos todos como una familia siglos. ¡Y a saber cuando podemos volver a estarlo! Además unas cuantas galletas con trozos de chocolate de mi madre y lo de Lochkart habrá pasado a la historia. De verás que lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

-Sí me preocupo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensártelo?

-Lo hay. –Remus se acercó a la joven y se inclinó hacia sus labios… pero en el último momento desvió la cara hacia su oreja y le susurró–: tráeme unas galletas de chocolate. Ya sabes que soy adicto a ellas.

-Dalo por hecho. –contestó Bell, recordando como se respiraba ya que la proximidad del chico había hecho que olvidara como se hacía esa cosa.

&·&·&

-¡SOCORRO! –Will y Evy se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la misma estampida que casi atropelló a Lily unos minutos antes.

-Esas chicas no tienen dos dedos de frente. Así sólo consiguen espantarlos... ¿Qué pasó con el arte de la seducción? Seguro que si se hicieran las indiferentes, triunfaban –comentó Evy.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. –Asintió Will– debe ser horrible que te acosen así. ¿Por qué a mí no me siguen?

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Will.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está a punto de hacerse realidad.

-¡ES WILL SPARROW! ¡A POR ÉL CHICAS! ¡AAAAAAA! –una estampida de locas salida de la nada empezó a perseguir al pobre chico. Lo único que pudo hacer Evy fue pegarse a una pared para no ser arrollada.

Además no tenía tiempo de salvar a su amigo porque había perdido su redacción sobre serpientes gigantes y tenía que ir a su habitación, ya que ese día se acababa el plazo de entrega. La joven siguió apoyada en la pared un momento para recuperar el aliento. Justo cuando empezaba a ponerse en marcha de nuevo, desde detrás del tapiz que había a su lado salió una mano que la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró dentro de una sala secreta.

-¡Black! Sólo podías ser tú. Ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar. Necesito ir a mi habitación a recoger una cosa.

-Tu trabajo para Parsel. Aquí esta. –el joven se sacó un pergamino de la manga. La chica trató de alcanzarlo pero como él era más alto fue inútil.

-Devuélvemelo –exigió la castaña mientras daba saltitos luchando por recuperarlo.

-Lo haré, cuando digas que vendrás al baile conmigo. Pero quiero que te comprometas en serio. Que te conozco y en cuanto tengas el pergamino me sales con que ya tienes pareja o algo por el estilo... ¿Qué haces? –Sirius se interrumpió puesto que la chica había saltado a su cuello. No es que eso fuese una novedad en su relación, pero en este caso, estaba tratando de besarlo y no de estrangularlo.

-Pues claro que iré contigo. Llevo esperando que entraras en razón desde que te conocí hace cinco años en el callejón Diagon...

&·&·&

_El día al que Evy acaba de hacer referencia, fue el 15 de agosto de 1970. Después de que sus padres, unos prestigiosos fotógrafos de National Geographic murieran, se había ido a vivir con un primo muy lejano que trabajaba como profesor en el Amazonas._

_Allí conoció a un mago llamado Richard, fue su primer amor, el primer chico al que besó, con diez años. Siempre fue una chica muy precoz._

_El caso es que ella sabía que era bruja, en el Amazonas esas cosas te las detectan enseguida, pero quería ir a la Escuela de Magia Clásica El Dorado, porque allí estudiaría Richard._

_Sin embargo, su primo insistió en que debía ir a Hogwarts. Por eso estaba el 15 de agosto de compras a por el material escolar con una de las socias de su primo Ethan, que se llamaba Nadine._

_En algún momento, Nadine decidió que todo sería más rápido si se dividían: mientras ella iba a comprar ingredientes para pociones la niña se quedó en la librería._

_No había mucha cola, dos chicos morenos no mucho mayores que ella y la propia castaña. Pero en ese momento entraron cuatro personas: un chico rubio claro con unos fríos ojos grises de unos dieciséis años; una chica rubia algo más joven que él que miraba todo como si nada fuera lo bastante bueno para ella, y dos chicos enormes cuya masa muscular parecía inversamente proporcional a la cerebral._

_En vez de ponerse a la cola se fueron directamente al mostrador._

_-Eh –protestaron los dos chicos y ella– no os coléis._

_-¿Pero quien está aquí? –fingió sorprenderse el rubio– si son Potter y Black el dúo dinámico. ¿Dónde os habéis dejado al pobretón, el enano, la jirafa y la sangre sucia? Aunque a esa última ya le habéis encontrado sustituta. Es una vergüenza que magos de sangre limpia caigan tan bajo._

_-¿Sangre limpia? –la niña le miró confusa-. ¿Es que te inyectas detergente en vena? Eso no es bueno para el cerebro, mira como se han quedado tus amigos._

_-¿Qué insinúas mocosa?_

_-Ella nunca insinúa nada, forma parte de su encanto. –intervino uno de los niños morenos, que tenía unos ojos grises preciosos–. Vamos, te enseñaré esos libros de ahí mientras atienden a estos. –"Estos" fue pronunciado como si fuera lo peor que te podían llamar a la cara._

_Luego el chico la llevó detrás de una estantería y se llevó un dedo a los labios, para que la niña guardara silencio. A los pocos segundos apareció el otro chico, de ojos castaños con largas pestañas ocultos tras unas gafas._

_-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella._

_-Ahora lo verás- contestó el de las gafas._

_Y lo vio. Justo cuando el rubio iba a pagar los libros sus monedas se transformaron en chocolate. Cuando sus guardaespaldas intentaron pagar se encontraron en la misma situación. La chica no tenía dinero porque las damas brujas no pagan, los magos pagan por ellas._

_Pero no quedó ahí la cosa. En cuanto los cuatro salieron de la tienda, sin libros, una de las bolsas que llevaban reventó dejándolos manchados de gelatina verde._

_-Eso le enseñará a no meterse con nosotros. –Se enorgulleció el chico de las gafas–. Gracias por distraerlos._

_-Sí. –corroboró el de los ojos grises que a ella le pareció monísimo. No es que el de las gafas no lo fuera, pero es que el otro...-. Lo del detergente ha sido muy gracioso. ¿Vas a Hogwarts?_

_-Sí, entro este año._

_-Pues procura que te toque en Gryffindor. Es la mejor: estamos nosotros en ella - aseguró el de los ojos grises sin asomo de modestia._

_-¿Sabes como va lo de las casas? –preguntó el de las gafas._

_-Sí, ya me lo han explicado. Intentaré que me toque en Gryffindor._

_-Pues nos veremos allí. –y se fueron._

_-¡Esperad! ¿No vais a comprar los libros?_

_-Ya los hemos comprado. Llevamos toda la mañana esperando a esos 4 para cubrirles de gelatina. –contestó el de las gafas desde la puerta._

_-Pero yo creo que gastar tanta gelatina ha sido un desperdicio... ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir más para alimentar a Peter? -el chico de los ojos grises le guiñó un ojo, y se despidió–. Chao, nena._

_En aquel momento Richard, la escuela de El Dorado y le selva no parecían tan atractivos como Hogwarts, Gryffindor y sus chicos, sobre todo el de los ojos grises_.

&·&·&

-Vega, creo que estás delirando: tú me odias. –le recordó Sirius al tiempo que se soltaba de los brazos de la chica y la dejaba en el suelo.

-Eso es lo que quería que creyeras. Cuando llegue aquí y vi a todas tu admiradoras me di cuenta de que tú no te fijarías en mí si me convertía en una de ellas, por eso decidí fingir que te odiaba y que de dónde yo venía había chicos más guapos que tú... aunque eso sí que es en parte cierto. En resumidas cuentas, eso hirió tu orgullo por lo que no tardaste en percatarte de mi presencia.

-Me di cuenta de tu presencia porque Yeye, Will y Joy no paraban de hablar de ti –contradijo Sirius. No le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando esa conversación: se negaba a admitir que una cría un año menor que él le había estado manipulando.

-Porque yo les convencí para que lo hicieran –matizó Evy con un suspiro sin notar que ella misma estaba desbaratando todos sus planes con su sinceridad-. Pero eso no terminaba de funcionar... Así que decidí tomar medidas extremas: extendí el rumor de que Lockhart tenía la sonrisa más atractiva de Hogwarts. En revancha, tú empezaste a fastidiarle las citas: una de ellas conmigo. Lo que me obligó a mí a fastidiar tu siguiente cita. Y así sucesivamente...

-¿En serio? Pues mira que ni me acordaba que habías salido con Lockhart –mintió Sirius.

-¿Cómo que no? –de repente, Evy se dio cuenta de que aquello no estaba yendo tan bien como ella pensaba.

-No. Le fastidie muchas citas en aquella época...

-¿Y mandaste flores al día siguiente a todas? –señaló astutamente Evy.

-Esto... sí –volvió a mentir Sirius-. Bueno, a todas, todas, no. Sólo a las que casi dañé con la broma de turno...

-Vale. ¿Y entonces para qué quieres que vaya contigo al baile?

-Pensé que sería una experiencia... interesante.

-Interesante –repitió la castaña, analizando la palabra antes de blandirla como un hechizo contra el merodeador-. ¡Interesantes son los putos documentales de Canal Discovery! Ir conmigo a un baile es una experiencia mucho más que interesante...

-Palabras, palabras... Ya lo veremos en Halloween –prácticamente la retó Sirius con una de sus sonrisas de seductor.

-No, no lo veremos. Gracias, pero paso. Obviamente me sigues considerando como una... una de esas que se conforman con cualquier migaja tuya. Y yo no soy así. ¡Y dame mi redacción! –Sirius le tendió el pergamino modosamente, ella se lo arrebató y le sacudió en el brazo con él-. Idiota –agregó Evy antes de salir por la puerta.

En cuanto ella se fue, Sirius suspiró, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. ¡Había faltado poco! Desde luego, Evy no era ni la primera ni la última chica que preparaba un plan con el único objetivo de cazarle, pero por Merlín, que sí que era la que más cerca había estado de lograrlo...

Pero, por fortuna, ella había padecido un ataque de sinceridad que había permitido al primogénito de los Black escapar de la trampa. Cuando se levantó del suelo, lucía una sonrisa satisfecha. ¡A Sirius Black no le cazaba nadie!

Y menos una cría más joven que él, por muy mona que le resultara... Aunque tenía que admitir algo: no le gustaba nada, ver como hablaba con otros chicos. Y si ese chico era Lockhart y le estaba tocando el antebrazo, se requería una intervención inmediata.

Obviamente, Evy no llegó muy lejos ya que en cuanto dobló la esquina se encontró a Lockhart.

-¡Qué afortunada coincidencia! Te estaba buscando, he estado pensando…

-¿Tú pensando? Ya te notaba yo algo cambiado...

-Pero eso es por mi nueva espuma de pelo... –Gilderoy meneó su melena rubia en plan anuncio de Timotei-. Lo que estaba pensando es que tú y yo podíamos aprovechar el baile para acabar la cita que no pudimos tener por culpa de Black. El pobre chico envidia mi sonrisa. Mira, precisamente, por ahí viene.

-¡Vega! Necesito hablar contigo un momento. A solas. –y le lanzó una mirada significativa a Lockhart, pero él no captaba muy bien las indirectas.

-Ah, no primero estaba yo, así que espera tu turno. Como iba diciendo, no hay nada más romántico que un baile a la luz de la luna llena en Halloween. Imagina lo bien que nos veremos: tu, yo, mi sonrisa...

-Sigue soñando, Lockhart: eso no pasará nunca –Sirius decidió ahorrarle a la chica la molestia de rechazar al rubio, haciéndolo él mismo personalmente-. Espera. ¿La luna llena cae en Halloween?

-Sí. Es ideal para lucir mis cabellos rubios, así como la sonrisa más atractiva de Hogwarts –Lockhart no se molestó en ver la reacción de su rival, ya que estaba ocupado contemplando su reflejo en uno de los cristales de la ventana.

Por su parte, Evy ya estaba más que aburrida de esa conversación de la que no parecía haber escape. Hasta que vio pasar a un grupo de niñas aparentemente frustradas por haber dejado escapar a Samuel Kane.

-¡CHICAS! ¡LOCKHART Y BLACK ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡VENID A POR ELLOS!

-Evelyn, nena, ¿qué haces? –Sirius empezó a retroceder despacio.

-Nada, es sólo que quiero verte correr. –La joven le dedicó una sonrisa felina y maliciosa–. No les demuestres miedo. Eso las enloquece.

En cuanto dijo eso el grupo de quince chicas que se había juntado allí, se lanzó a la caza del pobre Sirius, porque Lockhart se lo merecía. Cuando de la estampida no quedaba más que el polvo que habían levantado del suelo, Evy se separó de la pared y fue a entregar su trabajo, pero en ese momento:

-Perdona. –Jadeó una chica gordita, con un ataque de flato-. ¿Has visto la estampida que perseguía a Willy?

-No pero si sigues recta, podrás unirte a una que persigue a Black y Lockhart.

-¡Genial! –Y salió corriendo en la dirección que Evy le había indicado.

Después de aquella pequeña anécdota, fue a entregar su trabajo sobre las serpientes gigantes. Pero le dijo al profesor que no se encontraba bien, y éste la dejó irse a la enfermería.

Sin embargo, no fue allí. Tomo el camino hacia el patio de armas donde Yeye le arregló las uñas a Misi y se dirigió hacia una pared. Se inclinó hacia un dibujo pequeño que había en el muro que representaba una concha con un ojo en el centro, hizo que uno de sus ojos verde–dorado coincidiera con el del dibujo y apareció una puerta.

Ella la abrió y entro en una sala con forma de diamante y decorada en mármol, en el centro del suelo estaba el mismo dibujo de la puerta solo que más grande. En la pared central había un cuadro con un mapa del mundo, en la otra había algo que hubiera podido ser un espejo de no ser porque no reflejaba la luz y en la tercera pared había un reloj que no marcaba la hora.

Evy soltó la mochila y se dejo caer en un sillón que apareció de la nada. Durante un momento pareció que iba a llorar, pero en vez de eso, se levantó, se dirigió al mapa y lo tocó en el nacimiento del Amazonas. Inmediatamente el espejo mostró una selva. La chica ajustó el reloj, que empezó a marcar una cuenta atrás de una hora.

La Gryffindor se apoyó en las piernas y con agilidad felina salto directa al espejo, sólo que antes siquiera de tocarlo no era Evy, al menos no la Evy humana. Lo que atravesó la superficie del espejo era un jaguar.

&·&·&

-Esta reunión ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. –le comentó Joy a su amiga Lily.

-Sí. –contestó la pelirroja distraída. La chica llevaba toda la tarde con una sonrisa de éxtasis que daba miedo.

-No entiendo como esas doce chicas han sabido el lugar de la reunión.

-Sí. –respondió automáticamente Lily.

-Aunque aún entiendo menos como el pobre Sam ha conseguido conservar los calzoncillos puestos. ¿Sabes una cosa? Vestido pierde mucho. Ahora me arrepiento de haber prometido a Misi mi ayuda para conquistarlo.

-Sí.

-Sabes he decidido tirarme al profesor Binns, pero me da palo hacerlo sola. ¿Te apuntas? –soltó Joy para comprobar que sus sospechas de que estaba siendo ignorada no eran sospechas.

-Sí.

-¡Lily! –al tiempo que gritaba le dio una colleja.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Porque no me estabas escuchando. ¿Te pasa algo? Estás en Babia.

-Es que la vida es tan maravillosa. Los pájaros cantan, las nubes se levantan… ¿no crees?

-Sea lo que sea lo que te has fumado, por favor compártelo conmigo. No me vendría mal. Estás más flipada de la vida que Mirtle. Aunque, técnicamente, ella está flipada de la muerte...

-¡Mirtle! Prometí ir a verla. ¿Me acompañas?

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer. Vale, voy –decidió Joy con su caprichosa volubilidad de siempre.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de baño donde solía llorar Mirtle, y la encontraron algo sonrosada. Si un fantasma puede quemarse con el sol, ella lo había conseguido.

-Hola Mirtle. ¿Qué tal el campamento?

-Fue genial. Me hice amiga del fantasma de un niño muy delgado vamos a quedar para que él se vengue de los descendientes de Olive y yo de los descendientes de los que le amargaron la vida a él.

-Me alegro de que te divirtieras. ¿Qué querías contarme? –Lily cruzó los dedos, esperando que a la fantasma no se le hubiera olvidado.

-Pues verás estaba yo llorando y pensando en lo triste que es la muerte en un rincón cuando recordé que una de las ventajas de ser fantasma es poder hacerte invisible. Así que lo hice. Fue una suerte porque en ese momento entraron esas tan idiotas que siempre se meten contigo con ese chico cuya belleza es directamente proporcional a su estupidez crónica.

-¿Leticia, Anya y Lockhart? -Dedujeron las dos Gryffindor.

-Esos. Pues empezaron a decir que su plan había sido un éxito y que ahora debían ir a por las demás. Creo que lo que le hicieron a Bell fue un montaje. Lily, ¿por qué me miras así? –Mirtle se interrumpió al captar el brillo de furia en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Porque cuando te pregunté si era importante me dijiste que no lo era.

-No es verdad. Tú dijiste que si podía esperar. Y sí que podía esperar.

-Lo importante no es eso. -el tono de Joy era conciliador-. Por lo que me has contado ya ha ido a por ti, esta mañana lo ha intentado conmigo. Debe estar con Evy… ¿nos quitarán muchos puntos si los matamos?

-No los mataremos, haremos algo peor. –Los ojos verdes de Lily se redujeron a una rendija que echaba chispas–. Nos vengaremos.

&·&·&

Sirius estaba en la habitación comprobando el mapa lunar. Sí, Lockhart, tenía razón la Luna llena era el día de Halloween ¡Pobre Remus! Con lo que había costado que se decidiera a pedirle una cita a Bell y si la chica había dicho que sí…

Casi era mejor que Evelyn, es decir, Vega le hubiera rechazado, porque si luego le dice que no puede ir… lo mata, o peor, lo castra.

¡Eh!, recapacitó, que ella no le había rechazado: él le había animado a que le rechazara. No, un rechazo jamás formaría parte del historial amoroso de Sirius Black.

Hablando de la castaña, se asomó al mapa del merodeador, que en teoría era capaz de mostrar a cualquier persona que estuviera en Hogwarts. Pero la joven llevaba toda la tarde sin aparecer en él.

Hasta aquel mismo instante que había aparecido al fin, en su cuarto con sus tres amigas. Observó divertido que la joven se paseaba por la habitación con el andar enloquecido de una fiera enjaulada en un zoo. Estaba a punto de hacer una verdadera babosada: acariciar la motita en cuestión... Pero le salvó la entrada de Remus.

-Hola, Padfoot. Espero que hayas tenido mejor día que yo –suspiró el licántropo con tono deprimido.

-Lo dudo. –Casi lo atrapa la estampida, pero en el último momento le pisó a Lochkart en el pie adecuado y mientras las chicas se distraían con el rubio, él se escurrió por un pasadizo secreto- Lo siento Moony.

-¿Cómo sabes que Bell me ha rechazado?

-¿Bell te ha rechazado? –lógico que su amigo estuviera tan mal.

-No exactamente. Su padre esta en casa y ella va a ir a pasar Halloween con ellos. ¿Por qué lo sientes?

-No has consultado el calendario lunar últimamente. –Sirius le paso el susodicho calendario.

-¡Joder! No me acorde. Menos mal que ella se va. Así no tendré que cancelar la cita.

-Yo tampoco. Lo de Evelyn no ha salido como esperaba.

-¿Evelyn?

-Quería decir Vega.

-Pero has dicho Evelyn.

-Me he equivocado.

-Más bien te ha traicionado el subconsciente. Entonces ¿me acompañas?

-Pues claro, Moony, ¿cómo te atreves a dudarlo? –los dos chicos se dieron unos de esos abrazos que se dan lo tíos con palmadas en la espalda y tal.

En ese momento entró James silbando alegremente y con la misma sonrisa de felicidad absoluta que lucía Lily.

-Chicos, hace una noche preciosa.

-Prongs está lloviendo. –señaló Remus tras dar un vistazo por la ventana.

-Lo sé, es una noche preciosa de tormenta. –se tumbó en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y expresión soñadora.

-Prongs. –le llamó Sirius.

-¿Sí?

-Ahora es cuando nos cuentas como te ha ido con la pelirroja.

-¡Genial! Es mi pareja para el baile.

-¿Qué le has dicho para convencerla? –preguntó Remus.

-Nada. Entre ella y yo, hay tanta química que sobran las palabras. ¿Eso es el calendario lunar?

-No. –negaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-Sí lo es, la luna llena cae en… Halloween. –Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento–. Anularé la cita –anunció finalmente James con tono tan decidido como resignado.

-Ni se te ocurra. Tal y como es Evans es muy improbable que vuelvas a quedar con ella. Podría ser tú única oportunidad.

-Evans lleva en mi familia unos meses. Tú llevas en ella cinco años. Está claro que no voy a abandonarte. Si ella no lo entiende es que no merece la pena.

-Prongs, eso es muy bonito. Me ha entrado algo en el ojo –Remus explicó así la repentina humedad que había aparecido en sus globos oculares.

-Sí, a mi también. Debo limpiarme las gafas –de hecho, James las tenía bastante empañadas.

-Pero que críos sois –se burló Sirius, teniendo buen cuidado de dar la espalda a sus compañeros.

-Una pregunta. –Peter había entrado y estaba preocupado por algo importante que no tenía nada que ver con el emotivo ataque de sus amigos–. Si James ha renunciado a su cita: ¿Debo hacerlo yo también? Es que voy a ir con Anya. Con lo ninfómana que es esa chica igual hasta pierdo la virginidad.

-Peter, Peter, Peter. ¿Qué es más importante el sexo o tus amigos? –preguntó Sirius, con su compostura ya recuperada.

-Me alegra que lo entendáis. No me miréis así. Vosotros como ya os habéis estrenado, tenéis distintas prioridades. Por favor, no me lo tengáis en cuenta.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas entre sí, al cabo de unos segundos gritaron:

-¡A POR LA RATA!- y se lanzaron a perseguir al chico por toda la habitación.

&·&·&

Entre tanto en el cuarto de las chicas, Lily y Joy les habían contado a sus compañeras lo que les contó Mirtle. Luego habían insultado a todo el árbol genealógico de los Conspiradores, a sus vecinos, amantes y a cualquier persona que les hubiera dirigido la palabra alguna vez en su vida aunque sólo les hubiesen dicho buenos días.

Después habían entrado en fase de ira constructiva y se habían dedicado a urdir planes de venganza, algunos bastante improbables de realizar pero otros bastante interesantes. Aprovechando la atmósfera, Lily les contó la idea para vengarse del Cerdo y los Lobitos, pero aunque a todas les gustó decidieron aplazarla.

Era más urgente vengarse de esos... Conspiradores.

-El plan es genial. –Evy paseaba por la habitación con ese andar enloquecido propio de los felinos en las jaulas de los zoos–. El problema es que sólo podremos hacerlo en Halloween y que sólo nos sirve para ellas. ¿Qué hacemos con Lockhart?

-Dejadme a mí –dijo Joy–. Si lo que quiere es una cita conmigo la va a tener. No la olvidará en su vida. Aunque voy a tener que cancelar mi cita con Severus. Se va a poner como una cobra.

-Yo cancelaré mi cita con James, es decir, con Potter. –comentó Lily, más abatida de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir–. Supongo que no era mi destino.

-Tal vez yo deba quedarme –dijo Bell–. Todo esto es culpa mía. Fui una estúpida.

-No eres estúpida, cielo –respondió Lily–. Lo que pasa es que te pillo en un mal momento. Si en la época de mi movida con Potter el año pasado hubiese ido a por mí me hubieran pillado.

-Lily tiene razón. –Evy detuvo un momento su andar frenético por la habitación para mirar a su amiga–. Ve a casa con tus padres. A saber cuando podéis volver a estar todos juntos. –dicho esto reanudó sus paseos.

-Pero quiero hacer algo. –insistió Bell.

-Puedes hacer lo que te hemos dicho. Además de descansar, dejar que tu madre te mime un poco y pensar algo horrible para hacerles a la otra semana. Por si no sale bien lo de Halloween.

-¿Si sale bien no lo haremos? –preguntó Joy, atónita. ¿Sólo un golpe y les dejarían en paz?

-¡Claro que también lo haremos! –replicaron apasionadamente las demás.

-Podemos pedirle ayuda a Doris y Misi, creo que también le querían hacer algo a Dedalus y su bicho palo. –recordó Evy.

-No sabía que ellas hicieran planes retorcidos de venganza. –se extrañó Lily.

-Es que el plan es mío. -admitió Evy–. No sabía que los íbamos a necesitar.

-Repasemos. -Lily era una perfeccionista que repasaba los planes hasta el último detalle-. Mañana Joy y yo cancelamos nuestras citas, Evy tu te pones con la poción, Bell tú haz lo de la nota y Joy, tú tienes que aceptar la cita con Lockhart. Creo que lo tuyo es lo peor.

-Pues sí. Lo es.

&·&·&

-¡Turner!

-¡Sevysev!

-No me llames así.

-Pues tú no me llames Turner. Estamos prometidos, llámame Joy o por lo menos Joana.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. –dijeron los dos a la vez. – Tú primero. No, tú primero. – hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos intercambiaron una mirada divertida y una sonrisa.

-Empieza tú -dijo Joy aún sonriendo.

-Vamos a tener que cancelar lo del baile. Por favor no te pongas histérica y déjame terminar. Resulta que todos los de Slytherin se van a su casa porque no quieren disfrazarse en el baile, ya que es una costumbre Muggle. Yo soy el único que se queda…

-Y como te da vergüenza has decidido darme plantón. Es tan típico de ti. Primero dejas que me haga ilusiones y después me dejas plantada. –la morena estaba tan defraudada por la idea de que él la dejara plantada, que no se dio cuenta del detalle de que ella estaba allí para darle plantón a él-. Cuándo nos casemos ¿va a ser así? Tú no querrás hacer cosas divertidas conmigo para no avergonzarte ante tus amigos. No, Severus, no me digas ya más nada. No quiero volver a verte. ¡Hasta la boda!- dicho esto giró ciento ochenta grados y se fue.

El chico se quedó ahí tirado en el pasillo. Iba a explicarle que el jefe de su casa, el profesor Venom, le había "sugerido" por no decir ordenado, que al ser uno de los prefectos y el único que se quedaba debía patrullar por los pasillos, ya que Dumbledore quería que todos los profesores, especialmente él, estuvieran en el Gran Comedor disfrazados. Si la chica le hubiera dejado acabar se hubiera enterado de que lo que él quería es que ella patrullara con él, vale, no sería tan divertido como el baile, pero seguiría siendo una cita.

Suspiró. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica negra y se fue a ver si encontraba algún alumno de otra casa, preferiblemente Gryffindor, al que quitar puntos para desahogarse.

&·&·&

-Ahí está Lily. -James plegó el mapa y se volvió a Peter con intención de repasar sus palabras– vale, a ver que te parece lo que le voy a decir: "Ha surgido un imprevisto, que no había previsto, aunque claro que si lo hubiera previsto no sería un imprevisto, pero en fin que no puedo ir al baile conmigo. Espero que no te enfades." ¿Está bien, no?

-Sí, sí. Seguro que no te lo tiene en cuenta.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro –y cuando su amigo se acerco a la pelirroja, suspiró– lo va a matar.

"_Ahí viene Potter. ¡Qué bien le quedan esos vaqueros! No Lily, no. Respira hondo. Ten un poco de autocontrol_." Pensaba por su parte la pelirroja.

-¡Hola James! –para cuando tuvo a su altura al merodeador, la pelirroja se había plantado una sonrisa falsamente natural a juego con el saludo que le dedicó al muchacho.

-¡Hola Lily! Veras ha surgido un imprevisto… -Sí había un imprevisto: Lily en uno de sus alardes de autocontrol, le agarró por la solapa, y le dio un beso que dejo flipado a James.

Él había besado a muchas chicas, pero eran pocas las que le habían besado a él, y ninguna de la manera que lo estaba haciendo Lily en aquel momento... Además, que la pelirroja nunca había tomado la iniciativa a lo largo de su relación. O lo que sea que tuviesen...

-¿Estaba diciendo algo? –atinó a decir cuando ella se alejó de sus labios.

-Sí, sobre un imprevisto. -¿de dónde había sacado esa voz? Parecía una princesa Disney que acababa de encontrar a su príncipe azul. Vale, Lily, contrólate–. Parecía importante.

-¡Qué va, no lo era! –Remus tenía razón, a saber cuando Evans volvía a estar tan... complaciente con él. Tenía que aprovecharse de la situación- ¿Querías tú decirme algo más?

-Sí, es que lo del baile no va a poder ser. Me ha tocado vigilar los pasillos en Halloween. Así que tendremos que cancelarlo. Lo siento. ¿No te enfadas? –Lily echó mano de una de sus más deliciosas sonrisas, con la clara intención de ablandar al muchacho.

-¿Enfadarme? ¿Por qué? –El tono de James era muy sarcástico.- Supongo que tu compañero de patrullas es Edy.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ed con todo esto? Es muy majo –aquello realmente la confundió.

-Muy majo. Se ve a la legua que babeas por él. Pero te equivocas respecto a sus intenciones. Lo único que quiere es pegarse un revolcón contigo para demostrar que es mejor que yo. No le importas lo más mínimo...

¡PAF!

Lily acababa de cruzarle la cara de una bofetada.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Te aseguro que hay chicos que no son como tú ni tus amigos.

Después de eso se fue. No volvería a dirigirle la palabra hasta el quince de noviembre.

-¿Sabes, Severus? –Comentó Rosier a su amigo Snape–. Sangre Sucia o no, esa pelirroja cada día me cae mejor. Un día tumba a Lockhart y al otro a Potter.

-Estoy de acuerdo –asintió el moreno, más tranquilo después de aterrorizar a un pobre Griffy de primero que se había ido llorando mientras llamaba a su mamá–. Ya si fuera a por McNair sería mi ídolo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? McNair es de nuestra casa.

-Por desgracia.

&·&·&

_Jueves 30 de octubre_.

-¿Ya tienes la maleta lista Perla? –Le preguntaba su humana– Mañana nos vamos a casa. Mamá te dará leche y arenques.

-Sí. Espera que repase –maulló la gata–. Mis bolas de pelo, sí; Mi collar favorito, sí; se me olvida el pájaro muerto. Voy a por él. –y se fue de la habitación a través de una ventana abierta.

-¡Qué suerte ser un gato! –Una de las mayores frustraciones de la rubia era su incapacidad para convertirse en animaga-. ¿Qué se siente al cambiar de forma? –se dirigió a Evy que estaba jugando al billar.

-No es fácil de explicar. Supongo que depende. Hay veces que cambio de forma voluntaria, entonces no siento nada especial, pero a veces lo hago cuando me enfado, entonces siento que me relajo. Sobre todo después de saltar un rato de árbol en árbol. –La chica mandó una bola roja lisa a la tronera–. Como el otro día. Me sentía tan frustrada porque las cosas no salieron como yo quería...

-Black a veces hace y dice cosas sin pensar. –contestó Bell que le conocía desde niño.

-Oh, no, te aseguro que, después de pensarlo un rato, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo hizo premeditadamente. Pero el problema no es eso de que crea que quiero cazarle... Yo he cambiado. Cuando empecé con mi idea para conquistarle era una niña que sólo quería que él se fijara en ella. Pero ahora no. Ahora quiero que me vea como una igual, una compañera antes de ser su novia, su amante o lo que sea. Si no puede entenderlo, ya encontraré a alguien que sí lo haga.

-Dame un abrazo, Evy –se emocionó Lily, que estaba tumbada en la cama fingiendo leer unos apuntes de Historia de la Magia–. Crecen tan rápido. Me alegro de que te hayas olvidado de Black.

-No me he olvidado de él. Sólo creo que mi plan necesita unos retoques. Por cierto, la poción ya ha cristalizado. ¿Bell, falsificaste las notas de sus parejas?

-Aquí están. Anya va con Petigrew y Leticia con McNair. ¿Podrían tener peor gusto? Yo creo que no.

-A mi Petipet, no me cae tan mal –el comentario de Joy le mereció las miradas de extrañeza de sus amigas-. No me miréis todas así. Es una de las pocas personas que me hace sentir alta incluso cuando no llevo tacones. Mi parte va bien. Lockhart vendrá conmigo al baile. Ya tenía pareja, pero la plantó en cuanto le informé que quería entregarle mi flor. –las tres chicas la miraron como sino supieran de que estaba hablando.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas sexo? –quiso saber Bell después de entender el complicado código.

-¿Era eso? –exclamaron Evy y Lily a la vez.

-Porque me da vergüenza. Cuando salgo con chicos son peleles a los que puedo manejar. Lo más que he hecho con un chico es darle un beso sin lengua. Bueno excepto con Snape que a él si que le besé con lengua. No lo hace mal –durante unos segundos, la joven mostró una media sonrisa embelesada, pero de pronto su expresión se tornó crispada-. No podéis dejar que se entere de nada de esto. Ni él, ni nadie. Jamás. Nunca. Esto será nuestro secreto.

-Pues claro que será nuestro secreto –la tranquilizó Lily–. Si alguien se entera de que fuimos nosotras nos expulsan –Bueno, tal vez tranquilizar no fuera la expresión más adecuada-. ¿Sabéis si Potter va con alguien? -todas negaron con la cabeza.

-Seguro que Black va con la perra de Turpin. No sé que ve en la Barbie Embrujada.

-Es prefecta de Ravenclaw. Es inteligente. –señaló Joy sólo para picar a su amiga.

-No tanto. Dejo que yo le pusiera orejas de conejo en la espalda, que le hiciera un hechizo de boca bailona, que le cambiara el pelo por hojas de marihuana… ¡Joder! Le hice tal cantidad de putadas que ya ni me acuerdo. Y ella venga a querer salir con Black. Pero si va con ella al baile se va a enterar.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer? –quiso saber Lily.

-Nada. Dejar que pase una apasionante noche en compañía de semejante ser, será justo lo que necesita para darse cuenta que dejarse cazar por mí, no es tan malo como piensa –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Además he prometido ayudar a Doris con su pequeña venganza. Entre eso y nuestro plan voy a estar muy liada.

-Yo además he pensado en hacerles algo a los Merodeadores esa noche. Misi me ayudará.

-¿Queréis que traiga algo de fuera de Hogwarts? –comentó Bell.

-Sí las galletas de tu madre. -fue la respuesta común de sus amigas.

-¡Qué éxito que tienen sus galletas! Lupin también me pidió. Le encanta la cocina de mi madre.

-Creo que la cocina no es la cosa que hace tu madre que más le gusta. –comentó Evy con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bell, es obvio –resopló Lily–. Le gustas a Lupin. Tú misma dijiste que te invitó a ir al baile. Que yo sepa no se lo ha pedido a nadie más.

-Ya, pero creo que va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que yo vuelva a confiar en un hombre. –suspiró la rubia con tristeza.

-Tranquila, ese idiota va a tener lo que se merece –prometió Joy–. Y le haremos fotos para que lo recuerdes.

-Sois las mejores amigas del mundo –fingió emocionarse Bell.

-Repasemos el plan. La operación "Pavo Desplumado" tiene que salir perfecta. –propuso Lily.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Pues hasta aquí este capi. ¿No pensaríais que iban a repasar el plan con vosotras delante? Eso le quitaría toda la emoción.

El capítulo 5 va a ser desquiciante con cuatro venganzas simultáneas en juego. Así que no creo que salgan más que las chicas y sus víctimas. Lo digo para las fans de los Lobitos, que no se enfaden sino puedo sacarles mucho. Puede que salgan al final a no ser que me quede muy largo que lo dejaré para el siguiente.

Otra cosa, como habéis notado he metido dos meses de curso en estos cuatro capis, pero a partir del siguiente el tiempo va a ir más despacio ya que el mes de Noviembre en Hogwarts va a ser muy vengativo. Ya no digamos Diciembre.

Próximo capítulo "Operación Pavo Desplumado"

_Nota en la edición: Y vamos a aclarar las modificaciones de escenas que ha sufrido el capi (las ortográficas, las de fechas y demás se sobreentienden). El caso es que una escena está completamente cambiada: la de Sirius y Evy. Nunca me gustó como me quedó al principio, no era como la había planeado. La verdad es que tampoco lo es ahora, pero al menos estoy conforme con ella._

Hasta el próximo capi.

Besos.

Carla_Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	5. Operación pollo desplumado

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo por amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así que no me demandéis. Por cierto, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Beteado por Anvi_Rosier.

Sin más rollos Carla_Grey Pictures presenta el quinto capítulo de esta renovada producción:

**El arte de vengarte 5.**

**Operación pavo desplumado.**

_Viernes 31 de octubre de1975._

-Aún estáis a tiempo para que me quede. –Bell se disponía a coger el Traslador que la llevaría a su casa.

-¡Vete ya, pesada! –le ordenaron secamente sus amigas. Aunque esa actitud quedo desmentida cuando las cuatro se dieron un cordial abrazo.

-Suerte con lo de esta noche. –Bell tomó por fin el Traslador dejando solas a sus compañeras de cuarto.

-¿Hace falta que repasemos el plan una vez más? –preguntó Lily.

-No por favor, otra vez no –suplicó Joy.

-Ya se lo saben hasta las piedras. –agregó Evy, tan harta del plan como su morena amiga–. Además, si algo sale mal habrá que improvisar sobre la marcha, por lo que mejor no apegarnos mucho al plan...

-Espero que no haya que improvisar mucho Evy, esa es tu especialidad, no la mía. En fin, en estos momentos la primera fase del plan debe haberse puesto en marcha.

&·&·&

En la habitación de Leticia y Anya, a la que ellas mismas lanzaron un hechizo para que se viera de color rosa pastel, las dos jóvenes se dedicaban a teñirse las raíces que ya se les empezaban a notar, cuando entraron dos lechuzas.

-¡Mira, Anya! McNair me ha mandado una sortija. Fíjate en la piedra, es un rubí sin lugar a dudas. En la nota dice que cuando la vio pensó en lo bien que quedaría con mis rubios cabellos. ¡Es un encanto!

-Peter también. Él me ha mandado unos pendientes azules. Le conté que iba a ir de ese color. Dice que sólo puede pensar en mí que por favor me los ponga esta noche.

-Seremos las reinas de la fiesta -se emocionó Leticia, a la que nada gustaba más que ser el centro de atención.

-Todo Hogwarts nos mirara asombrado –confirmó su amiga.

No sabían la razón que tenían.

&·&·&

-Pues preveo un problema. –Evy estaba jugando con Lily al Pin–Pon en su mesa genial.

La verdad es que querían jugar al billar pero la mesa había resultado algo temperamental y si se empeñaba en que jugaras a algo, pues tenías que jugar a eso. Y punto en boca.

-¿Qué haremos si ellas les dicen algo de las joyas a sus parejas y ellos dicen que no se las enviaron?

-No creo que eso pase –aseguró Lily, con tono de haberlo meditado mucho antes de que se le ocurriera a la castaña–. McNair disfruta apuntándose los méritos de los demás y Peter está tan desesperado por echar un polvo que dirá que sí a cada estupidez que diga Anya. Y, en el hipotético caso de que alguno diga la verdad, ellas son tan bobas que creerán que se lo ha mandado Potter.

-¿Qué os parece? –Joy acababa de salir del baño disfrazada con uno de esos vestidos egipcios que son una columna recta blanca, un collar muy ancho en forma de ibis, el pelo negro suelto y un tocado con forma de leona en la cabeza.

-Muy bien –aprobó Lily antes de arrugar la frente confusa– no sabía que te gustaba Cher.

-¿Y esa quién es? Yo voy de Cleopatra.

-Ah, claro... Eso tiene más sentido. ¿Tú aún no te disfrazas Evy? –Lily no tenía que ir disfrazada porque iba a vigilar en los pasillos. Había tomado el puesto en parte por motivos estratégicos, pero otra parte muy pequeña que ella siempre se esforzaría en no admitir, fue para no mentir a Potter del todo.

-No, he quedado más tarde. Es que Joy se ha vestido muy pronto. Sólo son las seis y media.

-Porque tengo que ir a poner en marcha la fase dos del plan. Espero que vaya bien.

-Hablando de eso. –Evy se dirigió a su baúl y sacó unos pendientes que eran una perla gris muy pequeña que tendió a sus amigas–. Poneos esto. Es como un micrófono solo que en vez de oír lo que decimos oiremos lo que pensamos las tres. Lo encontré en un libro de la biblioteca cuando estaba haciendo el trabajo de Parsel y pensé que nos vendría bien.

-¡Buena idea! Vamos a probar. –Joy se los puso y pensó-: _Creo que Lily debería reconocer que le gusta Potter._

_-Te he oído y te equivocas_. –le respondió el pensamiento de la pelirroja.

_-Esto funciona chica_ –pensó Evy, y luego añadió-: Me encanta. Voy a vestirme.

-Yo voy con mi príncipe azul. Con lo idiota que es seguro que se disfraza de eso. Tenéis que procurar que Snape no me vea. Es importante –repitió la morena por enésima vez.

"_Tranquila y suerte, cielo_." Pensaron sus amigas a la vez.

&·&·&

Pero Joy se equivocaba: Lockhart no iba de príncipe azul sino de príncipe lavanda. En cuanto la vio en el vestíbulo Lockhart dijo con tono admirado:

-Es genial. ¡Que compenetración! Los dos vamos de miembros de la realeza.

-Sí pero yo voy de reina –hizo constar Joy que después de todo, era hija de su padre-. Quiero hablar contigo –lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al cuarto de las escobas–. Esta noche es especial para mí. Y hay algo que… no lo harás. No sé porque te lo digo si quiera. ¡Pensarás que estoy loca!

-Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para que esta noche sea inolvidable, la haré. –el rubio empezó a lamerle el cuello. ¡Brrrr! Era asqueroso. A una no debían lamerla como si fuera un... un... ¿Mordedor de perro era una palabra adecuada?

-Podrías ponerte mi ropa interior.

-¿QUÉ? –eso le sorprendió tantísimo que logró que dejara de babearla por el escote.

-El sujetador no. Pero sí mi tanga. Es una fantasía que tengo que el chico con el que pierda la virginidad haya llevado puesta mi ropa interior un rato. Así es como si nuestra unión se alargara. –Era una suerte que Lily les hubiera hecho repasar el plan mil veces y media, de lo contrario Joy no hubiera sido capaz de decir eso sin morirse de vergüenza–. Vamos, hace falta estar muy seguro de la hombría para llevar ropa interior femenina. Pero si tú no lo estas a lo mejor no eres el adecuado para mí –y para enfatizar su negativa, Joy se encogió de hombros y volteó dispuesta a irse.

-Lo llevaré –pero Lockhart sólo tardo tres segundos en hacer una valoración de la situación: tener sexo o no tenerlo. No había más que pensar…

-Gracias. Es importante para mí –y luego pensó-: _Has oído Lily: ha picado._

_-Captado._ –le respondió su amiga.

&·&·&

-¿Ha picado? –Evy acababa de terminar de vestirse, razón por la cual se había quitado los pendientes durante unos segundos.

-Se ha tragado hasta el anzuelo. Chica estás genial. ¡Ah del barco, mi capitana! –silbó Lily al ver el aspecto de su amiga.

Evy iba disfrazada de pirata con una camisa suelta que dejaba uno de sus hombros bronceados al descubierto. Su pelo, castaño y liso, lo llevaba atado con un pañuelo.

-Más quisiera: el capitán es Will. Yo solo soy grumetilla –la chica completó el disfraz con un cinturón, sólo que donde debía llevar la espada llevaba dos tijeras y en el lugar de la pistola la varita-. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Pero ten cuidado al agacharte: hay luna llena y se te ve el tatuaje.

-¡Vaya! –Evy observó el reflejo de su espalda a través de un espejo mientras se ponía los pendientes. Al darle la luz de la luna se podía ver el dibujo de una concha de mar con un ojo en medio en la base de la espalda–. Me lo taparé con un pañuelo. –Tomó un pañuelo y se lo ato por debajo del cinturón. Mientras lo hacía pensaba–: _Espero que Black me vea, así sabrá lo que se pierde._

-Evy, puedo leerte el pensamiento –le recordó Lily, medio irritada, medio irónica al captar la frase que cruzó la mente de su amiga.

-Voy a ayudar a Doris. –la castaña decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Desde hacía unos días Lily estaba más susceptible de lo normal con los Merodeadores.- Te mandaré a Misi.

-Yo tengo que ir a buscar algo. Dile que estaré en la entrada en una hora.

-Mejor nos avisamos cuando estemos listas.

-Me parece buena idea. ¿De acuerdo Joy?

_-OK_ –les respondió la mente su amiga–. _Pero, por favor, no tardéis demasiado_.

&·&·&

Lily regresaba de la cabaña de Hagrid con una bolsa enorme que pesaba como un muerto. ¿Por qué no había aceptado la ayuda de sus amigas?

Porque todas estaban muy liadas: Joy fingía que Lockhart era el amor de su vida; Evy estaba ayudando a Doris en su venganza y Misi estaba con Yeye que le estaba dando los últimos retoques a su disfraz.

Bueno, ya casi había llegado. Esperaba que Misi ya estuviera allí y que ella le ayudara a meter el saco en la torre, porque si no se iba a quedar sin columna vertebral.

-¡Lily! ¿Pero estás loca? Para haberte roto la columna… –Misi estaba en la puerta, Yeye la había disfrazado de Rita Hayworth en Gilda.

-Estás muy guapa de pelirroja.

-Sí, pero me voy a matar con los tacones –como para demostrarlo, la Hupplepuff pisó mal y estuvo a punto de partirse el metatarso-. ¿Qué hay dentro?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-¡Lily! –la llamó una aterciopelada voz masculina.

-¡Ed! –siseó la pelirroja entre dientes. Empezaba a estar un poco harta de encontrarse a ese chaval hasta en la sopa. Y una parte de ella, que jamás admitiría en voz alta, empezaba a sospechar que Potter llevaba algo de razón en cuanto a las intenciones del Ravenclaw-. ¿Qué tal el baile? He oído que ibas con Samantha Kane.

-Así es –el rubio se sonrojó y trató de desordenarse el pelo, pero cada mechón descolocado regresaba hipnóticamente a su sitio. De repente, notó la carga que arrastraban las chicas-. ¿Qué lleváis ahí?

-Pueeees… –vaciló Lily sin saber muy bien qué decir. La verdad, desde luego, no era una opción, pero a la hora de improvisar la pelirroja tendía a bloquearse. Por fortuna, Will acudió en su ayuda.

-Lily, ¿ese es el saco que Evy quería que te ayudara a llevar? Es muy buena idea darle una fiesta sorpresa a Bell –el muchacho no esperó a que le contestaran para cargar con el saco.

-Gracias, capitán Sparrow. –Lily se lo agradeció con un saludo militar.

Tal y como dijo Evy, Will iba disfrazado de pirata del Caribe total. Hasta llevaba un sombrero que se quitó en ese momento con una floritura.

-De nada mis bellas damas. ¿Por casualidad no sabréis dónde esta el resto de mi tripulación? Es que después de avisarme para que te ayudara con el saco, tanto Evy como Doris han desaparecido.

-Ni idea. –mintieron las dos pelirrojas.

-Lo suponía –Will hizo una mueca de "sé que me mentís pero no tengo ganas de arrancaros la confesión".

Así llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y subieron por el lado de los chicos.

-Esperad aquí, yo iré a ver si los Merodeadores están en su habitación o no –ordenó Will a las chicas al llegar al pie de la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de los Gryffindor.

-Está bien –accedieron modosamente las chicas, principalmente porque el saco pesaba demasiado-. Te esperamos en tu habitación con el saco.

Will subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de los Merodeadores situada en lo alto de la torre. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió Black:

-Vaya si es el pirata Sparrow.

-Capitán Sparrow –matizó el quinceañero ligeramente molesto porque la gente se empeñara en rebajarle el rango-. ¿No vais a la fiesta? –les preguntó temiendo la respuesta de los chicos y la subsiguiente reacción de Lily.

-Pueeees… -En cuanto a Sirius, tampoco lo tenía fácil: no podía decir que iban a ir a la fiesta porque no iban a ir, pero no podía decir que se quedaba allí porque igual se acoplaba y estaban a punto de ir a buscar a Remus a la Casa de los Gritos. Al final, optó por una verdad a medias–. No, es que estamos cansados. Además Remus no es el mismo hoy y James y yo le vamos hacer compañía.

-Era por curiosidad. Hasta pronto. ¡Qué te mejores Remus!

-Gracias, Will –Mmmm. ¿Desde cuándo James imitaba tan bien a Remus? Seguro que podían sacar provecho de ese nuevo talento del moreno de pelo revuelto.

Will se bajó a su habitación. En cuanto se fue, Sirius y James se taparon con la capa de invisibilidad del segundo, tomaron el mapa del Merodeador y fueron a reunirse con Remus a la Casa de los Gritos.

Lily se quedó algo decepcionada (por decirlo suavemente) con la noticia de que esos tres no se iban a ir. Pero como no había estado a punto de herniarse para nada, decidió encauzar su frustración de forma positiva.

-Pues si no es para los Merodeadores, será para las peliteñidas. –decidió la pelirroja arrancando un gemido de pura desesperación a Misi ante la sola idea de bajar las escaleras y volver a subirlas con el saco.

-No te asustes –la tranquilizó Will deduciendo el motivo del espanto de la Hufflepuff–. Hay un pasadizo secreto que lleva de nuestra habitación al lado de las chicas.

-¿Sí? –se asombró Misi.

No era para menos, la segregación sexual en Hogwarts estaba a la orden del día, al menos a la hora de dormir ya que eso sólo animaba a los estudiantes a buscar lugares de encuentro más originales. Después de todo, no había suficientes adultos para controlarles a todos.

-Sí –confirmó Lily–. Es una suerte que no le tocara esta habitación a los Merodeadores porque sino me daría miedo hasta dormir en camisón. Al menos, Jesse y Will ejercen de barrera. Vamos para allá.

En esa ocasión, tomaron el saco entre los tres y lo arrastraron por el pasadizo hasta el lado de las chicas. El pasillo en cuestión desembocaba en una especie de plaza circular, de la que partían otras dos escaleras: una de ellas subía hacia lo alto de la torre y mientras la otra bajaba hacia la habitación de Lily.

Además había una puerta. La de la habitación de las peliteñidas.

-Bien. –Aprobó Lily cuando entraron después de unos segundos que dedicó a ubicarse–. Vosotros abrid las camas. Mientras, yo vaciaré el contenido del saco entre las dos.

-¡Ya está! –avisó Misi felizmente cuando ella y Will habían realizado su parte– Vacía ya el saco.

-Allá va. –Lily ejecutó un movimiento de varita y repartió el contenido del saco entre ambas camas antes de realizar un nuevo encantamiento para rehacerlas, de tal forma que lo que ahora se movía entre las sábanas no se apreciaría hasta que ellas no estuvieran bien arropaditas–. Vamos. ¿Os pasa algo? –la pelirroja notó que sus compañeros no estaban en perfectas condiciones.

-Tenías razón –Misi se había puesto de color verde, parecía una marciana pelirroja–, era mejor que no supiera lo que había.

-¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es? –preguntó Will por su parte.

-Sí. –Lily sonrió malignamente mientras abandonaban la habitación.

-¿Son las mismas que… ?

-Sí.

-¿Y se las querías poner a ellos?

-Sí.

-Lily, si esto sale bien, ya no querré ser de mayor como los Merodeadores, querré ser como tú –concluyó finalmente Will sin esforzarse en disimular la admiración.

-Gracias. –la pelirroja se lo agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza mientras se dirigía mentalmente a otra de sus cómplices-. _Evy, fase tres completa, aunque con un cambio de destinatario. ¿Tú qué tal?_

_-Te veo en cinco minutos en el horno._ _Aunque no entiendo porqué hablamos en clave_ –contestó la aludida.

_-Bien._

&·&·&

Doris y Evy esperaban pacientemente debajo de una terraza de madera donde iban todas las parejas a "tomar el aire" o "contemplar la luna" (según como prefirieran llamar a lo de darse el lote,) a que el cabrón sin entrañas, es decir, Dedalus, y su bicho palo aparecieran por allí.

Para cuando hacían acto de presencia, era el mismo momento en el que Lily tomaba la decisión de regalar el contenido del saco a las peliteñidas. Nada más llegar, la parejita feliz empezó a besarse apoyada en el rincón de la barandilla, de forma que las túnicas de sus disfraces de Merlín y Morgana, (originales que eran), colgaban por fuera del balcón.

Las piratas sonrieron con satisfacción: aunque se lo hubieran propuesto no podían haber encontrado mejor postura para llevar a cabo su plan.

Antes de que cambiaran de posición y se complicaran las cosas, se pusieron manos a la obra. Las chicas sacaron las dos tijeras que llevaban y apuntándolas con las varitas susurraron:

-¡_Copius_! –este hechizo servía para que teniendo dos objetos de igual naturaleza uno copiara lo que hiciera el otro.

Entonces Doris se puso a cortar la parte de atrás de la túnica de Dedalus, mientras Evy hacía lo mismo con la del bicho palo, mientras las tijeras que habían encantado lo hacían por el lado izquierdo imitando las tijeras que manejaban las chicas por el derecho.

Cuando llegaron al centro retiraron la parte de atrás completa, dejando a la parejita prácticamente con el culo al aire. Peor, ya que Dedalus llevaba unos gallumbos de la rana Gustavo y ella un tanga completamente transparente.

Al cabo de un rato la pareja volvió al baile y ambas chicas anularon el encantamiento que hicieron sobre las tijeras.

-Voy a verlo. -anunció Doris radiante de felicidad-. ¿Tú no vienes?

-Pues si ha acabado Lily, no. Tenemos que liberar a Joy de Lockhart antes de que Snape se dé cuenta de que está con él. –Justo en ese momento fue requerida por la mentada pelirroja.

_-Evy, fase tres completa, aunque con un cambio de destinatario. ¿Tú que tal?_

_-Te veo en cinco minutos en el horno._

_-Bien._

&·&·&

Si en aquellos momentos alguien le preguntaba a Joy cual era su idea del infierno diría que era ser la pareja del hombre más egocéntrico y aburrido de la tierra, que además no bailaba para no despeinarse, por lo que estaban sentados en la mesa con las peliteñidas y sus parejas.

Por cierto después de las últimas dos horas, Peter le parecía el capullo más insulso y aburrido del cosmos y como McNair volviera a mirar sus pechos, como si los llevara al aire le arrancaría de cuajo el testículo que le quedaba.

Su único consuelo era que Leticia iba disfrazada de "Hello Kitty" y Anya de "Pavo Real" y además llevaban la poción que habían preparado entre Evy y Bell. A medianoche, es decir, en menos de dos horas iba a divertirse de lo lindo.

En ese momento, recibió la llamada de sus amigas que habían completado sus fases tres respectivas y estaban listas para entrar a la fase cuatro conjunta. Perfecto. Pero…

_-¿Cómo lo hago?_ –preguntó Joy.

_-En nada va a haber una pequeña conmoción cuando Dedalus entre con su pareja al comedor_. –los pensamientos de Evy resonaban en su cabeza–. _Aprovecha para sacarle de ahí. Sé sensual._

_-Siempre lo soy._ –en su cabeza resonaron los bufidos de incredulidad de Evy y Lily–. Gyl, podíamos irnos –le susurró en el oído-, me apetece lamerte por todo el cuerpo.

Si eso no era ser sensual… pero el tío estaba tan ensimismado mirando las fotos que un fotógrafo le había hecho que ni se enteró.

Entre tanto, Lily y Evy se había reunido en el baño de Mirtle. Evy había traído un carro de los que usaban los elfos para llevarse las sábanas que tenían que lavar y Lily llevaba una cámara de fotos.

_-¿Cómo va eso, Joy?_ –preguntó Lily.

_-Va mal. Estoy siendo lo más sensual que puedo, pero él no capta las indirectas._

_-Pues vas a tener que probar con una directa._ –pensó Evy–. _Prueba con esto_.

_-¡No pienso decir ni hacer eso! ¡Qué vergüenza!_ –Joy casi lo gritó en medio del Gran Comedor, pero luego recordó que ese capullo solo quería humillarla, por tanto debía ir a por todas.

Así que tragó saliva, y con un movimiento que ella esperaba que fuera de experta cortesana, metió la mano en el tanga rosa que llevaba puesto Lochkart y empezó a acariciarle el pene, al tiempo que le mordía una oreja. Luego dijo:

-¿Nos vamos?

Lo siguiente que oyeron Evy y Lily fue:

_-Ya vamos para allá_.

-Nunca falla. –aseguró Evy con una sonrisa de felina satisfecha que se tornó cautelosa al observar la expresión de su pelirroja compañera- ¿qué pasa?

-Es que a veces me das miedo. –comentó Lily divertida–. Mirtle, ya vienen toma la cámara. Cuando la toques se volverá de tu misma sustancia. Gracias por ayudarnos con esto.

-Tampoco tenía nada que hacer. Seguro que esto es terapéutico.

-De lo más. -Aseguró Lily-. ¡Ya vienen! Todos a sus puestos.

-Eso debería decirlo yo. Para algo soy la pirata. Da igual.

Todas ocuparon sus puestos: Mirtle entró en su baño y se hizo invisible mientras que Lily y Evy se fueron a un pasillo secreto desde el que se podía ver todo lo que pasaba dentro del baño. En ese momento llegó Joy con Lockhart:

-¿Quieres hacerlo en un baño inundado?

-Ajá. –Joy no quería ni imaginar la clase de pervertida que Lockhart debía pensar que era a esas alturas-. ¡Mira hay muchos espejos!

-¡Genial! –las dudas del Ravenclaw se disiparon ante la idea de poder ver su reflejo mientras hacía el amor–. Pues vamos allá.

-Pero antes… ¿Por que no te quitas la ropa y bailas para mí? Puedes mirarte en el espejo mientras lo haces.

-¡Vale! –¿Con qué el truco para que Lockhart hiciera lo que ella quisiera era ponerle un espejo delante? Pues alguien podía habérselo comentado a Joy antes de que metiera la mano en… ciertos sitios donde preferiría no haberla metido.

Así que Lockhart se quitó la ropa quedándose con un ridículo tanga rosa, que le sentaba ridículo y bailando de forma ridícula un baile que se reducía a una serie de movimientos pélvicos.

Joy lo pasó fatal para no reírse de la situación, pero lo consiguió pisándose los dedos de los pies con sus sandalias de tacón de aguja. Mirtle puso en práctica una de las ventajas de ser un fantasma: la de ser inaudible. Lily y Evy que no tenían ningún problema de ser descubiertas se reían como locas.

-Lily, lo clavaste con lo de la poca polla.

-Pues sí. Mira que el tanga es tan pequeño que a nosotras no nos taparía del todo ni depiladas a la brasileña. Pero a él no se le ve nada.

-¿Potter está tan pobremente equipado? –Lily esperaba algo por el estilo desde que salió el tema del tamaño. Aún así la naturalidad con la que Evy trataba el tema del sexo volvió a pillarla desprevenida.

-No me fijé. –y se puso del mismo color que su cabello demostrando que no era del todo cierto.

-¡Mentirosa! Claro que te fijaste. Es que no me lo quieres contar.

-Pues claro que es eso. ¿Si yo te preguntara sobre la de Black, tú me responderías?

-No, porque en estos momentos no dispongo de información sobre el tema. Pero en cuanto sepa algo serás de las primeras en enterarte. –la sonrisa de gata mala de Evy se borró de pronto-. ¿Has oído eso?

-Sí. –Lily se asomó al pasillo para investigar-. ¡Joder! Es Snape. ¡Va para el baño! ¿Qué hacemos, Evy? –tomó a su amiga por los hombros y empezó a agitarla-. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?

-Para empezar, deja de agitarme que me desconcentras y si me desconcentras no me concentro y si no me concentro no puedo pensar y si no puedo pensar no puedo improvisar. –Lily la soltó. Al cabo de unos segundos en la que la muchacha puso cara de diablillo pensativo suspiró–: Lo siento, Lily.

-¿Por qué no se te ocurre nada?

-No, por lo que se me ha ocurrido. –y la empujó hacia el pasillo, haciendo que la pelirroja chocara directamente con Snape.

-Evans, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Otra vez acosándome. ¡Qué vergüenza! –el chico puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo a punto de girarse para irse-. ¡No me des la espalda cuando te hablo! –si se hubiera girado en ese momento hubiera visto a Evy entrando con el carrito al baño.

-Evans, lee mis labios. NO–TE-ESTOY-ACOSANDO-PASO-DE-TI.

-¿Insinúas que no soy lo bastante atractiva como para que tú me acoses? –la chica alzó ligeramente la voz para tapar el grito de nena de Lockhart.

-No he dicho eso. No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Peeves me ha dicho que hay tres Griffyndor tramando algo por aquí. Seguro que son los Merodeadores.

-Fijo que sí. Yo creo que están en la torre de astronomía. –Casualmente dicha torre estaba en la otra punta del castillo.

-Sí, iré para allá.

-No puedes hacerlo. –Si en aquel momento se hubiera girado hubiera visto a Joy y Evy empujando un carrito en el que iba Lockhart inconsciente y vestido, por llamarlo de alguna manera, con un tanga.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me he hecho daño en el pie al chocar contigo. –Lily logró estirar la pierna lo suficiente como para apoyar el pie sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Una flexibilidad envidiable, Evans. Pero tu tobillo está bien. –el chico intentó girarse de nuevo con lo que podría haber descubierto a Joy que por alguna extraña razón volvía al baño. Sólo quedaba una solución.

-Snape, eres tan adorable. -El moreno se quedó flipado, ya que eso no se lo había dicho jamás mujer alguna, ni su madre. Pero cuando la pelirroja le besó alcanzó cotas de alucine inexploradas.

-¿Pero qué haces, Evans? –balbuceó el chico cuando se soltó.

-Te estás cargando el momento. –le medio riñó la Gryffindor antes de volver a besarle.

En ese momento Joy salió del baño y Lily comprendió que la extraña razón que la había llevado de vuelta era recoger la ropa de Lockhart. Le hizo un gesto para que se fuera, cosa que la morena hizo aunque antes le dedicó una mirada venenosa a su prometido. Cuando Lily comprendió que estaban a salvo decidió volver a ser ella misma:

-¿Qué haces so pervertido? ¡Sabía que querías besarme!

-Pero si me has besado tú a mí –se apresuró a defenderse el Slytherin.

-Pero tú podías haberme detenido, pero en vez de eso me has seguido. ¡Todos sois iguales! Y Joy pensando que eres un caballero... ¡Qué decepcionada se sentiría! Pero tranquilo que no diré nada. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Jamás. Y ahora, me voy.

-Evans espera. -Pero la chica había desaparecido-. Ha perdido un colgante –el moreno suspiró previendo la reacción de la Gryffindor cuando apareciera ante ella para devolvérselo.

&·&·&

-¡Ya está! –Yeye dio un paso hacia atrás, admirando su obra-. ¡Ha quedado monísima! El fucsia es su color. ¿Por qué se empeñara en tirarse hacia los azules?

-No sé, será por lo de Ravenclaw. –después de encogerse de hombros, Joy se lanzó al cuello de su amigo y le plantó un besazo en la mejilla–. Gracias por esto Yeye, significa mucho para nosotras.

-Ha sido un placer. Qué poco equipamiento tiene. –el chico miraba fijamente el tanga rosa que llevaba Lockhart.

-¿A qué sí? –corroboró Evy.

-Vamos a llevarlo al vestíbulo. –Lily sonrío por la conversación de sus amigos, aunque el ir con la hora tan justa no tuviera nada de gracioso. Y las miradas que cierta morena le dedicaba tampoco–. Joy, puedo hablar contigo…

-Lily no hace falta que te disculpes. Esta noche, todas hemos hecho cosas raras, cosas de las que no debemos hablar nunca. Con nadie. Y que no debemos tener en cuenta –técnicamente, Joy no necesitaba que la pelirroja se disculpara, sólo que ofreciera sus disculpas.

-Gracias eres un cielo. –y se abrazaron.

-Oh –exclamaron Yeye y Evy a la vez.

-Pero... ¿Quién besa mejor: Potter o Snape?

-Evy, deja de hacer esas preguntas. ¿Qué pasa si yo te pregunto quien besa mejor: Lupin o Black?

-De nuevo y por desgracia no dispongo de información. Pero si algún día estoy en disposición de dicha información la compartiré con vosotras. –y empezó a empujar el carrito en dirección al vestíbulo.

-A veces me da miedo. –comentó Lily.

-Sí, pero… ¿quién besa mejor?

-Joy, tú también no.

&·&·&

A las once y media, Dumbledore les había prometido a los alumnos un espectáculo increíble y lo fue: todos los profesores desfilaron con sus disfraces por una pasarela situada en medio del Gran Comedor.

McGonagall iba de gata, lo cual hubiera tenido mérito sino fuera animaga. Sprout de mandrágora. La profesora de adivinación de libélula. Venom, profesor de Pociones de viejo reprimido, en vez de viejo amargado que era como solía ir siempre. Flitwick del increíble Hulk. Hagrid de domador de dragones. Vector de número primo…

Pero él que dejo anonadadas a todas las alumnas de la escuela fue… ¡Dumbledore!

Iba disfrazado de James Bond, se había recortado la barba, llevaba traje de etiqueta y en la mano derecha llevaba un Martini con Vodka mezclado pero no agitado y en la otra la varita.

-¡Qué guapo! –exclamó Joy sorprendida.

-Llevo diciéndolo desde hace cinco años. Ese hombre es como la buena bebida: con los años mejora. Pero no me hacéis ni caso. –contestó una Evy rebosante de orgullo porque su intuición fuese acertada... aunque lo de las manos le seguía echando un poco para atrás.

-Tiene una sensualidad inteligente. –comentó Yeye.

-La verdad es que con traje se parece a Sean Connery. –que era uno de los actores favoritos de Lily.

-Chicas y chico ¿Os importa dejarlo? –suplicó Will–. Vais a conseguir que vaya a terapia de por vida.

-Hablando de terapia. Hay que llevar a Bell a una. –apuntó Joy–. Porque debía estar muy mal para liarse con Lockhart y creer que era el amor de su vida.

-La venganza es la mejor terapia –respondió Lily–. Hablando de eso, ya son las doce.

En ese momento se oyó un grito procedente de Peter ya que su pareja, Anya se había puesto a decir glu, glu, a mover el culo como si tuviera un abanico pegado a él y los brazos como si fueran alas que no sirvieran para volar, es decir, que se comportaba como un pavo real.

Aunque peor fue lo de Leticia, que se había puesto a cuatro patas y se frotaba contra las piernas de Ed al tiempo que ronroneaba. Como la gata cursi en que se había disfrazado.

Dumbledore fue un de los pocos que comprendió lo que pasaba en cuanto vio la joyas que llevaban las chicas. No eran joyas sino Cristales de Jano que se obtenían al cristalizar una poción llamada la Sangre de Jano.

Estos cristales se utilizaban antaño contra aquellos que osaban burlarse de la magia de Halloween y hacía que adoptaran la personalidad de su disfraz al llegar la medianoche.

Era una poción que requería un nivel bastante alto, por lo que en todo Hogwarts sólo había ocho alumnos que tenían los conocimientos necesarios para hacerla y de ellos sólo tres se atreverían a utilizarla. De ese grupo uno estaba descartado por la luna llena, en cuanto a los otros… ¿Dónde andarían Potter y Black?

-Alumnos, calma. Sigan a sus prefectos a sus casas. –todos salieron pero cuando llegaron al vestíbulo se pararon asombrados. Luego se empezaron a oír carcajadas masculinas y no pocas femeninas de las fans de los Merodeadores que se reían de las de Lockhart.

Dumbledore salió a ver que pasaba y se encontró con Lockhart metido en un coche de bebe rosa, maquillado con unos coloretes tan rosas que ni Heidi, un pañal rosa gigante, un chupete rosa en la boca, un gorrito de ducha rosa que al transparentar permitía ver los rulos rosas con los que se rizaba el pelo, e iba abrazado a un peluche. ¿De qué color? ¡Rosa!

Esta vez sí que se rió. ¡Estos Merodeadores! Eran sus favoritos porque le recordaban a él de joven. Por eso se lo perdonaba todo lo que no incluyera: intentos de asesinato, destrucción de aulas, dimisión de profesores y uso de pociones peligrosas.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas. Se acabó el espectáculo. Vayan a sus salas comunes. ¡Señoritas Turner y Evans! ¿Pueden venir un momento?

_-Nos ha descubierto, va a expulsarnos_. –pensó Joy.

_-Si fuera así también hubiera llamado a Evy_. –la tranquilizó Lily.

-¿Pueden decirles a los señores Potter y Black que mañana vengan a hablar conmigo? Van a tener que explicarme todo esto.

-Se lo diré. –al tiempo que contestó, Lily envió una plegaria de gratitud a todos sus dioses por no dejar que fuera descubierta.

&·&·&

El uno de Noviembre, Remus lo pasó en cama para recuperarse de la Luna Llena, pero James y Sirius estuvieron todo el día castigados.

Dumbledore les perdonó él haber dejado a Dedalus Diggle y su pareja con el culo al aire en medio del baile y el disfrazar a Lockhart de bebé, pero lo de utilizar una poción tan peligrosa como la Sangre de Jano contra dos compañeras merecía un castigo ejemplar. Así que les tocó ayudar a Venom, el nuevo profesor de pociones, a instalarse.

A ellos le hubiera gustado poder decir la verdad a Dumbledore pero es que la coartada para la hora del crimen era que ellos se habían hecho animagos ilegales y que habían pasado toda la noche campando alegremente por el bosque prohibido en compañía de un hombre lobo.

Vamos que era mejor aguantar toda la tarde al viejo amargado de Venom.

-Si vosotros no hicisteis la poción… ¿quién pudo ser? –preguntó Peter por la tarde cuando los dos chicos volvieron del castigo de muy mal humor.

-Está claro: Snape. –respondió James con rencor.

-No entiendo porque nos tiene esa manía. –agregó Sirius con tono herido de "con lo majos que somos".

-Porque intentaste matarle el año pasado. –le recordó Remus–, cuando le dijiste como entrar por el sauce boxeador hasta la casa de los gritos y él descubrió que yo era un licántropo. Nunca nos has contado por qué.

-Pues iba yo por un pasillo cuando vi que Lestrange y su novia estaban molestando a Berenice, mi novia.

-¿Berenice era tu novia? –interrumpió Remus–. Primera noticia. Dado que ni siquiera te gustaba…

-Salí un montón de veces con ella.

-Porque Vega te fastidiaba todas las citas. –le recordó James.

-No es el momento de hablar de ella –la sequedad de la réplica de su compañero sorprendió a los dos merodeadores, pero Sirius prosiguió con tono animoso-. El caso es que cuando iba ayudarla se pusieron en medio Snape y Rosier y me lo impidieron, iba a pegarles pero entonces se me ocurrió que sería más divertido contarle a Snapy lo del sauce. Pero tú James le salvaste. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Turner. Ella me dijo: "Tu amigo acaba de hacer una guilipollez mayor que su ego, ve a detener a Snape antes de que salgamos en el Profeta. Porque como le pase algo a mi Sevisev vamos a salir." Y eso hice. Deberías darle las gracias o por lo menos ser más amable con ella.

-¿Turner te lo contó? Pero si ella y sus amigas nos odian. -Se extrañó Peter, recordando las miradas que le lanzaba la morena la pasada noche.

-Pero no tanto. El caso es que Snape nos odia. Tiene el motivo y la oportunidad para ello. Hizo la poción, todos sabemos que es su especialidad, y logró implicarnos. Es muy Slytherin.

-No sé. –Remus era, generalmente, el voto de la prudencia–. Deberíamos buscar alguna prueba antes de hacer nada contra él.

¿Quién más podría hacer algo así? –preguntó Sirius.

-Evans, Turner, Figg y Vega. Son lo bastante inteligentes para ello, y estamos pensando que es para que nos culpen a nosotros. Pero no tiene porque ser así. Ellas tienen algo contra Dedalus por la forma en que dejó a Doris, contra Lockhart por lo de Bell y no se llevan bien con Leticia y Anya. –Remus no lo sabía, pero lo acababa de clavar.

-También pensé en ellas, –admitió James–, pero luego me di cuenta de que ellas no serían capaces de hacer algo así en las mismas narices de Dumbledore. Tal vez sean Gryffindor, pero no suicidas…

-Es cierto Prongs. –concedió Remus–. Es cierto.

-Me voy a buscar a Anya a la enfermería. –anunció Peter de pronto–. Está tan recuperada que vamos a ir a su habitación … ¡Cuando vuelva ya no seré virgen!

-¿Qué quieres, Peter, una fiesta o una placa conmemorativa? –preguntó Sirius bastante picado.

-La envidia es muy mala, Padfoot. –le regañó el chico mientras se iba.

&·&·&

Tal y como había dicho Peter, él y Anya fueron a la habitación de la chica. Ambos se quitaron la ropa, sin espontaneidad alguna, quedándose desnudos (visiones no recomendables para gente con estómago sensible) y se metieron en la cama de la rubia de bote.

Estaban en los prolegómenos de la faena, breves porque los dos eran personas de ir al grano, cuando empezaron a notar unas cosas frías que les subían, al principio por la pierna, luego por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué invento es este? Se te esta escapando el agua de la cama. –se desilusionó Peter, porque siempre le llamó la atención ese tipo de cama.

-Mi cama no es de agua. –se extrañó la chica–. ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

Las cosas frías eran babosas y los dos estaban completamente cubiertos de ellas.

Pero no eran unas babosas cualquiera. Eran las mismas que los Merodeadores soltaron en el Gran Comedor. Las quinientas cincuenta y siete. Lily, en un ataque sentimental, las recogió todas y su intención era devolverlas con sus dueños.

Pero eso no lo sabían ni Peter ni Anya, cuando salieron corriendo de la habitación gritando como posesos y acabaron en la Sala Común totalmente desnudos, a no ser que las babosas cuenten como ropa.

Era la hora de bajar a cenar, y casi todos lo Griffys estaban en la Sala Común reuniéndose para ir al Gran Comedor. No es necesario decir que cuando los dos llegaron allí con vestidos de babosas, a la mayoría se les quitaron las ganas de cenar.

-Nos ha salido redonda la jugada. –susurró una recién llegada Bell a su amiga Joy-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No voy a volver a comer en mi vida. –respondió la chica asqueada.

-Eso es porque te has atiborrado de las galletas de mi madre. –comprendió la rubia.

-¡Tenías que recordármelo! –sollozó la morena antes de correr para el baño.

-¿QUE PASA AQUÍ? –McGonagall acababa de entrar en la Sala Común y se hacía cargo de la caótica situación-. ¿PERO QUE HACEN CON… ESO PUESTO?

-Pues... –aquello era peor que cuando esa misma mañana Dumbledore pilló a Sirius y James. La excusa de Peter es que estaban a punto de echar un polvo cuando les atacaron las babosas del colchón, además tenía que contarlo ante todos sus compañeros–. Podemos hablar en otra parte…

-Mejor. Pero por favor vístanse. Con ropa. Si no es molestia.

&·&·&

-Todo ha salido perfecto. -Bell exhibía una sonrisa triunfal mientras descorchaba una botella de cava–. Lockhart ha hecho el ridículo, y si intenta algo contra nosotras publicamos las fotos de Mirtle. Dedalus se ha sentido tan humillado como se sintió Doris. Anya y su amor estaban guapísimos con el vestido de babosas. –Llenó cuatro copas y el bebedero de Perla, omitiendo el gesto de asco de Joy-. Brindemos por nuestro éxito.

-¿Por qué no vienes a brindar, Lily? –preguntó Joy. Ella y Evy ya habían tomado una de las copas.

-Es que siento que nuestro éxito no es completo. –respondió Lily.

-¡Claro que lo es! No hemos vengado de todos. Nadie sospecha de nosotras. Todos piensan que han sido los Merodeadores. Así que a brindar. –enumeró Joy.

-Ese es el problema. ¡Ellos nos han robado el mérito! –se indignó Lily.

-¿El mérito? Querrás decir el castigo. –Bell sonrió después de un trago de cava.

-No, hablo del mérito. Hemos hecho una obra de arte. Pero nadie sabe que hemos sido nosotras. Es como sí alguien tuviera un Velázquez pero todos creyeran que lo pinto Goya.

-¿Velázquez? -preguntó Bell.

-¿Goya? –inquirió a su vez Joy.

-Son dos pintores Muggles de origen español. Dos artistas. Dos genios. Dos estilos diferentes. –les aclaró Evy.

-Como nosotras y los Merodeadores. –dedujo Bell–, no es que unos sean mejores que los otros. Simplemente tenemos distintos estilos. ¿Cuál es el problema, Lily?

-¿Recuerdas por qué dejaste de ir con ellos? Muchas de las bromas eran idea tuya, pero solo los castigaban a ellos. Al principio te divertía, pero luego te diste cuenta de que era porque no te consideraban capaz de idear algo así. Porque eras una chica. Pues, Bell, ha vuelto a pasar.

-Es cierto. -Bell reaccionó como si la hubieran golpeado–. La razón porque nos hemos librado es porque nadie cree que seamos capaces de hacer algo así. ¡Es indignante!

-Creo, que no os entiendo. Queréis que sepan lo que hemos hecho para que nos castiguen a nosotras en vez de a ellos. –Evy les miraba como si se hubieran vuelto locas–. ¡Qué lo paguen por nosotras! A mí personalmente me da lo mismo.

-No te da lo mismo. –le comunicó Bell–. Porque quieres que Sirius te considere su igual. Cosa que no pasara hasta que te ganes su respeto. Pues mi querida amiga, la manera más fácil de ganarte su respeto es demostrando que eres tan buena como él, o mejor, en el arte de la venganza. Pero esto acaba de alejarte un paso atrás de tu objetivo.

-¡Joder! No lo había pensado.

-A mi no me convenceréis. –dijo Joy–. Si alguien se entera de lo que yo hice esa noche me muero de la vergüenza.

-¿Sabes quién pensarán los Merodeadores que está detrás de todo? –Evy se volvió hacia su amiga–. Snape. Tu prometido. Aunque igual no dejan mucho de él después de su venganza. Pero si tu sentido de la decencia es más importante que el que dices que es el amor de tu vida.

-¡NO! –gritó la joven desesperada-. ¡YO PROTEGERÉ A MI SEVYSEV DE ESOS DEGENERADOS!

-Al menos estamos todas de acuerdo. Tenemos que lograr que se reconozca nuestro arte. –concluyó Lily–. Mientras pensamos alguna manera de que los Merodeadores sepan que somos mejores que ellos, pensemos algo divertido para hacerle a Leticia.

-¿No pusiste babosas en su cama? –preguntó Joy.

-Lo hice, pero McGonagall revisó la cama y sacó las babosas. Reconoció que eran las que camparon por el gran comedor, una se la metió por la nariz, así que se acordaba bien. Tiene a los Merodeadores limpiando las vidrieras del Gran Comedor. Sin magia.

-¿También nos han robado el mérito de eso? –protestó Evy apurando la copa de cava de un indignado trago–. Con lo que nos costó cazar esas babosas en concreto de una en una. Menos mal que Bify nos ayudo.

Bifidus Active era el quinto alumno que entró en la escuela el mismo año que Joy y Evy. Era un flipado de la vida en general y de la entomología en particular. Es decir, si carecía de columna vertebral, tenía más de cuatro patas o no tenía ninguna pero era viscoso le encantaba.

-No me lo recuerdes. –Joy puso cara de ir a vomitar en cualquier momento–. Aunque fue peor cuando vi los cuerpos desnudos de esos dos cubiertos con las babosas. Yo estoy en blanco.

-Yo desde que mi genial plan para conquistar a Black no fue como esperaba soy incapaz de concebir planes con antelación. –suspiró Evy–. Creo que mi musa retorcida me ha abandonado.

-Tranquilas. Yo hice mis deberes. –Bell tenía su sonrisa de ángel malo en la cara–. Traje las galletas y una genial idea vengativa para ellas. Por cierto, ¿sigue en pie lo de los Merodeadores?

-Sí –respondió Lily–, lo haremos el 14 de noviembre. Pero hasta entonces… cuenta tu idea.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Nota de Carla en la edición: Pos aquí originalmente hablaba de lo cortito que era el capi y que por eso aprovechaba para contar de dónde venían los nombres de algunos personajes. Pero, ahora me acabo de poner a mirar número de palabras y hojas, y resulta que está en la media._

_Bueno, igualmente lo dejo aquí… Espero que estéis disfrutando con las nuevas/mejoradas escenas._

Joana Turner: Joana es el nombre de la prota de "Tras el corazón verde" una película de aventuras que vi cuando era pequeña. Turner es el apellido de la actriz que interpretaba el personaje.

Evelyn Vega: Evelyn, hay a montones en el cine, pero el nombre de esta es por la prota de "La Momia". Vega, es el nombre de unas de las estrellas de las Constelación de la Lira.

William Jack Sparrow: Will es el nombre del personaje que interpreta Orlando Blomm en "Piratas del Caribe" y Jack Sparrow es el nombre de otro personaje de esa misma peli, pero lo interpreta Jonnhy Deep, al que amo con locura. No me importa que sea un cuarentón, casado con una francesa anoréxica, padre de dos hijos, amigo de Marilyn Manson y que tenga una silla de tortura en el desván. Perdonad este ataque de locura pero es que mi gemela loca me ha robado el teclado. Vale, no tengo gemela, pero fingid que no lo habéis leído. El caso es que al personaje se me ocurrió viendo la película, así que tiene un poco de los dos.

Jessie James Dalton: Jessie James es el nombre de un forajido, al igual que los hermanos Dalton.

Rose Dawson: es el nombre que se pone Kate Winslet en "Titanic"

Atica Atkins: el Ática es la región de Grecia donde se encuentra Atenas. Atkins es el autor de un libro de física que una servidora odia a muerte.

Dedalus Diggle y Doris Crowford aparecen en el primer libro cuando Harry va al callejón Diagon con Hagrid.

Phyllida Spore es la autora del libro de Herbología así como Miranda Goshawk del de encantamientos.

Artemis Slayer: Artemis es la diosa de la caza y Slayer viene del título de "Buffy, the vampire slayer"

Bifidus Active: viene de Bifidus activo que se toma en los actimel. Ese día no se me ocurría ningún nombre divertido (;_;) De todas formas, si sois aficionadas a los cómics de Asterix, apreciareis la ironía.

Berenice Turpin: el apellido lo saque del primer libro. El nombre viene de una princesa que entregó su rubia cabellera a Afrodita para que su marido volviera de la guerra. No sé si funcionó, pero según la leyenda el cabello desapareció del templo transformándose en una constelación. Me sorprende que a Evy no la haya dado aún por cortarla el pelo al cero, a lo mejor hago algo al respecto.

Samantha y Samuel Kane: Me hizo gracia que dos mellizos se llamaran igual, el apellido pertenece a uno de los personajes de CSI Miami, al igual que el nombre del padre de Bell, Horatio. Pero creo que esta mejor CSI Las Vegas.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	6. animales de compañía

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más.

No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo por amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así que no me demandéis. Por cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Beta: Anvi_Rosier.

Sin más rollos Carla_Grey Pictures presenta el quinto capítulo de esta producción:

**El arte de vengarte 6.**

**Animales de compañía.**

_Viernes siete de noviembre._

Los Merodeadores acababan de volver de limpiar las vidrieras del Gran Comedor, se ducharon y como no les apetecía volver a pisar el comedor en mucho, mucho tiempo, es decir hasta el desayuno, se bajaron a la Sala Común a cenar a base de las galletas de la Sra. Figg.

La madre de Bell había decidido diversificarse y además de chocolate había también de mora, vainilla, canela, arándanos, plátano, naranja, chocolate blanco… Todas deliciosas.

-Estas galletas están buenísimas –dijo Peter relamiéndose los labios.

-Pues sí –contestó Remus, pillando dos de chocolate de golpe-. Agradecerme que las comparta. Volviendo al tema, yo creo que está claro que no es Snape el de las bromas. Él no pudo entrar en nuestra torre y poner las babosas en las camas de Leticia y Anya. No Peter, no creo que fuera un atentado deliberado contra tu vida. A veces pienso que serías capaz de fingir tu propia muerte sólo para llamar la atención.

-Yo jamás haría eso. –protestó el más bajito de los merodeadores con tono ofendido.

-Puede que Snape tenga un cómplice en la torre. –Cuando a Sirius se le metía algo en la cabeza era como un perro de caza que acababa de hincarle los dientes a algo. En este caso estaba a punto de hincar sus dientes en una galleta de coco.

-Serán esas cuatro. –acusó Peter rápidamente.

-No digas estupideces. –negó James en tono condescendiente-. ¿Sabes lo que nos costó a Moony, Padfoot y a mí reunir las quinientas cincuenta y siete babosas? Lo hicimos a mano. A cualquier chica le daría asco tocar una sola, no digamos ya quinientas cincuenta y siete. ¡Qué delicado eres! Sólo con nombrarlas, ya palideces.

-Es por eso. ¿Qué es? –Peter señalaba un punto situado a la espalda de sus amigos. Los tres chicos se volvieron y vieron a un pequeño chimpancé que miraba las galletas con cara de pena. Lo más asombroso del bicho era que tenía los ojos azul grisáceos.

-Es un chimpancé. –respondieron los tres lobitos calmadamente.

-¿Pero qué hace aquí? –Peter no estaba tan tranquilo. Seguro que ese bicho se comía a la gente. No había más que ver como le miraba.

-Querrá una galleta. –aventuró Sirius tomando una y disponiéndose a ofrecerla pero entonces…

-¡SIRIUS! ¡No te comas eso que te sube el colesterol! Además ya te has comido diez. –Evy regresó de cenar, seguida por toda la tribu.

-¿Acaso no te bastó con tratar de cazarme que ahora tratas de controlar lo que como? –preguntó el que se consideró aludido.

-¿Acaso estaba hablando contigo? -atacó la castaña.

-¿Acaso hay algún otro Sirius por aquí? –contraatacó el merodeador.

-Sí, él. –y señaló al chimpancé. Tras unos segundos y aprovechando que el chico se había quedado boquiabierto volvió a atacar-. ¿A qué es mono?

Con esa frase, el resto de merodeadores, Bell y los jóvenes de quinto que les acompañaban prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes, Figg? –por alguna razón, Sirius decidió encararse con la otra chica que se había puesto en su contra.

-¿Cómo que de qué me río? De la cara que has puesto, Black. Igual que tus amigos –agregó la rubia con una encantadora sonrisa ingenua.

-¿De dónde has sacado a Sirius, Vega? –por su parte, James decidió mostrarse cordial. A lo mejor, ganándose a las amigas de la pelirroja lograba averiguar qué fue lo que le hizo.

-Eso debería preguntártelo ella a ti, James –comentó Yeye, en tono desconcertado.

-Me refería al mono, Yeye –aclaró el moreno de pelo revuelto sin perder el tono amistoso.

-Es mi tarea de Alquimia Básica. Teníamos que transformar dos objetos en un solo ser vivo. He sido la única de las cuatro casas que lo ha logrado en la primera clase. La profesora Flamel me ha dado ciento cincuenta puntos. Además se lo ha contado a McGonagall que ha llorado de la emoción, y me ha dicho que lo tendrá en cuenta para los TIMOS –explicó Evy sin molestarse en ocultar lo encantada que estaba de haberse conocido. Y sin resistirse a lanzarle una pulla a Sirius-. ¿A ti eso aún no te sale verdad, Blacky?

-Si ya has acabado la clase ¿Por qué no anulas la transformación? –Remus sujetó a Sirius del brazo ya que tenía pinta de ir a estrangular a la castaña. Cosa que no sería conveniente para la causa de James. Ni para la suya, claro.

-Porque no sé cuál es el conjuro para ello. Debido a eso va a estar un tiempo entre nosotros, por eso pensé que debía darle un nombre.

-¿Y por qué le diste el mío? –quiso saber Sirius.

-Pueeees. Es que verás… es una explicación muy sencilla. Esto… -la chica vaciló al tener que decir la verdad, ya que esa estratagema no le dio buen resultado en el pasado.

-Porque dice que le recuerda a ti. –Bell no tenía ese problema, por supuesto. Además, sabía que eso irritaría a su "hermanito".

De nuevo se escucharon las risas, pero esta vez se les agregaron las de Evy y Sirius. Pero las del mono, no el humano. No es que el humano no fuera mono, porque lo era. ¡Joder! No debí dejar que le pusiera ese nombre.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Risas mil! –dijo Sirius con sarcasmo, el humano, porque el simio no hablaba-. ¡Pero que tarde es! Y yo he quedado con Berenice –dejo caer con un tono de calculada despreocupación.

-Procura no llegar muy tarde –comentó James–. Mañana jugamos y te quiero despejado.

-Sí, capitán. –afirmó el moreno de ojos grises haciendo un saludo militar con el dedo índice y medio. Después volteó hacia Evy que llevaba en brazos a su mascota–. En cuanto a vosotros, no me esperéis levantados porque los niños se tienen que acostar pronto. Toma una galleta…

El chimpancé se zampó la chuchería antes de que Evy pudiera impedirlo y Sirius aprovechó el movimiento hacia delante de la castaña para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, nena. –le susurró de una forma premeditadamente íntima.

Acto seguido se puso una chaqueta de cuero con un movimiento sensual y elegante, que unos días antes hubiera hecho babear a la chica, pero que en aquél momento solo sirvió para cabrearla ya que el objetivo era ese y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

&·&·&

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –Preguntó Lily a Evy cuando ella, Sirius y Bell entraron en la habitación, en un tono tan sereno como amenazador.

-¡Deja a la chica en paz! –al ser Bell la mayor y Evy la pequeña sentía que tenía el deber de defenderla–. Ha valido la pena por ver la cara de Black. Cosa que hubieras hecho si no hubieses subido a toda prisa.

-Está bien. Repasemos el plan de Bell. –sus tres amigas emitieron gemidos de desesperación ante la idea de repetir cada paso a ejecutar una vez más–. Venga, que lo hacemos esta noche.

-No podemos hacerlo esta noche. Sirius ha salido con la Barbie Embrujada –informó Evy con tono inexpresivo, como si hablara del tiempo y no del chico al que había perseguido por años.

-Y tú tienes que ir a fastidiarle la cita. ¡Te importa más ese Casanova barato que nosotras! –la acusó Joy con tono melodramático.

-Y ellos pueden vernos y estropearlo todo –completó la castaña.

-¡Y eso qué más da! Si queremos que los Merodeadores se enteren, esa es una forma tan buena como cualquier otra. –Joy hizo un gesto de confusión.

-Pero no hasta que nos venguemos de ellos. –Evy lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Tiene razón así que discúlpate, Joy. -La apoyó Bell.

-Sí, mami Bell. Lo siento Evy.

-No importa. ¿Lo dejamos para mañana?

-Mejor el martes –repuso Lily después de pensarlo un rato-. Mañana hay partido y si ganamos todos estarán en la Sala Común de celebración. El domingo, tampoco porque ya es complicado mantener los ojos abiertos en Historia de la Magia, si nos tiramos hasta las tantas por ahí no te cuento… Creo que el martes será lo mejor.

-¡Espero que mañana ganemos! –Bell dio un brinco, emocionada–. Así volveríamos a estar en la competición. Cosa que ya habríamos logrado si esos cuatro no hubieran perdido tantos puntos.

-La verdad es que los puntos se los han quitado a ellos. Pero los perdimos por nuestra culpa. Por mi parte todo va bien. Will, Virgi y yo somos los mejores cazadores de la Historia de Gryffindor. –Joy se sacudió la poca modestia que le quedaba de los hombros.

-Yeye y Doris nos han invitado a nosotras tres y a Misi a narrar el partido con ellos. Creo que McGonagall les ha dicho que busquen narradores neutrales. He aceptado. –Bell estaba alucinada de que alguien pensara que ellos seis podrían radiar el partido objetivamente.

-Bien, yo me doy un baño y me voy a la cama. –informó Lily.

-Yo me acuesto. Estoy agotada. –Joy ya llevaba puesto el pijama–. Buenas noches. Procurad que vuestros bichos estén lejos de mí y de mis cosas.

-Son nuestros animales de compañía. Por cierto, Evy procura que tu simio no se acerque a mi Perla. No me gusta como la mira.

-Los chimpancés comen fruta, no gatos. Creo… –Evy cambió de idea al observar que Sirius miraba a la gata de la misma forma que a las galletas de plátano.

-¿Cómo va a vigilar a su mascota cuando tiene que ir a arruinar la cita de Black? Rápale a Turpin el pelo al cero –sugirió Lily desde el baño con un extraño matiz sádico en su voz.

-Te equivocas. Ya no necesito fastidiarle las citas para llamar su atención. Cuando sea víctima de nuestro gran plan tendrá que reconocer que soy única en mi género y no volverá a pensar en Turpin ni en ninguna otra chica jamás.

-Gracias a Dios que eres única en tú género –replicó la pelirroja de buen humor–. El mundo no esta preparado para que haya dos como tú. Bueno, como ninguna de nosotras.

&·&·&

_Sábado nueve de noviembre_.

El día del primer partido de la temporada era uno de esos días que el sol sale y se esconde entre las nubes. No hacía ni frío ni calor, es decir cero grados, y la gente estaba animada.

Ese primer partido enfrentaba a Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Pese a no ser de máxima rivalidad entre casas, a un nivel más personal, resultaría un partido muy tenso. ¡No había más que ver las alineaciones!

Entre tanto James, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, pese a que Virgi y Joy se le rebelaban continuamente, pasaba revista a sus tropas en el vestuario.

-Me alegro Sirius que me hicieras caso y no volvieras muy tarde. ¿O debo agradecérselo a Vega? –Preguntó con un tono malicioso.

-Pues no, a ella no. No me arruinó la cita. Yo estaba paranoico, porque en cualquier momento podía salirle cola de caballo a Berenice, o quedarse sin boca o algo de eso. Pero nada.

-¿Entonces fue bien la cita? –preguntó Remus. Como últimamente James y él carecían de vida sentimental tenían que vivir a través de la de Sirius.

-Sí. Bien mal. Es lo más aburrido y predecible que me he llevado a la cama desde que Peter me dejo para leer la autobiografía de un jugador de Quidditch. No pienso volver a quedar con ella. Está claro que la gracia de nuestra relación era que Vega no paraba de fastidiarla.

-Lo siento, Sirius –James le dio una palmada a su amigo antes de comprobar el estado anímico de sus nuevos fichajes-. ¿Cómo lo llevas Isis? Es tu primer partido.

-Creo que voy a vomitar. Pero eso se pasa, ¿no?

-Sí. No te preocupes lo harás muy bien. Eres mucho mejor guardiana que el de Ravenclaw, aunque tampoco tiene mucho mérito. ¿Will?

-Bien. Sólo que bien significa: una pizca alterado, un poco acojonado, bastante neurótico y muy emocionado.

-Me alegra que aún conserves el humor. ¿Los demás estáis listos? –un entusiasmado "sí" resonó por el vestuario–. Pues vamos allá.

Entre tanto Yeye, locutor oficial de Hogwarts, pasaba revista a sus tropas.

-Hola a todos, mi muy querido público, soy Dalton, vuestro locutor favorito, y este es el primer partido del curso. Me acompañan, para lograr una visión totalmente neutral del juego: Doris, mi compañera habitual. -La chica mandó un saludo a través de su varita.

"Misi, alumna de quinto de Hufflepuff. –Misi se preguntó como se había dejado enredar en eso.

"Lily, la prefecta perfecta Griffie, a la que acabo de sacar los colores. Bell, alumna de sexto de la casa de los leones y mi buena amiga Evy a la que quiero con locura y que acaba de lanzarme un beso. Mientras salen al campo los equipos voy a entrevistarlas un poco. Bell, ¿cómo te sientes al ser una de las pocas rubias naturales de la escuela?

-Pues, Yeye, nunca me había parado a pensarlo. Supongo que muy natural.

-Buena respuesta. ¡YA SALE AL CAMPO GRYFFINDOR! Como guardiana Isis Priestly, una joya descubierta este año; como Golpeadores, los inigualables, guapísimos y espectaculares Remus Lupin y Sirius Black…

-Tanto como inigualables… -se oyó comentar a Evy en tono despectivo.

-Los cazadores Virginia Weasley, la gata roja; Joana Turner, la más estilosa y debutando en este estadio… ¡Will Sparrow! –En este punto tuvo que callarse un momento porque sus compañeras se habían puesto a gritar y saltar como locas, lanzando piropos para el cazador–. Por último, el capitán y buscador, el más guapo, el más irresistible, el más ágil, el más… todo. El chico que yo quiero ser de mayor… ¡James Potter!

-Tanto como eso… -debido al griterío de la gente, la frase de Lily pasó inadvertida para todo el mundo… excepto Rosier y Snape.

-Ahora sale al campo el equipo de Ravenclaw –anunció Doris–. Como capitán y golpeador… ¡Samuel Kane! Las manos quietas chicas que ya casi lo tenemos adjudicado, ¿verdad, Misi? –la aludida puso roja como un tomate.

"Reed Crandall es el otro golpeador, que ahora que lo veo creo que tiene un polvazo, ¿Tu saliste con él, Evy? Pues luego me lo cuentas. –Evy le guiñó un ojo.

"Edwuard McKinnons, el chico de pelo ordenado es el buscador, las malas lenguas decimos que para imitar a Potter. Las cazadoras son: Samantha Kane, la prefecta más pija; Sarah Randall, aficionada a la poesía y a la piña colada y Britany Bristol, el bicho palo putón. Como guardián Gilderoy-Cuidado-que-me-Despeino-Lochkart, las mentes curiosas nos preguntamos cómo logró el puesto.

Así quedaba explicada la tensión del ambiente.

En el campo: James y Ed tenían una rivalidad ancestral, agravada porque James tenía sus serias sospechas sobre las intenciones de Ed para su Lily, es decir, para Evans.

Remus estaba deseando mandar a Lochkart directo a la enfermería.

Sirius, le tenía una manía especial a Crandall ya que era a Evy lo que Berenice a él.

Joy había decidido tirar de la escoba a Britany. Isis ya había tenido sus roces con Samantha.

Virgi y Sarah no se podían ver ni de lejos y Will y Samuel habían apostado a que su equipo ganaba el partido.

En la grada, pensar que iba a salir una narración neutral es como creer que era imprescindible hacer la tercera parte de Terminator: Yeye adoraba a los Merodeadores y a Joy, por tanto iba con Gryffindor. Creo que después de la presentación de Doris estaba claro con quien iba; Bell y Evy eran Griffies hasta la muerte; Misi iba con Samuel, pero era tan tímida, que igual no hablaba en todo el partido y Lily casi era la más neutral porque iba con Ed antes que con Potter, pero claro también quería que ganara su casa.

-En este momento, Hooch, baja al centro del campo, donde están los dos capitanes que se dan la mano, las escobas se elevan y empieza el partido. Turner tiene la Quaffle se la pasa a Weasly que le hace un sombrero a Bristol, recoge la Quaffle y anota. ¡Diez a cero para Gryffindor!

-Bell me estás usurpando el puesto –protestó Yeye, cruzado de brazos con expresión de tono mimado–. Si lo sé no te invito. ¡Eres mala y odiosa!

-Lo siento. Es que esto es muy emocionante. Ahora tiene la Quaffle Randall, esquiva a Turner, se la pasa a Kane que lanza… pero Isis la para. ¡Genial en su primera intervención! El marcador se mantiene. Isis saca para Weasley, se desmarca, hace un lanzamiento largo que atrapa Sparrow, esquiva la Bludger que le envía Samuel y… anota. ¡El primer gol de su vida!

-¡WILL, CAPULLO, QUEREMOS UN HIJO TUYO! –gritaron en ese momento Doris, Evy y Lily, completamente flipadas.

-¡Yo también! ¡Está guapísimo con el uniforme de Quidditch! El caso es que ganamos veinte a cero.

-No el caso es que ahora sigo yo, porque estáis empezando a desvariar. –intervino Yeye con tono autoritario–. Bristol tiene la Quaffle y…

-¡Black y Lupin! ¿Qué coño hacéis? Tirad a esa perra de la escoba de una vez. –Gritaron Evy y Doris a coro y con igual grado de agresividad.

-Se la arrebata Weasley en una jugada espectacular. Quiero aprovechar para decir que yo a estas chicas no las conozco de nada. Las he sacado, como buena obra, de un sanatorio mental y esta mañana se me ha olvidado darles su medicación. Así que están algo descontroladas.

-Deja de decir estupideces. Porque ha aparecido la snitch, y Potter y McKinnons se lanzan a cazarla, codo con codo, van en picado por en medio de los cazadores a gran velocidad.. Pero en el último segundo, Potter frena la escoba y se eleva con un movimiento espiral. McKinnons no es tan afortunado y se estrella de cabeza contra el suelo.

-Mientras Bell, volvía a usurparme el puesto, Bristol está a punto de marcar…

-¿Os he comentado que Dedalus va a dejar a esa zorra porque quiere volver conmigo? –comentó Doris como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Y lanza la pelota fuera. Samuel ha pedido tiempo muerto para que McKinnons pueda recuperarse.

-¿Qué opináis del niño como fenómeno?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Doris?

-Por hablar de algo, Evy.

-Pues podían hablar de Quidditch. –McGonagall acababa de subir a la zona de prensa–. Que es para lo que están aquí. Por favor, dejen de dar esos saltos que van a hacer un agujero y van a terminar cayendo sobre nosotros que estamos debajo de ustedes.

-Hablaremos solo de Quidditch –prometió Lily–. Eso que le ha hecho Potter al pobre Ed era un Amargo de Gospel, ¿no?

-No, era un amago de Wronski. –la corrigió Bell.

-¿Ed? ¿Qué confianzas son esas Lily? –Evy acompañó el comentario de una de sus sonrisas maliciosas-. Yo creo que los Griffis están jugando un gran partido, sobre todo Will e Isis, que no se nota nada que es su primer partido. El único que no me gusta nada es Black que es como si no estuviera en el campo. Supongo que eso de que sean cazadoras le tiene desconcertado.

-Porque es un caballero, Evy. Y un caballero no puede lanzarle una Bludger a una pobre chica indefensa –le defendió Misi.

-Van sobre escobas para evitar que les den, ¿no? –Replicó la chica-. Además, si alguien les dijo que ese deporte no era peligroso las engañó totalmente.

-Tú te presentaste al equipo cuando estabas en segundo -Recordó Lily de pronto-. ¿Qué puesto era?

-Golpeadora. Pero cogieron a Black –siseó la castaña con tono cortante.

-Eso lo aclara todo. Por fin, se reanuda el juego, tranquila Lily, parece que Ed esta bien, aunque no tengo claro que eso sea bueno. Parece que están siguiendo una estrategia, Sirius lanza la Bludger desmontando a Samantha de la escoba. Parece que acaba de dedicarle ese lanzamiento a Evy. ¡Evy! Ese gesto con el dedo no es la respuesta que debe dar una señorita –la riñó Yeye–. Joy recoge la Quaffle, se la pasa a Virgi, que esquiva la Blugder que le manda Crandall, y se la pasa a Will que anota de caño.

Un caño, en este caso sería colar la pelota entre el cuerpo del jugador y la escoba que monta.

–A todo esto James se lanza en picado, pero esta vez McKinnons no le sigue, debe ser un farol. Pero esta vez no lo es, ¡Potter ha atrapado la Snitch! ¡El marcador es doscientos a veinte a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Esto nos deja a diez puntos del tercer clasificado para la copa de las casas!

Todas las personas que estaban en la cabina de radio, se habían puesto a gritar, a saltar, como locos, hasta Lily que se había quedado un poco mal por lo de Ed estaba cantando de alegría, y Misi, que iba con Ravenclaw se contagió de la alegría de sus compañeras. Estaban en eso cuando de pronto el suelo cedió…

Cuando acabaron de toser, y se disipó el polvo se encontraron con que Bell y Misi estaban sentadas en las rodillas de Venom; Yeye y Doris en las de McGonagall y Lily y Evy parecían niñas a punto de leer la carta de los Reyes Magos a Dumbledore, en cuyas rodillas habían caído.

-Les advertí que pasaría esto. –comentó McGonagall, serenamente.

-Y lo bien que se lo han pasado, ¿que? –Dumbledore les guiñó un ojo a una Lily completamente avergonzada y a Evy que no podía parar de reír.

&·&·&

_Lunes 10 de Noviembre._

Todos los Griffies estaban muy cansados aquel lunes ya que se pasaron gran parte del fin de semana celebrando la victoria contra Ravenclaw y que ya volvían estar en la competición por la Copa de las Casas.

Debido a que ellos eran en parte responsables del éxito, a los Merodeadores se les había perdonado por los puntos perdidos y volvían a caerle bien a todos sus compañeros.

Mejor dicho, a casi todos, porque James seguía sin lograr que Lily le hablara; Peter no había conseguido una cita con Anya porque decía que cada vez que salía con él sufría algún desastre; Sirius estaba deprimido porque Evy no le arruinaba las citas y además si él arruinaba las suyas se enfadaba con él, (eso pasó el Domingo cuando hizo que Crandall pareciese una cebra).

Al único que le iba bien, de momento, era a Remus. Al menos, hasta que se cruzó con Bell en un pasillo.

-¿Te gustaron las galletas? –quiso saber la rubia, después de que intercambiaran los saludos de rigor.

-Deliciosas. Me alegra ver que estás más animada. Lo digo por el partido… -agregó precipitadamente tras un carraspeo nervioso.

-Me lo pasé en grande –confesó Bell sin enterarse de los nervios del chico-. Aunque, no veas el susto que me di cuando vi que estaba sobre las rodillas de Venom, que me dirigía una mirada patibularia.

-Me lo imagino. –durante un minuto reinó un extraño silencio entre los jóvenes.

Hasta que Bell lo rompió.

-Se te ha aflojado el nudo de la corbata.

-¡Es verdad! A mi se me da fatal hacerlos, por eso me los traigo hechos de casa, cuando me las pongo solo tengo que apretarlos. Pero al final se me deshacen.

-Déjame a mí. Mi padre es un desastre también. Si no fuera por mi madre y por mí no sé que haría cuando tiene que ir a esos horribles banquetes del Ministerio que tanto detesta. ¿Tú crees que es normal? Con todo lo que está pasando y los del Ministerio pierden el tiempo con un banquete. –Bell trató de mantener la cháchara intrascendente ya que era una forma como cualquier otra de no ponerse a pensar cosas raras. Como, por ejemplo, lo bien que olía aquel chico, ni lo genial que sería besar su cuello–. Ya está.

Sin embargo, había alguna fuerza extraña allí que la impedía alejarse de Remus o al menos apartar sus ojos de los dorados de él.

¡Lo que faltaba! Después del estúpido error que había cometido al liarse con Lochkart ¿iba a enamorarse de uno de los tres chicos más mujeriegos de la escuela? ¡Bien, Bell! Vamos de mal en peor.

La parte idealista de la chica quería creer que aquello podría funcionar pero la parte cínica que nos sale a todas después de que un capullo te utilice sabía que aquello sería un desastre.

En cuanto llevaran dos meses él se aburriría de ella y la dejaría por otra que tuviera más curvas. ¡Por favor! Si Lily que era prácticamente perfecta no había sido bastante para Potter… ¿Cómo iba ella, con todos sus defectos, a ser bastante para Remus?

-Será mejor que me vaya. –Retrocedió un paso, otro más, y otro. Cuando se sintió a salvo se giró para despedirse–. Hasta luego, Lupin.

Cuando la rubia se fue, Remus se quedó algo pasmado. ¿Qué había pasado? El tiempo que había estado mirándola a los ojos, (¿fue un minuto o una hora?) sintió algo muy especial.

Estaba seguro de que ella también lo había sentido, por eso había retrocedido. Estaba claro que iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Bell volviera a confiar en los hombres. ¡Cómo pillara a Lochkart lo descuartizaba miembro a miembro, empezando por la… cabellera!

&·&·&

_Ese mismo día, en la cena…_

James llevaba media hora esperando a Lily en la puerta del gran Comedor.

Si había tenido que recurrir a esa técnica porque pese a vivir en la misma casa, la pelirroja llevaba dos semanas dándole esquinazo.

Pero esta vez hablaría con él, le gustara o no.

Quería disculparse con ella por lo que le dijo, y por lo que quiera que fuese lo que le había hecho tan horrible para que no confiara en él. Aunque ella también debería disculparse por la bofetada. Él solo se preocupaba por ella y así se lo pagaba.

Allí llegaba, acompañada por Turner y Will de su reunión de prefectos.

-Evans, ¿Podemos hablar?

En vez de contestar, la pelirroja se acercó a Will y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que el chico palideciera. Luego se volvió hacia la Torre.

-¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho?

-Nada me gustaría más que saberlo. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que no piensa volver a dirigirte la palabra, que para ella no existes y que le has quitado el apetito. Lo siento, James. –Desde que James, Sirius y Remus confiaron en Will para hacer la jugada del caño, pese a que los demás no lo tenían muy claro, el prefecto se sentía muy unido a ellos.

-Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya. Pero si te enteras de algo, ¿podrías contármelo?

-Tal vez Evy sepa algo. Hablaré con ella. Aunque está enfadada conmigo porque grité a su simio. Espero que encuentre pronto la forma de anular el hechizo o lo anularé yo con una espada.

&·&·&

_Martes 11 de Noviembre, por la noche._

Los Merodeadores volvían a su cuarto después de una larga e infructuosa investigación por Hogwarts preguntando a todos los retratos y fantasmas si sabían quienes eran los verdaderos responsables de todo lo que había pasado desde la noche de Halloween.

Pero nadie sabía nada, y si lo sabía no quería decírselo. Ni siquiera Mirtle que estaba enamorada de ellos y le sacaban toda la información que necesitaban había soltado prenda.

Si en el mismo momento en que entraron en su cuarto y cerraron la puerta hubieran consultado el mapa del Merodeador, habrían descubierto a las culpables de todos sus males con las manos en la masa. Pero por fortuna para ellas no lo hicieron.

-No hay moros en la costa. –anunció Lily tras comprobar la Sala común.

-¿Qué costa? –preguntó Bell, asomándose también.

-¿Qué moro? –agregó Joy asomada por debajo de las otras dos.

-Es una forma de hablar –aclaró Evy con tono paciente, dejándose ver abajo del todo y mirando hacia arriba-. ¿Vamos allá?

-Vamos. –asintieron las otras tres, retrocediendo hacia la oscuridad del pasillo unos segundos.

Las cuatro abandonaron la Sala común, o mejor dicho, las seis, ya que flotando junto a ellas iban los cuerpos dormidos mediante una efectiva pastilla Muggle de Leticia y Anya. En principio, solo iban a atacar a Leticia pero luego decidieron que era mejor a las dos porque así podían encerrar a Sirius en su cuarto y evitar que en su ausencia se comiera a Perla.

Avanzaron por pasadizos secretos que les había enseñado Mirtle, hasta salir a los jardines y al lago en cuya orilla se pararon.

No tuvieron que iluminarse con las varitas porque había una brillante media luna.

Lily sacó dos colchonetas y usando un sencillo encantamiento, que solo era sencillo para ella, empezó a inflarlas.

Evy y Joy se divertían haciendo que la cabeza de Anya chocara con la de Leticia, dejando escapar una alegre carcajada cada vez que escuchaban el sonido a hueco que se producía.

Sin embargo, Bell estaba pensativa.

-¿Entonces Remus se sintió mal en Halloween?

-Bell, ¿ahora te preocupas por eso? –Evy rodó los ojos con expresión de aburrimiento, como si el tema fuera lo menos interesante del cosmos.

-No me preocupa, Evy. Solo me llama la atención.

-Sí, es cierto que una vez al mes se siente mal. –Joy dejó de jugar con la cabeza de Leticia, y adoptó una expresión meditativa-. Si no fuera por todas las chicas con las que ha estado y que pueden desmentirlo, diría que es transexual o algo así.

-¿Quieres que empecemos a hablar del pelo grasiento?-Bell fulminó a su morena amiga con la mirada-. Es sólo que me ha llamado la atención eso de que se sienta mal una vez al mes. Y, Lily, ¿te acuerdas del Boggart? Se transformó en luna. ¿Por qué sonreís?

-Porque te gusta. No te atrevas a negarlo. -Contestó Evy.

-No me gusta. Es sólo que me cae bien. Es un chico muy agradable –agregó casi en tono de disculpa.

-Agradable, guapo, educado, inteligente, buen cuerpo. –Enumeró Joy–. Lástima lo de sus finanzas. Si no fuera por ese detalle no se me habría escapado.

-¿Cómo que no se te hubiese escapado? ¿Pero tú de qué vas?

-No entiendo que te moleste tanto. Sólo te cae bien –señaló la morena, burlándose del ataque de celos de la rubia.

-¡Joder! –un grito asustado de Evy interrumpió la discusión.- Le hemos hecho algo raro a Leticia. ¡Miradla!

Su nariz que normalmente era muy pequeña había empezado a alargarse y curvarse hasta convertirse en un garfio que le llegaba hasta la barbilla.

Pero peor era lo de sus pechos: todos celebraban su tamaño en la escuela, sólo superados por los de otras tres alumnas… Pues bien, en aquellos momentos se redujeron hasta ser más pequeños que los de Bell.

-No le hemos hecho nada -la tranquilizó Lily, sin ocultar una sonrisa–. Nuestra Leti, usa conjuros sobre su nariz y sus pechos por el día, que desaparecen a media noche. Justo ahora. ¡Sabía que esa nariz tan perfecta no era natural! Entre las dos gastan más maquillaje que en toda la saga del planeta de los simios.

-Mirad. –Dijo Bell divertida.- Anya uso también uno en su culo.

El culo de Anya que era muy pequeño, empezó a ensancharse hasta que el camisón suelto que llevaba le quedó estrecho. Teniendo en cuenta que era una chica muy menuda era como ver el Everest en medio del Sahara. Aquello no hubiese tenido la menor importancia, si Anya no disfrutara criticando las curvas de cierta compañera morena…

-Y ella dice que yo tengo el culo gordo. –Comentó Joy ofendida. – Pero si en el suyo podrían vivir cómodamente todos los chinos de China.

-Las colchonetas están infladas. Ponedlas sobre ellas.

Joy y Evy las dejaron caer bruscamente en las colchonetas. Una con forma de orca y otra con forma de Monstruo del Lago Ness.

Las chicas quedaban muy raras con todos los rulos puestos, la mascarilla en la cara, los pijamas de abuela… lo mejor era que las habían traído tal cual las encontraron, es decir, que ellas se habían vestido así por propia voluntad.

-Ese pez no ofrece mucha sujeción. –Joy se refería a la orca, pero todas estaban tan contentas que ninguna se molestó en señalar que era un mamífero–. Leticia se podría caer al agua.

-Y ahogarse. O peor la devora el calamar gigante. ¡Qué lástima! –El tono malicioso de Lily las hizo sonreír a todas, ya que les recordó a su antigua Lily.

-En el peor de los casos puede engancharse con la nariz a la aleta del bicho ese -rió Evy.

-Y Anya, puede flotar con esa enorme bolsa de grasa que tiene. –completó Bell.

Todas sonrieron al ver lo genial que era su venganza. Luego todas a la vez hicieron un encantamiento repulsor que mandó las colchonetas al centro exacto del lago.

-Estoy pensando… –Lily fijó su mirada verde en el lago–. Si Bell tiene a Perla, Evy a Sirius… tal vez yo deba adoptar una mascota. Por ejemplo el calamar. Lo tendría en nuestra bañera, porque nos cabe. Le daría de comer… ¿que comen los calamares?

-Ni hablar –saltó Joy–. No pienso tolerar otro asqueroso bicho en mi habitación.

-Era una broma Joy. No te cabrees. –pero la chica se volvió al castillo enfadada.

-Espero que encuentres pronto la manera de deshacerte del mono –suspiró Bell–. Porque no está desquiciando a todas.

-No es fácil. Desde que mi musa retorcida me abandono carezco de inspiración. –La verdad es que había encontrado la forma de hacerlo esa misma mañana, pero entonces Black le dijo no sé que del bicho y se le quitaron las ganas de hacerlo.

-Si pudiste hacerlo, podrás deshacerlo –la animó Lily–. Ahora volvamos a la habitación. No conviene que nos vean por aquí.

&·&·&

_Jueves 13 de Noviembre._

Snape iba de buen humor por los pasillos, algunos hasta juraban haberle oído silbar, pero estaba claro que eso sólo podía ser fruto de su imaginación. La razón de su buen humor es que por tercera vez en lo que iba de Noviembre los Merodeadores estaban castigados.

El día anterior habían encontrado a esas dos rubias teñidas en unas colchonetas en medio del lago. Una de ellas se habría ahogado de no ser porque se enganchó con la nariz a una aleta de la colchoneta que tenía forma de tiburón u otro pez parecido.

Entre los estornudos por el resfriado que habían pillado, Anya recordó que había rechazado a Peter esa misma semana. Enseguida las dos llegaron a la brillante conclusión de que era una venganza de los Merodeadores. ¿Quién si no habría hecho algo así? En consecuencia, los cuatro chicos estaban limpiando la vitrina de trofeos de Gryffindor.

Sin magia, por supuesto.

A Snape no dejaba de divertirle la ironía de que si no hubiera sido por los Merodeadores, Gryffindor no hubiera ganado la Copa de las Casas los últimos cinco años y en ese momento tendrían cinco copas menos que limpiar.

También era irónico que hubieran hecho mil cosas y no les hubieran castigado por ellas, pero les estaban castigando por lo que no estaban haciendo. Él sabía quienes eran las responsables, y estaba a punto de hablar con una de ellas.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. –antes de que Joy pudiera protestar la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una de las muchas salas secretas del castillo.

-Muy acogedor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tenías tantas ganas de enseñarme esto? –bufó la morena.

-Sólo quería comentarte que creo que tú y tus amigas debéis ser más cuidadosas. No queremos que los Merodeadores se enteren de que están cargando con vuestros castigos y actúen en consecuencia…

-No sé a que te refieres, cariño. Debe ser el estrés, que te está haciendo desvariar.

-Hablo de Lochkart disfrazado de Bebé; de las rubias de bote que tan bien os caen maullando y haciendo el pavo; de Diggle y su nuevo amor con el culo al aire; de las túnicas de babosas de Petigrew y una de las rubias; y por último, aunque no menos impresionante, de las rubias durmiendo junto al calamar gigante. Todo eso tiene un toque femenino. Maligno, pero femenino.

-Una buena historia, ya me dirás como acaba –iba a girarse para irse pero el la sujetó por la muñeca.

-Lo mejor es esa nariz que le pusisteis a Leticia y el culo de Anya.

-¡No les hicimos nada de eso! ¡Han mentido! Esa es su auténtica nariz. –a media frase, Joy vio la sonrisa burlona del chico, y se dio cuenta de que había picado-. ¿Te crees muy listo? –la morena enfatizó la pregunta apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Está claro que lo soy –Snape ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mostrar una sonrisa de burlona superioridad si no que se limitó a encogerse de hombros como quien enuncia una verdad innegable-. Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué?

-Te lo contaré. Pero debes guardarnos el secreto.

Joy le relató todo lo que había pasado desde la feria de arte: que Bell había salido con Lockhart aquel verano pero todo fue un montaje del rubio y las peliteñidas para humillarlas… y como habían decidido vengarse de ellas.

También le explicó que no era su intención colgarle el muerto a los Merodeadores pero todo el mundo creyó inmediatamente que eran ellos, y claro, ellas no iban a corregirles.

-Falta alguna pieza en la historia pero… ¡es impresionante! Lo mejor es que los Merodeadores están pagando el pato.

-Según mis amigas eso es lo peor. Dicen que nos han robado el mérito y que… ¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces aquí? Evy se ha vuelto loca buscándote. ¿Te pasa algo, Severus? –Era la primera vez en su vida que veía sonreír a su prometido de oreja a oreja. Le sentaba bien, parecía hasta guapo y todo. ¿Por qué no lo hacía más a menudo?

-Por favor, dime que Vega se ha rebotado con Black, le ha transformado en mono y ahora no sabe como invertir el hechizo.

-Me gustaría ya que eso te hace feliz, pero lo que pasó es que Evy transformó mi bola de cristal y un candelabro en un mono y lo llamó Sirius. Ahora no sabe como invertir el hechizo. El bicho este nos está volviendo locos a todos y yo necesito la bola de cristal porque este mes vamos a repasar Quiromancia. Pero si te consuela, el que más cabreado esta con ella por el asunto del mono es Black.

-No es tan bueno como lo otro, pero me sirve. Otra cosa. Dale este colgante a Evans, lo perdió en Halloween. No, Joana, no. Si vas a decirme que se lo robé porque estoy obsesionado con ella o algo por el estilo más te vale no decir nada.

La chica cerró la boca y se calló. Obviamente iba a decir eso.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Estoy más que harto de tu inseguridad y de tu desconfianza. Hasta que no cambies de actitud no me hables, no me llames y no me nada. ¡Hasta la boda! –con un frú-frú de su túnica negra se fue de la habitación.

Cuando la chica se quedó sola miró al chimpancé que había observado toda la escena con sus inteligentes ojos azules.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Primero los Merodeadores me roban el mérito artístico, luego mi prometido me roba las frases y ahora yo estoy hablando contigo. Sirius, hazte un favor: no evoluciones.

&·&·&

_Sábado 15 de noviembre._

Ese día se enfrentaron Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Quedó en empate. Los Slytherin anotaron más goles, pero McNair, su buscador, era un manta, y no fue capaz de capturar la Snitch.

&·&·&

_Sábado 15 de Noviembre. Medianoche. _

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Bell?

-No podía dormir, igual que tú, Remus.

Aquello era genial. Había pasado toda la semana procurando no quedarse a solas con él. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que eran compañeros de clase y de casa, fue muy complicado, pero lo había conseguido. Bell era consciente de que su éxito se debía en gran parte a que había pasado mucho tiempo con Lily que había hecho del evitar a los Lobitos un estilo de vida.

Tanto esfuerzo y ahora estaba a solas con él, a medianoche, en una sala iluminada solo con la luz de la chimenea y compartiendo un sofá que tenía toda la pinta de ser más que práctico para una noche de lujuria y pasión.

¡Un momento! Ya estaba empezando a pensar cosas raras. Antes de lanzarse a poner en práctica esas ideas, decidió ponerse a hablar con él:

-¿Cómo va lo de tu beca?

-De momento, bien. Dumbledore me ha dicho que sólo tienen en cuenta el expediente académico. Menos mal, porque con lo que ha pasado las últimas semanas… -Aquí Bell tuvo una punzada de remordimiento, ya que el pobre chico había estado castigado por su culpa. Por otra parte estaba muy guapo cuando se preocupaba.

-¿No habéis sido vosotros? –preguntó con un tono tan inocente que sus amigas se hubieran puesto inmediatamente sobre aviso.

-No. James y Sirius dicen que es Snape pero yo no lo creo. Lo de las babosas fue en nuestra casa. Él jamás se atrevería a entrar en nuestra casa. ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Es que yo estaba el día que Peter apareció con un traje de babosas. Fue muy gracioso.

-Yo lo vi cuando subió a cambiarse a la habitación. Él cree que fue un atentado deliberado contra su vida.

-Como si valiera tanto. ¿Quién piensas que ha sido?

-Si te lo digo, no te enfades.

-Lo prometo. –Venga amor, quítate la camiseta del pijama y cuéntamelo. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Todo era culpa de Evy y Joy.

-Tú y tus amigas. –El chico levantó las dos manos en afán conciliador para que le dejara continuar–. Pero ya sé que no.

-¿Por qué no? -Bell, no te enamores de un Merodeador. Todas las que lo hacen acaban fatal.

-Por lo de las babosas. Me imagino a Turner, con sus zapatos de tacón de marca, metida hasta las rodillas en barro y cazando babosas. Seguro que al terminar se pondría en plan Escarlata O´Hara: "Pongo a Dios por testigo de que jamás volveré a cazar una babosa".

-Pues fue algo así. –respondió Bell distraída mirando los ojos del chico.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero decir que así hubiese sido. Seguro. –No te enamores de un Merodeador, repitió como si fuera un conjuro que la hiciera inmune al atractivo del chico. Aunque no era un conjuro muy efectivo. Por fortuna llegó la caballería-. ¡Sirius! ¿Ya te has vuelto a ir de la cama de Evy? Ella siempre dice que se acuesta con todas menos con ella.

-¡Estás hablando del mono! Durante un momento he pensado que Padfoot se estaba enrollando con Vega sin decirnos nada. ¿Sabes cómo le va con el conjuro?

-Ella dice que no le viene la inspiración. Pero yo creo que sí sabe como deshacerse de él. Pero no lo hace porque le ha cogido cariño. Lo cual va a ser un dramón, porque al final McGonagall la obligará a invertir la transformación, y cuanto más tiempo deje pasar más cariño le tomará y terminará sufriendo más. Pero no hablemos de eso delante de él. A veces pienso que lo entiende todo.

-Es un animal muy inteligente. Padfoot, diría que va con el nombre. Aunque le cabreó mucho que se zampara su ropa interior.

-¿También le gusta la vuestra? El otro día Will se quejó de lo mismo. Yo ya me he acostumbrado a él. Creo que será mejor que lo devuelva a la cama de Evy. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Pero en vez de irse a su habitación fueron la una hacia el otro, y empezaron a besarse en plan película romántica.

Cayeron sobre el sofá, que por cierto era práctico, tal y como pensó Bell. Pero era un poco desastre porque los dos querían hacer muchas cosas a la vez.

La rubia estaba debajo tratando de quitarle la camisa del pijama, lo cual era un problema ya había que sacarla por el cuello, lo que supondría que para quitársela tenía que dejar de besarlo. Como eso no le apetecía se "conformó" con recorrer con una de sus manos la espalda del chico, mientras la otra bajaba hacia el culo.

Entre tanto, Remus, estaba liado tratando de desabrochar el sujetador de la chica por detrás con una sola mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba la cadera. Lo del sujetador era bastante complicado porque no encontraba el broche. Lógico, dado que era de esos que se abrochan por delante.

Cosa que ella le hubiera dicho sino estuviera ocupada acariciando la pantorrilla de él con su pie.

Fue en uno de esos momentos raros de lucidez que uno tiene en esas circunstancias, cuando él se dio cuenta de que no quería eso.

Bueno, sí quería, pero no así. Bell era su amiga, eran los que mejor se llevaban de todos sus amigos. Si se enrollaba con ella así, en plan polvo salvaje, podría perderla para siempre. Y eso si que no quería.

Además estando lo de Lockhart tan reciente tenía miedo de que pensara que era como aquel imbécil, y eso sí que no lo quería ni en sueños. Por todas estas razones dejó de besarla, no sin gran esfuerzo.

Si en vez de largarse con una excusa tan absurda que ni él la entendió, le hubiera explicado todas estas razones a la chica, probablemente se hubiera ahorrado muchos de los problemas que tendría más adelante. Pero ni si quiera era capaz de admitirse a sí mismo lo muchísimo que le gustaba la chica, ¿cómo iba admitirlo ante ella?

Y si alguno de los dos se hubiese fijado en que Sirius, la mascota de Evy había acompañado a Remus hasta la habitación también podría haberse evitado lo que pasó la mañana siguiente.

&·&·&

_Domingo 16 de Noviembre._

_Temprano, demasiado temprano._

-¡VEGA! –el grito de Black despertó a toda la Torre de Gryffindor.

Bueno, a toda la torre, al castillo entero, a Hagrid que estaba en su cabaña, a los centauros del Bosque Prohibido y a la Profesora de Adivinación que pensó que por fin había entrado en contacto con los Grandes Espíritus.

Seguido del grito, se pudo ver a Sirius Black con un pijama algo perjudicado, ir como un Doberman a la habitación de la aludida con su tocayo simio cogido de la nuca.

Entró en la habitación y se fue directo a la cama de la chica. Y eso que era la primera vez que estaba allí. Más tarde cuando sus amigos le preguntaron, fue incapaz de decir siquiera de que color eran las paredes.

-¡VEGA!

-Ya te he oído la primera vez que has gritado mi nombre. ¿Qué te he hecho ahora?

-¿Es mi imaginación o Blacky esta en nuestra habitación gritando? –preguntó Joy somnolienta en la cama de al lado.

-Es tu imaginación. Si te duermes se irá –contestó Lily con igual tono.

-Tú mono, acaba de comerse mi pijama. –en cuanto dejó al animal en la cama, esté corrió asustado a abrazarse a Evy.

-Ya te dije que no dejaras tu puerta abierta ni tu ropa tirada. No pasa nada, cariño. –la voz que empleó al principio de la frase era tan irónica como dulce era la de la segunda, la dedicada al mono.

-Mi pijama no estaba tirado. Es el que llevo puesto.

Fue entonces cuando la chica se fijo que el pijama del chico había sido parcialmente devorado en lo que se podían denominar zonas estratégicas. La chica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que la sonrisa no acudiera a sus labios. Pero el merodeador no lo encontraba gracioso precisamente.

-Tranquilo, eso se puede arreglar con un hechizo. Sino me dices donde lo compraste y yo te conseguiré uno igual.

**-No se puede arreglar con un hechizo porque estos pijamas llevan un conjuro contra ellos. En cuanto a lo de comprarlo, tiene gracia, ya que pensaba que tú no por no tener, no tenías ni donde caerte muerta**. –ladró el chico.

La joven miró a la puerta, que se había quedado abierta, y donde se habían empezado a reunir todas las marujas de Gryffindor, encabezadas por Anya y Leticia.

-Grita un poco más Blacky. Creo que la profesora McGonagall no te ha oído. -la chica empleó un tono sereno y contenido que indicaba que se estaba conteniendo para no perder los estribos... ni la forma humana.

-Se equivoca, Señorita. Vega. Lo he oído. –la aludida acababa de presentarse por detrás del grupo de curiosas–. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones. –Una vez se aseguró de que la orden se cumplía, entró en la habitación-. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Que su mono se ha comido mi pijama –se apresuró a explicar Sirius furioso.

-No le he preguntado a usted. En cualquier caso eso no es una excusa para que usted se encuentre en este lado de la torre y me hayan despertado... ¡Un domingo! Vuelva a su cuarto. –El chico salió de la habitación, pero se quedó en la puerta–. Señorita. Vega: ¿Ha encontrado ya la forma de invertir el hechizo?

-No –mintió la castaña sin dudarlo.

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente.

-En ese caso tendré que invertirlo yo misma.

-No. – E instintivamente, se interpuso entre la mujer y su mascota.

-Sea razonable. Al final va a tener que hacerlo una de las dos. Cuanto antes lo haga mejor será para los interesados.

-¿Qué interesados? ¿Usted y los alumnos a su cargo? –al decir esto clavó sus ojos, cargados de desafío y similares a los de una fiera, en el joven que observaba desde la puerta.

-No. Usted y el animal. Cuanto más tiempo lo conserve más se encariñará con él y menos querrá deshacer el hechizo. En cuanto a él: esa no es la vida que le corresponde y no es buena idea que se acostumbre a ella. Tiene hasta el mediodía... Sino lo haré yo. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-No.

Evy, miró a los ojos azul grisáceos del simio.

No podía hacerlo.

Luego recordó que era por su bien. El de los dos.

No podía hacerlo

Tomó la varita.

No podía hacerlo.

-_Finite Fusión_.

Cuando susurró el hechizo, donde antes había un mono sólo quedó una bola de cristal y un candelabro con unas piedras del mismo azul-grisáceo que los ojos del mono.

Lo había hecho.

Sirius observó toda la escena desde la puerta y cuando vio como la chica deshacía el hechizo estuvo a punto de entrar a consolarla ya que se sentía algo culpable. A lo mejor no debería haberse puesto así por una tontería.

Sin embargo cuando iba a entrar para disculparse Lily le cerró la puerta en las narices.

&·&·&

_Domingo 11 de Noviembre._

_Mediodía, a una hora más normal._

-¿Estás mejor, cielo? –preguntó Lily.

-No lo sé. Ha sido una mierda de día. Y aún no ha terminado. –Contestó Evy con un suspiro.

Las cuatro chicas estaban tiradas en la cama de Evy, de la que se habían levantado para dejar que los elfos la arreglaran, cosa que se podían haber ahorrado, porque ya la habían vuelto a deshacer.

Lily estaba apoyada en la cabecera con las piernas dobladas. Evy había refugiado la cabeza en ellas y estrujaba con sus manos un pañuelo de papel, con sus ojillos aún hinchados por el berrinche. Al otro lado de Lily, Bell, jugaba con el pelo de la castaña y Joy acariciaba la espalda de su amiga, tumbada a su lado.

-Supongo que no es un buen momento para hablar de lo de los Merodeadores –dejó caer Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa–. Ya no os interesa a ninguna.

-¿De dónde sacas esa idea? –Evy se incorporó bruscamente para quedar sentada sobre la cama, encarada con Lily–. Claro que me interesa.

-Pero el otro día me dijiste que ya no estabas tan segura. Y tú, Bell, me dijiste que nos estábamos pasando, que como Remus no consiguiera la beca por culpa nuestra te sentirías fatal. Y Joy, decías que no tenías nada contra ellos. Que ya era bastante con que cargaran con nuestros muertos.

-Eso era antes de que Black entrara en nuestra habitación como si fuera un… perro rabioso. Podría perdonarle el que haya tenido que invertir el hechizo de mi mascota, pero eso que me ha dicho de que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta ante las peliteñidas… ¡Voy hacer que se trague esas palabras aunque signifique mi expulsión! –durante un segundo los ojos de Evy perdieron la forma humana, convirtiéndose en los de un jaguar.

-Yo pienso vengarme de Lupin. Las excusas que me dio eran tan absurdas. Es obvio que lo que pasa es que no me encuentra atractiva. Pues bien, ya me encargaré de que se entere de lo atractiva que puedo llegar a ser. –Bell también estaba furiosa, solo que por fin después de varios días tenía un objetivo hacia el que dirigir su ira.

-Bell, corrígeme si me equivoco: antes no querías tener cerca a Lupin porque decías que quería aprovecharse de ti y ahora quieres vengarte de él porque no se aprovecho de ti. ¡Aclárate, guapa!

-No, Joy, quiero vengarme porque para él significo menos que todas las pibas de Hogwarts con las que se ha liado.

-Supongo que tu opinión sigue siendo la misma. –Lily miro interrogativamente a Joy-. No tienes nada contra ellos.

-No te creas –respondió la aludida–. El numerito de Black de esta mañana no me ha molado nada. Como tampoco lo que te hizo a ti Potter. Sin embargo, sigo creyendo que no tenemos nada contra Lupin y Peter, bueno excepto que el segundo es un cabrón aburrido. Pero, –aquí hizo una pausa infinitesimal-, me apunto. No sólo para apoyaros, sino por mi Sevisev–Poh. La derrota y consiguiente humillación de los Merodeadores será mi regalo de compromiso para él.

-¿No puedes regalarle un reloj o ropa interior hortera como las novias normales? –dijo Evy con una sonrisa felina y un tono divertido.

-Es que yo no soy una novia normal –replicó la morena con tono de "estoy-encantada-de-haberme-conocido".

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures. –este comentario hizo que Bell se ganará un almohadazo.

Antes de que la batalla de almohadas arreciara, Lily intervino:

-Si vamos a hacerlo tenemos que llamar a Will para que nos enseñe un poco las reglas del juego. Porque yo no sé vosotras, pero yo no tengo ni idea.

-Un momento –Joy dejó de fusilar a Bell con la mirada (y de apuntarla con la almohada) para mirar preocupada a Lily–. Corrígeme si me equivoco: El éxito de nuestro plan radica en que ganemos a los Merodeadores en algo que ellos dominan a la perfección y de lo que nosotras no conocemos ni el nombre. –Su cara pasó de preocupación al pavor. – Esperaba que alguna me interrumpiera.

-Se llama póquer -la anunció Bell –, se dan cuatro cartas y se juega por parejas… yo soy una experta.

-Eso es el Mus, Bell –corrigió Evy–. En el póquer se dan cinco cartas, y no es por parejas. Avisaré a Will, esto es muy urgente. Pero antes…

Evy tomó la almohada con la que Joy golpeó a Bell, y se la lanzó a Lily. La pelirroja gritó "¡Oye!" Y se la devolvió pero la chica la esquivó y le dio a Joy.

Así empezó una batalla de almohadas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Datos curiosos:_

_Otra cosa los calamares son carnívoros, así que la idea de Lily de meterlo en su bañera no es muy saludable._

_Los chimpancés son omnívoros, se alimentan principalmente de hojas y frutos y de materia animal como termitas, hormigas, miel, huevos y mamíferos pequeños. Es decir, que si que se podía haber zampado a Perla, perfectamente._

_Lo de los pijamas y la ropa interior masculina no encontré en su momento datos científicos que lo respaldaran, pero como ya digo al principio del capítulo cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es eso una coincidencia._

_Modificaciones durante la edición: las habituales relacionadas con la ortografía y el calendario. Además, de algún detalle sobre Leticia y Anya, retoques de frases... Vamos. Nada demasiado importante._

Besos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	7. Póquer de damas

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más, no lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo por amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así que no me demandéis. Por cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Beteado por Anvy_Rosier.

Sin más rollos Carla_Grey Pictures presenta el séptimo capítulo de esta producción:

**El arte de vengarte 7.**

**Póquer de damas.**

Antes de empezar con la acción hay que hablar de la noble tradición del Póquer en Hogwarts. Dicha tradición se remontaba hasta sus fundadores: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin que se reunían a jugar una partida los viernes por la noche el fin de semana que no había partido desde su época de estudiantes. En principio eran ellos cuatro solos pero luego, cuando se fueron casando, sus parejas también se unieron a la fiesta.

De hecho la razón por la que Slytherin abandonó Hogwarts, no fue porque quería ser más estricto a la hora de seleccionar a los alumnos, sino porque, la esposa de Gryffindor, Gloria, le ganó hasta la camisa en una noche que no fue capaz de ligar ni un resfriado, y en la que perdió la túnica, la ropa interior, su mascota, la cámara de los secretos, su colección de "hable Parsel en tres semanas" de Planeta Agostini… ¡un desastre!

Pero él insistió en que Gloria le había hecho trampas, cosa que era cierta, pero tampoco era para ponerse como se puso. Total que se rebotó, metió en el baúl lo poco que no perdió aquella noche, un libro de magia negra y la clave para encontrar y abrir su cámara secreta y se largó.

Aparte de que empezó una cruzada para librar al mundo de los Magos y Brujas Sangre Sucia, porque Gloria era uno de ellos, Salazar no volvió a tocar una baraja en su vida.

Desde entonces, mucho había llovido. Las partidas se limitaban a los alumnos, todos los profesores sabían de su existencia, pero a instancias de Dumbledore se hacía la vista gorda, siempre y cuando no se desmadraran.

Los Merodeadores eran imbatibles, hasta Peter era un genio en eso de tirarse faroles y engañar a todo el mundo

Otra diferencia era que una mujer no se sentaba a la mesa desde la muerte de Gloria Gryffindor, lo cual acabó con la tradición de las Griffies tramposas.

Al menos hasta aquel año, en el que si el fantasma de Gloria hubiera estado allí se hubiera sentido orgullosa de cuatro de sus alumnas.

&·&·&

_Domingo 9 de noviembre, 19:00 h._

-¿Lo habéis entendido ya? –preguntó Will a las cuatro chicas que estaban junto a él en la mesa de Póquer por trigésimo cuarta vez en tres horas.

-Creo que sí. –contestó Bell alegremente–. Dame dos cartas, pero tienen que ser el siete y el seis de picas. Otras no las quiero.

-Las cartas no se piden así Bell. –se desesperó Will casi hasta las lágrimas.

-Toma el seis de picas. –Joy tendió la carta amablemente.

-Gracias, Joy. Ahora solo necesito que me des el siete.

-Joy, no puedes hacer eso. –Will tenía cara de ir a cortarse las venas en aquel momento.

-Pero si no la quiero para nada. Yo voy a por póquer de ases. Por cierto dame cinco cartas, que ninguna es la que quiero.

-¿Sabes, Will? Creo que ya hemos captado la dinámica del juego. Vete a descansar a tu cuarto. Gracias por todo. –Evy decidió evitar el suicidio de su amigo, sacándolo de la sala.

-¿Estás segura? Porque Lily se acaba de deshacer de un comodín ya que según ella la miraba lascivamente.

-No me creéis. Pero me estaba tirando los tejos descaradamente. –se defendió la aludida.

-Te acompaño al pasadizo –contestó Evy tras dedicarles a sus amigas una mirada de extrañeza.

Cuando las tres chicas se quedaron a solas, cedieron a la desesperación.

-Este juego es un caos. –Se desquició Lily.- No sé si es mejor tener color o dobles parejas. Ni siquiera sé lo que es un color.

-Creo que vale más el color –meditó Joy con tono bastante inseguro–. Pero a mi todas las cartas que me vienen no me valen ni para secarme las lágrimas que me provoca él verlas. Y soy fatal mintiendo, si me tiro un farol me pillan.

-Peor es lo mío. Tenga la jugada que tenga, siempre me falta una carta para completarla. ¿No se suponía que afortunada en el juego desafortunada en amores? Pues yo ni una ni otra. –sollozó Bell.

-Tenemos que admitirlo. Jamás aprenderemos a jugar a esto. No, en una semana al menos –se rindió Lily.

-En realidad no necesitamos saber jugar al póquer, solo necesitamos ganar todas en la mesa que nos toque. –Evy se unió a la conversación en ese momento-. Sobre todo tú, Lily, que estarás en la mesa de Potter.

-Evy, ¿cómo piensas que podemos ganar sin saber jugar y sin conocer las jugadas?

-Claro que tenemos que saber las jugadas, Joy, pero una cosa es saber las jugadas y otra saber jugar. Las primeras las podemos aprender en una semana a lo otro…

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo? –Preguntó Bell-. ¿Qué hagamos trampas?

-No, sólo que recurramos a técnicas de juego alternativas –matizó Evy, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Joy y Bell se miraron escandalizadas, ellas habían pensado en ganar la partida limpiamente. Sin embargo Lily esbozó una sonrisa astuta, entendiendo hacia dónde quería llegar Evy.

O mejor dicho hacia quién.

-Gloria Gryffindor. –dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

-La más grande. –respondió Evy elevando sus ojos al cielo.

-¿Quién? –cuestionaron las otras dos.

-Gloria era una bruja de origen Muggle, la esposa del fundador de nuestra casa y una tramposa de primera. –y entre Lily y Evy les explicaron el truco que usó para desplumar a Slytherin aquella noche.

-¿Eso fue lo qué hizo? –preguntó Joy incrédula.

-¿Eso es lo que haremos nosotras? -preguntó Bell, más incrédula aún.

-¿Cómo sabías tú eso, Evy? Historia de la Magia está bastante lejos de ser tu especialidad –quiso saber Lily.

-Yeye me habló muy bien de ella y agregó que si quería conocer a una de las mujeres más fascinantes de la historia, en la biblioteca podría acceder a su biografía. Como yo buscaba inspiración a principios de este año para lo de Blacky decidí hacerle caso y leerla. ¿De dónde creéis que saque lo de los pendientes de Halloween?

-Dijiste que lo encontraste por casualidad -repuso Joy inocentemente. La castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Me alegro de que tú musa retorcida este de vuelta. –sonrió Lily.

-Entonces lo único que hay que hacer es aprender las jugadas y su valor –concluyó Bell-. Chicas, esto me da muy buenas vibraciones.

Todas sus amigas rieron. Era la primera vez en todo el curso que le escuchaban esa frase.

Y eso sí era una buena vibración.

&·&·&

_Martes 11 de Noviembre._

Pero no todo iba tan bien como creían.

Ese martes, Lily recibió las fotos Halloween.

Había algunas normales, como Evy, Will y Doris disfrazados de piratas, Misi de Gilda, Joy de Cher, es decir, de Cleopatra… pero también estaban las que tomó Mirtle a Lockhart en el baño, que eran más comprometedoras.

Al notar que venía alguien en dirección contraria las guardó tan deprisa en su mochila que no se dio cuenta de que se le cayeron los negativos.

-Evans, –la llamó Peter, pues era la persona con la que se había cruzado–. No me ha oído. Ya se las devolveré.

Si Peter hubiera sido más curioso y hubiese mirado las fotos en ese momento sabría quien había atentado deliberadamente contra su vida.

&·&·&

_Miércoles 12 de Noviembre._

La clase de transformaciones era tan aburrida como siempre.

La verdad es que se trataba de la asignatura favorita de James y Sirius, pero ya habían acabado el ejercicio y ahora estaban aburridos, empezando a experimentar el "efecto 40".

Es ese extraño efecto que hace que cada vez que miras el reloj falten cuarenta minutos para que acabe la clase Y el minutero no se mueve. Y parece que el reloj se ha quedado sin pilas. Y uno sufre, porque el tiempo no pasa y nunca terminará esa clase...

-James –susurró Sirius, interrumpiendo los derrotistas pensamientos de James.

-¿Qué quieres? –el joven de pelo revuelto se inclinó hacia su amigo, ansioso por paliar su aburrimiento.

-Tu pelirroja esta dos filas por delante de nosotros.

-Lo sé –de hecho, estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo para no mirarla ni a ella ni a su reloj.

-Podías decirle, que le diga a Vega que me perdone.

-Claro, y cuando tú hables con Vega le dices que le diga a mi pelirroja que me perdone a mi.

-De paso les decís a las dos que le digan a Bell que necesito hablar con ella. –intervino Remus.

-No podéis comparar vuestro problema con el mío. –Se quejó Sirius–. Vosotros al menos las veis en clase, pero yo ni eso. ¡Joder! Me comporte como un idiota, y ahora no puedo ni pedir perdón.

-No puedo creer que menosprecies nuestro problema. –se lamentó Remus, fingiéndose herido.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer, -intervino Peter–, es que con el Mapa, vuestros conocimientos de la escuela y con James, que se supone que es el mejor buscador de la Historia, no seáis capaces de encontrarlas fuera de clase.

-¡Por qué se esconden muy bien! –Gritó James, con el que no se podía bromear sobre su habilidad como buscador.

-¿Le pasa algo, Sr. Potter? –preguntó McGonagall.

-No nada. –la mujer había aprendido a desconfiar de esos alumnos en particular lo bastante como para acercarse a investigar.

-Veo que el Sr. Pettigrew sigue con su vicio.

-¿Se refiere al sexo salvaje?

-Hablaba de vicios, no de carencias –Minerva rodó los ojos y se dispuso a explicarle una vez más la forma correcta de sostener la varita durante aquella transformación en particular.

Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por la carcajada que soltó Bell al oír la dura replica que le acababa de dar a Peter, y que fue coreada más discretamente por Lily. Todo el plan marchaba viento en popa y ambas estaban de buen humor.

Si los Merodeadores no estuvieran tan preocupados porque "sus Inocentes amores" no les hablaran y les dieran esquinazo continuamente se hubieran empezado a preocupar por ese buen humor repentino.

Hasta Snape captó que se traían algo entre manos, sobre todo porque esa semana se habían portado demasiado bien.

La Profesora iba a por ellas, pero en ese momento sonó la campana. Las chicas recogieron a toda velocidad y se fueron de igual manera para evitar que los Merodeadores les hablaran o que McGonagall les castigara.

Aunque desde lo de Evy y su mascota era mucho más suave con ellas.

-Lo veis. –Gruñó James–. Ya se han esfumado.

-A este paso vamos a tener que ir a su habitación. –comentó Sirius pensativo.

-Me preguntó cómo será –meditó Peter.

-¿Su habitación? -Le cuestionó Remus. Como el joven regordete asintió, el licántropo negó con la cabeza-. No puedo decírtelo puesto que nunca he estado. ¿Sirius?

-No sé yo estaba tan furioso con Vega cuando fui que no me fije en la habitación. Además estuve poco rato. Pero James, tú estuviste una tarde entera.

-Pueeees… -el chico se esforzó en hacer memoria antes de contestar–. Me suena que tenían una mesa. Y sé con seguridad que sus camas son muy blanditas… ¡No me miréis así!

Los tres merodeadores lucían la misma media sonrisa picarona con ceja enarcada que parecía decir vaya-con-lo-que-recuerda.

&·&·&

_Jueves 13 de Noviembre_.

-¡Ya tengo la lista de los jugadores! –anunció Yeye alegremente a sus cuatro amigas entrando en su habitación.

-¡Genial! –gritaron las cuatro leonas dejando la partida de Billar que habían iniciado.

-¿Has averiguado también lo de las mesas? –preguntó Lily.

-Sí. -el chico de pelo naranja, esa semana, hizo una pausa dramática-. Son las que hizo instalar Gloria G.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó Joy, haciendo que el chico la mirase a los ojos–. Porque el éxito de nuestro plan radica en que esas sean las mesas. Si no estamos acabadas.

-Estoy completamente seguro. Pero por favor no me agobies, que me salen arrugas.

-Gracias de nuevo por todo lo que nos estás ayudando. –Bell le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que sólo utilizaba para gente especial.

-No como tu amigo Will, al que le faltó tiempo para ir a contarle a los Lobitos que queríamos aprender a jugar al Póquer. –Evy aún estaba dolida por tan alta traición.

-Entiéndele, significó mucho para él que los tres confiaran en él para una jugada tan complicada en su primer partido. –justificó Yeye.

-Pues que se apunte a su Club de fans pero que no nos traicione. –Joy también estaba molesta porque no es que ella no confiara en Will, es que quería hacer ella _esa_ jugada.

-Ya lo ha hecho. Desde esta mañana es miembro honorífico –informó Yeye–. Voy a empezar a medicarle. Él también esta invitado a la partida.

-¿Quién más?

-En la mesa de corazones: James Potter, Sirius Black, Ed McKinnons, Severus Snape, Dedalus Diggle y Lestrange.

-Sólo que este último no acudirá. –Anunció Evy–. Su prometida, la hermana guapa de Cruela de Vil, le tendrá muy ocupado toda la noche, atado a la cama.

-Evy, eso de que les va el sadomaso, es un rumor no confirmado –Bell rodó los ojos, harta de desmentir ese rumor sobre la prima de Sirius y su novio.

-Ya, pero tienes que admitir que esas marcas de correas que luce él los lunes por la mañana son muy sospechosas. Hagan lo que hagan, en su lugar jugará Lily Evans, es decir, yo misma. –añadió la pelirroja con una reverencia.

-Sigo pensando que es mejor tomar una poción multijugos y presentarnos como si fuéramos las personas que estamos eliminando. Nos evitaría pasar el proceso de selección de nuevos jugadores –hizo constar prudentemente Joy.

-Y nosotras te recordamos, Joy, que si lo hacemos así tendremos que esperar hasta después de Navidades. No sé si podremos evitarlos tanto tiempo -señaló Bell.

-Además, no sabemos como influiría la poción esa con el encantamiento que queremos hacer –apuntó Evy–. No vale la pena ese riesgo.

-La selección de Lily no será difícil –meditó Yeye, volviendo a la cuestión original-. Black y Potter se opondrán por supuesto, pero Snape y McKinnons te apoyarán por llevarles la contraria. Tendrás que ganarte a Diggle. Dórale la píldora mañana un poco. Sé amable.

-Siempre lo soy. –se quejó Lily.

-Claro que sí. –respondieron todos a una en un tono que venía a decir claro-que-no.

-Sigo con las otras mesas –informó Yeye–. En la mesa de tréboles: Reed Crandall, Wilkes, Samuel Kane, Avery, Branstone y yo. Me he tomado la libertad de deshacerme de nuestro pirómano favorito con una poción. Estará vomitando hasta el lunes.

-¿Esa es la mesa que queda enfrente de la de corazones? –preguntó Lily.

-Sí, queda en diagonal a ella. – confirmó Yeye después de pensarlo un segundo.

-Necesito que Evy esté en esa.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber la aludida.

-Porque necesito que estés guapísima y enfrente de Black. Eso le desconcentrará. No pienso darles la más mínima ventaja.

-De acuerdo, estaré allí –la castaña se encogió de hombros con dolido desinterés-. Aunque no servirá de nada. No creo que a Black le interese alguien que "por no tener, no tiene ni donde caerse muerta".

-Te escoció el comentario. –comentó Yeye comprensivamente–. Tampoco te costará mucho hacerte un hueco en esa mesa. Tienes mi voto, el de Crandall, seguramente el de Kane y puede que hasta el de Wilkes. Avery pondrá pegas, ya sabes lo machista que es, pero…

-Sólo necesito tres votos, que ya tengo. –concluyó Evy.

-Por cierto si ves que pienso algo raro...

-Tranquilo, no te lo tendré en cuenta. –rió la joven.

-Yo quiero la mesa donde esté Lupin. -pidió Bell–. No porque quiera desplumarle, sino porque así tendré acceso a sus pensamientos más íntimos. -Añadió con la sonrisa más maligna que un ángel puede hacer.

-Entonces estarás en la mesa de picas junto a: Lupin, McNair, Rosier, Prewets, Fine y Lockhart.

-Por desgracia, este no acudirá, ya que será atacado por unos rulos asesinos. ¡Qué pena! –Bell fingió quitarse una lágrima-. Prewets y Fine son amigos, no pondrán ningún problema. En mi caso todo depende de cómo se deslicen Rosier y Lupin.

-Entonces yo estaré en la mesa de Diamantes. –Muy apropiada para Joy-. ¿Quiénes estarán conmigo?

-Peter, Will, McDonalls, Zabini, Parkinson y Green. Zabini no puede ir, porque esta sin blanca. En esa mesa se apuesta fuerte. Teniendo en cuenta que eres una niña rica, no pongas esa cara porque es así, no tendrán problemas en que juegues, sobre todo si finges que no tienes ni idea.

-Eso no me resultará difícil. –admitió la chica.

-¿Queréis que mañana os ayude a seleccionar el vestuario?

-Sí, por favor. –asintieron las cuatro chicas.

Si vas a participar en una partida de póquer, sin tener ni idea del juego y con el único objetivo de vengarte de la gente que ha sido desagradable contigo al menos debes ir bien vestida, y para eso, ¿no es mejor que te aconseje la persona que más sabe de moda de toda la escuela?

-Pues os veo mañana. ¡Adiosito!

Cuando el chico se fue, Lily se volvió hacia sus amigas y dijo:

-Vamos a repasar.

Por primera vez eso no provocó gemidos de cansancio, ni bufidos de aburrimiento ni quejas. Todo lo contrario: las tres chicas sonrieron con satisfacción.

-Empiezo yo –dijo Bell– la jugada más baja en el póquer es una pareja, es decir dos cartas con el mismo número.

- A continuación están las dobles parejas: que es tener dos parejas –continuó Joy.

- Le sigue el trío, que son tres cartas del mismo número –retomó Evy.

-Después va la escalera: Cinco cartas consecutivas de palos diferentes –prosiguió Lily.

-Lo siguiente es el Color, cinco cartas del mismo palo no consecutivas. –Bell volvió a empezar la ronda.

-Luego va el… Full: un trío y una pareja -siguió Joy.

-Lo segundo que más vale es el póquer: cuatro cartas iguales en su valor... Will mencionó algo del re-póquer o quintilla, pero no estoy segura de que se juegue con comodines -Evy arrugó ligeramente la frente tratando de recordarlo.

-¡Olvídalo! –La tranquilizó Lily-. Si durante la partida lees en la mente de alguno que efectivamente se puede realizar esa jugada, úsala. Pero si no como sino existiera. Lo que más vale, es escalera de color: Cinco cartas consecutivas del mismo palo. Y, dentro de esa jugada, si va desde el diez hasta el as es una escalera real. La máxima jugada.

Al acabar de enumerar las jugadas y su valor todas sonrieron.

Estaban preparadas.

&·&·&

_Viernes 14 de noviembre. Por la mañana._

-¡Dedalus! –había más azúcar en el saludo de Lily que en una bolsa de gominolas.

-¡Evans! –había más sorpresa en la respuesta del aludido que dentro de un huevo Kinder.

No era para menos, Lily siempre había sido muy borde con él cuando aún salía con Doris. No hablemos ya desde que la plantó por Britany.

-Aún no te he felicitado por tu nombramiento como prefecto. –Lily seleccionó su sonrisa más encantadora y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Felicidades.

-¿Estás bien? – el chico empezó a preocuparse por la salud mental de la pelirroja.

-No. Es que… ¡No puedo decírtelo!

-¿Por qué no?

-Verás, es que tú eres la persona a la que más quiero decírselo, pero también eres la persona a la que menos puedo decírselo. ¿Sabes cuando te das cuenta que la persona que buscabas estaba delante de ti, y era el novio de una de tus amigas? –La Gryffindor se llevó la mano a la boca, asustada ante su propia osadía–. Por favor, olvida lo que he dicho.

La chica se fue a toda prisa, aunque no sin antes procurar que Dedalus tuviera una buena perspectiva del que todos los hombres decían que era el mejor trasero femenino de la escuela.

El Hufflepuff se quedó alucinado: La tía más buena de la escuela, se había pillado por él.

Iba a cortar a con Britany ya mismo.

Dedalus no era el único que estaba alucinando: los Merodeadores, sobre todo uno, que habían contemplado la escena estaban flipando en tecnicolor y con sonido estéreo.

-Evans, mi Evans, estaba coqueteando con Dedalus. No puedo creerlo. Me niego a creer que a Evans le guste ese niñato. –James jamás se había sentido más traicionado.

-Teniendo en cuenta que Evans cumple los años en Septiembre y Dedalus es de Marzo sólo se llevan seis meses. –Peter cerró la boca ante la mirada asesina que le mandó James y se dispuso a congraciarse con él–. Pero tú eres mucho más atractivo.

-A lo mejor quiere darte celos. –aventuró Sirius, al que tampoco le entraba en la cabeza que a la pelirroja, con el buen gusto que había demostrado hasta entonces, se hubiera enamorado de Dedalus.

-O esta tramando algo... –Snape se unió a la conversación en ese momento.

-¿Qué iba a estar tramando? –bufó James, poco dispuesto a darle la razón al metomentodo de su enemigo.

-Tranquilo, Potter, solo es una teoría. –Snape sonrió ante la actitud defensiva de su rival–. Esta noche hay partida. ¿Venís o alguno tiene que ahorrar para el año que viene? –añadió mirando a Remus con sorna.

-Allí estaremos. –respondió el Licántropo.

-Bien. Hazme caso Potter, esa chica y sus amigas son como leonas a punto de lanzarse al ataque. –Snape se encogió de hombros–. Pero si no queréis escuchar... Nos vemos esta noche.

&·&·&

_Viernes 14 de Noviembre, 23:00h_

_Lugar: sala de Póquer._

La sala de Póquer era la misma en la que los Fundadores jugaban sus partidas.

En ella había cuatro mesas redondas, situadas formando un cuadrado: la de Diamantes, que recibía ese nombre porque en su centro estaba tallado un diamante, como el que aparecía en la baraja, echo de _rubí_; La mesa de Picas, en cuyo centro había una pica tallada en _ónice negro_; la Mesa de Corazones, con un corazón en medio de la mesa formado por un _cuarzo rosa_ y la Mesa de Tréboles, con un trébol en medio de _Hematite_.

Aunque los diecinueve muchachos allí reunidos, todos entre los quince y los diecisiete años, no hubieran distinguido un diamante de una de las piedras que se usan como arena para los acuarios, a no ser que fueran de distinto tamaño, mucho menos sabían de qué estaban constituidos los distintos signos de las mesas.

También ignoraban que las cuatro mesas fueron el regalo que un antiguo amor le hizo a Gloria G, aunque eso lo ignoraba hasta su marido, junto con las instrucciones para usar su magia.

Lo que los chicos ignoraban y les hubiera gustado saber, era donde estaban los cuatro jugadores que faltaban y el quinto que había ido a buscarlos. Se suponía que debían haber empezado la partida hacía media hora.

Por fin llegó Fine, era un chico de dieciséis años, con poca personalidad, que salió con Joy una temporada el año anterior, hasta que alguien le echó algo en la comida que hizo que se le cayera el pelo.

No se encontró ninguna prueba física pero todo el mundo sabía que fue Snape. El caso es que el chico llegó… sólo, aparentemente.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Preguntó Parkinson, un joven de 17 años con cara de perro triste.

-Lockhart ha tenido un accidente con sus rulos, y está en su habitación. –Fine empezó a enumerar con los dedos–. Lestrange estaba en la cama porque le duele la cabeza, aunque hay gente que asegura que su novia ha entrado en su habitación con un látigo. –Aquí puso cara de no saber que clase de remedio contra el dolor de cabeza era un látigo–. Branstone sigue aquejado del misterioso virus que pilló el jueves. –Ahí le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a los Merodeadores-. Y Zabini esta sin un Knut, por lo que no viene.

-Pues faltan 4 jugadores. –concluyó Wilkes, tras pensarlo un poco porque su única neurona no daba para mucho.

jugar cinco en cada mesa. -propuso James.

-A no ser… -empezó a decir McDonalls, un chaval con el pelo rubio cobrizo de diecisiete años, que era el premio anual de Gryffindor-. Yo conozco unos posibles jugadores que me han dicho si podían venir, si queréis voy a buscarlos.

Yeye sonrió al oír esto y Will empezó a temerse quiénes eran los jugadores.

-¡Adelante! –aceptaron los demás.

-Oye, James –Peter tiró de la manga de su amigo que le observó sin demasiado interés. Aunque eso no le desanimó para hacer la gran pregunta-. ¿Por qué crees que McDonalls ha dudado en llamar a esos jugadores?

-Tal vez no eran lo bastante buenos, o sean de baja alcurnia. –Avery era un auténtico clasista. Según él, el mundo se dividía en él y la gente que no era lo bastante buena para ser él. Sí, era de Slytherin.

-Ya he vuelto –anunció el pelirrojo con un deje de inseguridad en la voz–. Estos son los jugadores de los que os hablé.

-Jugadoras, si no te importa. –matizó una voz dulce y encantadora que James llevaba días tratando de volver a oír.

El moreno de pelo revuelto no necesitó girarse para saber que su pelirroja y las locas de sus amigas estaban en la sala. Ni para saber que Lily había acompañado el saludo de una sonrisa adorable.

Y eso era bastante preocupante.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? En estas partidas no se admiten mujeres. –gruñó Avery con un tono que indicaba que lo peor después de no ser él, era no ser hombre.

-Pero eso es más bien porque ninguna mujer sabe jugar –señaló Ed McKinnons, mirando a las cuatro chicas como si fueran diosas caídas del cielo-. ¿Vosotras sabéis jugar?

-Como unas profesionales. –aseguró Joy en un tono que hizo que Snape elevase una ceja.

James decidió volverse, al igual que Sirius y Remus ya que eran los únicos que estaban de espaldas y empezaba a parecer una grosería. Cuando se giraron comprendieron el porqué de tanta conmoción.

Lily llevaba un vestido azul marino con escote palabra de honor, de esos sin tirantes, que cuando te los pones sientes que vas a perder el vestido en cualquier momento, y que ella no perdía porque había realizado un encantamiento para evitarlo. El susodicho vestido llegaba a media pierna, donde llevaba una sugerente raja.

Se había ondulado el pelo y una de las ondas caía tentadoramente sobre la curva de su pecho izquierdo, provocando el impulso de apartárselo.

Los zapatos eran de tacón de aguja del mismo color que el vestido.

En torno a su brazo derecho llevaba un brazalete con forma de león de Cuarzo Rosa.

Todo el atuendo fueron regalos de su cumpleaños, ¿de verás habían pasado sólo dos meses desde entonces?

A su lado estaba Joy, con una túnica blanca, que contrastaba con el color moreno de su piel, de estilo romano. El pelo también lo llevaba peinado al estilo de la época, en un complicado recogido a base de trenzas y rizos sueltos, que se adornaba con una diadema de rubíes. Los zapatos eran unas sandalias de gladiador también de tacón de aguja.

Bell había escogido un traje de camisa y pantalón de estilo chino. La camisa era roja y con bordados de leones en oro, cuello alto y corte asimétrico. Los pantalones eran de raso negro y sueltos. En apariencia iba más tapada que las otras dos hasta que se giraba y mostraba la espalda totalmente.

El pelo lo llevaba liso y Yeye se lo había recogido con dos pinchos en un moño estirado, que permitía ver unos pendientes colgantes que terminaban en una bola negra, concretamente de Ónice Negro.

Las sandalias eran bajas, ya que al ser ella alta podía permitírselo.

Evy llevaba pantalón y camisa de media manga vaqueros muy ceñidos. Cuando digo muy ceñidos quiero decir que cada vez que la castaña respiraba parecía que los tres únicos botones de corchetes de la camisa iban a soltarse, "dejando ver toda la mercancía", según descripción de los presentes.

El pelo lo llevaba liso y suelto.

En el amplio escote, una persona que no tuviera las hormonas disparadas hubiera apreciado una gargantilla pegada a su cuello con una piedra gris similar a la de un espejo, conocida como Hematite.

Llevaba unas botas altas, con tacón alto pero no de aguja.

El primer impulso de los tres chicos al verlas fue agarrarlas del brazo o cargarlas a hombros o lo que fuera, pero llevárselas de allí. Para su desgracia, no fueron lo bastante rápidos.

-Lily, será un placer que juegues en nuestra mesa –la invitó Ed con tono solemne, antes de mirar hacia los otros jugadores de su mesa-. A no ser que tengáis algún inconveniente.

-Ninguno. –se apresuró a acceder Diggle, convencido de que la pelirroja estaba allí para impresionarle.

En ese momento los Merodeadores comprendieron la escena que habían presenciado esa mañana: Lily sólo se estaba asegurando el voto del Hufflepuff, en caso de que fuera a jugar, para poder estar en su mesa.

Pero aún necesitaba otro más y ni James ni Sirius iban a proporcionárselo. Así que todo dependía de… Snape. El Sly les regaló una mirada irónica que venía a decir: "os lo advertí, no me escuchasteis, ateneos a las consecuencias".

-Claro que no hay ningún problema. Todo lo contrario –declaró el Slytherin con el brillo de una sonrisa en su mirada y ofreciendo su mano a la pelirroja para escoltarla hasta la mesa–. Muy bueno, Evans. –la felicitó después de ayudarla a sentarse.

-Gracias. –respondió Lily con una sonrisa y un guiño juguetón.

Los cuatro merodeadores se miraron y llegaron a un acuerdo tácito: una se había colado, pero las demás ni hablar…

-Figg, te sientas en nuestra mesa y no me vale ninguna excusa –justo cuando pensaban esas palabras, Rosier decidió seguir el ejemplo de su amigo.

-No sé, tus compañeros tendrán algo que decir sobre eso –la rubia mostró una encantadora y tímida sonrisa.

-Encantados. –se apresuraron a acceder Prewett y Fine, que estaban locos por ella desde el año pasado.

McNair no estaba tan encantado de la vida con la rubia como sus compañeros pero guardó silencio. Remus puso una cara muy graciosa de sorpresa y celos.

Aunque para cara la que puso Sirius cuando oyó el siguiente intercambio verbal:

-¿Jugarás en nuestra mesa, Vega?

-Cómo negarme a una invitación del mejor golpeador de la escuela, Wilkes. –respondió Evy, sin apartar la vista de Sirius.

Mientras la chica se sentaba en la mesa de Tréboles de tal forma que él podía verla desde la mesa de Corazones, tal y como le indicó Lily, Sirius no sabía si matar a Avery que por una vez no miraba con cara de superioridad, a Wilkes que no apartaba los ojos del escote de la chica, a Yeye que las miraba como si fueran sus obras maestras, a Crandall que sonreía al saber que él había salido con esa belleza o a Kane que se comportaba como un caballero.

Dado que en las demás mesas no habían tenido ningún problema en aceptar a sus compañeras, en la mesa de Diamantes tampoco los hubo para aceptar a Joy. Peter puso cara de no-es-justo, pero tuvo que tragar. Will rogó a los dioses para que no les pasara nada malo en esa partida.

Empezaron a jugar.

Durante las primeras partidas las chicas no estaban muy atentas y no les iba muy bien. Presas de los nervios, Bell se mordía las uñas; Lily jugaba con uno de sus rizos; Joy se empezó una piruleta y Evy tamborileaba con las uñas en la mesa a una velocidad que hubiera envidiado un pájaro carpintero.

De repente las piedras que adornaban el centro de las mesas emitieron un resplandor, al igual que los adornos de las chicas, aunque salvo ellas y Yeye, que lo esperaban como una servidora espera que le toque el gordo de Navidad este año, toco madera, ninguno de los presentes pudo apreciarlo. Esa era la señal de que el Ritual de Gloria, se había completado y el hechizo que éste desencadenaba estaba funcionando.

El ritual de Gloria se basaba en que los centros de las cuatro mesas formaban un cuadrado perfecto. Si en dichas mesas se colocaban de forma adecuada cuatro jugadores, con una piedra de las mismas características que la que había en dicha mesa, se iniciaba el ritual, que una vez completado, otorgó a nuestras chicas la habilidad de… ¡Leer los pensamientos a todos los jugadores de la mesa!

Ese fue el truco que empleó Gloria para desplumar a Slytherin y a todos los demás, ya que aunque el otro no tuviera buenas cartas siempre podía haber ido de farol, pero ella sabía cuando mentía.

En cuanto empezaron a oír los pensamientos de los jugadores las chicas se relajaron: Bell dejó sus uñas, Lily sonrío imperceptiblemente y soltó su rizo, Evy dejó de tamborilear y le hizo una señal a Yeye, para indicarle que todo iba bien.

Joy dejó la piruleta, no porque ya estuviera más relajada, sino porque le preocupó mucho que uno de los pensamientos generales en su mesa fuese: "Ojalá mi lengua fuese esa piruleta". Sólo que ninguno pensaba en que fuera nada que estuviese en su boca, sino un poco más abajo.

Realmente Joy salió muy preocupada por la salud mental y sexual de todos sus compañeros de mesa: Parkinson, no hacía más que pensar en comprarse un perro pekinés, ella no quiso indagar mucho por sí acaso; Green, que era de Ravenclaw, componía un soneto sobre el piercing del pezón de Rose; Peter, no hacía más que pensar en chicas con las que tenía alguna posibilidad de ser desvirgado; McDonalls, por lo visto formaba un trío con Virgi y su compañero de cuarto; Will, era él más normal, eso que se estaba pensando en comprar gafas para parecerse más a Potter.

Aparte de eso la partida fue bien, leyendo las jugadas de sus adversarios la chica sabía cuando debía apostar fuerte y cuando debía plantarse. De vez en cuando fallaba alguna para disimular, pero pronto tenía la mayor parte de las fichas de la mesa en su poder, y Green y Parkinson estaban fuera de la partida.

La chica sonrió, deshacerse de los demás no iba a ser nada difícil.

A Bell le estaba costando un poco más, no porque fallara su estrategia sino porque le daba algo de apuro ganarle el dinero a Remus de esa manera. Se sentía un poco ladrona tramposa, no veo el porqué.

Aparte de eso se lo estaba pasando en grande. Ella nunca se había sentido muy a gusto con su cuerpo: se consideraba demasiado alta, delgada y plana como para resultar femenina. Sin embargo aquella noche se le estaban quitando todos los complejos.

Prewett y Fine estaban locos por ella y no paraban de pensar lo preciosa que estaba. Rosier no dejaba de coquetear descaradamente, aunque los pensamientos del chico le indicaban que era por fastidiar a Remus. Mcnair… bueno ese tío le daba escalofríos y ella no era de las que se asustaban fácilmente. Pero aquello era como estar en la mente del marqués de Sade.

Los pensamientos de Remus estaban siendo muy difíciles de descifrar. Las jugadas sí las veía perfectamente, pero lo que pensaba sobre ella, o de cualquier cosa en general se le escapaba por completo.

Lily, que estaba teniendo el mismo problema con Snape, le explicó más tarde, que algunas personas pensaban por caminos tan complicados o tan retorcidos, según el caso que era muy difícil saber sus pensamientos profundos. Sólo se podía conocer sus pensamientos superficiales, al menos con ese ritual.

A parte de eso Lily estaba algo decepcionada, no por el hechizo, que funcionaba mejor de lo esperado, sino por Ed.

Resultaba que tras leer su mente le parecía un poco… ¿cómo decirlo suavemente? Un poco cabrón aburrido y egocéntrico. Sólo pensaba en joder a Potter, y a Potipot sólo podía joderle ella.

No sexualmente, sólo figuradamente.

Aunque de lo otro... No, eso no lo admitiría ni bajo Veritaserum.

Aunque después de leerle los pensamientos le encontraba más sexy que nunca… Todo lo contrario que a Dedalus, que era oírle y la daban ganas de no acostarse con un tío nunca jamás.

Cuando pasaba eso volvía a leer la mente de Potipot. Cada vez que lo hacía accedía a la mente de un genio. Había aprendido más de póquer sólo con oírle pensar de lo que aprendería en toda su vida.

El problema es que Potter era perfectamente consciente de lo bueno que era, por eso se lo tenía tan creído. Y el orgullo, es una debilidad. Lily prefería la estupidez, pero el orgullo también le servía.

Por otro lado, no le cabía duda de que si Black le pusiera el mismo interés a la partida que le ponía a pensar mil y una formas de machacar a todos los que osaban lanzarle una mirada lasciva a "su" Evy, seguramente sería tan bueno como Potter y no se habría quedado sin fichas a las cuatro partidas.

En esos momentos, estaba sentado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Evy y pensando la mejor forma de sacarla de allí y ponerle algo que la tapara un poco más... o un poco menos.

Por su parte Evy estaba perdiendo la fe y el interés en el género masculino en general, y en sus compañeros de mesa en particular.

Después de casi doce partidas la mayoría de las fichas estaban entre ella y Yeye. Avery se había ido fuera hacía dos horas, lo cual era genial, ya que era más ególatra que un camión lleno de modelos.

Pero Wilkes era la cosa más boba que había parido madre y sólo era capaz de pensar en los pechos de la chica. Los miraba como si nunca hubiese visto ninguno, y sus pensamientos eran en plan: "Ahora se abre el botón y no lleva sujetador". Al principio le hizo gracia, pero tres horas después estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de formar un trío con Ática y Rose.

Kane, le estaba resultando algo soso, aunque con unos pedazo de abdominales… tenía que recordarle a Misi que probara lo de rallar queso en ellos.

Crandall era él único, junto a Yeye, que hacía que volviera a creer que había esperanza. Siempre había pensado en él como en un peón en su Trampa de seducción para Black. Pero ahora que leía su mente, se daba cuenta de que no fue justa con él. Era un chico muy majo así que decidió darle una oportunidad. Eso sonó muy maduro, se notaba que una hora antes cumplió los quince años.

_Hora: 3:00 de la madrugada._

_Día: 15 de noviembre._

Ya iban acabando todas las partidas: Joy había terminado hacía quince minutos y se había quedado sola en la mesa, ya que cuando una de ellas la abandonara el hechizo se rompería al poco rato.

Por eso se dedicaba a hacer montoncitos con sus fichas, que sumaban dos mil cuatrocientos galeones, ya que en esa mesa se jugaba fuerte. En una de esas bazas se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger unas fichas que estaban algo más alejadas de ella y al ir a sentarse la silla estaba más atrás de lo que había calculado… por supuesto se cayó de culo.

Ese fue uno de los pocos momentos en que Lily leyó un pensamiento que no fuera una jugada a Snape: el chico soltó una carcajada mental. Pero una carcajada cariñosa.

En la mesa de Picas sólo quedaban Rosier, Lupin y Bell. A McNair lo habían eliminado hacia un rato, igual que los otros dos. Todos se habían ido a sus salas comunes. Bell observaba atentamente a ambos chicos al tiempo que les leía las mentes.

-Mi jugada es genial. –Pensaba Rosier–. Ni el pobretón ni la Barbie ludópata podrán ganarme.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar pobretón a su Remus? ¿Su Remus? Vale, el cianuro de sus uñas estaba empezando a afectarla. Nada de volver a mordérselas, aunque a esas alturas le quedaba poco por morder… ¡Menos mal que la partida estaba a nada de terminar y que esa jugada la ganaba ella si despeinarse!

Hora de examinar la jugada de su lobito…

-¡Vaya mierda de noche! ¿Por qué dirán eso de que desafortunado en amores afortunado en el juego? Pues yo ni lo uno ni lo otro. Aunque si me entrara esta carta… -meditó el chico, mientras removía los naipes que tenía en la mano en busca de una jugada alternativa.

-¿Cuántas vais a querer? –preguntó Rosier, tras hacer todos las apuestas y quedar claro que iba a ser la última baza.

-Yo, una –dijo Lupin.

-Nada para mí –sonrió Bell.

- Pues yo me cojo una –acabó el Slytherin.

Tras esto miraron las cartas. Luego volvieron a apostar, Remus lo hizo con tanto entusiasmos que a Bell no le cupo duda de que le había entrado la carta que necesitaba.

La cuestión era si ella tenía las cartas que necesitaba para ganarle. La respuesta era sí, cómo se supo cuando la chica quedó con todas las fichas d la mesa: mil Galeones.

Evy ya había terminado hacia un rato y se dedicaba a asegurarle a Yeye que él no era el más raro de la mesa. Descubrir que era casi normal decepcionó un poco a Yeye.

Fue entonces cuando Crandall se les acercó:

-Evy, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

-Voy a ver como va Lily. –tras buscar los ojos de su amiga para asegurarse de que sí quería hablar con el chico, Yeye se fue para que la chica no tuviera que abandonar su puesto y para indicar a Lily que estaban a punto.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Evy! –el Ravenclaw le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-¡Te has acordado! –mientras la chica tomaba el obsequio y lo desenvolvía le dedicó a Crandall una sonrisa que hizo que cierto merodeador estuviese a punto de intervenir.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es... precioso. –Pero… ¿qué era? Demasiado feo para ser un colgante, demasiado grande para unos pendientes y demasiado cuadrado para un anillo–. Lo guardaré como un tesoro. –Hasta que desubriera si servía para algo.

-Podíamos ir este domingo, juntos a Hogsmeade. Hace tiempo que no salimos. –Puf. No le apetecía nada. Pero había decidido darle una oportunidad.

-Vale. –accedió al final, sin demasiada ilusión que digamos.

-Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches. –Crandall se despidió con un osado beso en la mejilla de la Gryffindor.

Osado porque Sirius, que había prestado toda su atención a la escena, estuvo a muy poco de levantarse y partirle la cara al engreído ese. Fue Remus quien le contuvo poniéndole la mano en el hombro y situándose detrás de su sillón, para asegurarse de que no se movía de allí.

Entre tanto, en la mesa de Corazones era la única en la que continuaba la partida, aunque Dedalus había caído hacia las dos y había decidido irse, mientras que Ed acababa de caer ante Potter.

-Bueno, yo me retiro –anunció el prefecto de Ravenclaw, tomando la mano de la única mujer presente en la mesa–. Lily, jamás pensé que se pudiera disfrutar tanto perdiendo.

-Gracias – mientras Ed se inclinaba y besaba su mano, la pelirroja sonrió e ignoró tanto los pensamientos de Potter, que tachaba a su admirador de pijo insoportable, como los de Snape que se reía del careto de su rival.

-¿La última mano? –sugirió Snape.

-Por mi, vale. –Aceptó James-. ¿Evans?

-De acuerdo.

Snape repartió las cartas, y mientras lo hacía, todos los que quedaban en la sala se fueron arremolinando en torno a la mesa.

Remus tras Sirius, que estaba al lado de James. Tras la silla del moreno de pelo revuelto estaba Peter.

Rosier se situó lado de Snape.

Will se colocó a la derecha de Yeye, Evy entre él anterior y la silla de Lily, Bell y Joy a la derecha de la pelirroja. De hecho, la rubia tomó asiento en el respaldo de la silla.

Lily disponía exactamente de 10 minutos de hechizo.

Observó sus cartas. Si conseguía la carta que le faltaba… era una gran jugada. Si no era normal. Pero había que ir a por todas, sabía que si forzaba un poco a Potter se comportaría tal y como ella había planeado

Le llegó alta y clara la maldición que pensó Snape al ver que no tenía ninguna carta.

-Yo no voy –en otro tiempo se hubiera arriesgado a un farol, pero Lily parecía leerle la mente, y le pillaba siempre.

-Entonces sólo quedamos tu y yo, Evans –Potter le dedicó una extraña sonrisa torcida. Extraña porque tenía más de desafío que de seducción–. Voy con novecientos galeones.

-Lo veo y subo a mil cien.

-Subo seiscientos, es decir, hay sobre la mesa mil quinientos -James le dedicó un irónico alzamiento de cejas, puesto que la chica no disponía de fichas para cubrir la apuesta.

Sin dejar de mirarle, Lily estiró una mano hacia Evy, que le entregó los seiscientos galeones que había ganado, y otra hacia Bell que le dio sus mil. Eso hacía dos mil quinientos.

James lo subió a tres mil con ayuda de Sirius y Remus.

Lily respondió subiendo a cuatro mil con la contribución de Joy.

Peter le prestó a James lo justo para compensar.

Snape repartió las cartas: dos para Lily y tres para James.

Mientras el Slytherin repartía las cartas, Lily captó una idea feliz de James para hacer más interesante el juego. Justo la idea que ella sabía que tendría, que de hecho quería que tuviese.

Pero cuando iba a ver la jugada del chico… se acabó el encantamiento. Miró sus cartas, sólo había una jugada que podía vencerla. Esperó que Potter no la tuviera.

-Evans, he tenido una idea –estaba diciendo Potter con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara –. El dinero no es lo más importante. ¿Por qué no elevamos la apuesta con algo más interesante?

-Tú dirás –Lily ladeó la cabeza, invitándole a hablar.

-El que pierda esta baza, mejor dicho los que pierdan porque hemos participado todos, -con un gesto de su mano abarcó tanto sus amigos como a los de ella–, se baña ahora mismo en el lago.

-Me parece buena idea. –respondió ella tratando de no sonreír.

Era tan previsible… Mejor eso, antes que creer que es que le conocía demasiado bien.

-En pelota picada. –al añadir esto la sonrisa del chico se hizo aún más maliciosa.

-Esa idea es aún mejor. Pase lo que pase recuerda que es tuya.

-¿Todos de acuerdo? –preguntó Snape, que miraba a Joy como si la chica debiera decir que no.

-De acuerdo –dijeron las cuatro leonas que por eso estaban allí.

-Sí –confirmaron James, Remus y Sirius, porque Peter no estaba del todo conforme.

-¿Qué tienes, Potter?

-En honor de la pelirroja y sus colegas… Póquer de Damas. –el chico dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y se estiró en la silla con una mirada de "ya os podéis ir desnudando, princesas".

-No está mal. Pero no es suficiente para ganar –en ese momento la sonrisa de los cuatro chicos se borró de golpe–. Tengo un póquer de ases –anunció la pelirroja poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

Esta frase desencadenó toda una serie de reacciones entre los espectadores.

Bell soltó un "Yupi" al tiempo que saltaba con tanto ímpetu que a punto estuvo de chocar contra el techo. En cuanto aterrizó, Joy la atrapó en un abrazo de oso.

La más rica de las leonas estaba más que feliz por no tener que desnudarse y darse un baño en el lago, ya que era muy friolera.

Evy agarró a la persona más cercana a ella, que era Yeye, y le plantó un beso en todos los morros. Luego ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a saltar.

Snape, que ya veía a su prometida desnuda delante de todos esos salidos, recordó que debía respirar. Luego sonrió con auténtica alegría al entender que los Merodeadores habían sido masacrados al póquer por primera vez en la historia.

Rosier se debatía entre la decepción por no ver a cuatro de las chicas más guapas de la escuela desnudas, y la diversión de haber contemplado en vivo y en directo la Gran derrota de los Merodeadores.

Will se sentía algo mal por la estrepitosa caída de sus ídolos, pero también estaba orgulloso de lo bien que jugaba Lily al Póquer. Era un gran maestro.

Los ojos de los Merodeadores iban de las cartas de Lily a las de James, incapaces de asimilar la derrota de su vida.

Lily simplemente se acomodó en el sillón, tal y como James acababa de hacer y les dirigió una mirada de "ya podéis quitaros la ropa, muñecos".

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Día: 15 de Noviembre._

_Hora: 3:30._

_Lugar: orilla del lago._

Era una de esas noches de invierno tan claras que se podía ver con la luz de las estrellas. En torno al lago se había reunido un grupo de doce personas. Ocho de ellas se cubrían con sus capas ya que hacía algo de fresco, los otros cuatro eran unos chicos que estaban prácticamente desnudos salvo por un detalle.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? –preguntó Lily cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

-¿Has cambiado de idea? –se esperanzó James.

-Se refiere a que la apuesta decía en pelota picada y vosotros lleváis los calzoncillos –aclaró Joy.

-¿Queréis que nos quitemos todo? -se escandalizó Peter. Aquello era culpa de James, el día menos pensado…

-¿En su caso no podríais hacer una excepción? –sugirió Yeye, que quería ahorrarse un trauma psicológico. Bell se encogió de hombros.

-Vosotros las hubierais obligado a desnudarse del todo. –Snape y su prometida intercambiaron miradas de apoyo.

-¡No es cierto! –Se defendió Black–. Les hubiéramos dejado su ropa interior.

-Pues si es lo que queréis, nos quitamos la ropa interior… -empezó a sugerir Evy con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Y os bañáis con ella –concluyó Bell por ella.

-Me parece buena idea –comentó Rosier más feliz que un niño en una feria.

Los Merodeadores se miraron. ¿Qué era menos malo: Lanzarse al lago desnudo o en ropa interior femenina?

No tardaron ni un minuto en quitarse los calzoncillos, cubrirse con las manos la parte delantera y saltar corriendo al agua antes de que alguien pudiera ver o decir nada.

En cuanto ellos se zambulleron las cuatro chicas se abalanzaron sobre el montón de ropa como si fuera el primer día de rebajas y salieron corriendo con ella hacia el castillo.

Sólo se dejaron la ropa de Peter porque no iban a por él, y la capa de invisibilidad de James porque no la vieron.

-Vaya. –Exclamó Will-. Hay que ver lo rápido que corren para llevar esos tacones y esa ropa tan estrecha.

-¡Son más divinas que humanas! –las admiró Yeye.

Mientras Rosier y Snape se apoyaban el uno en el otro para no caerse al lago de la risa porque… ¡Vaya situación!

&·&·&

_Día: 15 de Noviembre._

_Hora: 12:45._

_Lugar: cuarto de los chicos_.

-¡Son las peores arpías del mundo! –exclamó Sirius indignado.

-Nosotros preocupados por ellas, y ellas estaban tramando como jugárnosla. -reflexionó James.

-Nadie juega con nosotros. –completó Remus agresivamente.

Los tres chicos se movían de un lado a otro de la habitación circular como fieras enjauladas, Sirius y James recorrían la habitación en igual dirección pero distinto sentido, es decir, cuando Sirius estaba en el extremo izquierdo, James estaba en el derecho. Remus se movía en perpendicular a ellos, es decir que cuando ellos estaban en el extremo, Remus cruzaba por el medio.

Peter, fingía dormir en la cama, mientras pensaba que por eso a él no le gustaban las mujeres inteligentes, porque luego pasaba lo que pasó…

Y lo que pasó fue que después del baño helado y de que se fueran Rosier y Snape corriendo, al baño, presumiblemente, Yeye y Will, les dejaron sus capas, y gracias a eso y a la capa de James pudieron llegar a su cuarto con la dignidad más o menos intacta.

Más menos que más, porque a Sirius le tocó la capa de Yeye que era de lunares morados y azules, pero llegaron. Una vez allí, se ducharon con agua caliente y se tomaron una poción para evitar resfriarse. Luego se acostaron… hasta esos momentos.

-Voy a matarlas –declaró James.

-Tú mata a la tuya, porque a Vega la mato yo –le corrigió Sirius al tiempo que se cruzaba con él.

-Yo también quiero matar a Figg personalmente –informó Remus desde la ventana.

-Perdonen ustedes –dijo una vocecita chillona.

-¿QUÉ? –gruñeron furiosos los tres chicos a la vez.

Pero al ver que era un pobre elfo doméstico, los tres chicos suavizaron la expresión, el pobre no tenía la culpa de que las chicas que amaban, es decir, que les gustaban un poquito, chiquitito, fueran unas… unas… BRUJAS. (NdA: Qué listos, por eso estudiaban allí.)

-Perdona, no queríamos chillarte. ¿Nos buscabas por algo? –Se disculpó James con su tono más amable.

-¡BUA! –al oír esto el elfo rompió a llorar escandalosamente.

-Lo sentimos de verdad pero por favor no llores –suplicó Remus, que por tener mejor oído que los otros, debido a que era un licántropo, estaba a punto de perder un tímpano.

-Koby no llora por el grito. Koby, está acostumbrado a ellos porque hasta este año estaba asignado a Slytherin. –El elfo sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz–. Koby llora porque en esta casa son todos tan amables. Como las chicas que han mandado a Kobe a hacer este recado. Han invitado a Koby a un trozo de tarta. Cómo si Koby fuera uno de ellos.

-¿Qué te han mandado exactamente esas chicas, Koby? –Sirius le distrajo para que no se pusiera a llorar. Otra vez.

-Las cuatro brujas tan guapas y amables, –los merodeadores alzaron las cejas ante esa poco creíble descripción de sus… rivales con derecho a roce. O, mejor dicho, rivales a las que les encantaría rozar–, me han pedido que les trajera esto.

El elfo chasqueó los dedos y en las camas de los chicos aparecieron sus ropas limpias, planchadas y perfectamente dobladas.

Encima había una nota que decía:

"_Lo hemos hecho nosotras con nuestras manitas preciosas, bueno, la ropa interior fue a golpe de varita. Para que veáis que en el fondo no somos tan malas."_

-Son encantadoras –dijo James con una sonrisa boba en la cara–. Gracias Koby.

-Koby no sabe por qué, señor –el elfo hizo una profunda reverencia, chasqueó los dedos y se desapareció a las cocinas.

-Sí, James, son encantadoras… de serpientes –Sirius le enseñó lo que le habían hecho a su ropa aquellas manitas preciosas.

Al verlo James estiró la suya… Al igual que la de Sirius se la habían encogido hasta el punto que no le valdría ni a un niño recién nacido, además se la habían teñido en tonos pasteles y con motivos florales.

En ese momento la nota mostró el siguiente mensaje:

"_En el fondo somos malísimas."_

-Ahora sí que las mato –James se abalanzó hacia la puerta, pero Sirius le contuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-Tú no las matas –aseguró su amigo mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque las mató yo –esta vez fue James el que contuvo a Sirius.

Estaban aún decidiendo quién debía ser el autor del homicidio múltiple, cuando sonó un portazo. Se giraron y se dieron cuenta de que Remus no estaba ya en la habitación.

-Me parece que las va a matar Remus. –dedujo Peter cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

A ver si había suerte y cuando se despertara de la siesta sus amigos se habían obsesionado por chicas más majas.

&·&·&

Remus llegó hasta la puerta de las chicas y la golpeó como si quisiera tirarla abajo.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Joy.

-Soy Remus. Abre la puerta, Turner –ordenó el licántropo.

-No hay nadie –respondió la chica tras un segundo de vacilación.

-Turner, no tengo tiempo para chorradas. Abre la puerta o si no…

-¿Si no que? –contestó la chica desafiante.

-Soplará, soplará y la puerta tirará -respondió la voz de Lily, provocando una carcajada de Evy, que fue la única que captó el chiste.

-Evans, Vega, Turner. Abrid la puerta. Es la última vez que os lo pido.

-¡Qué agresivo! –Evy abrió la puerta y le dedicó una mirada evaluadora–. Me gusta eso en un hombre –Ronroneó al tiempo que le cedía el paso.

-¿Dónde esta Figg?

-En el baño –contestó Lily, omitiendo un pequeño e insignificante detalle, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con brusquedad.

Al tiempo que Remus pasaba al baño, se oyó el golpetazo que se dieron James y Sirius contra la puerta, pensando que les daba tiempo a pasar antes de que Lily cerrara. Obviamente se equivocaron así que empezaron a llamar a la puerta con tanta insistencia como el licántropo.

-Evans, ábreme la puerta –ordenó James a gritos.

-Como Pedro Picapiedra –se rieron Evy y Lily.

-Creo que deberíais abrir a vuestros amores –sugirió Joy–. Yo me voy a buscar al mío.

-Perdona pero esos no son nuestros amores –aseguró Lily, secundada por Evy.

-¿Entonces por qué anoche de cada tres palabras que decíais seis eran sobre el buen culo que tenían tu James o tu Sirius?

-Yo no dije eso –protestaron las dos chicas a la vez.

-Sí lo dijisteis –refutó la morena serenamente.

Mientras en la habitación se iniciaba una madura discusión en plan "que sí que no", James y Sirius se miraban asombrados en la puerta.

-No sabía que las chicas se fijaban en el culo de los chicos –Dijo Sirius pensativo.

-Por lo visto estas sí. –James se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo crees que yo lo tengo?

-Déjame ver. No esta mal –decidió tras unos segundos de evaluación-. ¿Y el mío?

-Bastante bien.

-¿Os dejamos a solas otra vez?

Ambos chicos se volvieron y vieron que las chicas habían abierto la puerta y los miraban con una ceja arqueada. Inmediatamente se pusieron rojos como tomates.

-Yo me voy con mi Severus de mi amor –anunció Joy alegremente subiendo las escaleras.

-Deduzco que no venís a felicitarme por mi cumple –decidió Evy después de mirarlos de arriba abajo y constatar la ausencia de regalos-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí entonces?

-Hemos venido a mataros –anunció Sirius como si le hubiera pedido una pizca de sal a la vecina.

-Ah –contestó Lily con tono calmado-. ¿Queréis testigos u os gusta más íntimo?

La chica señaló con la barbilla las escaleras por las que se fue su amiga y por donde se oía el ruido que hacían las marujas oficiales de la casa, congregándose a la caza de cotilleos.

-Íntimo –escogió James al tiempo que entraba.

Entre tanto Remus había entrado al baño como una fiera:

-Figg, ¿qué significa esto? –Remus sacudió una bolsa que había encontrado entre su ropa.

-Está claro. Pero mejor lo hablamos en otro momento.

-No, vamos a hablarlo ahora. Es el dinero que perdí anoche, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero déjame que te diga algo.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué devolvérmelo es tu buena acción de la semana?

-Remus, que me estoy bañando –la chica estaba en la bañera cubierta de espuma hasta el cuello.

-Bueno, cariño, dado que anoche ya me viste desnudo, lo justo es que ahora yo te viese igual a ti.

-Sí, pero es te has metido vestido en **mi** bañera –matizó la chica con furia.

Remus miró a sus pies y vio que era cierto. Había entrado tan furioso que se había metido directo en la bañera y su túnica, algo vieja, se había mojado hasta la cintura, haciendo que se le pegara a los glúteos.

La chica empezó con su mantra: "No te enamores de un Merodeador, no te enamores de un Merodeador".

-Simplemente, pensé que habías perdido demasiado en una noche. Pero si no lo quieres, ya se lo ingreso a Evy en la cuenta en Gringotts que le hemos abierto como regalo de cumple y en paz. –siseó levantándose de la bañera y arrancando la bolsa de las manos del castaño.

En ese momento, la rubia resbaló y se abría abierto la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera si el chico no la hubiese sujetado.

Se quedaron abrazados un segundo, en ese momento Bell fue consciente de que la espuma era lo único que impedía que se quedara desnuda del todo, eso para los optimistas que crean que la espuma puede tapar algo.

Se separó de él bruscamente y se tapó con una toalla, pero cuando se giró Remus estaba justo detrás de ella. La rubia se sorprendió al tenerle tan cerca pero enseguida se quedó embobada con sus ojos dorados contra los que no había mantra que la protegiera.

Probablemente Bell hubiera cometido una locura de las suyas si no llega el grito de James para devolverle al mundo real:

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? ¡PERO MIRA QUE ERES BRUTO! ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA! YA TE ESTÁS DISCULPANDO CON VEGA, PADFOOT.

-Bien dicho, Potter –el tono aprobatorio de Evy, no debía sorprender a Lily, ya que el moreno de pelo revuelto le había dado la razón a la castaña en perjuicio de su amigo. Aún así, la pelirroja le dedicó a su amiga una mirada fulminante.

-Pues, Jamie, a lo mejor es culpa tuya. Por esa cosa misteriosa que le hiciste a Evans –Sirius le pasó a Lily un brazo por los hombros.

-Tienes razón Blacky. Pero que corra el aire entre nosotros –Lily le tomó del brazo y se separó de él.

James iba a decir algo realmente inteligente, pero entonces se fijo que en la puerta del baño estaban Bell vestida, por decir algo con una toalla que además transparentaba, y su amigo Remus, con la túnica empapada hasta la cintura. Al notar la mirada perdida del chico, su amigo y sus rivales se giraron.

-Lily, creo que se te olvidó comentarle a Lupilu que Bell estaba en la bañera –dejó caer Evy.

-No sé me olvidó, más bien él ha entrado en plan lobo feroz y no me ha dado tiempo a decírselo. Y tú tampoco te apresuraste a comentárselo –hizo constar la pelirroja.

-De todas formas él quería saber dónde estaba, no en qué estado se encontraba –Evy descargó a su amiga y a ella misma de toda culpa con un encogimiento de hombros-. Además, estábamos ocupadas, porque estos dos… tontolabas casi nos derriban la puerta a cabezazos.

-Eso explica la toalla de Bell, más o menos, pero no que Remus tenga la túnica mojada –Sirius sorprendió a todos, él mismo el primero, al no lanzarse a una discusión con Evy por lo de "tontolaba". Pero el otro tema era más interesante.

-Es que ha resbalado –se excusó el chico sin mucha convicción.

-Y él evitó que yo me abriera la cabeza en la ducha –concluyó la rubia con tono vacilante.

Todos esperaron la reacción de James, ya que no era un secreto que para él Bell era como una hermana. Una hermana a la que a veces no soportaba pero, una hermana. Tenía cierta tendencia a sobreprotegerla, por esa razón todas habían procurado que no llegara a oídos de los Merodeadores ni una palabra de lo de Lochkart. Por desgracia, no habían ejercido demasiado control sobre las falsedades que Leticia y Anya le contaron a Peter.

A ver como encajaba el chico aquella noticia.

-Resbaló –repitió el chico con sorna-. Pero os creéis que soy tonto ¿o qué? Yo sé lo que ha pasado has: intentado pervertir a un alma cándida. Deberías avergonzarte. Arrepiéntete.

-James, es la última vez que te dejamos ir a la Iglesia –Sirius estaba un poco asustado por el ataque bíblico de su amigo.

-Además yo no iba a pervertir a nadie –Remus puso su mejor cara de niño ofendido.

-Ya lo sé, alma tierna e ingenua. Ella es la pervertidora. Las tres lo sois –James señaló acusadoramente a las chicas, como un predicador de televisión.

-Lily, creo que se ha vuelto loco del todo –susurró Evy entre divertida y asustada.

-Potter deja las drogas que son muy malas y te hacen decir cosas sin sentido –Lily negó con la cabeza.

-No tomo drogas, y por primera vez en este curso veo las cosas muy claras –se llevo un dedo debajo del ojo. Entre el pelo despeinado y la forma de delirar, parecía que se había escapado del manicomio. O que era un pariente perdido de su profesora de adivinación–. Vosotras os habéis aliado con Snape para volvernos locos de atar.

-Pues en tu caso no nos necesitas a ninguno de los cinco para lograr ese estado mental –Bell empezaba a pensar que tanto golpe en la cabeza durante los partidos de Quiditch no era nada sano.

-O estoy loco o lo que dice James tiene mucho sentido. –Sirius tenía una mano debajo de la barbilla, justo en la cicatriz que le dejó Evy, mientras aprobaba las palabras de su amigo.

-Estás loco –le confirmó rápidamente Evy. Aunque eso ella lo sabía de antes.

-Sí que la tiene. Vosotras pusisteis las babosas en la cama de Anya lo que os convierte en cómplices de Snape. Debería daros vergüenza haber traicionado a vuestra propia casa de esa forma –Remus lanzó una mirada acusadora sobre las tres chicas.

-¿Pero el baño helado os ha dejado catatónicos o qué? –Bell estaba empezando a pensar en llamar a la enfermera para que les recetara alguna poción contra la psicosis.

-Déjalo, Bell. Nos han descubierto –interrumpió Lily con serenidad aunque sus amigas comenzaban a creer que aquello era contagioso-. Nuestra única misión en esta vida es amargar las vuestras. Por eso nos detestáis.

-No hemos dicho que os detestemos. ¿Veis como queréis volvernos locos? –Para James todo estaba cristalino.

-¿Acaso Lily no fue lo bastante precisa? Bien, lo seré yo por ella: os enfurecemos, irritamos, molestamos y distraemos, creo que por ese orden –enumeró Evy como una sonrisa sarcástica-. Pero, tranquilos, que a partir de ahora os lo vamos a poner muy fácil.

-¿Cómo Vega? –Sirius respondió con una sonrisa divertida a la mirada de gata enfurecida de la castaña.

-Nos buscaremos a otros a los que pervertir, enfurecer, irritar, molestar y distraer. –Respondió Bell en lugar de su amiga–. Puede que si nos va bien, hagamos algo más que eso.

-Es un farol –Remus sabía que eran muy pocos, o casi ninguno los chicos que atraían a Bell, por eso la amenaza de la rubia no le impresionó demasiado.

-No lo es, estoy segura de que Ed no me lanzaría acusaciones tan absurdas como las que acabo de escuchar de Potter –aseguró Lily sin apartar los ojos de James.

James quiso decir que había dicho un montón de gilipolleces, que le perdonara, o que por lo menos no se acercará a Ed, que sólo quería utilizarla para hacerle daño a él, pero en vez de eso se encontró soltando de forma pomposa:

-Pues que te aproveche –y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Después de la salida de James se hizo un tenso silencio, que fue roto por Remus, que mirando a los ojos azules de Bell le dijo:

-Haz lo que quieras, Figg, es tu vida.

Se encogió de hombros, le felicitó el cumpleaños a Evy educadamente y siguió el mismo camino que James.

-Sí, nena, feliz cumpleaños –Sirius se acercó y aparentemente se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla, pero en realidad se desvió hacia la oreja de la joven donde susurró con dulzura–: Si piensas que voy a dejar que te enrolles con Crandall estás muy confundida.

-¿Es una amenaza? –repuso ella en igual tono.

-No, más bien una promesa. Señoritas –y con una elegante, caballerosa e irónica reverencia abandono la habitación como si de un escenario se tratase.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hasta aquí el pescado vendido. O lo que es lo mismo este capítulo.

Algunas cosas curiosas sobre él: ¿Sabíais qué en nuestras uñas hay un porcentaje muy pequeño de cianuro? Las personas que nos la mordemos, o las chupamos tenemos debido a ello una concentración d cianuro en sangre bastante alta. Pero tranquilas que no es lo bastante alta como para matarnos, pero tampoco os bebáis un frasco porque no sois inmunes. Me enteré el mismo día que escribí la escena de Bell en la mesa y por eso lo menciono.

¿Modificaciones gordas respecto a la original? Las jugadas de póquer.

Resulta que cuando lo escribí, no tenía demasiada idea de las jugadas, pero mi querida beta se me ha aficionado a este juego y me ha ilustrado sobre el tema. Así que ese es el orden exacto de las jugadas.

En el próximo capi: ¿recordáis las fotos que le hicieron a Lochkart en tanga el día de Halloween? Pues en este capi descubriréis para que las querían. Aunque también pasarán más cosas.

Besos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	8. La gota que colma el vaso

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Bueno, aqui estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo nuevo, pero antes de pasar a él, respondamos a los RR, que al fin tengo más de uno, (Yupi!!!!) Uy que coscorrón mas tonto me di con el techo.

Lucía: Hola, me gusta que te guste. A mi tb me gustaría ser como las chicas, podrr hacer esas burradas y que mi conciencia no me molestara, pero creo que a ellas no las pasa porque de conciencia andan escasas. Lo siento, me fui de vacaciones y no he podido subir hasta ahora, pero el lado bueno, es que cuando vuelvas tendrás 2 capítulos esperándote. Muchos besos.

Susanh: Hola, tampoco yo sé de donde lo saco, y me da la impresión de que si lo averiguo me quedo sin ello así que mejor no investigo. Haber para editar es muy fácil. según subes el capítulo te sale una pantalla que dice algo así como "lo has subido con éxito para continuar click aqui". Tu lo haces y te sale un recuadro con el capítulo que has subido, y al lado Quit/ Edit y otro que pone Remove. Ve al segundo, y ya te sale una pantalla con el editor de texto. Espero haberte ayudado esta vez. Chao.

Syringen: Hola, hola. Si, ya sé lo de las abreviaturas, es que no salen los signos de sumar y aunque lo corrijo alguno se me cuela, estaré más alerta. Gracias por considerarla una buena historia y por repetirlo tantas veces, (¿Una vez más? Venga por fa) Una duda, cuando dices si las parejas terminarán bien, te refieres a este fict, o me induces a cambiar el final que nos ha traumatizado a todas? Ay, tratando de pervertirme... Verás que no hace falta mucho para conseguirlo. Un beso.

Valentina: Oye, eso de que me pase me asusto un poco. Pero ahora que leí más ya me relaje. Yeye es el diminutivo de Jessie James Dalton, es un chico de 15 años de tendencias homosexuales, es el mejor amigo chico de las 4 locas protagonistas, el que más sabe de moda de toda la escuela, fan enamoradísimo de los Merodeadores, al menos de 3 de ellos, cuya máxima aspiración es que sus niñas y sus niños se junten. ¿te lo aclare? Pues ahora te toca a ti aclararme algo: ¿A cual de las 4 locas te pareces tú? Es x curiosidad, si no quieres nada. Muakis.

Trixie Black: Ahhhh, es ella me ha vuelto a encontrar. ¡Socorro! · Es broma. me alegro de verte por aqui tb. Mira que eres exagerada. ¡Q voy a llevar 60! ¿El total! Pues eso sí.Un besazo, y recuerdos a nuestro abogado.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Vaya nombre largo! Perdona es que es larguísimo. Bueno, encontre otra adicta al cine. Si, soy culpable de todos los cargos. Acertaste todas menos una: Tanto pii para tan poca pii, no es de las seductoras, es de el Diario de Brigget Jones. Aunque la primera escena de Snape Y Lily en la feria de arte si es de esa película. Nada tu espera termino. disfruta el capítulo.

Andrea: Hola caracola. Normal que hagas trampas, quien no las ha hecho, aunque seguro que tu no los leíste los pensamientos, ¿no? Dejemos ese tema aparte, de momento los Lobitos andan, lo digo suave, porque darle vueltas, encoñados, pero cuando se enteren de la jugada la van a tener y bien gorda. Y otra cosa: ¿Q es lo que te cae mal de Joy? Es x si puedo mejorarla. De nada por los mases. Besotes.

Dory Candela: Espero que seas de aqui de donde me hablas porque sino... Bueno aqui esta la continuación. Un beso para ti y tu prima.

Nukire: X favor levanta del suelo, que te manchas el pantalón. ¡Q mal! Sono a Molly Weasley. Bueno, aqui tienes capítulo nuevo asi que esta noche duermes. Q sueñes con los Merodeadores. Al menos con tres de ellos. De nada.

En el capítulo anterior de "El arte d vengarte", hace tanto que no actualizo que creo que debo hacer resumen: El plan d las chicas salió perfecto. Al día siguiente los chicos fueron a verlas a su cuarto y tuvieron una discusión muy fea d la q resulto q ellas se iban a ir a molestar a otros.

Sin rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta el octavo capítulo de esta producción:

CAPÍTULO 8: "LA GOTA Q COLMA EL VASO" 

_Domingo 18 d Noviembre, 16:00._

Remus estaba acampado en uno d los pasillos q comunicaban la sala común d Griffindorf con la puerta, esperando a q Bell pasara x allí para acudir a su cita con Prewets, o Fine. Bueno con quien fuera. Después d una larga noche d meditación forzosa, es decir, d insomnio, Remus y sus 2 amigos habían llegado a la conclusión d q puede q su reacción d ayer fuera algo neurótica. La verdad es q les sorprendía q las chicas no les hubieran puesto camisa d fuerza. El caso es q habían decidido disculparse no fuera q x una discusión absurda las chicas cometieran la estupidez absoluta d liarse con quien no debían, es decir, con cualquiera q no fuese ellos.

X eso, aquella tarde d Domingo, nada más terminar d comer, se habían armado d su infalible Mapa, y se habían dedicado a ubicarlas para hablar con ellas. El Mapa le había indicado a Remus q si esperaba en ese pasillo, Bell aparecería d un momento a otro... Y allí estaba, caminando x el pasillo, la luz del Sol q se filtraba x las ventanas la daba x la espalda iluminándola el pelo, como si fuera el halo d los ángeles.

Sólo q un ángel jamás hubiera puesto la cara tan poco angelical q puso ella al verle esperando x el pasillo. Como no la apetecía hablar con él, decidió fingir q no le había visto y pasar d largo. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo él se puso en medio. Ella no se desanimó e intento un desplazamiento lateral hacia la izquierda, pero él tb se movió hacia la izquierda. Ella fintó hacia la derecha, pero él tb estaba allí.

- ¡Lupin! – grito al fin con un tono levemente histérico. - ¡No tengo tiempo d jugar al baloncesto!

- ¿Q es el baloncesto? – La verdad es sabía perfectamente lo q era xq había jugado d pequeño, pero era una buena forma d entablar conversación.

- T coges Muggleología el año q viene y lo averiguas, pero ahora déjame pasar q llego tarde. – e intento volver a pasar x la izquierda pero él volvió a ser rápido.

- ¿Adónde?

- A volver loco a otro. Tal y como quedamos ayer.

- Pero es q a lo mejor a mí me gusta q me vuelvas loco y no quiero compartir eso con nadie.

- ¿T gusta q te vuelva loco? ¿Q eres? ¿Un lunático?

- Un poco. – confesó el chico divertido. – En serio, Bell, puede q ayer me pasará un poco, con eso d q conspirabais contra nosotros. Lo siento. – Acompañó la disculpa d una sonrisa d anuncio d pasta d dientes, q hubiera echo suspirar a más d una. Pero no a Bell.

- ¿D verás crees q con una sonrisa y una disculpa lo arreglas todo? – Al chico no le dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca. – Pues estás equivocado. No estoy enfadada x el numerito q nos montasteis los 3, sino x el q me montaste en el baño. Yo no hice lo del dinero para hacerte d menos sino xq me preocupo x ti. Y así fue como me lo pagaste. Pero tranquilo, d ahora en adelante no me importa nada lo q t pase.

Esta vez la chica se deslizo x un hueco entre Remus y la pared escapando d la encerrona. Remus se quedó un momento sorprendido. No sabía q le sorprendía q ella estuviera enfadada x lo del baño, o q se preocupara x él. Bueno, lo 2º era una buena noticia. Tendría q empezar a pensar en como solucionar lo 1º.

Aunq para sorprenderse era Snape, q venía andando x el pasillo como si fuera Fred Aster, el gran bailarín, al tiempo q silbaba "I fell good". Lupin sólo enarcó una ceja y decidió q su integridad mental requería no indagar.

------------------------------------------

¡Q feliz debe ser la vida de una gata! Pensaba Lily en su habitación. Estaba con el codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa, la cabeza apoyada en la mano izquierda, con la mano derecha hacia girar un lápiz al tiempo q observaba con envidia a Perla estirada en la cama para recibir los rayos del perezoso sol invernal.

Aquella gata no sabía nada d magos oscuros con tendencias homicidas, ni d aburridas clases, ni d hacer deberes un domingo x la tarde mientras tus amigas se divierten, o d chicos orgullosos y estúpidos q tienen ataques d locura y se ponen a delirar y encima una se siente culpable. ¡Pero no era culpa suya! Eso era la consecuencia d tanta sangre limpia, al final la descendencia acaba loca perdida. Ejemplo práctico: Peter.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Con evidente desgana, Lily se levantó y fue abrir. Aquello si era culpa suya, para q nadie la molestaba había cerrado con un hechizo, así q tenía q levantarse. Pensó, mejor dicho deseo, q sería alguna d sus amigas, cualquier cosa q la permitiera dejar el horrible trabajo d Pociones en q estaba inmersa. Bueno cualquier cosa menos él...

- ¡Potter! ¿S puede saber q tiene mi puerta para q resulte tan atractiva para tus nudillos?

- Q cuando se abre me permite verte. Y esta vez t estoy viendo muy bien.

Lily enrojeció hasta la raíz d su pelo. Cómo estaba sola, estaba vestida con una camiseta corta y unas bragas. Al ir a abrir no se había molestado en ponerse la bata xq pensaba q era una d sus amigas. Pero ahora corrió a taparse con la bata roja d Joy. Mientras lo hacía James cerró la puerta procurando q ella no viera la sonrisa entre tierna y divertida q había aparecido en sus labios.

- En serio. ¿Q quieres?

- Muchas cosas. La paz en el mundo, q Griffindorf gane la Copa las Casas, q mi pelo s quede colocado x una vez en la vida, q tu me perdones y q se te quite d la cabeza eso d salir con Ed... Pero sobre todo quiero q me perdones x lo d ayer. Digamos q el agua helada me trastornó.

- Lo cual es culpa mía. T recuerdo, cariñito, q fue idea tuya. – Lily uso aposta ese diminutivo, sabía q a él le fastidiaba mucho xq le recordaba a su Club d Fans.

- Lo sé. Buena jugada. Tb tengo muy mal perder. Aunq eso ya los has notado. Venga, Lily. Sé suave conmigo. Fue mi primera vez. – la sonrisa pícara q dedicó a la chica hubiera derretido el Iceberg q hundió al Titanic, pero no a Lily q ya se sabía sus camelos d memoria.

- ¿Significa eso q si vuelvo a ganarte, lo llevarás mejor?

- No creo q puedas volver a ganarme. Lo de la otra noche fue la suerte del principiante y el factor sorpresa. No volverás a contar con esas 2 ventajas. ¿Xq no estás con Eddie?

- Ed. No es asunto tuyo.

En ese momento la entraron unas ganas locas d volver a su trabajo d Pociones. Se sentó en la mesa y volvió a consultar el libro tratando d encontrarle algún sentido a aquello. James acercó una silla y se puso al lado d la pelirroja, demasiado cerca, en opinión d ella. La llegaba el aroma a su perfume y podía apreciar claramente el movimiento d la garganta cuando tragaba saliva.

- Pues para q lo sepas. – James se había sentado como si la silla fuera una escoba y el respaldo el mango. – Tu amorcito está dándose el lote con Samantha. – hizo un gesto d decepción con la cabeza. – Tu caballero cisne esta resultando algo veleta.

- Sabía q estaba con ella. – la verdad es q no lo sabía. - Además sino fuera x el maldito trabajo d Pociones estaría conmigo.

- Lily, ¿estás bien?- el chico puso cara d preocupación al tiempo q se aseguraba d q su Lily no tenía fiebre.

- Claro q lo estoy. ¿ xq no iba a estarlo? – apartó la mano del chico.

- Xq ese trabajo hay q entregarlo mañana. Y lo mando una semana antes d Hallowen. Tú no eres d las q deja las cosas para el último día. – Eso era el estilo d él, pero ya lo había entregado el viernes.

- He estado ocupada.

- ¿Haciendo q?

Recogiendo babosas, llevándolas a las camas d mis enemigas, fotografiando a Lochkart en una situación embarazosa, dejándole disfrazado d Bebe en el vestíbulo, llevando a las peliteñidas al lago x la noche, aprendiendo a jugar al Póker, buscando las piedras necesarias para el ritual d Gloria, evitándole, haciendo q le culparán a él y sus amigos d todo... Vaya eso explicaba xq se sentía tan cansada.

- Nada q t interese. Ahora vete para q pueda acabar este horrible trabajo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir q las pociones termocrómicas q permiten a los q las consumen cambiar d color d acuerdo con la temperatura ambiental son horribles? – el chico puso tal cara d escándalo q Lily acabó x sonreír. – Ves como a veces nos llevamos bien.

La chica no contestó sino q intento levantarse d la mesa. Distancia. Eso era lo q necesitaba. Ese maldito aroma a James no la dejaba pensar con claridad, como tampoco ese maldito mechón d pelo q le caía en la cara y q le daban ganas d apartar. Pero James la sujetó x la muñeca con delicadeza.

- ¿Xq no admites d una vez lo q hay entre nosotros para q podamos todos convivir en paz?

- Lo único q va a haber entre nosotros es mi rodilla en tu entrepierna sino me sueltas d una vez.

El chico la soltó, pero no había ningún miedo en su cara. bien era la carita d un niño q no entiende xq se le castiga. ¿Xq le encontraba tan atractivo? No lo era. Bueno si lo era. Pero se lo tenía q sacar d la cabeza d una vez y para siempre. Pero no ganaría nada enfrentándose a él, d momento.

- Escucha, James. – Lily se plantó una sonrisa adorable en la cara. – tal vez tengas razón, y deberíamos firmar una tregua. Pero ahora me pillas en un mal momento. ¿Lo hablamos mañana?

- ¿D verás? - ¿Hablar ellos 2? La última vez q lo hicieron, lo d hablar, fue el año pasado. Cuando s liaron.

- Pero mañana.

- Pues hasta mañana. – Antes d q ella pudiera reaccionar él la dio uno d sus besazos en la boca y salió d la habitación.

James se fue a su habitación, q estaba vacía, y s tumbó boca arriba en la cama, con los brazos doblados detrás d la cabeza. Recordó aquella tarde en q habían hablado... el motivo d todo eran Sirius & Evy, q llevaban una racha d mandar el uno a las parejas d la otra, y viceversa, a la enfermería tan bestial q estaba a punto d iniciarse una guerra entre casas.

Xq cuando ambos se empeñaban en arruinarse las citas el uno al otro, los q acababan en la enfermería eran sus parejas, nunca ellos 2 y nunca d Griffindorf. Eso sí, q Sirius salía con una Ravenclaw, Evy en una semana salía con un Ravenclaw. Q Evy salía con un Huppie, Sirius a la noche siguiente estaba con una Huppie. Al principio nadie parecía notarlo, pero después d 4 meses casi seguidos, en los q la única etapa d tranquilidad relativa fue en Pascua cuando Evy se fue con su primo, hasta los profesores ya empezaban a notar q pasaba algo raro. Y la gente d esas 2 casas, instigada x Slytherin, estaba ya afilando los cuchillos. Así q James & Lily decidieron hablar para ver si podían llevar algo d cordura al asunto.

Cordura, no llevaron nada. Pero pasión, erotismo, sexo, locura y otra serie d perversiones sí q le pusieron. El chico recordó aquella tarde con una sonrisa entre pícara, divertida y soñadora... Para él Lily era especial xq era la chica con la q perdió la virginidad. Contrariamente a lo q la gente pensaba, no había llegado tan lejos con las muchas chicas q había salido... Aunq no lo pareciera era un chico responsable, q la mayoría d las veces solía tener mucho control sobre sí mismo. Salvo en lo referente a Lily q acababa actuando como un desquiciado total.

Eso fue a principios d Junio, casi en exámenes. Luego fueron los exámenes hicieron las maletas... y llegaron las vacaciones. No quedó en nada concreto con ella, ¿estaría enfadada x eso? Pero no sería muy justo xq él intentó comunicarse con ella durante el verano. La mandó un montón d lechuzas pero todas volvían con la carta y un mensaje d dirección desconocida.

Así q ya a principios d Agosto decidió probar esa cosa Muggle, el teléfono. Como no tenía muy claro como se utilizaba le pidió ayuda a Sirius, y más le valía no haberlo echo xq sabía d teléfonos tanto como él propio James. Se fueron a una cabina pública, consiguieron dinero Muggle y lo echaron en la ranura. Entonces James tomaba el auricular pero lo único q oía era un PIIIII bastante molesto o la voz d una mujer algo borde, q no era Lily. Al fin decidieron pedir ayuda profesional, es decir, llamaron a Remus, cuyos padres trabajaban en el Departamento d Relaciones con los Muggles del Ministerio. Q les dio instrucciones:

- James, echa la moneda. - Y James puso la moneda. - ahora marca el número.

- ¿El q quiera?

- Claro, el q quieras llamar. – James marcó un 7 y espero. Esta vez no había sonido. – James son 9 números.

- ¿Tantos? – en este punto Remus puso cara d estar empezando a desquiciarse.

- Dame el número d Lily.

- ¿Q número?

- Si vas a llamarla, necesitarás su número. Es único. ¿Sabes si sale en la guía?

- ¿Q guía? – en es punto Remus colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Sabes donde vive?

- Claro, en una casa.

- James, ¿tú quieres volverme loco o en verdad no sabes nada d esto?

- D verdad q no sé d q me hablas.

- ¿T acuestas con una tía y no sabes ni su número ni su dirección? Prongs, q decepción. – Sirius puso los ojos en blanco como hacía su madre cada vez q se enteraba q él salía con una chica d origen Muggle. Su madre era una pirada obsesionada con eso.

- No empieces tú tb, Padfoot. – luego puso cara d niño al q se le niega un capricho.- Pero yo sólo quiero llamarla.

- Pídele el teléfono a Bell. – Sugirió Remus emocionado ante la idea d verla.

Pero Bell, estaba en casa d Turner. Fueron a casa d Turner, y cuando llegaron abrió un elfo q les dijo q estaban en casa d una amiga d Hogwarts d origen Muggle y q no iba a volver hasta Navidades. Cuando le pidieron la dirección d dicha amiga, el elfo les salió con q él era un elfo decente q no traicionaba los secretos d sus amos. Así q el 1 d septiembre estaba loco x verla, pero d alguna forma logró evitarle hasta la feria d arte, donde se enteró q estaba furiosa con él. Pero al fin mañana iba a hablar con ella, y enterarse d lo q pasó.

En ese momento entró Remus, con aspecto preocupado. Pero sonrió divertido al ver la expresión d James.

- Bien, ¿No?

- Mañana t lo digo. Estaba liada con el trabajo d pociones. Supongo q mañana cuando lo entregue, estará relajada.

- Q raro q no haya hecho ya el trabajo. Con lo q es ella. – se extrañó el rubio, arrugando ligeramente la frente.

- Dice q ha estado ocupada. – La verdad es q a James tb le parecía curioso, cuanto menos anecdótico. Decidió cambiar d tema. - ¿Qtl con Bell?

- No muy bien. Aunq creo q tiene solución. Pero me preocupa Snape. Iba x los pasillos bailando y, alucina Prongs, Silbando. Se trae algo entre manos. – añadió mordiéndose el labio y acariciándose el mentón pensativamente.

- A lo mejor es q Turner y él han consumado el compromiso. Aunq creo q ella es d las q se reservan hasta el matrimonio. No xq crea en ello sino xq su padre desde pequeña la enseñó a negociar muy bien.

- Son un grupo muy extraño.

- ¿En q sentido?

. Pues q no se comportan como las demás chicas d la escuela. Se apoyan mucho, están muy compenetradas, hablan d todo sin cortarse un pelo... no sé. Me recuerdan a nosotros pero en chicas.

- ¿A nosotros? – James rechazó con la cabeza la idea d q ellas pudieran ser una versión femenina d los Merodeadores. – Yo creo q se comportan como una manada d gatas.

- ¿D gatas? – rió Remus. – Querrás decir d leonas.

Sí. –admitió James con una sonrisa al cabo del rato. – Turner puede parecer una niña mimada, pero si alguien s mete con los suyos, probará sus garras, o mejor sus uñas d diseño; Bell parece un tierno ángel, pero el q la busca la encuentra; Evans, pobres d los q osan enfrentarse a su cara bonita y Vega, basta una provocación para q demuestre q es una pantera d caza.

- Hablando d ella. ¿Qtl crees q le irá a Padfoot con ella?

- No lo sé. Pero espero q no me pierda la capa d invisibilidad. Desde la otra noche le tengo mucho cariño.

------------------------------------------

La culpa es del Sol, pensó Evy con fastidio. Una se asoma x la ventana d su habitación y ve un Sol estupendo, y se cree q hace calor. X eso se viste con camisa d manga corta y una chaqueta vaquera q no es q abrigue mucho. Sale a la calle... y se congela. Al menos se había puesto una falda vaquera larga, y las botas negras d Joy q se puso la noche d la partida, q la abrigaba un poco. Pero d cintura para arriba estaba más congelada q esos pobres mamuts q encuentran en el hielo.

Su pareja no es q la ayudara mucho a entrar en calor q digamos. En el rato q había pasado con él había recordado xq nunca había querido salir en serio con él. Era demasiado buen chico, y a ella le gustaban los chicos malos. Era un defecto q tenía, sabía q a consecuencia d eso tenía muchas posibilidades d ser la primera d sus amigas en quedarse embarazada y ser madre soltera, pero hasta entonces...

Estaba claro q Crandall ilustraba a la perfección el mito d q los chicos buenos no saben besar. Cada q vez q la hacía sentía q la succionaba y no iba bien afeitado con lo q la estaba raspando en su piel delicada. Como al día siguiente tuviera la piel irritada lo capaba... Además no hacía más q preguntar x el regalo q la hizo, y ella aún estaba tratando d averiguar q coño era. Ninguna d sus amigas lo sabía. Una cosa era cierta. Era un excelente juguete para gatos xq a Perla le encantaba.

X fin decidieron ir a tomar algo a "Las 3 escobas". En cuanto entraron ella busco la mesa al fondo, xq era donde hacía calor. Ella puso su cazadora en el respaldo, le pidió a Rosmerta un batido d mora y se fue al baño. El chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

En cuanto llegó al baño buscó el grifo d agua caliente lo abrió a tope y metió las manos debajo para ver si lograba recuperar la sensibilidad en ellas... Pero el agua caliente estaba cortada, lo único q salía era agua tan fría q debía d ser d un embalse en el Polo Norte y q hizo q ella apartara las manos deprisa al tiempo q gritaba:

- ¡Hay q joderse!

¿Aquí? – preguntó una voz q ella conocía demasiado bien, pero q no debería d estar en el lavabo d las chicas d Las 3 Escobas. - Si es tu fantasía... aunq yo tenía pensado algo romántico.

- ¿Q coño haces aquí?

- Joderse, coño... Veo q eres una flor delicada. Pues seguirte. Considérame tu ángel d la guarda.- Sirius Black hizo una reverencia para demostrar su humildad, cosa q hubiera sido creíble sino tuviera cierto brillo irónico en los ojos.

- ¿Tú un ángel? La cosa debe estar muy jodida para q t hayan contratado. Aunq como yo x no tener no tengo ni donde caerme muerta, pues es normal q no me merezca un ángel d la guarda medianamente decente.

- Yo quería pedirte perdón x eso. Estaba cabreado, no debí decirlo. Tb siento lo del mono. – en este punto puso la mejor cara d niño bueno q un niño malo puede poner.

- Puede q t perdone, pero hoy no va a ser. Además no creo q entre tus tareas d ángel este incluida seguirme hasta los aseos.- Evy se frotaba las manos en un intento inútil d hacerlas entrar en calor.

- Trae. – dijo Sirius tomando las manos d la muchacha entre las suyas. - ¡las tienes heladas! ¿Cómo sales así a la calle, con el frío q hace?

- Xq hacía sol y me pensé q haría calor.

- ¿Pero tú no te asomas a esa terraza tan guay q tenéis a ver si hace frío o no?

- Pues d ahora en adelante lo haré. Ya están calientes. – Evy trató d liberar sus manos d entre las d él, pero no se lo permitió.

- ¿Cómo es q Crandall no ha hecho nada x tus preciosas manitas?

- Xq yo no le he dicho nada. No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Q haces aquí?

- Lo q yo pienso. – continuó Sirius como sino hubiese escuchado la pregunta d Evy. – es q en el fondo no te gusta. No hay química entre vosotros. Sí, tu le gustas, pero él a ti no.

- Interesante teoría. ¿En q la basas?

- En q cuando t ha besado no has cerrado los ojos ni una solo vez, ni un solo segundo... Esa no es la actitud d una chica enamorada.

X toda respuesta Evy soltó un bufido. Otra vez el mito d los ojos cerrados. Joy tb estaba obsesionada con él. Según dicha teoría, si besas a un chico con los ojos cerrados es q estás enamorada d él. ¡Absurdo! Ella había besado a los suficientes chicos en su vida como para saber q cerrar o no los ojos durante un beso esta relacionado con q t deslumbre o no el sol.

- ¡Eso es una estupidez! Yo abro y cierro los ojos cuando m da la gana, no xq me guste el chico o no. T lo demuestro.

Antes d q Sirius dijera q Sí, la chica logró liberar un d sus manos, la izquierda, la llevó a la nuca del chico, se puso d puntillas y le besó como mejor sabía. Bastante bien teniendo en cuenta la práctica q tenía, y sin cerrar los ojos. Aunq él si q los cerró.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo cuando separó los labios d los del chico. – NO he cerrado los ojos. Y eso es lo mejor q tú sabes hacer.

- Xq me has pillado desprevenido. Me merezco una revancha.

Antes d q ella dijese si se la concedía o no, Sirius liberó la mano derecha d la chica, puso las 2 suyas en su espalda, x debajo d la camisa d ella para poder sentir la piel, se inclinó y la beso lo mejor q sabía...

- ¡Has cerrado los ojos! – dijo cuando se separó d ella, q tuvo q parpadear un segundo para recordar donde estaba. – Es decir, tengo razón.

- No quiere decir nada. Solo q besas un poco mejor q él.

Evy empezó a pensar q estaba necesitando una buena bofetada, la única razón xq no se la daba es xq un d sus manos estaba demasiado ocupada jugando con el pelo de Sirius como para soltarla, la otra estaba atrapada entre los cuerpos d ambos y xq las manos d él trazaban círculos en la zona d los riñones d la joven. ¿Cómo es q él las tenía tan calientes? Era una delicia. No como Crandall q las tenía heladas.

En ese momento se acordó d algo.

- ¡Joder! Me he olvidado d Crandall. Me voy. – Se fue corriendo hasta la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con magia. – Blacky, abre la puerta.

- ¿Si no lo hago? ¿No sería genial quedarnos aquí para siempre?

Evy enarcó una ceja y observó su entorno. Sirius hizo lo mismo y decidió q rectificar es d sabios.

- Bueno aquí no. Pero cuando nos encierre en un lugar adecuado, no pienso abrir la puerta.

- Tranquilo procuraré no quedarme encerrada en ningún maletero d coche contigo. – Abrió la puerta y ya estaba a punto d salir cuando...

- ¡Vega! – se volvió hacia el joven. – Te estaré vigilando.

Cuando la chica se fue, Sirius se puso la capa d James y se fue a buscar un rincón desde el q observar la cita sin peligro d ser detectado.

------------------------------------------

Snape iba feliz x los pasillos, ¿xq no iba a estar feliz? Los Merodeadores no hacían másq recibir palos, y no sabían q les venían d las mismas personas d las q se estaban enamorando... Además su relación con Joy iba bastante bien, lo cual era lo mejor q le había ido en la vida, últimamente no habían discutido nada. En aquel momento s dirigía a buscarla xq habían decidido ir d picnic.

Llegó al lugar d la cita, donde la chica ya le esperaba, vestida para la ocasión, con el pelo recogido en 2 trenzas y atado con un pañuelo rojo, pantalones pirata y un blusón rojo, con una cesta, tal cual Caperucita Roja.

-.¿Adónde vas con esa cestita? – Snape la abrazó x detrás y la dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

- Ahora lo verás. – Joy s volvió y l dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

Le tomó d la mano y le llevó a un jardín techado, q antes se usaba como invernadero, pero q ahora estaba algo descuidado. Allí en la hierba había una manta, sobre la q Joy se sentó y empezó a vaciar la cesta.

- ¿No vamos d picnic? – Snape tenía la absurda idea d q los picnics se hacían a la orilla del lago.

- Sí. Aquí mismo. ¿No te gusta?

- Es q tenía la absurda idea d q los picnics s hacía junto al lago.- Lo q yo decía.

- ¿Con el frío q hace? – Joy puso cara d q su novio no entendía nada. – Yo soy d clima cálido si salimos afuera m congelo.

- A lo mejor si t vistieras con una túnica no te congelabas.

- ¡Pero q manía con mi ropa! Es muy aburrido llevar siempre túnica, y no me digas q así es como debe vestir un mago... Estoy harta d ello.

- Vale. No quiero discutir. – No jodamos la estadística, pensó. – Cuéntame lo d los Merodeadores.

- Vale. – suspiró Joy.

Mientras comían los sándwichs, Joy le contó como se le ocurrió a Lily la idea, y xq, y cómo aprendieron a jugar al póker con mucho "esfuerzo". No le dijo nada del Ritual d Gloria, ya q no creía q le sentara nada bien saber q Lily había tenido acceso a sus pensamientos, él era un tanto exagerado con eso d la intimidad. Sí le dijo q conociendo a Potter no podría resistirse a hacer esa apuesta u otra similar.

Snape rió, tenía la impresión d q ellas habían hecho algún tipo d trampa, aunq no tenía ni idea d cual... Pero aún así le parecían dignas d admiración.

- Estoy impresionado. Pero creo q es mejor q lo dejéis.

- ¿Dejar? ¿El q?

- D hacer bromas. Los Merodeadores acabarán descubriendo quienes son los culpables y entonces irán a x vosotras. No quiero q t pongan una mata d flores en el ombligo, aunq así tendrías q ponerte túnica. – Snape rió pero Joy no le pilló la gracia al chiste.

- ¿No me estarás dando una orden? Xq a mí nadie me da órdenes, mucho menos tú. Yo hago lo q me da la gana, y si lo q me da la gana es hacer alguna putada y q culpen a los Merodeadores d ella, pues lo haré. Y desde luego no serás tú el q me lo impida. No, no me digas ya más nada. ¡Hasta la boda!

La chica giró 180º, y se fue.

Durante un segundo Snape se quedó algo plof. Se acabó la buena racha, pensó. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar q la única manera de lograr q Joy hiciera lo q él quería era pedirle q hiciera lo contrario d lo q quería? Aunq la pelea no se la quitaba nadie.

Sería mejor q se largara d allí. Tenía la impresión d q las plantas estaban considerando atacarle. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos d la túnica negra, y se fue. En cuanto lo hizo una planta con una flor naranja enorme se zampó los restos del picnic con mantel y todo.

------------------------------------------

Las 4 chicas estaban curiosamente calladas, cada una en su cama, fingiendo leer. Lily x fin había terminado su trabajo d pociones, aunq no era el mejor q había hecho en su vida, seguro q sacaba un 8 sobre 10, su media d 10 era historia. Ahora estaba leyendo un libro llamado "Abajo el amor" d Bárbara Novak, en el q se instruía sobre como dejar d enamorarse d los hombres inadecuados con la ayuda del chocolate. Sin embargo, no estaba muy concentrada, ya q o se estaba volviendo loca del todo o en aquella habitación olía a esa colonia q usaba Potter. Cada vez q la llegaba el perfume, pues se acordaba d él. Tenía q hacer algo para evitarle mañana. Pero... ¿Q?

Joy pasaba las páginas de la revista Corazón d Bruja a tal velocidad q estaba claro q no las leía. Mientras pensaba q cómo se había atrevido a decirle lo q tenía q hacer. Ella era una d esas personas a las q sus padre, su madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, siempre le había concedido todos los caprichos del mundo y jamás le había puesto un límite. X eso q alguien le dijera lo q tenía q hacer cuando ni su padre lo había hecho la ponía frenética. X supuesto q iba a hacer algo, pero... ¿el q?

Bell leía un libro sobre gatos. Mejor dicho, tenía sobre sus rodillas un libro d gatos, ya q no lo leía. Era como en la cita con Fine, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente estaba en el sofá d la sala común d Griffindorf disfrutando d los besos d un atractivo chico d ojos dorados. D nada la servía ya lo d "no te enamores d un Merodeador". Era tarde. Estaba enamorada. El problema es q estaba claro q él estaba enamorado d otra. Lo tenía clarísimo, era la única razón para q la hubiese rechazado en el sofá. Tenía q tenerle distraído para q se olvidase d aquella perra fuese quien fuese.

Evy leía un libro sobre la Magia Egipcia, aunq leía una palabra y su mente volvía una y otra vez al beso. Luego se repetía q tampoco fue un beso tan estupendo y volvía a la lectura. Aunq al llegar a casa había encontrado una caja en el bolsillo d su cazadora, la había abierto intrigada, y resultó ser un peluche pequeño d chimpancé disfrazado d ángel. Tb tenía una nota:

"_D tú ángel d la Guarda q a veces es algo idiota. Feliz cumpleaños, nena. X favor perdóname" _

¿Quería perdonarle? No estaba segura. X un lado estaba el beso, q no había sido tan estupendo, pero q había sido bastante bueno, x otro estaba q no sólo había insinuado q era una pobre Sangre Sucia, sino q además lo hizo delante d las peliteñidas. Además q ella no era pobre, tenía dinero, lo q pasa es q en aquel momento no podía acceder a él. Le perdonaría, pero antes no le vendría mal una lección q le diera un poco d humildad.

- ¿Hacemos mañana lo d las fotos? – dijeron las 4 chicas a la vez. Todas se empezaron a reír.

- Creo q pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas. - Comentó Joy. Ninguna d las otras 3 estuvo d acuerdo.

------------------------------------------

_Lunes 19 d Noviembre, 12:00 del mediodía._

Aquél estaba siendo un día muy raro para los Merodeadores, todos los chicos d la escuela, incluidos algunos d Slytherin q los odiaban públicamente, como Rosier, les felicitaban x los pasillos. Les decían cosas como:

- Sois los mejores.

- Muy buena.

- Cojonudo.

No es q les molestaran las felicitaciones pero les gustaría saber a q se debían, sobre todo xq solían preceder a un castigo. Aquella regla no tuvo una excepción aquel día, tal y como se demostró cuando a la hora d la comida la profesora McGonagall les fue a buscar a la mesa d Griffindorf y les dijo q fuesen ahora mismo a ver al director. Los 4 chicos se miraron, suspiraron y se levantaron para ir a la oficina bajo la atenta mirada d 4 chicas q intercambiaron miradas d triunfo. Llegaron a la gárgola dijeron la contraseña ( golominas d miel) y pasaron al despacho.

Dumbledore estaba tras la mesa, mirando lo q parecían ser unas fotos y riéndose como loco. Cuando pasaron carraspeo y les indicó q se sentaran. Los 4 chicos s dejaron caer en las sillas esperando a descubrir q habían hecho.

- Esta vez se han lucido. – Dumbledore tenía el brillo d una sonrisa divertida en su mirada. – Esta es una d las mejores bromas q he visto en la vida. Y yo he hecho muchas.

- Gracias. – dijo James tras intercambiar una mirada con sus amigos.

- No, en serio, es muy buena. Tuvieron un Hallowen muy movido.

En ese momento puso la foto sobre la mesa y la giro 180º para q los chicos la vieran. Los Merodeadores s quedaron muy sorprendidos al verla. Era una foto mágica en la q Lochkart, con un tanga rosa sorprendentemente pequeño q sorprendentemente le tapaba todo, bailaba lo q él debía d considerar un baile sensual, pero q no lo era en absoluto, en un baño q x la inundación q se veía en el suelo debía ser el d Mirtle. Lo q sorprendía es q ellos no habían hecho esas fotos ni sabían d sus existencia. Era obvio q su enemigo secreto había actuado d nuevo.

- Verá Prof. Dumbledore, nosotros no tenemos nada q ver con esto.

- No sea modesto Sr. Black. Es una d sus mejores bromas. Este año están realmente inspirados.

- Sirius dice la verdad. Nosotros no hemos hecho ninguna d las cosas x las q hemos estado castigados.

- Sr. Lupin llevése esa foto al oído. –Tras mirar dubitativamente a sus compañeros, Remus tomó la foto y se la acercó a su oreja. - ¿q oye?

- Nada. – Remus devolvió la foto a la mesa.

- Xq no ha escuchado atentamente, pero dice claramente: Soy obra d los Merodeadores.

Los 4 amigos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, si Dumbledore oía hablar a una foto estaba más loco d lo q pensaban, o bastante sordo xq la foto no podía decir q era d ellos cuando no era d ellos.

- ¿Seguro q la ha entendido bien? Xq igual decía: soy una cobra y bebo a montones.

- No Sr. Potter, he oído bien. Como castigo x no querer admitir su culpabilidad les va a tocar secar el lavabo d Mirtle, q vuelve a estar depresiva. De verdad, q no gano para psiquiatras con esa chica.

Así q, con no poca satisfacción, a última hora del día, Filch, les quitó las varitas, les suministro cubos y fregonas y los 4 chicos deprimidos se pusieron a fregar el baño d Mirtle. Su dueña no estaba, ya q había ido a entregar ciertas fotos q hizo el sábado x la noche a 3 chicos q se bañaron desnudos en el lago. Ellos 4 ignoraban ese detalle, y estaban preocupados x saber quien estaba logrando q ellos se comieran sus marrones.

- ¡Estoy harto! – Sirius dejo caer la fregona al suelo con furia. – Como esto siga así me voy a fregar media escuela. Tenemos q averiguar quien es el culpable d todo.

- Estoy d acuerdo, Padfoot, cuando lo encontremos ese tío deseara no haber nacido. - Para enfatizar su amenaza Peter golpeo la palma d su mano con el puño, soltando un gemido d dolor. (NdA: hay q ser idiota, golpearse uno mismo y hacerse daño.)

- Es tan típico d los hombres. – suspiró una voz femenina. Mirtle apareció flotando x encima de ellos. - ¿Y xq no podría ser una mujer? Aunq no lo creas, Peter, algunas somos más q unas caras bonitas.

- ¿Q has dicho? – James alzó la cabeza, con el mismo movimiento ágil y elegante d un ciervo q escucha un ruido. – ¿D dónde has sacado esas palabras?

- Pues, no lo sé. ¡Mirad q tarde es! Me voy, a esta hora Virgi, McDonalls y el otro chico d 7º se montan el número en el baño d los prefectos. – y se fue atravesando el techo.

- ¿Quién dijo esas palabras? – a Peter le sonaban d algo.

- Evans. Es ella. – James sacudió la cabeza un momento con incredulidad, pero luego se hecho a reír, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. – Eso es lo q XD la ha tenido tan XD ocupada. XD.

- No pudo hacerlo sola. – meditó Remus una vez q estuvieron en su habitación y q James se había calmado. – Lo d Hallowen requería más d una persona. Turner y Vega debieron d ayudarla.

- Ahora q lo pienso, Turner era la pareja d Lochkart aquella noche. Y a Vega apenas la vi el pelo en el baile. Salvo cuando me preguntó x Sirius. – Recordó Peter. (NdA: quiero hacer constar q pienso no es el verbo compatible con la persona d Peter)

- No fueron las únicas. – Sirius s paso una mano x el pelo recordando algo. – Sparry vino esa noche a ver si estábamos en el cuarto. Las babosas eran para nosotros, pero al decir yo q estaríamos en el cuarto toda la noche, se las mandaron a Anya & Leticia.

- Creo q Will sólo colaboró con ellas ese día. – Dijo James al cabo d un momento d silencio. – Pero desde q él nos contó q ellas trataban d aprender a jugar al póker no le hablan. Ahora q lo pienso jugaron demasiado bien para haber aprendido a jugar en una semana.

- Supongo q hicieron algún hechizo... Mañana lo miraré en la biblioteca. – Prometió Remus.

- Ahora q recuerdo algo. – Peter se fue a su baúl y tras revolver un poco sacó los negativos q perdió Lily. – esto se le cayó a tu pelirroja el otro día. – James tomó los negativos y los miró.

- ¿Es lo q creo q es, Prongs? – preguntó Sirius expectante.

- Mañana iremos a revelar las fotos tu y yo. Entonces lo sabremos seguro.- pero James ya lucía una sonrisa d triunfo, q indicaba q era casi seguro.

- Peter y yo investigaremos como pudieron hacer lo del póker.

Con estas ideas en mente, se fueron a dormir.

------------------------------------------

_Martes 20 d Noviembre_.

- Prongs, Padfoot.

- Peter no nos llames así x los pasillos. Se supone q son nuestros apodos secretos. – James había tomado al pequeño x los hombros, tuvo q agacharse, y le hablaba en tono confidencial. – Y si se entera todo el mundo d ellos, ya no serán secretos.

- James, soy algo espeso, pero hasta la definición d secreto llego. – Sí pero cuando se la combina con la palabra guardián no la capta tan bien.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo, Monny?

- Pues sí, Sirius. Este libro. – Remus les mostró "La apasionante vida d Gloria Giffindorf". – En este libro se indica como preparar el Ritual d Gloria para poder leer las mentes d todos los jugadores d una mesa determinada en una partida d Póker. He investigado un poco, resulta q las mesas sobre las q jugamos las hizo instalar Gloria después d su boda.

- Pero ese libro esta en la biblioteca. Cualquiera pudo cogerlo. Eso no las implica directamente. – dijo Sirius con cara decepción.

- Es q he dejado lo mejor para el final. Resulta q la última persona q ha sacado el libro d la biblioteca, este año además, ha sido tu amor, Sirius, Evelyn Vega. Y no tenía q hacer ningún trabajo sobre ella. ¿Vosotros q tal?

- Hemos revelado las fotos y... - aquí James hizo un redoble d tambores imaginarios. – Son ellas. Los negativos son los d las fotos q nos enseñó Dumbledore ayer.

- ¿Q vamos a hacer? – preguntó Peter.

- He estado pensando. Mirad esta foto. En ella se ve claramente q la persona para la q baila Lochkart es Turner, a Vega se la ve entrando con el carro en el q luego apareció Lochkart en el vestíbulo, y en el pasillo se ve a Lily con Snape. – Aquello x cierto era lo q había mosqueado a James. – Pienso q debemos usarla. Aunq Sirius no esta d acuerdo. – Lanzó una mirada acusadora a su amigo.

- Pues no. Pienso q debemos solucionar esto entre nosotros y ellas, no meter a toda la escuela en ello. – Ya le estaba costando bastante q Evy le perdonara, si hacía algo como lo q sugería James ya se podía considerar invitado a la boda d Evy & Crandall.

- ¿Sirius defendiendo la sensatez? – Remus puso cara d incredulidad.- estoy d acuerdo con él. Además nos arriesgamos a q Dumbledore diga q es un montaje nuestro para exculparnos. – X no mencionar q no era la forma adecuada d hacer q Bell volviera a preocuparse x él. - ¿Tú q opinas, Peter? – él tenía el voto decisivo.

- Q deberíamos discutir esto en la habitación. Hay alguien allí. – señaló a una sombra q había en la esquina.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó James con un tono q no daba muchas ganas d identificarse.

- Lo siento. – Una chica preciosa, q ninguno conocía asomó la cabeza. Era un poco baja, pero llevaba unos tacones altos q lo solucionaban, tenía el pelo corto d color rojo rubí, unos preciosos ojos violetas y una cuerpo escultural. El corte d pelo, permitía apreciar una nuca preciosa q daban ganas d besar. - ¿La biblioteca?

- X allí. – dijeron los 4 chicos a la vez.

- Gracias. Adiós. – la chica les dedicó una sonrisa tímida adorable.

- ¿Quién será? Tiene mejor culo q vuestras chicas. – Peter observaba como se iba la chica con una mirada apreciativa.

- Nadie tiene mejor culo q la embustera, traidora y retorcida d Evans. – dijo James en tono rencoroso.

- ¿Ya no es Lily? – Remus enarcó una ceja divertido.

- Vamos a la habitación. Discutamos esto en la intimidad. – Sirius se dio la vuelta hacia la Torre d Griffindorf. Todos le siguieron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cúal será el voto d Peter? ¿Utilizarán los negativos contra nuestras "dulces e ingenuas" protagonistas? ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa q acaban d cruzarse x el pasillo? Os doy una pista sobre ella: no es un personaje nuevo. ¿Logrará Remus q Bell confíe en él? ¿Y Sirius logrará q Evy le perdone tras la lección d humildad? Hablando de Evy ¿q es lo q la regaló Crandall? Y una duda muy común: ¿Q coño le hizo James a Lily?

Algunas d estas incógnitas serán despejadas en el próximo capítulo: "En territorio enemigo", otras tardarán un poco .

Gracias x leer este, espero q os este gustando, y q me firméis en el LDV.

Besos.

CarlaGrey.


	9. En territorio enemigo

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Creo que un día de estos me tocará renovar ese disclaimer, en fin, cambiando de tema aqui estamos una semana más con un nuevo capítulo de este fict, pero antes responder a los mensajes que amablemente me dejáis:

PadmaPatilNaberrie: ¿Así q no se te ocurre quién puede ser la chica nueva? Tranquila q ya terminó la espera, en breve lo sabrás. Ey, q no te criticaba por haber fallado una de las películas. Sacaste 3 de 4, eso es notable alto. Nada, cuando Lily termine de leerlo q te pase el libro de Abajo el amor y vais las 2 comiendo chocolate e ignorando a los hombres. Siento que te pareciera un poco peor q los anteriores, espero recuperar el nivel con este. Ya me lo dirás tú. Besos.

Sussanh: Me encanta que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior. Enseguida verás quién es la chica misteriosa. tengo una actualización tuya, ahora me paso a leerla y te dejo el mensaje correspondiente. Un beso guapa.

En el capítulo anterior de "El arte d vengarte": Los Merodeadores ya se enteraron d quienes les estaba puteando. James quiere usar unas fotos para vengarse, pero Sirius y Remus tienen sus motivos para no estar d acuerdo. Cuando Peter iba a votar se fijo en q había una chica escuchando y así lo dejaron. Pero... ¿Quién era esa chica?

Sin rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta el noveno capítulo de esta producción:

CAPÍTULO 9: EN TERRITORIO ENEMIGO.

_Miércoles 21 de Noviembre._

_Hora: La de la cena._

- Peter, ¿estás ya? ¡Tengo hambre! – como para demostrarlo el estómago d Sirius emitió un potente rugido.

- Tu siempre tienes hambre – Peter salió del baño donde llevaba varios minutos saltando para alcanzar la colonia, q algún gracioso d sus amigos, muy probablemente Remus, había colocado en el estante más alto, al q él no llegaba. – No sé q haces con lo q comes. Ni Remus, q se pasa el día zampando chocolate.

- Es q el capitán y buscador del equipo d Griffindorf es un auténtico tirano. – Remus habló en un tono confidencial pero lo bastante alto para q el aludido lo oyera. James no tardó en responder a la puya.

- ¡T he oído, lobo ingrato! – replicó con furia. Desde q se enteró el día anterior d q Lily conspiraba con sus enemigos para hundirle, estaba insoportable. Esa misma tarde habían tenido entrenamiento y se había pasado un montón. Sobre todo con Joy.

- Dejad d discutir y vamos a cenar. – El estómago d Sirius volvió a rugir. – Creo q hay pollo.

- Vamos antes d q Sirius muera d inanición. – Dijo Remus abriendo la puerta.

- Si vamos. – James aún observaba furioso a Remus, y fue fusilándole con la mirada durante todo el trayecto.

En cuanto los Merodeadores abandonaron la torre, y pasaron x la habitación d los chicos d 5º la puerta se abrió y se asomo la cabeza d Joy.

- ¡Atención tejones amarillos! – Joy hablaba x una especie d Walkie – Talkie. Iba vestida para la ocasión con traje d batalla: pantalón, camisa, camiseta y gorro d camuflaje gris. – Los Lobitos abandonan la lobera, repito, Los Lobitos abandonan la lobera.

- ¿Pero q coño estás diciendo Joy? – La voz d Doris sonaba malhumorada y distorsionada bajo el bullicio del Gran Comedor.

- Déjame a mí. – Con un gesto elegante Yeye la quito el walkie mágico. Él tb iba d camuflaje pero en tono azul. Como su pelo. – Vendedoras, los Gucci van camino d la tienda.

- ¿Qué es un Gupi? – pregunto Misi, q no se podía creer q en una semana hubiera pasado d ser la fea del baile a candidata a reina del mismo. Ni si quiera los Merodeadores se dieron cuenta d q era ella la chica q les oyó discutir si machacar o no a sus amigas con la foto. Naturalmente se lo había contado.

- ¡Q los Merodeadores van hacia el Gran Comedor! – chilló Lily perdiendo la paciencia y arrancando el aparato, el d hablar, de manos d Yeye.- Cuando salgan d allí avisarnos. – se volvió hacia Yeye & Joy. – Y vosotros ¿q os creéis q es esto? ¿Una peli d Rambo?

- Curiosa acusación viniendo d alguien q se ha vestido d ángel d Charlie. – señaló Joy.

- ¿Q tienen d malo los ángeles d Charlie? – Lily llevaba puesta la camisa vaquera d Joy q Evy llevo a la partida, aunq ella se la adaptó para q no quedará tan ceñida, sus pantalones tb eran vaqueros. Al igual q James estaba insoportable, desde q el "imbécil d Potter" cito textualmente, se creyó q ella no tenía cosas mejores q hacer q conspirar con Snape contra él. Estaba demasiado ocupada conspirando con sus amigas contra él como para conspirar contra él con alguien .

- Nada. – Evy usó un tono conciliador q era totalmente nuevo en ella, desde q había cumplido los 15 había madurado mucho. – ¡Vamos a ello! Entremos en territorio enemigo. – Bueno no tanto. Se había vestido con mallas negras y jersey d cuello barco negro y ceñido. Parecía q estaba a punto d asaltar un banco. Aunq teniendo en cuenta q iban a registrar la habitación d Los Merodeadores en busca d las fotos y los negativos, no desentonaba tanto.

- Será lo mejor. No sabemos cuando volverán. No me apetece q me pillen con las manos en la masa. – Bell iba vestida d CSI, con una túnica blanca q parecía una bata d laboratorio, el pelo recogido en un moño y las manos en unos guantes d látex para no contaminar el escenario del crimen.

- Sí, si vamos ya. – Will estaba impaciente. Más q a realizar un registro ilegal parecía q iba a una firma d autógrafos, con vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca en cuya espalda se leía "Merodeadores al poder". Llevaba cámara d fotos y en cuanto entró se puso a tirar fotos como si fuera un turista japonés en un museo. - ¡MIRAD ESTO!

- ¿Has encontrado ya las fotos? – Lily no podía creer su buena suerte pensó q las llevaría mucho tiempo.

- No. – Will se agachó recogió una pluma d águila dorada q encontró en el suelo, la levantó como si fuera un tesoro y con voz trémula anunció – Es la pluma d Remus J Lupin... q le regaló a su buen amigo Will. – y se la guardó en el bolsillo d atrás d su vaquero.

Lily aún no había cerrado bien la boca d la sorpresa cuando:

- ¡AH! – chilló Yeye como si acabara de ver a Ricky Martín desnudo.

- ¿Q? – dijeron las 6 personas restantes asustadas.

- ¡ESTA ES LA CAMA D POTTER! – Al tiempo q dijo esto se lanzó sobre la cama y empezó a revolcarse en ella como si fuera la niña del exorcista en pleno ataque satánico epiléptico. - ¡ESPERO Q ESTAS SÁBANAS ME CONTAGIEN D SU GLAMUROSA VIRILIDAD!

Ahí Lily ya no sabía q hacer, reír, llorar huir d allí... En esto se acercó Bell y la susurró:

- ¿T imaginas q es la cama d Peter? ¡ Q asco! – Bell hizo una mueca d repelús q hizo reír a Lily.

- Creo q es mejor q cada uno revise una parte. Así iremos deprisa. – Sugirió Lily.

- ¡Me pido el baúl d Potter! – canturreó Yeye levantando la mano. Seguro q allí encontraba algo q le ayudara a ser de mayor como Potter.

- Yo el d Black- A Evy le daba algo d palo curiosear las cosas d los otros, pero como con Blacky tenía una relación basada en la confianza y el respeto mutuo, pues podía hurgar libremente entre sus cosas.

- Yo quiero el d Lupin. – Bell tenía claro q allí encontraría alguna pista sobre la chica q le gustaba a Remus. Quería averiguar quien era para advertirla del peligro q corría. Aunq el mayor peligro lo correría si Bell averiguaba quién era. Sin embargo se llevó una mini decepción ya q, aparte del orden del baúl, q lo entendería Remus xq desde luego ella no, sólo encontró el pañuelo en el q le dio las galletas d su madre guardado como si fuera un gran tesoro. Aún así siguió sin captar la indirecta.

- Yo iré al baño. – Will esperaba encontrar allí algún objeto q James y Sirius le regalaran a su buen amigo Will.

- Yo registraré la ropa del armario. – Joy, como una gran dama bruja q era, no se iba a agachar para registrar los baúles, sin embargo, una gran dama bruja deba asegurarse q la ropa d sus colegas masculinos es la adecuada.

- Entonces yo registraré el baúl d Peter. – A Lily le daba mucho miedo lo q podría encontrar allí. Tragó saliva. Recordó q pertenecía a la casa d los valientes, y abrió la tapa. Inmediatamente la llegó un olor a queso mohoso. ¡Con lo bien q debía oler la ropa d Potter! No, Lily, no. Olvídate de su aroma, de sus ojos, d su culo, d lo suaves q son sus labios y d como te gustaba sentirlos x tu cuello... Bruscamente, dejo caer la tapa del baúl y repitió mentalmente - Soy una chica abajo el amor. Soy una chica abajo el amor. Soy una chica abajo el amor. Soy una chica abajo el amor.

Entre tanto Bify, q tb las había acompañado, se acercó a Joy q estaba registrando los bolsillos d la ropa colgada.

- Sabes, Joana, en vez d Canis Lupus yo los hubiera llamado d otra forma.

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo? – ¡Q asco! Chocolate derretido, seguro q esa túnica era d Remus. ¿Q sería un Capis Lunus?

- A mí me recuerdan a los Enchytraeus Albidus q se ven con frecuencia en el mes d abril hasta principios del verano en capas superficiales d suelos húmedos y q se alimentan d restos vegetales y se multiplican con rapidez. – Bify dijo esto a gran velocidad y sin respirar, x eso no he puesto comas.

- ¿Y q es un ... coso d esos? - ¿Un preservativo caducado? ¿D quien eran esos pantalones? D Peter. Ahora tendría q esterilizarse.

- Un gusano blancuzco.- Cuando Bify respondió las 5 personas q estaban en el cuarto le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

- ¡NO PUEDES COMPARAR A LOS 3 CHICOS MÁS GUAPOS D LA ESCUELA CON GUSANOS! – Le gritó Yeye. - ¡ES UN HEREJE! ¡QUEMÉMOSLE!

- Chicas & chicos. – intervino Evy justo a tiempo, ya q Bell & Joy ya estaban convirtiendo sus varitas en mecheros. – Una hipótesis: si una encuentra una bolsa con dinero mientras registra un baúl, ¿es cómo si se la hubiese encontrado en la calle y se la puede quedar?

- ¡No! – respondieron los d con un tono d q aquello era obvio.

- Entonces no he encontrado nada. – Evy se guardó el dinero q había encontrado en su sujetador. En ese momento apareció Will con toda la cara blanca d espuma d afeitar y apestando a la colonia d Potter, apestando no xq la colonia oliese mal, sino xq se había puesto medio bote.

- ¿Pero q coño haces? – preguntó Bell al verle.

- Me estoy afeitando con la espuma d afeitar d Black. – Sacó un bote d espuma d afeitar. – Tb me he puesto la colonia d Potter, pero estaba muy alta. No sé como Peter puede alcanzarla. – cerró los ojos y puso cara d fumeta. – ya siento su energía fluyendo x mi cara.

- Lo q sientes es q t está dando alergia la espuma. – Lily ya podía ver los ronchones q le estaban saliendo al aún imberbe muchacho. – Chicas podéis venir aquí un momento. – Cuando estaban las 4 reunidas. - ¿xq están esos 3 aquí?

- Will & Yeye estaban delante cuando Misi nos contó a Joy y a mí lo d los Merodeadores en clase d pociones. – Evy se encogió d hombros. – Pensé q si los hacíamos cómplices d nuestro delito no podrían delatarnos.

- Eso explica lo d esos 2. ¿Pero Bify? – Bell arrugó ligeramente la frente en señal d confusión.

- Es q siempre esta allí solo con sus bichos. Pensé q necesitaba hacer vida social. – Lily estaba a punto d decirle a Joy q aquello era muy serio, no una fiesta para hacer vida social, cuando:

- D verdad Peter q no sé xq no puedes mear en cualquier baño.

- Es la voz d Potter. – se alarmó Lily. - ¡Escondeos!

Al instante Joy empujo a Yeye & Bify al armario y cerró la puerta corredera; Bell se llevó a Will al baño y se escondieron dentro d una ducha con cortinas; Lily & Evy se hicieron un pequeño lío y empezaron a chocar la una contra la otra. Al final Lily se metió debajo d la cama d Peter y Evy saltó dentro del baúl del gordo cabrón traidor. Justo cuando la puerta empezaba abrirse, Lily realizó un encantamiento y la habitación quedó tal y como la habían encontrado.

- ¡James q asco! En esos baños mea todo el mundo. ¿Y si pillo hongos en una zona tan delicada antes d q pueda estrenarla como es debido? – A Peter le obsesionaba mucho el tema d los hongos desde q salió un reportaje en el profeta escrito x Rita Skeeter. Q decía q cualquier parte del cuerpo infectada x hongos los Muggles la amputaban, como los magos no tenían experiencia con hongos se lo habían creído. La paranoia llegó a tal extremó q el Ministerio estaba a punto d redactar una ley anti hongos, ya q decían q eran unos temibles aliados d Voldy.

- Peter, relájate. Yo leí en un libro q los hongos solo son peligrosos en los pies, y q con una pomada se quitan. – Remus no leía libros, los devoraba. Además tenía memoria fotográfica, leía una página una vez y quedaba fijada en su memoria para siempre. Sirius bromeaba con q en vez d un hombre lobo, x su memoria podía ser considerado un hombre elefante. - Eso q escribió Rita era una sarta d mentiras. Como todo lo q escribe.

- No todo. A lo mejor se pasó con lo q dijo d los hombres lobo... pero algunas cosas son ciertas. – Acababan d entrar al baño y Peter fue asaeteado x 5 miradas escépticas, 3 d sus amigos y las d Will & Bell.

Mientras Peter meaba, James se puso colonia, ya q se le había olvidado antes, y se quedó muy sorprendido d la poca cantidad q le quedaba; Remus había olvidado la ubicación exacta, es decir, había perdido, su pluma favorita y se puso a buscarla x el baño; Sirius ensayaba caras sexis frente al espejo... En resumen, q todos estaban tan ocupados con sus cosas q no se fijaron en q Will & Bell se deslizaban fuera d una ducha, se pegaban a la pared y volvían a la habitación a esconderse allí. De vuelta en la habitación se encontraron con Lily bastante desesperada xq la tapa del baúl d Peter se había atascado y la pobre Evy estaba ahí dentro.

- Ayudarme. – suplicó la pelirroja. Entre los 3 levantaron la tapa y ayudaron a salir a Evy, q tenía la misma cara q un gato q se hubiera escapado d la cocina de un restaurante chino donde estaban a punto d cocinarle.

- Avisad a la ONU. – jadeó después d respirar el aire puro del exterior. – He encontrado armas d destrucción masiva ahí dentro.

- ¿Gas mostaza? ¿Antrax? ¿Una cabeza nuclear? – Lily temblaba solo d pensar para q podría querer el más Cerdo todas esas cosas.

- No, los calcetines sucios d Peter. – Evy usó la varita para hacer levitar unos calcetines q eones atrás fueron blancos, pero q ahora eran d un color marrón asqueroso, y q olían peor q el queso d cabrales en mal estado. Tan mal olía q 20 años tarde, Bell aseguró q para matar a 13 personas no necesitaba hacer ningún hechizo, le bastaba con quitarse los zapatos, es más, hubiera matado a más gente. En ese momento:

- Sé q la he dejado x aquí... - Remus entró en la habitación y se fue a su mesilla donde debía estar la pluma.

- No te agobies, entre los 2 la encontramos enseguida. – Sirius sabía q el despiste d Remus respecto a sus cosas era directamente proporcional a la cercanía d la luna llena, y faltaba una semana para la siguiente. – Aunq si tardamos un poco tampoco pasa nada, xq así estamos alejados d James q no nos tiene mucho cariño últimamente. – Remus estuvo d acuerdo y sin ninguna prisa empezaron a mover las cosas del escritorio.

Dejemos a esos 2 buscando la pluma, retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo y vayamos al armario, donde Yeye, Joy & Bify no se enteraban d nada. Además Joy estaba bastante molesta xq Bify no paraba d moverse y cada vez q lo hacía la sacudía un codazo.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieto d una vez? ¿Q t buscas en los bolsillos? – le pidió al final con bastante mal humor.

- Busco a mi Pe.

- ¿Y tienes q ponerte a hacer esa guarrería sexual ahora?

- Mi Pe, es una Lycosa Tarentula.

- ¿Y eso q es?

- Una tarántula. – al oír la palabra Tarántula, Joy estuvo a esto d desmayarse. A ella le daban miedo los animales vertebrados, pero los q no tenían vértebras, eran peludos y con muchas patas la daban pavor. Estaba abriendo la boca para gritar, pero Yeye se dio cuenta y se la tapó con su mano.

- ¿Q pasa?

- Q Bify ha perdido su tarántula. – esta vez fue Joy la q sofocó el grito d Yeye.

- ¿Y si se nos ha metido x debajo d la ropa? – Preguntó Yeye después d un rato d búsqueda infructuosa. Joy & Yeye miraron al experto.

- Es una posibilidad. – admitió al fin. Los 3 empezaron a desnudarse.

Entre tanto, fuera del armario, Remus & Sirius, habían terminado d buscar x el escritorio, y habían empezado a buscar x el suelo d la habitación, lo cual tenía a 4 personas muy excitadas. 2 d ellas, excitadas en plan sexual, Bell & Evy, al tener una visión perfecta d los traseros d sus amores, d hecho Lily había tenido q contener a Bell, xq la daba la impresión d q se lo iba a morder a Remus en cualquier momento. Las otras 2, Will & Lily, estaban excitados, es decir, nerviosos y preocupados, ya q la búsqueda x el suelo implicaba q en cualquier momento podían mirar debajo d la cama d Potter, y encontrar a Bell & Lily, o d la d Black, para encontrar a Will & Evy.

- ¿La habéis encontrado ya? – James entró en la habitación, para ver xq sus amigos tardaban tanto.

- Sí, James, y hemos disfrutado tanto la experiencia d buscarla q la perdimos otra vez sólo para volver a encontrarla. – repuso Sirius con sarcasmo.

- No sé dónde puede estar. – Remus se rascó la cabeza en señal d confusión. – Le dejé encima del escritorio y si se hubiese caído tendría q estar x allí.

- Remus, amigo, eres un desastre. Tienes la cabeza en las nubes. – Peter tb volvió del baño. Donde acababa d pelear con James xq él decía q Peter había gastado toda su colonia. - ¿No será xq Rebeca Randall ha vuelto?

- ¡Así q era esa perra! – Bell la advertiría mañana mismo. ¿Q la ataran cabeza abajo y la metieran en un baño d aceite hirviendo sería bastante advertencia?

- Peter deja d decir jilipolleces y ayuda a buscar un poco. – A James aún le duraba el enfado, mientras se agachaba y rondaba peligrosamente su cama.

- Will, devuelve la pluma. – el susurro d Evy apenas fue audible, al igual q la dolida respuesta d Will.

- No, es un regalo q me hizo Lupin.

- ¡No es un regalo, se lo has robado! – luego con tono impaciente. - ¡No quiero quedarme debajo d la cama d Black para siempre!

- Ya, pero si fuese encima d su cama y debajo d él no pondrías pegas. – la única prueba d q el ácido comentario d Will dio en el blanco, fue q las uñas d Evy se clavaron con tal fuerza en el suelo q lo rasparon pese a q era d piedra. Pero luego la joven sonrío con malicia, se aproximo al chico, deslizándose como un felino d caza, y le ronroneó en el oído.

- T equivocas. Creo q Black lleva tanto tiempo arriba q no le vendría mal probar otra posición. – La mano d Evy recorrió la espalda del joven desde la nuca hasta el... bolsillo d atrás d donde sacó la pluma. Antes d q Will reaccionara, Evy teletransportó la pluma al bolsillo d Black, pero se equivocó, e hizo un encantamiento permutador, x lo q el contenido del bolsillo d Black, un pergamino viejo y en blanco, fue a parar a su mano. La joven lo guardó, para dejarlo luego x allí.

En ese momento Sirius, se puso en cuclillas, y al apoyarse se clavó la pluma en el trasero. (NdA: ¡Joder! Evy deja d clavarle plumas q es un mago, no un hechicero sioux.) Dio un grito d dolor y sacó la pluma del bolsillo.

- ¡La has encontrado! – Remus tomo la pluma con una sonrisa d alegría, ignorando el hecho d q Sirius iba d un lado a otro d la habitación dando botes debido al dolor.

- James nos estás fallando. Q en 3 semanas jugamos con Hupplepuff. – Peter no podía haber escogido peor momento para cuestionar las habilidades d buscador d James.

- Estoy en una forma inmejorable, aunq puede q tú dejes d estarlo sino dejas d meterte conmigo. – el tono y la mirada del chico hizo q Remus se estremeciera, pese a no estar en la trayectoria d ninguna d las 2. Sirius dejó d dar botes x la habitación y Peter se puso a llorar.

- James deja en paz al chico. – Pidió Sirius. – Él no tiene la culpa d tus problemas. Tienes q dejar d desahogarte con nosotros.

- Ya pero es q... ¡Joder! ¡Es la araña grande, fea y peluda q he visto en mi vida! Con permiso d Aragog.– James señaló a un bicho d 30 cm d ancho, 80 d largo, peludo q la barba d Hagrid y q paseaba x la cama d Remus tan felizmente.

- ¡AH! - Peter se subió a una silla, asustado. - ¡Matadla! – suplicó. Los 4 chicos estaban d espaldas al armario, x eso no vieron q la puerta d este se abría, y q Bify, en ropa interior trataba d lanzarse a estrangular a Peter, para proteger a su mascota, antes d q Joy lo atrapará y metiera para dentro, mientras Yeye cerraba la puerta.

- Vamos, Peter, si es preciosa. – Remus tomo la araña con una mano, tuvo q apoyarse en su cama para q no se cayera, y empezó a acariciarla el lomo con un dedo. Mientras, cierta rubia q estaba debajo d la cama d Potter, suspiraba x ser esa araña.- Estos bichos sólo son peligrosos para las moscas. NO son como las del bosque prohibido.

- Seguro, Remus. – Comentó James en tono mordaz. – Xq tb dices q la pérfida pelirroja y sus amigas no son peligrosas y ya ves lo q nos han hecho.

- X fin vamos a lo q t jode. Venga, Jamsie, cuéntanos lo malos amigos q somos x no querer apoyarte en tu vendetta. T recuerdo q desde el principio yo dije q eran ellas, pero tú y Sirius estabais tan obcecados en q era Snape q no quisisteis escuchar.

- Remus q yo estoy d tu parte. – Sirius se había aplicado un hechizo para cerrar la herida q daba la impresión de ser un pinchazo d vacuna. Como los pantalones estaban rajados fue al armario a coger otros... Pero luego se acordó q estaban en el baúl, para gran alivio d 7 personas. - ¡q raro! Pensé q aún me quedaba algo d dinero. Supongo q me equivoqué.

- Supongo q coger el dinero d Black no es robar, ¿verdad, Evy?

- Acertaste, Will. Se lo he tomado prestado x tiempo indefinido.

- Vale, Remus tenías razón, ¿q quieres? ¿Una fiesta? ¿Sacamos confeti? La cuestión es q ni tu ni Sirius queréis hacer algo al respecto. – James puso cara d niño al q se le niega un capricho sin decirle el xq.

- Pues si t molesta, Peter esta ahí para ayudarte. Como tu mismo has dicho esta mañana, no nos necesitas a Sirius y a mí para nada. – Remus suspiró y se dio cuenta d q así no iban a ningún lado. Con tono conciliador añadió. – James, no es como gastarle una broma a Snape. Ellas son nuestras compañeras d casa, Bell es tu vecina d toda la vida y Joy esta en nuestro equipo d Quiditch... Creo q si hay una posibilidad d arreglar las cosas sin recurrir a una turbia red d venganzas debemos intentarlo.

- Pues ellas no tuvieron en cuenta nada d eso cuando se unieron al pelo grasiento para atacarnos. – D nuevo estaban d espaldas, x eso no vieron cuando Joy salió del armario para mutilar a Peter xq sino permitía a sus amigas q llamaran así a Snape no se lo iba a consentir a esa rata d cloaca, pero Bify la contuvo y Yeye volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- Bueno eso no es fijo. – argumentó Sirius. – las fotos sólo demuestran q hablaron la noche del baile. La noche d la partida d Póker, Snape estaba tan sorprendido como nosotros d verlas allí, además, no es x defenderlo, yo jamás haría una cosa así, pero él nos advirtió q estaban tramando algo... En cualquier caso es culpa d James.

- ¿Mía?

- Sí. – contestó Sirius. – X esa cosa misteriosa q le hiciste a Evans, y q ella dice q tu sabes q es, aunq tú dices q no lo sabes. Yo no sé q es. Pero si sé q ella a incitado a todas las demás contra nosotros x eso. A lo mejor deberías disculparte. – Genial ahora Sirius le daba consejos d pareja, él, q su relación más larga con un miembro del sexo opuesto había sido con su lechuza, antes d q su madre se la regalara a su hermano Regulus, al q consideraba mejor hijo. – Y vamos a cenar q tengo hambre.

- Es verdad, sino t hubieras liado con la pelirroja nada d esto t hubiese ocurrido. Esa chica esta claro q es muy ambiciosa y algo puta, t dije q no te convenía. Y a ti Sirius tampoco t conviene Vega, como tú mismo dijiste, x no tener no tiene donde caerse muerta. Deberías seguir el ejemplo d Remus, q ya se olvidó d Bell, y buscaros una buena chica d sangre limpia.

- Peter, calla, q me recuerdas a la madre d Sirius. – le ordenó James. Tras decir esto cerraron la puerta. Al cabo d 3 min. Todos los allanadores d cuarto salieron d sus escondites, Bify corrió hacia su araña y comprobó q no tenía daños, al ver q estaba bien decidió hacerle un regalo a Remus en agradecimiento, ¿le gustarían los Tettigonia viridissima? A Lily hubo q sujetarla para q no destrozara el baúl d Peter con un hechizo.

- ¡Pequeño hijo d la grandísima puta! – En los 5 años q la conocían, 6 para Bell & Joy, nunca habían visto a Lily tan furiosa, ni si quiera cuando su hermana llevo a su novio Vernon, y a su hermana Marge a su casa las pasadas vacaciones, y acabó inflando a Marge como un globo. - ¡Voy a hacer q pase 10 días con sus noches muriendo!

- Esto ha sido una pérdida d tiempo. – sollozó Joy. – No hemos encontrado nada y Lily se ha vuelto loca. – Todos observaron como Lily recorría la habitación, hablando sola, como si fuera una versión guapa d Gollum.

- ¿Xq estáis tu & Bify en ropa interior? – Evy miró a su amiga q solo llevaba una braga y un sujetador a juego con la ropa d camuflaje y a Bify q llevaba unos calzoncillos q mostraban la evolución desde la fase larvaria a la adulta d la polilla gigante. - Y tú, Yeye, no llevabas esa ropa antes – Yeye llevaba un pantalón vaquero, q a un chico más formado le quedaría totalmente ceñido, una camisa blanca y una cazadora d cuero negra. – Es más, esa cazadora es d Black.

- Y esa camisa es d Remus. Me acuerdo q la llevaba el día q le ayude a ajustarse el nudo d la corbata- Al ver q todos la miraban con cara d q ese era un detalle interesante Bell se puso colorada y decidió q era mejor no decir ya nada.

- Y esos pantalones son d ese capullo insensible d Potter. – Lily los recordaba xq eran los q mejor le quedaban. Aunq ella era una chica abajo el amor y no se fijaba en esas cosas. Además, odiaba a aquel niñato engreído.

- ¡SÍ! ¡SOY CULPABLE! – Yeye se lanzó d rodillas al suelo. - ¡S"LO QUIERO APROPIARME DEL SERENO MORBO D LUPIN, DE LA SENSUAL MALICIA D BLACK Y D LA GLAMUROSA VIRILIDAD D POTTER! ¡PERDONADME!

-Yeye, tienes q devolverlo. – Joy hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír. – No queremos q nadie note q hemos estado aquí.

- En ese caso Evy debería devolver el dinero.

- No sé d q hablas Will.

- Hablo d q o llevas una bolsa llena d galeones en el sujetador o uno d tus pechos ha crecido desproporcionadamente en comparación al otro.

- Evy devuelve el dinero.

- Sí, Lily. – Evy se agachó pero en vez d devolver la bolsa del dinero lo permutó x una bolsa d regaliz d su habitación.

- ¿Q vamos a hacer? – Bell se sentó sobre el baúl d Remus con cara d agobio. – No hemos encontrado las fotos y al final Potter convencerá a Remus, es decir a Lupin y a Black d usarlas y entonces saldremos d aquí, más rápido d lo q se tarda en decir: expulsadas.

- Sí al menos tuviéramos algo q ellos quisieran cambiar x las fotos...

- Lily, a eso se le llama chantaje. Y esta penado con 3 meses d arresto en Azkaban.

- No Joy, es cambiar algo q ellos quieren x algo q nosotras queremos. Es una transacción comercial. – Todas pensaron q ningún jurado lo enfocaría igual q Evy.

- D todas formas da igual el nombre. – sollozó Bell. – No tenemos nada.

- Bueno yo tengo esto.

- Yeye eso es un peluche viejo, con forma d snitch con cara feliz. Ad le falta un ala y un ojo.

- NO, Joy, es el d peluche d Potter. ¡Es tan glamouroso como él! – al oír esto el rostro d Lily se iluminó con una sonrisa d psicópata, muy parecida a la D Hanibal Lecter al saber q esa noche se cenaban sesos.

- ¡Es genial! – La pelirroja le arrebató el oso d las manos. – Nos lo llevamos, les escribimos una nota exigiendo como rescate las fotos, les citamos en un lugar q nos convenga y ¡solucionado!

- ¿Y q vas a poner? "Tenemos a tu peluche, si quieres volver a verlo d una pieza no avises a nadie. Firmado: Anónimo."

- No esta mal Evy, pero le falta algo. ¿Puedo escribirla yo? – suplicó Yeye.

- Vale. Pero mejor nos vamos.

Las chicas volvieron al cuarto d sus amigos d 5º y x el pasadizo regresaron a la torre d las chicas y allí a su cuarto. Una vez allí Evy se dio cuenta d q aún llevaba el pergamino d Black en el bolsillo. Se lo comentó a sus amigas pero ellas dijeron q era una estupidez arriesgarse a q las pillaran x devolver un pergamino q carecía d valor y q ellos no extrañarían. Todo el mundo se equivoca alguna vez.

Un poco más tarde los chicos llegaron d la cena, y pinchado en la puerta d su baño encontraron un pergamino rosa pastel, q olía a Loewe, y en el q se podía leer el siguiente mensaje:

"_Estimados Merodeadores: tenemos a su peluche d rehén. Si quieren volver a verlo d una pieza lleven ciertas fotos comprometidas a los pies d la estatua d Clotilde la Bocazas pasado mañana a las 7 d la tarde. Si alguna d esas fotos ve la luz su peluche pagara las consecuencias. Si avisan a los profesores su peluche pagara las consecuencias. No intenten encontrarnos, jamás lo lograrán. Jamás averiguarán quienes somos._

_Afectuosamente._

_Yeye"_

Creo q es obvio q, cuando leyeron la carta, hasta Peter tenía claro q las Locas Oficiales d Griffindorf les habían vuelto a atacar. Al oír esto James empezó a gritar como loco:

- ¡Tu Remus! ¿Querías negociar con ellas? ¡Pues mira! ¡Esa pérfida pelirroja y sus amigas han secuestrado a mi Snitchy! ¡No se saldrán con la suya!

- ¡Bien dicho, James! Ningún Merodeador ha cedido jamás a un chantaje. – Sirius, cariño, dale 4 años a Peter.

- Hay algo más. – Remus dio la vuelta al pergamino para q sus amigos vieran una foto mágica q mostraba al peluche atado a una silla, y a Lily, con la varita convertida en un cuchillo, acercándose peligrosamente al peluche.

En ese momento, James se desmayó d la impresión. Cuando volvió en sí, Sirius & Remus ya habían encontrado un plan genial para rescatar al oso, y no tener q ceder al chantaje. James lo escuchó y le encantó. Pero había un detalle, para llevarlo a cabo necesitaban el Mapa del Merodeador... y no aparecía x ningún lado. Sirius recordó q lo llevaba en el bolsillo donde había aparecido la pluma... y lo entendió todo.

- Estaban aquí. Cuando volvimos estaban en la habitación. Debían estar buscando las fotos, y al no encontrarlas recurrieron a lo del peluche.

- Vale, Sirius. ¿Pero q tiene q ver la pluma d Remus y el Mapa? – preguntó Peter.

- Xq la debían tener ellas pero al ver q la buscábamos, la devolvieron al bolsillo d Sirius pero se equivocaron y la cambiaron x el Mapa. – respondió Remus.

- ¿Para q querían la pluma?

- ¡Q sabemos Peter!- James se hartó d tener q explicárselo todo, luego recordó q el pequeño no tenía culpa d sus problemas. – Lo siento, Pet, estoy preocupado x mi Snitchy. Igual iban a hacer vudú o algo así. El caso es q ellas tienen el Mapa.

Todos intercambiaron miradas tensas.

- Q lo tengan no significa q puedan utilizarlo.

- Espero q tengas razón Peter. – James contuvo un escalofrío. – Si nos han metido en los líos q nos han metido sólo con sus propios recursos, imaginad si descubren lo del Mapa.

_Jueves 22 d Noviembre._

_Cuarto d las chicas_.

- ¡Revela tus secretos! – Lily apuntó al pergamino en blanco q Evy se llevó del cuarto d los Merodeadores una vez , y ya iban 57 en una hora, pero tampoco esta vez consiguió mejor efecto q antes. El señor Moony la recomendó q metiera su adorable naricita en sus propios asuntos; el señor Prongs mostró su acuerdo con el anterior y la mandó un beso; el señor Padfoot, la felicitó x su precioso trasero y la pidió como favor personal q se le dejara en paz un rato; y el señor Cola Gusano la dijo q se cortara el pelo. Lily lanzó el pergamino contra el suelo con un grito d frustración.

- Lily, déjalo ya. En ese pergamino no hay nada.

- No estoy d acuerdo, Joy. Esos 4 no se hubieran pasado todo el día robándonos pergaminos y apuntándolos con su varita susurrando no sé q si ese pergamino no fuera importante. – Bell tb había estado un buen rato intentando desvelar el secreto del pergamino, sin mejores resultados q Lily.

- No creo q esos 4 hayan puesto la típica frase q a uno se le ocurriría pensar como contraseña. – Evy dejó el libro d Magia Egipcia q fingía leer y se concentró en la conversación. – Tal vez un juramento, algo como: "Juro q este pergamino no se utilizara para cosas buenas" o algo así.

- Claro, Evy. – repuso Lily con sarcasmo. – Seguro q es algo como: "Juro solemnemente q mis intenciones no son buenas" – Mientras Lily hablaba con evidente sarcasmo, movía la varita y el pergamino d un lado a otro. D tal forma q cuando dijo la frase la varita tocaba el pergamino.

- ¡Esta pasando algo! – Gritó Bell, entusiasmada.

- En aquellos momentos los señores Moony, Prongs, Padfoot y Cola gusano, las presentaban con orgullo el Mapa del Merodeador.

- Es un mapa d Hogwarts. – Joy sonrió. – chicas, tenemos el secreto mejor guardado d los Merodeadores en nuestras manos. – la joven dio unos brincos con excitación.

- No me extraña q quisieran recuperarlo. – Bell respondió con una sonrisa a la d su amiga.

- La verdad q se lo han currado bastante. Aquí están todos los pasadizos secretos d la escuela. Incluso el d el cuarto d los chicos d 5º. – Evy enarcó una ceja. – Siempre me he preguntado como entraban en nuestro cuarto. Ad se puede ver el movimiento d todas las personas d la escuela. Allí esta Filch. – Evy señaló a un punto q iba junto a su gata x las escaleras d la 5ª planta.

- Vamos a probarlo. – sugirió Lily con una sonrisa traviesa.

Se pasaron una hora larga diciendo personas al mapa para localizarlas, y ver lo q estaban haciendo: Doris hablaba con Dedalus; Yeye estaba en su cuarto, presumiblemente cambiando el color d su pelo; Misi tonteaba con Samuel Kane... Con la tontería se las pasó la hora d cenar, pero todas estaban tan emocionadas con el descubrimiento q no tenían hambre. Entonces a Bell se le ocurrió la idea:

- Chicas he pensado q si el Mapa localiza personas, igual tb podría...

- Localizar cosas, o fotos. – concluyó Evy.

- Así no tendremos q negociar con ellos. Probemos. Muestra el lugar donde los Merodeadores han escondido nuestras fotos. – Respondiendo a la petición d Lily, el Mapa hizo aparecer una flecha roja señalando la habitación d los Merodeadores. En ese momento la flecha salió d la habitación siguiendo a las fotos.

- Las tiene uno d ellos. Pero ¿quién? – El mapa respondió a la pregunta d Joy marcando con una etiqueta d nombre a la persona q custodiaba las fotos.

- ¿Peter Petigrew? – gritaron las 4 chicas incrédulas.

- Hay q reconocer q jamás hubiéramos pensado q era él. – admitió Lily con sarcasmo. Al contrario q Bell & Evy, nunca había sentido esa aversión x Peter, hasta la noche anterior. Ella siempre había sido maja con él, incluso le había ayudado con las pociones y encantamientos q se la daban fatal. Y como agradecimiento, la rata se lo pagaba poniéndola d puta para arriba.

- Yo hubiera querido q las tuviera Blacky. Hubiera sido una excusa buena para volver a quitarle la ropa... - Evy noto las miradas d sus amigas. - ¿He hablado en voz alta?

- Yo creo q es mejor q las tenga él. – Bell devolvió la conversación al tema a debatir para gran alivio d Evy. – Quitárselas no supondrá el menor problema. D hecho se me esta ocurriendo una idea... ¡Tengo muy buenas vibraciones!

- Adelante. – Joy instó a la rubia a continuar. – d paso la daremos una lección x andar insultando a mi Sevisev, a Lily, Evy... y x insinuar q Remus debería estar con Rebeca Randall. ¡X favor yo q pensaba q nos habíamos librado d esa cursi insoportable!

- ¡Pobre! – Lily puso cara d falsa lástima. – Debe ser muy cansado hablar siempre en verso. Adelante Bell expón tu plan.

Las 4 chicas apenas durmieron, ultimando los detalles del plan, decidieron q no lo llevarían a la práctica a menos q los Merodeadores intentarán jugársela.

_Viernes 23 d noviembre._

_Hora: 17:00_

_Lugar: Un pasillo_.

- ¿Lista, Lily?

- ¿Para q las 2 finjamos q Peter es el hombre más atractivo del universo? No, Joy, nadie esta listo para eso.

- No entiendo xq tenemos q hacerlo nosotras. Yo ya hice lo d Lochkart, SNIF, no es justo.

- Siento ser yo la q t lo diga, pero la justicia no existe. – los pensamientos d Evy resonaban en su cabeza. Habían vuelto a ponerse las perlas negras q llevaron en Hallowen, y q las permitían comunicarse mentalmente. - Depende d uno mismo, no sólo equilibrar la balanza, sino hacer q esta se incline en tu propio beneficio.

- T felicito, Evy. Yo esperaba no ser tan cínica hasta los 30. Lo siento, Joy, pero Evy y yo odiamos a Peter a muerte, ninguna sabemos aún xq, pero él sabe q le odiamos. Si vamos nosotras, no se lo tragará. Veo en el Mapa q ahí va. ¡Suerte!

Joy & Lily intercambiaron miradas d ánimo, suspiraron, pusieron sus sonrisas irresistibles y se lanzaron a la operación "Mata Ratas"

- ¡Peter! – la voz d ambas chicas era tan dulce q provocaba caries.- ¿cómo t va?

- ¿A mí? – durante un momento la Rata miró a todas partes del pasillo hasta convencerse d q hablaban con él.

-Pues claro, ¿acaso ves a alguien aquí? – Lily se dio cuenta d q estaba siendo borde, y trató d suavizar el tono. – A veces, eres algo cortito. – He dicho q trato d suavizar el tono, no que lo consiguiera.

- Lo q Lily trata d decir, es q necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para q?

- Para negociar con tus amigos. No hemos dado cuenta d q hemos actuado mal. Estamos muy arrepentidas. – Los ojos verdes d Lily brillaron, Peter pensó q d las lágrimas, pero la verdad es q se había pelado cebolla para Alquimia y aún le olían las manos. – Como tú eres quien mejor los conoce...

- Pensamos q podrías venir a nuestro cuarto esta tarde digamos a las...7 – sugirió Joy.

- ¿No es a esa hora a la q habéis quedado para el intercambio?

- Sí, pero eso del secuestro es cosa d Bell & Evy. – aclaró Lily rápidamente. – nosotras no queremos q se enteren d nuestro arrepentimiento, x eso mientras ellas están ocupadas...

- Nosotros negociaremos. – Peter pensó q si él conseguía la paz entre sus amigos y esas 4, al final estarían todos en deuda con él. No le costaba nada ir a eso, xq él no tenía q ir al intercambio, ya q no iban a devolver todas las fotos, sólo unas copias y los negativos, pero habían hecho más. – Me parece buena idea.

_Hora: 18:00_

_Lugar: cuarto d las chicas_.

- ¿Cómo va eso, Bell? – Evy estaba preparando una poción muy especial a base d Vodka, Martini y zumo d naranja, y se volvió hacia su amiga q vigilaba los pasillos gracias al mapa.

- Pues o nuestras fotos han tenido hijos, o esos capullos han hecho copias, xq unas las tiene Peter, y se alejan d los 3, y otras las tiene Potter. Yo me decantó x lo 2º. ¿Q hace esas perras?- En el camino d los Lobitos se acababan d interponer Berenice Turpin, Leticia y Rebeca Randall. – ¡Aléjate d mi Remus, zorra!

- Ya sabía yo q te gustaba. Supongo q yo debería d gritarle lo mismo a la Barbie Embrujada. No sé q tengo q hacer para q capte la indirecta y se aleje d Sirius. Creo q voy a tener q mandarle un recordatorio, la semana q viene a más tardar. – Evy empezó una poción muy sencilla q impediría q Lily & Joy al beber se emborracharan.

- Yo tb creo q voy a mandarle una advertencia a Rebeca. Había pensado en utilizar el mapa para entrar en la sala común d Ravenclaw. Un ataque en su propio terreno las dejará asustadas.

- Es una idea genial. Yo tengo pensado algo, si se lo hacemos en sus cuartos se quedarán traumatizadas. ¿Q tal el lunes? Joy & Lily tienen junta d prefectas, además hace mucho q tú y yo no hacemos nada solas. – Evy puso cara d gata apenada.

- Es verdad, tenemos q reafianzar nuestra amistad. – Bell unió sus manos x la punta d los dedos al tiempo q los cerraba. (NdA: No sé si os queda muy claro el gesto pero no sé como explicarlo; Poner las manos una sobre la otra, palma con palma, q solo se toquen los dedos, y se doblan hacia dentro, ¿mejor?)

- Me voy un momento a ver a Will, para preguntarle una cosa d CCM. Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando Evy se fue, Bell se acercó a la bebida q habían preparado para Peter la olfateo, se dio cuenta d q apenas llevaba alcohol, así q sacó una botella d Hidromiel y la hecho casi entera. Al poco rato llegó Joy:

- ¡X fin acabaron las clases! X esta semana. ¿Dónde anda Evy? – Joy giró x la habitación extrañada d no ver a su amiga.

- Ha ido a ver a Will. Me voy a buscarla y vamos a ir a cenar, no vaya a ser q con el intercambio luego no podamos. He hablado con Koby, el elfo, os va a subir una cena. La he pedido para uno, así q sobrará comida. La poción es la azul, y la bebida es lo naranja. Toma ya la poción y q Lily haga lo mismo cuando llegue. Así no importara la cantidad q toméis xq no os afectará. Tb he mandado subir la calefacción x esta noche.

- ¿Xq lo d la calefacción? Si hace un calor q no se puede estar vestido... Claro, así él se quitará la túnica y podremos registrarla en busca d las fotos. ¡ Bien pensado!

Cuando Bell se fue, Joy se tomó su poción. Luego comprobó el sabor d la bebida naranja. Le pareció q no estaba lo bastante cargada, así q añadió algo d Whisky. Luego entró al baño. En ese momento llegó Lily.

-¡Q calor hace aquí! ¡Buena idea! – Lily llegó enseguida al misma conclusión q Joy. – Me tengo q tomar la poción azul, ¿No?

- Sí. – confirmo Joy desde el baño.

Lily se acercó y se bebió la poción d un trago, sabía bastante bien, Evy siempre conseguía q sus pociones tuvieran un sabor muy bueno. El problema es q usaba "ingredientes alternativos", es decir, q probaba distintos ingredientes hasta conseguir iguales efectos q en la poción d libro, pero d tal forma q la poción tuviera sabor y color agradables, cosa q no gustaba a ninguno d los profesores d la materia. Lily, miró la bebida, x el color dedujo q a Evy le dio miedo, poner mucho alcohol, así q le puso Tequila.

_Hora: 18:30_

_Lugar: Gran Comedor_.

Bell & Evy cenaban en la mesa d Griffindorf, Bell acababa d enterarse q Evy no tenía q hablar con Will d nada d CCM. X lo visto Dedalus le había pedido perdón a Doris, argumentando q se había comportado como un idiota, cosa q era cierta, pero Doris le había mandado a paseo, era la conversación q habían visto en el Mapa la tarde anterior y q Doris le había contado a Evy en HM. Tb la contó q estaba enamorándose d Will, y q si la hacía el favor d echarla un cable. Y en eso andaba Evy:

- Vamos, Will, no te estoy pidiendo q t cases con ella. Sólo q vayas a Hongsmead dentro d 2 semanas con ella, en plan cita. Ad, ella t cae bien.

- Ya pero no estoy seguro q sea la chica adecuada.

- ¿La chica adecuada? – Yeye sacudió su melena rubia platino.- Yo creo q es bastante fashion.

- La chica adecuada para los Merodeadores. Sólo salgo con chicas q hayan recibido el beneplácito d Potter, Black y Lupin.

- Pues como ahora vamos a verlos, les preguntamos si t dan el visto bueno. – Propuso Bell.

- Vale. – respondió Will alegremente sin captar el sarcasmo.

Evy & Bell se levantaron y fueron hacia la estatua d Clotilde la Bocazas, x el camino se pusieron los pendientes, y volvieron a mirar el Mapa. Tal y como pensaban había una sala secreta detrás d la estatua y Los Lobitos estaban allí escondidos. Habían decidido fingir q no sabían q estaban allí para q ellos no supieran q ellas sabían lo del Mapa. En cuanto a las fotos, estaba claro q habían hecho copias.

- ¿Lily?

- Sí, Bell.

- Han hecho copias. Intentan jugárnosla. Adelante con el plan.

- Allá vamos.

Bell & Evy intercambiaron una mirada, y fueron x el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la estatua, Bell apunto con la varita a la boca abierta d Clotilde, e hizo un encantamiento permutador. Inmediatamente el oso d peluche fue cambiado x el sobre d las fotos. Bell guiñó un ojo a su amiga, q simplemente esbozó una sonrisa tan breve q apenas llego a existir. Luego siguieron avanzando x el pasillo hacia una chimenea donde quemar las fotos.

_Hora: 19:00._

_Lugar: cuarto d las chicas_.

- ¡Peter! ¡Q alegría verte! – Joy recibió a su invitado con su sonrisa falsa y encantadora.

- ¡Q calor tenéis aquí! – Peter se quitó el sudor d la frente.

- X favor ponte cómodo. Dame tu capa. – Ofreció Lily amablemente aunq lo q de verdad la apetecía era estrangularlo.- Cómo si estuvieras en tu cuarto. – Una vez q tuvo la capa espero a q Evy & Bell la dijeran q las fotos estaban ahora en su poder. Pero ellas la recordaron q su suerte nunca fue tan buena como para eso.

- ¿T apetece beber algo? Los elfos nos han subido todo esto. – Joy le enseñó una mesa llena d un montón d tartas, mientras le servía algo d beber. Todas sabemos q.

- Esta muy bueno, algo fuerte. – Repuso Peter algo mareado después del primer trago. - ¿os importa q me quite el jersey?

- Para nada. – Joy tomo el jersey esperanzada, luego recordó q un jersey no tiene bolsillos.

- ¿Xq no te quitas los pantalones? – sugirió Lily, después d 7 copas , cuando Peter ya había llegado a ese punto en q si le pedían dinero les hubiera dado hasta la contraseña d su tarjeta d crédito si la tuviese.

- Vale. – Cuando las chicas tuvieron los pantalones en su poder, oyeron los gritos d alegría d sus amigas q acababan d destruir las copias. Ambas entendieron q tenían los originales y los negativos, e intercambiaron sonrisas d alivio.

- Peter, lárgate. – ahora q tenían lo q querían Lily no pensaba ser amable con ese gordo ingrato. Pero cuando se volvió, el aludido estaba en la cama en posición fetal.

- Lily. – Joy habló con tono asustado. – Creo q nos lo hemos cargado.

_Hora: 19:30_

- No os la habéis cargado. – las tranquilizó Bell, tras tomarle el pulso. – Sólo esta completamente borracho. X un poco d Hidromiel...

- ¿Hidromiel? Pero si yo le puse Tequila. – Lily alzó la cabeza asustada.

- Yo puse Whisky xq no parecía muy cargado. – confesó Joy.

- Pues yo lo prepare con Vodka y Martini. – Evy negó con la cabeza. – Supongo q es normal q este desmayado.

- ¿Avisamos a sus amigos? – sugirió Joy.

- Claro, Joy. – Lily sonrió sarcásticamente. – Vamos a decirles a los chicos más rencorosos y arrogantes d la escuela q hemos estado a punto d matar a su amigo, para robarles las fotos q él custodiaba, cosa q sabíamos gracias a q les hemos robado su Mapa del Merodeador. Seguro q se lo toman más bien.

- No hemos estado a punto d matarle. Sólo le hemos enseñado lo malo q es el alcohol. En cualquier caso son las experiencias q más nos acercan a la muerte las q nos enseñan a apreciar las cosas importantes d la vida.

- Evy, realmente no creo q los del Ministerio de magia lo vean así. Y un jurado menos. – Bell se apartó un rizo rebelde q había ido a parar a su cara. – Necesito centrarme. – Dicho esto, Bell se quito los zapatos, se subió a la mesa, q hoy era un tablero d parchís, adoptó la postura d la flor d Loto, y dijo.- ¡OM! – y empezó a levitar medio metro sobre la mesa.

Todas suspiraron. Como Bell siempre estaba histérica, x el trabajo d su padre; Lily estaba afectada x el divorcio d sus padres, y Evy andaba muy necesitada d algún tipo d principio moral, Joy las pagó a todas un curso d apertura d chakras. En aquella época estaba muy d moda todo el rollo hindú, y Joy era una adicta a la moda. La única q le sacó provecho fue Bell, q se lo tomo en serio, ya q necesitaba centrarse para relajarse después d cuidar a 2 niños pelirrojos q eran poco menos q satánicos. Joy perdió el interés cuando vio q no la quedaban bien los saris; Lily era demasiado cerebral como para creer en esas cosas y Evy no pudo ir xq su primo vino a buscarla y tuvo q irse con él d vacaciones al sur d España.

- ¡Kobi! – grito Evy 2 minutos después d q Bell empezara a meditar.

- ¿Kobi? – preguntaron las d intrigadas. Bell se cayó desde el metro y medio q había levitado.

- ¿Me llamaban? – El elfo se presentó en la habitación, al desconcertante estilo d su especie, con un chasquido d los dedos y asustando a Lily q estaba d espaldas.

- Sí. – Evy saltó d su cama, donde estaba sentada, con un movimiento ágil y felino. – Necesitamos un favor, puedes llevar a este chico a la enfermería, pero no le digas a la enfermera q le has encontrado aquí. Dile q estaba en un pasillo desmayado. ¿Ok?

- X supuesto. – con una fuerza considerable, dado el peso d Peter, y el tamaño del elfo, Koby cargó al muchacho y se desapareció d la habitación.

- Ahora hagamos los baúles. Si nos damos prisa podremos robar 2 d los Pegasos q trajo Kettleburn para CCM y estar en Londres para cuando abra el banco. – Evy ya estaba guardando las cosas en su baúl.

- ¿Para q? – preguntó Bell extrañada, frotándose el trasero donde se había hecho un cardenal al caer.

- Para coger dinero. No podemos escapar sin dinero. ¿A q ahora os alegráis d q no le devolviera a Black el suyo?

- ¿Escapar? – Lily volvió a adoptar ese tono sarcástico- ¿Para q quieres escapar?

- A lo mejor quieres decirle a Potter q eres tú la q ha estado apunto d matar a Peter. – Joy tb había empezado a hacer la maleta. – O a McGonagall. O mejor a Dumbledore. O al Tribunal d Magia presidido x Crouch en persona.

Lily & Bell intercambiaron miradas asustadas, y empezaron a hacer la maleta.

Hora: 22:00

- ¿Ya esta todo? – Lily miró a su alrededor, y observó la habitación pulcramente recogida. Ni los elfos lo hubieran hecho mejor.

- No, falta Perla. – Bell se puso a perseguir a su gata, q se escapo x la trampilla q había en la puerta para ella. No era una trampilla exactamente, sino una parte d la puerta q se podía traspasar. El caso es q Bell abrió la puerta para cogerla y se encontró con q alguien la había cogido. – Gracias. – Pero no acabo d decir la frase.

La persona q tenía su gata en brazos no era otro q Lupin, q estaba flanqueado x Potter y Black.

X la cara q tenían, no venían a una visita d cortesía.

* * *

NO me odiéis x dejarlo así. Es q como empiece ya no puedo parar hasta la hoja 30, y no me gusta hacerlo tan largo xq luego cuando llego al final no sé ni lo q he escrito.

En el capi anterior prometí responder a algunas preguntas allá van:

¿Cúal fue el voto d Peter? Voto a favor d James y d machacar a las chicas. Pero quedaron empatados 2 a 2, X eso James estaba tan cabreado con Sirius & Remus.

¿Utilizarán los negativos contra nuestras "dulces e ingenuas" protagonistas? No, xq ya no los tienen.

¿Quién era la chica misteriosa q se cruzaron x el pasillo? Era Misi, tras el cambio d look, q le hizo Yeye. Ese chico es otro artista.

¿Logrará Remus q Bell confíe en él? ¿Y Sirius logrará q Evy le perdone tras la lección d humildad? Creo q después d este capi la pregunta sería ¿les perdonaran Remus a Bell, y Sirius a Evy el ataque a Peter? La verdad es q esa rata siempre lo esta complicando todo.

¿Q le regaló Crandall a Evy? Eso lo sabréis en el próximo.

¿Q coño le hizo James a Lily? Eso, vais a estar con la intriga un poco

En el próximo capi:

Asistiremos a la interesante y civilizada conversación entre Los Lobitos y las chicas. (Las voy a tener q poner apodo común, se admiten sugerencias.)

¿A q pensáis q ya esta bien q los Merodeadores no paren d recibir golpes? ¿Q las chicas deberían d recibir alguno? Pues ellos tb así q les harán alguna bromilla a las chicas.

Tal y como prometieron, Evy & Bell harán algo juntas: una pequeña excursión a los cuartos d las chicas d Ravenclaw. Q miedo me dan.

Y alguna cosa más, q ahora no os puedo contar.

Espero q os gustara este y q me dejéis RR. venga q he actualizado deprisa, dejarme un mensajito.

Besos.

CarlaGray.

Miembro d la orden d Siriusana & Orgullosa Lupina.


	10. Que gane el mejor

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Pues aquí estamos una semana más para seguir con el culebrón del verano, y por lo visto de parte del invierno, con lo que se va a alargar esto. Bueno, antes del capítulo, los RR que amablemente me dejáis:

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Me alegra q el 9 te gustara más, espero no romper la racha con este. ¿Lo de imaginarte a la rata no te habrá dejado tocada de por vida? En todo caso por acá hay una escena que te curara un poco el trauma. Ya sé que lo dejé un poco interesante, pero es que no quería pasar del limite de espacio. Ya es que a Misi la tenía abandonada, pero me acordé de ella y... Allí estaba. Muchos besos cielo.

Shumara: Hola, este es tu mensaje del 3. Me alegra q te guste el fict. Pos no, Yeye si es gay, pero Will no. Pasa que siente demasiada admiración hacia los Merodeadores, son sus ídolos y bueno, a veces admirar demasiado no es bueno.

Syringen: Hola, me encanta q entontrarás el fict en la otra página, pero no lo digas muy alto q me huye todo el mundo para allá. En fin, que gracias por lo recomendarme. De verdad muchas gracias. Por eso y por el piropazo. Muchas gracias, cari. Un beso.

Bars9: Hola, ¿Por que te suena raro lo de Gray? Q sepas q era el nombre de una espía inglesa q se fue a ayudar a a la resistencia francesa de la 2ª guerra mundial. No te creas que yo tc me acuerdo de muchas cosas, me lo estoy volviendo a leer a medida q vuelvo a subirlo. Un besazo cielín. (Q cursi, ¿no? Pero no me gusta repetir apodo.)

Shumara: Hola, este es el del 9. Sí, lo deje así. Me gusta dejar los capis un poco a medias para tener nudo y empezar el siguiente. Me alegro q te rías, para eso estamos. Aqui tienes el capítulo. disfrútalo. Besos.

Pues ahora sí, sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta el décimo capítulo de esta producción:

CAPÍTULO 10: "Q GANEN LOS MEJORES" 

_Viernes 23 d Noviembre._

_Hora: 22:00_

- ¿Ya esta todo? – Lily miró a su alrededor, y observó la habitación pulcramente recogida. Ni los elfos lo hubieran hecho mejor.

- No, falta Perla. – Bell se puso a perseguir a su gata, q se escapo x la trampilla q había en la puerta para ella. No era una trampilla exactamente, sino una parte d la puerta q se podía traspasar. El caso es q Bell abrió la puerta para cogerla y se encontró con q alguien la había cogido. – Gracias. – Pero no acabo d decir la frase.

La persona q tenía su gata en brazos no era otro q Lupin, q estaba flanqueado x Potter y Black.

X la cara q tenían, no venían a una visita d cortesía.

Bell contempló durante un segundo a los 3 chicos, q hasta ese día, nunca le habían parecido tan altos y amenazadores. Pero su padre la había enseñado a no demostrar miedo así q alzó orgullosamente la barbilla y preguntó con su tono más ingenuo:

- ¿Queríais algo?

- ¿Ibais a alguna parte? – Remus miró x encima del hombro d Bell, y se asombró d ver la habitación tan limpia y recogida, y los baúles listos para salir d viaje.

- No - respondieron Lily & Evy.

- Sí – respondieron Bell & Joy, a la vez q las otras 2.

Los 3 chicos enarcaron las cejas y las 4 chicas intercambiaron miradas tratando d llegar a un acuerdo. Cuando creyeron q lo habían hecho:

- Sí – respondieron Bell & Lily.

- No. – respondieron Joy & Evy.

De nuevo se miraron, esta vez con angustia, pero antes d q pudieran decir algo intervino Potter.

- Podríamos estar así toda la noche. ¿Os importa q pasemos?

- Sí nos importa. – Pero ninguno d los 3 chicos escuchó a Lily y pasaron a la habitación, dando a entender q la pregunta era retórica. Joy miró a Lily con nerviosismo.

- ¿Siempre lo tenéis tan ordenado? – Para consternación d las chicas, James tomó asiento en una d las sillas como si estuviera en su habitación, o peor aún, como si la conversación fuese a ser larga. - ¿Sí o no, chicas?

D nuevo Joy & Lily cruzaron miradas nerviosas; Evy, x primera vez en su vida experimentaba el impulso d centrarse o rezar; pero Bell con gran a plomo, dio un portazo y se encaró con los 3 chicos:

- No es asunto tuyo, Potter. Y tú. – Bell señaló a Remus q se había apoyado en el marco d una ventana. – Suelta a mi gata.

- Pero esta muy a gusto, aquí en mis brazos. – Eso no era cierto. Perla no estaba gusto en los brazos d Remus. Estaba en éxtasis. Bell fulminó con sus ojos azul turquesa a su gata traidora. Pero ya vendrá a q la dé d comer, pensó Bell rencorosamente.

- ¿Sabéis quien no esta tan a gusto? – Sirius se había apoyado en la puerta, después d q Bell la cerrara. Las 4 chicas notaron, con cierta claustrofobia, q las habían rodeado.

- ¿Lochkart xq ha sido atacado x su mascarilla capilar? – aventuro Evy con su tono ingenuo.

- No, Vega, aunq podría pasar. – Sirius sonrió a su pesar ya q le habían pillado desprevenido.

- ¿Lestrange xq su novia se ha pasado con los grilletes esta noche? - Evy volvió a probar fortuna para ver si con la tontería se les olvidaba xq estaban allí.

- No, aunq tampoco pasaba nada si llegaba a ocurrir. – esta vez Sirius sonrió d verdad al pensarlo. Evy iba a volver a decir alguna tontería , pero James intervino.

- Vega, esto no es un concurso, d adivina quien esta en la enfermería. – el tono d James era más gélido q el hielo. – Es x Peter. Curiosamente, él cree q vosotras tenéis algo q ver. ¿Alguna idea d xq?

Joy iba a sugerir q a ese chico el alcohol no le sentaba bien, y q obviamente le hacía alucinar, pero cierto brillo psicópata en la mirada d James la contuvo. X desgracia, Lily, nunca había sido una alumna brillante en esa asignatura d la escuela d la vida, llamada Prudencia.

- Sí, Potter. – Lily dejo q una sonrisa empezara a aflorar en la cara d James, al pensar q había logrado q ellas confesarán. – Todo es culpa tuya.

- ¿Mía? – James se hizo un hechizo limpiador en los oídos xq estaba seguro d no haber oído bien. - ¿la culpa d q Peter este en la enfermería con 0,0005 mg / ml es mía?

- Bueno, 0,0005 mg/ml no es una concentración muy alta. – Bell trató d desviar el tema antes d q Lily las condujera al desastre.

- Ya pero es q es 0,0005 mg d sangre x ml d alcohol. – la explicó Remus, mientras Perla ronroneaba en sus brazos. (NdA. Q suerte tienen algunas)

- Pues sí, Potter es tuya. Seguro q fue idea tuya la estúpida idea d q él cuidara las fotos, así como la de hacer copias d ellas.

- ¿Pero quién fue las q secuestraron a mi Snitchy?

- ¿Quién fue el q al encontrar unas fotos perdidas en vez d devolverlas las quiso publicar x toda la escuela ignorando el daño q pudieran causar?

- Vosotras. Con Lochkart, y además lograsteis q Dumbledore nos culpara a nosotros. Todo xq estabais aliadas con Snape para amargarnos la vida.

- No metas a mi Sevisev en esto q no tiene nada q ver. Lily tiene razón. Es culpa tuya Potter. X lo q la hiciste a Lily cuando... - Pero Joy no pudo acabar la frase xq Lily la había lanzado un hechizo para enmudecer.

- ¿X lo q t hice cuando? – x primera vez el tono d James no reflejaba furia sino la más pura curiosidad.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. – El tono d Lily en cambio era pura ira contenida.

- No, no lo sé.

- Sí, lo sabes.

Las 5 personas restantes, y la gata, hicieron distintos gestos d frustración y desesperación. Evy se dejó caer d espaldas en la cama; Sirius se giró y se dio empezó a dar cabezazos contra la puerta; Joy enterró la cabeza entre sus manos; Bell se estiró d los rizos y Perla lanzó un bufido, q provocó q algo cayera en las manos d Remus, el cual, al igual q los demás, estaba más q harto d aquel asunto q James le hizo a Lily, y q ella decía q él sabía q era, pero q el decía q no sabía q era. Remus observó con curiosidad el rectángulo, ¿para q querrían esas 4 esa cosa?

- Siento interrumpir la discusión. – la verdad es q Remus no lo sentía para nada. Y los demás le hubieran besado allí mismo, algunas con pasión q otros. Me refiero a Perla. – Pero es q me preguntaba xq la gata estaba jugando con un rectángulo d castidad. – Remus las mostró la cosa rara q Crandall la regaló a Evy, y q ninguna sabía q era.

- ¿Q has dicho q era? – pregunto Evy con la ingenua curiosidad, feliz d al fin descubrir q era esa cosa.

- Un rectángulo d castidad. – x las caras q pusieron las 4 chicas, Remus dedujo q no sabían lo q era eso, así q se lo explicó con aires d profesor. – Los magos q no se fían d sus esposas, novias o amantes se los dan. Se supone q si se enrollan con alguien q no sea el q se lo ha regalado, pues a los 2 les pasa algo horrible. – No pensaba continuar, pero viendo q todas le observaban con morbosa fascinación, particularmente Joy, siguió adelante. - ¿Conocéis la historia d los amantes pegados?

- Sí. – respondieron las 4. Evy & Lily las contaron la historia d un chico y una chica q se quedaron pegados en pleno acto, y no se podían despegar. Los tuvieron q llevar a un hospital Muggle, y despegarlos mediante cirugía.- ¿Es x eso?

- No. – Sirius intervino en la conversación, riendo con las caras d las chicas. – A veces se quedan pegadas las bocas durante un beso. Aunq lo q ha contado Remus es mucho común.

- Veo q Edy t hace regalos muy románticos, Evans. – observó James mordazmente. - ¿O tal vez es d Snape?

- No digas jilipolleces, Potter. – Joy ya había recuperado la voz, x desgracia. – se lo regaló Crandall a Evy x su cumpleaños.

- ¿Q? – al oír esa información, Sirius se olvidó d q debía vigilar la puerta. En 2 zancadas se plantó delante d Evy, la levantó la barbilla, para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Es cierto eso?

- Sí. – repuso Evy, algo asustada x la reacción q había tenido el chico. Sin soltarla la barbilla, la volvió a hacer una pregunta incomoda.

- ¿No te lo habrás puesto?

- ¿Cómo me lo voy a poner sino sabía lo q era? Es más pensaba q era un juguete para Perla. Es la única q lo ha utilizado para algo. ¿Pero eso q más te da?

- Le da, xq si t lo hubieras puesto, podías haber tenido muchos problemas d salud. Leí un artículo en una revista, y se lo enseñé a Sirius, no sé xq, sobre q esa cosa aumenta el riesgo d tener cáncer y cosas así como desequilibrios en el ciclo. – Remus volvió a usar ese tono d profesor d ciencias, q estaba provocando q a Bell, le dieran ganas d pedirle clases particulares.

- ¿Dónde se pone eso? – Bell lo preguntó para q Remus siguiera con la clase, es decir, con la explicación, pero al ver la mirada maliciosa d James, la avergonzada d Remus, y la d furia d Sirius, tuvo muy claro donde se ponía.

- ¿Podemos volver a xq estamos aquí?

- Si, no vaya a ser q Potter, no sea el centro d atención. – El comentario d Lily contenía el suficiente grado d verdad como para q James, se levantara d la silla. Ahora los 2 estaban d pie, y gritándose d todo, menos t quiero. Mientras, Sirius & Evy seguían a lo suyo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Sirius se sentó a lado d Evy en su cama.

- No lo sé. No entiendo xq me ha regalado eso. ¡Y yo q pensaba q era un buen chico!

- Tranquila. – Sirius abrazó a la chica, q recargó la cabeza en su hombro. – Yo me encargaré d él. – x su mente ya circulaban un par d ideas sádicas para aquél cabrón.

- ¿Xq ibas a tener q ocuparte tú d él? Un par d besos en un baño, no hace q yo sea nada tuyo como para q tengas q defenderme. – Evy se apartó bruscamente d él, como un jaguar q acaba d descubrir una trampa entre la hierba.

- Yo solo quería ayudar.

- Pues sé ayudarme solita. Estoy un poco harta d q todos los hombres os creáis q soy d vuestra propiedad. Tú, Will, Crandall... t juro q estoy considerando muy seriamente hacer un trío con Ática & Rose.

- Bueno al menos tenemos los mismos gustos en cuanto a chicas. – Sirius se encogió d hombros al tiempo q sonreía ya q x su mente tb había pasado la idea del trío.

Entre tanto Remus & Bell, tb habían empezado su propia pelea.

- Lupin, suelta a mi gata d una vez.

- Figg, t repito q la gata esta bien.

- Pues nada, adóptala. Ya me buscaré una mascota más leal. Un lobo o algo así. – al oír lo del lobo, Remus tuvo q hacer un esfuerzo, x no sonreír. - ¡no tiene gracia!

- Es cierto, Lupin. No tiene gracia.

- Pero sino me estoy riendo. – se defendió el chico, q sí q se estaba riendo.

- Joy, es una discusión privada. – la indicó Bell.

- Ya, pero es q como la persona con la q me gusta discutir no esta aquí me siento excluida. – sollozó Joy. – X eso me he acoplado a vuestra discusión ya q es la más civilizada.

Remus & Bell, se giraron para ver la habitación y comprobar q Joy tenía razón. Evy estaba d pie mirando a Sirius q seguía sentado en la cama, respondiendo con una sonrisa irónica a lo q fuese q Evy le decía; esto, lejos d calmar a la chica, parecía estar enfadandola aún más, así como el hecho d q él la tenía sujeta x la cintura. Entre tanto, Lily ya había pasado d la fase d gritar a James, a la fase d pegar puñetazos en el pecho a James, q trataba d defenderse sujetándola x las muñecas, pero no sirvió d mucho xq ella empezó a darle patadas en la espinilla. Se imponía una intervención. Remus se llevó 2 dedos a la boca y dio un potente silbido. Los 4 le miraron con curiosidad.

- Eso esta mejor. – Remus sonrió al ver q había logrado parar las peleas. Luego se volvió hacia las chicas. – Este es el trato: vosotras nos devolvéis el Mapa y nosotros nos olvidamos d todo.

- ¿D todo? – pregunto James, con un tono q indicaba q él no quería olvidarse d nada.

- Sí, James d todo. – respondió Remus con un tono q no admitía replica y q hizo q James pusiera su cara d niño castigado injustamente.

- ¿O? – preguntaron las 4 chicas.

- ¿O q? - Sirius enarcó una ceja, confuso.

- Es un ultimátum, ¿no? – Bell se cruzó d brazos. – tenéis q ofrecernos otra opción.

- La otra opción es q os las tendréis q ver con nosotros. – replicó Remus en tono sereno. Aquella amenaza hubiera hecho temblar a la mayoría d los chicos d la escuela. Pero 3 de esas 4 chicas eran demasiado valientes como para calibrar ese peligro, o demasiado estúpidas para entenderlo.

- Bueno, sí solo es eso. – Lily se encogió d hombros. – Nos quedamos el Mapa, y veamos d lo q sois capaces. – Les lanzó a los 3 chicos, q se habían quedado con la boca abierta, una mirada d irónico desafío.

- ¿Estáis seguras d lo q hacéis? – James había cambiado su tono mordaz, x uno paternalista q logró irritar a Evy, q hasta ese momento, no las tenía todas consigo.

- Pues claro q estamos seguras, Potipot. Sabemos cuidar d nosotras mismas. – en ese punto, Evy le lanzó a Sirius una mirada maliciosa y desafiante.

- Ni caso. No estamos seguras. Ellas están sometidas a mucha presión. Yo creo q nos dais un tiempo para pensarlo. ¿Xq no tenemos q decidirlo esta noche? – Joy era la única d ellas q era consciente d la decisión q acababan d tomar.

- Ya esta decidido, Joy. – Bell silenció a la morena, con una mirada d sus ojos azules. – Pero esto es entre nosotros. Nada d meter a: Misi, Doris, Yeye, Will...

- Tranquila, Figg, no pensábamos meterlos en esto. – Pese a estar hablando con Bell, los ojos grises d Sirius no se apartaban d los ojos verde dorados d Evy, q no entendía como podía tenerle en su cama y no lanzarse sobre él sin . (NdA: yo tampoco lo entiendo.)

- Ni a Snape. – dijeron las 4 chicas a la vez. Esta vez lo 3 chicos se revolvieron con escándalo.

- ¿Pero como queréis q estemos sin meternos con Snivellus? – Sirius, al fin se levanto d la cama d Evy, con cara d cachorro al q se le dice q no puede perseguir a los gatos del vecino.

- El pobre se va a sentir abandonado. – le apoyó Remus, con cara d Lobito triste. James, superada la sorpresa inicial, inclinó la cabeza deportivamente, y dijo:

- Si queréis q sea así el juego... - James levantó ambas manos en gesto d rendición. – Pero, propongo una cosa para hacerlo interesante. – Todos escucharon con interés, las ideas d James para hacer los juegos interesantes, eran realmente interesantes. – Los q hagan la mejor broma, serán considerados ganadores, y podrán hacer con los perdedores lo q quieran durante 24 horas. ¿Q os parece? – X la cara q tenía todos los demás, la idea era realmente seductora, y ya tenía en mente q hacer en caso d ganar.

- Es buena idea. – admitieron todos.

- Entonces estamos d acuerdo. Empezamos mañana. – James se dirigió a la puerta, y con la mano en el picaporte, añadió. – y q ganen los mejores.

- Tranquilo, Potter, eso haremos. – James contestó con una sonrisa confiada al desafío q acababa d lanzarle Lily, y se fue hacia su habitación.

- Y no penséis q x ser vosotras chicas y nosotros unos caballeros, vamos a daros ventaja..

- ¿Caballeros? ¿Vosotros? Lupin, x favor no me hagas reír. – Bell soltó una carcajada, sarcástica, al tiempo q observaba como Remus abandonaba la habitación.

- Tampoco esperéis q nuestra relación sea tan especial como para q vayamos a tener compasión. – Sirius tb estaba en la puerta a punto d salir cuando las señaló a todas con el dedo en señal d advertencia.

- Black, t aseguro q no esperamos nada, xq no hay ninguna relación especial entre nosotros. – Evy, usó un tono q indicaba q había estado a punto d morderle el dedo con el q la había señalado.

Cuando los 3 Merodeadores llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, James, con el mismo brillo fanático en los ojos q tenía antes de empezar un partido d Quiditch, se volvió hacia los otros 2:

- ¿Q os parece si las hacemos la broma q teníamos pensada para Wilkes?

- ¡James q son chicas! Debemos ser caballerosos.

- Si y hay cierta relación especial con ellas. Debemos ser compasivos.

Iba a regalar 10 gallifantes a la q me dijera quién dijo cada frase, pero es q creo q es tan obvio...

- Entonces... ¿Q sugerís? – James se cruzó d brazos. Pero Sirius & Remus, le indicaron q se sentara, y le expusieron su plan. Cuando terminaron James lucía una sonrisa d niño malo.

&&&&

_Sábado 24 d Noviembre._

_Hora: la d la comida_.

- ¿Seguro q no hay nadie? – Peter, ya recuperado, (NdA: XD, XD, XD. Lo siento no puedo evitarlo.) Observaba las blancas paredes del cuarto de baño d las chicas, como si en cualquier momento fueran a salir d ellas, atraparles y obligarles a ingerir 20 L d alcohol.

- Sí, Peter, las he visto ir a comer. – La verdad es q a Remus no le hubiera importado q dejaran a la rata en la enfermería un día . X la seguridad del chico, q había vuelto asegurando q fue otro atentado deliberado contra su vida.

- Es q esas brujas me dan mucho miedo. (;-;)

- No temas, Peter. – James le pasó un brazo x los hombros con aire paternal. – cuando esta noche hagan el ridículo en plena sala común, ya no te asustarán .

- Esto ya está. – anunció Sirius, saliendo d la bañera vacía d las chicas, donde acababa d manipular las cañerías. – mi labor como fonantero, ha finalizado. Ahora me cambiaré e iniciaré mi trabajo d casamentero.

- A ver si lo entiendo, Padfoot, xq creo q es algo complejo. – Remus le tendió una mano a Sirius para ayudarle a salir d la bañera, ya q estaba en la zona honda. – Acabas d tenderle una trampa a Vega. – Sirius hizo un gesto d q iba bien. – pero ahora quieres ir a x Crandall, para defenderla. ¿No crees q eso es algo contradictorio?

- No. Si fuera Lochkart y Figg, tú lo verías claro. Y si fueran Lily & Ed, James no estaría enfadado conmigo x dar importancia a esto cuando estamos en plena competición.

Remus & James asintieron a regañadientes.

&&&&

_Hora: las 16:00._

_Lugar: un pasillo_.

- ¡Leticia!

- ¡Sirius! – la peliteñida primera, no podía creer q el moreno la saludara tan amablemente.

- Necesito un favor.

- Todos los q quieras y todas las veces q quieras. – Leti, ya casi se estaba quitando las bragas.

- No es ese tipo d favor. Bueno, sí lo es, pero no es para mí.- Sirius bajo el volumen hasta hacerlo confidencial.- Es para Crandall. ¿T sigue gustando?

- Sí. – esa era una pregunta absurda xq a Leticia le gustaba cualquier cosa q tuviese un cromosoma Y.

- Creo q deberías pasar al ataque enseguida.

- ¿Q sacas tú d esto?

- Eso lo alejará d Vega. Lo cual a ella no le hará muy feliz. Creo q esta enamorada, pero ya se le pasara. – Esas eran las palabras mágicas. Leticia era de esas chicas q si se enteraban d una relación, o un enamoramiento, tenía q ir a joder esa futura relación, cuando digo joder, me refiero a la forma literal posible. Cuando Leticia se fue, tenía muy claro q en una hora tendría a Crandall entre sus piernas. Cuando se quedo solo Sirius se volvió al aire tras él. - ¿Lo habéis hecho?

- Sí. – Remus y James salieron d debajo d la capa d invisibilidad. Al final decidieron ayudarle xq si ellos hubiesen estado en lugar d Sirius, y quién sabe sino lo estarían en cualquier momento, hubiesen hecho lo mismo q él.

- Vamos a la sala común. No quiero perderme el espectáculo. – les recordó James.

&&&&

Entre tanto Evy estaba agotada. Dado q habían recogido todo el día anterior, Lily, después d comer, tuvo la feliz idea d ordenar la ropa d Joy, cosa q esta le pareció genial, ya q era muy vaga, y además decía q su ropa la usaban todas. La ropa d Joy estaba dentro d su baúl, pero es q su baúl tenía unas escaleras q llevaban a un guardarropa d unos 70 metros cuadrados, q era todo armarios, donde la ropa estaba clasificada x colores. (NdA: recordáis la primera d Matrix, cuando a Neo y Trinity les dan las armas para rescatar a Morfeo. Cambiar las armas x ropa y sabréis como era el baúl d Joy.) Ahora, gracias a Lily, los colores estaban ordenados x orden alfabético.

Tras aquella fascinante tarde, tanto Evy como Bell estaban agotadas, la verdad es q a ninguna la gustaba limpiar y sino fuera x Lily su habitación sería una leonera. El caso es q para animarse se había hecho un peeling corporal y facial y estaba a punto d darse un baño con hidromasaje, la bañera estaba x la mitad, o menos, y ella estaba frente al espejo haciéndose una coleta y poniendo en su pelo liso un hechizo para evitar q nada pudiera estropeárselo o rizarlo. (NdA: lo bien q me vendría a mí eso.)

Estaba a punto d quitarse el kimono (regalo d cumpleaños d Yeye, uno para ella y otro para Lily) cuando el grifo d la bañera empezó a hacer un ruido extraño. Evy se giró y contempló como en vez d salir agua del grifo, salía una sustancia marrón viscosa, densa, gelatinosa y apestosa, al principio salía muy poca cantidad, pero luego empezó a salir a lo bestia. Desesperada, Evy intentó cerrar el grifo, pero parecía q cuanto lo cerraba cantidad d esa cosa apestosa salía. Abrió la puerta del baño y aviso a sus amigas:

- Chicas. Esos cabrones le han hecho algo a la bañera.

- Vamos, Evy, q la guerra empezara hoy no significa q nos ataquen el primer día. – Pero cuando Joy entró en el baño y vio la gelatina q salía del grifo, q ya había inundado todo el suelo del cuarto d baño, y empezaba hacer lo mismo con el d la habitación, tuvo q admitir su error.

Lily tomo la iniciativa con hechizos q cortaran el flujo, pero parecía q todo lo q debería cortar el flujo d líquido, lo q hacía era darle fuerza y velocidad d salida. El líquido ya las llegaba a la altura d las rodillas. 1000 hechizos tarde, habían aumentado tanto la fuerza d salida del líquido, q rompió la puerta d la habitación y arrasó con todo lo q encontró a su paso: las camas, nuestras intrépidas protagonistas, Virgi, Isis y Anya q salieron a ver xq había tanto ruido... Hasta la sala común, quedando todo y todas en medio d dicha sala y completamente empapadas en el líquido viscoso y humilladas ante sus compañeros d casa q casualmente estaban todos allí, y tras un segundo d vacilación empezaron a reír.

Cuando Lily levantó la cabeza, escupiendo aquella cosa asquerosa, q curiosamente sabía a jarabe d vainilla, tuvo un fugaz destello d una sonrisa triunfal d Potter, q "casualmente" estaba en primera fila con sus amigos. Dicha sonrisa la indico, con total certeza q Evy estaba en lo cierto: aquello era solo la primera escaramuza d su guerra. Pero en la segunda se iban a enterar esos 3.

- ¿Se puede saber q pasa aquí? – las risas d todos se interrumpieron al entrar la Profa McGonagall, con su mirada d "alguien se ha metido en un buen lío". - ¿Es q ahora organizan peleas en el barro?

- No, profa McGonagall.- explicó Joy al tiempo q escupía lo q parecía una hoja d sauce. – Es q tenemos un pequeño problema con la bañera. – A esas alturas todos se habían ido a sus cuartos. En la sala sólo quedaban las 7 chicas empapadas, la profa y los 4 Merodeadores q fingían q el asunto no iba con ellos, pero q no se perdían detalle desde un rincón.

- Ya veo. – McGonagall observó con suspicacia a los 4 chicos q lucían su aspecto más inocente. Eso fue lo q la alertó, los Merodeadores nunca parecían más inocentes q cuando acababan d hacer alguna. Sólo con ese dato los hubiera llevado ante el director ahora mismo. Pero Dumbledore, estaba con Crouch, tratando d convencer a Fudge y una tal Umbridge, d q los hongos no eran aliados d Voldemort, y no volvía hasta el Lunes. – Vayan a sus cuartos, les enviaré a un elfo para q les mire las tuberías. Creo q deben ducharse, espero q a ustedes 3 no las importe dejar el baño a sus compañeras.

- En absoluto. – aseguraron Virgi, Isis y Anya.

Kobi revisó las cañerías, inutilizó los hechizos q los Merodeadores pusieron en ellas y le puso un encantamiento d seguridad para q nadie volviera hechizarlos. Cuando las chicas volvieron d ducharse la habitación ya estaba limpia y ordenada y sus camas estaban en su sitio y limpias. Sólo había algo q no había vuelto a ser lo q era.

Ese algo, provocó q Evy tuviera q ir corriendo a la enfermería donde se encontró una curiosa, cuanto menos anecdótica, sorpresa. Tb provocó q Bell, Lily y Joy tuvieran q sacar a Yeye d la cama, él se acostaba muy pronto xq un ciclo d sueño adecuado ayuda a mantenerte guapo, para q las ayudara. Después d un rato d mirarlas y remirarlas, anunció:

- No puedo hacer nada. ¡Esta catástrofe me supera! ¡Os he fallado estrepitosamente! ¡No merezco vivir! – Yeye se tiro dramaticamente al suelo y empezó a revolcarse x él.

- No es culpa tuya. – le aseguró Joy, ayudando al chico a levantarse del suelo.

- ¿Seguro q no puedes hacer nada? – Bell parecía a punto d ir a llorar en cualquier momento.

- Sólo una cosa. – Yeye sacó unas tijeras d cortar el pelo con mano temblorosa xq él tb estaba a punto d llorar.

- Tranquilo, Yeye. Haz lo q tengas q hacer. Para q veas q confío en ti yo seré la primera. Pero cálmate, q no quiero q me cortes la oreja. – Lily trató d quitar hierro al asunto, pero mientras veía caer los largos mechones d lo q fue su larga melena pelirroja, ahora impregnada d esa gelatina asquerosa, al suelo, juró q Potter la iba a pagar aquella, como q se llamaba Liliam Evans.

&&&&

_Domingo 25 d Noviembre._

_Hora: 11:00 d la mañana._

_Lugar: cuarto d los Merodeadores._

Remus acababa d salir de la ducha, pensando q las chicas tenían suerte d tener bañera, es decir, a no ser q unos vándalos te tiendan una trampa en ella, pero pese a eso tenía sus ventajas, y preguntándose si el efecto secundario d su vanila – moco (así habían llamado al líquido) habría resultado tal cual esperaban. La respuesta a su pregunta no tardó en llegar, cuando ya se había puesto los pantalones (;;) y Evy entró en la habitación como una pantera al ataque y preguntó:

- ¿Y tu amigo? – directa al grano, pensó Remus divertido, sin saludo ni nada.

- Buenos días a ti tb, Evelyn. Esta allí dentro. – una vez q entró, Remus dijo en voz alta. – Tal vez debí comentarla q Sirius estaba en la ducha. – Remus se encogió d hombros. – ya lo averiguara ella sola.

- No creo q le importe. – una voz angelical respondió aunq él creía estar solo. Remus se giró y se encontró con una Bell, vestida con una túnica holgada azul pálido, y q sonrió con ironía. – Te recuerdo, mi querido Lupilu, q fuiste tú el q estrenaste la costumbre d gritar a la gente cuando esta en la ducha. Ahora no puedes criticar a mi amiga x hacer lo mismo.

- Yo no la critico en absoluto.- Remus se puso la camiseta, quedando vestido del todo. [¡NO! ;-;]

- Más t vale. Ha pasado muy mala noche. Ha estado en la enfermería. X culpa vuestra. – añadió Bell, con un tono acusador, q hizo q Remus enarcara una ceja y tomara la decisión d cambiar d tema.

- ¡Q bien tienes el pelo hoy! – Remus se acercó y estiró uno d los rizos q llegaban hasta la altura d la barbilla. Pero al ver como la chica le miraba, soltó el rizo, q subió varios centímetros como un muelle, antes d volver a su posición normal.

- Pues eso tampoco es gracias a ti. – El tono d Bell era glacial.

- ¿Has visto el saltamontes q me regalo Bify? ¿Sabes xq me lo regalo?

- No intentes cambiar d tema, Lupilu. Tu y tus amigos sabíais lo q pasaría cuando esa cosa tocara nuestro pelo. Se formo una especie d plasta asquerosa q lo estropeó completamente y no quedó otra opción más q cortar x lo sano, es decir, al cero.

- Bueno, pero os ha crecido durante la noche. – luego con un tono inseguro.- ¿Xq te ha crecido tan poco?

- Para empezar xq el pelo no crece mágicamente sin límite, sino hasta una altura determinada, en concreto hasta los hombros. – Bell estiro uno d sus rizos al máximo, mostrando q estaba un poco más largo d los hombros. – Pero el pelo rizado, al cortarlo, toma fuerza y se riza aún más, x lo q actualmente parezco un jodido caniche.

- Vosotras quisisteis esta competición. Y no pareces un caniche. Estás tan guapa como siempre.

- Pero no tanto como Rebeca, ¿Verdad? Ni tampoco voy x ahí recitando poesías a "mi adorado, el d los ojos dorados" – Bell movió las pestañas a gran velocidad.

- X favor, Bell, no empieces tú tb como Peter. A MI NO ME GUSTA REBECA. Me da igual q haya vuelto xq me extraña, me da igual q me recite poesía. No me importa nada d ella. ¿Convencida?

- Sí, me has convencido. – cuando Remus ya se giraba tranquilo, Bell añadió. – Nunca he estado más convencida d q la amas. – En aquel punto Remus ya estaba a nada d darse d cabezazos contra la pared, así q x su salud mental, vamos a retroceder en el tiempo y ...

Remus acababa d salir de la ducha, pensando q las chicas tenían suerte d tener bañera, es decir, a no ser q unos vándalos te tiendan una trampa en ella, pero pese a eso tenía sus ventajas, y preguntándose si el efecto secundario d su vanila – moco (así habían llamado al líquido) habría resultado tal cual esperaban. La respuesta a su pregunta no tardó en llegar, cuando ya se había puesto los pantalones (;-;) y Evy entró en la habitación como una pantera al ataque y preguntó:

- ¿Y tu amigo? – directa al grano, pensó Remus divertido, sin saludo ni nada.

- Buenos días a ti tb, Evelyn. Esta allí dentro.

Cuando Remus la dijo donde encontrar a Sirius ella entro como una pantera furiosa sin darse cuenta d q estaba entrando en el baño. La voz d Sirius cantando "I singing on the shower" la indico donde entrar, pero tampoco se dio cuenta d q estaba entrando en una ducha. Le dio un toque en el hombro, el chico se volvió y durante un segundo parpadeo confundido d encontrarla a ella allí. No podía ser otra vez ese sueño, xq normalmente ella estaba desnuda, y no con una túnica blanca.

- ¿No tienes nada q decirme, Siriusín?

- Pues la verdad q sí, Evyta. ¿Q haces en mi ducha?

- Quería decir algo q yo no sepa. ¿Y crees q no sé q estoy en tu ducha, q tu estás desnudo, y mojado... y desnudo... y mojado... y desnudo?

- Pues x la cara q pones, parece q esa es información d última hora. – Sirius estaba más divertido, q enfadado ante la reacción d Evy.

- T espero fuera. – Evy salió apresuradamente d la ducha, y se aferró al lavabo, para reprimir el impulso d volver a entrar allí. No había salido d la ducha xq la diera vergüenza verle desnudo, sino para reprimir el impulso d desnudarse y ducharse con él.

Además estaba enfadada con él. Para cuando Sirius salió envuelto en una toalla a la altura d la cintura, sólo con una toalla, Evy ya había recordado xq estaba furiosa con él, y no la afectó en absoluto q el sacudiera el pelo mojado con un gesto elegante y sensual, (bueno un poco bastante si la afectó xq Evy no era ni de piedra, ni una chica abajo el amor como Lily), pero no demasiado. Se sentó en el lavabo y convocó con la varita una papelera para apoyar los pies en ella.

- ¿A q no sabes a quién vi anoche en la enfermería? – soltó Evy d golpe.

- ¿Estuviste anoche en la enfermería? – Sirius no parecía especialmente interesado en el tema d quien estaba en la enfermería, para exasperación d Evy.- ¿Estas bien? – se acercó a ella, sólo con la toalla, y la tomo la cara entre las manos.

- Sí, estoy bien. – Evy apartó la cara con un gesto d irritación. – Resulta q allí estaba tb Leticia & Crandall. Pegados como en la leyenda urbana.

- ¿En serio? – Sirius seguía sin mostrar el menor interés en ese tema, mientras se puso algo d la colonia d James. Aún llevaba sólo la toalla.

- Pero supongo q no tienes nada q ver en eso. Xq yo t dije q no hicieras nada. Y tu me escuchaste cuando t lo dije. Así q ... - pero nunca se supo q iba tras ese así q, ya q Sirius impulsivamente la tomo otra vez la cara entre las manos y la beso apasionadamente. Evy devolvió el beso con igual intensidad, haciendo q este se prolongara. Cuando pararon para tomar aire, la papelera en la q Evy apoyaba los pies había desaparecido, x lo q lo único q impedía q Evy cayera al suelo era el cuerpo desnudo d Sirius, ya q en algún momento del beso Evy había procurado soltar la toalla, y q ella abrazaba con sus piernas. Con una voz jadeante, como si hubiera corrido los 1000 metros lisos, Evy dijo. – No puedes hacer eso. No Puedes hacerme una putada como la d ayer y luego correr a salvarme. Es d locos.

- Claro q puedo. – Sirius sonrió mientras sus manos recorrían la columna vertebral d la chica hasta el punto donde esta acababa.- Soy tu ángel d la guarda, ¿recuerdas? Crandall & Leticia estarán bien. El hechizo solo los mantendrá pegados unas horas . Pero tú vas a volver a la enfermería, no entiendo como la enfermera t ha dejado salir. Estás muy pálida. – Al oír esto, Evy recordó xq estaba tan enfadada con Sirius, x ello se liberó d su abrazo, saltó del lavabo, le lanzó la toalla, q el volvió a ponerse con una sonrisa divertida y se encaró con él.

- Si estoy pálida no es xq esté enferma. Es x tu culpa. – Para q os hagáis una idea d lo pálida q estaba Evy os diré, q si George Lucas la hubiera visto, la hubiera contratado para hacer d Amidala, xq se ahorraba comprar la base d maquillaje esa tan blanca q llevaba Natalie Portman en Episodio 1. Lo único q tenía q hacer la maquilladora d Max Factor era pintarla los labios y los 2 lunares rojos.

- ¿X mi culpa? – Preguntó Sirius sorprendido. Se había vuelto a poner la toalla. [¡NO!]

- Sí, para tu información yo fui la q abrió el grifo. Llevaba puesto una mascarilla en la cara y el cuerpo y ese líquido asqueroso reaccionó con ella, y me ha absorbido toda la melanina d la piel. Y xq fui a tiempo q sino, la enfermera me dijo q acabo invisible del todo. Ahora voy a estar fotosensible, es decir, q no me puede dar el sol sin protección solar del 70, x lo menos en 2 semanas. ¡Parezco la pariente pálida perdida d los Addams!

- ¿Eres pariente d los Addams? – A Sirius esa idea no le gustaba mucho, ya q los Addams eran una familia d brujos norteamericanos d Sangre muy pura. Parte del encanto d Evy residía, según él, en q x ser d origen Muggle su madre jamás la aceptaría.

- No me refiero a los brujos, sino a los d la serie d dibujos d la tele.

- ¿Tienen una serie d dibujos? Son más importantes d lo q pensaba.

- Sirius, la verdad es q t pones muy guapo cuando me enfadas. Será mejor q me vaya a buscar a otra persona con la q desahogar mi cabreo. – Evy giro y abrió la puerta del baño, pero Sirius la agarró del brazo justo bajo el marco.

- Escucha, nena, yo no quería q te despigmentaras y tuvieras q pasar la noche en la enfermería. Se supone q sólo t iba a atacar al pelo, tú t lo cortabas al cero, t salía nuevo, t enfadabas bastante, atacabais y ya esta.

- ¡Sabía q sabíais lo q pasaría! – Bell mostró la sonrisa satisfecha d quien acaba d descubrir el sentido del universo. Sirius miró la habitación y vio a Bell con el pelo más corto y rizado d lo normal, y a Remus sentado en la cama con aspecto desesperado, pero en ese momento pudo más la curiosidad del licántropo q la desesperación.

- ¿Xq t afecto a la piel y no al pelo, Evelyn?

- Supongo q el encantamiento q use para proteger el pelo d la humedad sirve tb para el potingue ese... - con un movimiento repentino Evy se liberó d Sirius. – Me voy a dormir, Bell, esta noche con los gemiditos d Leticia & Crandall no he podido.

- ¿Tb eso es culpa nuestra? – se quejo Sirius.

- ¿Quién los mando allí, Blacky? – respondió Bell. – Espera Evy, voy contigo.

- Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con James & Peter. James estaba d buen humor, x eso había dejado q Peter le acompañara a ver como entrenaba con la snitch.

- ¡Chicas! – saludo James alegremente. – Bonitos rizos, Bell. Evelyn, estas muy pálida, ¿t ha visto la enfermera?

Las 2 chicas le lanzaron unas miradas capaces d deshojar un sauce boxeador, q hicieron q Peter se escondiese como una rata asustada detrás d James, cosa q funcionaba a lo alto, pero no a lo ancho.

- ¡Vete al infierno, Potter! – respondieron con furia ambas chicas a la vez. Luego ambas pasaron cada una x un lado d él, q giro para seguir viéndolas d frente. Peter tb giro. Pero para quedar protegido d ellas.

- Mejor aún. – Evy se volvió d repente, provocando un estremecimiento d Peter. – Vete a decirle a Lily lo bien q la queda el pelo.

- Buena idea. – Bell tb se volvió, sonriendo tan dulcemente, q James q la conocía se puso sobre aviso. – Lily t mandará al infierno x lechuza urgente.

- Esas chicas no saben aguantar una broma. – comentó James a sus amigos cuando cerró la puerta d su habitación. Se enfadan muy fácilmente, x una tontería. – de repente James puso cara seria, olisqueó el aire [He leído q los ciervos tienen buen olfato] y con tono amenazador dijo. - ¿quién se ha puesto mi colonia?

- ¡Él! – respondieron Sirius & Remus a la vez señalándose mutuamente como culpables.

&&&&

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron a su habitación encontraron a Joy tal cual la dejo Bell una hora antes, cuando fue a buscar a Evy a la enfermería. Estaba frente a un espejo d tocador mirando su pelo q se había quedado tan corto como el d un chico. (NdA: llevaba el mismo corte q Halle Berry en "muere otro día".) Al tiempo q decía:

- Crece, x favor, crece. – ninguna era capaz d darle explicación a xq el pelo d Joy había crecido tan poco, pero aún así la quedaba muy bien. Pero Joy decía q una dama bruja debía llevar el pelo a media espalda, así q estaba destrozada.

- Anímate, Joy. – Evy se tumbo en su cama, inmediatamente, Perla fue a pedirla mimos. – Al menos cuando mañana te pongas la túnica negra no vas a parecer la Reina d los Condenados.

- Sí. – apoyó Bell. – Y yo odio mis rizos d caniche.

- No es justo. ¿Habéis visto lo q esta broma le ha hecho a Lily? – sollozó Joy.

- Sí, absolutamente nada. – suspiraron las 3 a la vez.

- Pero ella asegura q es la q esta peor. – Bell hizo un gesto d incredulidad.

- Estoy deseando ver la pelea q va a tener con Potter mañana. – El tono d Evy fue tan malicioso como su sonrisa. Luego ella y Perla bostezaron con el mismo gesto felino y anunció. – Voy a dormir. Despertadme en unas horas para tomar la medicina. A ver si mañana no soy fluorescente.

&&&&

_Lunes 26 d Noviembre._

_Lugar: Gran Comedor._

_Hora: Desayuno_.

James, situado en el centro d la mesa, observó los resultados d su obra d arte. 1-0, pensó con satisfacción el día anterior cuando Sirius & Remus les contaron q se habían tenido q cortar el pelo al cero, y q Lily estaba furiosa. Eso lo alegro pero ahora no estaba tan satisfecho. X un lado no quería q Lily se viera horrible, aunq hubiera sido divertido, x otro es q Lily no estaba horrible. Estaba más guapa q nunca. Aunq ella no estaba d acuerdo y no paraba d lanzarle miradas asesinas desde el extremo d la mesa cercano a la puerta.

Las 4 chicas junto a Will y Yeye, no paraban d cuchichear. Lily de vez en cuando se tomaba un mechón d su cabello, q lo llevaba x los hombros y lanzaba un gemido d tristeza. Todo el mundo la decía q estaba genial, pero esa no era la cuestión. Su pelo había crecido mucho, no como el d Joy, q estaba preguntando a Yeye si ponerse extensiones, pero había crecido d forma desigual. Yeye no había querido arreglárselo xq decía q era afortunada ya q el corte d capas era d más lo in, pero a Lily no la gustaba. Tampoco la gustaba q se la hubiera aclarado d un rojo cereza [como Nicole Kidman en Moulin Rouge] a un rojo anaranjado [como Mila Jocovich en el 5º Elemento]. Lily cerró los ojos deseando q todo fuese una pesadilla y se concentró en la conversación d Yeye & Joy.

- Pero, Joy si estás muy guapa. Ese corte tan corto resalta tus facciones. Will, tú q eres hetero díselo.

- Sí, Joy estas muy guapa. Todas lo estáis.

- Will, no hace falta q nos hagas la pelota. – Bell soltó el rizo q miraba obsesivamente para fulminar al muchacho con la mirada. – Vamos a ir a x tus adorados Merodeadores. Esto no es venganza. Es justicia.

- Les daremos tanta justicia, q no serán capaces d distinguir ni lo q tienen delante. – Evy con la túnica negra q servía d uniforme parecía la Reina d los Condenados, como ella predijo. Para aumentar esa impresión se había puesto las uñas y los labios d color negro. Esta mañana Yeye la había impedido q se tiñera d negro xq quería parecer Siniestra total.

- Nos han destrozado la vida. – sollozó Joy trágicamente.

- ¡Basta chicas! Esa negatividad no es sana. – todas miraron a Yeye cuyos arranques d vitalidad era imprevisibles.- ¿Veis todas esas chicas q os miran? – x una vez las miradas d todas las chicas del Gran Comedor no estaban vueltas hacia los Merodeadores, sino hacia nuestras 4 intrépidas chicas.

- Sí se ríen d nosotras.

- No, Lily. Todas esas chicas me han pedido q las corte el pelo como lo lleváis vosotras. ¡X favor si hasta las reinas egipcias, q eran d lo más fashion d la historia, se cortaban el pelo al cero alguna vez! Y a ellas no las crecía en una noche. En cuanto a ti, Evy, q sepas q Leonor d Aquitania, una d las grandes, se bañaba en leche d burra para aclararse el cutis, se hubiera muerto d envidia al verte. ¡No os desaniméis! ¡Seguís siendo más divinas q humanas! – ante esta frase todas sonrieron.

- Esta bien. Pensamiento positivo. ¡OM! – Bell subió las piernas a la silla y empezó a centrarse un poco.

- Pero la venganza no se la quita nadie a esos 4. – Los ojos d Lily lanzaban chispas.

- He pensado q podíamos unir fuerzas con Virgi, Isis y Anya. – todas miraron a Evy con curiosidad. – Ya sé q Anya no os cae muy bien, pero ellas tb han sido afectadas x ese potingue... Yo creo q nos ayudarán si se lo comentamos. Es una cuestión feminista.

En cuanto, Lily miró a Will, supo q esas palabras d Evy iban a ser citadas textualmente ante los Merodeadores. Realmente, ella no hubiera pronunciado esa frase ante ese espía. Y así se lo comento a Evy cuando saliendo del Gran Comedor, la llevo a un pasillo secreto. Sin embargo, Evy, lejos d preocuparse sonrió maliciosamente, lo cual quedaba muy extraño en su cara pálida, como d gata siamesa, y la dijo:

- ¿Q te hace pensar q no quiero q ellos lo sepan? No te preocupes Lily, y corre o llegarás tarde a HM. Esta noche después d tu reunión d prefectos os lo cuento.

&&&&

_Lunes 26 d Noviembre._

_Lugar: un pasillo._

_Hora: Después d la cena._

Bell & Evy avanzaban x el pasillo q, según el Mapa del Merodeador, conducía a la Sala común d Ravenclaw. Llegaron a una pared, con un gran tapiz azul q mostraba un águila gigante en pleno vuelo, con un muchacho entre sus garras:

- Zeus & Ganímedes. – anunció Bell. Lentamente el muro empezó abrirse x la mitad revelando una sala.

- ¿Cómo sabías q esa era la contraseña? El mapa aún no la había mostrado.- Evy alzó su pálido rostro del Mapa para mirar a su alta amiga.

- X el tapiz. El águila es Zeus, secuestrando a Ganímedes para q le sirva d copero. Al final le puso entre las estrellas. En realidad sólo t mostraba su significado, como sé q t gusta la mitología. ¿Entramos?

- Sí, pero sabes q sólo me gustan la mitología egipcia e hindú. La griega me aburre un poco. ¿Seguro q esta es la sala común d Ravenclaw? ¿No será una biblioteca secundaria?

- Según el Mapa, sí, aunq ahora yo tb lo dudo. – No era para menos, la Sala era como la d Griffindorf, sólo q era azul y tenía estanterías llenas d libros x toda las paredes. Encima d la chimenea, debajo d los sillones, bajo las ventanas, en las escaleras q llevaban a las habitaciones... tanto Bell como Evy eran aficionadas a la lectura, pero aquello era una exageración.

- Según el Mapa, las chicas duermen x allí. – Evy indicó con la cabeza un pasillo.

Ambas chicas avanzaron x él hasta desembocar en una especie d plaza cuadrada, con estanterías y libros. Las 2 chicas estaban empezando a dudar q los libros fueran d verdad o si sólo eran los lomos. Además d los libros, había varios niveles, comunicados x escaleras d metal, estilo biblioteca, y en cada nivel había varias puertas etiquetadas con los nombres d las chicas q las habitaban. Al contrario q en Griffindorf, q salvo casos especiales como el d Lily & Leticia, te ponían x curso, en Ravenclaw, te dejaban escoger a tus compañeras d habitación. X eso Rebeca y Berenice pese a ser d distinto curso, al ser amigas dormían en el mismo cuarto, cuya ubicación no tardaron en localizar.

Entraron sigilosamente, localizaron las camas, y con cuidado d no despertarlas, pusieron en una d las esquinas una pequeña araña q le habían robado a Bify (una en cada cama, 2 en total). Luego volvieron a la puerta y desde allí apuntaron a las arañas con sus varitas y dijeron:

- Finite incantatem. – inmediatamente, las arañas cuyo tamaño había sido reducido con magia, para poder transportarlas hasta allí con facilidad, empezaron a crecer. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, ambas Griffys volvieron a su cuarto. X fortuna llegaron antes d q sus amigas volvieran d la reunión.

- Evy, ¿D veras crees q lo d las arañas es buena idea?

- Pues claro, q es buena idea. No son arañas comunes, son arañas tejedoras gigantes. No soy una experta en bichos, pero esas pequeñas son capaces d tejer una tela gigantesca en una hora. Cuando se despierten estarán atrapadas en ella. Pero si lo dices x si se las comen, no creo q lo hagan. A las Tejedoras no las gusta la carne humana.

- X eso no creo q sea buena idea. Ojalá hubiera alguna forma d librarse definitivamente d la "poetisa" q no implicara pasar una temporada en Azkaban.

- Bell, yo no te he dicho nada xq te he visto muy ilusionada con esto d machacar a Rebeca, y xq no quería entrar sola en Ravenclaw, pero no creo q a Lupin le guste esa chica. El Lobito, solo tiene ojos para ti.

- Entonces ¿xq me rechazó en el sofá? ¡Oh! – Bell se llevo la mano a la boca. – ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es gay! ¡Seguro q esta enamorado d Potter o d Black!

- {Suspiro} Bell. – el tono d Evy indicaba q se estaba armando d paciencia. – Remus no es gay. Lo sé x 2 razones: 1) ha estado con medio Hogwarts, así q le puedes preguntar a cualquiera d ellas, a Leire Levis, esa chica d 7º, x ejemplo, q te dirán q no es gay. 2) yo tb tuve mis paranoias sobre Lochkart, x eso le pedí a Yeye q me hiciera una lista con los chicos q él sabía q eran gays, los q no estaba seguro y los q sabía fijo q no lo eran. Todos los Merodeadores estaban en el último grupo, x eso Yeye esta empeñado en q nos liemos con ellos, para poder vivir la experiencia a través d nosotras. Lo cual me da un poco d miedo.

- Vale, Remus es hetero, pero ¿entonces xq me rechazó en el sofá?

- No lo sé. A lo mejor pensaba q sería para ti un rollete d transición al estar tan cerca lo d Lochkart.

- No me hables. Menos mal q a oídos d los Merodeadores solo llegaran las calumnias d Leticia, y solo Peter las creyó. Si se enteran q me acosté con Lochkart me muero d la vergüenza.

- Creo q eso tb es parte del problema. Me explico. Tuviste una experiencia primera bastante desastrosa, y siempre has dudado d tu atractivo... en el fondo no puedes creer q un chico como Lupin se sienta atraído x ti, x eso buscas mil excusas para no estar con él. Además esta el hecho d q, al igual q Blacky, se ha acostado con las chicas más guapas d la escuela, xq admitámoslo, la Barbie Embrujada, puede q carezca d cerebro, pero tiene una experiencia sexual digna d una bailarina del Moulin Rouge, y yo, en cambio, carezco totalmente d ella. No sé q hacer xq, claro si me acuesto con él igual hago el ridículo x no saber hacer bien las cosas, pero tb me podía acostar con otro a modo d ensayo. El problema es q...

- Evy, ¿quieres hablar d algo?

- Lo siento. El tema me tiene algo asustada.

- Es normal. Yo tb estaba muy nerviosa la primera vez. Luego fue bastante frustrante. Tienes razón en todo lo q has dicho. A mi tb me da algo d miedo no estar a la altura. –Evy iba a contestar a su amiga, pero en ese momento entraron Joy & Lily. Ambas estaban en fase d "a los Merodeadores ni me los nombres" así q ambas acordaron con la mirada aplazar la conversación.- ¿q tal la reunión?

- Un rollo, como siempre. – replico Lily malhumorada.

- Sí, Samantha Kane, me ha dicho q la encanta mi corte d pelo. ¡Puta mentirosa! – Joy lanzó su bolsa contra la pared. - ¿Xq has dicho lo d aliarnos con esas 3 delante d Will? A estas alturas ya lo sabrán los Merodeadores. – Evy sonrió maliciosamente ante la pregunta d Joy.

- Lo sé. Es exactamente lo q quería.

- ¿Tienes un plan? – pregunto Bell emocionada.

- No, pero tengo una estrategia para despistarlos. – Evy las expuso su idea. - ¿Y bien?

- Buena idea, Evy. Yo tb tengo un plan. Se me ocurrió cuando vi a Will con los ronchones q le provocó la espuma d afeitar d Black. – Lily sonrió. – Esto es lo q haremos.

&&&&

_Martes 27 d Noviembre._

_Lugar: despacho d Dumbledore._

_Hora: No importa_.

- Siento haberme retrasado un día Minerva. – Dumbledore dejo su capa en el perchero y saludo a su sub directora. – ese idiota d Fudge y la sapa d su ayudante, Umbridge, después d hacer ilegales a los hongos y a las personas q los padecen, querían tb satanizar a la gente q padece calenturas en la boca. – el anciano rodó los ojos en gesto d "¿t das cuenta d lo q tengo q soportar?" Luego sonrió y pregunto. - ¿q tal las fieras en mi ausencia?

- Revolucionadas. El sábado hubo una inundación d lodo en la sala común d mi casa. Alguien, creo q los Merodeadores, manipulo el grifo d la bañera d la señorita Evans y sus amigas, para q expulsara ese lodo en vez d agua. Ya esta arreglado. Además el Señor Crandall y la señorita Svater pasaron la noche en la enfermería. Pegados. Tb sospecho d los Merodeadores, pero no tengo pruebas. X otro lado esta mañana, las señoritas Randall & Turpin aparecieron en sus camas envueltas en una telaraña. Alguien metió una Tejedoras gigantes en su habitación.

- ¿Los Merodeadores d nuevo? – la mujer asintió severamente.- ya hablare con ellos. Voy a descansar un rato.

Cuando se quedó solo, Dumbledore, se fue a jugar con su fénix, al tiempo q hablaba con él:

- Tu tampoco crees q lo d las arañas sea cosa d los Merodeadores. Yo creo q hay un toque femenino en ello. Tal vez me equivoque, no soy perfecto. Tal vez el Sr. Lupin dijera la verdad. Tal vez no fueran ellos. Supongo q si mis nuevas sospechas son ciertas pronto tendremos una nueva jugarreta. Veamos lo q pasa. – en los ojos amables del anciano mago brillaba una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

Y x ahora esto es todo amigos. [Suena la música d los Loonie Toons.]

En el próximo capítulo: la venganza d las chicas, una charla muy seria entre los Merodeadores y Dumbledore, y mucho más.

Espero q os gustara este capitulo y q me dejéis un RR. Besos.

Carla Grey.

Miembro d la orden d Siriusana & orgullosa lupina.


	11. Inspecciones, bromas y homicidios involu...

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Hola, hola, ya estamos aquí y al fin de vacaciones, lo cual implica que las subidas van a ser puntualmente cada semana. Cosa que seguro os alegra, en fin que vamos a contestar a los mensajes antes de pasar al capítulo.

Noriko: Hola, me alegro de que te guste el fict. Lo sé! A mi tb me encantan los ficts de los Merodeadores, si es que son los más mejores del mundo entero mundial... Mejor me calló que luego me escuchan , se lo creen y no hay quien los aguante. Bueno, sí lo hay. Hasta ahora.

Shumara: Me encanta que te rías con mis locuras. A mi tb me encanta mezclar géneros, aunq eso creo que se nota sólo con ver el caos que tengo montado. Creo que este es largo. De todas formas siempre procuro que ocupen 17 páginas de word mínimo, y pronto empiezan a subir a 20 mínimo, así que largos son. Un besote.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Hola, me gusta que te gustara, sobre todo después del desliz que tuve hace 2. Peor ya superado eso, espero seguir con el ritmo este. · Yo estoy con las chicas: a mi me tocan el pelo y los mato. Supongo que por eso se me ocurrió esa idea, porque es una de las cosas que más me molestaría. La reina de los condenados la vi hace poco en la tele... No me gusto nada. ¡Y yo pensaba que lo que hicieron con el Prisionero de Azkaban era destrozar un libro! Pues lo de esa otra no sé como llamarlo. Aqui tienes el nuevo capítulo. Mogollón de besos.

Traviesa1500: Me encanta que te encante el fict, espero que no pienses que me retrase demasiado. Un beso.

Noriko: Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias. Reverencia En fin, a mi tb me encanta esa pareja, Joy & Snape, sobre todo porque es totalmente atípica, la atracción de los opuestos absoluta. Evy se trasformó en jaguar no en pantera, y sobre ello, ten paciencia, porque enseguida, en unos 3 capítulos más o menos sabrás la respuesta. Chao.

Andrea: Hola, nada cariño, tranquila. Espero que descansaras y esas cosas. ¿Así que era por eso q no t gustaba Joy? Pues tranquila porque no se la juega a sus compañeras. Supongo q lo pensabas x eso de q es novia de Snape, pero no tiene q ver. Si q Evy anda un poco subida de moral, pero tb hay q entender q lleva 5 años detrás de un chico y q este al fin la hace caso, es normal que se nos haya puesto un poco engreída, pero enseguida vuelve aser una chica normal. Un besazo muy grande para ti tb.

Ginny - Shelena: Hola, bueno te contesto a los RR de una sola tacada q si no es el caos. Tc me pongo a debatir tus escenas favoritas, (muchas de las cuales coinciden con las mías, por cierto) Porque sino no terminamos en la vida, y se supone q estamos aqui para leer un nuevo capítulo. Por eso paso direcatmente a tus dudas. Cuando Evy dice a Sirius lo de que sabe leer entre líneas, se refiere a q en la carta le ponía a parir, pero lo q quería decir era q estaba molesta porque no quisiera admitir que sabía quien era y porque anduviera detrás de Rose. Lo del cartelito tienes razón, la película era El secreto de los Abbot, pero no me acordé hasta que tu me lo comentaste. Inanición, es morirse de hambre pero hanbre extrema, dejémoslo en que es la clase de palabreja rara que Remus sacaría de un libro. Las demás peliculas has acertado, salvo en Amigas para siempre, que yo creo que no la he visto. No me suena al menos. Ya te agrego al msn. Un besazo.

Susanh: Tranquila por el RR. Esas cosas pasan. Sí la verdad es que la cara de Sirius en ese momento debía ser un poema en rima consonante.La respuesta de las chicas la vas a ver en este capítulo. Lo de Potipot y Lily, pues tendrás que esperar un poco más. De nada por los consejos, y no soy mala influencia! Aunque en todo caso seré mala influencia positiva. Un beso.

En el capítulo anterior de "El arte d vengarte": La competición entre los Merodeadores y las chicas ha empezado. De momento el marcador va 1-0, favorable a los chicos. Pero en este capítulo las chicas van a intentar darle la vuelta.

Sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción:

CAPÍTULO 11: "BROMAS, INSPECCIONES, RECUERDOS Y HOMICIDIOS INVOLUNTARIOS"

_Martes 27 d Noviembre_.

Los 4 Merodeadores volvían d hablar con el director. Aquello no era una novedad, al menos para 3 d ellos, q ya se sabían d memoria los objetos del despacho. Lo novedososo había sido la conversación:

- ¿Té? – les pregunto el anciano amablemente, una vez q todos estaban sentados.

- No. – se apresuraron a responder los 4 como si les hubieran ofrecido veneno.

- Tranquilos, q no es verisaterum. No les gusta el té. – Dumbledore sonrió pícaramente. - ¿prefieren el chocolate? – con un movimiento d su varita, hizo aparecer 4 tentadoras tazas d chocolate caliente y humeante. (NdA: ¡q rico!) Ante ellas, ninguno fue capaz d resistirse. - ¿Veis q bien? Aquí estamos los 4, como 5 amigos disfrutando d una amigable conversación adulta. ¿Q tal d amores? – los 4 escupieron el chocolate.

- ¿Cómo dice? – James estaba seguro d no haber oído bien.

- ¿Q que tal de amores? X ejemplo tú, James, te gustaba Lily. ¿Q tal t va con ella?

- Pues no muy bien. Me odia.

- ¿X algo en especial? No sé, como inundar su habitación d lodo...

- ¿Inundar su habitación d lodo? ¿Eso le ha dicho ella? ¡Es mentira! ¡Una calumnia!

- Tranquilo, James. Solo era una suposición.

- X cierto, usted q sabe tantas cosas. ¿Sabe d q habla Lily cuando dice q yo la hice algo y q sé lo q es, pero yo no sé lo q es?

- Puede q sí q, puede q no.

- Eso no es una respuesta. (¬¬)

- Pero es q tú no has hecho la pregunta adecuada. ¿Cómo vas tú con Arabella, Remus?

- Pues un día mal y al otro peor. Cuando parece q voy x buen camino hago algo y meto la pata. Además me da miedo decirle... hablarle, ya sabe d mi enfermedad. No quiero q salga corriendo.

- Remus, los demonios contra los q luchas están en tu interior. Busca en tu corazón y hallarás la respuesta.

- ¿Y eso q significa? (¬¬)

- No lo sé, pero si un Muggle llamado Bruce Lee machaco a un montón d malos con esa frase, pensé q a lo mejor a ti te valdría d algo. Sirius, ¿espero q tú y Evelyn no estéis jugando otra vez al perro y a la gata? Q siempre q me lo hacéis, me ponéis la escuela patas arriba. Hasta Peeves, se fue d vacaciones la última vez...

- Aún no nos dio las gracias x eso. No, ahora mantenemos una cercanía íntima, sin intimidad ni cercanía... no sé muy bien en q punto estamos, pero allí estamos.

- Me alegro. Peter ¿tu q tal? ¡Uy! ¡Pero q tarde es! – Dumbledore miró su extraño reloj. – Me ha encantado esta charla. Otro día seguimos. – Los chicos enarcaron una ceja ante la forma d su director d esquivar el más q peliagudo tema d los amores d Peter. Se levantaron y fueron a la puerta. - ¿Me podrían hacer un favor?

- Claro. – respondió James.

- Lo q sea. – confirmo Sirius.

- Cualquier cosa. – prometió Remus.

- Esta semana va a venir una inspectora del Ministerio. X lo visto algunos dudan d mis cualidades como director. – hizo una mueca d desdén. – Si no es mucha molestia: ¿podrían frenar su guerra contra Lily, Arabella, Evelyn y Joana hasta q se vaya?

- ¿Guerra? – se asombro Remus.

- ¿Contra Lily y sus amigas? – se extraño James.

- ¿Nosotros? – Sirius puso cara d haber sido acusado injustamente.

- No sabemos d q habla. – aseguraron los 3 chicos a la vez.

- Lo suponía. Pero x favor, contrólense un poco.

Los 3 chicos salieron del despacho y al llegar al vestíbulo se encontraron con Bell, hablando animadamente con Virgi. Los Merodeadores enarcaron las cejas. Como si hubiera notado el peso d sus miradas, Bell se volvió. Al ver q la miraban se despidió apresuradamente d la pelirroja y volvió a la Sala Común.

Aquellos 2 días habían pillado a las chicas en distintas actitudes incriminatorias: el día anterior x la noche Evy se despidió d Anya tan apresuradamente q estuvo a punto d tirarla x las escaleras; esa misma mañana Lily se metió en un baño d tíos x error para q no la vieran hablando con Isis. Gracias a Will sabían q iban a atacarles conjuntamente, sólo les faltaba el día.

- Hasta el viernes, Bell. Creo q es el mejor día. – se despidió Virgi, gritando con toda la fuerza d sus pulmones.

- Bien, Virgi. – Bell dirigió una mirada preocupada a lo alto d la escalera, donde se encontraban los chicos. Como si esperara q ellos no lo hubiesen oído desde ahí.

Un poco más tarde, en su cuarto:

- Entonces será el viernes.

- ¿En serio, Peter? Tú inteligencia me obnuvila.

- No hace falta q seas tan sarcástico James. – sollozó Peter. - ¿Q significa Obnuvila?

- Q le asombra. – explico Remus. – es genial q sea el viernes xq así tendré tiempo d recuperarme d la Luna Llena. Es mañana.

- Sí, y James y yo tendremos tiempo para dormir.

- ¿James y Tú? ¿ Q pasa conmigo? – Joder, q tío más llorica es este Peter.

- Como la última vez no viniste. – le recordó Sirius con tono rencoroso.

- Pero mañana sí. ¿Xq me miráis así? Ya sé...

- ¡A x la rata! – y empezaron a perseguir al pequeño x toda la habitación.

------------------------------------------

_Miércoles 28 d noviembre._

_Hora: d noche._

_Fase d la Luna: llena y alta._

_Estado d Remus: licántropo total._

_Estado d los Merodeadores: ratonil, canino y cérvido, respectivamente._

_Estado d las chicas: artístico vengativo_.

Las 4 chicas entraron en el cuarto d los chicos, no se molestaron en encender la luz. Los últimos 2 días habían hechizado su habitación como si fuera la d los chicos y la habían recorrido con los ojos vendados, así q se sabían el camino d memoria, sin necesidad d luz. A Evy no la hizo falta practicar xq al igual q los gatos veía en la oscuridad. Tampoco hablaron xq todas sabían lo q tenían q hacer.

Joy & Evy permanecieron en la habitación mientras q Lily & Bell entraron en el baño.

Joy fue al armario, tomo la camisa hortera d Peter, y con gran satisfacción susurro un hechizo. Luego la colgó en su percha y cerro el armario rauda y veloz, ya q a la camisa le estaban saliendo colmillos.

Evy, x su parte, iba recorriendo las camas (NdA: Q raro suena eso) vaporizando en las cortinas un líquido. Durante un segundo, las cortinas oscilaban misteriosamente, pese a q no había ninguna brisa o viento q pudiera moverlas.

En el baño, Lily había tomado el bote d colonia d James, lo abrió y vertió una poción dentro. Cerro el bote y lo agito, haciendo desaparecer el horrible color pardo rojizo q durante un momento apareció en el bote.

Bell tenía el champú d Remus en la mano, tras añadir unos polvos lo volvió a poner en su sitio. Esto la llevo un rato, xq fuera cual fuera el criterio q Remus usaba para colocar sus cosas, ella no le encontraba ningún sentido.

Se reunieron con sus amigas en la puerta y volvieron a su cuarto sin mediar palabra.

- Lo mejor d todo, es q les hicimos creer q el ataque sería el viernes. – Rió Joy, una vez q se había puesto el pijama y se desenredaba el pelo corto frente a su tocador.- Tuviste buena idea Evy.

- Gracias, pero el mérito no fue solo mío, tb es d Bell. Fue una interpretación magistral. Si x mi fuera t daba el Oscar a la mejor actriz d este año.

- Apoyo esa candidatura. – Lily ya se había acostado, y se dio cuenta d q la rubia, q estaba sentada en su cama, no les estaba haciendo ni caso. – Beeell ¡Hooola! – paso una mano x delante d sus ojos. – 1,2,3 despierta. – y chasqueó los dedos.

- ¿Q? – Bell alzó la mirada del Mapa. – Lo siento. Pero es q me gustaría saber donde están esos 3, xq no están en el castillo. Me ha parecido verlos x el bosque prohibido.

- ¿En el bosque prohibido? – durante un segundo el tono d Lily fue pensativo, pero luego con un tono muy alegre. - ¡eso es genial! Imaginad las posibilidades...

- No te pases Lily. – Evy se acabo d tomar la poción q la estaba devolviendo el color a su piel. – Q no quiero q me maten a Siriusín.

- ¿Desde cuando es Siriusín? – Joy mostró una pícara sonrisa.

- Desde q me enrolle con él en el lavabo. – repuso Evy sin el menor atisbo d vergüenza. – Lo cual me lleva a un tema d conversación muy interesante, q no he olvidado. Lily tono d yuju – la aludida se puso alerta en espera d lo peor. - ¿quién besa mejor: Potter o Snape?

- ¿Otra vez con esa tontería? No pienso contestar.

- Lily ¿q te cuesta?

- ¿Tú tb Bell? Ni hablar, es mi vida privada y no pienso decir ya más nada.

- Lily, no me estás dejando otra opción. ¡Joy! – la aludida se sobresaltó un poco cuando la mirada d gata d Evy se volvió hacia ella. – Tienes q enrollarte con Potter cuanto antes.

- ¿Xq yo? – el tono d Joy era el de alguien q gana un concurso en el cual no había participado.

- Xq ya has besado a Snape y tienes la mitad del trabajo hecho.

- ¿Y si no quiero? No creo q sea d gran ayuda para mi compromiso q me líe con una d las personas q le cae peor a mi prometido.

- Lo haría yo misma. Pero creo q liarme con el mejor amigo y peor enemigo d mi Siriusín jodería bastante nuestra relación. Es decir, amistad. O camaradería. Bueno, lo q sea.

- A mí me pasa igual pero con Remus. Además, James es como el hermano q nunca quise. Besarle sería algo incestuoso. Así q Lily déjate d mojigaterías y contesta a la pregunta. ¿Lily? – x los ruidos q salían d su cama, parecía estar dormida.

- ¡Sabemos q no estas dormida! – pero al ver q pese al grito q pegaron, Lily no reaccionaba, se miraron y se encogieron d hombros.

Sabían q al final lograrían q su amiga les contara quien besaba mejor, según ella. 7 meses antes tampoco quiso decirlas con quien se había liado. Si lo pensaban bien, fue 7 meses atrás cuando empezaron todos sus problemas.

- FLASH BACK -

_Hace 7 meses..._

- Joy, ¿t has fijado en la forma d estas manchas d tinta q han quedado en la mesa? Esa tiene forma d mano... - Bell parecía Mirtle cuando su psiquiatra le sacaba las manchas esas y la preguntaba q veía. Su nariz, estaba tan pegada a la mesa, q cuando alzó la cara tenía una mancha d tinta, pues era d la q no se secaba. – Esta parece unas nalgas, y esto... unas piernas abiertas. – Bell parpadeó al comprender el significado d esta información, y luego se volvió hacia su amiga. - ¿X fin Snapy y tú habéis consumado el compromiso? Espero q tomarás precauciones, no me apetece cuidar d unos niños con pelo grasiento y un exagerado interés x la moda.

- ¿Pero q chorradas dices? Yo no he consumado nada. – Joy se cruzó d brazos con expresión ofendida. – mi padre y mis elfos me tienen dicho q si no hay anillo no hay nada d sexo. Ad eso del condón... ¿no sabes q es pecado? - Pronunció la palabra pecado con un extraño sarcasmo.

- Si no eres tú entonces...

- ¡Q asco! Esa cosa azul q Black le puso a Branstone x su vello corporal y q le hizo parecerse al Rondador Nocturno me salpicó en el pelo. – Evy entro en ese momento del baño con una toalla en torno a su cuerpo y el pelo empapado. - ¡Menos mal q ha salido! ¿Pasa algo?

- Eres mala & odiosa. – La acuso Joy. – dijiste q si te liabas con Black nos lo contarías.

- Y así es...

- ¿Entonces xq no nos has dicho nada?

- Xq no hay nada q decir.

- ¿NO te has enrollado con él sobre esta mesa? – Joy la señalo desde la distancia como si ahora la mesa fuese radioactiva.

- No. Aunq no me hubiese importado. Del aspecto d esas manchas se deduce q tuvo q ser un polvazo. ¿He hablado en voz alta?

- Pues si no habéis sido vosotras. Yo no he sido, xq no me como un rosco, y voy a morir virgen y sola y seré devorada x mis gatos. Sólo ha podido ser... – En ese momento entró Lily.

- ¿Xq me miráis así?

- ¿No tienes q decir nada sobre esto?

- ¿Q hay q limpiar la mesa? – aventuró Lily, pese a q sabía q había sido casi descubierta.

- ¡NO! ¿Quién es él? ¿En q lugar se enamoro d ti? ¿A q dedica el tiempo libre?

- Joy eso no hace falta q lo diga Lily. Con mirar las manchas d la mesa se sabe a q dedica el tiempo libre. – La sonrisa maliciosa d Evy se truncó al ver la cara d abatimiento d Lily.

- ¿Q te pasa? – las 3 la rodearon y la acompañaron hasta una silla. Bell la llevo un vaso d agua.

- Es horrible. Tengo un retraso. Creo q estoy embarazada.

Tata tatán música d tensión

- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -

- Vamos nosotras tb a la cama. Mi belleza requiere 8 horas d sueño. – Siguiendo el consejo d Joy, todas se fueron a dormir.

------------------------------------------

_Jueves 29 d Noviembre._

_X la mañana_.

Después d la noche d luna llena, Remus reposaba en la enfermería, donde Ponfrey le había dado una pócima q activaría rápido sus defensas, aunq estas al ser un hombre lobo, eran rápidas q las d una persona normal. Al mediodía se podría ir. Poco sabía q para entonces iba a tener compañía.

En su cuarto, James se desperezó. Miro a su alrededor, al parecer era el primero en despertarse. Se levantó, se fue al baño, se afeito y esas cosas y al final se metió en la ducha. Tomo el champú d Remus, para lavarse el pelo, antes usaba el d Sirius, pero después d muchos experimentos se dio cuenta d q nunca tendría su pelo así q se lo empezó a robar a Remus, ya q el pelo del licántropo le parecía accesible. Salió, y empezó a despertar a sus amigos.

- ¡Arriba, chicos! ¡Venga!

- Aún no, papi. 5 minutos . – Sirius se dio la vuelta, y se abrazó a la almohada.

- Sirius, arriba. Q ya no desayunamos. – James le arrancó la almohada.

En ese momento, las cortinas d las camas empezaron a hacer cosas raras. En concreto, tomaron a James y a Sirius y empezaron a jugar con ellos como si fueran pelotas d tenis. La cama d Peter jugaba contra la d Sirius con James como pelota, y la d Remus jugaba contra la d James, siendo la pelota Sirius. Entre tanto, Peter seguía durmiendo.

Después d q las cortinas d James ganaran el primer set y q las d Peter sufrieran un calambre, teniéndose q retirar del juego, los 2 chicos cayeron en el suelo, ambos sorprendentemente ilesos.

- ¡No es posible! – gimió James, palpándose el trasero, algo dolorido después d la caída.- Se supone q no atacaban hasta el viernes.

- Conociendo a Evelyn, ella debió de decir q atacarían junto a las otras para q Will lo oyera. Nos han engañado, Prongs.

- Aunq si esto es lo mejor q pueden hacer... - James se pasó la mano x el pelo, tratando d alisarlo y... - Sirius, ¡se me ha quedado pegada la mano al pelo!

- No exageres. – Sirius miro a su amigo. – Pues no exageras. Espera q te ayudo. – Se puso a tirar d la mano d James, y no sólo no consiguió despegarla, sino q sus 2 manos tb se quedaron pegadas al rebelde pelo d su amigo. - ¡Peter, despierta y ayúdanos!

- Vooooy. – Peter se despertó, se rascó los ojos para quitarse las legañas y bostezo. – Creo q deberías ir a la enfermería. ( NdA: Dios, q inteligencia.) Me pongo algo d colonia y una camisa y os acompaño.

Peter se puso algo d la colonia d James y cuando abrió el armario fue atacado x una camisa a rombos asesina con colmillos.

La verdad es q Peter, q acompañar a sus amigos a la enfermería, los precedió a gran distancia. Eran una comitiva muy curiosa: en cabeza, Peter, corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello; en segundo lugar, una camisa a rombos con colmillos, demostrando q al enano le iba la vida en ello; a continuación, iba James, con una mano en la cabeza, y ligeramente encorvado xq Sirius llevaba sus 2 manos en la cabeza y x último Mirtle tomando fotos.

------------------------------------------

_Jueves 29 d Noviembre._

_Hora: 18:00._

_Lugar: aula de HM_.

El aula d HM estaba dividida x la mitad x el pasillo d entrada q conducía recto a la mesa del profesor. Había 4 filas en el lado izquierdo, y 3 en el derecho. Era la última clase del día, la última d la semana para Binns, y se la impartía a Huppies & Griffies d 5º año. Hasta el momento estaba transcurriendo d forma normal. Entendiendo x normal:

Binns, estaba sentado en su mesa, hablando sin parar sobre Gloria G y sus 8 hijos, como si fuera una fiesta d Historia en la q solo él estuviera invitado, y q no se molestaba si quiera en mirar a sus alumnos.

En la última fila del lado derecho, Rose & Ática se daban el lote en plan salvaje.

Una fila x delante d ellas, estaba Branstone, un chico rubio con un tupé q le tapaba los ojos totalmente, con el q Evy salió una vez, pero le dejó xq (entre otras muchas cosas) le gustaba jugar con fuego. No es q fuera un adicto al riesgo, es q era pirómano. En primer año, le prendía fuego al pelo d sus compañeras d Ravenclaw. X supuesto su especialidad eran los fuegos transportables. Finalmente, Sprout, decidió x su seguridad y la d sus compañeros, confiscarle la varita, sólo se la dejaban en Transformaciones y Encantamientos. En aquel momento, jugaba con un paquete d cerillas.

En primera fila, oculta x el libro puesto de pie, Phyllida Spore, la adicta a las plantas, q durante un tiempo estuvo enamorada d Peter, pero q ya había recuperado la razón, al menos en lo referente a su vida sentimental, se dedicaba a hacer un experimento con una hoja q robo d herbología y un inocuo disolvente d pociones, concretamente etanol.

Pasando al lado derecho, y en primera fila, Bifidus Activus, fingía leer el libro d HM, pero en verdad leía "el maravilloso mundo interior d los artrópodos: una mirada a su anatomía".

Tras él, y d derecha a izquierda: Joy, Misi, Doris y Evy se pasaban notas del tipo: Q mono es Will; amo locamente a Samuel; me enrolle con Sirius en el lavabo; tengo q besar a Potter para ver si lo hace mejor q Snape... d vez en cuando Joy se volvía y tomaba datos d los apuntes d Yeye; Entonces Misi copiaba d Joy, Doris copiaba d Misi y x último Evy copiaba d Doris. La cosa quedaba o menos así:

Joy: "Gloria G. Se casó con Godric en 1011."

Misi: "Gloria & Godric se casaron en el 1011. Misi & Samuel 4ver"

Doris: "Gloria, Godric, 1011. Will, t amo"

Evy: "Pide a Lily sus apuntes del año pasado."

En la última fila, Dedalus amenazaba con partirle la cara a Will si salía con su Doris. Lo cual era bastante contraproducente, ya q amenazar a un Griffindorf para evitar q haga algo es más bien incitarle a hacerlo. Will, decidió salir con Doris en el momento en q Dedalus le dijo q si lo hacía le capaba.

Al lado d Will estaba Yeye, la única persona q atendía a la clase. Estaba completamente embelesado, aquella era una d sus asignaturas favoritas. Tantas fechas, tantos acontecimientos, tanta gente fascinante... en aquel momento fue presa d uno d sus ataques d emoción, y levantándose d la silla, se puso d pie en la mesa, y proclamo a los 4 vientos:

- ¡GLORIA ERA UNA MUJER FASHION TOTAL!

En ese momento Will estaba columpiándose en la silla, y del susto q le dio su amigo, se cayó d golpe, produciendo un gran estrépito. Dicho estrépito sobresaltó a Ática, q mordió a Rose con tal fuerza en el labio q la arrancó un cacho. Rose q estaba subida en la mesa, al sentir el mordisco movió la pierna hacia atrás, x lo q le dio una patada en la cabeza a Branstone. El pirómano, además d quedar inconsciente, lanzo una cerilla encendida q fue a caer en el etanol d Phyllida. Al instante salió una llama, q prendió fuego a su libro. Ella, asustada lo lanzó, hacia un lado prendiendo fuego tb a los 2 libros d Bifidus. En aquel momento la clase parecía la fiesta d San Juan: todo hogueras y la gente gritando alrededor d ellas. Joy fue a socorrer a Rose, mientras Misi & Ática buscaban x el suelo el cacho del labio para ver si la enfermera se lo podía pegar. Evy ayudaba a levantarse a Will, mientras Doris, q tb había acudido en ayuda del muchacho discutía con Dedalus en pleno ataque d celos. Yeye seguía dando brincos d emoción encima d la mesa. Cuando d repente:

- ¡BASTA YA! ¡SON USTEDES LA CLASE MÁS REVOLTOSA Y PEOR Q HE TENIDO LA DESGRACIA D DAR CLASE! LES VOY A QUITAR 5 PUNTOS A CADA UNO! – En ese momento, Binns, se llevó una mano al pecho... y sufrió un infarto. Cayó fulminado allí mismo. Todos los alumnos se miraron asustados, después d todo, eran cómplices en el homicidio involuntario d un profesor. No se habían recuperado ninguno d la impresión, cuando el espíritu d Binns, se apareció ante ellos, y siguió regañándoles como si nada hubiera pasado. – SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES, UNOS BORRICOS, LA PEOR CLASE D LA HISTORIA D ESTA NOBLE ESCUELA. UNA VERGÜENZA. SEÑOR CARTON, SIÉNTESE. Y TODOS LOS DEMÁS IGUAL.

- Pero profesor...

- Ni peros, ni nada Srta. Culbert. (Esa es Joy.) Cada uno a su pupitre. – Todos obedecieron, y el profesor siguió la clase, ante unos alumnos totalmente anonadados.

Todos los alumnos lograron juntarse en las 2 últimas filas d la izquierda, (Binns ya no les hacía caso) para ver q hacían.

- Alguien debería d decírselo. – sugirió Joy con aire culpable.

- ¿Q quieres q le digamos, Joy? Te has muerto. Ve hacia la luz. Eso es muy cruel. – argumento Doris.

- Tal vez q Rose y Bryan vayan a la enfermería. Ese labio y ese cardenal tienen mala pinta. – dijo Misi sensatamente.

- Es como cuando un insecto pasa d fase larvaria a adulta. Ha dejado la piel. – Bifidus observaba el cadáver d su profesor con morbosa fascinación.

- ¿Podéis ser más respetuosos? ¡Esta d cuerpo presente!

- Dedalus, lo q nos fascina a todos es q esta d cuerpo y alma presente. – le explicó Will. En ese momento, sonó el timbre, dando x finalizada la clase. Como siempre Binns, se tomo unos minutos .

- Eso es todo. Espero sus trabajos sobre el tema en 2 semanas. Espero q para la próxima clase estén tranquilos. – y salió flotando x la puerta. Ninguno fue capaz d decir como la abrió, ya q todos miraban el cuerpo inerte d su profesor.

- ¿Q hacemos? – pregunto Joy asustada al cabo d un momento.

- Ante todo, tranquilos. – Evy tomo aire un momento. – Joy, Ática y Dedalus, sois prefectos; Acompañad a Rose y Bryan a la enfermería y le explicáis a la enfermera una versión para adultos, es decir, suave d lo q ha pasado. – tras un momento d pensarlo. – Doris, creo debes ir con ellos, eres la q mejor miente d aquí, aparte d mi. La decís q le dio un infarto al profesor, y q todo lo d es consecuencia del susto. Los d nos quedamos aquí para evitar q nadie entre. ¿D acuerdo? – Dado q nadie tenía una idea mejor, hicieron lo q Evy dijo.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Yeye sacó una caja d maquillaje del bolso d Joy, se acerco al cuerpo d Binns y empezó a maquillarlo.

- Pero ¿q haces? – preguntó Will.

- Maquillarlo. No podemos permitir q sus amigos le vean así. Está muy pálido.

- Claro, q esta pálido. Esta muerto. – replico Bifidus insensiblemente.

- Yeye, suelta esa caja d sombra d ojos y aléjate despacio. – Yeye hizo lo q su amigo le dijo. - ¿q haces tú, Evy? – La joven se había subido a una mesa, y estaba en posición d flor d Loto.

- Centrarme. A Bell le funciona. Pero a mi no. – Misi la abrazó afectuosamente.

En ese momento entro McGonagall seguida d Joy, con cara d circunstancias.

- Los elfos van a llevar sus cosas a sus habitaciones. Ustedes vengan conmigo. El Director quiere hablar con ustedes. En estos momentos esta con su compañeras Atkins & Dawson.

En esos momentos en el despacho del director:

- ¿Serían tan amables d explicarme su relación? – Dumbledore las miró x encima d sus cristales d media luna.

- Sí, solo somos amigas. – aclaró Ática.

- Amigas íntimas. – matizó Rose.

- Amigas muy Intimas q se acuestan juntas. – corrigió Ática.

- Podríamos decir, q amantes.

- Amantes lesbianas.

- Si ¡SOMOS AMANTES LESBIANAS! – gritaron ambas a coro y orgullosamente.

- Me parece estupendo. – contestó Dumbledore. – Pero yo me refería a su relación con los hechos.

- Ah, eso. Pues yo me asusté tanto al ver el infarto del profesor, q me mordí el labio. – explicó Rose.

- Fue horrible. – aseguró Ática.

- Seguro.

Tras terminar su entrevista con las lesbianas y apuntar en un pergamino las conclusiones a las q dicha entrevista le llevó, hizo pasar a los siguientes: Doris & Dedalus.

- ¿Serían tan amables d explicarme su relación?

- Ninguna. – replicó Doris rápidamente. - ¿es q no se enteró? Él se enrollo con un bicho palo, humillándome ante todos mis seres queridos.

- Pero he recapacitado y la he pedido perdón. Pero ella dice q se ha enamorado d Sparrow.

- Claro q sí. Es mucho más sensible q tú, y guapo y todo.

- Pero no puedes ir con él. Nuestros padres quieren q nos casemos. ¿Cómo le vas a dar ese disgusto a tu madre?

- Mi madre lleva todo el verano aconsejándome q me líe con otro. Ella sabe lo q sufro.

- Disculpen. ¿Me recuerdan? Soy su Director. No su terapeuta d pareja. Un profesor acaba d morir y necesito su ayuda para esclarecer los hechos.

- Los hechos son q le dio un infarto. – dijo Doris.

- Pero pese a eso siguió con el sagrado deber d dar clases. – elogió Dedalus.

- Pueden irse. – Dumbledore suspiró. Pasaron los siguientes: Misi & Phyllida. - ¿q pueden contarme?

- Yo estoy muy afectada. Siento mucho el pequeño incendio. No volveré a robar disolventes d pociones para mi uso personal jamás. – prometió Phyllida.

- Me vale con q no los use en clase. – repuso Dumbledore con tono amable. - ¿algo q añadir, Srta. Slayer?

- No.

Los siguientes en entrar, Bifidus y Bryan, no aportaron nada nuevo, sin embargo, cuando Yeye entro se tiro al suelo y avanzó d rodillas el trecho q separaba la puerta d la mesa al tiempo q gritaba:

- Todo es culpa mía. No expulse a los d. X FAVOR.

- No voy a expulsar a nadie. ¿Xq dice q es culpa suya?

- Es q mi amigo confundió la fecha de la caída de la Atlántida con la d la conquista d Cortés d Tula. Eso fue lo q provocó el infarto d Binns. – explicó Will.

Dumbledore puso cara d no creerse ni una palabra, pero no logro sacar en limpio. Cuando se fueron, las siguientes eran las personas con las q ganas tenía el d hablar: Joana Turner y Evelyn Vega.

- Nosotras no somos lesbianas ni nada. – S apresuró a aclarar Joy, antes d q Dumbledore preguntara nada. – Es más, Evy piensa q usted tiene mucho atractivo sexual. Y yo misma estoy d acuerdo después d ver lo guapo q estaba usted en Hallowen.

- NO le haga caso. Esta bajo los efectos del trauma q la hacen alucinar. – explicó Evy antes d q el Director se formara una idea equivocada d ellas.

- ¿Y tú como estas, Evelyn?

- Destrozada. Estoy destrozada. – X el tono, Dumbledore, lo dudo bastante.

- Entonces dice q Binns sufrió un infarto y fue cuando cundió el caos, ¿seguro q no fue al revés?

- Totalmente. ¿Xq sólo me pregunta a mí? ¿Xq no le pregunta a Joy?

- Xq creo q eres tú la q ha montado la cortina d humo. Conmigo puede ser sincera xq...

TOC, TOC

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Dumbledore parpadeó con asombro antes de invitar a pasar a la persona q había llamado. Cuando la puerta se abrió entro una mujer d unos 40 años, muy mal conservada. Bueno, Evy dedujo q era una mujer, pero a ella le recordó a un enorme y verrugoso sapo, en tanto q Joy pensaba q era la persona con la más ropa pasada d moda q había visto en su vida. Ambas odiaron inmediatamente la agenda d notas q llevaba y el tono aniñado q uso para preguntar:

- ¿Algún problema, Albus? ¡Hum!

- Ninguno, Dolores. Sólo tenía una amigable conversación con 2 alumnas.

- Con 2 alumnas implicadas en el homicidio involuntario d un profesor. ¡Hum! Esta escuela es un caos. – Su vista se posó en el ave Fénix q observaba la escena, como si la pobre ave tuviera la culpa de dicho caos. – Alumnas q aparecen durmiendo en el medio del lago, hum; explosiones d mazmorras, hum; partidas d Póker clandestinas, hum; inundaciones d lodo con sabor a vainilla, hum; difusión d fotografías de contenido obsceno, hum; peleas en las clases q culminan con la extirpación d una parte del cuerpo d un alumno...

- ¿Lo dice x el cojón d MacNair? – Joy ya llevaba callada mucho rato. ¿No? – pero eso fue un hecho aislado.

- Ya hablaremos más tarde ustedes 2 y yo. – dijo Dumbledore, indicando q se fueran lanzándolas una mirada d "ven en q lío me han metido".

- Y entonces vinimos aquí. – Evy concluyó así la historia.

- ¿Cómo has dicho q se llama esa mujer? – pregunto Bell.

- Dolores Hum no sé q . – respondió Joy con gesto d ni lo sé ni me importa.

- ¿Dolores Umbridge? – sugirió James deseando q dijeran q no.

- Creo q sí. – Evy no detuvo su paseo frenético x la habitación d los chicos d 5º en la q estaban reunidos Will, Yeye, 3 d los Merodeadores y las 4 chicas.

A James, Sirius y Remus le habían dado ya el alta, pero a Peter le dejaron ingresado hasta mañana, xq la colonia lo transformó en mofeta. Cuando salieron d la enfermería, iban a ir a discutir con las chicas, pero al pasar x el cuarto d los chicos d 5º, para usar el pasadizo secreto, se habían encontrado con q los alumnos d 5º les contaban a Bell & Lily su experiencia extra sensorial.

- ¿La conocéis? – pregunto Lily.

- X su reputación. – Respondió Remus. – Es una racista y clasista. ¿Sabes el decreto 19 d confidencialidad?

- ¿El q dice q no se debe informar a ningún Muggle d la existencia d Él aunq hayan perdido algún pariente x su causa?

- El mismo, Yeye. – confirmo Bell. – es obra d ella. Al igual q los 18 anteriores. – arrugo ligeramente su frente.- ¿q hace aquí?

- Debe ser la inspectora q nos dijo Dumbledore. – respondió Sirius.

- ¿Inspectora? ¿D q? ¿D q los sapos d la escuela estén bien atendidos? – pregunto Evy con tono sarcástico.

- X lo visto dudan d Dumbledore como director. Evelyn, haz el favor d parar d dar vueltas q me estas mareando. – exigió James con irritación.

- ¿Y si no me da la gana? – Evy se llevo las manos a las caderas en actitud desafiante.

- Te da la gana. – Sirius la abrazó x detrás y logro sentarla en sus rodillas. Evy le miro furiosa, así q para aliviar la tensión, pregunto. - ¿D verdad crees q Dumbledore es atractivo?

- ¿Celoso, Siriusín? – Evy sonrió con malicia. – Bien. Eso te conviene.

- Yo creo q no conviene. – rió Will. – No me imagino a Dumbledore con el pelo d colores.

- Sería un rival duro. – le apoyo Remus, divertido.

- Volviendo al tema. – tras sonreír a la broma James se puso serio. – Dumbledore nos pidió q parásemos durante la inspección. Creo q debemos hacerlo.

- Estoy con Potter. – Todos miraron a Lily muy sorprendidos. – Eso nos hace ganadoras. – explicó la pelirroja.

- Te equivocas, princesa. Vamos 1 a 1.

- No es cuestión d cantidad sino d tiempo. Nosotras hemos hecho la última jugada, luego hemos ganado.

- La cosa no es así. Hemos hecho igual número d bromas así q vamos empate. ¿A q sí, Will? ¿A q vamos empate a 1? – James se dirigió al chico con tono infantil.

- ¿A q no, Yeye? ¿A q al haber hecho el último movimiento hemos ganado nosotras? – Lily se volvió a su amigo con igual tono q James.

- Estooooo.... – Yeye & Will se miraron sin saber q decir. Joy se apiadó d ellos.

- No los metáis en esto. Creo q debemos hacer una tregua hasta q se vaya esa mujer.

- Joy tiene razón. – asintió Remus. – Esa mujer puede ser peligrosa. Más vale ser prudentes.

- ¿Asustado, Remusín? – le desafío Bell con tono inocente. – X mi paramos tb, sobre todo ahora q ganamos nosotras.

- T equivocas, Bell, vamos empate. Y no te metas con Remus. – La riñó Sirius. – pero a mi no me apetece parar x la mujer niña sapo. El riesgo lo hará divertido.

- X no mencionar q vais perdiendo y eso no lo podéis consentir. – Evy, respondió a la mirada asesina d Sirius, con una dulce sonrisa felina.

- Entonces, ¿seguís adelante? – pregunto Will, después d un rato en q los 6 intercambiaron miradas desafiantes.

- ¡Sí! – respondieron todos a la vez.

Tras esto se dieron la espalda y se fueron cada uno a su cuarto. En la habitación solo quedaron Joy, Yeye & Will. D pronto Yeye se puso a llorar.

- Vamos, Yeye, no es culpa tuya. Era el destino d Binns. – le consoló Joy.

- ¡No lloro x eso! ¡ Lloro xq no entiendo xq esos 6 no pueden entenderse! – y sollozó con más fuerza.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Viernes 30 d Noviembre._

_Clase d Parsel._

- ¿Entonces estáis en guerra con Los Merodeadores? ¿Quién gana? – Sheila Bang, una chica delgada, d cara afilada y pálida, ojos d un negro insondable y un pelo verdoso, era una d esas Slytherin raras q no creían en eso d la Sangre Limpia. En su caso estaba justificado xq una d sus antepasadas era una Banshee. El profesor d Parsel, Bous Constriptur, la había puesto d pareja con Evy para q practicaran conversación.

(NdA: Así q todo esto debería ir en Parsel, pero para vuestra comodidad os lo pongo traducido. Vale, yo tampoco sabría escribir en ese idioma así q esto es como si leyerais subtítulos.)

- Nadie, no ves q no hay ninguna guerra. – Evy estaba d mal humor xq a ninguna se las había ocurrido nada q hacer para romper el empate, q no era un empate xq ganaban ellas, y q ellos tuvieran q admitir su derrota. – Bueno si la hay. Ganamos nosotras pero ellos dicen q no, q vamos empate.

- ¿Habéis hecho una broma cada uno, no? Pues vais empate.

- ¿Tú de parte d quién estás?

- D los Merodeadores no, te lo aseguro. ¿Sabes quien esta muy feliz con vuestra guerra?

- Supongo q media casa d Slytherin.

- Sí, pero hay alguien en concreto q esta orgásmico total: McNair.

- ¿McNair? Será un orgasmo breve xq no tiene pinta d aguantar mucho.

- X la experiencia d la cuñada, d la prima segunda, d mi prima tercera, q vive al lado d la tía abuela del suegro d mi hermana: tienes razón. Aunq después d q Joy le hiciera una vasectomía cutre q quieres. El caso es q tengáis cuidado no me gusta un pelo.

- Gracias, Sheila.

Era normal q Sheila advirtiera a Evy d alguna conspiración en su casa q pudiera afectarla a ella, d igual manera q era normal q Evy avisara a Sheila si alguna jugarreta d los Merodeadores la pudiera herir a ella. X ejemplo fue Sheila la q oyó a Black decirle a Snape como entrar x el sauce boxeador, luego se lo contó a Evy, q a su vez se lo contó a Joy, q se lo contó a James... Ante los miembros d sus casas fingían odiarse pero en el fondo eran amigas. Lo eran desde q se conocieron en el tren d camino a la escuela y si estar en casas rivales no había destruido esa amistad nada ni nadie podría hacerlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los Merodeadores descansaban en su habitación cuando alguien arañó la puerta. Intrigado, Remus se levantó y cuando la abrió se encontró con Perla, maullando lastimeramente. Remus la tomo en brazos y la metió adentro:

- ¿Perla? ¿Q haces aquí? ¿Te has escapado d donde tu dueña?

- ¿Dueña? ¿Te refieres a mi humana? Me ha dejado aquí tirada, ¿T lo puedes creer? Yo q desciendo d gatos egipcios q yacen en las tumbas d los faraones, y mi humana me deja aquí tirada. Pero no la necesito. Te tengo a ti. He decidido adoptarte, y puede q a los otros 2 tb, pero al bajito no. A ese me lo voy a comer. –Perla se relamió los bigotes, con anticipado placer al pensar en el banquete.

- Remus, devuelve la gata. – imploró Peter. – no me gusta como me mira.

- Peter, es una gata. No te va a comer. – señaló Sirius.

- Tenemos q hacer algo para q ellas no digan q van ganando cuando vamos empate. – recordó James. - ¿Cómo pueden ser tan tramposas?

Ninguno se fijo en q Perla llevaba puesto una especie d micrófono y q alguien estaba escuchando la conversación:

- ¿Tramposas? ¿Nosotras? ¿Cómo se atreve? Ese Potter es insufrible. X eso a mi me gusta Ed. – aseguró Lily.

- ¿Lo lanzo ya? – pregunto Joy con tono impaciente.

- Aún no. Queremos q afecte a todos no solo a Lupin. – explicó Bell.- No me miréis así. Además la idea fue mía.

- ¡Vaya con Perla! Ha sido llegar y triunfar... directa a la cama d Lupin. – Evy sonrió con admiración, de gata a gata

En esto q gracias al Mapa, vieron como Lupin se levantaba quedando en el centro d la habitación.

- ¡Ahora, Joy!

Joy apretó un botón d una especie d control remoto, al instante el collar d Perla salió d su cuello.

- ¿Q esta haciendo el collar? – preguntó Peter con tono asustado.

Pero antes d q los d pudieran explicarlo, el collar empezó a girar y a lanzar un gas x toda la habitación, q los Merodeadores no pudieron evitar inhalar. Cuando todos acabaron d toser:

- ¿Q era eso? ¿Q le pasa a mi voz? – se asustó James.

- Pareces un pitufo resfriado. – se burló Sirius.

- Tu tb. – contesto Peter, q hablaba como Minie Mouse.

- Parece q esas 4 han decidido romper el empate. Mira q usar a tu mascota para eso, Bellita. – Remus hizo con la cabeza un gesto d negación, él tenía voz d personaje d South Park. – Eso no ha estado bien.

En ese momento del collar, empezaron a salir una especie d fuegos artificiales d colores q iban formando las siguientes frases:

_NO ESTA MAL PARA HABERLO IMPROVISADO EN 2 HORAS. ¿EH?_

_X SI SENTÍS CURIOSIDAD EL GAS ERA HELIO, Y ES EL RESPONSABLE D ESAS VOCES CHILLONAS Q TENEIS. EN CONDICIONES NORMALES NO DURA MUCHO, PERO X SER PARA VOSOTROS LE HEMOS ENCANTADO PARA Q OS DURE HASTA MAÑANA._

_BUEN TRABAJO PERLA, ¡TE HAS GANADO UNA LATA D CAVIAR!_

_X SI NO LO HABÉIS NOTADO ESTO NOS HACE DOBLEMENTE GANADORAS: 2 – 1, Y AD LA HEMOS HECHO LAS ÚLTIMAS. CUANDO QUERÁIS OS RENDÍS._

_NO BESOS D VUESTRAS TRAMPOSAS NO FAVORITAS._

_PDATA: JAMES HABLA CON ATICA PARA DECIRLA Q ATRASE EL PARTIDO Q UMBRIDGE NO NOS DEJARA JUGAR A WILL Y A MÍ. BESOS JOY_

- Voy a matarlas. – Si James hubiera dicho esa frase con su voz normal hubiera dado mucho miedo. Pero como hablaba con voz d pitufo resfriado, daba mucha risa. ;D

- Perla, ¿adonde vas? ¿No ves q tu ama ya no te quiere? – Con aquella voz Remus parecía Marcos, el d "no te vayas mamaaaa, no te vayas d aquí.".

- ¿Es q no has leído lo del caviar? ¡Q bien amaestradas las tengo! – la gata se fue x la puerta q la abrió Peter, q tampoco tenía muchas ganas d q se quedara.

- Pues habrá q hacer algo para remontar. – Sirius se escuchó un momento. – Odio esta voz. No podemos dejar q nadie nos oiga hablar así.

Los 4 chicos se pusieron a pensar, bueno al menos 3 d ellos, como lograr q sus voces sonaran normales.

Y como vengarse d sus tramposas no favoritas.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capi 11.

Como habéis notado hay un FLASH BACK sobre lo q paso entre q James & Lily se enrollaran y la feria d arte donde ella estaba enfadada con él. A partir d ahora habrá un cacho x capi, para q os vayáis enterando d lo q paso. Soy consciente d q si no hacía algo x aclararlo d una vez alguna me mataba. Mejor dicho sé q no me mataban xq querían saberlo.

En el próximo capi la cosa se va a complicar un poco con la perra d Umbridge dando la vara x ahí. Pero como dice Sirius el riesgo es lo q lo hará divertido. Los chicos recuperarán su voz, James aplazará el partido... pero la broma para remontar se les van a escapar un poco d las manos. Haber q pasa.

Espero q os haya gustado este capi, y q me dejéis vuestras opiniones en forma de RR.

Besos.

Carla Gray.

Miembro d la Orden de Siriusana & Orgullosa Lupina.


	12. Voy a matarte

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Pues aquí estamos, me aburría y he dicho, voy a actualizar. Por hacer algo más o menos útil. Pero antes del capítulo, respondamos a los RR que tan amablemente me dejáis.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Hola, respondiendo primero al mensaje q me mandaste segundo, el del capítulo 1, no, aún no te voy a decir que le hizo James a Lily. Pero te adelanto q Ed no esta metido en el ajo. La verdad es q tenía q ir soltando prenda, pensé que con flashback era mejor porque así lo veíais y os formabais vuestra opinión. Es cierto se lo merecían lo de los pitufos. Además que tienen q estar graciosos, 3 pedazo tíos hablando con voz de pitufillo resfriado. Ya ves q lo he subido pronto. Muakis.

Andrea: Hola, sí la verdad es q las locas estuvieron bastante comedidas, no sé q las pasara. Me alegra q ya te caiga bien Joy, no sé porque pensaste q iba a tratar de putear a los demás. Si es muy maja. En cuanto a Evy... Q sepas que te entiendo. Me pasa igual con Bell, no la acabo de encajar, y eso que es un poco obra mía, pero no sé. No me termina de caer bien. Y no lo entiendo, yo soy más de Sirius & James que de Remus. Cuando habla Perla, habla pero en lenguaje felino. No sé, me dio por pensar q igual q las serpientes hablan y se supone q son más tontas q los gatos, xq los gatos no iban a tener su idioma. Tranquila, pronto te enterarás de todo. Palabra de girl scout. ¿Con que mano juran las girl scout? Vale, no lo soy, pero tu me entiendes. Besos.

Noriko: Hola, amor. He de darte una mala noticia. Umbridge dará el coñazo unos cuantos capítulos. Al menos 3, contando este. Tb Sev va a estar desaparecido en combate un tiempo, pero es culpa de él. ¿X q no puede llevarse bien con mis 3 niños? De paso me quitaba a la rata de en medio. En cuanto a las parejas, pues me parece q siguen en plan "te quiero, peor te odio" un rato más. Un beso, cielo.

Traviesa1500: Hola, gracias por lo del don y por lo de q no me retrase, es que no tengo medida del tiempo. O actualizo muy seguido o tardo mil siglos. De momento me ha dado por seguido. Besines.

Mileryth: Hola, me encanta tu forma de relajarte. Si yo un día antes de un examen toco el ordenador, me sueltan el: "Te lo debes de saber muy bien". Por tu pregunta sí, estoy estudiando la carrera de química, creo q por eso se me metió la asignatura de analítica. Si, estos van a seguir con su dinámica de "ojo por ojo, venganza x venganza" Creo que va a terminar muy mal. Bye.

Susanh: Hola, me alegra q te gustara lo de Binns, mira q estuve a punto de quitarlo, xq me aprecía q no tenía q ver con el tema. Ay, sí, Dumbly, es genial. No me canso de decirlo. Es único. Tranquila, seguir cumpliendo y cóntandote más cosas del tema. En este hay otro Flashback. Creo que Mirtle ya saca fotos x inercia. Igual se queda mirándolas suspirando. Bueno, deja de contar horas, q aqui lo tienes. Besos.

Sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción

CAPÍTULO 12: "VOY A MATARTE"

_Fecha: Viernes 30 d Noviembre._

_Lugar: Biblioteca_

- James, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – El aludido tuvo q mirar 2 veces antes d reconocer a la chica q le hablaba.

- ¿Ática? – La prefecta y capitán de Hupplepuff estaba muy cambiada: llevaba el pelo blanco, como si la hubieran obligado a quitarse el tinte d golpe, y los piercing habían desaparecido. – Adelante. – Salieron d la biblioteca. Antes de hablar James se apunto con la varita y se hizo un conjuro para q su voz sonara normal. Tenía q repetir el hechizo cada 5 minutos más o menos. - ¿Q quieres?

- Casi todo mi equipo pasara el fin d semana castigado x culpa del Sapo: yo, mi guardián Dedalus, los cazadores Branstone y Rose... ¿Te importaría posponer el partido?

- La verdad es q yo iba a pedirte lo mismo. – Ambos rieron x la coincidencia. En ese momento pasó Lily x allí, y se volvió a su cuarto, presa d una gran furia. – 2 d mis cazadores tb estarán castigados. ¿Lo dejamos para después d Navidades?

- Sí, vamos a decírselo a Hooch. – Mientras caminaban hacia el despacho d la profesora d Vuelo, seguían hablando.

- ¿Cómo esta Rose?

- Bien, Ponfrey la pego el cacho d labio. No se la nota nada.

- Me alegro. X cierto ¿q te paso? – con un gesto d su mano James abarco el nuevo aspecto d Ática.

- No me hables. Cuando salimos del despacho d Dumbledore el Sapo nos vio a mi y a Rose, y dijo q ese aspecto estaba bien para un árbol d Navidad pero no para unas jóvenes respetables, y Hum. Nos hizo lavarnos el pelo, quitarnos los pendientes... Luego reviso a todas las d nuestra casa y a la novia d Fabian Prewet la encontró un tatuaje... ¡Casi se ahoga d la impresión! Pero... no hubo suerte.

Después d ver a Hooch, fijar una nueva fecha para el partido y despedirse d Ática, a James se le empezó a ocurrir un d sus ideas interesantes.

- Es una locura. – le dijo Peter, cuando se la contó a sus amigos. – Con Umbridge x aquí... Además ellas os matarán.

- A lo mejor merece la pena morir x eso. Esa idea tiene tantas posibilidades... - Sirius sonrío solo d pensar en dichas posibilidades.

- Creo q Sirius tiene razón. Me gusta la idea. – rió Remus.

- Lo haremos mañana. - informó James.

(NdA: se supone q aún están los 3 con las voces d South Park o pitufos resfriados, según prefiráis)

&·&·&·&

_Entre tanto en el cuarto d las chicas:_

- No entiendo q tiene q hablar con Ática o xq se reían tanto. – La furia d Lily era tal q todos los objetos d la habitación flotaban a través d ella.

- Tus celos son infundados Lily. – Evy cazó al vuelo a la pobre Perla, q estaba empezando a marearse e iba a vomitar el caviar d un momento a otro. – Ática es lesbiana.

- ¡No estoy celosa! Xq estar celosa implicaría q siento algo x Potter, y yo no siento nada x ningún hombre xq soy una chica abajo el amor. Pero no entiendo xq habla con ella.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes. – Joy suspiró y se armó d paciencia. – Xq estaban hablando d aplazar el partido.

- Eso no es más q una excusa. Seguro q él se la quiere tirar... Eso si q sería un triunfo: El macho d Potter, q logró reformar a una lesbiana.

- Lily, ¿T estás escuchando? Admite d una vez q aún te gusta y a todas nos irá mejor. – suplicó Bell.

- No me gusta Potter. Creo q Eduard McKinnons es 1000 veces mejor q él. – Sus amigas la miraron con cara d "Tú sigue negando la realidad".

Lily se marchó dando un portazo. En cuanto se fue, todas las cosas cayeron bruscamente al suelo. Las 3 chicas q quedaban suspiraron. Todas entendían como se sentía Lily: dolida, engañada... pero le quería. No entendían xq negaba sus sentimientos d esa manera. Igual q no entendían como Potter se portó como se portó 7 meses atrás...

- FLASH BACK -

_- Estoy embarazada. – anunció Lily._

_- ¡No he sido la primera! – gritó Evy alegremente. - ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Lo siento, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? A veces un retraso no es significativo._

_- ¿Quién es el padre?_

_- Para mi sí es significativo. Soy un reloj._

_- Pero con los TIMOS en nada d tiempo estas muy tensa. – la señaló Bell. – Igual Evy tiene razón, ¿Te has hecho una prueba?_

_- ¿Quién es el padre? – volvió a preguntar Joy, siendo d nuevo ignorada._

_- No me he atrevido a hacerla. ¡Van a expulsarme! Y veréis mi hermana, la estoy oyendo: "las anormales como tú siempre son madres antes q esposas"_

_- No necesitas a esa idiota d Petunia. – Afirmo Bell. – Te apoyaremos en lo q necesites._

_Sí, las 3 seremos sus madrinas y sus tías putativas. – confirmo Evy._

_- Si lo seremos, pero... ¿Quién es el padre?_

_- Eso no importa. Voy a ir un rato a la biblioteca._

_- ¿No vamos a Honsgmead? Bell y tú necesitáis desconectar un poco._

_- Gracias, Evy, pero no tengo ganas. – Lily salió cerrando suavemente la puerta._

_- Al final no nos ha dicho quien es el padre._

_- Podíamos ir a Honsgmead, a socializar. – sugirió Evy. – y si socializando recibimos alguna pista sobre ello, pues bienvenido sea..._

_- Eso es cotillear. – La corrigió Bell. – Pero vale. Prefiero eso a volver a repasar los apuntes d DCAO._

_- Esperad chicas. Esto no esta bien._

_- Joy tiene razón. – Lloró Bell. – Somos 3 cotillas._

_- No si digo q no esta bien q vayamos con el uniforme del colegio. Voy a ponerme algo más adecuado para la ocasión. – Joy saltó dentro d su baúl._

_- ¿Pero como puede pensar en su aspecto en un momento así? ¡Q superficial! ¿No crees, Evy? ¿Evy? ¿ Adónde vas?_

_- A ver si Joy me presta algo d ropa. Yo tb quiero estar guapa mientras socializamos._

_- ¿Pero es q no os tomáis nada en serio?_

_- Bell, baja aquí. Hay una camiseta q te quedaría d vicio._

_- ¡Voy!_

_- FIN FLASH BACK -_

------------------------------------------

_Domingo 2 d Diciembre._

_Hora: x la mañana, muuuuuuy temprano._

La mañana se levantó con un sol radiante q lleno d luz la habitación d los Merodeadores. Pero James se despertó con la extraña sensación d q alguien trataba d estrangularlo. Abrió los ojos y... ¡efectivamente! Lily estaba encima d él con sus 2 manos agarrando con fuerza su garganta. De lejos le pareció oír la voz d Bell:

- Cariño, si no le sueltas vas a cometer homicidio en primer grado.

- Tranquila, Bell.- ronroneó Evy. – Es locura transitoria, no pasa nada.

- No me parece una excusa. – gimoteo Peter.

- ¿Q pasa Peter? No te parezco lo bastante loca. – Lily empezó a sacudir la cabeza d James.

- A mí si q me lo pareces, ¿a q sí Remus? – le aseguró Sirius.

- D camisa d fuerza. Ahora suelta a James y aléjate despacio...

- Hazles caso, Lily. - Joy se acerco a Lily y logró separar sus manos del cuello d James, q tomo una gran bocanada d aire. – Tu familia no puede pagar unos abogados tan buenos... como los q pagara la mía. – Las manos d Joy se cerraron sobre la garganta d James, q de nuevo tuvo q luchar x respirar.

Sirius se lanzó d inmediato al rescate, pero Lily sin dudar le puso la zancadilla y se fue a tratar d evitar q Joy matara a James xq le quería matar ella en persona. Remus tb intento unirse a la lucha pero Evy le saltó a la espalda y le tapo los ojos, con lo q los 2 casi se caen x una ventana abierta, pero se agarraron a las cortinas. En cuanto a Peter, vio q era la única esperanza d James... x supuesto intento huir, pero Bell, le lanzó una maldición para petrificarle y fue a ayudar a Remus & Evy a volver a la habitación. En cuanto Remus piso tierra d nuevo, tomo su varita y con un hechizo logró alejar a las 2 chicas d su amigo q ya estaba algo morado.

- ¿Estáis bien chicos? – pregunto Remus aún jadeante x la lucha.

- Sí, bueno. – contestaron Sirius & James. Remus observó q Peter estaba paralizado.

- Bell, libérale. – La aludida no estaba mucho x la tarea. Durante unos segundos Remus y ella se miraron a los ojos. – X favor.

- Eso esta mejor, ¿Te ha dolido? – Bell libero a Peter.

- Esa acusación es injusta, Bell. – la riñó Sirius. – Sabes perfectamente q él es él más educado d nosotros. Ahora q estamos todos calmados, creo q Lily & Bell no tienen motivos para ponerse así. En fin, Lily, si hubieras visto el cariño con el q James eligió para q te tatuarás esa snitch...

- Sirius, no creo q eso haya sido una buena idea... - James observó como Lily parecía estar repasando todas las maldiciones imperdonables en busca d la más adecuada para la ocasión.

- Y tu, Bell, Remus recordó q le habías dicho q te gustaban los lobos... y ese lobo aullando era precioso... y en la espalda te tiene q quedar muy bien.

- Sirius, creo q es mejor q no me ayudes. – Pidió Remus.

- Joy & Evy son las q si q tienen xq estar enfadadas, xq como aún no tienen 16 años, no podían hacerse tatuaje x eso os tuvimos q sugerir la idea d un piercing. Yo tb estoy muy defraudado x eso, nena. – Tomo a Evy d la cintura, q le miraba con los brazos cruzados y expresión asesina. – Yo quería q te pusieran "propiedad exclusiva d Sirius Black" en el culo, pero no pudo ser. Pero no te sientas mal.

En ese momento James, Remus & Peter se pusieron a redactar sus últimas voluntades, pero Evy en lugar d saltar sobre Sirius y descuartizarle, como pensaban q haría optó x el sarcasmo.

- Q bien me conoces, Siriusín. Destrozada, estoy destrozada. ¡Sobre todo xq el jodido piercing q me has puesto en el ombligo me duele un montón!

- A ver si lo entendí bien. – interrumpió Joy. – es q contra más claro sea mi testimonio mi abogado me librara mejor d la cárcel x vuestras trágicas muertes. Ayer, en la cena, nos pusisteis algo en la bebida. Ese algo nos dio un deseo inmenso d ir a ese pueblo d motoristas chiflados q hay cerca d Hongsmead, Harley Village, y allí nos hicimos los tatuajes y piercings q vosotros queríais. ¿Correcto?

- Sí. – respondieron los 4 chicos.

- ¿Y xq me pusisteis este aro horrible en la ceja? – Joy señaló la citada parte d su cara, q x culpa del aro ya no recordaba a la de una Virgen renacentista.

- Pues... es q no sabíamos q ponerte. – confesó James. – Yo sugerí la nariz. Al final lo dejamos a la elección d tu subconsciente.

- ¿Y en q pensaba tu subconsciente cuando con tanto cariño me hiciste poner una snitch, q no para d moverse x todo mi cuerpo, pero q siente predilección x mis zonas erógenas? – Pregunto Lily a James con una cara q daba verdadero miedo.

- Creo q es mejor q no hablemos hasta q no estén presentes nuestros abogados. – anunció Peter con tono asustado.

- ¿Q abogado? – James sonrió d forma adorable a Lily. – Princesa, lo elegiste tu tb. Esa poción era una forma d hipnosis, y bajo hipnosis no se puede obligar a nadie a q haga algo q no haría d forma consciente y libre. Es decir, q tu algún día d forma voluntaria t ibas a acabar poniendo ese tatuaje, d lo contrario tu mente se hubiera rebelado contra ello. Lo mismo para las demás. Dicho d otra forma, lo único q hemos hecho es acelerar el proceso.

- No es mala excusa, Potter. – asintió Lily. – la usaré en el tribunal. Como Potter iba a morir algún día no se me debe condenar x su muerte xq solo acelere el proceso.

La discusión iba a degenerar d nuevo en una batalla campal, cuando entro Yeye en el cuarto muy alterado, aún con una cinta en el pelo y la manzanilla para eliminar las bolsas d los ojos:

- Umbridge esta a punto d empezar una inspección sorpresa. – anunció asustado.

- Lily vamos, los matamos luego. – Joy uso un tono muy apurado. – Si nos pilla aquí nos expulsa. Vamos a la habitación ya.

- No podéis. – Will entró tb en ese momento con un pijama lleno d leones. – X lo visto alguien le ha dicho q en esta habitación habría chicas a esta hora y va a empezar x aquí.

- ¿Quién es ese alguien? – pregunto Sirius amenazadoramente sin notar q Peter trataba d camuflarse con el paisaje.

- Princesa, me tendrás q matar luego. No quedará bien en tu impecable expediente q te pillaran en plena inspección d un miembro del ministerio, en la habitación d los chicos y con un cadáver. - Comento James mirando a Lily.

- A Joy y a mí desde luego q no. – anunció Evy pensativa. – sería el 2º muerto en 4 días.

- Olvidad eso. – suplicó Joy asustadísima. – si nos pillan aquí a los 8 nos expulsan.

- ¿Cómo q los 8? – pregunto Peter. – Yo he hecho un trato...

- ¿Q trato? – los ojos azul turquesa d Bell lanzaban chispas.

- Ahora no, Bell. – Remus la puso una mano en el hombro logrando calmarla. Luego se volvió hacia James. – James, vas a tener q sacarla.

- ¿El q? – preguntaron a una Bell, Evy, Joy, Lily, Will & Yeye.

- ¡Pero q mal pensados sois! – rió Sirius.

- Es una capa d invisibilidad. – James la extendió para demostrarlo. – Meteos las 4 debajo. No creo q Umbridge pueda ver bajo ellas, eso es un talento muy raro. – Viendo q ninguna se movía. - ¿Queréis q nos expulsen?

No, dado q ellas irían incluidas en el lote así q todas lograron meterse en la capa, era un problema con las diferencias d altura y eso, pero lo lograron. Luego, se fueron a un rincón d la habitación, a observar.

No tardo mucho en entrar Umbridge, seguida d McGonagall, en la fase sarcástica d lo q pronto iba a ser un gran cabreo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Profesora? – preguntó Sirius con su sonrisa más encantadora.

- Dolores, tiene la absurda idea d q hay chicas en su cuarto.

- No es una idea absurda, hum, es una certeza absoluta.

- Pues no, aquí no hay chicas. – aseguró James. – Sólo están Will & Yeye, - en ese momento los 2 chicos saludaron con la mano, - q han venido a despertarnos.

- En esta habitación no hay chicas. – Remus mostró a la mujer su sonrisa hipócrita y encantadora. Luego con un gesto educado. – Pero es libre d mirar x ella si quiere. – Las chicas no tuvieron más remedio q admirar su sangre fría.

Si había un adjetivo para describir a Umbridge era concienzuda. Concienzuda pero no inteligente. Miró debajo d las camas, en los baúles, detrás d las cortinas, en al baño, en el armario, en los cajones del escritorio...

- Dolores, la única chica q puede caber en esos cajones es una muñeca hinchable, y aunq me decepcionaría mucho encontrarla aquí, ninguna norma d la escuela prohibe tenerla. – anunció McGonagall con ese tono q recordaba a la Srta. Rottermeyer.

Ante esto Peter respiró, ya q no pasaba nada si encontraban a su Mandy.

Después d un rato y d q miró hasta debajo d las alfombras y dentro d las papeleras, sin encontrar nada, Umbridge se dio x satisfecha.

- Supongo q mi fuente se equivoco, hum.- Durante un momento sus ojos se fijaron en Peter, q bajó la vista. – De todas formas, esta tarde veré a todas tus alumnas. Solo quiero asegurarme q no tengan esos horribles tatuajes o pendientes q se ponen ahora las jóvenes.

- A ninguna d mis chicas le va eso.

- Me alegro xq d lo contrario será expulsada. hum Las normas d la escuela son muy claras respecto a eso. Hum. Perdone a las otras chicas xq no quería q pensaran q soy un monstruo, pero esta vez no seré tan considerada. Hum. Estaré aquí a las 7. – y se fue. Al cabo d unos segundos:

- Srtas. Evans, Figg, Turner y Vega, salgan d debajo d la capa esa. – ordeno McGonagall.

- ¿Cómo sabía q estabamos aquí?

- Xq, Srta Turner, llevo la última media hora viendo la punta d sus zapatos d diseño. Esta tarde espero q se porten bien.

- Lo haremos. – prometió Lily nada quitarse la capa.

- Como angelitos. – aseguro Bell, poniendo su cara angelical.

- No tendrá quejas. – asintió Evy.

- Umbridge no podrá decir nada malo. – completó Joy.

En cuanto McGonagall se fue, no muy convencida, x cierto, las chicas angelicales se lanzaron sobre Peter con intenciones claramente homicidas. Durante un momento sus 5 amigos se miraron sorprendidos ya q normalmente las chicas se abalanzaban sobre ellos, pero luego decidieron ir a salvarle, ya q, como señaló Yeye, el morado no era su color.

Sirius logró atrapar a Evy, cargarla a hombros y llevarla a un rincón d la habitación a tratar d calmarla. Dado q Evy se defendió con uñas y dientes el proceso le costó unos cuantos arañazos y no menos mordiscos.

Remus, estuvo dudando un rato q táctica seguir, ya q era un caballero y no le parecía bien inmovilizar a Bell con una maldición y menos x la espalda... X suerte Will no tenía esos reparos, y d un solo hechizo logro alejar a Joy & Bell d la rata con un hechizo d cosquillas. Antes d q se las pasara, Will las ató x las muñecas.

James intento alejar a Lily, pero ella sin querer, puede q sin querer evitarlo, echo el brazo hacia atrás y le sacudió un codazo en plena cara. Al menos tuvo su lado positivo xq Lily se hizo daño en el codo y tuvo q alejarse d la rata. (NdA: ¿he dicho positivo? Ojalá se hubieran cargado a esa rata.) Justo a tiempo, xq Peter no tenía los pulmones d James y se hubiera ahogado mucho antes.

- ¿Pero q os he hecho? – preguntó el pequeño cuando logró recuperar el aliento.

- Piensa, rata traidora. – le acusó Bell q trataba d cortar las cuerdas con los dientes. – Recuerda cuando nos vendiste a la mujer sapo.

- Lo q nos ha llevado a las puertas d la expulsión. – completó Joy. – Will quítame las cuerdas ya, y a Bell tb, antes d q se rompa un diente.

- ¿Vas a ser buena y no intentar matar a nadie?

- No prometo nada.

- Pues yo tampoco.

- No seáis tan duras con Peter. – Pidió Remus siempre defendiendo a sus amigos. Peter podía tener sus defectos, pero Remus le estaba muy agradecido x haberse hecho animago para hacerle compañía en las noches d luna llena. – Él pensó q estaba haciendo lo mejor.

- Así es. Gracias Remus. – apoyó Peter con voz temblorosa.

- No lo dudo, Lupin. Lo mejor para él. – Evy estaba inmovilizada con un brazo en la espalda, de cara a la pared y con Sirius a su espalda. – Me estás haciendo daño.

- Lo siento, pero si te suelto vas a intentar matarle otra vez. Además a mi tb me duele el brazo x los arañazos q le has hecho. – Pese a eso Sirius aflojó la presión q hacía al brazo d la chica.

- No es el brazo lo q me molesta, me estoy clavando el piercing aún . – Al oír esto Sirius alejo a la chica d la pared y... sí q era cierto, ya q ella hizo un gesto d molestia.

- Lo siento. – Volvió a disculparse, aunq no sabía si era x haberla hecho daño o x el piercing, sabía q el tatuaje daría menos problemas. Aún así la tomo de la muñeca para q no atacara a Peter.

- ¿Q pensáis hacer para arreglar la q habéis liado?

- ¿Arreglar? Evans, nosotros no tenemos q arreglar nada. Bueno, si mis gafas q me las has roto. – James tomo las gafas del suelo, las arreglo con un hechizo, se las puso y miro a Lily con cara inocente. – No es nuestro problema.

- Pues habrá q hacer q lo sea. – Todos miraron a Joy, a la q Yeye, en contra del buen criterio d los demás acababa d desatar, ya q durante un momento el tono q uso les recordó a Snape.

- ¡Es cierto eso d q todo se pega! – Bell tb había sido liberada y se frotaba las muñecas donde había tenido las cuerdas.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Remus preocupado al ver el gesto.

- No, pero la gente suele hacer esto cuando la desatan. – Bell se encogió d hombros. – James, me da igual q digas q no nos obligasteis a nada y q hubiéramos acabado haciéndolo x propia voluntad. Tú mismo has dicho q acelerasteis el proceso, x tanto tenéis parte d responsabilidad... ¡No podéis dejarnos en la estacada!

- ¿Xq no?

- ¿Q pensáis hacer? – pregunto Joy. - ¿Comer palomitas mientras nos expulsan?

- Dumbledore no dejará q os expulsen x eso. – replicó James sin apearse del burro.

- Eso no lo sabes. – Bell puso cara d pena.

- James Potter, vais a ayudarnos o de lo contrario...

- ¿D lo contrario q Evans? – pregunto Peter con más valor del q sentía, escondido tras Remus. - ¿Te chivarás d todo a Umbridge?

- Ese es tu estilo, rata asquerosa. – grito Joy. - ¿No vais a ayudarnos?

- Dejadlo ya. – Evy, q llevaba un rato callada, intervino en la discusión. – ya nos apañaremos. No les necesitamos. Además. – en su mirada apareció un brillo d astuto. – No creo q sepan como hacerlo.

- ¿Q es eso de q no sabemos? – Preguntaron los Lobitos a la vez con tono ofendido.

- Pues eso. Q no sabéis como ayudarnos. Pero no importa no os necesitamos para nada. Ya nos apañaremos. – Bell empezó a entender la idea d Evy.

- X supuesto q sabemos q hacer. Y vamos a hacerlo. – Aseguró Remus.

- Pero tendrá q ser antes d las 7. – Evy asintió con la cabeza. – No lo conseguiréis.

- Claro q lo conseguiremos. – Sirius tenía su mirada d perro d caza q no va a parar hasta lograr lo q quiere. Atrajo a Evy hacia sí y la susurró al oído. – Pequeña manipuladora, ¿cómo vas a convencer a James?

- Podemos, pero no lo haremos. - James se cruzó d brazos, con cara d niño cabezota.

- Yo no voy a convencerle. – susurró Evy a modo d respuesta. – Otra lo hará x mi.

- Esta bien, Potter. – Lily levanto los brazos en gesto d rendición.- Se lo pediré a Ed.

- Y a mi Snape d mi cuore. – añadió Joy y ambas se dirigieron a la puerta.

- Alto ahí las 2. – ambas borraron la sonrisa d triunfo antes d girar a mirar a James. - ¿Para q vais a pedir ayuda a esos 2? Nosotros nos encargamos.

- No te molestes, James.

- No es molestia, Bell, ¿cómo voy a dejar q te expulsen? Iros a vuestro cuarto a descansar, nosotros hablamos con Ática q de tatuajes y eso sabe mazo, y antes d las 7 tendremos una solución.

Cuando las 4 chicas se fueron a su cuarto ocultando las sonrisas triunfales, los chicos se miraron:

- Evelyn ha logrado manipularnos, ¿No?

- Me temo q sí, James. – rió Will. – De no ser xq su selección a esta casa fue de las más rápidas d la historia, el sombrero apenas la toco, diría q debería estar en Slytherin. X eso y x su afición a las pociones.

- ¿Evelyn en Slytherin? – Sirius hizo un gesto d incredulidad.- No lo digas ni en broma. Ya tengo a toda mi familia allí, y es lo peor q me ha pasado.

- Vamos a hablar con Ática. Creo q esta podando los arbustos d enfrente del campo d Quiditch. – comento Remus.

- Una pregunta antes d q os valláis. – Yeye tomo aire. – Todo ese discurso d Bell sobre acelerar el proceso y eso... ¿Os habéis acostado con ellas?

- ¿Q? ¡NO! – respondieron los 3 chicos a la vez.

- Pues deberíais. – afirmo Will. – Toda esa tensión sexual no es nada sana. Vais acabar todos locos perdidos.

------------------------------------------

_18:15 h_

_Cuarto d las chicas._

Las 4 chicas estaban en su cuarto mirando el reloj con distintos grados d nerviosismo.

En el más bajo estaba Bell, q se había sentado en la bañera y había adoptado posición d meditación poco después d haberse comido todas las uñas d las manos.

La siguiente era Evy q se paseaba x la zona cercana a la terraza con el andar enloquecido d una fiera enjaulada y preguntaba la hora cada 5 segundos.

La siguiente era Joy q cuando estaba nerviosa comía un montón y estaba rodeada d envoltorios d caramelos, y palos d piruletas.

La más nerviosa sin embargo era Lily q leía un libro titulado: "Cuando él se lo merece. 2000 hechizos y pociones para q tu ex sufra d impotencia permanente". Y estaba dispuesta a usarlo.

En esto x fin llamaron a la puerta y Joy se abalanzó sobre ella. Cuando la abrió y vio q eran James, Sirius y Remus respiró. Peter no fue xq le daba mucho miedo.

- ¿Lo tenéis? – pregunto Joy con tono ansioso, tras cerrar la puerta.

Pero ninguno la hizo caso: Remus se dirigió hacia el baño donde estaba Bell y cerro la puerta tras él. Sirius tomo a Evy d un brazo, el mismo q la estrujo x la mañana, y la saco a la terraza. James se aclaró la garganta y miró a las 2 chicas q quedaban:

- Joy, toma esto. Tienes q quitarte el aro y darte esta pomada. La cicatriz desaparece en 5 minutos. – Ella lo miró con cara d no confiar mucho pero tampoco tenía más opciones así q se bajo al baúl donde tenía el espejo grande y una vez enfrente de él, hizo lo q James le había dicho. Luego James se volvió a Lily con aspecto menos seguro. – X favor no me grites. Verás Ática me ha dado esta poción q borrará el tatuaje...

- Bien. – Lily no necesitaba oír . Trato d alcanzar la botella roja q sostenía James pero él la levanto hasta ponerla fuera del alcance d la pelirroja.

- El problema, - prosiguió James con el tono d un niño q sabe q va a ser castigado en cualquier momento. – es q como es una snitch... hay q cazarla para poder borrarla.

- ¿Y tu te ofreces voluntario?

- Creo q es lo lógico, dado q es todo culpa mía. – James puso cara d estar a punto d hacer un gran sacrificio. – es un trabajo duro pero alguien tiene q hacerlo. ¿Quién mejor q el mejor buscador d Hogwarts? Modestia aparte.

- Te recuerdo q Ed tb es buscador. Y es un buen buscador.

- Lily, princesa, Edy no le encontraría el punto G ni a un conejo d 100 metros.

- Se llama Ed. Y es un buen buscador, si tu no le hubieses hecho un amargador de Golberg hubiera atrapado él la snitch.

- ¿Q dices q le hice? – James pensó q aquella jugada era nueva. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado d una chica q sabía tan poco d Quiditch? ¿Enamorado? ¿Quién hablaba d amor? Sólo le gustaba un poco.

- Esa jugada horrible q no me importa como se llame. – Lily se acercó hasta q sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros. – No pienso dejar q me utilices d campo d Quiditch. ¿Q haces? – El chico había estado apunto d acariciarla la base del cuello con el algodón.

- Es q la snitch acaba d pasar x ahí. – James puso cara d niño bueno. – Si me dejas va a ser un momento: enseguida la atrapo.

- Q no.

James empezó a tratar d buscar la snitch, pero era difícil xq Lily no se dejaba. Para defenderse d lo q Lily consideraba un ataque, y James un intento d ayudar, Lily trato d sacarle los ojos, bastante complicado con las gafas, pero el tuvo q defenderse tomando las manos d la chica. Logró hacerla retroceder, pero tropezaron con una cama, y se cayeron, James encima d Lily.

En ese momento:

- Hum.

No podía ser.

Pero sí. Era Umbridge con Peter cogido d una oreja.

_18:20_

_Cuarto d baño_.

Bell interrumpió su intento d centrarse al oír la puerta cerrarse. Abrió un ojo y vio a Lupin mirarla con curiosidad.

- ¿Q haces? – pregunto Remus.

- Centrarme. – Bell vio q eso lejos d aclarar a Remus le había dejado más confuso aún y trató d explicarse mejor. – Trato d encontrar mi centro d serenidad a través d la meditación. Adelante ya puedes empezar a reírte.

- No voy a reírme, lo encuentro fascinante. ¿Crees q podrías enseñarme? – Remus penso q eso d encontrar su centro d serenidad estaría bien para la próxima luna llena.

- Sí. – concedió Bell después d pensarlo un poco. – Pero primero hay q abrirte los Chakras.

- ¿Abrirme los Chakras? Bell, cuidado, q luego James te acusará d tratar d pervertirme otra vez. Hablando d perversiones tengo la solución a tu problema. – Remus sonrió al tiempo q mostraba a la rubia una botella con un líquido rojo. – Con esto se te borrara el tatuaje.

- Bien. – Bell pensó q debía quitarse la camiseta cutre q llevaba, el problema era q no llevaba nada bajo ella. Dudó un momento, pero al final se dio cuenta q era una tontería. Se dio la vuelta y se la quitó. Al ver q Bell estaba desnuda d cintura para arriba, Remus, q era muy educado, decidió q era mejor irse.

- Me voy para q estés cómoda.

- No puedes irte. – Bell le tomo la mano al tiempo q con su mano libre sostenía la camiseta q se había quitado para taparse el pecho. – El tatuaje está en la espalda, y no me llego... vas a tener q borrarlo tú.

Remus admitió q tenía q hacerlo, Bell puso una toalla en el suelo y se tumbó. Remus se arrodilló a su lado y con delicadeza empezó a borrar el lobo aullante d la espalda d la joven, q empezó a gemir d dolor mientras era borrado. Mientras lo hacía trataba d no pensar en lo suave q era la piel de la chica, d igual manera q Bell trataba d contener el impulso d girarse, besarle y hacer el amor allí mismo sobre el suelo del baño.

Después d unos segundos el lobo había desaparecido y sólo quedaba una quemadura.

- Ya está. – anunció Remus.- Tienes q darte este ungüento para curar la quemadura.

- Bien, tendré q buscar a alguien q me ayude. – X favor q se ofrezca él d voluntario, pensó Bell.

- Pues sí, xq ahí no te llegas. – Me gustaría ofrecerme d voluntario, pensó Remus.

Tras esto hubo un momento d silencio en q ambos se miraron a los ojos, luego como obedeciendo a una señal extraña se acercaron y se besaron, al principio un roce d labios, pero empezó a tornarse apasionado, y a saber como hubiera acabado la cosa si...

- Hum, ¿interrumpo algo? – Umbridge no fuera una perra muy inoportuna.

Los 2 jóvenes miraron a la puerta donde acababa d aparecer Umbridge. Más allá d ella, tanto Remus como Bell alzaron una ceja al ver a James y Lily levantándose d la cama y a Peter flotando en el aire con una oreja hinchada.

_18:20_

_Terraza._

En cuanto Sirius arrastró a Evy a la terraza, sin tener en cuenta el detalle d q ella llevaba sólo el kimono, y q este no abrigaba mucho, cerro la puerta, empujó a la chica suavemente contra la pared y la dio un beso d esos q se sienten hasta en la punta d los pies y ante el q ni la cínica Evy pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

- ¿A q ha venido eso? – pregunto Evy cuando él se separó d ella.

- Dado q vas a matarme en breve, quería q fueras la última chica a la q besara en mi vida. – Se inclinó hacia su oído y en tono confidencial, la susurró. – Tb pensaba q esa frase igual t ablandaba un poco. – A su pesar Evy, sonrió con ternura. Pero la sonrisa fue borrada al instante, d tal forma q cuando Sirius volvió a mirarla d frente, la vio tan seria como antes. – He hablado con Ática: no te puedes quitar el piercing. X lo visto esa es la zona donde peor cura, cosa q yo no sabía, xq jamás haría algo q pudiera herirte a propósito... Me ha dicho q te tomes esta poción para el dolor, y q si ves q se te infecta vayas a verla, q ella te ayudará. Entre tanto, con este hechizo. – la dio un trozo d pergamino. – El piercing será invisible para todos, x lo q pasará la inspección sin problemas.

- Vale. – Evy tomo el papel y se giró para hacerse le hechizo.

- ¿Q haces? ¿No me vas a dejar ver como t ha quedado?

- NO. – repuso Evy en tono tajante. Luego con uno más suave. - ¿de verás querías ponerme ese tatuaje horrible?

- Creo q si lo hago me matas.

- Pues crees bien. – ambos sonrieron.

- Hum.

- ¿Has oído eso? – preguntaron los 2 a la vez. Y de nuevo a la vez se inclinaron a la puerta de cristal y tras levantar un poco la cortina vieron q Umbridge estaba en la puerta con Peter agarrado x una oreja, y mirando a Lily & James, en la cama en una postura comprometedora.

- ¿Q hacemos? – pregunto Evy en un tono bastante tranquilo dadas las circunstancias.

- Salir. Esconderme no es mi estilo. – al oír eso Evy sonrío y con ternura se puso d puntillas para besarle. – ¿y eso? – El tono d Sirius mostraba sorpresa x aquel beso tierno e inesperado.

- Es q como creo q van a castigarnos d x vida o a expulsarnos o peor... pues pensé q quería q ser la última chica q te besara.

- No si yo te beso a ti él último. – Sirius ya se estaba poniendo a ello cuando:

- Hum, Hum. - ¿He comentado ya lo inoportuna q es esta mujer?.

- ¿Un caramelo para la tos? – ofreció Remus amablemente cuando estaban todos en la habitación puestos en fila, menos Joy q aún seguía en el baúl, como para una revisión militar.

- No necesito caramelos, Sr... Lupin. Hum. – aseguró la mujer groseramente tras consultar su odiosa libreta. – Se preguntarán q hago aquí, pues me he encontrado a este pobre chico tratando d conseguir una chica con la q pervertirse en esta horrible orgía q tenían aquí montada.

- ¿Q orgía? – preguntaron todos confundidos.

- Verá, todo es un malentendido... - empezó Lily con tono amable tratando d explicarse.

- Hum, ¿así q es usted la Srta. Evans? Hum. Veo q lo q se dice es cierto... - Umbridge la miraba d arriba abajo tan fijamente como un sapo a una mosca. (NdA: ¿Xq se me habrá ocurrido esa comparación?)

- ¿Q se dice? - Preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

- Una buena chica, la Srta. Svater, me ha dicho q es usted vanidosa, con tendencias a la violencia, rebelde, q cree tener siempre razón y coincido con ella en q no es tan guapa como dicen.

- ¡Es mentira! Yo jamás recurro a la violencia. – Lily aprovecho q Umbridge estaba d espaldas para darle una patada en la espinilla a James, q se reía d lo q Umbridge acababa d decir d Lily. Claro q la patada le cortó la risa.

- Volviendo al tema d al orgía, hum, ¿no tendrán la cara dura d negarlo? Hum. A ustedes 2, - señaló a James y Lily. – les he pillado en la cama, a ellos 2, hum, - esta vez apuntó con un dedo gordo y viscoso a Bell & Remus, - besándose en el suelo del baño, y la Srta. Figg no llevaba camiseta. Y estos 2 estaban, - refiriéndose a Sirius & Evy. – en similares circunstancias en la terraza, al menos espero q la Srta Vega lleve algo debajo d ese horrible kimono.

- Claro, q llevo algo. – Las bragas, añadió mentalmente Evy.

- X cierto, su cara me suena mucho, ¿No estaba usted con una chica negra en el despacho del director el día q llegué?

- No. –aseguró Evy con total convicción. – Es más no conozco a ninguna chica q cumpla con esa descripción...

- James, la cosa esa q me has dado funciona q da gusto. – Joy salió en ese momento del baúl, más feliz q un regaliz xq la marca del piercing se había borrado. – Y antes d q venga esa sa... sabia mujer.

- Excepto a Joy. – Evy completó la frase a tiempo para q no pareciera q mentía. – Debe confundirse con nuestras gemelas malvadas.

- Hum. – Umbridge dio un par d vueltas en torno a Joy. – X fin entiendo lo q pasa aquí: esa cosa q el Sr. Potter le ha dado debe ser alguno d esos objetos d auto satisfacción q usan las jóvenes pervertidas. El Sr. Petigrew, al ver q no le hacía caso, se ha ido a buscar a otra chica, pobre chico. Hum.- dedico una mirada d compasión a Peter antes d seguir.- Pero ustedes 7 son una atajo d pervertidos degenerados, no se toman nada en serio y... ¿q esta haciendo la Srta. Figg? – Bell se había salido d la fila, se había sentado en el suelo y había adoptado posición d flor d Loto.

- Centrarse. – Contestaron sus amigas como si fuera lo normal del mundo.

- ¿Q?

- Trata d encontrar su centro d energía para purificarse después d la sesión tántrica q usted ha interrumpido. – explicó Remus.- De hecho creo q todos deberíamos centrarnos. – Remus les dedicó una mirada significativa a sus amigos.

- Cierto. – aseguraron Sirius & James a la vez.

- Sí, deberíamos. – les apoyaron las chicas.

Así q dicho y hecho: Ante la estupefacta mirada d Dolores Umbridge, los 7 se sentaron en el suelo, adoptaron postura flor d Loto, y dijeron: ¡OM!

Estuvieron así un rato, en el q la mujer, impaciente no paraba d mirar el reloj. Cuando faltaba muy poco para las 7:

- ¿Van a tardar mucho en centrarse?

- ¿xq me ha interrumpido? – preguntó James con cara d niño dolido. – Ahora tengo q volver a empezar.

- Sí, yo ya estaba a punto d alcanzar el estado Zen. – gimió Joy.

- Pues yo no me voy d aquí hasta q no me expliquen lo q ha pasado.

- Me parece q si t vas a ir Dolores. – Ninguno d ellos pensó jamás q podría alegrarles tanto oír la severa voz d McGonagall. – Para empezar tienes q hacer una revisión, y para acabar yo soy la jefa d esta casa, x tanto la única q puede disciplinar a mis alumnos... hasta q el director diga lo contrario.

- Pues estos alumnos necesitan mucha disciplina, hum, en particular 4 d ellos, hum, y si con el director con quien tengo q hablar para dársela, hablaré con él. Hum.

- Bien.

Las 2 mujeres salieron a gran velocidad d la habitación como si fuera una carrera cuya meta, presumiblemente era, el despacho del Director.

- Menos mal q se fueron. – comento Peter después d q Lily cerrara la puerta. – Ya me dolía la espalda. ¡Vaya si q Bell se lo toma en serio! – La rubia había llegado casi hasta el techo.

- ¿Estarás contento? – atacó Joy casi al instante, señalando furiosa a Peter. – Mañana a esta hora estaremos castigados, y un castigo con Umbridge no debe ser moco d pavo.

- Dumbledore no dejará q nos castigue. – aseguró James en un tono confiado q logró irritar a Lily.

- No creo q él pueda evitarlo. – le contestó Lily. – y todo x culpa del enano.

- Deja en paz a Peter. - Respondió James. – Aunq nos castigue, estaremos a cargo d McGonagall no d Umbridge.

James no podía estar más equivocado.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Lunes 3 d Diciembre._

_Después de desayunar._

Los 8 jóvenes habían sido llamados al despacho del Director. Estaban allí sentados, frente a su mesa esperando q llegara, sin mirarse, y cuando lo hacían era para lanzarse miradas d "q poco sensatos sois".

El día anterior volvieron a discutir x el marcador. Los chicos decían q puesto q habían hecho la última broma, iban ganando, pero las chicas decían q no, q iban 2 a 2.

Finalmente, Dumbledore apareció, se sentó y les miró a todos amablemente x encima d sus gafas d media luna:

- Antes d q lleguen los demás, quería decirles q los recientes acontecimientos me han hecho reconsiderar las cosas: sé q no fuisteis vosotros los q hicieron todas esas bromas en Hallowen, sino vosotras.

Miró a las chicas q asintieron con la cabeza.

- En tal caso, le debo a alguien una disculpa.

Los Merodeadores se prepararon, no todos los días se recibe una disculpa d uno d los magos más poderosos del mundo:

- Liliam, Arabella, Evelyn y Joana espero q puedan perdonarme.- Las chicas, pilladas x sorpresa solo acertaron a balbucear un vacilante.

- Claro.

- ¿Xq las pide perdón a ellas? – preguntó Sirius con cara d q el anciano estaba cometiendo una gran injusticia.

- Xq yo les estaba atribuyendo el mérito d sus obras a los Merodeadores. Lo cual era muy injusto.

- Es cierto. – corroboró Lily.

- Aclarado ese punto, pasemos al motivo x el q les he llamado: ayer Minerva & Dolores vinieron a verme xq piensan q ustedes necesitan disciplina. Después d una pelea épica y una negociación no menos épica llegamos al siguiente acuerdo. – en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron las 2 mujeres.- Justo a tiempo. El acuerdo consiste en q 4 d ustedes cumplirán su castigo con Minerva, y los otros 4 con Dolores. Minerva les va a decir a quien castigará ella.

- Bajo mi cargo estarán: Sirius Black, Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin y Joana Turner. – al oír como la jefa d su casa pronunciaba sus nombres suspiraron con alivio, pero luego miraron a sus compañeros q estaban pálidos como la tiza.

- Lo cual implica q yo disciplinaré a: Liliam Evans, Peter Petigrew, James Potter y Evelyn Vega. – Los ojos d Umbridge los contemplaban como si fueran unas moscas d chocolate q estuviera a punto d comerse.

* * *

¡Pobres James, Lily y Evy! Castigados x esa mujer... a Peter q le den.

En el próximo capítulo: todos nuestros protas va a estar castigados. Pero aún así Bell tendrá un rato para abrirle los Chakras a Remus.

¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado xq Joy tiene esa paranoia d q Snape esta enamorado d Lily, cuando no es cierto? En el Flash Back d este capítulo hallaréis una pista. Tb veremos una d las cosas q le hizo James a Lily aunq no la principal.

X cierto, Snape reaparece, q le he tenido un poco ignorado últimamente.

Espero q este capítulo os haya gustado, y q me dejéis RR.

Un beso.

CarlaGrey

Miembro de la Orden d Siriusana & orgullosa Lupina.


	13. Castigados

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Pues aquí estoy una semana más, aunque algo ha cambiado y es que esta vez os voy a pedir algo a cambio del capítulo: un mensajito. Luego os cuento.

Traviesa 1500: Hola, ya ves que aquí estoy puntualmente subiendo mi capítulo. Lo de ser escritora profesional, puf. Yo creo que si hiciera esto por trabajo le acabaría cogiendo tirria y no lo hará bien, pero considero un halago la pregunta. Besos.

Ginny - Shelena: Hola, no pasa nada, no te insultes. Anda que no me ha pasado eso a mi veces y con capítulos que es peor aún. Ya me empecé a leer tu fict, en cuanto lo termine te dejo opinión. A mi tb me gusto el golpe de Dumbledore, je, je. Les dejo a los chicos con las ganas. Ya la próxima vez que actualice el tiempo que tarde dependera de vosotras y vosotros. Ya verás. Bueno, un beso cielete.

Andrea: Hola, bien ¿y tú? Bueno, que sepas q de igual manera que me tome como algo personal el lograr que Joy te cayera bien ahora lo me pasa con Evy, tú dime que no te gusta y yo trato de mejorarlo. Eso de la snitch... a mi me gustaría saber en que pensaba James para inducirla a tatuarse eso, aunque creo que esta bastante claro. Ya en este capítulo, tu alma encontrara la paz y la respuesta al acertijo que la atormenta, vamos que sabrás que le hizo James a Lily. Sí, el idioma de los gatos es como el Parsel lo habla determinada gente, supongo que la que se transforme en algún tipo de gato, por ejemplo, McGonagall. Yo creo que cada bicho tiene su propio idioma, en el cuarto libro, Voldemort insinúa que las ratas tienen su idioma y que Peter se comunica con ellas. Pues aquí tienes el próximo capítulo.. Besos.

Susanh: Ole, que lista es mi niña. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Ahora verás como fue la cosa y si tu no hubieras pensado lo mismo. Yo tb querría abrirle a Remus lo que hicera falta, que envidia me da esa chica. Tranquila, que en este capítulo tus uñas encontrarán la paz. Je, je. Besinas, preciosa.

Sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción

CAPÍTULO 13: "CASTIGADOS" 

Los castigos q recibieron no fueron tan horribles en principio: a James, Umbridge, le confisco la escoba y le prohibió entrenar mientras ella estuviese allí. Dado q no había partidos hasta el nuevo año, pues a James no le importó mucho. Además se quedó con una snitch para jugar con ella con lo q logró desquiciar a Sirius e idiotizar a Peter, cosa q tanto Remus como yo misma consideramos casi imposible.

Lily tenía q ir todas las tardes a las habitaciones d Umbridge, decoradas en espantosos tonos pasteles, con la finalidad d arreglar su problema d vanidad. En principio no era tan horrible, salvo x el hecho d tener q aguantarla, pero después d q la hiciera escribir unas cuantas líneas... con su propia sangre quedando una horrible marca en su muñeca Lily pensó q era horrible. Además se la suspendió d prefecta y se puso en su lugar a Leticia, lo cual fue q espantoso.

Evy recibió una especie d arresto domiciliario: no podía salir d su cuarto nada más q para ir a clase mientras Umbridge estuviese en la escuela. La comida se la llevaba Koby a su cuarto. Evy al principio tampoco pensó q fuera para tanto, hasta q nevó... y tuvo q ver desde la terraza como todas las chicas d Hogwarts le lanzaban bolas d nieve a Sirius, sin acertar y él se ponía a tontear con ellas. Fue entonces cuando empezó a volverse loca d frustración y celos.

A Peter no le castigo, ya q Umbridge le dijo q era un buen chico, no como los otros, y q era obvio q iba a hacer cosas muy importantes en su vida. Cuando Bell se enteró comentó q sea lo q sea lo q fumaba Umbridge la había fundido las neuronas totalmente.

En cuanto a Sirius, Bell, Remus y Joy entre otras cosas se informó a sus padres d q habían sido castigados y d todo lo q habían hecho en esos 2 meses. Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar:

Bell recibió una carta d su madre, muy apenada xq... Umbridge estuviera en Hogwarts. Para animarles les mandó 6 docenas d galletas.

Remus se sintió fatal cuando su madre le regañó xq había puesto en peligro la renovación d su beca Dippet. Aunq tb se asombró d q su madre le dijera q invitara a Bell un día a cenar.

Sirius recibió un Howler d su madre, q no abrió y acabó explotando en su habitación, deleitándoles con todo una serie d insultos xq le hubieran pillado dándose el lote con una chica d origen Muggle. X su parte, el padre d Sirius tb escribió, informado d lo ocurrido x el padre d Bell, una carta en la q informaba a su hijo d lo enfadado q estaba xq... aún no conocía a esa chica, y q más le valía poner remedio a eso aquellas Navidades.

Nadie sabía lo q ponía la carta q recibió Joy, tb suspendida como prefecta, pero desde ese día, la chica estaba apagada y comía como si fuera a venir una hambruna feroz y ella estuviera haciendo reserva d grasas.

Aparte d eso, McGonagall, les citó el día 11 para cumplir un castigo especial: a Sirius & Joy les mandó a limpiar los telescopios mientras q Bell & Remus tuvieron q ayudar a Flitwich a poner los adornos al árbol d Navidad para la q faltaban unos 15 días.

- Bien. Sube. – dijeron Joy & Sirius a la vez señalando al telescopio grande cuya lente era la única q les faltaba x limpiar.

- ¿No pensarás q suba yo? – Joy le miraba como si la hubiera pedido q bailara desnuda en medio del gran comedor. – Xq si en mi casa no limpio, no pienso hacerlo aquí.

- Pues yo menos. – para enfatizar sus palabras, Sirius se cruzo d brazos. – Ya me he limpiado media escuela x culpa vuestra y no me da la gana limpiar más.

- Pues x eso. Así te la limpias entera y no dejas nada. – La mirada d Sirius indicó a Joy q no había colado. - ¡Vamos! Si te lo hubiera dicho Evy ya estarías subido al telescopio.

- No, lo q pasa es q tu amiga me habría manipulado para hacer q me subiera. Pero a ti no se te da nada bien esto.

- Se me da bien. – el comentario d Sirius había logrado ofenderla. – Lo q pasa es q como estas loco x ella te dejas manipular.

- ¡No estoy loco x ella! – esta vez el ofendido era Sirius. – Reconozco q me cae bien y q hasta me gusta.

- ¿Te gusta? – Joy puso los ojos en blanco en gesto d desesperación. – Sirius es más q eso: la quieres. Asúmelo.

- ¿Sabes q? Voy a subir ahí arriba para no oír tus tonterías. – Sirius la arrebató el trapo y trepó x el telescopio, mientras lo hacía no pudo ver la sonrisa triunfal d Joy q sabía q Sirius haría cualquier cosa antes d admitir sus sentimientos x Evy. Al final Bell tenía razón: Todo se pega y tras 5 años a Joy se le pegó el talento d Evy para lograr lo q quería d los demás.

------------------------------------------

- ¡Ya esta! – anunció Bell alegremente tras poner la estrella brillante en lo alto del abeto gigante q adornaba el Gran Comedor. Ahora solo faltaba lo más importante: bajar d aquella escalera, q se veía bastante inestable. Bell empezó a hacerlo con cuidado, pero sirvió d poco ya q resbaló y se hubiera abierto la cabeza contra el suelo d no estar Remus x allí listo para atraparla al vuelo.

- Sabía q al final acabarías cayendo en mis brazos. – Remus tenía una expresión cariñosa y divertida en los ojos dorados q hizo reír a Bell. Al final iba a tener q pedirle el libro "Abajo el amor" a Lily xq sino iba a acabar cometiendo una gran locura.

- Sí, bueno. – Ella se liberó del abrazo y se quedó un momento callada.

- ¿Cuándo hacemos los d los Chakras? – pregunto Remus para romper el silencio.

- Pues si quieres ahora te puedo explicar d q va xq te veo algo perdido con el tema. – como el chico asintió, Bell empezó a explicar.- los Chakras son puntos nodales del aura a través d los cuales se recibe y transmite la energía cósmica además d un sinfín d energías procedentes d diversas fuentes q tenemos alrededor. Los más importantes son 7: el d la raíz o Muladhara q esta situado en la base d la espalda y cuya principal función es la supervivencia física, la estabilidad y la distribución d la energía; el centro Sacro o Svadishthana, esta situado aquí – Bell dudo un poco entre señalar o no. – en la región púbica y actúa sobre las facultades creativas, los sentimientos, el deseo sexual y el placer, naturalmente este lo tenemos todos abiertos xq le utilizamos mucho. En el plexo solar esta Manipura, (NdA: es el ombligo.) Favorece la identidad, la confianza en uno mismo y el poder personal, creo q a ti este tampoco hay q abrirtelo. – Aunq en el caso d Bell era uno d los q más trabajo le daba. – En el corazón esta Anahata q rige las relaciones, el desarrollo y la dirección personales y la capacidad d compartir. El chacra d la garganta es Vishuddha se asocia con las comunicaciones d todo tipo la expresión personal y el flujo d información.

- Creo q en ese vamos a tener q trabajar los 2 xq no quiero malos entendidos entre nosotros. – la interrumpió Remus.

Si es verdad, pero no vuelvas a interrumpirme. – Bell le regañó medio en broma. – En el centro d la frente esta Ajna rige la percepción, la comprensión el conocimiento y la organización mental. Y x último, él importante, Sahasrara, situado en la parte superior del cráneo, del q dicen q es capaz d irradiar una luz como d diez millones d soles y q mantiene el equilibrio general d todos los d chacras al tiempo q canaliza la energía universal hacia el organismo. Para lograr centrarse este es el q hay q abrir.

- ¿Y cómo se hace lo de abrir el Sahara?

- Sahasrara, lo q tu has dicho es un desierto. Pues no vamos a empezar x ese sino x la frente, Ajna. Tienes q estarte un rato con los dedos medio y anular d ambas manos presionando la frente, con los ojos cerrados y muuuuy relajado. Al rato se nota un calorcillo x los dedos eso es q se te está abriendo. Puede q al principio te notes cansado, es normal hasta q te acostumbres.

- Bien lo haré ahora mismo. – Mientras hablaban habían llegado a la sala común y dicho la contraseña al retrato d la Dama Gorda. Ambos se despidieron educadamente y se fueron cada una a su cuarto.

Mientras llegaba al suyo, Remus se pregunto: si para abrirte el chacra d la frente tienes q presionarte con los dedos en ella, para abrirte el chacra ese, Vatizamba, situado en la zona púbica, ¿q había q hacer? (NdA: buena pregunta, lo investigaré.)

En cuanto Bell llegó a su cuarto vio a Lily tumbada en la cama, haciendo los deberes d Aritmancia, pero al verla la pelirroja la recibió con una sonrisa:

- ¿Q tal los adornos del árbol?

- Bien. ¿Dónde esta Evy?

Donde ha pasado los últimos días: en la terraza, criticando la mala puntería d las chicas q lanzan bolas d nieve a Black. – A Lily no le gustaba nada y había intentado q su amiga se leyera el libro d Bárbara Novak q a ella le había cambiado la vida. Pero Evy dijo q estaba ocupada, xq en cuanto Umbridge se fuera todas esas perras lo iban a pasar muy mal.

- Mejor xq quería hablar contigo.

- Tú dirás. – Lily cerró el libro, demostrando interés.

- ¿Podrías prestarme el libro d Barbara Novak, "Abajo el amor"? – al oír esto el rostro d Lily se ilumino con una sonrisa emocionada.

- Pues claro q te lo presto. – Mientras Lily sacaba el libro d su biblioteca privada, q podía competir con la d Ravenclaw con la salvedad d q Lily se la había leído entera, pensó q ya tenía a Bell. Sólo faltaban Joy & Evy.

------------------------------------------

_Jueves 13 d diciembre._

_Lugar: clase d DCAO de 6º._

_Grupo: Griffindorf & Slytherin._

Una de las condiciones de Umbridge, con la q Dumbledore tuvo q tragar, es q ella quería dar una clase d DCAO. Como tampoco tenían profesor fijo sino q todos los profesores se turnaban para dar clase pues decidieron q vale.

Lo primero q hizo al entrar en clase fue escribir su nombre en la pizarra, con letras muuuuuy grandes y luego se lo hizo repetir unas 7 veces a todos. después los colocó x orden alfabético, 3 x fila, la cosa quedó así d fascinante:

Anya Aniston – Avery – Bellatrix Black

Sirius Black – Liliam Evans – Arabella Figg. (NdA: esos 3 juntos q peligro)

Lestrange – Remus Lupin – Peter Petigrew. (NdA: pobre Remus, q tortura entre esos 2.)

James Potter – Evan Rosier – Severus Snape. (Rosier temblaba al verse en medio del fuego cruzado.)

Leticia Svater – Wilkes – Zabini.

A continuación les dio a cada uno unos libros antiguos sobre criaturas oscuras escritos x Van Helsing y les dijo q leyeran los capítulos 5, sobre los vampiros, 6, sobre los Onzas, y 7 sobre los Hombres Lobo. Al oír d q trataba el último capítulo Remus hizo un esfuerzo x recordar como buscar su centro d serenidad y Snape le dedicó a James una mirada d malicia desde su mesa.

Lily trató d ser buena y leer los capítulos, pero era complicado con Bell a su derecha, de brazos cruzados negándose a leer un libro escrito x el nazi d Van Helsing, y Sirius a su izquierda, q no hacía más q gruñir cuando leía algo con lo q no estaba d acuerdo, cosa q ocurría casi a cada sílaba.

Al final, Sirius sacó un pergamino en blanco y la escribió:

"¿Te crees una letra d lo q has leído?"

En cuanto Lily las leyó las palabras desaparecieron. Ella tomó la pluma, y respondió:

"Al contrario q tú he empezado x el principio, x los vampiros. Pero yo creía q eran originarios d Egipto, no d Transilvania y q eran más antiguos"

Se lo pasó a Sirius q lo leyó y respondió:

Sirius "Pues d los hombres lobo dicen q se tienen q alimentar d un corazón humano las noches d Luna Llena, cosa q es completamente falsa"

Bell con cara d interés "¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Conoces alguno?"

Sirius "Conozco el mismo número de hombres lobo q vosotras 2" aseguró sin temor a mentir.

Lily "tú sabes algo q nosotras no sabemos" ¬¬

Sirius "Muchas cosas, pero ya aprenderéis" ;P

Lily "Paso d ti. Voy a leer el capítulo 6 sobre los Onzas."

Y efectivamente, Lily pasó la página y empezó a leer el capítulo 6, Sirius miró a Bell sorprendido d q Lily le ignorase d esa manera, ni q fuera... James, pero Bell no le hacía ni caso xq estaba leyendo un libro romántico, "Arriba el amor", o algo así, y le ignoraba como si fuera... Remus. Así q, aburrido, imitó a Lily y se puso a leer el capítulo 6.

Según Van Helsing, los Onzas eran unos peligrosos seres con la habilidad d transformarse en jaguares dotados d poderosas zarpas y una terrible sed de sangre q robaban pequeños magos d sus cunas para comérselos. Los mayores enemigos d esos diabólicos seres eran: los Dementores. Ante la presencia d un dementor no pueden ocultar su verdadera naturaleza y se trasforman en jaguar.

- ¡Q sarta d jilipolleces! – comento Remus al leerlo.- ¿No crees, Peter? ¿Peter?

- Lo siento estaba distraído. ¡X favor no me comas el corazón!

Al oír esto Remus se dio con el libro en la frente x lo q del golpe se le abrió el Chacra.

- Todos esos seres son espantosos. – Rosier silbó con admiración. – Van Helsing debía ser muy valiente.

- Evan, si Van Helsing se hubiera encontrado cara a cara con uno solo d ellos, habría salido corriendo. – señaló Snape.

- O se hubiera desmayado. – le apoyó James.

Snape & James se miraron desde los extremos d la mesa como sino dieran crédito: Ellos 2 estaban de acuerdo en algo. Esa era la 1ª señal del fin del mundo.

- Profesora Umbridge. – llamó Leticia con tono inteligente. Leticia mostrando inteligencia: la 2ª señal.

- Tú puedes llamarme Dolores. ¿Alguna duda querida? – Umbridge no vio, x fortuna, como Remus, James y Sirius imitaban el querida con sorna.

- ¿La razón xq el Ministerio se ha aliado con los Dementores es para combatir a los Onzas?

- Así es, querida. En el año 1914, esos seres, junto con los vampiros, los hombres lobo y las banshees provocaron una guerra contra los Magos. Fueron derrotados en 1918 gracias a nuestra alianza con los Dementores. Todos los Onzas fueron desterrados d Europa y se refugiaron en Sudamérica. Sin embargo, regresaron en 1939 como aliados d Grindelwald. Esta vez su derrota fue definitiva, en 1945. Muchos temen q los supervivientes se unan a Quien – Vosotros – Ya – Sabéis. – El comentario no produjo el estremecimiento general esperado x la profesora x 2 motivos: la mayoría d los Griffindorf no se creían una palabra y la mayoría d los Slytherin sabían d primera mano q los Onzas no eran aliados d Voldy. Umbridge vio la mano d Remus levantada, y con desgana. – Sí, Sr. Lupin.- su tono era mucho menos amable q el q empleo para contestar a Leticia.

- Verá yo había leído en un libro escrito x Pool Vuh, q los Onzas se transforman ante un Dementor x 3 razones: la 1ª q no distinguen las emociones animales; 2ª xq en esa forma pueden convertirse en un Patronus q ellos llaman Tótem; 3ª xq sus garras contienen el único veneno conocido q es capaz d matar a un Dementor: el júbilo, creo q lo llaman.

- Ese Pool Vuh era un squib loco q se fue a vivir al Amazonas y del q nunca más se supo. Aparte d ese libro, pero si hubiera vuelto estaría en la sección d locos d San Mungo. Srta. Figg. – tb con obvia desgana.

- ¿No es verdad q la guerra de 1914 fue motivada xq el ministro d magia d entonces, creo q además era pariente suyo profesora, ordeno asesinar a los líderes d los 4 grupos q había mencionado? – el tono d Bell era ese cargado d inocencia q los q la conocían había llegado a temer.

- No sé d donde saca esa tonterías. – Hubiera sido más creíble q era una tontería si su voz no temblara d ira contenida. Se volvió hacia Bellatrix. – Sí, Srta. Black.

- Me preguntaba si existe la posibilidad d hacerse abrigos con la piel d esos seres. – al oír esto Sirius, dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa, rezando x no tener esa pariente horrible.

- X fin una pregunta inteligente. – contestó Umbridge.

Lily al ver tan decaído al pobre Sirius tomo el pergamino y escribió:

"Tranquilo, yo tb dudo d mis vínculos genéticos con mi hermana" al tiempo q le daba una palmada cariñosa en la mano y pensaba q Bellatrix cada día se parecía más a Cruela d Vil.

El joven se lo agradeció con una d sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, y x primera vez, Lily entendió lo q veía Evy en él, sino fuera xq Evy era su amiga, ese chico no se la escapaba con vida. Para algo era una chica "Abajo el amor"

X fin, sonó el timbre, y se largaron d aquella maldita clase. Cuando salían:

- Srta. Evans, luego nos vemos. Hum. – la recordó Umbridge antes d salir.

- Suerte. – la susurró Sirius, antes d q ella y Bell se largaran, ya q volvían a jugar al escondite con los chicos.

------------------------------------------

Un poco tarde, Lily estaba en su mesa rodeada d todos los libros q había encontrado en la biblioteca, sobre los Onzas. Eran los q más la interesaban xq no sabía nada sobre ellos y eso d q Bell & Remus supieran más q ella no la había molado nada. En aquel momento tenía el libro q mencionó Remus abierto y allí había encontrado una definición más precisa de aquellos seres:

_"Onzas tb llamados guerreros Jaguar son una poderosa raza d brujos y magas, cuya especialidad es la lucha contra las fuerzas oscuras, especialmente contra Dementores y Nagas (guerreros serpientes). Su nombre se debe a q pueden trasformarse en jaguares desde la cuna. Bajo dicha forma no les afectan los Dementores y son inmunes a todas las maldiciones, incluso a las imperdonables. Pueden vivir muchos años, y en ese tiempo no envejecen, sin embargo, su esperanza d vida es muy corta ya q tienen muchos enemigos, x lo q suelen morir jóvenes..."_

- No puedo creerlo. – el grito d Evy desde la terraza interrumpió su lectura.

- ¿El q? – preguntó Lily tb gritando pero sin mucho interés.

- Nuestra flamante prefecta Leticia le esta limpiando la nieve a Sirius.

- ¿y q?

- Pues q ahora se la esta limpiando a James.

- ¿Q? – al oír esto Lily se levantó d la mesa, y se dirigió a la terraza, dispuesta a saltar x ella para matar a Leticia si fuera preciso. Pero cuando se asomó vio como Sirius rechazaba a Leticia sin la menor piedad, mientras q Peter iba tras ella, como una rata tras el queso.

- Estas hecha toda una chica Abajo el amor. – Evy la miraba con un sucedáneo d la q fue su mirada y sonrisa maliciosa. – ya te veía subiendo con los ojos d Leticia como trofeo.

- No ha tenido gracia. – Lily volvió a entrar en la habitación. Miro la hora tenía q ir a ver al sapo. Sus ojos miraron la muñequera con la q se tapaba las marcas q las sesiones con Umbridge dejaban en ellas.

- No te enfades. – Ronroneó Evy entrando en la habitación con Perla en brazos. – es q me aburro mucho.

Lily la miró con atención. Las casi 2 semanas d encierro la habían desmejorado mucho: estaba pálida, aunq no tanto como después del baño en barro d vainilla, y ojerosa. Su mirada seguía siendo maliciosa pero había perdido el brillo, y sus sonrisas maliciosas eran cada vez menos frecuentes. X lo q había adelgazado Evy, y lo q estaba engordando Perla, Lily sospechaba a donde iba a parar la comida. Durante un momento se acordó d un leopardo q habían llevado al zoo d Londres, y q se había dejado morir d hambre xq no soportaba estar encerrado. Hablando d fieras.

- Evy ¿cuándo estuviste en el Amazonas oíste hablar d Pool Vuh? ¿O viste algún jaguar?

- ¿Pool Vuh? No me suena. – Sólo Perla notó la tensión q se había acumulado en los dedos d Evy al oír esas preguntas.

- Bueno, da igual fue una tontería q se me ocurrió. Ten cuidado: no te transformes xq esa loca no distingue un leopardo d un jaguar. Y no hay animagos jaguares, solo Onzas.

Tras esto Lily se fue y Evy se quedo sola. Perla la miraba con sus ojos del color d la plata fundida, d forma censuradora.

- ¿q querías? ¿Q la dijera la verdad?

- Pues no estaría mal para variar. – maulló la gata.

- Sí, pero es q la verdad es q soy una Onza, y ese es el motivo d q el pendiente me diera alergia: era d oro azul, nosotros los Onzas somos muy sensibles a él. Y además soy nieta del q hasta la llegada d Voldemort era el mago Tenebroso más temido d todos los tiempos q además fue el autor d este librito tan interesante. – Evy mostró a la gata el libro q había estado leyendo Lily, escrito x su abuelo bajo seudónimo.

- Antes o después tendrás q decirles la verdad. – maulló d nuevo Perla sin inmutarse x el enfado d una d sus humanas.

- Sí, pero ese antes o después no tiene xq ser hoy, ¿verdad?

La gata no contestó sino q se limito a observar como aparecía una bandeja llena d comida sobre la mesa. Evy la miró con cierta desgana. Sospechaba q Umbridge estaba detrás de la asquerosa dieta q le había sido impuesta. Levantó la tapa, y tal como sospechaba: acelgas, hígado y uvas. Tomó el hígado y se lo dio a Perla q se relamió con placer, las acelgas las sacó a la terraza y las tiró x la ventana tras trasformarlas en polillas. X lo menos había uvas, eso era lo único q estaba comiendo: fruta.

------------------------------------------

_Domingo 16 d diciembre_.

Joy andaba paseando x el pasillo de la 5º planta. Solía ir ahí cuando tenía cosas en las q pensar, ya q había una gran cantidad d vidrieras, y estas la relajaban y la ayudaban a ver las cosas con claridad. Era la versión d Joy del centrarse d Bell. Y desde q recibió aquella carta d su padre tenía mucho en q pensar.

Siempre había sabido q para su padre no era q una inversión d futuro, y q x esa razón había vendido su matrimonio. Eso estaba claro, pero la había vendido a alguien q la quería a su manera, xq sabía q Snape la quería, aunq estuviera un poco obsesionado con Lily. Pero esta vez... ¡la había vendido al mejor postor!

Fue al pensar en Snape y ver el reflejo q un pálido rayo d Sol invernal hacía sobre el suelo al traspasar una vidriera amarilla, cuando recordó algo q su prometido la había dicho. Era sobre el plan d Lochkart, Anya y Leticia: q faltaba una pieza. D repente lo vio claro: ni Lochkart, ni Anya, ni Leticia tenían la inteligencia suficiente para tramar todo aquél complot q además llevaba el sello d Slytherin desde el lado q lo mirases.

Cuando se dio cuenta d eso, se giró para ir a la habitación a contárselo a sus amigas, pero se encontró con q no estaba sola:

- ¡McNair! Me has asustado.

- Causo ese efecto en mucha gente. No me imagino el xq.

- Claro. Hasta nunca.

Empezó a girar para irse pero el chico la retuvo agarrándola del brazo y empujándola contra la pared. Puso una zarpa sobre su cuello, y la otra sobre uno d sus pechos.

- ¿A q tanta prisa? – la siseo en la oreja. – Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

- No tenemos nada pendiente. – la hubiera gustado decir o gritar pero la mano estaba a pto d estrangularla y además el bastardo la beso.

Fue asqueroso. Daba unos besos babosos, como besar a una sapo, e iba tan mal afeitado q la barba la estaba raspando en su piel delicada. Eso la hizo reaccionar. Ella era una dama bruja, y las damas brujas q se precian no se dejan violar así como así x el primer capullo q las acorrala en un pasillo.

- ¡Joder! – gritó McNair, al notar la sangre q manaba d sus labios, producto del mordisco q le había dado la chica. - ¡Puta! – volvió a gritar al tiempo q se lanzaba hacia delante para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

La chica logró agacharse y esquivarlo, gracias a los reflejos innatos q siempre había tenido y q había perfeccionado con el Quiditch, así q el puño d McNair se estampó contra una cristalera haciéndola añicos. Ella aprovecho el desconcierto d su atacante para zafarse y salir corriendo escaleras abajo, pero resbalo y cayó contra alguien q subía para arriba.

&·&·&·&·&

James, Remus & Sirius subían x las escaleras móviles hacia su habitación empapados x la guerra d nieve en la q se habían visto envueltos. En verdad venían d la enfermería xq a Peter le había entrado nieve en el ojo y se había tenido q quedar allí. Iban hablando d su tema d conversación favorito: las tramposas.

- Ya no me gustan las guerras d nieve. – anunció Sirius. Haciendo q Remus le mirara muy sorprendido.

- Pero si te encantaban. ¿No me digas q estás madurando? – a Remus esa posibilidad le parecía bastante imposible.

- ¿Madurar? No lo digas ni en broma. Me gustaban las guerras cuando estaba Evy d x medio. Ella sí q tiene puntería. Y se ponía tan guapa cuando la daba con la bola d nieve en la cara y me metía un grito d los suyos. – Sirius puso una sonrisa soñadora.

- Ya yo tb hecho de menos los cabreos d Lily, y su forma d gritarme: "¡5 puntos menos para Griffindorf x agresión a una prefecta!" Es tan exagerada. – La sonrisa tierna d James fue adorable.

- Yo a Bell la veo para abrirme mis Chakras pero últimamente esta muy fría en las clases. – Remus suspiró. – Chicos, si antes, pese a tener el Mapa, no éramos capaces de encontrarlas, ahora q no lo tenemos, esas posibilidades tienden a cero.

- La única forma d encontrar a alguna d ellas, es q nos cayera del cielo. – añadió Sirius con tono derrotado.

Fue entonces cuando Joy resbaló y chocó contra ellos, como caída del cielo.

- Quiero 1 millón d galeones. – Exclamó Remus. Si a Sirius le funcionaba ¿Xq a él no?

- ¡Turner! – dijo James yendo hacia ella.- ¿Estas bien? – la chica estaba tan asustada q no podía ni hablar.

Enseguida los 3 comprendieron la razón. McNair apareció en lo alto d la escalera, con un labio hinchado y sangrando, y el puño tb ensangrentado. No les costó mucho deducir lo q había pasado. Remus & Sirius sacaron las varitas y se pusieron entre él y la chica, q se aferró a James, el cual tb había sacado la varita. McNair, no era un idiota, vio q estaba en inferioridad numérica y desarmado. Levantó las manos y dijo:

- Vamos, no exageréis. Solo estaba jugando.

- Pues nosotros eso no lo consideramos un juego. – dijo Sirius, con tono amenazador.

- Procura no jugar con nuestras amigas. – la nota d acero en la voz d Remus sorprendió a Joy lo bastante como para alzar la mirada justo a tiempo como para ver a McNair se iba. La chica rompió a llorar.

- Tranquila, ya pasó. – dijo James con dulzura. – vamos a tu cuarto. ¿Vale?

- Vale. – logró decir ella.

-------------------------------------------

- Me aburro. – repitió Evy x enésima vez en los últimos 15 minutos. – Quiero q llegue el lunes para ir a clase.

Bell, Lily, Will & Yeye interrumpieron la partida d Billar q tenían en curso para mirar a Evy con obvia preocupación.

- ¡Es terrible! – sollozó Yeye. – el castigo d Umbridge la ha vuelto loca en el peor sentido.

- Tu tb querrías salir d aquí si llevarás todo el fin d semana encerrada. Unas 60 horas más o menos. – replico Evy d mal humor.

- ¿Quieres q te cuente mi cita con Doris? – se ofreció Will con tono servicial.

- ¡No! – gritaron todos a la vez q ya habían oído la historia d "la q pronto se calificaría como la mejor 1ª cita d la historia" una 100 veces.

- Vale. Era x ayudar. – Will se quedó algo plof.

S- igo aburrida. – les recordó Evy con un ronroneo.

- Puedes jugar al billar con nosotros, o puedes leer, o asomarte a la ventana, o darte un baño, o practicar la danza del vientre d ese curso x correspondencia. – la sugirió Bell.

- No quiero jugar al billar, ni muerta me leo eso d "Fuera el amor", es d noche x lo q no hay nada q ver en la terraza, ya me he bañado 7 veces hoy y si todo sale como espero mi 1ª danza del vientre será en un recital privado para Sirius. Ha sido divertido, pero vuelvo a aburrirme.

TOC, TOC.

- Pues abre la puerta. Eso aún no lo has hecho. – la indicó Lily.

Evy se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta al tiempo q la dedicaba a Lily una mirada d "tú y tu puta gracia". Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una Joy temblorosa sostenida x James & Sirius, con Remus al lado, con una jarra d chocolate humeante en las manos. El instinto la indico a Evy q Sirius y James eran lo único q impedía q Joy se cayera al suelo. Su instinto y la forma en q temblaban las rodillas d su amiga.

- Joy ¿q t ha pasado? – Ronroneó Evy al tiempo q se hacía a un lado para q todos pasaron.

De nuevo la partida fue interrumpida, y entre todos acomodaron en la cama a Joy, la abrigaron con una manta, y Bell se sentó a su lado, tomo la taza d chocolate caliente d las manos d Remus (al hacerlo los dedos d ambos se rozaron provocando un estremecimiento d placer d Bell, a la q no la valían d nada los consejos d Barbara Novak.) E hizo q Joy lo fuera tomando a pequeños sorbos. Evy se puso al otro lado, mientras Yeye la daba un masaje en los pies.

Una vez q Joy estuvo acomodada en su cama, y Perla había hecho lo propio en los brazos d Remus, Lily se encaró con ellos:

- ¿Q la habéis hecho? – la pelirroja puso sus manos en las caderas al tiempo q les lanzaba una mirada acusadora.

- ¿Nosotros? Harías bien en informarte antes d acusar, princesa. – el tono amargo d su voz le sorprendió incluso a James. Era la 1ª vez q la tenía enfrente desde... q volvieron a pelearse x quien gano la competición. No entendía xq ellas no quería admitir su derrota.

- Ha sido McNair. – aclaró Remus. Acto seguido les contó lo q había pasado desde q chocaron con Joy en la escalera.

- Hijo d Puta. – susurró Will, sentándose en el borde d la cama d Joy. Hasta ese momento estaba apoyado en la mesa d billar junto a Sirius & James.

- Aún tengo el sabor d su sangre en mi boca. – la voz d Joy era un susurro apenas audible. Bell apartó la taza y abrazó a su amiga d forma casi maternal. Yeye corrió al baño y volvió con un elixir bucal.

- Mira, el lado bueno. – Dijo Black. – Le has partido el labio a ese capullo. Bien hecho.

El tono alegre y despreocupado con q lo dijo hizo sonreír a la chica. Eso era lo bueno d Sirius, x muy mal q estaba las cosas, siempre conseguía hacerte sonreír. . Entonces recordó algo:

- Puede quedar entre nosotros esto. – suplicó Joy. – Ni profesores, ni nadie q nosotros tiene xq enterarse. Sobre todo Snape, si él se entera es capaz d matarle.

- Se lo merece. – dijo Will.- Y si él no lo hace...

- Vosotros no haréis nada tampoco. Juradlo.

- ¿Q? ¡Ni hablar! – exclamaron todos a una con tono indignado.

- No vamos a dejar esto así. – aseguró James con ese tono amenazador q todos los enemigos d los Merodeadores habían aprendido a temer.

- Tiene razón, eso no ha sido una broma fuera d control. Ha sido un ataque. Creo q debes hablar con Dumbledore o con tu padre, él tiene el suficiente dinero como para aplastarle. – Lily se sentó en la cama al lado d Evy.

- No lo entendéis... es mejor q no nos metamos en líos. – Susurró Joy.

- ¿Tiene q ver con la carta? – pregunto Evy. – Has estado muy rara desde q la recibiste.

- No. – el tono d Joy hacía q ese no sonara a sí.

Lily tomo el Mapa, lo activó y le pidió localizar la carta. Todo ello tratando d q los Merodeadores no se lo quitaran, ya q se habían puesto bastante nerviosos al ver su añorado Mapa, y oyendo las protestas d Joy q argumentaba q era un ataque a su intimidad. La carta estaba en un ladrillo suelto del baño, y Bell & Remus fueron a buscarlo.

- ¿Q dice? – preguntó Yeye, aunq al ver la cara q traían los 2, estaba claro q no era nada bueno.

- ¿Es cierto? – pregunto Bell q lo q acababa d leer le resultaba más increíble q las Memorias d Van Helsing.

- Sí. – al oír esto Bell la abrazó con fuerza aún q antes.

- ¿Q dice la carta? – preguntaron todos con curiosidad q antes.

- X lo visto el padre d Joy ha decidido cancelar el compromiso d su hija con Snape... - empezó Remus.

- Pero eso es bueno. – señaló Sirius con tono alegre.

- Para establecerlo con McNair. – concluyó el licántropo.

- Eso es malo. – se auto corrigió Sirius, con tono menos alegre.

- ¿Veis como no se puede hacer nada? – sollozó Joy con tono resignado.

- Claro q se puede hacer algo. – el tono d Lily era bastante borde xq si algo no soportaba era la resignación. – Joy hay una cosa q se llama "declaración d los Derechos d la Mujer."

- ¿No será capaz d recitarlo? – preguntó Sirius a James.

- El primer párrafo dice...

- Sí, es capaz. – le contestó James.

3 horas, 30 minutos y 17 párrafos tarde, Lily seguía hablando, eso sí algo afónica. Hasta q Yeye, con gran valor, se atrevió a interrumpirla:

- Joy, cuando vas comprar unos zapatos, quién los elige, ¿tú o tu padre?

- Yo. Mi padre tiene un gusto horrible para los zapatos. – Nadie sabía a donde quería ir Yeye.

- Pues entonces ¿xq dejas q él te elija tus maridos?

- ¿Q tiene q ver una cosa con la otra? – preguntó Lily, molesta x la interrupción. – estaba a punto d llegar a algo muy interesante.

- ¿A cuándo nos morimos todos d aburrimiento? – aventuró James. Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

- Yo tampoco veo en q se relacionan unos zapatos con los maridos. – confesó Will. – A fin d cuentas los zapatos solo rozan los pies, y ni eso, si llevas calcetines.

X eso. – explicó Evy q después d un rato lo captó. – con lo exigente q es Joy con los zapatos, debería serlo tb para los prometidos q van a hacer algo más q rozarla los pies.

- Sí, xq Snape... - Sirius hizo un gesto d "tiene tela".

Perdona Sirius, pero no es tan horrible. – Joy saltó a la palestra a defender a su... bueno a Snape. – X ejemplo nunca replica a nada d lo q le digo.

- Xq nunca le dejas hablar. – señaló Bell con una sonrisa. En los años q eran amigas había sido testigo d esas discusiones, al igual q James, q corroboró sus palabras con un gesto d cabeza.

- En cambio a McNair le gusta q sus mujeres estén calladitas. - Le recordó Remus.

- ¿Sus mujeres? – Lily hizo un gesto d "ahí lo tenéis". – eso trato d decir: todos los Sangre Limpia tienen la idea feudal d q las mujeres les pertenecen y deben quedarse en casa fregando, barriendo... pero se equivocan vamos hacia una sociedad...

- ¿Significa eso q cuando nos casemos vas a seguir trabajando? – la interrumpió James, con la cara ingenua d Bambi q acaba d perder a su madre. Al principio Lily se quedo muda con la sorpresa, pero enseguida recupero la palabra.

- ¿Pero tú estas loco? ¿Cómo me voy a casar contigo después d lo q me hiciste?

- Todavía estás enfadada x el tatuaje. Ya te dije q cuando quieras te cazo la snitch.

- NO es x lo del tatuaje. Es x lo q me hiciste.

- ¿Pero q es lo q te hice?

- Lo sabes perfectamente.

- La verdad q te canteaste mucho, James. – Will intervino imprudentemente en la conversación.

- ¿Will lo sabe? – James señaló con un dedo a los demás. - ¿Vosotros tb lo sabéis?

- Pues claro. – repuso Yeye. – como q la ayudamos hacer la prueba d... - Evy le tapo la boca y concluyó x él.

- De alcoholemia.

- Yeye no iba a decir d alcoholemia. – apuntó Sirius.

- Claro q iba a decir eso. – aseguró Bell. – Sirius te estas volviendo paranoico.

- No se esta volviendo paranoico. Yeye iba a decir otra cosa. – Remus decidió cambiar d tema. - ¿Cuándo nos vais a devolver nuestro Mapa?

- Querrás decir nuestro Mapa. – le corrigió Bell.

- No xq nosotros ganamos y nuestra 1ª orden es q nos devolváis el Mapa.

- No alucines Sirius, q vamos empatados. Además la última vuestra no debería contar xq estamos castigados a causa d ella.

- Evy acaba d decir una verdad como un templo d grande... ¿Q me mirás tanto, Potter? – James llevaba un rato observando a Lily, pensó con algo d miedo q iba a intentar cazar la snitch otra vez.

- ¿Q te ha pasado en la muñeca?

- Nada, me lo torcí al tomar un libro muy gordo d la biblioteca. – repuso Lily bastante nerviosa.

- ¿No dijiste q te habías hecho un corte en Pociones? – preguntó Joy arrugando la frente.

- ¿En pociones? No... Fue en Alquimia. – la corrigió Bell.

- Lily la próxima vez q mientas dile a todo el mundo la misma mentira xq sino te acaban pillando. – la aconsejo Sirius.

- ¿Entonces q dices q te ha pasado? – pregunto Remus dejando a Perla en la cama junto a Evy. Perla maúllo en señal d desaprobación y no paro hasta q Evy la acaricio el lomo.

- Pues... eso me corte en... ¿q coño haces? – James la había tomado la muñeca y empezaba a quitarle la muñequera para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Cuando se la hubo quitado y vio marcada en la muñeca la siguiente frase: "no seré tan vanidosa" sus sospechas se confirmaron. Sin mediar palabra, tomo a Lily del brazo e intento sacarla arrastras d la habitación, pero ella no se dejaba así q al final tuvo q cargarla a hombros, cosa q fue casi peor xq ella no dejaba d patalear e insultarle para q la soltara.

- ¿Adónde se la lleva? – pregunto Bell con aire agresivo.

¿Q te hace pensar q nosotros lo sabemos? – la respondió Remus. – pregúntaselo a Sirius o Yeye q son los q dan Adivinación. – Bell le dedico una mirada d tu y tu gracia.

- A lo mejor debimos decirle a James q si Lily esta un minuto cabeza abajo al final vomita. – comentó Evy con Perla en brazos q miraba a sus humanos pensando q la época d celo les afectaba seriamente.

- ¡Q asco! – se oyó gritar a James desde la Sala Común.

- Creo q acaba d averiguarlo x sí mismo. – apuntó Sirius. – Será mejor q vayamos detrás: a ver a dónde van.

- Cogeré el Mapa. – Bell se fue a la cama de Joy q era donde lo habían dejado.

- De paso luego nos lo devuelves. – la sugirió Remus, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿No vienes? – preguntó Sirius a Evy al ver q no se había movido para seguir a los d q ya salían de la torre d las chicas.

- Como si pudiera. – Evy trato d sacar una mano x la puerta, pero se hacía como un muro d humo q la repelía para atrás. – Ve con ellos. Yo estoy bien.

- Vale, nena. Luego nos vemos. – y se fue.

- ¿Has visto, Perla? Se ha ido. ¿Cómo ha podido irse?

- Xq tu le has dicho q se vaya. – Maulló Perla, en tono d hay q explicártelo todo.

- Ya pero quería q se quedara.

- Pues haberle dicho q se quedara.

- Pensé q si le decía q se quedara se iría con lo q le gusta llevarme la contraria... ¡hombres! – tras dejar a Perla sobre la cama, tomo el libro d "Abajo el amor", y se sirvió una gran taza de la jarra d chocolate caliente q trajo Remus. X fin algo d comida d verdad.

------------------------------------------

Lily ya había dejado d patalear después d vomitar a fin d cuentas era lo q quería evitar ya lo había hecho pues ya pasaba d todo.

- Me vas decir a dónde me llevas. – pregunto Lily d nuevo a James.

- Pues ya lo estás viendo. – acababan d llegar a la gárgola con forma d grifo q era la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.

- No lo estoy viendo, Potter. Voy marcha atrás y cabeza abajo. – ese pensamiento la provocó un nuevo mareo.

- Ya vuelvo a ser Potter. – James la dejó en el suelo, cuando las escaleras empezaban a subirles. Se quitó la túnica y la limpio del vómito con un hechizo. - ¿xq no dijiste a nadie en q consistía tu castigo con Umbridge?

- Xq no es asunto tuyo. – replico Lily tratando d q el movimiento circular d las escaleras no la afectara d nuevo al estómago.

- Estoy contigo. Es asunto d Dumbledore.

------------------------------------------

_Un poco más tarde en el cuarto d los Merodeadores_.

- ¿Q dijo Dumbledore cuando vio las marcas d las muñecas d la pelirroja? – pregunto Sirius a James q les contaba la historia a él y a Remus. Sirius estaba sentado en el mismo lavabo donde se sentó Evy días atrás, y al igual q ella sus pies se apoyaban sobre la papelera.

S- e puso muy furioso. No le había visto así en mi vida. Ha dicho q Umbridge no tiene autoridad para hacer esos castigos. Ha convocado una junta con todo el personal docente este martes. – les contó James desde la ducha.

- Xq ...- Remus intento hablar pero tenía elixir bucal en la boca. Lo escupió, concluyendo la limpieza d sus dientes, ser un adicto al chocolate hace q tengas q ser cuidadoso con ellos, y siguió preguntando.- ¿ Xq hasta el martes?

- No lo sé. Supongo q es para plantearse bien la estrategia.

- James la única estrategia posible es expulsar a esa nazi psicópata d aquí... ya mismo y de una patada en el culo a ser posible. – apuntó Sirius. - ¿habéis visto lo delgada q estaba Evy? Como me la estropee el físico la mato.

E- n contrapartida, Perla esta gordita... Supongo q Evy le esta dando d comer a ella la comida q la manda Umbridge. Seguro q es a base d acelgas, hígado y frutas. – Remus tenía cara pensativa. Luego sonrió. – al final no era tan malo lo tuyo, James.

- Te aseguro q no me consuela. – James salió d la ducha, con una toalla y el pelo empapado. Ni siquiera mojado el pelo se le disciplinaba un poco. - ¿Habéis visto mis gafas?

- Sí están sobre tu mesilla. Voy a x ellas.

- Gracias, Remus.

Cuando llego al cuarto, tomo las gafas d James, q estaban donde él las había visto. Las llevaba al baño cuando llamaron a la puerta. Remus la abrió y se encontró con Bell.

"Genial", pensó ella. La probabilidad d q justamente él abriera la puerta era d 1 contra 3. Debería jugar a la lotería xq estaba claro q la tocaba.

- Yo... - Bell tomo aire y dijo lo q había ido decir. – Hemos pensado q no tenéis razón con lo d q habéis ganado xq hemos empatado.

- Si has venido a contar algo nuevo, pasa. Si no vete. – la cortó James. Tanto él como Sirius se habían asomado al oír q llamaban a la puerta.

- Pues sí: he venido a decir algo nuevo. – Bell entró. – Como iba diciendo, no tenéis razón, vamos empatados, eso en el mejor d los casos xq dado el lío en q nos habéis metido con la última jugada, esa no os debería ni d contar lo q nos da ganadoras a nosotras...

- Ya estáis haciendo trampas. – exclamó Sirius con tono de injusticia.

No obstante, - prosiguió Bell, ignorando el comentario d Sirius. – esta tarde nos habéis ayudado. Bueno, más q eso os habéis portado genial. Y no teníais xq... En fin q tomad. – Bell le entrego el Mapa a James y las fotos que les hizó Mirtle el día que los mandaron a la enfermería. Los 3 chicos se miraron sin poder creer q su añorado Mapa hubiera vuelto x fin a ellos. – con esto quedamos en paz, y volvemos a la normalidad. Todos nos odiamos a distancia y punto. ¿Vale?

- ¿Estáis todas d acuerdo en eso?

- La verdad, Sirius q no. Lily no quería devolveros el Mapa, pero Yeye la ha hecho ver q era lo más justo, y la final ha accedido.

- Me refería a lo d mantener las distancias q has dicho.

- En eso sí. Ya he dicho y hecho lo q quería decir y hacer. Adiós.

- ¿Podías decirme q le hecho a Lily para q se ponga así? – la pregunta d James, logró q Bell q ya abría la puerta se girara.

- No seas falso xq lo sabes... y demasiado bien se esta portando ella. Xq me llegas a hacer a mí eso y te castro directamente. – esta vez se giró y se fue.

- ¡Joder! Es q nadie me va a decir q la he hecho. – grito James desesperado.

- A lo mejor no diste la talla en la cama. – sugirió Sirius.

- Tío q estas hablando conmigo. ¡Claro q di la talla! ¿Alguna sugerencia Remus? ¿Remus? – James miró a su amigo. – se ha ido detrás d Bell.

- Sí. – confirmo Sirius. – espero q tenga suerte.

Remus logró alcanzar a Bell en la vuelta q daba la torre antes d llegar al cuarto d los chicos d 5º.

- Bell, te pasa algo conmigo. Lo digo xq me parece q me estás evitando.

- ¿Evitarte yo? ¡Q va! Tengo q irme. – la rubia trato d girar pero Remus la tomo del brazo y se lo impidió.

- Es x ese libro d Abajo el Amor. – la chica le miró sorprendida. – me he fijado en él antes en vuestro cuarto.

- Eres muy observador. Pero te aseguro q no tiene q ver con el libro. A mi no me ha valido para nada... Es lo mejor en serio. Mantener las distancias y eso, para q todo vuelva a la normalidad entre nosotros.

- Ya pero es q a mi no me gusta tanto la idea d volver a la normalidad. Ya te dije q me gusta q me vuelvas loco. – Remus se encogió d hombros. – Peeero si es lo q quieres.

- Sí, es lo q quiero. – logró decir ella, cuando logró recordar como se respiraba.

- Bien.

Pero en vez d alejarse d ella, se inclinó y la beso. Uno d esos suaves roces d labios q uno d los 2 acababa profundizando, en este caso, Bell. Pero cuando se ponía a ello... él se alejó un paso d ella, levantó un dedo y con aire d profesor q pilla a un alumno en falta la dijo:

- Guardando las distancias, Bellita.

Y se dio la vuelta para su cuarto. Bell permaneció un momento con la boca abierta en pie en las escaleras. Luego soltó una carcajada sin humor. Y volvió a su cuarto.

------------------------------------------

_Lunes 17 de Diciembre._

_Hora: entre las clases y la cena._

Joy, Bell & Lily volvían d las cocinas donde acababan d pedir q las llevaran algo d comida a la habitación para cenar con Evy, y asegurarse q ella comiera algo, cuando una voz fría burlona las llamo, en concreto a una d ellas.

- Joana. – la aludida se volvió para ver a su prometido. O mejor dicho a su ex prometido. - ¿podemos hablar a solas?

- Estaré bien. – aseguró Joy a sus 2 amigas, q la habían mirado dubitativamente. Antes d irse ambas le dedicaron a Snape miradas d advertencia.

- ¿Estas bien? – Sin esperar a q la chica contestara dado q todo se pega menos la belleza, y sino q se lo pregunten a Peter. - Voy a matar a ese cabrón d McNair...

- ¿Pero tú como te has enterado?

- ¿Conoces a Sheila? Ella me lo ha dicho. – Snape se preguntaba aún como se había enterado. Si supiera q su compañera d Parsel oral era Evy, lo hubiera entendido rápidisimamente. – No te hizo nada. D verás q lo mato, o acabo lo q tu empezaste. O le enveneno.

- O nada. Yo ya no soy asunto tuyo recuerdas, como señalaste cuando recibimos los 2 la carta d mi padre. Así q se acabo cuidar d mi, se acabo quejarte d la ropa q llevo, se acabo decirme q no haga broma contra los Merodeadores, snif , se acabo el tener q lidiar con mi inseguridad, se acabo lo d acusarte d estar enamorado d Lily. Mira, ahora tienes el campo libre con ella: yo ya no estoy d x medio y Lily no quiere saber ya nada más d Potter. ¡Buena suerte!

Y sin q Snape pudiera detenerla, ni un tanque la hubiera detenido, salió corriendo a su sala común.

Snape se quedó un momento parado en el pasillo, luego con un frufrú d su túnica negra se dirigió a su sala común. Mientras lo hacía pensó q todo era culpa d los Merodeadores. Era increíble: siempre lograban meterle en sus movidas. Ad sin comerlo ni beberlo.

Como 7 meses atrás...

- FLASH BACK-

Snape estaba harto d estudiar en su habitación. X eso tomo sus libros y se fue a la orilla del lago, a estudiar a la sombra d su árbol favorito. Pero al llegar se encontró con q dicha sombra estaba ocupada x la pelirroja amiga d su prometida, x esa razón no la caía del todo mal. Pero todos sabían q Potter estaba encaprichado d ella, x esa razón no le caía del todo bien.

- Estas en mi sombra, Sangre Sucia. – la pelirroja alzó la cara y Snape se dio cuenta d q la chica llevaba un buen rato llorando. – No es q me importe, pero ¿estas bien?

- Sí, bien jodida. – el tono d su voz era amargo, no el dulce y encantador al q todos estaban acostumbrados. – en todos los sentidos. Ahora q lo pienso: tú eres un chico.

- Vaya, ya veo xq eres la más inteligente d Griffindorf. – repuso Snape con cara burlona.

- A lo mejor tú puedes explicarme xq sois como sois. Es decir, xq un día podéis estar diciendo a una chica q la queréis y q es lo mejor q os ha pasado en la vida, y 3 minutos más tarde estáis en la cama con Puticia Svater. – prácticamente escupió esas palabras.

- No sé yo nunca me he acostado con ella. No me atraen los cajeros automáticos. (NdA: no sé si había cajeros automáticos en esa época, pero es q me pegaba.)

- Lo sé. A él tampoco. X eso no entiendo xq estaba con ella. ;-; Ahora q va a ser d mi. Y si lo q me temo es cierto. ¡Es horrible! ¡Severus q va a ser d mi! – con un gran sollozó, Lily se lanzó a los brazos del chico, q al principio, no sabía muy bien q hacer, pero al final la abrazó.

- Todo saldrá bien. No sé d q hablas pero al final seguro q se soluciona.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Snape vio a su prometida d brazos cruzados, con cara d estar a punto a llorar. Tras ella estaban Evy, Will, Yeye, Doris, Misi y Bell q pese a haber socializado mucho no habían logrado llegar a ninguna parte, x eso habían vuelto a la escuela algo deprimidos. Pero entonces habían visto a Lily abrazada a un chico en el lago, y habían llegado a la conclusión d q ese chico era el padre. Es decir, creían q Snape era el padre.

- ¿Cómo has podido? – empezó Joy con lágrimas saliendo d sus ojos oscuros. Snape se puso a temblar dado q Joy era la reina del melodrama. – Mi mejor amiga. Snape no esperaba esto d ti.

- Joy, no es lo q piensas. – x las caras d todos Lily no tardo en pensar lo q estaban pensando todos.

- Tranquila, Lily, sé q tu no tienes la culpa. – Joy puso una mano en el hombro d su amiga. – Pero tú, es q no me puedo creer ya más nada. ¿Q dirá la gente d mi? ¿Cómo has podido humillarme d esta manera?

- Pero q el no me ha hecho nada. – repitió Lily.

- No me digas q encima la dejaste insatisfecha. – aquello era para Joy la gota q colmaba el vaso.

Mientras los gritos q le daban hacían q una bandada d cisnes huyera del lago, y una sirena se asomaba para ver q era todo ese ruido, Evy se acercó a Lily y se sentó a su lado.

- Evy, tienes q creerme. No ha pasado nada.

- Ya. – respondió Evy con tono d q era obvio para ella. – pero en el hipotético caso d q hubiera pasado: ¿q tal sería Snape en la cama?

- ¿Pero como puedes preguntar eso?

- ¿Cómo no preguntarlo? Es el prometido d Joy, y además yo voy tras Black, así q mis posibilidades d averiguarlo x propia experiencia son bastante bajas. X eso te pregunto.

Entre tanto, Will & Yeye le habían acusado d profanar el honor d sus amigas y retaban a Snape a un duelo; Bell miraba a Snape & Lily pensando en unos niños d pelo largo, negro y grasiento con unos ojos verdes preciosos; Doris se lamentaba x Joy ya q su Dedalus jamás la engañaría y Misi decía q a veces el amor era incontrolable. Lily decidió q se imponía pasar a la acción:

- Chicos, basta. – su voz logró calmar los ánimos. – Snape no es el padre.

- ¿El padre d q? O·O ¿estás embarazada? – se sorprendió Snape.

- Aún no lo sé. No me he atrevido a hacerme la prueba.

- Pero el padre esta acostándose con Leticia... - Snape siguió con el hilo d sus pensamientos.

- ¿Acostándose con Puticia? ¡Te acostaste con Potter! – gritaron sus amigas a la vez.

- ¿D donde sacáis esa idea? – Lily se asombro d q ellas lo averiguaran tan pronto.

- De donde tú has sacado q esta con Puticia. – replicó Bell.

- De q a la peliteñida 1ª le gusta follar con la puerta abierta. – completó Evy.

- ¿Potter se ha tirado a la peliteñida? ¡Imposible! – sollozó Yeye. – el chico q yo quiero ser de mayor no puede tener tan mal gusto. No me lo imagino.

- Nosotras no necesitamos imaginarlos. Lo vimos. – Joy sabía q aquello la produciría pesadillas para siempre.

- Lo importante es ver si estas embarazada. Toma: es una receta para una poción casera q vale como prueba d embarazo. – Snape le entregó la receta a la pelirroja. – Suerte. – Y volvió hacia el castillo.

No fue hasta ese curso q Snape supo el final d la historia: Lily no estaba embarazada. Pero estaba furiosa con Potter, x haberse acostado con su peor enemiga cuando ella estaba en plena crisis, y x eso había empezado la guerra, cuyo efecto colateral fue q su compromiso con Joy había finalizado.

X otro lado, a consecuencia d ese día a Joy se le metió en la cabeza q estaba enamorado d Lily y le tenía frito con el tema.

------------------------------------------

Pues ya sabéis lo q James le hizo a Lily y de paso d donde vienen las paranoias d Joy. Ahora solo falta q James se entere, cosa q pasará en próximos capítulos.

Detalle: Van Helsing, el autor del libro q les da Umbridge, es un personaje d la novela Drácula d Bram Stoker, aunq fijo q lo captasteis ya. Los Onzas son personajes míos, podéis utilizarlos si queréis, sólo quería hacer constar q no son d Rowling.

En el próximo capítulo:

El resultado d la junta d profesores.

La revisión d la beca d Remus.

¿Os habéis fijado q todas han leído el libro d Abajo el amor? En el siguiente capítulo sabremos lo q eso implica, como complica todas las relaciones en curso, y xq a Bell no le ha valido d nada el libro.

Bueno, mis niños esto es todo. Para leer el siguiente capítulo sólo se necesita 10 RR de 10 personas distintas, en cuanto las tenga subo el capítulo 14. Así que ya sabéis que hacer si queréis saber como sigue la historia. ;-)

Espero q os haya gustado este capi xq tuve una auténtica odisea con el ordenador y acabo loca d la cabeza total... No os lo cuento q no quiero q os aburráis.

Besos para todos.

CarlaGrey.

Miembro d la orden d Siriusana & Orgullosa Lupina.


	14. Abajo el amor, chicas

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Hola, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, muuuuuuy contenta, porque no sólo tuve los 10 RR que pedí sino que tuve 12. ¿Veis lo fácil q es hacerme feliz? Sólo hay que dejarme un mensajito cada vez que lo leáis. · Y enseguida actualizo si veo que la gente lo lee. Ya veis que no hace ni una semana que subí el 13, y ya estoy subiendo el 14. Pero antes de leer el capítulo a contestar los mensajes:

Lizzie Lix: Hola, ya ves que en cuanto los he tenido he actualizado. Bueno tardé un poco más, pero es que anoche estaba cansada. Me alegra que te gusten las parejas, y ay, sí, Sirius es más lindo que nada. (Salvo James & Remus) En nada ves lo que pasa con la sapa. ;P

Susanh: Nada, me alegro de que te quedes tan tranquila, no confíes tanto en los chicos, aunque sea James, que más de uno se lía con cualquiera. Para que tu madre no se preocupe por tu salud mental, mejor cierra la puerta y ponte música, yo lo hacía antes, para que te tape las risas, claro que si lees a las mil no te sirve de nada el consejo. · Es cierto, como Evy siga así se nos va a quedar una radiografía, aunque esa dieta de no comer debe ser la caña. ¡Oye! A mi Remus tú no le abres nada y menos el Vatizamba. ¿Pero que confianzas son esas? ¬¬ Un besote.

Andrea: Hola, siento que estés mal, aunque espero que ya estés mejor. Sí, al fin ya disponéis de todos los datos, o al menos de todos los datos que dispone Lily y ya sabéis de que habla cuando dice eso de que "eso que me hiciste". Pero lo que tu dices, no encaja con James el liarse así a la aventura y en público con una chica, aunque de los chicos al que menos veo en esa situación es a Remus. No creo que Snape se acerque a Lily, Joy no le dejará, a mi tc me gustan los niños así. Creo que quedan mejor pequeños Harry Potter que pequeños Harry Snape. En cuanto a nuestro tema típico, dices que Evy es egoísta, pero si lo piensas tiene que serlo, para empezar su personalidad es de gata, y si algo tienen los gatos es que son egoístas x naturaleza, y para seguir perdió a sus padres con 8 años, le no sé donde que cuando un niño pierde a su familia a esa edad el sentimiento más fuerte que muchos tienen es el instinto de supervivencia, y eso básicamente es pensar en uno mismo primero y luego en los demás. Igual después de esto te cae peor, pero lo que quiero decirte es que el personaje tiene que ser así. En fin, que espero que hayas superado el bajón. Un besazo.

Ivy potter black: Hola, sí tienes razón, a veces tb me dan ganas de darle una colleja a James y gritarle: "Despierta que como sigas tan empanado se te va a quedar la misma cara que a la rata" En cuanto a tu duda: sí, Evy es la nieta de Pool Vuh. DE lo que dice Umbridge, el tal Pool se fue a la jungla, escribió un libro sobre los onzas y luego volvió como Grindelwald y ya fue cuando la lió. Gracias por escribirme. Un abrazote.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Hola cielo, me alegro que ya puedas navegar de nuevo. ¿Que hacía Snape con esa receta? Lo que debería asombrarte es que se la supiera de memoria, seguro que se sabe el libro de pociones de 40000 páginas de delante para atrás y de atrás para adelante. La verdad es que ahí pasando de Joy con el problema que tenía, se portó bastante mal, pero creo que fue la reacción del momento. Un beso. Pdata: Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, igual si desespero te lo acepto.

Ginny84: Hola, cielo. No, no cuela. El sistema no los cuenta como 2, así que yo tampoco puedo. Veo que estuviste entretenida toda la tarde. Ya, yo tc quiero imaginarme a James con Puticia... Q asco de mujer. Aqui esta la actualización. Besos.

Ginny - Shelena: Hola guapetona. Sí, chica los tíos son así, te dicen una cosa y al rato... Y la Evy ahí encerrada, ya verás cuando le dejen en libertad, las que nos van a dar pena son las demás. Sí y Bell con su puedo y no puedo ay, que mujer. Tranquila, Joy aún me cae bien, no la dejo yo que se casé con McNair, que asco de hombre. Si ya nos vemos por ahí. Besines de chocolate.

Noriko: Hola, gracias, gracias. Reverencia Me alegro que te gusten mis dos ideas locas de esta historia. Pensé en poner a Snape al final de las escaleras, pero me parecía demasiada casualidad que justamente él pasara por allí, ¿no? Además era la base para que los Merodeadores enterraran el hacha de guerra con las chicas. Un besazo, corazón.

Traviesa1500: Hola, eh, como que creo que, puede que me equivoqué, pero me parece que así a grandes rasgos, como que te gusta el fict, ¿No? Pues nada aquí tienes el 14, espero que no me pierdas el entusiasmo. Besos.

Lily Granger Potter: Hola, nada me alegra que te guste la historia. A mi tb me encanta la dinámica de la pareja Joy & Snape, son opuestos radicales, y es lo que me gusta de ellos. Tranquila, no creo que Joy sea mucho tiempo la prometida de McNair. Uf, hasta q esas se enteren de lo de Evy, Sirius no creo que tarde tanto, ya descubrió a Remus, ¿no? Pero ellas, que aún tienen que caer en lo de Remus que es más obvio... Las va a costar. Besines de azucar.

Xx Beth xX: Oye tus Xx quedan my bien. Sí lo sé me pongo de esas. Nada aquí lo estamos siguiendo de nuevo. Un besito.

Princess of Darkness86: De hecho tengo 13 con tu mensaje creo. Muchas gracias. Nada, ya lo estoy subiendo, Sólo tarde 24 horas en ponerme en orden. ;-P

Sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción

CAPÍTULO 14: ¡ABAJO EL AMOR, CHICAS!

_Martes18 de diciembre_.

Sentado en una escalera cerca de la sala d profesores, con la espalda apoyada en la pared James se dedicaba a jugar con una snitch para pasar el rato. El juego consistía en dejar escapar la esquiva pelota un poco y cuando parecía perdida para siempre la volvía a atrapar. Aquel juego requería habilidad y rapidez d reflejos y ponía de relieve xq James era considerado uno d los mejores buscadores d la historia d la escuela.

Aunq según Lily sentada, un escalón abajo, y dándole concienzudamente la espalda, aquel juego era simplemente irritante, y ponía de relieve xq consideraba a Potter la persona más fanfarrona, egocéntrica, engreída y vanidosa del universo entero.

- ¿Quieres parar de jugar ya con la dichosa snitch? – le ordeno Lily irritada.

- ¿Prefieres q juegue con la tuya? – respondió James con una sonrisa d niño pícaro.

- Sigue soñando, Potter. – le espetó Lily.

- No me enorgullezco d ello, pero sino me dejas otra opción...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta d la sala d profesores, y salió Umbridge moviéndose a saltos torpes y furiosos. Después de avanzar un poco x el pasillo, se volvió y dijo:

- Pues si no quieren disciplina, hum, me marcho. Pero ese profesor no será el último q muera en el ejercicio d sus funciones debido a la indisciplina d estos alumnos.

- Estoy con usted señora. Estos alumnos adolecen d falta d disciplina. – Binns había aparecido flotando a su lado. – He oído hablar mucho d la muerte d un profesor, ¿me puede decir usted quién es? Hehe, ¿me oye? ¿Xq me ignora? ¿Acaso soy un fantasma?

- Pobre, hombre. – se compadeció Lily, al verles irse. – ni siquiera sabe q ha muerto. Es tan triste...

- Pues sí. – James se bajó hasta el escalón d Lily, luego d guardar la snitch. – Lo peor es q se va a pasar la eternidad aquí. Yo cuando muera no voy a volver como fantasma, será emocionante ver lo q hay al otro lado. ¿Tú q harás?

- ¿Q? – Lily parpadeó alucinada. - ¿Acabas d preguntarme q voy a hacer cuando muera?

- Nooo. – la tranquilizó James. – Te he preguntado q ibas a hacer cuando muriera yo.

- ¿Q? – en ese momento Lily alucinaba en tecnicolores y sonido dolby surraund. Y eso q aún no existía lo segundo.

- Pues eso: si llorarás arrepentida x lo mala q has sido conmigo estos meses o si harás una fiesta en honor d mi asesino o si te enfadarás con él xq querías matarme tú personalmente... Me parece una pregunta lógica. – James la miró con cara d no entiendo xq a ti no.

- No haría una fiesta en honor d tu asesino. Yo jamás me alegraría d la muerte d nadie.

- Entonces llorarás. Sabía q en el fondo te importaba.

- No lloraré. – Lily estaba a punto d perder los estribos. - ¡Sé lo q estas haciendo, Potter!

- ¿El q estoy haciendo? – James puso su mejor cara de niño inocente.

- Lo d hablar d tu muerte, es una técnica para q me ablande, te perdone x lo q me hiciste, y a lo mejor volver a enrollarnos. Pero no funcionara.

- ¿D dónde sacas esa idea? – James se preguntó si tan transparente era. - ¿Xq no funcionara?

- Xq ahora soy una chica abajo el amor. Y estoy x encima d todos esos trucos fáciles q usáis los chicos como técnicas d caza.

- ¿Chica abajo el amor? ¿Te has metido a monja?

- No, lo q pasa es q he leído un libro q me ha hecho ver q el amor es una mentira. No es más q hormonas q se segregan en el cerebro y pasan a la sangre. Resulta q esas mismas hormonas se segregan al comer chocolate. Llega un momento al comer mucho chocolate q tu organismo queda saturado y entonces eres inmune a esas hormonas.

- Y es cuando te metes a monja. – completó James con tono alegre.

- NO, es cuando empieza la diversión, ya q sabes q el amor no existe y entonces puedes mantener relaciones sexuales sin el riesgo absurdo d enamorarte d el capullo d turno. Por ejemplo, tu ahora mismo podrías darme un besazo d los tuyos q a mi no me afectaría en absoluto. – (NdA. Es un farol. NdL: Cállate. NdA: xq me da la gana, no xq tú lo digas.)

- ¿Me estás retando? Xq no te creo una palabra.

- Venga. Pruébalo.

- Vale.

James no creía q fuera posible lo q Lily decía, ad ella prácticamente le había retado y x otro lado Lily le había dado permiso para besarla. No iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Se acerco a ella, la puso una mano en la nuca y la otra en la cintura y se superó a sí mismo con el mejor beso q le dio a nadie en la vida.

- ¿Y bien?

- Pues... - Lily lo meditó un rato. – Creo q si hubieras abierto un poco menos los labios, y tuvieras la lengua menos inquieta, pues la cosa mejoraría bastante. ¡Ah! Y deberías afeitarte mejor.

- Lily no seas mentirosa. Te he visto cerrar los ojos. Eso significa q has sentido algo.

- Sí, q me deslumbraba el Sol. – Lily le señaló una ventana x la q entraba el sol. O hubiera entrado sino estuviera nublado.

- Lamento interrumpir su lección d... - McGonagall enarcó una ceja antes de decir. – Lengua. Pero el Director quiere verles en su despacho. La contraseña es Buñuelos d arándanos.

Ambos Griffies se levantaron y fueron al despacho del Director. James, un poco x delante, iba muy deprimido xq su mejor beso solo hubiera provocado en Lily el impulso d criticarle; Empezó a preguntarse si Sirius tenía razón y lo q hizo a Lily fue no dar la talla. En cuanto a Lily el beso, no la había afectado en absoluto, pero la había provocado el impulso d comer chocolate para controlar las hormonas, así q le dio un gran mordisco a una tableta d chocolate belga. (NdA: q si q la había afectado. Q manía tiene esta niña con negar lo evidente.)

Llegaron a la entrada del despacho d Dumbledore, subieron las escaleras y entraron en el despacho, Lily se sentó esperando al Director mientras James se acercó a saludar a Fawkes.

- ¿De verdad q no te ha gustado? – insistió James, con tono escéptico.

- De verdad. Pero es q claro desde q me enrolle con Ed, pues nada me parece digno d comparación. – (NdA: debo intervenir de nuevo xq creo q Lily acaba d cantearse demasiado. Eso ha sido castrante.)

- Eso si q no me lo creo. Ed es un completo inútil. – James la miró a los ojos para ver q efecto había causado el golpe. Lily le miraba con expresión desdeñosa. – Princesa, mientes d pena.

Lily iba a responder, pero en ese momento se oyó a alguien cantando:

"_Veo una vida nueva, el sapo no esta en ella. Veo mi vida llena, ese sapo no esta en ella_."

James & Lily se miraron xq aquella era la voz d... Dumbledore. Precisamente, en ese momento apareció el Director dando saltos d tres metros como si fuera uno d los niños d sonrisas y lágrimas campando alegremente x los Alpes. A los 2 jóvenes les preocupo bastante xq era un hombre d edad y podía joderse la cadera. Al ver q no estaba solo Dumbledore tosió, y dijo:

- Bueno mis pequeños liantes, como ya habrán deducido la profesora Umbridge nos deja x un rato largo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Q pena! – dijeron James & Lily, con el tono más falso e hipócrita q se puede decir esa frase.

- Se irá el día 20 d diciembre, es decir pasado mañana. – Dumbledore decidió ignorar el comentario d los chicos. – x supuesto Lily no tendrás q volver a su despacho. Esas son las buenas noticias para ustedes.

- ¿Hay malas noticias? – preguntó James con cara d ciervo oliendo una trampa.

- Sí, para empezar el hechizo q Umbridge puso en la puerta d las chicas para q Evelyn no saliera no caerá hasta q ella se vaya. La otra opción es q Umbridge vaya a su habitación d nuevo a deshacerlo.

- Casi q no. – Lily no tuvo q pensarlo mucho. – Creo q Evy sobrevivirá 2 días .

- La otra mala noticia para vosotros, y buena para mí. Es q les invito a quedarse conmigo a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts.

- Yo debo declinar la invitación. – se apresuró a contestar Lily. – Es q esa noche cenamos toda la familia: mi madre, su novio, mi padre, su secretaria, mi hermana, su novio, la hermana del novio d mi hermana...

- Ya pero es q no puede declinar la invitación xq si se va a su casa antes d q yo lo diga, y eso va tb para James, Remus, Sirius, Arabella, Joana y Evelyn no volvéis a poner un pie en mi escuela.

- Esta d broma. – Sin embargo al mirarle d nuevo Lily supo q hablaba en serio. – Entonces no es una invitación, es un castigo.

- Te ha costado pillarlo, ¿Eh?- comentó James en tono sarcástico. Él lo cazó a la 1ª xq había sido castigado tantas veces q sabía reconocer la palabra castigo x muy bien camuflada q estuviera.

- No es un castigo. – les explicó Dumbledore, como si fueran niños d 6 años. – es una oportunidad para q los 8 aprendan a trabajar juntos.

- ¿Entonces Peter tb está castigado? – a James no le sonaba haber oído el nombre d su amigo.

- El octavo castigado no es Peter. – Dumbledore puso cara d pillín. – Es una sorpresa. ¿Q hacen aún aquí? Vayan a decírselo a sus amigos.

Los 2 jóvenes se levantaron, pero James salió rápido y tuvo buen cuidado d cerrar la puerta deprisa para ver si le daba a Lily con ella en las narices. Durante un segundo, Lily miró a la puerta cerrada, y luego se volvió al Director para decirle q xq la iba a obligar a pasar las Navidades con semejante energúmeno. Pero él hablo 1º.

- Lily, los demonios contra los q luchas están en tu interior. Busca en tu corazón y hallarás la respuesta.

- ¿Q? – Madre mía este se nos ha vuelto loco del todo, pensó la ex prefecta.

- ¿Tu tampoco ves películas d Bruce Lee? ¡Pero si eres d origen Muggle! ;; Fuera d mi vista anda.

Lily se fue del despacho muy preocupada y ofendida. Mientras iba x el pasillo pensó q Dumbledore no diría esas chorradas si hubiera estado en su piel 7 meses atrás.

- FLASH BACK-

- ¡Al fin se acabaron los TIMOS! – Bell tomo todos los pergaminos con apuntes y los lanzó al aire. – Al fin el merecido descanso d las vacaciones.

- Sí. – Lily no parecía compartir su entusiasmo.

- Deberías estar animada, Lily. – Joy la miró con preocupación, ya q todos aquellos días Lily no había estado muy alegre. Estaban en la Sala Común q era para ellas solas, ya q todos sus compañeros estaban en Honsgmead o en el lago.

- Lo sé pero es q aún estoy dándole vueltas a xq él tuvo q portarse así. – Lily suspiró antes d empezar a recriminarse. – No sé en q estaba pensando cuando me acosté con él.

- ¿Cómo q no sabes en q pensabas? – se asombró Evy. – esta claro, es uno d los chicos más guapos, sexis, inteligentes, atractivos d la escuela. X no mencionar q las manchas d tinta demuestran q tu no lo pasaste nada mal. Así q deja d arrepentirte d eso, xq al menos te diste el gustazo.

- Evy, tú cállate xq todo es culpa tuya.

- ¿Mía?

- Sí, xq la razón d q Potter y yo quedáramos es esa absurda competición entre tu y Black para fastidiaros las citas mutuamente. Menos mal q al menos lo habéis dejado durante los TIMOS. – Lily creyó percibir algo raro en su amiga. - XQ lo habéis dejado, ¿verdad?

- Sí. – aseguró Evy con la convicción natural d alguien q esta mintiendo. En ese momento entró Sirius bastante cabreado, y fue directo a Evy.

- Vega, he tenido q cancelar mi cita con Elisa xq la han crecido setas en las cejas. Pero seguro q tú no sabes nada d eso.

- ¿D setas? No es mi especialidad. – respondió Evy sin darle importancia mientras era fulminada x las miradas d Sirius y Lily.

- Sabes d lo q estoy hablando, así q no te hagas la lista.

Bell, Joy y Lily se levantaron ya q cuando esos 2 se ponían así podían estar horas. Salieron d la Sala común y se fueron a dar una vuelta x el lago, pero cuando iban a salir:

- Mis bellas damas. – apareció Lochkart. – os voy a hacer el gran honor d mi compañía.

- No hace falta. – la aseguró Lily en tono borde, ya q últimamente no sentía mucho aprecio x los hombres en general.

- Encantadas. – Joy en cambio estaba furiosa con Snape xq se había empeñado en q estaba enamorado d Lily xq a ella no la abrazaba nunca como había abrazado a su amiga junto al lago. El caso es q siempre q su prometido andaba cerca ella procuraba estar con compañía masculina, y en aquellos momentos observaba desde las escaleras.

En resumen, q Lochkart se fue a pasear con Bell & Joy x el lago, mientras Lily se dirigía hacia Leticia ya q ambas tenían una conversación pendiente.

- ¿Q quieres sangre sucia? – la espetó la peliteñida 1ª cuando Lily se sentó a su lado en el banco. – estoy esperando a mi amor. Largo q me lo espantas.

- ¿A tu amor? No será...

- James. – Leticia puso expresión d éxtasis. – No pongas esa cara, ¿q pasa te enrollaste con él? – Leti, expresó con una carcajada lo absurdo d esa posibilidad, pero se interrumpió al ver la expresión d Lily. – Lo hiciste, vaya parecías una mosquita muerta. Pero no esperarías q iba a durar.

- ¿Y xq no?

- Xq eres una Sangre Sucia: los magos d sangre limpia juegan con vosotras pero no llegan a . ¿De verás creíste las cosas q te dijo? Solo eran para llevarte a la cama. Lily, eres taaaan inocente. Siento lástima x ti.

Lily no se quedo a oír más. No iba a darle a su enemiga nº 1 la satisfacción extra d llorar en su presencia. Pasó corriendo x la Sala Común donde Sirius & Evy seguían con su discusión, q fue interrumpida al verla pasar llorando:

- ¿La pasa algo a tú amiga?

- Pregúntale a tu amigo.

Tras responder Evy se fue corriendo a su cuarto, dejando a Sirius bastante pensativo, aunq se le pasó cuando vio pasar x allí a Hestia Jones, una chica d 7º y se fue a tontear con ella. Entre tanto, Lily estaba llorando en la habitación, Evy se sentó en la cama junto a ella, y como si supiera lo q Leticia la dijo:

- Lo siento. No pensé en q mi juego te afectara a ti.

- No es culpa tuya, SNIF, no hablaba en serio. ¿Tienes un pañuelo? – Evy la conjuró la caja desde el baño. – No volveré a confiar en un hombre en mi vida. – aseguró Lily con tono d Escarlata O'Hara. Evy solo sonrió maliciosamente, xq sabía q no era cierto.

------------------------------------------

_Miércoles 19 d diciembre._

_X la noche_.

Seguramente ninguna/o pensaría q los Merodeadores iban dejar q Umbridge se fuera sin hacerle un regalo de despedida como Dios manda.

Armados con su recién recuperado Mapa del Merodeador, único en su género, xq no sabían q las chicas le hicieron una fotocopia mágica, llegaron al despacho d la inspectora. Abrieron la puerta y entraron sigilosamente, bueno, sigilosamente entraron James, Remus y Sirius xq Peter se tropezó con sus propios pezuños y se cayó sobre el tocador d la mujer, rompiendo todas las cremas anti verrugas d las q disponía.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó avergonzado Peter al notar las miradas acusadoras d sus amigos.

James fue al tocador a reparar lo q Peter había roto; Remus fue a comprobar q la mujer siguiera dormida y Sirius fue a verter los últimos restos d poción multijugos q les quedaban en una especie d zumo d verduras q tenía en una mesa. La prepararon el año pasado, y la reservaban para una ocasión especial, como el cumpleaños d Snape, pero esta tb lo requería.

Tras volver a su cuarto sin ser descubiertos gracias a la Capa d James se pusieron el pijama, y se iban a dormir.

- ¿Seguro q funcionara? – pregunto Peter. – es q era el último frasco d multijugos q nos quedaba.

- Funcionara. – aseguró Sirius en tono confiado. – Y es x una buena causa. Se la he puesto en el zumo d verduras, eso tapara el mal sabor y además hay cierta justicia poética, xq a Evy la tuvo... ¿Xq me miráis así?

- Acabas d llamarla Evy. – Remus mostraba una sonrisa tan divertida como el tono d su voz. Luego con tono falsamente emocionado. – Chicos, q Sirius se nos ha enamorado d verdad. Lágrima falseta.

- Remus no me digas q vas a empezar tb como Turner. El otro día se empeñó en q quería a Evy, es decir a Evelyn, quiero decir Vega.

- Y van 2, Padfoot. – James le enseñó el marcador con 2 dedos. – Pues Turner tiene razón. Como amigo te daré un consejo: apunta todas, absolutamente todas las cosas q hagas al día. Así cuando ella te odie a muerte x algo q la hiciste al menos sabrás xq es.

- Evans fue mi cruel. – aseguró Peter con tono rencoroso. Todos sus amigos estaban enterados d lo q Lily le dijo a James antes d hablar con Dumbledore, y a todos les sentó muy mal.

- Es ese libro: "Abajo el amor." – oír a Remus criticar un libro era como ver a Voldemort repartiendo caramelos a niños Muggles: solo posible si los caramelos tuvieran veneno. – A Bell tb la ha vuelto bastante loca. Así q Padfoot, reza para q Vega no lo haya leído.

- Y dale q no estoy enamorado d Evy, es decir d Vega. – James le mostró una mano con 3 dedos levantados. – Para q lo sepáis ni siquiera me gusta.

- Te creemos. – aseguraron sus 3 amigos en tono d "no te creemos".

------------------------------------------

_Jueves 20 d diciembre_.

Umbridge se fue a media noche, la razón d q se fuera tan tarde es q "confundi" una poción multijugos con un pelo d verruga d sapo con zumo d verduras.

Como esa poción solo vale para transformarse en humanos, no se la paso el efecto en una hora, así q corrió a la enfermería. Pero la enfermera Ponfrey dijo q no lo podía arreglar xq como bien dijo Dolores ella solo estaba allí xq cuando era joven tuvo un rollete con Dumbledore, no xq fuera una enfermera capacitada. Así q tendría q ir a San Mungo para q lo remediaran.

Para q nadie la viera, se escondió en su cuarto todo el día: grave error xq Peeves, alertado x los Merodeadores fue a verla, y no tardo en correr la historia x toda la escuela. Había quien decía q McGonagall le prestó al poltergheis una cámara de vídeo para q la rodara.

Cuando Umbridge salió d aquella escuela juró no poner un pie nunca en ella hasta q el sistema educativo se hubiera reformado con los decretos pertinentes.

------------------------------------------

_Viernes 21 d Diciembre._

_X la mañana_.

Los pasillos estaban llenos d gente muy atareada ya q ese día los q iban a pasar la Navidad en casa, es decir todos menos nuestros intrépidos protagonistas, tenían q coger el tren. Así q todos iban x ahí como locos buscando las cosas q se les habían olvidado, o q habían prestado o tomado prestadas.

Evy tb iba como loca xq, aparte d ser su estado natural, era el primer día q salía d su cuarto sin tener q ir a clase. X ese motivo estaba tan contenta q le daba un beso a todo ente corpóreo q se encontraba: alumnos, elfos domésticos, armaduras, personajes d los cuadros, estatuas... y alguno incorpóreo tb xq en aquellos momentos intentaba abrazar a Peeves.

- ¡Socorro! – Gritó Peeves desesperado, huyendo x 1ª vez en su vida d un alumno. – Una alumna intenta abusar sexualmente de mí.

- Pero si solo te quiero dar un abrazo. ¡Q exagerado! ¡La armadura d Bonifacius Bones! – y la plantó un beso en la mejilla metálica q hizo, tal vez x un efecto óptico, q la armadura se pusiera roja metalizada.

Entre tanto sus amigas, detrás d ella, hablaban preocupadas x su salud... física, xq la mental ya la tenían asimilada. Todas estaban d acuerdo en q Evy se había quedado muy delgada.

- Mírala, si hay q mirar 2 veces para verla al pasar. – comentaba Lily en tono de madre recriminadora, tono Molly Weasly, para q nos entendamos todas/os.

- Se ha quedado mucho más delgada q yo. – exageró Bell.

- Bell, nadie esta más delgado q tú. – la cortó Joy con tono rencoroso. – Pero ya podía haberme dicho la dieta q ha seguido, xq yo tb quiero adelgazar así.

- La única dieta q he seguido es q no he tratado d arreglar mis problemas sexuales a base d chocolate. – Evy apareció x detrás d ellas ya q se había quedado rezagada saludando como es debido a Violeta, la amiga d la señora Gorda. – Xq se os nota, chicas. – para demostrarlo le dio una palmada a los muslos d Joy & Lily q se veían algo gordos d lo normal.

- Pues para q lo sepas el método d auto satisfacción d Barbara Novak ayuda mucho. Esta misma semana me he enfrentado a mi padre, y le he dicho q no me voy a casar con McNair. – Joy uso un tono orgulloso.

- ¿En serio? Estoy orgullosa de ti. – dijeron Bell & Lily a la vez al tiempo q la abrazaban como si hubiera ganado un premio. Evy, en cambio, bufó y se fue a saludar a la estatua d Clotilde la Bocazas.

- ¿Se lo dijiste a la cara? – pregunto Lily una vez separada del abrazo colectivo.

- No.

- Hablaste con él a través d la chimenea. – aventuró Bell.

- No, le escribí una carta. NO me miréis así, era una carta muy dura. Le deje muy claro q no iba a casarme con quien él quisiera, y q si persistía en su intento neadertaliano, contrataría a un abogado, lo demandaría me quedaría su fortuna y le obligaría yo a él a casarse con McNair.

- Bien dicho. – silbó Bell admirada.

- Y él q te contestó. – pregunto Lily, segura del éxito d la carta.

- Q no iba a pagarme un abogado. – Esto dejó un poco apagadas a las demás, pero Lily enseguida se recompuso.

- Al menos me alegro d q una d vosotras haya sacado tanto d provecho al libro como yo. – la consoló Lily. – Xq ellas 2...

- Si en él ellas 2 estoy incluida yo, más te vale callarte, xq te recuerdo q mis circunstancias eran especiales. – se defendió Bell. – Esta claro q Barbara no contemplo q el capullo d turno q hay q olvidar a base d chocolate, fuese adicto al chocolate. Xq yo a Lupin en mi vida le he visto sin algo d chocolate en la mano, ya fuesen galletas, en tabletas, batido... lo q sea. El chocolate es inherente a Lupin, y yo cada vez q veo o leo u oigo la palabra chocolate la asocio con él. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarle así? Aparte d eso yo me apunto totalmente a la teoría d "Abajo el amor"

- Es cierto. Lo siento, cariño. – se disculpó Lily. Luego con tono preocupado miro a la única d sus amigas q no era una chica abajo el amor pese a haber leído el libro. – Me preocupa Evy. Ella no ha asimilado el libro y esta tan indefensa ante los hombres...

- Y es tan ingenua. – continuó Bell, volviendo sus ojos azul turquesa hacia Evy.

- Y está tan expuesta. – Joy se refería a los vaqueros q llevaba Evy q la quedaban algo grandes y dejaban ver parte d la ropa interior. (NdA: la quedaban d cintura baja. No sé si ya existían en aquellos tiempos.)

- Tenemos q protegerla. – había un tono d urgencia en la voz d Lily cuando se volvió hacia sus amigas.

- Evitar q haga locuras. – Bell la devolvió la mirada.

- Y procurar q estos días no este cerca d...

- ¿Para mí no hay beso? – Si lo q Joy iba a decir era q no podían dejar q Sirius se acercara a Evy, pues ya era demasiado tarde, la había atrapado en la desembocadura del pasillo x el q ellas iban, en el vestíbulo, y la tenía abrazada x la cintura. Evy sorprendida, había tenido q engancharse al cuello del chico con los brazos para no caer cuando el la tomo en volandas.

- Espere su turno, malvado villano. Yo era el siguiente en recibir prenda d esta hermosa dama. – le increpó Sir Cadogan. – si es necesario me batiré en duelo con usted. – Cadogan desenfundo la espada... Pero se quedo sólo con el mango. Decidió q lo mejor era montar en su caballo blanco y largarse. Pero el caballo tenía una idea mejor: irse galopando a un cuadro d unicornios y q su caballero se fuera andando donde gustara.

- Así q eras tú la q iba x ahí tratando d violar a Peeves. – dedujo James con cara divertida. Bell constato q iban Sirius & James solos.

- No es q me importe. – empezó Bell tras ver q Remus no iba rezagado. - ¿Pero dónde están los demás?

- Peter haciendo la maleta. – informó James con una sonrisa divertida al ver q para Bell los demás eran una sola persona. – Remus esta en la revisión d becas.

- Es verdad era hoy. Espero q tenga suerte. – se solidarizó Joy. James se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Y yo espero q Black suelte d una vez a mi amiga. – Lily señaló a Sirius & Evy q seguían abrazados, sin darse siquiera cuenta d ello, mientras discutían las razones x las q Evy no iba a besarle y xq Sirius no estaba conforme con ellas.

- Yo esperaba q los buenos besos d Edy te hicieran más amable, Evans, pero ya veo q no. – James se encogió d hombros. – La vida esta llena d frustraciones.

Entre tanto, Rosier & Snape, q bajaban x la escalera se fijaron en un adulto alto moreno y guapo con pinta de yanqui, bien se fijo Rosier xq Snape solo se fijaba en las chicas:

- Evan, ¿Cómo puedes fijarte en un inmigrante adulto cuando el hall esta lleno d chicas guapas? – decía Snape. – yo antes no las veía xq estaba algo encariñado con Joy, pero ahora q estoy libre del compromiso pues veo q es un error centrarte en una sola mujer. ¿Q coño hace ese tío? – El moreno acababa de fijarse en el grupo formado x Sirius, James y las chicas. - Ha osado poner sus ojos d yanqui adulto pervertido en mi Joy. Se va a enterar.

- Eres un tío complejo. – respondió Evan tras mirarle un segundo. Luego Snape se fue directo al grupo antes d q él otro llegara.

Entre tanto, Lily había decidido cortar x lo sano, y se había puesto en medio d Sirius & Evy logrando separarlos. Evy la miró con cara d fastidio, mientras Sirius enarcaba una ceja, y la miraba como un perro al q acaban d dejar sin hueso.

- Ya vale d abracitos los 2. – les gritó Lily con un tono muy parecido al d McGonagall cabreada.- y ya vale d seguirnos a donde quiera q vamos. Como parece q no os quedo muy claro os lo voy a explicar como si tuvierais 6 años...

- ¡Joana! – Snape llegó en ese momento dispuesto a velar x sus intereses. – podemos ir a hablar a otro lado. Donde quieras menos aquí. – de reojo Snape vio como el hombre moreno se acercaba. Se le acababa el tiempo.

- Joy no va a ningún lado contigo. – le cortó Lily, frenando a Joy q si q tenía ganas d discutir, es decir, d hablar con Snape. – Me viene bien q estés aquí xq estoy un poco harta d q nos sigáis, nos acoséis y eso, pero yo estoy capacitada, y además me apetece un montón para curaros la obsesión como sea preciso...

- ¡Joder, q bueno esta ese tío! – exclamó Evy.

- Evy eso es lo q no debes decir xq les alimenta la obsesión.

- No hablaba d ellos, Lily, me refiero a él. – Evy señaló a un punto a su espalda.

- ¿A quién? - La respuesta las llegó a las chicas en forma d voz masculina y seductora.

- ¿Está aquí Arabella Figg?

- Soy yo. – aseguraron Lily & Joy, tras darse la vuelta y ver al hombre más guapo q habían visto en su vida d cerca. Moreno, alto, guapo, con un culo... (NdA: George Cloney para q nos entendamos.) Arabella no supo q le veían xq a ella solo le gustaban rubios o castaños claros. Los chicos miraron con recelo al hombre ya q la reacción d las chicas les hacía intuir un nuevo rival.

- ¿Seguro? – el hombre se mesó una perilla, pensativo. - Xq yo sé q Arabella sólo hay una.

- Y así es. – respondió Evy en tono amable. – Arabella es la rubia, alta y guapa; la pelirroja es Lily y Joy la morena. En cuanto a mí, - su tono se volvió un ronroneo seductor. – Puede llamarme cuando quiera.

- Se acabó el paseo, Evy. – En ese momento Sirius pensó q ya había tenido bastante. Se agacho y logró cargar a Evy a hombros, q al contrario q Lily, no pataleó sino q con el tono más normal del mundo le dijo.

- Vale, ha tenido gracia. Ya puedes bajarme. ¡Blackito! ¡Bájame yaaa! ¿Acabas d llamarme Evy?

- Ese chico tiene graves problemas d autoestima. Deberíais decirle q tome el medicamento d moda: Arrogancia. – James & Snape le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Sirius tomando un medicamento para mejorar la autoestima? Lo q le faltaba para creerse un dios.

- ¿Entonces es usted psiquiatra? – preguntó James.

- Sí. – la repuesta provocó un suspiro emocionado d Joy & Lily. – Soy el doctor Daniel Ross. – sacó unas tarjetas q Lily y Joy se apropiaron ávidamente. – Soy el psiquiatra d Mirtle.

- Eso lo explica todo. – pensaron todos a la vez. En el caso d los chicos y Bell xq si era tan inútil era normal q Mirtle llevara toda su muerte en terapia. Joy & Lily pensaron q Mirtle llevaba toda su muerte en terapia para tener un hombre así pendiente d sus neuras.

- Ella me dijo q tu tenías problemas. – ahora se dirigía solo a Bell. – Q te enrollabas con hombres inadecuados, como un tal Julius Boggart.

- Querrá decir Gilderoy Lochkart.

- Tienes razón, Joy, gracias. – Joy le lanzó a Lily una mirada d "me prefiere a mi antes q a ti". Lily la devolvió una d "eso ya se ver". – A veces no entiendo mi propia letra. Pues Mirtle la ha cedido una sesión a usted.

- Es q no tengo tiempo. – Bell trato d salirse x la tangente xq realmente no creía q aquello la ayudara.

- ¿Te enrollaste con Lochkart? – James la miraba como si fuera la 1ª vez q la viera.

- ¿Ahora te enteras, Potter? - Le replicó Snape en tono d superioridad.

- Claro q va. – prometió Lily, recibiendo una sonrisa del doctor Ross. - ¿cuándo es?

- Ahora mismo.

- Pues genial. – dijeron Lily & Joy a la vez. Y casi a empujones instaron a una q reticente Bell a seguir al psiquiatra.

- ¿Has visto q hombre, Lily? Si ya lo decía mi abuela antes d irse al manicomio: no hay nada como un buen loquero.

- ¿A tu abuela la encerraron x loca? – Lily se asombro d no conocer ese curioso dato d la familia d su amiga.

- No, se fugo con su psiquiatra. – aclaró Joy. – yo me fugaría con este en cualquier momento.

- Te apoyo totalmente. – Lily se mordió los labios mirando el culo del hombre.

- Chicas, Potter y yo estamos aún aquí. – las recordó Snape. – podíais cortaros un poco.

- Habla x ti, Snivellus. A mi me da exactamente igual lo q hagan o dejen d hacer. – aseguró James. Snape le miro extrañado.

- Sí, tu y yo ya no estamos prometidos. Cuando lo estábamos me cortaba un poco, pero x McNair no pienso hacer el menor esfuerzo. – informó Joy.

- ¿Q estaba yo diciendo? Claro, os iba a decir como os pienso curar la obsesión.

- Tranquila, Evans, q yo ya estoy curado d ella.

- Como decía. – Lily le dedicó a James una mirada incrédula. – si alguno d vosotros o d vuestros amigos aparece cerca d mi o d mis amigas me quitaré este zapato d tacón y se lo meteré x el culo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Sí, ha quedado muy claro q conoces a la perfección mis fantasías. – respondió James sarcástico.

- Evans, realmente entiendo a la perfección q lo q te hizo el impresentable este te haya llevado a esta... situación. – Snape tuvo buen cuidado d no mencionar la palabra locura ni demencia. – tb entiendo q me lo digas a mi, pero es q hay alguien q no te ha oído, y q realmente debería estar informado, puesto q se acaba d llevar a una d tus amigas a hombros. – Los ojos negros d Snape parecían ejercer un efecto hipnótico en Lily xq no era capaz d apartar la vista d ellos. – A saber lo q están haciendo ahora mismo.

- Tienes razón. – Lily tenía mirada d loca sobre protectora en aquellos momentos. – la pobre Evy es la más ingenua. Voy a buscar a Black para dejarle las cosas muy claras. Gracias Severus. – y se fue x el camino q se habían ido antes Sirius & Evy.

- Espero q Evy y él no están haciendo nada, xq sino a Black lo mata. – comento Joy con tono despreocupado.

- ¡Q lástima! ¿No? – fue la irónica respuesta d Snape feliz d haberse librado d la pelirroja loca.

- No te agobies Snivellus. – le tranquilizó Potter. – voy a buscarlos para impedir q eso ocurra. – Y tomo el mismo camino q la pelirroja.

- Al fin solos. – Suspiró Joy. Snape miró al vestíbulo cerca del cual estaban, y q estaba lleno a rebosar d gente esperando las carrozas para ir a la estación. Joy tuvo q rectificar. – Más o menos. ¿Q querías decirme?

- Nada. Solo era para alejarte del psiquiatra ese. Supongo q debo irme a preparar mis cosas.

- Para empezar aléjate d las mías. – McNair apareció a su lado, y miro a Joy como si fuera la mejor yegua d su cuadra. Hasta a Snape q era experto en insultar con la mirada aquella le pareció asquerosa. – Nos veremos en fin de año.

- Lo dudo. – Joy retrocedió todo lo q la permitía el espacio y saco la varita, q desde q él la atacó la otra vez se había convertido en un accesorio imprescindible d su atuendo. Snape tb tenía su varita lista para soltarle una maldición a aquel capullo. McNair se encogió d hombros y se largo.

- Gracias x quedarte conmigo. – Joy sonrió a su ex prometido.

- De nada. Ahora si me voy q vienen a hacerte compañía. – Snape señaló a Yeye y Misi q venían a despedirse.

Tras darse besos, y q Joy le prometió a Yeye ir a su fiesta d fin d año. Todos sus amigos, Doris & Will abrazados, se fueron a tomar la última carroza rumbo a la estación. Cuando se quedó sola, Joy pensó: "¿y ahora q hago yo?"

&·&·&·&·&

- Blacky, cariño, ¿piensas bajarme al suelo en un futuro próximo?

- Pues lo haré cuando me canse de llevarte a cuestas. Pero como te has quedado tan delgada, nena, pues va a ser más tarde de lo q pensé. A no ser q empieces a darme patadas. ¿No vomitarás como Lily, no?

- No, además estoy aprovechando xq nunca te había visto así.

- Pues claro q no, xq nunca te había visto yo ponerte a tontear descaradamente con un anciano senil. Es q, Evy, deberías buscarte a alguien d tu edad te aseguro q entonces no me verías tan celoso, es decir, preocupado x ti.

- Para empezar me refería al ángulo desde el q te miro, q nunca te había visto desde él; en segundo lugar ese hombre no era tan viejo; en tercer lugar alguien d mi edad te excluye a ti, xq eres mayor q yo. Y eso es una pena xq desde cualquier ángulo q te miro te puedo decir una cosa: vestido pierdes. ¿Has vuelto a llamarme Evy?

- Sabes tu otra cosa. Acabo d darme cuenta d algo. – Sirius dejó a Evy en el suelo, xq quería verla la cara cuando oyera la revelación q acababa de tener. Pero siguió abrazándola x la cintura y las manos d ella descansaban aún en sus hombros. - Tú a mi me has visto desnudo 2 veces, pero yo a ti aún no te he visto desnuda.

- Cierto. – concedió Evy. – Pero los demás tb están en similares circunstancias.

- No, xq cuando James & Lily se liaron el año pasado se desnudarían, y conociendo a James no creo q cerrará los ojos. En cuanto a Remus & Bell, te recuerdo q Remus la pillo una vez en la bañera, y no creo q se bañe vestida. Todos nos llevan ventaja. – concluyó Sirius con indignación.

- Tienes razón hay q igualar el marcador. Yo me desnudo si tu me respondes a una pregunta. ¿xq te fuiste el otro día y me dejaste sola? Y no vale xq yo te dije q te fueras, xq en circunstancias normales eso hubiera hecho q te quedarás.

- ¿Q tiene q ver eso con q te desnudes o no?

- Xq a mi ahora mismo no me apetece desnudarme. Pero el otro día nos quedábamos solos y... ¿quién sabe? ¿xq pones esa cara?

- ¡Genial! Tu tb has leído el libro ese y te has vuelto tan loca como Lily.

- Lily no está loca, solo algo desequilibrada. Y sí he leído Abajo el amor, pero no tiene nada q ver con esto. Lo q pasa es q parece q gire todo en torno a ti. Además te aseguro q tampoco hay mucho q ver x aquí... sobre todo comparado con muchas d las chicas con las q te has liado. – X primera vez en su vida, Sirius creyó percibir un atisbo d duda y timidez en Evy. – No quiero quedar mal, xq igual desnuda yo pierdo.

- Yo creo q en tu caso, ganarás desnuda.- se inclinó hacia su oreja y la susurró- Deberías ver cuanto pierden algunas sin sujetador, sobre todo en volumen. – Le encanto oír su risa. La dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. – Pero si necesitas tiempo para sentirte cómoda... pues yo espero lo q haga falta. ¿Te sientes cómoda ya? – Evy no llego a contestar xq fue cuando llego Lily.

- Black, quita las manos d la cintura d mi amiga y aléjate despacio d ella. – Evy se giró y miro a la pelirroja con cara d q pesadita eres. Pero Lily seguía mirando a Sirius de forma nada amistosa. – dado q estos días vamos a tener q estar juntos, debo advertirte q si no mantienes las distancias, como acordamos, pues tendrás q atenerte a las consecuencias.

- ¿Cuáles son esas consecuencias? Es para calibrar el riesgo beneficio. – al decir beneficio le dedicó a Evy un guiño d niño malo. Evy le sonrió.

- Evans nos meterá un zapato d tacón x el culo. – le informo James, q llego en ese momento.

- Ahaa. – Sirius no pareció tomarlo en serio. - ¿D q ancho?

- ¿Q? – Lily le miro incrédula, ignorando la carcajada d James & Evy.

- El ancho, Evans. Según una d esas revistas femeninas el ancho es lo q importa no el largo. – Sirius le miro con cara d cuanto tienes q aprender.

- Pobres niños inocentes. – la replica d Lily fue pospuesta x la aparición d la profesora de adivinación. James suspiró. Realmente no le apetecía q le profetizaran su muerte. Sus temores se confirmaron cuando ella lo señalo. – Tu, pobre niño, nacido en agosto. Los nacidos en agosto van a estar expuestos a graves peligros estas fiestas. Y van a andar muy mal en el terreno amoroso. – Giró la cabeza 180º y miró a Lily. – Me acuerdo d ti, la pelirroja sin ojo interior q abandono mi clase para siempre, pero aún así tu no podrás huir d tu destino: el número 4. Veo q estas fechas van a ser peligrosas para ti tb.

- Recuerdo lo q decía de mi destino. X eso deje su clase.

- No te rías. – la mujer giro d nuevo la cabeza, para mirar a Sirius. – lo tuyo es lo peor d todo. Tienes el Grim. Eso significa grandes calamidades. – x alguna razón q Lily & Evy no captaron aquello hizo mucha gracia a James & Sirius. Esta vez la cabeza giró como en un exorcismo para mirar a Evy. – Es un placer conocerla en el plano físico, en el otro ya te conozco a ti y a tu forma d actuar: eres una gata, y te gusta jugar, los ataques x sorpresa y ves en la oscuridad. – Tras esto se hizo un pesado silencio. – Me voy a comunicar los designios del destino a otros. – y casi flotando como un fantasma se fue.

- ¿Q estábamos hablando? – pregunto James al cabo de un rato d tenebroso silencio.

- Lily iba a especificarnos a ti y a mi el ancho d los zapatos q nos quería meter x el culo.

- Cierto. ¿Evans?

- Yo q sé estos mismos. ¿Estas bien Evy? – la chica se había quedado flipada ya q era la 1ª vez q se cruzaba con esa mujer.

- Sí, pero ¿es siempre así?

- ¡Q va! Hoy estaba tranquila. – la aseguró James.

- ¡Estáis aquí! – Joy salió en ese momento de una falsa pared. – Vamos a donde Dumbledore. Quiere vernos.

------------------------------------------

Remus acababa d pasar x una d las experiencias más estresantes d su vida, solo comparable a cuando sus amigos se enteraron d q era un hombre lobo. Remus jamás olvidaría esos agónicos segundos en q ellos le dijeron q le habían descubierto, y el pensó q lo siguiente q dirían es q no querían saber nada d él. Pero los 3 le sorprendieron diciendo q iban a hacerse animagos para hacerle compañía esas noches.

El otro punto d comparación eran los TIMOS del año pasado, ya q tenía q sacar un mínimo d ellos para poder optar a una beca. Así q había estado con los nervios d punta.

Sin embargo, aquel comité d Renovación d Becas había sido lo peor. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo si lo presidía Lucius Malfoy? X supuesto había machacado a Remus con preguntas del tipo: ¿Xq cree q no es malgastar el dinero pagarle los estudios? ¿Sus padres no son capaces d mantenerle? ¿Es tan inútil q no es capaz d trabajar para pagarse los estudios?

Sólo había una persona q era amable con él, mientras se defendía de las preguntas como lobo panza arriba. Una mujer de pelo castaño con mechas rubias, y ojos pardos, q le era muy familiar. Sobre todo en la forma d apartarse los rizos d la cara con obvia irritación.

Cuando salió estaba deprimido e intrigado. Deprimido xq sabía con casi total seguridad q no le iban a renovar la beca. Intrigado xq era d natural muy curioso, de hecho x eso le mordieron, y tenía q saber quien era esa mujer. Esa duda pronto encontró respuesta.

- Así q tu eres Remus. – el aludido alzó los ojos y vio a la mujer mirándolo de arriba abajo. Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió levemente azorada. Hasta eso le parecía familiar. – Lo siento, pensaba q me habías reconocido. Soy Adrien Figg, la madre d Bell.

- Es cierto. – X eso le era tan familiar. Bell físicamente se parecía a su padre, pero en la forma d actuar era idéntica a su madre. Las 2 coleccionaban gatos. – Lo siento es q no había caído.

- Normal hacía un montón d tiempo q no te veía. Desde hace 3 años. Yo tampoco he caído hasta q he visto tus ojazos. Siento q Malfoy haya sido tan idiota, pero su padre le ha enchufado ahí para q se gane la herencia.

- Esta difícil lo d las becas xq lo q veo.

- No te voy a engañar: el Ministerio no piensa renovar ninguna. El ministerio se esta gastando todo el dinero en la lucha contra Voldemort. Estas entrevistas son solo para q las asociaciones de padres no se echen encima.

- Gracias x ser sincera. Haber como me apaño yo.

- Si necesitas dinero...

- No hace falta. – Remus era muy orgulloso como para aceptar dinero d nadie. Mucho menos d la madre d la chica q le gustaba.

- ¿Mama? – Bell salía en ese momento de su sesión d terapia pensando q más le valía ser bueno en la cama a ese hombre xq de psicología no tenía ni idea. Y vio a su madre hablando con Remus. Tras saludarla con un abrazo y 2 besos. - ¿Q haces aquí?

- Soy parte del tribunal d Becas.

- Es cierto. – se volvió hacía Remus.- ¿Q tal?

- Bien. – mintió Remus al tiempo q le lanzaba una mirada significativa a la madre d Bell.

- Así es no tendrá problemas. – la madre d Bell corroboró la mentira.

- ¡Bell & Remus! – saludó Joy alegremente. – Chicos están aquí. – Tras ella aparecieron Evy, James, Lily y Sirius discutiendo sobre el estado mental d la profesora de adivinación. Las opciones eran muy loca, demente, psicotica y sonada perdida. – señora Figg, ¿q tal?

- Bien Joy, ya me enterado de lo tuyo. Espero q estés bien.

- Si no fue ataque, ataque. Él salió peor parado.

- ¿D q hablas? Yo me refería a tu compromiso.

- Yo tb. – aseguro Joy al instante. - Dumbledore, nos quiere ver a todos, **ya**.

- Pues nos vamos. – Bell le dio un beso a su madre. – hasta pronto mama.

- Si hasta pronto cielo. Y a los demás haber si un día nos vemos tranquilos. Y me contáis q le hicisteis a Umbridge. Ni siquiera en el hospital lograron quitarle la lengua d sapo.

- Si hay galletas d x medio, seguro q hablamos . – le prometió James con cara solemne.

- Evy vamos. – Lily llamó a su amiga q apoyada en las escaleras, miraba el hall desde arriba, completamente hipnotizada. – Si q te ha traumatizado la mujer esa.

- No es x la libélula, es q no entiendo xq McGonagall le esta explorando la boca con la lengua a nuestro moreno misterioso.

- ¿Q? – todos se aproximaron a la escalera, para ver como la jefa d su casa estaba besando al Doctor Ross.

- Claro. ¿No os acordáis q McGonagall se lío con el psiquiatra d Mirtle y q tienen una hija? – comentó Remus como si fuera lo normal del mundo.

- ¿Te das cuenta, Evy? Has estado tonteando con un hombre casado, y con una hija. – Sirius puso cara d q vergüenza.

- ¿La has llamado, Evy? – preguntaron todos a la vez con extrañeza.

- ¿Me empiezo a quitar el zapato? – amenazó Lily.

- Mejor vamos a ver q quiere Dumbledore. – sugirió James antes d q las cosas se pusieran feas. Todos se alejaron d las barandillas, y fueron al despacho d Dumbledore.

- Sabéis q hoy me siento más orgullosa q nunca d ser Griffindorf. – les confesó Joy.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Bell.

- Es q nuestra jefa d Casa tiene tan buen gusto para los hombres.

Al fin llegaron a la puerta del despacho del Director, donde les esperaba Dumbledore. Tomaron las escaleras, pero en vez d subir bajaron llegando a una sala q salvo en la decoración, recordaba bastante a la Sala Común d Griffindorf. Una vez allí tras subir unas escaleras circulares, entraron a una habitación circular. El anciano se volvió y sonrió amablemente:

- Dado q se quedan a hacerme compañía, he pensado q estaríamos los 9 cómodos en mis habitaciones. Esta es la vuestra.

- ¿Y la de ellos? – preguntaron ellas.

- ¿Y la de ellas? – preguntaron ellos.

- Es la de todos vosotros. Os recuerdo q el objetivo d esto es q os llevéis bien. Los elfos os han traído vuestras cosas. Os dejo para q os pongáis cómodos. – el anciano se fue, pero cuando estaba en la puerta. – casi se me olvida. Su otro compañero d cuarto esta a punto d llegar. Sed buenos.

- Se ha vuelto loco del todo. – afirmo Bell. – si estamos aquí todos juntos más d un día vamos a salir en las noticias, concretamente en la sección d homicidios.

- Pero mira q eres exagerada, Bell. Podemos llevarnos bien, y hacer q no corra la sangre. – James sonrió confiado.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro el 8º habitante d aquella habitación.

- ¡Snape! – gritaron todos a la vez.

- ¡Vosotros! – grito Snape.

- Tienes razón, Bell. Vamos a salir en las noticias. – la confirmo Remus.

------------------------------------------

Ya era x la noche, y estaban todos a punto d acostarse. X fortuna, en opinión d las chicas ya q los chicos eran d distinta opinión, el baño no era unisexo, sino q cada uno tenía el suyo. Ellas pudieron cambiarse allí y salir con los pijamas puestos al Cuarto común donde los chicos se habían cambiado.

No creo q haga falta decir lo tenso q era el ambiente: Lily & James se odiaban mutuamente y no se cortaban un pelo a la hora d demostrarlo; Bell estaba paranoica con lo q podían haber hablado Remus y su madre antes d q ella llegara; Remus se acababa d enterar en el baño de q lo d Bell con Lochkart era cierto; Evy temía q en cualquier momento q se duchara apareciera Sirius x allí; Sirius trataba d colarse en la ducha d las chicas para ver a Evy desnuda sin q se enterara Lily; Joy estaba nerviosa xq nunca había dormido en igual habitación q su ex prometido y Snape se sentía como si estuviera en la jaula d los leones esperando el golpe q no llegaba.

Además todos estaban muy cansados xq Dumbledore les había obligado a pintar una d las aulas d pociones q los Merodeadores habían reventado.

X todo ello cuando Lily sacó una especie d cinta negra alargada y la lanzo x el suelo del Cuarto dividiendo x la mitad la habitación. Todos la miraron con suspicacia.

- ¿Q es eso Evans?

- La frontera, Potter. Vosotros no la pasáis, y nosotras tampoco.

- ¿Y si la pasamos q? – pregunto Remus x curiosidad q otra cosa.

La respuesta d Lily consistió en lanzar una pelota d papel x encima d la línea. En cuanto detectó el movimiento de la cinta salió una llamarada q casi toco el techo, una cuchillas enormes subieron, luego salieron unas espadas q hicieron movimientos circulares, y x último otra llamarada. Todo ello en 7 segundos escasos. De la pelota de papel nunca se supo. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¿Responde a tu pregunta Lupin? – el pobre hombre lobo solo pudo asentir con la cabeza para responder a Lily ya q se había quedado anonadado.

- ¿Q pasa con Perla? Esta al otro lado. – de hecho la gata d Bell se había instalado en la cama d Remus.

- ¿Q pasa con Snape? Le dejamos solo con esos. – señaló Joy q podía hablar libremente xq su ex prometido estaba en el baño.

- Esa no es la actitud d una chica abajo el amor, Joy. Y la d Perla no es la actitud d la gata d una chica abajo el amor. ¡Q se quede ahí! – Lily uso un tono severo.

- Tranquilas. Si yo aquí estoy muy bien. – maúllo la gata.

Con esto se fueron todos a la cama.

Cada uno a la suya.

A dormir.

O eso pensaban ellos.

------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 14.

En el próximo capítulo descubriremos si efectivamente durmieron algo o no. ¿Q sería un fict en Hogwarts sin una visita al bosque prohibido? En el 15 se darán un vuelta x allí x mandato d Dumbledore.

Intentaré q el próximo capítulo este la semana q viene. Pero sino se puede, pues no se puede. Y si necesitáis matar el mono El calendario y El Secreto d Lorien Lupin los 2 son del mismo tema. (Lori, cari, te vale recomendarme a mi tb en tus historias.)

Espero q os haya gustado este capítulo y q me dejéis vuestros RR.

Besos.

CarlaGrey.

Miembro d la Orden d Siriusana y d La Legión d las Lupinas.

(En busca d orden d locas adoradoras d James q entre Lily y yo se debe creer q no le queremos. Y no es así.)


	15. Un paseo por el bosque

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Hola, hola, mis queridas niñas y niños. Aqui estamos una semana más con un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia, pero antes de eso, respondemos a los mensajes que me habéis dejado del capítulo 14. Poir cierto, ¡llevo 67 mensajes! BIEN. Vale, es que al ritmo que iba dudaba en llegar a 50 siquiera. Peor en fin, que hemos mejorado. Ahora me dejo de tonterías.

Padma Patil Naberrie: Eso dile a James que le queremos, porque se va a creer que niguna le queremos con lo mal que le trata Lily. Joy tb es de mis favoritas, me encanta su forma de ver las cosas. Lo de Snape, la verdad que no tenía mucho misterio, por eso lo metí todo en el mismo capítulo. Si lo hubiera puesto dificil lo hubiera sacado en un capítulo nuevo. Gracias por mantener tu oferta. Luego te diré si la cojo.

Ginny84: Hola, si ya sabía lo de los isgnos más, me repaso el fict y los pongo, pero a veces alguno se me cuela. ´Muchos besos.

Noriko: Me hace ilusión que te haga ilusión que suba un nuevo capítulo. A mi tb me gustaría ir a la consulta del Dr. Ross, pero como hay q estar muerta, y morirme será lo último que haga en la vida, no puedo ir. Supongo que Dumbledore sabrá lo que hace, aunque eso de que al viejete la va el peligro es un hecho demostrado. Lo de Sirius & Evy es cierto, les va a dar algo con tanta hormona, aunque lo de que la Tensión sexual no es sana, creo que lo decía Will y no Yeye, aunque es normal que los confundas. Besos cielo.

Ivy Potter Black: Hola, si que es algo injusto lo de q a Snape le abandonen a su suerte entre los merodeadores, pero ya has visto que para Lily sólo hay un tipo de hombres: sus enemigos mortales, creo que si se matan entre ellos, Lily monta una fiesta. Tienes razón: cada una de las chicas es peor que la anterior. Un abrazo.

Andrea: Hola guapa. me alegro que vayas mejorando, y que esto te ayude un poco. Tb me alegra que te vayas llevando mejor con Evy, porque los defectos principales de ella, eran lo que menos podía cambiar. ´ Por otro lado, creo que Snape más que tratar bien a Lily la manipulo un poco que le dejara en paz, espera. Te refieres en el lago. Pensaba en otra cosa. Sí, hay tuvo su punto el pobre.Veo que con Lily tienes en común la relación amor odio con James, si es que en el fondo es adorable. James, no Lily. ¿Exagerado lo de la cinta? ¿Tu crees? ¬¬ No, no, no. No dejaré que mis niños se pongan en peligro mortal tan pronto. Ya la joderé la cinta o la haré recapacitar a la pelirroja. Lo de la snitch... Bueno, algún día tendrá que jugar con ella James. Harry no les vino de regalo en el menu infantil de Mc Donalls. Un besote, guapa.

Lily Granger Potter: Hola, me encanta que te encantará el capítulo. Sí, haber si ese par de Joy & Snape se reconcilia, aunque los otros tb tienen lo suyo. Lo que dices de James... Ten paciencia, mi pequeño saltamontes, paciencia. Un besito.

Lena 07: Hola, te contestó aqui, porque sé que algún día llegarás al 15. Sí, que muchas cosas se me ocurrieron viendo Abajo el amor, pero más bien es una mezcla de diez mil escenas, de diez mil películas. Yo tb creo que cuando Will se puso a robar cosas en la habitación fue muy gracioso. Muakis.

Traviesa 1500: Hola, así me gusta, entusiasmo en estado puro. ¿No te habrás metido un chute de Júbilo de las garras de Evy, verdad? Respecto a tu duda: el castigo de Lily que le puso Umbridge era porque Leticia la dijo a la sapo que Lily era vanidosa. Lo de Evy... Supongo que pensó que eso ayudaría a disciplinar a la gatita, y por lo visto fue el castigo ideal. Bye & Besos.

Sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción

CAPÍTULO 15: "UN PASEO X EL BOSQUE" 

Dormir, lo q se dice dormir, pues allí no durmió nadie.

¿Cómo iban a dormir los chicos convencidos como estaban d q las chicas se la iban a jugar mientras dormían?

¿Cómo iban a dormir las chicas convencidas como estaban d q los chicos eran capaces d meterse en su cama? (NdA: Las ganas.)

¿Cómo iba a dormir Remus si quedaba una semana escasa para la Luna Llena?

¿Cómo iba a dormir Snape rodeado d Merodeadores?

¿Cómo iban a dormir si la calefacción estaba a tope y sobraba toda la ropa?

¿Cómo iba a dormir nadie si el sistema d seguridad q puso Lily, era tan sensible q cada vez q pasaba una mota d polvo se activaba dándoles a todos un susto d muerte?

X todo eso cuando al día siguiente apareció Dumbledore a despertarlos, y con tono alegre les preguntó:

- Buenos días. ¿Cómo han dormido?

La respuesta consistió en 8 pares d ojos con miradas asesinas y unas grandes ojeras.

- Lo interpretaré como un no muy bien. Les espero abajo para desayunar y allí les cuento lo q vamos a hacer hoy. Va a ser emocionante.

- ¿Xq da tanto miedo la palabra emocionante cuando la dice él? – preguntó Joy cuando el anciano había abandonado la habitación.

- Xq el significado d la palabra emocionante, es distinto para ti q para él. – la contestó Snape.

- ¿Adónde os lleváis a Bell? – Lily se mostró alerta cuando James tomo del brazo a Bell y se la llevó al baño d los chicos. Seguido x Remus y Sirius. Este último fue el q respondió a Lily.

- Tenemos q hablar con ella d una cosa, Evans. Tú tranquila q si la rompemos te la pagamos. – y con esto y un guiño d niño malo, cerró la puerta.

- ¿Q quieres James? Y date prisa q Lily estará histérica. – le recordó Bell justo cuando Sirius cerró la puerta.

- ¿Te acostaste con Lochkart? – como Bell había señalado no había tiempo, x ello James decidió ir al grano.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? No es asunto tuyo. Ni de ninguno d vosotros. – la mirada azul turquesa d Bell pasó d James q estaba frente a ella, a Sirius q trataba d impedir q Lily tirara la puerta abajo a base d hechizos, y x último a Remus q estaba cruzado d brazos apoyado en la pared.

- Es decir, q sí. – concluyó James.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Bell? No esperaba esta traición d ti. – Sirius le miró con cara d cachorro herido.

- Pero si tu y yo no somos nada para q te tenga q rendir cuentas.

- Pero todo el mundo dice q es la sonrisa más atractiva d Hogwarts y es falso e injusto. Debería ser yo. – se lamentó Sirius.

- Si habéis acabado, me largo. Tengo q vestirme para bajar a desayunar.

Bell abrió la puerta justo en el momento en q Lily acababa d lanzar un hechizo para reventar la puerta. El rayo cruzó el umbral d la puerta, pasó al lado d la cara d James, q lo esquivó sin apenas esfuerzo y choco contra la cisterna d un inodoro, q estaba colgado del techo y q fue reventado.

Después d vestirse los chicos bajaron a desayunar al salón común, donde había una gran mesa con muchos manjares deliciosos para los chicos, entre ellos las chicas, q ya llevaban allí media hora, y eso q Joy se había cambiado 7 veces d ropa. El mito d q los chicos se arreglan antes q nosotras...

- Mientras desayunamos, les voy a contar el plan del día. – Dijo Dumbledore con ese tono alegre q todos allí estaban empezando a odiar. – Nos vamos a dividir en 2 grupos. 2 d ustedes se van a quedar a darle otra mano d pintura a la clase d pociones y los otros 6 se van a ir al bosque prohibido a buscarme una Poinsettia, es decir, una Flor d Pascua.

- ¿Quién va al bosque prohibido y quién se queda aquí? – pregunto Remus curioso.

- Pues lo de la mazmorra me lo van a hacer Joana & Snape. El resto vais a ir al bosque prohibido.

- ¿Q? – preguntaron todos a la vez, poco satisfechos ante sus encargos.

- No creo q sea buena idea q ellas vengan al bosque. – le comentó James al anciano. – es peligroso. Mejor vamos los 4 y ellas q se queden.

- Podemos cuidar d nosotras mismas, Potipot. – le informó Lily en tono desdeñoso.

- Debo reconocer q contemplé esa posibilidad. – confesó el anciano ignorando concienzudamente a Lily. – Pero luego pensé q no era buena idea, xq ese sitio es muy peligroso y tienen q ir con varita, así q estarían 3 Merodeadores contra Snape en un lugar donde uno se puede deshacer muy fácilmente del cadáver. No era un gran plan.

- Puedo con ellos. – refunfuñó Snape. Los Merodeadores le miraron con cara d sigue soñando.

- ¿Y xq me quedó yo? – cuestionó Joy con tono ofendido. – Q se quede mejor Evy.

- Sí, q se quedé Evy. – la apoyo Lily, pensando q era la mejor forma d evitar q ella estuviera cerca d Black. Ninguna vio q Evy las miraba furiosa.

- NO. – el tono d Dumbledore era como si la sugerencia fuera absurda, y no lo fuera a tener en cuenta para nada. Luego los habló a Lily & Joy como si tuvieran 6 años. – La pobre Evelyn ha estado mucho tiempo hay encerrada así la da un poco el aire, y Joana, a ti no te gusta el aire libre, y hace mucho frío. Y a las 4 solas no las voy a mandar, ni a las 4 con los Merodeadores tampoco xq sino se deshacen d 3 cadáveres d fijo. – Dumbledore se adelantó a la sugerencia d Bell. - ¿Alguna otra sugerencia? ¿No? Pues abrigaos bien los q vais a salir q hace frío.

------------------------------------------

Pese al frío la nieve, se había derretido x lo q los terrenos cercanos al colegio estaban totalmente embarrados. Los 6 chicos/as llegaron hacia la cabaña d Hagrid para entrar x ahí. El semi gigante no estaba x allí, sino q andaba x uno de los bares d Hongsmead.

Los 5 se internaron en el bosque, todo el rato oyendo las quejas d Lily q no entendía xq Dumbledore las hacía aquello...

- Dado q no te has dado cuenta Evans te lo explicaré. – James la interrumpió con brusquedad. – Esta es la venganza d Dumbledore x haberle puesto en evidencia ante Umbridge. Así q si te callas un rato, acabaremos antes y así podremos ir cada uno x nuestro lado.

- Sobre todo lo de cada uno x nuestro lado. – le apoyó Bell.

- Tengo una idea mejor. Vamos cada uno x nuestro lado desde ya, y nos vemos en el castillo. – sugirió Lily.

- A mi no me parece una buena idea. – opinó Evy en tono prudente.

- Xq no la es. – señaló Remus. – Vosotras aquí solas no vais a durar nada.

- ¿Cómo dices, Lupin? – Bell se cruzó d brazos y luego se lanzó al ataque. Aún furiosa xq aquellos 3 se creyeran con el derecho d meterse en su vida. – Insinúas q nosotras, somos débiles e indefensas x ser chicas y q no podremos sobrevivir aquí sin vuestra protección. Pues estás muy equivocadito. Somos unas mujeres independientes y nos defendemos muy bien solas.

- Remus no ha querido decir eso. – Sirius se pregunto en q punto exacto Evy y él se convirtieron en los sensatos del grupo.

- Me da igual lo q haya querido decir. Nos os necesitamos para nada. – aseguró Lily. – Así q nos vemos en el castillo. - Y antes d q Evy pudiera rechistar, Lily la tomo del brazo y se la llevó arrastras en dirección norte, seguidas x Bell.

- Estupendo. – El grito d James se perdió en el bosque. Luego se volvió hacia sus 2 amigos. – Vamos si nos damos prisa llegaremos a comer al castillo. – James y Remus se pusieron en marcha, pero Sirius aún miraba x donde se habían ido las chicas. - ¿Sirius? – El aludido se volvió a mirar a su amigo.- ¿Vamos?

- Prongs, creo q deberíamos ir tras ellas.

- ¿Pero q dices, Padfoot? ¿No son chicas abajo el amor? Pues q se apañen. – James había tomado la firme decisión d olvidarse d Lily para siempre, y no le importaba lo q le pasara.

- Además son muy capaces d cuidar d si mismas. – le apoyó Remus.

- Lo dudo. Veo q no lo habéis notado pero van en dirección norte. – Sirius señaló al lugar x el q se habían ido las chicas.

- ¿Al norte? – Remus palideció al oírlo. – James, Padfoot tiene razón. Vamos a buscarlas ya.

- No, Monny. Ellas ya son mayorcitas y han tomado una decisión. Q se apañen solas. – James se cruzo d brazos con expresión d niño cabezota. Sirius & Remus optaron x cambiar d táctica.

- Estamos contigo, Prongs. Pero si Dumbledore ve q volvemos sin ellas se cabreará y puede q nos castigue. – le recordó Sirius con cara d cachorro bueno.

- Además, hasta Lily tendrá q reconocerte el gesto de haber ido a rescatarla. – señaló Remus tb con su mejor sonrisa lobuna y adorable.

- Vale. – se apresuró a contestar James, y eso q Lily ya no le interesaba lo mínimo.- Pero debemos darnos prisa para alcanzarlas. Nos llevan ventaja y no sabemos exactamente q camino han tomado.

- Eso será fácil d averiguar. – Sirius sonrió un instante antes d trasformarse en un enorme perro negro, con cuyo olfato se podía localizar rápidamente a las chicas.

- Bien pensado, Padfoot. – James decidió trasformarse en ciervo, xq tenía buen olfato y así irían más deprisa. Los 2 animagos siguieron la dirección d las chicas.

De vez en cuando se paraban para esperar a Remus, q iba más lento, maldiciendo el pestiño d ser hombre lobo. Estaba claro q solo servía para amargarle las noches d Luna Llena, y q cuando sería útil poder cambiar d forma, como ahora, no le valía d nada.

------------------------------------------

- Yo creo q está quedando muy bien. – Joy miró la pared q estaba pintando con aires d experta.

- ¿La pared o tu? – Snape vio q su compañera no había entendido la broma. – Lo digo xq tienes tu más pintura q la pared.

Era cierto, dada la escasa experiencia d Joy en trabajos manuales, su túnica negra vieja estaba salpicada d manchas d pintura ocre d diversos tamaños. Realmente ella no estaba hecha para trabajar.

- Bueno, vale, pero aún así lo q llevo va muy bien.

- ¿Te refieres a los 10 cm2 escasos q has pintado en 3 horas? Sí esta muy bien.

- No hace falta q seas sarcástico. Ya sé q pintar paredes no es lo mío. Pero espero q no te enamoraras d mi x mis habilidades para el bricolaje.

- Te aseguro q no te quiero x eso. ¿Te pasa algo en los ojos? – Joy le miraba con los típicos ojos q ponen los dibujos animados japoneses, esos redondos, mu grandes, y con estrellas en el centro.

- ¡Has dicho q me quieres!

- No, lo he dicho.

- Sí, lo has dicho.

- Q no, q es el olor d la pintura q te hace flipar.

- No es la pintura. – Joy se volvió al cuadro de un encantador d serpientes, q estaba descolgado en el suelo en busca de apoyo. - ¿A q me ha dicho q me quiere?

- Sí, es cierto. ¡Socorro! – al haber interrumpido su melodía para contestar a Joy, la cobra se descontrolo y atacó al hombre q tuvo q buscar un cuadro con una mangosta para refugiarse.

- ¿Lo ves como me quieres? – Joy se fue para adelante, dispuesta a darle un abrazo muy fuerte, pero Snape la rechazó.

- Puede q te quiera... como amiga. Pero aún así, tu sigues prometida a McNair. En fin, q no creo q sea buena idea. – El chico se volvió y se puso a pintar. Joy en cambio siguió mirando la espalda del chico pensativamente.

- Si yo me librara del compromiso... tu admitirás tus sentimientos hacia mí. – Preguntó Joy al cabo del rato.

- Joana, sé realista. Tu padre jamás renunciará a ese enlace. La familia McNair es muy antigua... se remonta a Cortes. X fin tu familia accederá a la nobleza.

- No te he preguntado si crees q mi padre cancelará el compromiso, sino q quiero saber lo q harás cuando yo este libre d él.

- Si lo consigues no tendré el menor problema en admitir lo q siento x ti. Pero no lo lograrás.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – Joy esbozó una sonrisa desafiante.

Luego tomo la brocha y empezó a pintar. Había una manera d librarse del dichoso compromiso, pero era una medida extrema, q x 1ª vez Joy estaba dispuesta a afrontar. Aunq tendría q hablar con Evy, xq la iba a dejar un poco en la estacada. Pero ella lo comprendería, sobre todo xq jodería bastante a McNair.

------------------------------------------

- Lily, nos hemos perdido. Admítelo ya. – Evy se cruzo d brazos mirando con cara d enfado a Lily. La verdad es q estaba enfadada con ella desde q le sugirió a Dumbledore q la dejara en el castillo, el hacerla caminar x el bosque no había ayudado a q la perdonara precisamente.

- No nos hemos perdido, Evy. Vamos hacia el Sur, ya q el liquen crece mirando al sur. Lo sé xq lo leí en un libro.

- Pues lo leíste mal, xq el liquen crece mirando al norte. – la respondió Evy con furia, pensando q si estuvieran con los chicos al menos se reiría un poco más.

- Evy, tiene razón, Lily. Hemos pasado lo menos 8 veces frente a este árbol. – Bell señaló con la barbilla a un árbol q un rayo había partido en 2, y q era bastante inconfundible. – Creo q estamos dando vueltas en círculo. (NdA: ¿existe otra forma d dar vueltas q no sea en círculo?) Necesito centrarme. – Bell se sentó sobre una rocas q había tras ellas, adoptó postura flor d Loto y dijo. - ¡OM!

- Sé perfectamente a dónde voy. Y Bell, no creo q sea el momento adecuado para ponerse a meditar ¿Q haces Evy? – Su amiga se quitaba el abrigo.

- Voy a ver donde estamos. Sujeta esto. - Evy le lanzó el abrigo a Lily, antes d trasformarse en jaguar, sus amigas creían q en leopardo, y trepar a un árbol alto. (NdA: tanto los jaguares como los leopardos son buenos trepando.)

- ¿Has visto algo? – la pregunto Bell, tras abrir un ojo, cuando Evy hubo bajado a tierra d nuevo.

- Sí.- Evy volvió a ponerse el abrigo.

- ¿Sabes dónde estamos? – pregunto Lily con tono presuntuoso.

- Si, perdidas.

- Lo ves. – Bell señaló a Lily con la mano derecha para demostrarla q su suposición era cierta. – Lily, admitamos q nos hemos perdido y ya... ¡Mirar q cosas monas!

Lily & Evy se giraron para ver unos seres adorables q había aparecido en un claro cercano. No medían más d 40 cm de alto, y todo el cuerpo era d color rosa chicle menos la zona d la cara q era blanca y con ojos grandes d color rosa fucsia. Despedían un olor muy agradable como a chicle de fresa. Los 4 q había tenían unas caritas adorables d bebe q daban ganas d abrazar. Bell, q adoraba los animales y q era la más maternal d todas, ya se acercaba dispuesta a adoptar a uno, cuando alguien la agarro x detrás, la tapo la boca y la arrastró tras las rocas donde ella misma estuvo sentada un rato antes.

Cuando estaban tras las rocas Bell pudo girarse para ver q la persona q la había arrastrado allí era Remus, mientras q James y Sirius hicieron lo mismo con Lily & Evy respectivamente.

- ¿Q coño creéis q estáis haciendo? – Bell se sentó d espaldas a la roca, y se libero del brazo d Remus q aún estaba en su cintura con un manotazo.

- ¿Y xq habéis tardado tanto? – Evy tb estaba con la espalda apoyada en la roca, pero a diferencia d Bell no se había quitado el brazo d Sirius d la cintura, y el tono d la pregunta tenía cierto tono alegre.

- Es q era difícil seguiros el rastro xq habéis estado dando vueltas. – Sirius puso cara d solo a vosotras se os ocurre hacer eso.

- Ves Lily como teníamos razón. – Bell se olvido del pseudo secuestro d Remus para mirar a su amiga pelirroja con cara d te has equivocado, na na na nana. Solo la falto sacarla la lengua.

A modo d respuesta Lily balbuceó algo q ninguno logró entender.

- James, si la quitas la mano d la boca a lo mejor la entendemos. – sugirió Remus.

- Digo q es obvio q no os habéis dado cuenta d q yo quería dar vueltas x el bosque, q era mi objetivo final. – Lily retrocedió todo lo q permitía la roca, pero no era lo bastante lejos del maldito aroma d James.

- Te creemos, Evans, te creemos. – a James le faltaba poco para reír.

- Volviendo al tema d antes. – Bell volvió a encararse con los chicos. - ¿Q hacéis?

- Evitar q te acerques a los Bubies. Son unos bichos muy peligrosos. – respondió Remus en tono d profesor.

Al oír eso las chicas se miraron antes d ponerse a reír, haciendo q los chicos tuvieran q volver a taparlas la boca con las manos para silenciarlas.

- Lo siento, Lupin, pero es q esos bichos no me parecen muy peligrosos. – Evy asomó la cabeza un poco x encima d las rocas para ver como los bichos se habían tomado d la mano y bailaban formando un círculo.

- Pues lo son. – la aseguró Sirius. – Son unos bichos crueles y sanguinarios. Créeme, nena.

- ¿Y q hacen Sirius? Te dan un abrazo y te marea su olor a fresa. – ironizó Bell. Pero luego de nuevo con tono maternal. – Mirad hay uno herido.

Efectivamente x el sendero, venía uno cojeando. Debía haber sido atacado x una araña gigante, y la herida del muslo le sangraba profusamente. Una gota d sangre empezó a resbalar y cayó al suelo. Fue en ese momento, cuando los otros Bubies se volvieron hacia él.

- Mirad se están acercando hacia él. – Bell aún tenía ese tono maternal, q en otras circunstancias Remus hubiera encontrado encantador, pero no en esas. – Seguro q lo ayudan.

- Te aconsejo q no mires. – Remus se acercó a la rubia y trato d taparla los ojos. Pero no fue lo bastante rápido.

Como un solo ser, los Bubies abrieron la boca, y de ellas salió una lengua en cuya punta había una especie d cabeza ahuevada d afilados colmillos. (NdA: como alien.) Las lenguas se alargaron y empezaron a devorar al compañero caído.

Como lo q iría a continuación, son escenas d mucha violencia, y mucha sangre, más propias d una película gore q d un fict para todos los públicos como es este, en vez d narrarlas aprovecho para haceros notar el detalle d q Lily & James llevan un rato callados. Eso es xq James aún tiene tapada la boca d Lily y ambos los 2 estaban peleando xq Lily quería q la soltara, y James, x llevar la contraria, no quería.

- ¿A alguien más le apetece una hamburguesa? – Todos miraron a Sirius, incluso James & Lily interrumpieron su pelea para ello, con cara d cómo puedes pensar en comer carne después de ver esto.

- Pero poco hecha. – Esta vez a la q miraron con completo asombro fue a Evy.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? ¿O alguno tiene interés en formar parte del menú? – Remus dijo esto mirando a Bell, q negó con la cabeza. – Pues retrocedamos despacio.

Y eso hicieron, empezaron a retroceder, a 4 patas.

El territorio d los Bubies estaba situado en una colina, en torno a su ladera discurría un camino, y entre vuelta y vuelta d ese camino había cuestas.

Los 6 llegaron a un desnivel del terreno, no muy alto. En ese punto saltaron y llegaron al camino. Aún no estaban lo bastante lejos d los Bubies, pensó Remus con preocupación.

- Vamos, aún no estamos lo bastante lejos. – Remus les hizo un gesto de seguir avanzando en perpendicular al camino. X la cuesta.

- ¿Vamos a ir x la cuesta? – Lily, al fin liberada d James, miró a Remus con cara d eso es un error. – Vamos x el camino.

- Sucede, mi inteligente pelirroja, q ese camino discurre x en medio del territorio d esos bichos d allí. Además ya has demostrado q tus conocimientos del bosque son nulos, así q ahora mandamos nosotros.

James empezó a seguir a Remus q ya había bajado la cuesta. Se volvió y vio q Bell estaba empezando a bajar y q Remus desde abajo la tendía las manos para ayudarla. Bell iba a cogerlas pero resbalo y cayó sobre el atractivo joven. (NdA: a veces tengo la impresión de q ella se tira sobre él.)

Entre tanto, Sirius, q ya había bajado vio los buenos resultados q le había dado a Remus el ser tan caballeroso así q decidió hacer lo propio y tendió las manos, con pose estudiada, para ayudar a Evy a bajar. Pero la chica no bajaba x la pendiente, lo cual era muy raro xq era la siguiente.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Sirius quitó la pose y miró a su lado izquierdo, donde Evy le miraba como si pensara q el aroma a chicle d los Bubies le hubiera afectado al cerebro.

- ¿Cómo has bajado?

- Salté. ¿X?

- Xq quería ayudarte a bajar. – Sirius puso cara d cachorro triste.

- ¿Q quieres? ¿Q vuelva a subir?

- Sí. – grito Lily, desde arriba. – Y Bell, tb. Xq no vamos a ir x donde digan ellos, sino x el camino.

- Evans, tranquilízate, y haz q tu precioso culo baje x esa pendiente.

- Mi precioso culo, Potter, no va a bajar x esa pendiente sino q va a seguir ese camino.

Para demostrarlo, Lily empezó a seguir el camino. James suspiró e hizo lo q cualquiera hubiera hecho en sus circunstancias: tomarla de un brazo, girarla, cargarla a hombros y bajar la cuesta con ella acuestas. En cuanto, llegaron abajo la volvió a poner en el suelo:

- Ves como no ha sido tan malo. – James la apartó un mechón q se la había escapado de la coleta q llevaba. (Recordemos q Lily lleva el pelo desfilado.)

Lily no perdió el tiempo: le tomo la mano y le pegó un mordisco, haciéndole sangre.

A todo esto, sus 4 amigos, para los q aquellas peleas eran d lo normales y q habían optado x no meterse en ellas, estaban debatiendo algo intrigante:

- Habéis visto como se han comido la cabeza. Ha sido asqueroso. – Evy hizo una mueca d asco.

- ¿Entonces xq lo mencionas? – Bell la miró irritada. – No entiendo como unos seres d apariencia tan adorable pueden ser tan retorcidos.

- Lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros con vosotras.

- ¿Has dicho algo, Lupin?

- Nada, Figg, nada. Es q ver sangre les excita. A los Bubies, digo.

- La verdad, Remus, es q ellos no han visto la sangre. – Sirius estaba recordando la escena. – No ha sido hasta q...

- Evans, me has mordido. – James se llevo el dorso d la mano a la boca para lamerse la sangre, y luego agitó la mano...

- ¡NO! – gritaron los 4 xq acababan d recordar el momento exacto en q los Bubies se volvieron violentos: cuando la sangre del herido toco el suelo.

Sin embargo ya era tarde, a cámara lenta vieron las 2 gotas d sangre caer al suelo. Solo cabía la esperanza de q los Bubies no la hubieran sentido...

Esperanza q pronto se vio aniquilada cuando en lo alto d la ladera, empezaron a aparecer las cabecitas rosadas. Primero una, luego 2... así hasta medio centenar.

- Corred. – sugirió Remus en el mismo tono calmado con q les hubiera ofrecido una galleta de chocolate.

Y eso hicieron, correr colina abajo esquivando raíces q sobresalían, a veces resbalando... y todo el rato perseguidos x una horda d Bubies sedientos de sangre. El algún momento los Bubies se acercaron mucho a ellos, y los chicos, q iban a la zaga, se dedicaron a lanzar maldiciones aturdidoras.

Lily para no ser menos, después de todo era la mejor alumna d la escuela, lanzó tb un par de ellas, una d las cuales le hizo la ralla al medio a James.

- Evans, apunta, mejor. Q casi me aturdes a mí.

- Esa era la idea Potter. Así ellos se pararán para devoraros, y nosotras nos salvaremos.

- ¡Q gran idea Lily! – Bell se apartó los rizos d la cara, q con tanto correr se la habían ido para delante, y se giró para lanzar una maldición q Remus logró esquivar y q dejo fuera d combate a un par d Bubies.

- ¡No es una buena idea! – 3 de los gritos, eran los predecibles gritos d protesta d los Lobitos. El 4º pertenecía a Evy y logro q Lily al mirarla estupefacta estuviera a punto d romperse los dientes contra una raíz q sobresalía.

- ¿Y si esos bichos prefieren cazar presas en movimiento y pasan d ellos para seguirnos a nosotros? – Evy respondió así a las mudas preguntas d sus amigas.

- ¿Q vas a hacer, Evans? – James se fijó en q si seguían para la derecha, estarían atrapados xq la cuesta terminaba en un acantilado. - ¡No vayas para la derecha!

- ¿Q vaya para la derecha? – Lily pensó q hasta entonces habían tenido razón en todo lo q habían dicho, así q fue para la derecha, seguida d los demás, mientras James pensaba q solo lo hacía x llevar la contraria.

Tal y como James recordaba, el camino q habían tomado terminaba abruptamente en un precipicio. (NdA. No os imaginéis uno muy grande, pero si con buena caída) Las chicas llegaron las primeras y con tanto impulso d la cuesta q no se pudieron parar antes del borde. Durante un segundo las tres chicas se mantuvieron en precario y delicado equilibrio en el mismo borde del acantilado, apoyadas sobre las puntas d sus pies, como bailarinas d ballet... pero consiguieron mantenerse sin caer.

Claro q ninguna se acordaba d q los chicos iban detrás d ellas y con mucho más impulso.

Cuando se percataron d ese pequeño inconveniente, ya era tarde xq los chicos estaban a punto d chocar contra ellas.

Bell no pudo hacer mucho más q darse la vuelta, y dar un grito mientras Remus se la caía encima, (NdA: q envidia) con tal impulso q cayeron x el acantilado, ella con los brazos en torno al cuello d él, (NdA: repito, q envidia) hasta una especie d colchón d hojas. X fortuna era una cama tan blanda q no se hicieron daño, ni siquiera Bell q cayó d espaldas. Una consecuencia de la caída es q Remus acabó con la cabeza entre los pechos d ella.

Evy fue la q más rápido reacciono d las chicas y eso significa q la dio tiempo a hacerse a un lado para q Sirius no la arrollara. Pero la valió d poco, ya q Sirius al pasar x su lado la agarro x la cintura, y la hizo girar, para encararla con él, pensando q eso evitaría q se cayera. Obviamente estaba equivocado. Al igual q sus amigos fueron a parar a un colchón d hojas, sólo q Evy encima d Sirius. (NdA: de nuevo, q envidia.)

De los chicos James, pudo frenar a tiempo. Lily y él quedaron al borde del precipicio respirando agitadamente x el paseo. Pero al ver q los Bubies les estaban acorralando y q uno d ellos lanzaba la lengua – cabeza a lamer la sangre d James, Lily reaccionó le agarró de la solapa de la capa, justo en el mismo momento q el suelo del terraplén, ablandado x las lluvias d otoño, cedía y los 2 acabaron como sus amigos: en el colchón d hojas. La diferencia era q ellos 2 la recorrieron patinando x el suelo y no volando, y q James acabó con la cabeza entre las piernas d Lily.

Algunos Bubies se asomaron, alargaron las lenguas pero no eran lo bastante largas como para alcanzarles y ad los 6 jóvenes se pusieron a lanzar maldiciones. Optaron x la retirada.

- Se largaron. – suspiró Bell relajada.

- Si, y si estas pensando en adoptar a alguno, te advierto q no mientras compartamos cuarto. – la advirtió Remus.

- Evans, te dije q no vinieras x la derecha. ¿Xq has tirado x la derecha? – James subió un poco sobre el cuerpo d la pelirroja, para mirarla a la cara.

- ¿Q? Pero si me dijiste q viniera x la derecha. De verdad, Potter q a ti no hay quien te entienda. – Lily le lanzó una mirada irritada.

- Te dije q NO vinieras para la derecha. Encima d monja, además sorda.

- Amigos, enemigas. – Sirius habló con tono solemne. - ¿Os habéis fijado en las posturas en q estáis?

En ese instante, Lily & James se dieron cuenta d q estaban tirados en el suelo, con las caras a escasos centímetros, y q Lily estaba despanzurrada...

De igual manera, Remus se dio cuenta d q llevaba 5 minutos con la cara entre los pechos d Bell...

- AAAA. – Los 4 lanzaron un grito, y se pusieron de pie, y mientras se sacudían las hojas, tuvieron q escuchar las carcajadas d Sirius & Evy a los q la velocidad a la q se habían levantado les hizo mucha gracia.

- ¿Os habéis fijado Evelyn y tu en vuestra postura? – Les dijeron los 4 a la vez en venganza.

Evy & Sirius se fijaron en q ella estaba sobre él, ambos sonrieron, y se pusieron en pie, con bastante más calma q sus amigos.

- Nena, la próxima vez yo estaré arriba. – Sirius la lanzó una de sus demoledoras sonrisas.

- Ese es tu problema, Sirius, q nunca pruebas otras posturas. – Evy sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo q le quitaba al chico una hoja del pelo.

- Ya basta los 2. – Lily tomo a Evy de la mano, y la alejó d Sirius. – Bien, alguien sabe dónde estamos, o como salir del bosque.

- Pues esta zona no la conocemos. Si Evans no hubiera tirado para la derecha...

- Vine hacia la derecha, xq tu Potter me dijiste q fuera para la derecha.

- ¿Para dónde vamos? – Bell se volvió hacia Remus q parecía saber a donde iban.

- No sé, todo es tan distinto d día. Y cuando eres humano...

- ¿Q? – Bell le miro extrañada.

- Q seguramente un perro o algo así se orientaría mejor. – se apresuro a mentir Sirius.

- ¿Habéis decidido ya para dónde ir? – El tono d Evy indicaba q estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Sí, x el río. – Los 3 chicos señalaron al río q estaba a sus espaldas.

- Vaya es una buena idea. – Lily uso un tono incrédulo. – Iremos contra corriente.

- No, Evans, iremos a favor d la corriente. – Corrigió James. – A menos q no queráis salir del bosque.

- Precisamente es xq quiero salir del bosque, q no quiero ir x allí Potter.

- ¿Q tal si votamos? – sugirió Remus. – Lo q estén a favor de ir a favor d la corriente q levanten la mano.

5 manos se alzaron: las d los Lobitos y las d...

- ¡Bell! ¡Evy! ¿Cómo podéis hacerme esto? – se escandalizó Lily. – Uniros a estos 3...

- Hay q reconocer, cariño q tu sentido d la orientación no ha sido muy eficaz hasta ahora. - la señaló Bell.

- Y ellos no querían q yo me quedara en el castillo. – la recordó Evy, con tono rencoroso.

- Bien dicho nena. –Sirius la paso a Evy el brazo x los hombros al tiempo q empezaban a andar x la ribera del río. – X cierto, ¿Q has querido decir con eso d q necesito probar nuevas posturas?

- Oye, Remus, ¿Sabes si en este bosque hay un bicho mono q no sea una bestia sanguinaria? – Bell iba tan emocionada ante la idea d tener una mascota, q no se dio cuenta de q tomo del brazo al licántropo.

- Pues están los Kneazel... - Remus empezó a hablarle a la rubia d esos bichos procurando q no se le notara mucho q estaba nervioso x llevarla colgada d su brazo.

- ¿Vienes, Evans? – James miro a la pelirroja q se había quedado parada.

- Sí pero q conste q solo lo hago para poder decir "ya te lo dije" cuando os deis cuenta q ese no era el camino. – Lily pasó x delante d James altaneramente.

- No esperaba otra cosa. – James rió al tiempo q aprovechaba q Lily iba x delante para devorarla con los ojos, con pícara y soñadora sonrisa... Hasta q se dio cuenta d lo q estaba haciendo y se puso a caminar d mal humor.

Olvidar a la pelirroja iba ser más duro d lo esperado... ¿No habría un libro d Abajo el Amor para hombres?

------------------------------------------

Dumbledore, pasaba revista al aula recién pintada, mirando las paredes x encima d sus cristales de media luna. Snape & Joy esperaban impacientes el veredicto.

- Muy bien. – Los 2 chicos sonrieron, al menos Joy si lo hizo. – Me gusta sobre todo este cacho d aquí.

La sonrisa d Joy se hizo más amplia, ya q ese pequeño trozo d pared q señalaba Dumbledore era el q pintó ella. A no ser q contarais como parte d sus labores d pintura, su túnica q ahora era d color ocre. Snape bufó indignado.

- ¡Pero, fijaos! – Dumbledore miró su extraño reloj. – Ya es la hora d comer. ¿Q tal si vamos a comer algo?

- ¿No vamos a esperar a los d?

- No Joana, no creo q vayan a llegar para comer.

- ¿Xq? ¿Es q les ha pasado algo? ¡Ya sé! Se los ha comido un Testral. ¡Dios! ¿Xq me haces esto? Primero nublas la visión de mi padre y haces q me comprometa con McNair y ahora me arrebatas a mis mejores amigas d forma tan imprevista. Encima, me he manchado de esta pintura ocre la única ropa negra q tenía. ¡Q desgracia! – Joy se dejó caer al suelo al tiempo q sollozaba trágicamente.

- Joana, cuando te comportas como la Reina del melodrama no te aguanto. – la advirtió Snape. – Estarán bien. De lo contrario Dumbledore mandaría a alguien a buscarlos. – Snape la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa vieron q había hamburguesas para comer.

------------------------------------------

- Tengo hambre. – repitió Sirius x enésima vez. – Además presiento q los elfos han hecho hamburguesas. Tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo saldremos del bosque? – Sirius puso su mejor cara d cachorro hambriento.

- Pensaba q sabíais a donde íbamos, Black. – Le recordó Lily en tono cortante. - ¿No fueron vuestras palabras q yendo x este camino encontraríamos las flores esas y estaríamos en el castillo para la hora d comer?

- Sería así, Evans, si tu no nos hubieses hecho perder media hora, xq no querías cruzar el río.

- Xq no era buena idea Potter. Y ya estoy un poco harta d q cada vez q no quiero ir a un sitio me cargues a hombros y me obligues a ir.

- Mira el lado bueno: ya no vomitas cuando se te pone boca abajo.

- Cambiando d tema. – Bell sujeto a Lily antes de q fuera a sacarle los ojos a James. - ¿De verás q sabéis a donde vamos?

- Pueeeeees... - Remus la miró un momento a los ojos. – Sirius lo sabe.

- Si, claro, q lo sé, pero prefiero q os lo cuente James.

- En resumen q no lo sabéis. – Bell se adelanto a James. - ¿Xq los hombres nunca os paráis a pedir indicaciones?

- ¿A quien querías q le pidiéramos indicaciones, Bell? – al pregunto Remus irritado. - ¿A las arañas homicidas?

- Es cierto. – Suspiro la rubia. - Necesito centrarme.

- Ah, no. – Lily agarró a su amiga. – Estamos aquí x culpa tuya, así q ahora no te vas a ir a meditar, sino q te quedas aquí conmigo buscando una solución.

- Chicos. – les llamó Evy, sin q nadie la hiciera caso.

- Evans, tus soluciones nos llevarán al desastre, como hasta ahora.

- No veo q tus soluciones nos hayan llevado a mejor lugar q las mías, Potter.

- ¡Chicos! – Esta vez Evy grito pero no obtuvo mejor resultado.

- ¿Queréis dejar d discutir? – intervino Remus. – eso no nos va a sacar d aquí.

- Remus, es decir, Lupin, tiene razón. – le apoyó Bell. – Pensemos en algo constructivo, en lugar d culparnos los unos a los otros.

- Si al menos tuviésemos el Mapa. – Sirius llevaba acordándose del Mapa olvidado en su cuarto d la torre toda la mañana.

- Te dije q no se lo devolviéramos, Bell. Si lo hubiéramos tenido nosotras lo hubiéramos traído y ya estaríamos en Hogwarts.

- Pero sucede, Evans, q el Mapa no era vuestro sino q lo hicimos con nuestro esfuerzo y vosotras nos lo robasteis. – les recordó James.

- No lo robamos lo tomamos prestado. – matizó Bell al más puro estilo Evy q x cierto llevaba un rato tratando d llamar la atención d los otros 5 sin conseguirlo. Visto el panorama decidió tomar medidas extremas.

- ¡Q calor! Creo q voy a empezar a desnudarme en breve. – Los 5 interrumpieron su discusión para mirarla. Los chicos con cara d alguien ha dicho desnudarse, y sus amigas con cara d ¿te has vuelto loca? – Ahora q he acaparado vuestra atención me gustaría q mirarais las plantas q hay detrás d nosotros. – Los 5 miraron donde Evy señalaba y vieron un campo lleno d flores blancas y rojas: las q buscaban. – Si niños & niñas, son Flores d Pascua, y si miráis un poco más allá apreciareis q esta la salida del bosque. Propongo q cojamos flores de los 2 colores, salgamos al camino y regresemos al castillo. Aunq sois libres d quedaros aquí discutiendo todo el día. – Sin esperar respuesta, Evy se giró y se fue al campo de flores.

- Todo eso esta muy bien, nena. – Sirius fue tras ella. - ¿Pero no decías algo d desnudarte?

Los otros 4 se miraron durante unos segundos... y decidieron q Evy tenía razón así q se fueron a recoger flores al campo. Aunq James no pudo evitar señalarle a Lily q él tenía razón y ella no, lo q hizo q el camino d regreso al castillo lo hicieran x fuera del bosque, cargados d flores q le daban alergia a Bell, y q, pese a q entre todos la descargaron d ellas, acabó con unos ronchones enormes y con James y Lily diciéndose de todo menos te quiero.

Nada fuera d lo normal.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, era la hora d le cena y Dumbledore les estaba esperando, consultando su reloj. Cuando les vio les dedicó una sonrisa amable al tiempo q decía:

- Justo a tiempo chicos. Dejen las flores ahí, los elfos se encargarán d ellas. Nosotros vamos a cenar. Pero primero lavaros las manos. Y Arabella, aplícate esta pomada en los ronchones y te desaparecerán.

Los 6 obedecieron y se lavaron las manos en los aseos respectivos cercanos. El de las chicas resultó ser el d Mirtle q lloraba xq se había enterado de q Papa Noel no existía. Al final llegaron al Salón Común de los aposentos d Dumbledore, donde, apenas entraron Joy las abrazó a las 3:

- Chicas, me temía lo peor. – sollozó la joven sin soltarlas. – Q os habíais cargado a esos 3, os estaban llevando a Azkaban y q yo me había quedado sin amigas. ¿Y q iba a ser de mi entonces?

- ¿Cómo que q iba a ser de ti? Peor es lo nuestro q estaríamos muertos. – señaló James.

- No lo peor es lo nuestro: q estaríamos en Azkaban. – Le corrigió Bell, a la q le había hecho efecto la pomada y volvía a estar como siempre.

- No peor es lo mío: me tendría q hacer amiga d Anya & Leticia para no estar sola. – sollozó Joy.

- Si eso es peor. – Rió Evy. El rostro d Lily se ensombreció al oír el nombre d su rival. Casi se había olvidado d todo, pero ahora lo recordó y miro a James como a un enemigo.

Dumbledore llegó al fin, y empezaron a comer. Los Lobitos, Bell & Evy competían x contar su aventura de la mañana, en una versión mejorada, pero Lily estaba callada. Sólo Dumbledore pareció notar ese detalle. Estaba claro q no había manera d q Lily aclarara las cosas con James, X fortuna ya había puesto en marcha la fase 3 d su plan...

- ¿Y para q es la planta esa? – La pregunta curiosa d Remus le hizo volver a la mesa.

- Los elfos las van a poner en macetas y las distribuirán x esta sala. – explico el anciano.

- ¿Q? ¿No son para una poción peligrosa o algo así? ¿Son solo d adorno?

- No, Arabella, son un complemento imprescindible en estas fiestas. NO son solo un adorno.

De nuevo furiosos los 8 subieron a la habitación, aunq esta vez con razón xq después de lo q pasaron en el bosque para encontrar la dichosa florecita q te digan q es un adorno es como para matar a alguien.

Aunq eso no fue nada comparado con q al llegar a la habitación se encontraron con q faltaban varias cosas: Espacio ya q la habitación era más pequeña; un baño, el de los chicos y 4 camas.

- ¿Pero q ha pasado aquí? – Pregunto Snape. Luego se volvió hacia los Merodeadores. - ¿q habéis hecho?

- ¿Nosotros? – Sirius puso su cara d haber sido acusado injustamente. – Pero si hemos estado fuera todo el día.

- Me temo q yo soy el responsable. – intervino Dumbledore q los había seguido para no perderse la reacción d todos. – Ha habido un problema con uno d los baños: un retrete se ha reventado y ha inundado su otro cuarto. Así q he hecho trasladar sus cosas a este cuarto y luego he hecho trasladar este cuarto allí. X desgracia no lo había más grande. Lo siento.

- ¿Pero como vamos a hacer para ducharnos si solo hay un baño? – preguntó Joy q lo no estaba acostumbrada a compartir el baño con tanta gente.

- Pues x turnos. El baño es unisex. – explicó Dumbledore.

A los chicos esa idea les parecía excelente: incluía la posibilidad d encontrarse con alguna d las chicas desnudas, a ellas no les parecía tan genial xq los tenían ya muy vistos y xq los chicos ponen el baño perdido de agua y dejan sus cosas x ahí tiradas...

- ¿Y cómo vamos a dormir? – pregunto Remus curioso.

- Pues como siempre en la cama.

- Remus se refiere a q como nos vamos a distribuir x las camas. – explicó James q con su suerte ya se veía durmiendo con Snape. Y Snape, con su suerte ya se veía durmiendo con Sirius.

- Ah. – Dumbledore fingió pensarlo un momento. – Bell con Remus, Evy con Sirius, James con Lily y Joy con Snape. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – No la hubo ya q todos se habían quedado sin palabras. – Pues buenas noches, pero antes un favor: mañana espero q estén todos aquí. NI uno menos, ni uno más.

- Vale. – empezó Joy una vez q estaban los 8 solos. – Entiendo lo de q no quiere q seamos menos, es decir q no quiere q nos matemos ninguno. ¿Pero lo d q seamos uno más? A no ser... - Joy se llevó la mano a la boca, con las mejillas teñidas d rosa, al entender d lo q hablaba.

- No entiendo como ha podido insinuar eso d nosotros. Ese hombre se ha vuelto loco. 2 personas pueden dormir en la misma cama sin q pase nada d eso. – Aseguró Bell, pese a q eso no se lo cree ni ella. ¡Q habilidad tienen para negar la realidad!

- Claro Bell. Fijo q sí. Yo me voy a duchar y me voy a la cama. Nos vemos allí, nena, o directamente te duchas conmigo. – Sirius acompañó estas palabras d una d sus demoledoras sonrisas, dedicada a su nueva compañera de cama.

- Prefiero ducharme sola. Además creo q hay q intentar sacar a Lily del shock. – Evy señaló a su amiga pelirroja q se había tomado muy bien la noticia d q iba a tener q compartir cama con James.

Se había quedado completamente paralizada, cuando digo paralizada quiero decir q ni lanzando a una persona 7 petrificus totales consecutivas se quedaría como se quedo Lily. Todas estaban pensando la mejor manera d hacerla reaccionar, y los chicos decidieron aportar sugerencias:

- A lo mejor si la damos un poco d chocolate.

- Yo podría preparar una poción para q reaccionara.

- A lo mejor encontrando la snitch reacciona.

- Yo creo q si se ducha conmigo, se la pasara.

Os propongo un juego d ingenio: averiguar quien hizo cada sugerencia. Pero yo creo q esta tan claro.

- Chicos, de verdad gracias x vuestra ayuda, x vuestras sugerencias, pero como q no... - Bell les señaló el camino hacia el baño. – Ducharos q nosotras sabemos como hacerla reaccionar.

- Bell, ¿Tú sabes como hacerla reaccionar? – pregunto Evy, algo enfadada x la sugerencia d Sirius.

- No. – gimió Bell.

- Yo sí. – Las 2 chicas miraron a Joy muy sorprendida. – Apartad chicas. – Bell & Evy se hicieron a un lado. – Han adelantado los exámenes, espero q Lily haya estudiado.

- ¡NO! No estoy lista. – Lily dio un gran grito q resonó x todo el bosque y q hizo q los Bubies interrumpieran un banquete a base d araña, asustados.

- ¿Estáis bien? – los 4 chicos al oír el grito salieron d las duchas como les pillo, y entraron al Cuarto en diversos estados d aseo: Snape con el pelo enjabonado y albornoz negro; James aún vestido pero solo con la camiseta y los vaqueros, y con la cara llena d espuma d afeitar; Remus q estaba a punto d quitarse la ropa y solo llevaba los vaqueros, pero iba con el torso al descubierto. (NdA: Vale, Carla, contrólate, piensa en algo q no sea excitante. Piensa en la rata traidora.) Y x último, Sirius, q ya había empezado a ducharse, y llevaba solo una toalla. (NdA: la rata traidora, la rata traidora, la rata traidora... ¡NO funciona! ;;)

- Si, no ha pasado nada. – les tranquilizó Bell.

- ¿Habéis acabado ya? – pregunto Evy con malicia ya q era evidente q no.

- No, nena, aún estas a tiempo, d cambiar d idea y ducharte conmigo. – la ofreció Sirius.

- Paso, es obvio q se lo pides a todas.

- ¿Pero como os presentáis así? En el cuarto d unas señoritas. – SE escandalizó Joy.

- ¿Q señoritas, Joana? – preguntó Snape.

- Snivellus tiene razón. ¿He dicho yo eso? – James se dio cuenta d lo mal q estaba. – me sorprende q a estas alturas te escandalices x vernos así.

- No me escandalizo x vuestra ropa James. Me escandalizo xq estáis mojando el parque, y lo vais a estropear.

Los chicos vieron los goterones q estaban dejando en el suelo, y decidieron ir a acabar su ducha. Cuando estaban solas de nuevo, las chicas miraron a Lily q parecía estar a punto d ponerse a llorar.

- No podré soportarlo, Bell, no podré, no podré...

- Lily, tranquila, eres una chica abajo el amor, puedes con esto y más. ¿No dijiste q te dio uno d sus mejores besos y no te afecto? Eso es q ya lo has superado.

- Mentí. ;; No puedo dormir con él. Voy a hacer las maletas y me voy a mi casa. Me da igual q Dumbledore me expulse x desobedecerle.

- Lily, no digas tonterías. – Joy la tomo d los hombros y la obligo a mirarla. – Puedes con esto... además es una oportunidad para q le digas a Potter lo q piensas d él a la cara. Así q aprovéchala.

- Si además si te vas quien me va a fastidiar a mi cuando tenga a Black a punta d caramelo. – Evy la abrazo x detrás x la cintura.

- Es cierto. – Lily se encaró con su amiga con verdadera preocupación. – Evy a ver q vas a hacer tu toda la noche en la cama con Black q te temo.

- Si te prometo no hacer nada q vosotras no haríais te quedas tranquila.

- NO. – respondieron sus amigas a la vez.

Aquello no era buena idea xq había muy pocas cosas q ellas no harían, lo q dejaba a Evy un amplio espectro d opciones q ellas si harían.

------------------------------------------

¿Q serán esas cosas q si harían? Eso en el próximo capítulo q se titulara "Cosas de neuróticas". En él veremos lo q hacen esos 8 ahora q comparten cama, y x fin James descubrirá q fue lo q le hizo a Lily.

Los Bubies son unos personajes basados en lo seres crueles, espantosos, devoradores d neuronas de la televisión: los Teletubbies. X si lo estabais pensando.

Espero q este os haya gustado y q me dejéis RR, venga, que ahora que tengo 67 me ahría ilusión llegar a 80 para el próximo capítulo, sólo son 13 mensajes. ¿Sí? Cara adorable

Besos.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.


	16. Cosas de neuróticas

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Sí, ya sé que dije que hasta que no tuviera 80 RR no escribía, pero creo que me falta uno, en el fondo no tengo palabra porque soy un poco Slytherin, hay un puente de 4 días y creo que necesitaréis lectura para pasar el rato, además que tendréis tiempo para llevarme hasta los 90 RR o más... Vamos, que por eso publico este capi antes de tiempo. Pero primero los mensajitos:

Andrea: Hola, primero de todo ya no te insisto más con Evy, tu si ves que algún día te llega caer mejor, me lo comentas y ya está. A ver si dejando de presionarte, te cae mejor. Ya sé que este castigo no es... Muy normal, pero yo creo que a Dumbly esto de estar en Navidades en Octubre le esta afectando mucho. Aunque yo recuerdo que cuando fui de viaje fin de curso, nos lo dijeron los profesores lo de que no querían volver ni uno menos ni uno más. ¿Será eso lo que llaman educación sexual? Es que Lily esta amargada, además es de esas personas que le sientan mal la Navidad y, después de la mala jugada con James, teme q a sus amigas las pase igual. Ya me buscaré alguna forma para que Lily se lance sobre James, aunque esta poco receptiva a la idea. Pero yo soy de las tuyas: lo que mola es que haya lío entre ellos, sus juegos del escondite y esas cosas. Al final no hubo segunda parte del RR, aunque no importa. Un beso, y me alegro que vuelvas a ser tú.

Lizzie Lix: Gracias por el genial. Nada, pronto verás la cara de James cuando se enteré de lo que la hizo. Y la de Sirius & Remus como extra. Disfruta.

Ginny84: Hola, ya viste que poco tardé. Me alegra que te gusten los capis largos, es que con la facilidad que tengo para desvariar podría llegar a pasar el límite de Bueno, un beso. Me alegra que te guste.

Javiera: ¿Crees que me ha pasado? Bueno, al menos fue para bien. Y que te diviertas me encanta. Ya sigo escribiendo.

Ivy Potter Black: ¿Soberbio? Vaya, em encanta esa palabra. Nunca me la habían dicho. Ya yo creo que a Lily la vamos a tener que medicar directamente. ¿Te parece bonito hacer eso en clase? Claro que la culpa es de ellos, por dejarte con un ordenador a mano. Ay. Espero que no te hayas reído en clase, que nos pillan y ya verás. Un abrazote.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Hola, si que Snape dijo que la quería a Joy, pero lograr q ese lo admita será más complicado que lograr que Lily admita que esta loca por James a pesar de todo. No te impacientes con el plan de Joy, te aseguro que no putearía así a su amiga. No ma parecía tan largo el RR, aunque así tardo menos en contestar Muchos besos guapa.

Zaira: Hola. Si que tengo hotmail, mi dirección allí es , pero te advierto que soy algo despistada y puedo tardar mil años en contestarte. ' Besos.

Noriko: Ay, cielo, la clave para enganchar a la gente es dejar las cosas sin terminar. Así estas ansiosa por leer el capítulo nuevo. Bueno, eso de que Snape se declaro... Podemos debatirlo. Y Joy, sí, da más miedo que con la tarjeta de crédito. OPuf, la técnica esa para caerse encima de Remus, porque estoy convencida de que lo hace aposta, nos la tendrá que enseñar Bell, igual tiene que ver con los chacras. ¬¬ Tranquila, mi familia cuando me oye reír tb cree que estoy loca. No nos entienden. Un besotote.

Traviesa 1500: Hola, gracias por decir que cada vez esta más interesante. Cariño, no se que más ponerte, es que no sé si contestar a tus 32 "me encanta" me parecería muy repetitivo. Espero que no dejes nunca de ser tan entusiasta. Un beso.

Lena 07: Un aplauso, que canten el aleluya, y que la grada se prepare para hacer la ola en honor a Lena. te costó pero lo conseguiste. Yo los quiero a los 3 por igual, pasa que como Remus tiene a su favor que aún esta vivo, mientras que los otros dos uno esta muerto y el otro además de muerto esta casado pues... Como que siento debilidad por el más vivo. Pero los quiero a los tres por igual. Si, Joy es negra, aunque yo me la imagino un cruce entre Salma Hayek y Halle Berry, si te vale de algo. Ya se lo de los más, es que tengo tendencia a escribir el signo de sumar, yo lo pongo, pero alguno se me cuela. ' Lo siento. Besos.

Dimebonitareina: Hola, ya la verdad es que Lily le ha dado mil vueltas al asunto, pero al fin se sabrá toda la verdad... Ha sonado a anuncio de programa del corazón. ¡Que mal! ¿A que sí? Yo creo que lo genial de la relación de Joy & Snape es que no se parecen en nada. Porque las otras parejas chocan entre sí por similitud de caracteres, pero ellos chocan porque son opuestos, como la noche y el día. Si que me sube el ánimo. Gracias por el "esfuerzo" de ofrecerte voluntaria para animar a James. Ya te daré número que somos demasiadas. Te entiendo, Yeye es el novio ideal, salvo por un detalle. Un beso.

Sin rollos más CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción:

CAPÍTULO 16: COSAS DE NEUR"TICAS.

Llego la hora d irse a la cama y seguía haciendo el mismo calor de la noche anterior, x lo q los chicos habían optado x dormir sin la parte de arriba del pijama. (NdA: ¡Q bien empieza este capítulo! Jeje.)

Las chicas x su parte habían tenido q rebuscar en sus baúles algo q no diera mucho calor, pero que tampoco fuera muy llamativo, q no era plan d caldear más el ambiente. Joy iba vestida para la ocasión con un camisón de tirantes d seda blanco, discreto y elegante. Bell, llevaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta de manga corta con el escudo d los Liverpool Lords, su equipo favorito d Quiditch. Evy, para no matar a Lily del disgusto, se había puesto pijama d pantalón largo aunq la camiseta era d tirantes. Lily, x su parte, había optado x un disfraz de Teleñeco pero sin la cabeza. Llevaba uno d esos pijamas d cuerpo entero, q se abren con una cremallera x el medio, de manga larga. No hace falta decir q estaba asfixiada de calor, pero mejor eso q facilitar las cosas a Potter.

James x su parte cuando la vio, no pudo evitar hacer el chiste de rigor:

- Evans, ¿te has comprado una sauna portátil para quemar el chocolate? Me parece buena idea xq las 2 veces q te he cargado antes, te he notado bastante pesada.

- Ja, ja, ja Potter. Q gracia q tienes. – Lily tomó la cinta negra q uso como frontera la noche anterior. James trago saliva.

- ¿No irás a poner eso en la cama? – pregunto el joven con tono dubitativo.

- No. – Lily la guardó en su baúl. – Podría quemarse la cama, y eso me afectaría a mi... NO sería muy inteligente x mi parte.

Al oír eso James respiró bastante aliviado. Bell en cambio resopló furiosa al ver lo q hacía Lupin.

- ¿Q crees q estás haciendo, Lupin?

- Estoy leyendo. – Remus alzó sus ojos dorados del libro q leía.

- Eso ya lo veo. Me refiero a xq estás en el lado izquierdo de la cama. ¿No ves q ese es mi lado?

- Pues no veo tu nombre en él x ninguna parte. – Remus fingió buscarlo x entre las sábanas. - Así q como yo llegue primero me quedo con este lado. Aunq... Podemos dormir los 2 al mismo lado. ;P – añadió Remus estirándose sensualmente.

- Pues... - Bell se quedó algo conmocionada ante tan tentadora propuesta. Dado q además no podía dormir en otro lado de la cama q no fuera ese. Al final, miró cautelosamente a donde estaba Lily, para q no la viera hacer lo q estaba a punto d hacer. – Vale.

Tras esto, y ante la alucinada mirada d Remus, q se esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa, Bell se tumbo de costado en el hueco q había entre Remus y el borde. En cuanto estuvo acomodada, las cortinas se corrieron aislando la cama.

En cuanto a Joy & Snape ya habían tenido un pequeño roce. El tema: las mantas. Snape argumentaba q con el calor q hacía sobraban, mientras q Joy decía q las mantas, en invierno nunca sobraban. Al final, los 2 se acostaron, en teoría en igual cama, aunq como Joy estaba debajo d 7 mantas, y Snape solo tenía una sábana, casi parecía q estaban en distinta cama.

Aunq para alucinante lo d Evy, según Sirius. Dispuesta a no dar disgustos a Lily, tuvo mucho cuidado de no darle si quiera un vistazo al torso desnudo d Sirius, antes d acostarse, darle la espalda y fingirse la dormida. Sirius parpadeó alucinado, ya q aquel no era en absoluto el estilo de la chica.

Dispuesto a no dar x pérdida la oportunidad de estar a solas y en la misma cama con la chica q quería, cuidado Sirius, cuidado. Con la chica x la q sentía cierta atracción física, (eso sonaba mucho mejor) se acercó a ella, y con una suave caricia, la bajo uno de los tirantes de los hombros y puso en su lugar sus labios.

- Hay algo q dijiste en el bosque q me dejo intrigado. – Añadió mientras pasaba del hombro a la clavícula.

- ¿El q? – ronroneo Evy, estirando el cuello para apoyar la cabeza, en el hombro de él.

- Lo de q necesito probar nuevas posturas. – susurró en su oído con tono inocente.

Al oír eso, Evy volvió un poco la cabeza con una mirada entre divertida y maliciosa para verle la cara al chico. Pese a q habían apagado todas las luces, Evy pudo apreciar su expresión de cachorro pidiendo mimos, y estuvo q tentada de dárselos... Pero antes ella necesitaba saber algo:

- A mi hay algo q tb me tiene intrigada. – Evy se volvió del todo hacia Sirius, q enarcó una ceja instándola a continuar. - ¿Xq te fuiste el otro día de mi habitación?

- ¿Xq insistes con esa pregunta?

- Xq tu insistes en eludir la respuesta. – Evy empezó a usar un tono mimoso, al tiempo q acariciaba con un dedo el pecho del chico. – Si tu satisfaces mi curiosidad, yo satisfacere la tuya.

Sirius dudó un momento, pese a ser consciente del chantaje, consideró decir la verdad. Pero es q la verdad era q Joy le había sugerido q él estaba loco x Evy, lo cual era bastante cierto. Pero la cuestión era q, el objetivo de Evy desde el principio era q él estuviese loco x ella, así q admitir q estaba loco x ella era admitir q ella había ganado. Y ninguno de los Merodeadores eran buenos perdedores. X eso se fue de la habitación aquel día: xq temía firmar la rendición allí mismo.

Y la rendición tampoco la iba a firmar aquella noche.

Entre tanto en la cama con 2 climas distintos d Joy & Snape...

- ¿Q haces, Joana? – Pregunto Snape al ver q la chica emergía de debajo de las mantas, se pasaba al lado de la cama del chico, y se acurrucaba junto a él.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. – Joy ignoró la pregunta, tan absorta estaba en ese pensamiento.

- Y no puedes darte cuenta de ello debajo de la montaña d mantas. – Snape empezaba a sentirse incómodo ya q no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, aunq este fuera cariñoso.

- No es necesario q rompa el compromiso con McNair. En fin, si tu podías tener a Lily de amante viviendo en nuestra casa... ¿Xq no puedo yo tenerte a ti en casa en similares circunstancias? ¿Has visto? Ya pienso como una chica abajo el amor.

- Sí, pero no como una persona lógica. Xq si hacemos eso McNair matará a uno de los 2 y yo me imagino quien va a ser.

- Cómo se nota q no eres d Griffindorf, nosotros no tememos los peligros mortales, nos reímos en la cara de los peligros mortales, xq somos así, valientes y si la causa lo merece no tememos morir x ella. Pero ya veo q lo q pasa es q no significo lo suficiente para ti como para correr ese riesgo.

- Joy, McNair no me mataría a mi sino a ti.

- ¡Ah! – Joy se quedo callada un momento. – Pues casi q probaré a cancelar el compromiso antes de q nuestra relación pase a un plano físico.

- ¿Q paso con eso de q a los Griffindorf no os asusta el peligro y x eso os reís en su cara?

- Es q yo soy Griffindorf xq tu me enfureciste antes de la selección, y convencí al sombrero de q me pusiera aquí x fastidiarte. Así q no soy Griffindorf, Griffindorf.

- Lo sospechaba. ¿Ahora q haces?

- Tocarte el pelo. ¿Me dejas q te lo corte?

- No.

- Déjame al menos q te lo lave.

- No.

- ¿Xq no? Seríamos como Robert Redford & Meryl Streep en Memorias d África. ¡Tan romántico! Bueno, como ellos exactamente no seríamos, xq en esa peli, él la lavaba el pelo a ella, y, no te ofendas cariño, pero yo no voy a dejar q tu me laves el pelo xq no entiendes de moda. Él único hombre q me soba el pelo es Yeye, xq él sabe un montón d eso. Quiere irse a estudiar peluquería, y yo creo q debe... ¿Severus? ¿TE HAS DORMIDO?

- No. – repuso el Slytherin despertando bruscamente x el grito.

- ¡MENTIROSO! ¿Cómo has podido dormirte con lo q interesante q era lo q te estaba contando? – Lo q prometía ser una de las mejores discusiones de la pareja, fue interrumpido x un grito q procedía de la cama de enfrente, la d James & Lily. Ambos se miraron y Joy decidió q necesitaba investigar, Snape x su parte pensó q lo q necesitaba era dormir, y q si Evans estaba matando a Potter tanto peor para el Merodeador.

Entre tanto, Remus miraba a Bell dormir, pensando como una chica tan guapa, tan lista, tan encantadora, tan atractiva, tan... (NdA: ya vale, ¿no? Q me pongo celosa.) ¿Cómo podía haberse liado con Lochkart? Si eran seres de diferentes especies...

- ¿Xq no me preguntas de una vez lo q me quieres preguntar?

- Pensaba q estabas dormida. – susurró el chico apartando un rizo de la cara de la chica.

- Y lo estaba... - La rubia bostezó. – Pero lo q quieres saber es cómo pude acostarme con Lochkart.

- No quiero saberlo.

- Claro q quieres.

- No, no quiero.

- Si no quieres saberlo, ¿Xq has preguntado?

- ¡Si yo no he preguntado!

- Haces bien, xq no tienes ningún derecho a preguntarlo. Yo no te he preguntado nada sobre muchas de las cabezas huecas con las q te has liado.

- ¿Celosa, Bellita?

- ¿De esas Vaca Burras? Sueñas. ¿Celoso, Remusín?

- ¿De Lochkart? Alucinas. Ni siquiera entiendo q viste en él.

- ¡Lo q necesitaba para sentirme mejor! – sollozó Bell casi con desesperación. - Todo el mundo avanzaba, y yo me sentía sola... y él vino, con sus aires de príncipe azul, me dijo 4 mentiras y me las creí... No es nada del otro mundo, ¿no? – Remus notó q la chica estaba llorando.

- Ven aquí, Bell. – La atrajo hacia su pecho, (desnudo O·O), y la abrazó. Después de un rato, notó q los sollozos iban bajando de intensidad. Se preguntó si tendría valor para hacer la sgte pregunta. - ¿Q tal es en la cama?

- Patético. – contestó Bell, de mal humor, mientras sorbía x la nariz. – Antes me preocupaba morir virgen, ahora lo q me preocupa es morir sin experimentar un orgasmo.

- Eso no pasará mientras yo este aquí para evitarlo. – el comentario, hizo reír a la rubia.

En ese instante, fueron interrumpidos x un grito.

- ¿Ese no era James? – pregunto Bell.

- Vamos a ver.

Para ver xq ha gritado James, vamos a volver un poco atrás en el tiempo hasta el momento en q Lily logró completar con éxito la complicada tarea de acostarse. Complicada xq con el disfraz q llevaba de muñeco Michelín la era difícil doblarse. Pero al final lo consiguió no sin q antes James se hubiera echado unas cuantas risas a costa de ella.

- ¿D q te ríes? – preguntó la pelirroja molesta.

- De tu pijama. Es q es tan sexy... - ironizó James.

Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta, y le dio la espalda para dormir. Pero él no se dio x vencido, quería saber de una vez x todas lo q la hizo. ¿Q mejor oportunidad q aquella?

- Aléjate de mi Potter. (Léase como aléjate de mí Satanás) – James se había acercado a ella para preguntarle. – Si quieres mimos te vas con Puticia q seguro q te los da.

- ¿Puticia? ¿Xq iba a ir yo con esa? Si ni siquiera me gusta.

- Pues no parecía eso hace 6 meses, cuando te vi con ella en su cuarto.

- ¡¿Q?! – Ese es el grito q oyeron todos.

Inmediatamente James saltó de la cama, seguido x Lily, q le miraba furiosa.

- ¿No pensarás q voy a creer q no sabías nada?

- Pues es q no sé nada. Seguro q te confundes.

- ¿El q confunde la pelirroja? – pregunto Remus con curiosidad, saliendo de la cama seguido x Bell q se mantuvo en la zona donde no había luz para q nadie viera q había llorado.

- Dice q me he acostado con Leticia.

- ¿Q? – este grito incrédulo procedía d Sirius, q agradecía sinceramente el barullo organizado x la pelirroja y su amigo, y q le permitía librarse d dar una respuesta a Evy. - ¿Cómo q te has acostado con Leticia? Se supone q no salimos con ninguna chica q no tenga un mínimo d 2 neuronas operativas.

- ¿Y cómo es q tu saliste con Berenice? – pregunto Evy q estaba molesta x la interrupción y x las continuas evasivas y miraba la escena con una expresión de gata aburrida.

- Xq... Estábamos hablando de James. – recordó Sirius. – No sé como podéis imaginar algo así de él. – James agradeció a su amigo la leal defensa.

- No necesitamos imaginarlo xq lo vimos. – precisó Joy. – El pobre Yeye aún tiene pesadillas con eso.

- Pero si él no lo vio. – le recordó Bell.

- Pero Evy & Yo nos explicamos muy gráficamente. (NdA: quiere decir pornográficamente)

- Hoy tampoco me vais a dejar dormir, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Snape q no se había movido de la cama, no le interesaba el tema y sólo quería descansar.

- Tú haz lo q quieras, nosotros no dormimos hasta no aclarar este malentendido. – le replicó Remus.

- Entonces me parece q yo tampoco. – suspiró Snape.

- No es un malentendido Lupin. – le corrigió Bell. – Todas te vimos, James, y tu no tienes un gemelo malvado.

- Pudo ser una alucinación x algo q comisteis.

- No, Black, no es una alucinación x algo q comimos. – le contesto Lily.

- ¿Un efecto óptico?

- No, Lupin, no fue un efecto óptico... - volvió a rechazar Lily.

- O alguien q se transformó en Potter con una poción multijugos.

- No... - Lily tb iba a rechazar esa opción pero, entonces vio quien la había hecho. - ¿Snape?

- ¿Acabas d defender a Potter? – Joy miró a su ex prometido con la sorpresa plantada en la cara. Luego se cruzo de brazos al entender lo q pasaba. – Claro como todos sois hombres hacéis frente común. X eso le defiendes.

- No le defiendo. Solo hago una sugerencia para q nos podamos ir todos a dormir.

- Pues no es mala idea... - admitió James a su pesar.

- ¿Q sugerís? ¿Q Leticia te robó un pelo, preparó una poción multijugos, se la hizo beber a uno d sus amantes ocasionales y esa fue la escena q vimos? – Lily dijo todo esto muy deprisa, sin respirar y con tono bastante escéptico.

- Sí. – respondieron los Lobitos con seguridad. Las 4 chicas soltaron un bufido de incredulidad.

- Además tenéis q creeroslo. – Afirmo Sirius en tono tajante.

- ¿Xq? – Evy le lanzó una mirada entre divertida y desafiante.

- Xq nosotros ganamos esa apuesta famosa q hicimos, y q aún no hemos cobrado. X tanto tenéis q hacer todo lo q nosotros digamos. – les recordó Remus.

- Y lo q queremos es q reconozcáis q estabais equivocadas y nosotros teníamos razón. – completo James.

- Pero es q vosotros no ganasteis la competición. – les corrigió Bell. – Quedamos empate a 2. Es más ni siquiera debería de contar la última xq nos castigaron x ella.

- Ya empezáis a hacer trampas. – Sirius puso su cara d q gran injusticia.

- No es trampa, Black. – Todos los presentes enarcaron una ceja al ver q Evy había vuelto al Black. – Es la cruda realidad: James se enrolló con Puticia, vosotros perdisteis la competición. Como nosotras ganamos, se hace lo q nosotras queramos, y lo q yo quiero en este momento es volver al cama para descansar o lo q sea...

- X fin alguien dice algo con sentido... - gruñó Snape.

- Vega, no tienes razón y lo sabes. – La riñó Remus con cara de profesor.

- Chicos y chicas, no hay motivo de discusión. – Todos miraron a Joy con cara de q la presión había acabado con su cerebro. – Tenemos aquí una persona q no tiene nada q ver con esto, y q podrá ejercer d árbitro neutral. ¿Verdad, Severusín? – Sus temores se confirmaron: Joy se había vuelto loca del todo.

- ¿Q? – exclamaron todos a la vez sorprendidos, Snape el q más.

- Pues claro, eres el único aquí q no ha participado en la competición x lo q eres el único q puede ofrecer una opinión clara y no dogmatizada de las cosas. – Joy se acercó a él mimosa. – Así q diles q hemos ganado nosotras y así nos podremos ir a dormir.

- Esta bien. – Snape se lo pensó un poco, y tras mirar a los Merodeadores, q ya lo daban x perdido. - ¿Joy va en la apuesta?

- Si ganamos nosotros no. – aseguró James viendo q era la única posibilidad de ganar.

- Pues chicas: lo importante es participar. Así q hasta mañana. – Tras esto se dio la vuelta para ponerse a dormir. Todas las chicas estaban con la boca abierta, menos Joy q estaba decidida no a cortarle el pelo sino a quemárselo. Al menos ella no tenía q obedecer a esos 3...

- Bueno, ya habéis oído al árbitro neutral. – James se frotó las manos, mientras las chicas se miraban decepcionadas ya q ninguna esperaba q Snape le diera la victoria a un merodeador. – Lo 1º q quiero es q Lily, te quites el disfraz de Espinete y te pongas un camisón como el de Joy.

- Y tu Vega, vas a olvidarte de una vez d esa pregunta y vas a responder a la mía.

- Bell. ¿Tienes galletas de chocolate?

X toda respuesta, Lily & Evy se miraron, y en cuanto Lily vio la expresión de Evy supo q la volvía a tener de su parte. Cosa de la q se alegraba, xq tenerla al otro lado era menos sano. Bell x su parte estaba algo liada xq antes de q estallara la pelea había estado muy unida a Remus, y ahora volver a la casilla de salida...

- Estoy dispuesta a admitir q ese. – Lily señaló a Snape con un gesto de cabeza. – Os haya dado la victoria, pero no q estoy equivocada xq te vi con Leticia, y te lo estabas pasando en grande, Potter. Y voy a demostrar científicamente q eras tu y no un clon generado x una poción multijugos.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? – James de verás quería saberlo.

- ¿La colección de Puticia & Putanya? – la expresión d Evy era d absoluto asco.

- ¿Q colección? – preguntó Remus curioso.

- Es q esas 2 tienen una especie de museo de cosas de todos los tíos q se ha acostado. – Bell se sonrojó solo de pensar en lo q iba a decir. – Guardan la ropa interior q llevaban en ese momento y la clasifican x la calidad del... momento, además de x fecha, lugar y hora...

- X tanto si vamos ahora a su cuarto y hay alguna prenda q lleve tu nombre, Pottipot, pues es q estás mintiendo, no sólo a nosotras, sino a tus amigos del alma. - Le advirtió Lily. Luego consulto la hora. – Vamos ahora mismo.

- Evans, a ver si lo he entendido. ¿Quieres q atravesemos ahora todo el castillo, para ir a vuestra torre y registrar el cuarto de las peliteñidas para comprobar si tiene o no unas bragas del día q supuestamente se acostó con Potter? – Snape había vuelto a despertarse y consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de suministrarle a la pelirroja una poción antisicótica. - Más importante aún: ¿esa tía usa bragas?

- Pues yo pensaba q no. – confesó Sirius pensativamente.

- ¿Q pasó con lo d q solo salíais con chicas con 2 neuronas operativas, Blackyto?

- Lo mismo q con el Sirius, Veguita.

- No es necesario q nos acompañéis, podemos ir solas. – aseguró Lily q ya estaba en la puerta.

- Claro, para q podáis manipular las pruebas para inculparme. – James uso un tono receloso. Lily le miró ofendida x esa insinuación. – Q ya sabemos q sois unas tramposas.

- Pues venid.

- Pues iremos.

- Vale. – dijeron Joy, Remus, Bell, Sirius y Evy a la vez.

James tomo la capa invisible, y todos tal cual estaban, se fueron a recorrer el castillo camino a su Sala Común. Pero Joy se quedó rezagada al ver q había alguien q aún estaba en la cama. Se acercó a ese persona y tiró d uno d sus brazos para sacarla de la cama.

- Venga, tienes q venir. – Le dijo con el tono de una niña mimada.

- Quiero dormir.

- ¡Venga será divertido! – en ese punto, Joy había logrado llevar a Snape hasta la puerta.

- ¿Divertido? Joy lo q tus amigas tienen en mente es algo de neuróticas.

- Ya sé q están locas. Pero igual Lily mata a Potter. – Esto despertó el interés de Snape.

- ¿Crees q Figg & Vega podrían hacer lo mismo con Black & Lupin?

- Lo de Bell es difícil, pero lo de Evy basta con q él la comprometa.

- Pues voy.

Y así todos se dirigieron hasta la sala Común d Griffindorf, 8 personas metidas debajo de una capa en la q a duras penas cabían 4 personas. Consecuencia: pisotones, continuos ¿quién me esta metiendo mano?, Aléjate de mi gusano... La cosa iba así, normal, hasta q al llegar a la plaza de las escaleras se encontraron con ... ¡Lochkart!

- ¿Q coño hace aquí ese? – Pregunto Snape escupiendo la palabra ese.

- Querrá q le partamos la boca. – sugirió Remus. Lo único q tenían en común los Lobitos & Snape era el odio a Lochkart.

- ¿Q hacemos? ¿Esta en medio del camino? – pregunto Bell temerosa de cualquiera d los Lobitos fuera a partirle la boca.

- Habrá q distraerle. ¡Evy! – Lily miró a su amiga q se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, en aquellas circunstancias. – Te toca.

- ¿Xq yo?

- Sí, ¿xq ella? Además las órdenes las damos nosotros Evans. Y yo digo q no va ella. – sentenció Sirius, con cara de cachorro cabezota.

- Si te parece q vaya Bell, la vuelve a liar y se acuesta con él. – sugirió Lily, mirando molesta a Sirius.

- ¡Oye! – se ofendió Bell q era de las una vez y no vuelvo a x más.

- Yo tb creo q Vega es la mejor opción. – Más q nada xq lo de Bell, a Remus no le parecía muy buena idea.

- Joy tampoco va, xq la última vez q estuvo a solas con él. Le tuvo bailando con un tanga rosa. – le señaló Snape.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Quién d vosotras se ha chivado? ¡Q horror! Traicionada x mis propias amigas. – Joy se llevó las manos a la cara, apunto de llorar. - ¡la oscuridad se cierne sobre mi ante la idea d q murmuréis de mi a mis espaldas!

- Turner, a lo mejor Snivellus lo sabe xq vosotras dejasteis caer las fotos de Lochkart en el baño x toda la escuela. – James la tapo la boca con la mano, al tiempo q la explicaba esto calmadamente. – Ahora cálmate, xq con el jaleo q estáis armando me sorprende q aún no nos haya visto.

- Evy, sabes q esta te la debo desde Hallowen. – Y antes de q nadie pudiera quejarse más, Lily empujo a Evy contra Lochkart. Sólo q al contrario q la pelirroja Evy tenía reflejos y consiguió pararse antes de chocar con él, pero no antes de q él la viera.

- ¡Estefany! – la saludó el rubio alegremente.

- Me llamo Evelyn. – Respondió ella con voz furiosa, pensando q Lily esa se la pagaba.

- Lo sé, preciosa, pero q haces aquí. No me lo digas: has venido a buscarme. Xq me extrañabas pero yo estoy muy herido contigo, xq hayas pasado los últimos meses pendiente d Black, con la envidia q me tiene. No te lo voy a perdonar.

- Pero si estaba con él xq me recuerda a ti. – Lo q la pedía el cuerpo a Evy en aquellos momentos era lanzarle una maldición a aquel presuntuoso, pero no llevaba varita así q decidió darle coba. – Sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa... todo en él me recuerda a ti. X eso ahora estoy contigo xq tu me recuerdas a ti. Todo lo q hay en ti me recuerda a ti. Menos tú.

Todos los q estaban debajo de la capa, y q ya casi habían pasado x la plaza se quedaron parados ante el caos de frase q acababa de montar la joven. Sirius se cabreó bastante con ella x decir eso de q le recordaba a Lochkart. Él aún no la había insultado. En cuanto a Lochkart trago sobre todo xq la chica iba con pijama de tirantes en pleno diciembre con el frío q hacía en la calle... Era obvio q estaba desesperada vagando x los pasillos como alma en pena, para verle.

- ¿Q haces aquí? – pregunto Evy, esperando q ya se hubieran ido los demás, pero entonces vio el pie de Joy atascado en un escalón.

- Es q ha habido un ataque, entonces mi madre se ha ido a socorrer a las víctimas, y me ha dejado aquí para q este seguro. Naturalmente yo podría ir a ayudar ya q mis conocimientos de medicina son notables pero Dumbledore ha pensado q ahora estoy mejor aquí. Pero, no hablemos de eso, xq tu y yo tenemos una cita pendiente. – el rubio se fue para adelante en tanto q bajo la capa a Sirius había q sujetarle entre todos para q no fuera a matar al rubio, xq aquel no era el momento. Evy optó x improvisar sobre la marcha.

- Pero antes, xq no me hablas de ti. En fin, hace ya 6 años llegaste a esta escuela y tu sonrisa hechizó a todas las chicas, y yo me pregunto: ¿Q hay detrás de esa sonrisa? ¿Cuáles son tus sueños? ¿Tus ambiciones? ¿Tus aspiraciones? Quiero saberlo todo de ti.

- Vale. Yo nací en un precioso día de primavera. El médico no tuvo q darme la palmada y yo mismo le ayude a sacar la placenta...

X fin, las 7 personas bajo la capa llegaron a la Sala Común d Griffindorf, puesto q no quedaban más q ellos en la escuela la puerta estaba abierta. Así q entraron, en cuanto lo hicieron Lily se fue directa a la zona de las chicas seguida de James, Remus y Bell. Sirius fue a su habitación a recoger el Mapa, mientras Snape hacía una inspección de la Sala como un espía memorizando el territorio enemigo. Joy se acercó a él:

- ¿Te gusta nuestra Sala Común?

- No. – respondió el chico tajante. – Parece un burdel.

- Pero si es preciosa.

- ¡Aja! – el grito triunfal d Lily frustro la discusión q estaba a punto de nacer.

Joy miró a Snape, le tomo la mano y le llevo hasta el cuarto rosa pastelero de sus enemigas. Sirius había llegado allí x el cuarto de los chicos d 5º.

- ¿Habéis encontrado unas bragas con el nombre d Potter? – pregunto Snape con tono sarcástico.

- No. – le contesto el propio James furioso. – Hemos encontrado unas bragas con la etiqueta del día en cuestión. Pero no dice nada de q estuviera conmigo.

- Potter no digas idioteces xq esto es una prueba inculpatoria. – aseguro Lily en tono judicial.

- NO es inculpatorio Evans. Vas a acabar disculpándote.

- Claro q es inculpatorio, James. – Le regaño Bell con tono de hermana pequeña ofendida. – Así q deja de poner en duda nuestra sinceridad.

- ¡Vale ya de idioteces! – cortó Remus. – Hay una forma madura de resolver esto: con una prueba de ADN. Hay una poción q permite saber si el ADN q hay en un objeto es de una persona o no. La poción cambia de color, si se ponen de igual color es q el ADN es de la misma persona.

- ¡Q interesante! – Joy le miro admirada. - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Lo leí en un libro. – explico el licántropo.

- ¡Ah! – sonrió Joy. Luego se volvió hacia Snape. - ¿Tú sabes hacer esa poción?

- Pues claro. Pero pensarlo un momento, sé q os supone un gran esfuerzo pero intentarlo. ¿Os parece normal robar esa prenda intima, para hacer una prueba de ADN a las 3 de la mañana, para saber si Potter se enrolló o no con la peliteñida mientras Evans lloraba x los rincones xq pensaba q estaba embarazada?

- ¿Q? – gritaron los Merodeadores a la vez sorprendidos, Sirius incluso alzó la mirada del Mapa q utilizaba para vigilar a Evy, para mirar a Evans q estaba tan roja q no se distinguía la cara del pelo.

- ¿Estabas embarazada? – James se acercó a ella, q había bajado la mirada, y la alzo la barbilla con un dedo, y con voz dulce. – X favor dímelo.

- ¿Sabéis q? Para ir adelantando Remus y yo nos vamos a llevar esta cosa. – Bell miro con repugnancia, el casi tanga de Puticia, q llevaba en una bolsa hermética y q había tomado gracias a los guantes de látex, q la sobraron de cuando entraron en el cuarto de los Merodeadores a robar las fotos. – A nuestro cuarto.

- Sí iremos haciendo la extracción de la muestra. – Remus más hablando estilo CSI igual autora abanicándose acalorada.

- Severus & yo vamos a preparar los ingredientes para la poción. – anuncio Joy.

- Los tengo en el cuarto de Slytherin. No puedes acompañarme. – la aviso Snape desde la puerta.

- ¿Xq no? Tú acabas de estar en Griffindorf y yo no he dicho nada. – replicó Joy con tono de niña mimada.

- Me llevo la capa. – les indicó Sirius. – Evy ha logrado sacar a Lochkart de la trayectoria de todos, así q la voy a necesitar yo para rescatarla de ese pavo real.

Y así se quedaron James & Lily solos, aunq ninguno se dio cuenta de q se habían ido todos los demás, tan concentrados estaban...

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto James de repente.

- ¿Y bien q?

- ¿Q si estabas embarazada?

- No, solo fue un retraso, supongo q x el estrés de los TIMOS. Pero me lleve un pequeño susto.

- ¿Xq no me dijiste nada?

- Lo intente, pero siempre estabas muy ocupado... tono quejumbroso Y cuando al final me decidí a decírtelo fue el día q te vi con Puticia. Además luego ella me dijo q estabais de novios y q lo q pasó entre nosotros no fue más q un juego para ti...

- Y tu te lo creíste. – Concluyo James con un tono bastante herido. Lily asintió. – Tan poco me conoces, princesa.

- ¿Cómo quieres q te conozca si estos años apenas hemos hablado? Además lo poco q sé de ti siempre me ha bastado: eres arrogante, insoportable, irritante, siempre estas gastando bromas pesadas a los Slytherin, q aún no sé q te han hecho, pierdes puntos para nuestra casa, solo sabes hablar de Quiditch...

- ¡Vale! Ya entiendo lo q quieres decirme. Yo tb te quiero princesa.

- Y ODIO q me llames princesa. Sobre todo xq las llamas así a todas tus chicas.

- Captado. ¿Quieres saber lo q yo no aguanto de ti?

- No. – Lily se dio la vuelta para irse, pero James la contuvo tomándola de un brazo.

- Pues lo vas a saber igualmente: eres presumida, cabezota, bastante basta, te pasas el día cabreada conmigo y en lugar de decirme lo q te pasa esperas q yo lo adivine, cuando sabes q carezco de ojo interior; odio q me restrieges tu amistad con Edy q ni es amistad ni es nada xq él solo se interesa x ti desde q yo me intereso x ti, y tampoco me gusta q te pases el día metiéndote con Evy q es la única de vosotras q aún es normal.

- ¡Pero si yo no me meto con Evy! Y cuando lo hago es x su bien... ¿Sabes? Esto es una idiotez, tu y yo no nos vamos a llevar bien en la vida, mejor vamos a q Remus nos diga q te acostaste con Puticia.

- ¿Pero es q aún no me crees? NO ME ACOSTE CON LETICIA. ¿Q tengo hacer? Componerte un poema para q lo entiendas.

- Estoy tan segura de q lo hiciste q si sale q no, duermo en picardías.

- Vale. Aplaudo esa decisión.

- Pero cuando salga q sí, el picardías te lo pones tú.

- Vale – James asintió igualmente ya q tenía muy claro quien iba a dormir en picardías esa noche. Y no era él.

-----------------------------------------

- ¿Esta es tu sala común? – Joy observó desaprobadoramente la sala común d Slytherin. - ¿q sobria, no? No me gusta lo único q se salva es los sillones de cuero. Claro q habría q oír a Bell si ponemos sillones de cuero en nuestra sala común. Empezaría con el rollo de q las vacas tienen derechos, cosa de la q no se acuerda cuando se come una hamburguesa. No sabes lo q la tengo q aguantar.

- Joana, lo q estoy tratando d hacer requiere concentración, xq los ingredientes me los sé pero los tengo q recordar así q, x favor, un poco de silencio.

- Vale. – Tras guardar un poco de silencio, tal y como Snape la pidió. – Y esas moquetas q me tenéis, están pasadas de moda, realmente esta casa necesita una mano femenina, como tenéis tan pocas chicas... - Viendo q solo había una forma de hacer q Joy se callara, Snape tuvo q recurrir a ella: la dio un gran beso.

Cuando se separaron Joy estaba tan flipada q no volvió a abrir la boca, ni x el camino a la torre de Dumbledore, x el q Snape tuvo q llevarla casi arrastras. Lo importante es q tenía los ingredientes para la poción.

------------------------------------------

La única razón x la q Evy aún no había caído dormida, vencida x la falta de sueño y la verborrea egocéntrica de Lochkart era xq estaba helada de frío. Gran idea lo de hacer una excursión científico forense en plena noche de diciembre, y en pijama de tirantes, pensó con sarcasmo. Además q la oferta de calentarla de Lochkart no la era nada tentadora. Una sola palabra y se trasformaba en Jaguar y le arrancaba las cuerdas vocales de un zarpazo...

Justo cuando pensaba eso noto uno brazos calientes detrás de ella, y la ya familiar sensación de mirar a través de la capa invisible de James. Lochkart se quedó algo sorprendido al no verla, pero en vez de preocuparse x la chica se asusto al ver q uno de sus rizos se había alisado. Así q se fue corriendo a su cuarto para ponerse el rulo pertinente.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Evy se giró y abrazó con fuerza a su héroe, Sirius, al q planto un beso en la cara.

- ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte! – Le dijo aún colgada de su cuello.

- Hay una forma de q me haga una idea.

El tono seductor del chico debió prevenirla de lo q iba a hacer, pero aún así logró sorprenderla, cuando la beso en los labios con mucha pasión y luego sintió sus manos bajando x la espalda hacia la cintura solo q no se pararon allí. Esta vez siguió hacia abajo, acariciando el trasero de la chica y notando algo muy curioso al tenerla tan pegada a él.

- ¡Aún tienes el pendiente del ombligo!

- Pues sí. – admitió Evy al tiempo q levantaba un poco la camiseta para q lo viera. – Hable con Ática, x lo visto era el material del aro, no el agujero en sí lo q me estaba fastidiando, x eso me puse uno de plata y ahora tan feliz.

- Sabía q te gustaría al final.

- No esta tan mal. – Concedió la chica, y se bajo la camiseta. - ¿Cómo ha ido la excursión?

- Pues las pruebas no han sido concluyentes, así q Snape va a preparar una poción para hacer una prueba de ADN. Remus & Bell están preparando la muestra. ¿Xq me miras así? – Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la provocativa sonrisa de Evy.

- Es q no sabes lo q me excita oírte hablar en plan CSI. – Las palabras son de Evy, pero ni yo misma lo hubiera expresado mejor. Sin dejar de sonreír, la chica se puso de puntillas, y esta vez fue ella la q le beso a él. Estaban en eso cuando...

- Black, haz el favor de alejarte de mi amiga, ya. – Lily ya iba a separarlos ella misma, pero James la contuvo.

- Es q cuando haces eso es q no te aguanto. Deja a la pobre Evy en paz, q es la única q tiene un poco claro lo q quiere y lo q no...

- Una pregunta. ¿Lily ves debajo de las capas de hacerte invisible?

- Sí, Evy, tengo ese don. Sobre todo cuando la capa esta en el suelo.

Sirius & Evy miraron al suelo, y era cierto con tanto beso la capa se había caído al suelo dejándolos al descubierto. Evy hizo un mohín d fastidio, en tanto q Sirius gruñó con igual sentimiento, si la capa no se hubiera caído Lily & James hubieran pasado de largo y ellos hubieran seguido a lo suyo.

En ese momento pasó x allí Snape arrastrando a Joy, q todavía estaba en shock, x el q acabo calificando como el mejor beso de su vida hasta la fecha, y con una bolsa con los ingredientes para la poción en la otra mano.

- ¿Q le has hecho a Joy? – pregunto Lily, asustando al chico, q no esperaba encontrar a nadie x esos pasillos.

- Nada.

- Ya y xq está así.

- Pero si no estoy de ninguna forma. – Joy salió del trance justo a tiempo. – Quieres dejar de ser tan sobre protectora.

- Gracias, Turner. – James sonrió. – Esa era la palabra q buscaba, Evans, sobre protectora, y la q mejor te define.

- ¡No soy sobre protectora! ¿A q no, Evy?

- Pues claro q no eres sobre protectora. – Evy la dio un abrazo a su amiga. – Eres muy sobre protectora. Q no es lo mismo. – Lily apartó a la chica con brusquedad al tiempo q la lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- ¿Eso es lo de la poción? – Sirius aún reía, al igual q los otros, cuando señaló la bolsa q llevaba Snape.

- Así es. – confirmo el Slytherin. – con esto sabremos si la insulsa esa se acostó con Potter ese día o no.

- Y como si q se acostó con él, Potter va a dormir en picardías esta noche. – Todos miraron 1º a Lily y luego a James con cara de interesante, muy interesante.

- Hemos hecho una apuesta. – aclaró James. – Pero como voy a ganar yo, la q va a dormir en picardías es ella.

- Es una apuesta muy prometedora. – Sirius se volvió hacia Evy. - ¿No te apetece apostar?

- No, gracias. La última vez q lo hice no fue muy bien q digamos.

- Vamos a dejarnos de chorradas y vamos a nuestro cuarto a hacer la poción. – cortó Lily q ya les veía a Evy & Sirius otra vez muy acaramelados.

- Sí, no vaya a ser q Remus & Bell estén a su rollo. – Bromeó James. – Llegas tarde para cortárselo.

- Es cierto. – Lily puso cara de loca. Tomo a Joy & Evy de la mano y aceleró hacia su cuarto. Pero entonces se volvió hacia los chicos.- Chicos, x favor poneros algo para taparos un poco. – entonces los 3 chicos se dieron cuenta q había recorrido todo el castillo sin camiseta.

- En cuanto lleguemos al cuarto nos ponemos una camiseta. – prometió Sirius.

- Si no es ahí donde os tenéis q tapar si no más abajo. – les aclaró Lily provocando una carcajada de Evy & Joy. Luego las arrastro de nuevo x el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

- Tb he cogido los ingredientes para prepararla una poción antisicótica. – comento Snape señalando a Lily.

- Gracias. – respondieron James & Sirius a la vez, recogiendo la capa y empezando a andar detrás de las chicas.

------------------------------------------

- ¿Has logrado aislar la muestra? – Bell con las manos enfundadas en 8 pares de guantes de látex, para no contaminarse con un material tan repugnante como la ropa interior de Puticia, miró a su compañero de penurias.

- Casi. – Remus alzó la cabeza apartándose un mechón castaño claro con el movimiento. Él no era tan exagerado como Bell, sólo llevaba 7 pares de guantes. – Ya esta. – Logró poner la muestra en un vial. - ¿Cómo es q tienes el kit completo de CSI?

- Es q es lo q me gustaría hacer cuando acabe la escuela. – confesó la rubia. – Xq pienso q ahí es donde los Muggles nos llevan ventaja. Xq piénsalo un momento: si ellos x el orificio de una bala son capaces de darte la distancia desde la q se disparo, el tipo de arma y eso, ¿xq nosotros no ibámos a poder hacer los mismo con una varita?

- Tranquila, a mi no me tienes q convencer. La verdad es q hay gente q puede hacer eso.

- ¿Así quién? ¿Y xq nadie lo tiene en cuenta?

- Xq son vampiros, banshees, algunos licántropos y los Onzas de antiguo linaje. – el tono de Remus era bastante sombrío. – Ellos nacen con esa habilidad de reconocer la varita, su largo y su núcleo, q lanzó un determinado hechizo.

- ¡Q estupidez! Pudiendo saber quien hizo un hechizo, ya q hay un registro de q mago tiene cada varita, se pierde la oportunidad de cazar a muchos asesinos x unos prejuicios absurdos...

- ¿Entonces tú no rechazarías a alguien x ser una de esas cosas?

- No. ¿Xq?

- Ahora o nunca. – pensó Remus. Justo cuando iba a contarle su secreto, entró Joy como una exhalación.

- Chicos, dejad lo q estabais haciendo y fingid q solo estabais hablando. Lily viene hacia aquí pero se le ha atascado un tacón en una piedra así q x eso os habéis salvado.

- Joy, solo estábamos hablando. – la aseguró Bell.

- Tranquila, Bell, q yo no soy Lily. – En ese momento oyeron la voz de Evy y la pelirroja en las escaleras.

- Es q sólo a ti se te ocurre, Lily, ponerte unos zapatos de tacón para andar x el castillo.

- Es q me deje las zapatillas en mi cuarto. Además tú no eres la indicada para hablar, Evy, q vas con pijama y botas de plataforma.

- Es q yo no tengo zapatillas, pero esperaba q en tan señaladas fechas alguien me regalara unas.

- ¿Q quieres q te regale, nena? – Sirius llegó en ese momento acompañado x Snape & James.

- La respuesta a lo q te pregunte antes, cariño.

- ¡Ya vale los 2! – interrumpió Lily. – dejaos de chorradas, y ayudarme q se me ha atascado el tacón en esta piedra.

- X curiosidad, Evans. – Snape la miraba los zapatos como si fuera a poner una zapatería. - ¿Son esos los mismos zapatos cuyo tacón ibas a meternos x el culo?

- Noooo. – aseguró Lily. – estos lo tienen más corto. Yo me refería a los de 15 cm.

Ante esto los chicos reaccionaron de la manera más lógica: los 3 se fueron para la habitación dejando a Lily con el tacón en la escalera. Evy permaneció a su lado hasta q Sirius se la llevo arrastras.

- ¿Q haces, Sirius? – pregunto la chica al verse arrastrada hacia la habitación.

- Te llevo arrastras al cuarto. Cuando lo hace Lily no te quejas tanto.

- ¡No me dejéis aquí! – chillo Lily desesperada.

- Tranquila, Lily, ya voy. – Joy salió corriendo de su baúl, donde había estado buscando su varita y fue a auxiliar a su amiga.

Cuando Lily ya estuvo liberada y fue junto a Joy a la habitación, Snape ya se había puesto a preparar la poción. Evy estaba a su lado y ambos discutían xq ella decía q si cambiaba un ingrediente x otro no se notaba xq eran equivalentes, pero él decía q si lo ponía así en el libro no había q cambiar nada. Finalmente la poción estuvo lista y todos se miraron. La hora de la verdad...

- Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de idea respecto a la apuesta, Evans.

- Agradezco la oferta, Potter, pero si me ofreces retirarla es xq vas a perder, y tratas de retroceder sin q se note.

- Para q lo sepas, Evans, un Merodeador sólo retrocede para tomar carrerilla. Es estoy dispuesto a subir la apuesta: si da positivo, dormiré en picardías todas las noches q estemos castigados.

- Acepto la apuesta. – Lily & James estrecharon las manos para cerrarla. Los demás se miraron sorprendidos.

- Esta bien, Lupin & Figg, haced los honores. – les invitó Snape con un gesto bastante cortés.

Remus tomo con unas pinzas, la muestra de la ropa interior de Leticia y la puso en el tubo de ensayo con la poción, a la vez q Bell le cortaba un pelo con raíz a James y lo ponía en otro tubo de ensayo...

El resultado fue...

Os lo digo en el próximo capítulo.

No, es broma.

- ¡Negativo! – exclamaron todos a la vez.

- Sabía q no podías haber hecho algo así. – Sirius sonrió con la tranquilidad de aquel q ha visto como el universo vuelve a su cauce.

- Yo tb estaba seguro de tu inocencia. – Remus tb sonreía aliviado.

- Si tan claro lo teníais, ¿xq parecéis tan aliviados? ¬¬. Me da igual. – James sonrió aliviado. – Bien, pelirroja, quiero 2 cosas: una disculpa y q te pongas el picardías pero ya.

- Una duda. – Bell intervino antes de q Lily le soltara alguna bordería a James. - ¿Entonces a quién vimos?

- Ni lo sé ni me importa. – aseguró James al q lo único q le importaba en aquel momento era q Lily iba a dormir x lo menos hasta Navidad a su lado en picardías.

- Pues debería. – el tono d Snape era tajante. – Si hubiera una loca x ahí haciendo q mis amantes se trasformaran en mi yo querría saber quiénes han sido. Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos me ha causado tantos problemas.

- James, jamás pensé q diría esto, pero Snivellus tiene razón: hay q averiguar quién es ese tío, y darle una lección. – Aseguro Sirius, Remus lo apoyó con un gesto de cabeza.

- Tienen razón. – Bell miró a su casi hermano. – Nosotras no hubiéramos ido a x vosotros si no hubiera sido x lo q vimos. Y tampoco te hubiéramos devuelto las cartas q escribiste este verano a Lily.

- ¿Me devolvíais las cartas? – pregunto James furioso.

- ¿Me escribía cartas? – inquirió Lily sorprendida.

- Una o 2... al día. – admitió Evy. – Pero como estabas muy mal en esas fechas nos daba miedo dártelas, x si matabas tb al mensajero. ¡Pobre lechucita inocente! Pero la cuestión es cómo vamos a saber quién es ese tío. Xq podría ser cualquiera...

- Yo creo q sé quien es. – Joy llevaba un rato rebuscando en su baúl. - ¿Queda poción como para otra prueba? - como Snape asintió. – Pues prueba con esto. – Joy mostró el cepillo de dientes aún manchado con la sangre d McNair. Todos se extrañaron de q guardara eso. Joy lo noto y se explico. – Era para hacerle vudú. Como ahora esta de moda.

Remus corto un pelo del cepillo y lo puso en el tubo de ensayo con poción... esta se puso del mismo color q la de la muestra de la ropa interior.

- Es él. – se sorprendió Lily.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – la pregunto Snape a su ex prometida.

- De pronto me acorde de q McNair fue su pareja en el baile de Hallowen, y de lo q tu me dijiste de q faltaba una pieza. Esa pieza era q ni Leticia ni Anya tenían el cerebro suficiente como para planear nada... Pero McNair sí, y todos sabemos lo sádico q es... Vamos chicos, q no me hicieron prefecta x mi buen gusto para la ropa.

Después de eso, decidieron irse a la cama, idea de los chicos, q en pago de la apuesta estaban bastante mandones. Lily pasó bastante vergüenza con un corsé rojo, y unas bragas del mismo color. De hecho costaba bastante distinguir la piel de la chica del corsé de lo colorada q se puso.

Luego se acostó, procurando estar lo más alejada posible d James, es decir casi al borde de la cama. James trato de convencerla de q no la iba a hacer nada si se ponía un poco más cerca de él, q cómo se quedara ahí se iba a caer. Pero ella no le hizo caso.

Joy mando la montaña de mantas al suelo, y Snape accedió a q se pusiera a su lado a condición de q no le tocara el pelo, no le molestara y le dejara dormir. Ella estuvo hablando cerca de 15 minutos sobre q ella nunca molestaba y q siempre le dejaba dormir. Él la dio la espalda y se dispuso dormir, ella suspiró y luego le abrazo x detrás y tb se quedó dormida.

Remus logró dormir aquella noche, cosa bastante extraña, y q él relaciono con la presencia de Bell. La chica se había acurrucado en su pecho y se había quedado dormida allí, y aquello le daba una sensación de paz q no sentía en mucho tiempo.

Sirius x su parte tardo un poco en dormirse. La razón era lo q dijo Evy sobre el oro azul. Él no conocía ninguna bruja q le diera alergia el oro azul. Miró a la joven q dormía tranquilamente junto a él, y se fijo en sus uñas. Otra cosa rara era q nunca parecían crecerla ni disminuirla el tamaño, y siempre las llevaba de ese color q variaba con la luz. Tenía una corazonada al respecto... Pero antes debía investigarlo.

Lo haría al día siguiente.

Con esta idea, Sirius abrazó a Evy y se quedó tb dormido.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capítulo.

En el próximo: Dumbledore les propondrá una nueva forma de diversión q liara aún más las cosas, la cena de Navidad y algunas personas aclararan cosas entre ellas.

Besos para todas/os.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.


	17. El amigo invisible

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

PadmaPatil Naberrie: Hola, sí la verdad es que Dumbly inventando formas de diversión es temible. Yo me espero lo peor. Claro, que no se acosto con la Puticia, que luego si no me tocaba hervirle para esterilizarle porque Lily no lo quería. Y no sé yo si mi Jamie resiste la cocción. En cuanto a lo de las uñas de Evy, es cierto q un chico no se fija en eso, a no ser que esas uñas le hayan arañado en alguna que otra ocasión. ¿No? Muakis.

Andrea: Hola caracola. Claro, actualice pronto para el puente y ahora actualizo cuando puedo. Sí, a Lily se le terminan las excusas para no estar con James haber que inventa ahora. Snape... No te fies de él, que solo lo ha hecho para poder dormir y porque quería ver si ellas mataban a los chicos. Vamos, por bondad no fue. Sí que fue dulce la escena, que mono James, si es más bueno que el bollicao. Un picardías es... ¿Has visto Moulin Rouge? ¿Te acuerdas de la escena en que Nicole K. recibe a Ewan en su habitación cuando piensa q es el duque? lo que lleva puesto es un picardías. Si no lo has visto te lo trataré de explicar de otra forma. Dumbly vuelve en este, es que Voldy me lo da mucho trabajo. A mi si me sale, en la lista al menos en la de HP, lo otro no lo sé. Si no ya veré como arreglarlo. Gracias por el aviso. Chao.

Ivy Potter Black: Hola, de nuevo soberbio, me alegro de no bajar puntos. ¿Se escribe sobervio o soberbio? Es que no lo tengo claro. Nada, ya pongo una conga y animo un poco el asilo. Verás que va mejor la cosa. Un beso.

Ginny84: Hola, pues este es de los más largos que he escrito, así que espero que te sirva. Por cierto, felicidades por tu santo, ya me dirás si me cundió, si es que no estas acumulando capítulos. Un besote.

Lira Garbo: Hola. ¿Tu escribes un fict q a Hermione la secuestran los mortifagos y termina presa de Draco? Sí es así lo empecé a leer, pasa que entre que me parecía un H/R que no me gustan y que pensé que era comedia y luego no lo era, y yo necesito comedias no seguí. ' Lo siento, pero estaba muy bien. Dicho esto, me alegra mucho q estés leyendo mi historia y ya paso a tus preguntas: ¿Por qué Joy es prometida de Snape? Porque la eligió su padre para ella. el trauma del padre de Joy es que era rico, peor su apellido no era noble, y quiere acceder a esa nobleza por el apellido. ¿SE han acostado todas con James? No. sólo Lily. Más quisieran las demás. Ahora tengo yo una para ti: ¿te mola Ed? ôO ¿En serio? A mi es que no me pone mucho, le veo un personaje muy flojo. Y Lochkart, es Lockhart. Espero que algún días llegues hasta aqui. Mi besines de almendra. (Si no te gusta el sabor te busco otro)

Lena 07: Hola, si ya no se te acumula el trabajo, además procuraré subir los fines de semana, que hay más tiempo libre. Parece que los secundarios son los que más te gustan. Tb son de mis favoritos, lo personajes que han dicho, pero el de Joy... Es mi niña mimada. No pensaba poner mucho del psicologo de Mirtle, al menos con Bell, pero es torpe de narices. Hombre, Snape no es tonto, esta 3 a uno en desventaja y las chicas no sabe como respiran sabe que si discuten pierde fijo. Ya encontrara la manera de fastidiarlos. Besos.

Noriko: Hola, ¿que tal las fiestas? Seguro que genial. Yi me fui a la playa, el unico lugar de España que hacia calor, luego cuando volv estaba congelada. Besines de miel corazón.

Antiope Black: Gracias por lo de Genial. ¡Que exito tienen Joy & Snape! Y eso que son las antipareja más que la pareja ideal. Besos, espero que no hayas muero esperando este capítulo.

Steffy Potter: Me alegra que creas que el fict sea buenísimo. Tono de agobio Da más información que no sé que más contarte. Un besote.

Dimebonitareina: Hola, a mi me pasa igual, me paso el rato buscando comedias desesperadamente para echarme unas risas. Sí, al final Jmaes se porto bien, es que ese chico es un cielo. A mi tb me encanta CSI, pero la primera, la que hicieron luego en Miami no me gusta tanto, aunque el padre de Bell, se llama así por el protagonista de la serie esa. Pues McNair estara en la cola de espera un rato más, peor irán a por él. Sí, Dumbly es un genio, a ver que se le ocurre ahora. Lo de Lily, te recuerdo que ella no sabía tanto de onzas como Remus & Bell, y además con sus amigas es bastante confiada, por eso si Evy la dijo q era animaga se lo creyó, no tenía motivos para sospechar lo contrario. En cuanto a que Evy no se lo dijera, es que es un poco como ser licántropo, y Remus no se lo dijo a sus amigos, ellos le descubrieron. Como Sirius va a descubrir a Evy en breve. Tranquila, tu pregunta lo q necesites. Besos de algodón de azucar.

Sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción:

CAPÍTULO 17: EL AMIGO INVISIBLE.

Al día siguiente despertaron con un fuerte golpe seguido de un Joder bien fuerte. Era Lily q se había caído de la cama x esa manía suya de no querer estar cerca de James. El interesado entre tanto no se molesto en mirar si quiera si estaba bien, si no que se limito a despanzurrase x la cama, q ahora era toda suya y decir a su compañera caída:

- Te dije q te ibas a caer.

- ¿Q quieres? ¿Una placa conmemorativa x tu primera predicción acertada? – Lily se levanto del suelo y miró irritada como el único sitio de la cama donde se podía poner era encima de James... Algunas no nos lo hubiéramos pensado, pero Lily se dio la vuelta y decidió apropiarse del baño.

- ¿Q hora es? – gimió Joy con tono cansado.

- Pronto. – aseguró Snape, sin mirar la hora.

- Te equivocas, Snivellus. – le corrigió con gran satisfacción Sirius. – Son las 13 de la tarde.

- Tan tarde... Deberíamos movernos. – Pese a haberlo dicho, Bell bostezó y se acurruco más contra el pecho de Remus.

- Sí, - confirmo Remus, q tampoco se movió. – Dumbledore va a venir a despertarnos..

- No creo. – Evy bostezó al estilo de los felinos y luego continuó. – Lochkart dijo q anoche hubo un ataque de Voldemort, y él fue a ayudar, estará tan cansado como nosotros...

- YO x si acaso me voy a duchar. – James salto ágilmente de la cama, y fue hacia el baño.

- ¿No estaba Evans ahí dentro? – pregunto Remus curioso, pero sin molestarse demasiado.

- ¡Pero q haces Potter!

- X lo visto sí. – respondió Bell sin darle mucha importancia.

- La culpa es tuya x no cerrar la puerta. – se defendió James. – Si la snitch tiene predilección x tus zonas erógenas... ¿Xq la tienes ahí puesta? ¿Eso es una zona erógena? – Lo siguiente q se vio fue a James huyendo de una lluvia de champús, crema hidratante y sales de baño... - ¡Joder, Evans, q solo era una pregunta!

Al final todos consiguieron ducharse y bajaron al Salón Común donde estaba lista la mesa del desayuno - comida. Dumbledore aún no había llegado así q se pusieron a desayunar y ya se habían peleado 3 veces x las tostadas cuando llegó el anciano... Todos se callaron al ver lo cansado q parecía, sin embargo, cuando miró a los jóvenes sonrió amablemente:

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Q tal lo pasaron anoche? – Todos se miraron entre sí, pensando q se refería a su excursión x la escuela. - No fue tan horrible... - Lily iba a replicar q estaba a punto de denunciarle a la ONU x violación de los Derechos Humanos, pero el anciano no esperaba respuesta. – Yo he estado pensando y al final se me ha ocurrido una nueva forma de...

- ¿Tortura? – sugirió Snape.

- No. – rió Dumbledore. – Ese sentido del humor Slytherin... Es una nueva forma de diversión. Vamos a jugar al amigo invisible. – x el tono con q Dumbledore lo dijo parecía q todos deberían d haber saltado de alegría pero en vez de eso se le quedaron mirando. Los hijos de magos no sabían de q hablaban, y alguno de ellos hubiera jurado q tenía algo q ver con la capa de James; y Lily, Remus & Evy q sabían de q iba estaban muy traumatizados para hablar. – Esta bien yo se lo explico. Metemos todos los nombres de los q jugamos en un saco. – Apareció un saco con 11 nombres: ellos 9, Hagrid y la enfermera. – Y cada uno saca un nombre, entonces cada uno tiene q regalar a la persona q le ha tocado. Pero no valen regalos malos, tiene q ser algo q esa persona quiera. – Los Lobitos borraron la sonrisa, xq todos querían q les tocara Snape, ya q tenían muy claro q regalarle. – La gracia esta en q esa persona no se entere hasta mañana, q es Nochebuena, y se lo demos. ¿Entendido? ¡Pues a jugar!

Cada uno metió la mano en el saco si darse cuenta de q la mayoría de las veces Dumbledore hacía un hechizo con la varita para q cada uno sacara la persona a la q más convenía q regalara. Todos miraron el papel q les había tocado y cada uno ponía una cara extraña...

- Bien, las bolas q quedan son para Hagrid, Poppy y yo... - Dumbledore hizo desaparecer la bolsa. – Ahora hablemos del castigo x su pequeña excursión de anoche.

- ¿Excursión? – preguntaron Sirius & Evy, a la vez con tono ingenuo.

- ¿Nosotros? – Bell & Remus pusieron sus sonrisas angelicales.

- ¿Anoche? – Joy miró a Snape deprimida x la falta de compenetración demostrada al no hablar a la vez q ella.

- ¡Nosotros no fuimos! – se defendieron James & Lily.

- Es curioso, xq el Sr. Lochkart me dijo q había estado anoche hablando con Evelyn...

- ¡Evy! ¿Saliste sin nosotras? - el tono de Lily era ofendido. Pero la mirada q le lanzo Evy hubiera traspasado una pared de acero, ya q si Lochkart la vio fue x culpa de la pelirroja.

- Claro, q debí de tener una alucinación x el cansancio xq cuando volvía para acá, me pareció oír a Lily gritando xq se la había atascado un tacón en la escalera...

- Estas chicas de hoy en día no tienen el menor respeto. – aseguró James moviendo la cabeza con aire de abuelo q extraña los viejos tiempos.

- Y luego oí a Severus, James & Sirius q la negaban su ayuda. – Dumbledore meneó la cabeza y suspiro. – Debo suponer q Joana, Remus & Arabella no se quedarían en la habitación durmiendo teniendo en cuenta la cara de cansancio q gastan... Así q hoy están castigados, y mañana les dejo ir a Honsgmead para q compren los regalos. Pero hoy les toca hacerme una tareitas, x parejas: James & Joana ayudarán a los elfos a fregar cacharros; Sirius & Lily hay unas armaduras q necesitan una limpieza; Remus & Evelyn pondrán la poción anticongelante a la hierba del campo de Quiditch; Severus & Arabella regarán las Poinsetias. ¿Todo claro? Pues a trabajar.

------------------------------------------

¡CRASH!

Joy se cargó otro plato. Y ya iban 6.

- Lo siento. – susurró la joven avergonzada, mientras los elfos recogían los pedazos de loza.

- No pasa nada. – aseguró un elfo con su voz chillona moviendo las orejas. – El Sr. Es peor.

- ¡No es verdad! - se defendió James, al hacerlo, alzó los brazos y se le resbalo el vaso q limpiaba, q cayó al suelo y se rompió en 1000 pedazos. Y ya iban 9 vasos. – Lo siento.

- No importa. – respondió el elfo de nuevo. - ¿Xq no lo dejan? Nosotros le decimos a Dumbledore q han limpiado y ya esta. Como él nos deja mentirle... Siéntense ahí y tomen un té.

Eso hicieron, se quedaron tomando un té mientras los elfos recuperaban la cocina.

- ¿Al final q vas a hacer con tu compromiso? – le pregunto James a la chica con verdadero interés.

- Pues voy a hablar con mi padre muy seriamente hasta q comprenda q no me pienso casar con McNair y q estoy dispuesta a todo.

- ¿A todo? – pregunto James con tono dubitativo.

- A todo. – aseguro Joy con convicción. – Hasta renegar de mi familia si es preciso. – Hasta los elfos se volvieron para mirar a la joven, frenando su trabajo, ya q en el mundo de los magos, renegar de la familia implicaba la pérdida de muchos privilegios hasta quedar convertida en un paria social. X no decir q Joy perdería toda su fortuna.

- Joy. Si reniegas de tu familia perderás tu dinero. – la señaló James.

- Lo sé. Pero no creo q mi padre me deje hacerlo, al ver q estoy dispuesta a todo cancelará mi compromiso. – James no estaba nada convencido de eso pero opto x cambiar de tema.

- ¿A quién le tienes q regalar para la nueva idea divertida de Dumbledore?

- A Lily. – Joy hizo un gesto de disgusto, ya q Lily era muy rara para los regalos: no la gustaban los perfumes, ni las joyas... Sólo libros. – Supongo q la compro el libro más gordo de la librería y tan feliz. ¿A ti?

- Tu ex prometido. – Respondió James con tono amargo. - ¿Yo q coño le regalo a ese?

Silencio.

- ¿Cambiamos? - dijeron los 2 a la vez. Y se pusieron a reír.

- ¿De verás quieres regalarle a Lily? – pregunto Joy. – Xq pensé q estarías enfadado con ella x todo lo q te ha hecho estos meses. Bueno, deberías estar enfadado con todas xq nos pasamos un montón...

- ¿Q te hace pensar q no estoy enfadado con ella? X eso quiero regalarla. – James la guiño un ojo en un gesto infantil y adorable. – No entiendo xq no vino directamente a hablar conmigo, todo esto lo podíamos haber solucionado hace unos meses, hablando. – Empezó a revolverse el pelo. – no entiendo xq confía tan poco en mí.

- Es x su padre. – explico Joy. – Al menos eso dice Will, q tiene la manía de psicoanalizarnos a todas. Él dice q ella tiene un trauma debido al divorcio de sus padres.

- Es verdad, se divorciaron cuando ella estaba ya en Hogwarts, ¿no?

- Sí, hace 2 años, pero la cosa estaba cantada hace años. X lo visto su padre no creía mucho en eso de "amarás y respetarás", xq engañaba a su madre con todo ser del sexo femenino q se cruzaba en su camino. Ahora sale con su secretaria, q sólo la lleva 7 años a Lily, ¡y él tiene 45! Y la madre de Lily es 5 años más joven q él.

- Mensaje captado Joy: Lily esta segura de q todos los hombres somos infieles x naturaleza, x eso no la costo creer q yo me hubiera liado con Leticia... ¡Q asco!

- No te quejes q si yo me llego a casar con McNair sería como si me acostara con todas las tías q él se ha acostado: ¡Sería como si me acostara con Leticia! ¡Q asco tengo q ducharme! ¡No te rías James q es muy serio!

- Pero XD si XD no XD me XD río XD.

------------------------------------------

- ¡Maldita planta! – se quejó Snape x 4 vez en 2 segundos.

- ¡No la digas eso! – le riñó Bell, con un tono muy similar al de McGonagall cabreada. – Hay q ser agradable con las plantas, para q crezcan fuertes y sanas.

- Figg, es un maldito vegetal. No entienden nada...

- No digas eso, no ves q pueden oírte... No pasa nada Poinsetia bonita. – Bell acarició mimosamente una hoja de la planta. – No hagas caso a este bruto insensible. La verdad es q el padre de Joy tiene un gusto pésimo para los hombres.

- Si no fuera xq esa frase viene de una rubia q esta colgada de Lupin, la consideraría un insulto.

- ¿Q tiene de malo estar colgada de Lupin? – Bell se dio cuenta de q casi estaba admitiendo sus sentimientos, así q trato de retroceder. – En el caso hipotético de q estuviera colgada de él, xq no lo estoy...

- Claro q no Figg, sólo babeas x él de forma descarada pero eso no significa nada.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. – Bell le dio la espalda y se puso a humedecer la planta con cariño. – Snape, tú siempre les estás espiando... ¿Sabes a dónde van las noches de Luna Llena?

- Pues... - Snape vaciló ya q si sabía a donde iban las noches de Luna Llena, la cuestión era: ¿Debía decírselo a Figg q era la chica q amaba Lupin? Como siempre q alguien sufre un dilema moral, a Snape se le apareció su yo angelito, con una túnica verde y una aureola de plata, y su yo diablillo de color verde armado con una varita tridente, y ambos se pusieron a mandarle mensajes contradictorios. (NdA: para no liar las frases del angelito y el diablillo van en cursiva.)

_- Severus, debes ser bueeeeeno. – Le decía el angelito. – No debes decirle nada a esa chica inocente._

_- ¡Q se joda! – le indico el diablillo. – Díselo, díselo, díselo._

_- Noooo, Severus, noooo. Le prometiste a Dumbledore q guardarías el secreto._

_- ¡Q se joda Dumbledore! Díselo, díselo, díselo._

_- Oye, tú. – el ángel se volvió hacia su adversario. – Tienes muy poco vocabulario. ¿Es q no te han enseñado palabras en la escuela para diablillos personales?_

_- ¡Q se joda el vocabulario! ¡Q se joda el léxico! ¡Q se joda la escuela!_

_- Y tienes mucha obsesión con el verbo joder. ¿Será xq no tienes una vida sexual rica?_

_- ¡Oye! Q el q debe tener mala leche soy yo. Tú se supone q debes ser bueno. – se quejó el diablillo herido, ya q la verdad ofende, y si q tenía una vida sexual pobre._

_- Lo ves, Severus, tengo razón. – el angelito se volvió de nuevo al interesado. – X eso no debes decirle a esa chica inocente q el amor de su vida es un Licántropo... ¿Xq no le dices mejor q? – el angelito desplegó las alas, voló de su hombro y le susurro al oído, lo q debería hacer. El diablillo se inclino para oír mejor, y estuvo a punto de caerse del hombro, pero se agarro a un pelo del chico, aunq con la grasa resbalaba. _

- Sí q sé lo q hacen. – Snape decidió hacer caso a su conciencia. – Se van de putas.

_- ¿Le has dicho q diga eso? – el diablillo miró al angelito alucinado. – ¡Pero si tu eres el bueno!_

_- Sí, pero soy el bueno Slytherin. – explico el angelito con expresión sádica. – Venga, vamos a ver si ligas y te aumenta el léxico un poco. – con esto las 2 partes de la conciencia de Snape desaparecieron._

- ¿Ellos? No me lo creo. – Bell agito sus rizos en gesto de negación. – Si me lo dices de Peter, McNair, Crandall, e incluso de ti me lo creo, pero ellos no tienen ninguna necesidad, pueden tener a la chica q quieran.

- Sí, pero lo q ellos quieren son profesionales.

- Te lo estás inventando. – Snape notó q había menos convicción en la voz de la rubia. – No te creo ni una palabra. – Con esto Bell le dio la espalda y volvió a sus flores. Snape pensó satisfecho q había hecho la buena acción del día, después de todo no le había dicho lo de Lupin a Figg.

------------------------------------------

- Esto es realmente genial. – El tono de Sirius indicaba q aquello era lo contrario a genial. – Las armaduras eran lo único q me faltaba x limpiar en esta escuela. ¿Y todo xq? Repasemos: xq a la pelirroja loca se le metió en la cabeza vengarse de mi amigo James x algo q él no había hecho.

- ¿Y q querías? ¿Q durara de mis ojos? – le replicó Lily, apretando el yelmo q limpiaba y estando a punto de lanzárselo al moreno a la cabeza. – X lo q sé ningún hombre se merece tanto...

- No, si eso puede ser q llegue a perdonártelo.- Sirius froto con fuerza un guantelete deseando q fuera el cuello de la pelirroja. – Lo q no te voy a perdonar es esa manía q tienes de meterte donde no te llaman, es decir, en mi relación con Evy, e interrumpiéndola cuando estamos en lo más interesante...

- Si me meto x medio es xq lo único q te interesa de ella es el sexo. – Sirius alzo los ojos y se enfrento a la mirada de Lily q en aquel momento era tan fría como la de las esmeraldas. – ¿O vas a decirme q ella es distinta? Xq eso te lo he oído muchas veces estos 2 últimos años... 3 semanas después esas chicas tan distintas a las d lloraban x los pasillos xq tu te habías aburrido de ellas. ¿Q puedes decir? – X una vez Sirius estaba sin palabras. – Tu elocuencia me fascina. – Lily le dio la espalda.

- Supongo q no tengo defensa de eso... Pero Evelyn no es como ellas.

- Eso ya lo he oído antes... - Lily le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa. – Y si q lo es, esta enamorada de ti, y tu la utilizarás y en cuanto te canses de ella la dejarás, y ella estará llorando x los pasillos. Nunca me ha importado lo q hagas con las demás chicas de la escuela. – Lily hizo un gesto de desdén hacia esas desgraciadas criaturas. – Pero con mis amigas no juegues. – Silencio.

- Ya sé lo q pasa – dijo Sirius al cabo del rato. Lily le miro con cara de eso lo dudo. – Estás celosa de la atención q le presto a Evy, xq estás enamorada de mi. X eso te liaste con James para llamar mi atención. – Lily iba a decirle q estaba muy equivocado, cosa q él sabía de sobra, pero siguió con tono solemne. – Liliam, eres una chica estupenda, guapa a rabiar, con un culo perfecto... Pero actualmente solo tengo ojos para Evelyn xq ella, a mis ojos te supera en todo. Además James esta loco x ti, y yo jamás traicionaría a mi amigo. – Lily ya bastante enfadada intento aclarar las cosas pero Sirius siguió vacilándola. – Pelirroja, asúmelo, el nuestro es un amor prohibido. – Sirius puso un tono tan trágico, q Lily cedió y se puso a reír.

- Vale Black, ya te saliste con la tuya. – Lily seguía sonriendo. La verdad es q la costaba mucho estar enfadada con él. – No estoy ya tan enfadada. Pero como te pases un pelo con Evy te mato.

- Si me paso un pelo con Evy, me mata ella directamente. Te ofrezco un trato, yo seré bueno con ella si tu tratas bien a James.

- Define tratar bien.

- En mi caso no haré esas cosas con Evelyn q a ti te ponen tan histérica al menos hasta q tenga claro lo q siento x ella, y en el tuyo es q dejarás de gritar, insultar y ser tan borde con el pobre James. ¿Q me dices? – Lily se lo pensó un momento.

- Acepto. Pero eso no implica q James y yo vayamos a estar juntos, xq vale q me he pasado bastante y tengo un poco de remordimiento, pero tampoco tanto.

X toda respuesta Sirius sonrió. Además eso le daba tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Evy, sino podía aguantarlo es q sólo era un capricho, pero si lo aguantaba es q la quería, fueran o no ciertas sus sospechas sobre ella. Eso le recordó algo.

- Evans, ¿sigues teniendo el libro ese sobre los Onzas?

------------------------------------------

- Lo único bueno de este castigo es q al fin he podido ponerle la mano encima a lo q más excita a un mago. – aseguró Evy, en un tono bastante normal teniendo en cuenta la frase.

- ¿Q hicisteis anoche Sirius y tú? – Remus volvió sus ojos dorados hacia la chica con una mirada entre divertida y escandalizada.

- Me refería al césped del campo de Quiditch. – aclaró la joven con un gesto malicioso, al tiempo q se reía de la expresión de Remus.

- Hablando del bueno de Sirius, ¿sabes q me ha pedido esta mañana mientras estabas en la ducha? – como Evy negó con la cabeza, Remus se lo contó. – El Pool Vuh. – Esta vez Evy le miró con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Y tu q le has dicho?

- Q no lo tengo. Lo tiene Evans.

- No yo se lo quite, lo escondí y lo lleve a la biblioteca un día de estos q estuvo distraída. Pero si esta buscando el libro ese es xq sospecha ¿no? – Evy miró al licántropo con un dedo en la boca y la expresión de alguien q sabe la respuesta a la pregunta pero quiere q le mientan.

- Me temo q sí. – Remus siguió con la poción anticongelante. – De todas formas no te pasaría eso si le hubieras dicho la verdad aprovechando el tirón de cuando me descubrieron.

- Tú lo has dicho te descubrieron, pero yo hice todo lo posible x distraerles, y lo sigo haciendo solo q ahora con mis amigas sobre todo con Bell, y este año me lo has puesto difícil... No sabes la de maniobras de distracción q he tenido q inventar. ¡Tienes q ayudarme con lo de Sirius! – esta vez el tono era desesperado.

- Claro q lo haré, pero creo q debes ir preparándote para salir del armario. – de repente el rostro de Remus se ilumino con una sonrisa. – Pero mira si es Perla. – La gata iba hacia ellos saltando x las gradas, y se lanzó a los brazos de Remus. - ¿Dónde has estado?

- X ahí, me he liado con un gato persa, más guapo... - maúllo la gata. – Pero tranquilo tu sigues siendo mi chico favorito.

- Yo no sé xq le caigo tan bien a la gata esta. – Remus miró a Evy. El no entendía el lenguaje de los gatos, pero Evy sí y trato de ocultar la sonrisa maliciosa. – Normalmente, todos los animales domésticos notan lo q soy y me rehuyen.

- Pero esta gata sabe más dormida, q yo despierta. – rió la joven. - ¿Quién te ha tocado para el amigo invisible? A mi el cotilla de tu amigo.

- ¿Sirius? Pero él es curioso no cotilla. A mi Joana, pero no sé q regalarle.

- Un vale de regalo, xq cualquier otra cosa la cambiara. Yo en vez de regalarle nada, me voy de compras con ella, y q ella se compre de mi parte lo q quiera. ¿Me ayudarás con Sirius? – Remus parpadeo ante el brusco cambio de tema.

- Claro, entre tanto tú tienes q seguir ayudándome con Bell, prefiero q lo sepa x mi a q se entere x ahí.

- Cuenta conmigo.

El licántropo y la onza, q se habían reconocido desde el momento en q se vieron, estrecharon las manos, renovando la promesa de evitar q los d se enterarán a menos q fuera fuerza mayor.

- Ahora vamos a llevar a Perla con su dueña. Estará encantada de verla.

- ¿Crees q lo bastante encantada como para q me dé un poco de caviar? – Perla se relamió con anticipado placer. - O mejor: ¿Me dejas comerme a es humano gordo q vive en tu manada?

- No va a poder ser. – la explico Evy, rascándola la cabeza. – No está aquí. – El tono de Evy revelaba q si estuviera agradecería la oportunidad de librarse de Petigrew, aún no sabía xq la caía tan mal.

- Pues q pena. – ronroneo Perla en tono lastimoso.

------------------------------------------

Después de acabar sus tareas, fueron a cenar xq ya era muy tarde para entonces, y después de una ducha se empezaron a acostar. Hay fue donde empezaron los conflictos: Lily & James se empezaron a pelear, dónde esta la novedad diréis, pues esta vez era xq Lily no se había puesto el picardías, y...

- Te lo tienes q poner. – refunfuñó James con su cara de niño consentido. – Esa era la apuesta: q dormirías con picardías todo el tiempo q estuvieras aquí.

- No, tú dijiste q dormirías en picardías si perdías todo el tiempo q estuvieras aquí, yo dije q me parecía bien q lo hicieras, pero no se dijo nada de mí.

- Ya estas haciendo trampas.

- Yo no hago trampas.

- Vaya q no.

- Pues no.

- Pues sí.

- ¡EVANS, PONTE EL PUTO PICARDÍAS! – grito Snape q estaba harto de aquellas peleas tan repetitivas. - ¿Cómo coño los aguantáis?

- A todo se acostumbra uno. – explico Joy, q no podía evitar reír al pensar en lo q le iba a regalar a Snape.

Entre tanto Bell, miraba a sus amigos de toda la vida y a Remus con cara de no conocerlos, naturalmente no creía q fuera cierto lo q le había dicho Snape, claro q es q ella era muy ingenua, xq tampoco creyó q Lochkart estuviera jugando con ella... ¿Y si era verdad? En esa misma cama, Remus, pensaba cual sería el momento oportuno para decirle a Bell q era un licántropo. Ojalá Joy no hubiera interrumpido la noche anterior xq en ese momento estaba decidido a hablar.

X su parte Sirius estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber hecho aquel trato con Lily, ya q eso volvía a Evy intocable x un tiempo, y x alguna razón inexplicable Evy estaba preciosa cuando se volvía intocable. Además Evy ignoraba el detalle de q era intocable, y en un intento bastante desesperado x desviar la atención de Sirius de sus sospechas se había puesto un camisón rojo corto q la sentaba demasiado bien... Si Sirius no fuera una persona de palabra, probablemente habría pasado del trato q había hecho con Lily ya mismo, pero como si lo era fue bueno e hizo un esfuerzo x controlarse... Evy cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero Sirius no pego ojo en toda la noche...

Al día siguiente Dumbledore les dejo ir a x los regalos a Honsgmead, y fueron x separado: x un lado las chicas, x otro los Lobitos y x otro Snape. Joy se ofreció a ir con él, pero la idea del infierno de Snape era esperar en la puerta de un probador medio siglo a q Joy se probara toda la tienda.

X la noche era la Cena de Navidad, Dumbledore no les había dicho nada de ir de gala, pero cuando los chicos dijeron x la mañana lo de ir como si fuera una cena normal, Joy les lanzó una mirada muy similar a la de McGonagall cuando Peter hacía una pregunta sobre algo q ella había explicado 70 veces en clase, y luego les largo un discurso melodramático sobre q llevaba años tratando de inculcarles algo de sentido de la moda, pero era como hablar con un adoquín, o peor, con un Goyle...

El caso es q comieron en Honsgmead, y como hacía frío los Lobitos decidieron volver al castillo y perder el tiempo en su habitación. X el camino se encontraron con Snape, y fueron ignorándose todo el tiempo. Sin embargo cuando llegaron a su cuarto, la puerta estaba cerrada.

TOC, TOC.

- ¡No abras! – sonó la voz de Joy.

- Lo siento chicos, pero Joy no me deja abrir.

- Bell, x ese tono no parece q lo sientas demasiado. – señaló Remus.

- ¡Claro q lo siento! – esta vez Bell parecía ofendida.

- Estoy harto de vuestras idioteces. – Snape perdió los nervios. – Abrid la puerta.

- Eso no va a poder ser Snivellus.

- Evy, así solo le llamamos nosotros. – se enfadó Sirius. – ¿Y xq no va a poder ser?

- Xq a no ser q os vayáis a poner un vestido escotado, tengáis q depilaros, peinaros, maquillaros y demás, esta zona esta prohibida. ¡Así q aligerando! – ordeno Lily.

- Yo quiero depilarme. ;-; - bromeo James. La puerta se abrió un poco para dejar ver a Joy con la cara verde x una mascarilla y con unos rulos puestos, parecía furiosa.

- James, hay 4 cosas en el mundo femenino con las q no puedes bromear: el síndrome premesntrual, su edad, su peso y la depilación a la cera.

- Yo creo q deberíamos depilarlos. – sugirió Lily q llevaba una banda de cera subiendo x el muslo y cerca se podía ver la snitch mirando con curiosidad aquella cosa marrón. – para q aprendan.

- Hoy no va a poder ser. ¡Lástima! – se lamento Remus.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en cederlas la habitación exclusivamente x un rato, ya q Evans parecía más q dispuesta a instruirles en el doloroso mundo de la depilación de inglés con cera si se quedaban x allí. (NdA: ¡q dolor! ;;) Snape se fue a Slytherin a hacer algo q le daba igual a los Merodeadores, James se fue a volar un poco, para aclarar las ideas. Sirius quería ir a la biblioteca, pero Remus q se temía a q iba, le lió para q ir con James... Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando al Quiditch, y cuando terminaron estaban tan sudados q fueron a ducharse a Griffindorf, x si acaso las chicas no habían acabado.

Dumbledore debió preverlo xq tenía allí las cosas necesarias para ir a la cena no de gala pero sí monos. (NdA: aunq en mi opinión contra menos vestidos, mejor vestidos van, pero bueno...)

- ¡Joder! - Grito Remus cuando iban para la cena. - Me he dejado el maldito regalo en el cuarto. Espero q las chicas me dejen pasar.

- ¿Quieres q te acompañemos? – pregunto James. – Para q no te enfrentes solo a las fieras.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – Remus pasó a toda velocidad x el salón a la habitación sin saludar a la esbelta figura vestida con una túnica negra de estilo oriental, con las mangas de kimono, y q llevaba su pelo castaño caoba en un semi recogido con 2 palos y la parte de delante suelta y lisa. Sus amigos miraron como subía, y tampoco la vieron. X eso se sorprendieron cuando oyeron una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- ¿Q le pasa a Lupin? – Ambos reconocieron la voz de Evy.

- Se ha dejado el regalo en el cuarto. – Sirius se volvió y miro a la chica alucinado, lamentando haber hecho el trato con Evans, aunq era incapaz de decir nada.

- ¡Estas preciosa, Evelyn! – la sonrió James mirándola de arriba abajo, y ganándose una sonrisa de la chica.

- ¿Tú q opinas, Black?

- No estás mal. – Sirius se arrepintió de haber dicho eso antes siquiera de acabar de pronunciarlo, ya q la joven le fulminó con una mirada de fiera furiosa. James decidió ir en ayuda de su amigo aunq no se la merecía.

- ¿Dónde esta la pelirroja loca? – Evy desvió su mirada de gata de Sirius, para posarla en James algo más suave.

- Ha ido con Joy a mandar una carta a sus padres para felicitarles la Navidad. – explico Evy.

- ¿Cómo es q no has ido con ellas? – De nuevo Sirius se gano otra mirada furiosa x parte de la chica.

- Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista, Black.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¿Xq estás a la defensiva?

- No estoy a la defensiva. – se defendió Evy.

- Creo q me voy a buscar a Lily & Joana. Así podéis discutir más íntimos. – James se fue x donde habían venido directo a la lechucería dejando a Sirius & Evy muy ocupados. Fue cuando llegaba a las escaleras q llevaban a la torre donde vivían las lechuzas q se dio cuenta d q la había llamado Lily. ¡Maldita sea!

------------------------------------------

Remus entro en el cuarto muy acelerado, buscando x todas partes su agenda personal, un regalo de sus amigos q pretendía ayudarle a ser ordenado, pero hay cosas q no tienen solución...

- ¿Buscas algo? – Bell miraba como el chico revolvía todo su baúl, tan absorto q no vio ni siquiera q ella estaba allí.

- Sí, mi agenda. Guarde ahí el regalo para Joy. – respondió el chico sin alzar sus ojos del baúl pero consciente de la presencia de la rubia.

- ¿Xq le has comprado un regalo a Joy? – le pregunto Bell con tono celoso.

- X el estúpido juego de Dumbledore. – Remus pasó del baúl y empezó a deshacer la cama.

- Esta aquí. – Bell lo tomo de la mesilla, ya calmados sus celos.

- ¡Gracias! – Remus se abalanzó sobre ella, tomo la agenda y tan feliz estaba de haberla encontrado q le planto un beso a Bell en los labios. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. - ¿Xq estaba allí? Yo no recuerdo haberla sacado desde q me trajo el vale la lechuza anoche.

- Habrán sido los elfos. – Bell pensó q no podía decirle q la había tomado prestada para ver si en ella había algún nombre q pudiera sonar a una "profesional", pero no, aunq todas las lunas llenas estaban marcadas en rojo.

- Bell, eres preciosa, sobre todo con esa túnica azul. Pero mientes fatal. – Remus borró la sonrisa, y se puso serio. - Sabes q puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. No es necesario q me espíes.

- Vale, pues... Snape me lo ha contado todo.

- ¿Todo?

- Sí, todo lo q hacéis las noches de Luna Llena.

- La verdad es q es un alivio xq no sabía como decírtelo... ¿Y q opinas?

- Pues me parece muy mal.

- ¿Sí? tono decepcionado

- Pues claro. Y muy irresponsable. Supongo q lo hacéis x Peter para q coja confianza. Pero...¿No veis lo q podría pasar?

- Te equivocas, no es x Peter lo hacen x mi. – Bell abrió los ojos hasta q fueron del tamaño de los de un elfo doméstico. - Ya sé q es irresponsable, y creéme q a veces me siento un poco mal, pero luego nos lo contamos todo y nos reímos. Son experiencias q compartimos.

- ¿Encima las compartís? ¡Pero q asco! ¿Tomaréis precauciones? Xq a saber las enfermedades q os pueden transmitir esas fulanas.

- ¿Fulanas? – Remus empezó a mosquearse. - ¿Q es lo q te ha contado Snape exactamente?

------------------------------------------

- Ya he cumplido. La he dado las gracias a mi hermana adorada x su gran regalo. – informo Lily a su amiga con tono sarcástico. – Un boleto de lotería caducada, y encima sin premiar.

- Pero es muy bonito. – Le dijo Joy emocionada. – Nosotros no tenemos cosas de estas. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

- Es tuyo. – Lily sonrió al ver lo fácil q era hacer feliz a su amiga. Pero borró la sonrisa al ver a James venir hacia ellas. La miraba con esa sonrisa adorable y Lily casi se le lanza a los brazos. Pero luego recordó q Sirius estaba seguro de q iba a volver con James. Era obvio q James tb lo creía pero estaban muy equivocados.

- ¡Estás preciosa! – James miraba a Lily fijamente, q llevaba una túnica de tirantes de color rojo imperial, con un amplio escote.

- Hum. – Joy tosió para recordarle a James q estaba allí, y q ella tb se había arreglado con un vestido plateado de tirante fino q se cruzaban x la espalda.

- Tu tb lo estas, Joy. Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso o pensaré q te ha poseído el espíritu de Umbridge.

- ¡No bromees con eso! – le riñeron las 2 chicas.

- Vuelve a hacerlo y... - Joy buscó una amenaza lo suficientemente dolorosa. – Le dejaré a Lily q te haga la cera. – James hizo un gesto de dolor. Joy les miró a ambos, y decidió dejarles solos. - ¿Sabes donde esta Snape?

- En la sala de las serpientes. – respondió James. – Lo q hace allí no es asunto mío. Es una cita textual.

- Y no lo es, Potter. – La voz fría de Snape les asustó a todos.

- Cariño, ¿No podías hacer ruido cuando te acerques x nuestras espaldas?

- Y tu, Turner, ¿no podías llevar una túnica normal?

- ¿No te gusta? – Joy hizo pucheritos.

- Cómo si a este le gustara algo. – dijeron James & Lily a la vez. Joy les miró extrañados.

- ¿Desde cuando estáis tan compenetrados? – Joy les miro celosa de esa compenetración, ella no era capaz de saber ni lo q pensaba su ex prometido. Sin embargo, Joy no llego a obtener una respuesta ingeniosa de James o malhumorada de Lily, xq en ese momento llego un grito furioso.

- ¡SNAPE, TE MATO! – amenazo Remus antes de abalanzarse sobre él, tirándole al suelo, y tratando de estrangularle. Joy no se quedo quieta sino q se abalanzo sobre Remus para separarle de Snape. En ese momento, apareció Bell q al ver q Joy trataba de hacer daño a Remus q solo trataba de hacer justicia, se lanzó sobre ella, al grito de Banzay. Lily vio q sus amigas trataban de matarse así q se metió entre ellas tratando de separarlas. Bastante inútil. En ese instante llegaron Sirius & Evy, q habían visto salir a Remus furioso, seguido de Bell no menos enfadada, y les habían seguido x curiosidad.

- ¿Q tal la pelea? – les pregunto James al verlos.

- ¿Esta o la nuestra? – Sirius señaló el lío q había montado en el suelo a escasos metros de ellos. A esas alturas el esmerado peinado de Joy había pasado a la historia.

- ¿Q pelea? – Lily se olvido de la pérdida de tiempo q suponía separar a sus amigas y se centro en Sirius q trataba de hacerla trampas. – Black, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Antes de q el moreno contestara le tomo del brazo y se lo llevo aparte. – Disculpa pero ¿no habíamos hecho un trato?

- Sí. – Sirius le miro extrañado.

- ¿Entonces xq te estabas peleando con Evy? Xq yo no me había peleado con James, así q tu no te puedes pelear con Evy.

- Ya ni pelear me dejas. Yo me refería a cosas sexuales. Y pelear no es sexual. Espera. – Sirius esbozo una sonrisa de niño malo, al comprender lo q pasaba. – A ti te excita pelear con James.

- ¿Pero q majadería estas diciendo? – Hubiera sido más fácil q Sirius creyera a Lily si ella no se hubiera puesto del rojo imperial de su vestido. – No me excita pelear con James.

- Claro q sí. ¡X eso lo haces todo el rato!

- ¿Sabes? No entiendo q ve Evy en ti. Eres insoportable. – Lily le dio la espalda y fue hacia sus amigos.

- Ella tb lo dice. – Susurró Sirius para si mismo, luego siguió a la pelirroja.

Entre tanto Evy & James miraban la pelea q ya estaba degenerando. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Evy le hizo una invitación para q lo hiciera él. James sonrió sabía q Encantamientos no era el punto fuerte de Evy, no es q fuera mala, solo q no era su especialidad. El chico saco la varita y con un encantamiento mando a cada una de las personas de la mele a una esquina de la plaza.

- Ahora q estamos tranquilos, ¿a q coño ha venido esto? – Los ojos castaños de James miraron a los de su amigo Remus q era el q empezó la pelea.

- Snivellus le dijo a Bell q nosotros nos íbamos de putas las noches de Luna Llena.

- ¿Q? – Ni a Sirius ni a James les pareció mala la idea el intento de estrangulamiento x parte de Remus. Es más, decidieron imitarlo. Ya iban a intentarlo, cuando Lily les detuvo con un hechizo. Así q se tuvieron q contentar con llamarle de todo menos guapo desde la distancia.

- Deduzco q eso no es cierto. – Los chicos se callaron, estupefactos ante la idea de q Lily x primera vez en la historia les hubiera defendido. - ¿No me miréis así? ¡Jamás creería eso de vosotros! Pero de todas maneras ¿q hacéis las noches de Luna Llena? Q nunca estáis x la torre.

- A mi tb me gustaría saberlo. – dijeron Joy & Bell a la vez. Joy fue feliz d estar compenetrada con alguien. Los 3 chicos se miraron preocupados, x fortuna Evy salvó la situación.

- Ya es la hora. Dumbledore nos debe esperar y si llegamos tarde...

- Evy tiene razón. – admitió Bell, q pensó q eso lo debería hablar con Remus tarde.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la cena, James pensaba q era muy raro q Evy hubiera recordado lo de la cena justo en ese momento tan oportuno, y q no sintiera curiosidad x lo q hacían las noches de Luna Llena. Era casi como si ya lo supiera. Sirius pensaba algo similar, y aquello aumentaba sus sospechas.

------------------------------------------

- La cena excelente- aseguró Dumbledore, limpiándose la barba con una servilleta. – Ahora llegó el momento q todos esperábamos: la hora de intercambiar regalos. – Hagrid & Pomfrey aplaudieron entusiasmados, al igual q Joy, a la q la encantaban los regalos, vinieran de donde vinieran. Los demás reaccionaron como si les fueran a sacar las muelas del juicio sin anestesia. – Nos vamos a ir dando los regalos, ¿quién empieza? ¿Qtl tu Arabella?

- Si no hay más remedio. – Suspiró Bell de naturaleza tímida, q no soportaba ser el centro de atención. – Me tocó Lupin. – Le entrego a nuestro guapo Licántropo una caja.

- ¡Son galletas de chocolate! Gracias, Figg.

- ¡Mirad! – señaló Dumbledore emocionado. – Estáis debajo del muérdago. – Los 2 jóvenes alzaron la cabeza, y vieron q sobre ellas había una especie de snitch vegetal. – Os tenéis q dar un beso. – Se encogieron d hombros y se rozaron los labios. Sólo James & Sirius se dieron cuenta de q la snitch no se movía x azar sino q la manejaba el Director. – ¿Quién te toco, Remus?

- Turner. – Y la entrego un sobre.

- ¿Q es? – Joy lo abrió emocionada. - ¡AHHH! ¡Gracias es justo lo q quería! – Y abrazó a Remus como si quisiera estrangularlo. (NdA. Cuidado cariño, q si lo rompes no hay repuesto.)

- Pero si es un vale x 4 S en la tienda de Túnicas para cada ocasión. – Snape la había tomado receloso pensando q era un collar de oro, o una joya. Le extrañaba xq Remus no estaba para esos lujos. Pero al ver el vale, se quedo alucinado.

- Pues eso, justo lo q quería. Gracias, Remus, de verdad. – Joy casi lloraba de la emoción. Cuando recupero la compostura, Anunció al afortunado agraciado con su regalo. – Severus, toma tu regalo. – Dumbledore, dedujo q Joy había cambiado su amigo con James. Tal y como pensó q pasaría.

- ¿Q COÑO ES ESTO? – Severus se encontró con una cesta llena de productos de belleza. Obviamente Joy se había vuelto loca.

- Champú, Snivellus, champú. – le explico Sirius, con tono mordaz. – Aunq no me sorprende q no estés familiarizado con el producto.

- No hagas caso a Black. Es para lo q hablamos el otro día. – le susurró Joy, Snape rezó para q no fuera para eso de lavarle el pelo. Entre tanto Los Lobitos estaban x los suelos de la risa. – Mira, tenemos el muérdago. – Refunfuñando, pero encantado en el fondo, la dio un beso.

- Pues mi regalo es para... - Snape miró a Sirius, q dio un respingo, pero casi al instante giró para regalarle un paquete grande a... Evy. – Vega. Feliz Navidad. – y la lanzó una mirada seductora.

- Gracias. – Evy tomo el paquete muy consciente de q Sirius estaba a punto de saltar sobre Snape. – Una zapatillas. – Evy sonrió pesé a q no quería. – Buena memoria. Muchas gracias. – Ahí Sirius estaba q echaba humo. Mientras las 2 caras de la conciencia de Snape se felicitaban x su buen trabajo, y eso q iban un poco borrachas y las llevo 7 intentos chocar las manos. – Pues a mi me ha tocado regalarle a... - Evy se levantó y rodeo la mesa como un felino de caza, se puso tras Sirius, y le dejo caer el regalo. – Feliz Navidad.

- Gracias. – Sirius abrió el paquete. - ¡Es un pijama!

- Te debía uno, ¿no? – Sirius la atrajo hacia si y la dio un beso, pese a q no había muérdago de x medio. Lily no se quejó xq tenía otras preocupaciones: quién la iba a regalar a ella era la principal.

- Pues mi regalo es para... ¡Albus! – dijo Sirius alegremente aún con los brazos d Evy en su cuello.

- ¿Para mi? – El anciano fingió sorprenderse. – Gracias. – abrió el regalo con un golpe de varita. - ¡Unas orejeras! – Se las puso al instante. - ¿Qtl?

- Me gustan. Te quedan muy bien. – Ante la afirmación de Ponfrey, Dumbledore se puso rojo como un tomate.

- Pues mi regalo es para ti. – Dumbledore la entrego un regalo enorme a la enfermera q se ruborizó.

- Mejor lo abro luego, q ya sé lo q es. – Antes de q nadie pudiera quejarse, Pomfrey le dio su regalo a Hagrid: un dragón de peluche. Hagrid le regaló a Bell, una de sus tartas caseras.

- Vaya, vaya. – Dumbledore miró James & Lily. – Parece q hay 2 personas q se tienen q regalar entre ellas. – OOO colectivo.

Así q James & Lily intercambiaron regalos: Lily le regalo un libro de Quiditch, y James el Monstruoso libro de los monstruos, q estuvo a punto de morderla una mano. Los 2 se pusieron a discutir: ella le acusaba de intento de asesinato y él le decía q no sabía encajar una broma... Todos decidieron dejarles a solas. Pomfrey & Dumbledore se fueron a abrir el regalo de la enfermera; Hagrid se fue a jugar con su peluche, q volaba y expulsaba fuego x la boca como un dragón de verdad; Remus acompañó a Bell a "disfrutar" de la tarta de Hagrid, es decir, a tirarla; Sirius decidió asegurarse de q Snape no hubiera hechizado las zapatillas de Evy y Joy quiso estrenar los productos de pelo q le regalo a Snape, q no estaba mucho x la tarea.

Después de un rato discutiendo, James se largo a un sofá y se puso a leer el libro q le regalo la pelirroja... Lily en cambio tenía la clásica depresión navideña, y empezó a beber como una cosaca, copa tras copa de cava. James tardó un rato en darse cuenta del problema y cuando lo vio trato de detenerla.

- ¡Evans! ¡Para de beber! – X toda respuesta Lily lleno la copa hasta el borde y la bebió de un trago. – Te vas a emborrachar.

- ¿Y q? Es una tradición navideña de mi familia. – aseguró la joven con los ojos nublados x el alcohol. – Mi madre se emborracha y acaba a gritos con mi padre. ¿Bonito, eh? – Iba a llenarse otra copa pero James se lo impidió.

- Basta de beber. ¿Xq no vamos a fuera y q nos dé el aire?

- ¡Vale! – Lily se levanto alegremente, pero se tambaleo, y estuvo a punto de caerse. Pero James llego a tiempo.

- Mejor vamos al sofá. – James la llevó en brazos hasta allí, y luego abrió la ventana, para q el aire despejara un poco a la chica. Luego se sentó en el sofá un poco alejado de ella.

- James.

- Me gusta cuando me llamas James. ¿Q quieres?

- ¿En verdad me escribiste cartas este verano?

- Sí, pero la lechuza me las devolvía. Ahora sé q eran tus amigas.

- Pero tenían razón. Una carta tuya y hubiera corrido la sangre. ¿Q me decías?

- No me acuerdo.

- ¡Si te acuerdas! Pero no me lo quieres decir. – Lily se acercó a él, con un movimiento ágil, y empezó a jugar con el pelo del chico. – Venga, Jaimisicititititin, dímelo.

- Sólo si no vuelves a llamarme así en la vida.

- Lo prometo. Tampoco creo q sea capaz de repetirlo.

- Pues te decía q te echaba de menos, q tenía muchas ganas de besarte... Y alguna q otra cursilada...

- Y yo entre tanto aprendiendo vudú... James, he sido muy mala contigo.

- La verdad q sí... Pero ahora pasemos página y empecemos de nuevo.

- ¡Vale! – Lily sacó su varita e hizo q la botella de cava con 2 copas apareciera en la mesa. – Brindemos x empezar de nuevo..

- Mejor x ser amigos...

- ¡X ser amigos! – repitió Lily alegremente.

- O x ser más q amigos... - James la miró significativamente, y ella trago saliva. Como deseaba q la besara de nuevo... Luego James arrugó la frente. – Aunq igual Edy ya esta en esa posición.

- Eso solo lo dije xq quería fastidiarte. – Lily estaba lo bastante borracha como para ser sincera. – Tb mentí con lo del beso: eres insuperable. – esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa. – No he besado a Ed, pero necesito algo de tiempo antes de ser algo más q amiga tuya.

- Lástima. – Suspiró él. Luego vio q ella volvía a las andadas con la botella, y tuvo q separarlas. – X cierto aprovechando tu racha de sinceridad: cuando nos enrollamos en tu cuarto el año pasado, ¿q tal estuve?

¡- Genial! Bueno, yo no es q tenga mucho donde comparar, xq era, ya sabes... - se puso rojo tomate, y hablo en un tono muy bajo, como si temiera q alguien la oyera. – Mi 1ª vez. Pero no esperaba q fuera así... ¿Y yo q tal?

- Lily, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde entonces... ¿a ti q te parece?

- Eres un encanto. – Rió ella, colgándose de su cuello. – Creo q voy a besarte.

- Vale. – James se preparo para recibir el beso q no llego... Ya q Lily se había quedado inconsciente. Típico de la suerte de James, pensó con ironía. Con delicadeza la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama.

------------------------------------------

- ¿Has visto la cara de ese elfo cuando ha visto la tarta? – Bell miró a Remus q asintió divertido, venían de las cocinas donde los elfos se habían asustado del todo ante la idea d q ese "atentado contra las artes culinarias" hubiera salido de sus hornos.

- Ha estado a punto de romperse la cabeza contra la puerta del horno. – asintió Remus.

- Pobres me dan mucha pena.

- ¿No irás a hacer como Lily? Recuerdo q hace 2 años quería liberar a los elfos e intento llevarles a la huelga.

- Y lo consiguió. – le recordó Bell. – estuvieron sin mandar comida a la mesa de Griffindorf un mes... No, sé q a ellos les gusta esa vida, ad estos no lo pasan tan mal, aún recuerdo como trata la madre d Sirius a su elfo. ¿Q hacéis las noches de Luna Llena?

- ¿Y el cambio de tema? – rió el chico divertido.

- No cambio de tema, retomo una conversación pendiente.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Evy. La verdad es q... es difícil de decir, pero... voy a hacerlo. Pero mejor vamos dentro. – Bajaron x la escalera automática de Dumbledore, y llegaron al cuarto común, de ahí fueron hacia su cuarto subiendo x la escalera. Todo el rato Bell le iba mirando de reojo, cada vez q lo hacía la entraba una necesidad de centrarse enorme, es decir, de centrarse en alguna parte de él, ahora mismo la apetecía hacerlo en la garganta del chico. Llegaron a la puerta, y Remus tenía la mano puesta en el picaporte, pero no llego a abrir la puerta ya q Bell logró deslizarse entre el uno y la otra, y empezó a besarle, acariciando su pelo con ambas manos. Mientras lo hacía Bell penso q su problema con Remus siempre fue q hablaba demasiado, y sus labios empezaron a deslizarse hacia su cuello cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Evy...

- Lo siento. – se disculpo la chica al ver q había interrumpido a sus amigos. – Pero es q estáis en medio de la puerta. – Ambos se apartaron. – Gracias. – sonrió sin humor y empezó a entrar.

- ¿Estas bien, Evy? – La pregunto Bell, al ver la mala cara q traía. Ella hizo un gesto raro q podía ser desde un estupendo hasta un mejor no preguntes. Luego entro. Se miraron, no era muy apropiado seguir adelante. Para rematar apareció Sirius, con el rostro bastante tenso.

- Sirius, ¿q ha pasado? – le pregunto Remus.

- Q la he jodido. – respondió el moreno con tono arrepentido. - ¿esta dentro?

- Sí. – replico la pareja a la vez.

- Pues voy a ver si logro q me perdone. – Sirius les lanzó una mirada sexi y pícara, antes de añadir. – Vosotros seguir con lo q estabais haciendo.

- No, sino era nada. – dijeron los 2 rojos como tomates, siguiendo al moreno dentro de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Lily acostada, y a James & Evy revisando el baúl de Snape, ambos miraron la puerta levemente alertados pero al ver q eran sus amigos se relajaron y volvieron a rebuscar.

- ¿Q hacéis? – les pregunto Remus.

- ¿Y q le pasa a Lily? – Bell se puso las manos en las caderas, y miro a James.

- Esta borracha, y he pensado prepararla una poción para q mañana no tenga resaca. Pero no tengo ingredientes, así q Evelyn ha propuesto buscarlos en el baúl de Snape. – explico James sin sacar la cabeza del baúl.

- ¡Esto es! – Evy saco un pequeño frasco con la etiqueta extracto de tomate, y otro q decía corteza de sauce. – Ahora solo hay q calentar algo de leche.

- Ya me la han traído los elfos. – James la mostró una copa llena de leche. – Se ponen aquí los ingredientes ¿no?

- Sí, pero no te pases o la joderás el estómago. – señaló Evy.

- Bueno, ahora q acabaste con la clase de pociones. – intervino Sirius. - ¿Podemos hablar? – Evy siguió mirando a James.

- James, ¿podrías decirle a tu amigo q no tengo nada q hablar con él?

- Sirius dice Evelyn q te diga q no tiene nada q hablar contigo. – obedeció James.

- La he oído James. Pero creo q merezco la oportunidad de explicarme...

- Dile q no necesito sus explicaciones, para nada.

- Dice q no necesita tus explicaciones para nada.

- James, de verdad q no estoy sordo.

- Cambiando de tema. – corto Remus, q nada xq se dio cuenta de q Evy empezaba a enfurecerse lo bastante como para cambiar de forma allí mismo. – James, como es q la pelirroja esta borracha.

- Pues xq se ha liado a beber cava como si fuera agua. – James le hizo a Sirius una señal para q dejara a Evy q se calmara antes de seguir. Pero él animago no parecía hacerle caso, así q tuvo q atacar fuerte. – Para q lo sepas estabas equivocado, Sirius.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? – durante un segundo Sirius creyó q James se refería a la discusión con Evy. ¿Cómo era capaz de ponerse de parte de ella?

- Cuando dijiste q Lily estaba furiosa conmigo xq no di la talla. Me ha dicho q estuve insuperable. – James vio q Remus le hacía una señal con la cabeza, señalando a Bell, q había dado a Lily la poción q acababan de preparar, la pelirroja aún estaba dormida.

- Me alegro x ti James, me alegro x ti. – Le dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico. – Gracias x la información: es una de las 7 cosas q no necesito saber, pero aún así te agradezco la información.

- Parece q me colgué del merodeador equivocado. – murmuro Evy, lo bastante alto para q todos los oyeran.

- Lo has dicho en voz alta. – señaló Sirius q tb empezaba a mosquearse.

- ¿Así? ¡Q pena! – Evy se encogió de hombros.

- NO cambiéis de tema. – Bell volvió a centrar la conversación. – ¿Os parece normal q nos pongamos a hablar de sexo entre nosotros? Xq a mi no. En fin, a lo mejor lo veis una tontería pero yo no voy x ahí contando mis experiencias...

- Bell, acabo de captarlo. – James la hizo callar. – No sigas, prefiero seguir pensando q eres la joven e ingenua doncella q en el fondo no eres. – Bell iba a replicar pero en ese momento entro Snape, corriendo, cerró la puerta de golpe, y se quedo apoyado contra la puerta un segundo. Se asustó un poco al verlos allí, pero se recuperó enseguida, y antes de preguntarán se explico con todo lujo de detalles.

- Joy. – y con esto busco un escondite. – Quiere lavarme el pelo. Cuando venga no me habéis visto. – Se metió en el armario. Joy no tardo en aparecer armada con una mascarilla hidratante para cabello graso.

- ¿Habéis visto a Severusín? – Pregunto la morena tras ver q no estaba allí pese a q le había visto entrar allí.

- En el armario.- respondieron todos a la vez. Snape salió del armario, físicamente, no penséis mal.

- Os dije q la dijerais q no me habíais visto. – les dijo en tono muy bajo y amenazador.

- Tb dijiste q éramos unos puteros. – le recordó Remus, con rencor.

Entonces cundió el caos: Joy corrió hacia al armario, pero Snape decidió salir antes q verse atrapado allí, y empezaron a jugar al pilla pilla x toda la habitación; Bell & James seguían con la discusión q mantenían antes; Sirius trataba de explicarse con Evy, q no estaba dispuesta a escucharle, y se escondió detrás de Remus, q se vio en medio de la discusión sin comerlo ni beberlo; a Lily empezó a hacerle efecto la poción, y se despertó con ganas de fiesta, como nadie la hacía caso se puso a dar brincos encima de su cama, bailando al son de "Loca x un beso tuyo" con la pobre Perla como pareja... Entonces se oyó la voz de Dumbledore:

- ¡Q bonito! – comento al anciano emocionado. – Ya son amigos todos. Yo sabía q si les dejaba a solas un tiempo se harían todos amigos. Venía a comunicarles q mañana podrán volver a sus casas. He preparado el trasladador. Así q recojan las cosas.

Tras esto el anciano se fue a seguir jugando a los médicos con Pomfrey y todos se quedaron callados, xq en el fondo no querían irse ya q se lo habían pasado muy bien...

- ¡Fiesta! – grito Lily, rompiendo el silencio y volviendo a saltar de nuevo para disgusto de Perla q salto a refugiarse en brazos de Remus.

- ¿Esta borracha? – pregunto Joy. Sus amigas asintieron. - ¡Q bien! La Lily borracha es mejor q la sobria. Lástima q luego no se acuerda de nada...

- ¿No? – pregunto James con la cara de Bambi q ha perdido a su madre.

- ¿Q más te da, Potter? – pregunto Snape de mal humor. – Ya habéis oído a Dumbledore, hay q hacer la maleta. – él ya había empezado a hacerla: lo primero q guardo bien la fondo del baúl fueron los productos de pelo q le regaló Joy.

Desganados empezaron a hacer la maleta y luego se fueron a acostar. Joy algo decepcionada x no poder hacer realidad una de sus fantasías sexuales: Lavarle el pelo a Snape, se quedo dormida enseguida; Snape agotado x la carrera nocturna, xq Joy estaba en muy buena forma tb se durmió pronto; Evy estaba tan furiosa con Sirius q estuvo bastante tentada de pedirle a Lily la cinta famosa, no durmió en toda la noche pensando en lo q había pasado hacía unos momentos; Sirius se durmió xq estaba cansado después de un par de noches sin dormir, pero sus sueños no fueron muy agradables.

La presencia de Bell & Perla a su lado hizo q Remus durmiera muy a gusto; Bell x su parte se pasó buena parte de la noche mirándole al rostro relajado x el sueño, pensando cúal era el secreto q ocultaba su amado... ¿Su amado? Noooo, su amigo.

A James le costó más dormir q los demás x culpa de Lily: la poción para la resaca la había quitado el sueño y ella no trataba más q de "volver a aquella tarde tan inolvidable", lo cual era una tentación... Pero lo q dijo Joy de q ella no se acordaría le freno totalmente, ya q quería q la próxima vez fuera perfecta. Al final ella volvió a caer pero abrazada a él.

Y así se durmieron en su última noche de castigo.

* * *

¡Hola amigas/os! X otra parte puede q os suene lo de las orejeras, y es xq Dumbledore se lo comenta a McGonagall en el primer capítulo de la piedra filosofal. 

Lo de los ingredientes para la poción contra le resaca tiene una explicación: un vaso de zumo de tomate equivale a media aspirina en cuanto a la corteza de sauce de ella se extrae el ácido salicílico q es otro analgésico.

Próximo capítulo: el regreso a sus casas, Joy hablara con su padre, las fiestas de noche vieja de los Black y de Yeye, Remus empieza a buscar el dinero para la matrícula, sabremos q le hizo Sirius a Evy q pudo cabrearla tanto, el fin de las vacaciones y sí, vuelve Peter... x desgracia.

Por otra parte, ser buenos, hacerme superar los 100 RR y estaré agradecida eternamente. Mira que me esta costando llegar... Así que ayudar a la noble causa y dejar RR.

In más un beso de queso de...

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.


	18. El camino para hacer realidad tus deseos

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Rowling, Warner Bros y algunos entes más. No lo he comentado nunca pero yo escribo x amor al arte, no saco dinero ni nada, así q no me demandéis. X cierto cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, es eso una coincidencia.

Pues aquí estoy mis niñas/os, antes de la esperado, pero os aviso q este capitulo puede provocar daños en mentes sensibles, a las q se sofoquen fácilmente las recomiendo q se busquen el abanico, y a las q las entre el hambre, q se hagan las palomitas antes de ponerse al leerlo. Y nada q recordaros q para mí los fict son como montañas rusas con un montón de curvas y lazos y q de vez en cuando me vuelvo loca y hago un rizo bastante peligroso. Pero antes de pasar a eso, vamos a responder a las personas que me ayudan a comrpobar la calidad de las curvas de esta montaña rusa:

Lena 07: Hola, no, no te perdiste nada, es que meuedaba muy largo si lo sacaba todo, así que lo dejé para este capítulo. Pronto sabrás lo que paso. A mi tb me marco eso de las orejeras, yo es que siempre creí que entre Pomfrey & Dumbledore hay tema, aunque luego tenga su rollo con McGonagall. A mucha gente le pasa que le cae bien mi Snape, pero es que a mi no me cae realmente mal... Yo me divierto con su mala leche en pociones. Dejemos de lado mis gusto raros, a mi ese test me daba que me parecía a Sirius, así que tu por lo menos vives para contarlo. No te quejes. ¡Se feliz tu tb!

Adrea Black: Hola, em alegro que te hayas lanzado a la piscina. ¿Has visto antes que haya agua? En cuanto pueda me paso, pero puede q tarde bastante, tengo un caos inmenso. Yo tb tuve mis traumas con el amigo invisible, no hablemos del tema, de eso de llevar un peluche super mono y salir con una cosa horrible que no sabes ni para que vale. Pero Joy si que sabe hacer regalos, je, je... Es que me puse a pensar que era el peor regalo q podía recibir Snape y como Joy ya dijo lo de lavarle el pelo... En defensa de Lily iba tan borracha, que creo que no hubiera sabido sobre cual de los 3 James se debía lanzar. James tb se acuerda bastante de la snitch de Lily, pero él no se descojona precisamente. Y Snape... Bueno, aguantar no se aguantaron mucho, aunque un solo intento de asesinato en una semana, es bastante menos de lo normal. Sí, Lily durmió en picardías, y lo de aclarar que era, para eso estamos. Lo demás lo vas a ver ahora. besos cielo.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: ¿A que sí? Es que la Lily borracha es muy mala influencia. Sí, que envidia me dan al menos tres de ellas. Es que tienen una suerte... Y encima no me lo agradecen. Si es que son más malas. Por cierto, feliz santo! Lamento no haberlo subido el martes, pero me venía un poco mal ' Considera esto un regalo atrasado. Lo malo es que sale la rata, pero siempre se la puede matar... Pues, eso que besos de queso.

Steffy Potter: Hola, si ya te veo por aquí. Pero eso de la mejora... ¡Sigo sin saber que contestarte! '

Noriko: Eso! Dame envidia con tus fiestas! ¬¬ No pasa nada. Sí, estos tb de fiesta, todo el mundo. Vaya suerte! Me dejo de quejas, que me parezco a Snape. ¿A que deberían haberse dejado depilar? Ver a un chico en ese trance es un show q toda mujer debe presenciar una vez en su vida. No cambies, suena a canción de Tony Genil y Tamara. òO Besos.

Antiope Black: Hola, me alegra que te alegrara ver el capitulo, me alegrría que te alegrara ver este tb. Tranquila, no le diré nada a Snape, ya sabes que él y los piropos no se llevan bien. Te confesaré un secreto: los capis los tengo escritso. El punto esta en que me acuerde de subirlos. ' Besines de fresiña.

Lizzie Lix: ¿Cómo que tardé? Bueno, puede que sí. Pero las fuerzas de microsoft conspiraban contra mi... ;-; No tuve más opción que retrasarme... Yo con el Dumbledore de los libros ando enfadada, pero a este viejete loco le tengo cariño. ¿Te interesa un puesto de profesora de adivinación? Porque ya verás que no ibas mu desencaminada. Lo de Lily, ya lo verás ;-) Besos.

Ivy Potter Black: Hola, me alegra q ya no gandulees en clase, que luego me salís con que soy mala influencia y... En fin, lo de Evy irá saliendo más adelante, y al final se enterarán todos, pero ten paciencia. ¿Vale? Un beso, locuela.

Ginny84: ¡Mucho te resististe! Hasta el lunes, pero para mi que porque no lo viste antes. Bueno, a ver cuanto aguantas con este. Gracias por los 100 mensajes, con q me dejes uno cuando me leas me sirve. Besos.

Dimebonitareina: ¡Oye! No me llames bestia a Sirius, bueno, un poco sí es, pero Evy tb tiene un pronto que como para toserla. Es lo genial de Snape & Joy, que sus roces vienen de lo opuestos que son, pero los demas chocan porque son muy parecidos. ¿Pobre Bell? Yo con tal de dormir una noche con mi lobito guapo, hasta una de luna llena, estaba un mes a dieta de Hagrid. ¿A que lo de la placenta es muy Lochkart? Ese hombre, me encanta, creo que es genial. ¿Que por qué sois chicas todas por aqui? Si lo supiera, te lo diría. ? Muchos besos.

Steffy Potter: Hola, gracias por el guau, pues espero que no pienses que me retrase mucho. Aqui tienes el nuevo capítulo, besos.

Kurumi-Desu: Hola, ¿por qué es un problema que te guste Yeye? Tb es uno de mis personajes favoritos, es que es una monada... Lástima que sea gay y no este a mi alcance! ;; En fin, ue sepas que el capítulo 9 tb es de mis favoritos. Este que viene ahora tb, pero el 9 es el que más me gusto escribir. Una duda tonta, si no quieres no me la contestes: ¿de donde viene tu nick? Molto besos.

Syringen: Hola, lo siento. Se me olvido pasarme por tu "casa". Te juro que mañana encunetras un RR mío, palabra de escritora loca. Pero no te adelantes a las cosas... Carla baja el tono No digas nada de esa palabra que empieza por s... Un besote.

Sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta producción

CAPÍTULO 18: EL CAMINO PARA REALIZAR TUS DESEOS.

Al día siguiente, Lily volvió a ejercer de despertador, cuando abrió los ojos y encontró su cara a escasos centímetros de la de James... Vale, ya sé q eso no era como para asustar, pero recordar q ella no se acordaba de lo q pasó la noche anterior, y q los pelos de James a la hora de levantarse tienen q recordar a Espínete mal peinado...

Tras el grito la pelirroja salto de la cama, e hizo un esfuerzo mental x recordar q había hecho anoche xq desde la cuarta copa todo estaba confuso... James entre tanto no podía evitar disfrutar durante esos segundos q la mantuvo en vela.

- No paso nada, Lily. – la tranquilizo al final sin dejar de sonreír. – Eso q tu no paraste de acosarme, pero yo soy un caballero.- Sonrisa de pillo. - Lo único q acordamos ser amigos y q ahora nos llamamos x el nombre de pila.

- Pues vale. – respiro Lily aliviada, tenía q dejar la bebida o acabaría como su madre.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Evy? – pregunto Sirius saliendo de la cama de la q había despertado solo.

- Vaya, veo q sigues siendo incapaz de conservar en tu cama a las mujeres, Black.

- ¿Acaso tú eres capaz, Snivellus? Xq Joy tampoco esta.

- Se han ido a casa. – intervino Remus. – Bell ha dejado una nota. – Mostró un pergamino, y empezó a leerlo. – "Chicos & Lily, como no podíamos ir todos x el mismo trasladador, xq no a todos nos venía bien el mismo, nos hemos ido para casa. Un beso para Lily y nos vemos en la fiesta de Yeye. A los hermanos q nunca desee los veré el año q viene y para Snape, Joy dice q la próxima vez q se vean tendrá algo q decirle. No quiero saber de q hablan. Para Remus." – esto último lo leyó para sí, y mientras lo hacía una sonrisa empezó a bailar en sus ojos. "_tenemos una conversación pendiente espero q no la hayas olvidado xq yo no lo hare"_

- ¿Q te dice Bell? – pregunto James preocupado x su "hermanita".

- Nada de tu incumbencia. – Remus arrancó la última parte del pergamino y la guardo en el bolsillo.

- ¿Evy no dice nada de mí? – Sirius le miraba con cara de cachorro.

- Pues no. – Remus le dio un vistazo a la carta para asegurarse. - ¿Q la hiciste para q se enfadara así?

- Mejor di q no la hice. – Sirius hizo un gesto para restarle importancia, y luego se fue a recoger sus cosas sin el menor entusiasmo.

En poco tiempo la habitación estaba recogida, y un elfo les trajo el trasladador q les llevo al barrio de James, Sirius y Snape. Remus, vivía en un pueblo e iba en tren, así q el y Lily tomaron el metro.

------------------------------------------

Evy estaba subida en la mesa ya q había visto una rata, la 4ª desde q volvió al piso q su primo la alquilo. No estaba subida xq la dieran miedo las ratas, sino para tener mejor visión de su territorio de caza... Aquello la venía bien, xq llevaba mucho sin transformarse, y además descuartizando a aquellos bichos se desahogaba de su cabreo con el idiota de Black...

¡Ahí iba esa puta rastrera! Evy cambio de forma y se preparó para atacar...

Dio un gran salto y...

TOC –TOC.

El ruido de la puerta alerto a la rata q salió corriendo, mientras Evy recuperaba su forma humana, se vestía, ya q lo q diferencia a un Onza de un animago es q los primeros pierden la ropa al cambiar de forma a no ser q se acuerden de hacer el hechizo pertinente, y se levantaba del suelo.

- ¿Quién es?

- La Sr. Bates, tu casera. Tengo q hablar contigo. – Evy suspiró. Su casera, Norma Bates, era muy parecida al ama de llaves de Rebeca, q llevo a la protagonista de la película al suicidio. A ella le daban ganas de asesinarla.

- Voy. – Abrió la puerta. Junto a su casera, una mujer mayor con mirada de cotilla severa, poco pelo gris y puesto en un moño de esos q no se mueve ni un pelo, estaba Joy, con la cara hinchada como si hubiera llorado. Evy se planto una sonrisa tan falsa como encantadora y felina. - ¿Q quería?

- Esta chica dice q es amiga tuya y x las maletas parece q va a quedarse. Tendrá q ser en tu cuarto xq no hay . – Con ojos escrutadores, la anciana miro la habitación. - ¿No tendrás un gato ahí dentro? Ya sabes q no esta permitido tener mascotas.

- ¿Significa eso q va a deshacerse de las ratas? – Evy se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amiga, q pegó un respingo al oír la palabra rata.

- No digas tonterías aquí no hay ratas. – Evy hizo un gesto de impaciencia con los ojos, y cerro la puerta. - ¡Me debes el alquiler! – le grito la mujer a la puerta cerrada, antes de bajar del ático, refunfuñando sobre el poco respeto de las jóvenes de hoy en día.

- ¡Q frío hace aquí! – Joy decidió no quitarse el abrigo. – Sé esta más caliente en la calle.

- Es q Bates quiere q tenga ambiente navideño. – Tras la irónica respuesta Evy miró a su amiga preocupada. - ¿Tan mal ha ido?

- Peor... Ya no soy una Turner, no tengo q casarme con McNair, no tengo dinero... ¡Evy, soy una proletaria! – Joy se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga. – Y lo peor es q te he dejado en la estacada, xq ahora no podemos pagar la matrícula ninguna de las 2 y el plazo para pagarla acaba el 29 de febrero... (NdA: He investigado y resulta q el año 1976 fue bisiesto.) Mira este año, Yeye cumple años.

- Tranquila, aún tengo el dinero q sacamos de la partida de póker...

- Cierto. – Joy se animo un poco. – Eran 8.000 G, suficiente para pagar, ¿Cuánto es la matrícula?

- 5.000G.

- Es genial, tenemos para las 2.

- Cada una. – aclaró Evy.

- ¡5.000 G cada una! ¡Pero eso es una barbaridad! Nunca pensé q nuestra escuela era tan cara, y eso sin contar el material escolar... Empiezo a entender xq la gente se pega x ser premio anual.

- Pues sí, ser alumno de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Magia de Europa sale caro. – Evy suspiró. – Tenemos q conseguir 3.000 G antes de q acabe febrero.

- Querrás decir 2.000, xq tu tienes 8.000.

- No. Me gaste 1.000 en los regalos de Navidad de todas, así q solo tengo 7.000. Me parece q vamos a tener q...

- Evy, x favor, no digas esa palabra, si la dices sabré q he tocado fondo, y seré realmente una proletaria.

- Trabajar.- concluyó la onza. Joy dio un gran sollozo. – Pagan más dinero en el mundo Muggle. Podíamos trabajar de camareras en una de esas macro fiestas de Noche Vieja. (NdA: no es buena idea.)

- Me parece bien. Además con los Muggles no tendrás problemas de q averigüen q eres una onza.

- Así es. – Evy volteó para mirar a su amiga, al darse cuenta de lo q acababa de decir. Ella no se había dado cuenta de la bomba q había soltado y acoplaba su baúl en un rincón del cuarto. - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Desde la 1ª vez q te vi transformada. Mi madre tenía un abrigo de piel de leopardo, y no se parecía nada a la tuya. Además Yeye y yo nos fijamos en tus uñas. – las miradas de ambas fueron hacia las manos de Evy. – Ese color y tamaño son característicos de tu gente. X cierto, tb sé q ese misterioso tatuaje q llevas en la base de la espalda, no es el producto de una poderosa y mística ceremonia del Amazonas, como le dijiste a Lily, si no el escudo de armas de Grindelwald, q todos sus guerreros se tatuaron, demostrando su fidelidad y la de sus descendientes. (NdA: quiere decir q se transmite genéticamente.) Supongo q alguno de tu familia combatió al lado de Grindelwald.

- Sí, mis abuelos. – admitió Evy, q no tenía muchas ganas de debatir con sus amigos su pintoresco árbol genealógico. – Yeye me dijo q lo sabía, pero ¿xq tu nunca me has dicho nada?

- Esperaba el momento adecuado. Y ahora creo q lo es... - Joy sonrió con dulzura. – Me da igual q seas una onza, sigues siendo mi amiga. ¿Cuándo vas a contarme q te hizo Black? – Evy la miro con atención un segundo antes de contestar.

- Mientes. Sabes lo mío desde antes. Pero yo no soy la adecuada para dar lecciones de sinceridad así q cuando quieras me lo cuentas. En cuanto a lo de Black...

-----------------------------------------

James se quito la capa invisible, y lanzo una mirada a la gran biblioteca de los Black. El padre de Sirius, Toliman, le había invitado a pasar lo q quedaba de Navidades con ellos, lo cual no tenía muy feliz a su mujer, q insistía en q James no era buena influencia para Sirius, ya q le culpaba de q este hubiera acabado en Griffindorf. Pero al padre de Sirius bastaba q su esposa le dijera algo para q hiciera lo contrario, así q James estaba en la mansión Black no como invitado, sino como miembro de la familia, x lo q los elfos le tenían q obedecer en todo momento.

La biblioteca de los Black no tenía nada q envidiar a la de Hogwarts, con ediciones originales, e incluso libros prohibidos de magia negra, (sospechaba q de la señora Black) seguro q allí tenían el libro q buscaba.

Entonces se abrió la puerta, James se puso la capa para esconderse, xq aunq Toliman hubiera dicho q esta era su casa, no estaba seguro de sino tendría problemas si le veía andando con ese libro en concreto. Entonces entró en la habitación su amigo Sirius, moviéndose con esa elegancia q le caracterizaba, y asegurándose de q no había nadie allí. De pronto le miro a James directamente:

- ¿Q haces tú aquí? – James se dio cuenta q se había puesta lo capa tan deprisa q no se había tapado las piernas.

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo... deberías estar con tu hermano Regulus, y tu prima Trixie, q han ido a ver a Narcisa a su impresionante mansión. Como te ordeno tu madre.

- Ya pero es q estoy enfermo. – El moreno fingió toser un poco. - ¿Y Tu?

- Pues quería buscar una lectura ligera. – Al oír esta mentira Sirius enarcó las cejas, ya q el más ligero de esos libros pesaba 15 kilos. – ¡Esta bien! Quería consultar algo.

Con esto bastó para q Sirius comprendiera q los 2 estaban allí buscando el mismo libro. En el caso de James xq sospechaba, en el de Sirius xq quería saber de los Onzas ya q quería recuperar a Evy...

- ¿Así q tb buscas el Pool Vuh? – James se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió. Entre tanto Sirius fue a la estantería donde se guardaban los libros sobre seres animórficos.

- Sí, me hizo sospechar q pareciera saber lo de Remus, y muchos otros pequeños detalles... ¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a hace 4 años, cuando nos encontramos en esta biblioteca para buscar información sobre Licántropos, xq sospechábamos q Remus era uno.

- Sí, y no nos dijimos nada xq no queríamos hacer acusaciones sin fundamento. – Sirius sonrió con nostalgia. – Pero yo no tengo sospechas, sé q Evy es una Onza, estoy aquí para averiguar cosas sobre ellos.

- ¿Tiene q ver con q ahora no quiera hablarte? – La tensión con la q Sirius aferró el libro buscado fue para James la mejor respuesta. – Creo q deberías contarme lo q pasó... Creo q te vendría bien hablar del tema.

- Pues lo q paso es...

- FLASH BACK-

Después de ver q las zapatillas de Snape no tenían ninguna maldición, pese a lo cual Sirius insistía en quemarlas x si acaso y q él la regalaba otras, se fueron a la Torre de Astronomía. Era una de esas noches claras y frías en q se pueden ver todas las estrellas, y con una luna a la q le faltaba poco para llegar a su plenitud. Ellos estaban tirados en una especie de manta en la q habían montado un pequeño picnic con chucherías de Hongsmead.

X ser romántico, otra de las quejas de Evans es q no lo era, Sirius la iba contando las estrellas...

- Y esa de ahí es...

- Esa me la sé. – interrumpió Evy. – Q para algo es la mía: Vega.

- No, esa es Antares, la q tu dices esta al otro extremo del cielo. – Evy puso cara de Ops, y sonrió. El negó con la cabeza y con tono de profesor la dijo. – Evy, nena, q te toca examinarte de esto en junio.

- Tú lo has dicho tengo hasta junio para ponerme al día. – La chica mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. – O mejor me busco un profesor particular q controle.

- Tal vez. – Sirius respondió con una sonrisa seductora. - ¿Quién sería el afortunado?

- ¿A ti q te parece? – Evy se apoyó sobre un codo para mirarle un segundo antes de inclinarse para besarle. Pero en el último momento Sirius giro la cara, ya q recordó la promesa a la pelirroja, y no quería hacer nada q pudiera herir a Evy, a menos q tuviera muy claro lo q sentía x ella.

- Si miras allí... - Sirius iba a volver a las estrellas pero Evy había encontrado un tema de conversación más interesante.

- ¿Q acaba de pasar?

- ¿X el cielo? ¿Has visto una estrella fugaz?

- No, me refiero a q has apartado la cara. – Evy se incorporo hasta quedar sentada y miro al chico q aún estaba tumbado, con irritación. – Digo yo q tendrás una razón: nunca habías hecho eso.

- Pues la hay. – Sirius no sabía q decir xq no podía decirle nada de sus sentimientos xq aún no los tenía tan claros, y tampoco podía decirle q había hecho una especie de pacto con Lily, xq si no la tenía con Evy, Lily y puede q hasta James. Finalmente tomo una decisión. – Verás es q hay una duda q tengo q resolver antes de tener nada contigo. – Esto, lejos de calmar a la chica pareció enfurecerla .

- Con q tienes q resolver una duda, ¿eh? – Evy se levanto casi de un salto, y miro al chico q, x fin, se había incorporado de la manta. – Tranquilo, q ahora mismo lo hago: sí, soy una Onza. ¿Ya te quedas más tranquilo después de saberlo? Así te ahorro la pérdida de tiempo de buscar la información y luego rechazarme de acuerdo a ella. Pero eso no va a pasar xq, de nuevo en tu beneficio, soy yo la q no quiere saber nada de ti. – Dicho esto acelero el paso y se fue x las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

- FIN FLASH BACK -

- Y eso fue lo q pasó. – concluyo Sirius. Él y James habían salido a un parque cercano, y sentados en el respaldo de un banco, miraban la puesta de Sol. – Intente alcanzarla, para explicarme, pero ella es muy rápida y me llevaba bastante ventaja, x lo q no la vi hasta la habitación. El resto ya lo sabes.

- Al menos es un malentendido fácil de arreglar q el mío. – James sonrió confiado.- Ya verás como pronto volvéis a estar juntos. – Sirius le lanzó una mirada incrédula. – Lo q no entiendo es xq no la besaste, no es propio de ti.

- Pues... vale, pero no te enfades. Hice un trato con la pelirroja: yo no acosaría a Evy, hasta q no tuviera claro mis sentimientos x ella si Lily te trataba bien.

- Entonces... - James le miro con cara de pena. - ¿sólo fue maja conmigo xq lo pactó contigo?

- No. – Sirius lo dijo sin dudar. – Ella fue "maja" contigo xq estaba borracha.

- Gracias x tu apoyo, Sirius. – El aludido rió, y luego ambos miraron la puesta de sol. -¿Vamos a casa? – pregunto James al cabo de un rato. Sirius hizo un mohín de fastidio.

- No me apetece. Esta noche es la fiesta fin de año de mi madre. Será un pestiño, rodeados de magos de sangre limpia y orgullosos de serlo, aburridos y elitistas.

- Ya verás como no. – James estaba animado xq ahora q Lily y él eran amigos todo sería mejor, aunq dicha amistad fuera producto de un pacto con su mejor amigo. Sirius estaba deprimido x lo de Evy, y pasar la noche con su familia y los amigos de su madre no le animaba. – Además viene Peter q hace mucho q no le vemos. – Sirius dio un gruñido, pensando q aquello era la mejor prueba de q tenía razón.

------------------------------------------

_31 de diciembre, x la noche_.

Tal y como predijo Sirius, la fiesta de fin de año era un pestiño, y James y él estaban rodeados de magos de sangre limpia orgullosos, aburridos y elitistas. A Peter le habían visto 5 minutos, antes de q se pusiera hablar con Leticia & Anya q andaban x ahí... Eso da idea de la clase de gente q había en aquel lugar.

Probablemente si el padre de Sirius se hubiera encargado de todo, la fiesta sería mejor, pero él había estado en una misión de espionaje y no había vuelto hasta 3 días después. Lo único q pudo hacer es invitar a los padres de Bell, Horatius & Adrien. Eran amigos desde la escuela, a James nunca les costo imaginarlos en la escuela, ya q pensaba q serían como ellos. Ninguno de los 3 estaba allí dentro.

- ¿Salimos un rato? – sugirió James. Sirius se encogió de hombros pero le siguió al exterior. Allí en una especie de atrio con una fuente en medio, estaban los 3 adultos, con una botella de cava. Cuando llegaron Toliman concluía una historia q hacia q los otros 2 se rieran.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Q tal va eso? – les saludo Horatius. El padre de Bell, era un hombre joven de 38 años, con los ojos azul turquesa de su hija y el pelo rubio en el q se veían ya algunas canas. La verdad es q desde q le conocían no había cambiado en nada, salvo en una cicatriz en su cuello, regalo de una escaramuza con unos mortifagos x la q estuvo herido en Hallowen.

- Bien. – dijeron a la vez los chicos. James lo dijo alegremente pero Sirius en cambio lo dijo como si le diera igual.

- Sirius, q apagado. ¿Estás bien? – Adrien le miró preocupada, incluso se acercó y le tomo la temperatura. – No tienes fiebre.

- Lleva así unos días. – explico Toliman. Luego sonrió de forma sensual, de manera muy parecida a la de su hijo. – Empiezo a preguntarme quién es ella.

- ¿Ella? – X primera vez Sirius mostró algo de energía.

- Sí, ella la q te tiene así. – Toliman se volvió hacia James, q se reía x lo bajo. – Tú sabes quién es.

- Sí. – tras sonreír de forma pícara y adorable, James le dio el nombre de la afortunada. – Se llama Evelyn.

- ¿Evelyn? ¿La amiga de Bell? – pregunto Adrien sorprendida. Toliman la miro ya q el no conocía a la chica aunq le sonaba el nombre de uno de los últimos castigos de su hijo.

- Pues para q lo sepáis, James esta colgado de otra de las amigas de vuestra hija. De Lily, la prefecta perfecta. – Sirius trato de alejar la atención de su padre de él, xq le veía venir, y no le gustaba nada.

- Ex prefecta perfecta. – corrigió James. – Y solo somos amigos.

- Muy interesante, James. - Toliman quería volver al tema principal. – ¿Entonces la conoces? ¿Es guapa? ¿No será una estilo mi esposa? Q gran error cometí al casarme con ella... Creo q voy a acompañarte a coger el tren de regreso.

- ¿Para q? – inquirió Sirius con tono suspicaz.

- ¿Para q va a ser? Para conocerla. – replico Toliman, con el tono de 1 más 1 no son 7 y Fran Perea no sabe sumar.

- Papa, ni se te ocurra.

- Tarde.

- Si lo haces no te vuelvo a hablar.

- Pues no me hables.

- Siento interrumpir esta enternecedora charla padre & Hijo. – intervino Horatius. – pero es casi medianoche debemos ir a dentro. Luego volvemos.

Con un gran suspiro, y un gran trago para reunir ánimos para la dura prueba, entraron dentro de la casa. X el camino Adrien les pregunto algo raro:

- X cierto donde anda Remus.

- ¿Remus? – se extrañaron los 2 amigos del chico.

- No sé de q os extrañáis. – Les dijo Toliman. - ¿Q tiene de raro q Adrien pregunte x su casi yerno?

- ¿Casi yerno? – esta vez el sorprendido fue Horatius. - ¿No será ese rubio presuntuoso?

- No, cariño. Remus, es el chico ese tan guapo con esos ojos dorados tan preciosos.

- Es demasiado joven para ti, Adry. – la pincho Toliman. – Mejor déjaselo a tu hija.

- Yo no ando buscando jóvenes amantes, Toliman. Me confundes con tu esposa. Volviendo al tema, ¿dónde anda?

- X ahí. – James hizo un movimiento impreciso. Sabía q su amigo estaría recuperándose de la luna llena o trabajando. – Es q es un espíritu libre. Muy independiente. Nosotros en cambio somos casi siameses.

- Remus, Remus... - Horatius aún trataba de ubicar al chico, pero no lo conseguía. – Al final te voy a acompañar a la estación para conocerle yo tb, Tol.

- No le vas a acompañar xq no va a ir. – les retó Sirius.

- Eso ya lo veremos, mi querido hijo. – Toliman adoptó una expresión de niño cabezota, q va a salirse con la suya, cueste lo q cueste.

------------------------------------------

_1 de Enero de 1975_.

- ¡Feliz Año! – Yeye daba grandes saltos, al tiempo q besaba a todo ente masculino q se le ponía a tiro. En este caso Will, q ya se ponía morado cuando al fin Yeye se dio cuenta. – Creo q el morado no pega con tu dinámica persona. – y le soltó. Will tomo una gran bocanada de aire, e hizo bien, xq enseguida Doris le dio un gran beso.

- ¿Q os habéis propuesto para este año? – Bell estaba sentada en un sofá, y se dirigía a Joy & Evy q estaban a punto de irse a trabajar.

- Tener dinero. – repusieron las 2 a la vez. Con esto y unos gestos de despedida se fueron.

- Yo conseguir q mi relación con Remus prospere. – anuncio Bell.

- Yo q alguna relación me prospere. – Suspiro Yeye. – No sé xq dicen q todos los tíos buenos o están con novia o son gays, xq yo no los encuentro.

- Yo creo q este año va a ser mejor. – Lily sonrió con seguridad. – Peor no puede ser...

- No te quejes, q tan mal no te ha ido. – La recrimino Yeye. – Te has enrollado con Potipot, y estos días has dormido con él. No sabes la envidia q te tengo. Eres la única mujer... q me gustaría ser. – Lily rió, se sentó junto a él y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿X eso has plantado este altar? – Lily señaló a la mesa donde un rato antes cenaron los íntimos de Yeye: Evy, Will, Bell, Joy, Doris, Misi y la propia Lily. En ella había 4 velas: verde para atraer el dinero, roja para el amor, azul para la serenidad y amarilla... ¿para q coño sería la amarilla?. Tb habían quemado deseos, xq así "las fuerzas del más allá los hacían realidad". Yeye se tomaba las supersticiones de Fin de Año muy en serio.

- Yo quisiera hablar con Samuel de una vez. – Misi tenía una mirada soñadora.

- ¿Xq no empiezas ahora? – Doris despegó un momento sus labios de los de Will para mirar a su mejor amiga. – Esta allí. – En aquel momento entraba una panda de Ravenclaw compuesta x: los mellizos Kane; Ed McKinnons; Crandall; Berenice Turpin; Rebeca & Sara Randall.

- Vamos, Misi, al ataque. – la animo Will.

- No hace falta q vayas. – Bell señaló al grupo q se movía como un solo ser. – Vienen hacia aquí. – Yeye se puso en pie para ejercer de anfitrión.

- ¡Feliz año, chicos! – Yeye hizo una reverencia. – Y bienvenidos a mi fiesta.

- Gracias, Yeye. – Ed le estrecho la mano la chico, y luego se volvió hacia Lily con una gran sonrisa. – Feliz Año, Lily. – la chica respondió y se dieron 2 besos. - ¿Bailas? – la chica aceptó.

Bailaron un rato y luego salieron a la terraza, a tomar el aire. Mientras Ed la contaba como fueron sus Navidades, ella desconectó y se pregunto q estaría haciendo James en ese instante... Un momento, ¿A q venía esa pregunta? Ni q la gustara James. (NdA: X favor, otra vez con lo mismo no. ;; Lily cariño, cuando estas con un chico y piensas en otro quiere decir algo.) Aunq la verdad es no entendía xq no la gustaba Ed, x mucho q se esforzaba, era un chico guapo, y cada vez q movía la cabeza el pelo se ordenaba solo creando un efecto hipnótico. En ese momento se inclinaba para besarla, ella se dejo, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo distinto q sería ese beso, si se lo diera cierto Griffie de pelo siempre revuelto, con cara de niño travieso.

Entre tanto, Samantha Kane, deseaba morirse allí mismo. Llevaba años detrás de Ed, y siempre era igual: en el momento en q Potter & Evans se llevaban bien, casi nunca, Ed se acordaba de q ella existía, la hacía q tuviera ilusiones para luego machacárselas en el momento en q Evans se le ponía a tiro solo x fastidiar a Potter. ¡Y estaba un poco harta! Iba a tomar medidas extremas.

------------------------------------------

_1 de enero, x la mañana._

Joy & Evy estaban tumbadas boca arriba en la cama, tenían los ojos cerrados pero no dormían, estaban demasiado cansadas hasta para eso. Habían llegado, hacia 5 minutos de la fiesta.

- Trabajar es un asco. – Joy se miro sus manos. Tenía arañazos del pica hielos q había manejado y una uña rota al abrir una botella d Coca cola y no apañarse con el abridor.

- Lo sé - Evy tenía los pies destrozados. No era para menos: llevaba 7 horas sobre unos tacones, q no aguantaba, y además había tenido q acarrear cajas de bebida. Para q la diera algo. – Joy, si después de esto Snape no te lleva a la cama más próxima y te hace el amor apasionadamente descubriéndote q eres multiorgásmica os mato a los 2.

- Mejor lo mato yo, y luego me suicido. O peor vuelvo a una de esas fiestas. – Joy exhalo un suspiro. – Al menos tenemos dinero para pagar la matrícula con lo q ganamos esta noche.

- Siento desilusionarte, cariño, pero no. Aún nos faltan 1.500.

- ¿Q? ¿Con todo lo q hemos trabajado y aún nos falta dinero? – Evy asintió si abrir los ojos. - ¡Q dura es la vida del proletario! – Tras esto hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta q Joy lo rompió. – Creo q deberíamos buscarnos un socio.

- ¿Un socio?

- Sí, alguien q nos ayude a pagar.

- ¿Q tal Lupin?

- Pero él tiene q pagar tb no. – pregunto Joy confusa.

- Sí, pero aunq así aumentamos la deuda, tb aumentamos la gente q trabaja para disminuirla. Y Lupin es muy creativo, seguro q entre los 3 se nos ocurre algo. – Evy hablo muy despacio, ya q su oído capto el movimiento de una rata cerca de ella. Rodó hasta quedar boca abajo.

- Es buena idea. –admitió Joy, sin ver el movimiento de su amiga. - ¿Sabes donde vive?

No pero sé donde trabaja. Iremos mañana x la noche. – En ese momento Evy vio la rata. Todo fue muy rápido: Evy cambio de forma, se lanzo sobre la rata y de un zarpazo la mato. - ¡Te cacé zorra! – Rió la onza triunfal recuperando la forma humana.

- Vale, ahora si quieres te vistes. – sugirió Joy al ver a su amiga desnuda en el suelo.

------------------------------------------

_2 de Enero, x la noche_.

Esa noche las 2 chicas calzadas con deportivas, (NdA: o playeras como os guste más. ) Fueron a ver a Remus al trabajo a ver si entre los 3 tenían alguna manera de conseguir 1.500 G en apenas 2 meses. Evy la había insistido en todo el trayecto en metro a Joy q sabía donde trabajaba Remus xq ella intento trabajar allí, y q hiciera el favor de no juzgar. Joy no la hacía mucho caso xq estaba emocionada ya q era la 1ª vez q viajaba en metro y había guardado el billete como si fuera un gran tesoro. Ya no digamos como se emociono al ver el Plano de Metro q lo quería enmarcar.

X fin llegaron al lugar de trabajo de Remus, y Joy entendió el xq de las advertencias de Evy, xq el sitio era un local para celebrar despedidas de soltera llamado, "las lobas cachondas". Dado q ahora era proletaria Joy trataba de ser de mente liberal, y no juzgar hasta ver el local, xq igual no era para tanto y ese logo con una mujer vestida con piel de loba haciendo un 69 con un apuesto chico lobo no quería decir nada...

El de la puerta las miró raro, pero al reconocer a Evy, de la vez q estuvo buscando trabajo, las dejo pasar.

Pero cuando entro, Joy vio q si quería decir algo, todo el local estaba decorado como una villa romana, las paredes y los techos mostraban imágenes propias de una orgía desenfrenada, y los mosaicos del suelo no tenían desperdicio, aunq no se podían ver muy bien x la luz roja. El local estaba lleno a rebosar, pasando x entre toda esa gente, o mejor dicho, esas mujeres mutadas en obreros de la construcción, xq las burradas q soltaban hacían q Evy pareciera una joven tímida y vergonzosa, pasaban unos pobres chicos q debían ser camareros. El uniforme consistía en unos boxer y una camisa abierta.

- ¿Y tu pensabas trabajar aquí? – la pregunto a su amiga a gritos x encima de la música.

- Sí, a partir de cierta hora, las fieras se ponen peor de lo q están y solo hay camareras... Pero dijeron q era muy joven. – Evy siguió prestando atención a la sala. – Ahí esta, vamos hacia la cocina y le alcanzamos. – Evy la tomo de la mano y la guió x la marea humana, finalmente llegaron al objetivo...

Nada había preparado a Joy para ese momento, Remus iba vestido de camarero y acostumbrada a ver ese cuerpo metido en la túnica de Hogwarts verlo ahora tal y como estaba era impactante. Joy entendió xq Virgi, su compañera del equipo de Quiditch insistía en lo de los vestuarios mixtos.

Entre tanto, habían ido a parar al vestuario el lugar donde se podía hablar más tranquilamente, y Evy le había contado a Remus si quería ser su socio.

- La verdad es q aún me faltan 700 G. – Remus se echó para atrás el pelo, mientras las chicas hacían un esfuerzo consciente x mirarlo a los ojos y no a los pectorales. – Y cuando vuelva a Hogwarts no voy a poder sacar más.

- Nos pasa lo mismo. – suspiro Evy.

- La verdad es q este sitio no esta nada bien. – Joy miro alrededor con expresión de q hace un sitio como este en una chica como yo, o algo similar. – Te están sobando viejas salidas y no pagan bien. ¿Xq cuanto te pagan en G?

- 550.

- ¿X todas estas fiestas? Lo ves es un asco.

- X noche. – aclaro Remus.

- ¿X noche? ¿Dónde hay q apuntarse? – Joy salió corriendo de la habitación, seguramente a buscar al encargado de contratar al personal.

- Joy, a dónde vas. – Evy estaba tan cansada q pasó de seguirla.

- Tranquila ya volverá. – Remus la miro con atención. La chica no tenía buena cara, y parecía q era ella la q se había trasformado aquella luna llena y no él. - ¿Q te pasó con Sirius para q estés así? – Evy suspiró y le contó su versión de la historia, cuando acabo Remus la dio su opinión. – No creo q Sirius te rechazara xq pensara q eres una onza. Le conozco y eso para él es un aliciente, tan peligrosa... ¿Q te pasa?

- Es q me es algo difícil concentrarme con tus abdominales delante. – Remus capto la indirecta y se abrocho la camisa, aún sonriendo. - ¿q decías de Black?

- Ya has vuelto al Black. – Remus suspiró.

- Sí. – Evy apoyó la espalda en la pared, y adoptó posición de flor de Loto, aunq no para meditar, sino x comodidad. – Mira, lo he intentado todo... y no ha salido bien. Es mejor seguir para adelante.

- James me ha mandado carta esta mañana, x lo visto Sirius esta hecho polvo. – Evy hizo un gesto de a mi no me importa. Remus volvió a suspirar, al ver lo cabezotas q eran sus amigos. – Pues me parece una estupidez q tu estés mal y él este mal, pudiendo estar bien.

- ¿Estás tratando de liarme? – Remus iba a decir q no cuando entro Joy.

- Chicos acabo de tener una inspiración. – les anunció. – algo q nos va a dar mucho dinero. – Remus & Evy hicieron gestos de interés. – He recordado lo q decía mi abuelo: **El camino para hacer realidad tus deseos, pasa x hacer realidad los deseos de los demás.** Al salir ahí fuera me he dado cuenta de q si hacemos realidad los deseos de nuestros compañeros de la escuela, haremos realidad el nuestro de pagar la matrícula. Así q me he preguntado: ¿quién es el colectivo más grande de Hogwarts?

- Las alumnas. – respondió Remus.

- ¿Y q desean las alumnas? – pregunto Joy.

- A los alumnos. – respondió Evy.

- Y eso es lo q las daremos. – Joy hizo una pausa dramática. – Vamos a organizar una subasta de solteros con fines benéficos. Los donativos irán a parar a aquellos q x un motivo u otro se han quedado sin beca. ¿Q os parece?

- Creo q es una idea genial. – De tan genial q le parecía Evy olvido el dolor de pies, y se levanto a dar brincos. – Aunq preveo un pequeño problema: pese a q hay menos chicos q chicas, estos son un montón, no vamos a poder subastarlos a todos en una noche.

- No pensaba subastarlos a todos. – Explico Joy. - ¡Eso sería una locura! Yo creo q deberíamos elegir a los ejemplares más aceptables. ¿Q tal los 4 mejores de cada casa?

- Eso harían 16. – Evy fingió pensarlo un rato. – Bien pensado. Podíamos hacer una encuesta con las chicas de Hogwarts para ver a quien comprarían.

- Y podíamos cobrarlas x ello. – Joy vio otra posibilidad de sacar dinero. - 1K. ¿Tú q crees Remus?

- No está mal, pero ¿no podía ser una subasta de solteras? – A Remus le preocupaba ese número 4.

- No, xq como tu mismo has dicho hay más chicas q chicos en la Escuela, x tanto la competencia sexual esta entre nosotras, aunq vosotros penséis lo contrario. – explico Evy.

- Y esa competencia sexual es en donde radica el éxito de nuestro plan. – concluyo Joy. – He recordado q Yeye tb tenía beca, podía ser de ayuda.

- Misi tb se ha quedado sin blanca, e Iona Douglas. – recordó Evy. Luego dio un grito emocionada. – ¡Será genial! Podíamos hacerlo en San Valentín, ellas estarán receptivas.

- Buena idea. – la apoyó Remus ya casi rendido ante lo inevitable. – Así tendremos tiempo de prepararlo bien, y de paso con tiempo suficiente para pagar la matrícula. No es mala idea. – concedió Remus.

- X el tono en q lo dices, no lo parece. – le respondió Evy, molesta x la falta de entusiasmo, hasta q vio lo q pasaba. – Tranquilo, q xq hayamos dicho q 4, no significa q os subastemos a todos los Merodeadores. – Remus la dirigió una mirada escéptica. – Piensa q a Peter tendríamos q pagar para q una mujer le encontrara atractivo.

- No sabes cuanto me tranquiliza eso, Evy. - Repuso el Licántropo de forma sarcástica.

- Tranquilo, aparte de con Bell, no te pensamos compartir con nadie. – sonrió Joy. – De todas formas no significa q tu estés entre los 4 elegidos de Griffindorf. Piensa q Will esta muy guapo desde q entrena a Quiditch, y como desde q sale con Doris no esta disponible, le ha hecho subir puntos.

- Es cierto. ¿Sabéis quien me gusta a mi? – pregunto Evy, con el tono de quien esta a punto de revelar uno de los grandes secretos del cosmos.

- Sirius. – respondieron los otros 2, con el tono del cielo es azul, y los guionistas de los anuncios de compresas tienen el encefalograma plano.

- Eso ya es pasado. – Suspiro Evy, con un poco de irritación. – Creo q McDonalls es super atractivo.

- Pues sí. – Joy recordó al joven de 17 años, cabello rubio cobrizo, y mirada sincera, cuya perseverancia le había hecho ganar el premio anual. - Seguro q él esta entre los finalistas de nuestra casa.

- ¡Q bien! – de nuevo el tono de Remus era sarcástico.

- ¿Q te pasa ahora? – Evy le miro un segundo, antes de volver a ver lo q pasaba. - ¿Ahora estás enfadado xq pensamos q no vas a ganar?

- No. – Respondió Remus pese a q la chica le había calado perfectamente. – De todas formas, mis pequeñas genios, hay otro problema q no habéis previsto: ¿cómo haréis todo eso a espaldas de Dumbledore?

- Am. – las 2 chicas tenían q reconocer q no habían caído en ese detalle.

- ¡Le pediremos permiso! – decidió Joy al fin. Remus & Evy la miraron como si dudarán de la estabilidad mental de su amiga. – No me miréis así él es liberal, además estas Navidades hemos desarrollado una relación especial con él. Yo creo q le gustará la idea. Ya veréis.

- Igual si nos ayuda xq creo q se enfado bastante al saber q no iban a renovar las becas. – Remus se acarició la barbilla pensativamente. – Esta bien, antes de hacer nada iremos a hablar con Dumbledore. A saber q dice ese hombre.

Después de esto se despidieron y acordaron ir nada más llegar a hablar con el anciano mago, para ver si les dejaba poner en marcha su idea. Remus en el fondo esperaba q no, xq ya se veía siendo subastado ante esas locas q le perseguían en estampida para el baile de Hallowen.

------------------------------------------

_4 de Enero_.

James, Ed, James, Ed, James, Ed...

Lily repetía los nombres al tiempo q iba arrancando pétalos de una margarita. La verdad es q el beso de Ed, la había liado aún más de lo q estaba. X un lado Ed, siempre había sido muy amable con ella, no como James q hasta hacía poco tiempo sus conversaciones habían sido muy reducidas. Tb era cierto q cuando James trataba de hablar con ella, Lily le soltaba una bordería...

X otra parte, con James siempre sentía una compenetración q no llegaba a sentir con Ed, de hecho muchas veces casi podía sentir la presencia del moreno d pelo revuelto, sin siquiera mirar... X no mencionar lo bien q besaba.

Si James fuera tan modesto y simpático como Ed sería perfecto; y si Ed besara tan bien como James sería perfecto. Ojalá pudiera quedarse con los 2. Pero estaba segura de q a ellos no les gustaría la idea.

Tan absorta estaba q no vio como Bell abría la puerta un poco. La rubia la había buscado x toda su casa, a donde habían ido a pasar los últimos días de fiesta, y x fin la encontró en el invernadero de su madre, rodeada de margaritas descuartizadas, y al parecer hablando sola. Tras sonreír de forma angelical, se dirigió hacia su amiga.

- ¿Q haces aquí tan sola? – Lily se asusto al oír una voz cuando creía estar sola, luego sonrió y la hizo un sitio a la rubia en el banco.

- Pensar. ¡Ay, Bell! – gimió la pelirroja mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Bell. – Estoy muy liada. ¿No puedo quedarme con los 2?

- No creo q ellos quieran. Ya sabes lo competitivos q son. – Lily suspiro al oír la misma respuesta q se había dado a si misma un rato antes. – Pero... Creo q debes olvidarte de Ed.

- ¿Xq? – Lily alzo la cabeza del hombro de su amiga, sorprendida.

- Samantha Kane. La vi como os miraba cuando estabais en la terraza. Esta enamorada de él desde siempre. En cuanto tu te quites de en medio, ellos acabarán juntos.

- No voy a dejar a Ed solo xq una chica esta locamente enamorada de él. X esa regla de 3 tb debería olvidarme de James y con más motivo ya q hay lo menos 50 chicas enamoradas así de él. – replico Lily rechazando ese argumento. – Ojalá hubiera manera de aclarar mis sentimientos.

Bell pensó q los sentimientos de Lily estaban muy claros: Estaba enamorada de James, pero como no quería admitirlo se había inventado unos sentimientos con Ed para negar lo q sentía x James. Si fuera Evy, se lo hubiera dicho allí mismo, pero como era maja y su buen propósito, uno de ellos, era no meterse en las relaciones de los demás, decidió callarse. No obstante deseo q Lily tuviera un choque frontal con la realidad y cuanto antes.

X el bien de todos.

------------------------------------------

_8 de Enero. _

_10:30_

_Andén 9 ¾._

En el andén se desarrollaba la actividad típica de un día de vuelta a la escuela: los pequeños lloraban al despedirse de su familia, las madres daban consejos a sus hijas y preguntaban a sus hijos si llevaban todo. Sin embargo, frente a uno de los vagones centrales, un grupo de 8 chicas formado x: nuestras 4 protagonistas, Doris, Misi, Isis, e Iona Douglas, la novia de Fabián Prewett, q Umbridge obligo a borrarse el tatuaje, tenían una conversación q hacía q todas las castas madres de Sangre Pura se escandalizaran ante tamañas perversiones:

- ¿Q te pasa, Iona? – pregunto Bell a la chica rubio ceniza, de sonrisa perenne, y vivaces ojos castaños q en aquel momento no paraba de llevarse la mano a la espalda como si tuviera lumbago.

- Pues q me duele la espalda desde Noche Vieja. – confeso la joven de 16 años, con la q todas se llevaban bastante bien.

- Será de los zapatos. – sugirió Doris. – a mi tb me duelen de eso.

- A ti no te duele la espalda de los zapatos, cariño. – la corrigió Evy al tiempo q mostraba su sonrisa más maliciosa. – A ti te duele de q hiciste alguna postura rara con Will.

- ¡Evy, no seas mala! – la riño Joy. – Puede ser q se llevara los zapatos a la cama.

- Es verdad. – la apoyó Isis. – A algunos hombres eso les excita.

- ¡Q interesante! – rió Evy. - ¿Es el caso de Fabián?

- Me habéis descubierto. – confeso Iona, fingiendo vergüenza. - ¿Vosotras q tal la Noche Vieja?

- Nosotras 2 fatal. – Joy se señaló así misma y a Evy. – Estuvimos trabajando... Pongo a Dios x testigo de q jamás se repetirá. – Joy alzo el puño como Escarlata O'Hara en la célebre escena de "Lo q el viento se llevo". Todas sonrieron.

- Yo hable con Sam. – anunció Misi alegremente.

- Sí él te pregunto la hora, y tu tartamudeaste algo sobre la buena noche q hacía. – explico Doris, con obvio sarcasmo.

- Yo me la pase riendo con Yeye, de lo mal q visten los Raven. – comunico Bell, ganándose las miradas de reprobación de un par de madres q despedían a sus hijas q casualmente iban a esa casa.

- Yo me enrolle con Ed. - Anunció Lily sin darle importancia.

- ¿Pero tú no estabas con Potter? – preguntaron todas las interlocutoras sorprendidas, menos Bell, q sonó bien resignada.

- Pero q manía tenéis todas. – se irritó Lily. – James y yo solo somos amigos.

- Eso decía yo de Fabián. – Iona sonrió con ternura al recordar esa época. – Q él sólo era mi amigo, y nada más. Hasta q le vi enrollándose con Sara Randall, hace unos meses... Me dieron unas ganas enormes de arrancarla la cabeza a esa perra...

- ¿Como q te dieron ganas? –Doris fingió escandalizarse ante esa mentira. - Lo hiciste. Cuando pase x el pasillo, Iona estaba sobre ella y la estrellaba la cabeza contra el suelo, Fabián trataba de detenerla...

- ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado... - confeso Iona, riendo como si recordara una de las mejores escenas de su vida.

- Pues Sara no. –señaló Isis. – Cada vez q te ve se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

- El caso es q yo sé x lo q pasas y liarte con Ed no te ayudara a evadir el problema, Lily. Es mejor q reconozcas tus sentimientos x Potter cuanto antes. – la aconsejo Iona.

Iona tiene razón. – Evy sonrió maliciosamente. – Creo q los 2 tenéis mejores cosas q hacer q discutir. – Todas las jóvenes rieron la broma. Todas menos Lily, x supuesto. Tras eso Bell, iba a decirle a Evy q eso tb era aplicable a ella y Sirius al q había visto el día anterior hecho polvo, pero entonces se fijo en los 2 adultos q iban hacia allí: Toliman Black, el padre de Sirius, y el suyo propiamente. Ellos tb la vieron y pasaron a saludarla.

- ¡Bell, cariño! – Horatius abrazo a su hija, q le miraba suspicazmente.

- ¿Q hacéis aquí?

- ¿Es q un padre no puede venir a despedir a su hija a la q no va a ver en meses? ¿Acaso es un crimen imperdonable? – Mientras Horatius Figg decía esta frase, su amigo Toliman iba mirando la cara a todas las chicas tratando de deducir cual de aquel grupo era la Evelyn, q podría ser su hija política.

- ¿Busca a alguien Sr. Black? – pregunto Joy, q la ponía nerviosa ese examen tan de cerca justo el día q la salía un grano, invisible para todos menos para ella, y no iba maquillada.

- Pues sí, a una tal Evelyn. – confesó el hombre.

- Es ella. – respondieron 6 chicas señalando a la joven de pelo castaño, q al oír su nombre había tratado de subir al tren. Mientras Bell seguía tratando de hacer q su padre se fuera.

- Así q eres tú. – el hombre la lanzo una mirada evaluadora. –Tenemos q hablar.

- ¿Xq? – pregunto la joven, sin quitar su pie del primer escalón del tren.

- Pues xq como voy a ser tu suegro creo q debemos conocernos.

- Pero es q lo de ser mi suegro ya paso.

- De eso tenemos q hablar, precisamente. – Evy suspiró y al final siguió al hombre, x el andén.

- Como Sirius les vea hablar le va a dar algo. – Todas apoyaron el comentario de Doris.

Al mismo tiempo, en ese mismo andén, pero unos vagones atrás...

- ¡Ay! ¡Mi querubín querido! ¡Esta claro q eres el más guapo de la escuela! – La Sra. Petigrew, apretó los mofletes de su único hijo al tiempo q sonreía con orgullo. - ¿No crees, Remus?

- Si, señora. – Remus logró ocultar la mueca burlona dedicada a su pequeño amigo, mientras pensaba q no hay amor más ciego q el de madre. Volvió a mirar al grupo de chicas esperando q ya se las hubiera olvidado la tontería de la subasta de solteros. ¿El q estaba hablando con Evy no era el padre de Sirius?

- Chicos, ¿q tal el nuevo año? – Hablando del demonio, penso al ver aparecer a sus 2 amigos. Sirius, más para disimular ante sus compañeros q xq estuviera más animado, mostraba una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como estudiada cuando estrecho las manos de sus 2 amigos. James iba junto a él, pero miraba a un punto lejano del andén, no estaba seguro x su mala vista, pero el hombre q hablaba con Evy le recordaba al padre de Sirius.

- Sirius, ¿ese no es tu padre?

- James, me has quitado las palabras de la boca. – comunicó Remus.

- No. – Sirius ni siquiera miro para comprobarlo. – Él esta en una misión especial con el padre de Bell.

- El padre de Bell, ¿no es el q viene hacia aquí? – pregunto la madre de Peter, al tiempo q se arreglaba un poco el pelo, ya q no todos los días una esta frente al atractivo y aguerrido líder de la elite de los aurores.

- Pues... - Sirius no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de q Horatius lo hiciera x él.

- Buenos días, chicos. – saludo alegremente el hombre, pese a q la pobre Bell trataba de alejarlo de los chicos. La rubia le lanzó a James una mirada de auxilio, pero el chico estaba muy ocupado riéndose de las caras de sus amigos como para ver dicha mirada.

- Perdona, Horatius, pero no se supone q tu y mi padre estabais en una misión especial y muy arriesgada. – le pregunto Sirius.

- Y en eso andamos. – Horatius le dirigió una mirada de acaso no lo ves. Al tiempo q miraba a Remus, con descarado interés. Sirius no espero para salir corriendo a tratar de evitar q su padre y Evy hablaran demasiado. James entre tanto se sentía como un niño en un circo de 2 pistas, y no sabía si mirar a la chica del trapecio, Bell, o al domador de fieras, Sirius, cuando...

- Potter. – La manera de pronunciar su nombre, como si fuera Patata, le llamo lo bastante la atención como para girar y encontrar a Samantha Kane. - ¿podemos hablar? – James, curioso, ya q él y Samantha nunca habían tenido nada interesante q decirse, más q insultos, asintió y la siguió arriba del tren.

Entre tanto Horatius, llevaba la tarea de conocer al q pudiera ser su futuro yerno a base de preguntas como si fuera un interrogatorio a un mago oscuro. Remus cada vez se veía más incomodo xq le recordaba a la comisión de evaluación de becas. Bell decidió q ya había tenido bastante:

- Papa, lo siento, pero tenemos q subir al tren. – Tomo a Remus del brazo y le empujó hacia la puerta, con tal prisa q accidentalmente empujó a Peter q hubiera caído bajo las ruedas del tren, de no ser xq era demasiado ancho para caber x el hueco.

- Peter. – Remus, algo alterado x el interrogatorio, miro a la rata traidora con irritación. - ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto? ¡Sube al tren!

- Voy. – El pequeño subió, aún asustado x el nuevo intento de asesinato de la Loca Rubia, y algo ofendido xq sus amigos no vieran q ellas trataban de matarle.

A todo esto, casi todo el mundo había subido ya al tren, entre los pocos q quedaban estaban Sirius & Evy, ya q la joven estaba alargando la charla con el padre de Sirius, el chico pensaba q x fastidiarle, pero se equivocaba... Fiel a su obsesión x los hombres mayores, Evy le encontraba un hombre fascinante y atractivo y no la importaría estar horas hablando con él... Pero el reloj anunciaba q el tren saldría en 1 minuto, y los 2 jóvenes subieron al mismo. (NdA: no he dicho nada, pero se supone q los equipajes los habían subido antes.)

- Pues, Evy me ha encantado conocerte. – aseguró Toliman, q en solo 6 minutos de conversación había logrado lo q su hijo no hizo en 5 años: llamarla x su diminutivo cariñoso. – Estas vacaciones a ver si tengo un hueco para q comamos los 3 juntos.

- Sería genial. ¿Pero tiene q venir este? – señaló con la cabeza a Sirius q estaba a su lado y la miró ofendido x el "este".

- Pues claro. – dijeron padre e hijo a la vez y con tono similar.

Finalmente cerraron la puerta del vagón, e iban a dirigirse a sus compartimentos, pero el tren aceleró tomándolos x sorpresa, haciendo q Evy se quedara apoyada en la pared, y Sirius cayó sobre ella.

- Me alegro de q te haya caído bien mi padre. – Sirius se separo de la joven ya q había optado x no agobiarla... de momento. Se quedo apoyado en la pared de enfrente a ella. – Ya pensaba q en cuanto lo conocieras pensarías q mi familia esta loca y no querrías saber más de ella.

- ¡Q va! Es bastante normal. Y... - Evy se quedo callada de repente al recordar q había decidido q a Sirius no le iba a dirigir la palabra en la vida.

- ¿Y q? – Sirius no obtuvo respuesta, más q ver como Evy intentaba una retirada, pero él puso un brazo bloqueando el pasillo y con el otro la sujeto para evitar q se fuera. - ¿Q pasa? ¿Ahora ni siquiera vas a hablarme? – Silencio.

- Remus, en serio te digo q Bell ha intentado matarme. – La voz de rata chillona de Peter, distrajo a Sirius un segundo, tiempo suficiente para q Evy se liberara del brazo q la sujetaba, esquivara el otro q la obstaculizaba y se deslizara hasta su compartimento. - ¿Sirius? - pregunto Peter. - ¿Q haces aquí?

- Nada. – Sirius dio un puñetazo en la pared.

- Sigue sin hablarte. – Remus señaló con la cabeza al lugar x donde se fue la Onza. Sirius asintió. – Al final lo hará, aunq puede q la dure un par de días, pero se la pasará. ¿Vienes? – los 3 chicos se fueron a su compartimento.

James & Samantha entraron en el compartimento destinado a las chicas Ravenclaw, decorado en tonos azules pasteles. Dentro había una pequeña de 12 años haciendo experimentos raros.

- Fuera. – La ordeno Samantha con el tono inflexible de alguien q espera q se le obedezca rápidamente. La chica recogió con un movimiento de varita, y los dejo solos. – Tengo poco tiempo, como ya sabrás Mi Ed y Tu Evans se liaron en Noche Vieja...

- ¿Q? – se sorprendió James.

- Entonces no lo sabías. Pues así fue: se dieron un romántico beso a la luz de la Luna. Date prisa en asumirlo q no tengo tiempo. Lo importante es q esto no nos beneficia a ninguno de los 2. Ya q yo estoy enamorada de Ed, y tu de Evans. Propongo q dividamos, y venzamos.

- Muy inteligente. – James la miro sarcástico. - ¿Xq no se me habrá ocurrido a mi ese gran plan? ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?

- Pues me inspire en la amiga de Evans, Vega, q para atraer a Sirius salía con chicos q le caían mal. Y me puse a pensar: ¿Quién es el chico q peor le cae a Ed? Y la respuesta eres tú.

- ¿Me estás proponiendo q tu y yo finjamos ser pareja, para q Ed y Lily se sientan tan atraídos x nosotros q olviden su mutua atracción?

- ¿A q es buena idea?

- Sí, salvo x el detalle de q yo soy demasiado plebeyo para ti. Y así... q llevo 5 minutos junto a ti, y ya me han dado ganas de suicidarme.

- Como si tu fueras un chollo... Solo era una idea pero si no quieres, tranquilo q ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa xq no te necesito.

- Bien. – James estaba a punto de salir x la puerta cuando oyó las voces de Lily y Ed.

- ¿Ed? ¿Podemos hablar de lo de la otra noche? – le pedía la pelirroja. - No puedo pensar en otra cosa.

- Yo tampoco. – confeso Ed, aunq su tono era más falso y meloso q el de la pelirroja. – entremos aquí. – Ambos entraron en el compartimento donde estaban James & Samantha... besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello.

- ¡Ops! – Samantha se aparto del moreno levemente ruborizada. – Ed. tono 10 veces más frío Evans, debisteis llamar.

- Sí. – confirmo James pasando el brazo x los hombros de la chica. – Así no me hubierais interrumpido cuando saludaba a mi querida **novia**.

- ¿NOVIA? – preguntaron los recién llegados con los ojos como platos.

- Pues sí. – corroboro Samantha. – Desde hace 7 días 12 horas y 5 minutos. – Beso al chico en la mejilla. – Los más... mejores de mi vida.

- Entonces lleváis poco. – Dijo Ed, q empezaba a sentirse celoso de Potter x salir con Samantha.

- Sí, es q yo estaba ciego para no ver q tenía una chica tan... única delante. Me gustaría quedarme charlando pero tengo q hablar con Remus & Sirius de algo. Nos vemos, trufita. - ¿TRUFITA? Se pregunto Lily con escándalo, si ya la pone motes absurdos es q esta más encoñado de lo q pensaba.

- Hasta luego, peluchin. Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser q el tren de un frenazo y salgas volando x una ventanilla y te abras la cabeza. – X el tono de Samantha, una/o podía pensar q era lo q quería q pasara. Y acertaría.

- Tu preocupación x mi me conmueve, reina. – James hablo con un tono contenido y sarcástico. – Cuidado tu tb, no vaya a ser q te caigas de esos tacones y te rompas la pelvis.

Después de esta despedida James salió del compartimento, y se dirigió a donde seguramente estaban sus amigos. Cuando entro los vio a los 3 sentados: Peter cerca de la puerta se inflaba a ranas de chocolate; Remus & Sirius estaban cerca de la ventanilla. Sirius le daba una conferencia a Remus sobre todo lo q sabía de los Onzas, bastante, ya q se había empapado del tema aquellas fiestas.

- Pues eso es todo lo q sé sobre Onzas. – concluyo Sirius. – Así q dime lo q sabes q yo no sé.

- No puedo. – Al ver q Sirius ya le iba a tachar de mal amigo, Remus se explico. – Sabes más q yo.

- ¿En serio? – el licántropo asintió. - ¿Quieres decir q soy la persona q más sabe sobre el tema en este tren?

- En este tren, no. Creo q Evy sabe más q tú. – corrigió Remus.

- Ya pero ella no cuenta. – intervino James. – Es como pretender saber más q tú sobre licántropos.

- ¡Un momento! – grito Peter. - ¿Vega es una Onza?

- Sí. – dijeron los 3 a la vez.

- Pues cuando salgas con ella, Sirius, no la puedes mojar, no la puedes dar de comer a partir de medianoche y no la puede dar la luz del Sol.

- Peter, esos son los Gremlins. - le corrigió Remus.

- ¿Vega es un gremlin? – se asombro la rata traidora. – Pues no se la nota nada.

- Déjalo, Peter, no te esfuerces. – Sirius le dio unas palmaditas "cariñosas" en la cabeza, sonó a hueco. Luego se volvió hacia Remus, q tenía la cara entre las manos. – Y tu Monny no desesperes. Se me ocurre algo q te animara. ¿No sientes curiosidad x saber q quería Samantha Kane de un ente del vulgo como James?

- Pues la verdad q un poco sí. – confeso Remus.

- Si me dais 10 segundos lo sabréis. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. – James hizo la cuenta atrás con los dedos de la mano. Cuando dijo cero, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y entro Lily bastante alterada.

- ¿Pero te has vuelto loco? – Le pregunto la pelirroja nada más entrar, y cerrar la puerta tras ella. - ¿Tú & Samantha Kane?

- Lily, amiga mía, el amor no hace distinciones. - Aseguró James de forma solemne.

- Pero Samy si, y q yo sepa no tienes una etiqueta q diga q tu eres de marca exclusiva... ¿Pero como puedes salir con esa psicópata? – le dio un golpecito "cariñoso" en el brazo.

- No es una psicópata. – James se froto el punto donde fue golpeado. – Es una chica... es una chica... Es una chica. – concluyo James a falta de mejor adjetivo para definirla. – Lily, ¿no estarás celosa?

- ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? – Lily se señaló a si misma. – Para nada. – Lanzo una carcajada sin humor, al tiempo q trataba de improvisar algo. – Lo q pasa es q como ahora somos amigos, pues me preocupo x ti. Como ellos 3. – Se volvió hacia los otros 2 Lobitos y Peter. Los 2 primeros borraron la sonrisa divertida q tenían en sus caras. El otro trataba de pensar, cosa difícil xq carecía de práctica. - ¿A q os preocupa q James salga con Samy?

- La verdad es q no. – confeso Remus, q estaba en fase de espíritu libre y le preocupaba más la idea de Joy.

- Un poco sí.- admitió Sirius. – Xq ya es la segunda vez q se encapricha de una loca compulsiva, y creo q empieza a tener una pauta.

- Ves como me da la razón. – Lily señaló al moreno sin captar la indirecta.

- Yo tb estoy preocupado. – Todos miraron a Peter con sorpresa. – Xq si un gremlin se come algo a las 11 de la noche, y se le queda comida entre los dientes, y se lo traga pasada la media noche... ¿Se transforma en un reptil horrible? – Aquello fue más de lo todos pudieron soportar: Sirius cedió a su primer ataque de risa auténtica del año; Remus se puso a llorar, xq nada entraba en esa cabezota dura y Lily cedió a la furia y la histeria.

- **¡Te estoy diciendo q tu amigo sale con una pija elitista e idiota a la q hace 2 días no podía ni ver y tu te preocupas x la influencia de la higiene bucal de los gremlins en su periodo de pupación!** – Le grito la pelirroja con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

- Evans, tranquila, q te va a dar un algo. – Sirius la hizo sentarse, preocupado x la forma en q se la dilataban las venas de las sienes. – Confiamos en James, no creo q haga ninguna tontería. - Le lanzo una mirada elocuente a su amigo, con la q pretendía decir q ya la había hecho. Más calmada Lily se fue del vagón, a buscar a sus amigas. Sirius se volvió hacia James. - ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- No. Nunca lo he tenido tan claro como ahora. – James esbozo una sonrisa confiada. – El plan es perfecto.

- Salvo x el hecho de q tu odias a Samy, y ella no te aguanta. – señaló Remus. - ¿Pero como se os ocurren estas ideas tan absurdas? ¿Es q el año bisiesto os ha vuelto locos? Tendríais q oír la idea absurda de Joy para conseguir el dinero de la matrícula.

- ¿Cuál es? – preguntaron los 3.

- Una subasta de solteros. – Todos palidecieron menos Peter, q aún tenía esperanzas. – Pero lo mejor es q va a ir a pedirle permiso a Dumbledore según lleguemos, espero q el la diga q no.

------------------------------------------

Pese a q Joy había ensayado la exposición de la idea ante Dumbledore con las ratas de la casa de Evy, no estaba muy satisfecha de la forma en q lo hizo. Sobre todo xq las ratas mostraban más entusiasmo al instante. A su lado Evy tamborileaba con las uñas sobre el apoya brazos de la silla, Remus rezaba para q Dumbledore rechazara la idea y Yeye jugaba con sus rizos.

- Respecto a su idea. – Dumbledore hizo una pausa dramática. – Creo q... es Genial. – Todos soltaron el aire a la vez, Remus le miró incrédulo. El anciano siguió tan emocionado como un niño en un tiovivo. – Yo quería hacer algo divertido para San Valentín. No el típico baile con el Gran Comedor lleno de globos con forma de corazón... ¬¬ en fin q creo q la idea es muy buena. ¿Han dicho 16 alumnos?

- Sí. – se apresuraron a responder, Joy & Evy.

- ¿Q tal si ponemos algún profesor?

Pero es q no hay profesores atractivos. – dijo Joy espontáneamente, haciendo q el anciano hiciera un gesto de dolor.

- Aparte de usted. – añadieron Evy & Yeye a la vez.

- Es q aún no conocen al profesor nuevo de DCAO. Bueno, si lo conocen: el doctor Daniel Ross. Creo q le conocieron en Navidad.

- Sí. – dijeron Remus, Joy & Evy. El primero deprimido xq no paraba de recibir malas noticias, mientras q ellas estaban muy animadas.

- Los incluiremos en la encuesta. – Prometió Yeye.

- Bien, yo lo anunciaré el 1 de febrero, hasta entonces hagan la encuesta con el mayor sigilo posible.

- Cuando tengamos los resultados se los daremos. – prometió Remus.

- Sabía q nos dejaría. – Sonrió Joy al salir del despacho. Miro su reloj. – Nos da tiempo a cenar algo. – Joy estaba hambrienta, ya q no habían comido nada en todo el día, xq cuando ella y Evy iban a desayunar había venido la casera reclamando el alquiler y para no pagar habían salido x la escalera de emergencias.

- Genial. – Yeye tb tenía bastante hambre.

- Yo paso de ir al comedor. – Evy dio un gran bostezo. – Me voy a la cama.

- Te acompaño. A mi cama. No a la tuya. – se apresuro a añadir Remus al ver q la frase podía mal interpretarse. Así se fueron hacia la sala Común, mientras los otros iba a cenar.

- Siento q Dumbledore nos haya dejado. – comento Evy, una vez q llegaron y se quedaron un rato hablando frente a la chimenea. – Sé q no te gustaba la idea.

- No lo sientes. Aunq cuesta saber cuando mientes. – Remus aparto la mirada del fuego y miro a la chica. – Sirius me ha dado antes una conferencia sobre Onzas muy interesante, creo q se ha inyectado el Pool Vuh en vena... Al menos deberías darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

- ¿No pararás hasta q no lo haga? – dijo Evy con tono de cansancio.

- No. – afirmo Remus. – Y él tampoco.

- Si te digo q lo haré mañana, ¿me dejarás en paz?

- Vale. - Remus sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir tú a Bell q eres un licántropo? – dijo la joven, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

- Cuando encuentre el momento adecuado. – Remus la miro de forma pensativa. – Hay algo q siempre he querido preguntarte.

- Dispara. – La joven alzo solo los ojos para mirar al chico sentado a su lado.

- Nunca has pensado lo fácil q sería todo si tu y yo saliéramos juntos. Xq yo sí lo he hecho. Siempre recuerdo el día en q entraste en mi vagón del tren, como nos quedamos mirándonos xq los 2 sabíamos lo q era el otro sin haber cruzado una sola palabra. X fin alguien al q no tenía q mentir.

- Sí q lo he pensado. – admitió Evy. – Cada vez q he tenido q mentir a alguna de mis amigas, a Sirius... Sí q sería sencillo. Lo q nos conviene. Pero no es lo q queremos. – En ese momento Remus clavo su mirada dorada en la verde dorada de Evy.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – Remus empezó a pasarla la mano x el pelo, al tiempo q se inclinaba para besarla... Pero no llego a hacerlo, aunq desde el ángulo de un observador inoportuno pareciera q sí, ya q un ruido les asustó e hizo q se separaran.

- ¿Q ha sido eso? – pregunto la chica algo alterada.

- Alguien q no ha llegado a entrar. – respondió Remus.

- Me refiero al casi beso. ¿Xq ibas a besarme?

- Pues... si. Supongo q me he dejado llevar x la conversación y el momento. – Admitió Remus. – Lo siento.

- No, si tb ha sido culpa mía. Ni se me ha pasado x la cabeza la idea de apartarme. Supongo q es algo así como instinto animal. – Luego con un tono más serio, la Onza dijo. – Pero no volverá a repetirse.

- Desde luego q no. – Prometió Remus. Mientras hablaban se habían acercado él uno al otro, y habían vuelto a unir sus miradas. Sin darse cuenta ya acercaban tb los labios, hasta el punto de q casi se saboreaban el aliento.

- Me voy a la cama. – Evy se alejo de él bruscamente, al recobrar un poco su auto dominio, y se dirigió hacia su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

- Buena idea. – la apoyó Remus yendo hacia su cuarto tb sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

Hola mis queridas/os lectoras/es. Esto ha sido el capitulo 18... Al menos ha merecido la pena la espera, ¿no? Ya q ha sido una verdadera montaña rusa emocional.

En el próximo capitulo todo lo q ha pasado en este empezara a pasar factura: la falsa relación entre James & Samantha, ese casi beso entre Remus & Evy q ha sido visto y mal interpretado x quien no debía, las palabras q Iona le ha dicho a Lily y su reacción al ver a James con Samantha puede q la hagan tener el choque frontal con la realidad... Todo ello en medio de un Hogwarts enloquecido x la subasta de solteros. En medio del caos Joy, Yeye, Misi, Iona, Bell, Lily & Evy tendrán q convencer a los guapos de la escuela para q se dejen vender. ¿Se dejarán convencer?

Cambiando de tema: Si al final lo conseguí: ¡Ya tengo los 100 mensajes!

Objetivo cumplido: ahora dejo de escribir.

Q es broma.

Q ahora voy a x los 200.

Pues esto ha sido todo y así se lo hemos contado. Sueno a telediario. Espero q os haya gustado. Q me dejéis muchos mensajitos, xq he sido niña buena y he mandado la historia antes de lo esperado, así q lo menos q podéis hacer es pasar a saludarme q es un segundo y no os cuesta nada.

Un beso, y hasta la próxima.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina, Miembro de la Orden Siriusana & estudiante desquiciada.


	19. Competencia sexual

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, pero otros muchos si lo son, el caso es q los q no son míos pertenecen a Rowling, Warner Bross, editorial Salamandra y vete a saber quién más... Si yo tuviera q sobrevivir con lo q gano de esto lo tendría peor q Yola Berrocal viviendo de su inteligencia ya q no gano un duro. X último si alguien se siente identificado con algo de los escrito, x favor q no me demande q seguro q no lo conozco y es una coincidencia.

Tras este Disclaimer renovado, q ya me tocaba actualizarlo un poco, vamos a responder a los mensajes antes de pasar a la historia, x lo q allá vamos:

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Hola, hola. Sí, Remus & Evy, tranquila, no pasa nada... Carla habla como la policia a los lunaticos con un arma y un rehén Y no, no ha sido Sirius el que los vio, date cuenta que si fuera él, ni Remus ni Evy hubieran salido con vida de allí. Más Remus que Evy, creo. Hombre, a mi no me gustaría liarme con James en esas condiciones. ¿Que digo? Yo me liaría con James en cualquier condición. Pero lo de la pelvis es cierto. De nada por el regalo, ya ves que este no tarde tanto. Un besote.

Syringen: Hola, muchas gracias por el mensaje y el paseo, ya te conté cual era la palabra con s que no podías usar, pero ahora sí la puedes usar, al menos la que ya he usado yo. La otra todavía no. ¿Vale o lo lie demasiado? Besines.

Antonietta: Hola, gracias por tus piropos. Carla se ruboriza mientras anima a Antonietta para que siga ¿Lo de Remus & Evy? Un lapsus, pero como tu dices no fue Sirius el que los vio, si no lia la tercera guerra mundial allí mismo. Yo espero que la nueva idea de James le dé algún beneficio, aunque me temo que eso va a liar las cosas más que nunca. Ay, Lily, con lo facil que lo tiene y no hay manera. A todo el mundo le gusta mucho esa pareja, la de Joy & Snape, es que son tan dispares que a la gente le caen bien. Si te sirve de consuelo Bell tc me termina de encajar a mi, así que es normal que a ti tc te encaje. Besos cielo.

Noriko: Ey, em alegro que te encantara el capítulo anterior. Sí, ya veo que te deje flipando por todos lados. Por Evy & Remus no te preocupes solo es un lapsus momentáneo que tratarán de arreglar como buenamente puedan. ¿A que es buena idea la de los solteros? Es una idea con muchas posibilidades. Se van a hacer de oro. Es que los hombres mayores tienen su morbo, y si no, mira a: Brad Pitt, Ben Affleck, George Cloonie, Sean Conery, Harrison Ford y... Puedo seguir 70 líneas más. Besotes.

Adrea Black: Hola, pues ya que tu has sido tan ordenada con el RR, trataré de serlo yo en la respuesta, esto va a ser dificil. Joy  : Yo creo que la idea de la subasta es una locura, peor una locura la mar de rentable, más que montar una inmobiliaria en España, y ya es decir. vamos, que tu apuestas por los merodeadores como los más guapos de Griffindorf, ¿Y el cuarto? De todas formas ahora verás los resultados. Lo malo va a ser para convencerlos. Remus: ¿Que quieres que te diga? Yo al lobito me lo he imaginado así cientos de veces, aunque al igual que tu en escenarios más privados. Lo de organizador... Ya verás que pasa un poco de todo. Evy: Si, conozco tu relación semi amor - odio con ella. Por lo de la torre, ya has visto que a menudo tiende a precipitarse, vamos, es intuitiva para ver lo de los demás, pero no para lo suyo, y es lo que la pierde. Estaba tan convencida que Sirius sabía que era una onza, que no se la ocurrió que podñia haber otro motivo para el "rechazo". Y me enlazo con tu otro tema: Remus & Evy: Tranquila, fue un lapsus raro, además mira que a huevo se lo puse: la sala común sola, el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea, dicen que lo del fuego es muy romántico, yo no sé, como el fuego me da algo de miedo... Bueno, que no pasa nada. Todavía. Sirius: Cuando se entere él, será cuando pase algo. Pero no fue él quien los vio, si los pilla en el momento, con el pronto que tiene el niño, los mata allí mismo, sobre todo, ahora que ha decidido q siente por Evy. (Uno!!!!) Sí, lo de los onzas es cosa de mi mente retorcida. Ay, es que Toliman es la caña, ya sé que según el quinto libro debía ser tan &$·· como la madre, pero a mi me quedaba mejor en la historia que fuera más majo y lo cambié, pero a mi tb me da algo cuando mi padre se pone a hablar con mis "pretendientes", así que tb le entiendo. James: Tu amor. No te ralles con lo de trufita, lo dijo para joder a Samy, (y un poco a Lily) y no seas como la pelirroja, no te pongas celosa de la Samy, que es un amor postizo. A ver si Lily por fin, se pone un poco las pilas y se olvida de Ed, para andar con James que es el más guapo de mundo mundial. (Junto a Remus, Sirius y Will.) En cuanto a secundarios, sí el marido de la McGonagall es el nuwvo profe de DCAO, al menos es guapo. Dumbledore es liberal, y con tal de no tragarse la clásica fiesta de San Valentín hace cualquier cosa. Ya esta!!! La respuesta más larga en FFN. NO te quejes que tu ya acabas, a mi todavía me quedan unas cuantas. Muchos besos.

Kurumi - Desu: Hola, me enanta que me digas que sigo en la media, sobre todo porque me la tienes alta. Lo de los votos... Luego hablamos. Pero lo de que tiene novia... Yo creo que te juegas menos la vida compitiendo contra Doris que contra Evy o Lily o Joy o Bell. Pero tu verás. Claro q los vio alguien. ¿Dónde si no esta la gracia? Sí, James tiene tendencias hacia las desequilibradas mentales. Me preocupa. La serie que me dices no la vi, por eso no me sonaba paranada el nombre, muy original. Gracias por aclarármelo. Besos.

Dimebonitareina: ¡Relajate! Que todo tiene solución. ¿Tu crees que Remus & Bell iban tb? Bueno, el caso es que si Bell o Sirius les hubieran visto, no se hubieran largado así sin más. Tu misma dices q Sirius los descuartiza allí mismo, pero Bell les hubiera montado el pollo igual. Estoy contigo: Lily necesita que me la espabilen porque... Se me ha quedado dormida en los laureles y no hay manera de moverla de ahí. Los otros dos el problema es que creo que están demasiado despiertos. Muakis.

Ginny84: Hola, me alegro que ya estes bien. Eso no te resistas, que al final es peor. Un besazo.

Lena 07: Hola, así que te vuelvo revoltosa? Que frase más rara. Pobre! Creo que tengo enganchada del todo. Pobrecita mía! Nada ya te traigo la dosis. Y supongo que por eso me salen los capis tan largos, porque en cada capi tiene que haber una escena de cada pareja, más que todas esten con todas y solo de dialogo me lleva 7 paginas. Pues nada, que te dejo con el capítulo. Besos.

K-rmen: ¿Que tal los ojos? ¿Te han vuelto a su forma normal? ¡No me demandes por dejartelos cuadrados para siempre! Mira, que soy pobre. Con Sirius, te entiendo, yo cada vez q escribo un capi me cuelgo más de él, aunque ahora me estoy colgando con James. Creo que por la cabeza precisamente, no le paso nada a Remus cuando fue a besar a Evy, es más creo que ese órgano le dejo de funcionar, en ese momento. Bueno, una semana y ya tienes capi nuevo. No te quejes. besos.

Bueno ya acabamos de responder a los mensajes, estoy destrozada, y los q no dejan mensajes y les da igual estarán muertos de aburrimiento, pero ya saben lo q tienen q hacer no. Aparte de eso os dejo con el capítulo 19 de esta historia. Espero q lo disfrutéis.

CarlaGrey Pictures se complace en presentar el capítulo 19 de esta producción:

CAPÍTULO 19: COMPETENCIA SEXUAL.

El mes de febrero llego a una escuela bastante enrarecida. Las chicas de todas las casas, habían estado intrigadas x una misteriosa encuesta de popularidad masculina, y se barajaban las más disparatadas teorías, desde una artículo en una revista recién creada llamada Corazón de Bruja, pasando xq algunos chicos querían saber si eran o no queridos... Tb era extraño q se preguntara x los profesores q se consideraban atractivos. ¿Querría Dumbledore hacer una renovación entre los profesores y los buscaba más atractivos? X las chicas, estupendo, el nuevo profesor de DCAO era la caña: aprender DCAO no estaban aprendiendo, pero con los otros tampoco aprendían y con este al menos se alegraban la vista.

Todas las conjeturas al respecto no eran nada comparadas con el anuncio realizado x Dumbledore la mañana del día 1 de ese mes: la razón de la encuesta era q se iba a realizar una subasta de solteros en San Valentín. La reacción del alumnado no se hizo esperar: las chicas dieron un grito de genuina alegría q hizo temblar a todo ente masculino desde el Gran Comedor hasta Londres.

Sólo quedaba una incógnita x desvelar: ¿quiénes habían sido elegidos los hombres más deseados de la escuela? O mejor dicho: ¿Quiénes eran los bombones q iban a ser subastados en San Valentín?

En una sala secreta, a salvo de todas las hordas de chicas locas q andaban x la escuela en aquel momento, 7 personas, más locas aún q todas esas hordas de chicas juntas, estaban debatiendo tan difícil cuestión:

- ¡Aquí están los resultados definitivos! – Lily se sentó en el sofá alegremente, al tiempo q agitaba un conjunto de hojas en los q estaban los resultados de la encuesta y los repartía entre sus compañeros.

- ¡Q ganas tenía de verlos! Me siento como un niño el día de Navidad. – Las manos de Yeye temblaban ligeramente mientras tomaba sus resultados. Como no conseguía abrirlos. - ¡Paso! Leérmelos vosotras.

- Vale. – Joy iba a empezar a leer, pero Misi la interrumpió.

- Antes habría q darle las gracias a Bell & Lily, q nos han ayudado a coordinar todo esto, pese a q no ganan nada.

- No tenías xq darlas. – Aseguro Bell, roja como un tomate al ser el centro de atención.

- Cierto. – Confirmó Lily. – Además si q gane algo, fastidiar a la flamante prefecta putón de Leti, su cara cuando vio lo q estabamos haciendo a sus espaldas fue la mejor recompensa.

- Sí, arrugó la nariz de tal manera q se la vio la verruga pese al maquillaje. – Evy mostró su sonrisa más maliciosa al recordarlo.

- Aún así gracias. – Intervino Iona Douglas. – Ahora pasemos a temas laborales. Joy, empieza.

- Pues los hombres más atractivos de Slytherin según votación popular son... - Todas las chicas hicieron un redoble de tambores imaginarios. - John Wilkes, el golpeador.

- Su nombre es como el whisky de su padre q tanto le gusta beber. – Yeye hizo un gesto elegante, para decir q al ganador número 1 le olía el aliento a destilería.

- Evan Rosier... - siguió Joy, soltando la carcajada, pese a tratar de mantenerse seria.

- Cuyo lema de nuevo año es q todos somos bisexuales. – Yeye puso su tono de cotilla, para añadir. – Eso dijo cuando me tiro los tejos...

- Severus Snape. – Joy volvió a reprimir la carcajada.

- ¿Te hizo ya multiorgásmica? – intervino Evy, con su tono más malicioso.

- Y x último. – Joy ignoro a Evy, pero sonrió con dulzura ya q ahí venía su venganza. – Regulus Black.

- ¡El cuñadísimo! – gritaron con alegría Joy, Yeye & Iona mirando a Evy, q hizo un gesto de me parto dándose con el dorso de la mano en el estómago. No era un secreto q desde la pelea en la q McNair sufrió su famoso accidente, Regulus tenía una extraña obsesión con Evy, antes la odiaba x ser Sangre Sucia, pero después de llevar las marcas de sus uñas x 3 meses, había empezado a tirarla los tejos de una manera tan vulgar q si Sirius se hubiera enterado se hubiera convertido pronto en hijo único. Evy, q disfrutaba escandalizando con su ingenio feroz y su sonrisa maliciosa a todo chico q cayera al alcance de ambas, hacía milagros x mantenerle a ralla. Pero el pobre chico se debatía entre odiarla x ser Sangre Sucia, o adorarla xq en el fondo era masoquista.

- ¿No esta McNair? – Se extrañó Bell. – Algunas lo encuentran atractivo.

- Sí, pero lo descartamos... - Joy hizo una mueca, mitad asco, mitad repulsión. – Me niego estar a menos de 70 metros de él.

- Bien, los Ravenclaw son míos. – anunció Misi, alegremente. – Aunq sólo quiero a uno, pero ahora esta con esa guarra de Rebeca, y yo q pensaba q iba a x Lupin. Pero... El primer ganador es Gilderoy Lochkart.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Bell & Yeye totalmente sorprendidos.

- A mi tb me sorprendió. – admitió Lily, q ya había dado un vistazo a los resultados antes de llegar. – Pero luego recordé q Evy me dijo q las fans de Lochkart votaban 3 veces al día. – La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

- Los siguientes clasificados son Reed Crandall, Samuel Kane y Eduard McKinnons. – al decir el último nombre todas miraron a Lily.

- ¿Q? – dijo ella molesta.

- Nada. – todos apartaron la mirada, pero con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

- ¿Y en Hupplepuff? – pregunto Bell para cambiar de tema.

- Esos son míos. – anunció Iona.

- ¡Q territorial, Io! – exclamó Yeye. – A los hetero no les gusta. – Iona sonrió burlona antes de anunciar a los ganadores.

- De mi casa: Dedalus Diggie, el ex de Doris; Bradley Branstone, el pirómano; Lou Fine, el poeta más cutre de la historia y mi amor Fabian Prewet. Y aunq no lo creáis estoy dispuesta a subastarlo, xq sé q esta causa lo merece, pero como alguna de esas zorras se pase un pelo... - Iona hizo un gesto bastante elocuente sobre el destino de la desdichada pertinente, pasando su uña decorada con dibujos de flores x su garganta.

- A eso es a lo q me refiero cuando digo q eres territorial. – Yeye hizo un gesto de no aprendéis. - ¿Y a hora viene lo mejor?

- Cierto. – corroboró Evy, sabiendo q Yeye se refería a su propia casa, Griffindorf, pero decidiendo hacerle sufrir un poco . – Los profesores. - Todas rieron al ver el gesto de decepción de Yeye, luego Evy anunció a los ganadores, añadiendo sus maliciosas opiniones. – Albus Dumbledore, xq hay q tener contento a nuestro atractivisimo director; Ludo Bagman, nuestro siempre feliz profesor de vuelo, me pregunto q se fumara para ello; Daniel Ross, esposo de McGonagall, y competente profesor de DCAO; y Varius Venom...

- ¿VENOM? – preguntaron todos a la vez con tono de q aquello era imposible.

- Si, chicas y chico. – explico Evy, con un tono serio de profesora q quedaba desmentido x el brillo malicioso de sus ojos. – No solo de sexo, lujuria y diversión vive el ser humano, tb necesita humillación y venganza, y hay muchos en esta escuela q desean tener a Venom disponible x una noche para saldar cuentas. Creo q hay reside su atractivo.

- Interesante teoría, Evy. Pero x favor decidme a quien subastamos de Griffindorf.

- ¿Q te importa, Yeye? – pregunto Bell curiosa. – Una de las normas de esto es q nosotros no podemos pujar en la subasta, así q te va a dar lo mismo.

- Pero quiero calibrar el buen gusto de esta escuela. – replico el Yeye lanzando uno de sus rizos violetas hacia atrás.

- Pues en nuestra casa la competición ha estado más q reñida. – comunicó Lily dando un vistazo a su hoja. – En primer lugar, y ganador x solo 1 voto, James Potter; segundo lugar, Sirius Black...

- Eso era predecible. - dijo Iona con tono aburrido.

- Sí, pero es q en la tercera posición hay un triple empate, y en la cuarta no sé si es una votación o una quiniela de infinitas variantes. – explico Lily, frunciendo ligeramente la frente. – La tercera posición es para: Remus J. Lupin, William Jack Sparrow, y Michael McDonalls.

- ¿Cómo rompemos el empate? – pregunto Misi.

- No pasa nada. – la tranquilizo Iona. – Una de las condiciones de Dumbledore es q no podíamos obligar a ningún chico a q participara en la subasta contra su voluntad, sino q tendríamos q convencerlos... Dicho de otra forma, así tendremos suplentes.

- Me parece buena idea. – repuso Lily. – Además de convencerlos a ellos, tendremos q hablar con sus novias xq algunos las tienen.

- Como Potipot. – X esto Yeye se ganó una mirada furiosa de Lily.

- Sí, pero ya hablé con Samantha. – Anunció Bell. – ya había previsto q James estaría entre los ganadores, así q decidí ganar tiempo. Ha dicho q no la importa y se ha interesado bastante en si Ed, era uno de los ganadores.

- ¿Q? ¡Veis como esa chica esta loca! Si yo fuera la novia de Potter, ni loca le dejaba a merced de esas fieras hambrientas de sexo, pero esa chica se comporta como si todo lo referente a él, le fuera indiferente. ¿Xq me miráis así? – Todos miraban a Lily como si fuera muy interesante lo q decía. - No estoy admitiendo q quisiera ser su novia, es q no me parece muy normal la actitud de esa chica. Xq pudiendo tener a Potter para ella sola y se pone a preguntar x Ed, pero si hay una diferencia abismal entre ambos chicos. – Esta vez Lily cayó al ver las miradas de sus amigas q venían a decir, pero si tu haces lo mismo. Y lo peor es q tenían razón.

- Bien. – Joy decidió cambiar de tema tras mirar a Lily pensando q la gustaba cuando estaba borracha. – Samy, no pondrá problemas; Iona has dicho q no te importa q Fabian participe; dado q la culpa de todos mis males la tiene Snape, creo q debe apechugar; Rebeca me da igual lo q piense; Doris nos debe una así q la toca tragar x lo q sólo queda... ¿Evy?

- ¿Q he hecho? – pregunto la onza alertada al oír su nombre.

- Estar loca x Black y poner en grave peligro físico a todas aquellas chicas q han osado salir con él. – señaló Yeye. - ¿Harás lo mismo esta vez o tratarás de dominarte?

- Lo de Black es pasado. No me importa lo más mínimo. – Evy había decidido x el bien común reprimir todos los recuerdos referentes a la noche del regreso a Hogwarts, incluida la promesa de arreglar lo de Sirius. La verdad es q llevaba casi un mes evitando a los Merodeadores, de una forma q superaba la época en la q Lily se escabullía de ellos.

- Perfecto. – prosiguió Joy, tras mirar a su amiga q últimamente estaba muy rara, sobre todo si mencionabas a Lupin ante ella. – Dumbledore ha dicho q se ocupara de los profesores. Así q tenemos q convencer a 16 chicos de q participen en una subasta x una buena causa.

- 15 – corrigió Lily. – Lochkart acaba de aceptar. – Lily mostró un pergamino con la firma del rubio. – ni siquiera se había planteado no estar entre los elegidos. Es un engreído de mierda.

- 14, entonces. – Misi tb sacó un pergamino similar al de Lily. – Wilkes no se queda corto en lo de ser un presuntuoso.

- Sí son 14 tocamos a 2 x cada uno de nosotros. – Yeye mostró una sonrisa ilusionada al tiempo q se frotaba las manos. – Buena proporción. Me pido al cuñadísimo y a McDonalls.

- Yo me pido a Fabian y a Crandall. – informó Iona tras mirar la lista.

- Yo a Snape y a Rosier. – se adjudicó Joy.

- Para mi James y Fine. – decidió Bell.

- Pues yo quiero a Samuel & Branstone. – comunicó Misi.

- Yo hablaré con Ed & Diggie. – dijo Lily, fastidiada xq Bell se hubiera quedado a James aunq habría q reconocer q la rubia le manipularía mejor.

- Pues solo me quedan Black & Will. – Evy no sabía si sentirse alegre o no por aquella noticia.

- Buscaré a Remus para decirle los resultados. – dijo Bell cuando ya se estaban levantando. – ¿Tú sabes dónde está, Evy?

- ¿Xq iba a saberlo? – Evy esperaba q su tono fuera indiferente y no cercano a la paranoia.

- Xq te ha dicho antes donde iba a estar. – le recordó Lily.

- Cierto. Estará entrenando con Potter & Black.

- ¡Eso es genial! Así me ahorro buscar a James. – Se alegró Bell xq si estaban los 3 solos la chica se atrevía a jugar un poco, sino la daba vergüenza. - ¿Vienes conmigo, Evy? Así te ahorras buscar a Black.

- Prefiero hablar antes con Will & Doris. – Y luego para sí, Evy pensó q no estaba preparada para afrontar a Sirius aún, y menos con Remus delante. Al día siguiente estaría en forma para ello.

- Nos vemos mañana al mediodía aquí. Así veremos si hay q pasar al siguiente de la lista. – Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Joy y se fueron dispuestos a convencer a los solteros.

------------------------------------------

Ed iba x el pasillo completamente distraído, preguntándose q podía haber visto una chica como Samantha en un zarrapastroso como Potter. (NdA: eso no se lo dices en la calle, capullo.) Estaba claro q no pegaban ni con cola.

- ¡Ed! – el aludido se volvió para ver a Lily q iba a saludarle. Desde q Potter salía con Samantha la pelirroja había perdido atractivo para él, ya q tb lo había perdido para Potter. (NdA: ¬¬ Q poca intuición tiene este hombre.) No obstante se planto una sonrisa falsa en la cara y saludo amablemente a la chica.

- ¿Cómo va Lily?

- Bien. Pero venía a pedirte un favor.

- Tú dirás.

- Como ya sabrás estamos organizando una subasta de solteros con los chicos más atractivos de la escuela, y tú eres x votación popular uno de ellos, x lo q me preguntaba si te gustaría participar. Ya sé q no te gusta la popularidad ni la competición, pero como tb sé q eres generoso pensé q no te importaría hacer el esfuerzo.

¿Popularidad? ¿Competición?

- Pues claro q quiero participar. X curiosidad lo hará Potter.

- Pues Bell está en ello... - Lily se extrañó x el interés x lo q hiciera Potter, ¿Q pasa lo quería comprar él o q? Genial, otro q quería quedarse sin ojos. ¿Pero q piensas Lily? Potter ahora era un chico con novia, y ella no era una Puticia cualquiera para ir destrozando relaciones. – Tienes q firmar aquí.

Lily le pasó un pergamino, donde el chico estampó su firma. En él se decía q aceptaba participar en la subasta libremente, y q no había sido coaccionado para ello.

Luego la pelirroja se fue a buscar a Dedalus su otro objetivo, mientras el rubio se fijaba un nuevo objetivo: ser subastado x más dinero q Potter.

------------------------------------------

- Mira, pero si es el culpable de todos mis males. – Rosier & Snape se volvieron al oír la voz dulce e irónica q pertenecía a Joy. La chica estaba sentada en unas escaleras frente al pasadizo q salía de las mazmorras donde estaba la sala común de Slytherin, de la q ellos iban a cenar.

- ¿Q haces ahí? – pregunto Snape con extrañeza.

- Pasaba x aquí. – Joy quito importancia al hecho de q llevaba cerca de 3 horas sentada en esa escalera. – No cambies de tema, asume tu responsabilidad en mi conversión en proletaria, y firma aquí para recibir tu parte del castigo, y tu Rosier no te escondas, q tb tienes un pergamino q firmar.

- ¿Q es esto? – dijeron ambos chicos leyendo los pergaminos con atención.

- Una mera formalidad q os compromete a participar en la subasta de solteros q se realizará el próximo 14 de febrero y de la q yo seré presentadora.

- Ah. – dijeron ambos a la vez. Tras esto la devolvieron los pergaminos, sin firmar, y se fueron a cenar. Pero Joy se interpuso en su camino.

- Joy, no te esfuerces, no vamos a participar. – sentenció Snape, tratando de esquivarla.

- Pero tienes q hacerlo. – Joy empezó a hacer pucheritos. – O vale, no lo hagas, esto demuestra q no te importo lo más mínimo. ¿Es q no te das cuenta de q sin el dinero no podré seguir estudiando? Acabaré trabajando en algún puesto de sirvienta, y tendrá q ser en el mundo Muggle, xq aquí eso lo hacen los elfos, excepto Conserje de Hogwarts. ¡Q horror! Acabaré como Filch, una vieja amargada q llora recordando los días q le dejaban colgar a los alumnos de los pulgares y sin el menor sentido de la estética. – Su melodramático discurso fue cortado x Snape q la tapo la boca con la mano, si hubieran estado solos igual la hubiera callado de una mejor manera, pero a él nunca le habían gustado las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

- Si firmo, te callas. – Ella asintió con la cabeza, ya q su boca aún estaba tapada. – Bien, firmaré. – Snape tomo el pergamino y la firmo. Rosier la lanzo a la chica una mirada desafiante: con él el chantaje emocional no funcionaba. Joy decidió optar x otro tipo de chantaje. Se acercó a él, y con un susurró le dijo.

- ¿Es cierto q le tiraste los tejos a Yeye? – No dijo más, pero dejo el mensaje implícito.

3 minutos más tarde Joy estaba en su cuarto con los 2 pergaminos firmados. Sin embargo tenía una nueva preocupación. Algo a lo q le llevaba dando vueltas un rato.

¿Y si Rosier era bisexual y estaba enamorado de Snape? No es q fuera una celosa paranoica obsesiva como Evy & Lily, ella se basaba en el hecho de q al irse los chicos le había parecido q Rosier le miraba el culo a Snape. Ella no se sentía preparada para aquello, al contrario q Evy & Lily nunca había tenido q lidiar con cientos de rivales de ambos sexos. Y con todo lo peor era q... ¡No sabía q ropa ponerse para competir con un hombre x su hombre!

------------------------------------------

La experiencia de perder a Samuel en manos de la pelandrusca de Rebeca había dinamitado la timidez de Misi, dándola una nueva seguridad y aplomo dignos de una amiga de las chicas más locas de la escuela. Gracias a eso y su nuevo aspecto no la costo convencer a Branstone de q firmara el pergamino, pese a q el chico estaba muy ocupado jugando con el mechero q le regalaron sus padres en Navidad. Misi pensó q vaya padres tenía para q le regalaran un mechero a un pirómano.

Encontró a Samuel saliendo del gran Comedor, el chico solía cenar muy pronto, con Rebeca colgada de su oreja x la boca como si fuera un pendiente. Ella trato de ignorar esa lengua repulsiva q salía de la oreja del chico q amaba para poder concentrarse en lo q había ido a hacer allí.

- Samuel, supongo q estás al día de la subasta de solteros. – Misi clavo sus ojos, violetas gracias a la magia de Yeye en los del chico. – Tú has sido uno de los seleccionados y si estás interesado en participar, pues tienes q firmar aquí. – le mostró el pergamino.

- Él no participará. – Rebeca aparto su lengua de la oreja, para decir esto con tono territorial.

- Rebeca, yo hago lo q me da la gana. – La cortó el chico, q no le gusto para nada el tono posesivo. Apartó a la chica con brusquedad y firmo el pergamino. Luego la susurró a Misi, en tono confidencial. – No sé en q coño estaba pensando cuando la dije q la quedaba bien el vestido rojo.

Tras esto se fue. Misi había aprendido 2 cosas: Yeye tenía razón: a los hetero no les gustaban las chicas territoriales y el color favorito de Samuel era el rojo. Eso último tenía q recordarlo.

------------------------------------------

- Hola Dedalus. – Lily saludo alegremente al chico q estaba saliendo de la biblioteca. - ¿cómo va todo? Siento mucho tu ruptura con Britany.

- Bueno, ya sabes son cosas q pasan. – Dedalus la dejo al día siguiente de la famosa partida de póker, xq estaba seguro q Lily no tardaría en caer a sus pies. Y allí estaba ese momento. Al mirar su perfecto cuerpo, pensó q valía la pena la espera.

- Verás, has sido seleccionado como uno de los solteros más atractivos de Hogwarts, aunq no podías ser de otra forma, y si estás interesado en participar, debes firmar este papel. Me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras. – Lily selecciono su sonrisa más encantadora. La de "soy una chica dulce e ingenua y necesito tu ayuda y protección urgentemente".

- Claro q estoy interesado. – El chico firmó pensando como de agradecida se mostraría Lily después de hacerla ese gran favor.

------------------------------------------

- No hay nadie. – James asomó su cabeza con el pelo revuelto de detrás de un tapiz, comprobando q no hubiera una horda de locas x allí, es decir, q no estuviera una de sus locas favoritas x allí, q en verdad equivalían a una horda de locas.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Sirius tb asomo la cabeza mirando todo el pasillo con la expresión paranoica y desconfiada q lucía desde q Dumbledore anunció la Subasta de Solteros en el Gran Comedor haciendo q todas las chicas se volvieran locas perdidas.

- Sí, Sirius, lo estoy. – respondió James con tono paciente.

- Tb estabas seguro de q en el Campo de Quiditch no habría ninguna loca, y esa estampida de Ravenclaws pasó demasiado cerca. – recordó Sirius con tono acusador. James suspiro y decidió q si Evy y él no se arreglaban antes de la Subasta, los iba a encerrar en un cuarto con cama hasta q lo hicieran. Arreglarse, se entiende.

- Olvida eso ya, Sirius. – pidió Remus asomando su cabeza x encima de las de sus otros amigos. – Vamos a la habitación q necesito una ducha ya. (NdA: ¿necesitas q te enjabonen la espalda durante la ducha, Remusín? ¿Quién ha escrito eso? Mejor vuelvo a la historia.)

Los 3 chicos, creyéndose a salvo salieron al centro del pasillo, Fue entonces cuando cierta rubia q les esperaba oculta tras una armadura, donde estaba desde q consiguió sin demasiados problemas la firma de Fine, paso a la acción.

- ¿Q tal chicos? – saludó Bell con su tono angelical, pese a eso los 3 chicos pegaron un respingo al oír la voz femenina. Se volvieron y vieron a Bell con los brazos cruzados con una media sonrisa divertida.

- Hola Bell. – saludo James, tratando de sonreír. – Supongo q quieres hablar con Remus... Pues Alá, os dejamos solos tortolitos. – James ya empezaba la retirada.

- La verdad es q quería hablar con los 3. – Lo q se temían. - ¿Xq os fuisteis del Campo? Yo quería jugar un poco. – Eso no era lo q se temían. – No importa, ya han salido los resultados de la encuesta. - Eso sí era lo q se temían. – Y tú, James eres uno de los ganadores. Felicidades. Firma aquí para demostrar q aceptas participar x tu propia voluntad.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijeron los 3 a la vez. James algo decepcionado x tener q participar en la subasta, y los otros 2 algo molestos al ver q no tenían q firmar nada.

- No puedo participar. – intervino James rechazando el pergamino q debía firmar. – No creo q a mi Samy de mis vísceras, le guste, q participe.

- Y no hay más ganadores entre nosotros. – le pregunto Sirius con cara de cachorro triste.

- Sí, no es q queramos participar, pero... - Remus hizo un gesto q venía a decir q no quería participar en algo tan degradante pero q no estar entre los ganadores tb le era insultante.

- Vale, cada loco a su tiempo. – Bell se armó de ingenio para darles las noticias sin herir sus frágiles egos masculinos. – James, la excusa de Samy no te vale, xq ella parecía estar dispuesta a pasearte con correa x la subasta siempre y cuando al final de ella llevara a Ed y no a ti. Si no te conociera diría q sale contigo para dar celos a Ed... Sirius, mi misión, ya q he decidido aceptarla, es q James firme, de q firmes tu algo, si tienes q firmar algo se encargará otra. Y Remus tú solo participarás si Yeye & Evy no logran enredar a McDonalls o a Will, pero q si tú quieres firmar x nosotros encantados, nos ahorramos convencer a 2...

- No, x mi esta bien. – Remus sonrió al ver q estaba entre los finalistas, pero no tenía q participar en la subasta.

- Toma, Bell. – James prácticamente le lanzo el pergamino firmado, pero ella lo atrapo al vuelo con una mano y sin molestarse mucho, demostrando q lo único q la impedía ser una de la mejores cazadoras del equipo de Quiditch era la timidez. – Y solo para q conste creo q tú Remus debes participar ya q en parte es x tu causa todo esto. Ahora si q os dejamos solos. – James & Sirius se fueron a su cuarto, dejando solos a la pareja.

- Al final, vas a ayudar la noche de la subasta o no. - La pregunta de Bell no carecía de base ya q Remus se había negado a participar en cualquier cosa q tuviera q ver con el tema de la subasta.

- Sí, lo haré. Pese a no estar muy de acuerdo con esta idea, sé q todos los q se quedaron sin beca estarán allí, así q colaboraré. – Remus miró a la rubia, hacía mucho q no estaba así con ella, xq después del casi beso con Evy, necesito aclararse un poco. Y ahora q tenía delante a Bell se daba cuenta de q x muchas cosas q tuviera en común con Evy, ninguna podía compararse a lo q sentía estando con Bell... Con Evy era una mezcla de amistad y atracción animal. Con Bell en cambio era un vuelco en el fondo del estómago combinado con una descarga de ternura x sus venas. Lo de Evy no fue más q un capricho repentino q podía echar a perder 2 de las cosas q más valoraba: su amistad con Sirius y su amor x Bell. Xq era amor ese sentimiento y no tenía dudas al respecto.

- Remus. – la voz de la rubia, algo preocupada le hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo q debemos irnos de aquí. – antes de q el licántropo, pudiera preguntar xq decía eso, una voz femenina y bastante histérica retumbó x el corredor.

- ¡ES LUPIN! ¡VENID CHICAS!

Remus no esperó para tomar a Bell x la muñeca, lanzarse a un pasadizo q les llevaría directos al cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Mientras corría decidió q tenía q hablar con Evy y obligarla a arreglar las cosas con Sirius mañana mismo. Aunq tuviera q encerrarles en una habitación con cama para q lo hicieran. Arreglarse, se entiende.

------------------------------------------

Evy no tuvo el menor problema en convencer a Will & Doris para q el primero participara en la subasta. Empezó alabando la buena pareja q hacían y recordando q si estaban juntos fue gracias a su intervención al más puro estilo de Celestina q busca recompensa. Continuo con una perfecta imitación de Joy en plan melodramático total diciendo q cuando la expulsaran de Hogwarts x no poder pagar jamás volvería a encontrar el amor y remató con un toque maestro diciendo q a lo mejor debería de liarse con Avery q pagaba muy bien a sus amantes. Esa frase fue definitiva: Will firmo y Doris no solo no puso pegas sino q amenazó con dejarle si no firmaba y se ofreció ella misma a ayudar la noche del 14 F, y a vender a todos los hombres de su familia si era preciso.

Pero eso fue el día anterior. Ahora era sábado y ella llevaba media hora en la puerta de lo Merodeadores sin decidirse a entrar. Sabía q Sirius estaba solo xq James había salido con su "novia", no entendía como Lily no veía q él solo estaba con ella para darla celos, Peter tonteaba con Anya y Remus estaba desayunando con Bell y sus amigas.

Repaso su aspecto en el cristal de una ventana una vez más: los vaqueros q mejor la quedaban, una camisola blanca, y el pelo liso y suelto cayendo x debajo de sus hombros. Tomó aire, se dijo así misma q estaba fabulosa, y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante. – Evy volvió a tomar aire, y entró. El chico estaba en el baño, afeitándose, lo q no quedaba claro era si se estaba afeitando la barba o la piel de la cara, ya q aquel día estaba bastante nervioso y no paraba de cortarse. X el espejo vio q era Evy, y antes de q ella pudiera felicitarle x ser uno de los solteros codiciados de la escuela, él se adelanto. – No.

- ¡Pero si aún no he abierto la boca! – respondió la onza con tono herido.

- Pero sé lo q vienes a decirme.- Puso una voz q pretendía ser la de Evy, pero no le llego a salir ese ronroneo propio de ella. - Soy uno de los solteros seleccionados para la subasta y necesitas q firme ese pergamino... Tienes mucha cara. Te has pasado casi un mes sin hablarme y ahora vienes a pedirme un favor. Pues esta vez no me manipularás tan fácilmente. ¡JODER! – exclamó frustrado y dolido, xq había vuelto a cortarse.

- Trae. – Evy se acercó a él, y le pidió la cuchilla. Sirius le lanzó una mirada suspicaz. – No pienso quedarme aquí para ver como te despellejas vivo. – Sirius la dejó la cuchilla, Evy la tomo y se subió al lavabo para quedar más alta. Luego separó las piernas y él se sitúo en el espacio entre ambas, sujetándola para q no se cayera en el agua. – Tienes razón. –admitió ella, mientras acercaba la cuchilla a la cara del chico.

- ¿Seguro q sabes hacerlo? – pregunto Sirius retrocediendo. - ¿Q es eso de q tengo razón?

- Pues claro, es como hacerse las piernas. – le tranquilizó ella omitiendo el hecho de ella no se depilaba con cuchilla y x tanto era la primera vez q la utilizaba. – En cuanto a lo de q tienes razón es q la tienes. Tengo mucha cara. Me paso un mes sin hablarte y ahora solo lo hago xq necesito un favor...

- Nena, no vas a lograr manipularme. – le aviso Sirius, q veía q aquello no era más q otro intento de llevarle x donde ella quería. – Ahora el q esta enfadado soy yo. Sacaste conclusiones precipitadas, no me dejaste rebatirlas y no me has hablado en un mes de acuerdo a ellas.

- Tienes q admitir q la situación es sospechosa. Sabía q sospechabas q era una Onza, y me dices q tienes q aclararte las dudas antes de seguir adelante...

- Ya nena, pero q el camino más corto entre 2 puntos sea una línea recta no significa q sea el camino correcto.

- Tal vez. Esto ya esta. – Evy acabó de afeitarle, sin hacerle más cortes de los q ya tenía.

- No esta mal. – admitió Sirius, haciendo su gimnasia facial frente al espejo, poniendo caras q resultaban muy sexis pese a los cortes.

- ¿Ves como puedes confiar en mi?

- Confío en ti. – Dijo Sirius al tiempo q la quitaba la cuchilla de las manos x si acaso. Ella se limito a alzar una ceja.

- Ahora hay q hacer algo con esos cortes. ¿Tienes aloe Vera? – Evy dio un vistazo a alrededor, buscando los productos q solían llevarlo: suavizantes de pelo, crema de manos, cacao labial...

- Nosotros no usamos de eso. – respondió Sirius en tono desdeñoso.

- ¿No? – Evy balanceo x delante de los ojos grises del chico una crema de manos q contenía no solo Aloe Vera, sino aroma de lilas.

- Es de James. – aseguró Sirius. – ¿Para q lo quieres? – X toda respuesta Evy sonrió, tomo un poco del elixir bucal de Remus q contenía mentol, añadió el Aloe Vera y luego se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano, q apenas sangró, aunq si lo bastante como para q cayera una gota en la mezcla. Tomo un bastoncillo de esos de limpiar las orejas e hizo un gesto a Sirius de q se acercara, y empezó a pasar el bastón empapado x encima de los cortes q se cerraban al instante. Sirius recordó q había leído algo sobre q la sangre de Onza se usaba igual q la de dragón en pociones curativas...

- Tb tienes razón en lo de q debí dejar q te explicaras. – admitió Evy, no sin cierta desgana. – así q esta es tu oportunidad: explícate.

- Es q así en frío... - Sirius hizo un gesto de q le parecía difícil, pero dado q la chica acababa de sangrar x él, pues una explicación era lo menos q se merecía. – Te aseguro q no tiene nada q ver contigo, bueno, si esta relacionado contigo pero no eres la causa... ¡Joder! ya vuelvo a liarla. Lily y yo hicimos una especie de pacto: yo procuraba q no pasara entre nosotros nada de eso q la pone histérica y ella se portaría bien con James.

- ¿X eso te llevo aparte para hablar contigo cuando Remus se peleaba con Snape? – pregunto Evy con tono pensativo. Sirius asintió. – Pues no veo la relación xq pelear no es sexual. A no ser q a Lily la excite pelear con James, entonces tendría lógica...

- Eso la dije yo... Pero me salió con q soy insoportable. – Sirius rió al ver el gesto de Evy, con el q parecía querer decir q en eso le daba la razón a Lily.

- A veces puedes serlo. Volviendo al tema de la Subasta... - Evy había terminado de curar los cortes y decidió hacer lo q había venido a hacer.

- ¿Cómo q volviendo al tema? – Sirius la dedicó una mirada paranoica. – Nadie había sacado ese tema antes. No me vas a convencer de q participe.

- ¿Xq no? – Evy hizo un gesto de incomprensión. – Dumbledore ha sido muy explícito al respecto. Después de la subasta habrá una cena, y un baile para las parejas formadas, x lo q no significa q tenga xq pasar nada sexual...

- ¿Sexual? – En ese instante Sirius se dio cuenta de q solo había visto el lado malo del asunto, es decir lo de ser subastado como un pedazo de carne para deleite de las salidas de la escuela, pero ahora se dio cuenta del lado bueno: poder salir con alguna de esas chicas, y puede q hasta darse el lote con ellas. Trato de recordar cuando fue la última vez q salió con una chica y recordó q fue en Noviembre del año anterior cuando salió con Berenice Turpin... Demasiado tiempo. Lo extrañaba tanto q se olvido de q la cita fue un desastre, q no disfruto nada del sexo y q se paso media noche esperando q Evy hiciera algo q le obligara a cancelarla. – Creo q voy a firmar el papel, xq, después de todo es x una buena causa. – Tomo el pergamino y se dirigió al escritorio en su cuarto para tomar una pluma.

- No es necesario q lo firmes. – Evy trato de quitarle el papel, dado q la expresión de los ojos del chico al decir la palabra sexual la había dado muy mala espina, pero ya era tarde xq él había firmado. – Vamos si no querías, pues no querías...

- Pero si q quiero. – Sirius le devolvió el pergamino. – Será divertido salir con una chica para variar...

- ¿Salir con una chica? ¿Y yo q soy? – repuso Evy cruzando sus brazos, y mirándolo con furia, sin tomar el pergamino.

- Una chica, pero no somos novios ni nada así q podemos salir con otra gente. A mi no me importa. – dijo él aun con la mano extendida sin saber q lamentaría esas palabras. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, ignoró el brazo extendido, y se acercó a él hasta q sus labios casi le rozaron su oreja.

- Si piensas q voy a dejar q te salgas con la tuya. Estas muy equivocado. – le susurró, repitiendo de forma inconsciente las palabras q él la dijo cuando ella amenazó con salir con Crandall.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza? – Las palabras de él, fueron la respuesta de ella aquel día. Evy no rompió con el ritual y termino como acabó él.

- No, es una promesa. – Tras esto tomo el pergamino de sus manos y salió de la habitación.

------------------------------------------

- Samy cariño, ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto James a su "querida novia" con su tono más suave y contenido ya q había testigos.

- X supuesto. – Ella contuvo la critica q asomaba a sus labios, x el atuendo de James: vaqueros desgastados y rajados, camisa azul marino q llevaba x fuera de ellos... A algunas chicas les gustaría ese aire desaliñado pero a ella no. - ¿Q quieres? – le pregunto una vez q estuvieron solos y pudieron hablar libremente.

- Verás, se supone q estamos fingiendo ser pareja para engañar a nuestros respectivos amores, y separarles a través de los celos, ¿no?

- Sí. – respondió Samy, pensando xq se lo había tenido q explicar 4 veces si era uno de los chicos más listos de la escuela.

- Pues entonces me pregunto: ¿Xq diablos mi supuesta novia no solo no ha puesto pegas a la idea de q me subasten sino q además se ha interesado x la adquisición de otro modelo?

- ¡Am! – Samy se quedó sin palabras x primera vez en su vida. – Supongo q me dejé llevar x mis emociones... No volveré a fallar. Sabes esto de salir con alguien a quien odio para provocar celos al q realmente amo no es tan fácil como pensaba. – Confesó la chica sentándose en un banco.

- Lo sé. – se solidarizó él, sentándose a su lado. – Tú al menos no vas a clase con Ed, yo la tengo q ver en clase, en la comida... Y como ahora somos amigos. ¿te conté lo q pasó el otro día? – Ella negó con la cabeza. Y él se lo contó. – Estaba probándose un vestido y quería una opinión masculina, Yeye no andaba cerca así q me invito a su cuarto. Pues allí estábamos los 2 solos, y ella se queda con el vestido q pretende llevar a la subasta: de licra lavanda, y tan ceñido q no deja lugar para la imaginación... Me dieron unas ganas de arrancárselo salvajemente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Has dicho q era lavanda? – James asintió y Samy pensó q tenía q cambiar su vestido para no ir de uniforme con Lily. Si de su noviazgo con James iba a salir algo bueno. – Me tengo q ir a Pociones. Hasta pronto, cariño. – Al inclinarse a besarlo en la mejilla le dijo. – Tu amor, y la peliteñida plasta nos observan. – Luego algo más alto. – Cuidado si entrenas no vaya a ser q te caigas de la escoba y te rompas las costillas, se te clave una en el pulmón y te provoque un neumotoráx de esos...

- Sí, trufita, y tú al ir a clase ten cuidado tb xq tienes q coger las escaleras, pueden girar repentinamente, caerte al suelo y provocarte un traumatismo cráneo encefálico severo. – le aconsejó James. El moreno no estuvo mucho tiempo solo, ya q Lily se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo es q se va? - pregunto tras saludar Lily.

- Tiene pociones. – Explico James. – Sino fuera x eso, la verdad es q somos inseparables, uña y esmalte...

- Me alegro.

- Pues nadie lo diría. – refunfuñó James.

- Es q me preocupa, xq pienso q ella no te quiere, y me parece q te estás enamorando de ella, y de eso no va a salir nada bueno. Me lo dice mi instinto. – James constato, para su sorpresa, q no había sólo celos, sino q Lily estaba realmente preocupada x él. A decir verdad aquellas ojeras no estaban antes...

- ¿Estas bien, Lily? Pareces cansada. – Ella hizo un gesto con la mano q podía ser desde un genial hasta un quiero morirme. - ¿No les pasa nada a tus padres? – Ella le miro con extrañeza. – Los mencionaste la noche de Navidad.

- ¿Sí? Sigo sin acordarme del todo... - Lily pensó en aquellos flashes q la venían x la noche y la mantenían despierta, tratando de ubicarlos y situarlos, pero eran tan huidizos como una snitch dorada, y ella el Quiditch... - No ellos están bien. Bueno, mi hermana me vio el tatuaje y se puso a dar gritos como loca, pero ella siempre esta gritando así q...

- Ya sabes q cuando quieras me ofrezco a quitártelo. – la recordó James con su sonrisa de niño pícaro adorable.

- Eso no va a poder ser. – replico Lily. – Para empezar xq ya paso el tiempo en q el tatuaje se podía borrar después de cazarlo, y para seguir x mucho q pase tu novia de ti, no creo q la guste q andes cazando mi snitch.

- No creas, q ella no es nada celosa. – James no había borrado su sonrisa y la miraba con verdadero cariño. Lily pensó q Samy era tonta x dejar q le subastarán...

- James. – Will les observaba algo avergonzado x haber interrumpido uno de sus momentos de "break", como llamaba Yeye a los 15 minutos anuales en q Lily & James no estaban peleando. – Pero es q tenemos q entrenar. El partido con Hupplepuff es el sábado q viene...

- Sí, es cierto. ¿Están todos ya? – pregunto James, mientras se levantaba.

- No faltamos tu y yo. Bueno y Remus. Le he visto hablando con Evy. – al oír esta frase, James palideció momentáneamente. En cuanto acabara el entrenamiento iba a tener una charla con Remus, debía dejar a Evy, o las consecuencias serían tremendas...

- Pues vamos para allá. Hasta luego, Lily. – dijo tras tratar de robarle la nariz a la pelirroja. Lily aún sonreía la broma cuando su soledad fue interrumpida x una de las 3 personas del cosmos a la q no quería ver ni en pintura.

- Te vencí Evans. – anunció Leticia en tono triunfal.

- Me parece q el agua oxigenada con el q te tiñes el pelo te ha hecho cortocircuito en tu única neurona. – respondió Lily, sin hacerla mucho caso. – Tú y yo no competimos x nada.

- Sí q lo hacemos. - Repuso la rubia de bote, molesta al ver q no obtenía la reacción esperada: lágrimas, sollozos y un suicidio ritual. – Competimos x James. Y he ganado yo.

- ¿Tú q vas ganar? – pregunto Lily q cada vez la veía peor de la cabeza.

- Pues sí, tu solo lo tuviste una tarde, mientras q yo le tuve varias, es tan apasionado, tan impaciente, tan brutal...

- ¿James? Cómo se nota q al q tuviste atado en tu cama era McNair disfrazado de él con una poción multijugos. – Los ojos oscuros de Leticia se desorbitaron de la sorpresa de q ella supiera eso. Lily no desaprovecho su ventaja. – Pobre Leti. Si es x número de veces yo le he tenido más q tú, ya q el castigo q nos impuso Dumbledore, me hizo dormir con él...

- Y q solo lo hizo x obligación...

- ¿Entonces xq insistió tanto para q me pusiera un picardías? – Lily decidió omitir el hecho de q tuvo q ponérselo x una apuesta, y no por gusto. La cara de Leticia era un poema. Lily decidió q debía irse, ya casi era medio día. – Me ha encantado charlar contigo. – Se levanto para irse pero Leti la sujeto con sus uñas postizas como garras.

- Aún así he ganado. – Leticia la miro con verdadero odio. – Xq con tarde o sin ella, con picardías o sin él... No esta contigo, ¿no?

- Pero tampoco esta contigo, sino con Samy.

- X poco tiempo. Al contrario q tú, no tengo escrúpulos en meterme en medio de una relación...

Leticia se puso a reír como una bruja de cuento Muggle, Y Lily se fue de allí reprimiendo, a duras penas, el impulso de utilizar todo su potencial mágico para hacer reventar a Leticia.

------------------------------------------

- Tenemos q hablar. – dijeron Remus & Evy al mismo tiempo al cruzarse x un pasillo. Remus aún conservaba la sonrisa tierna de haber desayunado con Bell, mientras q Evy aún tenía un brillo malicioso en la mirada después de ultimar los detalles de su plan para fastidiarle el 14F a Sirius. Entraron en una sala secreta, sin darse cuenta de q alguien les vio entrar, y tuvo su propia idea de lo q iban a hacer.

- Escucha, Evy, lo del otro día... Lo he pensado bastante estos días. – empezó Remus después q ambos estuvieran sentados en unos sillones, uno enfrente del otro. - Para empezar creo q debo disculparme x intentar besarte...

- Ya te dije q tb tuve mi parte xq ni se me paso x la cabeza tratar de apartarme. – repuso Evy con un gesto felino para restarle madera al asunto.

- Lo sé. Pero no quiero q haya malentendidos entre nosotros. Y me he dado cuenta de q estoy enamorado de Bell, y q lo q siento x ti no fue más q una atracción momentánea. – Remus hizo una pausa temiendo la reacción de la chica, pues sabía q era muy irascible.

- Eso es... ¡Genial! – A Evy no la importaba demasiado el "rechazo" de Remus, lo cual era bastante esclarecedor respecto a sus sentimientos, xq era mucho peor q lo q le había dicho Sirius, y ni siquiera la molesto. – Me alegro mucho x ti. Y x Bell, ya era hora q no estuviera con un capullo engreído.

- Me alegro de q no te lo tomes mal. Pues voy a decírselo a Bell.

- ¿Q la amas? ¡Q romántico!

- No, Evy, me refería a nuestro secreto.

- ¿Q eres un licántropo? Pues ya iba siendo hora...

- No, q casi nos besamos.

- ¿Vas a decirle eso? – Esta vez la tranquilidad de Evy se desvaneció. - ¿XQ?

- Pues xq es la verdad, y debe saber lo q pasó.

- ¿Xq? – repitió Evy sin entender. Viendo q Remus no entendía su punto de vista trato de explicarse mejor. – Acabamos de decir q no significo nada para ninguno de los 2. ¿Cierto?

- Sí. – replico Remus con cautela.

- Pues si se lo dices a Bell, tendrá importancia. Ella entrará en fase depresiva, dirá q la hemos traicionado vilmente y tratará de suicidarse a base de comer galletas sin respirar. Y Sirius, joder, no quiero ni pensarlo. Y con él te vas a llevar la peor parte tú. – le advirtió Evy, al tiempo q se cruzaba de brazos en el sillón.

- ¿Xq? Tu eres la chica q le gusta, y has estado a punto de besar a uno de sus mejores amigos. Creo q se cabreará más contigo q conmigo...

- No, xq acaba de decir q podemos salir con otra gente, así q... Pero tú en cambio has violado unas 70 normas de esos códigos raros q tenéis los tíos, x tanto se va a enfadar mucho más contigo. – Evy se inclino hacia delante, y cuando volvió a hablar su tono era un ronroneo. – Ellos son felices sin saber nada de esto, ¿xq vamos a destrozar su felicidad con algo q no tiene la más mínima importancia? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

- Tienes razón. – admitió Remus tras un rato de fingir q se lo pensaba. – Pero hay un problema: alguien nos vio. Y desde el ángulo q nos vio se pudo pensar q nos estábamos besando.

- Lo había olvidado... - admitió Evy, algo preocupada. – Puede q no nos haya visto. Tenemos q encontrar a esa persona y darle a entender q lo q vio no es lo q cree haber visto.

- Bueno, sabemos q era de Griffindorf, lo cual nos limita bastante el campo. – dijo Remus sacando un pergamino y empezando a descartar gente.

- Tb sabemos q no son ni Bell ni Sirius, xq sino estaríamos muertos los 2. – descartó Evy.

- Tampoco fue Lily xq ya nos habría lanzado un discurso sobre la moralidad, la traición y el engaño. – Remus tacho los 3 nombres.

- No te creas, q desde q James anda con Samy, esta muy dispersa... - corrigió Evy. – Si Joy me hubiera visto ya me hubiera preguntado q tal besas, y no lo ha hecho, así q ella tampoco fue.

- Si fueran Leticia & Anya ya lo sabría todo el país, así q tb fuera. – Remus observo la lista. – Eso nos deja a...

- ¡Demasiada gente! – dijeron los 2 a la vez.

- Vamos a tener q investigar. – suspiro Evy.

- Sí. – dijo Remus mirando la larga lista con desesperación.

Remus & Evy salieron de la habitación y tras andar unos pasos se encontraron a Lily & Yeye. La pelirroja se había encontrado con su amigo nada dejar a Leticia, y se estaba desahogando contándole a Yeye como el putón la había retado...

- ¡Hola! – Yeye los saludo alegremente. Al tiempo q les lanzaba una mirada q despertó el instinto paranoico de Evy. Luego hablaría con él.

- Remus. James te esta buscando. – Le informó Lily. – Esta en el campo de Quiditch.

- Joder. – exclamó el licántropo. - ¡Me olvidé!

- Ya. – Replico Lily en su más tono irritante de yo lo sabía. – Y además James a hecho ese gesto raro con la cara q hace de vez en cuando. Ya sabes ese de: "no puede ser", cuando Will le ha dicho q estabas hablando con Evy.

- ¿Así? – pregunto Remus, tratando de no darle importancia y pensando q tenía q hablar con James ya.

Después de esto todos se separaron. Remus fue para el entrenamiento y los otros 3, para la reunión.

------------------------------------------

_Reunión del CPOSS._

_(Comité para la organización de la subasta de solteros.)_

- Pues a mi no me costó nada convencer ni a Fabian ni a Crandall de q participarán. – comento Iona, concluyendo q tenían a toda la lista en la subasta. – Bueno, a Fabian un poco me costo pero mereció la pena el esfuerzo, no sé si me entendéis. – añadió haciendo aparecer sus hoyuelos.

- En verdad tenemos un pequeño problema. – les anunció Yeye con tristeza. – Resulta q McDonalls va a estar un tiempo en la enfermería.

- ¿Xq? – pregunto Joy preocupada, ya q él era premio anual y sin él quedarían a merced de la malvada Puticia.

- X lo q me ha contado Virgi, resulta q había un error en la página del Kamasutra q consultaron. – replico Yeye, con su tono de cotilla total.

- Eso suele pasar. – asintió Iona recordando su dolor de espalda.

- Pues vamos a tener q hablar con Lupin, para q juegue, sino habrá q ascender a los de la 4ª posición. – dijo Misi preocupada.

- A todo esto, ¿quiénes son? – pregunto Evy a Lily.

- Pues mejor q no lo sepáis, xq lo vais a flipar... Son, entre otros muchos: Peter Petigrew, Bifidus Activus, Yeye y ...

- ¡Basta, Lily! – suplicó Joy. – Ya oímos bastante. Bell, vas a tener q convencer a Remus de q participe, me da igual como lo hagas, pero convéncele, xq mis dotes de vendedora no son tan buenas como para vender a Peter o a Bify, y a Yeye le necesito a mi lado xq es el otro presentador...

- Tranquila, Joy, le convenceré. – suspiro Bell.

- Pues si eso es todo. Fin de la reunión. – anunció Yeye alegremente. – En la próxima trataremos el tema de los adornos para el baile. Dumbledore nos dijo q no quería ni globos rosas con forma de corazón, ni cupidos ni nada de eso.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntaron a la vez Joy & Evy a su amigo.

- Claro, vosotras diréis. – replico el joven de buen humor.

- Lo de q Rosier te tiro los tejos, ¿iba en serio o es una de tus típicas bromas q yo no le pillo la gracia? – pregunto Joy.

- Es cierto, aunq creo q aún le duraba la borrachera de Noche Vieja, y eso q era día 8, ¿xq?

- Xq creo q trata de robarme a Snape. – confesó Joy bastante alterada.

- ¿Y q más? Aunq Rosier sea bisexual, no significa q Snape tb lo sea. Y salvo esa obsesión rara q se pillo con Lily nuca te ha dado motivos de duda. – al decir esto miro a Evy, o x lo menos eso penso ella q estaba cada vez más paranoica. Remordimientos de conciencia los llaman.

- Ya pero, q pasa con eso de q todos somos bisexuales en el fondo, xq la historia esta llena de gente q empezó como amigos y luego acabo como amantes, y la amistad a veces es el comienzo de algo más importante...

- Joy, aleja todas esas ideas de tu mente. - Respondió Yeye, serenamente. – esas cosas solo pasan en los libros, no en la vida real... Además si después de lo q has hecho x él, renunciar a tu fortuna y eso, no te quiere es q no te merece, y si se lía con otra persona no habría maldición lo suficientemente fuerte como para castigarle...

- ¡Lo siento! ¿vale? ¡siento haber estado a punto de besar a Remus! Pero todo fue muy raro, y paso muy rápido, pero aunq desde donde tu mirabas podría parecer otra cosa, te juro q no llegué a besarle, así q x favor deja de torturarme y lanzarme indirectas. – le pidió Evy, sacudiendo al chico como si fuera una maraca de un lado para otro.

- ¿De q hablas? – Joy la miro con extrañeza. Y ella pensaba q tenía problemas. - ¡Evy, suelta a Yeye! ¿Besaste a Remus? ¿En q estabas pensando? Bueno, después de verle con ese uniforme yo tb lo hubiera hecho, pero esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es q Bell va a querer matarte cuando se entere.

- No le bese, casi pero Yeye entro hizo un ruido, y nos separamos. Sin embargo, Yeye cree q si nos besamos, pero no fue nada, y como no fue nada, ni Bell ni Sirius tienen xq saberlo nunca. – Evy soltó al chico, y le pidió disculpas.

- Pero si yo me acabo de enterar. – aseguró el chico.

- ¿Entonces no fuiste tú?

- No.

- Vale. Te creo. Joy. Yeye. – Tomo a sus amigos de las manos e hizo q se sentarán en el sofá. Evy se puso en cuclillas frente a ellos, con las manos de ellos aún tomadas y mirándolos intensamente a los ojos le dijo. – Tenéis q jurar x vuestras vidas, q jamás, pase lo q pase, les contaréis nada a nadie sobre mi casi beso con Remus. Nunca. bajo ningún concepto. A nadie.

- Joy. – Yeye buscó con su mano libre la mano libre de su otra amiga sin apartar los ojos de la mirada verde dorada de Evy. – Evy, me da miedo.

- Lo sé. A mi tb. – respondió Joy, tomando la mano de Yeye, y sin apartar la mirada de su amiga. – Me recuerda a Lily.

------------------------------------------

Cuando los 3 decidieron salir, después de q Evy les obligara a jurar sobre lo más sagrado para Joy & Yeye, el catálogo de moda primavera – verano de Madam Malkin, q no contarían nada sobre su casi beso con Remus, y De q Joy se convenciera de q Rosier no iba a x Snape, se fueron a acompañar a Joy al campo de Quiditch q llegaba muy tarde a entrenar. Justo en ese momento les vieron salir 2 de los protagonistas de su conversación.

- Mira, tu ex prometida anda otra vez con Dalton. – Rosier le dedicó una mirada burlona a su amigo. – No te preocupa q pase tanto tiempo con él. Seguro q la ha visto desnuda más veces q tú.

- No me preocupa xq Dalton es gay. – dijo Snape sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

- ¿Estas seguro? Mira q hay estudios q demuestran q todos somos bisexuales. – le señaló Rosier.

- Q pesado estás con el estudio ese. – suspiro Snape, harto de q su amigo citara el susodicho estudio unas mil veces al día.

- Vale. Olvida el estudio. ¿Y si no es gay? Y si finge. Tu piensa q a lo tonto ese tío has estado con más mujeres desnudas q todos los Merodeadores juntos, bueno a eso solo contribuyen Potter, Black y Lupin, pero tu ya me entiendes.

- Evan, ¿sugieres q Dalton finge ser gay para poder ver a mujeres desnudas?

- Sí. – repuso Rosier. – Sé q parece algo retorcido, pero me parece un plan perfecto para poder estar con todas las tías q quiera sin q ellas sospechen.

- ¡Joder! Evan, pensaba q era el único q lo creía. – confesó Snape, q se estaba volviendo loco xq a nadie se lo parecía. - ¿Me ayudarás a desenmascararle?

- Cuenta conmigo. – Rosier & Snape chocaron las manos.

------------------------------------------

Cuando al fin acabo el entrenamiento, James encontró una excusa para quedarse solas con Remus, pues quería decirle q no le parecía bien lo q estaba haciendo. Remus no puso pegas xq quería explicarle a James q no paso nada entre él y Evy, y q no se trataba de jugar con Bell ni nada de eso, ya q James era muy protector con Bell...

- Remus, sé q has estado hablando con Evy a solas y no me parece nada bien lo q haces. – le dijo James con su tono serio. – Yo quiero ayudar tb.

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Remus confuso, xq jamás penso q James le propusiera hacer un trío ellos 2. Y mucho menos con Evy.

- Tratas de q Evy perdone a Sirius. – replico James sin asomo de duda. – Pero yo tb quiero ayudar a q esos 2 vuelvan a estar juntos. – esta vez puso esa cara de niño q las chicas de la escuela encontraban adorable.

- Si, lo siento. – confeso Remus avergonzado, aunq no por lo q James pensaba. Aun no entendía como Evy le convenció para mentir. – Había pensado en encerrarles en una habitación con cama para ver si lo hacen. Arreglarse, digo.

- Yo tb lo pensé. – admitió James. - ¿Q tal esa q encontramos frente al baño de los prefectos?

Mientras los 2 chicos empezaban a barajar distintas opciones, Remus se pregunto: vale, si no es James, ¿quién coño nos vio?

------------------------------------------

Entre tanto Peter debatía entre si decirle lo q vio a Sirius o seguir protegiendo a Remus. Unas horas antes no lo dudaba, ya q Remus sin duda alguna había cedido a un impulso repentino, (la gremli estaba buena, había q reconocerlo) y x eso besaba a Vega. Era algo sin importancia y no merecía la pena cabrear a Sirius x algo tan tonto. Pero al verles meterse en una sala secreta a solas... Era obvio q la aventura, decidió llamarlo así xq lo leyó en una revista Muggle llamada Hola, continuaba, y en ese caso Sirius debería de saberlo.

O, no.

------------------------------------------

Y así acaba este capítulo... ¿Quién acertó q era Peter?

En mi opinión Evy & Remus se equivocan al no querer confesar, xq Bell & Sirius se van a acabar enterando y va a ser peor xq parece q tienen algo q ocultar, y estando Peter de x medio esta claro q no va a durar en secreto.

Pues en el próximo capítulo será básicamente la subasta, q le decidí posponer un capítulo x motivos de espacio, expectación y eso pero ya sabéis quien juega, y quien no, y como están las cosas x la escuela después de todo lo q pasó. Por supuesto si os interesa podéis pujar, peor tened en cuenta que una servidora siempre en aras del argumento se reserva el derecho de reclamar a algún subastado para una de sus protagonistas. Tb contar con que seréis estudiantes de la escuela, vamos que no ofrezcais un millón de galeones, porque nadie tiene tanto dinero. ¿Ok? ¿Algo más? Así, solo una puja por RR. Y razonable, os repito.

Tb estarán Rosier & Snape tratando de demostrar q Yeye no es gay, ¿tendrán razón?

Espero q os haya gustado este capítulo, q os hayáis reído un poco, q de eso se trata, y dejadme vuestra opinión con un RR.

Un beso y pasad buen Hallowen.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

Co - administradora de un foro de fict.

Estudiante estresada.

(Como siga así solo firmar voy a ocupar una página entera.)


	20. La subasta

Disclaimer: seamos originales, no son míos todos los personajes, no gano dinero con esto, y no esta basado en personas reales, y las pociones me las invento así q no intentéis repetirlas en casa. Me siento loro de repetición, ya.

Sí chicas & chicos, chicas q chicos, al fin esta aquí el capítulo 20 la subasta. Carla para de escribir ante el aullido q emiten las Fans locas, ya pararon. ¡Q miedo dan! Pero antes de tan anhelado momento, va lo q estáis pensando:

¡Responder a los mensajes de los capítulos anteriores!

No pongáis esas caras, q así es mejor, tiene todo sentido y la vaga de la autora no anda rebuscando en su correo, q la da un poco de pereza, aunq si lo tiene q hacer lo hace encantada. Pues vamos a ello.

Ginny84: tu duda, Yeye se refiere a que Leticia es prefecta, entonces al faltar McDonalls que es el premio anual y segundo al mando en Griffindorf, ella tomaría el "control" x así llamarlo. Lo cual no beneficiaría a ninguna de ellas. Espero haberte desliado. Un beso.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: ¿Por Snape? Pos nada, 2400 por Snape, aunque mira que yo te hacía más pujando por James o Sirius, no sé porque. No te preocupes porque Joy se plantee las tendencias sexuales de su novio, preocupate porque no sepa donde duermes, la niña de la cara de Maddona veneciana, no es un angelito de la caridad precisamente. ¿A que sí? Tb creo que Remus & Evy no deberían ocultar algo así a sus amigos, ya deberían de saber x expreiencia que los secretos terminan explotandote en la cara. Pos yo creo que Peter, va a cantar en do menor, siempre ha tenido problemas para contener la lengua. Igual te tomo la palabra para pujar por James, ¿te puedes creer que nadie lo quiere? Le vamos a crear un complejo al pobre... Pujaría yo, pero como soy organizadora, no me dejan. Muchos besos.

Kurumi - Desu: Hola, lamento que estuviera más flojo, pero piensa que estaba frenando porque vi que si metía lo de hoy me quedaba larguisimo. ¡Eso son pujas originales! Pero la de Dumbly con solo 20 G como que no te la veo mucho. La de Bradley igual sí, pero ojo con el pelo que es un pirómano. Suerte.

Noriko: Te entiendo, tb me olvido de la existencia de la rata, pero siempre aparece el muy... cuando menos te apetece. Otra, ¿tu en serio pretendes competir con la McGonagall con 50 miseros G? Aunque bien mirado el sueldo de profesora igual no la llega, pero el suspenso en transformaciones no te lo quita ni Dios. Muakis.

Syringen: De nada, es lo mínimo después del tiempo que te tomas tu con mis historietas. A ver si tengo hueco y me leo otra de esas cortitas que tienes. Disfruta.

Traviesa1500: Claro, es que lo mas normal y mejor en estos casos es ir con la verdad por delante. Siempre hay algún alma caritativa dispuesto a contar lo que ocultas. Pero el lobito y la onza no aprenden. Y Peter, ese no sabe estar callado, claro que hablara.

Antiope Black: tranquila, cielo, tranquila. Tomate una manzanilla para el estómago. ¿Mejor? Y tu tranquila, ante todo. Sé lo que es necesitar un día de 29 horas para hacer todo lo que tienes que hacer. Besos.

Goi Izarra: Hola, gracias por las felicitaciones. Y vamos, es normal que adores a Yeye, es que es el mejor. En cuanto a Evy, es que la teoria de la indiferencia funciona, el problema es cuando le has conseguido haber como haces para mantenerle a tu lado, eso es lo jodido. ¿Te apellidas Vega? ¡Qué casualidad! Creo que loca es la palabra que define a Joy, porque gustarle Snape, lo siento es que ahora estoy en fase "odio a Snape" pero tranquila, en general me controlo bastante. PDTA: Yo el nesquit lo bebo cuando lo escribo, me inspira.

Adrea Black: Ay, que mala vida llevamos. De juerga hasta las mil... No puede ser. No te pone Remus, a mi es que eso de que sea licantropo me encanta, creo que sino lo fuera igual no me gustaría tanto. En ese caso coincidiría contigo en que es mejor como amigo que como amante, en general. Pero tiene su morbo: los chicos responsables cuando se despendolan son la caña. En cuanto al triangulo amoroso, que ha montado la mente enfermiza de Joy, si que es gracioso. Y claro que lo de Yeye es mentira, una injuria de esas, yo le pondría la demanda a Rosier. Respecto a Samy: verás, yo me la imagino como Victoria Bechkam, y a James, tengo tendencia a verle como Colin Farrell, así que yo creo que el tema es que son incompatibles. Vamos, no creo que esos dos puedan ser siquiera amigos, es una alianza temporal que seguirá mientras sirva a sus intereses, peor terminara en cuanto puedan. De nada por leer tu historia, esta en mis favoritas. Un gustazo. Hasta pronto.

Antonietta: Uy, cuidado con las amenazas, de todas formas, no creo que Joy este en lo cierto con lo de que Snape es gay. Nunca destaco esa chica por su ojo interior precisamente. Ya, te digo, vaya manera de comerse la cabeza y ninguno de los 2, ni el lobito ni la onza acertaron. ¡Que desastre! Tranquila en este capi hay mucho James y Lily. ¡A disfrutar!

Steffy Potter: ¡Que breve! Nada ya continuo.

Arwen Wood: Te respondo aca, algún día llegarás. Por curiosidad, ¿No te apellidarás Vega? Conozco a otra que igual. No te preocupes, si de mi depende, cuando Harry termine matando a la rata dentro de 15 años, ese aún sera virgen.

Lizzie Black 86: si ya te reconocí aunque intentaras cambiar tu nombre, aunque tc demasiado. No te preocupes, es que hubo un momento que parecía James así que puede que tu ojo interior se quedara deslumbrado ante él, o ante el nuevo pelo de Yeye, que todo puede ser. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Lena 07: Es que James & Samy son la caña de románticos, se respira amor cada vez que están juntos. ¿Misi? ¿Porque? Tenía que ser Griffindorf y Misi es de Hupplepuff. ¿Así que por Lupin? Sí, al final juega, creo que McDonallds esta fuera de combate. Así que nada, suerte.

Lena 07: ¡Cuanto tiempo chica! Tranquila, eso son calumnias que se inventa el tonto de Rosier, aunque ójala fuera hetero, estará a mi alcance... ¡Ignora eso! Creo que Rosier le de a todo lo que se mueve, así que fijo que es bisexual. Pero no tiene nada que hacer contra Joy, nadie es más fashion que ella. De nuevo suerte, en la subasta. Estando yo de por medio te hará falta.

Dimebonitareina: ¿Te sorprendí con lo de Peter? Me alegro, a veces no es fácil. Creo que si Remus y Evy supieran que es Peter el que los vio, lo decían deprisa, por la cuenta que los trae, pero como no lo saben... Más que argumento, creo que la frase de Evy es una amenaza. Básicamente, después de la subasta ahí un baile, y ellos tienen que ser las parejas hasta que termine el baile. No están obligados a nada más. Sí, el metodo ese de suicidarte es dulce, pero tiene q dejar un cadaver demasiado gordo. ¿no?

Bueno, ya sin más, poneos a cubierto de las estampidas, no quiero que nadie salga herido, y... ¡A leer!

CAPÍTULO 20: LA SUBASTA.

Los q pensaban q convencer a los solteros para q participaran iba a ser lo más difícil se equivocaban totalmente... Luego hubo q ocuparse de la decoración del gran comedor, de esto se ocupaban todos los años las fans de Lochkart encabezadas por Miranda Goshak, x lo q nuestras locas protagonistas tuvieron q sentarse a negociar con ella q no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer e insistía en q no era San Valentín sino caía una lluvia de globos rosas con forma de corazón del techo. Menos mal q a Lily se le ocurrió cambiar los globos x pompas de jabón q eran igual de cursis pero al menos pinchaban antes.

Después los elfos solicitaron su opinión sobre el menú, y hubo q buscar cantantes q vinieran a tocar al baile, en eso último les ayudo Dumbledore q conocía un Mago q tocaba muy bien pero q se había retirado, aunque x Dumbledore no le importaría tocar una noche. Lo del menú en cambio fue una auténtica prueba de fuego para todas ya q no querían dar mucho trabajo a los elfos, pero estos parecían ofenderse si les pedían cosas sencillas, al final decidieron q el menú fuera sorpresa incluso para ellas.

Luego toco la distribución de las mesas, de tal forma q fueran de 8, el orden en q se iban a subastar los solteros q después de mucho discutir decidieron q primero los 4 profesores, para acabar cuanto antes, y luego los alumnos x orden alfabético.

Y finalmente, lo más importante, como iban a ir vestidas ellas. Lily se paso 2 meses probándose cosas, y le pedía su opinión a todo ente masculino q se cruzara en su camino, para luego ignorar dicha opinión totalmente. Joy, estaba frustrada xq apenas tenía ropa q ponerse, y no tenía dinero para ir de compras. Bell quería estar radiante y original, pero toda su ropa era azul. Evy no tuvo más problema q ayudar a Will a recuperar la respiración cuando la vio la ropa q iba a llevar, una vez q lo hizo, el chico silbó admirado al tiempo q la felicitaba x las mejoras físicas q había experimentado y q él no había notado.

Cuando x fin ellas estuvieron listas, tuvieron q empezar a revisar la ropa q iban a llevar los chicos, xq esos eran capaces de ir con la túnica del uniforme. Así q Joy & Yeye fueron de peregrinación x todo Hogwarts inspeccionando lo q se iban a poner los chicos, e hicieron bien, puesto q sino hubiera sido un desastre absoluto, y tras revisar cuidadosamente los baúles de todos los solteros les dijeron q debían ponerse.

Claro q el día de la subasta se vio claramente q los solteros tuvieron especial cuidado en no ponerse la ropa q habían elegido ni Joy ni Yeye. A todo esto, Rosier & Snape habían empezado su investigación para demostrar q Yeye, fingía ser homosexual y q le gustaban más las chicas q la moda. Para tal fin, le dejaban revistas porno x todas partes, pagaron a chicas de su casa para q se pusieran con el culo en pompa delante de él, pero nada. El tío fingía mejor de lo q ellos pensaban. No se les paso x la mente a ninguno de los 2 la idea de q a lo mejor no estaba fingiendo.

El día de la subasta estaban los 2 Slytherin tratando de ver q iba mal en su estrategia, antes de pasar a lo q Joy calificaba como su momento de notoriedad, pero q ellos preferían calificar como el momento q iba a mandarles al psiquiatra de x vida, cuando los Lobitos, q llevaban varios días paranoicos perdidos xq estaba claro q esos estaban tramando algo, decidieron dejarse de chorradas y atacar de frente.

- ¿Q coño estáis tramando? – Les pregunto Remus sentándose en una especie de salón con bolas de cristal q hacían las veces de tele, q se había acondicionado para los solteros de oro. Sólo había uno en el escenario x vez, para q fuera menos humillante.

- ¿Nosotros? – Snape se señaló así mismo. – Nada. – aseguro luego con la mejor cara de inocente q pudo. X desgracia, los Slytherin no sabían poner caras de inocente, ya q carecen de experiencia en ese campo.

- Ya claro q no tramáis nada. – Repuso Sirius sarcásticamente.

- Pues si lo sabes Black para q preguntas. – le respondió Rosier de mal humor.

- ¿Me decías algo, Evan? – pregunto Regulus, q pasaba x allí y volteó al oír su nombre.

- No hablaba contigo, sino con ese Black. – aclaro Rosier, señalando a Sirius.

- ¿Va todo bien? ¿Habéis probado la limonada? La ha preparado Lily. – pregunto Yeye, pasando x allí, algo acelerado. – Estamos a punto de empezar. ¡Q nervios! – y tras esto se fue, con un brazo doblado y dejando caer la mano.

- Sabes, Snape, creo q esto nos viene algo grande xq no hay manera de desenmascararle. – confeso Rosier derrotado. – Creo q igual estos 3 puedan ayudarnos.

- ¿Ayudaros? – James se empezó a servir un vaso de limonada. – Rosier creo q esto de ser un símbolo sexual de Hogwarts te ha jodido las pocas neuronas q tenías. – Tras esto probó el vaso q se había servido. - ¡Puaj! Esto es asqueroso...

- Ya pero es q a vosotros tb os interesa esto. – replico Snape. Todos hicieron gestos de lo dudo mucho. – Creo q Yeye no es gay.

Durante un momento reinó el silencio en la sala, hasta q fue interrumpido x las carcajadas sarcásticas de Remus, James y Sirius.

- Rosier, creo q tu y Snape debéis dejar de olfatear las pociones q preparáis xq os están afectando muy seriamente. – Les recomendo Sirius en cuanto logro calmarse un poco a la vez q se limpiaba una lágrima, xq se había puesto a llorar de la risa.

- Vale, sé q así suena algo improbable. – admitió Rosier. – Pero pensarlo un momento: es perfecto. Ninguna chica desconfía de él, y además tiene muy buen gusto para la moda, con lo q seguro q entra a los probadores con ellas, y además como sus novios piensan q no supone una amenaza, no les molesta q lo hagan. Y entre tanto él se pone las botas.

- Sí, Rosi, es el crimen perfecto. – Repuso Remus con sarcasmo, al tiempo q tomaba un trago de limonada, xq tanto reír le había dejado seco. Trago q no tardó en escupir, ya q aquello estaba asqueroso. - ¿Pero es q Lily no sabe lo q es el azucar?

- Obviamente no. – Dijo James q se estaba comiendo una gragea Bertie Bop para quitarse el sabor de la limonada. – Rosier, creo q debes dejar de leer las novelas de Agatha Cristie, es obvio q te estimulan esa imaginación q tienes, y tu Snape... No sé q cual es tu excusa pero creo q no le debes dar alas a las paranoias de este.

- No os lo creéis. – dijo Snape, serenamente, entornando sus ojos negros.

- Pues claro q no. – confirmo Sirius, sentado cómodamente en un sillón. – Todo es producto de vuestras mentes retorcidas y enfermas.

- Gracias x lo de retorcidos. – Rosier se llevo la mano al pecho, agradeciendo sinceramente el "piropo" de Sirius. – Pero tengo pruebas. Mirad ahora y veréis como no es homosexual.

Rosier les enseñó como en un pasillo q llevaba a la zona del Gran Comedor donde normalmente estaba la mesa de profesores, y q aquella tarde – noche hacia las veces de escenario. En dicho pasillo estaba Yeye embobado mirando a Bradley Brasntone.

- Sí, Rosier le hemos pillado in fraganti. – Dijo Snape, mientras le daba una colleja, xq tras ver eso hasta él empezaba a pensar q el chico no estaba fingiendo.

- Mirad con más atención. – repuso el chico con tono paciente.

Volvieron a mirar y se fijaron q Bradley estaba mirando embobado como Misi se colocaba las medias de rejilla, para lo cual tenía apoyada una pierna en un taburete, y no paraba de hacer los movimientos típicos de esa situación, comprobando q estaba bien depilada, q la media no tuviera carreras, y q las costuras estuvieran bien puestas. La chica llevaba un mini falda vaquera y una camisa blanca. La duda era: ¿Estaba Yeye viendo a Bradley o a Misi?

- ¿Q miráis? – pregunto una voz femenina y angelical tras ellos, lo q les provoco un susto de muerte.

- Bell, empiezo a hartarme de q nos hagas esto. – La riño Sirius.

- Al final nos vas acabar matando. – corroboró James.

- Aunq bien pensado si nos mata no tendremos q participar. – señaló Remus. – Aún no entiendo como me deje convencer para esta idiotez. – X toda respuesta la rubia, q al fin encontró en el baúl de Lily una túnica q no era azul, sino lavanda, precisamente la q se probó Lily delante de James, sonrió de forma ingenua.

- En serio, ¿q mirabáis? – volvió a preguntar Bell.

- Pues verás, Figg, Severus y yo estamos metidos en una importante investigación. – Le explico Rosier, iniciando el movimiento de pasarle el brazo x los hombros a la chica, pero recapacitando en el último momento al ver las miradas de advertencia de James & Remus.

- Vale, y cual es la investigación del año. – Dijo Bell con tono de q lo preguntaba x ser educada, no xq la interesara realmente. Sabía q Rosier era un aficionado a las novelas de misterio, y se creía un Sherlock Holmes. El problema era q las conclusiones a las q llegaba eran más propias del inspector Gadget.

- Tratamos de demostrar q Yeye finge ser homosexual para poder ver desnudas a todas las chicas q quiere. – explico Rosier, con tono solemne. – Así pondre fin a sus diabólicas andanzas x esta escuela.

- Ya es x el bien común. ¿no? – Bell alzo una ceja en gesto irónico. – Y q Yeye te rechazara cuando le tiraste los tejos no tiene nada q ver con tu generosidad.

- ¿Q? – preguntaron los otros 4 chicos. 3 de ellos con el tono de quien ve venir una segunda Navidad en pleno febrero, el otro algo asustado.

- Admito q eso pasó. De hecho fue lo q me puso sobre la pista. – confesó el chico de pelo castaño oscuro. – Xq miradme: modestia aparte no estoy nada mal como para ser rechazado, pero si creeis q el rechazo esta nublando mi buen juicio, y enturbia mis opiniones personales, os equivocais.

- Ya. – dijo Bell, con tono de no me creo ni una palabra. – Snape, tú menos q nadie deberías dar alas a la desbordada y retorcida imaginación de este. – señaló con la cabeza a Rosier. – Sobre todo, xq ya sabes q Joy le tiene mucho cariño a Yeye, y se pondría como una furia si ve q le estás poniendo verde x ahí. Y vosotros 3...

- ¡Oye q nosotros nos acabamos de enterar! – se defendió James. – Q bastante tengo yo con lo q tengo.

- Sí, eso es cierto. – Dijeron los otros 4 chicos y la chica a la vez.

- ¿Habéis visto a Joy? – Pregunto Lily apareciendo de pronto, vestida con una túnica de tirantes verde manzana y escote cuadrado, hablando con el tono rápido y nervioso q reservaba para antes de un examen. – Xq ya esta todo listo, tenemos q empezar ya. Bell, vamos con mucho retraso, y eso no es bueno, hay q ser puntuales, muy puntuales...

- Pero si aún falta un minuto para salirnos del horario. – la tranquilizó Joy apareciendo a su lado. Bueno, más bien andando a la velocidad de vértigo de una tortuga coja xq se puso unos zapatos con mucho más tacón de lo normal, estaba tan alta q les llegaba a los chicos x los ojos, cuando normalmente no les llegaba al pecho. En ese momento tropezo con ellos y se hubiera matado de no estar x allí Snape para evitarlo. – No pasa nada. – aseguro ella tras recuperarse. – Esta todo controlado.

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto Snape, no muy convencido. – Xq yo creo q debes cambiarte de zapatos.

- No. Q va. Esta todo controlado. – aseguro Joy, con tono algo inseguro. – Ahora tenemos trabajo. – Se separó de ellos rumbo al escenario aunq x el pasillo dio otro traspies. Pero se recupero, se volvió hacia ellos y dijo. – De verdad q estoy bien. Todo controlado.

- Se va a matar. – aseguro Will apareciendo x allí, y mirando hacia donde se fue su amiga preocupado. Luego sacudió la cabeza como para alejar esos malos pensamientos de ella.- Rosier, en serio piensas q Yeye no es gay.

- ¿Pero q gilipollez es esa? – pregunto Lily antes de q el chico de Slytherin pudiera responder. – Mirad, hoy no estoy de humor para vuestras idioteces... Xq me he pasado 3 horas buscando a este. – señaló a Will. - ¿X cierto dónde coño andabas? No hace falta q lo digas. Haz el favor de limpiarte las marcas de brillo labial de Doris, q las tienes x todo el cuello. Y tú, Evan, si esta nueva chorrada tuya hace q esto se eche a perder te juro q desearás estar muerto.

- Lily, tranquila. – Intervino Ed, tomándola de los hombros y dándola su propio vaso de limonada. - Te va a dar una úlcera. Seguro q Evan se porta bien.

- Sí, claro xq tu lo digas. – repuso Rosier con tono de niño mimado.

- Supongo. – dijo Lily no muy convencida. Luego dio un trago de la limonada q ella misma preparó... y q no tardo en escupir. - ¡Q asco! Esto es un desastre. Se me olvido poner el azúcar. – Y se fue corriendo de allí a ver si lo podía arreglar.

- A todo esto, ¿dónde anda Evy? – pregunto Sirius extrañado de no haberla visto en toda la tarde.

- ¿Aún no la has visto? – dijo Will. – Pues casi mejor xq... - Hizo un gesto con la mano, para decir q tela lo q llevaba puesto. O tal vez q era poca tela la q llevaba puesta.

Justo en ese momento, cosa de magia, tal vez, apareció Evy x allí. Al igual q Misi, llevaba falda vaquera, camisa blanca y medias de rejilla. Las diferencias eran: 1) la falda era más larga, pero daba igual xq en el centro llevaba una raja q subía hasta dejar los cm justos para q estando de pie no se la viera las bragas; 2) la camisa no tenía botones sino una sugerente cremallera; 3) las rejillas de las medias era mucho más anchas, es decir, q cada cuadro medía, 20 cm de lado; 4) Mientras q Misi llevaba zapatos, Evy llevaba unas botas negras hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla. La chica iba hacia ellos pero fue interceptada x Lou Fine, el poeta, q tras mirarla de arriba abajo, la recito:

- X la raja de tu falda, yo tuve un piñazo con un oso panda.

- Precioso, Fine. – Dijo Sirius, apartandolo de la chica al tiempo q la tomaba a ella de un brazo y se la llevaba aparte.

- Q guapa esta Vega, ¿no? – comento Crandall q pasaba x allí, y lanzó una mirada libidinosa a la Onza.

- Crandall, ¿Xq no pruebas un poco de limonada? – le sugirió James, maliciosamente, siempre cuidando los intereses de sus amigos.

- ¿Pero q coño es eso q llevas puesto? – pregunto Sirius una vez q estaban separados del resto. – O mejor dicho q no llevas puesto, xq vas medio desnuda.

- Siempre tan optimista. – dijo ella con ironía. – Pues para q lo sepas esto es la moda, y es mucha la gente q me ha felicitado x ello. Tu hermano querido, x no ir más lejos. – Evy omitió el hecho de q después de decir eso, el pobre chico se empezó a golpear así mismo con la mano en la frente, recordándose q ella era una Sangre sucia. A Evy le recordó un elfo q hubiera hablado mal de su amo.

- Así q ahora te dedicas a pervertir a mi hermano.

- No delires, q tu hermano nació pervertido de x si.

- Tienes razón. Y no creo q ayude q tu vayas x ahí medio desnuda comprometiendo al personal. – Luego se acercó a ella, y en la oreja la susurró. - ¿Has pensado q cuándo te sientes se te va a ver toda la ropa interior? Hasta el sujetador.

- Pues si es eso lo q te preocupa. Déjalo. – Dada la altura q la daban las botas ella no tuvo q ponerse en puntillas para poder susurrarle al oído esta tranquilizadora frase. – No se me va a ver ropa interior xq no llevo. – Luego en tono más alto. – Buena suerte en la subasta. – Y le dio una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla, aunq el chico no se dio ni cuenta xq estaba en shock total, y se fue a buscar a Misi, xq eran las q se hacían cargo de los donativos.

- ¿Sirius? – James le pasó la mano x delante de los ojos, pero su amigo ni parpadeó, ya q su mente era un equilibrio entre la ansiedad negativa xq la chica q le gustaba andara x ahí sin bragas y con una falda q no ocultaba nada y la ansiedad positiva provocada x lo excitante q en el fondo le resultaba esa idea.

Volvieron al salón donde estaban todos, y donde Lily se había traído de la cocina un saco de azúcar de 7 kilos y lo estaba volcando casi entero en la limonada.

- Lily te estás pasando con el ázucar. – Opino Doris, q llevaba una túnica negra ceñida, en la q se podía apreciar un leve desgarrón si uno miraba con atención, producto del rato en q Will estuvo desaparecido en combate.

- ¡Q va! Es q antes se me olvido ponerlo, y x eso ahora tengo q endulzarlo. – Explico la pelirroja.

- Si querías endulzarlo, sólo tenías q meter un dedo dentro. – la piropeó Dedalus Diggie galantemente. Mientras James le lanzaba una mirada de extrañeza, Rosier, investigaba los mil sentidos de la frase y los demás pensaban q la dulzura de Lily aquel día se había quedado en el baúl y no en los dedos.

- Dedalus, esta es una conversación privada. – Le informó Doris, en tono muy poco amable. – Y Lily cuando el azucar en vez de disolverse x mucho q agites se queda ahí en el fondo es q hay demasiado.

- Tonterías. Seguro q esta perfecto. – Para demostrarlo Lily se sirvió un vaso, y lo bebió de un trago... Doris tenía razón. Aquello era más dulce q las películas protagonizadas x Barbie, y al igual q ellas provocaba ataques de diabetes. Volvió a escupir la limonada y se fue corriendo a x un vaso de agua.

- Te lo dije. – dijo Doris simplemente, yendo detrás de ella.

Entre tanto Yeye & Joy ya habían subastado a los profesores: Dumbledore había sido adquirido x Pomfrey. (NdA: sorpresa, sorpresa.) El doctor Ross, psicólogo de profesión había sido requerido para una sesión privada con su esposa la profesora McGonagall, pese a que Noriko pujo por él; a Ludo Bagman, le adquirió una chica de 7º de Hupplepuff. La puja más reñida fue la de Venom, pero la gano un grupo formado x chicos de Grifindorf de primero y segundo q hicieron causa común para amargarle la noche al viejo amargado.

- Bueno, y al fin ha llegado el momento q todas esperábamos. – Anunció Yeye. – así q chicas empezar a preparar vuestros monederos, xq vamos a empezar a subastar a los alumnos más cotizados de la escuela. – Yeye tuvo q hacer un alto dado q el grito de las chicas tapo cualquier otro sonido. Fue Joy la q retomó la presentación.

- Así q recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestro primer soltero: Regulus Black.

Suerte. – le animó Evy, q se cruzó con él x el camino a contar el dinero q habían sacado con los profesores, acompañándolo de una sonrisa alentadora.

- Gracias. – respondió Regulus, amablemente. – Espera q es Sangre Sucia: no te gusta nada. – Se dio una par de golpes en la frente, y luego salió al escenario.

- Pues chicas aquí le tenemos. – Anunció Joy. – Ya conocéis las normas: nada de maldiciones para las rivales de la puja. Cuando queráis pujar, levantáis la mano y decis la cantidad, en nuestras varitas aparecerá el valor de la última puja, q además será repetida x el micrófono. Dicho esto allá vamos, se abre la subasta con 10 S de plata. ¿quién los da?

Tras varias pujas y algún q otro intento de homicidio, ya q se hablo de no lanzar maldiciones, pero nadie dijo nada de no tirar de los pelos a las rivales, Regulus fue adquirido x Sheila Bang, la amiga de Slytherin de Evy.

- Me temo q me toca. – suspiro Sirius, en el salón donde los Solteros de oro esperaban la hora de salir al escenario, como si estuvieran apunto de sacarles las muelas sin anestesia.

- Suerte. – Le dijeron James & Remus de forma bastante mecánica. A ellos 2 debido al orden alfabético les quedaba un rato, y casi hubieran preferido salir y q aquello pasara cuanto antes.

- Bien, aquí esta Sirius Black y...

- ¡AHHH! – De nuevo Yeye no pudo continuar x los gritos de histeria de las distintas fans, q empezaban a sacar los monederos.

- Si no os callais, no empezamos. – la amenaza de Joy surtió efecto, y todas se quedaron tan calladas como tumbas. – Así me gusta. Empezamos la subasta con 10 S de plata. ¿quién los da?

Antes de q nadie pudiera aceptar esa cifra tan baja, una voz como de ultratumba anunció:

- 2000 G de oro.

Como un solo ser todas las personas del Gran Comedor, las chicas q estaban pujando, los chicos q no participaban en la subasta pero estaban allí para consolar a las desdichadas q se fueran con las manos vacías, los presentadores... Todos giraron la cabeza hacia las puertas de entrada donde Mirtle La Llorona, q era la q hizo la puja, balanceaba con aire seductor una bolsa llena de dinero. Sólo una persona no se molesto en mirar, xq sabía lo q vería, y se preocupó x ocultar la sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Tienes algo q ver con esto? – Le pregunto Misi a Evy.

- En absoluto. – Evy miraba la cara de asombro de Sirius, q al fin había llegado a la misma conclusión q Misi, y miraba a la Onza, con cara de luego hablamos. Evy se encogió de hombros y decidió q eran los 1000 G mejor empleados de su vida. Además Mirtle era la cita ideal para Sirius, con ella no se podían mantener relaciones físicas.

- ¿Alguien da más? – Joy sabía q aquella pregunta era una idiotez. 2000 G estaban muy x encima de la media de dinero q manejaba el alumnado, x eso la subasta se hacía en S y no en G. Y nadie se atrevería a soltarlos estando tan temprana la subasta, y pudiendo tirar a x más solteros. Sin embargo alguien levanto la mano. - ¿Anya?

- No es para pujar. Es q pensaba q los fantasmas no podían pujar.

- ¿Xq no? – Mirtle habló con tono herido. – La subasta decía q todas las mujeres de esta escuela, podían participar, ya fueran profesoras o alumnas. Y yo soy alumna, aunq este...

- ¿Muerta? – sugirió Sheila x ayudar. Ante esto Mirtle se puso a llorar con fuerza.

- Adjudicado a Mirtle la Llorona. – Joy dio un gran martillazo, q puso fin a aquella puja y a los falsos lloriqueos de Mirtle. – No olvides pasar x caja. – señaló a la mesa con caja registradora de esas antiguas donde Misi & Evy se dedicaban a contar el dinero. A dicha caja se había acercado Samuel Kane q se aburría, en la sala con los demás chicos y prefería ver la catástrofe en directo.

- Eso os vendrá bien. – Comento el chico después de acercar una silla y sentarse frente a Misi. X motivos obvios, Evy prefería estar de pie. Samuel, llevaba una camisa entre abierta x abajo q dejaba ver sus perfectos abdominales. – 2000 G es mucho dinero.

- Pero no lo bastante. – Suspiro Misi.

- Voy a x algo de beber. – Evy se dio cuenta de era mejor dejar solos a esos 2. - ¿Quieres q te traiga algo, Misi? ¿Agua? ¿Cerveza? ¿**Queso**?

- ¡No! – Se escandalizó Misi al recordar las continuas alusiones de Evy a la idea de probar si se podía rallar queso en los abdominales de Samuel. Luego se dio cuenta q su reacción fue exagerada, y más amable. – No quiero nada. Gracias. – Evy esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y se fue deslizándose con su andar felino.

- Esa chica esta loca. – Comento Samuel, refiriéndose a Evy. – Pero es muy graciosa. Aunq todas las de ese grupo lo sois. – Vale, pensó Misi, me estoy volviendo loca o esta tonteando conmigo. – Y muy guapas. - ¡Es oficial! ¡Esta tonteando conmigo! Toda mi vida esperando este momento. Yo sabía q llegaría. ¿Y a hora q hago?

- ¿Dónde anda Evy? – Sirius apareció de pronto interrumpiendo las dudas existenciales de Misi. – Samuel, ¿tú q haces aquí? Da igual, yo quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? – Samuel uso un tono de Yo no he sido.

- Sí. – Confirmó Sirius, pasándole un brazo x lo hombros, como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida. - ¿A q esta guapa Misi? – Al oír esto Misi le lanzó una mirada de q crees q estás haciendo q fue ignorada x el Griffie.

- La verdad q sí. – Samuel la miro de arriba abajo haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¿No te gustaría salir con ella? Ahora q ya se te pasó lo de Rebeca.

- Me encantaría. ¿Q tal este sábado? Hay visita a Homgsmead.

- Perfecto. Ella lo esta deseando. – Sirius le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y se fue al lado de Misi q miraba estupefacta la escena.

- X curiosidad, ¿Crees q podré hablar con ella directamente o estarás tu tb para hacer de intérprete?

- No. – se apresuró a aclarar Misi. – Estaremos solos. Será genial.

- Pues me voy, q ya me va a tocar salir. – El chico hizo un gesto de resignación y fue a la sala de espera a aguardar q le llamara.

- De nada. – Dijo Sirius. – Pero si realmente me lo quieres agradecer dime donde anda Vega.

- Se ha ido a x agua. – Respondió Misi a modo de agradecimiento. El chico se fue a buscarla, no habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando volvió Evy, q no se había encontrado con él.

- ¿Cómo ha ido?

- ¡Genial! Tengo una cita con Samuel este sábado.

- ¡Eso es estupendo! – Evy abrazó a su amiga dando brincos emocionada. – Tenemos q prepararlo todo: la ropa, los zapatos, el peinado, el maquillaje, el queso... ¡No me mires así! Tienes q cumplir la fantasía x mi.

Entre tanto Joy & Yeye ya habían subastado a Branstone, q fue adjudicado a Kurumi Desu, dejando a Phyllida Spore muy deprimida, ya q estaba obsesionada con él desde el día de la muerte de Binns, cuando el chico encendió las llamas de su pasión, literalmente. A Crandall, q terminó con Bellatrix q necesitaba un sustituto para su sesión sado maso especial de San Valentín. Dedalus Diggie, fue comprado x su ex bicho palo. En aquel momento salía Fine, q fue adjudicado a una chica de 7º de Hupplepuff. No habían recaudado tanto xq las chicas se estaban reservando para los platos fuertes.

Uno de ellos, Samuel Kane entraba en ese momento x la puerta. El grito fue más fuerte q cuando entro Sirius, ya q las fieras estaban más excitadas q entonces. Esta vez las pujas fueron realmente fuertes, y hubo auténticas peleas, finalmente Samuel salió elegido para una de las amigas de su hermana Suzette Simons, él hizo una mueca de decepción ya q la chica era un poco plasta.

- Lo siento. – Misi sabía q aquella chica no le caía muy bien. La verdad es q se sabía los gustos del chico de memoria. X eso le mostró su apoyo moral en ese momento.

- No importa. Mi recompensa kármica vendrá el sábado. – Samuel la lanzó una sonrisa demoledora q hizo enrojecer a la chica. Aunq tb ayudo a ello, q Evy sacara un cartel x detrás del chico q ponía: "Te desea. No olvides el queso." Dicho cartel desapareció en cuanto Samuel dio la vuelta y se fue con Suzette.

- Preparaos bien chicas. – Anunció Yeye. – Xq estamos a punto de subastar a la sonrisa atractiva de Hogwarts, el chico de los rizos de oro, Gilderoy Lochkart...

Cuando Lochkart salió bajo los focos se dio cuenta de q él había nacido para estar bajo ellos, para ser una estrella. Sus fans no decepcionaron y las pujas se elevaron. Sin embargo, gano Miranda Goshak, la presidenta de su club de fans.

A todo esto en la sala de espera, Rosier continuaba tratando de convencer a todo aquel q se cruzaba en su camino de q Yeye no era gay, y q además él no lo decía x despecho x haber sido rechazado. El afortunado en aquellos momentos era Prewet.

- Muy interesante. – X el tono de Fabian, uno sabía q le parecía tan interesante como la autobiografía de los participantes en OT. – Fabian, Fabian, huy alguien me llama. Me voy a ver quien es. – Y se fue corriendo antes de q el Sly, se diera cuenta de q se había llamado así mismo.

- Pero si eras tu mismo. Otro misterio x resolver. – Rosier trato de hacer un gesto q imitara a Humphrey Boggart, pero le salió uno estilo Mr. Bean.

- Rosi, x favor, déjalo ya. – Le pidio James. – q nos tienes a todos hartos...

- Pero Potter... - En vez de dejarlo, Rosier se sento a su lado y trato de convencerlo. – Piensa q si tengo razón, tu Evans ha estado desnuda muchísimas veces delante de ese degenerado... ¿No te dan ganas de abrirle la cabeza, patearle el culo, y hacerle 20 crucios? ¡Vaya! Eso me asustó incluso a mi.

- Al menos asustaste a alguien. – Le dijo Remus q no se había inmutado siquiera.

- ¿Evans? – James hizo un gesto de desinterés, y clavo su mirada en la de McKinnons. – Yo estoy muy feliz junto a mi Samy.

- Hay tienes otro misterio, Evan. – le señaló Snape. - ¿Cómo una chica como Samantha, q se cree de la realeza, puede salir con Potter, al q no puede ver ni en diapositiva?

- El amor es así. – Replico James.

- Me encantaría escuchar esto x más tiempo, pero creo q me toca. – Remus avanzó al escenario, como un condenado recorre los últimos pasos hasta la silla eléctrica.

- Suerte. – repitió James con menos entusiasmo aún q para Sirius.

- Te acompañó. – Bell apareció a su lado. – Es q quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre q? – Pregunto el chico distraído xq estaba más preocupado x el trance q iba a sufrir q x cualquier otra cosa.

- Pues sobre q podíamos ir este Sábado a Honsgmead. Ya sabes, en plan cita.

- ¿Has dicho cita? – Esto logró captar x entero la atención de Remus. – Pues claro q quiero ir. Además q tengo q hablar contigo de algo.

- Pues vale. El sábado nos vemos. Suerte. – Bell le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo, a ayudar a Evy & Misi con el dinero, q aquellas alturas se sentían aplastadas x el peso de tanto dinero, sin q las importara para nada dicho aplastamiento.

Después del beso Remus sonrió aleladamente al tiempo q acercaba la mano al lugar donde Bell le había besado. Luego una especie de suspiro colectivo le recordó q debía salir a escena. En cuanto salió todavía con la sonrisa soñadora q le había dejado el beso de Bell, cundió la histeria entre las locas de la escuela. Como era de esperar, las pujas se descontrolaron. Antes de q Yeye pudiera abrir la subasta con los raquíticos 10S, PadmaPatilNaberrie anunció q daba 50 G x Remusin, q la chica estaba con las ganas desde la aparición de Mirtle. Luego Lena 07contrapujó con 300 G, seguida de Lorien q propuso como cantidad el triple y el cuadruple de lo costara xq lo valía. Entre tanto Henar daba saltos y gritos pidiéndole un hijo a Remus. Sin embargo, apareció x allí Leire Levis, compañera de 7º de Griffie, q fue la pareja del baile de San Valentín de Remus de los 3 años anteriores, y q para no romper la tradición cortó la subasta con 9000 G. Y gano... (NdA: zorra rastrera.)

Después de subastar a Remus fue el turno de Eduard McKinnons, q salió al escenario con andar seguro y gran aplomo, xq le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

En cuanto lo vio, Samantha tuvo q luchar contra sus 3 instintos primarios: x un lado estaba q le había prometido a James adoptar el papel de novia formal y pujar x él en la subasta, y x muchos q fueran los defectos de Samantha, (escasos según ella), en el fondo era tan noble como su hermano, y no quería faltar a una promesa. X otra parte, estaba enamorada de Ed de toda la vida, ya cuando jugaba con sus muñecas fingía q eran hijas suyas y de Ed... Y finalmente, x favor, aquello parecía un cruce entre rastro y mercado persa... ¡Q poco estilo tenían aquellas chicas! Pese a eso era como si la hubieran lanzado una Imperius, cosa improbable, habían obligado a dejar las varitas en sus cuartos para q no hubiera problemas, y no tuviera el menor control sobre su propio cuerpo. O tal vez fueran las hormonas, el caso es q sin darse cuenta su mano se levanto y antes de q pudiera detenerse...

- Doy 10000 G.

- Adjudicado x 10000 G a Samantha Kane. – Mientras Joy subrayaba la frase con un golpe de mazo. Samy empezó a preguntarse q coño había hecho. Había roto la promesa hecha a Potter y había comprado en un mercadillo... Pero todo eso se la olvidó en cuanto vio la sonrisa de Ed.

El siguiente era James, tal y como anunció a Lily el aullido salvaje de todas las chicas del Gran Comedor. La pelirroja había seguido la subasta desde q salió Samuel Kane a escena desde una mesa oculta en un rincón después de presentar la dimisión x el episodio de la limonada. Iona trató de convencerla de q era un exageración, pero en ese momento cruzó entre ellas una burbuja con forma de corazón q explotó en mil burbujas con forma de corazón, q volvieron a explotar en chiquicientos mil burbujas con forma de corazón.

- ¡Joder! – Grito Lily asqueada xq una de las burbujas se había posado en sus labios y estaba saboreando el jabón. – El q haya tenido la idea de las burbujas debería dimitir.

- Creo q fue tuya. – Comento Doris de pasada sin detenerse.

- Es una señal. Dimito. – Y antes de q Iona pudiera detenerla se fue corriendo.

De todas formas desde q James salía con Samantha parecía q no hacía una a derechas. X cierto q vaya relación liberal tenían si Samy pujaba x McKinnons en ves de x James. ¡Joder! Si ella saliera con Potter no estaría allí sino q estaría celebrando San Valentín como es debido: una cena íntima en una bañera llena de espuma y con bien de fresas y vino... ¡Joder! Lily déjalo q pareces una de las del Club de Fans de James. Se obligo a dejar esas fantasías, no, mejor dicho pensamientos y atender a la subasta: Henar había terminado el descanso q hizo mientras subastaban a Ed, y ahora le reclamaba un hijo a James; Anvy Snape tenía una pelea con su mano q al parecer quería pujar pese a q su cerebro decía q cáscaras, al final se fue dándole golpes y diciendo "mano mala, tienes q guardar fuerzas para Sev & Evan q están al caer", después tomo una botella de cerveza y un canapé x tener sus manos ocupadas...

El caso es q daba igual xq la puja x James acababa de degenerar en un duelo Leticia vs PadmaPatilNaberrie, y en el q la segunda tenía todas las de perder.

No tardó mucho en confirmarse la teoría de Lily y Padma se retiro de la puja en cuanto Leticia pronunció su última oferta: la nada despreciable cantidad de 9000 G. (mil menos q Ed, como comentaba el rubio con orgullo. Estaba feliz tenía a la novia de Potter de su brazo y además le superaba en precio.)

- 9000 G a la una. – Estaba diciendo Joy.

Silencio sepulcral.

- 9000 G a las 2...

Al ver q era casi definitivo, James empezó a buscar x la sala con la mirada a alguna salvadora. Y tal vez fuera la pena x verle así. O tal vez esa mirada de Bambi q acaba de perder a su madre. Tal vez la cara de Leticia victoriosa. Tal vez se había esnifado el azucar de la limonada o la burbuja q había saboreado tenía algún tipo de droga. O tal vez simplemente, fuera la hora de admitir q estaba perdidamente enamorada de Potter. No, Lily, no. Tampoco hay q ponerse tan drástica. El caso es q antes de saber muy bien lo q hacía se puso en pie y...

- 9200 G.

- ¡Sí! – James casi dio un brinco. – Esa puja vale, ¿verdad? – Se volvió hacia Yeye & Joy.

- Pues... - vaciló Yeye.

- Claro q vale. – Joy en cambio no dudó entre su amiga y su peor enemiga. – 9200 a la una.

- Pero ella no puede pujar. – Gimoteó Anya. – Es una de las organizadoras.

- Ha dimitido. 9200 a las 2... - Continuó Joy impaciente x volver a golpear con el mazo.

- 9400. – repuso Leticia mirando a la pelirroja con un desafío.

- 9500. – Anunció la pelirroja, recogiendo el guante si inmutarse mucho.

- 9600. – Dijo Leticia mientras retaba a Lily a q fuera a x más.

- 10100. – Repuso Lily sin pensar q estaba jugando con dinero de verdad, dinero q no tenía, y no con billetes del Monopoli.

- ¡Jo! James acaba de ganarme. – se lamentó Ed, viendo como una nube cubría su Sol en su día perfecto.

- 10300. – Sonrió Leticia a sabiendas de q la pelirroja debía parar pronto xq ella no disponía de tanto dinero.

- 11000. – Fue la respuesta de Lily q casi hace q se marque la verruga de Leticia pese al maquillaje.

- ¿11000 G? A Potter no va haber quien le aguante después de eso. – Le comento Snape a Rosier.

- Sï. – repuso Rosier distraído. – Estoy pensando q seguramente Dalton tenga algún rollete x ahí con alguna piba. Si la encuentro le desenmascararé. ¿Q piensas tú? – Snape le lanzo una mirada q indicaba q ahora no le apetecía hablar del tema.

- 11500. –Continuó Leticia algo irritada xq Lily siguiera pujando.

- 12000. – aguantó Lily pese a q empezaba a sentirse como los conejitos con pilas normales q se enfrentan al conejito de Duracell.

- Eso es amor. – Le confió Dumbledore a Pomfrey con la q estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo del Comedor.

- 13000. – Grito Leticia.

- 14000. – Replico Lily.

- ¿14000? – Misi & Evy se miraron con asombro puesto q no habían visto todo ese dinero junto nunca. Misi miraba a la pelirroja como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- James debe tener mejor polvo aún de lo q pensaba. – Comento Evy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- 15000. – respondió Leticia instintivamente.

- 30000. – Repuso Lily sin parpadear y decidida a terminar con aquello de una vez x todas.

- ¿30000? – preguntó absolutamente toda la sala con asombro y bastante temor, ante la idea de q entre ellos hubiera alguien lo bastante loco como para gastarse tanto dinero en una subasta.

- Sí, treinta mil. – Respondió Lily sin dejar entrever la inseguridad q en ese momento sentía.

- Pues 30000 a la una... 30000 a las 2... 30000 a las 3... Vendido a Lily Evans x locura transitoria, es decir, x treinta mil G. – Joy dio un gran mazazo y concluyó la puja x James, q se fue dando saltos más feliz q un ciervo en pleno bosque xq Lily le había comprado x 30000 G. ¿Eso significaría algo?

Después de la puja x James, Leticia se fue a un rincón a refunfuñar, furiosa x aquella nueva humillación pública de la pelirroja. Entre tanto las pujas sigueron. Prewet acabó de pareja con su cuñada, la hermana pequeña de Iona, Dina, q iba a 2º deHupplepuff, en parte xq fue la única q se atrevió a pujar dado q cada vez q alguien trataba de levantar la mano, Iona le hacía un gesto de te voy a matar perra q hacia q una reconsiderara lo q iba a hacer.

El siguiente en comparecer a escena fue Rosier, q le lanzaba miradas a Yeye, q según él si fuera gay no se hubiera resistido, pero q Yeye pensó q ese chico estaba tratando de lanzarle un hechizo. El caso es q Rosier acabó pasando la noche, al menos hasta las 12 q duraba el baile, con Anvy Snape q lo adquirió, feliz de sus manos se hubieran reprimido lo bastante como para poder pujar x su chiquitín.

Después le llegó el turno a Snape, q tuvo más éxito del q pensaba el propio Snape. Entre tanto Joy se quedó con las caras, tono de pelo, fondo de maquillaje y marca de zapatos de todas las q pujaron x él. Se lo quedo PadmaPatilNaberrie que ya casi había perdido la esperanza de comprar algo allí.

Luego llegó Will Sparrow, q fue adjudicado a Doris, q viendo los buenos resultados q le dio a Lily la idea había dimitido poco antes. X último, Wilkes acabó en brazos de Anya q estaba un poco harta de Peter y decía q necesitaba un tío con cerebro. Teniendo en cuenta, q existen amebas con más neuronas q Wilkes, era bastante preocupante para Peter.

Después de la subasta, Joy anunció q podían adquirirse unas camisetas conmemorando el feliz evento. Las había en varias modalidades: una de cada subastado, profesores incluidos, una de todos los subastados juntos, otra de los 4 profesores juntos, una q mostraba las siluetas de todos al estilo del logo de los Ángeles de Charlie... x el módico precio de 2 S x camiseta. Se agotaron enseguida.

Mientras todos bailaban con sus parejas, algunas formadas durante la subasta, y otras después, xq los q no participaban se habían puesto a consolar a las perdedoras. Las chicas habían contado el dinero y lo habían mandado a una caja fuerte al despacho de Dumbledore. Ahora estaban tiradas en la sala de los sofás situado detrás del escenario, hablando animadamente y riendo, entonces llegó James:

- ¿Habéis visto a Lily? – las pregunto después de saludar.

- ¿Has mirado en el baño de los prefectos? – sugirió Bell. – Siempre esta allí cuando entra en crisis y los muy idiotas no cambiaron la contraseña desde q ella dejo de serlo.

- No, probaré. Gracias, Bell. – James ya estaba casi fuera de la sala, cuando oyó a Iona gritarle.

- Dile a Lily q te puede pagar a plazos. Q no se preocupe.

- Pues me parece q con la paga semanal de Lily, nos va a estar pagando plazos hasta q salga a la venta el 7º libro en castellano. – profetizó Joy.

Leticia observo salir a James con los ojos totalmente entornados debido a la furia. Sin embargo, Leticia no estuvo sola, mucho rato ya q Peter se fue a sentar a su lado.

- ¿Q tal, Peter?

- Mal. Tengo un problema muy gordo. Verás creo q Remus anda liado con la Gremli.

- ¿La Gremli?

- Sí, Vega. Pero no sé si debo contárselo a Sirius.

- Pues claro q debes hacerlo. No sólo a él, sino tb a Figg, q creo q anda tras Lupin. Es tu deber. No serías buen amigo sino se lo contarás. – Leticia sonrió maquiavélicamente, al tiempo q pensaba q si de momento no podía ir a x la pelirroja Sangre Sucia, iría a x sus amigas.

Entre tanto Sirius tb había visto salir a James, y estuvo tentado de seguirle, sin embargo se sorprendió al comprobar q estaba bastante a gusto hablando con Mirtle. Dado q hablar era lo único q podía hacer con un fantasma, xq no podían bailar, no podía invitarla a una copa, no podía besarla... Sabía q Evy lo había apañado para q él no pudiera salirse con la suya, desde q él dijo lo de salir con otra gente, y la verdad es q empezaba arrepentirse de haber pronunciado esa frase.

- ¡Pero mira q tarde es! Tengo q volver a mi baño a sollozar un poco. – Anunció Mirtle. – además q mi parte de la cita ha terminado.

- ¿Tu parte de la cita? – Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

- Sí. Verás como Evy no podía pujar directamente nos pusimos de acuerdo. Yo puse la mitad del dinero y ella la otra mitad. Sabía q si pujabamos fuerte tan al principio de la subasta serían pocas las q nos seguirían, y luego nos dividíamos la cita: para mi la "cena" y el hablar contigo, y para ella la parte física. En fin, me lo he pasado muy bien. ¿Sabes q ha sido la primera cita de mi vida? bueno, de mi muerte. Hasta otra. – Mirtle flotó hasta el techo y luego lo traspasó al largarse.

- Vaya. – pensó Sirius. – ahora tengo la parte física de la cita con Evy, q anda x ahí sin ropa interior. A no ser q me haya mentido y si q la llevé. Habrá q comprobarlo.

A todo esto James había llegado al baño de los prefectos, la contraseña la conocía xq hacía años q no la cambiaban, y cuando entró se encontro con un espectáculo curioso cuanto menos anecdótico. Lily paseaba x la bañera – piscina descalza, ya q sus zapatos de tacón estaban perdidos x el baño, al tiempo q no paraba de repetir:

- ¿Q he hecho? ¿Q he hecho? ¿Q he hecho? ¿Q he hecho? ¿Q he hecho? – Mientras de vez en cuando sus manos se acariciaban el pelo con nerviosismo.

- Lily. – La aludida levanto la cabeza, y al ver q el q le había llamado era James, se puso a caminar x la bañera de nuevo con nerviosismo. James sonrió y al final saltó a la bañera, e interceptó a la pelirroja en pleno paseo. – Vamos q no es para tanto.

- ¿Q no es para tanto? ¿Cómo q no es para tanto? – Lily le miro con cara de tu no entiendes nada, a lo q James respondió con una de xq no me lo explicas. – Para ti no es para tanto xq tu no has dicho q vas a pagar una cantidad q no tienes x algo q no quieres. X no mencionar q toda la noche fue un desastre absoluto: ya no soy capaz ni de hacer una limonada bien. Y es culpa tuya.

- ¿Mía? ¿Pero yo q culpa tengo de q tu no sepas hacer limonada?

- Pues toda. Es x tu culpa todo x ser tan asquerosamente guapo, y tan encantador, y tan maravilloso, y x tener novia, aunq esta sea una idiota sin cerebro q no te aprecia, y xq yo no sea capaz de pensar en otra cosa q no sea en ti, ya sea para matarte o para besarte. ¿Ves como todo es x tu culpa? – En este punto Lily casi estaba llorando

- ¿Así? Una pregunta Lily: Si no puedes pensar q en mi, ¿Sólo pensabas en mi cuando besaste a Edy?

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Me da igual. Aunq no lo creas pensaba en ti, fue cuando me di cuenta de q te quería. Iba a decírtelo después de hablar con Ed para decirle q no quería hacerle daño pero q no sentía nada x él. Aunq verte besando a Samy. Me dejó helada. – Durante un segundo James, se quedó sin habla. Esa era la conversación q escucho en el tren a Lily. Si hubiera esperado un segundo más, Lily habría acabado con Ed definitivamente y James no estaría saliendo con Samy para darle celos.

- Lily, lo siento. No tenía ni idea.

- No importa. Haber de dónde coño saco yo ahora 30000 G. – Lily salió de la bañera.

- Iona ha dicho q puedes pagarme a plazos. – comento James.

- ¿A plazos? ¿Q cree q eres? ¿Una lavadora?

- No. De todas formas ya q has pagado x una cita, no veo xq no podemos tenerla. - James salió tb de la bañera y abrazó a Lily al tiempo q la besaba x el cuello. Ella lo dejó un segundo, un glorioso segundo de extasis. Pero luego recordó algo, y lo apartó.

- No, James, con cita o sin cita, sigues teniendo novia. Y yo no soy de las q se piensan q la novia impone pero no impide. – Lily recogio sus zapatos, y le lanzo una triste mirada. – Y además a ti debería darte vergüenza siquiera pensar en otra, pero es q como todos los hombres sois iguales, infieles x naturaleza...

- Para la escoba Lily para la escoba. Q estás muy equivocada. Q sólo xq tu padre sea un mujeriego no significa q todos seamos iguales. Además. – James se acercó hasta susurrarle esto al oído haciendo q ella se ruborizara al sentir el aliento del chico en su oreja. – Puede q yo sea infiel, algo mujeriego y puede q hasta un cabrón, pero la q ha pagado 30000G x mi, eres tú y no yo. -Al oír esto Lily le lanzo una mirada de pura furia.

- Te odio, Potter. Y te odiaré para siempre. – Le juro en plan "Lo q el viento se llev" antes de salir corriendo del baño.

- Seguro q no va a ser tanto tiempo. – Penso, o más bien deseo, James.

Entre tanto, Samy tb empezaba a comprobar los inconvenientes de su relación con Potter. Un fallo en su perfecto plan y es q Evy nunca salió en serio con ninguno de los chicos a los q Sirius atacaba, simplemente sabía q tenía q parecer disponible, pero ser inaccesible. Sin embargo, Samy resultaba accesible y no estaba disponible. X mucho q Ed quisiera fastidiar y competir con James, él no era tan cabrón como para liarse con la novia de otro tío, y en el momento en q James saliera en serio con Lily, o con Samy, las hubiera dejado en paz. Así se lo dijo a Samy cuando ella trato de besarle en los jardines llenos de rosales.

Volviendo de allí se encontró con su "novio" sentado en una de los bancos del patio, desordenando su ya desordenado de x sí cabello negro. Samy se sento juntó a él.

- Me mentiste. – James alzó la cabeza con un movimiento ágil ante la acusación de Samy. – Tu pelirroja iba de verde. Casi parece q vamos de uniforme.

- No, su verde es más pálido. Samy no sé como decirte esto, pero creo q tu y yo debemos... - James hizo una pausa xq no sabía como decir aquello.

- ¿Cortar? No podría estar más de acuerdo. – Aseguro Samy apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su "novio".

------------------------------------------

- Hola cariño. – Joy abrazó a Snape x detrás. El chico estaba al pie de las escaleras, pero se giro lo bastante como para ver q Joy iba descalza, y q si llegaba a su cuello era xq estaba 3 peldaños x encima. - ¿Ha sido tan horrible? Padma es una chica muy maja.

- No tanto q me ha hecho bailar. – Replico él con tono rencoroso. – Pero si q es bastante maja. ¿Ahora q te pasa?

- Te gusta.

- ¿Quién? – Snape se interrumpió al ver pasar a Patty con una veintena de camisetas. La de James la llevaba puesta y gritaba sin parar: "Un merodeador solo retrocede para tomar carrerilla"

- Buena idea la de las camisetas, Joana. – la felicito Patty, mientras abrazaba con tal fuerza la camiseta de Remus q la pobre foto se estaba quedando sin aire.

- Gracias. ¿De q estaba hablando? – pregunto Joy cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo.

- ¿Q es eso de camisetas? ¿No habrá unas estúpidas camisetas con mi foto x ahí verdad?

- Nooo. – trato de mentir Joy, pero ella no era una gran mentirosa y se la notaba enseguida.

- ¿Pero tú estás loca? Para recaudar dinero no se te ocurre más q organizar una subasta de solteros, y luego encima vendes camisetas. ¿Q vas a hacer el año q viene? Hacernos fotos en tanga y vender calendarios.

- ¡Q buena idea! Como se nota q después de tantos años conmigo se te ha pegado algo de mi instinto comercial. ¿Sev? ¿Adónde vas? No si encima se habrá enfadado... no sé xq. Con lo bien q estaría con un tanga de esos de cocodrilo, y bueno ya si me dejara lavarle el pelo. – Y pensando en sus cosas se unió a Yeye, Bell & Remus q iban para la Torre de Griffindorf, sin notar q alguien la observaba deseoso de vengarse.

------------------------------------------

Evy había llegado a la Torre un poco antes, ya q los demás se habían quedado charlando con sus parejas y esas cosas y ella estaba hasta las narices de sus botas, y sobre todo de las medias.

Sin embargo, nada más entrar a la torre alguien la empujo delicadamente contra la pared y la empezó a besar como si quisiera devorarla a besos. Sirius. Pensó sin abrir los ojos. Él era el unico de la escuela q sabía besarla así. Sonrió sin apartarse del beso, y le paso los brazos x el cuello, disponiéndose a jugar con el pelo de él.

Entre tanto, Sirius, (NdA: x si teniais dudas si q era él,) había aprovechado el hueco creado x la raja de la falda para recorrer con las manos el muslo de la chica, descubriendo lo q quería saber:

- ¡Ajá! – exclamó triunfal, interrumpiendo el beso. - Si llevas ropa interior. Me has mentido.

- Pues claro q llevo. ¿Tu crees q estoy loca? ¿Eso era lo q te interesaba? – Pregunto Evy, mientras le besaba el cuello. Una de las ventajas de las botas. La única ventaja de las botas, es q la daba la altura suficiente como para no tener estar de puntillas todo el rato.

- No. – Respondió Sirius alzando la barbilla de la chica, para volver a besarla como para demostrarla lo mucho q le interesaba toda ella.

- ¿No tenías un trato con Lily? – Ronroneó Evy. – Algo como q no podías besarme ni nada de eso...

Sí. – Repuso Sirius distraído, ya q tenía más interés besar la oreja de la chica q en un trato hecho con la pelirroja el año anterior.

- Pues ella te mataría si se enterara de esta escena. – Tras decir esta frase Evy, logró separarse de él, se subió la cremallera de la camisa, en algún punto Sirius, se la había bajado un poco bastante, recogió su calzado, y tras lanzarle un guiñó juguetón a Sirius, acompañado de su mejor sonrisa maliciosa se fue a su cuarto. Pronto estuvo claro q Evy hizo bien en irse, ya q enseguida apareció Peter, q chocó con Sirius.

- Lo siento, Sirius. ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Peter al mirarle con atención.

- Sí, el choque no ha sido para tanto. - Le tranquilizó Sirius.

- No, si lo digo xq estás como... - Peter hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra adecuada, fue entonces cuando llegaron Remus & Bell.

- Sirius, tío, estás resplandeciente. – Comento Remus nada verle.

- ¡Resplandeciente! Esa es la palabra. Gracias Remus.

- De nada Peter.

- Os equivocais. No estoy resplandeciente. – Aseguro Sirius haciendo un gran esfuerzo x borrar la sonrisa de niño malo q tenía desde q Evy se fue.

- Sí q lo estás. – Aseguraron todos a la vez. Peter con tal vehemencia, q al echar los brazos hacia atrás le golpeó a Lily en el pecho, q acababa de entrar en la sala.

- ¡Au! – gimió Lily al tiempo q instintivamente le lanzaba una patada a su agresor en cierta zona bastante sensible, q dejó a Peter doblado de dolor. Mientras ambos se dolían de sus golpes, Lily alzó la mirada y se encontro con Sirius. - ¿Y este? ¿Xq esta tan resplandeciente?

- ¡Pero q manía os ha entrado! ¡Q no estoy resplandeciente! – Se defendió Sirius.

- Sirius, q guapo. – Le piropeó Joy según entro. – Nunca te había visto tan resplandeciente.

- Sí, ¿q crema facial has usado? – le pregunto Yeye, mirándolo atentamente. – Yo tb quiero resplandecer así.

- Pero q no he usado ninguna crema, ni estoy resplandeciente ni nada... dejadme en paz. – Tras esto el chico se subió a su habitación, pese a estar molesto, seguía resplandeciente.

------------------------------------------

- Evy, cielo, lo q te has perdido. – anunció Joy nada entrar en su cuarto a su felina amiga q estaba en el baño. – Nunca había visto a Sirius tan guapo estaba como... - Joy se interrumpio al ver salir a su amiga ya con el pijama del baño. - ¡Espera! ¡Tu tb estás resplandeciente!

- Es verdad. – confirmo Bell al verla. – Resplandeces como Sirius.

- Evy, q te temo. ¿Q has hecho? – Pregunto Lily con su tono sobre protector.

- Nada. – Aseguro Evy, con ese tono tan convencido y seguro q solo usaba cuando mentía. – Si resplandezco, es x la leche limpiadora.

- Ya. – Lily adoptó la actitud de quien acepta una mentira piadosa a una verdad horrible. – Yo tb me voy a desmaquillar si lo q dice Evy es cierto, tb resplandecere cuando vuelva.

- Vamos, Evy, no seas mala y cuenta lo q ha pasado. – Bell se sento en su cama e iba acariciar a Perla pero la gata la esquivo. - ¿Q te pasa, Perla?

- ¿Q que me pasa? ¿Y la preguntas? – Maulló la gata con indignación. – No me has llevado a la subasta. Yo q desciendo de gatos q eran tomados como dioses y me he tenido q pasar el día de San Valentín encerrada en este cuarto y sabiendo q a mi humano favorito lo estaban subastando. ¿Comprobaste al menos el pedrigree de la humana q se lo llevo? De verdad, tenemos q vigilarlas, q algunas son muy perras.

- Creo q debes sacar el bote de pate de salmón, para q te perdone. – La sugirió Evy, q o estaba paranoica del todo, o Perla le había mirado cuando había dicho lo de q algunas son muy perras.

- Buena idea. – Bell se puso a buscar el bote de pate y se lo ofreció a su gata. Perla lo olfateo y finalmente accedió a aceptar la ofrenda de paz q la ofrecían sus humanas.

- ¡Q bien amaestradas las tengo! – maullo la gata satisfecha.

------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 20. ¡Joder! 20 ya. Como pasa el tiempo. Como veis ha tenido un poco de todas las parejas, en medio del caos he tenido tiempo para hacerlo, y volver a sacar a Perla q andaba desaparecida en combate. Siento mucho x las q os habéis ido de la subasta con las manos vacías, yo entre ellas, xq claro como "soy organizadora" Tenía q haber dimitido como Lily & Doris, o asociarme con personajes inofensivos como Iona & Evy... Pero bueno, algunas tendréis las camisetas, Patty, espero q te gusten las tuyas.

Y ahora hablemos del futuro, o lo q es lo mismo del próximo capítulo, en él esta claro lo q va a pasar: La 4ª guerra mundial, xq eso va a valer x 2 guerras. Sirius & Bell se enterarán de todo lo q Peter vio, James & Samy cortarán, (aleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aleeeluyaaaa), James se enterará de algo sobre Lily q no le va a gustar demasiado, Evan seguirá tratando de demostrar q Yeye no es gay y de convencerme a mí de q él tiene razón, nos enteraremos de cómo fue la cita Samuel & Misi, y tb irán a clase, q ya sabéis q de vez en cuando los pongo en alguna para q no parezcan una panda de vagos obsesionados con el sexo y eso...

Pues eso, para el próximo capítulo, para este, dejadme mensajes, sobre todo los/las q se consideren damnificadas/os x la subasta, q quiero saber su opinión.

Hasta el próximo capítulo mis queridos/as lectores.

Un beso.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la orden Siriusana.

Administradora adjunta de una página de fict en construcción.

Y mismamente yo misma.


	21. La Crisis

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, q va a conseguir lisiarme la espalda de x vida. Yo no escribo con ánimos de lucro y cualquier coincidencia con personas reales vivas o muertas es eso una coincidencia.

Hola, hola, mis queridos/as lectores/as aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia, antes de pasar a ella, vamos a responder a vuestros mensajes, los q me los dejáis y q sepáis q estoy muy feliz xq ya tengo 147 mensajes, y claro mi corazoncito de Escorpio retorcida se conmueve bastante ante tan grata noticia. Muchas gracias a todos/as los q habéis colaborado a tan noble causa. Y antes de q se me olvide este capítulo va dedicado a todos/as vosotros/as.

Ginny 84: Hola cielo, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Claro bonita, tu lo que querías es que pusieran la bañera, descorcharan el cava, untaran las fresas en nata y... ¿a vivir la vida! Sí, yo creo que lo de Rosier es además que lo dice, más el punto de que Yeye le rechazara que otra cosa, si le hubiera rechazado una chica diría que es lesbiana perdida. Espero que te guste el 21, joder, 21, como pasa el tiempo. Mi fict se hace grande.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Bueno, tranquila, cariño, tranquila. Respira piensa el algo que no sea nada excitante como la rata traidora. Ahora que te veo más serena, y seguramente con la libido en la punta del dedo meñique del pie izquierdo, charlemos. Sí, la verdad es que a ti la jugada te salió mejor que a Lily, la pobre va a tener que solicitar un crédito para jóvenes emprendedores si quiere pagar los treinta mil galeones antes del siglo XXII. ¿En que casa te pondría? Yo es que si tuviera que ganarme la vida como sombrero seleccionador no tendría mucho futuro. Te pondría donde me pidieras. ¿No terminaste afónica de tanto gritar? Un besote cielo.

Syringen: Hola, guapa. Que sepas que lo de la lavadora a mi me hace gracia, (te lo cuento, por si te pasa igual) porque me recuerda al chiste ese de "¿en que se parecen los hombres a las lavadoras?" y me reía yo sola con eso. conociendo las tendencias feministas de la Lily seguramente lo dijera por eso mismo. (La respuesta es "en que los 2 funcionan con polvos" x si no te lo sabes.) ¿Cada cuanto subo? Procuro que sea semanalmente y en fin de semana, pero a veces pasa algo y... Subo cuando puedo cada 7 días mínimo. El otro a partir de ahora será cada 2 semanas, es q tengo menos capis.

Traviesa1500: Uy, no te creas, yo empiezo a pensar que la capacidad de Lily por negar la realidad roza el infinito. El tema del resplandecimiento: ¿tú nunca has oído que el amor hace brillar a la gente? Aparte de eso lo saque de una película, que no creo que hayas visto, de Kevin Smith, Mallrats. Según vi la escena, pensé que era puro Sirius & Evy. No sé si te lo explique bien, si sigues con la duda, dilo que me esforzaré un poco más.

Lady Angelina: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. ¡Que emoción! Es la primera vez que me ponen algo en una lista de recomendados. Para lo que sea. Muchas gracias cielo.  X cierto, ¿tu me mandaste una dirección de tu foro de ficts? Es que me estaba dando error la dirección todo el rato y no pude entrar y no tengo ni idea de quien me lo mando. Era por si eras tu. Bueno, que muchísimas gracias x ponerme en las favoritas. (Aunque no puedas verme estoy dando brinquitos según escribo. Un gran beso para ti tb.

Lady Angelina: Hola de nuevo, en cuanto tengamos la página montada te avisaré. Es que de momento aún estamos aprendiendo a programar páginas web, porque no va a ser un foro, sino página, página. Como , pero, de momento, más chiquitina. Tranquila, que en cuanto lo tenga listo, os doy la dirección en esta misma historia o cualquiera de las otras que tengo. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Muakis.

Lena 07: Hola, yo estoy como tu. Me hicieron trampas las petardas estás y no me pude llevar a Will. ¡Que triste! Pero no importa porque en este me vengaré de ellos. X supuesto que tienes camisetas, cientos de ellas. Todas para ti. ¡Qué sádica! Aunque tb creo que Mirtle es la cita ideal para Sirius, incorpórea y tranquila. Deja a Rosier, si nadie le cree, total que más da. Ay, es triste que se termine lo de James y Samy, siempre es triste cuando se acaba una historia de amor. Aunque tal vez esa sea la excepción. Un beso cielo. PDTA: no mato a la rata porque aún no encontre la forma más dolorosa y cruel para darle la muerte que se merece.

Kurumi Desu: Hola, ¿seguro que no te quemo las sábanas? Uy, pos las quemaduras ahí duelen... Cambiemos de tema, no necesitas saber como lo sé. Hombre, si a Venom le va el sado maso, que con lo raros que son los profesores de pociones sí, habrá disfrutado bastante. ¿Queso? Sólo Misi lo sabe. ¿Celos? A cuenta de Sirius, Bell y Lily, que los saben servir con un gusto. ¿Peleas? La especialidad de la casa. ¿Cómo no va a haberlo?

Noriko: Hola, creo que empiezo a sospechar que me comí el mil. Es que Lily se gasto treinta mil Galeones y todas me decías que 30 a secas, bueno, da igual. El caso es que si esa se pone a trabajar en el servicio de acompañantes James se compra sus servicios en exclusiva. Lo de la otra historia de lo digo allí mejor. ¿Vale? Es que no tiene que ver nada con esto. Gracias x leer las 2.

Antonietta: Hola, si Lily es lo más exagerado del mundo mundial. Es que yo tc haría caso a esos 2 pavos, a Snape un poco, pero a Rosier que vive en su mundo ni caso. En cuanto a Evy tiene unas maneras de "tranquilizar" a la gente. Me la imagino en pleno enfrentamiento contra Voldemort diciéndole a Lily que en vez de un guardián secreto se vaya de vacaciones al Caribe para pasar sus últimas horas feliz. Aunque mira si no hay guardián secreto igual no son sus últimas horas. En cuanto a Lily & James, es q a Lily  le dan los venazos y... se lía. Gracias por decirme lo de original, me hace muchísima ilusión que digas eso, porque con todos los J / L que hay por la red, es muy difícil no contar setenta veces la misma historia, y solo con que me digas que es un poco diferente, me encanta. Gracias, en serio. Besos.

Arwen Wood: ¡Lo conseguiste! Me alcanzaste. Bien x ti. Vaya así que eres de diciembre, del 19 creo. Es que no me acuerdo muy bien de cuando le gastaban la broma a Umbridge, creo que era el 19. si es así, cumples años un mes después que yo. ¿Sagitario, no? Tranquila, casi es mejor leer porque si no pierdes el hilo, a mi tb me pasa. Sí, la Henar que andaba pidiéndoles hijos a los merodeadores es la autora de Cuando me di cuenta de... Me pidió salir así. No te preocupes, tu si tienes que poner verde a Bell hazlo, a mi tc me termina de cuajar ese personaje. ¿Tb pusiste una subasta? Te juro que no sabía nada. Supongo que las grandes mentes pensamos igual. El Cola Cao no lleva cafeína, es chocolate, sí que tiene etilamina, la anfetamina más sencilla de la naturaleza, y anandalina, similar al componente activo de la marihuana, es esa última la que crea adicción. No me mires así. Lo sé porque lo estudie el año pasado.

Steffy Potter: No me lo puedo creer. Momento histórico. Steffy Potter me ha dejado un RR de más de 7 palabras estableciendo un record de... Son muchas, no me apetece ponerme a contar. Va, tranquila, ya tienes más aquí. Tranquila, a mi tb me pasa de vez en cuando que necesito una hartada de llorar. En seguida ves lo que pasa con todos. Un beso guapa. PDTA: de momento no necesito meter a nadie más en la historia, pero te avisaría. Gracias.

Dime bonita reina: Hola, si lo peor es la forma de Lily de malgastar tiempo y dinero aunque creo que si James la dice eso... LO ahoga en la bañera, y no a besos precisamente. Es que Ed es un personaje más complejo de lo que parece, competitivo, pero legal. No creo que le hiciera una zancadilla a James para ganarle en una carrera. Me alegra q te guste Rosier, estaba desaprovechando el personaje y eso no podía ser. Besos a ti tb.

Adrea Black: Hola, siempre me escribes a las tantas de la noche y luego nos dormimos, ay, que vida llevan algunas. Pobrecita, ahora que estás de exámenes, desde aquí te mando toda mi energía positiva para que te salgan muy bien. Pues para que te orientes treinta mil galeones yo calculo que deben ser como... diez mil euros más o menos, y eso es ya casi dos millones de las añoradas pesetas. Seguro que a Lily se le ocurre algo para sacar dinero, luego es una chica de recursos. ¡Oye, alejate de Remus! No te tenía que haber dicho nada de él ¬¬ Bueno, a Draco ni te acerques. Te he dicho que en mi película, Samantha es Victoria, pero tu en tu película pon la que quieras. Seguro que para ti James no es Colin Farell, y Sirius Jim Caviezel tc. Pues pon a quien quieras. Es que Joy estaba de presentadora, no tenía tiempo para sus cosas, pero en este vuelve. Yo creo que Evy quería que lo supiera, de lo contrario habría aleccionado a Mirtle para que no le dijera nada a Sirius, de todas formas, a veces es tan retorcida, que hasta a mi, me cuesta seguirla. Besazos.             

Pues ya terminamos con esto, así q ahora, desconectar los teléfonos móviles, mantengan brazos y piernas dentro de la vagoneta, no se quiten el cinturón de seguridad bajo ninguna circunstancia xq en caso de q lo hagan yo no me responsabilizó de los daños q puedan sufrir y sin más rollos CarlaGrey Pictures se complace de presentar un nuevo capítulo de este fict.

CAPÍTULO 21: LA CRISIS.

_Sábado 16 de febrero._

Remus esperaba pacientemente a la persona con la q quería hablar. Realmente era urgente. Finalmente Evy se dignó a aparecer x la Sala Común. Remus la hizo una señal discreta de q tenía q hablar con ella, q asintió de forma imperceptible.

Pese a eso, este intercambio de gestos no paso inadvertido a Leticia. Desde q se enteró de la noticia había recuperado su buen humor habitual, cosa q no se le había escapado a Lily, q temía alguna represalia x lo de la subasta.

- ¿Q quieres, Remus? – le pregunto Evy. Estaban en la sala secreta donde se reunieron la otra vez.

- Creo q no esta bien. Voy a contarle la verdad a Bell.

- ¿No hemos tenido ya esta conversación? – Evy hizo un gesto de confusión.

- Sí, pero esta vez no me vas a convencer de q no hable. Escúchame Evy, no hemos sido capaces de encontrar a la persona q nos vio, y x lo q sabemos podría estar contándoselo todo lo q cree haber visto a Sirius & Bell, y si no se enteran x nosotros, pues... al final será mucho peor.

- Supongo q tienes razón. – Admitió Evy a regañadientes. – Vamos a buscarlos.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Quieres q se lo digamos ahora?

- Sí, antes de q cambie de idea.

Los 2 se levantaron y se disponían a salir de la sala cuando la puerta se abrió y...

Bell les miraba con su carita angelical totalmente desencajada. Antes de q Evy pudiera decirle q no era lo q pensaba, Bell se planto delante de Remus.

- ¡Eres un cabronazo! – Le grito antes de cruzarle la cara de una bofetada. Luego se lanzó a darle puñetazos en el pecho mientras seguía insultándole. De alguna manera, nunca supo como, Remus logró contenerla sin hacerla daño.

- Bell, de verdad q lo siento, pero te juro q no pasó nada. Ni siquiera llegamos a besarnos.

- Es verdad. – Se apresuró a hacer constar Evy, q se había quedado quieta, xq era una de esas situaciones q una no sabe donde meterse.

- ¿Ves? No sé quién te ha contado nada ni q te ha contado pero...

- ¿Q no sabes quién me ha contado todo? – Grito Bell con histérica furia. – Es Peter, cacho cabrón. Nos dijo q tu & Evy estabais liados y q si queríamos comprobarlo no teníamos q mirar el mapa ese vuestro y veríamos q estabais aquí donde venís a enrollaros siempre.

- ¿Has hablado en plural? – pregunto Evy en un susurro tímido q apenas reconoció como suyo.

- Sí. – Bell no se molesto en mirarla. – A Sirius y a mi.

Evy no espero a oír más: salió corriendo a buscar a Sirius y a tratar de hacer control de daños.

- Bell, te juro q no es... - Remus no acabó la frase. Bell le volvió a abofetear, esta vez en la otra mejilla.

- No te atrevas a decirme q no es verdad. No me mientas más. – Tras eso Bell salió corriendo, sin dar al chico tiempo de explicarse, y ocultando las lágrimas.

------------------------------------------

Entre tanto, James & Samy ultimaban los detalles de su "ruptura". Ambos coincidían en q debía ser una ruptura pública, vista x mucha gente, y si entre esa mucha gente estaban Ed & Lily mejor. X todo eso decidieron q el mejor escenario para romper era Las 3 Escobas.

Llegaron a la hora en q todos solían hacer un alto en sus compras y actividades para tomar algo, y se sentaron en las mesas centrales.

- ¿Recuerdas lo q debes decir? – Le pregunto Samy, logrando irritar a James.

- Pues claro q lo recuerdo. ¿Xq coño estás tan nerviosa?

- ¡Es q nunca hice esto antes! – Explico la Raven con timidez. – Tú eres mi primer novio.

- No había caído. – Confesó James. – La verdad es q yo tampoco hice esto antes.

- ¿Pero q dices? Si tu has tenido 20 novias lo menos...

- Sí, pero nunca corte con ninguna en persona. Suelo mandar a Peter para q lo haga x mi. Es q me da pereza.

- ¿Es x eso q las chicas de mi casa le llaman el rompeparejas? Nuca le vi explicación hasta ahora. – Samy hizo un alto, para mirar a James a los ojos. – Bueno, James, fue espantoso mientras duró.

- Lo mismo digo, Samy. – James tb la miró a los ojos. Ambos sabían q algo había cambiado entre ellos. Antes no se conocían pero pensaban q el otro era lo peor q había en el planeta. Después de salir juntos tenían la certeza absoluta. – Ha llegado el momento. – James vio q Lily estaba hablando con Joy & Yeye, cargados de bolsas, en la mesa de la ventana, y q Ed iba hacia ellos.

- Bien, pero no sé si voy a saber romper contigo. – Samy puso una sonrisa de duda, antes de levantarse de la silla, inclinarse sobre la mesa, apoyar las palmas en ella y gritar, reclamando la atención de todos los alumnos allí congregados. - ¿Pero de q vas? Eres la persona más plebeya q he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

- Como q tu eres un encanto. – repuso James con sarcasmo tras reponerse de la sorpresa x la manera tan rápida en q Samy se metió en el papel. – Siempre tan entimismada.

- ¿Enmimismada yo? Quién fue hablar. El Sr. Yo solo se de hablar de Quiditch Potter.

-Sí, pues tú eres la Srta. Solo se hablar de lo fantástica q soy Kane. – James imitó a la perfección el tono de pija de Samy, lo cual logró enfadarla de verdad. X eso la chica tomó la copa con agua q tenía enfrente y se lo lanzó a James a la cara.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, ingrato? Te he dado los mejores días de mi vida. – Tras esto Samy tomo el abrigo y se lo puso para irse de allí, pero no sin antes despedirse. – Espero q el agua te provoqué una neumonía atípica y te mueras. – La gran salida de Samy quedo algo desmejorada xq al girarse se olvido q tras ella había una columna y se rompió la nariz contra ella.

- Pues yo espero q no puedan cortarte la hemorragia y mueras desangrada tras una larga agonía. – La deseo James mientras hacía un hechizo para secarse las gafas.

Cuando al fin James se quedo sólo y la gente volvió más o menos a sus cosas, pensó q debía dar gracias a q Samy no tuviera experiencia en eso de las rupturas, xq si todas las pibas eran así cuando las dejaban hacían bien, Remus, Sirius y él en mandar a Peter a cortar las relaciones con esas locas.

------------------------------------------

_Más_ _tarde._

_Sala Común de Griffindorf_.

- ¿Q os parece? – Joy les mostraba su última adquisición en las rebajas a Will & James.

- Te está estrecho. – Repusieron los 2 chicos a la vez al ver q para poder ponerse esa túnica Joy tendría q renunciar a cosas tan superfluas como comer, beber y respirar.

- ¡No me queda estrecho! Se lleva así. – les informó Joy indignada.

- Déjalos, Joy. Estos no saben de moda. Yo creo q estás muy guapa. – Apoyo Yeye a su amiga.

- Sí será un cadáver muy bien vestido cuando se asfixie. – Opinó James con sarcasmo, ganándose miradas censuradoras de Joy & Yeye.

- No te esfuerces, Potter. – Lily había decidido ser amable con él x lo de la ruptura. X eso le rió la gracia desde el sofá. – Yo ya lo he intentado... pero no hay manera.

- ¡Puf! La verdad es q con la mierda de día q llevo lo último q necesito es discutir con estos 2 de moda. – Will se refería a su pelea con Doris. La 1ª desde q salían juntos y como cualquier 1ª pelea fue catastrófica. El motivo fue Dedalus, q quería q él y Doris olvidaran el pasado y fueran amigos. Will decía q con lo cabrón q había sido Dedalus con ella y lo mal q la había tratado era impensable. Pero Doris lo andaba considerando... Will se volvió hacia el otro dejado. – James, admiro tu entereza. Yo me siento hundido y tu lo llevas tan bien.

- Ya pero es q la procesión va x dentro. – James se llevó la mano al pecho con gesto dolido aunq lo q iba x dentro de él era el Carnaval de Cádiz en pleno.

Will ya iba a empezar a compartir sus desgracias con James mientras Lily & Yeye seguían discutiendo sobre el ancho de la túnica de Joy cuando de pronto el retrato se abrió dejando entrar a un Sirius con la expresión más furiosa q le habían visto jamás.

- Sirius, ¿Q opinas de mi túnica nueva? – le pregunto Joy.

- Te está estrecha. – Repuso el animago sin apenas mirarla y sin detenerse en su camino hacia su habitación.

No había desaparecido x la escalera circular cuando el retrato volvió a abrirse y entró Evy bastante preocupada a juzgar x su cara.

- Evy, ¿q...?

- Ahora no Joy. – Evy tampoco se detuvo y siguió a Sirius x las escaleras.

- O, o. – comento Yeye. – Me da q Sirius se ha enterado del casi beso de Evy & Remus.

- ¿Q? – preguntaron James, Lily & Will con el tono de quien acaba de ver caer una bomba.

- ¿Evy besó a Remus?

- No, Lily. – Joy uso un tono paciente. – Estuvieron a punto de besarse pero no lo hicieron. Además q Sirius & Evy no están saliendo ni nada. Tampoco Remus sale con nadie, x lo q no es para ponerse así.

- Ya pero a Bell le mola Remus y no esta bien besar al chico q le gusta a una de tus amigas. – Rebatió Lily. – Evy no debió ni de pensarlo.

- Pues cuando tu besaste a Sev aún era mi prometido y yo no le di la menor importancia. – la recordó Joy.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Besaste a Snapy? – James la miro con los ojos entornados x lo q pronto iba a ser un gran cabreo. - ¿Pero tu de q vas? ¿Cómo es q besas a todos los tíos q serían felices de ver mi cabeza separada de mi cuerpo?

- Sí, Potter, sí. Mi único objetivo en la vida es joder la tuya, x eso me lío con los tíos q te odian. – Replico Lily con ironía. – Esto no tiene q ver contigo. Y tú, Joy, ¿no decías q no íbamos a hablar de lo q hicimos esa noche nunca?

- Pero como has sacado el tema, me he acordado. – explico Joy.

- No culpes a Joy. Xq tú tienes mucha cara, princesa. – James la llamó así xq sabía q la fastidiaría. – Xq como se puso la niña cuando pensó q yo me había liado con Puticia. Q aún no sé como pudo pensar q yo tenía tan mal gusto. Pero el caso es q entre tanto ella se lía con mis enemigos.

- Para q lo sepas las circunstancias son totalmente distintas, Potter. – Le informó Lily. – Cuando yo pensé q te habías liado con Puticia acabábamos de liarnos, mientras q lo d Snape fue en Hallowen para q no pillara a Joy con Lochkart. A todo esto, ¿xq te estoy dando explicaciones?

- Pues xq me las merezco y me las tienes q dar.

No te tengo q dar nada. Si tu y yo no somos nada. Y además ni siquiera me gustas.

- Ah, ¿no? ¿Q no te gusto? ¿Pues sino te gusto xq pagaste 30 mil G x mi en la subasta? Digo yo q con ese gasto un poco si te gustaré. – Si las miradas mandarán maldiciones asesinas, Voldemort habría celebrado una fiesta xq Lily le habría ahorrado el trabajo de matar a James.

- Te odio, Potter. Y te odiaré para siempre. – Le respondió Lily con la voz temblando de odio. Tras esto le dio la espalda y se fue para su habitación.

- Yo tb te odio. – Le grito James a la espalda de la pelirroja con mucha menos convicción q ella, antes de ir tb para su cuarto.

Cuando subió las escaleras se encontro con Evy aporreando la infranqueable puerta del cuarto de los Merodeadores como si fuera Pedro Picapiedra, al tiempo q le sugería a Sirius "amablemente" q le abriera la puerta.

- No te esfuerces, Evy. – la aconsejó James sentándose en el último escalón y sacando una caja de grageas Bertie Bop y ofreciendo una a Evy q la rechazó. – No te abrirá. Y casi deberías dar gracias xq no te conviene estar en el epicentro de su furia.

- Pues es q quiero estar cuando se ponga a gritar como loco. Prefiero eso a q me trate como si fuera aire q es lo q ha hecho todo el día. – Evy apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. – Todo es culpa de Peter, x inventar historias pornográficas sobre Remus y sobre mi. Te juro q como le pille x banda le sacaré las entrañas con una aguja de hacer punto. – James vio q x la curva de la escalera aparecía Peter, pero al oír el comentario de Evy se largo corriendo. En ese momento Evy se volvió hacia James y con un pequeño gemido felino se derrumbó a su lado. – James, he metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- Me temo q sí. – James la pasó el brazo x los hombros mientras la chica apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de él. – Puedo saber q pasó exactamente, es para saber de q parte debo estar.

- Pues. – Evy le contó exactamente lo q pasó en la sala común el día q volvieron de vacaciones así como la decisión, errónea, de no contarles nada a Sirius ni Bell. – Creo q metimos la pata. Debimos decirles la verdad, pero es q me pareció q no tenía importancia y q no valía la pena q se cabrearán x algo así. No pensé q Peter podría sacar esas conclusiones tan bestias de lo q paso. Te juro q como le pille le arranco la piel con un sacapuntas.

- Vale q Peter debió preguntaros q estaba pasando antes de hablar con Sirius & Bell, pero vosotros habéis tenido de 1 mes para contar la verdad. – señaló James. – aunq os entiendo. Creo q yo tampoco lo hubiera contado.

- ¿Y a ti q te pasa? Xq tampoco pareces muy feliz q digamos. – Evy miro con atención al moreno de pelo revuelto.

- No quiero deprimirte con mis desgracias. Creo q ya tienes bastante con las tuyas.

- Al contrario. Tus desgracias me distraerán de las mías.

- Me alegro de ser útil. – Tras esto James le contó q había cortado con Samy, xq sólo salía con ella para dar celos a Lily, q no se daba x aludida xq estaba muy ocupada jugando al pulso de lenguas con todos lo tíos q le caían mal al pobre chico.

- James, acabo de darme cuenta de algo. – Evy le miro como si fuera la primera vez q lo veía. – Tú y yo somos iguales. – James iba a decirla si no se había vuelto loca del todo. - Me explico. Los 2 estamos enamorados de 2 personas q no nos aprecian lo bastante, ni a nosotros ni a lo q hemos hecho para conseguirlas. Y esta claro q yo he hecho todo lo q esta en mi mano para estar con Sirius, ahora la he cagado totalmente, pero incluso eso lo hice para protegerle, y tú tb eres capaz de cualquier cosa x Lily.

- Sí. – James se dio cuenta de q tenía razón la chica y de otra cosa. – Y a los 2 se nos ha descartado x hacer algo con otra persona q no hicimos. Yo con Puticia y tu con Remus.

- Son unos ingratos. Después de todo lo q hemos hecho para ayudarles a admitir sus sentimientos. Yo salí con Lochkart y tú te has pasado casi un mes fingiendo ser el novio de Samy. - Evy suspiro. – Y ahora no me va a volver a hablar en la vida.

- No me digas q te vas a dar x vencida. – James la miro desafiante. – X favor si yo aún no he tirado la toalla y eso q Lily ya me ha dicho mil veces q me odia, y me odiara para siempre, no voy a dejar q tú te des x vencida. El partido no acaba hasta q alguien pilla la snitch. Ven aquí. – Tras esto le dio un abrazo fraternal a la Onza, q se relajó un segundo. Justo en ese momento.

- ¿Tu tb James? – Sirius acababa de abrir la puerta y malinterpretar totalmente la visión de su mejor amigo abrazado a la chica q hasta esa mañana el quería. La pregunta la hizo con tono herido. - ¿Pero q pasa es la semana internacional de apuñalar a Sirius x la espalda? – Tras esto entró de nuevo en la habitación.

- No, Sirius, no. No pienso dejar q malinterpretes esto tb. – James lanzó un hechizo q congeló la puerta evitando q el portazo de Sirius la cerrara. - ¿a dónde vas? – James vio como Evy bajaba las escaleras totalmente deprimida.

- A mi cuarto. – replico Evy sin volverse. – a pensar si me corto las venas o me las dejo largas.

- Evy. – El tono de James hizo q la aludida se volviera. – No sé mucho de moda, pero creo q te quedan mucho mejor largas. – Evy le dedico una sonrisa, triste, pero sonrisa.

- No lo decía en serio. – Aseguro Evy, antes de bajar las escaleras.

- Lo sé. – aclaro James a la espalda de la Onza, antes de entrar en su cuarto.

X el camino de descenso se encontro con Remus.

- ¿Q tal? – Pregunto Evy.

- Mal. – Remus se encogió de hombros. -¿Tú?

- Igual. Suerte. – le deseo Evy viendo q iba a su cuarto. Luego se fue al cuarto de Yeye para ir x el pasadizo al suyo.

Remus suspiro. Ahora tocaba el momento q había temido todo el día: el de enfrentarse a Sirius. Xq si Bell con lo dulce y apacible q era había reaccionado de forma tan violenta Sirius, q era una de esas personas muy apasionadas tanto en el amor como en el odio... Remus se encomendó a todos los dioses de los licántropos antes de entrar a su habitación, donde James discutía con Sirius.

- Ella y yo sólo hablábamos, xq para q lo sepas no eres el único q ha tenido mal día. Yo he cortado con mi novia y me he enterado q la pelirroja se dedica a liarse con todos mis enemigos oficiales. – Le recriminaba James.

- ¡Pobre James! – Exclamó Sirius falsamente. – Comparado con eso el q una persona q yo tenía x unos mejores amigos haya estado tirándose a mi novia mis espaldas no tiene la menor importancia.

- ¡X ahí no paso! – Interrumpió Remus indignado. – Sirius, mete esto en tu cabezota: nunca me he tirado a Evy. Estuve a punto de besarla una vez, pero no lo hice. Reconozco q me deje llevar x la situación y x el instinto animal entre Onza y Licántropo. Puedes culparme de eso si quieres, y de no ser sincero contigo, pero no me acuses de traicionarte, y menos de esa manera.

- Eso no es cierto. – Peter entro en la habitación en ese momento. – Llegasteis a besaros. Yo lo vi. Y luego os habéis seguido viendo casi todos los días en ese cuarto secreto.

- Pero si sólo fueron 2 días. Y era xq estábamos hablando de si decir la verdad o no. – Aclaró Remus.

- Te creo Remus, te creo. – el tono de Sirius hacía creer lo contrario. – A fin de cuentas tu nunca nos has mentido, ¿verdad? – La alusión clara de Sirius a la época en la q Remus tenía q inventar mil excusas para q no sospecharán q era licántropo hizo q Remus lograra enfadarse de verdad. Sin embargo, Sirius prosiguió. – Ahora q lo pienso, tu ya sabías q ella era una Onza, y ella sabía q tú eras licántropo. ¿Ya entonces te tirabas a mi novia?

- Es curioso. No sabía q fuera tu novia. – Replico Remus con esa nota de acero q solo adoptaba cuando estaba realmente furioso. – Sobre todo xq tu mismo la dijiste q podíais salir con otra gente. ¿Te das cuenta q la razón q podías tener te la estás quitando con tu mal genio?

Después de esto los 2 chicos intercambiaron miradas de furia. Sirius apretaba los puños mientras consideraba la posibilidad de estampárselos a Remus en la cara. Pero de alguna manera decidió q no merecía la pena. Al menos no en ese momento.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta. – Sin esperar respuesta de nadie, Sirius abandono la habitación haciendo q la puerta pagara toda su frustración.

Hubo un pesado silencio en la habitación después de q el moreno se fuera. James evaluaba la posibilidad de ir tras Sirius y evitar q hiciera una tontería, pero después de cómo Peter había tergiversado la historia no le parecía prudente dejar a esos 2 solos. Peter x su parte, encontraba muy interesante la punta de sus zapatos mientras q Remus tomo un libro y lo sopesó en una mano antes de lanzarlo y estamparlo contra la pared. Después se dejo caer en su cama y se volvió hacia Peter.

- Peter, ¿alguna vez te he hablado de la momificación?

- Pues no. – Peter miro con preocupación a James. La Gremli le debía haber sorbido el seso.

- Verás, uno de los pasos. – Remus se incorporó un poco para mirar a la rata a los ojos. – Consistía en sacar el cerebro del cráneo para conservarlo en un vaso Canopo. En dicho paso introducían un tizón al rojo vivo x las fosas nasales, removían bien la masa cerebral, y luego con unas tenazas la sacaban x la nariz. – explico Remus con un tono sádico q helaba la sangre.

- ¡Q asco! – Exclamó James. – Si me pasara algo, aseguraos q no me apunten al rollo de la momificación.

- Sólo se le hace a los muertos. – Remus sonrió a James antes de dirigirle una mirada menos tranquilizadora a Peter. – Aunq claro q hay excepciones. Piensa en ello mientras duermes, Pet.

- Creo q ya puedo dejaros solos. – James pensó q una vez q Remus había acojonado a Peter lo bastante se quedaría tranquilo un rato. – Voy a ver q Sirius no haga ninguna tontería.

James salió de la habitación, con el Mapa en la mano, y no le costó localizar a Sirius y llegar a la conclusión de q era tarde: su impulsivo amigo estaba haciendo una tontería.

- ¿Q hacías hablando con Suzette Simons? – Pregunto James cuando su amigo se había despedido de la chica.

- He quedado con ella mañana. – Explico Sirius concisamente al tiempo q se encogía de hombros. Iba a dar la vuelta, pero James le hizo parar.

- Espero q sepas lo q estás haciendo. Xq no querrás hacer alguna idiotez q arruine lo q hay entre tu y Evy. – James le miró a los ojos de tal manera q durante un segundo Sirius vaciló. Pero luego recuperó la compostura.

- Despierta, James. Lo único q hay entre Vega & Yo es Remus. – Tras esto se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue a las cocinas para picar algo.

------------------------------------------

- ¿Q haces? – Pregunto Snape al ver a Joy mirando atentamente hacia un pasillo.

- Estoy esperando q vengas para pillarte x sorpresa. – Joy se dio cuenta q su sorpresa había quedado arruinada. Pero luego volvió a sonreír y se volvió hacia Snape. – Bueno, cariño, ¿no tienes nada q decirme?

- Pues. – Snape la miro atentamente tratando de averiguar q llevaba Joy de estreno. - ¿Te has cortado el pelo? Te queda muy bien.

- No me he cortado el pelo. – La sonrisa de Joy vaciló un poco, pero logró mantenerse.

- Entonces es la túnica. Es muy bonita. Pero te queda algo estrecha.

- No es la túnica. Y no me esta estrecha. Se lleva así. – Esta vez la sonrisa de Joy se desvaneció del todo. - ¡Deja de vacilarme! Es imposible q no te acuerdes.

- ¿Acordarme? ¿De q? – Snape cerró los ojos haciendo memoria, dado q el cumpleaños de Joy era el día 18, aún faltaban 2 días para el evento.

- De nuestro acuerdo. – Joy hizo acopio de paciencia. – Si yo lograba librarme del compromiso con McNair tú me decías las 2 palabritas q necesito oír. – Snape hizo un gesto de q no sabía a q palabras se refería. – Q me dirías q me quieres. Yo ya he cumplido así q ahora te toca. – Joy puso su sonrisa de estoy esperando un gran regalo.

- Lo tengo, Sev. – Rosier interrumpió en ese momento. – Tengo un plan infalible para desenmascarar a ese falso homosexual.

- Rosier, esto es importante. Así q multiplícate x cero un rato. – Le aconsejó Joy irritada.

- Perdona, Turner, pero lo mío SÍ es importante. No tus chorradas superficiales de costumbre. – Rosier le dedicó a la chica una mirada desdeñosa.

- Te equivocas, Roxie. Yo nunca digo nada superficial. Todas mis conversaciones son trascendentales. Y esta más.

- ¿Trascendental? Dudo q sepas el significado de esa palabra.

-Claro q lo conozco. Significa... Significa... No me da la gana decírtelo. Ahora lárgate q tengo q hablar con Sev, y yo estaba primero.

- Pero yo soy su mejor amigo así q yo tengo preferencia.

- Eso debería decirlo él.

- Es la única buena idea q has tenido en tu vida.

Ambos se volvieron a preguntar al moreno, q había desaparecido.

- Todo es x tu culpa. – Acusó Joy casi al instante. – Le has echado.

- Q va. Ha sido x tu culpa. Xq siempre le estás dando la lata con tus cosas de moda. Seguro q además estás liada con Dalton. – se defendió el moreno.

- Últimas noticias, Roxie. Dalton es homosexual y nuestra relación es de amistad. – Joy le miro de una forma muy similar a como se mira a una cucaracha antes de... Subirte a una silla asustada. - Discutir contigo no es divertido. Me largo. – Joy hizo uno de sus giros de 180º y se fue de vuelta a su sala común.

- Pues haces muy bien. - Rosier tb se fue para su sala común, preguntando xq a Snape le gustaría tanto discutir con esa niñata. Luego se lo comentaría.

------------------------------------------

_Domingo 17 de febrero._

_Cuarto de las chicas._

- X favor, Bell, háblame. – Evy ya casi lo pedía de rodillas. Bell había optado x tratar a Evy como si fuera un ser compuesto de humo. Y ella no lo soportaba. Lo único bueno es q la había podido contar la verdad de lo q paso sin interrupciones, lo malo es q Evy empezaba a pensar q los grifos del baño la habían hecho más caso. – Dime, lo q sea. Insúltame. Eso te desahogara. No. Espera. Sé lo q hará q te sientas mejor. – Bell alzó un poco la mirada pero sin interés. – Pégame. Dame una bofetada, como la q le diste a Remus y ya verás como te sientes mejor. – Bell parpadeo incrédula ante la nueva propuesta de Evy, pero luego volvió la vista hacia los apuntes q fingía leer. – Eso no te convence. – Evy volvió a pensar un poco. – Esta si es buena. Lánzame un maleficio. – Esta vez hasta Perla le miro como si calibrara el grado de locura de la Onza. – sabía q te gustaría la idea. Iré a x tu varita.

Sin embargo, cuando Evy estaba buscando la varita de Bell, oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Evy se volvió y al mirar a su alrededor vio q Bell se había largado. Miro a Joy.

- ¿Cuándo se ha ido? – pregunto la Onza solo x curiosidad.

- Lo del maleficio ha sido demasiado para ella. – sentenció Joy.

- ¡Q inmadura! ¿A q si en el remoto y poco probable caso de q yo casi besara a Snape y el cotilla de Avery propagara falsos rumores contra nosotros tú no dejarías de hablarme?

- Pues claro. Yo jamas dejaría de hablarte. – Joy dejó la revista q leía tumbada en la cama, se sentó y se deslizó hasta el borde dejando sus piernas colgando. – Pero si eso pasara, ¿estarías dispuesta a encajar una maldición para lograr mi perdón?

- Una y las q haga falta. – Ambas chicas se dieron un gran abrazo. Cuando Evy se liberó se dio cuenta de que la habitación entera trataba de asfixiarla. – Me voy a dar una vuelta. Creo q pasear bajo la lluvia me animara un poco. – Evy ya tenía una mano en el pomo cuando Joy recordó algo.

- Pero sino está lloviendo. – Señaló Joy.

- Últimamente nada me sale bien. - Se lamentó Evy antes de abrir la puerta e irse.

Cuando Joy se quedo sola pensó q era la tarde de domingo más aburrida q jamás había sufrido. Normalmente siempre tenía algo q hacer, pero aquel día lo más entretenido q podía hacer era ojear una revista pasada de moda q ni siquiera la gustaba. Cuando debido al aburrimiento Joy estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de hacerle trenzas a Perla, entró Lily muy alterada.

- ¿Q te pasa Lily? – Pregunto Joy tras saludar al verla así.

- Es q es terrible... Anoche me acorde de todas las tonterías q hice el día de Navidad cuando me emborrache. – Lily dejó caer sus cosas, venía de la biblioteca, sobre su mesa, q aquel día era un tablero de damas, o de ajedrez, como prefiráis. Luego empezó a retorcerse las manos preocupada.

- ¿En serio? – Al ver q había puesto un tono demasiado ilusionado, Joy trato de poner uno serio. De todas maneras no era culpa suya si lo divertido de las borracheras de Lily era cuando 2 meses después, mes arriba o mes abajo, se acordaba de lo q había hecho aquella noche. – Y q recordaste. Xq igual puedo ayudarte a ver si es cierto.

- Pues... Creo q estaba tan borracha q le dije a Potter q no había besado aún a Ed, y q ningún tío besaba tan bien como él. – Lily se sentó y tomo las manos de su amiga. – Dime q no es verdad x favor. Dímelo.

- No es verdad. – aseguro Joy. Lily estaba tan obsesionada con q sus recuerdos eran falsos q no cayó en el detalle de q mientras ella metía la pata con James, Joy estaba muy ocupada persiguiendo a Snape x el castillo para lavarle el pelo como para saber lo q andaba haciendo ella. - ¿Q ?

- Luego tb le dije q era muy bueno en la cama. Pero seguro q eso no ocurrió, ¿verdad?

- Seguro. – Repuso Joy sin asomo de duda.

- Y después iba a besarle. – En ese punto Lily se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas x la habitación. – Pero entonces me desmayé. Eso me temo q si pasó.

- Seguramente.

- Luego cuando nos fuimos a dormir. – En ese punto Lily vaciló de verdad.

- ¿Cuándo os fuisteis a dormir q? – Joy realmente quería saberlo, xq si Lily no lo quería contar sería algo muy, pero q muy jugoso.

- Se puede decir, q casi, algo así como q intente violarle. – Lily se puso del color de su pelo, y escondió la cara entre las manos. - ¡Dios! Entre eso, lo q le dije en el baño de prefectos y lo de q besara a Snape & Ed se debe creer q soy una pervertida absoluta.

- No creo q piense eso. – La consoló Joy.

- ¿Tú q pensarías de una alcohólica q te dijera q eres muy buena en la cama y luego tratara de violarte?

- Q tiene muy buen gusto. – El comentario de Joy hizo sonreír a Lily. – Y de todas formas, ¿q te da lo q piense Potter de ti? Tu misma dices q le odias.

- Y le odio. Pero me gusta tener buena reputación. Es importante si quiero ser Premio Anual este año. – Explico Lily, sin ver la mueca de disgusto de Joy. – Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde están estas 2?

- Bell se fue sin decir nada, supongo q habrá ido al campo de Quiditch, y Evy dijo algo de pasear bajo la lluvia.

- Pero sino llueve. – Lily meneo la cabeza. – Pobre, Evy, últimamente la suerte no la acompaña.

------------------------------------------

--  ¿Q haces ahí sentada? – Evy saludó de esta forma a Doris q se había quedado sentada en una escaleras con un libro muy gordo en las rodillas.

Leer el nuevo libro de Bárbara Novak. – Doris levanto un poco la portada para q su amiga la viera. - "Los 10 pasos fundamentales para convertirse en una princesa de hielo". Es una maravilla. Lo compré ayer después de discutir con Will y ya casi lo termine. – Ese casi implicaba q iba x la mitad o menos.

- ¿Ya ha sacado nuevo libro? ¡Q velocidad! – Evy se apoyó en la pared de al lado de la Huppie quedando de frente al pasillo x el q había venido y de espaldas a la pared. – aunq para lo q escribe...

- Sí, a mi el de Abajo el Amor no me gusto mucho. – Admitió Doris. – Pero este es distinto, ha sido como un faro en el mar de confusiones en q me había sumido la pelea con Will. – Evy la miro extrañada x el lenguaje poético de la chica. – Es una cita textual.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamo Evy con tono de eso me lo aclara todo. – Pues tendría q ocurrir algo muuuy gordo para q yo me decidiera a leer otro libro de Bárbara Novak.

Apenas dijo Evy esas palabras paso ese algo muuuy gordo al q hacían referencia. En concreto pasó Sirius con una brazo x la cintura de Suzette Simmons. Al ver q Evy le miraba, Sirius empezó a mordisquear la oreja de su cita sin apartar los ojos azules de Evy q para cuando quiso reaccionar ya se habían largado. Sin embargo, la ventana q quedaba justo delante de los ojos de Evy explotó en mil pedazos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Doris a la vez q sacaba la varita y reparaba la ventana.

- La verdad es q no. – Evy cerró los ojos y lucho contra toda la furia q corría x sus venas y q hacía q estuviera a punto de trasformarse en medio del pasillo – X otra parte, sino te molesta...

- En cuanto acabe el libro te lo paso.

- Gracias.

------------------------------------------

Y así termino el mes de febrero y comenzó el de marzo.

No muy bien la verdad. X una parte estaba James furioso con Lily xq empezaba a aparecerle q la pelirroja era un poco hipócrita, y además estaba fastidiado x lo mal q le salió el plan, ya q la pelirroja ni siquiera le hablaba. No podía saber q si Lily no le hablaba era xq estaba tan avergonzada x todo lo q pasó en Navidad q no podía mirarle a la cara sin ponerse roja cereza, a juego con su pelo q ya recuperó su brillo, y liarse a tartamudear. Además James le pilló a Snape & Edy más tirria de la q ya les tenía. Y la reputación de James estaba bastante tocada, ya q Samantha le había echado cuento a la ruptura y hasta Samuel le miraba mal x la forma en q trato a su hermana.

El plan x la parte de Samy había resultado perfecto: Ed estaba dispuesto a consolar a la prefecta de Raven de su traumática experiencia como novia de Potter. La cita de Misi & Samuel no salió muy bien, entre otras cosas xq Misi defendió a James después de q Samuel no hablara muy bien de él, y pelearon. La consecuencia fue q Misi al día siguiente le estaba pidiendo a Doris el libro nuevo de Barbara Novak.

X otra parte, Sirius reaccionó ante la tristeza y el dolor de la traición de una forma realmente madura: se dedicó a salir con toda cosa con faldas y un XX en el cromosoma 23 q se le puso a tiro. En principio Evy se puso furiosa, pero se autoflageló un poco con el látigo de la culpa y decidió q la estaba bien empleado. Claro q eso la duró hasta el día q al pasar x su lado en el comedor le oyó a Sirius comentarle a Peter:

- Es genial salir con mujeres de verdad y no con niñas sin pecho.

Lo primero q hizo Evy al sentarse en su sitio, fue trasformar una rebanada de pan en piedra y tirársela a Sirius a la cabeza, aunq dio la casualidad q el moreno se agachó a recoger una cubierto q se le había caído al suelo, y le hizo una brecha en la cabeza a Peter. Lo siguiente fue recuperar la dinámica de arruinar todas las citas de Sirius, pero con una novedad, ahora iba directa a x él. Para saber cuando tenía una cita contaba con la ayuda de Mirtle, q se colaba invisible en todas partes y q había tomado la decisión de q solo estaba dispuesta a compartir su "compra" de San Valentín con su socia. El caso es q Sirius estaba doblemente fastidiado: no tenía citas y ni siquiera podía vengarse de Evy arruinando las suyas xq ella no salía con nadie, pese a q no había chico en la escuela q no se hubiera ofrecido para consolar a Evy x lo mal q se había portado con ella el cabrón de Black

En cuanto a la relación entre Bell & Evy, sin novedad en el frente: Bell seguía sin hablarla, no quería pegarla y lo de echarla una maldición iba en contra de su sentido de la moral x muy tentador q le parecía.

A Remus no le iba mucho mejor: el ramo de rosas blancas q le mando a Bell en un intento desesperado de lograr su perdón, fue minuciosamente descuartizado, y avisado x Evy, no tuvo remedio q anular el envío de lobos de peluche q había pensado en mandarla. X supuesto tampoco le hablaba y eso pese a q el chico procuraba cruzarse con ella en todas partes con su mejor cara de lobezno arrepentido. (NdA: yo ya le habría perdonado. Hacía mucho q no comentaba nada.)

Las cosas entre Remus & Sirius, no estaban mal, estaban peor. El animago incluso se negó a ir a la casa de los gritos esa Luna llena, diciendo q no le apetecía nada y q tenía una cita con una chica de Hupplepuff q siempre le había caído especialmente mal.

Joy seguía enfadada con Snape xq el chico no hiciera más q irse x la tangente en el asunto de decirla q la quería, y para su cumpleaños la regaló una rosa roja. Snape había leído no sabía donde q quería decir Te Quiero o algo así, pero la reacción de Joy no fue la esperada:

- Una rosa. Q bonita. ¿Dónde están las otras 11? – Y giró 180º y se largo.

Para colmo Snape había discutido, y con toda la razón, ya q Rosier había cometido el garrafal error de comentarle lo de q no sabía xq le gustaba discutir con Joy, y entonces Snape se había enfadado de una manera q cualquiera hubiera pensado q Rosier se había acostado con la Griffie y había ido a decirle q no le gustaba su manera de moverse.

Así estaban las cosas aquel jueves 7 de marzo cuando la profesora McGonagall se disponía a darles clase a sus alumnos de 6º de su casa y de Slytherin.

- Bien, hoy vamos a ver transformaciones en grupo, es decir, cuando varios magos y brujas realizan un hechizo para trasformar una sola cosa entre todos. Para ello nos pondremos en grupos de 4 x orden alfabético. Bien. En esta mesa Rosier, Potter, Evans y Snape. En esta otra Lupin, Figg, Sirius Black y Petigrew. En esta de aquí Lestrange, Bellatrix, Svater y Zabini y en la última Wilkes, Aniston y Avery.

Sé lo q estáis pensando: ¿Q clase de orden alfabético es ese? Es evidente. ¡Pues el mismo q sacan en la selección de HP y la piedra filosofal! ¿No pasa ahí de la G, a la M, a la B a la W para acabar en la P? Además q así quedan unas mesas muy chulas. Sonrisa maléfica

El caso es q ninguna estaba muy feliz con sus compañeros de mesa, salvo Bellatrix y Leticia q se llevaban muy bien. (NdA: ¿A q a nadie le sorprende?) Y Anya q tenía 2 tíos para ella sola y estaba a sus anchas. Las otras 2 mesas no estaban muy entusiasmadas q digamos.

Rosier se deprimió al ver q x una vez tenían a James en inferioridad numérica, 3 contra 1, q Lily tampoco le tenía demasiado aprecio, no iba a disfrutarlo xq su amigo Sev estaba enfadado con él. Snape pensaba q eso sólo sería divertido en Encantamientos donde Lily era una experta y podía machacar a Potter, pero no en Transformaciones donde el experto era Potter y además la Pelirroja estaba muy, pero q muy baja de moral, como demostraba el hecho de q según llego sentó y le dio un par de vistazos al libro pero sin mirar a nadie en vez de ponerse a mangonear a todos. En cuanto a James, dio un suspiro y se dejo caer sobre la silla antes de empezar a balancearse en ella.

En la otra mesa conflictiva se desarrollaba un fuego cruzado verbal: Remus atacaba a Sirius & Peter y se defendía como podía de los ataques de Bell; Bell atacaba a Remus y a Peter, al q odiaba más q nunca, a la vez q reñía a Sirius x haberse vuelto un pendón calienta ovarios; Sirius atacaba a Remus y le recordaba a Bell q no era su madre para q le riñera todo el tiempo x lo q hacía y dejaba de hacer; Peter tachaba a Bell de ingrata y aseguraba q ella y Remus querían acabar con él.

Entre tanto la profesora McGonagall, se paseaba x las mesas y cuando detectaban su presencia todos interrumpían sus discusiones y fingían ser los mejores amigos del mundo. La jefa de Griffindorf le iba a repetir a Peter x enésima vez la manera correcta de agarrar la varita durante una transformación cuando se abrió la puerta y entró McDonalls, el Premio Anual, con todo el pelo rubio cobrizo tiznado de negro y puesto de punta hacia arriba.

- Profesora tiene q venir. – Pidió el joven.

- ¿Q ha pasado? – Pregunto McGonagall al ver al chico en ese estado.

- Estábamos en Pociones cuando Alice Alley se ha equivocado de ingrediente y bueno, q ha volado la mazmorra. El profesor Venom me ha pedido q la llamara. – explico el Premio Anual a tal velocidad q parecía el hombre Micro Machines.

- Esta bien. Ahora voy. – Antes de salir la profesora se volvió hacia sus alumnos. – Ya han visto q tengo q ausentarme unos minutos. Pórtense bien. En el tiempo en q este fuera la única transformación q deben hacer es la del oxígeno en dióxido de carbono. – Tras esto la mujer se fue.

- Esa transformación no viene en el libro. – Se lamento Leticia después de estar un rato buscándola.

- Se refiere a respirar cerebro de Paramecio. – La aclaró Lily "amablemente". Los Lobitos, Snape, Rosier, Bell y Zabini soltaron una carcajada irónica.

- Ya lo sabía. – aseguro Leticia, cerrando el libro y mirando a Lily x encima de su hombro ya q las 2 chicas estaban espalda con espalda. – No necesito q una Sangre Sucia como tu me explique nada sobre la respiración.

- Sobre todo xq no la practicas demasiado. Se nota q no le llega el oxígeno a tu uni neuronal cerebro. – Replico Lily sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirar x encima de su hombro.

- ¿Pero como se atreve a insultar a una Svater una Sangre Sucia como tú? – inquirió Bellatrix con tono altanero.

- Cállate Trixie. Eso no va contigo. – La informo Bell a la morena.

- Lo q va conmigo lo decido yo. No una mestiza como tú. – Repuso Bellatrix con tono desafiante.

Lily no espero más. Llevaba casi 6 años conteniéndose para no partirle la cara a la gentuza como Bellatrix & Leticia pero x alguna razón ese día no iba a dejarlo pasar. Así q se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Bellatrix con tal ímpetu q acabaron en el suelo al otro lado de la mesa. Leticia iba a ayudar a su amiga, pero antes de q eso pasara Bell se lanzó a neutralizarla con una llave de judo. Leticia pidió ayuda a Anya pero no le hacía mucho caso xq estaba ocupada con Wilkes, y realmente no me apetece averiguar lo q andaban haciendo.

Lestrange iba a ayudar a su novia, pero Remus vio la maniobra y le puso la zancadilla haciendo q el Slytherin se tragara el muro de la ventana. Sirius una vez superada la alegría de ver a la pelirroja pegándole bofetadas a su prima querida, decidió q era mejor frenar la locura antes de q volviera McGonagall, y James decidió hacer lo mismo pero con Bell & Leticia.

X su parte Snape & Rosier decidieron hacer algo realmente útil: Organizar las apuestas.

Todos estaban tan ocupados q no vieron cuando entró McGonagall y se quedo alucinada con el caos, ya q lo único bueno q se podía decir era q no habían hecho ninguna transformación. Sea como sea, McGonagall lanzó un hechizo q dejo a todos paralizados, luego les puso en su mesa correspondiente y finalmente les pegó a las sillas. Después finalizó el encantamiento paralizante.

En ese momento todos trataron de seguir con lo q estaban haciendo: Lily abofetear a Bellatrix, Bellatrix defenderse de Lily, Sirius tratar de separarlas, Bell arañaba a Leticia, Leticia le pedía ayuda a Anya, James no demostraba mucho interés xq Bell no matara a Leticia, Remus se aseguraba q Lestrange no se levantaba, Peter trataba de camuflarse con el paisaje, Anya tonteaba con Wilkes, Rosier & Snape coordinaban la apuesta entre Avery & Zabini... Pero el verse de nuevo en sus asientos parpadearon confusos. Luego vieron a su profesora no muy feliz.

- Potter, Lupin, Black, Evans, Figg, Rosier y Snape. Vayan a ver al director en el acto.

- Pero si nosotros... - Empezó a decir James.

- ¡**YA**! – Grito la profesora. Los chicos no tuvieron remedio q salir de la clase cabizbajos.

------------------------------------------

- ¿Me echaban de menos? ¿A q sí? – Dumbledore miraba a sus rebeldes alumnos x encima de sus cristales de media luna. – X eso han montado ese Presing Catch en clase de transformaciones. Sé q estos meses con el caos de la subasta y mis "problemas de espalda" q deben ser tratados x manos expertas no he tenido tiempo para ustedes.

- ¿Las manos expertas de la enfermera Pomfrey? – Sugirió Sirius, con tono ingenuo y descarado.

- Puede ser. – Dumbledore no perdió la sonrisa.

- Señor director, yo sólo quería decir q no todos son responsables de lo q pasó... - Empezó Lily.

- No es necesario, Lily, q me expliques nada. Además ahora no es el momento. – Dumbledore paseo su amable mirada x el semicírculo q formaban las sillas donde estaban sentados sus alumnos como si buscara algo. - ¿No veis q aquí falta gente? En cuanto q lleguen, no falta mucho, empezamos.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se "abrió" dejando entrar al profesor Binns, de un color gris oscuro debido a la furia.

- ¡Esto es intolerable! – Binns no hizo el menor caso a los alumnos q estaban con el Director, sino se lo hacía en clase xq se lo iba a hacer fuera de ella, y se puso a hablar con Dumbledore. – El grupo de 5º de Griffindorf & Hupplepuff es el más irrespetuoso, el más maleducado, el peor al q jamás le he dado clase. Una vez más te pido encarecidamente, Albus, q no los pongas juntos a dar clase.

- Y una vez más te repito q no puede ser. – Replico Dumbledore haciendo un gesto con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. – Los Griffindorf & Slytherin de ese curso no se pueden juntar sin q alguno acabe mutilado; los Ravenclaw & Hupplepuff son como agua y aceite, no se mezclan nunca y mejor es no intentar hacerlo; Las Ravenclaw le tienen pánico a... ciertos miembros de la casa de Griffindorf x atentados deliberados contra su integridad física y para terminar los Slytherin preferirían perder partes vitales de su anatomía antes q dar clase con los Hupplepuff.

- Lo sé, lo sé... - Binns parecía algo tranquilo. – Pero me gustaría q encontrarás una solución, antes de q me acaben matando de un infarto. Ahí fuera te los dejo. – Y tras esto se fue flotando x la puerta.

- No te preocupes x lo del infarto. – Aconsejó Dumbledore en tono jovial. – Bueno q vayan pasando. Me muero x saber q han hecho esos bichos esta vez. Aunq supongo q habrán hecho piña otra vez y me quedaré sin saberlo.

Entonces entraron, Doris & Will discutiendo como posesos, estilo "James & Lily", con Yeye tratando de hacer de moderador sin conseguirlo. Joy sostenía el último libro de Bárbara Novak, y a sus lados estaban Evy & Misi tb leyéndolo. Habían tenido q recurrir a eso para poder leer el libro las 3 a la vez y parecían trillizas siamesas unidas x el libro. De vez en cuando intercambiaban frases estilo: "yo esto lo he vivido".

- Si no les importa dejar eso para luego y sentarse. – Les invitó Dumbledore amablemente al tiempo q hacía aparecer sillas para los recién llegados. Doris & Will se sentaron en las de los extremos sin dejar de discutir, Yeye se dejó caer en la silla de al lado de Lily mientras q las otras 3 chicas avanzaban como un solo ser hasta una silla sin levantar la vista del libro y sin tropezar. Cuando llegaron Joy se sentó en la silla mientras q Misi & Evy lo hacían en los apoya brazos. – Ahora q estamos todos quiero decir q me tenéis muy preocupado. He visto q las cosas entre vosotros no van bien y... - Dumbledore se interrumpió al ver q Misi, Evy & Joy miraban tan fijamente las páginas del libro q cualquiera pensaría q Orlando Bloom estaba haciendo una striptease en ellas. - ¿Os molesto chicas?

- Pues ahora q lo dice me cuesta un poco concentrarme en la lectura cuando hay alguien hablando cerca de mi. – Joy le hizo un gesto como para agradecerle el interés pero q tb agradecería q se callara un poco.

- Tengo la solución. Accio Libro. – El libro q leían salió disparado de las manos de las 3 chicas. Q lanzaron ruidos de protesta. – Ahora Artemis & Evelyn sentaros en una silla. Como iba diciendo he visto q tenéis problemas entre vosotros, así q pienso q si los hablamos todos aquí juntos los solucionaremos. Será un cruce entre terapia de grupo & Reality Show.

La respuesta a la proposición de Dumbledore fue un silencio sepulcral q se prolongo varios minutos.

- Bien dado q no quieren hablar de eso hablemos de otra cosa. X ejemplo, x ejemplo. – Dumbledore fingió buscar un tema de conversación. – Me gustaría saber las causas del caos q habéis organizado en clase.

- Pues verá profesor. – Empezó Lily bastante avergonzada.

- Lily te aseguro q no me interesan tus ataques de mal genio. – La tranquilizó el anciano. – Me interesan las causas del arranque de mal humor de Binns. – Dumbledore paseó su mirada x los rostros de todos los alumnos de 5º q estaban allí, viendo q no iban a hablar, como siempre, decidió exponer su teoría. – Yo creo q Doris & Will estaban peleando en clase, Binns se enfadó y...

- ¡Es injusto q nos culpe a nosotros! – Saltó Doris casi al instante. Will mostró su acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza. – Él es el único culpable. – Doris señalaba a su ex con bastante rencor.

- ¿Pero de q vas? Esto es el colmo. – Will hizo un ruido irónico. – No si solo falta q sea culpa mía q Rose haya cortado con Ática xq ahora dude de su sexualidad y q la segunda ande amenazando con suicidarse, de q Spore & Branstone anden en la fase empalagosa de su relación porque empezaron a salir después de la subasta, q Bify se haya puesto a diseccionar un escorpión en clase, q esas 3 estén viciadas con el libro ese señalando a Misi, Joy & Evy Q Dedalus se pase el día llamándome "niño bonito" y q tu seas tan poco razonable... - Las miradas de todos pasaron a Doris como si siguieran un partido de tenis.

- Yo no soy poco razonable. – Se volvió hacia Dumbledore. - ¿Usted cree q es poco razonable q quiera ser amiga de Dedalus?

- La verdad es q a mi no me parece muy lógico. – Intervino Lily q no sentía mucho aprecio x Dedalus q digamos. Q el Hupplepuff se la cruzara x todos los pasillos con pinta de acosador obsesivo no ayudaba a q la cayera mejor precisamente.

- ¿Lo dices xq lo piensas o x esa manía q tenéis los Griffindorf de cerrar filas en cuanto os consideráis atacados? – La espetó Doris de mal humor.

- ¡Nosotros no hacemos eso! – ante aquel ataque los 9 Griffies presentes cerraron filas. Snape la lanzó a Doris una mirada q venía a decir "tienes toda la razón del mundo"

- Puede q si lo hagamos. – Admitió Will con desgana. – Pero esa no es la cuestión. Es q no entiendo, y créeme q me esfuerzo x tratar de hacerlo, como puedes siquiera darle los buenos días a Dedalus después de la forma en q te trato poniéndote los cuernos con la bicho palo.

- Es q Will, a veces hay q saber perdonar en lugar de ser un rencoroso de mierda. – Le explico Evy con tono sereno y malicioso, sin dejar de examinarse sus uñas de gata.

- Eso sólo lo dices x la cuenta q te trae. – Replico Bell.

- ¡Milagro! ¡Me ha hablado! – Exclamo Evy con palpable ironía al tiempo q fingía aplaudir. – Q avisen al Profeta para q paren las rotativas...

- En el Profeta no usan rotativas Vega. – Intervino Sirius mirando tozudamente al frente. – Deberías empezar a tratar de enterarte de cómo funcionan las cosas en el Mundo de los Magos.

- Y tu deberías de empezar a tratarte las tendencias esas ninfómanas q experimentas, Black. – Le sugirió Remus con sarcasmo.

- Déjale, Remus. – Evy curvo los labios en una mueca q ni x asomo hubiera pasado x sonrisa. - ¿No has visto lo bien q insulta ya a los q venimos de familia Muggle? Su madre estará orgullosa de él. – aquello le mereció una mirada de Sirius q hubiera hecho estremecer de miedo a una mago adulto, pero ella le devolvió una mirada de indiferencia felina.

- No menciones a su familia, Evy. Aquí no se permiten golpes bajos. - Aconsejo James q era el único q de momento conservaba la cabeza fría y q logró q Sirius se mantuviera sentado en su silla en lugar de ir a estrangular a la chica.

- Esta claro q vosotros 4 tenéis un gran problema. – Intervino Rosier, mirando a Sirius, Remus, Evy & Bell. – Si me permitís dar mi opinión, creo q Black es el único q lo esta enfocando bien. – Los 4 le miraron con sorpresa, aunq ninguna tan grande como la de Sirius, (NdA: La sorpresa, se entiende.) Ya q ayer mismo James le sugirió q estaba haciendo el gilipollas pero si Rosier pensaba q estaba haciendo bien, pues era mucho peor. – Es más creo q deberíais de seguir su ejemplo. X ejemplo, Bell si experimentas la necesidad de vengarte de Lupin pues aquí estoy yo para lo q te haga falta...

- Es lo más idiota q he oído en mi vida. – Lily le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa al Sly. – Y eso q llevo 6 años con Peter de compañero de clase.

- Tranquila, Evans, tb me ofrezco para q tu te vengues de Potter cuantas veces necesites. – Rosier hizo un falso gesto de sacrificio.

- Evan, con esa poca perspectiva de peligro q tienes, vas a terminar muy mal. – Le profetizo Dumbledore.

- Además q Evans se basta y se sobra para fastidiarme, Rosier. Te aseguro q no te necesita para nada. – la voz de James sonaba muy amarga.

- Eres un paranoico. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo q decir q no quiero fastidiarte? – repuso la pelirroja bastante harta.

- Ya lo sé q no quieres fastidiarme. – El humor de James cambio rápidamente. – Xq en el fondo me amas locamente.

- ¿Pero q dices? ¿Cuantas veces te tengo q repetir q te odio a muerte?

- Siento interrumpir, Lily. – intervino Dumbledore. – Pero si le odias, ¿Xq pagaste 30mil G x el en la subasta?

- Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo. – Yeye se sintió feliz al ver q su cerebro discurría x caminos similares a los de Dumbledore.

- No la machaquéis mucho con ese tema. Yo apenas lo menciono. – Aconsejó James q sólo se lo mencionaba a Lily siempre q podía. Lily iba a responder pero Dumbledore decidió cortar.

- Chicos, he oído todas vuestras cosas y debo daros un consejo. – Todos aguardaron expectantes. – Para encontrar un diamante no hace falta buscarlo en el centro de la Tierra. – Todos le miraban estupefactos y seguros de q aquello no iba a ayudarles mucho con sus problemas, xq no tenían ni idea de lo q quería decir.

- Pues claro q no. – Contestó Joy alegremente. Esta vez miraron a Joy asombrados de q ella le hubiera entendido. – Para eso están Cartier, Tiffanis y otras firmas de joyería, q extraen los diamantes de la tierra y tu sólo tienes q ir a una de sus tiendas a comprarlos. Eso **s** es un regalo romántico. – Le indicó a Snape, q estaba esperando algo así desde q salió el tema de los diamantes.

- Te regale una rosa. ¿Q hay más romántico q una rosa? – Se defendió el pobre chico, al q no le apetecía nada discutir eso con tanto enemigo a la vista.

- ¿Le regalaste a Joy un ser vivo? – X el tono de Bell se deducía q había cometido un crimen imperdonable. Snape asintió con cautela. - ¡No se debe hacer a Joy responsable del cuidado de ningún ser vivo! ¿No ves q podía terminar como Manchitas?

- ¡Pobre Manchitas! – exclamaron a la vez Lily y todos los alumnos de 5º.

- ¿Quién es Manchitas? – preguntaron todos los demás.

- Era. – Corrigió Evy mirando a Dumbledore con una media sonrisa felina. – Su hámster. Fue en segundo año. Joy estaba practicando para transformar un ser vivo en algo líquido...

- Y lo conseguí. – Joy retomo la historia. – Lo trasforme en tinta. Pero Evy me llamó para q fuéramos a tirarle bolas de nieve a estos apunto con la cabeza a Sirius & James y se me olvidó.

- Al día siguiente escribió varias cartas. – Continuó Yeye. – Con la tinta q era Manchitas y nos las envió a Lily y a mi.

- Y en el viaje el conjuro perdió fuerza y se deshizo, con lo q cuando Yeye y yo abrimos las cartas en vez de palabras escritas con tinta nos encontramos con distintas vísceras de Manchitas. – Prosiguió Lily. - Yo en concreto con su bazo, uno de sus pulmones y sus patas delanteras.

- Desde entonces hemos tomado la decisión x el bien común de no regalarle nada vivo a Joy. – Concluyo Bell mirando a Snape acusatoriamente.

- Además de rogarla encarecidamente q no tenga hijos x el bien de las pobres criaturas. – Recalcó Will.

- Me ha encantado charlar con vosotros. Pero se he hecho tarde. – Dumbledore miro su extraño reloj. – Tendréis ganas de ir a cenar. Yo tengo q ir a la enfermería a ver a los heridos x el caos q organizo Alice. X cierto suerte con el partido de Griffindorf vs Slytherin. Para todos. – Aclaro al ver la mirada de Rosier q era el capitán de Slytherin.

Todos se fueron obedientes. Después de la historia del sufrido Manchitas se habían olvidado de todas sus rencillas x un momento, sin embargo al llegar afuera recordaron q estaban enfadados unos con otros y se fueron cada uno x su lado.

------------------------------------------

_Viernes 14 de marzo._

Remus volvía de la enfermería donde había estado visitando a Leire Levis una de las heridas graves de la explosión q aún no salió de la enfermería, xq estuvo a las puertas de la muerte y la enfermera Pomfrey no creyó prudente darle el alta todavía. (NdA: me pasa como a Evy. No tengo suerte en nada.) Remus había estado un rato con ella comiendo chocolate y la dejó más animada. El caso es q iba x allí cuando chocó con Bell.

- Hola. – Remus saludó amablemente, pero Bell le ignoro y trato de zafarse, pero él dedujo el movimiento y se puso en medio. – Bell, antes o después tendrás q hablarme. – La rubia miró obstinadamente al suelo. – X favor debe haber algo q pueda hacer para q me perdones. Estoy dispuesto a cumplir con cualquier condición q me pongas.

- ¿Cualquier condición? – Bell alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Remus q le miraban asintiendo. – Quiero q no vuelvas a hablar o ver a Evy nunca más.

- ¿Cómo? – Remus la miró seguro de no haber oído bien.

- Lo q has oído. Cuando tengas una respuesta me lo comunicas. – Bell se dispuso a irse, pero Remus la agarró x el brazo, y la hizo girar para encararse.

- Ya tengo una repuesta. Y la respuesta es...

* * *

Q tendréis q esperar al próximo capítulo para saberla. Sé q pensaréis q soy mala, odiosa y malvada pero q sepáis... q tenéis toda la razón.

Creo q esta claro lo q toca en el próximo capítulo: la respuesta de Remus a la condición de Bell, el partido Griffindorf vs Slytherin, (si voy a atreverme con otro partido de Quiditch, si pensais q no debo hacerlo, es vuestra oportunidad de detenerme) y... Pues lo demás es sorpresa y tendréis q esperar para saberlo.

Entre tanto, si os aburrís, podéis darle un vistazo a mi nuevo fict, La Profecía, tb es de los merodeadores, aunque no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort ni Harry ni nada de eso. El caso es que si tenéis un rato darle un vistazo, por favor. Gracias anticipadas.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

Administradora adjunta de un foro de fict en construcción.

ï€­


	22. Demasiados enemigos

Disclaimer: Los personajes en su mayoría no son míos, no gano nada con esto cada vez memásaburre escribir este Disclaimer.

Hola, hola mis queridos/as lectores/as. ¿Me extrañasteis? Ya considerabais la posibilidad de mandarme un virus x no actualizar. Espero q no, sería bastante contraproducente, xq si me jodéis el equipo de trabajo vais buenos/as. De todas formas tanta paciencia fue recompensada y aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de tan disparatada historia. Pero antes de dejaros con el fict, resolvamos vuestras dudas, y demos la cara ante las amenazas de demanda.

Kurumi – desu: No te me deprimas corazón, que ya verás como al final todo tiene arreglo. La verdad es que la amiga Bárbara Novak es cuanto menos inoportuna. ¿Así que crees que Ática & Rose son las únicas normales del fict? Pues vamos buenas. Ya se verá lo del queso. Pero no te me deprimas. Un besote.

Ivy Potter Black (20) Sí, chica Peter no sería más tonto ni aunque lo hubieran hecho x encargo. Y como la Puticia es una verdadera consejera desinteresada y generosa pues el caos esta servido.

Noriko: Tu eres de las mías, a mi tb me gustan las escenas violentas de todos a la yugular de los otros. Son graciosas, je, je. ¿Te gustan los hámster? Yo los odio. Son roedores como las ratas. De hecho, lo que le hice a Manchitas me encantaría hacérselo a Peter. Pero bueno, a Joy se le iría la cabeza y el resto es historia. Besines.

Ivy Potter Black: ¿Odiosa? ¿Sin corazón? Te lo perdono porque debes estar muy afectada. Pero no te acostumbres. Trataré de ser buena con ellos, pero me ha salido la vena sádica y no sé de lo que puedo ser capaz. Besos.

Lena 07: Hola, no sufras, nena, que enseguida volvemos al romance, pero de momento déjame disfrutar de mi vena sádica. En defensa de Rosier, debo decir, q no creo que Snape hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas aunque él no hubiera interrumpido. Lo de Rose es una crisis, yo creo que volverán. ¿Averiguaste lo del acertijo de Dumbly? Yo creo que quería decir que se estaba complicando la vida demasiado y las cosas son más sencillas. ¿Los mails? Me los mandan y yo los reenvió como tu. Besuquines.

Syringen: ¿De verdad que no te sabías el chiste? Pensaba que te hacía gracia lo de la lavadora x eso. Me alegro de que aún te tenga picada con la historia, aunque la hayas leído. Besos.

Traviesa 1500: Hola, menos mal que me entendiste. Es q a veces me explico muy mal. Tienes razón con lo de Remus, Bell no debió pedirle algo así. Fue bastante feo. Yo tb quiero que se arreglen, pero con lo cabezotas que pueden llegar a ser... Y Snape con su fobia a los sentimientos, tb vamos apañados. Bárbara Novak es un personaje de la película Abajo el amor, el primer libro lo saqué de esa película, pero el segundo me lo inventé. Lo siento. A mi tb me vendría bien. Tranquila, no me molestan los mensajes largos, al contrario. ;-)

Ginny84: Hola! Lamento tu falta de Internet. Pero aún así lograste comunicarte conmigo. Muy bien. Lo de Bell estilo, segunda ex de Ross, no me había fijado, te lo prometo. Bueno, espero que a Remus no le dé por donde le dio a Ross, o que a Evy no le dé por aconsejarle que acepte cualquier cosa que le proponga la otra sin saber que es. Besos.

Dimebonitareina: Uf, pues te respondo a los interrogantes. No, no creo que Dumbledore dé nunca un consejo que se entienda. No tengo ni idea de porqué te gusta Rosier, es más me preocupa que te guste. Creo que Sirius & Bell creen a la rata, eso es el problema. No tengo ni idea de cuando Lily admitirá lo que siente por James. Cosas de chicos, supongo que Peter x estar cerca de una piba es capaz de todo, igual hasta se ofrece voluntario, y como a los otros 3 les da pereza... De nada por el rato, gracias a ti por los mensajes. Kisses.

Arwen Wood: ¿Ahogar a Bell en el lago? Mm. Tentador. Podría ir a consolar a Remus. De lo del chocolate me acuerdo porque las cosas que me gustan permanecen en mi memoria, y saber porque soy adicta al chocolate me marco profundamente. Tranquila, ya verás como lo soportas. Ya falta menos. Besos.

K-rmen: Hola, no, no creo que los condenados a muerte se rían demasiado. Las descargas eléctricas no hacen gracia. Pero lo importante es que tu te divirtieras. Un beso.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Mira lo que hago por ti. Subo el fin de semana porque tu me lo pediste. Sólo x eso. ya me puedes dejar RR, en cuanto se arregle lo de la página que creo que de momento ahora no admite, o admitirá después del martes. Me gusta tu idea para el partido, me la llegas a sugerir antes del partido y lo hago sin pensar. Tienes razón con todo lo de Bell & Remus, aunque con lo de Sirius, yo creo que es una reacción muy masculina, lo de salir con mil chicas, y si Evy reacciono tan modosita, para lo que es ella, fue porque la pillo sin ideas. Joy las sutilezas de las flores no las capta, a ella con diamantes y esas cosas mejor. Lo demás ya se verá... Un beso, cielo. Suerte en los exámenes.

Bueno, ya sin másdilación, CarlaGrey Pictures tiene el privilegio de presentar este capítulo:

CAPÍTULO 22: DEMASIADOS ENEMIGOS.

_Viernes 14 de marzo._

Sentada tranquilamente en el alféizar de una ventana abierta x la q entraba la fresca brisa de la tarde, Evy trataba de rematar el último libro de Bárbara Novak. Si 3 meses antes alguien la hubiera dicho q estaría totalmente viciada con un libro de esa autora se hubiera reído en su cara. Pero ese libro era muy distinto al anterior, de hecho lo podía haber escrito ella misma.

Sin embargo estaba tan absorta en la lectura q no reparo en q cierto licántropo pasaba cerca de su escondite, sonreía malignamente al verla, y sin dejar de sonreír se acercaba a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la balanceó lo justo hacia la ventana antes de decir:

- ¡Q te caes!

- Ja, ja. Q gracioso, Remus. – Dijo Evy cerrando el libro y encogiendo un poco las piernas para q Remus se sentara frente a ella. Luego se preocupó al ver la mala cara q traía el chico. - ¿Q te ha pasado? ¿Bell no habrá vuelto a abofetearte? – Los ojos de la Onza se entornaron como los de un felino antes de atacar.

- No es eso. – Aclaro Remus antes de q su amiga se fuera a sacarle los ojos a Bell. – Aunq tiene q ver con ella. – Evy hizo un gesto para alentarle a seguir. – Ha dicho q esta dispuesta a perdonarme todo y a darme una oportunidad...

- ¡Eso es genial! – Interrumpio Evy con genuina alegría.

- Si dejaba de hablarte. – concluyo Remus. – Ya la he dado respuesta...

- ¿Y xq la has dicho q no? – Pregunto Evy antes de q él pudiera decir cúal era dicha respuesta.

- ¿Cómo sabes q he dicho q no? – pregunto Remus curioso.

- Xq si hubieras accedido ahora no podrías estar hablando conmigo. – Replico Evy con tono de "Hogwarts entero lo sabe".

- Tb podía ser q hubiera venido a decirte q Bell me ha prohibido verte. – señaló Remus.

- En ese caso Bell no te hubiera dejado venir, sino q me lo hubiera dicho ella misma. – argumento Evy. Remus asintió. Su respuesta fue un rotundo no. - ¿Así q mi ex amiga quiere ponerte un collar y sacarte a pasear? – Evy mostró una sombra de lo q fue su sonrisa maliciosa. La verdad es q muchos habían observado, q dichas sonrisas carecían del brillo juguetón q solían acompañarlas, y se veían mucho másduras y frías.

- ¿Ex amiga? – Remus enarcó una ceja al oír esa definición de Bell.

- Lo ha decidido ella, no yo. Pero aún no me has dicho xq le contestaste q no.

- X un lado esta lo q tu has dicho y x otro... - Remus hizo una pausa ya q no sabía como decir eso sin q sonara extraño. – Vamos, Evy. ¿Si Sirius te pusiera como una condición para perdonarte del todo el no verme o hablar conmigo nunca tu aceptarías?

- Sí. – Replico Evy sin dudarlo. Remus enarco una ceja y ladeo la cabeza para mirarla atentamente con cara de "q bien mientes". – Esta bien. No lo aceptaría. Nadie me dice con quien hablar y con quien no. Creo q cometimos un gran error.

- Sí, no debí dejar q me convencieras y debimos decirles lo q paso desde el principio. – la apoyó Remus con cara de Lobito apenado.

- No sí yo me refería a q nos teníamos q haber liado. – Explico Evy al ver q el otro no la había entendido. – No estaríamos mucho peor q ahora, y al menos nos habríamos dado el gustazo.

- Evy, x ese camino no vas a lograr ablandar el corazón de Bell. No te digo ya el de Sirius. – Puntualizó Remus una vez q logró recuperarse de la sorpresa.

- ¡Q los den a los 2! – Repuso Evy con irritación. – Mira con Bell pensaba q todo tendría solución después de explicarla lo q pasó, pero después de un mes sin hablarme me entero de q te ha pedido q no vuelvas a hablarme y para colmo a mis espaldas. No pienso malgastar mis fuerzas con ella. En cuanto a Sirius, esta x ver q yo le perdone a él, x restregarme a todas sus "modelos". – Pronunció esa última palabra como si fuera lo másvulgar q podía ser una mujer. – Tras casi leer este libro, he decidido empezar de cero.

Remus captó algo en los ojos de Evy q hizo q ese "empezar de cero" le diera realmente mala espina. Pero antes de q él pudiera interrogarla acerca de q quería decir, Evy cambio de tema:

- ¿Q hace, Rosier? ¿Xq habla con Misi?

Remus miro x la ventana, y efectivamente: Rosier estaba hablando con Misi mientras tomaba notas de lo q la Huppie decía. Sin embargo, a juzgar x la expresión de Misi la mayoría de las cosas q decía debían ser insultos.

- Debe ser parte de su nueva investigación, y pensará q Misi es su testigo. – Remus aparto la mirada de la ventana para ver q Evy le miraba extrañada. Entonces el se dio cuenta de q Evy no sabía nada de eso. – Rosier se ha empeñado en q Yeye finge ser gay para poder ver a chicas desnudas.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Evy totalmente emocionada. – Xq si eso q hace con las manos cuando te lava el pelo es capaz de repetirlo en cualquier parte del cuerpo pues... ¡Sería genial q fuera heterosexual!

- Ya vuelve a ser ella misma. – Durante un segundo los 2 se sobresaltaron al oír esa nueva voz. Pero al ver q era Will se quedaron tranquilos. El chico se sentó en el suelo, tras darle un beso cariñoso a Evy en la mejilla. – Supongo, Mi querida esclava, q este regreso a tu personalidad original esta relacionado con eso q me ha dicho Zephyrus Devine sobre q tienes una cita con él. – Will miro a su amiga con cara de dime q no es verdad x favor.

- ¿Zephyrus Devine? – pregunto Remus extrañado.

- Pues si. He quedado con él. – confirmo Evy sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Zephyrus Devine? – volvió a preguntar Remus.

- Has perdido el poco juicio q tenías. – afirmo Will con rotundidad. – Esto es peor q cuando saliste con Bryan el pirómano, peor q cuando te daba x decir q Dumbledore era el hombre mássexi de la Tierra, peor q cuando saliste con Lochkart. Bueno, peor q eso no, pero lo iguala.

- Podía haber sido peor. – se defendió Evy,

- ¿Zephyrus Devine? – repitió Remus totalmente fuera de cobertura.

- ¿Cómo podía haber sido peor? – pregunto Will dudando q hubiera alguna posibilidad peor q esa.

- ¿Zephyrus Devine? - siguió preguntando Remus.

- Podía haber salido con Regulus, q me lo pide 7 veces al día antes de comer. – Explico Evy. - Pero no lo hago xq quiero volver a tener nada q ver con un Black en mi vida. Bueno, x eso y xq después de salir conmigo Regulus se habría hecho un boquete en la frente.

- Pero es q... ¿Zephyrus Devine? - Preguntaron Will & Remus a coro.

- Remus x favor reacciona y deja de repetir eso. – se irritó Evy. - ¿q tiene de malo ese chico para q salga con él?

- Pues q he asistido a clases del profesor Binns mucho másentretenidas q él. – Remus fingió pensar todas y cada una de las objeciones a aquella relación. – después de salir con él el año pasado comentaste algo como q nunca repetirías; carece de sentido del humor; es alérgico a todo tipo de gatos y no es lo bastante resistente como sobrevivir a una de las bromas de Sirius realmente cabreado...

- Eso último aún no se he demostrado, fue la única de mis citas q Black no fastidió. – remarcó Evy.

- Xq tu te aburriste de Devine, antes de q Sirius hiciera la broma. – Recordó Will.

- Cierto, Sirius se quedo muy frustrado xq había preparado algo genial para Zephyrus y se quedo con las ganas de hacerlo. – Señaló Remus. – Le encantará tener la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica.

- Pero Black no va a poder hacer nada durante la cita xq estará ocupado. – Corrigió Evy. – He quedado para ver el partido con él.

- ¡Genial! Seguro q te encantará el tono paternalista con el q te explicara hasta la jugada de Quiditch mássencilla. – Comento Will, con un falso tono alegre. – según el las chicas nacéis con una tara genética q os impide entender nada sobre ese deporte.

- Ahora en serio, Evy. – Remus cortó la carcajada al ver q Evy se empezaba a enfadar de verdad. - ¿Es realmente lo q quieres o solo estás tan furiosa q no sabes lo q haces?

- Sé lo q hago. – Evy recogió el libro y decidió marcharse de allí antes de q Remus notara q había mentido y q no tenía ni idea de lo q hacía.

- ¡Evy! Salir con Golpeadores no es lo mismo q ser una de ellos. – Will hacía alusión a q Crandall, Sirius y Zephyrus Devine eran Golpeadores en Ravenclaw, Griffindorf y Hupplepuff respectivamente y a q Evy se presento a las pruebas pero no la aceptaron.

- Muy gracioso, niño bonito.

- No me llames así. – La riñó su amigo. – El día menos pensado mato a Dedalus.

- Vale, Will, pero entre tanto no le digas a Black lo de mi cita. – le aconsejó Evy.

- ¿Y xq no se lo dices tb a Remus?

- Xq yo no le voy a decir nada a Sirius. ¿No ves q no me habla? – Le recordó Remus con tono amargo.

- Tranquila q no diré nada. – Prometió Will levantando la mano derecha y apoyando la izquierda en el libro de Quiditch q llevaba en la mano, como si de una Biblia se tratara. Evy le dirigió una mirada desconfiada antes de volver a su cuarto.

------------------------------------------

- Toc, toc. – Bell fingió llamar a la puerta del cuarto de los Merodeadores. James q era el único q estaba allí la saludo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Xq estás aquí, hermanita? – pregunto con amabilidad mientras dejaba a un lado el trabajo de pociones q estaba leyendo antes de entregarlo a la semana siguiente.

- Necesito mimos. – Explico Bell mientras se tumbaba en la cama junto a James y dejaba q su hermanito la abrazara. – Creo q he metido la pata hasta el fondo con Remus.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunto James jugando con uno de los rizos de Bell, estirándolo y soltándolo haciendo q subiera como un muelle.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Sirius entro en ese momento de la habitación y sonrió divertido al ver la escena.

- Q pronto has venido de tu cita. Y lo sorprendente: estás entero. – James fingió asombrarse ante el hecho de q Evy no le hubiera lanzado una de sus efectivas maldiciones.

- Lo he cancelado. Quiero estar descansado para el duelo contra Slytherin de mañana. – Sirius se dejo caer en la cama de James, en el lado libre de Bell, q paso a ser una de las chicas másenvidiadas del planeta. - ¿Q te pasa, Bell, q andas tan mustia? ¿No te habrá hecho nada el Traidor Ingrato?

- No llames así a Remus. – le riñó James. – si te callas nos enteraremos de lo q pasa. ¿Bell?

- Pasa q me lo he encontrado en el pasillo, y me ha vuelto a pedir perdón y ha dicho q haría cualquier cosa para q le perdonara. Yo le he pedido q si quería q le perdonara no le hablara a Evy nunca .

- ¿Así? – se intereso Sirius. - ¿Y q te ha dicho?

- Q no. – Respondió James antes de Bell abriera si quiera la boca.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto Bell con asombro.

- Xq si a mi Lily me prohibiera ver a alguna de mis amigas yo la mandaría al carajo. – Replico James. – y en el caso de Remus & Evy esa negativa esta muy justificada...

- ¿Así? ¿Xq? – Pregunto Bell muy molesta. Había ido allí en busca de apoyo y se encontraba con q James la decía aquellas cosas.

- Pues... - James vaciló un momento. No podía decirle a Bell a q se refería sin revelar los secretos de sus 2 amigos, y si Bell se enteraba así...X fortuna Sirius al final se apiado de él.

- Se refiere a q Vega le ayudo a conseguir trabajo el verano pasado para pagar el material escolar, y tb estas Navidades. – explico Sirius. Luego se encogió de hombros. – Supongo q para él es importante.

- ¿Y si ellos dicen la verdad y no Peter? – pregunto de pronto James. – ¿Os lo habéis planteado? Los 2 habríais hecho unas montañas de un grano de arena.

- ¿Q quieres decir? – Le pregunto Bell cada vez molesta. - ¿Te pones de parte de ellos?

- No. Sólo creo q esta situación ya se ha prolongado demasiado. – James se sentó en la cama y miro a sus 2 amigos gravemente. – Esta tarde al venir de la biblioteca he visto a McNair & Avery muy contentos. Me preocupa.

- Ahora q lo dices Leticia & Anya tb parecen tener algo en mente. – Recordó Bell de pronto.

- Es lo q os digo. Estamos tan ocupados tirándonos a la yugular los unos de los otros q hemos dado la espalda a nuestros enemigos. – confirmo James. - Mirad, creo q os debéis plantear la posibilidad de q Peter creyera verles besándose en la sala común y el resto fueran neuras suyas. Si es así, creo q les debéis unas disculpas.

- ¿Y si Peter decía la verdad? – Pregunto Sirius. (NdA: sería la primera vez en su vida.)

- En el remoto caso de fuera cierto, (me consta q no es así), os estáis portando como muy malos amigos. Si fuerais buenos amigos encontraríais la manera de alegraros x ellos y q sean pareja. (NdA: James cariño, pides demasiado.) Me da igual q opción elijáis pero tener en cuenta q tenemos demasiados enemigos y cuanto antes volvamos a ser una piña mejor. – Tras este discurso James se levanto de la cama se puso un jersey y se fue hacia la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas? – pregunto Sirius.

- A poner en práctica mis propios consejos. – Fue la respuesta del moreno antes de salir de la habitación.

- ¿Tú q opinas? – Bell se volvió hacia su amigo. - ¿No odias q él tenga razón siempre?

- Podía ser una de esas ocasiones en q James no tiene razón.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No. – respondió Sirius escuetamente. – No hemos sido buenos amigos. Creo lo q dice Peter, y si ellos 2 van a ser felices juntos – Teniendo en cuenta q ella es Onza y el licántropo lo serán, penso Sirius para sí. – Creo q les debemos la oportunidad de intentarlo. Y como amigos apoyarles.

- Tienes razón. – Suspiro Bell. – Pero...

- Lo sé. A mi tb me duele dejarla marchar. – Sirius sabía q la única razón de todas las citas q había tenido aquellas semanas eran hacerle a Evy la mitad del daño q ella le hizo a él. – ¿Crees q esta muy mal la cosa para q Vega me perdone? Me gustaría al menos seguir siendo amigo de ella.

- Fatal. Te odia. – Repuso Bell sin dudarlo.

- ¿Vega me odia?

- No. Hablaba de Lily. – Explico Bell. – Has demostrado ser todo lo q ella siempre ha dicho q eras. Y yo con Remus después de lo q acabo de pedirle voy de culo.

- Mejor q yo. – Corrigió Sirius. – Después de q me negara a ir a ... - Sirius se interrumpió. No podía decir q se había negado a ir a la Casa de los Gritos ante ella. – a hacer algo q es importante para él.

- Seguro q no es para tanto. – Bell sonrió y deposito un beso en la mejilla.

Ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta de q la puerta estaba entreabierta y q 2 vivaces ojillos de rata espiaban x ella. No oía nada de lo q decían pero estaba claro q era el sino de Peter pillar a sus amigos cuando se estaban dando puñaladas traperas x la espalda... Con lo malo q era él para resolver esos dilemas morales y ahora tenía q decidir si se lo decía a Remus a no. Estaba claro q no era buena idea puesto q había desencadenado una auténtica guerra entre sus amigos, y sin saber xq se sentía algo culpable. (NdA: ¿Q no sabe xq? ¿A q le doy una pista? ¿Un hierro candente x los ojos será bastante pista?)

- ¿Q haces Peter? – La voz de Remus interrumpió sus... Iba a decir pensamientos, pero creo q con la rata ese término es muy fuerte y optimista. - ¿acaso espiar a los demás es mejor q el sexo? Lo digo xq parece q para ti sí... Aparta, quiero entrar.

- Vale. – Peter inició el movimiento de apartarse pero de pronto se dio cuenta de q no era buena idea q Remus entrara y se encontrara con ese panorama. – Espera. No puedes entrar.

- ¿Xq no? – Pregunto Remus cruzando los brazos.

- Pues xq, xq... - Peter trato de forzar su diminuto cerebro buscando una excusa convincente. – Xq Sirius esta ahí, y como seguís enfadados y eso, pues...

Justo cuando Peter logró dar con una razón algo creíble se abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió Bell, con el pelo algo alborotado x el revolcón q se había dado con James & Sirius. (NdA: dicho así me suena mal hasta a mí. ¬¬) Sin embargo, la sonrisa q había surgido en sus labios x una broma de Sirius se borró en cuanto vio la cara de Remus, q tb había llegado a sus propias conclusiones sobre esa sonrisa, y sin saber xq adoptó una expresión de angelito culpable.

- Esto... esto – tartamudeó Bell. – No es lo q piensas.

Pero Remus no le escuchaba. En vez de eso dio la vuelta x la escalera y se largo de la Torre de Griffindorf. No le vieron en toda la noche.

------------------------------------------

Entre tanto James había decidido seguir sus propios consejos y hacer las paces con Lily. Para ello fue a buscarla a la salida de la biblioteca, sin embargo al llegar allí se quedó sorprendido x al ver q Lily estaba hablando con Samy. Luego recordó q Bell le había comentado q Lily trataba de conseguir los 30000 G dando clases de encantamientos a los alumnos de 5º. Sin embargo, no parecía q las 2 chicas hablaran de Clases.

Fuera lo q fuera lo q la Raven le decía a la pelirroja no parecía complacerla demasiado. Llevando su mano al pelo instintivamente para desordenarlo aún más, se acercó a ellas 2. En cuanto Samy se percató de su presencia, le lanzó una mirada despectiva y se fue sin despedirse ni nada. Lily parpadeó confundida x la brusca partida de la prefecta pero al darse la vuelta y ver a James comprendió xq Samy la había dejado con la palabra en la punta de la lengua.

- ¿Q quieres Potter? – Pregunto Lily con tono cansado.

- Te he visto antes en la biblioteca y he observado q no llevas varita. Después de lo q le pasó a Joy he pensado q era muy imprudente x tu parte. Así q he decidido venir y escoltarte a la Torre. – James penso q para haber inventado la excusa sobre la marcha era bastante buena.

- Para tu tranquilidad, Potter, siempre llevo la varita cuando estoy en el mundo de los magos. – Tras esto Lily trato de pasar x su lado pero James la tomo del brazo y se lo impidió.

- ¿Y dónde la llevas? – James la miraba como si tuviera rayos X y pudiera saber donde llevaba Lily la varita. La pelirroja enrojeció ante la sonrisa maliciosa de James cuando la snitch le indico donde encontrar la varita: en la tira lateral de las bragas. – Debe ser bastante incómodo. - Lily le lanzó una mirada ofendida antes de ponerse a andar sin mirar atrás. James la alcanzó al tiempo q la hacía una pregunta q le intrigaba. – X cierto: ¿q hablabas con Samy?

- ¿Te refieres a tu ex? – Algo en la forma en q Lily pronuncio ex hizo q James se pusiera alerta. – Acaba de contarme algo muy interesante.

- ¿Así? – Hacía calor aquel día. ¿Sino xq James había empezado a sudar? No debió de ponerse el jersey.

- Dice q tu y ella solo salíais para darme celos a mi y a Ed. Y no sé xq pero creo q es cierto. – En los 6 años en q la conocía James solo la había visto tan furiosa una vez: cuando le pego un puñetazo a Leticia. – Potter, hay 2 cosas q no soporto: q me mientan y q me engañen. ¡Y tu has hecho las 2 cosas!

- Es una forma de verlo. – admitió James. – Pero hay otra mejor. Y es q te des cuenta de q soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de q estemos juntos. Deberías sentirte halagada.

- El chico tiene razón. – Intervino La Dama Gorda. – hay q reconocer q se lo curra bastante. – Luego al ver q se había metido donde no la llamaban. - ¿Contraseña?

- Te odio James. – Anunció Lily en cuanto entraron en la abarrotada sala común. – Y te odiaré para siempre.

- ¿Entonces xq pagó 30000 G x él? – Pregunto un niño de segundo muy tímido q siempre llamaba a Lily de usted.

- Es q en el fondo me ama pero no lo quiere admitir. – Le explico James, haciendo q el niño soltara un o extasiado y volviera con sus amigos. Lily en cambio le lanzó una mirada de profunda aversión antes de irse a su cuarto.

------------------------------------------

_Sábado 15 de marzo._

El día del partido esperado de la temporada se levantó con un cielo plomizo q descargaba una gran tromba de agua. Sin embargo, todo hacía pensar q la lluvia no duraría mucho. Estaba claro q pronto se pondría a granizar. X ese motivo decidió posponerse el partido hasta x la tarde.

En esa tarde se cumplió el dicho popular de mañanita de niebla, tarde de paseo, xq hacía un sol radiante, q no calentaba nada, pero q alejaba el presagio de una nueva tormenta.

La rivalidad entre ambas casas era enorme en particular ese año en q para Griffindorf era el último partido, ya q habían jugado ya contra los otros 2 equipos, y si ganaba x la suficiente diferencia casi podría proclamarse campeón matemático, eso x no decir, q no habrían perdido un partido en todo el año. Ya q a Hupplepuff lo ganaron en lo q fue un gran partido, pese a q nadie le presto mucha atención xq fue en la época de la Subasta.

Slytherin x su parte había puesto en práctica el: "año nuevo, equipo nuevo" y se había renovado casi del todo. Aquello no era una novedad, todos los de la escuela sabían q Slytherin cambiaba con másfrecuencia la alineación q los Merodeadores de novia. Para empezar habían elegido a un nuevo capitán, Evan Rosier, q era además de eso guardián. Rosier eligió nuevos jugadores o situó a los antiguos en posiciones másadecuadas para ellos. Así el buscador era Regulus Black; los cazadores Parkinson, Lestrange y Zabini y x último los golpeadores eran Wilkes & McNair. (NdA: ¡Q mal rollo! ¬¬)

La alineación de Slytherin no era el único cambio: Venom, jefe de la casa de las serpientes, había exigido una narración neutral x lo q ni Doris ni Yeye estaban en la cabina, sino q ocupaban su lugar Bell & Bellatrix. (NdA: Las q piensen q la probabilidad de q cierta engreída se trague la varita q usan de micrófono es alta q levante la mano.)

X su parte en el vestuario de Griffindorf, tanto Remus como Sirius se lanzaban miradas asesinas. El licántropo había aparecido casi al amanecer, y cuando Sirius trato de explicarle q Bell y él habían decidido perdonar y q le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo con Evy, (Sirius no sabía q Bell encontró a Remus al salir de la habitación). Remus le lanzo un puñetazo q Sirius logro esquivar a duras penas, y James les tuvo q separar a los 2 para q no se enzarzarán.

Sin embargo, James tenía la impresión de q esos 2 no habían hecho másq empezar: Remus parecía querer probar si un segundo puñetazo alcanzaba su objetivo, y Sirius estaba dolido x el ataque de Remus, (encima de q él estaba dispuesto a cederle a Evy) y quería vengarse.

Joy tampoco estaba muy fina. El día anterior sus amigas habían tenido una buena trifulca en su cuarto: Lily no paraba de insultar a James y Bell de defenderlo; Evy le soltó más de 3 gritos a Bell x lo de andar tratando de prohibir a Remus q hablara con ella y Lily se metió con Evy xq fuera a salir con Zephyrus Devine ya q, según la pelirroja era un pervertido. (Claro q como Lily llamaba pervertido hasta la lechuza q la traía el correo, Evy no se impresionó demasiado.) Entre eso y q Snape no la quería lo bastante como para decírselo, Joy se quedó algo deprimida, sino fuera x su nuevo amigo... Pensativamente acarició el contenido de su bolsillo un Galeón de oro, lo único q conservaba de toda su fortuna familiar. Lo sacó para pulirlo un poco.

- ¡Ya basta! – Intervino James mirando a sus 2 amigos. – Estoy harto de q os comportéis como si fuerais a lanzaros a la yugular del otro en cualquier momento. Hay una forma madura de resolver esto. – Todo el equipo miro con curiosidad a su capitán. – Joy déjame ese galeón.

- ¡NO! – Joy protegió con sus manos la moneda y la aparto de James. – Es mío. Él vino a mí. ¡Mi tesssssoro!

- Vale. – James retrocedió de la chica mirándola con extrañeza.

- Creo q deberíais de dejaros de vuestras exhibiciones de testosterona. - Virgi lanzó a sus compañeros una mirada de superioridad feminista. – Así no lograréis q ellas vuelvan.

- Realmente no creo q sea el mejor momento para q les lances uno de tus geniales discursos feministas, Virgi. – intervino Will. No tenía buena cara puesto q llevaba 3 días sin saber lo q era dormir. Había tratado de curar su insomnio dando un vistazo a los apuntes de HM, pero los jodidos se pusieron interesantes.

- Tienes razón, Will. Es hora de salir al campo. – Isis acarició la pata de Kneazel q llevaba de colgante xq daba buena suerte como hacía siempre antes de un partido.

- Sí vamos. – Mientras se dirigían al campo James no dejaba de tener la sensación q había tenido toda la semana: la de q iba a pasar algo.

X su parte en las gradas...

- ¡Es injusto! – refunfuñó Yeye sentado con los codos en sus rodillas, en la parte alta de la grada tapada x un toldo junto a Lily. – Yo la invite un día a narrar un partido y ahora me usurpa el puesto. Y todavía lo de Bell tiene un pase, pero Trixie, ella no sabe de Quiditch una mierda...

- Ya lo sé, Yeye. – repuso Lily sosegadamente. – Y créeme q sé como te sientes. Igual q yo cuando veo a Leticia con mi insignia de prefecta. – Los ojos verdes de Lily se deslizaron hacia la grada inferior, justo en el límite del toldo, donde estaban las peliteñidas.

- ¡Q extraño! – Pensó Evy, sentada junto a Devine al mismo nivel q Lily & Yeye pero un poco a la izquierda. Era extraño q esas 2 fueran a uno de esos partidos ya q consideraban el Quiditch un deporte del vulgo, sólo las había visto pisar el campo en otra ocasión: Cuando los chicos estaba entrenando si camiseta.

Mientras Evy pensaba esto, Ed se acercó a saludar a Lily, seguido de Dedalus, un chico de Ravenclaw del q Lily no recordaba el nombre, McDonalls el guapo premio anual de Griffindorf... De hecho para cuando los 2 equipos salieron al campo, y James echó un vistazo hacia Lily, la pelirroja estaba rodeada de un enjambre de admiradores.

- ¿Celoso, Potter? – le desafío Rosier cuando ambos capitanes estrecharon sus manos en el centro del campo. – Parece q tienes competencia.

- En la grada puede. – Admitió James. – pero en el campo no.

Tras esto Hooch, una de las profesoras de Vuelo, dio el saque inicial del partido.

En cuanto Remus pillo una Bludger, la sacudió con todas sus ganas y la mando directa a Sirius. El moreno esquivo x un pelo y se volvió a mirar al licántropo, sin q le costara deducir q él fue su agresor. Para Sirius el partido se detuvo, lo único en q podía pensar era en la furia q sentía en aquel momento y en la cara dura q tenía Remus. Se iba a quedar con Su Evy, y encima le atacaba. Recordó el puñetazo q penso en estamparle el día q se entero de todo... Y decidió q aquel día no se libraba. Con esto tomo la Bludger máscercana y se la lanzó a Remus.

Enseguida ambos golpeadores estaban muy ocupados lanzándose las Bludger mutuamente. (NdA: al menos las mantenía alejadas de los d jugadores.)

X su parte, ni Bell ni Trixie estaban narrando el partido, sino q estaban ocupadas con una especie de revancha de la pelea q montaron en la clase de Transformaciones, y ni miraban al campo.

No así las peliteñidas. Observó Evy, en un esfuerzo x evadirse mentalmente de su cita. Aunq no la suponía ningún esfuerzo, ya q Zephyrus, no paraba de hablar sin parar, pero sin esperar másrespuesta q algún "sí", "no" o "eres fabuloso" de vez en cuando. Pasando de Zephyrus y volviendo a las peliteñidas, (NdA: como de aburrida debía ser la cita para q Evy pasara de un chico para interesarse x esas petardas) miraban al campo con tal fijeza q Evy podría jurar q ni parpadeaban.

Un extraño presentimiento empezó a pasar x la mente de Evy, q miro rápidamente al campo para ver si era cierto. No tardo mucho en odiar el tener razón casi siempre: la escoba de Will estaba haciendo el baile de San Vito, tratando de tirar al chico de ella. Busco con la mirada a Lily para ver si ella se dio cuenta, pero la pelirroja lo único q quería ver era una aspirina. No le extrañaba q James odiara a sus Fans, aquello era peor q la tertulia de la María Teresa Campos. Sin embargo, Yeye si capto la mirada de Evy, q fue dirigida hacia el campo y luego a las peliteñidas.

Yeye asintió, y se levanto con la excusa de ir al baño. Evy hizo los mismo.

- Voy al baño. – anunció Evy levantándose sin esperar respuesta del chico.

- Te acompaño. – Repuso él rápidamente.

- No. Mejor quédate. Enseguida vuelvo. – Repuso Evy en un tono amable, pero con la voz inflexible de quien espera q se le obedezca de inmediato. Mientras se levantaba se pregunto xq tenía tanto interés en acompañarle al baño. Claro q la chica no recordaba q en la anterior cita, cuando dijo q iba un momento al baño, ya no volvió.

Entre tanto, Evy & Yeye, no eran los únicos q habían visto el problema de Will, Dedalus, q después de saludar a Lily, se había ido a sentar junto a Doris y Misi, tb lo había visto.

- Mirad. El niño bonito se va a desgraciar. – Anunció Dedalus alegremente al ver como la escoba de Will empezaba a hacer una serie de tirabuzones q iban a poner al chico boca abajo.

X su parte Remus & Sirius ya habían superado la etapa de tirarse las Bludger a la cabeza. Ahora se golpeaban con el bate directamente. Lo cual era bastante problemático xq antes al menos las Bludgers estaban controladas y para colmo la escoba de Joy tb empezaba a descontrolarse...

James veía esto, y se daba cuenta de q había q terminar cuanto antes, pero se encontraba con el escollo de q Regulus, y era con mucho, mejor buscador q Edy & McNair. Aunq para eso lo único q tenía q hacer el hermano pequeño de Sirius era tomar la escoba x el lado correcto.

Entre tanto la escoba de Will había hecho un nuevo tirabuzón y ya estaba a punto de tirarle al suelo, cuando Will hizo algo absurdo, imprudente y temerario q acabo pasando a la historia del Quiditch de Hogwarts: se solto de la escoba, dio una voltereta en el aire, para caer en la propia escoba cuando pasaba bajo él.

- ¡Q lástima! – Se lamento Dedalus al ver q Will se salvaba. – Hubiera sido bonito ver al niño bonito en el suelo...

- Ya vale, Dedalus. – Exclamo Doris molesta xq su ex hubiera interrumpido su momento de embelesamiento y babeo al ver lo ágil q era su niño. – Como te vuelvas a meter con Will, te arranco la lengua y te la hago tragar.

- ¿Es q he dicho algo malo? – Pregunto el Huppie con un gesto de incomprensión. Misi hizo el gesto de poner los ojos en blanco.

Para ese momento, Yeye & Evy se habían encargado de q Anya rompiera el contacto visual con Will a través del viejo truco de hacer aparecer una babosa cerca de ella. Desde después de Hallowen las tenía cierto asco. X tanto el maleficio quedaba anulado.

Lily ya se había percatado del problema y dejo colgados a sus admiradores para correr junto a Evy & Yeye y tratar de hacer lo mismo con Leticia. La rubia de bote se había asustado al ver la babosa, y se había alejado de su amiga. Luego había recuperado el contacto visual con Joy y su escoba y seguía murmurando.

Lily se dio cuenta q estaba demasiado lejos de ella y había demasiada gente en medio como para arriesgarse a lanzar un hechizo y no dar a nadie, x no mencionar q eran demasiados testigos de agresión a una prefecta. La pelirroja miro a Yeye & Evy, q ahora estaban debajo de la grada y no podían salir ni lanzar hechizo alguno. Lily decidió pasar y fijando su mirada en Joy empezó a musitar un hechizo protector...

Había alguien en el campo q se dio cuenta del caos q se estaba organizando en las gradas, así como de q la pelirroja Sangre Sucia amante de Potter, (NdA: con lo fácil q sería llamarla x su nombre.) Andaba haciendo hechizo protectores junto con el idiota de Snape en la grada de enfrente. McNair hizo un ruido de frustración. Era obvio q Leticia, aunq hubiera sido buena bruja, (q no lo era), no podría vencer la barrera protectora q en aquel momento rodeaba a Joy, y q era mucho másfuerte q simple magia, x ser realizada x personas q la querían, y lanzarla al suelo. Habría q hacer algo físico...

McNair busco las Bludgers y las lanzó consecutivamente hacia la escoba de Joy q en aquel momento se portaba como un caballo salvaje atado de todas las patas tratando de liberarse.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamo de pronto Remus dejando su pelea con Sirius x el momento, al ver la Bludger acercándose a Joy...

- ¡Toma esto! – Grito Sirius tronchando el bate contra el hombro de Remus. – Para q te enteres q todas las "Bludgers" no son para ti.

- Sirius, déjalo, ya. – Pidió Remus, al tiempo q movía la cabeza de su impulsivo amigo hacia la dirección donde iban las Bludgers.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Sirius.

- Eso ya lo he dicho yo. – Dijo Remus, luego se lanzó casi en picado hacia las Bludgers, seguido x Sirius, logrando interceptar una de ellas en el aire y lanzándola contra Lestrange q se disponía a marcar, pero después del golpe no lo hizo.

Sirius no tuvo tanta fortuna con la otra Bludger, entre otras cosas xq al estar el bate roto, no midió bien la distancia y se quedo corto... La escoba acertó su objetivo q no era la escoba de Joy, con la q la pobre chica luchaba heroicamente, sino la pierna de la Griffie.

Al recibir el golpe, Joy sintió un gran dolor, como si la pierna se la hubiera roto x 3 puntos distintos, como de hecho había ocurrido, cerró los ojos a punto de desmayarse y soltando la escoba.

Sirius q se había quedado paralizado un momento x la sorpresa de fallar con la Bludger, se fue hacia delante o másbien hacia abajo, logrando atrapar a la chica al vuelo y evitando q se matara. Sin embargo no la tenía agarrada del todo, sino q la pierna de Joy estaba en un ángulo extraño. James, q había pedido tiempo muerto, se acercó y le ayudó a descender al suelo sin mover demasiado a la chica q se había quedado inconsciente x el dolor.

- Sabía q pasaría algo así. – Pensó James, frustrado mientras la enfermera revisaba a su amiga y el resto del equipo se acercaba.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntaron Lily, Doris, Misi, Yeye & Evy q habían bajado hasta el campo para ver como estaba su amiga.

- Se recuperara. – Anunció la enfermera Pomfrey, haciendo q todos suspiraran con alivio. – Pero hoy no podrá jugar. Tiene rota la pierna x 4 puntos distintos. (NdA: me quede corta.) La voy a llevar a la enfermería cuanto antes. – Tras esto hizo levitar la camilla y se fue hacia la enfermería.

- No puede jugar, ¿no? – Rosier se había acercado para ver como estaba Joy.

- No. – Confirmó James.

- Ya sabes q si los 2 capitanes están de acuerdo, puedes sacar un jugador suplente. – Continuó Rosier con tono serio. – Pues bien... Yo estoy de acuerdo. Si tienes un cazador...

- ¡Ejem! – Tosió Virgi, recordando q en Griffindorf tb jugaban las chicas.

- O cazadora, puedes sustituir a Turner.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Interrumpió Parkinson. – Si tienen q jugar 6 solos, q jueguen solo 6 no es culpa nuestra este accidente...

- ¿Accidente? – Se escandalizó Yeye. – No fue un accidente, Joy se hubiera escapado de esa Bludger si... ¡Aú! – Yeye no pudo seguir xq Lily le dio una "discreta" patada para q no contara nada de lo de Leticia. De ese pedazo puta se iba a encargar ella personalmente.

- ¿De q hablabas, Jessie? – Pregunto McNair con sorna, manteniéndose alejado, ya q Virgi e Isis tenían serios problemas para contener a todos los chicos del equipo q al parecer querían matar al Slytherin.

- De nada. – Respondió Lily, deseando q Leticia le pasara ladillas a ese indeseable.

- ¿Q me dices de la oferta? – Pregunto Rosier, dejando claro q la conversación era entre capitanes.

- La aceptó. – James & Rosier volvieron a estrechar las manos. Hooch interpreto eso como q había un cambio de jugador. – Pero necesito unos minutos para q se prepare.

- Bien. – Rosier se alejó seguido de su equipo q pensaban q había tomado una mala decisión. No podían entender q el quería ganar a Potter en igualdad de condiciones y q se sentía mal xq Joy le caía... ¿bien?

- Has tomado una muy mala decisión. – Empezó a espetarle McNair. Pero no termino de explicar xq creía q era una mala decisión, ya q Rosier le agarró de la solapa y le levanto del suelo.

- No, tu has tomado una mala decisión. – Rosier bajo el tono, hasta convertirlo en una amenazador siseo. – Vuelve a hacer algo así y dejaré q los Griffindorf de 5º terminen lo q empezaron hace 5 años.

- ¿A quién vas a poner como sustituto/a de Joy? – Pregunto Virgi curiosa mientras miraba raro a Sirius & Remus q no paraba de pedirse disculpas.

- Lo siento, Sirius, si es q estaba furioso contigo xq te liaras con Bell ayer. X eso te lancé esa Bludger a la cabeza. No debí hacerlo. Si no fuera x eso nada de esto habría pasado.

- Pues Remus acaba de nombrarla. – Señaló James.

- ¿Bell? – Preguntaron con sorpresa Isis & Sirius.

- ¿Bell juega al Quiditch? – Continuó Isis.

- ¿Yo y Bell? – Pregunto Sirius, extrañado. – No, sólo hablábamos. Pensábamos q tu y Evy seriáis muy felices juntos, x todas esas cosas q tenéis en común. Sin embargo, no lo hacía de corazón sino q yo aún quiero estar con ella. – La razón de q Sirius hablara con esa libertad es q Evy había seguido a Pomfrey hasta la enfermería. – No debí romperte el bate en la cabeza. – Sirius miro con tristeza su bate roto.

- Trae. – Dijo Lily con tono paciente, quitándole el bate al moreno y arreglándolo. Luego se volvió hacia James. – Creo q lo de Bell será buena idea. Ahora te la traigo.

Con esto Lily se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la cabina.

- Te acompañamos. – Anunciaron Doris & Yeye tras intercambiar una mirada.

Cuando llegaron a la cabina comprobaron q Bell no se había enterado de nada de lo q pasaba en el campo, ya q estaba muy ocupada en una pelea a arañazo limpio con Trixie. Lily lanzo una hechizo congelante hacia la prima de Sirius, y luego se volvió hacia Bell.

- Bell, baja al campo q te necesitan. – Ordeno Lily tomando a su amiga del brazo y llevándola hacia el campo.

No se fijaron en q Doris & Yeye, "sacaban la basura", es decir, a Bellatrix de la cabina, y recuperaban el control sobre la narración de partidos de Quiditch.

- Queridos alumnos y alumnas... - Comenzó Yeye.

- Profesores y profesoras... - Prosiguió Doris.

- ¡Hemos vuelto! – Anunciaron los 2 a la vez como si fueran los seres q poseían el televisor en la Película de Poltergheis.

Cuando Bell llego al campo se encontró con q los 6 componentes del equipo de Griffindorf aguardaban expectantes la respuesta de la rubia a su proposición. (NdA: ¡Q envidia me da esta chica! James, Sirius y Remus haciéndola proposiciones.)

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto James ansioso.

- No. – Respondió Bell. – James, Sirius y tu sabéis, q no puedo hacerlo. Sólo la idea de q me estén mirando y se rían de mí hace q me sienta incapaz de jugar.

- Si ese es todo el problema, haz lo q yo: Imaginate al público y a los otros jugadores desnudos. – Aconsejo Virgi. Todos la miraron con extrañeza. – A mi me funciona. (NdA: ¿Cómo va a funcionar mal la idea de imaginarse a Will, James, Sirius & Remus desnudos?)

- Venga, Bell. No nos dejes en la estacada. – Suplico Will con tono zalamero.

- Es q no puedo hacerlo. De verdad q no puedo... - Las quejas histéricas de Bell fueron interrumpidas x Remus q la tomo en brazos y la beso dejando a todo el equipo con una ceja levantada. (NdA: No puedo escribir. No puedo, no puedo y no puedo... ¿Xq a Bell la funciona y a mi no?)

- Claro q puedes hacerlo. – Dijo el licántropo cuando libero a la chica del beso con un tono tan confiado q era imposible decir q no.

- Si tu lo dices. – Respondió Bell, dirigiéndose al vestuario casi flotando en su nube hasta el punto de q casi chocó contra el marco de la puerta.

- Buena técnica, Remus. – La aplaudió Isis. – Así no necesita ni escoba.

- Remus. Creo q debes clarificar tus sentimientos hacia Evy & Bell. – Intervino Sirius con tono serio. – Xq no voy a permitir q las hagas daño ninguna de las 2.

- Pues yo tengo muy claros mis sentimientos. – Explico Remus. – Quiero a...

- No hace falta q te decidas ahora. – Cortó Sirius, q estaba seguro de q iba a elegir a Evy y x la cuenta q le traía él quería q se quedara con Bell. – Tú piénsalo bien. Mira ya sale, Bell. ¡Q guapa esta con el uniforme! ¡Y q buena pareja haríais! – Remus en vez de contestar se fue para la escoba y se elevo en el aire al tiempo q trataba de recurrir a toda su paciencia. – Va ser difícil de lo pensaba hacer q este pase de Evy. – Penso Sirius para sí.

- Y así se reanuda el partido, con Arabella Figg como nueva cazadora. ¡Ánimo Bell! – Empezó a contar Yeye. – Y parece q Remus & Sirius ya saben la diferencia entre la gente de su equipo y la del contrario. ¡Eso es bueno!

- Sí, y el nuevo fichaje parece haber sido una gran elección. Teniendo en cuenta el gran gol q acaba de marcar. – Corroboró Doris.- Esto hace q Griffindorf se adelante 10 puntos en el marcador.

- ¡Atentos a la gran jugada q acaba de hacer Will Sparrow! – Aplaudió Yeye. – Se ha ido de los 3 cazadores de Slytherin a la vez y le ha pasado la Quaffle a Weasly q enseguida marca.

- ¡Ese es mi novio! – Grito Doris dando palmas emocionada.

- ¿No lo habíais dejado? – Pregunto Yeye.

- No, solo era un descanso. ¡Mira! James ha visto la snitch... Se lanza en picado y... ¡La atrapa! – Exclamo Doris feliz.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Grito Yeye con todas la fuerza de sus pulmones.- ¡GRIFFINDORF GANA! ¡CHUPAOS ESTA VILES SERPIENTES RETORCIDAS, SÁDICAS & MALVADAS!

- Creo q eso no era necesario, Sr. Dalton. – Comento con voz seca la Profesora McGonagall. Luego una leve sonrisa se formo al mirar a su asustado alumno. - Vaya a ver a su amiga Turner.

------------------------------------------

- Remus de verdad q lo siento. ¿Te duele el hombro?

- Ya te he dicho q no es nada, Sirius.

- ¿Q no es nada? ¡Pero si te he roto mi bate en el hombro! – Recordó el animago arrepentido.

- Pero yo te ataque primero. Debí confiar en q tu no me harías algo así. Q jamás te liarías con Bell x hacerme daño. Lo siento.

- ¿Amigos? – Pregunto Sirius.

- Amigos. – Confirmo Remus. Ambos chicos se dieron un gran abrazo al q James se unió. Estaban así cuando...

- ¡Oh! ¡Q tierno! – Exclamaron 2 voces, una femenina y otra masculina a coro. Los 3 chicos se separaron para ver q Will, (aún con la ropa del partido) estaba en la puerta del vestuario con Doris tomándole de la mano.

- Es genial q hayáis entrado en razón. – Les felicito Doris con sinceridad. – Pero creo q ahora deberíais de ir a la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¿Xq? ¿Joy esta peor? – Pregunto Remus con tono preocupado.

- No. Bueno, no lo sabemos. – Explico Will. – Pomfrey aún no ha salido a decirnos nada.

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto James.

- Pues q si no vas, Lily va a cometer un homicidio. – Aclaro Doris. – Puticia ha ido para ver si logra q expulsen a Lily de la escuela, y x lo menos no haber perdido el día del todo.

- ¿Expulsar a mi Lily de mi corazón? – James se llevo la mano al citado músculo con expresión herida. - ¿Ahora q esta apunto de reconocer sus sentimientos hacia mí? (NdA: ¿Así? Pues esa parte no la he escrito yo.) No lo permitiré. – Y con esto se largo dando saltos como un ciervo con la sangre alterada x la primavera.

- Y a todo esto la pobre Bell ahí haciendo cola para q la corten la hemorragia. – Comento Will como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Sí, y esperemos q no vaya Mami Lochkart a curarla, xq esa es capaz de reventarle todas las venas del cuerpo pretendiendo cortar la hemorragia. – Corroboro Doris.

- La verdad es q ese arañazo q le hizo Bellatrix en la sien tenía mala pinta. Creo q tengo algo en la bolsa de deportes q la puede ayudar. – Remus tomo la mencionada bolsa y repasando mentalmente todo lo q llevaba dentro se fue hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¿Y tu q? – Pregunto Doris mirando a Sirius con una mirada muchísimo menos amable.

- ¿Yo q de q? – Sirius la miro extrañado.

- ¿Q tu q haces q no estás ayudando a Evy? – Pregunto Will mirándole tan agresivamente como Doris.

- ¿Ayudarla? – Pregunto Sirius sin saber de q hablaban.

- ¿Te parece bonito? – En ese punto Doris ya estaba furiosa del todo. – Primero no la escuchas. Luego la desafías metiéndote con el tamaño de sus pechos...

- Q a mi me parece perfecto. – Comento Will haciendo q Doris le mirara algo furiosa. Will hizo un gesto de disculpa.

- Después te tiras a medio Hogwarts, y ahora dices q no es problema tuyo y q no la tienes q ayudar. – Siguió Doris cada vez embalada y acorralando a Sirius contra la pared mientras le iba señalando con el dedo. – Pues tengo noticias para ti, Black. Es tu problema. Tú la has empujado a los brazos de ese corruptor de menores. ¿Q digo empujado? ¡Más bien arrojado! Así q ahora tienes q ir a rescatarla.

- ¿Corruptor de menores? Espera. Evy ha quedado con alguien. – Pregunto Sirius con el tono de quién es el último en enterarse.

- Pues sí. – Confirmo Will, apartando a Doris de Sirius. – En circunstancias normales eso no me preocuparía. Ella es muy capaz de cuidarse solita. Como tú ya has notado. Pero esto no son circunstancias normales. Ella esta muy mal x eso de Bell no se fía de ella, q tu te acuestes con todo Hogwarts, y ahora lo de Joy... No sé esta muy vulnerable y creo q va a hacer una idiotez.

- ¿Con quien ha salido? – Pregunto Sirius con lo q era casi un gruñido.

- Con Zephyrus Dev... - Pero antes de acabar la frase, Doris & Will, le estaban hablando a los percheros xq Sirius había salido corriendo.

- Es raudo y veloz como un galgo. – Doris miraba x la ventana de vestuario y se dio cuenta de q Sirius ya casi estaba en el castillo.

- Sí. – Will ya estaba solo con una toalla y se disponía a ducharse. – Me voy a la ducha. – Luego miro a la chica con duda. - ¿Vienes?

- Vale. – Accedió ella, para sorpresa de él. Luego ella aclaro. - ¡Era broma! – Y el chico volvió a respirar.

------------------------------------------

Lo q había pasado era q Leticia & Anya habían llegado al acabar el partido junto a McNair & Avery, para interesarse x la salud de Joy. Es decir, para ver si carecía de ella. Había soltado sus habituales discursos, y Lily q no estaba de humor se dedicaba a decirla tales cosas q a nadie le hubiera sorprendido q de pronto escupiera sapos y culebras.

James llego justo para evitar q llegaran a las manos.

- Basta Lily. – La pidió el moreno, vestido con unos vaqueros después de la ducha, tomándola del brazo y evitando q fuera a x Leticia.

- Veo, Potter, q tienes problemas para controlar a tu ramera. – Le espeto McNair. Esta vez fue Lily la q evitó q James matara al Slytherin.

- No soy su ramera. – Le informo Lily con la voz temblando de odio.- No se puede decir lo mismo de esas 2 q acaban de vender a su casa x una rencilla personal.

- No es una rencilla personal. – Corrigió Leticia. – Xq Eres una Sangre Sucia y no una persona. X eso mismo haré la vida imposible a todos los q quieres siempre q pueda, hasta q decidas volver a tu casa y dejar lo q es mío. – Durante un instante los ojos de color pescado muerto de Leticia se desviaron hacia James, q la devolvió una mirada de asco, x eso ninguno vio cuando Lily se fue hacia delante.

- Hija de la grandísima puta. Te voy a matar. – Lily estaba ya totalmente fuera de sí hasta el punto q James tuvo q hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para contenerla. Viendo q no había manera, al final la cargó a hombros y se la llevó de allí. Eso sí todo el camino Lily iba soltando amenazas para Leticia e insultos para James x no soltarla.

X su parte Remus se había acercado a Bell y miraba con ojo crítico el feo zarpazo q la rubia llevaba en la sien. Ella estaba algo ruborizara x el contacto de los dedos del chico en su cara y xq odiaba seguir enamorada de él cuando él quería a Evy.

- Tiene mala pinta. – Comento Remus.

- Dime algo q no sepa. – Respondió ella, apartándose de él, con tono desdeñoso.

- ¿Q tal q tengo un bálsamo aquí para los cortes? – Remus le mostró el tarro e iba empezar a aplicárselo cuando esos 4 encontraron a otros a los q molestar.

- Joder, Remus. Tu gusto va de mal en peor. – Comento Anya. – No entiendo xq no quisiste salir conmigo. Haríamos tan buena pareja...- El dedo de la rubia de bote pasaba en ese momento x el pecho de Remus q lo aparto como si fuera algo venenoso.

- No quisiera estropear tan buen trío. – Remus señaló con la cabeza a McNair & Leticia q miraban a Sirius q acababa de llegar jadeando x la carrera a la vez q miraba a Evy q hablaba con Devine.

- McNair no es mi tipo. – Anya hizo un gesto despectivo hacia ellos 2. Luego miro el bálsamo y de nuevo miró el corte de Bell. – Melisa.

- ¿Q? – Pregunto Bell confundida xq no conocía a nadie llamada así.

- Q mejor q ese bálsamo es q te pongas algo con Melisa, una planta. A mi me pasó algo así cuando hice ese trío bestial... - Empezó Anya, luego se interrumpió al recordar q a esos 2 su vida sexual les daba igual. – Hazme caso. Esa planta será tu salvación y si no me crees pregunta a Pomfrey. Ahora yo q vosotros iría a evitar q Black sea expulsado x matar a mi amiga y su sádico particular. – Tras dejar estupefactos a Bell & Remus se fue para su cuarto. Sin embargo, antes de irse se volvió hacia Bell y la aconsejó señalando a Remus. – Cuídalo bien. X las 2. (NdA: vale habrá resultado ser un poco menos cabrona de lo q pensaba. Pero intento tirar a Will de la escoba. ¿La indultamos o no?)

Cuando lograron reponerse de la impresión ambos recordaron lo q dijo Anya de Sirius y antes de preguntarse dónde estaba oyeron un falso grito de miedo q venía de unos metros alla. Al mirar vieron q la q grito fue Leticia, y q la razón era q Sirius tenía sujeto a McNair x el cuello. ¿Q xq? Muy simple...

- ¡Pobre Sirisicitin! – Exclamo Leticia viendo la manera en q Sirius miraba a Evy & Devine. La peliteñida trato de acariciarle el pelo pero él se aparto sin siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Sabes q estoy pensando, Avery? – Comento McNair mirando sin embargo a Sirius, q seguía sin mirarles buscando la mejor forma de separar a Evy & Devine. – Q a lo mejor me equivoque de Griffie. En fin, es obvio q Vega tb tiene su "encanto" y no sé... Crandall, Wilkes, Black, Lupin y ahora Devine. La chica tiene cierta obsesión x los golpeadores, con mi atractivo esta claro q pronto la tendré debajo de...

No llego a terminar la frase. Fue ahí cuando Sirius le agarró de la solapa con una mano y alzó el otro brazo con la clara intención de partirle la cara de un puñetazo. Para satisfacción de Leticia ya q si agredía a un alumno con un prefecto delante se le podría expulsar automáticamente. Avery se fue corriendo a avisar a un profesor.

Sin embargo, Sirius no llego a soltar el puño, ya q cuando estaba en ello una mano pequeña con afiladas uñas de gata le detuvo.

Se volvió para mirar quién le había parado, y se encontró con Evy q le agarraba de la muñeca.

- No merece la pena. – Le susurró para q sólo lo oyera él. Con verdadera desgana Sirius le soltó. Aunq luego tomo la mano con la q Evy le había frenado, se la llevó a la boca y la beso. Todavía la retenía cuando se volvió hacia McNair.

- Sé amable, McNair. – Le dijo con voz seca señalando a Evy q a su vez miraba sorprendida su mano q permanecía enlazada a la de él. – Acaba de salvarte la vida...

- No, Black acaba de salvar la tuya. – Repuso el Sly sin mostrar el menor síntoma de miedo. – Acaba de evitar q te expulsen.

- Sí, Vega. Lo has estropeado todo. – Apoyo Leticia haciendo pucheros.

- No hagas esos gestos, Tiz. – Intervino Bell. – No vaya a ser q se te salte la silicona de los labios.

- Q chistosa. No hablarías igual si nuestro plan hubiera salido como debería...

- Te equivocas, Tiz. Nuestro plan ha salido bien. – Corrigió McNair. – Después de lo q la perra de Turner me hizo en primero siempre deseé vengarme. Al principio pensé q casarme con ella sería la mejor manera, pero mandarla a la enfermería ha sido tb bastante gratificante. Espero q sea algo realmente grave.

Ante esto, los 4 Griffies se lanzaron hacia McNair con intenciones bastante homicidas, sin embargo no fueron ellos los q le golpearon.

Snape llego corriendo en ese momento, y aprovechando la carrera para aumentar el impulso le estampo el puño en la cara. Aunq con la fuerza q llevaba casi q se lo tatuó. (NdA: Llevo 20 capítulos deseando escribir esto.)

Corriendo tras él llego Rosier. Había encontrado a su amigo repasando en su cuarto las maldiciones y pociones másbestiales q se podían hacer a una persona sin llegar a matarla, al menos del primer golpe, y de pasada le había comentado q McNair andaba x la enfermería. En ese momento, Snape pensó q a la mierda las pociones. A veces había q hacer las cosas a la manera artesanal y ahí estaba el resultado.

Atraída x el escándalo Pomfrey salió de la enfermería, a la vez q Avery regresaba con lo parecido a un profesor q pudo encontrar: la enfermera Lochkart.

- ¿Q ha pasado aquí? – Pregunto Pomfrey al instante.

Todos se miraron un segundo y de común acuerdo decidieron apoyarse.

- Q McNair se ha abalanzado sobre Snape sin venir a cuento y le ha golpeado en el puño con su cara. – Explicó Evy, con ese tono tan convincente q empleaba al soltar una mentira q ni ella misma se podía creer.

- ¡Q brutalidad! – Corroboró Bell usando un tono de angelito escandalizado bastante creíble.

- ¿De verdad ha pasado eso? – Pregunto Pomfrey muy poco convencida. - ¿Leticia?

Pero ellos ya estaban preparados, Remus le había lanzado un hechizo para confundir los recuerdos de Leticia.

- Sí, ha sido así. – Confirmó Leticia, aparentemente conmocionada.

Pese a q su peor enemiga apoyara a las chicas Pomfrey no acababa de creérselo sobre todo xq en la cara de McNair se podían contar claramente las estrías de los nudillos de Snape. La enfermera Lochkart no pensaba tanto.

- ¡Es normal q haya pasado esto! - Comento la rubia mujer. – El Quiditch es un deporte muy peligroso q puede influir negativamente en el desarrollo emocional de los alumnos e incitarles a la violencia. Sin embargo este pobre chico. – Señaló a McNair. – No tiene culpa, sino q es una víctima de esta injusta sociedad. Tranquilo, yo te cuidaré. (NdA: si ya. Es rebelde xq el mundo lo ha hecho así.)

- No hace falta. – Trato de decir McNair, pero no podía xq Snape le había partido la boca y del golpe se había mordido la lengua.

- No te preocupes. Vamos a mi enfermería. Y tu tb querida. – Dijo la enfermera Lochkart tomando a Leticia del brazo. – Así te curaré el trauma x haber contemplado escenas de tanta violencia.

- ¿Cómo esta Joy? – Preguntaron ansiosos todos los allí reunidos.

- Pues bastante bien. – Les tranquilizó Pomfrey. – He tenido q desaparecerle los huesos. Esta noche le daré la poción Crecehuesos, aunq como son muchos huesos tendrá q estar en la enfermería toda la noche y todo el día de mañana.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – Pregunto Evy, con cara de gata buena.

- Hoy no Srta. Vega. Mejor q descanse. – Hizo una pausa en la q observó como Snape tenía los nudillos hinchados del todo y el feo corte q Bell lucía en la sien. – Esta bien, Sr. Snape, pase a dentro q le voy a curar esa mano. Srta. Figg espere un momento q le voy a sacar algo q le vendrá bien. - La enfermera salió y cuando volvió traía una bolsa y un papel. – Es Melisa y ahí viene una receta de cómo prepararlo. Le vendrá bien para el corte.

Tras esto la enfermera volvió a entrar a ocuparse de sus enfermos. Bell se puso a leer la receta mientras Remus hacía lo mismo x encima del hombro de Bell.

- Así q Anya no mentía. – Se asombro Bell. - ¿Alguno sabéis donde conseguir Centaurea?

- Sí. – Respondió Sirius. – El champú con el q Remus se lava el pelo tiene extracto de esa planta.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – Se extraño Remus q no tenía ni idea de q podía estar echo su champú.

- X nada. – Sirius no creyó muy conveniente explicar q después de q Evy le curara los cortes con crema de manos, elixir bucal y sangre se había puesto a leer las etiquetas de todos los productos de su baño para ver de q estaban hechos. – Cambiando de tema, Remus, si te gusta Evy no deberías de dejar q ese depravado de Devine se acercara a ella.

Sirius señaló, unos metros allá como Devine hablaba con Evy, sin dejar de lanzar miradas suspicaces a Sirius x haber besado en la mano a su cita.

- Trate de convencerla para q no saliera con él. Pero todo esto es culpa tuya. – Señaló Remus.

- ¿Mía? – Sirius se señaló así mismo.

- Sí. Y del libro ese. – Concedió Remus. – Mira Evy es mi amiga, y nada ... Si alguien puede conseguir q se aleje de Devine eres tú y no yo. – Hubo un momento de silencio en q Remus dejó q Sirius digiriera lo q había dicho, Sirius meditaba las palabras de Remus y Bell sonreía de ver q esos 2 volvían a ser amigos. Luego Remus le dio un pequeño empujón a Sirius hacia Evy, como un lobo enseñando a cazar a un cachorro. – Venga, Padfoot, q lo estás deseando.

- Vale, esta bien. – Dijo Sirius al final con el tono de quien hace un gran sacrificio q quedo desmentido x el modo firme en q avanzó hacia Evy & Devine.

- Me alegro de q os llevéis bien. – Le comento Bell de corazón.

- Sí. ¿Vamos a x la Centaurea? – Pregunto Remus.

- Mejor a x tu champú. – Corrigió Bell, al tiempo q iban hacia la torre de Griffindorf. Pensando en ir al cuarto de los Merodeadores, pillar el champú y volver a su cuarto.

- Me alegro de q Turner este bien. – Dijo Devine después de alejarse un poco con Evy, ansioso x retomar la cita. - ¿Q te parece ir x ahí a celebrarlo?

Evy le miro con atención captando la frase entre líneas. Ya q si su intuición no la fallaba, (y nunca jamás lo había hecho) la idea de celebración de Devine no era tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Lo q le había preguntado en verdad era si se iban a dar el lote de una vez.

El cerebro de Evy ya trabajaba en una excusa creíble, para salir del lío donde ella misma se había metido. Will & Remus tenían razón, aunq ni loca se lo iba a decir a ellos 2. No era solo q Devine fuera aburrido, eso era el mal menor, era además q ella no estaba preparada para salir con nadie, y mucho menos para darse el lote con nadie. El caso es q Evy ya iba a darle una excusa genial, cuando...

- Ella no va contigo a ninguna parte.

Sirius enfatizó esto tomándola del brazo y tratando de arrastrarla de allí y de pronto la entraron muchas ganas de quedarse.

- ¡Ni hablar! Yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte. – Le comunicó Evy soltándose del brazo.

- Ya la has oído, Black. Suéltala.

Sin embargo, Sirius no oyó la orden de Devine y si la oyó no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, se limitaba a mirar a Evy como calibrando cual debía ser el próximo movimiento. Evy le devolvía la mirada, esperando dicho movimiento y dispuesta a contrarrestarlo en cualquier momento.

------------------------------------------

- James. Realmente esto no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Bájame de una vez, joder. Deja q la de su merecido a esa puta jactanciosa. (NdA: ¿Habéis intentado pronunciar esa palabra? Suena fatal.) James. ¿Me estás escuchando? De verdad, q pensaba q habíamos superado la fase en q me cargabas a hombros pero ya veo q no. X lo menos dime algo.

- Algo.

- ¡Q gracioso! ¬¬ Dime al menos adónde vamos.

Pero no hizo falta q James contestara a esa pregunta ya q en ese momento la dejo en el suelo, Lily miro alrededor y reconoció la sala donde James la "pidió" q fuera su pareja en el baile de Hallowen. (NdA: donde la metió el besazo hace... fue en el 4. Creo.)

- ¿A q extrañabas q te llevara a hombros x todas partes? ¿A q sí? – Pregunto James, con tono de niño entusiasmado con su colección de cromos.

- Pues la verdad es q era muy feliz sin ello. Espera. Estoy enfadada contigo. Así q no pienso hablarte.

- Pues en vez de enfadarte deberías darme las gracias, ya q si le hubieras dado su merecido a la "puta jactanciosa" estarías haciendo las maletas para tu casa. – Le informo James. – Ella no ha hecho nada q justificara tus actos.

- ¿Q no ha hecho nada? – La furia hizo q Lily se volviera hacia él. – Si no hacer nada consiste en hechizar la escoba de Joy para q ella cayera al suelo y se matara estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- ¿Q pruebas tienes de eso? – Pregunto James tranquilamente, como si estuvieran debatiendo el orden de los ingredientes de una poción.

- Pues... Ninguna. – Admitió Lily con pesar.

- Pues entonces no te enfades conmigo x protegerte de ti misma.

- Pero si yo no estoy enfadada contigo x eso. – Le informo Lily. – Estoy enfadada contigo xq eres un sucio mentiroso. Lo de Samy. – Le recordó la pelirroja al ver q James no parecía ver x donde iban los hechizos.

- ¡Ah! Aunq no lo creas lo hice x ti. No iba permitir q te convirtieras en el trofeo de Edy.

- Tampoco estoy enfadada x eso. – Corrigió Lily, molesta.

- ¿Y xq estás enfadada conmigo entonces? – Pregunto James másperdido q pez en un árbol.

- Xq la noche de la subasta yo te abrí mi corazoncito, ¿y tú q hiciste? En lugar de decirme q lo de Samy era un engaño, (admito q tb me hubiera cabreado, pero mejor q me enterara x ti) seguiste adelante con la farsa. Pero si hasta llegaste a fingir una ruptura y todo... X eso es x lo q estoy enfadada contigo. – Lily se giro para irse de la habitación dejando a un chico pensativo cuando se encontró con un insignificante problema. – Potter, ¿Me puedes decir dónde esta la puerta?

- Pues ahí... - James señaló al lugar donde debería estar la puerta, pero sólo había una pared. - ¿Q hora es?

- ¿Cómo q que hora es? ¿Q tiene eso q ver con la puerta?

- Lily hazme caso x una vez y dime la maldita hora.

- Vale. Son... las siete menos cuarto.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Q pasa? – Pregunto Lily asustada x la reacción del chico.

- Q no hay puerta.

- ¿Cómo q no hay puerta? Explícate, Potter. – Exigió Lily llevando sus manos a las caderas.

- Esta sala tiene una puerta especial, q aparece y desaparece con el Sol. Cuando el sol se pone la puerta desaparece para reaparecer con el primer rayo de sol. Dicho de otra forma, q estamos encerrados aquí hasta mañana x la mañana.

- ¿Q?

- Pues eso. Q va a ser una noche muuuuuuy, pero q muy larga.

------------------------------------------

Esta vez no os quejaréis de tamaño, q han sido 25 páginas sólo de historia, supongo q con los mensajes ha subido hasta las 30 hojas. Supongo q os quejaréis de lo de siempre: soy mala y cruel x dejarlo así... ¿Pero q sería una historia sino os dejara intrigados?

Y para lograr incitar a vuestra curiosidad, aquí tenéis lo q pasara en el próximo capítulo, bueno, las movidas en las q estarán nuestros intrépidos protagonistas:

- Snape anda en la enfermería. Tratara de ver a Joy y decirle algo importante. Claro q siendo ese hombre lo mismo le dice las 3 palabras q Joy quiere oír q la pide ingredientes para una poción.

- Bell irá a coger el champú de Remus a la habitación. ¿Se largara de la habitación en cuanto lo tenga o cederá a los encantos de nuestro atractivo licántropo? Si sirve mi valoración personal yo me quedaba.

- ¿Y Evy? ¿Se largara con Devine o dejara de ser tan cabezota y aceptara el salvavidas q la ha tendido Sirius?

- Mención aparte para James & Lily. Los 2 encerrados en una sola habitación toda la noche. La cuestión es ¿Q peligrara más: la integridad física de James o la snitch de Lily?

Pues eso q va a ser una noche bastante larga. X otra parte lo q de no sé si indultar a Anya va en serio. Así q decirme vuestra opinión al respecto xq la mía esta un poco sí y no y necesito saber q opináis en ese aspecto.

Pues hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos & Chicas.

Muchos besos para todos.

CarlaGrey.ï€­

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

Administradora adjunta de un foro de ficts.

Estudiante siempre ocupada.

(Así q agradeced el tiempo q gasto en escribir y dejarme mensajes. No seáis asquerositos.)


	23. Una noche muy, muy larga

Disclaimer: Pos lo de siempre, los personajes no son míos, son de JKR, no gano dinero con esto, y bueno poco más.

Aquí estamos de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo dispuesta a hacer pasar un buen rato, olvidando x un momento los malos rollos de ahí fuera, q son muchos, y echar unas risas, q para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Si no estaríamos mirando nuestros aburridos apuntes, como es nuestra obligación, en vez de dejarlos descansar encima de la mesa a los pobres, (q monos están ahí sobre mi mesa) ya estoy divagando. Mejor vamos al grano. Primero de todo responder a los mensajes q me habéis dejado.

Sweet – Sugar – 894: Hola, ¿qué tal la vista? Bueno, con lo que he tardado en subir este capítulo seguro q algo te ha descansado. Me gusta que te guste mi forma de escribir y tranquila no pienso q estés loca. (Bueno, un poco sí, pero como yo tc ando bien de la cabeza, no soy quien para juzgar.) En cuanto al número de capis, estamos en la recta final, aunque una recta final un poco larga. Porque le quedan 10 capítulos. ¿Te parecen pocos, muchos o insuficientes? ¿Cruel con James yo? Esa es Lily q esta mal de su cabezota. Un beso guapeta.

Ginny 84: Gracias x lo de chapeau, pero no me hables de francés que estoy de ellos x inventar el Champagne hasta las mismísimas narices. A mi tb me encanto la escena de Snape pegando a McNair, no sabes las ganas que tenía de escribirlo... Pos que yo sepa Will no es hijo del par que tu dices, yo le hubiera llamado Jack a secas, pero pensé que era mejor mezclar y ser un poco original. Aunque si es tan guapo como los 2 juntos. Lo de Lily, ¿no te acuerdas que Umbridge la quito de prefecta como castigo allá por Navidades y aún nadie le devolvió la insignia? Pos sí, como que tus RR se van haciendo mas grandotes. Por mi esta bien. Mientras tenga espacio para responder. . Chao y besuquis.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: ¿Qué tal los exámenes guapa? Espero q bien. ¿Asi que tu eres de las que piensa q a Anya no se la da tregua y punto? Yo tb estaba por la tarea, pero... No sé, tuve un espasmo de compasión. No te creas, que la habilidad de Lily x negar lo evidente es infinita, y hasta los treinta mil galeones, es capaz de negarlos. Aunque habrá que ver que pasa ahí dentro. Y Evy, haber si la onza esta entra en razón, porque cuando quiere es más cabezona que nada. Tranquila, el largo esta bien, un beso.

Noriko: Hola, si es bonito, lo de friends 4ever no sé de donde lo sacas, pero bueno. Veo q tu eres partidaria de tener a Anya en libertad vigilada. Me gusta tu idea. Si se pasa un pelo la linchamos. En cuanto a Evy, pensar, yo creo que no esta pensando mucho, porque a nada q usara media neurona lisiada se daría cuenta con quien le viene mejor estar. En cuanto a Bell... a ver con q sale la rubia. Y Snape, pobre, casi se rompe los nudillos cuando McNair le golpeó en ellos con la cara. Je, je. Esta vez tardé un poco. Lo siento. Besines.

Arwen Wood: ¿Tu sabes el peligro q es ponerte en mis manos de esa manera? ¿No has visto los riesgos q entraña ser uno de mis personajes? Podrías terminar de cualquier manera. Y más siendo de la familia de Evy, q esta totalmente grillada. Gracias x acordarte cielo, no te digo cuantos tirones de oreja son que igual me dejas sin ella. Besos.

Lena 07: Me alegra hacerte feliz, aunque a mi me gusta más cuando estan a la gresca. Es que son muy graciosos. Sí, este toca un poco de romance, peor no te acostumbres que yo soy de comedia pura y dura. Tb creo que para que Snape confiese sus sentimientos tela, pero tb ha sido un susto muy grande, el igual... quien sabe. Siéntate Lena, porque te voy a decir cuanto queda: 10 capítulos. Menos. Creo q después de este son 7. ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes asumirlo? Espero q el disgusto no sea muy grande. 1 besote.

Ivy Potter Black: ¿Ves? Eso decía un amigo que era instinto femenino. En muy pocas circunstancias un tío le da una patada en esa zona tan delicada a otro tío. Si lo piensas, el primer instinto de un tío es dar un puñetazo a otro. ¡Q sádica! Aunq lo de torturar a Leticia no me importa. En cuanto a lo demás... ¡Ya lo verás! Pero me pasa lo que a ti, me divierte el juego entre James & Lily, además estoy atrapada en un círculo narrativo con ellos y aún no sé como romper el bucle, en cuanto se me ocurra lo sabréis. Un abrazo.

Traviesa 1500: Hola, me alegra que te gustara. Lo de arreglarlos a todos... A algunos vale, pero los demás. ¡Algo habrá que dejar para los últimos capis q sino es un rollo! Indultar quiere decir librar de un castigo, en este caso de la pedazo de putada q vayan a hacer la panda de protagonistas, al alguien q se merece ese castigo. Vamos, q si quieres q perdonemos a la Anya o que la machaquemos con el resto. ¿Me explique o te quedaste igual? Un beso.

Antonietta: Hola, bueno tienes que reconocer q las circunstancias eran cuanto menos sospechosas, yo tb hubiera pensado algo mal. ¿Realmente te parece civilizado q Remus Y Sirius se liaran a batazos para solucionar sus cosas? Ah, que era ironía. Pues sí. Ya te digo la Bell, no me había fijado. Supongo que hay quien nace con estrella y hay quien nace estrellado. Besos.

Lady Angelina: Hola, lo siento me emocioné y te interpreté mal. X cierto, olvidaste ponerme la dirección de la página. No subestimes la capacidad de Lily de inventar excusas, te aseguro q es infinita. Me alegra q te gustara el partido, eso que no me considero especialmente buena en ellos... Por eso me alegra que te gustara. Un besín.

Lizzie Black 86: Una de las mías. ¡Sin piedad! La verdad es q lo de Anya fue un lapsus de piedad, pero ya casi q se me ha pasado. Sí, la verdad es que en algunas escenas, Dedalus es el cubano ese loco que salía en La pareja del año, no sé si es la película que dices, supongo q sí. ¡Vaya baile de parejas! La verdad q Joy & Snape se hacen querer. La rata anda x ahí, desaparecida en combate, pero anda, ya volverá cuando menos apetezca. Besuquis.

Antiope Black: Hola, siento lo de tu ordenador. ¡Tu sigue con tu Snape!¡Q obsesión!

Dimebonitareina: Sí, la verdad es que ninguno sería buen CSI, en cinco minutos pillarían al culpable, pero no sería el culpable. Por precipitarse. Me preocupa mucho esa obsesión tuya x Rosier, de verdad, me tienes muy preocupada. Le diré a Lily que te pase sus parches para no enrollarse con James, porque deben ser la caña de efectivos. Besos.

K-rmen: Hola, gracias x las felicitaciones. Ya que mi lo pides así, lo continuo ahora mismo. Besines de fresa.

Ya se acabo la espera, algunos deben estar hartos de mis largas, largas introducciones y dudan de si he mandado capítulo o no, q todo puede ser. Pues sí lo he mandado y ahora mismo tengo de 20 páginas q lo demuestran. Así q gracias x vuestra paciencia.

Sin máspreámbulos, (palabra del mes de diciembre, preámbulos, empezar a quedaros con ella) CarlaGrey Pictures se complace en presentarles el capítulo 23 de esta nueva producción:

CAPÍTULO 23: UNA NOCHE MUY, MUY LARGA.

- ¿Cómo q vamos a tener q pasar aquí la noche? Potter, x favor, dime q es una de esas bromas tuyas a las q yo no le pillo la gracia. – Lily miraba a James con verdadero pánico.

- Pues no. Va en serio. – James se revolvió el pelo nerviosamente. – Vamos a tener q pasar aquí la noche.

- Lo has hecho aposta. – acuso Lily casi al instante.

- ¿Q? – Pregunto James sin ver de q hablaba.

- No te hagas el inocente, Potter, q no te pega nada. Tú has planeado esto.

- ¿Me estás acusando de hacer q Leticia & Anya estuvieran apunto de matar a Will & Joy sólo para quedarnos encerrados en la habitación? – James habló con un tono contenido. El de alguien a punto de explotar.

- No. Estoy diciendo q no has entrado en esta sala x casualidad. Sabías q nos quedaríamos encerrados en ella toda la noche. – Lily le lanzó una mirada de "vamos, intenta rebatir eso".

- Pues si es una casualidad, xq con cierta persona sobre mis hombros, (a ver si dejamos el chocolate, bonita, q te estás poniendo fondona) gritando y pataleando no me he fijado muy bien a dónde iba. – James la lanzó una mirada triunfal. Ella aparto los ojos verdes de él sin creerle del todo. – Además q no sé para q iba a querer yo quedarme encerrado con alguien q me odia en la misma habitación toda la noche.

- Xq en tu mente retorcida seguro q hay un plan para q… - Lily dudo buscando la palabra adecuada. – Para terminar follando.

- ¿Follando? – James puso una expresión herida, como si aquella palabra fuera un insulto hacia su persona. – De verdad, Evans, eres de un romántico q no se puede aguantar. Para q lo sepas a mí ni siquiera se me había pasado x la cabeza.

- Sí. Ya. – Susurró Lily sarcásticamente, dándole concienzudamente la espalda. Así se fijo en una ventana. A lo mejor se podía salir x ahí. Mientras, James siguió hablando sin mirar a la pelirroja.

- Pero es curioso q a ti sí. Ahora me voy a tener q preocupar xq seas una loca violadora. ¿Pero q coño haces? – James corrió al ver q Lily abría la ventana y se asomaba x ella dejando fuera de medio cuerpo. James la aparto sin hacer caso de sus gritos de protesta y luego cerró la ventana. - ¿Tú estás loca? Cómo se te ocurre abrir la ventana.

- Pues xq podemos salir x ahí. – Explico ella tan feliz como si hubiera resuelto un problema particularmente difícil de Aritmancia.

- No podemos. – Repuso James. – Hay 70 metros de aquí al suelo, así q a no ser q en el mismo lugar q guardas la varita guardes tb una escoba, una alfombra voladora o un paraguas. – Lanzó un vistazo hacia un poco debajo de la cintura de Lily, haciendo q esta enrojeciera. – X la pinta q tiene, lo veo bastante improbable. En ese caso, me parece q tirarnos x la ventana no es una gran idea.

Lily le miró desdeñosamente y luego le dio la espalda, y empezó a revisar las paredes.

- ¿Q haces? – Pregunto James después de ver como la chica examinaba cuidadosamente las estanterías.

- Busco un pasadizo secreto. En todos los castillos hay como 20. Seguro q uno de ellos esta en esta sala.

- No. – aseguró James.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Se volvió Lily molesta x la seguridad del chico.

- Xq te recuerdo q mis amigos y yo hicimos un mapa con todos los pasadizos de la escuela. Y mira x donde pues según nuestro mapa, aquí no hay ninguno.

- Q vosotros no sepáis q esta ahí, no significa q no exista. – Sentenció Lily. – estoy tan segura de q hay un pasadizo secreto q si no lo hay…

- Si no lo hay. – Interrumpió James. – Suena a una de esas apuestas q a mi me gustan tanto.

- Como iba diciendo si no la hay, estoy dispuesta a dormir contigo en ese sofá cutre de ahí.

- ¡Lily, amor mío! Estas reconociendo tus verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Eso es bueno!

- Pero si lo encuentro, tu me dejarás en paz para siempre. ¿Q me dices, Potter? – Lily le mando una mirada desafiante.

- Te digo q: Acepto.

Los 2 se dieron la mano. Luego Lily siguió revisando las paredes pero de pronto se dio cuenta de q James no paraba de silbar a la vez q manipulaba el sofá.

- ¿Q haces, Potter?

Preparo nuestro nidito de amor. – Explico James. - ¿Ves? Es un sofá cama. Bastante cómodo.

Lily se giró y empezó a buscar el pasadizo secreto con másentusiasmo aún q antes. Mientras, James se aseguraba de q las sábanas estuvieran limpias.

------------------------------------------

- No pienso irme sólo xq tu lo digas, Black. – Le informó Evy cruzándose de brazos y lanzando al moreno una mirada de felino desdén.

Mientras, Sirius evaluaba las distintas posibilidades de acción: ¿Cargarla a hombros? No, algo le decía q ella no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente como la otra vez. ¿Pegar a Devine en la cara? Tampoco, él se haría la víctima y Evy iría a consolarle. ¿Tomarla en brazos y pegarla un besazo? Menos. Fijo q le abofeteaba. ¿Pegar a Devine en la cara? Ya dijo q no era buena idea. ¿Y en el estómago? Interesante. No, Sirius, no. En este caso la violencia no era la solución. Aunq no entendía xq lo fue en el caso de Remus y él y no servía para solucionarlo con Evy. En fin, opciones. ¿Decir q se había portado como un imbécil y suplicar clemencia? Ni hablar. Aún tenía cierta dignidad y la quería conservar. No quedaba opción, q tratar de razonar con Evy.

- Es q… Necesito hablar contigo. – Explico Sirius eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado, como si un paso en falso pudiera desencadenar una gran tormenta. Cosa q era totalmente cierta.

- Pero ella no quiere ir contigo, Black. – Intervino Devine.

- A ser posible a solas. - remarco Sirius mirando de soslayo a Devine & Rosier q observaba la escena con una sonrisa irónica desde una columna cercana donde esperaba a q Snape saliera de la enfermería.

- No tengo nada q hablar contigo, Black. Y menos a solas. – contesto Evy, cada vez molesta.

- Ya has oído Black. – Se alegró Devine. - Ahora Evelyn conozco un lugar genial…

- ¿Xq eres tan cabezota? – Pregunto Sirius centrando toda su atención en la chica e ignorando a Devine olímpicamente. – admito q me he portado como un idiota, pero tu tampoco has sido la persona mássensata en nuestra relación.

- ¿Vuestra relación? – Devine abrió los ojos de forma antinatural y Rosier se removió con interés. – No sabía q fuerais pareja.

- No lo somos. – Aclaro Evy sin mirar a Devine y lanzándole a Sirius una mirada tan furiosa q casi saltaban chispas de sus ojos. – Y aunq lo fuéramos, él mismo dijo q podíamos salir con otra gente.

- Vale. Dije eso. Lo admito. Aún no me arrepentí bastante de haberlo dicho pero… Eso no tiene q ver con esto. Así q haz el favor de escucharme un momento antes de hacer alguna estupidez. – Al decir esto Sirius miro a Devine de reojo, como diciendo, "por ejemplo, liarte con él".

- Di lo q quieras. – Concedió Evy. – Pero no me pienso mover de aquí.

- ¿Entonces no vamos a ir a… ya sabes dónde? – Pregunto Devine con tono de niño mimado compungido.

- ¿Te importa? ¿No ves q estamos hablando? – Pregunto Sirius molesto. – Ya no sé q estaba diciendo. Así. Creo q estas semanas me he comportado como un cabrón. No solo al salir con esas chicas, sino cuando he hablado contigo. Bueno, cuando te he visto pasar cerca de mí he aprovechado para insultarte. Entiendo q te pusieras como loca y q me lanzaras todas esas maldiciones xq me lo merecía, pero… Tu debiste decirme la verdad sobre tú y Remus. Xq tuviste bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

- ¿Q tuve tiempo? ¿Cuándo exactamente tuve tiempo? ¿Cuándo me diste con la puerta de tu cuarto en las narices? ¿O cuando saliste de él y dedujiste q había algo entre yo y James? ¿Sabes q? Me he aburrido de esta conversación. Zephyr, vamos a ese sitio q has dicho antes…

- ¡Vale! – Exclamó alegremente Devine. Luego tomo del brazo a la chica. – Es x aquí.

Sirius se quedó un momento paralizado. En su vocabulario no entraba la palabra derrota. Y tampoco iba a dejar q aquel día formara parte de él. Sólo quedaba una opción: admitir sus sentimientos. Realmente estaba muy desesperado para planteársela. Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Así q allá vamos, pensó.

- ¡No puedes irte! – Le grito a la pareja q estaba a punto de salir a los jardines antes de darles alcance. - ¿no ves q tienes algo q es mío?

- ¿Así? – Pregunto Devine, pensando q ese algo era Evy, poniendo pose de machito. - ¿El q?

- Devine, en algún momento te ha dado la impresión de q hablara contigo. No. ¿Verdad? – Sirius le dedicó una breve mirada molesta antes de aclarar. – Estaba hablando con ella. Como iba diciendo… Tienes algo q es mío, nena. Tienes mi corazón.

(NdA: ¡Q bonito! Le ha costado, pero q le ha quedado precioso. Quería daros unos segundos de reflexión. Y chicas: el lugar de la ropa interior no es el suelo. Así mirar q no haya desperfectos antes de seguir. Eso también te incluye a ti, Evy)

Evy se le quedo mirando lo q a Sirius le pareció 7 mil años y medio, pero q en verdad fueron escasos segundos. Eso sí solo le miraba. Xq la onza no hacía ningún movimiento, ni parpadeaba siquiera. Sirius hubiera jurado q había dejado hasta de respirar.

- Evy, si piensas decirme algo… Es el momento. ¡Evy! – Sirius se acercó a ella bastante preocupado. – X favor dime algo. Es la primera vez q le digo esto a una chica, y me parece q va a ser la última, visto el éxito q cose…

No pudo terminar la palabra "cosecho". Evy x fin recupero la facultad del movimiento le atrajo hacia ella y le besó como si la fuera la vida en ello. Él se quedo sorprendido al principio, pero no tardo en reaccionar, rodearla con los brazos y responder al beso igualando el ansia de la Onza.

Devine, capto la directa y vio q allí sobraba, así q se largo dejando sola a la pareja, q ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Al cabo de un rato. Es decir, de un buen rato. Mejor dicho un muy buen rato largo, interrumpieron el beso y se quedaron mirando.

Él siguió con un dedo el contorno de la felina cara de Evy, hasta llegar a la barbilla, entonces dijo 2 palabras q iban a trastocar el mundo de los 2 para siempre:

- Sal conmigo.

Ella se aparto de él a la misma velocidad q si hubiera visto una trampa para jaguares entre la hierba.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Le pregunto, y antes de q él la respondiera salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindorf.

- ¿He dicho algo malo? – Sirius miro el lugar x donde había desaparecido la chica, confuso. – Me parece q esa frase la voy a quitar tb de mi vocabulario. – Tras esto se fue a buscar a la chica.

------------------------------------------

- Bien Sr. Snape. Esto ya esta. – Ponfrey observó con ojo crítico como los nudillos de Snape, gracias un mejunje especial de ella volvían a su tamaño normal. – Voy a darle una pomada para q se le aplique si vuelve a sentir dolor. ¡Maldita sea! Se la ha llevado Lochkart. – Pomfrey miro con desconfianza al Slytherin. – Si le dejo solo, ¿no tratara usted de perturbar la paz de los pacientes q aquí descansan?

- Palabra de q no. – Prometió Snape con la mejor cara de inocente q pudo poner. La verdad es q dicha cara no daba mucha impresión de inocencia, pero Ponfrey trago y se fue a buscar la pomada. – Bien. Es mi oportunidad.

Así deslizándose como un ladrón en un banco, Snape se levantó y fue a la zona de descanso de pacientes para buscar a Joy. Dicha zona estaba en sombras, pero a Snape no les costo mucho esfuerzo ver donde estaba Joy descansando y se acercó a ella. Al hacerlo sus movimientos le indicaron q estaba despierta.

- Genial. Me alegro de q estés despierta. No digas nada. Deja q hable yo x una vez. Verás estos días has tratado de q yo cumpliera cierta promesa, pero yo… Bueno, tienes q entender q para mí es difícil decir esto. Al menos con palabras. X eso lo intente con ese regalo… Pero tu no pillaste su significado y además te enfadaste conmigo. Pero tampoco quiero hablar de eso. Pero cuando vi q te traían a la enfermería… no sabes como me he sentido de mal. Y me ha dado miedo q te pasara algo y q no supieras lo mucho q significas para mí. Ha si q x eso voy a decírtelo de una buena vez: me encanta pelear contigo, me encanta hablar contigo, adoro lo guapa q vas siempre, pero si fueras echa un desastre tb me gustarías, adoro q tu naturaleza te impida ir echa un desastre. Me gusta q en el fondo seas tan manipuladora. Y q seas másvaliente q yo, xq yo no hubiera tenido el valor para enfrentarme a los deseos de mi padre pero tú te enfrentaste al tuyo. En resumen: Te quiero.

- ¡YO TB TE QUIERO, REMUS DE MI AMOR! – La enferma de la cama se levanto como si aquella declaración de amor fuera un revitalizante.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Snape se quedo un momento preocupado xq el golpe hubiera afectado a las facultades nemotécnicas de Joy, pero luego se dio cuenta de un detalle. - ¡Tú no eres Joy! Eres la pava esa de Leire Levis.

- Y tu no eres Remus, eres el Sly ese q siempre se mete en sus asuntos. – Respondió la chica totalmente desilusionada. Pero enseguida se recuperó. – Bueno, tu tb me vales.

- Pero tú a mi no. – Snape salió corriendo de allí, y se oculto de esa loca tras una cortina. Fue entonces cuando reparo en las risas. Se volvió y vio como Joy se reía a másno poder. – Yo no le veo la gracia.

- Pues la tiene. – Repuso ella entre risas. - ¿Has conseguido la cita o no?

- Ja, ja. Q graciosa. ¿Xq no me has dicho q estaba junto a la cama equivocada?

- Xq me has dicho… ¿Cómo era? – La chica se puso un dedo en la boca y fingió q lo pensaba un momento. – Ah, sí. Ya me acuerdo. Q no hablara y te dejara hablar a ti x una vez. – Joy se incorporo hasta quedar sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, e invito al chico a sentarse al lado de ella. Pero él permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados. – Vamos, no seas cabezota. Era mi revancha. No sabes cuanto me has hecho sufrir x 3 palabritas de nada. Reconozco q me pase con lo de la rosa. ¿Me lo perdonas?

- Bueno. – Cedió él al fin sentándose a su lado y mirándola con atención. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Aunq… - Joy hizo una pausa. – Tócame la pierna izquierda.

- ¿Xq?

- Hazlo. Verás como mola.

Snape la hizo caso. Se inclino y puso una mano sobre la pierna indicada…

- ¡Esta blandita! – Dijo con una sonrisa morbosa el Sly. - ¡Cómo mola!

- Sabía q te gustaría. Ponfrey me ha quitado todos los huesos de la pierna. Estoy esperando el Crece huesos. – Joy puso una mueca de asco. – Pero hasta entonces estaba jugando un poco con la pierna. ¡Jamás la he tenido tan flexible! Y ha sido entonces cuando te he oído en la cama de al lado… ¿X cierto xq estás en la enfermería?

- Me he hecho daño en los nudillos. – Explico Snape distraído, ya q estaba ocupado pinchando la blanda superficie q era la pierna de Joy.

- ¿Cómo? – Joy le miro preocupada apartándole el pelo q se le había ido hacia delante. (NdA: ella sin huesos en una pierna y se preocupa x los nudillos de él. Si eso no es amor no sé lo q es.)

- Le he pegado a McNair, x lanzarte esa Bludger y conspirar con las zorras de las peliteñidas contra ti.

- ¿Q? – Al oír le grito de Joy, Snape se planteó q a lo mejor no debió ser tan sincero. - ¿Le has pegado a McNair… x mi?

- Pues… - Snape dudo, pero al final optó x la verdad. – Sí.

- Eso si es una muestra de amor y no la rosa. – Dijo Joy apasionadamente, levantando la cabeza del chico y llevándolo hasta sus labios.

Los 2 se apartaron un segundo del beso, pero fue solo para tomar aire, acomodarse y volver a besarse con ganas. Joy se deslizó para quedar tumbada y él la abrazó quedando encima de ella. La Griffie levanto la pierna derecha para abrazarle, (la izquierda no respondía bien) a la vez q sus manos se perdían x el pelo de él. (X lo visto al final había usado el champú, penso la chica inconexamente.)

- Perdonen la interrupción. – Ante la voz de Ponfrey los 2 se alejaron bruscamente. Bueno, se separó él, q ella tampoco podía ir a muchos sitios. – Pero es q me pareció entender q el Sr. Snape no iba a perturbar la paz de mis pacientes.

- Y no lo ha hecho. – Aseguro Joy.

Ponfrey no contesto sino q señaló a la cama de al lado donde Leire Levis se había quedado catatónica asegurando q Remus iba a ir a buscarla junto al hada Campanilla para llevarla al país de Nunca Jamás.

- Pero esa esta perturbada de toda la vida. – Comento Snape. Ponfrey le lanzó una mala mirada. – Creo q aquí estoy de más. Mejor me voy. Nos vemos, cielo. – Le dio un beso a Joy en la mejilla, tomo la receta y desde la puerta la aconsejó a Joy. – Cuando salgas no te pongas zapatos altos q tendrás la pierna hinchada. – Luego salió a fuera donde le esperaba Rosier.

- ¿Q tal? – Pregunto su amigo al verle.

- Bien. ¿Xq estás tomando apuntes? – Snape miro extrañado como su amigo llevaba una libreta de notas de esas q solo usaba cuando investigaba algo.

- Pues es q he estado mirando a Black q trataba de evitar q Vega se liara con Devine. Hay q reconocer q los Merodeadores si saben retener a las mujeres… xq al final Devine se ha ido con el rabo entre las piernas, aunq luego Black la dijo no sé q a Vega y esta salió corriendo. Tengo q averiguarlo. ¿Tu q crees q pudo decirla?

- Sí. Rosier, Dalton es homosexual déjalo ya. – Contestó Snape q estaba recordando el beso de Joy y no había oído ni media palabra de lo q su amigo había dicho.

- Pero si ahora no hablaba de eso. – Replico el chico dolido.

------------------------------------------

La idea de Bell era llegar al cuarto de los Merodeadores, tomar el champú y correr al suyo con él antes de q Lupin, (en algún momento había vuelto a ser Lupin) le diera tiempo a cerrar la puerta o darse cuenta de lo q pasaba. Pero su gran plan se había hecho añicos al chocar con ese criterio raro q tenía Lupin para ordenar las cosas. Era lo malo de vivir con una maniática del orden como Lily: q al final no entendías a los maniáticos del caos.

- ¿Quieres q te ayude? – Pregunto Remus al ver q la chica no daba con el champú pese a q lo tenía delante de las narices, y q ad seguía sin parar de sangrar.

- No hace falta. – Contesto ella recuperando sin darse cuenta el tono de chica Abajo el Amor. Sentía q ese maldito champú con extracto de Centaurea estaba cerca.

De pronto el baño empezó a dar vueltas, seguramente x la pérdida de sangre aunq Bell no se encontraba en condiciones de deducir eso. Trató de apoyarse en el lavabo para no caer, pero eso tb daba vueltas y no era capaz de encontrarlo… sintió q caía al suelo. Y cuando llegó a él, pensó q era un suelo muy extraño. Para empezar la caída había sido muy corta y en vez de ser de roca parecía hecho de un material como de algodón al tacto y debajo de él algo se movía arriba debajo de forma rítmica.

Probó a abrir un ojo, y se dio cuenta de q no había caído al suelo. Lupin se había dado cuenta de q se iba a caer y se había acercado a ella para ayudarla. Ad presionaba con una toalla tratando de cortar la hemorragia.

Estar de nuevo en sus brazos era algo tan reconfortante como peligroso. Reconfortante xq la daba la seguridad plena de q no iba a terminar en el suelo. Peligroso xq había hecho firme propósito de olvidarle después de q rechazara su ultimátum y estar en esa maldita situación no ayudaba precisamente.

X eso balbuceó un poco convincente, "estoy bien" y trato de soltarse pero no había dado ni medio paso cuando volvía a tener la sensación de mareo acompañada x un dolor palpitante en la sien donde tenía el arañazo y tuvo q volver a agarrarse a él para no caer.

- No. No estás bien. – Dijo Remus. – Tú te vas a quedar sentada en la cama mientras yo preparo la cosa esa.

- Ni hablar. – se negó Bell, aunq sin muchas fuerzas. – Mira, Lupin, si hubiera encontrado un boggart en mi cuarto o fuera a comprar una mascota no dudaría en consultarlo contigo, pero una poción realmente no es lo tuyo…

De pronto Bell se dio cuenta q el suelo se movía trató de buscarlo con los pies pero simplemente no estaba ahí…

- Bell, deja de dar patadas. – La riñó Lupin, es decir, Remus. (Me lo está pegando.) El licántropo la había tomado en brazos y la llevaba hasta la habitación donde la tumbo en su cama. (NdA: ¡Uy! Y yo con las uñas cortas.)

Una vez acomodada Bell, Remus hizo venir con un hechizo los ingredientes y cosas necesarias para preparar la poción. Una vez reunido todo le dio un vistazo a las instrucciones de preparación ya q como había dicho Bell pociones no era lo suyo. Si hubiera sido una poción complicada ni lo hubiera intentado, sino q hubiera corrido en busca de Sirius y/o Evy q eran los expertos en el tema de Griffindorf. Sin embargo, era tan sumamente sencilla q se decidió a intentarlo.

Tomó los ingredientes y siguió escrupulosamente las instrucciones: 1) prender fuego; 2) calentar agua hasta ebullición; 3) mezclar todos los ingredientes agitando; 4) dejar enfriar.

Después de esto se acercó a su cama donde Bell mantenía los ojos cerrados a la vez q se sujetaba la toalla contra la sien. La toalla para secar no serviría aunq sería una estupenda bufanda para animar a Griffindorf durante un partido de Quiditch.

Remus la quito la toalla, y luego con un bastoncillo de esos de limpiar las orejas, (en el cuarto de los chicos no había algodones) se puso a aplicar la poción resultante en la herida de la rubia.

- ¡Ay! – Se quejó Bell ya q escocía bastante.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Remus apartando un poco la mano con el bastoncillo.

- ¿El q sientes? – Saltó Bell al instante q estaba deseando decirle 4 cosas y el tratamiento de silencio no se lo había permitido hasta ahora. - ¿El q me duela el corte? ¿Haberte liado con Evy? ¿Q te pillara Peter mientras te liabas con Evy? ¿Q yo me enterara de q te habías liado con Evy? ¿Haberte negado a dejar de ver a Evy xq querías seguir liándote con ella? ¡AU! ¡JODER! – Esta vez el grito fue de verdadero dolor xq Remus había apretado la herida con la pomada y mantuvo tiempo el contacto. – Lo has hecho aposta. – Le acuso Bell con tono de angelito herido.

- ¿Xq iba a hacerlo aposta? ¿Me has dado un motivo para q yo lo hiciera aposta?

Bell le miro furiosa antes de intentar levantarse pero él no se lo permitió.

- ¿Adónde vas? – Le pregunto Remus clavándola en el lugar con sus ojos dorados.

- Lejos de aquí. – Bell volvió a tratar de levantarse, pero Remus la volvió a hacer q se quedara tumbada.

- No mientras estés sangrando. A James no le molará q su hermanita vaya desangrándose x ahí. – Esta vez Remus pasó el bastoncillo con tal delicadeza q ella apenas se enteró de q las estaba curando. Aunq tb estaba pensando otra cosa.

- ¿James? Sólo lo haces x él. – Pregunto Bell con tono decepcionado. Pese a q estaba furiosa con Remus y no quería saber nada másde él, en el fondo la gustaba la idea de q la estaba curando xq le importaba un poco. Sin embargo, ahora salía con q sólo lo hacía x lealtad hacia James.

- Pues claro. – Dijo Remus con un brillo raro en los ojos dorados. - ¿No pensarás q me iba a preocupar x alguien q no confía en absoluto en mí?

- Oye, q yo confío en ti. – Se quejo Bell. Él alzó las cejas con un gesto de falsa sorpresa. – De la q no me fío es de Evy. Tampoco me sorprendería q te atrajera. Mírala es guapa…

- Tu tb.

- Es muy inteligente…

- Tu no lo eres menos.

- Tiene ese cuerpo casi perfecto.

- ¿Tú no te miras al espejo?

- ¡X favor! Sólo la falla q no es muy alta. Pero hasta eso la queda bien xq es como si fuera en tamaño estándar. En resumen, q sé a ciencia cierta q los chicos q matarían sólo xq se fijara en ellos son mayoría en esta escuela. Me parecería muy normal q hubieras querido tener un rollete, (más o menos serio) con ella… - Tras este discurso, Bell tuvo buen cuidado de apartar la mirada de Lupin y fijarla en un motivo de la colcha.

- Bell. Mírame. – Ella obediente alzó la vista. – mira no voy a mentirte más. Bastantes problemas he tenido ya con eso. Hubo un momento q sentí x Evy eso de lo q me acusas… Pero no llegó a pasar nada. Fuimos a besarnos, oímos a Peter y nos alejamos. Y no ha vuelto a pasar nada más. Si no dijimos nada fue xq Evy me convenció de no hacerlo, (ya sabes q la verdad va en contra de la religión de Evy) y… lo siento. De verdad. Te aseguro q no volverá a pasar.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – Pregunto ella. De alguna manera sentía q ahora decía la verdad. No sólo xq Evy se lo hubiera repetido hasta la saciedad, sino xq de alguna manera siempre sabía cuando Remus ocultaba algo: una fina arruga aparecía en su frente, y su aura se revolvía con aire culpable.

- Pues xq… Tengo muy claro q ella es mi amiga. Xq… - ¡Ahí estaba! Una fina arruga hacía aparición en la frente del chico. Ocultaba algo. No fallaba. Remus x su parte reunía valor para decirle lo q había descubierto a partir del casi beso con Evy. – Xq estoy enamorado de otra y es…

- Ya entiendo. No hace falta q sigas. Lo sé. – Corto Bell con tono irritado.

- ¿A sí? ¿Lo sabes? Tanto se nota. (NdA: alguien tiene una sensación de deja vu, de esas.)

- Es evidente. – Replico Bell. – Te has cansado de Evy y de mi xq has encontrado a "otra". (NdA: Yo soy la otra, la oooooooooootra.) Deja q adivine: Leire Levis. (NdA: ¡Q va! Q soy yo.) Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. (NdA: Gracias. Estás invitada a la boda. Bueno, no. Q esta es capaz de levantarse cuando pregunten sin alguien tiene alguna razón para oponerse.)

Y con una rapidez sorprendente para alguien q hacía unos minutos no podía ni moverse sin q todo diera vueltas se fue corriendo de la habitación. Remus golpeó con furia la pared, haciendo q un poco de yeso le cayera sobre hombros y pelo. Luego se llevo la mano al hombro donde Sirius le rompió el bate q le dolía bastante. Se pregunto si estaría dislocado.

Sin embargo, la puerta no se había acabado de cerrar cuando Bell volvió a entrar en la habitación.

- Y otra cosa te voy a decir. – Bell blandió el dedo índice ante la cara de Remus. – Leire no nos llega ni a Evy ni a mí, ni a la suela del zapato. Pero sí tú eres feliz con ella, pues mejor q con Anya. X cierto: ¿q rollo te traes con ella?

- Hace un tiempo se empeño en q estaba enamorada de mí de verdad y me pidió salir. – Repuso Remus con tono cansado. – Pero yo la mande a paseo.

Bell se quedo pasmada ante esa información. De las 2 peliteñidas, Leticia siempre le había parecido perra, aunq Anya nunca la cayó bien, pero saber q esas 2 podían tener algo parecido a sentimientos simplemente no la entraba en la cabeza. De todas formas, esa no era la cuestión.

- No te sientas especial x eso. – Dijo Bell en tono defensivo. – seguro q le dice a todos lo mismo.

- Bueno, Lochkart tb las dice a todas lo mismo, pero aún así tu te sentiste especial, ¿no?

Bell le miro un segundo incrédula x lo q acaba de oír, pero esa sensación no tardó en dejar paso a la furia. Y jamás se había sentido tan furiosa en su vida… antes de darse cuenta estaba lanzando un puñetazo hacia la cara de Remus. Pero el licántropo, consciente de q se había pasado esperaba algo x el estilo, y paró el golpe con la mano adecuada y mantuvo sujeta la mano de Bell. La rubia le lanzó el otro puño pero Remus tb lo paró, aunq esta vez estuvo cerca.

- ¿Q pasa? ¿Quieres golpearme otra vez? – Pregunto el chico con una expresión q Bell no logró descifrar.

- ¡Pues sí! – Grito ella q aún estaba furiosa.

- Vale. – Remus la soltó con brusquedad, se alejo un paso y con un gesto la invito a ir hacia él. – Ven aquí y dame tu mejor golpe.

Bell le miro calibrando el grado de seriedad de esa invitación, y se quedo muy sorprendida al ver q hablaba en serio. Y de pronto una sensación distinta se fue abriendo paso a través de la oleada de furia…

X eso aceptó la invitación de Remus y cuando fue darle su mejor golpe, este fue su mejor beso. (NdA: Definitivamente retiro la invitación para la boda. Y tb me retiro de la estupidez de la boda, vuelvo a ser la neutral e insobornable narradora de siempre.)

------------------------------------------

X lógica el único lugar al q Evy se podía haber dirigido era a su habitación, sin embargo, cuando Sirius se asomo al cuarto de las chicas la única gata q encontró fue a Perla.

- No esta aquí. – Dijo el chico hablando para sí mismo. – Perla, ¿tú no habrás visto a Evy?

Perla interrumpió sus muchas ocupaciones, (en aquel momento perseguía su propia sombra x la cama) para mirar al chico.

- Pues sí sé donde esta. ¡Sígueme, guapetón! – Maulló la gata a modo de invitación mientras saltaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la terraza.

- ¡Claro! La terraza. Debí suponerlo. – Sirius siguió a su felina guía hasta allí.

- ¿Q pasa, Perla? – Al ver a la gata salir a buscarla Evy la tomo en brazos y se puso a hacerle mimos x el cuello, mientras la gata ronroneaba q tenía visita. - ¿Visita? ¿De quién?

- Q suerte tiene esa gata. – Evy se volvió para ver como Sirius miraba a Perla con envidia x estar en brazos de Evy. Pero de pronto el chico se puso serio. - ¿Tan horrible es lo q te he dicho como para q salgas corriendo?

- Depende.

- ¿De q depende?

- Define ese "Sal conmigo". Es decir, hablas de una cita o de salir "salir", ya sabes, en plan pareja y eso. – Pregunto Evy sin dejar de acariciar a Perla q captaba totalmente la tensión en los dedos de la chica.

- Lo segundo. – Respondió Sirius sin dudar.

- ¡Ves cómo estas loco! – Exclamó Evy asustada aún q antes entrando en la habitación.

- Pero quieres dejar de ir de un lado para otro y decirme xq estoy loco. – Se desespero Sirius siguiendo a la chica q había dejado a Perla en la cama.

- Xq realmente no creo q nuestra situación sea la adecuada para empezar a salir. – Explico ella mirándole con cara seria.

- Define "nuestra situación".

- Nuestra situación es la siguiente: tú no confías nada en mi, de lo contrario me habrías creído a mi antes q a Peter, y no te habrías liado con media escuela solo para joderme. – Evy se había puesto a dar vueltas x la habitación como un felino enjaulado. - No creo q hayas superado esa desconfianza de la noche a la mañana… te recuerdo q no hace ni 24 horas no me hablabas xq, según tú y tu "amigo", andaba metida en un tórrido romance con Remus.

- Ahí te equivocas. – La corrigió Sirius. – Hace 24 horas me planteaba dejar q siguieras con Remus sí eso te hacia feliz. Es decir, q te quiero tanto q hace 24 horas estaba dispuesto a dejarte marchar. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado…

- Pues yo no sé en q han cambiado. – Evy se cruzó de brazos mirando al chico con expresión cabezota. - ¿Xq quieres q este contigo si hace 24 horas querías q estuviera con Remus?

- Hace 24 horas pensaba q Remus estaba enamorado de ti, pero ahora sé q quiere a Bell, y tb pensaba q tú le querías a él. Pero ahora sé q no lo estás…

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿Acaso lo llevo escrito en la frente?

- No, pero sí en tu forma de actuar. – Contestó Sirius con tranquilidad. – Si le quisieras no habrías salido con Devine. Te conozco, Evy, x eso sé q has salido con él para llamar mi atención… Sabías como reaccionaría al saber q estabas con él. Y además has procurado no quedarte a solas con él en ningún momento, aunq desde luego yo no te hubiera dejado q estuvieras a solas con él.

- Ya veo. – Dijo Evy como si acabara de descubrir el secreto mejor guardado del Universo, (el argumento de la próxima entrega de la Guerra de las Galaxias.) – Ya sé a q viene todo esto. Te has dado cuenta de q te pueden comer el terreno y quieres adelantarte a tus rivales… Debería darte vergüenza tratar de monopolizarme de una manera tan ruin. – Añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Me has descubierto. – Bromeó Sirius. – Mira sé q estos días he cometido bastantes errores, pero quiero repararlos y… ¡Espera! Puede q no te acostarás con Remus, pero lo besaste fijo, tu tb tienes muchos errores q reparar.

- No le besé. Fue un "casi beso" q no es lo mismo. – Corrigió Evy.

- ¿Un "casi beso"? ¿Q coño es un "casi beso"?

- Esto. – Explico Evy acercando sus labios a la máxima mínima distancia q estuvieron de los labios de Remus.

En un instante Sirius estaba admirando al licántropo x su gran dominio de sí mismo… Sirius no hubiera podido soportar tener los labios de Evy tan cerca, notar su sabor a canela y grosella y no besarla. De hecho no podía soportarlo. Así q la agarro x la cintura con las 2 manos haciendo desaparecer la escasa distancia entre los labios de ambos, para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Fue la primera vez q Evy entendió q si q había tenido cierta importancia ese casi beso, sobre todo si hubiera evolucionado a beso, y ese beso se hubiera parecido al q la daba Sirius en ese momento… Pero no paso nada. Y eso tb querría decir algo xq ella jamás había dejado de besar a un chico guapo teniendo la oportunidad en bandeja. Vale. La primera vez fue x el ruido q hizo Peter, pero estuvo a punto de haber un segundo beso, y fue ella la q puso freno. Y ya eran 2 los chicos a los q no besaba xq en el último minuto se interponía la imagen del chico q tenía enfrente.

No si al final iba a estar enamorada de Sirius de lo q se creía… Pero mejor q él no lo supiera aún, q sino iba apañada.

- Vale. Admito q tenía importancia. – Dijo Evy. – Pero… Sirius, sabes q no podemos salir. Tenemos demasiado en nuestra contra.

- ¿Q excusa vas a poner esta vez?

- No sé de q hablas. Yo no pongo excusas. – Evy se dio cuenta de q Sirius aún la abrazaba y trató de retroceder, pero él no se lo permitió.

- Sí q lo haces. ¿De q tienes miedo?

- De nada. – Aseguro ella bastante ofendida. ¿Pero q se creía? Ella descendía de grandes guerreros q no temían a nada ni a nadie. Salvo a las cucarachas.

- Y un carajo. Estás aterrada de lo q hay entre nosotros. – La reto Sirius.

- No estoy aterrada de nada de lo q hay entre nosotros. – Repuso Evy másofendida aún q antes.

- Demuéstralo. Y di q sí saldrás conmigo. – Desafió Sirius feliz de ver q la había llevado a ella hasta donde él quería. Si decía q no quedaría demostrado q él tenía razón, pero si decía q sí él seguía ganando de cualquier forma.

Ella se le quedo mirando un segundo sorprendida xq x una vez la manipulada había sido ella. Superada la sorpresa inicial se dio cuenta de q era una tontería negarse: ¿No era aquello x lo q había luchado todos esos años? Ahora lo tenía ahí delante, y no iba a negarse x una cuestión de orgullo.

- Vale. – Accedió al fin.

- ¿Significa eso q dices q sí? – Pregunto Sirius, tratando de contener la sonrisa de pura alegría.

- ¿A lo de salir juntos? Sí. – Confirmo Evy sonriendo algo nerviosa.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamo Sirius con una deslumbrante sonrisa de absoluta felicidad antes de tomarla en brazos y ponerse a girar juntos x la habitación para acabar cayendo sobre la cama de Evy riendo como locos.

De pronto se quedaron callados y se miraron concentradamente… Esta vez cuando se besaron fue lento y tierno, aunq sin dejar de tratar de devorarse el uno al otro. Se separaron lo justo para q Evy se quitara el extraño jersey q llevaba con un escote pronunciado y para q Sirius hiciera lo mismo con su camiseta de manga larga, aunq de paso se fijo en algo…

- ¡Q de lunares tienes x los brazos! Nunca me había fijado. – Sirius observó fascinado los puntos marrones distribuidos x el brazo de su novia. (Palabra q nunca pensó q formara parte de su vocabulario.)

- Pues los tengo x todo el cuerpo. - Confesó Evy sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿De verdad? – Se emocionó Sirius. Luego puso cara de cachorro y sonrió traviesamente. - ¿Me dejas jugar a unir los puntos con lengua? Si no quieres lo entenderé. Me conformaré con unirlos con el dedo.

- No sé, a saber q formas me encuentras.

- Por ejemplo, por ejemplo… - Sirius observó la zona de los hombros de Evy, x donde se podía ver un grupo de lunares q trazaban una senda descendente hacia el pecho. Naturalmente tomo esa senda, con los dedos, y se puso a relatar lo q parecía. – Mira es una especie de serpiente rara, o no, una serpiente no. – Se alejo un poco tomando ángulo antes de bajar aún el tirante de la camiseta, para descubrir otro lunar entre ambos pechos q revelaba q no era una serpiente. - ¡Es un dragón! Mira q bien se ve. – Sus dedos siguieron la forma desde el hombro hasta el lugar donde acababa de descubrir el hocico del dragón.

Fue al dejar la mano ahí un segundo cuando se dio cuenta de lo rígida y nerviosa q estaba Evy.

- ¿Estás bien? – La pregunto preocupado.

- Sí. – Mintió ella. Luego con tono falsamente despreocupado. - ¿Xq?

- Xq estás temblando.

- No estoy temblando.

A modo de replica, Sirius tomo una mano de la chica y la alzó para q ella viera q la temblaba q Yeye antes de un examen.

- Bueno. Puede q este un poco alterada. – Admitió Evy. – Pero estoy bien. – Trato de demostrarlo con una sonrisa alegre, pero la salió una mueca nerviosa.

- Evy, nena, tranquila. Te prometo q no te voy a morder. – Sirius la acarició x el nacimiento del pelo tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto Evy con tono inseguro.

- Seguro. – Confirmo él con ternura.

- Pues ya te estás largando de mi cama. – Contestó ella con tono falsamente molesto.

De pronto ambos se rieron y la extraña tensión q había flotado entre los 2 se disipó.

- Verás. – Empezó Evy recuperando la seriedad. – Cuando has dicho q de q tenía miedo, pues tenías razón. Me pone un poco nerviosa el grado de intimidad q conllevara nuestra relación.

- No tienes xq hacer nada para lo q no estés lista. – Sirius la miraba con una extraña mezcla de seriedad y ternura q Evy nunca le había visto.

¿Sería así cuando se acostaba con alguna chica? ¿Siempre ponía esa expresión o la había estrenado con ella? Siempre había sentido mucha curiosidad x como era Sirius en la cama, no en el durante, sino tb en el antes (se tomaba su tiempo o iba al grano, se desnudaba del todo…) y en el después, (era de los q abrazaba o se vestía al terminar y se largaba). Y en aquel momento se debatía entre satisfacer esa curiosidad y los nervios de la primera vez. Siempre había pensado q podría controlarlos pero ahora se daba cuenta de q no era tan sencillo… Y contra pensaba "relájate" nerviosa se ponía…

- Lo siento. – Se disculpo Evy. – Pero…

- Es normal q estés nerviosa. – Sirius cortó unas disculpas q no necesitaba, aunq seguía repasando un triángulo perfecto de lunares q había encontrado en el brazo de la Onza.

- ¡Q comprensivo! – Evy fingió sorprenderse. Luego sonrió con malicia. - ¿No será q has zascandileado tanto x ahí todas estas noches q temes no dar la talla en esta?

- No me retes a demostrarte q te equivocas, nena. – Le advirtió Sirius mientras la apuntaba con el dedo índice. – Será mejor q me vaya a mi habitación.

- ¿No irás a dejarme sola? – Pregunto Evy con un ronroneo mimoso.

- No te quedas sola. Te quedas con Perla. – Corrigió Sirius.

- Ya, pero me refería a compañía humana. X favor, quédate. Al menos hasta q vengan Lily, y te eché a la calle, o Bell y me ignore otro rato. – Evy puso tal cara de gatita desvalida, Perla tb la puso en muestra de solidaridad, q Sirius accedió.

- ¿Cómo vas a tenerme entretenido hasta q ellas vengan?

- Con un juego muy divertido q consiste en meter, sacar y comer…

- ¿Eh? ¿No habías dicho q estabas demasiado nerviosa para eso? – Pregunto Sirius confuso.

- Me refería al Parchís. – Explico ella mostrando la mesa con un tablero del citado juego.

- Yo tb. – se apresuro a aclarar Sirius.

------------------------------------------

Remus trataba de entender como había pasado de estar esperando a q Bell le golpeara a estar recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de la chica justo hasta la cintura.

- Buen golpe. – La felicitó cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Ella le dedico una sonrisa de "tú y tu gracia".

- ¿Te gusta Leire o no? – Pregunto Bell.

- ¿Tú q crees?

- Q no. Si creyera realmente q te gusta no habría vuelto. – Admitió Bell. – De hecho debo confesarte algo: fui yo la q le puso la araña a Rebeca el año pasado. – Confesó la rubia algo avergonzada. – Pensaba q te gustaba y quise quitarla de mi camino…

- ¿Fuiste tú? – Bell asintió avergonzada, pero Remus en lugar de regañarla se puso a reír como si fuera lo gracioso q hubiera oído nunca. – Siempre me pregunté quién había sido para darle las gracias xq fue a raíz de eso q ella decidió dejarme en paz. Así q gracias. – La tomo la mano y le dio un beso galante allí.

- De nata. – Balbuceó Bell, impresionada de q ese simple beso la provocara escalofríos x toda la columna vertebral. – Debería ir a ducharme. Con esto de estar sangrando no he tenido tiempo de quitarme aún el uniforme o refrescarme.

- No te conviene ir a tu cuarto. – Remus señaló el mapa del Merodeador q había desplegado para ver donde podría encontrar ayuda sino iba bien la poción. Bell vio q los puntos q representaban a Sirius & Evy estaban en su cuarto demasiado cerca, (de hecho casi superpuestos.)

- ¿Y yo q hago ahora? – Pregunto Bell para si misma q para Remus.

- Dúchate aquí. – Sugirió Remus. Ella le miro algo escandalizada. Claro q tampoco tenía muchas opciones, pero si muchas objeciones.

- No tengo ropa q ponerme. – Se excuso Bell.

- Pide a los elfos q te traigan aquí la q tienen para limpiar. – Indico Remus.

- Pues… No tengo mi champú especial para pelo rubio y rizado.

- Usa el mío q es para pelo rubio. – Remus lo tomo de la mesilla donde estaba el champú.

- Pues… - A Bell ya no se le ocurrieron excusas. Salvo una. – Promete q no entrarás dentro ni nada raro.

- Palabra de Boy Scout. – Prometió Remus alzando una mano en señal de juramento.

- Los Boy Scout juran con la otra mano. Pero me vale. Espero q tengas toallas.

--

- ¿Todavía no ha vuelto Sirius de mi cuarto?

- Pues no. – Remus paso sus ojos dorados del libro q leía, al Mapa, y a Bell q salía de la ducha. - ¡Estás preciosa!

- Sólo lo dices para halagarme. – Bell sonrió encantada x el piropo. Luego volvió a su problema. - ¿Q voy a hacer? No puedo ir a la habitación. A saber q me encuentro.

- Duerme aquí. – sugirió Remus.

- ¡¿Q?! – Se escandalizó Bell.

- No estoy diciendo q los 2 en la misma cama. Puedes dormir en la de James o la de Sirius. La de Peter no te lo aconsejó q no aún estás convaleciente como para luchar contra el ecosistema q debe existir allí…

- Esta bien.

Bell se acostó en la cama vacía de James, (ya eran las 12 de la noche a lo tonto), estuvo un rato en la cama mirando el dosel, hasta q pensó q era una tontería, y decidió dejarse de mojigaterías e ir a dónde le apetecía estar.

Se levantó y se acostó en la cama de Remus. Luego se acurrucó a su lado y él, x instinto empezó a jugar con sus rizos… de pronto se dio cuenta de q no estaba solo en la cama o soñando.

- ¿Q haces aquí? – La pregunto a la rubia.

- He pensado q es una tontería. No es la primera vez q dormimos juntos. Así q, no pasa nada. – Explico Bell. – además no creo q a James le mole venir y encontrarme en su cama.

- Claro. Le gustara encontrarte en mi cama conmigo. – Dijo Remus con tono de q le parecía muy lógico.

- Supongo q es un riesgo. Así q para q merezca la pena correrlo: ¿Quién es ella?

- ¿Ella? – Remus la miro confuso.

- Antes has dicho q Evy era una amiga y q lo sabías xq estabas enamorado de otra. – Explico Bell impaciente. - ¿Quién es? O al menos dime como es…

- Pues… vale te digo como es. – Remus optó x el camino largo. – Es rubia natural.

"Bien." Pensó Bell. "eso descarta a Anya. X si acaso."

- Tiene el pelo rizado.

"Descartamos a Rebeca definitivamente."

- Tiene los ojos azules, preciosos.

"¡O no! Leire los tiene así."

- Es muy alta, casi tanto como yo.

"Eso deja a muy pocas chicas en la escuela… Creo q yo y… Nadie más." (NdA: ¡Joder! Píllalo de una vez. Sólo falta q describa tu pijama. No debí dejar q Evy acaparara todo el lote de Intuición. Debí dejar algo para esta.) - ¿Q?

Remus observó la cara de sorpresa de la chica q acababa de asimilar la noticia. Decidió explicarse.

- Sé q pensarás q es horrible q para aclarar mis sentimientos tuviera q estar a punto de liarme con una de tus amigas, pero… - Remus no pudo terminar el ensayado discurso. Bell se inclino y volvió a darle uno de sus mejores golpes.

Mientras la puerta se abrió un poco, y los ojos azules de Sirius mostraron un brillo de diversión al ver la escena. En vista de q no venía nadie había decidido ir a investigar a su cuarto. No podía interrumpirles con algo tan absurdo como dormir. X eso sacó la varita y convocó su pijama. Luego volvió al cuarto de Evy, donde esperaba q la Onza le asilara.

Bell no oyó la puerta al cerrarse, pero se apartó con cierta brusquedad sorprendida de su propia osadía. Ni siquiera podía creer q ella, la tímida y dulce Bell, se hubiera abalanzado así sobre Remus… Iba a tratar de balbucear algo (una tímida disculpa). Había abierto la boca lo justo para ello cuando Remus la beso y ella se olvido de las disculpas, centrando su atención sólo en el beso.

Y se siguieron besando, se besaron hasta q la habitación empezó a dar vueltas x la falta de aire. Y entonces siguieron besándose mientras su ropa de noche, (pijamas, pero queda mejor lo de ropa/traje de noche) se iba desperdigando x toda la habitación.

Y siguieron así hasta q de pronto

- ¡Aú! – Remus dio un pequeño aullido al hacer un movimiento raro y comprobar q efectivamente tenía el hombro dislocado.

- ¿Q te pasa? – Exclamó Bell asustada pensando q había hecho algo mal y casi saltando de la cama.

- Bell. No hace falta q huyas… - La tranquilizó Remus al tiempo q la hacía un gesto para volver a la cama. Ella lo hizo pero se sentó en el borde de la misma. – Creo q me he dislocado el hombro cuando Sirius me ha roto el bate en él.

- Mira q es bruto. – Se quejo Bell, acercándose y examinando el hombro olvidando q ella misma le intentó meter un puñetazo no hace ni 10 páginas. – Si q esta dislocado. Pero te lo puedo arreglar en un periquete.

Tras esto Bell tomo la varita del licántropo y empezó a hacer conjuros curativos, siempre con las quejas de Remus, ya q es un hecho científicamente demostrado q a un hombre se le puede: despeñar con el coche x un barranco, hacerle pasar 7 cristaleras, enfrentarse con una horda de samuráis sicópatas q no se quejara. Eso sí cuando la rubia de turno le este curando se quejara como si le estuvieran torturando. Conclusión: las rubias no son buenas enfermeras.

- Ya esta. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí. Aunque creo q esta noche no puedo hacer esfuerzos. –Comento Remus con cara de lobito apenado.

- Ya lo veo. Creo q volveré a la cama de James. – Bell se agachó y recogió su pijama.

- ¿Xq? – Pregunto Remus con extrañeza mientras se ponía la parte superior de su traje de noche. (Traducción: su camiseta de pijama.)

- Pues xq, no creo q te siente bien q durmamos juntos. No solo x el hombro. – Bell vaciló antes de lanzar una breve mirada a cierto bulto bajo las sábanas x la zona donde andaba Remus.

- Ah, ya entiendo. Tranquila lo soportaré.

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto ella no muy convencida.

- Seguro. – Aseguro Remus.

Claro q era una de las cosas másfáciles de prometer q de hacer xq cuando ella se tumbó a su lado se dio cuenta de 2 cosas: 1) Iba a ser una noche muy larga; 2) ella no había dicho q le quería. Vale, el beso podía interpretarse como un Te quiero, pero él necesitaba oírlo. Aunq tal vez primero debería decirle su pequeño secreto.

- Rem. – Susurró Bell de pronto.

- ¿Sí? – Respondió el tb susurrando.

- Yo tb te quiero. – Dijo ella, antes de volver a caer dormida.

- Bueno, un problema menos. – Pensó Remus antes de dormirse tb.

------------------------------------------

_Hora: 3 de la mañana._

_Lugar: el dichoso cuarto ese sin puerta, según Lily / el nido de amor, según James. _

- Lily, deja ya de buscar esa puerta q no existe y ven a la cama conmigo. – James dio palmaditas en el colchón junto a él, invitando a la pelirroja a acudir allí. Ella le miró desdeñosamente y volvió a buscar en silencio. – Ya sé q te preocupa.

- Lo dudo. – Repuso ella sin dejar de examinar x 500000000 vez una sospechosa pata de mesa con forma de hoja de eucalipto.

- Pues lo sé. Temes no poder controlar tus instintos al estar en la misma cama q yo. Es normal, soy una víctima de mi carisma y atractivo personal q me convierten en un irresistible imán para las chicas. – James puso una sonrisa de pillo al tiempo q formaba una falsa expresión de sacrificio. – Pero tranquila, nada pasará.

- Xq no me traes en absoluto.

- ¿Entonces xq pagaste 30000 G x mí? – James sonrió con inocencia a la expresión de "te perdono la vida" de Lily. – No importa. No podrás reclamar el premio esta noche, xq esta cama es tan grande q necesitarías brújula, mapa y la orientación de las estrellas para encontrarme. X eso me duermo tranquilo.

Para demostrarlo James, se durmió de costado mirando hacia dentro de la cama. Lily se fijo atentamente en la gran cama q había salido del sofá y q era lo bastante grande para q durmiera en ella media familia de gigantes, algo apretujada. James tenía razón: si se ponían a buscarse acababan perdidos.

Decidió darse x vencida, allí no había puerta q valiera así q tendría q esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Resignada Lily se quito la ropa quedándose en camiseta de manga corta y bragas y se metió en la cama en el extremo opuesto a James.

Sin embargo tampoco estuvo mucho así. Hacía frío xq era el lado próximo a la ventana, (aunq tal vez fuera su subconsciente q quería q se acercara a James) así q salió de la cama, se subió a la cabecera y se deslizó de nuevo a la cama al lado de James, q seguía dormido como un angelito. O como un niño malo q ha tenido un día particularmente agotador.

Lily le observó un momento sorprendida de no haberle despertado, y luego se quedó embobada viendo lo guapo q estaba cuando dormía. Enternecida x la escena, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se acurrucó a su lado y se quedó dormida.

James q no estaba aún dormido, sólo lo fingía xq sabía q si no Lily no se iba a dormir, abrió un ojo y esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. Luego volvió a cerrar el ojo castaño y se quedó dormido.

--

- ¿Pero xq habéis dormido vosotros 2 aquí?

James & Lily abrieron los ojos a la vez para encontrarse con Hagrid, q con la peluda cabeza sobre sus caras les miraba curioso.

- Es q esa es mi cama. – Explicó el semigigante. – La uso cuando hace mucho frío para dormir en mi cabaña y vengo a dormir al castillo.

- ¡Ahaaaa! – Contesto Lily aún medio dormida, sin darse cuenta q seguía acurrucada contra el pecho de James, q rezaba para q no se diera cuenta nunca de ese detalle.

- Pero sigo sin entender xq habéis dormido aquí. – Lily temió q el guardabosque se creyera algo q no era pero x fortuna era demasiado ingenuo para pensar mal.

- Es q nos quedamos encerrados y como no hay puerta hasta q vuelva a salir el sol. – Explico Lily.

- ¿Y xq no usasteis el pasadizo secreto? Y no me digáis q no era xq no sabíais dónde estaba xq James lo sabe perfectamente. Sus amigos y él vienen a verme muchas noches cuando duermo aquí. – Dijo Hagrid tranquilamente sin saber q estaba clavando los últimos clavos del ataúd de James.

- ¿Q? – Pregunto Lily furiosa saltando de la cama tan rápido como si la hubieran puesto muelles en las piernas. - ¿Tú sabías q había un pasadizo?

- Sí. – Repuso James tranquilamente.

- ¿Y xq no lo dijiste? ¿Xq dijiste q no había pasadizo?

- Xq me molestó mucho eso q dijiste de lo había hecho a propósito y lo de q sólo era una excusa para follar, y luego dijiste lo de la apuesta, ad pense q sería muy romántico quedarnos aquí juntos así q…

- ¡Pero tú estás loco! Peor: eres un enfermo. Un obseso. Un maníaco. Un…

- Vale ya Evans. Q ya he captado lo q me quieres decir.

- No la interrumpas James. – Le aconsejó Hagrid. – Déjala q se desahogue. Mejor q salga a q entre.

- Vale, continúa. – La invito James.

- No tengo ya nada q decirte. Me voy de aquí. – Lily se dirigió hacia la recién regresada puerta.

- No puedes hacer eso.

- ¿Y me lo vas a impedir tú, Potter? – Lily le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

- No, pero seguro q Filch te detiene x exhibicionista. Vas en ropa interior. – La recordó James con un movimiento de cabeza.

Lily se puso colorada como nunca antes de tomar sus cosas de suelo y ponerse la ropa de cualquier manera.

- Ahora si q me voy. – Anunció Lily.

- Vale, vete. – James se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual, cosa q hizo q a Lily le dieran ganas de quedarse.

- ¿Sabes q? Eres un mentiroso patológico. – le acuso la pelirroja.

- Y tu una amargada. – espetó James.

- Y tu un engreído.

- Pues tú eres una mandona.

- Y tú un vanidoso y…

- No Lily, no puedes decir 2 insultos en la misma frase. Ahora le toca a James. – La amonestó Hagrid feliz de haber pillado la dinámica del juego.

- Hagrid esto no es un juego. Paso de vosotros. Ahora sí me largo. – Lily llego de nuevo hasta la puerta, pero al llegar allí se volvió hacia James. – Y para q lo sepas no soy una amargada. Soy una chica feliz eres tú el q me vuelve así.

James se sorprendió al ver q Lily se había tomado eso tan enserio, de hecho casi habría jurado q estaba apunto de llorar. Tras despedirse de Hagrid fue a perseguirla y tratar de hacerse perdonar.

Sin embargo cuando llegó al cuarto de las chicas se dio de narices, de la manera literal posible, con la puerta q la pelirroja había cerrado con toda su mala leche.

------------------------------------------

Pues sí, se acabó el capítulo 23, con las cosas o menos encarriladas en el plano romántico.

En el próximo capítulo, el 24: Lily ha entrado en su habitación a saber la cara q pone cuando vea a quien ha asilado Evy en su ausencia. Tb será bonita la cara de James al ver con quien ha pasado su "hermanita" la noche. X otra parte todos, (sí todos: Bell, Evy, Lily, Yeye, Will, Remus, Sirius, James, Rosier, Snape, Doris y Misi) se reunirán para tratar de hacer una venganza conjunta contra McNair, Avery y las peliteñidas. Será curioso cuanto menos anecdótico.

X otra parte, tengo una pequeña encuesta en mente, ahí va la pregunta de millón: ¿Debe Anya ser incluida en la venganza conjunta de nuestros intrépidos protagonistas?

Opción a. Sí, pobre chica. Fue tan maja con lo de Remus.

Opción b. Ni de coña. Un acto noble no es bastante para redimirla. (Cita textual de piratas del Caribe.)

Opción c. NSNC. ¡Q lo decida la autora!

¡Así q animaos a participar!

De momento eso es todo amigos...

Nos leemos, pronto.

Besos para todos.

CarlaGrey

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro de la orden Siriusana.


	24. Les va el riesgo

Disclaimer: Después de 24 capítulos... ¿aún toca ponerlo? ¡Que pereza! Pero vale. No todos los personajes son míos, los que no son míos pertenecen a Rowling and company así que nada de demandas porque ellos son los ricos y yo... no.

Pos aquí andamos de nuevo con esta locura, que menos mal que me dio por escribir algo porque pensaba que tenía más tiempo y luego no era así. Pero bueno, eso ya paso y he vuelto de nuevo, pero antes de volver toca responder a los mensajitos, así que no desesperéis.

Ginny84: Más que obsceno a mi me sonó a Claudia pidiendo más sangre a Lestat. Bueno, ya ves que esta ves no tarde tanto. Me alegra que confíes en mi para decidirte x la opción c. A ver que sale de esto. Besos.

Ivy Potter Black: Hola, es que la otra vez tuve dificultades técnicas x eso tarde tanto, pero intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. Uf, creo que Evy va estar algo liada próximamente para hacerle putadas a Peter, aunque ya verás que la rata tiene su pequeño castigo, je, je. Abrazos.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Bueno, ya veo que tu opinión sobre mi maldad y bondad es oscilante, eso esta bien, hay que estar actualizada. Ya sé que no salieron mucho Joy & Snape, pero es que mientras los demás me salen solas las escenas, en su caso me cuesta más. Tranquila, te aseguro que Lily no termina sola y sin Harry aunque parezca que le va a costar. No te creas que solo me llamaste guapa un par de veces. No es tanto. Besines.

Noriko: Calla que todavía ando resacosa de la macro fiesta de cumple. Sí, la verdad es q Rosier para ligar necesita toda la ayuda del mundo. Y Evy, yo creo que los nervios se la pasaran enseguida. Con ese pivonazo delante. Lo de los treinta mil G, es que es muy socorrido para ganar una discusión, así que no creo que James renuncié a decirlo, cuando pueda. Y Snape... bueno, algún día tenía que dar el paso, ¿no? ¿Te imaginas a Bushy & Hussein peleando al estilo Bell & Remus? Mejor no lo hagas o te traumatizaras. Te tomaré la palabra con el helado de cuajada con miel. ¡Que rico!

SweetSugar894: Hola, si recibi tu Emilio, estaba a punto de mandarte el capi, te lo juro, pasa q a veces me cuesta reaccionar. Suelo actualizar una vez x semana, a no ser que las cosas se tuerzan mucho. ¿Qué te entristeces porque termina el fict? Mmm. Habrá que hacer algo al respecto. Chao.

MoonyPotterBlack: Hola, gracias x las felicitaciones. ¿Estudias medicina? ¿Qué año? Me alegro que 2 de mis personajes de creación propia estén entre tus favoritos. En cuanto a que Lily sea más buena con James... Es que la pelirroja es muy cabezota. No hay manera. Como la Evy, que hay que decir que a veces tb tiene lo suyo. Mi mail es Escribe cuando quieras.

Kurumi – Desu: Ay, pobre. De exámenes. ¿Q tal te salieron? Seguro que bien. ¿Preguntas lo de Bell & Remus porque quieres que salgan o porque no sabes si podrás soportar que salgan? Siento que casi potarás en la escena entre Joy & Snape. ¿Tan mal lo hice? Ya se me ocurrirás algo para Navidades. Un especial de 2 capis o algo así.

Arwen Wood: Tranquila cariño, espero que al menos te desahogaras poniendo a parir a Bell, porque la dejaste calentita, ¿eh? Y no en el buen sentido. Te repito que ser de la familia de Evy no te reportará ninguna ventaja, mira que yo lo digo x tu bien, que están como cabras y ninguno suele pasar de los 25 años, que la palman antes. Hombre, yo creo que James esta tocando fondo con Lily, una vez allí abajo solo se puede remontar. Así me gusta, una chica sin piedad. Yo creo que al final no la perdonaré. No sé. Un beso.

Arwen Wood: ya sé que te equivocaste de capi, este lo pusiste en el 15, pero lo que cuente es el cómputo global.

Antonieta: Si, el puente fue genial, pero duro muy poco... menos mal que ya llega la Navidad. Sí, la verdad es que la declaración llevaba el sello personal de Sirius, x todas partes. Es un poco mala leche, para una vez que Snape se decide abrir su corazoncito, se lo abre a la chica que no es... es que Bell es torpe, desde que nació además. Claro, que Si. Con lo lista que es Lily si se hubiera querido ir, encontraría el pasadizo. Pero era su subconsciente. Vamos que me abandonas y te vas a otra página. Vale, vale. Ve a donde quieras, pero al menos deja RR.

CaRoLiNa: Hola, me alegra q te guste el fict. Sí, la verdad es que mis niños y niñas tienen demasiados problemas sexuales. Aja, ja. De la escuela de Lily de "pelear es afrodisíaco". Pos yo entiendo mejor a Remus que a Bell, la verdad. A mi es que Snape me cae bien, vamos, hay gente que me cae mucho peor que él. Te daré una pista: empieza por P y termina en Eter. Me cae peor que Voldemort, fíjate. Y si que es muy romántica Joy, no lo había visto así nunca. Aún no llevo 200, estoy apunto de pasar esa barrera psicológica en breve. PDTA: me gusta tu idea. Si la verdad es que Anya es tan retorcida que vete a saber tu lo que esta pensando. Nos leemos.

Adrea – Black: Hola, si que me andabas desaparecida en combate. Esa conciencia tuya es un poco pesada. Espero que al menos hacerla caso te sirviera para hacer bien los exámenes. Menos mal que vas de 2 en 2, porque sino...

Sirius & Evy: Mira al final conseguí que aunque la onza no te cayera bien al menos te pusieras un poco de su parte. Además que entre su amiga y su novio en potencia la tenían machacada. Sí, tb tengo curiosidad x ver (o experimentar) como es Sirius en una partida de parchís.

Remus & Bell: Sí, vaya con la rubia. Con lo buena que parecía cuando me la regalaron con el Happy Meal. Primero va de Emily, la segunda esposa de Ross, y luego de Ángel de Charlie, practicando su variedad favorita de lucha libre. X cierto, que sepas que si aún no mate a la rata es xq aún no me decido x una muerte lo bastante dolorosa y repulsiva para él. Aún no me creo que defendieras a Evy. ¡Quién te ha visto y quien te ve!

Snape & Joy: Vale, lo admito, al menos de momento Snape es bueno, pero igual se le pasa pronto. A mi tb me parece preciosa su declaración, aunque sino se hubiera equivocado de persona hubiera quedado mejor. Ay, sí, lo del galeón de Joy la quedo gracioso, mira que cuando me la imagino así hasta yo me río, aunque se supone que yo no debería decirlo.

James & Lily: (no los llames los Potter, que Lily nos mata, niña.) Ya sabía yo que tu querrías consolar a James, si es q te veo venir. Creo que si la pelirroja no andara x la escuela, James se aburriría demasiado, ¿a ver que chica le iba rechazar sino? Así que crees que James la llevo allí aposta. Yo creo en la buena fe del chaval, (sí buena fe, ja.) En serio. Esta claro que James es algo sinvergüenza, pero un sinvergüenza adorable.

Creo que me dejo un huevo de cosas para contestarte, pero es que sino empiezo y no acabo. X mi parte, esta compensado los 3 RR. Enseguida ves lo que pasa, x cierto me ha encantado el comentario de "caperucita en la cama del lobo feroz". A ver que cara ponen esos 2. besos de turrón. ¡Que estamos en Navidad! Eso dice el Corte Inglés desde hace la tira de tiempo.

K-rmen: Pos nada, deja que te sorprenda con el tema de Anya. Suerte en tu teletransporte al cuerpo de Evy para así poder estar con Sirius. Un beso.

Antíope Black: Hola, si a Snape le quedo muy chula, aunque la Leire la desmereció un poco. Me alegra que te pareciera genial el capítulo. Sí, la venganza conjunta tiene buena pinta, a ver sino se matan primero entre ellos.

Iraty Rowling: Hola, bueno que no importa tu nombre lo dices tu. ¿Sino lo sé como te contesto? ¿Cuántos años tengo? La, la, la. Eso mejor lo hablas con mi partida de nacimiento. Ya me habían comentado lo de Gryfindor, pero solo una vez, es que siempre me da pereza consultar los libros y ahora me da pereza corregirlo. Pero si eso te relaja... Gracias x la corrección. ¿Hojas de Word? La media es 20 x capi, solo el capi, sin los RR. Con los RR sube a 25 o x ahí. No era tan largo el RR. Besines.

Traviesa: Hola, oye, que me puedes llamar Carla a secas, no hace falta que me cuentes el nombre y el apellido. ¿Qué más? Tb creo que lo de Anya fue un lapsus de bondad y que enseguida se la pasa. Besos.

Iraty Rowling: ¿Sabes que cada vez que escribo tu nombre el Word me hace esto: Iratí? Te lo digo x si algún día se me colara uno no te me enfades. Sí, lo del plan de Evy lo saque un poco de "Abajo el amor". Lo del Jaguar, cuando llegues aquí sabrás que va mejor la cosa, pero la idea de que un personaje se trasformara en Jaguar es de Isabel Allende, aunque luego se me ocurrió que Remus decía en un momento del tercer libro q "él no era un experto en la lucha contra dementores" y eso conllevaba que hay seres que sí lo son, y de ahí surgieron los onzas. Espero haberte contestado. Besines.

Lizzie Black 86: Sí, a mi estas cosas tan pronto me vienen como que se me pasan. Me parece que ese fict que dices de la rata lo leí, o uno muy parecido, pero, ¿sabes q? A mi me cae fatal. Mucho peor incluso q Voldemort O Malfoy, porque a estos 2 se les ve venir desde lejos y sabes q debes guardarte las espaldas de ellos, pero el capullo de Petigrew te da la puñalada hasta el mango en cuanto te descuidas y sin avisar. Odio a la gente así. Habrá que ver a la Lily, en plan madre sobre protectora, (seguro q cuando estuvo embarazada de 3 días ya le compro a Harry la sillita esa de seguridad para llevarle en el coche) Un beso guapa.

Lena 07: Po zi, vaya despiste. Que no vuelva a pasar. Lo que me preocupa es que Hagrid te parezca un encanto. ¿De verdad q te lo parece? A mi me cae fatal. Es más, creo que si Rowling se lo carga en lugar de a Sirius tc perderíamos mucho y a Harry le hubiera dolido igual. Dejemos eso ahora. Besos.

Dimebonitareina: Sí, al fin llego el amor a este fict. No os acostumbréis que yo soy de comedia pura y dura. Si acaso un poco de aventura. No creo que Rosier necesite un ayudante, creo q necesita un siquiatra. De hecho, ahora q lo pienso, lo de Anya fue peor, porque además de tratar a Joy trató de matar a mi Will, y eso es imperdonable. Así que creo que se me paso la piedad. UN besote.

Ahora si pasamos al grano, así que. Carla aparece vestida de azafata, perdón, asistente de vuelo en caso de emergencia las salidas están aquí, allí y allá. Les recordamos que no esta permitido fumar y les recomendamos que apaguen sus teléfonos móviles si no quieren que el avión se estrelle y terminemos como los de Viven. Tras la chorrada del día, y ya sin más tardanza, CarlaGrey Pictures se complace en presentar un nuevo capítulo de esta producción:

CAPÍTULO 24: LOS VA EL RIESGO.

Sirius estaba despierto con Evy abrazada a él aún dormida. Así parecía tan dulce, tan tierna, tan delicada, tan inocente… La verdad es que era un poco aburrida así dormida, y llevaba un rato estudiando cúal sería la mejor técnica para despertarla.

Finalmente optó x un clásico. Se inclinó hacia los labios de la Onza y empezó a besarla con dulzura. La chica no tardó en reaccionar y responder al beso con másentusiasmo aún del que tenía previsto Sirius, ya que Evy se había puesto sobre una de las piernas del chico y acariciaba sus abdominales al tiempo que el beso se volvía másintenso.

De pronto Evy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no era uno de sus sueños raros… Pero en vez de alejarse decorosamente como haría una buena chica se quedo mirando a Sirius con una perezosa sonrisa apoyando su cabeza en su brazo doblado.

- Me gusta tu manera de dar los buenos días. – Dijo al fin Evy sin dejar de sonreír.

- Y a mí tú manera de responderlos. – Sirius le lanzó una sonrisa sensual y traviesa, que de pronto se volvió divertida. - ¿Que estabas soñando tú para responder de esa manera?

- Sí eres bueno igual te lo muestro algún día. Cuando este preparada. – Prometió Evy al tiempo que se inclinaba para darle otro beso.

- Entre tanto, hay algo que espero que si que estés preparada para mostrarme. – Sirius la dedico una mirada elocuente.

- No. – Contestó ella al ver a que se refería.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto él con tono mimoso.

- Pues porque … - Evy se paró buscando una excusa lo bastante buena. – No. – Respondió al final a falta de ella.

- Venga. X favor. X favor. X favor. X favor. X favor…

- Esta bien. – Accedió Evy, harta de la técnica "repite hasta que se rinda x agotamiento".

Evy expulso todo el aire de golpe antes de lanzar las mantas hacia atrás de la cama y trasformarse en jaguar tal y como Sirius la pidió. Luego se acercó a él juguetonamente, q la acarició x la parte del lomo haciendo que ronroneara como un gato grande y mimoso. El chico observó divertido que cada roseta del lomo coincidía con uno de los lunares de la espalda de la chica.

Finalmente Evy hizo fluir su cuerpo para recuperar su forma humana, y vestida con el camisoncito rojo q se había puesto para dormir en honor de su invitado sorpresa, para disgusto de Sirius.

- ¿Cuándo has hecho el hechizo ese para no perder la ropa al volver a tu forma? – Pregunto el chico con tono desilusionado.

- Basta con pensarlo mientras te transformas. – Explico Evy distraída peinando con sus dedos su pelo liso. Pero su mano se detuvo en el aire al entender el motivo de la pregunta. – ¡Pero que cabrón! – Exclamó en tono que no se sabía si era insulto o halago. – Tú lo que querías era verme desnuda.

- Esta bien. Lo confieso. ¿Q penitencia crees q debo cumplir como castigo? - Sirius hizo una de sus reverencias de falsa humildad que quedó muy elegante pese a estar en la cama.

- Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. – Evy le lanzó una mirada tan elocuente como la que le lanzó antes Sirius.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – Sirius se sorprendió al descubrir que ella sabía que eran animagos.

- Porque sé que Remus es licántropo, y que vais con él todas las noches de luna llena desde hace 3 años, 2 para Peter. La única forma de que hagáis eso es que fuerais animagos. ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Es que a veces tengo la impresión de que tú lo sabes todo de mi y yo en cambio apenas sé nada de ti.

- Eso no es cierto. – Negó Evy, pese a que sabía que él tenía másrazón de lo que suponía. – No sé en que animal te transformas.

- Pues ahora lo verás.

Al instante casi, Sirius se trasformó en un precioso perro negro de ojosclaros que se puso a jugar con ella, tal y como Evy había jugado con él.

Estaban así cuando la puerta se abrió y un grito de guerra retumbó en la habitación:

- ¡Odio a James Potter! – Proclamó Lily, al tiempo que daba un portazo. No tardó mucho en oírse el ruido de un golpe contra la puerta, Evy estaba segura de que fue James dándose de cara contra ella.

- Quédate así. – Le sugirió Evy a Sirius en un susurro. – No me apetece que Lily nos use para desahogar se cabreo.

Sirius la dio un lametón como diciendo: "estoy contigo". Aunque también podía interpretarse como un "te comería a lametones, nena." Aún pensando en eso la chica descorrió las cortinas y con voz perezosa, como si se acabara de despertar, le pregunto a Lily:

- ¿Lily? ¿Eres tú?

- Sí, Evy. – Confirmo la pelirroja gritando desde el baño, donde se dedicaba a lanzar todo objeto que se la ponía a tiro contra la pared. – Soy yo. Y ojalá James se muriera.

Entre tanto James se dedicaba a aporrear la puerta en un intento desesperado de que le abrieran, y pedir perdón a la pelirroja. Evy, que sabía x experiencia lo horrible que es esperar a que te abran la puerta, fue a abrirle.

- Ni se te ocurra. – Amenazó Lily volviendo del baño y viendo el movimiento de su amiga.

A Sirius le pareció que el movimiento de la pelirroja era bastante amenazante x eso salto de la cama con el pelo erizado y se interpuso entre ambas chicas dispuesto a proteger a Evy.

- ¿Que ha hecho el pobre James esta vez? – Pregunto Evy con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿De dónde ha salido este perro? – Pregunto Lily a su vez mirando fijamente a Sirius.

- Yo he preguntado primero. – Contesto Evy con serenidad.

La habitación quedo en silencio mientras las chicas se observaban como si fueran jugadores de póquer calibrando la mejor jugada. Aunque eso de silencio es un decir, porque con James aporreando la puerta y pidiendo q le dejaran entrar... Finalmente las chicas llegaron a un acuerdo.

- Pues el "pobre" James se dedicaba a salir con Samy para darme celos, y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad después de que yo hiciera el ridículo en la subasta. No. Me tuve q enterar por Samy. ¡Fue humillante! ¿Y el perro?

- Vino anoche, x lo visto en su habitación no lo querían. Así que le he acogido temporalmente. – Explico Evy mientras se sentaba como un indio en la cama y Sirius apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo pidiendo mimos. – Esa Samy es idiota. Decirte eso... que poco sentido de la estrategia. Pero eso es pasado... ¿Que te ha hecho esta vez?

- El muy CAPULLO. – Lily alzó la voz para q James oyera el insulto. – Nos ha encerrado en una sala y ha dicho q no tenía puerta para poder pasar la noche juntos cuando si la tenía...

- ¿En serio? ¡Que romántico!

- ¡Yo también lo creo! – grito James desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Cállate Potter! – riñó Lily, antes de volverse a Evy. – Y para q lo sepas, Evy, no es romántico. Es vil y traicionero. X otra parte: ¿ese perro no se podía haber comido a Perla?

- ¡Q va! Es muy bueno, y guapo. ¿A que si, cariñito? – Evy centró su atención en Sirius que empezó a lamerla la cara.

- A Bell le encantará. X cierto: ¿dónde esta? – Lily miro la habitación y comprobó q la rubia no había dormido en su cama. – Porque no ha dormido aquí

- Ya. – Repuso Evy distraída, aún jugando con Sirius. – Es que ha dormido con Remus.

- ¿Q? ¿Q BELL HA DORMIDO CON REMUS?

- Nooooo. – se apresuró Evy a corregir al ver que había cometido un error.

- No trates de encubrirla, Evy. – La regañó Lily con el tono más irritante de su época de prefecta perfecta. – Debo de confesar q no esperaba esto de Bell. Aprovechar que yo desaparezco un rato para irse a la cama con un Lobito.

- ¿Lobito? – Sirius levanto la cabeza del regazo de Evy asombrado de que Lily pudiera saber lo de Remus. Pero la pelirroja siguió a lo suyo sin fijarse en el perro.

- De ti sí. No te ofendas Evy. Pero tu eres muy capaz de hacer algo así. Bastaba con q Black te pusiera ojos tiernos, te soltara alguna chorrada romántica y ya estaba liada.

- Eh. – Protestaron a la vez Evy & Sirius. El segundo a ladridos.

- Aunque mejor con Black que con Devine. De verdad que no sé en que pensabas.

- En eso tiene razón. – Pensó Sirius.

- Y yo no sé en que pienso... aquí dándote la charla cuando te has portado bien mientras que a saber lo que habrá hecho Bell toda la noche con el pervertido de Lupin... Con lo buen chico que parece no como Black & Potter, que se les ve venir a millas. Me voy a rescatar a Bell. – anunció finalmente Lily levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Pero por que no dejas q la pobre chica disfrute un poco? – Pregunto Evy levantándose también de la cama y siguiendo a la pelirroja.

- Que eso no es diversión, que te lo digo yo... – Lily trató de tomar el picaporte.

- Deja que lo decida ella. – Evy dio un manotazo para alejar la mano de Lily del pomo.

- Pero a ti que más te da. – Lily hizo otro intento de abrir la puerta.

- Porque tienes que quitarte esa obsesión con las relaciones de los demás. – Sentenció Evy poniéndose frente a la puerta y no dejando que Lily la abriera.

- Vale. Esta bien. Me convenciste. – Lily se dio la vuelta y se fue para su cama.

- Bien me alegra de que hayas entrado en razón. - Evy se alejó de la puerta y fue a donde quería estar: a la cama con Sirius. Tal vez sino tuviera tantas ganas de volver ahí no hubiera caído en la trampa de Lily.

De pronto Lily se lanzó sobre la puerta y la abrió con entusiasmo feliz de que su plan hubiera dado resultado... Y se dio de cara con James.

- Me alegra de que hayas entrado en razón, Lily. Verás yo quería decirte...

- Ahora no tengo tiempo. – Corto la pelirroja que salió corriendo para el cuarto de los chicos.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó Evy, saliendo corriendo detrás de Lily, culpándose x haber sido engañada como si fuera una aficionada.

- ¿Pasa algo, Evy? – Pregunto James al verla salir así.

- No tengo tiempo. – Repuso ella esquivando al chico y corriendo detrás de Lily.

- ¿Pero que coño las pasara?

- Lily va a matar a Remus, Evy se culpa y va a impedírselo. – Explico Sirius recuperando su forma y acercándose hacia su amigo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y tu de donde sales? ¿Y por qué estás tan resplandeciente?

- Pues...

- ¿Has dormido con Evy? – acuso James.

- Pues... Sí. – Reconoció Sirius.

- Felicidades, Padfoot. Me alegro de q os hayáis reconciliado. – Le felicito James de corazón. (NdA: no borréis de la memoria esa felicitación.)

- Pues no sé porque lo felicitas. – Leticia intervino en la escena, con sus rulos y la mascarilla verde aún puesta sobre su cara al natural, es decir, con todas sus verrugas ya que la chapuza que hizo la enfermera Lochkart el día anterior no la dejaba hacerse el hechizo para mejorar su aspecto. – El castigo porque un chico duerma en el cuarto de las chicas, o que una chica duerma en el de los chicos es la expulsión... Hoy va a ser un buen día.

- No te creas. Que tu no puedes expulsar a nadie. – Contradijo James. – Según la norma 666, párrafo 7, artículo 69, para que un alumno pueda ser expulsado por un prefecto tiene que ser supervisado por un jefe de casa o por un premio anual.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto la peliteñida menos segura.

- En serio. – Confirmo James, ya que Sirius no la miraba ni a la cara.

- Pues buscaré a McGonagall... Pero cuando vuelva si ellas están en vuestro cuarto, lograré expulsaros a todos. – Amenazó Leticia antes de salir corriendo a buscar a su jefa de casa.

- James, ¿que dice exactamente la norma 666? – Pregunto Virgi que había seguido toda la conversación y se la notaba entusiasmada por la idea de una nueva norma que cumplir.

- No existe. Me la acabo de inventar. – James se volvió para Sirius. – Vamos, tenemos que evitar que nuestras locas se hagan daño y sacarlas de nuestro cuarto para que no nos pueda expulsar...

------------------------------------------

Por su parte Bell llevaba un buen rato negándose a despertar por temor a encontrarse en su cama y descubrir que lo de la noche anterior fue un sueño. De hecho, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad se dedicaba a pasar una especie de cinta metal con los mejores momentos del día: el besazo de Remus en el campo, su gran partido, las felicitaciones, el besazo de Remus en el campo, el puñetazo que le dio Snape a McNair, cuando la enfermera las dijo que Joy estaba bien, el besazo de Remus en el campo... La verdad es que ese recuerdo se empezaba a rallar de tanto pasarlo.

Finalmente, con precaución, abrió un ojo y se encontró con los dorados de Remus, que tumbado de costado junto a ella la miraba con cariñosa curiosidad. Extrañamente, Bell no se puso colorada, la verdad es que se sentía muy cómoda.

- ¿Cuánto llevas despierto? – Pregunto al final.

- No mucho. – contestó él que apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche. – aún es muy pronto.

- Creo que tengo q irme. Si Leticia se entera de que he dormido aquí me expulsara sólo para allanarle el campo a su amiga.

- Sí, la verdad es que parece que si esta semana no expulsa a alguien no se va a quedar a gusto. – Admitió Remus. – Aunque a mi me preocupa más Lily.

- Pues sí. – Concedió Bell. – si se entera de que he dormido aquí entrara como un huracán rojo y se liara una... ¿Has visto mi sujetador?

- Sí, estaba por aquí. – Remus tomo la citada prenda íntima.

- Gracias.

Bell lo tomo y se puso a hacer ejercicios de elasticidad en nivel de dificultad 20,5 para poder abrocharlo.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Se ofreció Remus viendo que la chica se iba a quedar sin vértebras en el proceso.

- Vale.

Justo cuando Remus la abrochaba el sujetador fue el momento elegido por Lily para abrir la puerta e irrumpir como un huracán rojo en la habitación. Al ver la escena, los peores temores de Lily se confirmaron, así q se lanzo en plancha sobre la cama para salvar a su amiga del pervertido número 3 de Gryffindor.

En el momento que Lily saltaba hacia la cama, Evy entro en la habitación y vio a Remus & Bell sentados con la misma expresión que un peatón a punto de ser arrollado por un autobús y a Lily en el papel estelar del autobús, así que ella misma se lanzó también detrás de Lily para detenerla.

Para cuando James & Sirius llegaron al lugar se encontraron a las tres chicas enzarzadas en plena discusión en la cama de Remus, por su parte su dueño estaba sentado en el suelo donde Lily le había empujado, mirando estupefacto la absurda discusión.

- ¡Joder, Rem! Que buena mano tienes para las mujeres... – Le admiro Sirius ayudando al licántropo a levantarse.

- Pues si. – Confirmo James con traviesa sonrisa. – No sabes lo que a mi me cuesta meter a Lily en mi cama... ¡Y tu lo haces en nada!

- No soy el único que tiene esa habilidad. – Remus se puso de pie y miro a Sirius con una sonrisa divertida. - ¿Por qué si no el Sr. Black esta tan resplandeciente?

- Pues... ¿No deberíamos separarlas antes de que se nos lesionen o algo peor? – Pregunto Sirius tratando de cambiar de tema.

Según decía esto se inicio una especie de reacción en cadena: Bell tratando de evitar el intento de rescate de Lily y la ayuda no reclamada de Evy, la dio un empujón a la segunda que hizo q la onza se golpeara la cabeza contra una de las columnas que sujetaban el dosel. La onza furiosa dio una patada hacia Bell, pero aturdida por el golpe, falló y alcanzó a Lily en la espalda. La pelirroja se fue para delante y le metió el dedo en el ojo a Bell.

- Tarde para eso. – Comento James, antes de ir con sus amigos a hacer control de daños.

- ¿Estás bien? – Sirius tenía a Evy abrazada y examinaba el lugar donde chocó contra el poste.

- Para nada. La Barbie asesina esa... – Señaló a Bell, molesta. – Me ha matado 2 de mis preciosísimas neuronas.

- ¡Que no ha sido aposta! – Se defendió Bell molesta, ya que sabía que Evy solo llamaba Barbies a las chicas que peor le caían. – Además la ex prefecta loca casi me deja tuerta.

- Deja eso ahora y abre el ojo. - La pidió Remus.

- ¿Para que? – Pregunto la rubia con el ojo cerrado, y cruzando los brazos. – ¿Para que la ex prefecta perfecta me deje tuerta del todo? ¡Ni loca!

- ¡Ey! Que es a mi a la que la gata psicópata esta. – Lily señaló a Evy con la cabeza. – Casi me parte la columna a patadas. ¿Y tu que haces, Potter?

- Ver que no haya desperfectos por tu espalda. – Explico James.

- ¿Y para eso es necesario que me levantes la camisa casi hasta los hombros? – Pregunto ella con tono ácido.

- Sí. – Respondió el tranquilamente. – Para ver hasta donde podrían extenderse los daños.

- ¡Aparta! – Lily se aparto con brusquedad y luego se dirigió hacia Sirius, que acababa de curar el proyecto de chichón de Evy. - ¡Y tu Black! ¿Acaso no ves la diferencia entre mi amiga y las tuyas?

- Pues claro que la ve. – Intervino Bell. – Las de Black estarían ahora mismo en coma irreversible tras la muerte de sus dos únicas neuronas.

- No me ayudes, Bell. De verdad, no me ayudes. – La "agradeció" Sirius.

- No me hagas la pelota, Bell, que acabo de sufrir una pérdida irreparable por tu culpa. – Se molestó Evy.

- Pues no se te nota nada... No como a mi que me voy a quedar sin ojo.

- Ya verás como no... – Remus la alzo la barbilla y trato de obligarla a abrir los ojos.

- ¡Potter, suéltame de una vez! - se quejo Lily.

- Vaya, vaya. – todos se volvieron a mirar a la puerta donde se habían materializado Will & Yeye. Will les miraba divertido. - Yeye, ¿cuánto hace que no abríamos la puerta la mañana de un domingo y nos encontrábamos con una escena como esta?

- Pues desde el 2 de diciembre del año pasado. – Respondió Yeye después de fingir pensarlo un rato. – y hoy es 16 de marzo... 3 meses y dos semanas para ser exactos.

- Cierto. ¡Es genial que os hayáis reconciliado y decidido salir juntos! – Se alegro Will.

- No nos hemos reconciliado y menos salimos juntos. – dijo Lily cada vez más extrañada.

- ¿Entonces por qué estáis todos abrazados o similar? – Pregunto Yeye.

Fue ahí cuando todos repararon en las posiciones en que estaban: James tenía abrazada a Lily por detrás con un brazo mientras que con el otro se aseguraba mediante inspección táctil de que la espalda estaba bien y evitaba de paso que se abalanzara sobre Sirius ya que le ponía celoso verla tratando de matar a otros; Bell, sentada frente a Remus con la cara alzada hacia él para que este la examinara el ojo, pero parecía que le iba a besar de un momento a otro; y por último, Evy con la frente apoyada en el hombro de Sirius mientras este la curaba el chichón, para lo cual la tenía abrazada totalmente... Vamos, que normal que los dos chicos hubieran pensado mal.

- No es lo que parece. – Explico Remus.

- No, si a nosotros no nos tenéis q dar explicaciones. – Le tranquilizo Will. – es más nos alegramos muchísimo.

- Yo siempre tuve muchas esperanzas depositadas en que vuestras relaciones salieran adelante. – Dijo Yeye, visiblemente emocionado.

- Pero, Yeye, si aquí no hay ninguna relación. – Replico Lily con tono dulce, tratando de amortiguar el golpe.

- Ya. – Por el tono de Will se sabía que no se lo creía. - ¿Entonces por qué esta tan resplandeciente?

- Pero si yo no estoy de ninguna forma. – Se defendió Sirius.

- Tú no... Ella. – Explico Will señalando a Evy.

- Pero si yo no resplandezco... – Se defendió Evy.

- ¡Vaya que no! – Exclamo James. – Si casi me dan ganas de ponerme gafas de Sol ahora que estáis los dos juntos.

- No disimules, Evy. – Intervino Yeye. – Que el sexo es lo mejor para el cutis, y vosotros dos tenéis pinta de haber pasado un fin de semana en balneario de lujo.

- ¿Qué las hecho degenerado? – ante esta información Lily se libero de James y trato de irse contra Sirius. Pero James es un alarde de sus buenos reflejos la atrapó a tiempo. – Si es que os dejo solas a las dos un momento y... tú acabas montando un número porno en nuestra habitación con perro incluido.

- ¿Q perro? – Pregunto Bell interesada por una nueva mascota, mientras Remus y James se reían a más no poder.

- ¡Pero que no es nada de eso! – Explico Evy. – Sirius evito que hiciera una tontería y se quedo haciéndome compañía hasta que vosotras os dignarais a volver. Y tu Bell olvida al perro, que ya tienes a tu gata.

- ¿Y?- Sirius la miro con cara de "no se te olvida algo, guapa"

- ¿Si? – Pregunto ella con cara de "realmente quieres decir eso, ahora."

- Sí. – Confirmo Sirius con tono de "por qué no"

- Pues vale. – Ella se encogió de hombros en gesto de "tu sabrás lo que haces"

- Chicos, ¿hay algo que queráis compartir con el resto de la clase? – Intervino James harto de tanto secretito.

- Pues sí. – Sirius se levanto, tendió la mano a Evy que se puso también de pie, y se dispuso a anunciar de forma solemne. – Hermanos Merodeadores, locas invasoras, imitadores chiflados, es para mi un orgullo y una satisfacción anunciar que desde ayer por la noche esta señorita y yo salimos juntos. – Silencio. – que somos pareja. – Silencio. - ¿Oye me entendéis o es que ya no sabéis hablar mi idioma?

La razón de que Sirius dijera esto era obvia: James tenía la mandíbula prácticamente desencajada de tanto que abría la boca, Bell había logrado abrir el ojo, Remus pasaba los ojos de uno de sus amigos al otro totalmente estupefacto, Will casi se atraganta con su propio aire y Lily les miraba con cara de no es posible, fue Yeye el primero que logró reaccionar.

- AHAAAAAAAAAA. – El chico se tiro al suelo de rodillas y de esta forma avanzó hacia la pareja. – ESTO ES FANTÁSTICO. LLEVO TODA MI VIDA ESPERANDO ESTE MOMENTO. POR FAVOR: BENDECIDME. ILUMINADME CON VUESTRA CASI DIVINA GRACIA.

- Vale. – accedió la pareja no muy convencida. Se inclinaron hacia el chico a sus pies y le dieron unos golpecitos en la cabeza muy poco entusiastas. De hecho el día que Hagrid les pillo por banda y les vio con cara de estar deseando darle el biberón a su "inofensivo cachorro de tres cabezas" los dos jóvenes le pusieron más entusiasmo.

- Ya puedo morir feliz. – Anunció Yeye levantándose del suelo.

- ¿Alguna otra reacción más? – Pregunto Evy, con tono de "tan emocionadas como esas no, por favor".

- Si, enhorabuena. – Will se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Evy. Luego otro a Sirius, al que susurró. – Como te pases un pelo con ella...

- Tranquilo. Seré bueno. – Prometió Sirius.

Después de eso todos se acercaron y fueron felicitando a la parejita, Bell con visible alivio de que Evy ya no pudiera zascandilear por ahí, Remus más tranquilo por el desenlace, y James algo envidiosillo, (ya me contarás como lo hiciste, Padfot. En cuanto lo averigüe, Prongs.) Todos menos Lily, que no parecía feliz si no preocupada. Cuando Evy se dio cuenta la miro aguardando explicación.

- No es que no me alegre, al contrario, pero es que... No tenéis nada en común. Y que sabes tú de ella, Sirius, aparte de que te quieres acostar con ella, claro.

- ¿Pero Lily que estás diciendo? – Yeye la miraba escandalizado. – Ni caso. Ha perdido el juicio.

- Pues sé bastantes cosas más de ella. - Aseguro Sirius.

- ¿A sí? – Pregunto Lily con tono escéptico. – vale. Dime cinco cosas de ella que yo no sepa.

- Pues...

-¡Aquí están! – Leticia entro en la habitación, aún con traje de noche, seguida del premio anual, Michael McDonalls ya que no había logrado encontrar a McGonagall. - Te lo dije: están todas aquí. Expúlsalos.

Michael les miro confundido. Hay tres cosas que decir sobre este chico: 1) es guapo con ganas; 2) provoca el impulso irresistible de ligártelo; 3) Consecuencia de 2: cuando se le tiene enfrente todo ser al que le gusten los hombres siente el impulso de meter tripa y sacar pecho. Por esa razón Bell, Lily, Evy & Yeye habían adoptado dicha posición de combate.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Pregunto el premio anual.

- Nada. Una pequeña reunión matinal. Solo eso. – Explico Yeye, tocando "casualmente", uno de los pectorales desnudos de Michael.

- No es verdad. – Anya, metiendo tripa y sacando pecho, intervino. – La rubia ha dormido aquí, la pelirroja no apareció en toda la noche, y Black ha dormido con la canija esa. (NdA: Parece que esta ha vuelto.)

- ¿A quien llamas canija, enana mental? – Le pregunto Evy bastante mosqueada.

¿Cómo sabéis eso? – Pregunto Michael en tono paciente de "quién me mandaría a mi hacerme prefecto".

- Pues porque les estuvimos espiando toda la noche. – Replico Leticia con inocencia triunfal.

- ¿Con que espiando a vuestros compañeros? – Michael puso sonrisa triunfal de "os pille". – Eso son 15 puntos menos para cada una, y aligerando de aquí antes de que os castigue a fregar el baño de los chicos de primero con un cepillo de dientes.

- ¿Pero es que no has oído? – Le pregunto Leticia furiosa. – La pelirroja Sangre Sucia ha pasado la noche con Potter. Castígala.

- ¿Es cierto eso Lily? – Inquirió Michael con total confianza ya que era amigo de Lily.

- Sí. – Sabiendo que esto pondría furiosa a Leticia, Lily abrazó a James y dejo su mano en el culo del chico tranquilamente. James no perdió la ocasión, la abrazó y empezó a besarla por el cuello, mientras los demás esbozaban sus más irónicas sonrisas.

- ¡Aleluya! A ver si con eso disminuye la tensión sexual. Que vais a acabar todos locos perdidos. Y vosotras dos fuera de aquí.

Mientras Michael las expulsaba de la habitación Leticia las hizo un gesto de os estaré vigilando. En cuanto se cerro al puerta, Lily soltó a James, pero el chico siguió besando el cuello de la pelirroja como si nada.

- James...

- Sí. – contesto el chico distraído.

- Yo te dejo ir y tú a mi no. ¿Por qué?

- Tu sabrás.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer al respecto? – Pregunto Bell de repente.

- ¡Pues quitarme a este pervertido de encima! – Replico Lily, viendo que sola no se liberaba.

- Me refería a las peliteñidas, McNair y eso... – aclaró Bell que no parecía muy interesada en soltar los labios de James del cuello de su amiga.

- Esta claro. Hay que aniquilarlos. – Sentenció Remus con expresión sádica.

- No, Remus, no. – Le corrigió Sirius.- Tenemos q ser caritativos.

- ¿Eh? – Todos miraron asombrados a Sirius, hasta James dejo el cuello de Lily tranquilo un segundo.

- Lo que Sirius dice es que no basta con vengarnos una vez. Hay que hacerles sufrir una venganza tras otra. – Explico Evy.

- Ahaaa. – exclamaron todos más tranquilos.

- Pues tenéis razón. – James se dio por satisfecho al fin, y se unió a la conversación. - ¿Y si nos reunimos esta tarde en la sala que hay detrás de Clotilde la Bocazas y pensamos algo todos juntos?

- Vale. – Accedió Bell. - ¿A las 5?

- Perfecto. – Confirmo Remus.

- Bien. – Sirius ya se inclinaba para despedirse de Evy como es debido, cuando se encontró besando al aire. - ¿Pero que haces, Evans?

- Hasta que no me digas 5 cosas de Evy que yo no sepa no hay beso. – Replico Lily arrastrando a una más que reticente Evy fuera de la habitación.

- No vale. – Se quejo Evy. – tu has tenido a James lo menos 10 minutos besando tu cuello y yo no puedo ni darme un inocente beso con Sirius.

- Pero yo no quería que James me besara en el cuello. No lo he disfrutado nada.

- Ya y por eso tenías esa cara de viciosa. – Acusó Sirius.

- ¡Que no! Black, eres muy mala influencia para Evy. Y tu Remus lo eres para Bell. Por ello no nos vais a ver más.

Tras eso Lily cerro de un portazo. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Lily se asomo por ella:

- ¿Entonces nos vemos a las cinco?

- Sí. – Contestaron los 5 chicos.

- Pues hasta entonces.

Se quedaron unos momentos todos en silencio, hasta que James habló:

- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo... – Dijo el moreno pensativo. – Remus, ¿Bell ha dormido aquí?

- Sí.- Dijo Remus con tono cauteloso.

- ¿En tu cama? – Pregunto James con tono nada tranquilizador.

- Pues... – Remus hizo una pausa, en la que aprovechó para poner a Will, elemento imprescindible en el equipo de Quiditch, como escudo humano. – Sí.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto / grito James, algo, bastante fuera de sus casillas. (NdA. Os acordáis de la escena de antes con Sirius, ¿verdad? ¿A que es igual a esta?)

- Pero no ha pasado nada. – Trato de explicar Remus mientras James avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia él. – James, te lo prometo.

- Will, Yeye, sois demasiado jóvenes para ver escenas de tanta violencia. – Comento Sirius, en falso tono paternal, imitando a su padre cuando se ponía a jugar a "soy el padre más responsable del mundo, pero no me lo creo ni yo." - ¿Nos vemos a las cinco?

- Vale. Suerte Rem.- Se despidieron los chicos de quinto.

En cuanto los tres chicos se quedaron solos Sirius se fue a tratar de evitar que James se cargara a Remus, porque el moreno lo tenía agarrado del cuello.

- James, suelta a Remus. No, James. Deja de ahorcarle. Si yo no lo mate cuando creía que se había tirado a mi Evy, tu no puedes matarle. Ya vale... Que se está poniendo lila.

Finalmente Sirius logró que James soltara a Remus, y el licántropo se puso a respirar.

- James. – Jadeo Remus. – Espero que Lily y tu no tengáis hijas: serías un peligro público para sus pobres novios.

- Eso no es cierto. – Replico James haciéndose el ofendido. – Sirius sería peor.

- Si, es cierto. – Concedió Sirius, después de hacerse el ofendido.

Luego los tres se miraron y se pusieron a reír como si fuera lo más gracioso que habían visto en su vida.

------------------------------------------

_Hora: las 5:00_

_Lugar: la sala secreta detrás de la estatua de Clotilde la Bocazas._

_Invitados al evento (en orden alfabético) (Del de verdad): Bell, Doris, Evy, James, Lily, Misi, Remus, Rosier, Sirius, Snape, Will y Yeye._

- Bueno, todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí. – Empezó James. – Para buscar ideas geniales sobre como vengarnos de nuestros enemigos. Así que: ¿Habéis pensado algo?

- ¡Quemémosles vivos! – sugirió Doris con expresión de inquisidor pirómano.

- No es buena idea. – Contestó Remus.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Misi extrañada.

- Porque la pena por quemar a alguien es unas vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados de tres meses en Azkabán. – Explico Snape.

- Ah. – Comprendió Doris. Acto seguido se levanto y mientras iba hacia la puerta seguida por Misi, dijo. - Tenemos que detener a Branstone.

Y se fueron sin más.

- Es que, Branstone se ha cruzado en un pasillo con nosotros tres. – explico Will. – Y muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a quemar vivo a McNair por lo que le hizo a Joy... Yo dije que no era buena idea, (no me parecía lo bastante fuerte) pero Doris ha dicho que para empezar no estaba mal. Y como al chico le hace ilusión estrenar el mechero que le regalaron sus padres en Navidades...

- Bien. – Dijo James. - ¿alguna otra sugerencia?

- Podíamos infectar las cortinas de sus camas con un nido de mosquitos Anopheles. – Sugirió Evy. Cuando la chica alzó la vista vio que todos la miraba con cara de "que coño estás diciendo, muchacha" – Su picadura transmite el Paludismo. –Nadie mudo la expresión de anonadamiento.- La malaria.

- ¡Ahaaaa! – Exclamaron todos.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – Pregunto Yeye.

- Es que la semana pasada le pregunte a Bify sobre bichejos invertebrados que trasmitieran enfermedades que conduzcan a una muerte dolorosa previo atrofiamiento de los órganos sexuales. – Explico Evy sin darle importancia. – La malaria salió en la conversación

- ¿Y para que querías tú saber de eso? – Sirius se dio cuenta que era una pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabía. La semana pasada, Evy estaba furiosa con él. Lo bastante furiosa como para desearle (o provocarle) tanto la muerte como que se le atrofiaran los órganos sexuales. – No creo que me tuviera merecido algo así.

- Pues es buena idea. – Comento Lily pensativa, mientras Sirius la miraba con expresión dolida. – Me refiero a pegar la malaria a McNair, no a ti...

- Bueno, vale... – Replico Sirius aún dolido, buscando consuelo en Evy que le puso la mano en la nuca y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

- No creo que sea buena idea. – Intervino Remus. – Los magos y brujas de Sangre Limpia son muy sensibles a la malaria. Mucho más que los Muggles les mata en menos tiempo y se contagian aún más rápido.

- ¿Y dónde esta el problema? – Pregunto Yeye, cuyos padres eran los dos de origen Muggle.

- Pues que podrían contagiar a toda la escuela. – Prosiguió Remus. En este punto James, Sirius, Snape y Rosier, es decir, los de Sangre Limpia, ya veían donde estaba el problema, pero los demás con distintos grados de mestizaje no lo captaban.

- ¿Y? – Repitieron estos últimos.

- ¡Joder! Q igual nos matabais a nosotros también. – explico Rosier perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Y? Desde luego no perderíamos nada de lo que nos importara deshacernos. – Contestó Lily molesta.

- Eso me ha dolido, princesa. – James se llevo la mano al pecho como si le hubieran golpeado con fuerza. Claro que no le debía doler mucho el golpe porque lucía una sonrisa de niño malo adorable.

- Y a mi. – Sirius miro a Evy con cara de "vaya ideas que tienes bonita".

- Pero no tiene porque pasar nada. – Explico Evy, muy tranquila, mirando única y exclusivamente a Sirius. – Podemos conseguir quinina en cantidades industriales, para vosotros... Reconozco que lo pasarás un poco mal, estarás en la cama, sudarás un poco...

- Evy, por mucho que me atraiga la idea de que tu me hagas sudar en la cama, (y no sabes lo mucho que me atrae) – Comento Sirius haciendo que la sonrisa maliciosa de Evy aflorara. - La respuesta es: no.

- Ya vale de tonterías los dos. – Intervino Lily, cortando las miradas de ambos y sentándose entre la pareja, que la miró fastidiada.

- No es por ser cotilla. – Empezó Rosier.

- Pues será la primera vez. – Comento Bell.

- Pero, ¿Se puede saber que os traéis entre manos vosotros tres? – El Sly señaló a Lily, Sirius & Evy.

- Pues que esta pesada no nos deja salir juntos. – Explico Sirius bastante molesto.

- ¿Salís juntos? – Pregunto Snape con tono de soy el último en enterarme.

- Sí, desde ayer. – Repuso Evy.

- Es normal que Evans no os deje salir. – Repuso Rosier con tono de que era obvio. – Como esta enamorada de Sirius.

- ¿Q? – Pregunto Lily con tono de "no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso".

- Así que tú también lo crees... – Comento Sirius, burlonamente.

- No digas tonterías, Evan. – Lily ya iba a agradecer a Snape que corrigiera a su fantasioso amigo, cuando el moreno dijo. - ¿No ves que esta enamorada de Vega?

- ¿Qué? – Volvió a repetir Lily con su elocuencia de costumbre.

- No si yo ya me lo imaginaba. – Dijo Evy con tono malicioso y bromista.

- No es cierto. Yo no estoy enamorada de ninguno de esos dos. – se defendió Lily.

- Entonces ¿por qué no los dejas en paz? – Pregunto Yeye, que estaba molesto por que Lily se quisiera meter entre su pareja perfecta.

- Basta de tonterías. – Cortó James. – Lo que le pasa a Lily es que no quiere que salgan juntos porque sabe que es cuestión de tiempo que si ellos salen juntos nosotros también acabemos juntos. Porque realmente esta enamorada de mi, así que no os hagáis ilusiones ninguno.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Me gustaba más tu teoría, Sev. – le comento Evan a su amigo.

- ¿A que era mejor?

- Volviendo al tema: ¿alguien tiene alguna idea? – Remus trato de reconducir el debate. Yeye levanto la mano. – Sobre la venganza. – Yeye bajo la mano.

- Yo tengo una. – empezó Bell haciendo gestos de emoción y volviéndose hacia Remus. – Podemos entrar en las duchas de los Sly... eso lo pueden hacer esos 2 – Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Snape y Rosier. – Entonces se cambia el agua por sangre, ¿no? Luego lo dejamos inconsciente, ¿vale? Le llevamos al bosque, y le dejamos en la zona de los Bubies... Y estos se los comen. ¿Qué os parece?

- A mi me gusta. – Concedió Remus. - ¿Pero de donde vamos a sacar tanta sangre?

- ¿Y como vamos a sacarle arrastras del baño sin que nos vea media escuela? – Pregunto Rosier.

- O sin dejar un rastro de sangre más que sospechoso. – Puntualizó Sirius.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer con la puta jactanciosa y su chupi amiga? – Recordó Lily. Luego, tras poner su sonrisa de Hanibal el Caníbal haciendo turismo con una tribu de antropófagos. – Ellas también tienen q sufrir....

- Vale, sé que aún hay que pulirlo un poco. – Admitió Bell. – Pero tampoco esta tan mal para empezar.

- Pues mucho vas a tener que mejorarlo. – Comento Snape.

- ¿Acaso tienes tú un plan mejor, Snapy? – Pregunto Bell molesta.

- Pues sí. – Dijo el chico sin inmutarse.- Lo he maquinado toda la noche. Ahora os vais enterar...

- Llegamos a tiempo de evitar que McNair se convirtiera en un mechero humano. – Anunció Doris volviendo a la habitación seguida de Misi.

- Y llegáis a tiempo para que Snape y yo os enseñemos a tramar algo. – Rosier las hizo un gesto para que se sentarán y prestaran atención. Ellas lo hicieron con un gesto de extrañeza.

Con un movimiento de varita, Snape hizo aparecer una especie de pantalla de las que se usan para proyectar diapositivas en clase.

- Pues bien, el desencadenante de mi sencillo plan, es esta mecha que quemara la cuerda que sostiene la gran lámpara del vestíbulo, haciendo que esta caiga sobre una baldosa suelta que hará efecto de palanca lanzando este pequeño proyectil hacia...

Dos horas, y 27 diapositivas más tarde:

- Entonces el Colacuerno húngaro se moverá y dejara caer este mazo sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw, haciendo que la comida salga volando hacia la mesa de profesores...

Snape no había parado de hablar y explicar sus grandes ideas a los presentes. Después de dos horas el único que conservaba el interés era Rosier. El resto estaba a sus cosas: James bostezaba sin el menor disimulo, Lily luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, Bell cabeceaba sobre el hombro de Remus que a su vez se entretenía jugando con los rizos de la rubia; Evy & Sirius aprovechaban que Lily estaba distraída para hacer manitas por detrás de ella; Yeye revisaba su catálogo de colores de pelo; Misi se miraba las puntas para ver si las tenía abiertas y Will & Doris se miraban embobados.

Finalmente Snape concluyo la exposición, algo de que unas armaduras trincharían a McNair camino a la sala común de Slytherin, y se volvió hacia los demás. Remus la dio un codazo a Bell para que despertara, James bostezó con descaro y Lily pego un respingo. Los demás siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Qué os parece? Genial, ¿eh? – dijo el chico convencido.

- Pues aparte de que no sé de donde coño vamos a sacar un Colacuerno húngaro y meterlo en el Gran Comedor sin que nadie se dé cuenta, y que toda esa movida para acabar trinchando a esos, la idea esta... Fatal. – Decidió James sin dejar de bostezar.

- Envidias mi talento. – Snape tomo asiento y le dedico a James una mirada cargada de rencor.

- Lily tenías razón. – La aludida miro a Evy con interés, ya que una frase que empezaba así empezaba muy bien. – Se parece mazo al coyote, solo ha faltado poner dinamita marca ACME.

- Pues sí. – Lily sonrió ufana. Luego miro seria a Evy. – Deja de hacer manitas con Black.

- No alucines, pelirroja, que Evy y yo no estamos haciendo nada. – se ofendió Sirius.

- Claro que sí. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Porque la mano que acaricias no es de ella. – Replico Lily con tono altanero.

La respuesta de Sirius no se hizo esperar: aparto su mano de la mano con la que jugaba. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Lily tenía las dos manos en su regazo y que, por tanto, jugaba con la mano correcta.

- Aficionados. – Lily les lanzó una mirada altanera. Evy sintió el impulso de arañarla la cara.

- ¿Y eso es todo? – Pregunto James.

Todos hicieron gestos de que si habían terminado.

- A no ser que los desmayemos, trituremos y se los demos a los elfos para que hagan hamburguesas. – Sugirió Lily con tono pensativo. Cuando alzó la mirada todos la miraban entre asustados y asqueados. Evy ya no quería arañarla. - ¿Qué?

- ¡Eso es asqueroso!- Exclamó Yeye.

- Evans, que lo que he dicho antes sobre que te gustaba Black o Vega, pues era broma. ¡Por favor no me pongas en tu lista! – Suplico Rosier.

- Evan, me estás avergonzando. – Snape apartó la mirada para no ver como Rosier le suplicaba por su integridad física a una Sangre Sucia.

- Pues si eso es todo lo que se os ocurre estamos apañados. – Dijo James. – No puedo creer que solo seáis capaces de pensar eso.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa. – Lily aparto a Rosier, asegurándole que no le iba a matar ni nada así, para mirar a James. – Tú venga a criticar nuestras geniales ideas pero aún no te he oído aportar ninguna.

- ¿Geniales ideas? – James alzó las cejas incrédulo.- Son malísimas. Y os diré porque: os dejáis nublar por vuestras propias emociones, por el odio que sentís hacia ellos, por eso vuestras ideas son brutales, sí, imaginativas, puede, pero con un montón de fallos.

- Por no decir q no son nada sutiles. – Intervino Remus. – Ellos saben que ahora iremos a por ellos. Es por eso que Leticia quiere expulsarnos a toda costa, porque sabe que debe temer nuestra reacción. Por eso tenemos que ser sutiles y tender la telaraña con habilidad.

- Exacto. – Apoyo Sirius. – ¿Creéis que ellos no revisarán las cortinas de sus camas para que no haya allí hechizo o cualquier otra cosa? ¿Qué no se ducharán con guardaespaldas? ¿Qué no evitarán ir solos por los pasillos? Si queremos ganarles tenemos que ir por delante de ellos.

- Tras este curso acelerado de iniciación sobre el arte de la venganza espero que hayáis aprendido de vuestros propios fallos. – James miro con orgullo a los demás compañeros de la sala.

Yeye & Will se levantaron y se pudieron a aplaudir a sus ídolos, los demás no se habían tomado tan bien la clase.

- No necesitamos ningún curso sobre venganzas Potter. Evan y yo somos Slytherin. Nuestra casa invento ese concepto. – El tono de Snape era tan rencoroso como burlón. – Sería como si vosotros tratáramos de enseñaros de orgullo a vosotros 3.

- Pues nosotras menos que nadie necesitamos esas lecciones. – Intervino Evy. – O tengo que recordar el buen trabajo que hicimos Lily, Doris, Misi, Joy, Bell y yo en Hallowen.

- Por no mencionar la noche que logramos que tres personas de esta sala se dieran un baño nocturno en pleno mes de Noviembre. –Bell uso su voz más angelical.

- Y que no se nos olvide que ganamos la competición, vamos la hubiéramos ganado de no haber habido tongo. – Concluyó Lily, con una mirada desafiante.

- No se puede negar que en Hallowen demostrasteis que sabíais llevar un circo de 7 pistas. – Concedió Sirius hablando con cautela.

- Y tampoco se puede negar que la jugada que nos hicisteis con el póquer fue bastante lograda. – Admitió Remus, tan cauteloso como su amigo.

- Pero básicamente habéis tenido suerte hasta ahora, y ese es un factor con el que no vais a contar siempre. - Al contrario que sus amigos, James había dejado la cautela al lado.

- ¿Insinúas que no somos tan buenas como vosotros? – El tono de Lily era ese sereno de "estoy a punto de perder los estribos por completo".

- No. Lo afirmo totalmente. – James la miro con cara de "que vas a hacer al respecto".

- Pues bien. Os vamos a demostrar que somos tan buenas como vosotros, sino mejores. Para ello nos vengaremos de esos 4 por nuestra cuenta y riesgo, y antes de que vosotros hayáis movido un dedo siquiera. – Lily se levanto, seguida por sus compañeras, luego las cinco chicas se fueron de la habitación con miradas airadas. En la puerta Doris se quedó parada.

- ¿Vienes? – Pregunto la chica a Will que no se había movido del sitio.

- Es que me hace ilusión trabajar con ellos. – Will puso su mejor cara de niño apenado. Doris puso los ojos en blanco antes de irse con sus amigas.

- Y nosotros os demostraremos porque los Slytherin tenemos fama de retorcidos. – Tras decir esto Snape & Rosier abandonaron la sala dignamente.

- Como les va el riesgo a todos estos. – Comento Sirius entre divertido y admirado.

- Al fin solos. – Comento James.

- Sí, y ahora haz el favor de decirnos que tienes en mente. – pidió Remus.

- Lo haré pero mejor en nuestro cuarto.

Todos siguieron a James de vuelta a la torre de Griffindorf.

----------------------------------------

Hay una cosa que decir sobre Evy: cuando una amiga suya hacia algo que realmente la molestara no se dedicaba a airear sus temas personales delante de sus enemigos o de sus amigas más cotillas, (Misi & Doris eran buenas chicas, pero tenían ese defecto). Ella prefería esperar a estar en su cuarto donde además no tenía porque resistirse a montar una escena.

Así fue como actuó con Lily aquella tarde a la que no canto las cuarenta en bastos bien cantadas hasta que no regresaron por la noche a su cuarto.

- ¿Pero tu quien coño te crees que eres para ponerle a Sirius condiciones para salir conmigo? – La pregunto apenas hubo cerrado de un portazo.

- Aunque no lo creas lo hago por tu bien. Con la fama que tiene. No quiero que te utilice o te haga daño. – Explico Lily con tono dulce y preocupado.

- No pongas esa cara que te conozco. – Ante la frase de Evy, Lily quito la cara con la que trataba de ablandar a su amiga. – Y nada de eso te da derecho a meterte en nuestra relación. Mira, no voy a negar que Sirius no haya sido un ejemplo negativo de comportamiento en el pasado, pero conmigo es distinto. Lo sé.

- Tiene razón. – Apoyo Bell tímidamente. Al ver que las dos se callaban y la miraban la chica ganó aplomo. – Le he visto con mil chicas todos estos años y jamás quiso salir con ninguna. Ni había estado tan pendiente de ellas como de Evy... Si fuera solo un capricho pasajero hubiera dejado que se fuera con Devine, pero no lo hizo sino que lucho por ella. Es obvio que la respeta más que a las otras.

- ¿Qué la respeta? Esa parte me la he perdido. – Lily adopto su tono más sarcástico. – Porque no me ha parecido que la respetara tanto antes, cuando los tres nos han ninguneado de esa forma.

- No mezcles la velocidad con el tocino, Lily, porque una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra... – Evy, hizo un gesto de frustración, llevando su mano al pelo liso. Luego tras morderse los labios miro a Lily. – dejaré esto a un lado porque creo que tenemos que estar unidas contra Leticia y los demás, pero cuando todo este más tranquilo, volveremos a este tema.

Tras esto la onza se dio la vuelta y se fue a la terraza.

- ¿Adónde vas? – Pregunto Lily.

- A tomar el aire. – Replico ella sin volverse.

Evy estuvo un rato respirando el aire y mirando la puesta de sol desde la terraza cuando oyó un ruido tras ella.

- ¿Ahora que coño quieres? – Pregunto mientras se volvía pensando que era Lily que venía a seguir dando la lata. Pero se encontró con Bell.

- Nada. Ya te dejo. – La rubia se volvió para irse.

- Lo siento, Bell. No te vayas. – Bell se quedo quieta. – Es que pensaba que eras Lily. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha machacado mucho con lo de haber dormido con Remus?

- Un poco. Pero no he salido por eso. Vale, no sólo por eso. –Se corrigió Bell al ver que Evy la miro con suspicacia. – es que quería pedirte perdón por como te he tratado estas semanas, en particular por ponerle a Remus esa condición tan inmadura y darte las gracias por haber tratado de evitar q Lily se nos metiera en la habitación esta mañana.

- Tranquila. La verdad es que te lo tomaste bastante bien, y reconozco que tengo algo de culpa por no haberte dicho la verdad cuando debí hacerlo. Así que lo siento por eso. Y gracias por ponerte de mi parte ahora con Lily.

- Eso ha sonado muy maduro. – Bell se apoyo en el muro mientras que Evy se sentaba sobre él. – ¡Que horror!

- ¿El que? – Pregunto Evy asustada.

- Creo que te he matado tus dos neuronas inmaduras...

- ¡Que graciosa!

- Chicas. – Lily apareció en la terraza. Al instante las dos chicas se prepararon para defenderse. – No os voy a dar más la vara por estar saliendo con dos desleales patológicos. Palabra. Es que... ¡Es culpa de Potter!

- ¿Por qué va a ser culpa de James? – Bell salto a la palestra para defender a su hermano mientras Evy se ponía cómoda para asistir a la discusión.

- Pues porque me vuelve tan loca que nunca sé si voy o vengo... Y eso de andar jugando con los sentimientos de los demás, ¿quién le ha dado derecho? Pero se va a enterar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Bell con cautela.

- Sólo 2 cosas: reducir a las peliteñidas y a Mcnair a polvo cósmico para demostrar a Potter que somos mejores que ellos y ligarme a Ed para demostrarle a él y Samy que no se debe jugar con los sentimientos de la gente. Y de paso le haré tragarse eso de que soy una amargada con tomate y albahaca.

- ¡Pero eso es una locura!

- Bell tiene razón. Ed esta loco por Samy desde que salió con Potter y como ahora James no te hace caso pasa de ti. – Evy hizo una pausa. – Lo vas a tener jodido.

- No lo decía por eso. – Aclaro Bell. – Lo digo porque si te mueres por estar con James tanto como Evy por estar con Sirius y yo por estar con Remus, no entiendo porque no lo admites de una vez.

- Es que... Saldrá mal. Yo sé que saldrá mal. – aseguro Lily con tono triste y testarudo.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura si no lo has intentado?

- Porque lo sé.

- No puedes saberlo. No tienes ojo interior.

- Chicas. – La rubia y la pelirroja interrumpieron su disputa para mirar a Evy que había bajado del muro. – Mirar quién ha vuelto. – Evy volvió corriendo a la habitación para abrazar a la recién llegada.

- ¡Es Joy! - Gritaron antes de entrar corriendo y abrazarla también.

----------------------------------------

Los chicos entre tanto seguían ultimando los detalles del gran plan de James, al menos 5 de ellos ya que Sirius andaba muy ocupado haciendo una lista con 5 cosas que él sabía de Evy que Lily no debía saber cosa que no era nada fácil, y no hacía ni caso a sus amigos.

- Para llevar a cabo tu idea necesitamos un conjuro muy preciso. – Comento Remus. – sólo podemos encontrarlo en un libro de magia celta muy antiguo que no se encuentra en la biblioteca.

- ¿Entonces de dónde lo sacamos? – Pregunto Will.

- De la librería de Hogsmead. Allí lo tienen. – Le tranquilizó Remus. - El problema es que no toca visita hasta dentro de un mes.

- No podemos esperar tanto. Ellas nos ganarían. – replico James con tono fanático.

- Lo sabemos, James, lo sabemos. – Sirius concluyo la lista y se unió a la conversación. – Podemos escaparnos una tarde y comprar el libro ese.

- Si es cierto. Pero también tenemos que robar del armario de pociones ingredientes para la poción de Peter. – les recordó James.

Ah, sí. Peter. La rata traidora había aparecido en un armario cuando volvían a su cuarto. No se sabía si le habían dado 7 mil encantamientos aturdidores o si se había liado una rallas de té en compañía de la profesora de adivinación, el caso es que tenía el aspecto de alguien que ha hecho las dos cosas en menos de una hora. Yeye insistía en que le veía como siempre. El caso es que no habían querido llevarle a la enfermería por eso de que Ponfrey no pensara que tenía con problemas con la bebida, así que tenían que preparar la poción y esa semana a más tardar.

- Yo sigo diciendo que esta como siempre. – Insistió Yeye. – El caso es que yo quiero ir a Hogsmead. Me he quedado sin crema de día...

- Bien. ¿Qué os parece si vamos Remus, Yeye y yo y vosotros 2 os encargáis de los ingredientes? – Sugirió Sirius.

- Me parece bien. – accedió Will.

- Pues empecemos a planear la operación. – dijo James.

----------------------------------------

Entre tanto en el cuarto de las chicas...

- Es algo tan horrible. – Decía Joy. – Todos dicen que lo superas, que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero no es tan fácil. No sé... cada vez que salte al campo me acordaré y... creo que eso es lo peor de todo.

- Sí, Joy sí. Lo peor de que un aspirante a mortifago psicópata te lance una Bludger que te rompa la pierna y este apunto que te abras la cabeza contra el suelo es que las manchas de sangre no hayan salido de la túnica de Quiditch y la hayas tenido que tirar a la basura. – Dijo Lily de carrerilla pero con mucho sarcasmo.

- Me alegro de que estés bien. – Evy abrazó a Joy con ganas mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

- Si, y gracias a Sirius que me atrapo al vuelo, a James que también nos estabilizo al caer, a Ponfrey que me curo al instante, a Sev que me dijo al fin que me quiere, a...

- Joy, cariño, parece que te acaban de dar un Oscar en vez del alta médica. – Rió Bell. Luego de pronto se puso seria. – dejemos eso. Tenemos que demostrarles a esos 3 que somos tan buenas como ellos, y a ver si esta vez se les queda la lección.

- Sí, porque mira que son olvidadizos. – Joy ya estaba al día de todo. De la reunión, de las noches que habían pasado sus amigas... Vamos, de todo. - ¿De verdad que no se os ocurre nada?

- Bueno, yo... – Evy corrió a su baúl y sacó el libro de magia egipcia con el que había estado enredando todo el curso. – Esta aquí.

La chica señaló una página a sus amigas que decía como preparar un...

- ¡Postre de justicia! – Se asombraron sus amigas.

- ¿Qué les pasara si se toman esto? – Pregunto Lily.

- Sólo lo que se merezcan. – Replico Evy. – Además sirve para zanjar el tema de Anya que le preocupaba a Bell - Tono de "a mi personalmente no" apoyado con una sonrisa de Lily. - Porque si no merece que la pase nada malo, no la pasara nada aunque tome el postre.

- ¿Qué paso con eso de que la justicia no existe y todo es un asco y deprimente? – Joy la lanzó una mirada divertida.

- Nada. Esta es la prueba de que si trabajas la balanza se inclina a ti favor. Porque la justicia no les va a alcanzar por si sola sino que nosotras vamos a poner algo de peso en nuestro plato de la balanza. – Sentenció Evy.

- Menos mal, pensaba que ser novia de Black te había hecho perder el estilo. – Joy respiro con alivio.

- El problema de esto es la gran cantidad de ingredientes que requiere. – continuó Bell. – Supongo que es por eso que tu no la usaste.

- Pues sí. - Confirmo Evy. – algunas cosas las tiene Venom en su armario, pero otras son demasiado exóticas y no se usan.

- Ya. Una vez más la magia occidental nos ha fallado. – Joy uso su tono más melodramático, y sus amigas se prepararon para lo peor. – Tendremos que recurrir a la oriental. Iremos a ver al Maestro Chen en Hogsmead que seguro que él tiene los ingredientes. Porque él es capaz de conseguir los ingredientes más raros, pese a que perdió tres dedos del pie izquierdo, el pulmón, la oreja derecha y el bazo durante una enfrentamiento con una Veela loca.

Era lo que se temían Evy, Bell y Lily: que Joy iba a sugerir ir a ver al Maestro Chen. ¿Qué quién es el Maestro Chen? Un gurú herborista que con 2 pétalos de rosa vendidos al módico precio de mil galeones te soluciona lo que haga falta. Hay que decir que los gurus tienen tan mala fama entre los magos como entre los Muggles, o peor, ya que los gurus vocacionales solían ser Squibs.

Joy le conoció en la época en que toda dama bruja que se preciara tenía que ir a uno de estos entes para que le encontrara defectos raros que no tenían y que te los curara gracias a sus "fórmulas mágicas" que solían ser H2O con C6H12O6, es decir, agua con azúcar. Entre los "logros" de Chen esta el que descubrió que Joy era enantiomorfa, porque si la abrieran en canal sus partes nunca coincidirían.

- Como a todo el mundo. - dijo Lily.

- Pues si te abren en canal te da igual que tus partes coincidan o no. – Señalo Evy.

- ¡Yo también soy una enantiomorfa! – Se asusto Bell.

La otra hazaña de Chen hizo historia. La explico a Joy que una de sus vértebras tenía forma rara debido a que era enantiomorfa y por eso le dolía la espalda. Y ahí es donde se hizo historia porque por primera y única vez sus amigas y su entonces prometido coincidieron: la razón del dolor de espalda, en caso de que lo tuviese porque ellos lo dudaban, era los tacones que llevaba la chica combinados con que su pecho era muy grande. Claro que Joy no les hizo ni caso a ninguno, a fin de cuentas Chen tenía un título de medicina expedido por la universidad de Madagascar, y sus amigas y su prometido no.

Pero aparte de sus nulas cualidades como médico, y de las buenas como charlatán, Joy tenía razón en algo: el Maestro Chen era el único que podía tener los ingredientes que requería el postre de justicia.

- Esta bien. – Suspiro Lily. – tendremos que ir a Hogsmead a ver a ese maestro y hacer una visita al armario de pociones de Venom.

- Y distraer a las peliteñidas. – Recordó Evy. – Que ahora no nos quitan ojo de encima.

- De eso me encargaré yo. – Se ofreció Bell. – He notado que si ando cerca de Remus ellas no paran de vigilarme. Así que eso haré.

- Pobre Bell. ¡Que gran sacrificio! – Evy fingió quitarse una lágrima sarcástica. Luego se volvió hacia las otras. – Creo q debo ir con Joy para ver al maestro Chen, porque si va Lily le puede poner de timador cara dura para arriba.

- ¡Pero es que lo es! – Se defendió Lily. – Vale. Yo robaré el armario de Venom, le pediré a Doris que me acompañe.

- Pues entonces haremos los preparativos para la próxima semana. – Confirmó Bell.

Todas se acercaron más y empezaron a ultimar los detalles con una sonrisa alegre de adictas a la estrategia.

------------------------------------------

Pues esto se termino, vamos, por ahora.

A tenor de los resultados de la encuestaAnya entra en el lote. Aunque ya habéis notado que me he buscado una solución interna para que si la chica no se merece lo que la pase pues no la pase nada.

Y ahora sí. El próximo capítulo será básicamente los preparativos de las venganzas. En principio Sirius, Remus y Yeye se escaparán a Hogsmead a comprar el libro de encantamientos que necesitan (y la crema de día de Yeye); Puede ser que coincidan con Evy & Joy que van a ver al Maestro Chen; Bell tratará de pasar tiempo con Remus; James robara los ingredientes para curar a Peter, (por mi que los deje así); Lily robara los ingredientes que pueda para el postre de justicia y pondrá en marcha la lección para que James aprenda que no se debe de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente. De paso por cabrear a Leticia... Eso es una sorpresa.

Pos todo eso y lo que se me ocurra en el capítulo 25.

Pues eso que un abrazo muy fuerte y que nos leemos pronto. Y sí tardo tener un poco de paciencia.

Besos.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro de la orden Siriusana.


	25. En busca de los ingredientes

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, los personajes no son míos, bla, bla, bla... No gano nada con esto, bla, bla, no me demandéis y muchos más blas.

Aquí estoy un día más dispuesta a presentar un nuevo capítulo de esta trepidante historia, pero antes, la parte que os vuelve locos, a algunos, de desesperación, es decir a responder a los mensajes.

Ginny 84: Hola, pos verás cielo te agradezco mucho, muchísimo la oferta, pero de momento, voy muy pillada de todo, prefiero actualizar rápidamente y muchas veces ni le paso el corrector porque es terminar de escribir y subir. Así que de momento no. Pero en cuanto pueda hacerlo con más calma te aviso. Si mantienes la oferta claro. Cambiando de tema: ¿Qué quieres que chupe Lily? Mira que soy de mente pervertida. Un besote.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: No hay quien os entienda. Hace nada os quejabais del poco amor que había en el aire y ahora os quejáis de que empalagan. ¡Decidios! Pos lo he meditado y creo que James si debe ir a x los ingredientes para Peter, sí, sí. Igual se encuentra con alguien allí... Te tengo mala noticia, Joy & Snape siguen un poco aparcados, de momento. ¡Felicidades x tus notas!

Antiope Black: ¿Acaso dudabas como iban a terminar esa panda en la reunión? Me sorprende que al final no fuera alguno a la enfermería. Me alegra que te divirtieras.

Iraty Rowling: (del 6) Poquito a poco vas avanzando. Tb extraño a Sirius el chimpancé. ¡Era tan mono! Ay, pero es que si Bell & Remus se lían desde el principio no tiene gracia. Hay que mantener la tensión. ¿Mis años? Vale, te doy una pista más que capítulos has leído tu, (eso estaba claro, que 10 no tengo) Y menos que capis llevo publicados. Un beso, me parece que en nada volvemos a hablar.

Noriko: Hola, a mi tb me vendría genial un postre de justicia de esos. Sí, sí, ya tendría adjudicado todos los trozos. Dejemos eso. Sí, menos mal que Lily estaba ahí para picarse y pone remoción al tema. A ver como terminan de esta. Besines de... ¿Fresa?

Kurumi Desu: Ay, pobre descansa que perder 233 neuronas de golpe es muy traumático. La verdad es que es un poco basto y muy machista, pero sí, creo que Lily necesita un buen polvo. Pasa que enredé tanto las cosas que ahora no sé desenredarlas... Bueno, ya encontraré la manera. Esta bien tu sugerencia, pero creo q es un poco estilo Coyote, ¿no? En fin, que a ver q hacen estos locos. Muakis.

K-rmen: Hola, gracias x lo de excelente. Sí, Lily se pasa, otra cosa no tendrá Evy pero paciencia bastante, porque sino no se como la aguanta. Ella y las otras 3. aunque con Joy no se mete tanto. Te he cogido el mail para agregarte al msn, espero que no te importe, de todas formas espero tu permiso. ¿OK? Besines de turrón de Tiramisú.

CaRoLiNa: en verdad me gusta mucho que te guste mucho el fict. Si, al fin pase de los 200. Ya te digo que me hace ilusión. Hubo un tiempo que pensé que no iba a llegar ni a los 50 mensajes. Besos.

Lizzie Black 86: ¿Asi que agregando fantasías? Eso esta bien. Imaginación al poder. Es q teniendo en cuenta a quien tenía Evy en la cama, es normal que andará dispersa. ¿Puedes creer que no me acuerdo de la conversación que dices del club? Y vi la película, pero no la tengo muy... fresca. Vamos, que los detalles no los veo. La lista va estar jodida, porque seguramente si sabe más de 5 cosas de Evy que Lily no sabe, pero como las ponga la pelirroja lo mata. Muakis.

MoonyPotterBlack: Pues sí, ahora q Sirius & Evy son pareja las cosas van a cambiar un poco. Entre ellos y con la gente de alrededor. ¿A que esa clase de planes planeados hasta el milímetro son muy Snape? Los de Gryffindor son más a la aventura. Tb piensa que el día que Lily acepte sus sentimientos se termina el fict, así que mejor con calma. Creo que te puse el mail, de todas formas tomo nota del tuyo y te agrego al msn, ¿OK? Siento que no te gustara la pareja de Hermione en El Favor, pero es que a mi en el presente – futuro solo me gustan las parejas raras. Un beso de arroz con leche.

Lady Angelina: Hola, si volvemos a la venganza que para algo da título al fict. Tc creo que Anya deba librarse, que se lo hubiera pensado antes de ser tan... #&#$ X cierto, que la dirección de la pagina sigue sin salir, x lo menos en el aviso que me mandaron al mail, lo mirare en los RR en sí, prueba a ponerla sin las 3w o algo así. Hasta pronto.

Adrea Black: Ay que alegría me das, eres la unica que ve a Lily más blandita. Sí, lo de Yeye metiendo tripa y sacando pecho, (¿qué pecho? Bueno, más que Bell) es la prueba de que Rosier esta loco del todo. Lo del Lila, yo creo que a James oír la sílaba Lil le quita las tendencias homicidas un poco. Pos me temo, que las venganzas van a caer el mismo día, o x lo menos en igual capítulo. ¡Que se vayan preparando! Esa norma te la acabas de inventar. Un beso de turrón de chocolate.

Iraty Rowling: Ya x el 8. Al final terminarás x alcanzarme. Como tus dudas supongo que más o menos habrán sido resueltas a estas alturas, paso a la posdata. Sí, hay una frase que es del Patriota, en cuanto a lo de "Tu a Londres y yo a California" Puede ser. Pero ahora mismo no recuerdo. ' Lo siento. Un beso.

Antonietta: Más te vale no abandonarme. Que acabo de descubrir donde vives en Internet. ¿Te importa que te agregue al msn? Lo de actualizar x allá, tardaré un poco. Ya sé que me retraso, pero tengo mis motivos. La verdad es que la vida de Lily podría ser francamente interesante, pero como no hay manera de que se relaje y admita que la mola James... Pos no sé, de momento no se me agotan, el día que se me agoten lo dejo y ya esta. Gracias x tu labor de publicidad. Te voy a terminar nombrando relaciones públicas. Muchos besos.

Noriko: Hola, ya te digo que estoy encantada. Me acuerdo cuando no quería actualizar porque no tenía un solo RR, y ahora... 200 es una pasada. Si, en la otra pagina estoy nominada a mejor escritora y mejor saga no concluida. Creo q si se puede votar pero aún no sé como. Cuando me entere ya te aviso. Besos guapetona.

Ahora sí, ya sin más retrasos, desde la página 6 (de 30) solo para que conste: CarlaGrey Pictures tiene el orgullo de presentar un nuevo capítulo de esta producción.

CAPÍTULO 25: EN BUSCA DE LOS INGREDIENTES.

Y así entro una nueva semana.

El lunes 17 no paso nada digno de mención, pero el martes 18...

Ese día, durante la clase de CCM, Sirius recordó que tenía una cuenta pendiente con Devine, por eso de querer llevarse a su Evy a vete a saber que lugar y porque lugares de la Onza quería poner la mano mientras estuvieran allí.

Así que Sirius le hizo desaparecer la ropa, para deleite de alguna chica, y aprovechando que llevaba ropa interior amarilla hizo que el bicho que estudiaban aquel día, algo con muchos cuernos y dientes afilados que confundía lo amarillo con su comida favorita, le persiguiera por todos los alrededores de la escuela.

- Eso ha estado bien. – Aprobó Lily sonriendo complacida cuando volvían al castillo una vez terminada la clase. – Ese pervertido y corruptor de menores se merece que ese bicho se lo coma entero.

- No me lo puedo creer. – Sirius la miro falsamente sorprendido. – Chicos. – Remus y James le miraron curiosos. – Lily ha aprobado algo que he hecho.

- ¡No! – Bromeo James incrédulo.

- ¡Imposible! – Rió Remus. – Yo ya pensaba que no viviría para oír algo así.

- ¡Que graciosos sois los tres! Si queréis hacer chistes apuntaros al concurso de monólogos del club de la comedia. – Se irritó Lily.

- No te enfades, Lily. – La tranquilizo Bell. – Tienes que reconocer que nunca les has dedicado muchos piropos.

- Eso. – aprobaron los tres chicos a la vez.

- Porque hasta ahora no se lo habían merecido y Sirius menos que ninguno. Excepto James que no se los merece aún para nada.

- Menos mal. – James sonrió con alivio. – Ya pensaba que ya no me quería.

- El caso es que Lily reconoce al fin mi talento, Evy acepta salir conmigo... Un par de detalles más y ya podré morir tranquilo. – Sonrió Sirius.

- Sí, ya sé yo cuáles son esos detalles. – James guiño a su amigo un ojo con picardía.

- ¿Pero es que siempre pensando en el sexo? – Lily les miro a los dos furiosa. – Para que lo sepáis el sexo no es lo más importante del mundo.

- ¿Pero como dices eso? – James compuso una expresión dolida.

- Nosotros respetamos tu religión. – Sirius la lanzo una mirada bromista y rencorosa.

- Ese es vuestro problema. – Replico Lily altanera. – Que sólo pensáis en sexo, comida y Quiditch. Si es que sois más simples que el mecanismo de comer pipas.

- Pues sabes cuál es tu problema, Lily. – Enumero James con los dedos. – son tres: falta de sexo, nerviosismo y desconfianza en el género masculino.

- ¡No es cierto! Yo no carezco de sexo...

- ¿Has andado con alguien a mis espaldas? – Pese a que el tono era de broma, había un brillo peligroso en los ojos castaños de James.

- No, pero estoy satisfecha. – Lily cruzo los brazos como una niña tozuda

- Pues yo creo que no lo estas. ¿Verdad que no esta satisfecha, Bell? ¿Bell? – Al no tener respuesta los tres se volvieron y descubrieron que no había respuesta porque Bell & Remus andaban... intercambiando sus mejores golpes. De lengua claro. - ¡Bell!

- ¿Qué? – Protesto la rubia, molesta por la interrupción.

- ¿Pero cómo haces eso? – la regaño Lily mientras ella y Sirius agarraban a James que iba a tratar de arrancarle la lengua a Remus. – Que os puede ver el profesor. ¿Os parece normal besaros cuando alguien puede veros y quitarnos puntos?

Fue entonces cuando paso Leticia por ahí, y claro como Lily le había dicho que ella y James se llevaban muy bien, pues la "pobre" no tuvo más remedio que tomar a James por banda y darle un buen morreo.

Leticia miro la escena con los ojos llenos de ira. Estaba harta de esas escenas de cariñitos entre James y su enemiga. Ya en el desayuno al pasar Leticia por delante de ellos, Lily se había pensado que su comida andaba por la boca de James en vez de por su plato y logro que media mesa se atragantara de la impresión, de hecho la mesa de Griffindorf en pleno fue llevada al borde de la extinción.

- Pues vale. - Sirius vio que todos sus amigos estaban muy ocupados. – Paso de estar de aguanta velas. Voy a buscar a Evy a clase de Alquimia básica.

Dicho esto Sirius se fue a recoger a Evy, que salía de una clase del segundo piso mientras Remus & Bell aprovechaban el momento de distracción de James para escabullirse de allí.

Lily, al fin, abrió un ojo y comprobó que Leticia ya no andaba cerca.

- Vale, ya se ha ido. – Lily trato de alejarse del beso pero James, juguetón, volvió a atrapar los labios de la pelirroja con los suyos para seguir besándola. Pero ella no se dejo. - ¡Basta ya! – La pelirroja le empujo para que se alejara de ella, y retrocedió un paso.

- ¡Ey! – Protesto James. – Que tampoco es para ponerse así.

- Sí que lo es. Te he dicho que pararás y tu no me has hecho ni caso. – le acuso Lily.

- Ya pero, ¿quién ha empezado a besarme? – Pregunto James.

- Porque Leticia andaba cerca. – Explico Lily.

- Claro para ti solo soy un medio para lograr un fin. Un simple objeto, atractivo, pero un objeto. Luego te quejas de que yo soy el frívolo superficial. – Comento James.

- No se trata de utilizarte. Es solo una forma de vengarnos de ella, ya que sólo por estar juntos podemos hacer que se suicide. – Explico Lily.

- Lo que yo decía que solo me quieres para provocar las tendencias suicidas de Leticia. – Interpreto libremente James. – ¿Te parece esa la actitud de una buena chica?

Sin embargo ante esa acusación Lily no se puso como una furia al tiempo que explicaba a James las razones por las que ella era una persona bondadosa, dulce, maja... Vamos, una buena chica.

En lugar de eso, Lily sonrió de forma encantadora, se acercó a él provocativamente, y con una voz dulce y adorable que James hacia mucho tiempo que no oía, le dijo:

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que yo soy una buena chica?

- Lily. – McKinnons llego en ese momento rompiendo el encanto surrealista. – Te estaba buscando para el trabajo de alquimia. – La voz del chico reflejaba confusión ante la escena que contemplaba.

- Ya voy. – Lily sonrió antes de susurrarle a James. – Piensa en eso, ¿vale? Yo tengo que hacer cosas de mayores. – Y se fue con Eduard.

- Lo he pensado. – Se dijo James. – Y sé que eres una buena chica por mucho que digas que no. Que a mí las malas del todo sin remedio no me gustan nada. Y hablando de chicas malas y sin remedio. Yo debo ir a matar a una.

Y con esto subió la escalera para ir al aula de HM.

--------------------------------------

Bell & Remus no llegaron muy lejos, apenas se sintieron a salvo de James, se quedaron en un pasillo con muchas armaduras, y volvieron a su particular versión de la lucha libre. Aunque no pudieron intercambiar muchos asaltos porque les volvieron a interrumpir.

- Disculpen. – El tono severo les indico que la que les regañaba era McGonagall. Vamos, que un marronazo. – Pero les estaba buscando para decirles que el profesor Venom se ha quejado de ustedes dos. Por lo visto no han entregado un trabajo de pociones. Les he conseguido una prorroga hasta este viernes. Pero esta vez no pueden fallar. – Luego se dio la vuelta para irse.

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza. Pero no porque Venom se hubiera quejado a McGonagall ya que ese hombre era alérgico al trato personal con alumnos y siempre hablaba con su jefa de casa para regañarles. No fue sólo por el trabajo que no recordaban que tenían que hacer, ya que se lo mandaron en la época de crisis. Su extrañeza era porque McGonagall no les hubiera regañado por darse el lote en pleno pasillo.

- Y chicos. – McGonagall se dio la vuelta, y con tono casual, como si se la acabara de ocurrir, les comunicó. – Por favor vayan a sus cuartos a hacer eso. No perviertan a los alumnos jóvenes.

Bueno, al menos las cosas eran un poco más normales.

- No me acordaba de ese trabajo. – Confeso Remus.

- Yo tampoco. Tendremos que hacerlo esta semana. El trabajo. – se apresuro a aclarar Bell, al notar que se podía malinterpretar la frase. Remus solo sonrió ante la aclaración.

- Si, vamos a buscar algo de información a la biblioteca.

- Vale.

Bell ya recogía las cosas que habían dejado caer al suelo cuando Remus la pillo por banda de nuevo y la volvió a besar.

- Para el camino. – Explico con dulzura al separarse de ella.

No habían dado 5 pasos cuando Bell quiso la revancha de ese golpe por sorpresa. Total que con tanta parada tardaron tres horas en llegar a la biblioteca y eso que estaban a 10 minutos de ella.

--------------------------------------

Evy salió agotada de la clase de Alquimia. Tan cansada que no iba a ir a cenar siquiera. No, iba directa a darse un baño y luego a la cama. Se despidió de Sheila sin entusiasmo pero con una sonrisa cansada, y se fue para la Torre. Fue entonces cuando vio a Sirius que la esperaba sentado en una escalera con la mochila a los pies. Y se la paso un poco el cansancio.

Fue directa hacia él, que se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa, dejo caer el bolso junto a la mochila del chico, y gasto sus últimas fuerzas en darle un apasionado beso.

Algunas alumnas que pasaban cerca miraron la escena con celos. Sin embargo ninguna parecía tomarse muy en serio ese absurdo rumor de que esos dos eran pareja. Todas sabían que Sirius era un conquistador y confiaban en que Evy no era más que un capricho pasajero. Vamos, que eran de la escuela de Lily. Los chicos no tenían mejor opinión y estaban deseando que rompieran para consolar a Evy de su desgracia.

Sirius sin embargo no respondió al beso con la pasión acostumbrada, cosa que no tardo en ser notada por Evy.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto la Onza preocupada. Bien pensado, no era muy normal que él la fuera a buscar, a lo peor Leticia se había vuelto loca y se había liado a lanzar maldiciones asesinas en clase y había afectado a sus amigos.

- ¿Eres amiga de Sheila? – Repuso Sirius recogiendo sus cosas del suelo, (las de los dos) y caminando hacia la sala común después de darle su bolso a Evy que lo tomo con cansancio.

- Sí. – Evy le miro demasiado cansada para entender el porqué de la pregunta o para inventarse algo.

- ¿Eres amiga de la prometida de mi hermano? – Pregunto Sirius alzando levemente la voz debido a la incredulidad.

- ¿Es la prometida de tu hermano? – Se asombro Evy.

- Sí.

- No lo sabía. – Evy bostezó con cansancio y sin darle importancia al tema.

Entre tanto habían llegado a la sala común y Sirius la acompaño a su cuarto ya que le parecía que iba a dormirse por el pasillo. En cuanto entro, Evy dejo caer el bolso de cualquier manera y luego se deslizo hasta su cama también de cualquier manera. Sirius se sentó sobre la misma cama mirando a la chica con una mezcla de ternura por verla tan cansada e irritación porque él trataba de hablar de algo importante y ella estaba tan cansada.

- Evy, no creo que sea buena idea que seas amiga de Sheila. – la dijo con cautela.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... Mira, nena, te vas a enfadar conmigo, pero la conozco. Sé que vendería a su madre si la pagaran lo suficiente.

- ¿Y que? Tu también tienes amigos así. Peter sin ir más lejos.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Peter? Yo estoy hablando de que eres amiga de una Slytherin que además es la prometida de mi hermano y tú lo atacas.

- No, estamos hablando de que todo el mundo tiene un precio, algo por lo que mataríamos y moriríamos. En el caso de Sheila es el dinero, lo sé, y ella también. En eso no me engaño. Pero creo que tu, y los demás, os engañáis con respecto a Peter.

- Lo que tu digas. – El tono de Sirius era más bien de "no es lo que tu digas". – Pero Peter no nos ha vendido a nadie.

- ¿No? – Evy uso un tono de "sé algo que tu no sabes". – Pues cuando se recupere un poco deberías preguntarle como termino así... a lo mejor te sorprendes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sirius empezaba a pasar de irritación a furia incontrolable. Si Evy hubiera tenido sus sentidos alerta hubiera parado al instante, pero estaba demasiado cansada y lanzada para frenarse.

- Pues que a lo mejor descubres que estuvo practicando junto a sus amigas queridas como maldecir escobas y que los efectos que sufre ahora son consecuencia de haberse maldecido así mismo. – Explico Evy despacio pero sin pausa.

- Y eso lo sabes porque te lo ha dicho... – Sirius la hizo callar. – Deja que lo adivine: Sheila.

- No. – Mintió Evy. Pese a que era ella la que le había dicho que los vio hablando antes del partido.

- Sí ya... Mira, nena, paso de discutir contigo. – Sirius no se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato discutiendo y se levanto para irse. – Cuando descubras que solo te he comentado que tengas cuidado con Sheila porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti me vuelves a hablar.

- Pues cuando tu te des cuenta de que yo te he dicho que debes tener cuidado con Peter porque no quiero que te pase nada malo porque estoy loca por ti vienes a decírmelo.

- Vale, pero que sepas que en este momento no eres mi ídolo. – Tras esto Sirius dio un portazo.

- Pues que sepas que tu tampoco eres el mío en estos momentos. – Le grito Evy a la puerta cerrada.

Agotadas sus últimas energías del todo con la pelea con Sirius, Evy decidió que ni baño, ni ponerse pijama ni nada de nada. Lo único que podía hacer era hacerse un ovillo en la cama, cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida. Ya pensaría en lo cabezota que era Sirius al día siguiente.

--------------------------------------

- Samy, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Pregunto James a la prefecta de Ravenclaw que acababa de salir de HM.

- Me parece que no. Es que no tengo tiempo...

Pero James no hizo caso de las excusas imaginarias de Samy, sino que la agarro del brazo con cierta brusquedad y se la llevo a una pequeña terraza desde la que se veía el lago. Hacia un buen día y muchos alumnos paseaban por allí aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol. Entre ellos Lily & Ed.

- Sólo por curiosidad, Samy, en que pensaba tu cabecita hueca cuando le dijiste a Lily la verdad sobre nuestra falsa relación.

- Simple James quería evitar que tú lo fastidiarás todo. Porque en cuanto tú estuvieras tres minutos con Lily, Ed volvería a mostrar interés por ella. Así que pensé que si le decía la verdad ella no querría saber nada más de ti.

- Ya. ¿Y por qué no confiaste en que siendo tu misma podrías detener a Edy a tu lado? Olvida esa pregunta. En cuanto seas tu misma Edy sale corriendo.

- ¡Qué gracioso, James! ¿De dónde sacas ese humor tan tonto?

- Es por la falta de sexo. Por eso y por aquello.

James señaló a la chica el lugar donde Lily & Edy hablaban de sus cosas de Alquimia. Samy se quedo en shock.

- ¿Pero que hacen los dos juntos en el lago?

- Parece que son pareja en Alquimia avanzada, cosa que tu y yo no podemos evitar. ¿Y que más? – James fingió pensarlo. - ¡Ah, sí! Que Lily quiere enseñarnos a ti y a mí a no jugar con los sentimientos de la gente y para eso juega con los sentimientos de Edy. ¿A que es genial? – Tono de "es cualquier cosa menos genial".

- Pero... pero... ¿Por qué tiene que pagarlo conmigo? – Se escandalizo Samy. – Ya nunca la he hecho nada.

- Puede que me falle la memoria, pero: ¿lo de fingir salir no fue idea tuya?

- Sí. – Admitió Samy enfurruñada mirando a Lily y Ed con la misma cara que si la estuvieran retorciendo las entrañas con una batidora.

- Pues entonces a sufrir como llevo yo todo el día. – James la dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué te he besado esta mañana en el desayuno si quiere hacerte sufrir. – Samy le miro confusa.

- Es que quiere hacer que Leticia se tire desde lo alto de la torre del trauma que la generara vernos juntos y felices. – Explico James.

- Bueno, si es eso. - Samy siempre había creído que el fin justificaba los medios. Y Leticia no la caía muy bien a casi ninguna de 5º. - ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

- Pues...

- Aléjate de mi hermana, Potter. – Samuel hizo aparición en plan héroe salvador de damas en apuros en ese momento y se acercó a su hermana. – Samanta, ¿estás bien?

- Pues claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? – Se extraño la chica.

- Es que como este demente te ha secuestrado...

- No... es que teníamos que hablar.

- ¿Pero que tienes que hablar con él después de la forma en que te trató? Y tu Potter, ya va siendo hora de que dejes de acosar a mi hermana. Además que se supone que ahora estás con Evans.

- Pero que yo a ella no la acoso. – Se defendió James.

- Pues, Samuel... Tengo que explicarte algo. – Samanta le contó la historia a su hermano, el cual se lo tomo muy bien.

- ¿Pero estáis locos? ¿Qué clase de enfermos mentales sois vosotros? Jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente. – les regañó el joven prefecto.

- James, ¿te das cuenta? – Samanta tenía una sonrisa de ilusión.

- Sí, así es como ha reaccionado Lily. – James también sonreía feliz. – Samuel, si a ti te hubieran hecho algo así... ¿Cómo haríamos para lograr tu perdón?

- Pues lo tendríais complicado. – Repuso Samuel que no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos.

- Venga. Seguro que hay algo que te ablandaría. – Insistió Samanta.

- Pues... si que hay algo que podéis hacer. – Cedió al final el joven.

--------------------------------------

_Miércoles 19 de marzo._

_Por la noche._

_Patio de armas secreto_.

- Esta bien. Repasemos el plan. – Dijo Lily a sus amigas allí reunidas. Tenían que reunirse en ese lugar porque no todas eran de igual casa. La sugerencia de Lily provoco un murmullo de cansancio.

- Lily, lo hemos repasado mil veces. – gimió Misi.

- Pues entonces demostrármelo a ver si es cierto. – Las reto Lily.

- Vale, mañana a las 17:00 tendrá lugar la reunión anual de prefectos y profesores. Dado que Leticia estará allí es el momento perfecto para poner en marcha la operación ir a hacer la compra. – recito Misi como si fuera la lección.

- Puesto que Anya estará sola y libre mi trabajo será mantenerla ocupada para que no note vuestras ausencias. – Explico Bell con tono de policía orgullosa de su investigación. - Eso no será problema ya que estaré toda la tarde en la sala Común con Remus haciendo un trabajo. – alzamiento de cejas general. - De pociones. Y ella no nos quitara ojo en toda la tarde.

- Mi trabajo en este plan es asegurar que McNair este fuera de juego. –Doris mostraba una sonrisa de sádico placer junto a un pequeño frasco. – Tres gotas de esta poción amarillo bilis y se pasara toda la tarde vomitando en la enfermería de Lochkart. Luego me aseguraré que los chicos no sepan dónde andamos.

- Aprovechando que nuestros enemigos y rivales están distraídos yo me colaré en el despacho de Venom y robaré los ingredientes que necesitamos que él tenga. – Explico Lily. – Luego saldré como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Y yo vigilare para asegurarme que Venom no sale antes de la reunión y te pilla de marrón allí dentro. – Intervino Misi.

- Por nuestra parte, Evy y yo aprovecharemos uno de los túneles que descubrimos cuando teníamos el mapa de los Merodeadores para escapar a Hogsmead donde veremos al maestro Chen, el hombre más sabio del mundo pese a que le tuvieron que extirpar medio lóbulo occipital, le falta un pulmón y media mano derecha. – Joy hizo un silencio de respeto hacia el hombre antes de seguir adelante. – Compraremos lo necesario y haremos que nos lo envíen a casa y luego...

- Tengo que hablar con Sirius. –Todas miraron a Evy con algo de mosqueo porque eso no entraba en el plan. Al darse cuenta del silencio, Evy asimilo su error y recito. – Volvemos a la escuela por el túnel antes de que nadie se dé cuenta de nada.

- Bien. – aprobó Lily complacida. - Estamos listas.

----------------------------------------

_Miércoles 19 de marzo._

_Cuarto de los chicos._

- Mañana es la ocasión perfecta para conseguir tanto los ingredientes como el libro. – Anuncio James. – la mayoría de todos nuestros enemigos estará ocupado con la reunión de prefectos y profesores como para importunarnos. Así que mañana ejecutaremos el plan.

- ¿Mañana? – Preguntaron Remus & Will con tono de "mañana no".

- ¿Algún problema? – James puso cara de niño que empieza a desilusionarse.

- Como tu has dicho mañana es la reunión de prefectos y profesores. Y yo soy prefecto. – Le recordó Will señalando su insignia.

- Puedes saltártela. No es obligatorio que vayas. – Le recordó Yeye.

- Sí lo es. McDonalls ha dicho que como le deje solo con Leticia me puedo ir despidiendo de ser padre por métodos biológicos. Así que para mi es más que obligatorio. – Will puso cara de resignación.

- Y Bell y yo tenemos que terminar el trabajo de pociones para el viernes y mañana es la última tarde que podemos hacerlo. El trabajo. – Aclaro Remus al ver la mirada de James. Pero esta aclaración no bastó para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Y se puede saber que habéis estado haciendo los 2 todos los días de esta semana que supuestamente habéis estado haciendo el trabajo? – Pregunto James con un tono amenazador.

- Pues... Buscábamos información, y mañana vamos a plasmar toda esa información recopilada en un gran trabajo. – La sonrisa de Remus vacilo al ver que James no se había calmado.

- ¿Y dónde exactamente buscabas la información? ¿En el fondo de la boca de Bell? – Pregunto con obvio sarcasmo el moreno de pelo revuelto.

- Pues...

- Chist. – Sirius les mando callar, permitiendo a Remus acogerse a la 5ª enmienda. El chico estaba con la oreja apoyada en la pared. – Ellas están aquí espiando. – Sirius se separo de la pared e hizo un gesto como señalando el otro lado mientras mostraba una expresión paranoica. – Noto la presencia de Evy. Esta cerca.

- No es por criticar tu intuición masculina, pero según vuestro mapa ellas están al otro extremo del castillo. – Corrigió Will.

- Sirius, estás obsesionado. – Rió Remus.

- No estoy obsesionado. – Se defendió el aludido alejándose de la pared y sentándose en la cama de forma elegante.

- Pues antes, en Herbología, insistías en que Evy se había escapado de su clase de Pociones para verte y que estaba escondida detrás de una margarita gigante cual nomo de jardín. – Señaló James.

- Y en la comida asegurabas que se había metido dentro de una carta que te ha mandado tu madre diciendo que si seguías con ella te desheredaba.- Le recordó Will.

- O dentro de la otra carta, la que te mando tu padre, diciendo que si cortabas con ella te desheredaba. – Apunto Yeye.

- ¿Veis como mis padres están locos? – Sirius alzo ambas manos. – Me ordenan que haga cosas incompatibles. Y yo quiero ver a Evy para hablar con ella. – Miradas escépticas de toda la congregación. – Vale, no es solo para hablar con ella... – Admitió con una sonrisa traviesa. – Pero tranquilos que ya me concentro. ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡A sí! Mañana Yeye y yo vamos a Hogsmead a comprar el libro de Magia céltica y tu James te cuelas en el armario para robar a Venom los ingredientes de la poción para Peter. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Ninguno. – Concedió James después de fingir pensarlo un poco.

--------------------------------------

_Miércoles 19 de marzo._

_Cuarto de 6º de Slytherin_.

- Ahora que estamos solos... – Empezó Snape.

- Sev, x favor no me acoses, que con uno de tu familia que lo hace ya tengo bastante. – Suplico Rosier.

- Evan, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Así que concéntrate aunque te suponga un esfuerzo. – Le pidió Snape. – Mañana tengo que ir a Hogsmead a comprar unos ingredientes que hacen falta para el ungüento que voy a preparar, así que tu...

- Me tomare esta poción multijugos para hacerme pasar por ti durante la reunión de prefectos de mañana.

- ¿Y que más?

- No diré nada a no ser que me sometan a tortura y luego me largare corriendo para el cuarto.

- Bien.

Justo cuando Snape aprobaba a su amigo, entraron los demás compañeros de 6º y se termino la conversación.

----------------------------------------

_Jueves 20 de marzo._

_Armario de pociones del profesor Venom_.

Lily se había escabullido hasta allí sin la menor dificultad y de momento todo iba conforme al plan: McNair vomitaba lagartijas en la enfermería; Anya se moría de celos en la Sala Común interrumpiendo a Bell & Remus constantemente; Leticia languidecía en la reunión de prefectos y profesores, la única cosa que Lily no extrañaba de ser prefecta; Misi & Doris montaban guardia y Joy & Evy estaban camino de Hogsmead.

Lily se acercó al armario, dejo caer la mochila, acondicionada con un hechizo para que no se rompieran los botes de cristal que había dentro, y saco una lista de los ingredientes que podía tomar del armario.

La pelirroja no tardo en agradecer la meticulosidad del viejo amargado, que tenía los ingredientes por orden alfabético, lo que la facilito mucho la tarea de encontrarlos ya que ella misma también puso la lista de ingredientes en ese orden. (Evy se molesto porque ella los había puesto en orden de agregación a la poción) el caso es que termino de tomar lo que necesitaba cinco minutos antes de lo previsto y ya se estaba preparando para irse cuando...

La puerta del despacho se abrió, x fortuna tenía la puerta del armario casi cerrada, tal y como lo encontró, lo que la salvo de ser descubierta y la dio tiempo para saber quien era el intruso. Ya que algo le decía que no era Venom...

Se asomo un poco a la puerta entreabierta y vio que alguien se quitaba una capa de invisibilidad. James, pensó. Ya iba a salir a regañarle cuando la voz que oyó la dejo helada.

- Menos mal que nos ha dejado esta capa Barty Crouch. Sino no sé como hubiéramos pasado delante de Crokford & Slayer. –anunció Lestrange saliendo de debajo de la capa junto a su novia Bellatrix.

- Deja eso ahora. Tenemos que conseguir los ingredientes para la poción del amo. – Dijo con una voz fría y helada incluso para ella. Lily observo que lucía un corte reciente en la palma de la mano derecha.

¿El amo? ¿Qué amo? ¿Qué ingredientes? Espera si vienen a por ingredientes... vienen hacia aquí. Vale, y yo, ¿dónde coño me escondo? Pensó Lily empezando a asustarse. Justo cuando pasaba del susto al pánico absoluto, una mano fuerte que ella conocía demasiado bien, la tapo la boca, la compañera de esa mano la agarro x la cintura y la metió con la mochila debajo de su capa de invisibilidad.

Una vez escondidos en un rincón del cuarto, James la quito la mano de la boca y la hizo un gesto de silencio. Estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de fuera, entrecerró la del armario, se puso la capa y descubrió que Lily era la nueva intrusa. Había observado fascinado como ella tomaba el doble de ingredientes que él en la mitad de tiempo que le llevo al chico, ya que no era tan metódico como Lily.

Al igual que ella se había visto sorprendido por la aparición de ese par, y ahora quería saber que se traían entre manos. Por eso estaba tan ocupado memorizando los ingredientes que tomaban del armario para luego buscar que poción podía querer su amo preparar que por una vez no era del todo consciente de que tenía a Lily en sus brazos.

Al contrario que la pelirroja que estaba más concentrada en James que en cualquier cosa que se trajeran esos dos idiotas entre manos, entre otras cosas, porque su postura no la permitía ver otra cosa que no fuera James. Lo único que a ella le importaba en aquel momento era que la mano de James seguía en la cintura donde la puso al arrastrarla bajo la capa, que ella estaba con la cara apoyada en su hombro que desde ahí captaba su aroma característico a esa colonia que olía tan bien, el latido de su corazón, el movimiento del pecho al respirar... Vamos que se estaba volviendo loca del todo y que estaba recurriendo a todo su auto control para no hacer una tontería que pudiera descubrirles.

Finalmente, Lestrange & Bellatrix robaron lo que les hacía falta: córnea de banshee, sangre de vampiro y hueso de licántropo pulverizado y se largaron.

- Bien. – James salió de la capa y dio un vistazo a alrededor. – Se han largado. ¿Estás bien? – James vio que Lily estaba como alelada. - ¿te han hecho algo?

- ¿Eh? No. Estoy bien.- Lily trato de mostrar una sonrisa confiada pero en ese momento James la aparto un mechón suelto rozando su mejilla un poco al hacerlo... Y el caos de emociones que tenía Lily en aquel momento se acabo de embrollar del todo. La sonrisa se desvaneció y supo que si no lo besaba en aquel momento la daba algo.

- ¿De verdad estás bien? Por que me estas empezando a preocupar. – Justo cuando James termino de decir esto Lily empezó a besarle y James se dio cuenta que sí que era para preocuparse, sobre todo porque Leticia no andaba cerca y por tanto no había razón para que ella le besara de esa manera.

De pronto Lily, sin dejar de besarle, se desbrocho la chaqueta de lana negra con cremallera que llevaba, la dejo caer al suelo y se quedo sólo con un sujetador negro con la Snitch aleteando tentadoramente en el canalillo... Y James perdió la noción de la realidad, del tiempo y del lugar. Lo cual teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el armario de pociones del profesor más borde de la escuela dándose el lote después de robarle ingredientes a mansalva no era muy buena idea. Sobre todo porque si Venom los pillaba ni Dumbledore les salvaba.

Cuando al fin James se controlo un poco y cayó en el detalle, se libero de Lily con suma delicadeza y se agacho para recoger la chaqueta de la chica:

- Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. – Dijo con suavidad ya que no quería que ella pensara que la estaba rechazando porque no era así ni mucho menos. – Venom puede volver en cualquier momento.

Lily asintió, recogió la capa del suelo y se la tendió a James, se abrocho la chaqueta y luego los dos salieron del despacho de su profesor.

James la llevo a la sala donde quedaron para tratar de planear la venganza juntos, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, pero no era fácil y sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos como su pelo o como los sentimientos de Lily que tampoco asimilaba muy bien lo que había hecho. No es que aquella semana no le hubiera besado ya, pero ahora no era porque Leticia estuviera delante sino porque realmente la apetecía besarle y eso era algo muy nuevo para ella. Por lo menos era una novedad con respecto a los últimos meses.

Piensas demasiado, Lily, se regaño a si misma antes de volver a besar a James y dejarse caer junto a él en uno de los sofás.

Sería bonito poder decir que James la freno con dulzura y la explico que no era buena idea seguir adelante con aquel ataque hormonal, ya que las relaciones surgidas de situaciones peligrosas no salen bien pero... Una cosa es tener imaginación y otra cosa creer en imposibles.

Así que James respondió al beso de la pelirroja y se dejo caer al sofá junto a ella al tiempo que la acariciaba bajo la chaqueta de lana deseando que se la volviera a quitar y...

- Mira a lo que se dedica mi hermanito. – Exclamo una voz angelical que se fingía escandalizada.

James & Lily separaron los labios que no los cuerpos, para ver que en una mesa cerca de la ventana estaban Remus & Bell. La mesa estaba llena de pergaminos y libros de pociones y por el grado de caos debían llevar un buen rato, según los cálculos de Lily. Los de James le indicaban que llevaban máximo media hora, ya que sabía que para lograr ese desorden Remus no necesitaba más tiempo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Lily se puso en pie de un brinco y se recompuso un poco la ropa para dejar que su cara recuperara el color normal. Luego se acercó a la mesa. – Pensaba que estabais en la sala Común. – Remarcó mirando a Bell.

- Nos tuvimos que ir porque Anya no nos dejaba en paz. – Explico Remus con tono de fastidio.

- ¿A sí? – Pregunto Lily mirando a Bell con cara de "¿Recuerdas que esa era la idea?"

- Si. – Respondió Bell si inmutarse mucho por el tono de Lily. – Alguien la dio una poción para dormir y sus ronquidos retumbaban en toda la Sala Común.

- Ya y x eso os habéis venido aquí, ¿no? – James tomo una silla y se acercó a la mesa. – A un cuarto los dos solos desde hace un buen rato. Para hacer el famoso trabajo.

- Ay, James no seas paranoico. – Lily le quito a James la silla que había traído y se sentó en ella. – Están estudiando. No hacen nada malo.

- Comparados con vosotros dos no. – Terció Remus sin apartar los ojos del pergamino.

- Ja, ja. – Fingió reír Lily. – y se puede saber, de que hacéis el trabajo al final.

- ¿Recuerdas la poción esa que hicimos en Navidad? – Pregunto Bell emocionada.

- ¿La que servía para identificar ADN? Sí. – Contestó Lily.

- Pues de eso. – Remus no había dejado de escribir pero alzo un poco lo ojos dorados para mirar a Lily que les sonrió a los dos.

- ¿Habéis terminado con este libro? – James, fastidiado, se había traído una nueva silla y les mostraba uno de los tochos de pociones que había sobre la mesa.

- Sí. ¿Por? – Preguntaron Bell & Remus.

James les contó que se habían encontrado con Lestrange y Bellatrix cuando estaban robando en el armario de Venom, y que habían dicho algo de preparar una poción para el amo.

- Y yo quiero saber que poción es. – James no paraba de pasar páginas del libro mientras hablaba.

- ¿Crees que el "amo" es...? – Bell bajo la voz como si al decir el nombre muy alto se fuera a abrir la puerta y fuera a entrar el amo en persona soltando maldiciones. - ¿Voldemort?

- ¿Quién si no? – Fue la respuesta de James.

- Pero... ¿Por qué Voldemort iba a robar ingredientes de un armario escolar? – Rebatió Lily que al contrario que su amiga no bajo la voz. – quiero decir que se supone que es un mago oscuro y poderoso, seguro que tiene otras formas de conseguir los ingredientes que no sea mandando a unos chicos de 16 años que los roben ante las narices de su enemigo número 1.

- Ya pero esos ingredientes son muy raros. La sangre de vampiro no es nada fácil de conseguir, ya que sus heridas cicatrizan nada más abrirlas; los huesos de licántropo para que tengan magia deben ser tomados en luna llena y las córneas de banshee... Imposibles. – Explico Remus. – es normal que se la juegue. Sabes que esos ingredientes me suenan de algo...

- A mi también. Pero no se de que... A ver si viene Sirius y lo sabe. – Entre tanto James se puso a buscar en el libro, ayudado por Lily mientras Bell & Remus terminaban el trabajo.

----------------------------------------

_Hogsmead, casa del maestro Chen._

La casa del maestro Chen parecía el típico lugar por el que ha pasado un terremoto, un tornado, una lluvia torrencial y un holocausto nuclear ya que había cosas quemadas, mojadas, venteadas y enterradas que provenían de cualquier lugar y cultura del mundo mundial.

Las tazas de porcelana china rotas convivían con las máquinas de escribir Olivetti occidentales en perfecto estado, las flechas sioux se mezclaban con las lanzas batussi, la piel de cebra estaba justo al lado de la cabeza de un oso polar, un pequeño bonsái residía al lado de una sequoya californiana... Sin embargo el objeto que acaparaba la atención de Joy era un cubo de rubik.

- ¿No es fascinante, Evy? La ciencia Muggle avanza a un ritmo vertiginoso. – Decía la chica mientras trataba de que en cada cara del cubo quedara un cuadro de cada color. Vamos, lo contrario del objetivo del cubito.

- Sí. – Contesto Evy distraída ya que ella estaba fascinada con una esfera del tamaño de un balón de fútbol trasparente dentro de la cual se podía ver una pequeña civilización construyendo lo que podría ser o un templo o unos multicines.

- Mi pródiga hija vuelto ha. – Dijo una voz melosa pero indudablemente masculina tras ellas.

Evy se volvió, impaciente por conocer al maestro Chen, del que tanto había oído hablar, y descubrió que el hombre era una mezcla entre Terminator con la cara metálica al descubierto y el chino canijo de Karate Kid, pero que hablaba al estilo del maestro Yoda desordenando las palabras. Todo ello fue una grata sorpresa porque con las descripciones que le había hecho Joy ella esperaba que fuera una cabeza parlante, sin oreja izquierda y sin nariz, flotando dentro de un tarro rodante.

- Si, maestro, he vuelto. – Joy saludo amablemente y se sentó de rodillas en la mesa bajita frente al hombre. – Ella es mi amiga Evy.

- Hola. – Saludo la Onza, mientras se sentaba estilo indio junto a Joy.

- Mucho poder noto ella tiene. Placer conocerte es.

- Gracias.

- Vera maestro, necesitamos estos ingredientes. – Joy puso la lista sobre la mesa. El hombre la tomo y la examino cuidadosamente .

- ¡Ah! Un postre de venganza a preparar vais.

- Sí. – Admitió Joy tranquilamente.

- Cuidado tener. La venganza a la ira lleva, la ira al odio os conducirá, el odio al lado oscuro...

- Y allí no se ve nada. – Concluyo Joy fascinada ante tanta sabiduría.

- Algo así. – Acepto el hombre. – Estos ingredientes tengo, pero mucha paciencia vais a necesitar para vuestro plan ejecutar.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Evy con interés ya que el libro no especificaba el tiempo de preparación.

- Porque los postres de justicia 6 meses tardan en horno normal en cocerse.

- ¿6 MESES? – Gritaron las 2 chicas, que no tenían tanto tiempo.

- Sí, la justicia un proceso lento es.

- Y que lo diga. – Confirmo Joy desilusionada. Pero luego se volvió hacia el maestro esperanzada. – Maestro, ¿No es posible acelerar el proceso?

- Sabia pregunta, mi joven aprendiza, conmigo venir. – El hombre se levanto, se subió al bastón que llevaba con él y dando botes se dirigió hacia el fondo del local seguido de las chicas. – Esto os ayudara.

- ¿ESTO? – Volvieron a asombrarse las chicas. Ya que los que les mostraba el anciano era una estatua de fertilidad masculina. Ya sabéis: típico hombre canijo con pedazo erección más grande que él.

- Sí, mis pequeñas saltamontes. Si aquí pulsáis. – El maestro pulso en un pequeño bulto de la estatua, la nariz. – Se abre una cavidad que sirve de horno de calentamiento ultra rápido.

- No si lo del calentamiento ultra rápido no me extraña, porque caliente se le ve. – ironizó Evy.

- Que con una cerilla se enciende aquí. – El maestro puso la cerilla en una pequeña cavidad cerca de la cintura, el ombligo. – Y si esto movéis la temperatura se regulara. – Empezó a dar vueltas a las orejas de la estatua.

- ¿Y con esto cuanto se reduce el tiempo de horneado? – Pregunto Joy tratando de parecer una proletaria liberal que no se escandaliza por usar una estatua de un hombre desnudo como horno.

- Un ciclo lunar completo que esperar tendréis.

- ¿Un mes sólo? ¡Genial! Nos lo llevamos. – anuncio Joy alegremente.

- Si, a Lily le encantará. – Ironizó Evy de nuevo.

- ¿Tendrás lo demás mañana? – Pregunto Joy sin hacer caso a Evy

- El mañana impredecible es. Siempre en movimiento el futuro esta.

- Pero, ¿cree que uno de esos movimientos del futuro permitirá que llegue todo mañana por la tarde a Hogwarts a mucho tardar? – Insistió Evy.

- Mal no le vendrá al futuro un recargo monetario extra. – El maestro Chen saco su mano huesuda para recibir el dinero.

- Ahora nos entendemos. – Evy esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

Un poco más tarde, las chicas salían un poco más pobres de la casa de Chen, con la promesa de que todas sus cosas estarían en el castillo al día siguiente por la tarde.

- ¿Qué coño hacéis vosotras dos aquí?

- ¡SNAPE! – Exclamaron las dos chicas al oír la voz tras ellas sacando las varitas al temer un ataque.

- ¿Pero de que vas? – Se encaro Evy. – Me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Evy, perdona, cariño, pero a él sólo le riño yo. – La recordó Joy. – Si quieres discutir con algún chico te buscas a Sirius.

- Ya pero es que él no esta por aquí cerca.

En ese momento una maldición le hizo la ralla al medio a Snape, que miro con burlón desagrado al otro lado de la calle que era de donde venía el rayo. Sirius estaba allí con la varita aún levantada.

- ¿Pero tu que puñetas haces? – Ahora fue Joy la que se encaró con el novio de su amiga. - ¿Tú crees que se puede ir x ahí soltando maldiciones a la gente?

- Es que pensaba que él era un atracador. – Sirius se acercó a ellos y guardo la varita. A su lado apareció Yeye balanceando alegremente una bolsa de Mago Rabbane que contenía su crema de día. – Y tampoco me equivoque tanto. – Miro a Snape igualando el desagrado del Slytherin. - ¿X cierto que hacéis aquí?

- Eso lo he preguntado yo primero. – Replico Snape.

- Pero yo no estaba hablando contigo si no con ellas. – Terció Sirius.

- Ya pero es que yo también se lo he preguntado a ellas. – Contesto Snape.

- Pues que respondan ellas. – Repuso Sirius.

- Lo que digo yo. – Respondió Snape.

- ¿Y por qué pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo? – Pregunto Sirius.

- ¿Entonces qué hacéis vosotras aquí? – Interrumpió Yeye mirando a las chicas, justo a tiempo, ya que yo estaba a punto de agotar todos los sinónimos de conversación que conozco.

- Es una larga historia. – Joy trato de dar largas y escabullirse, por fortuna Evy había aprovechado bien el tiempo que perdieron Sirius & Snape discutiendo entre ellos para inventarse algo. – Que os la cuente Evy.

- Es que una compañera nos ha comentado que en la tienda de cuero vendían una falda de cuero negro larga x aquí. – Aclarar que el concepto de "falda larga" para Evy es un cacho de tela que te cubra hasta un cm más abajo de las nalgas y poco más a tenor de la marca que hizo con los dedos por la pierna. – Bastante baratita, pero cuando hemos llegado ya la habían vendido. ¿Y vosotros?

- Sirius me ha acompañado a comprar crema de día. – Explico Yeye.

- Sí, le he acompañado a comprar crema de día. – Confirmo Sirius mansamente.

- Yo vine a mirar un caldero nuevo. Pero ninguno me gusto. – Aclaro Snape.

- ¡Qué mentirosos! – Salto Joy. – Me sé la ubicación exacta de todas las tiendas que hay en este pueblo y de donde venías tu, Sev, no hay tiendas de ninguna clase y la tienda de cosmética esta en el extremo opuesto de dónde veníais vosotros 2.

- Pues vosotras no os quedáis cortas, chicas. – Contesto Sirius. – Que si mal no recuerdo la tienda de cuero lleva cerrada un año. Por cierto, nena, luego recuérdame que te explique la diferencia entre corto y largo que parece que no te aclaras mucho con esos 2 conceptos.

- ¿Y cómo exactamente piensas explicármelo? – Evy sonrió con maliciosa curiosidad.

- No lo decía por eso, pero si tu quieres que te lo explique así por mi encantado. Tu curiosidad quedara plena y satisfecha.

- Por favor. – Aquello fue demasiado para Snape. – Esto es demasiado para mi. - ¿Veis? Por ello decidió volver al castillo. – He decidido volver al castillo. - ¡Joder! Que buena soy. Parece que lo estoy escribiendo yo.

- Espera que yo también me voy contigo. – Joy siguió a su amor pensando que esos 2 necesitaban estar solos para arreglarse ahora que estaban en el buen camino. Yeye, en cambio, se les quedo mirando totalmente embelesado. Joy apareció por allí, le agarró de un brazo y se lo llevo arrastras.

- Bien. – Dijeron los dos a la vez tras un incómodo silencio. – Quería disculparme por lo del otro día.

Hubo un intercambio de sonrisas y miradas cómplices gracias a lo cual se llego a la conclusión de que ambos sentían el numerito, que se perdonaban mutuamente, que nunca se iban a meter con los amigos del otro y que mejor volvían al castillo. POM. Caso cerrado. Que pase el siguiente.

- ¿Por dónde habéis salido de la escuela? – Pregunto Sirius.

- Por ese pasadizo que hay debajo de las escaleras. ¿X?

- Es el que conoce todo el mundo. Te voy a enseñar uno nuevo. – Sirius la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la salida favorita de los Merodeadores: la de Honeydukes, que cerraba los jueves por descanso.

Evy se anoto como recordatorio mental para si misma hablarle a sus amigas de aquel pasadizo. Allá por el mes de diciembre, Lily se negaba en redondo a devolverles el mapa a los Merodeadores, y la única forma de convencerla fue hacer una copia. Pero la copia no era muy exacta: faltaban la mitad de las cosas y tardaba una eternidad en "encenderse" no digamos ya para localizar a la gente. Así que ellas habían tenido que ir actualizando con hechizo propios pero aún así seguía sin llegarle a la sombra del zapato al original.

- Así que es así como todos tenéis siempre ese surtido de dulces. – Comprendió Evy tras saltar x una ventana hacia el sótano lleno de cajas.

- Que conste que siempre dejamos el dinero para pagar lo que cogemos. – Aclaro Sirius que conocía demasiado bien la escasez de escrúpulos de Evy sobre ciertos temas.

- Yo no he dicho nada. – Evy sonrió con cara de gata inocente antes de saltar con elegancia felina por la trampilla que Sirius acababa de levantar.

- Lo que la aguanto por un poco de sexo que ni siquiera disfruto. – Les contó Sirius a las cajas de chocolate.

- Te he oíiiido. – Ronroneó Evy desde el túnel.

- Ya lo sé. – Respondió Sirius saltando tras ella.

La chica esperaba con la varita encendida a modo de linterna, y en cuanto Sirius apareció a su lado le pego una patada "cariñosa" en la espinilla.

- ¿Qué haces? – Se quejo el chico mientras daba saltos a la pata coja.

- ¿Qué es eso que has dicho del sexo? – La chica le lanzaba miradas ofendidas.

- ¿Lo de que sólo te aguanto por el sexo? Es una forma de hablar de verdad que te quiero por muchas más cosas. – Sirius puso su cara de "soy un cachorro bueno y adorable, venga, perdóname".

- No, lo de que no lo disfrutas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no disfrutas con esto? – Evy le agarro de la solapa de la capa y le atrajo hacia ella para darle uno de esos besos locos que sólo ella sabía darle.

Sirius, que por supuesto disfrutaba bastante con eso, no tardo en abrazarla mientras ella quitaba las manos de la solapa y las iba bajando por la capa, acariciando la tela que quedaba sobre el pecho de él de forma provocativa. El chico, no se quedaba atrás en el juego, y se dedicaba a desabrochar los botones de la capa de ella y cuando termino, Evy aparto los brazos y los echo hacia atrás para dejar caer la capa al suelo. Acto seguido paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, que la empujo suavemente contra la pared donde ella localizo al tacto un saliente en la roca y se impulso para subir. Una vez allí rodeo la cintura de él con las piernas, mientras Sirius empezaba a subir la túnica acariciando la parte de la pierna recién desnudada mientras lo hacía, y sus labios se liberaban de la boca de Evy para ir hacia su cuello, desde donde podía sentir los ronroneos felinos de placer de Evy.

De pronto Sirius se aparto...

- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto Evy sorprendida por el brusco frenazo.

- Evy. – Sirius se había puesto serio de repente y la miraba prácticamente desde el otro lado del pasadizo. – No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, y tengo la impresión de que tú no quieres hacer esto.

- ¿Ah, no? – Parpadeó Evy. – Espera. ¡Claro que quiero!

- Evy, nena, ¿de verdad quieres perder la virginidad en medio de una cueva cutre llena de arañas? – Sirius hizo acopio de paciencia ya que para él no era fácil. De hecho si alguien le hubiera predicho que terminaría tratando de convencer a Evy, precisamente a Evy, para no hacer el amor le hubiera recomendado a esa persona una buena poción contra la psicosis.

- No me asustan las arañas...

- Por no hablar de ratas, gusanos, ratones, serpientes, escarabajos, lombrices, babosas, cucarachas...

- ¿Has dicho cucarachas? – Se alerto Evy saltando con agilidad felina de la pared a los brazos de Sirius que se había acercado durante la enumeración de bichos asquerosos que formaban parte de la fauna sub terrestre.

- Sí, cucarachas. – Confirmo Sirius con una breve sonrisa. – Ahora mejor nos vamos antes de que vengan muchas.

- Vale. – Aceptó ella mirando paranoicamente el nido de bichos inmundos en que se había convertido el suelo. No dejo de vigilar sus pies en todo el camino x el túnel. Cuando llegaron al final...

- Evy.

- ¿Sí? – Pregunto ella distraída sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Sirius tuvo que tomarla de la barbilla para que le mirara a la cara.

- Te aseguro que disfruto mucho contigo. Y no sólo con el sexo. – Tras eso rozó suavemente los labios de su novia. – ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Porque tienes esa mirada.

- ¿Qué mirada? – Sirius deseó tener un espejo para ver exactamente de que hablaba.

- La de que estás loco por mí.

- No es cierto. Tú eres la que está loca x mi. Mejor salimos de aquí y lo discutimos en la sala común. – Sugirió Sirius.

- De acuerdo. – Acepto Evy con una sonrisa.

Una vez arriba, de común acuerdo, decidieron ir hacia la Sala Común a buscar a sus amigos o a terminar de discutir, pero al pasar por la puerta de una sala secreta Evy se quedo parada de pronto.

- ¿Pasa algo, nena?

- ¿Crees que ahí habrá cucarachas?

Sirius enarcó ambas cejas ante la velada proposición de la Onza que ahora sonreía con malicioso desafío. El animago avanzo hacia ella con paso decidido.

- Espero que no. – La susurró en la oreja, logrando que ella sonriera satisfecha, levantara el tapiz y le arrastrara para dentro, donde empezaron a besarse y...

- Mira, los que faltaban. – Saludo con alegría una voz angelical.

- Hola, chicos. – Dijeron los dos a la vez con tono bastante menos alegre, dándose la vuelta sin soltarse el abrazo, y viendo a sus amigos sentados en una mesa.

- ¿Pero que pasa? Este es vuestro picadero oficial, ¿o que? – Pregunto Lily molesta.

- No, este es el secundario. El oficial esta en la planta 5ª que es donde las camas son más cómodas. – La aclaro James servicial.

- Debimos ir ahí. – Le susurró Evy a Sirius que había tomado una silla para sentarse en la mesa. El chico de ojos grises se encogió de hombros resignadamente. Luego se fijo en la receta que tenía James sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué estás buscando una poción de magia oscura? – Le pregunto a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es de magia oscura solo con ver 3 ingredientes? – Pregunto Remus curioso.

- Porque sigue el patrón de las pociones de esa magia. Todas se basan en mezclar carne, hueso y sangre de algo. – Replico Sirius amargamente, ya que odiaba que su madre le hubiera convertido a la fuerza en un experto en el tema. – Lo que no sé es para que sirve esta.

- Es lo que trato de averiguar. – James les contó su aventura en el armario de pociones, al menos la mayor parte de ella.

- Pues a mí me suena bastante esos 3 ingredientes pero no sé de que. – Evy se sentó en las rodillas de Sirius ignorando las miradas de recriminación de Lily, ya que en la sala había lo menos 20 sillas más.

- ¡Lo encontré! – Exclamó Bell. Ella y Remus terminaron el trabajo hacía rato y ayudaban a James en su búsqueda. – Según el libro es una poción de videncia.

- ¿Para ver el futuro? – Se extrañó Remus.

- No, quiere decir de ver. – Aclaro Bell. – Aquí dice que bebiendo la poción durante la Primera Luna Nueva de la Primavera mezclada con la sangre de uno de tus enemigos o de alguien de su familia, se le puede localizar en cualquier parte donde este, independientemente de los hechizos protectores q oculten su presencia.

- Oh, oh. – Exclamo Lily asustada.

- ¿Q? – Preguntaron los demás asustados por ese sonido.

- ¿Dice ahí que con la sangre de un familiar puedes localizar a todos tus enemigos que tengan algo que ver con esa sangre? – Pregunto Lily.

- Sí. – Confirmo Bell.

- Sirius, tu padre es uno de los aurores de elite del padre de Bell, ¿no?

- Sí, pero eso...

- Y ahora están trabajando en algo contra Voldemort, ¿no? – Siguió Lily sin dejarle terminar.

- Sí. - Respondieron Sirius & Bell.

- Y Bellatrix es pariente tuya por parte de padre, ¿verdad?

- Sí. – Volvió a contestar Sirius.

- Lily, ¿Piensas llegar a alguna parte? – Pregunto James.

- ¿Es que no te has fijado? – Lily clavó sus ojos verdes en los castaños de James, antes de volverlos hacia Sirius. – Trixie tenía un corte en la mano.

------------------------------------------

Tata, tata chán...

Creo que como siga dejando esto tan interesante siempre me vais a terminar matando, pero es que... ¿No creéis que es muy emocionante? Y yo que me resistía a que Voldy tuviera nada que ver en esta historia. Con lo emocionante que es... Perdonad el ataque de emoción conmigo misma, pero es que esta vez me ha enganchado hasta a mí, y es algo que no me pasaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

En fin que en el próximo capítulo vamos a ver que pasa con la poción esa dichosita y si la pueden preparar, como ya notasteis esto aparca un poco la preparación de la venganza final, pero... ¡Es tan emocionante! Que no os puedo contar mucho sólo os adelanto el título: en la cueva de las víboras. ¡Y será muy emocionante!

Como me imagino que pensáis que si vuelvo a escribir la palabra emocionante me matáis os voy a dejar como niña buena. Eso sí: dejadme mensajes.

Hasta pronto.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro de la orden Siriusana.


	26. En la cueva de las víboras

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, bueno, al menos la mayoría, en fin que el caso es que yo no me lucro con esto que lo hacen otros y que no merezco que me demanden que además con lo poco que tengo no merece la pena.

Primero de todo y antes de que se me olvide feliz Navidad, niñas y niños míos. Y esto de actualizar el día 24 de diciembre tiene una ventaja, y es que os tengo un regalito: no 1 sino 2 capítulos seguidos y sin cortes para celebrar esta señalada fecha. Espero que os gusten, pero antes a responder a los mensajes...

Antonietta: Hola, pos nada mañana mismo te agrego. Sí, la verdad es que James tiene que andar loco de la cabeza, porque Lily da más vueltas que las aspas de un ventilador. Yo creo que Lily es buena en 50 el resto se distribuye más o menos como tu dices, un poco perversa y demás. Hombre, lo interesante de la discusión de Evy & Sirius, es que sabemos que ella tiene razón respecto a Peter, ¿tendrá él razón respecto a Sheila? Me alegra que te gustara el maestro Chen, es un punto de hombre, con sus tonterías. Muchas gracias x votarme ya sabes donde. Mil besos.

Kurumi Desu: Aquí la centralita a 24 horas escasas de Navidad. ¿Qué tiene que ver el coyote con la Trixie? Ah, lo dice por mi forma de complicar las cosas, pero eso es divertido. ¿No crees? La poción le sonaba a James, Sirius y Evy, a Bell no. Creo. Claro que Evy tiene padres, como todo el mundo, aunque están un poco muertos. Ten fe, seguro que algún día ese par se reconcilia. Kisses.

Ginny 84: Hola, no de momento Voldy físicamente no aparece por aquí, sólo una de sus ideas divertidas. Vale, me pillaste: la frase es de "aquí no hay quien viva" pero según la oí, me di cuenta de que era del maestro Chen, y la respuesta la que daría Joy. Un beso guapeta.

Traviesa1500: ¡Cuantas esperanzas! Pues nada que es Navidad y más de una se cumple. Sí, esperemos que Lily admita sus sentimientos o se volverá loca del todo. Besines.

Antiope Black: siento la ausencia de ese par, en este ya vuelven a dar la lata. ¿Te parece que subí pronto? Un besazo.

Noriko: pos va a ser que no dejaste RR, por lo menos yo no lo encuentro. Bueno, es que en lo de poner en su sitio al pervertido de Devine, Lily si estaba de acuerdo con Sirius, para una vez que coinciden, no le quites ilusión al pobre Sirius. Me alegra que te divirtieras, sí, por fin Lily empieza a comportarse como una persona normal y se abalanza sobre James, ahora viene lo bueno. ¡Claro que actualizo antes del 2005! Y encima os vengo con regalo de Navidad...

K-rmen: Uf, pos me da que ese regalo de ser Evy x Navidad no te lo puedo dar hasta... Las Navidades del 2070, es que el puesto esta bastante solicitado. (Acepto sobornos en forma de yate y BMW para agilizar el proceso.) Ay, pos yo como con Voldy tengo confianza le tuteó bastante. Pos ya te agrego al msn. Un beso guapa.

Ivy Potter Black: Cielo, te noto estresada, espero que ya estes un poco más calmada. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y que me sigas usando la palabra "soberbia". (Mira que me gusta a mi la palabreja.) Un abrazo. PDTA: perdonada por no dejar RR en el 24, pero porque es Navidad...

Dimebonitareina: Pos debes ser de las pocas que no le cae muy mal Samy... Es lo que tienen los malos, que tienen unas ganas de llamar la atención que no hay quien les aguante, pero son los que dan marcha al asunto. Nada te conseguiré una cita con el maestro Chen, ya que te ha caído tan bien. Mil besos.

Moony Potter Black: Hola, me gusta que te gustara la inclusión de Voldy, tiene sus cosas el hombre pero sabe dar emoción a las historias. Sí, ya Lily va aceptando la realidad aunque creo que nuca asimilará muy bien el hecho de que James es algo creidillo. Es un defecto que tiene el chaval que Lily nunca tragara... Pos para describirte a Evy, puf, yo antes ponía a Catherine Zeta Jones, pero ahora esa la uso más para Bellatrix, que me pega mucho más, para que te hagas una idea tiendo a poner a la chica de La Momia, Rachel Weisz, creo que se llama. ¿Te vale así? ¿El dinero de la subasta? Pagaron las matrículas y con lo que sobró se fueron de compras, el de Lily, ahí anda: pagando plazos. Me alegra saber que ya saliste del hospital, x haberte animado en ese momento, no hacen falta las gracias, se escribe para la que la gente pase un buen rato así que me alegra haberte animado. Un beso muy fuerte, cielo.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: No pasa nada x la tardanza, a mi con tal que este para cuando actualizo el RR... Bueno, eso que Lily parecía tonta cuando la compramos... lo que pasa es que la chica es borde, pero aparte de eso... Besines.

Iraty Rowling: (del 10) Tengo un problema contigo, muchas veces no lo tengo reciente y no me acuerdo que estas hablando, 3 segundos que me sitúe... Ya. Lo de las putadas, fue fácil, pensé que me jodería más que me hicieran: que me estropearan el pelo. Y eso que las hice. Pos como Snape no se fija mucho en el físico de los demás, no dice nada del corte de Joy, además... ¡Qué se atreva a decirle algo! Creo que no viviría para contarlo. Es que con el pelo rizado es un pelo muy corto se suele bufar bastante, no sé, yo soy de pelo liso, pero me gusta más largo, lo peor es el cambio, que no te ves bien... Un besito.

Y terminados los mensajes ya os dejo con el capítulo que seguro que estáis hasta las narices de mi. Pues a disfrutar...

CarlaGrey Pictures se complace en presentar un nuevo capítulo de esta producción.

26. LA CUEVA DE LAS VÍBORAS.

- Tenemos que hacer algo. – Al comprender de qué iba la cosa Sirius se levanto impulsivamente de la silla, lo cual provocó que Evy terminara en el suelo.

- ¡Aú! – Se quejó la Onza desde el suelo.

- Lo siento, nena. – Sirius la ayudo a levantarse del suelo y comprobó que estuviera bien.

- Deberíamos decírselo a Dumbledore. – Propuso Bell, algo insegura.

- Claro, corramos a decirle que sabemos de una conspiración de ciertos miembros de la casa de Slytherin para atacar a la elite de aurores. ¿Y como lo sabemos? Porque estábamos robando en el armario de pociones ingredientes cuando entraron también ellos a robar. – Replico Lily con rapidez.

- Lily tiene razón. Además no tenemos pruebas de que han robado nada y podrían expulsarnos a nosotros por tomar prestados ingredientes a Venom. – Admitió James con desgana.

- Pero habrá que hacer algo. – Intervino Evy con tono cauteloso.

- Podríamos ir a Slytherin y tratar de robarles los ingredientes. – sugirió Remus.

- ¿Y de qué valdría eso? – Objeto Lily. – Ellos robarían más ingredientes.

- No creo que sea tan fácil. – Argumento Remus. – Para empezar la poción debe realizarse la primera luna llena de primavera y eso es mañana, por lo que tendrían muy poco tiempo para hacerse con ellos. Pero es que además, como ya dije antes, esos ingredientes son muy caros. Cuando Venom vea que le han desaparecido extremará las medidas de seguridad en su armario.

- Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos con los ingredientes. Si nos pillan a nosotros con ellos tendríamos también problemas. – Señaló Bell.

- Entonces se los podremos llevar a Dumbledore y contarle todo lo que ha pasado. Bueno, la mayor parte. – Apunto James.

- ¿Y a que esperamos? – Dijo Sirius. – Cogemos el mapa, la capa de invisibilidad, y nos vamos los 3 a Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo que los 3? – Se indignaron las 3 chicas.

- ¿Qué pasa con nosotras? – Lily cruzo los brazos.

- Esta bien. Podéis vigilar los pasillos o algo así. – Ofreció James.

- ¿Vigilar los pasillos? – Repitió Bell con el tono inocente que indicaba que uno debía ponerse en guardia.

- Vamos, chicas. Ya va a ser complicado que pasemos los 3 delante de toda la casa de Slytherin, si vamos los 6 la cosa será casi imposible. – Trato de razonar Remus.

- Eso no es cierto. – Contradijo Evy. – En 10 minutos todos las serpientes estarán en el comedor a la vez y no quedará nadie en su Sala Común.

- Tienes razón, nena, pero seguirá siendo peligroso para vosotras. – Opinó Sirius sensatamente.

- Para nosotras, sí y para vosotros no. – Lily habló con la voz que precedía a un discurso neo feminista. – Claro porque sois chicos, y se supone que sois mejores, pues no porque esta científicamente demostrado...

- Mira, Lily me da igual lo que haya demostrado la ciencia Muggle. Bajo ningún concepto vais a venir ninguna de vosotras 3 con nosotros a esta excursión. ¡Y no hay más que hablar!

Unos 15 minutos más tarde, James apartaba la capa de invisibilidad de sus otros 5 compañeros, ya en la desierta sala de Slytherin.

- Aún no sé como nos habéis convencido.

- James, deja de quejarte y mira de una vez el Mapa para saber donde están los ingredientes robados. – Ordeno Lily.

- Mira, Lily, reprime tus instintos dominantes para cuando estemos en la cama, porque no puedo usar el mapa para eso. – Explico James.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Bell extrañada.

- Porque no conocemos mucho la geografía de esta cueva de víboras así que no aparece en el mapa, y como no aparece esta zona en el mapa, no podemos localizar los ingredientes robados con el mapa. – Concluyó James.

- Y, sólo por curiosidad, ¿Qué pensáis hacer? ¿Registrar de arriba abajo toda la casa de Slytherin a ver si hay suerte y encontramos los ingredientes? – Lily uso el mismo tono que McGonagall cuando un alumno le sugería hacer una trasformación estúpida.

- Básicamente. – Confirmaron los Lobitos a la vez.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas de "sólo a estos chicos se les podía ocurrir eso."

- Pero esto es enorme. ¿Cómo vamos a registrarlo todo en la hora escasa que tardan ellos en cenar? – Razono Bell.

- Chicos... – Intervino Evy sin que nadie la hiciera caso.

- Con mucha prisa. – Sugirió Remus.

- Eh. – Volvió a intervenir Evy sin mejor resultado que antes.

- Pero sería más fácil si tuviéramos por donde buscar. – medito Lily.

- Pero la vida no es fácil. – Le recordó James.

- Esta atmósfera viciada me da ganas de quitarme la ropa. – Anunció Evy. Esta vez consiguió reclamar su atención al menos un segundo.

- No sé para que le das tanto bombo y platillo a lo de desnudarte. Si luego nunca lo cumples. – Se quejó James.

- ¿Y tu por qué quieres que se desnude mi novia? – Sirius cruzó los brazos y le lanzó a James una mirada celosa.

- Eso, ¿Y tú por qué quieres ver desnuda a Evy? – Los ojos verdes de Lily lanzaban chispas.

- ¿Celosa, Lily?

- Más quisieras, James. – Repuso ella serenamente.

- Volviendo al tema, no sé como vamos a encontrar los ingredientes sino hacemos más que perder el tiempo. ¡Y quién me este tirando de la capa que deje de hacerlo! – Sirius miro para abajo para ver quien era y se encontró con Evy, trasformada en jaguar. La onza había clavado sus afilados dientes en la capa y tiraba de él en una dirección. – Evy, deja de comportarte como la perra Lassie y dime que pasa.

- Me pregunto que he estado tratando de hacer durante los últimos 15 minutos. – Evy recupero la forma humana, y adopto una expresión de gata pensativa. – Creo que trataba de deciros que sé donde esta la sangre de vampiro, lo cual es una avance, ya que con que les falte un ingrediente no podrán hacer la poción.

- ¿Y cómo sabes dónde esta? – Pregunto Remus curioso que llevaba un rato husmeando por la sala común.

- Debe ser alguna cosa de Onzas. – Dijo James restando importancia al asunto.

- Sí, leí que antaño cazaban vampiros y que son capaces de detectar su sangre desde varios Km. A la redonda. – Sirius rebusco en sus conocimientos del tema adquiridos durante Navidades.

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntaron Bell & Lily. James & Sirius se quedaron mirando asustados ante su propia metedura de pata.

- ¿Y qué los animagos sois unos bocazas no lo leíste? – Les espetó Evy molesta.

- ¿SOIS ANIMAGOS? – Pregunto Bell mirando a Sirius & James asombrada.

- Olvida eso, Bell. Lo importante es que Evy lleva años mintiéndonos con alevosía y premeditación. – Se escandalizó Lily.

- De hecho no fue una mentira. Tu fuiste la que dijiste, Lily, que si yo era una animaga, yo me limite a no corregirte. – Señaló Evy.

- Eso es cierto. Volviendo a lo de los animagos... – Insistió Bell.

- ¡Pero que cara más dura tienes! Evy, sabes perfectamente que no soporto que me mientan...

- Lily, ¿realmente crees que este es el momento y lugar adecuado para debatir esto? – Evy uso el tono de alguien que trata que otra persona recupere la cordura.

- ¿Por qué no va a serlo?

- Porque en breves momentos va a venir media casa de Slytherin y no creo que se alegren mucho de vernos aquí. – Señaló Evy. – Pero si quieres seguimos discutiendo. Vamos, yo lo digo por vosotros. Después de todo yo me trasformo en jaguar y no me afectan sus maldiciones.

- Tiene razón. - Opinaron todos los demás a la vez.

- ¿Ves?

Tras esto Evy se trasformo y salió disparada hacia el ala de las chicas seguida de cerca por Sirius.

- Pues luego se va a enterar. – Lily se cruzo de brazos enfurruñada.

- Sí, cariño, sí. – Bell no la hizo mucho caso y se volvió hacia James. - ¿Y desde cuando sois animagos? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Puedo aprender yo también? ¿Me enseñas?¿Es a eso a lo que os dedicáis en las noches de luna llena?

- Por orden, Bell. – Pidió James abrumado ante tanta pregunta seguida, mientras seguían más despacio a Sirius & Evy que debían haber llegado ya hasta Madagascar y haber vuelto, dado el paso que llevaban. – Somos animagos desde hace un par de años. No te lo dijimos porque nos podemos meter en un buen lío si se entera quien no debe enterarse. Y no, no te enseño porque puede ser peligroso para ti.

- ¿Cómo que no me vas a enseñar? – Bell adopto expresión de angelito ofendido.

- ¿Y por qué iba a ser peligroso solo para ella? – Lily uso el tono " de soy feminista hasta la muerte y más allá."- Si tu lo conseguiste porque ella no lo va a conseguir.

- ¡Una loca por vez, por favor! – Suplico James. Remus no logró disimular la risa. James le miro. - ¿Podías ayudarme, no?

- Es que veo que te apañas muy bien. – Se burló el licántropo.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. – Anunció Lily con tono de "acabo de descubrir la fórmula secreta de la Coca Cola".

- ¿El que? – Se asustaron James & Remus, más Remus que James, pensando que se había dado cuenta de porque se habían hecho animagos.

- Hemos dejado solos a Sirius & Evy. – Aclaro Lily.

- Es verdad, les hemos cargado todo el marrón. – Se avergonzó Bell.

- No lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque a saber que andarán haciendo los 2 juntos y solos. – Explico Lily.

- ¿Pero a ti que más te da? – Se mosqueo James. – Mira que voy a empezar a pensar que Rosier tiene razón y que estas enamorada de Evy.

- ¿Pero que voy a estar yo enamorada de Evy? Mira, James no digas tonterías.

- Además eso lo decía Snape, no Rosier. – Corrigió Remus.

- Cierto, Rem. De todas formas ya habéis visto como se ha puesto antes cierta pelirroja cuando he sugerido que Evy se desnudara. – Apuntó James.

- Paso de vosotros 3. Voy a ver que hacen esos 2. – Lily siguió el serpenteante pasadizo x el que les habían precedido sus amigos.

- Volviendo al tema, ¿Cuando me vas ayudar a ser animaga? – Pregunto Bell con tono de niña mimosa a su "hermano" James.

- ¡Lily! Espera. No te vayas a perder. – James corrió a evitarlo pese a que el pasillo aquel era de dirección única.

- ¡Que malo es! – Se escandalizó Bell. Luego sonrió y se volvió hacia Remus. - ¿Tú no podrías enseñarme?

- Em, creo que es mejor que no nos quedemos atrás. – Sugirió Remus perdiendo una oportunidad única en la vida para decirle la verdad a Bell.

X su parte, Sirius había tenido que trasformarse en perro para poder seguir el ritmillo de Evy por el pasillo. La Onza iba lanzada hacia su objetivo: una brillante luz violeta fosforescente al final del pasillo que destacaba claramente entre el color gris que se convertía el mundo cuando era un jaguar.

Finalmente llego hasta una puerta, que abrió casi sin darse cuenta y entró en una de las habitaciones y allí estaba...

- Es aquí. – Le comunicó a Sirius volviendo a su forma humana mientras el animago hacia lo mismo. – Esta detrás de ese cuadro. – Evy señaló a la pared donde había un cuadro horrible que mostraba un pantano siniestro.

- Bien, deja que lo descuelgue. – Sirius quito el cuadro de la pared y descubrió que estaba tapando una caja fuerte de las más antiguas, para un Muggle, pero muy moderna para un mago. - ¿Tienes una horquilla?

- Creo que sí. – Evy rebuscó en su túnica hasta encontrar una horquilla y dársela a Sirius. – Pero no me la pierdas que no tengo muchas.

- Si la pierdo te compro 100. – Prometió el chico mientras metía la horquilla en la cerradura a la vez que sujetaba la varita a modo de linterna con la boca. Evy tomo su varita y le iluminó. – Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?

- Mi padre me enseñó. Dice que es una de esas cosas que conviene saber.

- ¿Me enseñarás? – Evy vio que Sirius andaba peleando con un mechón que se le iba para la cara, ella se lo apartó. – Es decir, si terminas algún día con esa cerradura.

- Ya casi esta. – Sirius notó la última vuelta de la cerradura, la iba a abrir, pero entonces se volvió hacia Evy. – Estos 4 tardan mucho, ¿Por qué no vas a ver si se han perdido?

- Imposible, este pasillo es unidireccional.

- Igual se pasan la habitación.

- Es la única puerta abierta.

- Pero no cuesta nada que vayas a asegurarte.

- ¿Me quieres decir que pasa? – Pregunto Evy harta de que tratara de librarse de ella y de forma tan poco sutil.

- Pues que esta caja fuerte es de mi "querida" prima, y a saber lo que ha metido aquí dentro: lo mismo es un hechizo bomba, que un basilisco, que una poción desintegradora que saldrá a presión... Sea lo que sea, estará preparado para salir en cuanto abra la puerta y quiero evitar que te pase algo malo. Ya tienes esa mirada.

- ¿Qué mirada?

- La de que estás loca por mi.

- No es cierto. Eres tu el que esta loco por mi. – Se defendió Evy.

- Lo admito con orgullo. – Reconoció Sirius.

- Ya. Y sé que tenía esa mirada. – Admitió Evy. Luego se colgó del cuello de Sirius y le beso con ternura. Fue en ese momento cuando llego Lily pero no pudo decir nada porque no era la escena que esperaba encontrarse. Cuando la pareja se separo se miraron con dulzura un segundo. No se fijaron en Lily. – Y ahora abre esa maldita caja fuerte. – Susurró Evy.

- Vale, pero al menos quédate detrás de mi.

- Esta bien. – Concedió la Onza.

- Y ten la varita lista.

- Vale.

Tras esto Sirius se pego a la pared donde estaba la caja usando el cuadro como escudo. Evy se situó detrás de él con la varita lista, y apunto a la caja con su varita.

- Alohomora. – Al instante la puerta de la caja fuerte se abrió y algo salió disparado de ella.

- AHHH. – Grito Lily asustada revelando su presencia antes de lanzarse a los brazos de James que había corrido como un gamo al oír el grito de Lily. No tardaron en llegar Remus & Bell, alertados también por el grito. En breves segundos cinco varitas apuntaban a...

- Pero si sólo es un payaso. – James miró incrédulo la cabeza roja que se aferraba a su hombro. Luego miro al hombrecillo de cara pintada de blanco que se dedicaba a hacer acrobacias sobre un monociclo.

- Ya sé que es un payaso. Ahora mátalo. – Pidió Lily con el mismo tono que cuando le pides a un chico que te mate una araña horrible.

- ¿Te dan miedo los payasos? – Se extrañó James.

- No creo que sea un payaso. – Remus señaló al ser que ahora se trasformaba en una lechuza negra del ministerio con lo que parecía una carta de pésame en el pico. Bell grito, se giro y se aferró al joven. – Es un Boggart.

Al ver que el Boggart avanzaba hacia James, Remus se imagino la forma que iba a tomar (Voldemort, casi fijo) y se acercó al ser. Al instante el Boggart se trasformó en una bola brillante y el licántropo con expresión aburrida gritó:

- ¡Ridiculus! – Y el Boggart se convirtió en una maraña de cucarachas.

- ¡AH! – Esta vez la que gritó y se lanzó a los brazos del chico más cercano, Sirius, fue Evy. El Boggart volvió a tomar fuerza y fue entonces cuando Sirius & James tomaron el control de la situación y...

- ¡Ridiculus! – El Boggart se trasformó en Snape vestido de fallera mayor de Valencia. Al ver esto todos se pusieron a reír y el Boggart se desintegró.

- ¿Te dan miedo los payasos? – Volvió a preguntar James a Lily que aún estaba abrazada a él. – No puedo creerlo.

- Como se nota que no has leído "It" – Repuso Lily entornando los ojos verdes.

- ¿It? ¿Te refieres a esa película de Al Pacino, Robert de Niro y Val Kilmer en que robaban bancos?

- No, James. Esa es Heat. – Corrigió Lily. - "It" es una novela de Stephen King en la que un horrible monstruo devorador de niños se disfraza de payaso.

- ¡Ah! – Entendió James. – A mi me gustan más las de Ken Follet. Si leyeras esas no tendrías traumas con payasos.

Por su parte Evy le echaba la bronca a Remus.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Le riñó la onza.

- ¿El que?

- Hacer aparecer un nido de cucarachas en mi presencia.

- Corrígeme si me equivoco, Evy. Pero de lo que he leído yo deduje que los Onzas sois poderosos y valientes guerreros que os enfrentáis a temibles Nagas, vampiros, Dementores, etc... sin rechistar.

- ¿Pero a que en ese largo etc no esta incluido las cucarachas?

- Supongo que no. – Admitió Remus.

Entre tanto, Sirius había metido la mano en la caja y encontrado el bote con la sangre de vampiro junto a los demás ingredientes.

- ¿Lo tienes? – Pregunto Bell tan angustiada como su amigo desde que vio al Boggart trasformarse en lechuza.

- Sí. ¡Chicos! – La voz de Sirius se impuso por encima de las discusiones logrando que sus amigos se callaran. – Lo tenemos. Así que mejor nos vamos que deben estar apunto de volver.

Los 6 se pusieron manos a la obra y pronto todo estuvo en orden, es decir, la caja cerrada y el cuadro ocultándola. Salvo por un detalle:

- ¿Qué pasa con el Boggart? – Pregunto Bell. – Trixie sabrá que hemos estado aquí.

- Ya, ¿Pero que va a hacer? ¿Decirle a Venom que han entrado en su habitación para robarle la sangre de vampiro que ella le había robado? – Señaló Remus.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la sangre? – Cuestionó Lily.

- O la tiramos por el váter o se la damos a Dumbledore. – Sugirió James.

- Pues ya que todo esta claro, mejor nos vamos. – Indicó Sirius.

- Sí que ya debe estar a punto de volver la panda de petardos. – Apoyo Evy.

- Pensaba que a ti te daba igual. – Dijo Lily en un tono muy poco amable y nada tranquilizador. – Con eso de que a ti te rebotan las maldiciones. Espera. – Siguió Lily antes de que Evy hubiera abierto la boca. – Que lo haces por nosotros.

- Al menos a mi no me dan miedo los payasos. – Se pico Evy mientras se ponía a la par que ella por el pasillo.

- No, te dan miedo las cucarachas. – Intervino Bell.

- Mira quién habla: la lechuzo fóbica. – Replico Evy.

- Evy ese miedo es psicológico, lo tuyo con las cucarachas es peor. – tercio Lily. Las 3 estaban absortas en su discusión y no se dieron cuenta de que llegaban a la sala común de Slytherin y de que los chicos estaban inusualmente callados y miraban el mapa fijamente.

- Pues no. Porque resulta que las cucarachas son unos seres horribles e inmundos. ¿Qué se puede decir de unos bichejos que al cortarles la cabeza mueren de inanición y no de decapitación? – Las 3 chicas se quedaron paradas frente a un gran sofá, y Evy siguió con sus divagaciones sobre las cucarachas. – Es una pena que Joy no ande x aquí porque estaría de mi parte. Nunca esta cuando la necesito.

Justo en ese momento, los chicos las taparon la boca y las llevaron detrás del sofá donde quedaron todos escondidos. Una vez allí, apartaron las manos y las hicieron gestos de silencio.

- Viene alguien. – Susurraron como respuesta a las mudas preguntas de las chicas.

- ¿Quién? – Susurró Lily mirando al mapa que sostenía James.

Pero no hizo falta que James respondiera, porque se abrió la puerta y entraron Snape & Joy en lo que podríamos definir como una actitud muy cariñosa. Estaban en pleno beso a la vez que avanzaban a vete a saber adónde, aunque por la forma en que se besaban caben pocas posibilidades, tropezando con todo. Así tropezaron con la parte delantera del sofá donde se escondían los Lobitos y las chicas, dejándose caer en él.

En cuanto entraron, Remus tuvo que tapar la boca de Bell porque la chica se estaba acordando del Boggart de Snape vestido de fallera mayor de Valencia y no podía parar de reír; James tuvo que sujetar a Lily para que no fuera a gritarle pervertido a Snape, más que nada porque le ponía celoso verla pelear con otros hombres y Evy consolaba a Sirius que parecía a punto de vomitar.

- Mejor nos vamos. – Sugirió Evy tan bajo que apenas llegaba a la calificación de susurro.

- Sí, antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí. – Apoyo James.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Joy desde el sofá al ver que Snape se paraba bruscamente.

- Es que hay alguien aquí. – Replico Snape mirando alrededor suyo paranoicamente.

- No digas tonterías. Aquí no hay nadie. Estás paranoico. Uy, se me ha caído un pendiente. – Joy se agachó para recogerlo, porque por supuesto se la calló por debajo del sofá, y cuando se agachó se encontró con los demás y se dio un buen susto por lo que pego un buen grito.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Snape saco la varita y fue a mirar detrás del sofá. Los 6 intrusos se deslizaron hacia el lateral.

- Nada. – Joy se apresuró a interponerse. Los 6 se quedaron quietos como estatuas. – Es que de vez en cuando me gusta gritar. Leí en no sé que revista que era bueno para el corazón. O era reír...

- Da igual. ¿Por donde íbamos? – Snape guardó la varita y volvió al sofá. Pero Joy se levanto de un salto.

- ¿Por qué no vamos mejor a tu cuarto? – Joy se sentía más cortada ahora que sabía que sus amigas y amigos estaban detrás del sofá. Sobre todo Lily la inhibía bastante. Es que ella tenía fama de ser la buena y la parada en temas sexuales del grupo, por ello Lily confiaba en ella y la dejaba en paz. Pero después de esa escenita... Sus buenos tiempos habían terminado.

- ¡A mi cuarto no! – Por nada del mundo Snape dejaría que Joy viera su cuarto. – Aquí estamos bien.

- No estamos bien. – Rebatió Joy. – Lo que pasa es que no quieres que vea tu cuarto.

- Pues no. - Admitió Snape.

- Lo sabía. Sigues tratando de dejarme fuera de tu vida. Como si fuera un extraña. Pues te recuerdo que soy la mujer con la que vas a casarte...

- ¿Casarnos?

- ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? – Pregunto Joy dejando a Snape en una muy mala posición.

- Pues...

- ¡Qué alivio! – Respiro Joy antes de que el contestara.

- ¿Cómo que "que alivio"? ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? – Esta vez el ofendido era Snape.

- Es que el matrimonio ya no esta de moda. – Explico Joy. – ahora se lleva más el irse a vivir juntos sin estar casados. Las parejas de hecho son el futuro. Además es perfecto para mi nueva vida proletaria.

- Ah, bueno, todo sea por tu nueva y espléndida vida proletaria. – Ironizó Snape.

- ¿Estás enfadado? – Pregunto Joy.

- No estoy enfadado.

- Sí lo estás...

- Que no lo estoy.

- Si lo estas.

- Vale, si que estoy enfadado. – Admitió Snape de mala leche.

- Lo ves... No sé porque tratabas de negarlo. ¿Adónde vas? – Joy se dio cuenta de que el chico se largaba.

- A ver si encuentro algún alumno al que quitarle puntos para desahogar mi cabreo. – contestó Snape desde la puerta.

- ¿Estaréis contentos? – Joy se volvió hacia sus 6 amigos, que salían del sofá ahora que había pasado el peligro. – No solo arruináis mi vida sexual, sino que encima os dedicáis a hacer cosas a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué nadie cuenta nunca conmigo para nada?

- ¿Pero cuándo no hemos contado contigo? – Pregunto Evy.

- Pues en la reunión esa del domingo. Todos os juntasteis sin contar conmigo. – Refunfuñó Joy en su tono de princesa mimada.

- ¡Estabas en el hospital! – Recordó Evy en su tono más suave y conciliador.

- ¡Excusas! – Argumentó Joy.

- Olvida eso, y haz el favor de rebobinar hacia lo de tu vida sexual. – Intervino... ¿hace falta decirlo? Vale, lo digo. Lily. - ¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer con Snape si no llegamos a estar aquí?

- A ti no te importa. – Joy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, que se abrió. Cuando estaba bajo el marco Joy se dio la vuelta. – Lo he pensado mejor y te lo voy a decir. Iba a hacer lo que tu deberías estar haciendo con Potter desde San Valentín.

- ¡Ahí le has dado, Joy! – Aplaudió James siguiendo a la chica. – Sólo por eso te perdono que aún andes con Snape.

- ¿Y por qué me tienes que perdonar por eso? – Pregunto Joy molesta.

- Déjalo, ¿no ves que es un payaso? – Lily les alcanzó cuando ya estaban en los pasillos de las mazmorras.

- ¿Es por eso que te da miedo salir conmigo? – Se interesó James.

- Mira si quieres decir chorradas, te unes a la compañía de y me dejas en paz un rato. – Se molesto Lily adelantando a James y Joy y corriendo hacia el comedor.

- Menuda cena nos van a dar. – Predijo Bell mientras abandonaba la sala de Slytherin.

- Sí. – Confirmo Remus de buen humor siguiendo a la rubia.

- ¿No deberíamos aprovechar y dejarle una nota a McNair? – Evy se quedo parada bajo el marco de la puerta mirando a Sirius que iba detrás.

- ¿Una nota?

- Sí, algo en plan: "sabemos lo que hiciste en el último partido de Quiditch, cabronazo". Y lo clavamos con un garfio en su puerta. Para acojonarle un poco.

- Déjate de notas y garfios que tengo hambre. – Sirius la tomo de la cintura y la hizo avanzar hacia el gran comedor.

No fue una cena fácil, por una vez Bell acertó. Para empezar todo el camino Joy les fue echando en cara todas las veces que ella se había sentido abandonada y/ o excluida, fue Evy la que aceptó el encargo de escucharla y calmarla, cosa que no importo a la Onza ya que lo veía como un calentamiento para la trifulca con Lily. La pelirroja en ese momento no se acordaba que su amiga era algo mentirosilla ya que iba ocupada. Le iba haciendo a James una disertación sobre porqué los payasos eran peligrosos.

- Y en "El mayor espectáculo del mundo", había un hombre que había matado a su esposa y se escondía en el circo. ¿Y cómo se escondía? Disfrazado de payaso. – Explicaba la pelirroja para cuando alcanzaban el gran comedor. En ese momento la mesa de Slytherin en pleno daba por terminada la cena y se levantaba para ir a dormir, así que los 7 Griffindorf soportaron las miradas con distinto grado de odio de las víboras.

Cuando entraron comprobaron que eran casi los últimos que entraban a cenar. Se sentaron en su mesa, los 7 juntos y siguieron a lo suyo: Bell & Remus intercambiando teorías, a cuál más absurda de porque los Slytherin bajaban todos a la vez a cenar, Joy desahogándose con Evy, Sirius comiendo como si llevara meses a dieta, Lily hablando de payasos y James aguantando el discurso, contento en el fondo de que por una vez las críticas no fueran para él.

- Y para terminar, ¿quién crees que es el peor enemigo de Batman?

- ¿Los del tribunal tutelar de menores que le quieren quitar la custodia de su joven amante Robin? – Aventuro James mientras se servía unas patatas a la panadera en su plato.

- Noooo. – Respondió Lily irritada mientras le quitaba la cesta con las patatas. – Es el Joker, un payaso. Cómo ves los payasos son seres temibles y... ¡Aú! – La pelirroja se volvió para ver quien había osado darla una colleja interrumpiendo su discurso. - ¡Joder, Doris! ¿Por qué me pegas?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque Misi y yo nos podíamos haber muerto de asco esperando en ese pasillo mientras tu te dabas el lote con este. – Doris señaló a James con la barbilla. – En el armario de Venom.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos los que no sabían nada de eso, vamos, todo el mundo a la vez.

- No es cierto. – Lily sonrió tratando de tomárselo a broma, pero se vio que estaba nerviosa. - ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- Toma. – Doris le puso en la mano las perlas que las chicas usaban para comunicarse a través de los pensamientos, mientras mostraba una sonrisa triunfal. Bell & Joy soltaron una carcajada al ver la pillada que le habían hecho a Lily. Evy en cambio parecía preocupada.

- ¿Y las habéis tenido todo el rato puestas? – Evy si logro parecer natural.

- No, en cuanto se ha puesto interesante la cosa, vamos, cuando esta... pava ha dejado caer la chaqueta al suelo, Misi me ha obligado a quitarme los pendientes como respeto a su intimidad. – Refunfuño Doris, Misi asintió. – Ha sido una tarde muy aburrida. Menos mal que he encontrado a Will y la he podido mejorar algo.

- Y yo sin violín. – Comento Misi con dulce sarcasmo.

- Siento haberos dejado tiradas. - Se disculpo Lily.

- Ya, a buenas horas. No pienso hablarte en una buena temporada. – Doris se cruzo de brazos enfurruñada.

- Te entiendo, Doris. A mi también me han dejado tirada. – Se solidarizó Joy.

- Ya vale, ¿no? – Salto Evy, que para su paciencia había aguantado demasiado. – Además que tu a mi me has dejado colgada en pleno Hogsmead...

- Encima que era para que te reconciliaras con este. Que ingratitud. – Sollozó Joy melodramáticamente.

- Pero si las ha dejado tirada tu antes no es igual. – Señaló Doris. – Lo mío es peor.

- Vale ya. – Cortó Sirius que estaba un poco aburrido de aquella discusión. – Para la próxima orgía os invitamos a todas y punto, pero ahora dejar cenar.

- Lo de cenar vale. – Acepto Misi. – Pero lo de la orgía... Yo es que si no hay amor... Como que no.

- Pues os dejo en paz. Para siempre. – Sentenció Doris saliendo altivamente del comedor.

- Nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió Misi con suavidad.

- Pues aclarado eso, podemos hablar de algo más serio, como de lo mentirosa que es cierta persona de pelo castaño y ojos verde dorados que anda por aquí cerca. – ataco Lily.

- Ya empezamos. – Susurró Evy.

- ¿Qué ha hecho Will esta vez? – Pregunto Joy que no oyó lo que dijo Evy.

- Hablaba de Evy. – Aclaro Lily molesta.

- Ah. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Evy? – Joy miro a su amiga, pero fue Bell la que contesto.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando decía que era una animaga ilegal? Pues resulta que es una Onza.

- Ya. – Contesto tranquilamente Joy, en vez de montar la tragedia griega en 3 actos que esperaban todos de ella.

- ¡Tú lo sabías! – Se escandalizaron todos a la vez, menos Evy que les hizo un gesto de que no gritaran.

- Sí, desde que la vi las uñas. – Joy no le dio importancia, le preocupaba más contar las calorías que había devorado para saber si tenía o no derecho a postre.

- Y no nos lo dijiste. – Acuso Lily.

- Es que no es trabajo de Joy decírtelo si no de Evy. – Apunto James, arriesgando su vida al entrar en esa conversación como le demostró la mirada cargada de amenaza de Lily.

- Exacto. – Joy no vio esa mirada, estaba ocupada decidiendo que le daba igual las calorías y que era un pecado mortal no comerse un trozo de esa estupenda tarta de chocolate con moras.

- Eso es verdad. – Reconoció Lily, antes de volver a centrarse en Evy. - ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

- Para empezar que no creo que este sea un buen lugar para debatirlo. – Evy señaló a los escasos grupos de gente que aún cenaban y que no apartaban la mirada del singular grupo.

- Ya. – esta vez la mirada verde furiosa de Lily iba para Evy, James & Sirius, que estaban entre ambas se apartaron de su radio de acción. – Supongo que es x mi bien.

- Pues si. En este lugar hay mucho cuchillo y yo los manejo mejor que tu. – Cuando decía eso, el cuchillo con el que Evy cortaba un pedazo de filete se rompió por la punta y salió volando hasta terminar en el puré de guisantes de Hupplepuf.

- Ya lo veo. – Repuso Lily sarcástica. – es que ya sabes que odio que me mientan, y tu lo llevas haciendo la leche de tiempo.

- Ya, pero me gustaría saber que hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar, ya que eres tan perfecta. – Evy soltó el mango del cuchillo y el tenedor renunciando a cenar.

- Pues... – Durante un segundo ambas chicas se sostuvieron la mirada. Cuando Lily habló lo hizo en un susurro que nadie entendió.

- ¿Lo puedes repetir? – Pregunto James cautelosamente.

- Que supongo que lo mismo que tú. Pero eso no quita que me duela que me hayas mentido.

- Lo sé. Y lo siento de verdad...

De nuevo todos se quedaron en silencio mientras las chicas se miraban a los ojos... De pronto las dos a la vez se pusieron a llorar y saltaron para abrazarse con tanto ímpetu que terminaron en el suelo ellas dos, James y Sirius por estar en medio.

- ¿Estáis bien? – Pregunto Remus cuando llego al otro lado de la mesa, junto a Joy & Bell. Las tres o 4 personas que aparte de ellos estaban en el comedor les miraban asustados. Pero no debían estar mal, porque se estaban riendo, en el caso de ellas sin dejar de llorar.

- Si, pero ayudarnos a levantarnos, x favor. – Les pidió James. Remus les miro receloso pero al final aceptó y les tendió la mano. Sirius la agarro y le hizo caer al mogollón mientras James hacia lo mismo con Bell & Joy.

- Ja, ja. ¡Que gracia! – Ironizó Joy furiosa por estar limpiando el suelo del comedor con su estupenda túnica de Dolce & Gabana.

- ¿No querías estar incluida en todas nuestras actividades lúdicas? – Señaló Bell. – De verdad que Claire & Lu, no eran tan pesadas.

- Tenías que hablar de ellas. – Joy entorno los ojos ante la mención de las ex compañeras de sus amigas.

Por su parte Evy & Lily ya se habían levantado y hablaban sentadas en la mesa.

- De verdad que lo siento, pero es que me daba un poco de miedo sobre como ibas a reaccionar y no sabía como decírtelo... Lo siento. – Se disculpó Evy.

- No pasa nada. Lo entiendo. En fin, que supongo que lo podemos arreglar. Además ahora me dejas más tranquila porque sé que sabes defenderte tú sola.

- Siento interrumpir. – Sirius asomo la cabeza entre las de ambas chicas. – ¿Pero significa eso que vas a dejar de meterte de por medio entre Evy & Yo?

- Pues... – La pareja le miraba expectante. – Sí. Sé que ella te dará lo que te mereces si decides abandonar el camino recto así que no tengo motivos para entrometerme.

- Bien. – Exclamaron los dos abrazándose entre sí y a la pelirroja.

- Me alegro por vosotros. – Exclamo James abrazando a todos a la vez.

- Perdonar. – Remus logró meter su cabeza castaño claro en ese caos. ¿Cómo? Ni idea. – ¿Pero alguno sabéis quiénes son Lu & Claire y cómo lograr que esas dos dejen de discutir?

- Lu & Claire fueron compañeras de cuarto nuestras en primero. – Explico Lily. - Y lo de hacer que dejen de discutir x ellas... Evy y yo llevamos 5 años buscando la respuesta.

- Me alegro de verles tan felices. – Intervino de pronto una voz. Todos miraron hacia el otro lado de la mesa, para ver que Dumbledore les sonreía amablemente desde allí.

- No es x molestar, ¿pero no debería estar usted en la mesa de profesores? – Pregunto James.

- Es que me aburro con ellos. Son todos muy viejos. – Explico el anciano mientras se tomaba un caramelo de limón. Los 5 Griffindorf le miraron con cara de "y usted no entra en esa categoría". – Además, creo que tienen algo para mí.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – Pregunto Sirius mientras le entregaba los 3 ingredientes.

- Venom me ha dicho que faltaban botes enteros de algunos ingredientes, cuando me ha hablado de esos 3... He pensado lo peor. Ya iba a organizar una redada por toda la escuela para recuperarlos. Hasta que un cuadro me ha contado su pequeña excursión a Slytherin y me he quedado más tranquilo. - Dumbledore hizo una pausa. – Espero que las demás cosas que han tomado prestadas las devuelvan mañana.

- Lo haremos. – Prometió Lily.

- Si, no se preocupe. – Confirmó James.

- Vale, ahora mejor os vais a la cama, cada uno a la suya, que os conozco, que ya van a cerrar el comedor.

Por una vez decidieron que era mejor obedecer antes de que el director cambiara de opinión y decidiera que robar ingredientes y allanar la casa de Slytherin era motivo de castigo. Después de todo habían tenido suerte. No sabían que Dumbledore había decidido esperar a ver la jugada que preparaban antes de castigarles.

- Sin embargo, James se quedo rezagado y miro al director con sus ojos castaños.

- ¿Quieres algo, James?

- Pues sí... es que me he dado cuenta de algo, pero no quiero decir nada delante de ellos.

- Tu dirás. – le alentó a seguir Dumbledore.

- Creo que la poción de videncia no era para buscar al padre de Sirius, creo que era para encontrar al padre de Bell, después de todo Bellatrix tiene su sangre desde el partido de Quiditch. ¿Es así, verdad?

- Eres tan inteligente como tu padre. – Dijo de pronto el director, dando a entender que tenía razón. – Ahora ve con ellos.

(NA: es para Henar, ¿recuerdas lo que decías de si el corte de Bellatrix era de una sesión sado maso? Pues de esto se deduce que casi seguro que tenías razón.)

James no espero más y se fue detrás de sus amigos. De los 6, Bell & Joy estaban muy ocupadas con su absurda y celosa discusión sobre las ex de Bell & Lily como para preocuparse de la ausencia de James, Remus trataba de separarlas así que tampoco se percató sin embargo hubo alguien que sí lo hizo:

- ¿Dónde está James? – Le pregunto Lily a Sirius que caminaba abrazando a Evy por la cintura.

- Ni idea. – Respondió el chico. Luego añadió. – Se habrá quedado a comer algo más. Espero que traiga algo, porque sigo teniendo hambre.

- Tu siempre tienes hambre. – Señalo Evy divertida. Luego con una sonrisa maliciosa se volvió hacia Lily. – Por cierto, ¿desde cuando te interesa tanto dónde esta, James?

- No, si yo era porque estoy muy a gusto sin él, para que se quedara allí. – Explico la pelirroja de forma poco convincente.

- Ya. – Bell interrumpió su discusión con Joy para introducirse en aquella que parecía más interesante. - ¿Y como encaja eso con la escena que vimos Remus y yo en el sofá antes?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que yo haga con mi Sev con esto? – Se defendió Joy.

- Se refiere a la que hemos visto mucho antes. – Aclaro Remus. – Te aseguro que Snape y tu no sois los únicos que tenéis predilección por los sofás de dos plazas.

- ¿Así que habéis pillado a James y la pelirroja dándose el lote? – Pregunto Sirius. - ¡Qué interesante!

- Pues... – Lily se salvó de contestar porque en ese momento pasaron dos cosas la primera es que James les alcanzó.

- James, pillín, que estás de enhorabuena. – Le felicito Sirius. – No si al final ha sido un gran día.

Tan ocupados estaban los chicos con sus felicitaciones, que no se dieron cuenta de que Joy miraba un pergamino que sobresalía del bolsillo de James codiciosamente, ya que dicho pergamino era el mapa del Merodeador. Viejo conocido de las chicas, con el que las hubiera gustado trabar mayor amistad. Así que sin más, alargo la mano y lo cogió.

- ¡Eh! – Exclamo James al darse cuenta del hurto dirigiéndose hacia Joy.

Al verlo la morena, le paso el pergamino a Evy. Sirius se lanzo hacia ella para atraparla, pero a la Onza le dio tiempo a pasárselo a Lily que a su vez se lo paso a Bell, antes de que James la aplacara suavemente contra la pared. Bell salió pitando hacia su cuarto antes de que Remus la atrapara, mientras el licántropo corría tras ella.

- Ahora te ayudo, Remus. – Sirius soltó a Evy para ayudar a Remus.

- Ni hablar. – Evy salto sobre la espalda de Sirius tratando de obstaculizarle, cosa que funciono relativamente, porque Sirius la llevo a caballito relativamente rápido. – espera a Joy, no seas maleducado.

- Vale. - Accedió Sirius parándose.

Joy que no podía correr porque Pomfrey se lo había prohibido terminantemente, les alcanzo, y fue con ellos hasta la sala común.

En resumen que con todo el lío ninguno se dio cuenta de que Lily & James se habían quedado tal cual después del placaje: la pelirroja con la espalda apoyada en la pared mirando fijamente a James, en plan "¿nos besamos o nos besamos?"

Difícil decisión, por fortuna paso algo que ayudo a Lily a decidirse. En concreto paso Leticia del brazo de su nuevo idiota de pésimo gusto, es decir, de su nueva cita. (NDA: os importa mucho que no le ponga nombre a ese idiota, es que me da pereza.) La peliteñida trataba de demostrarle a James que ella también tenia vida, y tal vez despertar sus celos. Claro que lo llevaba mal porque James estaba de espaldas a ella, ni se había dado cuenta de su existencia y sólo tenía ojos para Lily.

El caso es que en cuanto Lily la vio, sus dudas se disolvieron y poniendo una mano en la nuca del James le empujo hacia ella.

Leticia les dedico una mirada de "no estoy celosa, soy muy feliz" y alzando la cabeza con orgullo, se fue a practicar su oficio por ahí.

Cuando Lily calculo que ya se habría ido, se separo del beso, pero James volvió a atrapar los labios de la pelirroja que esta vez no intento apartarse ni retroceder, aunque tampoco hubiera podido si hubiese querido hacerlo, ya que estaba entre la pared y James. (NA: no es mala posición.)

De hecho fue James el que se separo. Lily ya iba a protestar. Si, sí. A protestar. Cuando él dijo:

- ¿Ves como a veces nos podemos llevar bien?

- Supongo. – replico Lily con la cautela de quien pasea por un campo de minas.

- Deberíamos...

- Ni se te ocurra decir eso. – Le amenazo Lily blandiendo un dedo.

- ¿El que iba a decir? – James alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

- Ibas a decir que saliéramos juntos, y yo me niego en redondo porque sería un desastre absoluto y... – Lily ya iba a iniciar una enumeración detallada de esas calamidades cuando James la silenció llevando un dedo a sus labios.

- Yo no iba a decir eso. Iba a decir que deberíamos enrollarnos más a menudo para descargar un poco la tensión.

- Llevo toda mi vida esperando que un chico me diga eso. – dijo Lily cuando logro recuperar el habla con dosis de sarcasmo exageradas en cada sílaba. Luego se deslizo hacia un lado logrando salir del cerco.

- ¿Por qué te has enfadado ahora? – James empezó a caminar tras ella.

- No me he enfadado. – Pese a que según ella no estaba enfadada, Lily no se freno para esperar al chico ni se volvió para contestarle.

- ¿Y por qué no me miras cuando me hablas?

- Porque si te miro igual me estrello contra una pared, ¿no ves que tendría que caminar de espaldas?

- Pues para.- aconsejo James.

- No quiero.

- Porque estás enfadada. – Esta vez Lily no contesto. – Esta bien, no me lo quieres decir, pues tendré que adivinarlo... ¿Puede ser por qué no te ha gustado el beso? No, eso no es posible. Ya sé. Porque quieres salir conmigo.

- Alucinas. – Esta vez Lily se encaró con él. – Ni loca querría salir contigo.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque no.

- Mira, Lily, puede que sea algo payaso pero te aseguro que nunca te...

- Uf. – Bufó Lily yendo hacia la sala común mientras James le explicaba que nunca se portaría como los payasos de los que ella le había hablado antes.

--

Bell entro como una bala en la sala común, prácticamente desierta, con la idea de entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Pero como siempre su plan no salió bien porque no contaba con Remus.

En concreto no contaba con que: Remus era más rápido que ella y que el atajaría x encima de una mesa logrando interceptarla y hacerla caer debajo de él en el sofá.

- Bell, dame el mapa.

- Esa no es forma de pedir las cosas. – Le riño Bell, echando su brazo hacia atrás a la vez que con la mano libre le daba un manotazo a Remus cuando trataba de quitarla el pergamino.

- No estoy de broma. Devuélveme el mapa.

- Que no, que lo hemos robado honradamente.

- Vale pues tu lo has querido.

Antes de que Bell preguntara el que había querido, Remus la beso de forma intensísima, logrando que relajara el brazo con el mapa. El licántropo acercó con cuidado su mano a la de Bell para quitarle el mapa, pero al notar el tirón la rubia apretó el pergamino. Ambos terminaron tirando del mapa en sentidos opuestos sin dejar de besarse.

- Ay.

Un suspiro procedente de un sillón cercano les hizo parar y mirarse extrañados. Luego miraron al sillón y se encontraron a Yeye, con la cara totalmente embelesada apoyada en un brazo.

- No por mi no os paréis que lo estáis haciendo muy bien.

Con la sorpresa, Bell soltó el mapa y Remus aprovecho para cogerlo justo en el momento en que entraba Sirius cargando a Evy y con Joy revoloteando a su alrededor.

- ¡Sirius! – Remus le paso el mapa antes de que Bell se lo volviera a quitar. Sirius alargo la mano, seguro de atraparlo, ya que Joy no podía saltar y era más alto que Evy. Pero no contó con que la Onza estaba subida a su espalda, y mucho menos pudo prever que Evy, tratando de obstaculizar de nuevo, se pusiera a mordisquearle la oreja.

Como es normal, esto descentró totalmente a Sirius, que bajo el brazo y dejo pasar el Mapa. Joy aprovecho para ir a recogerlo del suelo, pero alguien se le adelanto:

- ¿Esto es vuestro? – Will recogió el Mapa del suelo y se lo devolvió a Remus.

- Sí, gracias Will. – Remus tomo y guardo el mapa antes de que Bell se lo volviera a quitar. La rubia le miro enfurruñada mientras acaparaba el sofá. Por su parte, Joy se sentó en el diván al lado de Yeye mientras que Sirius posaba a Evy en el suelo y se acomodaba en uno de los sillones. Evy se acurruco junto a él.

- ¿Y se puede saber que habéis estado haciendo vosotras 4? – Will se había sentado en un apoya pies (creo que se llaman escabeles). - Teníais contenta a Doris.

Entre todos les contaron a Will, Joy & Yeye su aventura integral en la casa de Slytherin. En el caso de Joy solo las partes que ella se había perdido.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿Crees que Bellatrix vendería a su propia familia? – Pregunto Will con tono escéptico mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Vender? Más bien nos regalaría. – Respondió Sirius con amargo sarcasmo, que Evy trato de eliminar con un breve beso en los labios. Al menos le hizo sonreír lo que ya era algo.

- ¿Pero como puedes asombrarte con eso después de lo que nos acaban de contar? – Se escandalizo Yeye. - ¿Entonces Lily & James, al fin, están juntos?

- Sí, deben estar por venir. – Contesto Bell inocentemente. – Espera, te refieres a que si salen juntos.

- Pues sí. – Confirmo Yeye.

- Eso no lo sabemos. – Explico Remus encogiéndose de hombros. – Así que espera para contratar al coro de Aleluyas.

- Sería genial que al fin arreglaran sus cosas del todo. – Comento Evy, ganando la aprobación vehemente de Yeye.

- Sobre todo porque así nos dejarían en paz a los demás. – Apoyo Bell.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del retrato y los protagonistas de la conversación entraron por él, x supuesto, en plena discusión, llamándose de todo menos guapos.

- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa ahora? – Remus hizo acopio de paciencia.

- Que la pelirroja se ha rebotado porque yo no quiero salir con ella. – James dio su versión de las cosas.

- En primer lugar yo no me he rebotado. – estáis a punto de leer la de Lily. - En segundo lugar si me hubiera rebotado sería porque tu lo único que quieres es poder echarme un polvo cuando te apetezca.

- Yo no he dicho eso. – Se defendió James.

- Aún a riesgo de poner en peligro mi vida. – Intervino Will.- ¿Por qué no hacéis las dos cosas?

James & Lily le miraron un segundo evaluando la sugerencia.

- Sería la solución para que no me metiera la lengua hasta el paladar cuando la dé la gana. – Meditó James en voz alta.

- Perdona, pero eres tú el que me besas a mi. Pasa que yo soy educada y las cosas que no son mías las devuelvo. – Señaló Lily.

- Eso no es cierto. Ahora en el pasillo me has besado tú a mi. – Apunto James.

- Porque venía Leticia. Y esas no cuentan. Además que eres tú el que se ha emocionado en ese momento. – Replico Lily.

- ¿Y antes cuando estos 2 nos han interrumpido? – Todos aguardaron expectantes la respuesta de Lily mientras James señalaba a Bell & Remus.

- Vale, reconozco que ahí me he emocionado yo. también tengo derecho, ¿no? De todas formas no te he visto yo a ti parándome. – Las cabezas giraron hasta James.

- ¿Cómo te iba a parar? Me daba miedo que me mordieras o algo.

- Tus ganas, Potter, tus ganas. ¿Y que me dices de cuando tu me besaste en las escaleras?

- Ey, esa no cuenta que fue porque tu me desafiaste...

4 horas más tarde Lily & James seguían repasando cada beso que se habían dado. De hecho eso era lo que discutían: quién había besado a quién y si había circunstancias atenuantes. Al principio les había resultado divertido, pero después de tanto tiempo sólo Yeye conservaba el interés. Will & Joy leían la sección de deportes del profeta, Bell & Remus jugaban al ajedrez mágico, bueno jugaba Remus porque Bell se dedicaba a jugar con los caballos; Evy se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Sirius que la acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

- Bueno, ya esta bien. – Cuando Joy & Will terminaron el artículo sobre los nuevos fichajes de la selección de Francia el segundo decidió hacer valer su autoridad. – Son las 2 de la mañana así que mejor seguís con vuestra discusión después de desayunar que mañana tenemos que madrugar.

- Es cierto. Tengo clase de Alquimia Avanzada. Tengo que estar descansada. – Lily se acordó que iban a hacer un experimento potencialmente peligroso y necesitaba descansar bastante para no meter la pata.

- Claro, no querrás que Edy te vea con ojeras. – Señaló James con tono mordaz. Alguna diría que celoso.

- ¿Edy? No lo decía por él. – era verdad, Lily ni siquiera se acordaba que el rubio era su pareja. De hecho no recordaba ni que estaba en su misma escuela. – James, sonrisa divertida ¿estas celoso?

- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? No me hagas reír, Lily. – Negó James con muy poca convicción. Luego se volvió hacia los demás. - ¿os parece que estoy celoso?

- A mi sí me lo parece. – Repuso Joy con sinceridad.

- No si al final va a resultar que eres tú el que quiere salir conmigo. – Lily sonrió triunfalmente. – Y esos celos tontos lo demuestran.

- Vale, ya. – Will volvió a cortar la discusión. – Cada uno en su cama.

- ¡Qué autoritario, Will! Me gusta. – Evy le guiñó un ojo a la par que se levantaba del sillón.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto Joy a la Onza preocupada. – Pareces cansada.

- No es nada. Estoy bien. – aseguro Evy con la misma convicción con la que James decía no estar celoso.

- Tú no estás bien. Venga que te llevo. – Pese a las protestas de Evy, Sirius la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación seguido de Joy & Bell en cuanto se despidió de Remus.

El licántropo a su vez se fue a su cuarto seguido de Will & Yeye, James & Lily siguieron discutiendo un poco más.

--

- ¿Podemos hablar tu y yo un momento? – Le pregunto Joy a Sirius después de dejar a Evy acostada y a Bell lavándose los dientes.

- Claro. – Accedió el chico acercándose a la puerta donde estaba Joy. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Pues es que he notado que últimamente Evy esta siempre muy cansada. – Explico Joy algo avergonzada.

- Ya. Yo también. No es normal. Ella suele ser pura energía. A no ser que... – Sirius se quedo un rato callado ya que la posibilidad que se le ocurría era demasiado horripilante.

- ¿A no ser que? – Pregunto Joy. – Ah, ya lo sé. Esta embarazada.

- ¿Eh? ¡No! No es eso. – Pero no importaba lo que Sirius dijera. La mente melodramática de Joy ya había empezado a montar un gran guión.

- ¡Es genial! ¡Voy a ser tía! – Aunque esta vez era el guión de una comedia familiar. El problema es que al haber dicho eso con la puerta abierta se había enterado más gente de la que convenía. Al final Sirius tuvo que taparla la boca con la mano para que se callara.

- Joy, te aseguro que no esta embarazada. ¿Me crees? – La chica asintió con la cabeza. Sirius la soltó. – Perdona. Espero no haberte hecho daño.

- No es nada. Perdona también tú. Es que a veces me emociono y me dejo llevar. – Se disculpo Joy levemente azorada.

- No si ya lo vi antes en Slytherin. – Ante este comentario de Sirius, Joy se ruborizó aún más. – Escucha, te aseguro que Evy estará bien en poco tiempo, en cuanto yo hable con cierta persona.

- ¿Con cierta persona? ¿Por qué? ¡Espera! ¿Crees que la están haciendo vudú?

- Casi seguro. – Replico Sirius con expresión tensa.

- ¿Todavía aquí? - En ese momento entró Lily que acababa de aplazar la discusión con James para el día siguiente a la hora de la comida.

- Ya me iba. Buenas noches chicas y cuidad de Evy.

Tranquilo. Buenas noches. – Se despidió Joy. Luego se giro hacia Lily y le contó la conversación con Sirius.

- ¿Qué la están haciendo vudú? – Joy asintió. Lily se quedo pensativa. - ¿pero quién? ¡Espera lo tengo!

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto en un susurro Joy. Se habían salido a la terraza ya que Bell estaba repasando el trabajo de pociones.

- Turpin. – Replico Lily.

- ¿La Barbie embrujada? A ella le falta inteligencia. – Desdeñó Joy.

- Ya, por eso Evy solo esta cansada y no enferma. – Repuso Lily. De pronto sus ojos centellearon con un brillo furioso. – Mañana podremos en su lugar a la guarra esa.

--

Sirius se iba preguntando como se había atrevido Berenice a atacar así a Evy. La Onza no le había hecho nada. Aparte de mandarla a la enfermería cada vez que la Ravenclaw tenía una cita con él, claro. Aunque llevaba sin atacarla un año, no es necesario ser tan rencoroso.

- Sirius. – La voz de James le saco de sus pensamientos. Había llegado a su cuarto y todos estaban allí esperándole. - ¿Tenéis el libro?

- Ah, sí. El libro. Verás hay un pequeño problema con el libro. – Replico Sirius.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Remus entre curioso y preocupado.

- Que no hay libro. – Contesto Yeye.

- ¿Cómo que no hay libro? – James estaba a punto del colapso. – Mira que todo mi plan depende de él.

- James, tranquilo. Tengo una noticia buena y una mala. – Anuncio Sirius serenamente.

- ¿Cuál es la buena? – Pregunto Will.

- Que sabemos quien tiene el último ejemplar de esa tienda. – Explico Yeye.

- ¿Y la mala? – Pregunto Remus que, al igual que todos, se temía la respuesta.

- Que es Lily. – Replico Sirius con seriedad. Luego sonrió y se volvió hacia James. – Pero aquí nuestro James podrá usar sus encantos para lograr que nos lo preste, ¿no? Tono sarcástico

- ¿Y si nos buscamos otra idea? – Sugirió Peter que ya se había dado una dosis de poción y estaba algo mejor. Bueno, este hombre nunca ha estado bien en su vida. Lo dejamos en que estaba un poco menos pésimo.

- Ni hablar. Conseguiré que me preste el libro aunque sea lo último que haga. – James alzo el puño en plan juramento.

- Vale. Pero antes firma esto. – Peter sacó un pergamino que resulto ser el testamento de James. – Es para que si te pasa algo, Dios no lo quiera, me legues a mi todos tus bienes.

James tomo el pergamino y lo rompió en mil pedazos.

- No me va a pasar nada, Peter. Tu preocupación por mi me conmueve. – Dijo el joven con sarcasmo. – Ahora vamos a la cama que mañana tengo que estar descansado para convencer a Lily de que me deje el libro. No me llevara mucho tiempo.

Los demás no dijeron nada, pero en las caras de todos se podía leer con claridad que veían más probable que Peter sacara sobresaliente en pociones y transformaciones a que James consiguiera que Lily le dejara el libro fácilmente. No obstante se despidieron y se fueron a la cama.

Cuando Peter paso cerca de Sirius este le dio una colleja.

- Aú. Remus mira lo que hace Sirius. – Protesto el pequeño frotándose la nuca, mirando a Sirius ofendido y dando la espalda a Remus. – Aú. – la nueva colleja procedía de Remus. - ¿Pero por qué me pegáis?

- Por lo del testamento. – Contestaron los dos amigos furiosos.

- Lo siento. – Gimoteó la rata sin que fuera escuchado o perdonado por sus amigos.

Un rato más tarde se habían acostado y se habían quedado dormidos, al menos tres de ellos. Por su parte, James permanecía tumbado en la cama sin poder dormir. Antes había hablado con total confianza pero en el fondo no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a convencer a Lily de que le prestara el libro. Como no fuera que siguiera igual de maja que esa tarde lo llevaba claro.

--------------------------------------

Pues hasta aquí el 26. como veis las cosas entre James & Lily se caldean y complican bastante. A ver con que cara va ahora James a pedirle a Lily un libro después de decirle que no quiere salir con ella.

Para el 27: las chicas jugaran a las cocinitas, Lily & Sirius se encargarán de Berenice, James tratara de no discutir con Lily, nos enteraremos de la sugerencia de Sam para su hermana y James, Joy se reconciliara con su Snapy y no sé que . Esperar. Que vamos a darle marcha y pasar el un poco el tiempo a ver si llego al mes de abril. Ya si es el de mayo, tiro cohetes.

Por cierto, que entre una cosa y la otra resulta que... ¡TENGO MÁS DE 200 MENSAJES! En este momento un coro de cantantes tiroleses empiezan a bailar por aquí llamando a sus cabras.

Es que estoy que lo flipo, vamos con lo chiquito que lo conocí yo y ya he llegado a 200, que bonito. De verdad que os quiero dar las gracias a todos por tomaros la molestia de firmar y animarme a seguir escribiendo. De verdad muchas gracias. ¡Ahora a por los 300!

Y vosotros sacar de aquí a las cabras, que agobia un poco.

Un besazo para todos.

CarlaGray.

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

Administradora adjunta de un foro de ficts.

Tía de Azi Black.

Hermana adoptiva de Mya Malfoy.


	27. Situaciones embarazosas

Hola, mis queridos lectores /as. Antes de empezar quería recordaros que no debéis acostumbraros a tener 2 capis seguidos, y tan seguidos, este es mi regalo de Navidad. Aclarado esto, pasemos al capi, que en esta ocasión no hay RR que responder.

CAPÍTULO 27: SITUACIONES EMBARAZOSAS.

_Viernes 21 de marzo._

_Por la tarde_.

En un patio de armas oculto y medio ruinoso de un castillo de Escocia, 7 figuras femeninas vestidas con túnicas de largas mangas y sombreros picudos de los que caían velos que las ocultaban la cara, se dedicaban a danzar en torno a un caldero con agua hirviendo. De vez en cuando una se paraba y tras susurrar un intrigante hechizo dejaba caer algún raro ingrediente en el caldero, que burbujeaba un instante antes recuperar la calma.

Justo en ese momento, una figura un poco menos esbelta que el resto se paro en el caldero, alzo la mano sobre él apunto de lanzar polen de vainilla dentro cuando... se alzó el velo, con un gesto molesto, y pregunto a las demás:

- ¿En serio es necesario todo esto? – Pregunto Doris mirando a sus compañeras que interrumpieron la danza.

- No. – Repuso una voz dulce de niña mimada. – Pero es que como siempre nos hacen comprar todo esto como parte del uniforme y nunca lo usamos pues pensé que esta era la ocasión ideal.

- ¡Joy! – Gritaron el resto enfurruñadas a la vez que se quitaban, o más exactamente se arrancaban, los sombreros con velos y se remangaban las mangas de las túnicas que más de una había metido, más de una vez, en el caldero.

- ¿Y que más queda? – Doris lanzó al caldero el polen y se volvió hacia sus amigas.

- Casi nada. – Evy repaso la lista de ingredientes. - Sólo añadir la esencia de Flor del Paraíso y ya estará.

- Genial. – Sonrió Doris que ya estaba harta de estar por allí abajo y quería salir a tomar el aire.

- Hay algo que me preocupa, chicas. – Misi retorcía sus manos con expresión tensa.- ¿Esto no las hará daño?

- Pues claro que las hara daño. – Contesto Lily, con tono de "es lo más obvio del mundo". – De hecho esa es la idea.

- Quiero decir un daño permanente, como que les tengan que extirpar algún órgano o algo así. – Explico Misi con tono avergonzado.

- Ah. No lo había pensado. – La verdad es que Lily no lo pensó porque la daba bastante igual eso. – Pero no creo. – Añadió con una mueca de disgusto.

- Es verdad. Todo esto es natural. De herbolario. Las cosas que provienen de la naturaleza no hacen daño a nadie. – Joy se olvida de los venenos, las serpientes, las cucarachas y un largo etcétera.

- ¿Natural? – Bell no estaba muy convencida y miraba un frasco de pastillas que sostenía en su mano antes de mostrarlo a sus amigas. – Porque aquí pone que esto es Valium.

- Pero eso proviene de una planta. – Dijo Joy muy segura.

- Claro, la planta del Valium. – Aseguro Evy con tono de yo sé mucho de Herbología. – En el bosque prohibido crece por todas partes.

- Y en el monte todo lo que no es orégano es Valium. – Apoyo Lily.

- Si vosotras lo decís. – Bell se encogió de hombros pese a que ella estaba segura de no haber oído hablar de esa planta.

- Bueno, la poción ya esta. – Anunció Doris con alegría. - ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora toca remover un poco para que la masa sea homogénea antes de ponerla en el horno. – Dijo Evy tras consultarlo. Luego tomo un cucharón y se puso a remover con entusiasmo.

- ¿Y de donde vamos a sacar un horno? – Pregunto Bell, con una sombra de preocupación en su rostro de angelito. – Porque no podemos ocupar un horno de los elfos por tanto tiempo.

- Permitidme que os enseñe lo que compramos Evy y yo en casa del maestro Chen. – Joy se dirigió hacia uno de los paquetes aún sin desenvolver que estaba en la sala. Evy le hizo un hechizo al cucharón para que removiera solo ya que no quería perderse la cara de sus amigas cuando vieran el horno. – Tachán.

- ¿Qué coño es eso? – Pregunto Lily que fue la primera en recuperar el habla. Evy se puso delante de ellas con una cámara de fotos de un solo uso e inmortalizó el momento.

- Esto, mi querida Lily es el horno definitivo. – Evy se situó al lado de Joy tras guardar la cámara y empezó a relatar las ventajas del Horno – Estatua de dios de la fertilidad como si fuera una presentadora de tele tienda. – Y permitirá que el postre este listo en un mes y no en 6 que es lo que tarda en hornos convencionales.

- ¿1 mes? – Bell alzo las cejas con sorpresa. – No podemos esperar tanto.

- Sí, los chicos nos ganarían. – Tercio Lily con tono de niña apenada.

- Evy y yo pensamos en eso, así que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que podemos hacer es tenerles distraídos para que no puedan preparar sus venganzas en ese mes. – Sugirió Joy. - ¿Qué os parece?

- Por mi excelente. Y me pido a Will. – Se apresuro Doris.

- Yo me pido a Remus. – Acepto Bell.

- ¡Genial! De paso eso distraerá a James. – Sonrió Lily.

- Pensaba que lo querrías hacer tu misma. – Lily se volvió hacia Evy a tal velocidad que a nadie le hubiera sorprendido si se hubiera roto el cuello. La Onza sonreía maliciosamente. – En fin, que como supondréis yo me quedo con Sirius.

- Yo, por supuesto, distraeré a Severus. – Anunció Joy.

- A mi se me acaba de ocurrir algo que tendrá ocupados a Rosier & Yeye todo el mes. – Dijo Misi alegremente.

- Yo vigilaré a James cuando no este ocupado matando a Remus. – Todas miraron a Lily con cara de "Ya me lo figuraba yo". – No me miréis así que la alternativa es Peter y prefiero mil veces estar con el idiota de James que al menos es capaz de decir frases coherentes.

- Lógico. – Admitió Bell. – Por ese no hay que preocuparse, sin los demás no hará nada.

- Pues esta decidido, empezamos desde ya. – Informo Joy.

--

Entre tanto, Sirius iba a hablar muy seriamente con Berenice Turpin a la que encontró en la biblioteca.

- Berenice. – La rubia alzo sus ojos azul marino, para encontrar con los de Sirius. - ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

- Claro. – Berenice le siguió convencida de la buena noticia: había dejado a la leona loca esa porque no rendía en la cama, normal, dado que su vudú la tendría sin apenas fuerzas, y había decidido volver con ella. (NDA. Soy la única sádica o alguien más presiente que va a disfrutar la escena.) en cuanto estuvieron afuera Sirius la soltó.

- ¿Pero tú de que vas?

- Si quiero. – Berenice soltó la respuesta que tenía preparada antes de darse cuenta de que no era la pregunta que esperaba. - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Turpin. – Eso fue lo que la impacto, Sirius, jamás la había llamado por su apellido. - ¿Crees que no sé que le estás haciendo vudú a Evy?

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Sí. Y quiero que me vayas dando el muñeco o lo que tengas hecho de ella. – Una de las ventajas de haber nacido en una familia de adictos a la magia negra, la única de hecho, es que te enseñan a romper los hechizo de vudú casi antes que a andar.

- Vale. Lo tengo en el bolso. Ahora te lo traigo. – La rubia entro en la biblioteca, medio llorando, busco en su bolso hasta encontrar la figura que representaba a su rival, se limpio la cara y salió a buscar a Sirius. – aquí esta.

- ¡Ahí esta la zorra! Tratando de ligarse a Sirius. Vale, Joy te recuerdo que debemos comportarnos como damas serenas. – Lily miro a su amiga que le había acompañado.

- Yo siempre me comporto como una dama. – Protestó Joy. – Pero hagamos esto deprisa para poder curar a Evy cuanto antes. - Lily asintió. Luego las chicas se dirigieron a la pareja. Sin embargo, a Lily se le acabo la paciencia y antes d darse cuenta...

- ¡Hija de puta! – Grito la pelirroja a la vez que la pegaba un puñetazo en la mandíbula a la Raven que la mando casi hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Sirius sólo alzo las cejas con sorpresa,

- Serenidad, Lily, serenidad. – Dijo simplemente Joy.

- Lily... – Empezó Sirius, pero Lily no lo oía ya que estaba ocupada gritando a Berenice de todo lo que os podáis imaginar demostrando que tenía la lengua de un camionero y el estilo de una verdulera. – Lily. – Volvió a decir Sirius si mejores resultados.

Joy, por su parte ni trataba de calmar a su amiga, casi parecía que disfrutaba de la escena. Seguramente habrían terminado saliendo en El Profeta, de no ser porque en ese momento apareció James.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto Sirius, ya que sería más fácil ver a Britnie Spears leyendo El Quijote en ruso que a James cerca de la biblioteca a menos que faltara un día para entregar un trabajo o hacer un examen o algo así.

- Me pareció oír la "dulce" voz de Lily. – Respondió con ironía haciendo que Joy se riera. – Bueno, Lily se acabo la representación. – Y con paso decidido se acerco a Lily, la cargo a hombros y se la llevo a la sala común. Todo el rato Lily no dejo de insultar a Berenice. Sirius la lanzo una mirada de despedida y se fue tras sus amigos. Joy se le acerco.

- Lo que Lily trataba de decirte a su manera algo...tosca. – Le susurro poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarla a los ojos. – Es que nadie se mete con nosotras y si lo haces atente a las consecuencias. – Tras eso Joy se levanto dispuesta a irse. Pero cuando iba por el pasillo se giro y dijo. - Por cierto, esas medias son preciosas. ¿Dónde te las compraste?

--

_Habitación de las chicas._

_Viernes 21 de marzo por la noche._

- Pues esto ya esta. Sólo tienes que quemarlo. – Sirius puso delante de Evy un cuenco con un fuego transportable para que la Onza quemara el muñeco de vudú. Cuando Evy estaba a punto de lanzarlo Joy intervino.

- ¿Es necesario quemarlo? – Pregunto con su tono de princesa consentida. – Es que es una monada. Es más creo que deberíamos de hacernos muñecos de todos nosotros.

- Es necesario. – Aseguro James. – Lo único que si quieres te regalamos el muñeco que tenemos para hacerle vudú a Snape.

- ¡Vale! ¡Qué ilusión! – Se emocionó Joy.

- Que fácil es hacer feliz a esta chica. – Se rió Remus.

- Claro, por eso es la novia de quien es. – Se burlo Bell.

- ¿Seguro que esto esta bien hecho? – Pregunto Evy recelosa, mientras la pelea entre Bell & Joy se desencadenaba y su figura se quemaba.

- Sí, tranquila. He vigilado cada uno de sus pasos y esta bien. – Aseguro Lily.

- Oye, yo porque mi familia esta loca con esas cosas pero... ¿Cuál es tu excusa para saber tanto de esto? – Pregunto Sirius a la pelirroja.

- El verano pasado experimente el impulso de informarme sobre el tema del vudú. – Lily le lanzo una mirada furtiva a James que a Sirius le resulto bastante elocuente.

- Bueno, entonces ya no me sentiré tan cansada. – Intervino Evy.

- Probablemente hoy lo estés, pero para el domingo ya estarás como siempre. – Le tranquilizo Sirius.

- Así que nada de sexo salvaje hasta entonces. – Les recomendó James señalando a sus dos amigos. Lily recurrió a todo su escaso autocontrol para no lanzarse a estrangular a Sirius.

- Pues que rollo. ¿Y hasta entonces que hacemos? – Pregunto Evy.

- Podéis evitar que esas dos se maten. – Sugirió Remus señalando a Bell & Joy cuya pelea había degenerado en una discusión sobre los pelos de Perla en la cama de Joy.

- La verdad es que llevaban mucho sin pelearse así. – Dijo Lily pensativas. – Desde que nos peleábamos con vosotros concretamente.

- Nada, pues si es para que esas dos se lleven bien, no empezamos a pelear. – bromeo James.

Los 5 lanzaron una risa de compromiso aunque todos sabían que no podían ponerse a pelear como antes. Ellas necesitaban llevarse bien para poder tenerles distraídos durante todo el mes. Ellos necesitaban llevarse bien para ver si Lily les prestaba el libro que necesitaban..

- Bueno, pues nos vamos, que ya es muy tarde. – Dijo Remus. – Will nos regañará por acostarnos a las mil todos los días.

- Si, es cierto. Por cierto, ¿mañana que vais a hacer? – James miro a Lily.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me quieres pedir una cita? – Por el tono de Lily no se podía saber muy bien si quería que fuera eso o si no quería que fuera eso.

- No, era por algo que no entendí de clase de Encantamientos, a ver si me lo puedes explicar. – Pidió James con la cara de un niño pidiéndole caramelos a su madre. Ante esta petición, los ojos de Lily brillaron ya que era su asignatura favorita.

- Vale, mañana te lo explico. – Accedió sonriendo la pelirroja.

- Pues hasta mañana. – Se despidió James.

Los demás también fueron saliendo, Sirius tras darle un beso a Evy olvidando por unos segundos que aún no estaba con sus todas fuerzas; Remus, al que Bell no le hizo ni caso porque seguía peleando con Joy.

- Lily, ¿eres consciente de que tienes una cita con James? – Pregunto Evy sin poder ocultar la sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ya. Pero no es una cita, cita. Además que mientras James este practicando encantamientos conmigo no estará planeando ninguna venganza. – Aseguro Lily. (NDA: Eso se cree ella.)

--

Y así las chicas empezaron con su nueva dinámica de distraer a los chicos. Bell escogió la técnica de "No le dejes a Sol ni a Sombra", es decir, la de...

- Remus, ¿te has dado cuenta de que apenas pasamos tiempo juntos?

- ¿Pero que dices? – Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño. – Bell, si vamos a la misma Casa, al mismo curso, comemos en la misma mesa, somos los dos miembros del equipo de Quidicth... En resumen, estamos todo el día juntos.

- ¿No quieres estar conmigo? – Bell adopto una expresión de angelito ofendido. – Vale, como quieras. Ya me largo.

- Que no. – Remus la retuvo del brazo. – Venga, vale. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Pues... – Bell dudo porque no había pensado en hacer nada en especial. - ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

Por su parte Doris empezó a usar la misma técnica que Bell con Will, claro que, con ella tenía un poco más de peso porque no iban a la misma casa., aunque si al mismo curso y casi todas las clases las daban juntos. pero después de un rato Doris se hartó y decidió pasar a técnicas más físicas.

Joy que realmente era la que podía haber empleado bien la técnica de "apenas nos vemos" ya que la venía como anillo al dedo: Snape no iba a su casa y no era de su curso, uso una más... vanguardista a la par que proletaria, por usar sus palabras.

- Hola, ¿qué haces? – Pregunto Joy saltando sobre la mesa donde Snape manipulaba una poción.

- Punto de cruz. – Respondió él con un tono de "vaya preguntas que me haces".

- No hacia falta ser tan borde. Además que venía a disculparme. – Dijo la chica.

- ¿Disculparte? – Aquello logro que Snape levantara la cabeza del libro de pociones. - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te acuerdas del otro día cuando estábamos solos en la sala común de tu casa y tu decías que no estábamos solos y yo te decía que estabas paranoico? – Pregunto la chica sin trabarse con una sola palabra.

- Sí. – Contesto Snape.

- Pues que sepas que estás paranoico pero aún así tenías razón: mis amigas y sus Lobitos andaban por allí, por eso te corte y provoque esa pelea. No, no. No me digas ya más nada. – Le freno Joy pese a que el chico no había intentado ni siquiera abrir la boca. – Es que sabía que si les pillabas allí se montaría un pollo descomunal pero tampoco quería que te quedarás evidencia delante de ellos. No es que piense que seas malo con el sexo y que eso te vaya a dejar mal delante de ellos. No es que sé que no te gustan las demostraciones públicas de... cariño. Y más teniendo ese público tan exigente que... ¿Por qué no me haces callar de vez en cuando?

- Es que tienes una voz muy bonita. – Dijo el galantemente ganándose una sonrisa de la chica. Luego se acercó a ella para besarla sin dejar de sonreír. Hasta que... - ¿Entonces esa panda de delincuentes andaba por allí?

Como respuesta Joy dio un bufido y salto de la mesa.

- ¿Pero que he dicho? – Pregunto Snape al ver que se iba enfadada.

- Pues que estamos en plan romántico y tu te pones a hablar de los Merodeadores. A eso se le llama joder el momento. – Tras eso la chica se volvió para irse.

- Espera. – Snape se interpuso. – Venga, Joy, seguro que hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones.

- Pues de hecho... Pero no. No vas a querer.

- Dímelo y ya veremos. – Propuso él.

- Vale. Siempre he creído que es muy romántico que tiraras todo lo que hay encima de la mesa, así de un golpe de varita, y luego me cogieras en brazos y me subieras a mi en la mesa y después... Ya se verá. ¿Qué me dices?

- Vale. – Accedió Snape.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Joy para asegurarse.

- Sí. – Snape tomo la varita e iba a hacerlo cuando. – Pero mejor quito con cuidado estos ingredientes que son bichos vivos y no es plan de que anden sueltos por aquí. – Así Snape tomo unos frascos y con cuidado los quito de la mesa. De nuevo se dispuso a lanzar el hechizo. – Espera. Es que esos apuntes me ha costado mucho ordenarlos. – así que quito los apuntes y ya se dispuso a lanzar el hechizo cuando...

- Para. – Snape miro a Joy. – es que te has dejado estos pergaminos.

- Pero eso no pasa nada. Son las investigaciones de Rosier. – Snape le resto importancia. – Ahora si va en serio. – Y con esto lanzo el hechizo haciendo que todo lo que estaba en la mesa fuera barrido de un solo golpe. Después tomo a Joy en brazos y trato de subirla, al final se subió ella sola, y una vez allí empezaron a besarse.

Unas horas más tarde, Yeye trataba de inculcarle a Evy algo de HM que era con mucho la asignatura que peor llevaba, Astronomía aparte, claro. Cuando Joy entro en la habitación.

- ¿Qué tal Joy? – Pregunto Evy con la esperanza de hablar de un hecho pasado que no hubiera transcurrido mil años atrás.

- Ah, no. Esto es muy íntimo. No os pienso contar nada de nada. – Replico la aludida. – Ni de coñac os pienso contar la manera en que Severus barrió todo lo que había en la mesa y me subió a ella y nos besamos apasionadamente. Y ni os imaginéis que os voy a decir como me beso por todas partes y que donde no me beso se limito a acariciarme. Y desde luego no hablare de las 2 horas maravillosas que acabo de pasar haciendo el amor con él. Y no penséis que os voy a decir la de veces que me ha llamado preciosa. No os hagáis ilusiones porque no pienso deciros ni media palabra. Ahora me voy a duchar. – Y con esto la morena entro en el baño.

- Pues menos mal que no nos ha querido contar nada. – Comento Yeye.

- Ya te digo. – Le apoyó Evy.

Por su parte, Lily & James pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Dado que encantamientos era la asignatura favorita de Lily no tuvo el menor problema no solo en prestarle el libro que andaba buscando James, a condición de que se lo devolviera en perfecto estado, sino que se ofreció a ayudarle para cualquier duda.

Como James no era muy bueno en encantamientos y no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de pasar mas tiempo con Lily accedió y así se encontró pasando mil horas fuera de clase con su pelirroja favorita. Y hablando mucho con ella, no solo de deberes sino de cosas más tontas como cine, libros y un largo etcétera.

Y así fue descubriendo que Lily era una de las personas más interesantes que había conocido. Siempre había sabido que era guapa e inteligente, pero también que era borde y se ponía a la defensiva enseguida con lo que pocas veces James había apreciado que además era graciosa y algo loca, aunque demasiado temperamental.

Por todo esto estaba echo un poco lío. Siempre había sabido de la química que existía entre él y la pelirroja, pero lo que estaba descubriendo al pasar tanto tiempo con ella es que lo que sentía por Lily era mucho más que simple atracción de opuestos o más que simple apego hacia la única chica con la que había hecho el amor en su vida. No aquello se parecía bastante a ese resplandor que emitía Sirius cada vez que besaba, acariciaba o abrazaba a Evy aunque fuera un segundo por los pasillos. O al sentimiento que había vislumbrado una tarde en los ojos de Remus cuando jugaba al ajedrez con Bell y sinceramente sabía cual era el nombre de ese sentimiento, pero no se atrevía ni a pensarlo.

James pensaba en esas cosas un día de la última semana de marzo cuando oyó a Bell hablando con Evy y se acercó para no estar más solo. Pero lo que escuchó lo dejo helado.

- Pero me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso. – Evy le lanzo una mirada de compasión al estómago de Bell.

- Ya. – La rubia se llevo la mano al sitio que Evy miraba y con un suspiro. – Pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – James se acercó a la rubia y la tomo por los hombros. - ¿Ese cabrón te ha dejado embarazada? ¡LO MATO! – James soltó a la rubia bruscamente y se fue corriendo casi seguro a matar a Remus.

- Espera, James que no es lo que tu piensas. – Bell fue tras él. Y es que de lo que estaba hablando era de que había comido demasiados bollos el mes pasado y tenía algo de tripa. Evy fue cerrando la marcha descojonándose con todas sus ganas.

Probablemente no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido de otra conversación que se desarrollaba el otro lado de la escuela... Por allí estaban Lily, Joy, Doris Y Misi cuando se acercó una de las admiradoras de Sirius, lo cual, de entrada sorprendió mucho a todas, ya que ellas no se hablaban.

- Perdonad. ¿es cierto lo que he oído? – Todas la miraron con cara de que no sabían de que hablaba. – Eso de que vuestra amiga, la que esta con Sirius esta... bueno... Embarazada.

- ¿CÓMO? – Exclamaron todas a la vez.

- Pues claro que es cierto. – Intervino Leticia que pasaba por allí. Bueno, más bien se pasaba el rato vigilando a Lily para que no se acercara a James. El caso es que se acercó a la joven admiradora y la susurró lo bastante alto como para que lo oyeran. – Esa se ha quedado aposta para pillarle.

Si pensaba que esto mosquearía a Lily y que el insultar a una prefecta le daría la excusa para expulsarla iba mal, porque Lily ya había salido zumbando para la sala común dispuesta a matar a Sirius. Por su parte, Joy también se había esfumado, sólo quedaban Misi & Doris, la segunda se inclino sobre Leticia y la otra chica y las dijo:

- Tenéis razón. No hay como los medios clásicos para cazar a un hombre.

Por su parte Joy tardo poco en localizar a Snape en compañía de Rosier.

- Hola, Joy. – Saludo el chico algo cortado.

- Hola, cielo. – Tras darle un beso se volvió hacia Rosier. – Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- ¿Pero esto qué es? – Pregunto Snape molesto. – Claro. Como ya nos hemos acostado no quieres saber nada de mi. Me decepciones. No esperaba esto de ti.

- Severus, cariño, cuando te pones melodramático no te aguanto. Es que necesito que investigues algo y deprisa.

- Tu dirás. – Acepto Rosier encantado de poder ejercer su faceta de detective.

- Necesito el origen d un rumor lo más deprisa que puedas. – explico Joy.

- ¿Cómo de deprisa?

- Como que ya. – Respondió Joy.

- Menos mal. Pensaba que era urgente. – Se tranquilizó el Sly mientras Joy le explicaba lo que tenía que investigar.

Remus & Sirius estaban practicando el encantamiento que iba a servirles para vengarse cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe y entro James como una bandada de Furias del Infierno.

- ¡Eres un cabronazo! - James en cuanto entro en la habitación se lanzo sobre Remus a la par que se ponía a estrangularlo.

- James, sinceramente, pensaba que ya habías superado esa etapa. – Suspiro Sirius con tono decepcionado antes de ir a ayudar a Remus. Fue entonces cuando entraron Bell & Evy.

- James, suéltale. – Bell se lanzo al instante al rescate, pero sus fuerzas no podían compararse con las de James. – Sirius ven a ayudarme.

- Un momento. – Pidió Sirius, que se había entretenido saludando a Evy como debía. Entonces llego la que faltaba: Lily.

- Serás cacho cabrón. – Grito al tiempo que le daba a Sirius una gran bofetada que sonó tan fuerte que hasta James dejo de hacer fuerza para saber que había pasado, momento que aprovecho Remus para alejarse de él con un ágil movimiento y Bell, para ir a ayudarle.

- ¿Pero que he hecho ahora? – Pregunto Sirius tras hacer un movimiento con la mandíbula para reajustarla.

- Lo sabes muy bien. Y sepas que no te mato porque te tienes que casar con ella. – Lily señaló a Evy con la mano.

- ¿Casarnos? – Al oír esa palabra Evy se había quedado tan pálida como si x las paredes de esa habitación corrieran cucarachas a millares. - ¿Por qué?

- Tenías que habérmelo dicho. – Lily la paso el brazo por los hombros de forma cariñosa. – Si yo no me enfado porque te hayas quedado embarazada.

- ¿Estas embarazada? – Preguntaron todos los chicos a la vez.

- ¡Que ilusión, voy a ser tía! – Exclamo Bell dando brinquitos de emoción.

- No, tu lo que vas a ser es madre. – La corrigió James.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Bell confusa. Luego recordó la conversación del pasillo. – Pero no digas tonterías.

- Pero si lo has dicho tu misma. – Señaló James. – Eso de "ya es demasiado tarde"

- Hablaba de comida. – explico Bell. – De que me puse ciega de bollos el mes pasado y he ganado algunas quilitos.

- Ah. – James miro a Remus. – Que lo siento, es que pensaba que la habías dejado embarazada y me he puesto algo nervioso.

- Tranquilo, pero la próxima vez espera a ver la prueba de embarazo antes de tratar de estrangular a la gente. – Le sugirió el licántropo.

- ¿Pero tu de donde has sacado que yo estoy embarazada? – Pregunto Evy de repente.

- Pues me lo ha dicho una de las admiradoras de este loco. Y luego también lo anda diciendo Leticia. – Repuso Lily ante lo cual Evy & Sirius bufaron a la vez.

- ¿Y tú desde cuando crees lo que dice esa idiota? – Pregunto Sirius.

- Pues la verdad es que no sé. De nunca. – Admitió Lily. - ¿Entonces no estás embarazada?

- Que yo sepa no, pero... - Evy hizo una pausa. - ¿Crees que lo cree mucha gente?

- Si lo sabe Puticia lo debe saber todo el mundo. – Contesto Remus.

- Pues eso explica porque tantas chicas se me han acercado esta semana diciéndome que los padres jóvenes son muy sexy. – medito Sirius en voz alta.

- O porque tantos chicos se me han ofrecido a ser padres adoptivos. – Dijo Evy a la vez que Sirius decía lo anterior. Al oírlo ambos se lanzaron miradas celosas.

- ¿Qué chicos exactamente han sido esos? – Se enfureció Sirius. – Sean quiénes sean aprecian muy poco sus vidas.

- Pues tan poco como las idiotas esas que se han ofrecido de canguros. – Replico ella en tono tan rabioso como el de su novio.

- Lo que no entiendo es de dónde ha sacado la gente que Evy esta embarazada. – Comento James.

- Yo sí lo sé. – Joy entró en la habitación en ese instante y tras cerrar bien la puerta se volvió hacia sus compañeros. - ¿te acuerdas, Sirius, de cuando yo te dije que Evy estaba muy cansada y que creía que estaba embarazada?

- Sí. – Contesto el chico.

- Pues resulta que Isis nos oyó y se lo comento a su compañera de cuarto que a su vez se lo dijo a una amiga que tiene en otra casa...

- En resumen. – Corto Bell. – Que es culpa tuya.

- No, fue un accidente. Vale, lo siento. – Se disculpó Joy. – Pero para compensar os ofrezco mi sabiduría en comportamiento social para poder superar esta crisis y que vuestras reputaciones queden intactas.

- Joy, no digas tonterías. – Riñó Bell. – Lo que tienen que hacer es decir la verdad para que las cosas no se compliquen más. Así que, decirle a todo el mundo que Evy no esta embarazada.

- Esa no es buena idea. – Negó Joy.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Bell molesta.

- Por que las rivales de Evy dirán que ha abortado y que es una asesina de bebés sin corazón. – Contesto Lily por Joy, la cual apoyo con un gesto a la pelirroja.

- De igual manera, los rivales de Sirius dirán que ha sido él quien la ha obligado a abortar. – Completo James.

- En tal caso sólo hay una opción. – Sirius se volvió a Evy con expresión solemne. - ¿Shaura si es niña y Orión si es niño?

- ¡Ay! No. Tiene que empezar por E, que sino no parecerá de mi familia. – Rechazo Evy. - ¿Por qué no Elisabeth si es chica y Eusebius si es chico?

- Ni hablar. – Intervino James. – Ningún ahijado mío se va a llamar Eusebius.

- ¿Y por qué das por sentado que tu vas a ser el padrino? – Remus cruzo los brazos y miro a James molesto.

- Pues por la larga historia en común entre Sirius y yo. – Replico James dispuesto a defender su derecho para ser padrino del "niño".

- Pues a mi me gusta Shaura. – Comento Joy. – Creo que es un nombre muy bonito para mi ahijada.

- ¿Cómo que tu ahijada? – Se molesto Lily. – A mi me gusta más Elisabeth.

- Pero tu solo lo dices para hacerla la pelota a Evy, pero no te dejes enredar. – Joy se volvió hacia su felina amiga que, al lado de Sirius, contemplaba la escena, divertida. - Te recuerdo que ella no quería que estuvieseis juntos.

- Eso no es justo. – Se quejo la pelirroja.

- Y te recuerdo, Sirius, que este casi se lía con Evy. – Señalo James. – Yo en cambio he sido tu amigo desde nuestra más tierna infancia, siempre ahí: apoyándote...

- ¡Ya vale! - Intervino Bell molesta. - ¿No os dais cuenta de que le estáis buscando nombre y os peleáis por ser los padrinos de un niño que NO EXISTE?

- Ay, Bell, no seas negativa. – repuso Lily.

- Es verdad, estás dejando que la realidad nos estropee la diversión. – James la miro como un niño cuya madre esta poniendo la caja de las galletas lejos de su alcance.

- Pues es que esto no es divertido. Ya verás. Al final no nos reiremos tanto. – Contesto Bell cono tono lúgubre.

Sin embargo nadie escucho la advertencia de Bell, ni esa tarde ni las siguientes. Para Joy & Lily era más divertido competir entre ellas por ver quien iba a ser mejor madrina de las 2 y James prefería mil veces convencer a Sirius de que era su mejor amigo y por eso debía ser el padrino de la "criatura". Remus decía que la escuchaba pero en cuanto se daba la vuelta Bell, le recordaba a Evy que en una sociedad igualitaria los padrinos los eligen las madres y que él era uno de sus mejores amigos entre los chicos. En cuanto a Sirius & Evy, para ellos era más divertido pelear por posibles nombres del niño (o niña) que escuchar las sombrías advertencias de Bell.

Fue una tarde de mediados de abril, cuando Bell podría entonar el "Ya os lo dije". Fue mientras estaban en Herbología con Hupplepuff, cuando entro Filch :

- ¿El Sr. Black? – Pregunto con su hosco tono de siempre. Sirius levanto la mano tratando de recordar que había hecho que le podría reportar un castigo. – Le busca el Director.

Sirius obedeció, y tras despedirse de sus amigos, que le mandaron miradas de ánimo, fue hacia la gárgola del Director donde se encontró con Evy.

- ¡¿Tú también?! – Preguntaron los 2 a la vez.

- No lo entiendo. ¿para que nos puede querer ver el Director? – Pregunto Evy, confusa.

- Espero que no sea para felicitarnos por tu "embarazo". – Contesto Sirius tras decir la contraseña y empezar a subir las escaleras. Evy le fulmino con una mirada de "eres realmente gracioso".

- ¡Aquí estáis! – Saludo Dumbledore con amable alegría. Luego tomo de la mano a Evy y la condujo hasta una silla. – Siéntate aquí, Evy. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un té? ¿Chocolate? ¿estas a gusto?

- Sí, sí. Estoy bien. – Contesto la Onza mientras le mandaba a Sirius una mirada de extrañeza que él no vio porque estaba mirando a otra parte. Tratando de averiguar que había por ahí más interesante que ella, siguió la dirección de la mirada del chico y...

Sentado en la otra silla, frente a la mesa de Dumbledore, estaba Horatius, el padre de Bell y de pie, junto a la mesa de la comida, (¿sería genético?) Estaba el padre de Sirius.

- Bueno, Horatius, ¿qué tal si dejamos sola a la familia? – Propuso Dumbledore.

- Me parece buena idea, Albus. – Acepto el aludido. – Además me gustaría ver a mi hija y decirla 4 cosas.

- No seas duro. Bell es buena chica. – Le aconsejó Dumbledore, ya casi en la puerta.

- Bueno, pues si es cosa de familia mejor yo me voy también. – Evy se empezó a levantar, pero el padre de Sirius se lo impidió.

- Tonterías. Tu ya eres de la familia.

- Por lo visto me quedo. – Suspiro Evy.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunto Sirius con una voz que no denotaba el menor sentimiento.

- Venía a decirte que tu madre ha estado muy enferma. – Explico Toliman Black con cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Ah, Sí? – esta vez en la voz de Sirius había un sentimiento: ilusión.

- Sí, de la impresión de que Bellatrix le contó que habías dejado embarazada a una Sangre Sucia Muerta de Hambre que lo único que quiere es hacerse con todos sus collares, no te ofendas, Evy…

- Tranquilo. – Contesto la chica.

- Pues casi se muere. – Toliman hizo una pausa en la que miro a Sirius intensamente. – Ven a mis brazos, hijo mío. – El hombre atrajo a Sirius hacia sí mismo en un abrazo paternal. – Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- Esto, Sr. Black. – Intervino Evy dispuesta, por una vez en la vida, a decir la verdad.

- Llámame Tol.

- Pues, Tol...

- O mejor: Papa. – Dijo el hombre esta vez con una mirada enternecida hacia su hija política.

- Papa, por favor deja de hacer el idiota. – Suplico Sirius ya medio desesperado. – tenemos que decirte una cosa.

- ¿No me digáis que van a ser gemelos? – Corto Tol con tono emocionadísimo. – Porque eso la remataría. Y yo aún soy lo bastante joven como para pillar a otra mujer mucho mejor.

- No creo que sean gemelos. – Contesto Evy sin saber muy bien como enfrentarse al tema y mirando a Sirius buscando ayuda.

- ¿No? – Siguió el hombre sin dejar hablar ni a su hijo ni a la novia de éste. – Mejor porque te he traído un regalo, pensando en un solo hijo.

- Pero, papa...

- ¿Regalo? – Corto Evy. Si el hombre estaba tan ilusionado como para hacerles un regalo, lo menos que podían hacer era abrirlo, ¿no? ¿Por qué hacerle ese feo?

Evy tomo el regalo con una sonrisa, mientras Sirius retomaba el ataque.

- Papa, no esta embarazada. – Dijo él, con tono seguro. – Y no sé que te hace pensar que lo esta...

- ¡Sirius! Mira que monada de patuquitos. – Exclamo Evy haciendo pucheros después de abrir el regalo.

- Evy, nena, no me estas ayudando. – La indico Sirius molesto. Aunque su expresión se relajo al ver los minúsculos zapatos de bebe que Evy sostenía en las manos. Pero luego se puso serio otra vez. - ¿te importaría decirle a mi padre que no estás embarazada?

- No, no estoy embarazada. – Confirmo Evy con seriedad.

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto Tol.

- Seguros. – Confirmaron los 2 jóvenes.

- Pues nada... Casi mejor, mira que soy muy joven para ser abuelo. Aunque ... – De pronto una expresión de pesar cruzo la cara del hombre. – estas cosas también son mejores cuando uno es joven para disfrutarlo. Para enseñar al niño a volar con la escobita y esas cosas.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Sirius preocupado por lo mal que se lo había tomado su padre. No, si al final Bell tenía razón.

- Sí, sí, tranquilos. Estoy bien. – Dijo el hombre con tal tono de pena que a Evy el dieron ganas de que la inseminarán allí mismo solo para que el hombre se quedara contento. – Vosotros ir a clase, que no debéis perder. – Los chicos obedecieron tras intercambiar una mirada y ya iban a despedirse cuando el les hizo una sugerencia. – O podrías hacer pellas e ir por ahí a ver si me hacéis un nietecito, ¿Eh?

- Adiós, Papa. – Se despidió Sirius bastante molesto. Evy se iba a acercar a despedirse con un beso o algo así, pero Sirius tiró de ella y la saco del despacho del director así que la onza se conformo con lanzarle un beso.

--

Mientras tanto, Bell & Lily habían salido de la clase de Herbología.

- ¿Y qué crees que querrá Dumbledore de Sirius? – Preguntaba Bell a la pelirroja.

- O le felicita por su próxima paternidad o regañarle por algo que hizo o... - Lily se interrumpió a media frase al ver la figura que las esperaba en el pasillo. – O es algo realmente serio. – Bell siguió la mirada verde esmeralda de su amiga y se encontró con su padre.

- ¿Papa? – Luego después de abrazarle. - ¿es que ha pasado algo? ¿Esta mama bien?

- Sí, todo bien. Hola, Lily. – Saludo Horatius.

- Hola, Sr. Fig.. – Sonrió Lily.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? – Pregunto Bell pasando de la preocupación a la sospecha.

- ¿Es que un padre necesita un motivo para venir a ver a su hija preferida? – Pregunto el líder de los aurores fingiéndose ofendido. Bell no varió su expresión suspicaz.

- Soy tú única hija. – Señalo Bell sin variar su expresión.

- Bell, tu problema es que te centras mucho en los detalles. Vale, hay un motivo: nos enteramos de lo de Evy y decidimos venir. – Explico Horatius con tono de me has pillado.

- ¿Enteramos? ¿decidimos? – Bell se asusto aún más ante esa primera persona del plural, lo último que necesitaba era a su madre por ahí.

- ¿Lo de Evy? – Pregunto Lily centrándose en lo importante.

- Sí, que esta embarazada. Por eso Toliman ha venido a verlos. – Explico Horatius. Al oírlo Bell respiro. Lily por su parte se lanzo a explicarle la historia del falso embarazo de Evy al padre de su amiga. – Entiendo, bueno, ahí viene Toliman, se lo puedes contar a él también.

- ¿Qué tal, Sr. Black? – saludo Bell.

- Mal, ya no voy a ser abuelo. ¡Ay, qué disgusto! – Suspiro el hombre muy deprimido.

- Pero si antes te quejabas de que eras demasiado joven para ser abuelo. – Replico Horatius con tono paciente.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

. ¿Quién os entiende? – Intervino Bell molesta. – Nunca estáis conformes con nada de lo que hacemos... – Bell ya se iba a lanzar hacia un discurso de "que malos son los padres", pero el suyo la interrumpió.

- Pues cuando tu seas madre lo entenderás. Y ahora ir a clase. Nosotros nos vamos a tomar una cerveza a Hogsmead. – Propuso Horatius mientras Toliman se encogía de hombros sin entusiasmo. Sin embargo antes de irse, Horatius se volvió. – Oye, que no tengáis prisa ninguna de las dos por entenderlo.

Y se fue. Ambas chicas se miraron y suspiraron. Luego se fueron cada una a su clase de Runas, para Lily, y de Adivinación para Bell.

--

- Anda, si esta ahí el padre de Bell. – Comento alegremente James al salir de clase y reconocer al hombre. – Vamos a saludarle. – Pero antes de que se acercara, Remus, que ya tuvo suficiente con el interrogatorio de después de Navidades, le agarró del codo y tiro de él para ir a un pasillo secreto, que les condujo a un atrio con fuente.

- Bien, aquí estamos a salvo. – Comento Remus sentándose en la fuente.

- Cobarde. – Le reto James divertido.

- Es que contigo tratando de matarme ya tengo suficiente. – explico el licántropo más divertido que ofendido por la acusación. – Además enfrentarme al padre de la chica que... De Bell es una de las 2 cosas que menos necesito.

- Aquí estáis. – Exclamo Evan Rosier entrando al atrio seguido de Snape.

- Y esta es la segunda. – Aclaro Remus.

- Os hemos buscado por todas partes. – Explico Rosier emocionado.

- Bueno, os ha buscado él, yo solo le he acompañado. – Se apresuro a matizar Snape.

- ¿Y que querías? – Suspiraron los 2 merodeadores con el mismo entusiasmo que si les fueran a sacar las muelas sin anestesia.

- Avisaros que gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Misi, estoy cerca de demostrar que Dalton no es gay. El chico esta asustado, por eso me rehuye. – Explico el Sly orgulloso.

Y es que ese era el plan de Misi. A Rosier le había empezado a soltar indirectas sobre que Yeye salía con una chica. mientras que al joven Gryffi, le había dicho que Rosier estaba enamorado de él y tuviera cuidado de cruzárselo por los pasillos.

- Lo que tu digas, Rosie. – Le dijo Remus incrédulo. – Ya no me apetece estar aquí. ¿Nos vamos, James?

- ¡JAMES POTTER! – Grito una voz furiosa con una extraño acento, como si llevara una patata en la boca. Se volvieron para conocer a la dueña.

- ¿Samantha? – Pregunto James al verla ir hacia él hecha una furia, seguida de su hermano mellizo Samuel.

- ¿Tu que crees que estás haciendo, Potter? – Pregunto la prefecta de muy mal humor.

- Pues ahora mismo me iba porque no aguanto a estos 2. – Explico James.

- No te hagas el gracioso, sabes a lo que me refiero. – Acuso Samantha.

- Pues no, ahora me pillas en blanco. – Confeso james.

- Tu y yo siguiendo los consejos de mi hermano se supone que íbamos a ignorar a Lily & Eduard, para que ellos se sintieran atraídos hacia nosotros. Pero tu no estas ignorando a Evans, a no ser que meterle a alguien la lengua hasta la laringe sea una forma de ignorar a alguien que yo desconozco.

- Vale, no la estoy ignorando, pero es que es complicado porque necesito su ayuda para otra cosa. – explico James sin implicarse demasiado. Se encogió de hombros. – No hay nada malo en eso.

- Sí que lo hay. – Corrigió Samantha con rapidez. – Que Ed, vuelve a estar obsesionado con la pelirroja. Y yo ya no sé que hacer para que me haga caso, no sé me ocurre ningún plan.

- Samantha, creo que debo intervenir. – Todos miraron a Rosier de cuya presencia se habían olvidado. El Sly la paso un brazo por los hombros a la Raven y con tono de anciano sabio dando consejos, la dijo. – Samantha, olvídate de técnicas de ignorancia, de planes absurdos... Los chicos no somos tan complicados de conseguir. Lo único que tienes que hacer es entrar en su habitación y esperarle desnuda en su cama y enseñarle para que se usan esas cosas... ya verás como se olvida de la pelirroja de este. ¡Los chicos somos así de simples!

- Estoy desesperada, ¿o lo que dice este tío tiene sentido? – Pregunto Samantha tras un momento de meditación.

- Estas desesperada. – replicaron todos los chicos presentes a la vez.

- Tu hazme caso. – Insistió Rosier. – Para una ventaja que tenéis sobre nosotros... Si un chico hace eso pedís la orden de alejamiento y le demandáis por acoso sexual. Por cierto, esconderme que por ahí esta pasando Olivia Olsen y no puedo estar a menos de 10 metros de ella.

- Samantha, ¿vas a seguir los consejos de un tío que tiene una demanda por acoso sexual y que cree que Dalton no es gay? – Intervino Samuel molesto.

- Ey, que eso es cierto y estoy a punto de que todo encaje con mi teoría. – Se pico Rosier.

- ¿Y como encaja en tu teoría que yo haya vivido 5 años procurando que él no me metiera mano al entrar en el comedor? – Pregunto Samuel cruzando los brazos irónico.

- Hola. – Intervino Joy asustando a Samantha, Samuel & Rosier que no se lo esperaban. El resto por distintas cosas la había visto venir. - ¿Habéis visto a Evy?

- No. – Contestaron los demás.

- Pero seguramente este con Sirius. – Aventuro Remus.

- Pues no la molesto, de hecho la buscaba para repasar una poción que nunca me ha salido. ¿Me ayudas tu, Sev? – Joy logro dotar a la pregunta de un tono pícaro que daba a entender que pociones no era lo único que la chica quería repasar.

- Por supuesto. – Accedió Snape captando el mensaje implícito.

- Ahora si nos vamos. – Decidió James. Remus y él se fueron también dejando a los otros 3 muy entretenidos con la conversación. – Ha sido frustrante.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué Samantha te haya reñido delante de nuestros enemigos o que Snape tenga más vida sexual que nosotros? – Señaló Remus.

- Las dos cosas. - Aclaro James molesto.

--

- ¡No puedo creer que la perra de Bellatrix le haya ido con el cuento a mi madre! – Grito Sirius furioso en cuanto entraron en su sala común. A esa hora todos estaban en clase así que podía montar en escándalo que quisiera. – Mira que es mala.

- Aja. – Comento Evy dejando caer su bolso y sentándose en el sofá. Sirius se sentó a su lado distraído.

- Y a mi madre ya la estoy viendo, seguro que me ha borrado del testamento. Aunque me da exactamente igual eso. – Prosiguió el chico.

- Sí. – Susurro Evy que no oía lo que el decía ya que prefería besarle por el cuello.

- Y mi padre... dejar su trabajo solo por un absurdo rumor...

- ¡Sirius! – Interrumpió Evy, el chico la miró. – O estas a lo que estamos o no estamos. – La onza blandió un dedo juguetonamente ante él. Luego sonrió y se inclino para besarlo. - ¿Estamos?

- Ya voy estando. – Anunció Sirius con una de sus demoledoras sonrisas, mientras empezaban a besarse traviesamente.

Poco a poco los besos y caricias fueron ganando salvajismo y dejando claro que aquello tomaba una dirección bastante concreta, sobre todo cuando con un movimiento ágil Evy le desabrocho la camisa y empezó a besarle por el tórax.

- Espera. – Dijo de repente Sirius.

- ¿Qué espere que? – Pregunto Evy preocupada de pronto por la idea de que entrara alguien.

- Es que creo que...

- No, Sirius, no. Ni se te ocurra empezar otra vez con el rollo de que no quiero hacer esto o de que no estoy preparada. – Le advirtió ella bastante mosqueada.

- No te enfades, lo hago por tu bien, no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras.

- Pero es que si que quiero. – Insistió Evy. – Deja que yo lo decida. – Añadió con un tono más mimoso. – A no ser... Ya lo entiendo.

- ¿Entender el que? – Pregunto Sirius arrugando las cejas.

- Lo que pasa aquí. Tu eres el que no esta preparado. – Observo ella perspicazmente.

- Evy, nena, te recuerdo que para mi no es la primera vez. – Respondió Sirius con cuidadoso énfasis en el no.

- Conmigo sí. – Apunto Evy sin dejar de mirarle con un brillo raro en los ojos. – Temes no estar a la altura o no tengo ni idea de que es lo que te preocupa, pero no uses el que sea virgen para enmascarar tus problemas. – Evy se levanto y se acercó a él. – Cuando decidas si quieres ser mi novio o mi hermano ya sabes donde encontrarme. – Sin dejar de mirarlo, se agacho, recogió su bolso, (tuvo que tantear varias veces para conseguirlo) y se fue para su cuarto.

Sirius permaneció un par de segundos mirando el lugar por el que se había ido su novia antes de soltar un "Joder" y subir a su cuarto.

--

- ¿Entonces has salido corriendo para no ver al padre de Bell? – Pregunto Lily mirando a Remus divertida. Acababan de salir de su clase de Runas. Siempre habían ido a la misma clase pero hasta dos meses atrás ni se hablaban. Bueno, Lily era la que no le hablaba a él, pero eso era el pasado.

- No, he salido corriendo para que el padre de Bell no me viera a mi. – Matizo Remus. – No ves que James es peor que él y ya le veo todos los días.

- También es verdad. – Admitió Lily.

- Aunque tu podrías ponerle remedio a eso. – Sugirió Remus como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Lily, temiéndose la respuesta.

- Que si tu le distrajeras pues a lo mejor…

- ¿Pero como puedes sugerirme que haga eso? – Bromeo Lily. – Se lo voy a decir al padre de Bell.

- ¡Que graciosa! – Se burlo Remus que no le veía la gracia.

- ¿Es que te asusta mi padre? – Pregunto una voz angelical mientras Bell, la propietaria abrazaba a Remus. El tono era mimoso.

Remus iba a negar aquella acusación infundada, pero luego cambio la idea ante el tono seductor de la chica y la contesto.

- Sí. – En tono de niño mimoso.

- Ay, pobrecito. Yo te protejo. Y si quieres te enseño técnicas físicas de autodefensa. – Ofreció Bell amablemente.

- Por mi estupendo.

- ¡Alto ahí! – James se interpuso en el camino de ambos. – Nadie va a enseñar técnicas físicas de ningún tipo. – Remus & Bell intercambiaron una mirada, antes de separarse y pasar cada uno por uno de los lados de James, al llegar al otro lado se volvieron a dar la mano. - ¿Queréis hacerme caso? Vais a hacer que me enfade. Vale, vosotros lo habéis querido: os prohíbo que os veáis.

- James, no pueden dejar de verse. – Intervino Lily con dulzura pero tratando de que no se oyera mucho su risa. – Van a la misma casa, a las mismas clases, comen juntos... La única forma de que no se vieran es que les arrancaras los ojos. – Inmediatamente la pelirroja se arrepintió de haber dicho eso último, ya que James se puso la mano en la barbilla y murmuró algo que sonaba parecido a:

- ¿Arrancarles los ojos? Interesante.

- James, tú estás muy mal. Muy estresado. – Lily le agarro del brazo. – Vamos a tu habitación que te voy a dar un masaje.

- Vale. – Accedió James que en el primer momento no capto lo que le habían dicho. Luego se dio cuenta en fases: ¿estresado él? ¿Y lo decía la loca de Lily que era incapaz de relajarse? ¿Mi habitación? ¿Masaje? Ahí pasaba algo raro. O era el día oficial de gastarle una broma pesada a James Potter o la pelirroja planeaba matarle aprovechando que no había testigos. En esto, Lily se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Y James decidió que si iba a sonreír así, Lily podía matarle las veces que la apeteciera.

--

10 minutos.

Ese fue el tiempo que Sirius tardo en llegar a su habitación, lanzar la mochila con furia contra el suelo, pegarle un puñetazo a la pared, tomar dos decisiones importantes: 1) Que no iba a dejar que Evy fuera la primea chica en la historia que la dejara porque no quería acostarse con ella, cosa que era totalmente falsa, pasa que quería parecer un caballero y como era la primera vez no tenía experiencia; 2) Decidir que iba a comprar un saco para hacer boxeo porque era imprescindible. La pared cerca de la puerta que llevaba casi 7 años soportando los arrebatos de furia de los Merodeadores le estaría muy agradecida.

Tomadas las decisiones, Sirius se fue a buscar a Evy a su cuarto, esperando que no hubiera ido a clase aunque lo dudaba porque era HM que ella la odiaba, llegar allí y …

- ¡Ay! ¡Joder, que daño! – Oír gritar a Evy en el baño, primero de dolor y luego de rabia. Fue hacia el baño.

- Evy, ¿Estás…? – Pero no termino la frase. Se quedo embobado mirando la esbelta figura desnuda de Evy. La onza se miraba la planta del pie donde tenía un corte que sangraba. Claro, que no fue hasta más tarde que Sirius bajo del mágico mundo de las fantasías sexuales cuando vio que estaba sangrando.

- ¡No lo estoy! – protesto ella sin percatarse de la conmoción de su novio. – Mira que la he dicho a Bell, que no deje sus malditas cuchillas para depilarse por el suelo, pero no... Ella no me hace ni caso. ¡Joder! Ya es la segunda vez en este mes que me corto con una.

Terminado el discurso, Evy alzo la mirada para ver a Sirius, al que se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. Pero que le pasa a este, se pregunto la chica. entonces recordó que estaba a punto de bañarse y como su madre la trajo al mundo. Un poco de color la subió a las mejillas, después de todo, era la primera vez que estaba en tal condición ante un chico desde que llego a la pubertad, (Yeye no contaba, porque a él no le ponía) y se sentía algo insegura.

Pero cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas aquella nubecilla se disipo. Se sonrieron. Y él avanzo con paso decidido hacia ella, se abrazaron y con un beso, retomaron el tema que dejaron pendiente en la sala común.

--------------------------------------

Y esto, chicas & Chicos, es dejar la historia en un punto interesante. Recapitulemos: Snape & Joy andan por ahí "repasando pociones", Bell & Remus van a practicar técnicas de defensa físicas, Lily le va a dar un masaje a James y Sirius & Evy, pos eso, no hace falta explicar más.

Pos para el próximo capítulo: al fin, la gran venganza. Todo listo y apunto. ¿Quiénes ganarán? ¿Les afectara de forma permanente la venganza? ¿existe la planta del Valium? Eso a mi me suena que es un producto artificial, más que nada porque si existiera en el bosque prohibido como dice Evy, creo que los bichos que allí viven estarían más tranquilos, ¿no?

Dejadme mensajitos, ¿vale?

Un beso para todos y cada uno.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

Administradora adjunta de un foro de ficts.

Tía de Azi Black.

Hermana adoptiva de Mya Malfoy.

Paciente de Serenity.


	28. La última venganza

Disclaimer: Si os suena de haberlo leído en algún libro de JKR, es que es lo habéis leído allí. O lo que es los mismo, los personajes son de ella y no demandéis a esta pobre escritora.

Hola, hola. Primero de todo Feliz año 2005, y tratemos de obviar la rima fácil. Segundo de todo: ¡Feliz Noche de Reyes! Que es mañana y esta es mi forma de desearos buena noche. Seguro que los Reyes os traen muchas cosas, porque todas somos niñas /os buenas /os. ¿O no? Cambiando de tema¿Me extrañasteis? Seguro que sí. Lo sé seguro por el punto en que deje la historia, si que soy mala, pero que se le va a hacer, una tiene que divertirse de alguna manera. En fin, que voy a haceros sufrir un poco más y a responder a los mensajes, primero a los RR:

Antiope Black: Hola, si ya sé que esta vez me costo actualizar, pero es que tuve una racha que lo único que hacía era responder RR, cosa que me encanta, pero los ficts andaban frenados, ahora que he dado un estirón, puedo volver a subir cosas... ahora sí. Del 26, ¿así que te sorprendí con la entrada de Snape & Joy? A mi se me ocurrían pocos que podían entrar aparte de ellos. Del 27: Pero Bell esta bien como esta, es feliz te lo digo yo. sí, ya sé que Joy te encanta, sobre todo si esta con Snape. ¿Epoca de Hogwarts? ¿Quieres decir en el presente? Puf, espera que termine todo lo que tengo entre manos y luego ya se verá. Besines guapa.

Kurumi – Desu: Hola, sí la verdad es que hay un pequeño desfase de tiempo. Aunque al menos allí nos llevan ventaja. Vamos con tus dudas. La idea de Misi, es que Rosier anda ocupado demostrando que Yeye no es gay, el cual a su vez, esta ocupado huyendo de Rosier. ¿Más claro así? La idea de Rosier de que Samy se meta desnuda en la cama de Ed, pos yo creo que fijo que funciona. Es lo que dice Rosier: a nosotras nos hacen eso y lo denunciamos por acoso, a ellos se lo haces, y se quedan tan felices. ¿Peligroso? ¿La coincidencia de varios hechizos? ¡Que va! Es algo totalmente inofensivo.

Padma Patil Naberrie: (27) Controla esa envidia, a ver si los reyes magos no te van a traer regalos por envidiosa. Uy, tu no estas abusando mucho. A ver si te vas a creer que se pueden subir 2 capis todos los días. No, no. A partir de ahora de uno en uno. Además, me lo vas a agradecer. ¿No ves que a esto le quedan 4 capis? Besos.

Ivy Potter Black: (26) ¡Siempre con prisas! Cálmate un poco, que te va a dar un algo. Abrazos, nena.

Ivy Potter Black (27): Mírala, sigue sin calmarse. ¿Cómo que no os puedo dejar así? Tu no me tientes que os puedo dejar peor. En fin, que si que puse a trabajar a mi mente enfermiza y aquí tienes 1 estupendo capis. ¡Disfrutalo!

CaRoLiNa T: (27) Sí, como los niños sigan así los voy a tener que poner en hielo para que se me calmen un poquito. Tranquila, de momento nada de embarazos. ¡Que horror dejar un pobre niño en manos de esos inmaduros! No, no, mejor cuando maduren un poco más. Yo diría que dentro de 30 años o por ahí.

Dimebonitareina (27): Tranquila, que tu intriga se verá resuelta muy pronto. Sí, Lily ya va comportándose como una persona normal, en los últimos tiempos. Y eso se nota. De existir el divorcio y lo de irte a por tabaco y no volver existe. Pero como Toliman, no es de los que huye... Aunque yo creo que en su caso una retirada a tiempo sería una victoria, pero él no escucha. Hombre, es que si a Rosier no le daba para investigar me daba el coñazo a mi, así que decidí mejor tenerle entretenido. Me alegra que te gustara la parte de Joy & Snape, o mejor dicho "los ingredientes antes que la carne". Besuquis.

Moony Potter Black: (26) Hola, si ya sé que me lo dejaste en uno, pero sí yo me aclaro mejor. Por partes, a mi de todos los boggarts que salieron, coincido contigo y con Evy: lo peor las cucarachas. Los payasos me dan grima, pero las cucarachas... En cuanto a la reacción de Bell, es que una persona a la que la molan tanto los animales, en una situación así, lo lógico es que la interese más volverse animaga que echarle la bronca a su amiga mentirosa patológica. ¿Tu crees que si James la dice que quiere salir con Lily, ella se enfada tb? Estoy contigo, la pelirroja solo quiere llevarle la contraria. ¿Bell como Nicole Kidman? ¡Que va! Nicole, es pelirroja, así que es Lily, ¿no? Yo a Bell me la imagino como a Renne Zellweger. ¿Un buen final para la rata? ¿Le baño en una piscina de tiburones? Estaría chulo.

Moony Potter Black: (27): Otra loca que le gusta el caos. Te entiendo: yo lo adoro. Sí, vaya la que lío Joy por una palabra de más. Sí, la verdad es que la morena es la que mejor sabe distraer a la gente, aunque al final Evy tb se apaño bastante bien. A mi la de Bell me hubiera rallado bastante. Si quieres uno como James pídeselo a los Reyes Magos, yo ya lo hice y le mande la carta ayer, aunque como Sirius tb me vale. Besos, guapa.

Ginny84: (27) No te preocupes, si ni siquiera eres la última. O la penúltima. No veas todo lo que me queda por contestar aún. Ay, ya estáis con lo de actualizar de 2 en 2, es que os acostumbráis mal enseguida. ¿Cuándo Joy ha querido esperar al matrimonio? Eso fue en su vida burguesa, ahora que es proletaria la canción ha cambiado. Tranquila, vas a terminar empachá de mis historias.

Noriko: (26) Es verdad, si James no quería que fueran con ellos debió invitarlas a ir con ellos. Es que no las entienden. A mi los payasos tc me entusiasman demasiado, aunque no llego a tus paranoias con el payaso de McDonalls. Un beso de roscón de reyes.

K-rmen: (27) Tranquila, ya paso el 2004, porque vaya mierda de año que fue. El 2005 tiene que ser mejor por fuerza. Peor no puede ser. Bueno, vayamos a un tema más superficial. Tenle un poco de fe a Lily, es que la cuesta asimilar sus sentimientos. ¡Pobre chica! ¿De donde te has sacado que el hijo de Sirius & Evy sería el nieto de tu suegro? No capto la jugada. Sí, al pobre Remus, James lo esta buscando las cosquillas y no deja que se las busque Bell. ¡Mira que es malo! Besos.

Iraty Rowling: (16) Esta vez si que avanzaste. ¡Que maja eres! Querías conservar a James calentito para Lily, que chica más maja. Sí, eran muy monos en esa época. Tranquila, Sirius no sería tan cabrón de contárselo a sus amigas, antes lo hablaría con Evy. Vamos, lo de Remus no lo pregonó así que seguramente lo de ella tampoco. ¿No?

Noriko: (27) Hola de nuevo. Otra fan del padre de Sirius, me parece un misterio que siga con la bruja de su esposa, con las buenas ofertas que le hacen. No sé porque te cae mal Bell, a mi tc me cae bien, pero yo siempre he tenido mis motivos, que no te pienso contar para que no sigas mi ejemplo. La venganza esta en el menú de hoy. Ya sabes que hay que tomarla fría. Pásalo bien en reyes.

Made (26) Hola, pues bienvenida. Deja a Remus que se tome su tiempo. No es plan de que el chico se presione y lo suelte antes de tiempo. ¿No crees? Muchos besos.

Traviesa 1500 (27) me encanta que te encantaran los 2 capis. ¿Apostando por las chicas? Bueno, ya se verá lo que pasa. ;-)

Adrea Black: (25) el primero de tus 3 respuestas. ¿No te estás emocionando demasiado con Lily & James? Sólo fue un beso durante un robo de ingredientes, y ella ya se estaba quitando la ropa... Puede que si fuera para tanto. Yo para mi que Lily esta abusando del chocolate o algo peor. No sé que vena le ha dado. Me preocupa mucho esa chica. El cubo que tenía Joy era de rubik, y si, el maestro Chen, habla muy ruaro, ruaro, ruaro. ¿A que yo valgo para profesora de adivinación? Sí ya se lo digo yo a Dumbledore, pero no me hace ni caso. Oye, yo a Sirius le toco los pelos que quiera, guapa, para matarle no precisamente. No seas posesiva. Hasta ahorita mismo.

Made (27) Hola de nuevo guapetona. Sí, al fin Joy & Snape se pusieron un poco las pilas. Al igual que Sirius & Evy, en cuanto a Lily... A ver si James termina entero el masaje. Sólo pedimos eso.

Nya Black (27): Hola, pos sí la verdad que me preguntaba quien eras, pero siempre es genial tener lectora que deja RR nueva. Muy buena la excusa del inglés. ¿Tb eres una onza? Ah, no que te asustan las cucarachas. Normal, son unos bichos asquerosos. Uf, no te acostumbres a los de los 2 capis, mira que para 4 capis que quedan... mejor de uno en uno, que así tenéis más.

Iraty Rowling (19): ¡Que me pillas! ¡Que me pillas! ¿Pero como dices que la relación Samy & James no va? Si son ideales. Lo de Yeye, ya verás si es o no es. Siento que te quedaras sin votar en la subasta. Te lo hubieras pasado bien. Ya verás lo que pasa con el casi beso de Remus & Evy, ya te digo que traerá problemas. Besos.

NyaBlack: Hola, a ver que se te olvidaba. ¿Un horno? Pos no, no lo sé donde se puede conseguir. La gente que se va de vacaciones a Polinesia suele traer uno. Pero más no te puedo decir. Busca en el Goggle, que hay encuentras de todo. Si, se lo que es escribir con guantes de laboratorio, que es aún más incomodo. Chao.

Iraty Rowling (21): Antes lo decía de cachondeo, pero sí que me vas a pillar. Sí, al final se arreglarán todos, ten fe. Aunque igual ya lo leíste. La frase que dijo Evy era "Voy a considerar si me corto las venas o me las dejo largas". Sí el 2004 no fue un gran año, el 2005 debe ser mejor por narices. Lamento que se te acaben las vacaciones. ¿De dónde eres para que se terminen tan pronto? Besos.

Nya Black: Feliz año igualmente ¿Cómo que tienes bastante tiempo libre, no?

Adrea Black (26) aunque me lo dejaste en el 27. Hombre, yo creo que entrar en Sly siempre tiene su riesgo. Normal que James lo flipara, a él que le da miedo Voldy, y la chica que le mola se acojona con un payaso. Pero las cucarachas... Uagh. No sé yo, si hubiera habido beso sino hay Leticia. Igual sí, pero la peliteñida aceleró el proceso. Estuve a punto de poner lo de salir, pero... Yo creo que Lily se hubiera picado igual. Hombre, aunque sea Snape, algo de vida sexual debió tener. No mucha, porque esta demasiado amargado, pero un poquito... ¿Qué compraste de Reyes? ¿Algo para mi?

Adrea Black (27) Aunque estaba en el 26. Es verdad, que la calle agobia un poco. Yo ayer estuve haciendo cola media hora en Blanco, que esta de rebajas con todo al 50 y... Yendo al capi. Ya te digo que esta vez no hay mala suerte que valga, fijo que nos enteramos de cómo es Sirius en esas situaciones, aunque tenga que ser por boca de Evy. Uf, no sé yo. Me da que las peleas de Remus & Bell les tiene que dejar con agujetas en la lengua como poco. No te emociones, que aún es muy pronto para encargar a Harry, deja que terminen la escuela al menos. ¿No? Y lo de la vena romántica, es que con la habilidad que tiene James para cabrear a Lily, da un poco de miedo, que se la declaré. ¿No crees? Y Joy, llega a contarnos algo... Y nos dice hasta cuantos lunares tiene el Sly. ¿tarde mucho? Besos de roscón con chocolate caliente. Que es lo que toca.

CarlaGrey Pictures se complace en presentarles un nuevo capítulo de esta producción:

28. LA ÚLTIMA VENGANZA.

Perla se dedicaba a limpiarse mientras lanzaba miradas de felino desdén hacia la cama y sus dos ocupantes.

- Esta no es forma de tratarme. – Refunfuñaba con maullidos. – Yo desciendo de gatos que eran tratados como dioses. No me merezco este trato. Y no esperaba que precisamente tú me hicieras esto.

- ¡Cállate ya! – Evy, irritada por sus quejas, la lanzo uno de los cojines de la cama.

Perla hizo un ruido de gata asustada y esquivo el proyectil por los pelos. Luego se dirigió a la terraza con la clásica actitud de "Me voy porque me da la gana, no porque tú me hayas atacado".

- Es normal q este enfadada. Esa patada que la sacudiste la debió doler. – Sirius por su parte se limitaba a tratar de calmar a su gata favorita. Esa última frase indicaba que no iba por muy buen camino.

En algún momento de las escenas no aptas para menores ni enfermos del corazón que había protagonizado hacía escasos minutos, había entrado Perla en la habitación y trató de unirse a lo que ella consideraba un juego divertido. Evy la había expulsado de la cama sin la menor consideración de una patada en el trasero.

- Pues si quieres la próxima vez la dejamos jugar. – Evy aparto la mano con la que Sirius trataba de que se calmara con caricias y le miro molesta. – Nos trasformamos los 2 y hacemos una versión pornográfica del arca de Noé. – Para irritación de Evy, Sirius pareció considerarlo. – Quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? Parece divertido. – Sirius se aparto a tiempo de que Evy le mandara también un cojín. No hablaba en serio, pero Evy se ponía preciosa cuando él la enfadaba y no pudo resistirse. – Hablaba en broma. – Por si acaso alejo del alcance de Evy cualquier otro cojín antes de acercarse a besarla. Tras unos segundos de falsa resistencia, Evy respondió al beso.

- ¿Qué hora crees que es? – Pregunto Evy, de repente.

- Pues supongo que debe ser algún punto entre Adivinación y la cena. – Explico Sirius.

- ¡Tan tarde! Tengo que ducharme. – Evy trato de levantarse pero Sirius no parecía muy dispuesto a dejar de unir lunares con lengua y manos.

- Aún es pronto. – Replico si alterar su ocupación actual el animago.

- No, además he quedado con Yeye para que me pase apuntes. – Explico Evy con un extraño tono responsable.

- Él llegara más tarde que tu, hagas lo que hagas. – Señalo Sirius. Aquello era cierto, y Evy lo sabía antes de empezar a discutir, pero tenía que tratar de aparentar que era una buena chica, ¿no? Pero Sirius había descubierto su técnica. – Deja de fingir que eras buena chica. – Sonrisa traviesa y sensual. - Acabas de demostrar en varias ocasiones que no lo eres en absoluto.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Evy, como si la hubiera dicho un gran piropo. La verdad es que la idea de que le hubiera hecho disfrutar pese a su inexperiencia era un halago para ella.

- Sí. ¿Insistes en ducharte? – Pregunto de pronto Sirius.

- Pues sí. – Evy le miro con suspicacia. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque en tal caso no me dejas más opción que acompañarte. – Sirius lo dijo como si le supusiera un gran sacrificio, aunque eso quedaba desmentido por su sonrisa de cachorrillo travieso.

- Supongo que no tengo otra opción. – Suspiro Evy, con falsa resignación.

--

Desde el momento en que se quedo a solas con James y este se quedo con los pectorales y la espalda al aire para "disfrutar mejor el masaje" según sus propias palabras, Lily decidió afrontar aquella idea estúpida que había tenido para ayudar a Remus & Bell, como una prueba de fuego: si la superaba sin violar a James es que no era una loca obsesionada por el sexo.

Claro que aquello no era nada fácil. La pobre tenía muchos obstáculos, para empezar no recordaba nunca haber visto a James tan macizo. Es decir, siempre había estado como un tren, hasta cuando creía que era un capullo insoportable, Lily pensaba que era guapísimo, pero en aquellos meses le había mejorado el físico muchísimo. Tal vez fuera el Quiditch o que el cargarla de un lado a otro le había aumentado las musculatura, porque ella había engordado. No, iba a ser por el Quiditch. El caso es que estar masajeando su fuerte espalda no ayudaba mucho, sino al contrario.

- ¿A que vas estando mejor? – Pregunto Lily pensando que si se ponía a hablar no haría nada de lo que podría arrepentirse luego.

- Sí. – Contesto James algo adormecido. – Pero creo que hay otro sitio que me debes masajear.

El tono de James no le gusto nada a Lily que se temía cuál era ese sitio y por allí ella no pasaba. El moreno giro la cabeza con una sonrisa risueña en los labios.

- Es que mis labios los tengo muy estresados también, creo que debes masajearlos con los tuyos para que se relajen un poco. – La proposición de James fue rechazada por la pelirroja sentada tras él con un pellizco en su espalda. – Ay, vale sólo era una sugerencia.

- ¿Y por qué no usas tus labios para explicarme porqué no quieres que Bell ande con Remus? – Sugirió Lily.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, princesa. – Contesto James volviendo a relajarse. - ¿Por qué iba a decírtelo?

- Para complacerme. – Contesto ella con un suave y seductor susurro en su oreja.

- Eso cuando quieras. – respondió él provocativamente. Ella volvió a pellizcarle. – Ay, por mucho que insistas no te lo voy a decir.

- ¿Tiene que ver con que Remus es un licántropo? – aventuro Lily.

James giro la cabeza a tal velocidad que su cuello produjo un extraño crujido. Miro a Lily con la misma expresión de sorpresa que un cervatillo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche. Ella reacciono con calma.

- El otro día me dio por pensar que era muy raro que os hubiera dado a todos por ser animagos. Entonces recordé que esas ausencias raras de Remus coinciden con la luna llena, por no hablar de la forma que tomo su Boggart. O es un licántropo o tiene un trauma extraño con las bolas de espejos de la discoteca.– Explico Lily antes de que él preguntara. – Bueno, ¿es por eso o no?

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Bell? – Pregunto James ignorando la pregunta de Lily.

- No, eso es cosa de ella. Espera. ¿Insinúas que Remus aún no se lo ha dicho? – Lily uso un tono incrédulo, ya que con lo responsable que solía ser Remus para todo la extrañaba ese comportamiento

- Creo que no. – Contesto el chico, que decidió olvidarse del genial masaje y darse la vuelta para mirar a Lily de frente. – Y eso es una de las razones por las que me meto de continuo en medio, porque no me parece bien que Bell no sepa donde se mete.

- Vaya papeleta. – Suspiro Lily. Luego adopto su tono de madre estricta y regañona. – Pero eso sigue sin darte derecho a interponerte en su relación.

- ¡Quién fue a hablar!- Se irrito James. – La que no paraba de incordiar a Evy & Sirius.

- Pero eso es el pasado. – Señalo Lily. - ¿A que últimamente no me has visto hacerlo?

- Hola, pareja. – saludo Sirius entrando en aquel momento en la habitación. Luego sonrió de forma irónica y sensual al ver a James sin camiseta. - ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No. – Negó James. – Por desgracia. – Lily le miro molesta. Pero enseguida volvió a centrarse en Sirius.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – Pregunto Lily entornando los ojos suspicazmente.

- Es verdad. Hace como 5 horas que no sabemos de ti. – Recordó James. – te has perdido hora y media de Herbología y 2 horas de Adivinación.

- Y más importante aún. – Intervino Lily que no había cambiado su expresión sino que la había acentuado más. - ¿Por qué estás tan…?

- ¡Otra vez no! – La interrumpió Sirius. – Os aseguro que no estoy resplandeciente. Vale, ya con esa tontería.

- No iba a decir resplandeciente. – Aclaro Lily. – es más bien…

- Radiante. – Dijeron James & Lily a la vez.

- Mira, ya habláis a la vez. Y estoy como siempre. – Refunfuño Sirius sin poder borrar la sonrisa radiante.

- Hola, vaya que hacéis todos aquí. – Intervino Peter entrando en ese instante en la habitación. - ¿Y Por qué Sirius está tan …? – Se interrumpió buscando la palabra adecuada.

- ¿Radiante? – Sugirió Lily.

- Sí, esa es la palabra. Radiante. – Confirmo la rata.

- Sirius. – Llamo James que se había quedado unos segundos pensativo. - ¿No te habrás acostado con Evy?

- Y… ¿Entonces que habéis hecho en Herbología? – Pregunto Sirius en un intento bastante desesperado por cambiar de tema.

- No cambies de tema. – Atajo James. - ¿Te la has tirado, sí o no? – Lily le dedicó a James otra mirada molesta por usar un lenguaje tan vulgar al hablar de su amiga, pero luego se reconcentró mirando a Sirius.

- No, James, he hecho el amor con ella. Que no es lo mismo. Ahora me voy a duchar. – Anunció Sirius de forma innecesaria ya que mientras hablaba con los otros se había de dedicado a sacarse ropa del baúl y para cuando terminaba de hablar estaba camino del baño.

- ¡Quieta aquí! – James agarro a Lily de la cintura. La pelirroja iba hacia el baño con la clara intención de conseguir un trofeo. – Lily, que sepas que me pone muy celoso ver como tratas de matar a mis amigos por tonterías…

- ¡No son tonterías! – se defendió Lily ofendida.

- Y hace tiempo que no tratas de matarme a mi. – prosiguió James haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de Lily. – Así que de ahora en adelante, no te quiero ver por ahí tratando de matar a otro que no sea yo.

- Pero…

- Nada de protestas, jovencita. – Bromeó James.

- Vale. – Accedió Lily. Luego se levanto de la cama y decidió que había demasiada testosterona en aquel cuarto (la de James, que las ratas no producen de eso) y que tenía que largarse de allí. Sin embargo en la puerta. – Pero no lo disfrutaré igual.

- Pero si conmigo siempre disfrutas de todo. – Contesto James divertido.

- Siempre hablando de sexo. – Suspiro Remus a modo de saludo.

- Pues no, hablábamos de homicidio. – Le corrigió Lily, luego se fue para su cuarto. James se quedo un segundo dudando entre sus obligaciones de hermano mayor y sus deseos de adolescente. De momento se decidió por lo primero.

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Bell? – Pregunto mirando a Remus de forma autoritaria.

- James, ¿prefieres echarme la bronca o darle un besazo de campeonato a Lily? – Pregunto Remus de buen humor.

- Vale, pero vuelvo enseguida. – Prometió James antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a Lily.

- ¿Cómo sabías que te dejaría en paz? – Pregunto Peter sin poder ocultar la admiración.

- Porque conozco sus preferencias. – Remus se encogió de hombros. Luego su agudo oído capto la voz de Sirius en la ducha cantando "yelow submarine" a voz en grito. - ¿Por qué Sirius esta tan contento? ¿Se ha acostado ya con Evy?

- No, he hecho el amor con ella. – Corrigió Sirius desde el baño, ya que su oído de animago no tenía mucho que envidiar al de Remus.

- Por eso se te ve tan cambiado. – Se burlo Remus, quitándose la camiseta para ducharse también. – Me sorprende que no te hayas duchado con ella.

- ¿Y que habéis hecho en herbología al final? – Pregunto Sirius tratando de cambiar de tema. Remus soltó una risilla irónica.

--

- Hola, Lily. – Saludo Evy alegremente, (demasiado alegremente) a Lily según entro la pelirroja en el cuarto.

Lily cerró de un portazo y le pregunto a Evy directamente:

- ¿Te has acostado con Sirius?

- Enseguida te contesto. – Y antes de que Lily reaccionara, Evy tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo que trasformó todas las armas potenciales que había en el cuarto en cosas inofensivas. Luego desarmo a Lily y cerro la puerta con magia. Sólo cuando estuvo segura de que Lily no podría salir del cuarto, dijo. – Sí. – Luego retrocedió un poco esperando el grito.

- ¿QUÉ? – Grito Bell desde debajo de la ducha.

- Pues, no sé, supongo que me alegro, pero… - Lily respiro a fin de decir lo que tenía que decir sin que Evy se enfadara. – es que sabiendo que uno de vosotros es algo irresponsable, se aburre enseguida de las cosas en cuanto las consigue y eso, pues me da miedo que esto se acabe ahora que se empezaba a poner interesante.

- Lily, déjalo ya. – Contesto Evy con tono paciente. – No te metas con Sirius.

- No si todo lo que he dicho se refería a ti. Pero él también tiene lo suyo. – Se apresuro a añadir Lily.

- ¡Oye! – Protesto Evy. – Aunque es cierto. – Admitió la onza. - ¡Pero si tu eres peor que yo! – Exclamo ofendida al recordar ese detalle.

- ¡No es verdad! – Protesto Lily.

- Sí que lo es. – Replico Evy sin ceder un milímetro. – Recuerdo la vez que saliste con los gemelos Tarlenton y que nunca sabías cual era cual…

- Evy, esa eras tú. – Se defendió Lily.

- Es verdad. – Susurro Evy al recordarlo. – Pero no, porque besaban distinto. Además. – Esta vez la chica se sentó en la cama y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su carita de gata. – Tampoco los probé mucho a ninguno de los dos: Sirius les lanzo un hechizo que los dejo soldados… ¡No me cambies de tema! Tu también saliste con un montón de tíos, así que ahora no vengas por aquí de santa.

- Pero esos eran otros tiempos, los tiempos AJP. – Contesto Lily sin darle importancia.

Evy iba a contestar algo, pero en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Evy recordó que la había bloqueado con magia, deshizo el hechizo y se acerco a abrir la puerta. Era James.

- ¿Qué tal, Evy? – Pregunto James con una sonrisa de niño pícaro.

- Ya ves. – Contesto Evy sin darle importancia. Luego sonrió maliciosamente y anunció. – Os dejo solos.

- Sirius esta en la ducha. – Le informo Lily, con el mensaje implícito de que le dejara en paz un rato.

- Gracias por la información. Pero iba a ver a Yeye para que me explique algo de HM. Sin embargo, ya que tienes tanto interés y que me pilla de paso, me pasaré a saludarle. Chao. – Evy cerró la puerta con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Qué camino piensa tomar para que nuestras duchas le vayan de paso? – Pregunto James intrigado.

- Ni idea. – Lily se encogió de hombros. - ¿Querías algo? – Pregunto la pelirroja extrañada de verle tan pronto.

- Es que se te ha olvidado algo en la habitación y he venido a traértelo personalmente. – Explico James.

- ¿Sí? – Lily se pregunto que había sido. Estaba segura de haberlo cogido todo. Pero debía ser importante para que el chico se lo hubiera traído tan deprisa. - ¿Y qué es?

- Esto. – Antes de que Lily dijera nada más, James la puso las manos en la cintura y la dio un beso de campeonato. – Eso era todo. Nos vemos en la cena. – Se despidió James antes de que Lily reaccionara y tratara de matarle.

- ¡Qué bonito! – Exclamo Joy al entrar. Había visto la escena desde fuera. - ¿No es genial que nuestras vidas sentimentales vayan tan bien?

- ¿Vienes de acostarte con Snape? – Reacciono Lily.

- ¿QUÉ? – Grito Bell desde la ducha.

- Uf, esta haciendo ya calor. ¿Verdad? – Trato de evadir Joy.

- ¿2 veces? – Pregunto Lily que parecía leerla el pensamiento.

- ¿QUÉ? – repitió Bell desde la ducha.

- Tengo que buscar mi ropa de verano. – Anunció Joy entrando en su baúl ignorando a Lily.

- ¿Qué no es la primera vez? – Volvió a preguntar Lily.

- ¿QUÉ? – Reiteró Bell.

- Ay, Bell deja ya de preguntar lo mismo todo el rato. – La riño Lily.

- ¿QUÉ? Es que no oigo nada. ¡Se me ha metido jabón en los oídos! – Explico la rubia con un gemido de angustia.

--

Y así entre piques, roces y flores fue pasando el tiempo y para cuando llego el día en que El postre de justicia debería estar listo… A las chicas se las había pasado, si darse cuenta lo dejaron una semana más.

Las investigaciones posteriores revelaron que eso era aún mejor, ya que pasado el tiempo de cocción el horno tenía su propio sistema de refrigeración y como todas /os sabemos, la venganza se sirve mucho mejor fría.

Acordaron que el día adecuado, o día V, sería el 2 de mayo que además era viernes. Así que con el mismo nerviosismo que un niño abre un regalo de cumpleaños, las chicas se dispusieron a abrir el horno.

Para ello había que darle un par de giros a cierto objeto que destacaba en la estatua de forma sobresaliente: el dedo gordo del pie.

- ¿Esta listo? – Pregunto Misi que no quería mirar y por eso se había tapado los ojos con las manos, pero dejando huecos por los que miraba pese a eso.

- Si. – Confirmo Evy sonriendo. – Además las ha hecho con forma. – Saco una bola de trufa, que tenía forma de flor.

- Genial. – Lily tomo una trufa de chocolate blanco con forma de tulipán. – Ahora sólo falta que se las enviemos a esa panda de idiotas.

- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Bell. – Porque no creo que serán tan idiotas de tomarlo como una muestra de paz. Bueno, Leticia & Anya igual sí, pero los otros dos, no.

- Yo había pensado en mandarlos en nombre de un admirador /a anónimo /a. – Sugirió Doris.

- La verdad es que es una idea muy socorrida. – Admitió Lily. – Me parece bien, probemos así. – Luego se fijo en que Joy no decía nada desde que Evy saco la hornada del horno. - ¿Joy? ¿Estás bien?

La chica miraba las trufas como si fueran tíos buenos apunto de desnudarse, ya que la apetecía un montón comer chocolate, y su nuevo régimen no se lo permitía. Casi sin darse cuenta alargo la mano para tomar una.

- ¡Joy! – Evy la sacudió en la mano con un cucharón para evitar que se la comiera.

- Ay. – Se quejo la aludida con su tono de niña mimada. - ¡Sólo quería probar uno!

- Pero si lo pruebas te puede afectar. – respondió Evy en el mismo tono infantil que su amiga.

- ¡Pues haberlo dicho antes! – Se quejo Joy. Evy no la contesto pero miro al cielo, como suplicando que la diera fuerzas.

- Al menos esto prueba que el hechizo de atracción que le hice funciona. – comento Lily satisfecha. – En cuanto abran la caja, no pararan hasta comerse todas las trufas.

- Genial. Vamos a mandárselo ya. – Sugirió Bell.

- Vamos. – Accedieron las demás. En unos minutos recogieron y se fueron a la Lechucería.

--

- Genial, Will. – James aplaudió al chico que al fin tenía dominado el conjuro. – Bueno, ya estamos listos todos. Nos ha salido al menos 5 veces.

- A mi no. – Corrigió la rata. – A mi solo me ha salido una.

- La verdad es que nadie esperaba que tu lo dominases. – Comento Remus que estaba de mal humor aquel día porque James no le dejaba en paz. La frase hizo que Peter soltara un gemido lastimero.

- Ya, Remus, no asustes al chico. – Riño Sirius, aunque se estaba riendo de la cara de pasmo de Peter.

- El caso es que mañana sábado lanzaremos el ataque contra McNair & Avery. – Anunció James.

- ¿Por qué sólo contra esos 2? ¿Qué pasa con las peliteñidas? – Pregunto Yeye.

- Somos caballeros. No podemos ir contra ellas. – Contesto Remus. Los otros merodeadores le apoyaron. Los dos chicos de quinto les lanzaron una mirada que indicaba que ellos no tenían tantos escrúpulos.

- Pues lo haremos nosotros. – Will se encogió de hombros. Yeye asintió con la cabeza. Se fueron hacia la puerta.

- Como queráis. – James también se encogió de hombros. Cambió de tema. – Will & Sirius, veréis, yo quería pediros consejo. – James se quedo un momento callado. – Es que mañana voy a pedirle salir a Lily y me vendría bien alguna idea, para sobrevivir y que me diga que sí.

Al oír esto, los dos chicos retrocedieron y cerraron la puerta. Yeye tenía una sonrisa muy rara y parecida a la de Jack Nicholson cuando interpreto al Joker. Will le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco del todo. Remus que se había quitado la camiseta en cuanto se iba Yeye, se quedo parado con los pectorales al aire. Peter se había quedado catatónico, aunque claro, que él lo es de por sí. Sirius fue él único que pudo reaccionar.

- ¿Pero Salir de ir a tomar algo o Salir de verdad? – Pregunto Sirius.

- Salir de verdad. – Explico James. El chico continuó. – Y como Will y tu, sois los únicos que salís en serio con chicas de ese grupo, pues pensaba que me podríais dar algún consejo. O decirme al menos como lo lograsteis.

- Pues yo mucho no te puedo ayudar. – Comento Will con tristeza. – A mi me apañaron la cita entre Joy, Yeye & Evy así que no cuenta.

- Y si nosotros se la apañamos es porque Doris no estaba volviendo locos con tanto "quiero a Will", "¿Verdad que Will es genial?" De cada tres palabras q decía 5 eran sobre Will. – Se quejo Yeye.

- Cosa que a la pelirroja no le pasa. – Señalo Remus.

- Y si tienes que repetir mi jugada lo vas a tener difícil. – Comento Sirius.

- Venga. Igual no. En el fondo ellas dos no son tan distintas. – Argumento James. – Venga, bah, dime cual fue tu técnica. Que te ha salido genial la jugada. No seas mal amigo.

- Vale, como quieras. – Replico Sirius bastante molesto por la acusación de James. – Mi técnica consiste en varios pasos. Para empezar Peter te tiene que contar que ella lleva desde hace un mes liándose en secreto con Remus…

- ¡Eh! – Protestaron los dos aludidos a la vez. Sirius los ignoró.

- Luego te tienes que sentir dolido y querer que ella se sienta igual, así que te enrollas con medio Hogwarts durante, digamos, un mes. Después tienes que estar a punto de abrirle la cabeza a Remus durante un partido de Quidicht…

- De hecho fue el hombro. – Corrigió Remus.

- Después te tienes que enterar de que ella esta saliendo con un pervertidor de menores, y claro, vas a rescatarla. – Prosiguió Sirius tan tranquilo. - Pero ella por llevarte la contraria no va a querer irse contigo, porque es bastante orgullosa, y tu te inventas mil cosas para convencerla y lo único que pasa por tu mente en ese momento es partirle la cara a ese capullo, pero no puedes y después se te ocurre una frase genial, una frase de película y te reconcilias. Y cuando la dices que quieres salir con ella te soltará un "Te has vuelto loco" y te tocara perseguirla por medio castillo para que tranquilizarla. Después de eso casi seguro que te dice que sí. – Concluyo Sirius.

Tras la explicación de la forma en que Sirius & Evy empezaron a salir todos se quedaron en silencio. Sobre todo James.

- Creo que mejor la compro un ramo de flores y se lo pido de rodillas. – Dijo James finalmente.

- Será lo mejor. – Apoyo Remus.

- Pero que no sean rosas. – Le aconsejó Yeye. – Porque…

- Lo sé. No la gustan. Prefiere las Lilas y las Violetas. – Completo James. Todos le miraron con cara de asombro. A lo mejor sobrevivía y todo.

--

- ¡Severus! – Grito Rosier entusiasmado entrando como una bala a la habitación.

- ¡Rosier! - Contesto el aludido mientras sostenía un tubo de ensayo con un extraño líquido incoloro q emitía destellos al ser atravesado x la luz.

- ¡Lo tengo! – Gritaron los dos chicos entusiasmados por distintas razones.

- Es la poción perfecta… Inodora e insípida. – Snape miro embelesado el tubo de ensayo.

- Es la prueba definitiva… ¡Pille a ese farsante! – Rosier no miraba a su amigo sino a una foto que tenía en sus manos.

- ¡Mañana será un gran día! – Exclamaron los 2 chicos a la vez felices.

--

La mañana del sábado o día V fue bastante normal. Entendiendo por normal el que las chicas les mandaran las cajas de trufas a McNair, Leticia, Anya & Avery; que Snape les suministrara la poción a los susodichos; que los Lobitos les lanzaran el hechizo a McNair y Avery, además de que Will & Yeye hicieron lo mismo con las peliteñidas. Todo ello antes del desayuno.

Después resulto ser un día caluroso con visita a Hogsmead así que casi todo el mundo se fue por ahí dejando a Lily sola. La verdad es que podía haber acompañado a Misi & Yeye a probar perfumes pero no la apetecía demasiado. El resto de sus amigas estaba por algún lugar con sus respectivas parejas, aunque oficialmente solo 3 de ellas tenían parejas.

El caso es que Lily decidió pasear por el lago para despejarse un poco. Pero no era buena idea ya que estaba lleno de estudiantes de primero y segundo tomando el sol. Al menos en la parte cercana a la escuela. Dado que ella quería estar sola se dirigió hacia la parte más lejana, donde ningún estudiante se acercaba demasiado por la cercanía al bosque prohibido.

Cuando estuvo allí volvió a pensar en sus cosas, que tenía mucho en que pensar. Sobre todo en el extraño giro que había tomado su relación con James desde lo del armario de pociones. Y es que a partir de ahí ya no podía negar la atracción q sentía por James. El problema era… Q no podía funcionar. ¿O sí? Era lo que había insinuado Evy, en los tiempos AJP (Antes de James Potter) Lily era una chica del montón. Aunque el comportamiento de su padre la había enseñado que todos los hombres eran cazadores natos, por lo que es licito cazarles a ellos, ¿o no? Por eso Lily salía con chicos de una forma tan compulsiva como la propia Evy, la diferencia es que la segunda lo hacía por llamar la atención de Sirius.

El lema de Lily era "utiliza a los chicos antes de que ellos te utilicen a ti". Pero eso cambio cuando se enrollo con James, ya que en ese momento al menos no tuvo la impresión de que la estaban utilizando. Luego cuando vio la "encantadora" escena en el cuarto de Leticia si se sintió utilizada. Y furiosa. Y engañada. Y molesta. Y rabiosa. Y desgraciada. Por todo eso decidió retirarse del juego hasta estar mejor. O hasta encontrar un chico que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Y para maldita suerte ese chico era James.

Pero no podía funcionar, en teoría. Sería como decir que Sirius & Evy podía ser la pareja perfecta y fiel. Y eso era precisamente lo que tenía a Lily descolocada del todo, ya que no sólo estaba comportándose como la pareja ideal sino que el sexo parecía haberles unido aún más en vez de matar cualquier interés que sintieran el uno por el otro. Como prueba estaban los 100 puntos que Leticia les había quitado a los 2 en la semana x pillarles dándose el lote x media escuela. La única razón por la que la peliteñida no les había expulsado aún era para congraciarse con James.

Y como muestra la escena que se acababa de encontrar Lily en medio del bosque. Así que para eso la había pedido Evy un bikini a Joy, pensó la pelirroja, claro que se lo podía haber ahorrado ya que Sirius había logrado que la parte superior quedara en la orilla junto al resto de la ropa y todo indicaba que la inferior seguiría pronto el mismo camino.

La pareja se estaba bañando en el lago sin peligro de que les viera casi nadie ya que los sauces llorones habían formado una especie de cueva vegetal que les protegía por casi todos los flancos, salvo por el que les estaba viendo Lily. La pelirroja observo como se besaba la pareja de forma lenta, suave pero increíblemente febril. De hecho si el agua que les rozaba la piel se hubiera puesto a hervir, Lily no se hubiera sorprendido lo más mínimo.

Lo que la sorprendió fue el extraño pensamiento que cruzó su mente: ojalá fuéramos James y yo. ¿QUÉ? Ella no podía estar pensando eso.

Decidió largarse de allí cuanto antes. La lógica la decía que una relación con James no saldría bien. Aunque la lógica también decía que la relación entre Sirius & Evy no iba a salir bien y allí estaban los 2 para llevarla la contraria. El caso es que Lily necesitaba estar sola y no ver a nadie especialmente a…

- ¡Lily! – James Potter. - ¿Dónde coño estabas? – El chico moreno la agarro del brazo y la alejó de los estudiantes que los miraban curiosos. – Te he buscado x todas partes. ¿No habrás estado por el bosque? Eres una irresponsable. Me tenías preocupado. A todos, no sólo a mi. – Se corrigió el chico, para no sacar a la luz sus cartas tan pronto.

- Ya vale, James. – Lily se libro de la mano del chico con un gesto enérgico. – Necesitaba pasear un rato.

- Y como no hay castillo te tienes que ir al bosque prohibido, ¿no? – Pregunto el chico con ironía.

- Déjalo ya. Que no eres mi padre. ¿Para que me buscabas? ¿Eso que llevas ahí son violetas?- por primera vez Lily se fijo en el ramo de flores que James trataba de ocultar en la espalda.

- Sí, son violetas. Y la razón de que las lleve es… - James empezó a reunir fuerzas para soltar la noticia cuando…

- ¡James! ¡Lily! Estáis aquí. – Aparecieron Joy & Yeye junto a Bell & Remus. El licántropo no paraba de mirar el mapa. – Siento interrumpir pero tenemos un problema.

- Mientras se lo cuentas vamos a buscar a Evy & Sirius que andan por ahí. – Comento Bell.

- ¡NO! – Exclamo de pronto Lily. – No te molestes, seguro que enseguida vienen.

- Pero es que es muy importante. – Dijo Yeye bastante nervioso.

- Seguro que no lo bastante para molestarlos. – Argumento Lily que aún no se creía que estuviera tratando de que ese par terminara su…Baño.

- Lo es. – Replico Remus, luego se volvió hacia Bell. - Vamos a buscarlos.

- No es necesario, estamos aquí. – Sirius salió con su brazo en torno a la cintura de Evy. Los 2 llevaban el pelo mojado. Les había parecido ver a Lily, entonces Evy dijo que antes de una actuación de ese calibre en público tendrían que ensayar más, y Sirius no había logrado moverla de ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la onza.

- Que tenemos un problema. – Repitió Joy mientras les hacía una seña para que la siguieran.

Joy les condujo desde el lago hasta dentro del castillo, en concreto a la sala secreta donde se reunieron todos cuando pretendían hacer una venganza conjunta. Allí les estaban esperando Snape, Rosier, Will & Doris que vigilaban a las formas petrificadas de las peliteñidas, McNair & Avery.

- ¿Por esto nos habéis llamado? – A James se le notaba molesto porque le hubieran interrumpido. – Si están como siempre.

- Es verdad, ¿es que no ha funcionado? – Pregunto Lily algo defraudada.

- Sí ha funcionado. – Aclaro Bell con un deje de amargura en su voz de ángel. – Las 3 cosas que les hemos hecho a la vez han funcionado.

- ¿Y eso q significa? – Pregunto Sirius.

- Pues, dado q no lo entiendes yo te lo explico, Black. – Intervino Snape, con su "cordialidad" acostumbrada. – Implica que él. – Señalo a McNair. – Es Leticia. – Ella. – Mirando a Leticia. – Es Avery. Avery esta dentro de Anya. Y Anya esta dentro de McNair.

- Snape. – Intervino Evy con extraña calma, la de un felino antes de saltar al ataque. - ¿Insinúas que la combinación de nuestros hechizos o lo que sea han provocado que estos 4 intercambien sus cuerpos?

- Sí. – Confirmo el Sly.

- Pero eso no puede ser. La única manera de que un Postre de justicia cause esa reacción es… - empezó Evy.

- ¿Postre de Justicia? – Pregunto Sirius. - ¿Habéis hecho un justicia? ¿Pero vosotras estáis locas? ¿De quién fue la idea loca de hacer eso?- Su respuesta le fue dada por la cara de mosqueo de Evy. - Tú estás muy loca para hacer eso.

- Y lo dice uno de los que las lanzó un conjuro de Hagalaz, para devastarlos del todo. – Replico la Onza sarcástica. – Eso y una poción que contenga láudano es lo único que puede interaccionar con el Postre. – En ese punto se volvió hacia Snape, ya que si había una poción de por medio seguro que era cosa suya.

- ¿Hagalaz? – Lily se volvió hacia James enfurecida ya que aquel encantamiento era el que ella le había estado enseñado al chico. – Serás capullo. Te voy a matar. – Amenazo la pelirroja antes de salir corriendo detrás de él, dando vueltas x toda la sala. – Me has estado utilizando para tratar de ganarme eso es trampa.

- Ya sabía yo que algún día me perseguirías para tenerme entre tus brazos. – Comento James sin preocuparse demasiado por las intenciones homicidas de Lily. Estaba claro q eso era amor.

- Oye si los pavos estos han hecho trampas y lo que han hecho Snape & Rosier no es lo bastante bueno. – Comento Doris, ignorando la carrera de Lily & James. – Significa que... ¡Hemos ganado! – Exclamo la Huppy entusiasmada, abrazando a Misi que también estaba contenta.

- Ey, no. – Protesto Rosier. – Que yo no hice nada con la poción que yo estaba ocupado con mi investigación que por fin ha dado fruto. ¡TÚ! – Rosier señalo a Yeye como si fuera un cura a punto de flagelar a los pecadores de su iglesia. – Te he desenmascarado. – Yeye miraba a todas partes buscando a la persona con la que hablaba Rosier y rezando para no ser él. – Sé que no eres gay y tengo la prueba. – Rosier saco una foto. – En esta foto se puede ver a nuestro gay de oro besando a una chica, bastante guapa por cierto.

- ¡QUÉ! – Preguntaron 6 chicas arrancando las foto de las manos de Rosier.

- No puede ser. – Dijo Misi, que pese haber vacilado a Rosier con el tema no creía que fuese cierto lo que decía el Sly.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Maulló Evy mirando al chico con picardía. – Nos lo podíamos haber pasado tan bien.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto Sirius con tono celoso.

- ¿Y lo saben tus padres? – Pregunto Lily como si que a un chico le gustaran las chicas no fuera lo normal. Todos bufaron al oír esa pregunta, sobre todo James, que se sentía marginado por no acaparar la atención de la pelirroja.

- Es que... Ellos no saben que soy gay. – Comento Yeye avergonzado. Luego se explico muy deprisa. – Es que mi padre es muy poco liberal y si le digo que soy gay le da algo. Además el buen hombre me arregla citas con chicas porque se cree que soy tímido y claro, no le puedo decir que no. Y bueno...

- La verdad es que no pareces estar disfrutando mucho. – Se solidarizó Joy mirando la foto con atención. El chico llevaba una cara de asco estilo Sly que no le pegaba nada.

- Ya es que besar a las chicas es muy raro, sois demasiado blanditas No sé, no me gusta.

- Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes. – Comento Will, haciendo sonreír a Doris.

- ¿Entonces eres gay y esto es un intento de tapadera? – Pregunto Bell. Yeye asintió. - ¿Te ha quedado claro, Rosi? ¿O vas a seguir fastidiando?

- Vale, esta bien. Pero creo que llevar esa doble vida es enfermizo. – Dijo Rosier.

- Hay quien lo hace porque tiene sus motivos. – Señalo Remus, molesto por la parte que le tocaba.

- ¿Podemos volver a lo importante? – Pregunto Snape molesto. – A ver que hacemos con esos 4.

- Habría que invertir los hechizos por separado, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace. – Respondió Joy.

- ¿Y por qué invertir los hechizos? – Repuso Lily molesta. - ¡Que se queden así! Tampoco se pierde tanto, ¿no?

- Sólo que nos castigarían hasta que nuestros biznietos entraran en Hogwarts. – Respondió James. – Aunque…

- ¿Aunque qué? – Pregunto Snape mirando a James como si dudara que alguna buena idea pudiera surgir de su mente desquiciada.

- Si les hacemos ciertas modificaciones en la memoria a lo mejor no se da cuenta nadie. – Fue la sugerencia de James.

Todos intercambiaron miradas antes de que unas sonrisas malvadas aparecieran en sus labios.

- ¿Qué modificaciones exactamente? – Pregunto Bell.

James se dispuso a explicarles dicha idea a sus amigos.

--

Después de poner en práctica la modificación de James, que en opinión de todos les quedo bordada, decidieron pasar juntos el resto del día. Bueno, las chicas decidieron pasar juntas el resto del día y como aunque los chicos lo negaran no podían vivir sin ellas, decidieron acompañarlas. Las chicas hablaron con los elfos domésticos y se llevaron lo necesario para hacer un picnic a la sombra de un árbol junto al lago.

También montaron una cancha de baloncesto improvisada y se retaron a un partido: los de 6º, representados por James, Sirius, Remus, Bell y Lily, contra 5º, representados por Will, Doris, Misi, Evy & Rosier. A este último le pusieron allí por edad mental. En la sombra del árbol estaba Snape, que no era muy bueno en deportes, Yeye, que prefería narrar los partidos que jugarlos, y Joy que estaba de baja y se acurrucaba junto a Yeye, debido a la alergia de Snape al contacto cariñoso en público.

- ¡Personal! ¡Personal! – Se quejo Rosier señalando a Sirius que había evitado que Evy encestara por la técnica de abrazarla y besarla.

- ¡Eso no es personal! – Contesto Remus. – Bueno, un poco sí. – Admitió al final.

- Si es personal tenemos tiros libres. – Se emociono Doris que le estaba empezando a coger el tranquillo a ese juego. Antes de que nadie la dijera que si o que no tomo el balón y se puso a lanzar tiros a canasta.

- ¿Pero que haces? – Protesto Bell al ver que estaba haciendo la chica. - Eso es trampa. De verdad que así no se puede jugar.

- Pues si así no pueden jugar… ¡Es que hemos ganado! – Grito Misi emocionada.

- No quise decir eso. – Trato de corregir Bell. Inútil del todo. Las chicas ya estaban celebrando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Evy al ver el lío, liberándose del beso de Sirius.

- ¡Qué hemos ganado! – explicaron sus compañeros de equipo. El más feliz era Rosier que había ganado a los Merodeadores por 1ª vez en su vida. Los 4 alumnos de 5º se habían unido en un abrazo colectivo, como a Rosier no le dejaron pasar, el Sly se dedico a dar saltos estilo rana despistada en torno al grupo.

- Que no habéis ganado. – Intervino Lily que, por si no os habéis dado cuenta aún, es bastante competitiva. – Hacéis trampas.

- Oye, que es uno de tu equipo el que usa el sexo como arma de bloqueo. – Señalo Will antes de volverse a sus admirados Merodeadores y con tono de Buda sabio decirles. – Necio es el alumno que no supera a sus maestros.

- Pues tu aún no nos has superado. En todo caso a estas dos. – James señalo a Lily & Bell. – En lo de hacer trampas, que de eso saben un rato. – Las chicas le hicieron un gesto de me parto contigo.

- ¿Nos vamos a la sombra un rato? – propuso Sirius. Todos se morían de sed y de calor así que accedieron.

- ¿Quién ha ganado? – Pregunto Yeye cuando llegaron hasta la sombra.

- Nosotros. – Aseguraron todos a la vez.

- ¿Y por qué tenéis tantos problemas para decidirlo? – Bromeo Joy picada por no poder jugar.

- ¿Sabéis una cosa? Tengo la impresión de que se nos ha olvidado hacer algo importante hoy. – Comento Lily, mientras tomaba un refresco light de zarzamora con vainilla.

- Pues yo creo que lo importante que tenía que hacer hoy, no voy a poder hacerlo. – Suspiro James.

- ¿Decías, James? – Pregunto Bell.

- Nada, Bell. – Contesto James.

- ¿Y qué tal lleváis los TIMOS? – Pregunto de pronto Snape mirando a los alumnos de 5º, bueno la verdad es que solo miraba a Joy. Los aludidos le miraban con absoluta incredulidad, no les entraba en la cabeza que forma era esa de fastidiarle la tarde a alguien.

- Es verdad, que los tenéis dentro de nada. – Recordó Lily. - ¿Y cómo lo lleváis?

Un confuso coro de "bueno", "normal", "espero aprobar" se alzó por encima del mantel.

- De todas formas aún queda bastante. En un mes da tiempo a mucho. – Will era de los que aplicaban la ley universal del esfuerzo x tiempo igual aConstante. Contra menos tiempo mayor esfuerzo. De hecho la mayoría de las cosas que sabía en los exámenes las había memorizado la noche anterior.

- Eso pensaba yo también el año pasado, y aprobé raspado. – Comento Rosier.

- ¿De verás queréis hablar de esto? – Pregunto Joy haciendo pucheritos.

- No. – La apoyo James. Pero daba igual porque los demás de 5º ya habían entrado en la crisis de "tanto para estudiar y tan poco tiempo para ello".

- Yo llevo fatal Pociones, Encantamientos y DCAO. – Se lamento Misi.

- Cómo si alguien llevara bien DCAO. – Contesto Will. Remus, Bell & Sirius fingieron toser. – Quiero decir alguien que no vaya un curso por delante nuestro y no sea hijo de aurores o adicto a los libros de DCAO. Con el baile de profesores que llevamos. Aparte de Evy, no conozco a nadie que lleve bien pociones o DCAO.

Evy se encogió de hombros. No era culpa suya que su raza fuera experta en ambas disciplinas. De todas formas no quería ponerse a pensar en que pasaría en 7º cuando la pidieran invocar un Patronus con la varita, porque era algo que jamás podría hacer. ¿Para que un Onza que puede convertirse en un Patronus corpóreo, y tan corpóreo, iba a necesitar invocarlo con la varita?

- Ya pero yo llevo fatal HM y astronomía. Así que me he buscado profesores particulares. – Explico Evy sin darle mayor importancia.

- ¿Profesores particulares? – Pregunto Sirius con ese deje celoso que usaba cuando Evy hablaba de algún chico desconocido de su entorno. – Ya sé que el de HM es Yeye, ¿pero quién coño es el de Astronomía?

- Tú. – Contesto Evy con naturalidad. – Aceptaste en Navidad.

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntaron todos los demás a coro.

- ¿Cómo qué que? – Se molesto Sirius. – No sé porque os sorprendéis tanto. Soy muy bueno en Astronomía.

- No dudamos de tus conocimientos de Astronomía. – Le tranquilizo Remus.

- Dudamos de tu capacidad de hablar de los movimientos de los planetas si tu lengua esta en la campanilla de Evy. – Completo Lily, arrancado una especie de carcajada de Snape.

- Fue tu delicadeza lo que me enamoro de ti. – Confeso James sarcástico, pasando un brazo en torno a la cintura de Lily. La pelirroja o no se dio cuenta o no la molesto. James pensó que era lo primero, aunque era más bien lo segundo.

- Yo voy a ser la primera alumna de la historia de la escuela que suspenda adivinación. – Afirmo Joy, al parecer, orgullosa.

- Lo dudo, Srta. Turner, dado que este año ninguna optativa entra en los TIMOS. – Dijo una voz amable. Alzaron la mirada: Dumbledore se puso en cuclillas y tomo un gusanito. – Que bien os lo habéis montado. – Les aplaudió el mago.

- ¿Y a que debemos el honor? – Pregunto James amable.

- A varias cosas. La primera es que los alumnos de 6º aquí presentes se han saltado una clase de orientación profesional. – Snape, Bell y Lily abrieron la boca asustados. Los Merodeadores no hicieron el menor gesto. – No pasa nada. No era importante. El caso es que venía a comunicarles que están todos castigados.

- ¿Por saltarnos una clase? – Los Merodeadores reaccionaron al fin.

- Pero si nosotros no nos hemos saltado ninguna. – Señalo Joy.

- No, no. – Les tranquilizo Dumbledore. – No es por eso. Es por haber usado una serie de encantamientos y pociones que han provocado que 4 compañeros suyos hayan intercambiado cuerpos. Me ha costado un montón arreglar el caos que han montado. Y su amigo Peter esta recibiendo ayuda psiquiátrica ya que la Srta. Svater, convencida que estaba en su cuerpo aunque estaba en el de McNair ha intentado besarle. El caso es que se han pasado un montón.

- ¿Y qué pruebas tiene de que hemos sido nosotros? – El tono de Rosier era el de un sospechoso apunto de exigir la orden judicial para registrar su casa.

- Veamos, tal vez que sé que las Srtas. Aquí presentes han robado los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un postre de Justicia. Que los jóvenes de Gryffindorf se les ha visto por media escuela practicando encantamientos de Hagalaz. Y que esta mañana he visto como usted y el Sr. Snape vertían un líquido de aspecto sospechoso en las bebidas de los implicados. Dejaremos el castigo para después de los exámenes. Hasta luego. – Dumbledore se levanto. Pero cambio de idea y se agacho para tomar una bolsa de gusanitos. - ¿No les importa, verdad? – Le devolvieron una mirada, de "esperamos que te atragantes con ella". Pero el mago se fue más feliz que una perdiz a su despacho.

- No puedo creer que estemos castigados. – Dijo Lily, acababan de dar por terminado el picnic y estaban recogiendo.

- No puedo creer que lo hayas repetido una vez más. – Contesto James. Ella le fulmino con sus ojos verdes.

- Pero merece la pena por haberle dado una lección a esos &# . – Bell dijo una serie de descalificaciones bastante fuertes viniendo de ella. Los presentes enarcaron una ceja.

- Pues ya hemos saldado cuentas con todo el mundo. – Dijo Doris feliz. – Ahora podemos dejarlo.

- No sé, yo creo que aún tenemos una cuenta pendiente. – Dijo James mirando pensativamente a Snape & Rosier. Los Sly no apartaron la mirada para no dejar entrever su miedo.

- Casi se me había olvidado. – Confeso Sirius. – Pero la verdad es que fuimos atacados sin motivo, creo que es lo justo. – Cuando los ojos azules del animago se posaron sobre Snape & Rosier, ellos tragaron saliva trabajosamente.

- Además que nos viene muy bien en este momento. – Apoyo Remus. En ese punto los Lobitos tenían sus varitas en la mano y los 2 Sly sudaban la gota gorda.

De pronto los 3 Merodeadores se giraron a la vez, apuntaron con la varita a Bell, Evy & Lily y las lanzaron un encantamiento repulsor que las mandó directas al lago. Aunque tuvieron el detalle de hacerlas levitar para evitar que se hicieran mucho daño al chocar contra el agua.

Las tres chicas subieron a superficie escupiendo agua y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- No pongáis esa cara, que no estáis nada guapas. – Las aconsejo Remus.

- Y dad gracias, que a nosotros nos toco bañarnos desnudos. – Recordó Sirius.

- Y en el mes de Noviembre. – Apunto James. – Ahora sí estamos en paz.

Las 3 chicas intercambiaron una mirada antes de alzar las varitas y exclamar:

- ¡_Maremagno!_

Al instante una ola de 2 metros de alto se alzo y se precipito sobre los tres chicos, que no esperaban tan rápida reacción, y de paso las otras 7 personas que aunque si esperaran esa reacción, no les había dado tiempo a ponerse a salvo.

- Ahora SÍ estamos en paz. – Puntualizaron las 3 chicas.

Sirius se sacudió el pelo que estaba empapado.

James se limpio las gafas.

Remus escupió un pez.

Luego todos se pusieron a reír.

--------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Y si queréis leer el siguiente... Pues tendréis que mejorar un poco el balance número de lecturas - número de RR, ¿No creéis? Venga, sed buenos, que no os cuesta mas que un segundito, y hace mucha ilusión.

Dicho esto, en el siguiente veremos si James le pide salir a Lily o no, y si ella dice que sí, o que no, o si lo mata. Os recuerdo que esta algo picada con que la haya utilizado para sacar el hechizo Hagalaz, por cierto, el nombre del hechizo corresponde al nombre de una runa y significa granizo, su significado negativo es la devastación. Además se pondrá en marcha un desafío o 2, para amenizar uno de los últimos capítulos del fict.

Como veis ya estamos llegando al final, de hecho a esto le quedan 3 capítulos, literalmente. Así que si queréis dejar vuestra opinión y recibir una respuesta sobre ella, no esperéis para el último capítulo porque en ese punto no tendré muy claro como responder a ellas.

Un beso, cielos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

Administradora adjunta de un foro de ficts.

Tía de Azi Black.

Hermana adoptiva de Mya Malfoy.

Hermana de Maru Malfoy.

Paciente de Serenity.


	29. Un auténtico desafío

Disclaimer: No soy JKR, si lo fuera sería millonaria y el Euribor me importaría un carajo. Pero como no soy ni JKR ni millonaria, sólo puedo rezar para que el maldito Euribor baje. El caso es que Hogwarts, sus profesores, sus habitantes, los Merodeadores, Lily, Snape etc son "hijos" suyos. Pero Joy, Evy, Will, Yeye, Misi, Isis y algún ente más perdido por ahí son hijos míos. (Eso es para q conste en acta, ya sabéis q si queréis usarlos podéis, previo permiso e invitación para saber que fue de ellos.)

Tras el Disclaimer más largo de mi vida, procedo a contestar a los mensajes de los buenos, maravillosos y geniales lectores que han tenido el detallazo de dejarme un mensaje tras leer el fict. Los demás me caéis bien, pero perdéis puntos por segundos. ·

Traviesa 1500: Hola, me alegra que te gustara. ¿No te gustaron las venganzas acumulativas? Pero fue divertido. Sí, Dumbledore esta al loro de todo, sabe más que la agencia Efe de noticias. La verdad es que sólo quedan dos puntadas más: que Remus l diga al fin a Bell que es un licántropo y que James le pida salir a Lily. Hoy atacaremos uno de esos puntos. Mil besos.

Ginny 84: (Ya para de hacer reverencias, que te vas a hacer daño en la espalda.) De momento creo que no debo esperar la llamada de Rowling, igual me pilla con los cascos puestos y no me entero. Eso nena, léeme, que esta muy bien. Un beso.

Steffy Potter: Pos no sé que es peor, si el castigo o los cursos. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, espero que te sean leves. Y claro que te dejo usar a los onzas. Con la condición de que me los trates bien, ¿eh? De todas formas dame tu mail, y así te digo un par de cosas sobre ellos que igual hasta te viene bien, saber. ¿OK? Besos.

CaRoLiNa T: Hola. Pues si las ideas de Dumbledore te parecen medio satánicas, ¿qué piensas de las de Voldy? Esas sí son satánicas del todo. Pos mucho no queda, la verdad, 3 capítulos. Bueno, 2 después de este. Aunque casi seguro que hay segunda parte. Chao.

Antiope Black. Tienes razón: a esta gente le gusta hacer cosas a la vez, compenetración le llaman, y Dumbledore se lo pasa en grande castigándoles. ¡Para una diversión que tiene el pobre! Ese es el problema: que a Rosier no sé si buscarle novia o novio. Cuando se aclare el chico, ya le buscaré algo.

Kurumi Desu: Cielo, tranquila, respira. No pasa nada. Puedes vivir si mi. Y si no, yo hago la segunda parte para que te tranquilices. Vale, te mentí con lo de los hechizos. Pero no quería arruinarte la sorpresa mucho. Ya se verá que pasa con Misi, el queso y los abdominales de Samuel, peor yo no tendría muchas esperanzas. Muchos besos.

Ivy Potter Black: Sí, mira que espabilados resultaron Evy & Sirius. Probaron una vez y ahora no pueden parar. Bueno, vale, haremos continuación, pero porque me lo pides tu y por ser tú, ¿eh? Besos y abrazos.

K-rmen: ¡Qué liberal! Aceptarías como propio al hijo de Sirius con Evy, aunque creo que se lo tratas de quitar a la onza y te abre en canal. Pero eso es ya entre vosotras, ahí yo no me meto. Un beso y entrena, que te hará falta.

Made: Bueno, ya ves que me retraso un poco, pero al menos ya estoy aquí. Sí, a ver si estos dos niños se deciden de una vez una a confesar sus sentimientos y otro a decir que es un licántropo, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. PDTA: casi seguro que hay segunda parte.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Encima que te aviso para que te mentalices. Tc tienes tan claro que va a pasar con Lily & James, ¿eh? Puede que le diga que sí, o puede que no. Ya se verá. ¿Corto? ¿Te parece corto? Díselo a los 4 disquetes que tengo sólo para este fict. Muchos besazos.

Iraty Rowling (26): ¡Ah! Me vas a atrapar. Sí la verdad es que Hagrid es un aguafiestas. A mi no me gusta nada ese personaje. Yo estoy con que JKR se tenía que haber cargado a este en lugar de a... Ya sabes. Harry se hubiera traumatizado igual y la cosa era de eso. Claro, que te presto la sala esa que solo tiene puerta de día, aunque el pasadizo si quieres es opcional, como tu veas. Avisa cuando lo publiques y me paso si tengo tiempo. Hasta ahora.

Aloromora: Me encanta que te encante. La verdad, me hubiera preocupado que las peliteñidas te hubieran caído bien. Serías la primera persona que le caen bien. Un besazo.

Kairi Akade: Pos me alegra que encontrarás mi fict, aunque sea de casualidad. Tranquila, te aseguro que este capi es puro James & Lily, así que te gustará. Procuraré seguir así, peor no prometo nada. Muchos besos.

Dimebonitareina: ¡Pobre! Sin ficts que leer, como no hay fict de HP en Claro que puedo hacer todo lo que me has dicho, yo le robo el giratiempos a Hermione y me monto un día de 72 horas, para tener tiempo para todo. Olvida lo del foro, estamos tratando de hacer una página, peor en mi años estará puesta. Ya te avisaré. Rosier no esta infravalorado, es sólo que si le hacen caso lo matan. Al final es lo mejor para él que le ignoren. ¡Tb les pedi a los reyes a Worrick! Pero a mi tc me lo enviaron. Debe haber alguna por ahí que nos lo robó a las 2. ¡Mala pécora! Besos.

Keikleen: Primero de todo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Nada, tu acabas de llegar y en dos párrafos a pedir segunda parte. Venga, con confianza. Pos casi 95 de posibilidades de que haya segunda parte, considéralo un regalo atrasado. ¿Cuándo trato yo mal a James? Es Lily que es una cabezona. Pero tu misma dices que ella le puede tratar mal cuando quiera así que... X cierto, creo que en este capi vas a retirar las recomendaciones sobre mi. No sé porque me da. Espero que me digas al final. ¿De dónde soy? De España, al otro extremo que tú. No dejes que tus hermanos te roben el ordenador, al menos hasta que no me escribas, ¿eh? Besines.

ChIk-SoAd: Una pregunta, no te la tomes a mal: ¿De dónde viene tu nick? Es que cuando veo alguno tan curioso me pica la curiosidad. ¿Eres un poco acaparadora, no? Te quieres quedar con Yeye y Sirius... Menos mal que me dejas hacer lo que sea con los demás. ¿Cuándo nombre a Goya? Ah, en el capi 7 o por ahí, anda que no hace... Ya casi ni me acuerdo del principio. ¿Hm? Así fuera de contexto ni idea. Si me pones una frase a lo mejor te digo. Para entrar en las órdenes depende de la que busques. Dímelo y te la digo en el próximo. Flipar es alucinar en colores. Chao.

Marghe potter: Por partes: lo de los onzas, en unas de las veces que me leí "El Prisionero de Azkaban" digamos que en la 201, me fijé ene que Remus le decía a Harry que no era experto en la lucha contra dementores, entonces se me ocurrió que debía haber una raza que lo fuera. Los onzas fueron el cuarto invento. Y Voldemort no vuelve a salir en esta historia así que de momento no para nada con él. Si, a esto le queda poco. Besos.

Moonypotterblack: ¿A que Perla mola? Es que es la mejor. Tb yo me hubiera apuntado al juego, la patada que le dio Evy era un daño menor comparado con estar con Sirius. Sí, James pensaba en los labios cuando dijo lo del masaje, las que pensábamos otra cosa éramos tu, yo y Lily. Es que Joy es bastante transparente, al menos para Lily, que cuando quiere es la leche de intuitiva. Lo de Bell tendrás que esperar para saberlo. Lo del fict: 95 de probabilidades de que haga segunda parte. De nada, guapa, un beso.

Lucemvicuna: Hola, pos no sabía que me tenía tanta gente en favoritos. De verdad que no lo sabía. Tendré que investigar para darles las gracias uno por uno... ¿Me llevará mucho? Gracias por pasarte guapa. Chao.

Iraty Rowling (26): Ey, no has avanzado. Vamos a por tus dudas. 1) Es que hay dos enfermeras: una Ponfrey y otra la enfermera Gilda Lochkart que es la madre de Gilderoy. Como puedes deducir, Gilda es un desastre y nadie quiere que le cure ella. 2) A mi Lily tb me pone histérica en lo de repasar, pero la pega ser tan perfeccionista. 3) pos la verdad es que Lily sí piensa demasiado, pero cuando se suelta es peor que tu. O igual no. 4) La casa del maestro Chen, no Chang, esta inspirada en el caos de mi cuarto. En cuanto a lo de la respuesta de Joy a la oscuridad... Tu frase tb estaba bien. Era muy Joy. Aunque la mía tb la pega. Besos.

Pitucita: Haces bien, tu no pienses. Deja que yo queme mis neuronas en el proceso creativo y tú mantenlas intactas para poder dejarme RR. En serio, me alegra que te guste. Aunque creo que lo que más te gusta del fict es Snape. ¿Eh? En cuanto tenga un rato me leo tu fict, pero tengo un caos que no sé si voy o vengo. Lo leeré, en cuanto pueda.

Keky: Hola, me alegro que al fin te decidieras a dejar RR. Joder, suena como si te hubiera estado vigilando, peor te juro que no es así. La segunda parte esta casi garantizada, pero ya sabéis que os exponéis a un final abierto del todo. Besos.

Adrea-Black: No me recuerdes que terminaron las vacaciones... ¡Qué mal! No tengo bastante con empezar el año con el examen de la asignatura que me falta para terminar la carrera, ahora tengo tb que entregar un trabajo de informática, consistente en varios documentos de todos los programas de Office, y dentro de nada a reunirme con el grupo de trabajo para entregar el trabajo de lácteos... ¡Me va a dar algo! Necesito días de 40 horas, en serio. No te metas con los consumistas: sin nosotros nuestro modo de vida se iría a la mierda. ¡Sí, al fin esos dos se enrollaron a fondo! Mira que les costo para ser ellos. Lo de James tb tiene su punto: le pone más celoso que Lily trate de matar a otros a que se trate de enrollar con otros. Casi. Hombre, eso de que Lily no se atreve a matarlo... Yo soy de las que piensa que si Voldy se hubiera esperado un par de años más, se hubiera ahorrado un par de homicidios, pero al chico le hacía ilusión... Siento que Dumbledore te decepcionara pero es que, aunque su política es liberal para muchas cosas, para los intercambios de cuerpos no. Nada, si es porque tú te quedes sin nadie a quien escribir RR, yo hago una segunda parte y tan feliz. ¿Nos vemos en el próximo capi? ¿Tú no tenías que estudiar? Ay, que paciencia. Besines de arroz con leche.

Arwen Wood: Hola, siento lo de tu castigo. Así que has aprovechado para mandar el RR que te han dejado sola. Luego borra parte del historial, así no te pillan. Por cierto, estás castigada y te dejan sola con el ordenador... ¿Y no piensan que te vas abalanzar sobre él? Pos nada, si te dan ganas de escribir un fict de esta época... ¡Adelante! Pero por favor, no me hables de Samara Morgan, que esa chica da un yuyu que no veas... Mejor me callo, que esa loca anda por aquí, y no quiero que venga. Tranquila, ya escribiré algo. Besitos.

Lizzie Black 86: ¿Quién te quita el ordenador? ¡Dejarla un segundo que me escriba! Siento que la venganza te pareciera un poco plof, peor algo es algo. Al menos todos los demás están de amigos. Vale, me pillaste, algunas de las cosas de los primeros capis las saque de la primera temporada de Friends. Bueno, la verdad es que hay cosas de mil partes, pero de la primera temporada... ¡Y pensar que estoy viendo la última de Friends! ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros sin esos 6 locos? Lo siento, es que se termine esa serie es como el fin de una era. Un beso.

CarlaGrey Pictures se complacen en presentar el ANTEPENÚLTIMO capítulo de la producción:

29. UN AUTÉNTICO DESAFÍO.

Después del chapuzón, se aplicaron unos hechizos para secarse y terminaron de recoger las cosas del picnic. Luego se encaminaron para el castillo.

Bell iba riñendo a los 3 Merodeadores por el "agradable" baño, al menos en teoría, ya que en la práctica sólo Remus la hacia algo de caso. Sirius iba demasiado ocupado charlando con Evy de sus cosas y James se planteaba como separar a Lily del resto del grupo discretamente para pedirla salir, así mismo, pensaba en que palabras utilizar para ello.

"Lily, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido" sonaba demasiado lastimero.

"Lily, sal conmigo o sal conmigo", no, eso sonaba a amenaza y no quería amenazarla.

"¿Quieres ser mi compañera sentimental y sexual hasta el fin de los tiempos?" Igual una oferta a tan largo plazo la asustaba.

- ¿Cómo hacerlo?

- Lástima que haya terminado la temporada de Quiditch. – Se lamento Joy de repente. La verdad es que desde que estaba de baja extrañaba hacer deporte.

- Bueno, al menos ganamos la copa y eso es lo importante. – Señalo Will.

- Pero gracias a que yo fui caballeroso y os deje que cambiarais a un jugador.- Bell tosió para recordarle algo a Rosier. – Jugadora.

- Después de que uno de tus golpeadores se pasara 3 pueblos. – Le recordó Sirius. – Yo no presumiría mucho de ello.

- Eso es verdad, pero de todas formas estoy seguro de que no sois tan buenos como creéis. – Rosier no hizo caso de las cualquier cosa menos discretas señas de Snape, que le indicaban que no fuera x ese camino. – Creo que el equipo adecuado podría ganaros.

- ¿Y qué equipo sería ese? – Bell uso ese tono dulce que indicaba que uno debía ponerse a cubierto y no hablar a no ser que estuviera presente su abogado. Rosier, no conocía ese tono y siguió hablando.

- Pues yo pienso que una selección de los mejores jugadores de cada casa podría con vosotros. – Rosier tenía su pose pensativa. – Tal vez, Fabian Prewett y Zephyrus Devine como golpeadores. Ática Atkins como guardiana. Yo, Eduard McKinnons y Samuel Kane como cazadores y el hermanito de Sirius como buscador podrían derrotaros.

- Lo dudo mucho. – Se burlo Remus.

- Cierto, el peor jugador de Griffindorf juega mejor que el mejor jugador de cualquier otra casa. – En la voz de James no había orgullo, bueno si lo había, pero sonaba más a alguien diciendo una verdad innegable. Lily le miro un segundo antes de suspirar y alejarse del grupo.

- ¿Significa eso que aceptáis el desafío? – Pregunto de pronto Yeye emocionado, ya que aquel prometía ser un partido histórico: Griffindorf vs Resto de las casas.

- Sí. – Confirmaron Bell, James, Remus, Sirius & Will.

- Aunque falta por confirmar a Isis y Virgi. – Añadió Joy.

- Si no quieren os dejo que pongáis a otras dos, siempre que sean chicas y de Griffindorf. – Concedió Rosier.

- ¡Genial! Si no quieren ellas me apunto yo. – Se ofreció Evy, dando un saltito.

- Tú no, nena. Apenas has jugado 3 minutos al Quiditch en tu vida y fue durante las pruebas y de Golpeadora, no cazadora ni guardiana. – Objeto Sirius.

Mientras Evy & Sirius empezaban a discutir porque él no sabía si era buena o no, aunque la verdad es que Sirius tenía bastante razón ya que Evy no había vuelto a subirse a una escoba desde el día de las pruebas; Rosier se largo a ver si las personas que había seleccionado querían jugar, Snape le acompaño para manipularlas, es decir, para convencerlas, mejor; Yeye le ofreció a Joy ser una de sus narradoras; Doris reñía a Will por participar en esa locura y Bell & Remus echaban una carrera para la Sala Común y convencer a las 2 miembros del equipo restantes, James vio su oportunidad para hablar con Lily a solas.

Siguió el camino que había tomado la pelirroja pero al llegar hasta ella tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarla acompañada de... Edy.

Lily se lo había encontrado y disfrutaba del placer de conversar con un chico que sabía hablar de algo que no fuera Quiditch. La pelirroja no era consciente de que el chico coqueteaba con ella de forma cortés y educada, se había acostumbrado al ataque directo de James y ya no captaba las insinuaciones veladas. Pero James si las captaba y no le gustaron nada.

- ¿Qué tal Edy? – James se situó al lado de Lily. - ¿Te ha contado Lyls lo del partido que organiza Rosier?

- ¿Qué partido? – Pregunto Ed, antes de que Lily pudiera soltar que a Ed no le interesaban esas cosas o gritarle a James por llamarla Lyls. Lily pensaba que Ed era demasiado maduro para eso. La pelirroja miro a su caballero blanco visiblemente decepcionada.

James le explico la idea de Rosier.

- Claro, que tendrías que jugar como cazador, una posición que no es la tuya. No sé si podrías. – James sonrió con inocencia, pero el reto estaba lanzado.

- Desde luego que podré. – Ed, jamás se había resistido a tratar de demostrar que era mejor que James y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Sin más se dio la vuelta y fue a decirle a Rosier que aceptaba.

- ¿Estás contento? – Lily le miraba con los brazos cruzados y expresión furiosa.

- Pues... sí. – Admitió James. – Olvida a Edy, tengo que hablar contigo en serio. – James trato de arrastrar a Lily, pero ella se resistió.

- No quiero. Siempre me estás fastidiando. – Lily se soltó. – Sobre todo cuando hablo con Edy. Ed.

- No te fastidio. Evito que hagas una estupidez. – Corrigió James. Luego se inclino para susurrarla. – Sabes perfectamente que Ed, sólo te utiliza para tratar de ganarme. Le leíste los pensamientos durante la partida de póquer.

- ¿Lo sabía? Se pregunto Lily, claro que sí. Pero sabía que eso fastidiaba a James y por eso se había prestado a ese juego. Mientras, Lily se distraía James la condujo hasta una habitación.

- Bueno, Lily. – La voz del chico moreno la trajo de vuelta al presente. ¿Por qué se veía tan nervioso? – Yo quería... que... ¿saldrías conmigo? No espera. Eso sonó horrible. ¿Quieres...?

- Ya sé lo que pasa. – Intervino Lily, que se había quedado flipada un segundo. – Tu tb estás compitiendo con Edy. Tu tb quieres que sea tu maldito trofeo. ¿Sólo se trata de eso, no?

- No digas idioteces, quiero salir contigo desde mucho antes de verte hablar con él. Por cierto, ¿eres consciente de que le has llamado Edy?

- Sí, que lo sabía. – Aseguro Lily, pese a que no había sido nada consciente de ello. – Estoy segura de que es una competición. ¡Todo lo haces por competir con él!

- No se trata SOLO de competir con él. – Se defendió James.

- ¿No? Pues te ha faltado tiempo para ir a retarle con el estúpido partido. – Señalo Lily.

- ¡Basta! – Corto James. – No he venido aquí para hablar de Edy, sino para hablar de nosotros...

- Pues dado que no hay un nosotros, no tenemos nada de que hablar. – Lily se dispuso a irse pero James la freno.

- Si, que hay un nosotros. ¿No te das cuenta de que por ti pasaría por encima de cualquiera? – Pregunto James apasionadamente. Lily bajo la vista, el fulgor en los ojos castaños era demasiado fuerte para mirarle directamente. James la alzo la barbilla. – Y te lo voy a demostrar: pienso derrotar a Edy. Por ti.

Lily se aparto de él y retrocedió un paso. El orgullo. Siempre el maldito orgullo. Era lo que menos soportaba de James. Pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

- Tengo una idea mejor: pierde. – Dijo Lily mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿QUÉ? – James la miro incrédulo, seguro de que no había oído bien.

- Pues eso, que si de verdad me quieres y esto no es una competición, quiero que lo hagas lo peor que puedas. – Replico la pelirroja con serenidad absoluta.

- No pienso hacer eso... – Trato de protestar James.

- ¿Por qué no? Acabas de asegurar que por mi pasarías por encima de cualquiera, pues quiero que pases por encima de tu propio orgullo. De paso eso te enseñara algo.

- ¿El que? ¿A ser un perdedor? – Pregunto James con tono despectivo.

- No, un poco de humildad. Cosa que no te vendrá mal. Por favor, has sido capaz de mentirme durante un mes sólo por ganarme en una absurda competición. – Le recordó Lily.

- Ya sé lo que pasa. Estás picada por lo del encantamiento. – Señaló James. – Te recuerdo que te pedí el libro prestado pero fuiste tú la que insististe en ayudarme con la parte práctica.

- Porque pensaba que te estabas tomando en serio una asignatura por una vez en tu vida. – Contesto Lily furiosa. – Pero lo único que hacías era utilizarme. – James iba a replicar pero Lily interrumpió. – No, James. Ya me has demostrado que por ganar eres capaz de todo. Hasta de mentirme y eso que aseguras que me quieres. Ahora demuestra realmente que me quieres y pierde ese estúpido partido.

James se acerco hasta la distancia más pequeña que puede haber entre dos personas sin que lleguen a tocarse.

- No pienso perder. Nunca. Ni por ti, ni por nadie. – Sentencio con voz grave.

- Entonces no hay ni habrá un nosotros. – Contesto Lily con serenidad y algo de tristeza. Luego se dio la vuelta y abandono la habitación.

--

Para disgusto de Evy, y tranquilidad de Sirius, tanto Isis como Virgi accedieron a jugar el partido, el día 15 de mayo, para más señas. Rosier tampoco tuvo problemas para lograr que su Dream team aceptara el reto, por unas cosas u otras todos tenían alguna cuenta pendiente con los Merodeadores y veían el partido como una forma de saldarla.

El equipo de Gryffindorf estaba preocupado, pero no por eso, sino por su capitán. James se portaba de una forma extraña y ninguno, ni siquiera Sirius, era capaz de definir su estado anímico o lograr que dejara de comportarse como "Un general fascista sin bigote" por citar las palabras de Will, que eran bastante acertadas.

James había llegado al extremo de obligar a los elfos a que les dieran una dieta especial a los jugadores para que no engordaran ni un gramo antes del partido, de disponer que los prefectos les ordenaran acostarse pronto y prohibirles cualquier... "actividad sudorosa que les hiciera gastar energías y perder concentración".

Fue eso de dejarles sin sexo lo que más molesto a Will, Sirius & Virgi.

Eso fuera del campo, cuando entrenaban no había palabras en el diccionario de sicología para definir su patología mental. Les hacía entrenar hasta que sus escobas se agotaban, ya no digamos como terminaban los jugadores. Will llego al extremo de dormirse en una clase de CCM en plena huida de una colmena de moscas gigantes.

Viendo el lamentable estado de los jugadores un día que Lily le daba un masaje a Bell, que no sentía nada desde la raíz del pelo hasta las uñas de los pies, Joy comento.

- Me alegro de no poder jugar el partido. – Dio un vistazo al triste estado de Bell. (Ojeras estilo Oso Panda, labios agrietados, pelo desgreñado y sucio, más cardenales que en el Vaticano) – Al menos estoy radiante. Y me he comprado el look ideal para presentar el partido. ¡Es genial! Es idéntico al traje que lucía Angelina Jolie cuando la dieron el Oscar por "Inocencia Interrumpida".

- Y si se parece al traje de... Como se llame. – Intervino Snape. Dado que Bell llevaba un rato poniendo a parir a James, Snape había considerado la conversación lo bastante interesante para quedarse. – Exactamente, ¿cuánto te ha costado?

- Nada. Lo compre con tu dinero. – Replico Joy sin dejarse afectar por el tono irónico de su novio.

- ¿Entonces cuánto ME ha costado? – Pregunto Snape tratando de controlarse.

- Sev, la sonrisa de una mujer no tiene precio. – Aseguro Joy, citando las palabras del maestro Chen cuando ella había visto el precio del vestido.

Snape bufó, pero se guardo de hacer más comentarios.

--

Finalmente llego el día del partido secreto. Y como era un partido secreto, no lo sabía casi nadie en la escuela. Sólo el alumnado al completo, los profesores, el conserje, los fantasmas, los personajes de los cuadros, las mascota del director, la gata del conserje, los elfos domésticos, Peeves, Hagrid, lo cual implicaba que lo sabía el pueblo de Hogsmead entero, todos los bichejos del bosque prohibido... y un largo etcétera que se podría resumir en que lo sabía medio mundo mágico.

Por eso, las gradas del campo estaban llenas a rebosar, mientras Doris, Yeye, Joy y Misi se disponían a narrar el partido, Lily & Evy habían encontrado un buen sitio y miraban al campo, Evy no hacía más que refunfuñar.

- No me gusta, Lily. La voy a palmar si haber jugado un partido de Quiditch en mi vida. – La onza suspiro. – Creo que la única forma de superar esto será llevarme a la cama a mi golpeador favorito.

Lily la miro pero no dijo nada. Era muy consciente de su responsabilidad en el mal humor de James y se preguntaba que diablos iba a hacer el chico al respecto. Una parte de ella sabía que James no iba a perder nunca y menos a propósito. Y la otra... bueno, tampoco sabía muy bien que pensar.

James tampoco sabía muy bien que hacer. No se trataba sólo de perder, sino de fallar a sus compañeros de equipo a los que había torturado durante días. No podía fallarles. Ya estaba decidido: no pensaba perder y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Por su parte, las chicas ya estaban listas, ya que siempre se vestían antes que los chicos, y les esperaban en la puerta.

- ¿Qué tal? – Le pregunto Remus a Bell. Era su segundo partido y el ver a más gente de lo esperado en las gradas se había puesto muy nerviosa.

- Bien. – Bell iba a decir que podía controlarlo. Pero luego sonrió con picardía y anunció. – No puedo hacerlo. No puedo y no puedo. – Remus no la decepcionó y se dedico a trasmitirla valor x vía bucal.

- Yo tb estoy muy nerviosa, no voy a poder jugar. – Anunció Isis, guardando su pata de Kneazel bajo la túnica. Les lanzó a los chicos una mirada elocuente.

- Vamos, tira para adelante, niña. – La ordeno Sirius con tono de perro pastor conduciendo al rebaño, en este caso al campo.

Todos salieron al campo y ambos equipos se quedaron enfrente unos de otros: Remus frente a Rosier, James frente a Ed, Sirius frente a Zephyrus Devine, Will frente a Regulus, Samuel frente a Isis, Bell frente a Fabian Prewett y Virgi frente a Ática Atkins.

- Pues aquí estamos. Recordar que nos jugamos mucho. – Comento Rosier a sus tropas.

- ¿El qué nos jugamos exactamente? – Pregunto Fabian, que era de los pocos que no estaban allí por rencor a los Merodeadores.

- Pues. – Rosier vaciló. No se habían apostado nada.

- Los perdedores irán vestidos una semana con ropa de chica. – Anunció James, consciente de que debía hacer una apuesta alta para que la tentación de aceptar el desafío de Lily se fuera de su mente.

- Incluso la ropa interior y los zapatos. – Completo Remus.

- Me parece bien. – Aceptaron los chicos.

- Esto... – Empezó a decir Isis, pero las demás chicas la hicieron gestos para que se callara. Si ellos querían que la apuesta fuera así allá ellos, ellas se resignarían a vestir de chicas toda una semana. ¡Gran sacrificio!

- ¿Entonces todos de acuerdo? – Pregunto Samantha, que hacía de árbitro neutral. O todo lo neutral que puede ser un árbitro cuyo hermano y amor de su vida jueguen en uno de los equipos. Los jugadores asintieron. – Entonces elevaos que voy a soltar las pelotas.

- Cuando se elevaron, James ya estaba seguro de que no podía perder, con su pelo no le quedaba bien la ropa de chica. Y justo cuando había tomado una decisión un reflejo rojizo, que no procedía de una bandera, llamo su atención desde la grada. Era del pelo de Lily, en aquel momento la pelirroja estaba junto a Evy riendo de algo que la onza le había comentado.

- Debo estar loco. – pensó para sí el moreno.

- Bienvenidos a este partido "secreto" que enfrenta a Griffindorf contra... el resto. – El tono de Yeye dejaba bastante claro de parte de quien iba en aquel duelo.

- ¿Cómo que el resto? – Se molesto Misi. – Di algo, Doris.

- Algo. – Misi la lanzo a su amiga una mirada de "eres una traidora". – No me mires así. Mi novio juega y ninguno del Dream Team me cae lo bastante bien para animarle. Ni siquiera los de mi casa.

- Entonces estoy en minoría absoluta. – Suspiro la chica pelirroja con tristeza.

- No, Joy... – Yeye iba a decir que Joy era neutral, pero luego se fijo en que la chica llevaba 1 león dibujado en cada mejilla y eso dejaba bastante claro cuáles eran sus tendencias en ese partido. Yeye optó por cambiar de tema. – Y ahora Samantha Kane da comienzo al partido.

- ¿Pero que haces James? ¡Tenías la snitch delante de tus narices! – Grito Doris furiosa.

- A lo mejor no quiere humillarlos capturando la snitch tan pronto. – Aventuro Joy. – A lo mejor prefiere humillarles cuando ya lleve más partido.

Pero cuando ya llevaba más partido la actitud de James había cambiado a peor. No solo había dejado pasar la snitch unas 70 veces, sino que obstaculizaba a los otros jugadores de su propio equipo, aunque en su favor, era él el que estaba parando casi todas las Bludgers y ya lucía unos hermosos cardenales y no pocos cortes.

La expresión de Lily ante la masacre no podía ser más rara: un perfecto equilibrio entre el pavor al que el chico se hiciera daño de verdad y la ilusión de que realmente la quería.

Finalmente, Evy no pudo soportarlo más:

- Tu tienes algo que ver con esto. – Acuso Evy reduciendo sus ojos de gata a pequeñas rendijas.

- No sé de donde sacas eso. – Replico Lily. Pero a una mentirosa como Evy no se la podía engañar tan fácilmente.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar voluntariamente o tengo que probar si la Verisaterum que he preparado variando algunos ingredientes para que sepa a mandarina funciona? – Pregunto la Onza.

- Esta bien. – Lily suspiro. – Puede que el comportamiento de James se deba a algo que le pedí. – Evy subió una ceja, instándola a seguir. – Le dije que si me quería perdería este partido.

- Oh. – Dijo Evy como si la pelirroja se hubiera limitado a robar un chicle de Honeydukes. - ¿Eso no salía en una película?

- ¿eh? – Pregunto Lily confundida porque Evy no la hubiera regañado.

- Sí, era una de un rubio de ojos castaños que quería ser caballero pese a su humilde origen y se enamora de una chica que parecía la hermana mayor de Joy por su gusto para la moda y que en la película había más anacronismos aún que en esta historia. – Prosiguió Evy como si nada. - ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- "Destino de caballero". La verdad es que la idea se me ocurrió al recordar esa película. – Confeso la pelirroja.

- Pues estarás contenta. Es obvio que te quiere. – Señalo Evy con una dulce sonrisa.

- Lo sé. – Rió Lily nerviosa y emocionada.

- Lástima que no vayas a vivir lo bastante para disfrutarlo. – Suspiro Evy con un falso tono de pena. – Cuando los demás del equipo se enteren te ataran el pelo a una escoba y te darán una vuelta de honor por el campo.

- No harán eso. James no les dejara. – replico Lily sin mucha convicción.

- Lo dudo. – Ambas chicas observaron como una Bludger estaba a punto de volatilizar al muchacho. – No creo que quede mucho de él como esto siga así.

- ¿Por qué me hablas así? Pensé que tu, precisamente tú, me entenderías. – Lily la miro suplicante, pero Evy no se dejo ablandar, sonrió maliciosamente y respondió.

- Pues no lo entiendo. Si te gusta un chico creo que es mejor destrozarle personalmente y a ser posible en la cama.

- Todo se andará. – Contesto Lily con una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

- Lo dudo. – Repitió Evy. Viendo como la situación en el campo iba cada vez peor.

En ese momento, Sirius decidió que ya había tenido bastante y pidió tiempo muerto.

- Lily es tu oportunidad. Baja al campo y dile que has cambiado de idea y que si te quiere ganara el partido por ti. – Sugirió Evy.

- No sé, es que igual esta enfadado conmigo... – Dijo Lily con un tonillo infantil.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Evy con sarcasmo. – De verdad que no sé porque iba a estar enfadado contigo.

- Tengo una idea. – Lily no hizo caso del sarcasmo de Evy. - ¿Por qué no bajas tú y se lo dices? A ti no te hará nada, Sirius no le dejará.

Evy la estuvo mirando unos segundos con expresión homicida, pero al final se levanto y se fue hacia el campo murmurando algo en Parsel. Nada bueno, dado que Lily sabía que lo único que la Onza había memorizado de ese idioma eran los peores insultos.

Lily no estuvo sola mucho tiempo, a su lado se situó Snape con lo más parecido a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Lily le había visto jamás.

- ¿A qué tu tienes algo que ver con esto? – Pregunto el Sly controlando la risa a duras penas.

Entre tanto, los jugadores de Griffindorf se habían reunido en torno a James.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa, James? – Pregunto Sirius sin ningún preámbulo.

- Es complicado. – Evadió James.

- Ya. ¿A qué tiene que ver con Lily? – Pregunto Remus, serenamente. James le miro sorprendido. – Se nota. Mira, no puedes distraerte pensando en ella ahora, tienes que estar a lo que estamos...

- No estoy distraído... – James se desordenó el pelo. Luego pensó que al menos se merecían una explicación. – Es que ella me dijo que si la quería perdería el partido.

Silencio.

- La mato. – Anunció Bell de repente. – La entierro y la mato.

- Será al revés. – Corrigió Isis. – Es que si no trae mala suerte.

- Mira, James, todos sabemos lo que sientes por Lily. – Will uso un tono maduro y comprensivo. – ¡Pero no podemos perder! La lencería femenina no me queda nada bien.

- Lo dices como si lo hubieras comprobado. – Señaló Virgi. Will la fusiló con la mirada unos segundos, pero la pelirroja se volvió hacia James. – Mira James me da igual lo que sientas por Lily pero no podemos seguir así, y no lo digo sólo por perder. Lo digo porque como tú sigas así te van a matar. (NDA: Cambiando de tema acabo de darme cuenta de que hay demasiadas pelirrojas en la vida de James.)

- Retirémonos. – 6 pares de ojos fulminaron a Remus. – Es mejor eso a que descuarticen a James.

- ¿Es mal momento? – Pregunto Evy.

- No, nena, ven aquí. – Sirius la paso el brazo por los hombros y la examino las piernas. Luego negó con la cabeza. – Bell me da que Evy y yo no tenemos las misma talla. Me vas a tener que dejar ropa.

- Y aunque fuera de tu talla, creo que la ropa de Evy no es tu estilo. A ti te va más algo clásico. – Comento Will con aires de experto. Todos le miraron extrañados. – No os sorprendáis, llevo 5 años viviendo con Yeye, sólo de oírle se me ha quedado algo sobre la moda.

- Han apostado que los que pierdan el partido tendrán que vestirse de chicas. – Explico Bell a la Onza que les miraba como si fuera a solicitar un escáner cerebral para todos de un momento a otro.

- Pues os tengo una buena noticia. He hablado con Lily y me ha dicho que te diga... – Empezó Evy.

- ¿EL Q? ¿ES Q NO VE Q ESTOY PERDIENDO? – Salto James con furia. Todos retrocedieron un paso y Evy se escondió detrás de Sirius.

- James, no creo que mi novia haya saltado al campo para recordarte algo que a todas luces no has olvidado. – Comento Sirius tratando de hacer que James se calmara. – Adelante, nena.

- Pues Lily dice que si la quieres ganarás el partido. – Comento Evy bajísimo.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto James.

- Que si la quieres... – Empezó Isis.

- Ya lo he oído, Isis. – Replico James con tono cortante. – La mato. Yo la mato. Gano el partido y la mato.

- Te vas a cargar el mango de la escoba. – Señalo Remus viendo la fuerza con la que su amigo lo agarraba.

- Bueno, pues entonces si lo dice Lily hay que ganar. A x ellos campeón. – Animo Will. James le lanzo una mirada venenosa. Will se refugió también tras Sirius.

- Mejor nos dejamos de tonterías que ya se nos acabó el tiempo muerto. – Recordó Virgi. - ¿Todo bien, James?

- Sí. – Contesto James.

- Perfecto. Pues vamos. – Ordeno Virgi, olvidando que ella no era la capitana, pero James estaba demasiado furioso y ansioso por estrujar a alguien, prefería a Lily, pero no le haría ascos a la snitch, que no la regaño. - ¿Sirius?

- ¿Eh? – Sirius despegó sus labios de los de Evy con desgana. – Si, ya voy. Luego seguimos, nena.

- Más te vale. – Provocó ella.

- Y se termina el tiempo muerto y los 2 equipos vuelven al campo. – Anunció Yeye desde la cabina de narración de los partidos. – Esperemos que les haya sentado bien el descanso.

- Pues parece que sí, porque James a salido con una energía increíble. Parece que se ha tomado un Red Bull o algo así. – Comento Joy al ver la velocidad con la que volaba James que era aún más impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que antes volaba tan despacio que parecía que la escoba estaba atada a la cola de una ballena azul.

Por su parte, Evy había vuelto a la grada:

- Todo bien. – Afirmo Lily contenta.

- Mírame y sonríe. – Le pidió con dulzura Evy. La pelirroja obedeció extrañada. – Es que quiero recordarte exactamente así y no como quedarás después de que James te mate.

- Entonces toda ha salido genial. – Lily no parecía especialmente impresionada por la amenaza de muerte que ahora pendía sobre ella. Snape las miro muy extrañado.

- Las Gryffindor sois raras. – Concluyo el Sly.

Una vez que James decidió que tenía que ganar costara lo que costara, el Dream Team no tenía la más mínima probabilidad. Estimulados por la imposibilidad de no encontrar ropa de mujer que les quedara bien, los 4 chicos de Griffindorf jugaban con aplomo y determinación, algunos dirían que con tendencias suicidas. Las chicas, reacias a prestarles la ropa, tampoco se quedaba atrás y en pocos minutos remontaron el partido. Después de eso, James cazó la snitch, quedando ganadores los Griffindorfs.

--

- ¿Te duele mucho? – Pregunto Peter mirando preocupado a James y sus múltiples contusiones y cortes. (NDA. Contusiones y cortes. Guau. Hace unos 20 capis no hubiera usado esas palabras. ¡Cuánto he madurado estos meses!)

- Oh, no, Peter. – Replico James con sarcasmo mientras empapaba la esponja en la solución de tentáculos de murtlap, y la estrujaba con furia. – Estoy genial.

- Me alegro. Me voy a la fiesta. – Anunció Peter, antes de salir corriendo como rata que se va a comer el gato.

- ¿Pero como puedes dejarme tirado ahora que más te necesito? (NDA: acostúmbrate cariño.) ¿Y vosotros a dónde vais? – James paralizo con la mirada a Remus y Sirius que se habían vestido elegantemente informales, o informalmente elegantes, con unos vaqueros, desgastados y rotos en el caso de Sirius, y una camiseta roja para Remus y una camisa negra para Sirius.

- A la fiesta. – Contestaron los dos chicos a la vez.

- Ah, muy bonito. Yo aquí medio agonizando y vosotros os vais de fiesta. – Se quejo James.

- Te dije que teníamos que habernos descolgado por la ventana. – Le susurró Sirius a Remus. El licántropo solo sonrió.

- Vamos, James. - Trato de hacerle razonar Remus. – Tenemos que divertirnos y Pomfrey ha dicho que estás bien.

- De hecho te ha dado el alta al instante. – Señalo Sirius.

- Ah, pues entonces largaros. No me importa morir aquí solo y triste.

Remus & Sirius suspiraron y se resignaron a pasar la noche restañando las heridas de James cuando se fijaron en que en la puerta que Peter dejo abierta, había una figura que les invito a irse con un gesto. Ambos chicos sonrieron y decidieron obedecer.

- Nos alegra que lo entiendas James. – Dijo Sirius ya en la puerta y con un pie fuera de la habitación.

- Nuestras damas nos esperan. – Añadió Remus.

- Oye, lo de dama lo dirás por Bell que mi Evy no es de esas. – Sirius doto de un gran desdén la palabra esas, como si ser una dama fuera algo horrible.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Ten amigos para esto! ¡Para que te abandonen cuándo más los necesitas! – James siguió refunfuñando mientras tanteaba con la mano en busca de la solución cicatrizante y la esponja pero parecía haber desaparecido. - ¿Qué demonios...?

- James deja de quejarte. – Dijo una voz femenina y encantadora. - Ya te curo yo.

- No te molestes, Lily, ya has hecho bastante. – James trato de quitarle a la aludida la esponja, pero Lily le dio un suave golpe en la mano.

- Ni hablar. Además, aún no he empezado a hacer nada. – Si James se hubiera dado la vuelta hubiera visto una sonrisa cargada de picardía en el rostro de Lily. Luego su cara se relajo, y la ex prefecta decidió empezar por el principio. – Lo siento.

- ¿El q? ¿Qué haya ganado? – Replico James.

- No, haberte pedido algo tan estúpido y que casi te maten por ello. – Contesto Lily sin dejar que el mal humor de James la afectara.

- Fue una estupidez. – Contesto James.

- Sí. – Admitió Lily.

- Y una irresponsabilidad. – Siguió el chico.

- Sí.

- Y un capricho propio de una niña malcriada.

- Puede.

- Nadie en su sano juicio pediría algo así.

- Supongo.

- Hay que ser muy retorcida para eso.

- ¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco? – Se harto Lily mientras trataba de atacarle con la esponja. Pero James ya había visto el movimiento, se apartó, la dejo ir hacia delante en la cama y que se revolviera tratando de atacar de frente.

- ¡5 acusaciones antes de tratar matarme! – Se admiro James mirando sentado a la chica que ahora estaba boca arriba en su cama. – Empezaba a preocuparme... Si que debes estar arrepentida para haber tardado tanto en atacarme.

- Pues si que estaba preocupada, pedazo de merluzo. – Protesto Lily. – Tenías tantos cardenales cuando te has retirado del campo, que parecía que estaban eligiendo nuevo Papa.

- No era para tanto...

- Y los cortes... Parecías una película de Tarantino por la cantidad de sangre...

- Exageras...

- ¡James! Ya deja de quitarle importancia. – Alargo la mano y le acarició la cara. – Me he pasado un montonazo...

- Que no ha sido para tanto. – Repitió James.

- Pero ahora te lo voy a compensar. – Siguió Lily como si nada.

- ¿Compensar? – James se volvió hacia ella, con interés.

- Aja. – Lily deslizo suavemente su mano desde la cara del chico hasta su nuca para acercarle a sus labios. Cuando estaba casi a punto de encontrarse. – ¿te he comentado que te quiero?

- Pues no, pero ya lo sabía. – Contesto James antes de hacer desparecer cualquier resto de distancia entre los labios y los cuerpos de ambos.

--

- Yo quiero ir a dar un vistazo. – Yeye se cruzo de brazos y atravesó a sus amigos con una mirada de "nunca me dejáis hacer nada divertido".

Los 7 sospechosos habituales, a saber: Bell, Evy, Joy, Remus, Sirius, Will y Yeye estaban el cuarto de las chicas desde que una hora antes McGonagall apareció en la sala común para dar por terminada la fiesta. Pero ninguno tenía mucho sueño, y de todas formas Sirius & Remus estaban temporalmente exiliados de su cuarto.

Habían pensado en ir al cuarto de Will & Yeye, pero como señaló Will allí andaba Bifidus y además quedaba muy cerca del cuarto de los Merodeadores, lo cual no sería muy bueno para la estabilidad mental de Yeye.

- Yeye, como sigas así te atamos a la silla. – Amenazo Joy, estaba de mal humor porque Filch la había pillado en su cita con Snape y había tenido bronca con él. Con Filch. No con Snape. De hecho ese era parte del problema.

- Además que no se sepa de ellos desde hace 3 horas no significa que estén haciendo nada. – Dijo Bell inocentemente.

Will, Sirius, Remus y Evy hicieron ruidos de incredulidad. Hasta Perla la lanzo una mirada de "mi humana es muy inocente".

- Teniendo en cuenta que James anda loco por Lily desde ni se sabe. – Empezó Remus.

- Que Lily siente lo mismo por mucho que lo haya negado. – Continuó Will.

- Y que James casi se mata por demostrar que la quiere. – Prosiguió Evy.

- Seguro que están durmiendo tranquilamente. – Concluyo Sirius rebosando sarcasmo.

--

En la habitación de los Merodeadores...

- James, ¿estás dormido? – Pregunto Lily con un susurro.

- Sí. – Contesto James.

- Mentiroso. – Le riño Lily con una sonrisa.

- Vale, no estoy dormido. – James dejo de dormir y se incorporo sobre un codo para mirar a Lily que estaba tumbada de costado. - ¿Q pasa Lyls?

- ¿Lyls?

- ¿No te gusta?

- No. Pero lo prefiero a princesa. – Admitió Lily. – Pero mi pregunta es. – Pausa para crear expectación. - ¿Q pasa ahora?

- ¿Q pasa ahora de que?

- De nosotros. – Suspiro Lily. – ¿Somos pareja, amigos con derecho a roce, enemigos que han trasladado su rivalidad a la cama?

- Nunca hemos sido enemigos. – James empezó a sopesar las opciones. – Por lo menos nunca he llegado a considerarte en el mismo plano que a Snape. – James tuvo que esquivar un pellizco de Lily. – Amigos... Si mal no recuerdo tus celos echaron a perder nuestra amistad allá por febrero. – Volvió a esquivar las peligrosas uñas de Lily. – No lo de ser amigos no salió muy bien.

- James, ¿piensas divagar toda la noche o hay esperanzas de que reciba alguna respuesta? – Se impacientó Lily. – Espera, acabo de recordar que tu no quieres salir en serio conmigo. solo quieres que nos liemos de vez en cuando.

- Uno tiene derecho a cambiar de idea, ¿no? – James la tomo la mano y se la beso seductoramente. – Y creo que la única manera de tener la fiesta en paz es resignarme a una relación 100 monógama contigo.

- ¿Cómo que resignarte? – Lily libero su mano, que aún permanecía entre las de James y se sitúo encima del chico, con las rodillas en los costados de James. – Lo dices como si solo lo hicieras para que la neurótica de turno se calle y tu puedas seguir durmiendo.

- No lo hago por eso. – Corrigió James ofendido. – No quiero que te calles y no estaba pensando en quedarme dormido. – Con un ágil movimiento James invirtió las posiciones y empezó a besarla por la garganta.

- Una neurótica y un obseso sexual. – Suspiro Lily.

- La pareja perfecta. – Completo James.

--

Fue el sonido de una maldición lo que despertó a James. Tradicionalmente, si la torre de Griffindorf se despertaba un domingo con dicho sonido, se debía a un intento de Lily de asesinar a James. Pero aquel domingo Lily dormía al lado de James pacíficamente hasta que se despertó tan sorprendida como él.

- ¿Q diablos pasa? – Pregunto Lily sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

- No lo sé. Averigüémoslo. – Propuso James.

La pareja se levanto y se vistió, entendiendo por vestirse que Lily se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de James que la quedaba enorme. James solo se puso los vaqueros.

Fueron hacia el origen del caos que parecía ser la escalera que descendía hasta el cuarto de Lily.

- ¡Genial! – Dijo la voz de McDonalls desde allí. – Sólo tenemos 3 prefectos y uno de ellos va y mata al otro.

- No esta muerta. – Corrigió Joy. – Sólo algo... Un poco...

- Inconsciente. – Completo Bell.

- Eso. Inconsciente. – Aprobó Joy.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto James al llegar al corro de curiosos (más de la variedad femenina de la especie) que se había congregado en torno a un cuerpo inconsciente. Algunas chicas se descentraron ante la visión de James sin camiseta.

- ¿Q le ha pasado a Leticia? – Lily trato de apartar cuanto antes la atención de las abdominales de James.

- Leticia ha descubierto que hemos tenido invitados en nuestro cuarto y ha amenazado con chivarse. – Joy parecía más que dispuesta a contarle a Lily la historia al mínimo detalle.

- Q Will tiene que practicar mucho la maldición de borrar la memoria para los TIMOS. – Pero Evy optó por abreviar.

- ¿Insinúas que no es normal que al lanzar la maldición la victima quede inconsciente y con la cara llena de hongos? – Se ofendió Will al ver cuestionada su habilidad para maldecir a la gente.

- No, no es normal. – Contestaron Sirius & Remus.

- Tendré que practicar más. – Suspiro Will.

- ¿Q hacemos con ella? – Intervino Isis.

- Supongo que me toca llevarla a mi a la enfermería. – Suspiro McDonalls con su tono de "1 mes más, solo 1 mes más y no volveré a ser prefecto".

- Te acompaño. – Se ofrecieron 12 chicas del corro. Dado que James (y sus abdominales) parecían estar cogidos, decidieron probar suerte con el chico pelirrojo.

Así el premio anual se fue con Leticia a la enfermería seguido por un grupo de preciosas jovencitas dándose codazos y compitiendo por la atención del chico.

- Pues aclarado todo yo me voy a duchar. – Anunció Evy volviendo a su cuarto.

- Te acompaño. – Sirius, por supuesto, lo siguió.

- Hay algo que no es normal. – Medito Bell. - ¡Ya sé! – Miro a Lily. - ¿Cómo es q no sólo no has tratado de matar a Sirius sino que dejas que vaya a ducharse con Evy?

- Bueno, es q yo no soy nadie para interponerme entre ellos. – Explico Lily. – Es obvio, q a su manera y contra pronóstico, se aman.

- Ah. – Comprendió Bell.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos a duchar? – Propuso Remus a Bell.

- Ni hablar. – Negó James, antes de que la rubia contestara.

- Pero... – Trato de protestar Bell.

- Nada de protestas, jovencita. – Riño James. – Vuestro caso es distinto.

Bell se volvió hacia Lily en busca de apoyo, pero la pelirroja estaba de acuerdo con James en que hasta que Remus no la contara todo a Bell, no se les diera cuerda. Dado que Evy no estaba Bell se volvió hacia su último opción.

- Joy. – Dijo con tono de huérfana desvalida.

- ¿Creéis que Misi & Rosier harán buena pareja? – Joy, digamos que no había prestado mucha atención a sus amigos.

- ¿Pero que te ha hecho la pobre Misi? – Pregunto Will.

- Pensaba que habíamos terminado con las venganzas. – Dijo Remus.

- Eso es cruel. – Concluyo Lily.

- No lo hago por eso. – Aclaro Joy. – Es q creo que si Rosier no es metido en vereda por una mujer a la larga será mala influencia para Sev. Pero tb necesito q la chica en cuestión sea amiga mía. Por eso pensé en Misi.

- ¿Pero no le gustaba Samuel? – Objeto James.

- ¿Pero Rosier no estaba enamorado de Yeye? – Dijo Will con cara de confusión.

- ¿Por cierto, donde esta Yeye? – Pregunto Lily.

La puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió y Sirius saco de él a Yeye, empujando con cuidado pero sin compasión.

- Yeye, un poco de por favor, que anoche ya te eché de la cama un par de veces.

- ¿Es que en esta maldita torre nadie sabe lo que es la intimidad? – Pregunto la voz felina de Evy.

- Por lo visto no. – Suspiro Sirius, cerrando la puerta a cal y canto con un hechizo.

- Nadie me deja nunca ver nada divertido. – Protesto Yeye camino de su cuarto.

- Otra típica mañana de domingo en la Torre de Griffindorf. – Recito Will como en un documental de Flora y Fauna.

- Bueno, típica, típica no es... – James se volvió hacia Lily que estaba su lado. La pelirroja también la miró. Se sonrieron antes de acercarse lentamente y besarse como en los finales de las comedias románticas.

- Voy a desearle los buenos días a Doris. – Comento de repente Will, q acababa de sufrir un ataque de romanticismo agudo.

- Supongo que Yeye será el único que tendrá lo necesario para que yo me dé una ducha decente, ya q no puedo acceder a mi cuarto. – Joy se dirigió a comprobarlo. Explicar q para ella lo imprescindible para una ducha decente es: gel de efecto reductor, champú nutritivo, mascarilla de efecto alisador, serún desencrespante y laca Loreal. Xq ella lo vale.

Bell y Remus también se largaron mascullando algo sobre amigos desagradecidos que no comprenden tu sufrimiento.

Nuestra querida parejita siguió con su beso, sin percatarse de nada más que los labios y el cuerpo del otro.

--------------------------------------

¡Lo conseguí! ¡Junte a Lily & James! ¡X fin! ¿Quién dijo que al paso q iba no lo conseguiría? ¡Sal de las sombras y enfréntate a mi!

Ejem, lo siento. Anoche vi Drácula y claro estoy algo afectada. Pero bueno, hice lo imposible, o al menos, cada vez parecía más difícil, pero lo logré. ¿No creéis que esto se merece un RR? Aunque sea chiquito, chiquito.

Para el próximo capítulo, el penúltimo: Los estudiantes de quinto se enfrentan ante los TIMOS, aunque los de sexto tb lo tienen crudo. El primer examen es al día siguiente de la luna llena. ¡Pobre Remus querido!

Ya os digo q va a tardar bastante en estar, tengo q estudiar, q tengo un examen el7 de febrero. Por eso os hago dos peticiones.

La primera es q tengáis un poco de paciencia, porque seguramente los capítulos no puedan estar todas las semanas por mucho quiera.

La segunda es la de siempre: mensajes. Por favor, quiero mensajes. Sino me deprimo. Y una escritora deprimida escribes historias deprimente eso si tiene fuerzas para escribirlas. (¿Captáis el chantaje? )

Y si tenéis un hueco, pasaros a leer mi otra historia: La Profecía. Y dejar mensajes...

Hasta pronto.

CarlaGrey M.

Orgullosa Lupina.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

Hermana de Mya & Maru Malfoy G.

Tía de Azi Black.

Paciente de Serenity.


	30. Los malditos TIMOS

Disclaimer: ver los 29 capítulos anteriores.

Hola, por fin, aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo.¡Que triste! Parece que fue ayer cuando empecé este fict y estuve a nada de dejarlo por solo tener un mensaje, y ahora aqui terminando y... ¡CON 292 MENSAJES¡GENIAL! Mejor me dejo de mis atques de entusiasmo y contestó a los RR, que hoy llevara un rato. Pues vamos allá.

Pitucita: Bueno, lo tuyo fue un mail, espero que no te importe que te lo contesté aquí. Como puedes deducir tb vi Destino de Caballero, que buena esta esa película. ¡Adoro las cosas fuera de su tiempo! Yeye no es que sea morboso, es que al igual que a nosotras lleva mucho tiempo esperando a que sus amigos estén juntos, y a veces se deja llevar por la emoción. Aunque sí que necesita un poco de vida sexual... Gracias, espero tener suerte.

Nya Black (28): Hola, ya supongo que ahora estarás más liada. Sí, Perla tb es un poco pervertida, aunque habría que plantearse de quién lo habrá aprendido. Hombre, que LIly no violara a James en ese momento tiene cierto mérito. Sobre todo con una victima tan predispuesta... Obviamente, ninguno sabe jugar al baloncesto, pero no les queremos por ser los Paul Gasol del mundo de la magia. No te preocupes por James y Lily, seguro que de pareja, se siguen peleando. Con lo que les gusta... Besos de tortitas con nata y chocolate.

Silmarwen754¡Sí! Entonemos juntas el aleluya. Es incréible que Lily yJames estén juntos. Ni yo me lo creo todavía. Dado lo poco que tengo que hacer en este capi, igual Remus se decide a dar el paso... Me alegro que todos te caigan bien. Un beso.

Mar - Lupin o Loka Lupin, como gustes: Me gusta que te guste. Y que me hayas alcanzado y dejado RR, más. Me alegra que te hayas reído con él, porque de eso se trata... Tb yo espero que me salga bien el examen. Muchas gracias.

Ginny84: Claro que sí. Contigo estoy muuuuuuy contenta. Te lees mis historias y me dejas RR en tiempo recórd. ¡Así me gustan a mi las lectoras! Un beso guapa.

Lizzie Black 86: Hola, sí esta bien tener los capis en DVD, pero no es igual. Me gustaba estar pensando que va a pasar con Friends, siempre lo dejan tan interesante... Además me han dicho como acaba y no me termina de gustar. A mi más que Heath Ledger, el que me gusta es el que hace de Rey de Inglaterra, no sé como se llama, peor esta cañón. Y el que hace de Chaucer yo le encuentro cierto punto. Pero para algunas cosas soy algo rara. Espero que tus exámenes salieran bien. Besos, niña.

Noriko (28):No te preocupes porque se estropeen las parejas, en dos capis no me da tiempo a hacerlo... Oh, sí. Podría ser un nuevo reto, que desde que junte a James Lily ando escasa de ellos. Pero no. De momento seré buena. Por cierto, lo del baño en el lago, yo no creo que aellos le sentara tan bien... Hasta ahora.

Made: Hola, sí. Lo logré. ¿Increíble, no? El link de mi otro fict, es que no me lo sé... Pero es muy fácil. Arriba de esta página viene mi nombre de escritora, y si lo clikas, te lleva a la página donde están todos mis ficts. Sino lo encuentras,ya te diréel link exacto... Si lo encuentras, avisame con un RR.¿Ok? Un besín de azúcar.

Lara.¿29 capis de un tirón¡Wow! Tranquila, te perdono los 28 restantes, más que nada que frenan mucho.La verdad es que dudo mucho que llegue a 400 mensajes, teniendo en cuenta que llevo 290, (¡Sí!) y sólo falta este capi y otro. No creo tener 208 mensajes en ese tiempo ni de coña.Al menos cuento con dos tuyos, y eso apoya. Muchas gracias guapa. Chao.

CaRoLiNa T: Holas. Por lo visto James no esta de acuerdo en eso de que le junte con Lily de forma majestuosa. Él dice que soy una sádica. ¿Tu te crees¡Con lo bien que quedó el chico! Fisicamente no, pero luego... Da igual. ¿Fue mi cursi¿Pero te resulto empalagoso? Por favor, dime que no.Ya ves que no tardé un mes... Besos.

Kurumi - Desu: Ay, de verdad. No me dejais disfrutar del momento. Acano de juntar a James y Lily. ¡Ya hice bastante! Pero noooo, ahora tocan Remus y Bell. ¡No hay manera de descansar! El problema conSamuel es que es tan poco gay como McDonalls. ¿Y a ti que te hizo Misi para quere juntarla con Rosier? Nada sino puedes vivir si mis historias escribo la segunda parte, fijo. Muchisimos besos.

Dimebonitareina: Perdona ¿pero tu no estabas enanorada de James desde siempre¡Ya era hora de que lo hicieras oficial! Uf, no sé yo si Joy te considera la clase de chica, capaz de meter a Rosier en vereda.Te daré la dirección del casting, y a ver si ella te coje. Lo siento por Yeye, pero Mcdonalls: 1) No es gay. 2) Es mío. Gracias por tus ánimos. Un besote.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: es que si pogo ese título al capi, hubiera cantado mucho... Me alegro que te gustara la forma en que logre unir a ese par de 2, aunque no esperes que dejen de pelearse... Muchos besos.

Selene Miller: Despistada soy, lo reconozco, pero ya sé que era tu primer RR. En fin, que me encanta que te encante, etc...La historia. Y ya te digo que es seguro en un 99,99999 que haya segunda parte. Ahora vamos con tus preguntas. Sinceramente, creo que hay esperanzas para Snape, siempre que Joy este ahí para aconsejarle, y ya si deja que ella le corte el pelo, será la leche. No te preocupes, te aseguro que James yLily no dejarán de pelear, sólo por ser pareja... Por favor, pelearán más. Te haré una confesión: a mi Bell tc me gusta para Remus. Si hago segunda parte, ya tengo una chica en reserva para que él elija algo mejor. Llegas 2 meses antes y te doy el papel. Lo siento, pero ella me pago un pastonazo. Creo que es mejor para las 2, que no entremos en detalles de las relaciones Sirius yEvy, eso de transformarse y... Tb a mi me preocupa un poco. Tb creo que Perla es genial, más mona. Desde luego que te dejo esa habitación "sin" puerta, pero por curiosidad. ¿A quién dejarías encerrado ahí? (Por favor, no me digas que a Ron yHermi, te lo suplico.) Mya y Maru Malfoy, son mis hermanas cibérneticas. Azi Black, mi sobrina tb cibérnetica. Y Serenity es mi psicologa de ficts. ¿Aclarado? Además, ahora tb tengo Hada Madrina. Muchos besos.

Keikleen¿Que tal la vida con tu años de más? Seguro que bien. Por alguna razón, me imagino tu instituto como un recinto amurallado con guardias de uniforme patrullando junto con pastores alemanes. Me tranquiliza que no te lo tomarás a mal, como dijiste que si trataba mal a James me boicoteabas... Te aseguro que hacer un capítulo largo no tiene mérito: maneja mínimo 7 personajes, que cada uno diga 3 frases en el capítulo, siempre a doble espacio, describe un poco el paisaje. Y lo imprescindible: trata de meter en un solo capi más información de la que puedas imaginar y... ¡Tachán! 20 páginas. ¡Chupado! Chao.

Ro: Hola, tranquila. si habías empezado muy bien... Vamos, que si no llegas a estar de exámenes bates record... Que sepas que está en 29 capítulos en 3 días. Tranquila, ya verás que pasar ya pasará poco. ¿Lo de Remus es imprescindible¿No crees que es mejor dejar algo para la segunda parte¡Nunca me dejáis hacer nada divertido!

MoonyPotterBlack: Hola. En principio pensé en dejar a James yLily para el final, pero luego me dio la vena y les pase por delante de Bell yRemus, por variar... Los pobres suelen ser los últimos siempre. Aunque James lo sudó y lo sangró, Pobrecito mío, con las frases que tiene que son la caña. Por cierto, lo que dices que eetás de acuerdo con Sirius en lo del Quiditch¿a qué te refieres? Si no te acuerdas, da igual, es que yo no caigo ahora mismo. Las apuestas en Hogwarts son sagradas, así que los del Dream Team se pasearán vestidas de chicas. ¡Qué monas! Joy Snape son la pareja favorita de mucha gente, será por lo rara que es. Ya que estamos de confesiones y cosas curiosas, algo que siempre quise preguntarte¿250 MB de capacidad en hotmail y lo tienes siempre lleno? Te lo digo porque cada vez que trato de mandarte una chorrada de las que me mandan, me dice que nanay. Que te sea leve tu regreso a clases. Besines.

Traviesa 1500: También sabía que James Lily algúndía aceptarían su mutuo amor, (que frase tan cursi, igual me la apunto) pero yo pensaba que sería en el capitulo 3280. No te preocupes por Remus, si la pava de Bell reacciona así, yo le consuelo. será un gran sacrificio, pero todo sea porque no se me traumatice el lobito. No te preocupes porque se acabe. Con la segunda parte, vas a tener a esta panda hasta el infinito y más allá.

Noriko: Me preocupas, tienes mucha tendencia a querer darle leches a James, encima sin omega 3, y Lily se puede enfadar contigo. Que eso solo lo hace ella. Con el dinero que la costo el traje a Joy, ya podía estar guapa... Normal que no te acuerdes de McDonalls, ha salido muy poco... En la partida de póquer, allá por el principio de los tiempos, fue él, el que fichó a las chicas como nuevas jugadoras. Evy Joy lo mencionan cuando preparan la subasta. Y creo que otra más en el capítulo 24. Es que le tengo ocupado, y no se prodiga mucho por el fict. -) Lo de Mariam Keyes: tienes razón con la escena del helado, la saqué de allí. Tb con lo de Lucy Sullivan se Casa, de hecho el apellido de Nyssa lo saqué de allí. La idea se me ocurrió al comprar ese libro, pero sólo el empiece es similar, el resto no tiene nada que ver. ¿Aclarado? Chao, hadita madrina mía.

Laura P.E: Hola, gracias por tu RR. Ya ves que en cuanto pude lo subí. De nada.

K-rmen: Sí. La verdad es que Lily y su "genial" idea estuvieron en grave peligro. ¡Pobre! Aunque tampoco me creo mucho lo de pobre. ¿Crees que tardé mucho? Yo pensba tardar más. Besos.

Arwen Wood: Hola, pues espero que este mail si lo recibas, para que así no tengas excusas... No es que Remus sea lento, es que espera el momento oportuno, y se toma las cosas con calma. De todas formas, tampoco creo que te moleste tanto, viendo el cariño que le tienes a Bell. (¿Va en serio lo del retrete?) Besines de nata.

Al fin. Q cansancio. Contestar a 22, mensajes es muy duro. Última vez que pido mensajes. Este fict no pido mensajes. Lo prometo. Los q quieran escribir q escriban.

Dicho esto CarlaGrey Pictures se complace en presentar el penúltimo capítulo de esta producción.

30. LOS MALDITOS TIMOS.

El mes de mayo trascurrió sin muchas más novedades, aparte de las consecuencias del partido de Quidicth.

La primera era la "estabilizada" relación de James y Lily que aumento el consumo de pociones antidepresivas por parte de las chicas de la escuela, en particular de Leticia. La chica no se tomó muy bien la noticia y era bastante normal que sus gritos en sueños despertaran a toda la Torre.

- POR QUÉ ELLA? POR QUÉ? – Gritaba como una poseída en mitad de la noche. Tan desesperante era que muchos alumnos aprendieron a sacarse los tímpanos por la noche para poder dormir sin interrupciones.

La otra consecuencia amenizó la última semana de clases antes de los exámenes y fue cuando los componentes masculinos del Dream Team se pasearon por toda la escuela vestidos con ropa de chica. Esto produjo una serie de revelaciones: Ed tenía la misma talla en la parte superior, en toda la parte superior, que Samantha; Samuel tenía unas piernas tan musculosas como sus abdominales; Rosier sabía andar con tacones de aguja; a Devine le quedaban bien los pendientes de plumas y a Regulus le pidieron tema 12 chicos q le confundieron con una estudiante de intercambio búlgara..

Pero no paso nada más interesante que dispersara la presión que se iba acumulando en la escuela por la inminente llegada de los exámenes y en el caso de los alumnos de 7º y 5º de los condenados EXTASIS y los malditos TIMOS.

Esto hacía que los alumnos de ambos cursos andarán atareados como abejas, abejas con auténtica mala leche y tendencias homicidas, fotocopiando apuntes, repasando pociones, acaparando todos los libros importantes de la biblioteca, practicando hechizos y maldiciones por los pasillos y con la excusa de que estaban estudiando y del pollo monumental que le montaban a Filch si trataba de castigarlos salían inmunes de todo.

Pero lo peor fue cuando el último día de clases salió al fin el Calendario de exámenes para el resto de los cursos, a 5º y 7º se lo dieron al inicio de esa semana y ya no tenían clases, y se vio algo que no era bueno para un alumno de 6º en particular.

- El primer examen es al día siguiente de la luna llena. – Comento Lily a Remus hablando por la comisura de los labios durante la última clase de Aritmancia.

Si a Remus le sorprendió que Lily supiera que era un licántropo no lo manifestó lo más mínimo. Aunque era más probable que no le sorprendiera ya que Lily era novia de James y aún cuando no fuera así, Lily era lo bastante lista para deducirlo por si misma con las pistas que se le habían dado.

- Lo sé. – Suspiro Remus simplemente.

- Pero no es justo. No estarás en plenas facultades para los exámenes. – Remus aprendió hace tiempo a temer ese tono de Lily. El tono de "estoy a punto de lanzarme a defender una causa perdida". La última vez que lo usó los elfos domésticos no le mandaron comida a la mesa de Griffindorf en un mes.

- Lily. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que realmente quieres preguntarme? – Pregunto el licántropo haciendo gala de gran paciencia.

- Vale. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a contar a Bell? – Interrogo la pelirroja sin perder el tiempo.

- Espero al momento oportuno. – Contestó Remus enigmático.

RING RING

- Bien, se termino la última clase del curso. – Anunció la profesora Vector. – Suerte en los exámenes.

- Y ese momento oportuno cuándo sera? El día de vuestra boda? – Para exasperación de Lily, Remus fingió considerarlo. La pelirroja recogió todas sus cosas con furia. Luego con voz paciente que no enmascaraba su irritación. – Creo que debes decírselo cuánto antes. ¿No ves que lo sabe ya tanta gente que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que alguien se vaya de la lengua?

- Me encanta tu optimismo. – Remus no se dejó impresionar por la predicción de Lily, después de todo no era un secreto que Lily carecía de ojo interior.

- Más bien es visión de futuro. – Lily hizo un gesto señalando al frente con su barbilla. Remus siguió la dirección que Lily le señalaba... y se encontró con...

- Bell. – Atino a decir Remus antes de que la aludida le cruzara la cara por segunda vez en todo el curso.

- Te lo dije. – Anunció Lily orgullosa de si misma.

- Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – Acuso Bell.

- Pues esperaba el momento oportuno. – Repitió Remus.

- El momento oportuno? – Chillo Bell. Luego volvió a alzar la mano para pegarle pero alguien se la detuvo. Lily.

- Déjale que te lo explique. – Sugirió la pelirroja con suavidad.

- Tú lo sabías. – Bell se deshizo de la mano de Lily y retrocedió un paso mirando a los 2. Lily solo asintió. ¿Quién más? – Nadie contesto, pero Bell interpreto el silencio. – Todos.

- Todos, todos no. Creo que Snape no lo sabe. – Hizo constar Lily.

- Sí lo sé... – Canturreó Snape feliz como un regaliz pasando por allí.

- Pero puedo explicarlo. – Trato de seguir Remus.

- Pues cuéntaselo a quién le interese... – Le aconsejo Bell antes de salir corriendo.

Remus hizo ademán de seguirla pero Lily le contuvo.

- Deja que se calme un poco. – Le aconsejo la ex prefecta. – Ahora sólo lograrás que se cabree más. – Una vez segura de que Remus no iba tras ella, Lily le soltó y se puso a meditar. – Lo que no entiendo es quién ha podido decírselo. Aunque tienes para elegir...

De improviso Lily se encontró hablando con el aire, ya que Remus sí tenía una pista sobre quién se lo podía haber contado a Bell e iba a matarle.

- Ay, mi James. – Se alarmo Lily al comprender quién pensaba Remus que se había chivado y corriendo tras él.

·

- Me aburro. – Anunció Sirius.

- A un fin de semana de los exámenes? – Fingió sorprenderse James. – Con todo lo que tenemos para estudiar... – Se burlo el moreno. Sirius le sonrió. Los dos tenían memoria fotográfica y les bastaba dar un vistazo a sus apuntes para memorizar las cosas y eso ya lo habían hecho esa misma semana.

- Por eso me aburro, nosotros ya lo tenemos todo listo, pero Evy esta agobiadísima y apenas la veo el pelo. – Se quejo Sirius. – Y cuando la veo es porque tiene dudas que quiere que la resuelva... Siento que sólo me quiere por mi cerebro. – Sollozó trágicamente.

- Ya, debe ser duro. – Se solidarizó James.

- Lo es. Por eso espero que terminen pronto los TIMOS para recuperar a mi gata loca. ¿Tú que tal con Lily? – Pero Sirius se quedo sin saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, ya que fue cuando llego Remus.

El licántropo estaba convencido de que fue James el que se chivo a Bell de su secreto, para algo no había dejado de entrometerse en la relación desde el principio¿no? Y por eso había decidido estrangularle con sus propias manos.

"Esto si que es nuevo." Pensó Sirius mientras se lanzaba a separarlos.

Lily se unió a la misión de rescate de Sirius en cuanto llego al escenario del crimen q era un pasillo cercano a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Peter iba para la torre cuando se encontró con la escenita y dedujo que Lily era la causante de la pelea porque trataba de matar a sus amigos. Por primera y única vez en su vida decidió ser valiente y allá que fue, al grito de:

- Pelirroja, respeta la vida de mis amigos...

James, al ver que alguien se metía con su chica trató de defenderla olvidando el intento de homicidio de Remus del que era víctima.

Resumiendo: Remus trataba de matar a James por chivato, Lily trataba de evitarlo a la par q se defendía de Peter; Peter creía defender a sus amigos de Lily; James defendía a su novia a capa y varita mientras luchaba porque Remus no le ahogara y x último Sirius evitaba q todos se hicieran daño.

- BASTA! – Bramó Sirius para frenar la pelea. Todos se pararon. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, ya que hacía tiempo que no usaba sus dotes de mando, Sirius pregunto. ¿Pero se puede saber por qué nos estamos peleando?

Todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez.

- BASTA! – Bramo Sirius de nuevo. – De uno en uno. Empieza tu Remus, que para algo empezaste esto.

- Pasa q Remus cree q James le dijo a Bell q él es... Ya sabéis. – Explico Lily antes de q Remus abriera siquiera la boca.

- Que? – Se ofendió James. – Vale, que no estuviera de acuerdo en como estabas llevando la situación pero de ahí a traicionarte de esa manera...

- Pues si no has sido tú. Entonces quién? – Remus meditó un segundo adoptando una postura pensativa. Lily tenía razón, había demasiada gente que conocía su secreto. Cualquiera podía haber dicho una palabra de más en presencia de Bell... Sin embargo, la manera en que Peter trataba de confundirse con el mobiliario era una prueba cuanto menos circunstancial.-Peter? – El aludido se quedo quieto, como un ratón ante la presencia de un depredador.

- Lo siento. Lo siento. Se me escapo. – Confesó Peter. – De verdad que no quería... – Peter se tiró al suelo y se abrazo a las rodillas de Remus. – Lo siento mucho, perdóname.

- Peter. – Le llamo Remus con su voz más amable. Peter se relajó. Luego sin perder la sonrisa el licántropo le aconsejo. – Corre.

Dado q de instinto de supervivencia era de lo único que Peter no andaba escaso no tardo en seguir el consejo de su lobuno amigo y salir corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus ratoniles piernas.

- Remus. – Lily uso un tono cauteloso. - De verdad vas a matarlo? Podrías meterte en un buen lío...

- Tranquila, Lyls. No ves q le esta dando 20 segundos de ventaja? – la información de James no logró serenar a su novia, aunque el capitán de Gryffindor le pasara el brazo por los hombros.

- 20. – Anunció Remus saliendo corriendo detrás de la rata.

- Vamos tras ellos? – Pregunto Sirius a la pareja.

- Ya no te aburres? – Contesto James viendo la media sonrisa divertida en la cara de Sirius.

- Esto es divertido. – Reconoció Sirius sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Yo creo q debemos ir. No creo q la justicia sea muy clemente con un licántropo si mata a un mago. – Señalo Lily más preocupada por Remus que por Peter. Cosa bastante normal, por otra parte.

·

Remus atrapo a Peter frente a la chimenea y... ¿realmente es necesario que narre otra escena de violencia gratuita? Mejor, os la imagináis vosotros.

Enseguida llegaron Sirius, Lily y James y trataron de convencerle con palabras y otras formas más efectivas de q no merecía la pena ir a Azkaban por matar a Peter. Naturalmente tenían montado un jaleo de impresión.

- Chicos. Os importaría mucho ir a practicar para las olimpiadas de lucha libre en otra parte? – Sugirió una voz femenina engañosamente amable.

Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas de pánico.

Junto a la ventana estaban sentados Joy, Will y Yeye tratando de estudiar y les miraban furiosos por la poca consideración demostrada al ponerse allí a divertirse. Desde que terminaron las clases los alumnos de 5º de Gryffindor habían conquistado la Sala Común para estudiar y atacaban con uñas, dientes y varitas a los que osaran tratar de invadirlo.

- Lo sentimos. – Se disculparon sumisamente los 5 alumnos de 6º. Si consentían ese comportamiento sin rechistar era porque el año anterior habían sido tan malos o peores q ellos.

Joy les observo unos instantes con atención luego les hizo un gesto majestuoso de "podéis retiraros, plebeyos" y volvió su atención (e irritación) a sus compañeros de estudios.

- Volvamos a la partida. – Joy miró el tablero de Trivial en q se había convertido su mesa, traída a la sala común para practicar hechizos tele trasportadores. – Y Will haz el favor de no ir de Druida a Druida q así no aprendes.

- Es que voy a por la runa naranja de Quidicth q es la única que me queda. – Explico Will.

- Will, dado q el Quidicth no es materia de examen pasamos de esas preguntas. – Le recordó Yeye, que había adoptado su aspecto de exámenes: ojos castaños, pelo rizado castaño oscuro y parecía un chico serio y normal.

- Si esa runa no entra y es la q me falta... ¡He ganado! – Concluyó Will feliz.

- Pero a vosotros esa os parece forma de estudiar? – Grito Lily.

- No les comprometas. – Sugirió Peter con tono de domador de fieras cobarde.

Por fortuna ninguno de los 3 leones les prestaba atención ya q estaban ocupados peleándose entre ellos, tratando de convencerse mutuamente de quien había ganado.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió...

- Bell! – Dedujo Remus mientras recomponía su imagen de niño responsable q había quedado perjudicada por tanto tratar de matar a sus amigos.

Pero no. Eran Bifidus Evy.

- Los tenéis? – Los 3 alumnos olvidaron sus pelea para mirar ansiosos a los recién llegados con cara de adictos pidiendo sus dosis.

- Sí. – Bifidus dio un vistazo como para asegurarse de q no había ningún representante de la autoridad por allí cerca antes de llevarse la mano a la túnica y sacar la mercancía.

- No estaréis tomando algo para rendir más? – Pregunto Sirius mirando a Evy receloso.

- Ni se os ocurra! Lo menos malo q os puede pasar es q sean excrementos de algo. – Lily dio rienda suelta a sus instintos protectores.

- Q? Estáis locos? – Se enfadó Evy. – Sólo son exámenes...

- De años anteriores. – Concluyo Bifidus sacando varios pergaminos que fueron tomados de sus manos por los 3 compañeros q habían aguardado en la sala Común con avidez.

- Cómo los habéis conseguido? A nosotros nos fue casi imposible. – Remus no dijo que finalmente lo lograron, pero tc les sirvieron de mucho.

- Uno tiene sus contactos. – Bifidus se encogió de hombros hablando con tono de importancia.

- Pero cómo has podido pensar q yo iba tomar nada para estudiar? – Gritaba Evy a Sirius mientras tanto. Estaba realmente irritable y no desperdiciaba ocasiones para desahogarse. – Por si no te has dado cuenta yo tb sé cuidar de mi misma, no necesito q me lleves de la mano todo el tiempo.

- Y por si no te has dado cuenta no es necesario q desahogues la tensión Pre TIMOS conmigo todo el tiempo... – Se defendió Sirius, que sin darse cuenta era el q más ocasiones la brindaba para desahogarse.

- Ah, pues anoche no te quejabas de mi forma de desahogarme... – Ataco Evy.

- Es que hay formas más agradables q otras... – Argumento Sirius.

- Pero si quieres disfrutar de las formas agradables en exclusiva tendrás que aguantar tb las desagradables. – Evy se cruzo de brazos consciente de q estaba a punto de ganar la discusión.

Sirius tb era consciente de q acababa de perder. Pero decidió hacerla sufrir un poco fingiendo q lo consideraba.

- Esta bien. – Concedió Sirius al fin. – Me parece justo. Y ahora ven aquí. – La atrajo hacia sí y empezaron a besarse. Yeye aplaudió entusiasmado.

- Vaya par. – Remus negó con la cabeza, ante la escena.

- Tu no hables porque ya te vale. – Contesto Joy con tono cortante. Ella tampoco despreciaba las oportunidades de quitarse la presión.

- Q quieres decir? – Pregunto Remus en igual tono porque tampoco había tenido un buen día.

- Q vimos antes a Bell en la lechucería y no sabemos lo que la habrás hecho pero tiene un cabreo contigo. – Will movía la mano en un gesto de "tela lo q la has hecho"

- La visteis en la lechucería¿Cuándo? – Pregunto Remus ansiosamente.

- Hace como unos 15 minutos. Pero... – Remus no llego a oír el pero de Joy, cosa que le hubiera venido muy bien ya q. – Ya se iba de allí.

- Vamos a por él? – En el tono de James se veía que esperaba q la respuesta fuera no.

- Paso. Me he hartado de correr tras el lobito por media escuela. – Lily se dejo caer en el sofá.

- Yo tampoco pienso moverme de aquí. – Hizo constar Sirius que estaba sentado en su sillón favorito con Evy acurrucada a su lado leyendo uno de los exámenes, concretamente, la había tocado el de HM.

- Pues nos quedamos. – James se tumbó alegremente en el sofàapoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Lily q empezó a jugar con el pelo del chico.

- Alguien sabe en que año fue elegido ministro de magia el mago Rasputin? – Pregunto Evy distraída.

- Creo que en 1898. – Contesto Bifidus.

- Fue en 1889. – Corrigieron Yeye Lily.

- Tío, estás disléxico. – Will le palmeó la espalda. Luego pregunto algo de su examen que era de Pociones. - De dónde se saca y para q sirve el ámbar gris?

- Del estómago de los cachalotes. Es un aromatizante. – Replico Evy rápidamente.

- Y cómo se traduce esta cosa? – Se angustió Yeye cuando no se vio capaz de entender la traducción de runas q tenía entre manos.

- Pero Yeye, si tu no das runas. – Le recordó Joy. Luego devolvió su atención al examen de encantamientos. – Lily. ¿Cómo se hace ese encantamiento?

Lily tomo el pergamino q le ofrecía su amiga y leyó la pregunta.

- Este es nuestro examen de encantamientos.

- Ya. ¿Pero me respondes a mi pregunta? – Se impaciento Joy, como siempre que no se satisfacían sus demandas al instante.

- Pero es q si es nuestro examen no creo q esto te caiga. – Contesto James. – No van a poner lo mismo dos años consecutivos.

- Sí, si es lo bastante importante. – Replico Bifidus.

- Pero esto no lo es. Es la típica pregunta tonta para pillar. – Explico Lily. – No la pondrán dos años seguidos...

- Tú dímela igualmente. Igual la ponen porque salió muy mal para ver si se ha mejorado.

Lily suspiro y la explico todo lo q sabía de ese encantamiento, luego pasaron la tarde oyendo a sus compañeros debatir sobre preguntas de distintos exámenes y cuando llego Remus devolvieron la mesa a la terraza de su cuarto y pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando al trivial.

- Nos veis preparados? – Les preguntó Will ansioso a los chicos cuando iban para sus habitaciones.

- Will, que Dios os reparta suerte q como os reparta justicia estáis apañados. – Le deseo James.

-

Las chicas se quedaron un poco más despiertas, esperando a Bell.

- Dónde estara? – Se pregunto Lily cuya actitud era la de una madre cuyos hijos se retrasan 3 horas respecto a su hora de llegada y ni siquiera han tenido el detalle de llamarla para tranquilizarla.

- Déjala. Ya vendrá. – Joy se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo sus apuntes de HM, una mezcla de los de Yeye de ese año y los de Lily del año anterior, que estaban más coloreados que una película de dibujos.

- Aún estará enfadada con nosotras por no decirla nada. Puede que ni venga a dormir. – Evy, viendo que su frase no tranquilizo a Lily se acerco a ella. – Verás como mañana se la ha pasado.

Pero la cercanía de los exámenes había afectado a la legendaria intuición de Evy, ya que fue una de las pocas veces que la falló. Al día siguiente no se la había pasado el mosqueo a Bell, aunque sí fue a dormir como demostraba su cama deshecha, pero se levanto antes q sus amigas para no verlas.

La dinámica se repitió el domingo por la mañana, el día antes de los exámenes. Ese día, ya después de la cena, Evy se arriesgó a una nueva predicción:

- Ya se calmara y volverá hablarnos. – Dijo la Onza con más seguridad de la q sentía mientras salían del Comedor.

Sólo estaban ella, Lily, Joy Yeye. James Y Sirius debían estar en algún lugar entre la casa de los gritos y el bosque prohibido con Remus y Will había recordado un par de horas antes q además de una cordillera de apuntes q estudiar tenía por ahí perdida una novia que atender.

- No sé, Evy, no sé... – Lily se distrajo un momento al ver a una pareja de niñas de Ravenclaw practicando el sencillo hechizo para levitar cosas. Se las veía muy nerviosas por su primer examen en Hogwarts. Lily sintió un acceso de nostalgia y deseo que James estuviera por allí.

Sus 3 compañeras se miraron entre ellas antes de volver a mirar a las niñas y no con tierna nostalgia precisamente. Habían llegado a ese punto de tensión en que si alguien te dice una sola palabra q te recuerde q al día siguiente tienes un examen eres capaz de arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado.

- Queréis dejarlo ya? – Las retó Yeye furioso.

- Si no lo domináis ahora no lo dominaréis nunca. –añadió Evy cruelmente.

- BUAH! SAMUEL! – Las dos pobres niñas se pusieron a llorar y corrieron a buscar a su guapo prefecto para que las consolara.

Teniendo en cuenta que la situación mental de Samuel no era mejor q la del trío de locas, sino que era peor ya q se había agravado por llevar una semana acosado por los graciosos de la escuela, lo menos malo q les pasaría a las pobres niñas serían q las quitaran 100 puntos.

- Bien. – Aplaudió Joy con una sonrisa de sádica satisfacción.

Lily miro a sus compañeras asustada. En ese momento deseó más que nunca q sus compañeros estuvieran allí, Sirius hubiera controlado a Evy y James la hubiera prestado apoyo emocional a la propia Lily.

Q ganas tenía de que esa panda pasara los malditos TIMOS.

-

Y así empezaron los exámenes, lo más cerca en una semana q Lily estuvo de Bell, debido al orden alfabético y aún así tenían a gente en medio. Eso y un profesor q trataba de q la gente no copiara por lo que no se pudo comunicar demasiado con ella.

A medida que se iban quitando de encima exámenes la atmósfera en la escuela en general iba mejorando.

Yeye volvía a ser el chico dulce y encantador de siempre y no el aprendiz del asesino del garfio. Se añadió mechas lilas al pelo para celebrarlo.

Will tuvo q repartir caramelos en la Sala Común para recuperar su reputación de Prefecto enrollado que había quedado algo dañada después de q usara su cargo para liberar su tensión quitando puntos a diestro y siniestro.

Sirius ya no se aburría. Con cada examen que se quitaba de en medio, Evy se sentía menos presionada pero más culpable por la forma en que trató a Sirius, así q para dejar de mortificarse trataba de compensarle. Con cada examen menos era más cariñosa con él, ya q se sentía más culpable. Sirius estaba deseando q terminara los exámenes, ya q si la salía bien Astronomía la compensación sería extra.

Joy aún estaba bastante borde, porque tener el último examen, de Astronomía a las 12 de la noche la había tocado en lo más vivo. A esas horas se iba de marcha, no a hacer exámenes.

Lily, que en exámenes era capaz de decir 7 palabras cortas por segundo, rivalizando con el mejor presentador de concurso Muggle recupero la velocidad normal Y James al fin puedo diferenciar un frase de otra. Aunque James pronto descubrió q prefería no entenderla ya q se dedicaba a recitar cien mil veces consecutivas la lección de memoria, comas incluidas, cosa q a él le agobiaba un montón.

O peor a rehacer el examen y comparar resultados con sus compañeros, lo que le agobiaba aún más. Él era de los q pensaba: Este bien o mal, ya no está en mis manos decidirlo.

Curiosamente, aparte de Remus, él único q le seguía el rollo a la pelirroja cuando se ponía así era Peter. Curioso porque descubría que la mayoría de las cosas q había puesto estaban mal y se deprimía bastante, pero aún así seguía entusiasmado los debates de Remus y Lily mientras Sirius y James bufaban y se ponían a pasarse la pelota de baloncesto.

Remus no había estado muy mal durante los exámenes. La verdad es que aún no había tenido tiempo para pensar en nada que no fuera inmediato. Pero ahora q no había luna llena y q por fin había terminado los exámenes empezaba a angustiarse por Bell.

La crisis le llego la noche en q los de 6 terminaron sus exámenes y los de 5º tenían el de Astronomía.

- FUERA DE MIS CRISIS! – Bramo Remus. – Los 5 fuera de mi crisis ahora.

- Pero sino hemos dicho nada. – Se defendió Will ofendido.

- Sólo hemos dicho q nosotros tenemos problemas más graves q los tuyos. – Le apoyó Bifidus. Lo que realmente dijeron fue que "ojalá ese fuera el problema mayor q tuvieran."

- Pues por eso. Os vais de mis crisis y os ocupáis de ellos. – Remus tenía la puerta abierta de par en par y les invitaba a abandonar el cuarto de los Merodeadores.

- Perdona q tu vida sentimental no nos parezca lo bastante importante comparada con nuestro incierto futuro. – Joy fue la primera en salir con expresión dolida.

- Le da igual. Terminaremos sirviendo patatas en una hamburguesería, condenados de por vida a no poder quitarnos nunca la grasa de los poros faciales y a él no le importa. ¡Insensible! – Le grito Yeye antes de salir de la habitación como si fuera un actor ofendido porque se le negara un aumento de sueldo.

Evy se tomo más tiempo en salir porque Sirius la había retenido para darla un beso de buena suerte. En cuanto lo dieron por terminado se fue junto a sus compañeros, no sin antes mirar a Remus de mala manera.

Después de que ella se fuera, Remus no cerró la puerta. Señaló a Sirius y anunció:

- Sirius, tu tb te vas fuera de mi crisis. – Por la pinta que tenía Remus, a Sirius no le hubiera sorprendido lo más mínimo que hubiera experimentado una segunda trasformación en un mes.

- Cómo q fuera? Tb estoy en mi cuarto y no puedes expulsarme de él sin al menos decirme el porqué. – Sirius no se dejo intimidar por el furioso aspecto de su amigo. Remus decidió ayudarle a salir.

- Por presumir de tu genial relación con Evy en medio de mi crisis, esa es buena razón para echarte de nuestro cuarto. – Remus empezó a empujar a Sirius fuera del cuarto mientras el animago plantaba los pies en el suelo con firmeza para evitarlo, prácticamente sentado en el suelo.

- Vale. – Sirius planto los pies al borde de la puerta. Se enderezó y recolocó un poco y salió andando por su propio pie. – Me voy porque quiero, no porque tú me eches. – Luego dignamente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- No debiste ponerte así con Sirius. – Opinó James con su imprudencia de siempre. – No es culpa suya q tu no le dijeras a Bell la verdad en su momento, porque anda q no has tenido oportunidades.

- Déjalo ya, James! – Corto Lily impaciente. – Llevas una semana con lo mismo. Mira q eres repetitivo. Además q a estas alturas el "ya te lo dije" no sirve para mucho. Sólo para ponerle los nervios de punta a todo el mundo.

- Pues lo que a mi me crispa los nervios es tu actitud. – Salto James algo picado. – No entiendo porque no paras de justificar a Remus cuando tú eres la señorita "la verdad siempre debe ir por delante."

- Esto es distinto... – Lily medito buscando una diferencia entre la mentira de James y la de Remus pero no la encontró. Así q uso otro argumento. – No cambies de tema, tu dijiste más de una mentira y Remus sólo ha ocultado la verdad más tiempo del necesario.

- Ah, claro. Un doble rasero según convenga. ¿No? – James se cruzó de brazos. – Pues eso no esta nada bien... Es usted una hipócrita señorita Evans.

- No lo soy. – Se ofendió Lily. La pelirroja se levanto y se encaró con James.

- Sí, lo eres. – Rebatió James, poniéndose tb en pie.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Q no.

- Q sí.

- BASTA! – Bramo Remus con el mismo tono q cuando expulso a Sirius. – Estáis expulsados de mi crisis. Los 2 fuera. Ponerse a discutir delante de mí que no tengo con quien discutir...

Ambos decidieron que era mejor obedecerle, ya que eran los causantes del cabreo.

- Mira lo que has hecho. – Le espeto James a Lily en cuanto se cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ellos.

- Yo? Pero si ha sido culpa tuya. – Ataco Lily al instante.

- No fue tu culpa. Porque siempre defiendes a Remus.

- Si no me hubieras llamado hipócrita no nos hubiera echado.

- Si tu no defendieras tanto a Remus…

- Si tu no me hubieras llamado hipócrita…

- Si tu no defendieras tanto a Remus…

- Si tu no me hubieras llamado hipócrita…

- Si tu no defendieras tanto a Remus…

- Si tu no me hubieras llamado hipócrita…

Mientras la pareja de moda continuaba con su variada y poco repetitiva discusión llegaron al cuarto de Lily. No se habían planteado ir allí, pero no era mala idea. Sirius tb había optado por esa dirección y alzo los ojos con curiosidad de la revista de Joy que leía en la cama de Evy.

- Si tu no defendieras tanto a Remus…

- Si tu no me hubieras llamado hipócrita…

- Vais a estar así mucho rato? – Pregunto Sirius. La pareja se percató por primera vez de su presencia.

- Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Lily al verle tan cómodo.

- A algún sitio tenía que ir. – Sirius se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo el desgarrador testimonio de Lorna Collem, una oficinista de 42 años q había escapado de un vampiro psicópata al q conoció por una agencia matrimonial.

- Pues ya te estás buscando otro lugar. – Ordenó Lily.

- Qué? Tu tb vas a echarme? – Sirius la miro con expresión herida.

- Sí, lo siento, pero James y yo tenemos q aclarar esto cuanto antes. – Sentenció Lily.

- Ya. – Sirius se levanto de la cama con calma y les lanzo una mirada burlona. – Como sino supiera lo que tenéis que aclarar.

- Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto James sin entender a su amigo.

- Q ya sabía yo q a la pelirroja la excitaba discutir contigo, pero no imaginaba que a ti te pasara igual. – Sirius guiño un ojo con picardía antes de cerrar la puerta justo a tiempo para evitar q una almohada le impactara en la cabeza.

- Pero de dónde se ha sacado esa idea? – Pregunto Lily más para sí misma que para James, mirando la puerta cerrada como si la respuesta estuviera allí escrita.

- Eso digo yo. ¿Cómo sabe que te excita discutir? – James se cruzo de brazos y la miro con expresión celosa. Ella traslado su mirara atónita desde la puerta hasta la cara de James, antes de ponerse de color rojo cereza.

- Se refiere a las pasadas Navidades. Yo le prohibí q hiciera nada sexual con Evy... – Con el tiempo Lily había aprendido a avergonzarse de lo metomentodo que había sido. De ahí procedía su sonrojo. – Y bueno, le regañé por haber discutido con ella y el dedujo q yo consideraba discutir algo... – Lily se interrumpió al oír la risa de James. Frunció el ceño. -Q es tan gracioso?

- Tú. – Contestó James sin más rodeos. – Y yo. No paramos de sobreproteger a los que queremos. – Lily también termino sonriendo. Era gracioso. James la puso la mano en la nuca y la atrajo hacia así, hasta quedar apoyadas las frentes de ambos.

Lily se relajó y se aparto lo bastante como para recargar la cabeza en el hombro de él con los ojos cerrados.

- Lily...

- Sí. – Contesto la aludida distraída.

- De verdad te excita discutir?

-

Remus no tardó en expulsar tb a Peter de sus crisis, que era él único que quedaba. Bueno, para hacer honor a la verdad Peter se auto expulsó, ya que temía por su integridad física quedándose a solas con Remus.

Cuando se quedó a solas, Remus se lió a puñetazos con el saco de boxeo que Sirius había comprado e instalado en el baño, ya q era el único lugar donde les cabía. Después de un rato, cuando ya se había desfogado un poco de su rabia, decidió darse una ducha.

Estaba en ello, ya con el pelo enjabonado, cuando llamaron a la puerta... Ni se le paso por la cabeza la idea de ir a abrir la puerta, aunque sí pensó q era extraño q llamaran a la puerta, ninguno de sus compañeros lo haría.

No tardó en oír los pasos de alguien entrando en el baño.

- Seas quién seas, si sabes lo q te conviene lárgate. No quiero a nadie en mi crisis. – Advirtió Remus al recién llegado mientras se aclaraba el champú de la cabeza.

- Vale. – Al oír la voz angelical de Bell, Remus estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero enseguida se recupero a tiempo para escuchar a la rubia. – Pero es q esto es importante. Sólo venía a disculparme por mi reacción. Estos días he tenido tiempo de meditar y creo q fui algo exagerada. Lo siento. Nada más. ¡Disfruta de tu crisis!

- Bell! – Remus salió de la ducha con una toalla mal puesta, tras la rubia y llegando a tiempo para... Ver como se cerraba la puerta tras ella. Para no perder las buenas costumbres, Remus le sacudió un puñetazo a la pared. - Maldita suerte la mía!

Cuando Remus estaba a punto de maldecir en varios idiomas a los hados y la pared temblaba sólo de pensar en que volverían a los tiempos oscuros, cuando todas las frustraciones de esos complicados adolescentes se pagaban dándola puñetazos a ella, se abrió la puerta y entró Bell.

- Y otra cosa te voy a decir... – Bell se quedo paralizada, apuntando a Remus con el índice, al ver al licántropo. -Sabes q estas medio desnudo?

- Pues sí. – Contesto Remus aparentando serenidad e indiferencia.

- Ah. Si no es buen momento, vuelvo más tarde. – Bell ya se daba la vuelta para irse, pero Remus la contuvo.

- Es buen momento. – Hizo una pausa. – A no ser que hayas venido a abofetearme...

- No, eso ya paso. – Aseguro Bell con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Era para decirte q... bueno, yo tenía razón. – Explico triunfal.

- Razón? Sobre q? – Remus la miro confuso, sin tener la más remota idea de lo q la chica hablaba.

- Sobre ti. – Suspiro Bell, como si supusiera que Remus tendría q saber de q hablaba. Por la cara del licántropo se veía que no era así. Bell se dispuso a aclararse. – Cuando entramos en la escuela, Lily ponía a todo el mundo motes de personajes Disney.

- Ah, sí? – Remus se dejo llevar por su curiosidad natural.- Y quiénes éramos nosotros?

- Los 3 cerditos y el lobo. – Contestó Bell algo avergonzada.

- Ah. – Remus se sintió algo ofendido. Él esperaba un personaje mejor, en fin, con la de príncipes azules q tenían para elegir y escogían cerdos y lobos. Aunque aún quedaba una esperanza. - Y quién era el lobo?

- Eso preguntaron, Joy Evy al año siguiente cuando las conocimos. Y bueno, ahí tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo, al final os cambiamos el mote por el cerdo y los 3 lobitos. – Explico Bell impaciente. – Pero lo importante es que yo dije q debías ser tu el lobo desde el primer momento. Y acerté. – Concluyo Bell orgullosa.

- Bell, tengo la impresión de q con esa historia tratas de decirme algo, pero es q no lo capto, así que deja de dar rodeos y dímelo de una vez. – Pidió Remus con tono de cansancio.

- Que me da igual q seas licántropo! – Bell perdió los nervios, al fin. – En serio, sé q me lo tomé muy mal pero... Es q no sé como pudiste ocultármelo.

- Porque no sabía como decírtelo. Y me daba miedo q me rechazaras por ello. – Remus suspiro con cansancio.

- Rechazarte? – repitió Bell incrédula.- Pero cómo iba a rechazarte? Remus, una de mis amigas es una Onza, otra es de Origen Muggle, otro es homosexual, otros dos son animagos ilegales y a la última... Bueno, a Joy es difícil clasificarla. ¿Crees que a mi me importan esas tonterías?

- No. – Admitió Remus. La verdad es que tenía razón la rubia: si alguien era comprensiva con esa cosas era Bell.

- Pues a no ser q tengas algún otro esqueleto en el baúl no creo q James se oponga a que salgamos.

- Salgamos?

- Como pareja.

- Pareja?

- Vamos, si me invitas.

- Invitarte?

- Remus! Te ha entrado complejo de eco? – Se impaciento Bell.

- Lo siento, es q esto va un poco rápido. Estoy alucinando y no es para menos. Hace 2 días ni me hablabas y ahora entras en mi cuarto, interrumpes mi ducha, para decirme todo esto... – Remus volvió a adoptar ese tono de cansancio y se dejo caer en su cama. – Es muy rápido.

- Oh! – Bell le miro confusa. – Entiendo que necesites tiempo para asimilarlo.

- Pues no estaría mal. – Replico Remus.

- Entonces te dejo tiempo para pensarlo. – Bell se apresuro hacia la puerta.

¡Q ridículo! Ella pensaba q bastaba ir allí, contarle que le aceptaba y no tardarían en protagonizar una escena de amor estilo "Oficial caballero" Pero estaba equivocada.

Antes de que su mano tocara el picaporte, una mano masculina aferró su muñeca, un brazo delgado y fuerte la dio la vuelta con delicada impetuosidad haciendo q su espalda quedara pegada a la puerta. Bell se encontró mirando los ojos dorados de Remus.

- Ya he tomado una decisión. – El licántropo la apartó un rizo rebelde de la cara con una suave caricia.

- Y cuál es? – Balbuceó Bell cuando recupero el habla, ya que el contacto de la mano de Remus con su cara la hizo olvidar hasta como se sacaba el aire de sus pulmones.

Por toda respuesta Remus volvió a privarla de la facultad de respirar con un beso suave e intensísimo.

- Lo interpretaré como un sí. – Dijo Bell.

Estaba en la cama con Remus, desnudos los 2. aunque en el caso de él, el proceso de desnudo había sido más corto que el de ella.

La ropa de la chica, un chándal viejo, estaba por el suelo de la habitación junto con la toalla.

Remus jugaba a estirar los rizos del pelo rubio de Bell, mientras la rubia descansaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de él. El comentario de la chica le hizo sonreír. (NDA: de todo esto, se deduce la gran capacidad de deducción de Bell. ¿Q pasa¿Ya los junté, no? Pues ni se os ocurra privarme del placer de ser desagradable con ella.)

- A todo esto¿dónde están los demás? – Bell se alertó de repente ante la perspectiva de que James entrara en la habitación dispuesto a salvaguardar el honor "familiar".

- Tranquila, James está con Lily. – Remus interpretó a la perfección la razón de la alarma de la rubia. Bell volvió a relajarse, y dejó que su cabeza volviera a su posición original, hasta q una duda surgió y volvió a levantarse.

- Y si vienen a dormir Sirius o Peter?

- No creo. Les asuste lo bastante para que no les apetezca dormir aquí esta noche. Además lancé un hechizo repelente a la puerta. – Más tranquila Bell iba a tumbarse de nuevo, pero Remus la detuvo.

- Q? – Se extraño la chica.

- Q si tienes alguna duda más piénsala ahora. – Recomendo el licántropo. Bell se quedó pensativa.

- Sí tengo una. – Admitió al fin.

- Adelante. – La alentó Remus.

- Vas a volver a besarme?

- Desde luego.

Remus enterró sus manos en los sedosos rizos de Bell e hizo lo que la rubia le pedía.

·

Sirius se había quedado dormido en un jardín de hierba, blanda, fresca, suave y verde... Tenía la camisa entreabierta y una mariposa se había posado en su cuello, acariciándole con un suave y húmedo aleteo.

Húmedo? Desde cuándo las mariposas tienen las alas húmedas?

Despertó de su sueño.

No estaba en ningún jardín si no en la habitación que Hagrid usaba para dormir cuando hacía demasiado frío en su cabaña. Ya sabéis, la habitación esa que en teoría solo tiene puerta cuando es de día. Se había quedado dormido con la revista de Joy.

Tampoco tenía una mariposa aleteando en su cuello, si no Evy, que había lanzado la revista al suelo, le había desabrochado la camisa y sentada sobre él se dedicaba a besarle el cuello.

- Q hora es? – Pregunto Sirius aún adormilado.

- Las 3 de la mañana. Más o menos. Puede que antes. – Evy estiro las piernas sobre el cuerpo de su novio apoyo las manos en el pecho del chico y luego la barbilla en dichas manos, observando como Sirius se despertaba.

- Qué tal el examen? – Pregunto Sirius sin despertarse del todo aún.

- Bien. – Al ver q no terminaba de despertarse, Evy decidió ayudarlo un poquito. Con cuidado volvió a sentarse sobre sus talones, situados a los costados del chico, y empezó a besarle por el pecho. – Gracias a ti. – Añadió con seductora dulzura.

- Cómo me encontraste? – las atenciones de Evy hacían efecto y Sirius se veía más despierto, sobre todo la curiosidad.

- Peeves me lo contó. Dijo que le habías echado de por aquí. – Explico la onza.

Sirius sonrió. Estaba de tan mala leche después de q dos amigos suyos le echarán 2 veces en el mismo día, que había buscado alguien para pagar el pato y encontró a Pevees. Normalmente no se hubiera metido con un polthergeis, pero aquel día no le hacía ascos a nada.

Observo otra cosa q avivó su curiosidad.

- Evy. ¿Por qué hay un cacho de queso en la mesilla?

- Ah. – Evy se incorporo lo bastante para fijarse en el pedazo de parmesano que había traído de la cocina. – Es para un experimento científico.

- Q clase de experimento? – Sirius logró sentarse en la cama, aún con ella encima, y observo a la onza con suspicacia. Sus abdominales se quedaron marcados. Evy los observo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de volver a mirar el queso. – No. – Se negó Sirius al entender sus intenciones.

- Por favor... – Evy junto las manos y adopto una expresión suplicante. – Venga, así podré probar si se puede rallar queso con abdominales.

- Con mis abdominales no. – Repitió Sirius, queriendo decir q con su abdominales no lo iba a comprobar.

- Verás como sí. – Contesto Evy, interpretando q Sirius no pensaba q sus abdominales tuvieran la firmeza necesaria para rallar queso con ellos. – Son tan impresionantes como lo de Samuel Kane. – Una de sus manos acarició los cuadraditos mientras la otra agarraba el queso.

- Quítate la idea de la cabeza. – Mientras decía esto, Sirius trato de quitarla el queso de la mano.

Ambos empezaron a forcejear por el queso, aunque cualquiera que les hubiera visto, pensaría q estaban practicando algún complicado ritual sexual, por los extraños giros, los gemidos, los miembros sudorosos, la ropa q iba cayendo al suelo, las rebuscadas posturas...

Llevaban un rato así, cuando Sirius logró quitarla el cacho de queso y lanzarlo a algún lugar de la habitación.

- Nunca me dejas probar nada nuevo. – Se quejo Evy.

- Pues ahora te voy a dejar. – Prometió Sirius, volviendo a girar para que ella quedara encima. – Venga, haz lo que quieras. – Evy iba a sugerir algo. – Menos rallar queso. – Evy cerró la boca.

- Entonces q se supone que puedo hacer? – Pregunto al fin la chica con ironía.

- Pues... No sé. Hace mucho tiempo me prometiste enseñarme nuevas posturas. – Sugirió Sirius. Evy le observaba con una expresión acusadora de "eres un manipulador".

- Será un placer. – Accedió al fin, mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa. Pero luego adopto una expresión cautelosa. – Por curiosidad¿sabrás salir luego de aquí?

Sirius miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de q tanto giro les había mandado al centro de la cama, eso implicaba que no se veía ni la cabecera, ni los pies, ni los lados...

- Seguro que sí logramos salir de aquí. – La tranquilizo Sirius con más confianza en ello de la q sentía. Evy aún miraba el lugar como tratando de orientarse, pero cuando Sirius empezó a acariciarla la espalda sonrió y se olvido de lo demás.

·

- Oh, James, esto es genial. – Gimió Lily. – Jamás me habían hecho algo así tan bien hecho.

- Pues era mi primera vez... – De pronto James se quedo quieto al oír el comentario de Lily q daba a entender que para ella no era la primera vez del todo.- Q es eso de q nunca te lo hicieron tb hecho? Cuántos masajes de pies te han dado a ti en la vida? Son conscientes del peligro q corren ahora que yo lo sé?

- James, tranquilo. – Lily se incorporó y se deslizo hasta los pies de su cama, donde James se había sentado con expresión hosca. Ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de él desde atrás y le dio un beso en la nuca. – Te aseguro q era solo una forma de hablar.

- Entonces nunca te habían dado un masaje de pies? – James aún no se daba la vuelta y su vista permanecía fija en las cortinas.

- Nunca. – Lily no creyó necesario mencionar q el mes pasado el maestro Chen hacía 3 masajes de pies al precio de uno, así que Joy la invito a ella. Para ser un hombre q solo tenía 3 dedos los sabía manejar muy bien. Aunque nada como el masaje con 5 dedos.

James la lanzó una mirada desconfiada, pero al final decidió creerla, o simplemente no le apetecía discutir sin haber formalizado la anterior reconciliación, el caso es que el moreno sonrió y sentó a Lily sobre sus rodillas.

Los dedos morenos recorrieron con suavidad la blanca cara de Lily que cerró los ojos. James acercó los labios y recorrió con ternura el espacio entre la garganta y la oreja de la pelirroja, q gimió con suavidad.

- Te quiero. – Le susurró James.

Como si eso fuera más de lo que la pelirroja pudiera soportar, giró rápidamente la cabeza para hacer que los labios de ambos se encontraran y dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama arrastrando a James en el movimiento.

·

- Estoy deseando que llegué el sábado. – Anunció Joy al día siguiente en el desayuno. Era la única que tenía una cara más o menos descansada del grupo.

Los demás lucían ojeras de mayor o menor intensidad dependiendo del cociente horas de sexo / horas de sueño, agregar un sumando en caso de licántropos que ya tuvieran ojeras desde antes.

- Para que? – Will no reprimió un bostezo que hizo incomprensible la frase.

- La feria de Hogsmead. – Le recordó Yeye, mientras se servía la 3ª taza de café.

- Es verdad. – Exclamaron todos con repentinas fuerzas.

La feria de Hogsmead era una especie de parque de Atracciones itinerante que Dumbledore había contratado para el último fin de semana del curso. Ese día los alumnos que tenían permiso para ir a visitar el pueblo se lo pasaban en grande en la feria.

- Es genial. – Aplaudió Evy. – Pienso pasarme todo el día montada en la montaña rusa más peligrosa que encuentre.

- Pero eso no es divertido... – La pincho Sirius. – El año pasado encontré una atracción que te hacía sentir como si estuvieras atrapado en un ventilador.

- Y que me decís de las tazas q dan vueltas y vueltas? – A Will le encantaban las atracciones que te hacían sentir que ibas a vomitar.

- Lo mejor son los puestos de tiro al blanco. – Lily echó un buen puñado de mermelada de frambuesa en su tostada y sonrió. – El año pasado me hice con tal colección de peluches que tuve regalos para toda mi familia.

- Así q fuiste tu la que vació de premios los puestos? – Se interesó James. – Este año no tendrás tanta suerte.

- No es suerte, Sr. Potter, es saber. – Lily balanceó el cuchillo de untar ante la cara de su novio. – El sábado te lo demuestro.

- Me estás retando? – James aprovecho la distracción de Lily para robarle un par de tostadas ya untadas.

- Eres muy perspicaz. – Lily frunció el ceño ante el robo. – Seguro que puedo ganar más peluches que tú.

- No digáis tonterías. – Cortó Bell harta de los piques de sus amigos. – Lo mejor de la feria es el algodón de azúcar.

- Más bien los gofres de chocolate. – Remus se relamió con placer desde el otro lado de su taza de Nesquit.

- Como si lo fuerais a disfrutar. – Suspiro una voz fría y burlona, procedente del lado de Joy.

- Snapy, te has equivocado de mesa. – Señalo Sirius con un falso tono cordial.

- Si quieres te mandamos directo a la tuya. – Se ofreció James en un tono muy similar al de Sirius.

- Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Yeye, curioso por la frase del chico.

- No habéis recibido la lechuza? – Pregunto Snape con su tono de superioridad más irritante.

- Q lechuza? – Preguntaron todos a la vez.

Como respondiendo a la pregunta de los Gryffindorf, 9 lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor y volaron directas hacia ellos. Les ofrecieron a cada uno el mensaje correspondiente.

Lo tomaron y mientras Bell se dedicaba a darlas golosinas, los demás desenrollaron los pergaminos. La rubia siguió jugando con las lechuzas dado que pensó q no era necesario leerlo por si misma cuando ya había varias personas en ello.

- Q dice la carta? – pregunto Bell después de un rato en q sus amigos ya habían leído la carta y se habían quedado con cara de poema.

- "El huracán q arranca el junco no jugara necesariamente con la gaviota en la playa el fin de semana." – Recito Lily.

-XD. En serio, venga, decirme que pone. – Insistió Bell, pensando que Lily la tomaba el pelo.

- "El huracán q arranca el junco no jugara necesariamente con la gaviota en la playa el fin de semana." – Repitió Remus. Ahí Bell empezó a creérselo un poco. Remus ya había aprendido que no debía mentirle o tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

- Y quién nos mandaría una carta así a todos? – Pregunto Bell.

- Dumbledore. – Contestaron todos a la vez.

- Lo que me gustaría saber es que significa. – Dijo Joy intrigada.

- Y a quién no? – Suspiro Snape. – Pero seguro q es algo malo.

- Realmente es muy interesante comprobar q pase lo q pase tu siempre piensas en lo peor. – Comento Will, q ahora q se acercaba el verano volvía darle por psicoanalizar a todo ente de su entorno.

- Así siempre estoy preparado y las pocas veces q me sorprendo es de forma agradable. – Replico Snape sin importarle mucho el intento de psicoanálisis.

- Me parece bien¿pero alguien sabe de q va esto del junco, el huracán y la playa? – Insistió Sirius.

- Pues que estáis todos castigados. – Anunció una voz amable y gentil cerca de Remus, que dio un ligero respingo. – Me tienen muy decepcionado...

- Nosotros? Por qué? – Preguntaron los de 5º de forma automática, temiendo que sus notas en los TIMOS no hubiera alcanzado las expectativas. Para ser exacta, Lily tb lo pregunto.

- Porque nunca descifran mis mensajes... Con lo que yo me los preparo. – Dumbledore se rehizo del falso disgusto y les aconsejo. – Este verano ya se pueden empollar las películas de Bruce Lee y las de David Carradine. Y ahora me voy con los vejestorios. – Señalo a la mesa de profesores. – les veré el sábado en mi despacho, pasaremos juntos el día.

- Q? Va a venir con nosotros a la feria? – pregunto Joy inocentemente.

- No, vosotros os quedáis a hacerme compañía. – Explico Dumbledore de buen humor.

- Me lo temía. – Suspiraron todos totalmente abatidos.

- Odio tener razón siempre. – Suspiro Snape. Todos le lanzaron una mirada de "¿aún sigues aquí?" Snape muy hábil con las indirectas no dejo q se lo repitieran. – Vale, ya me voy.

·

Bueno. ¿Os gusto o no os gusto? Espero que sí. En fin para el próximo capítulo el loco castigo de Dumbledore. Un par de cosas sueltas más y lo q se me ocurra. Para que no os pongáis nerviosos va con fecha: el 16 de febrero, lo más probable. Puede q este antes pero prefiero dar una fecha lejana por si me retraso.

Para este, ya he prometido q en este capítulo no iba a chantajear a nadie para que me dejarais mensajes, y lo voy a cumplir. Los que creáis que me merezco un mensaje, por mal o buen capítulo, me lo dejáis y todos felices. Eso sí, por favor: no escribáis la palabra "Actualiza", por vuestro bien y el mío.

Por cierto, habréis notado que han desaparecido algunos signos de interrogación guiones y admiraciones. Más concretamente, los que van seguidos, lo he editado ya unas 4 veces y no hay forma de arreglarlo. De momento lo subo así, ya lo editaré más adelante, pero así vais teniendo que leer. Disculpad el desastre...

Bueno, un beso para cada uno /a. Os quiero a todos en serio. Hasta pronto.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina Miembro de la orden Siriusana.

Hermana de Mya y Maru Malfoy, Tía de Azi Black, paciente de Serenity, hija política de Verónika. Ahijada del Hada Madrina Noriko.


	31. Castigados con Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Por última vez en este fict. No me lo puedo creer. Pues que el 95 por cientode las cosas por desgracia no son mías. Por desgracia, ya que por hacer esto no me saco ni medio céntimo. ¡Con lo bien que me vendría un dinerito!

Antes de empezar con los RR voy a resolver un par de dudas que al verlas en varios mensajes creo que son bastante comunes: la primera es que Dumbledore no castigo a la panda esta por capricho, o porque estuviera aburrido o algo así. Los castigo hace unos 3 o 4 capítulos, cuando intercambiaron los cuerpos de Anya, Leticia, McNair y Avery, les dijo que cuando terminarán los exámenes les diría en que consistiría. ¿Ya os acordáis? La otra, es que SÍ, que hay segunda parte o secuela o continuación como queráis llamarlo de esta locura. Pero de eso hablaremos un poco cuando termine el capítulo... Final. Jamás pensé que llegaría a escribir esta palabra.

Tras esto vamos a contestar a los mensajes por última vez.

ChIk-SoAd: Hola guapa. No pasa nada, lo importante es que me lo hayas dejado ahora. Uf, un personaje con la panda esta en el futuro... Es que le hecho de que muchos no tengan futuro, como que dificulta un poco el tema. HM es la abreviatura de Historia de la Magia, a veces se me olvida ponerlo en largo. Mil besos.

Ivy potter black: O la llamaban la estresada. Si, la verdad es que me he dejado a gente sin pareja, pero algo tenía que quedar para la segunda parte. Besotes.

Ro: una palabra, para ti también, gracias. Si que son monos MI James y MI Siriusín.

Ginny84: Lo sé que faltan cosas, no sé porque al sistema le ha dado por comerse cosas. La única solución es hacer las interrogantes y exclamativas como si fuera un mensaje de texto. Sino me da por leer tu RR no me acuerdo que me tocaba actualizar. Besos.

Selene Miller: Hola, sí estaba un poco liada en ese momento, y lo sigo estando, pero bueno. Ya te dije que James y Lily pelearan por los siglos de los siglos. Evy loca? Qué va! A mi lo del queso me parece normal. ¿No me vas a decir a quién encerrarías en la sala esa? Lo último que he visto de Friendo es la boda de Phoebe. Otra cabra loca que se casa. Cada vez quedamos menos solteras. Besos.

Manuel: Al fin, un chico. Lo siento, es que me emociona conocer a alguien a quien no tendré que arañar en una pelea por mis niños. ¡La competencia es dura! Me alegra que te guste.

Iraty Rowling (28): Hola gupetona. Ya veo que vas avanzando poco a poco. Como que sé que me has atrapado. Yo si que no tengo tiempo ni para depilarme, que digo, me conformo con lavarme el pelo, va a terminar como el de Snape, pero en colorines. Bueno, vamos al tajo, los chicos tiraron a las chicas al lago, por lo de las cartas, el bañito ese tan guapo de noviembre... ¿Ya te sitúas? Ahora te leo de nuevo.

Made: Hola, ya vi que lo encontraste. Sí, bueno lo de la fecha, el tiempo es algo relativo. ¿Te imaginas lo que les mandará Dumbledore? Pues ya vas por delante de mi. Besines.

CaRoLiNa T: La verdad es que se quejan de vicio los personajes. Vale, reconozco que a veces me paso con ellos, pero luego también les compensó. Y en ese momento no se quejan... Parece que lo de los signos se ha arreglado por si solo, así que igual edito un día de estos que tenga tiempo. Uy, eso de que me vigilas suena a amenaza. ¿No estarás mirando ahora? Bueno, besos guapa.

Silmarwen754: He ahí, mi alumna aventajada, la pregunta del millón: se pueden rallar queso enabdominales humanos? Hasta donde yo sé, no. Pero tampoco he tenido a mis disposición a Sirius o Samuel para comprobarlo. Además, que hay que dejar algo para la segunda parte. Bye.

Keikleen: Tomar clases de adivinación? No, pero pretendo usurparle el puesto a Trewnaley, esta claro que yo tengo un don para esto...Acierto mucho más que ella, aunque tampoco tiene mérito. Porcierto, después deleer como es tu colegio, me dan ganas de llamar a la ONU, porque parece un campo de concentración total. Ahora te tengo yo una pregunta¿hay algún queso más duro que el parmesano? Porque un parmesano bueno, yacuesta cortarle con el cuchillo,aunque se ralla bastante bien. En abdominales no lo sé, digo en general.A ver si es verdad lo del RR. Chaos.

Noriko:(y 10 días más tarde) Feliz Cumpleaños! Enhorabuena por el carnet de conducir! Nada, ya te coges el coche, te bajas hacia Madrid y me viene a ver. Es poco rato de viaje, y es una ciudad muy amena, con nuestros incendios y nuestras cosas. Ya, lo de Bell y Remus tampoco yo lo termino de ver¿eh? Pero bueno, tampoco los iba a dejar así. Penséque los de quinto se podían haber apostado algo, peor es que como sigan así, van a terminar en ludópatas anónimos. Oye¿pero a las hadas madrinas no se os llama tocando palmas? Pues nada, usaré el sonido de silbido del móvil. Besos de Remus, como regalo de cumpleaños.

Aloromora: Me encanta que te encantara el capitulo. Si, esto se acaba. Al menos de momento. Disfruta del último capi. Un beso.

Dimebonitareina: La vida no es justa cielo, si quieres yo te puedo reescribir la tuya. Pero si que es verdad que cada vez es más dificil encontrar un chico normal tirando a guapo, con dinero, que no se vuelva un asesino psicópata si lo dejas...En fin, que ya ves que hay segunda parte. Sí, Snape últimamente tiene unos puntos muy graciosos. Besos.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: es que yo ya sabía que lo de actualizar el 14 estaba chungo. Sí, haber como salen estos del castigo con Dumbledore.Besines guapa.

LauraP.E: Vaya, tu debes ser de las mías. También me vuelvo insoportable en exámenes. Besitos.

Lucemvicuna: Va, ya me di prisa. Pero es dificil escribir con los dedos congelados.

Noriko: SI! Llegué a los 300, bueno, creo que los sobrepasé. Es muy emocionante. Lo de llegar a los 400... Yo creo que no. Haré una segunda parte para pasar de 400 y quitarme esta espinita. Besicos de... ¿James te va bien?

Lizzie Black 86: Siento lo de tus exámenes, espero que al menos Internet ya te vaya bien. Sí, es genial que Leticia sufra mucho, aunque no lo suficiente. Pos sí, fue la rata la que se chivó a Bell, al final hizo algo bueno. O no. Según lo mires. Muakis.

Iraty Rowling (29): Sí, avanzas, poco a poco. Pero me cogerás. ¿Vas para guionista? Qué chulo! Pero me da que sólo lo haces por rodar con Heath Ledger, ya veo que te sabes su vida entera. Yo solo sabía que era de Australia o Nueva Zelanda. Vamos, de nuestras antípodas. Y tras este rollo, hasta un poquito más abajo.

Adrea Black: Hola, caracola. Espero quetu "novio posesivo" te hiciera al menos un regalo por el día de San Valentín. Sí, ya me había planteado que si me lo monto bien, puedo hacerinteresantela vida de James y Lily hasta el 31 de octubre de 1981. Tentador. Ya veo que te emocionaste con el capi 29, y la cristalización (me gusta llamarlo así, al fin, la química inorgánica sirve para algo) de la relación James y Lily. Que monos. Claro, alguien tenía que madurar, y ha sido Bell, aunque sigue siendo una insegura... Besos de algodón de azúcar.

Iraty Rowling: felicidades, lograste alcanzarme. Te costó un poco, pero lo lograste. Yo creo que Lily tendrá que ponerse a currar en algo que dé pasta de verdad, no sé, famosilla cutre o algo por el estilo. Bueno, lo de que Bell es la más normal, o la más sosa. Lo siento, no puedoevitarmeterme con ella. Besos, preciosa.

Natalia: Hola, guapa, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Bueno, ya se terminaron los nervios... y casi el fict. Sí, la verdad es que metí cosas de demasiadas películas. ¿Has visto "Una noche en la Opera"?Es que ese punto de Evy no lo pillo nadie.Yo a los tres merodeadores, menos la rata, los quiero por igual, aunque con Remus soy un poco más posesiva. Besazos.

Pitucita: Hola,ya te recordé lo del castigo. Y ya tienes el capi nuevo. Misión cumplida. Besos.

Moony Potter Black: Hola, nena. Me alegra haberte animado un poco, para eso estamos. Vamos con tus preguntas. Yo para mi, que a Lily si le excita discutir,o por lo menos, disfruta mucho cuando discute con James. También creo que la forma de Evy de descargar tensión es genial, yo con Sirius me descargo cuandohaga falta.Aunque más bien el que descarga es él. No sé yosi Yeyeverá cumplido su sueño de ir todos juntos a un parque de atracciones, siempre pasa algo. Lo de hacernos parientes, vale. Tenemos que investigar nuestros árboles genealógicos, para ver en que coincidimos, y sino nos lo inventamos. De todas formas, así mirando ando escasa de primas. Muakis.

Arwen Wood: Tranquila, cielo, tranquila. Lo que te voy a decir es duro, pero estás llevando el enlace Remus y Bell, peor que Leticia lo de James y Lily. No, tienes que pensar en productivo. Lo del vudú es buen camino. Yo estoy buscando como librarme de ella, si quieres puedes aportar ideas. Besitos.

Pues ya se acabó de contestar mensajes, antes de q se me olvide, los que me dejéis de este capítulo, los contestaré al final del primero de Por amor al arte, que es como se llama la continuación. Dicho esto os dejo con el capitulito de 22 páginas que he escrito.

CarlaGrey Pictures se emociona al presentar el último capítulo de esta producción:

31. CASTIGADOS CON DUMBLEDORE.

_Sábado 15 de Junio de 1976._

_Día de la feria de atracciones de Hogsmead_.

- Bueno, chicos me voy a la feria. – Anunció Peter a sus amigos y compañeros de cuarto, que le devolvieron una mirada de fastidio mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

- Como nos lo restriegues una vez más, no lo harás. – Le advirtió Remus, que estaba de mal humor por no poder ir a comerse un crepe de chocolate.

- Es verdad, Peter, deja de ser tan insensible. – Se quejó Sirius tb bastante molesto.

- Lo siento. Olvidé q estáis castigados. – Se avergonzó Peter.- Aunque teniendo en cuenta que por vuestra culpa McNair estuvo a punto de besarme este castigo os lo tenéis bien merecido.

- Cómo dices? – Pregunto James en un tono que no daba ganas de contestar la pregunta, sino de salir corriendo.

- Q siento mucho q estéis castigados. – Contestó la rata con tono apaciguador. – Pero yo no puedo evitar estar contento. Desde q todos estáis oficialmente fuera de circulación las chicas de la escuela andan desesperadas en busca de consuelo y uno se aprovecha...

Ya, pero lo malo es que han quitado de la circulación a las chicas que más merecían la pena. – Suspiro Rosier. Se acababan de chocar de frente en un pasillo según iban al despacho de Dumbledore los Lobitos, y Peter al vestíbulo.

- No te creas, que hay algunas bien guapas y yo me voy a la feria con ellas. – Corrigió Peter.

- Pues ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que se te abra el cinturón en medio de un giro de 360º en la montaña rusa y te rompas la cabeza contra el suelo. – Cualquiera que oyera la recomendación de Snape pensaría q se había pasado media noche lanzando mal de ojo para q eso fuera exactamente lo q pasara.

- Bueno, yo me voy... – Peter salió corriendo antes de que Snape sacara un muñeco de vudú o algo así.

- Vaya mierda. Ya es bastante malo estar castigado el día de la feria de Hogsmead. – Suspiro Sirius mirando a todos los alumnos de 3º para arriba dirigirse al pueblo.

- Pero estar castigado con estos 2. – James señaló a Snape y Rosier con cara de evidente asco.

- Es pésimo. – Completo Remus haciendo una mueca.

- Como si estar castigado con vosotros fuera un chollo. – Snape les lanzó una mirada perdona vidas.

- Ya y en mi caso no es justo. Yo estaba muy ocupado demostrando que Yeye fingía ser gay pero en verdad era heterosexual para encargarme de la venganza y al final mi trabajo sirvió para demostrar que Yeye fingía ser heterosexual aunque era gay. – Rosier suspiro. - Bueno, al menos voy a estar con las chicas más guapas de la escuela. – Rosier hizo una mueca de "el que no se consuela es porque no quiere".

- Y si te acercas a menos de 10 metros de ellas tendrás q seguir andando con tacones para tener vida sexual. – Le advirtió Will uniéndose al grupo junto con Yeye que se mantuvo prudentemente alejado de Rosier.

- No, si yo sólo miro. No toco. – Les tranquilizo Rosier.

- Pues tampoco mires. – Le advirtió Sirius con su tono más celoso.

- Hablando de las locas de la escuela. – Comento Snape, olvidando que una de las capitanas del grupo era su novia. Dicho grupo iba subiendo la escalera. Hablando de sus cosas.

- No, Joy, ni loca. – Negó con vehemencia Misi.

- Por qué no? – Joy hizo un pucherito. Su clásico pucherito de niña mimada que siempre la ayudaba a lograr sus objetivos. Pero Misi era demasiado tozuda. – Yo creo que haríais una pareja genial. Y perdona que te lo diga, pero desde que Samuel anda con esa chica de 6º de vuestra casa te has quedado sin muchas opciones.

- Pero déjala! – Intervino Lily. – Sino quiere salir con nadie, no quiere salir con nadie.

- Y a ti quién te ha dicho que no quiero salir con nadie? – Misi se cruzó de brazos y se quedó parada en mitad de la escalera.

- Lo ves, quieres salir con alguien. ¿Por qué no con Rosier? – Insistió Joy.

- Eh, chicas. – Comento Evy. De esas veces que la onza quería decir algo importante, pero nadie la hace ni caso.

- A mi se me ocurren como mil razones. – Opinó Bell.

- Pues a mi como tres mil. – Exageró Doris.

- Chicas. – Evy volvió a intentarlo sin mejor resultado.

- Pero a Misi no se la ocurre ninguna y yo creo que harían muy buena pareja. – Concluyo Joy con tono de "y no os digo ya más nada."

- Y tiene razón. Haríamos buena pareja. – Aprobó el propio Rosier. Misi gimió con desesperación mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Rosier la pasó un brazo por lo hombros. – Entiendo que seas tímida y no quisieras pedírmelo.

- No soy tímida y no quiero pedirte nada, Rosier. – Contestó Misi con sequedad tratando de soltarse del brazo.

- Llámame Evan. Ya que vamos a salir juntos...

- No pienso salir contigo y no pienso llamarte Evan. – Misi le lanzó a Joy una mirada de "algún día te mato". Joy respondió con un "llamadme Cupido."

- Desde cuándo habéis escuchado? – pregunto Bell algo sonrojada.

- Desde que Misi decía que ni loca saldría con Rosier. – Contesto Remus.

- Joder, Evy tu los habías visto. – Se dio cuenta Lily.

- Ya te vale. Nos lo podías haber avisado. – La riñó Doris.

Sirius frenó a tiempo a Evy, que parecía a punto de hacerles tragarse esas palabras a sus amigas.

- Tranquila, nena. – Por si acaso Sirius la llevo abrazada todo el camino.

···

- Ah, ya estáis aquí. Venid, sentaos. – Dumbledore hizo aparecer una sillas para todos.

Misi se sentó lo más alejada posible de Rosier por si las dudas. Rosier intentó irse a su lado, pero enseguida todos tomaron posiciones impidiéndolo. Quedaron Misi, Yeye, Doris, Will, Evy, Sirius, Lily, James, Bell, Remus, Joy, Snape y Rosier.

- Bueno, el castigo de hoy consiste en que vais a ayudarme a hacer una limpieza espectral del Gran Comedor. – Explico Dumbledore contento como un abuelo anunciando a sus nietos que hoy iban a ir al circo. Pero eso no desató la oleada de entusiasmo esperada. – Pensé que os haría ilusión.

- Es que yo no sé lo que es eso. – Se disculpo Rosier.

- Es una limpieza de hechizos. – Explico Lily alucinada.

- Exacto Lily. – Aprobó Dumbledore. – Cada cierto tiempo hay que renovar los hechizos del Gran Comedor: el que hace flotar las velas, el que refleja el cielo de fuera... Para poder limpiar de maldiciones perdidas el comedor. Ya saben esas que se lanzan a escondidas y se quedan por ahí inactivas.

- Y eso vamos a poder hacerlo unos alumnos de 5º y 6º? – Pregunto Bell insegura.

- Yo estaré ahí por si necesitan mi ayuda. Aunque creo que no será así. Todos habéis sacado muy buenas notas en los TIMOS.

Al oír la palabra TIMOS, los alumnos de 5º reaccionaron. Todos menos Evy, q se quedo sentada aparentando indiferencia, se lanzaron hasta el borde de la mesa preguntando cosas como:

- Entonces tiene ya las notas. Qué tal lo hemos hecho? Tenemos esperanzas de futuro?

- Bueno de hecho aún no tengo los datos, ya sabéis que tardan un tiempo en corregir. – Dumbledore trató de retroceder como si fuera uno de los niños de Parque Jurásico atacado por una familia de velocirraptores.

- Pero seguro que le dieron alguna pista de quién lo hizo mejor. – Aventuró Yeye con un tono que pretendía ser un halago y q sólo usaba cuando pretendía conseguir algo de alguien. En la práctica sólo lo usaba con sus amigas.

- Pues... Bueno el caso es q tengo plena fe en sus facultades. – Aseguro Dumbledore con un guiño amable.

- Ya. – Contestó Lily. Tratando de calmar a los de 5º con una mirada de animo. Luego se volvió hacia el anciano mago-Y de nuestras notas no sabe nada? – Ante esa pregunta, Remus, Snape y Bell prestaron atención mientras James, Sirius y Rosier hacían gestos de aburrimiento.

- Sabéis q? Ya me aburrí de esta conversación. Así que ir para el Comedor. Filch os dará instrucciones. – Les aconsejo Dumbledore. Todos se levantaron algo entristecidos por haber aburrido a su Director hasta el punto de expulsarles de su despacho.

- Nos ha echado por tu culpa. – Acuso James a Lily en cuanto salieron del despacho.

- Q dices? Ha sido por tu culpa! – Se defendió la aludida.

- Pero si yo no he abierto la boca. – Constató James molesto.

- Pero eso no es excusa. – Intervino Snape.

- Snape, es una discusión privada. – Advirtió Lily molesta por la intromisión.

- Pero si te estoy ayudando. – Señalo el moreno Sly.

- Pero tú por qué te metes en algo tan íntimo de ellos? – Pregunto Joy, q realmente era la que faltaba en esa discusión.

- Pues si es intimo que se vayan a un motel, pero mientras tengan discusiones en un espacio común como es este pasillo, la discusión es un bien comunitario. – Corrigió Snape. Joy suspiro. ¿Q había hecho ella para tener un novio tan cotilla? A ella que no la importaba nada la vida de la gente...

- Y vamos a tener q estar así todo el día? – A Remus sólo de pensarlo le entró dolor de cabeza.

- Ya te digo. Me cierran los chacras. – Le apoyó Bell comprensiva.

- Por cierto cuando me los vuelves a abrir? – Pregunto Remus. Pero Bell no llego a dar respuesta. James lo había oído y no pudo resistirse.

- Q es eso? – Se escandalizo el moreno. - Bell a ti no te abre nada de nada!

- Ay, James. Déjales en paz. Sigue discutiendo conmigo. – Pidió Lily haciendo pucheros.

- Detrás de ellos, bajando la escalera, Will le seguía recordando a Rosier q si se acercaba a sus amigas se iba a enterar.

- Pero Misi quiere q me acerque a ella. ¿Verdad, Misi?

- No. – Contestó la aludida.

- Lo ves- Mostró Rosier, en cuya mente Misi había dicho sí.

Yeye y Doris suspiraban tras ellos.

- Por cierto Albus. – Mientras sus amigos ya estaban casi en el gran comedor, Sirius y Evy se habían tomado por una vez la vida con calma. Ella apenas estaba en la puerta del despacho y cuando Sirius le habló con total confianza a su director, se acababa de levantar de la silla. ¿Si terminamos pronto nos podemos ir a la feria? – Evy se dio la vuelta y miro con atención a los magos.

- Sirius, las primeras gotas de lluvia son las primeras que absorbe el suelo. – Sentenció Dumbledore.

- Lo interpretaremos como un "lo pensaré". – Decidió la pareja tras intercambiar una mirada.

- Por qué quieres saberlo? – Pregunto Dumbledore. Evy le miro con cara de "Obvio. ¿No?". Pero no debía ser tan obvio, porque Sirius contestó.

- Es q quería ir con Evy a un sitio sino podemos ir a la feria.

- Adónde? – Preguntaron el director y la onza.

- Es una sorpresa. – Sirius sonrió.

- Venga, dímelo. – Evy olvidó la presencia de Dumbledore y se acercó a su novio con cierto peligro.

- No, nena, es una sorpresa. Y no te lo pienso decir. – Sirius no se dejo manipular. Evy le observó atentamente y se dio cuenta de q esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en que no podría manipularle.

- Me parece bien que no se lo digas a ella. – La voz de Dumbledore hizo q recordaran dónde estaban. – Pero dímelo a mi.

- No. Es un secreto. – Contestó Sirius, al que el director le influía tan poco, o menos aún que su novia.

- Eres malo. – Dumbledore se cruzó de brazos como un niño al que no le quieren comprar caramelos. – esta conversación ya no me divierte. Id al comedor que tenéis mucho que hacer.

····

Una limpieza espectral no es algo tan fascinante como pueda parecer a simple vista, ya que tenía más de limpieza muggle que de complicado trabajo de hechicero. Añádase a esto un montón de fantasmas que han visto hacer miles de millones de limpiezas en su larga muerte y quieren aportar ideas, mézclese con un director enfurruñado porque sus alumnos le hagan preguntas que él no quiere contestar y no le den las respuestas que él quiere, bátase con un conserje que opina que en vez de limpiar lo mejor para disciplinar a alumnos es colgarles boca abajo y darles latigazos, agítese con elfos domésticos paranoicos porque unos alumnos les quieran quitar el puesto, sazónese con productos de limpieza y cuézase a fuego lento durante toda una mañana en que los demás alumnos se lo están pasando en grande en el parque de atracciones y el aburrimiento estará listo para servir.

- Cuántas vidrieras hay aquí? – Bell dejo de frotar la vidriera que limpiaba para descansar. La pregunta la hizo después de dar un vistazo a la interminable fila de vidrieras que aún las quedaban a Evy y ella por limpiar.

- 11545. – Contestaron Remus, James y Sirius sin vacilar. Las habían contado una de las cientos de veces que les había tocado limpiarlas.

- Demasiadas. – Concluyó Evy, estirando sus músculos felinos que estaba agarrotados de hacer siempre el mismo movimiento con el trapo.

- Mirabas algo? – Pregunto Sirius a Rosier que miraba demasiado fijamente a Evy. El tono era un equilibrio entre amabilidad y amenaza que hizo retroceder al Sly.

No nada. Los reflejos de luz que proceden de la vidriera. – Rosier considero más prudente volver con su Misi, a averiguar porque se empeñaba en negar su gran atracción por él. -Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?

- Por última vez, Rosier...

- Evan. – Corrigió el chico.

- Rosier. – Misi tuvo cuidado de hacer énfasis en el apellido. – Una de mis normas morales me impide salir con un chico que anda mejor con tacones que yo.

- Bueno, si es por eso yo te ayudo a practicar. – Contestó Rosier muy feliz de eliminar obstáculos que entorpecían su relación. Misi se dio cabezazos contra el mango de la escoba. ¿Es que no había manera de que le entrara algo en la cabeza a ese chico?

- La chica ya te ha dicho que no Rosier. – Intervino Will. -Qué parte de la palabra no entiendes. ¿La n o la o?

- No te esfuerces, Will. No te escucha. ¿No ves que el sonido no se propaga en el vacío? – Señalo Yeye con tono mordaz.

- Queréis dejar de discutir? – Intervino James molesto. – Así no vamos a terminar en la vida.

- Es verdad, ya os vale. – Le apoyó Lily. – Yo quiero ir a la feria y vosotros no paráis de perder el tiempo discutiendo. – Todos miraron a la pareja con cara de mala leche.

- Pues si la memoria no me falla, y rara vez lo hace, si aquí hay alguien que ha discutido esos sois vosotros 2. – Apunto Remus sin dejar de barrer.

- Porque James en vez de barrer con la escoba se quería subir a ella. – Empezó a enumerar Bell.

- Porque Lily le ha tratado de quitar la escoba y James se ha resistido. – Siguió Joy, que se dedicaba a cambiar las velas gastadas de las lámparas.

- Luego ha venido Dumbledore y nos ha regañado por estar discutiendo y ellos en cuanto se han ido han empezado a culparse mutuamente de ello. – Continuó Snape.

- Luego tu has apoyado a Lily en la discusión y la has terminado de liar. – Señaló Sirius, que ayudado por Doris colgaba las lámparas una vez Joy las tenía listas.

- En resumen, si alguien ha perdido el tiempo discutiendo habéis sido vosotros 2. – Concluyó Doris. Mientras le pasaba la lámpara a Sirius.

- Es la última. – Les avisó Joy sin ocultar la sonrisa de alivio. Sonrisa que se trasfirió a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Ganamos. – Exclamó Doris, después de que Sirius terminara de colgarla.

- No era una competición. – Se apresuraron a remarcar James y Lily, picados por no haber ganado.

- Estoy harta! – Exclamo Evy de repente.

- Lo sé, Evy. – Asintió Bell comprensiva. – Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa que no sea calmarnos.

- Sí, podemos hacer esto.- Evy saco su varita y realizó el hechizo Copius, uno de sus favoritos, sobre varios trapos. Los trapos se situaron en cada una de las ventanas que faltaban por limpiar y se pusieron a hacer el trabajo a la vez que Evy.

- Tb es cierto. – Admitió Bell haciendo lo mismo. De esta manera no tardaron ni cinco minutos en terminar. Sólo las quedaba bajar desde las alturas por la precaria escalera que de acuerdo con la experiencia de Bell, tenía mucho peligro. – Ten cuidado al bajar. – Le recomendó a Evy.

Pero la onza no tenía la menor intención de bajar por aquella escalera. Tras dar un cuidadoso vistazo para asegurarse de que Snape, Rosier, Misi y Doris estaban ocupados, se trasformo en jaguar y saltó con elegancia felina al suelo. Antes de que los 4 aludidos se dieran cuenta volvía a tener su forma humana. Aunque Will si la vio, pero su reacción se limito a alzar una ceja.

- Creída. – Soltó Bell mientras bajaba con cuidado la escalera. Evy la sacó la lengua burlona. Bell se distrajo el tiempo suficiente como para resbalarse, pero como siempre, Remus estaba en el lugar preciso en el momento oportuno para evitar que se abriera algo q no fuera un chacra al chocar contra el suelo.

- Al fin terminamos con las malditas bisagras. – Anunció Yeye, limpiándose la cara de sudor pero embadurnándosela de grasa negra. Al darse cuenta del estropicio salió corriendo al baño a limpiarse chillando como una admiradora de Bustamante en una firma de discos del mismo.

- Q exagerado! – Comento Snape a Will, que se encogió de hombros. No creyó oportuno mencionarle al Sly q aquello, para los parámetros de su amigo, era bastante normal.

- Os queda mucho? – Preguntaron todos los que habían terminado a los que estaban barriendo el suelo que no habían terminado, a saber Misi, James, Lily y Remus.

- Pues si tantas ganas tenéis de terminar, coger una escoba y ayudar. – Sugirió Lily con un gesto de invitación.

- Pasamos. – Contestó Joy con un falso bostezo.

- Bueno. ¿Cómo os va? – Dumbledore asomó la nariz por allí. Estaba de mejor humor después de que Pomfrey le hubiera "administrado algo para los nervios que le provocaba esa pandilla". Personalmente no creo que necesitemos saber que le había administrado.

- Sólo falta terminar de barrer el suelo. – Le informó Snape, con su mejor tono de pelota.

- Ya no. – Anunció James con uno tono que revelaba cuanto le encantaba contradecir a Snape.

- Bien. – Aprobó Dumbledore. – Koby. – Un elfo se materializó a su lado. – Informa a los elfos de que el Comedor esta listo para que vuelvan a instalar el hechizo para levitar las lámparas. Tb informa a Flitwich de que venga a poner el hechizo para el techo.

- Bien, Sr. Dumbledore. – El elfo le hizo una reverencia antes de salir a cumplir su tarea. Pero antes les lanzó a los alumnos una mirada de "¿No pensaríais que nos ibais a robar el trabajo, usurpadores?"

- En cuanto a vosotros. "Seguid el dictado de vuestro espíritu".

- Eh? – Preguntaron todos confusos.

- Que os larguéis de aquí ya! – grito Dumbledore desesperado. Se llevo las manos a las sienes. – Me estresais.

- Por curiosidad. ¿De dónde saca todas esas frases tan chulas? – Pregunto Joy. El maestro Chen tb hablaba así y ella quería aprender.

- Es que a Poppy y a mi nos gustan mucho los restaurantes tibetanos. – explico el mago algo sonrojado.

- Entiendo. – Joy decidió que ella y Snape tenían que aficionarse a esa comida.

- Entonces podemos ir a la feria? – Se aseguro Bell.

- No. – Contestó Dumbledore. Todo se quedaron decepcionados. – Yo les recomendaría que antes se cambiaran de ropa.

Era cierto, todos tenían un aspecto horrible. Inmediatamente Joy y Yeye salieron pitando para cambiarse antes de q alguien los viera así. Los demás fueron más despacio, mientras decidían lo que iban a hacer.

- James. – Le llamo Dumbledore. El aludido, (y los no aludidos tb), se giró para ver que quería. – Cuando te cambies pasa un momento por mi despacho. Tenemos que hablar.

- Vale. – James disimulo su angustia. No podía saber porqué quería hablar con él.

- Qué has hecho? – Pregunto Lily preocupada.

- Ni idea. – Contestó James sinceramente.

- Ese no es Crouch? – Pregunto Remus mirando a una persona que entraba en ese momento por el vestíbulo. Al oír el nombre del jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica, todos se giraron con interés, ya que era algo así como una celebridad, pero en negativo.

- Sí, es él. – Confirmo Bell, que le conocía desde que iba a cenar a su casa.

- Parece que te has metido en un lío de verdad, Potter. – Canturreó Snape feliz, antes de ir a cambiarse.

- No creo que este relacionado una cosa con la otra. – Le gritó James seguro a la espalda de su rival. Luego se volvió hacia sus compañeros no tan convencido. -Verdad?

Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

·····

Un rato más tarde, todos se habían cambiado. Habían quedado con los de las otras casas para ir juntos a la feria, mientras James quedaba con Lily en la feria.

- Si quieres te espero. No me importa. – Aseguró Lily.

- Tranquila, sé que tienes muchas ganas de ir. Te busco por allí. – James lo dijo por ser amable y porque sabía que si no decía eso Lily le tacharía de ser un novio machista y absorbente. Pero sabía que Lily se empeñaría en esperarle.

- Vale, nos vemos allí. – Lily salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos, antes de que James cambiara de idea. Aunque se frenó al darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien. - No venís? – Miraba a Sirius y Evy que estaban sentados en el sofá y no parecían dispuestos a moverse.

- Pasamos. – Contestó Sirius, con gesto elegante y sexy.

- Estamos cansados. – Añadió Evy dando un bostezo tan amplio como poco auténtico.

- Cansados? Anda ya! Pero si vosotros nos os perderías jamás una montaña rusa por muy cansados que estéis. – Contestó Bell que había vuelto junto a Remus al ver que le faltaba gente.

- Me parece que estos dos se quieren montar la montaña rusa en un lugar más intimo. – Señaló Remus con una sonrisa divertida de "os hemos descubierto".

- Tal vez. – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, si cambiáis de idea ya sabéis donde estamos. – Les indicó Lily.

- Esta bien. Divertios. – Les despidió Evy mientras sus tres amigos se iban a la feria.

- Yo me voy a ver que quiere Dumbledore. – James hizo un gesto de aburrimiento. – A saber que tripa se le ha roto a ese hombre.

- "Los barcos de cáscara de nuez tardan más en hundirse que los de papel, mi pequeño ciervo saltarín." – Sirius imitó a la perfección el tono místico que empleaba Dumbledore cuando citaba una enseñanza tibetana.

- Muy gracioso. – James hizo un gesto de despedida antes de salir de la Sala Común.

- Nos vamos? – Pregunto Evy después de un rato con impaciencia.

- Seguro? Aún estamos a tiempo de ir a la feria. – Por el brillo en los ojos de Sirius se veía que prefería ir a otro sitio.

- Claro, después de que me hayas picado con el lugar ese secreto al que quieres llevarme. – Evy se levantó e hizo que Sirius se levantara tendiéndole la mano. – Dame al menos una pista de dónde es. O dime a cuántas chicas has llevado antes allí. – La última frase la dijo con tono levemente celoso.

- Nunca he ido allí con ninguna chica. No las gusta mucho la idea de entrar en el bosque prohibido, aunque sea conmigo. – Sirius se encogió de hombros como diciendo. "No entiendo el porqué".

- Ya. – Contestó Evy que no se creía ni una cosa ni la otra. Claro que cuando Sirius la condujo de la mano al bosque prohibido y la animo a cambiar de forma, se lo empezó a creer un poco más.

·····

James llamó a la puerta del despacho del director con una aprensión que no había sentido antes al hacer ese gesto. La mayoría de las veces que Dumbledore le llamaba al despacho, James tenía una idea bastante aproximada del porqué, pero ahora no tenía ni idea y tampoco se le ocurría qué tenía él que ver con Crouch.

- Pasa, James. – Le invitó Dumbledore con amabilidad.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con Crouch y Dumbledore tomando té. El anciano director le invitó a sentarse en la silla que solía invocar para él. James se sentó.

- Té? – Le ofreció Dumbledore.

- No, gracias. – Se apresuró a rechazar James.

- Seguro? – Insistió Dumbledore.

- Sí. – Confirmo James.

- Ya te ha dicho que no quiere, Albus. – Intervino Crouch, viendo que Dumbledore lo iba a intentar una vez más. A James no le cayó muy bien Crouch. Le parecía muy seco y adusto, claro q acostumbrado a Dumbledore y sus prontos de niño pequeño, hasta un inocente Pokemon le hubiera parecido seco y adusto.

- Me habéis hecho venir para discutir sobre el té? – Pregunto James más secamente de lo q pretendía.

- No. – Más tarde, cuando James recordara ese momento, lo que más le llamaría la atención fue le expresión cansada de Dumbledore. Y es que era la primera vez que el director aparentaba el centenar de años que tenía. – Crouch tiene algo que decirte.

James volvió sus mirada castaña hacia Crouch, sin saber que lo que le iba a decir iba a alterar su despreocupada vida para siempre.

····

Después de seguir a Sirius por lindes y riberas, montes y laderas, rocas y acantilados, Evy tenía que admitir que era demasiado desconfiada y q Sirius no la había mentido: el lugar al que iban estaba en el bosque prohibido y era imposible que hubiera ido con ninguna otra chica antes.

Que Evy supiera ninguna de las citas de Sirius tenía la habilidad de trasformarse en cabra montesa. Bueno, Hestia Jones sí, pero fue con la valiosa ayuda de una poción que la administró Evy, y dado que la trasformación no fue total, (sólo la saco los cuernos, el rabo y las pezuñas) no valía la pena mencionar el tema.

- Ya llegamos. – Anunció Sirius, recuperando la forma humana en lo alto de una colina que parecía concluir en un valle redondo. Evy dio un par de brincos antes de imitarle.

Cuando se asomó al valle se encontró con un idílico paisaje de montaña: era el nacimiento de unos de los ríos que desembocaban en el lago de Hogwarts, o una zona muy cercana al nacimiento, con una espectacular cascada, que terminaba en un pequeño lago de agua tan clara que desde la altura en que se encontraban se podía ver las piedras del fondo. En el centro había, una piedra cubierta de musgo que parecía una esmeralda engarzada en plata.

- Te gusta? – Sirius la abrazó desde atrás y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la onza.

- Es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. – Contestó Evy totalmente distraída mirando el paisaje.

- No exageres. Yo he visto cosas mejores. – Sirius se había apartado un poco de ella, pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Evy se extraño y le miro. Fue entonces al ver la mirada de Sirius que se dio cuenta que había olvidado hacerse el hechizo para conservar la ropa.

- Me lo podías haber dicho. – Comentó Evy algo enfadadilla y bastante desnuda.

- Estás mejor así. – Sirius besó el hombro de la onza, como para hacerse perdonar. - Y además no creo que vayas a necesitar la ropa. ¿Bajamos?

- Sí. ¿Pero por dónde? – Tras examinar el lugar, Evy había notado la falta de escaleras o algo parecido que evitara que llegaran abajo sin dejar sus sesos desparramados por el suelo.

- Por allí. – Sirius la tomó la mano y la condujo hacia la cascada. Evy se frenó y se soltó la mano. Sirius captó la vacilación de su chica y le lanzó una sonrisa de desafío. – Vamos, nena. Sabes que nunca te he propuesto ninguna experiencia con la que a la larga no hayas terminado disfrutando hasta el extremo de querer repetir.

- Por tu bien espero q esta no sea la primera. – Evy volvió a tomar la mano que Sirius seguía ofreciéndola y se dejo guiar hasta la cascada.

····

Cuando Lily le dijo a James que su puntería era excelente no mentía, el año pasado por esas fechas no había montaña de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla q quedara en pie después d lanzar ella una bola; dardo q no terminara en el centro de la diana... Claro que el año pasado los genitales de Potter solían estar en el centro de la diana, al menos en la mente de Lily.

Por ello en el año presente, la costó un poco encontrar un nuevo objetivo, alguien a la que realmente le gustaría clavarle dardos en alguna parte especialmente dolorosa de su cuerpo. Hasta q pasó Leticia por allí diciendo no sé que de unas sangre sucias torpes cuyos novios se hartaban tanto de ellas que no querían ir a la feria con ellas.

A partir de ahí, animada por Remus y Bell q estaban comiendo un crepe de chocolate y algodón de azúcar, respectivamente, pronto empezó a acumular premios.

Por su parte, la recién formada pareja la hacía caso de vez en cuando, ya que se pasaban el rato pidiéndose probar la comida del otro, que el susodicho le daba con los dedos. Esto conllevaba que se estaban un rato lamiéndose sensualmente, los dedos para quitarse el chocolate y el azúcar de ellos. (NdA: Aparta tu lengua de mi Remus, zorra! Digo... Hola! Qué tal? Os está gustando el capítulo? Pues nada. Ya os dejo con ello. Chao.)

Joy estaba en la tienda de regalos cargando cosas en la cuenta de Snape y una montaña de bolsas de cosas al propio Snape, que suspiraba con paciencia infinita.

Por su parte, Misi había sufrido el acoso de Rosier todo el tiempo, así que Yeye, Will, Doris y ella se habían refugiado en la noria. O eso habían tratado de hacer, ya que en el último segundo, el Sly les localizó y se unió a ellos.

Peter, llegaba en ese momento a la caseta de los dardos donde estaba abonada Lily, cargado de peluches.

- Has ganado todo eso? – Pregunto Bell con un tono cargado de escepticismo.

- Sí. – Contestó la rata sin ocultar el orgullo.

- Pero si tu puntería es pésima. – Señaló Remus.

- Tienes chocolate en la cara. – Bell se dispuso a limpiárselo, con un suave beso. (NdA: Y sigue. ¿Pero que te acabo de decir, pedazo de pendón? Esto... ¡Es ella que me compromete!)

- Ya, pero esto lo he ganado pescando patitos. – Les informó Peter mientras se abrazaba a un peluche de Minie Mouse.

- Pescando patitos? – Pregunto Lily interesada al ver un nuevo reto a su puntería.

- Sí. – Peter no cabía en si de orgullo al ser el centro de atención de la guapa novia de James. – Verás, consiste en que te dan una caña de pescar, y con ella pescas los patos de plástico que están en un estanque. ¡Lo mejor es que todos tienen premio!

- Ya esta? – Lily no hizo el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su decepción. – Pues vaya rollo. – Se volvió hacia el elfo de la casa de dardos. – Ponme 3 dardos más.

- Q sean 6. – Pidió la voz de James apareciendo a su lado.

- James- Lily se abrazó a él y le planto un beso. Leticia cuyo radar había captado la presencia de James, se alejó gritando: "Por qué ella? Por qué?" ¿Q te ha dicho Dumbledore?

- Pues... Luego hablamos. – El tono de James era serio, demasiado serio. Lily tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Eso que cae de la noria no es Rosier? – Pregunto Peter.

Al volverse hacia la citada atracción, vieron como Rosier caía desde la parte más alta, rebotaba con el toldo de la cabina de detrás, siendo lanzado a las camas elásticas de donde salió milagrosamente ileso.

- Pervertido! – Le gritaron 4 voces desde la cabina de arriba.

Todos, incluso James se pusieron a reír. Lily se sacudió la cabeza y dejo de lado esos pensamientos negativos. De todas formas nunca fue muy buena en adivinación. No imaginaba q esa era una de las pocas veces en que su ojo interior no iba nada mal de vista.

····

Y así terminaron las clases, les dieron las notas de los exámenes para descubrir que habían pasado su 6º año en la escuela con unas notas impresionantes. Al menos 5 de ellos, la rata pasó por los pelos aunque se cortó un poco las puntas.

Los alumnos de 5º no recibían las notas de los TIMOS hasta el finales de junio cuando ya estuvieran en casa. No fuera a ser que los del ministerio de magia se herniarán por tener que trabajar de forma rápida y eficiente, como señaló Joy de mal humor.

De todas formas, los de 5º se olvidaron de las notas de los TIMOS, cuando empezaron a hablar de sus vacaciones de verano: Yeye había decidido pasar las vacaciones en Grecia, para "impregnarse de cultura en el lugar en que nació la civilización". Evy le aconsejó q se dejara de rollos y que admitiera q iba allí a ver si pillaba a un buen efebo.

Will se iba de vacaciones a Los Ángeles con su familia a ver a su hermana Jacqueline, que estudiaba en una escuela de magia situada en San Francisco. Esto puso algo celosa a Doris, a ver si iba a conocer una vigilanta de la playa buenorra y se iba a olvidar de su novia.

Bifidus se había apuntado a un campamento de verano para estudiar bichos.

Misi se iba a las Bahamas, por lo visto su familia tenía una propiedad por allí y querían venderla para hacer un centro de vacaciones para magos.

Pero al menos, podré disfrutar del sol y el mar un poco. – Comento la chica lanzando una mirada burlona a Evy Joy.

Pues ten cuidado: a ver si con el agujero de la capa de ozono te abrasas entera. – La advirtió Joy con un tono que parecía que deseaba q la pasara exactamente eso y q además sufriera mucho en el proceso.

- No os vais de vacaciones? – Las pregunto Ática. Se habían cruzado con ella y Rose en un pasillo y se habían puesto a hablar de sus proyectos de verano.

- No, por desgracia, tenemos que trabajar. – Suspiro Evy de mal humor. Se había enterado que Sirius tb se iba de vacaciones con su prima Andrómeda y estaba algo molesta.

- Trabajáis? En dónde- Se interesó Rose.

- En la boutique de Mme Malkin, túnicas para cada ocasión. – Contestó Joy. – Al menos es algo que me gusta.

- Ya. Nosotras nos vamos de vacaciones a la isla de Lesbos. – Anunció Ática.

- Nos lo imaginábamos. – Contestaron las 3 chicas heterosexuales.

Por su parte Bell Remus se habían apuntado a un curso intensivo de apertura de chacras, cosa que no gustó nada a James.

- Es que no os podéis dedicar a la cocina y la papiroflexia como la gente normal? – El chico se llevo las manos a la cabeza desesperado porque su hermanita se empeñara en hacer esas cosas tan raras.

James por fin alcanzaba aquel año la mayoría de edad, (NdA: que por lo visto para los magos es a los 17.) Y tenía pensado ir a vivir a la casa de sus padres en un lugar llamado Godric's Hollow. Sirius le prometió ayuda y compañía en cuanto volviera de casa de su prima.

Peter se apuntó a las becas para ir a estudiar el último curso al extranjero. Bell Remus le aconsejaron que no perdiera el tiempo. Evy le dijo que no debía conformarse con un solo intento, que probara con varios destinos para ver si tenía suerte. La idea de librarse de la rata era tan atractiva que Lily se digno a asesorarle. La pelirroja le aconsejara ir a sitios como la Escuela de Pompeya, (Haber si había suerte y el Etna entraba en erupción otra vez.) El instituto cretense, (podía venir una ola gigante y arrasar la isla) o Durmstang, dónde las posibilidades de morir aplastado por un alud eran realmente altas.

La verdad es que cualquier cosa por no estar a solas con James, sólo que esta vez no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerla, era más bien, miedo a lo que pudiera decirle. Desde que hablo con Dumbledore en el despacho, James estaba muy raro y Lily tenía la sensación de q si se quedaba a solas con él, le daría una mala noticia.

Por eso procuraba estar con él con más gente, y si estaban a solas procuraba tenerle distraído con algo que le impidiera hablar. Bueno, hablar y pensar con frialdad.

Lo evitó cuando hacían las maletas. Incluso en el tren de camino a casa. Siempre que James decía:

- Lily, tenemos que hablar.

Ella contestaba:

- Estamos hablando.

- A solas. – Aclaraba James.

- Ahora no. Me duele la cabeza. – Y se volvía hacia la otra conversación.

Eso la primera vez que se lo pidió. La otra vez estaba ayudando a Sirius a resolver el crucigrama del Profeta. La verdad es que Sirius quería hacerlo solo, pero el periódico era de Lily, así q tuvo q aceptar la ayuda de la pelirroja.

Otra vez estaba inmersa en un apasionante y encendido debate junto a Joy Yeye, sobre el apasionante tema¿es el negro el nuevo rojo¿Son las sandalias de dedo más cómodas q las de cuerdas¿Son las medias más sexy q los pantys?

Al final Joy se levantó, sintiéndose molesta e incomprendida, y desde la puerta le anunció:

- Pues yo creo que el negro es el nuevo rojo. – Luego corrió la puerta.

- Eso es la mala influencia de Snape. – Le grito Yeye a la puerta cerrada.- Habéis visto? Le dejas a un Sly una chica inteligente y con sentido de la estética y te devuelven... ¡Eso!

Lily asintió comprensiva. Fue entonces cuando Yeye se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo con James y Lily.

Sirius y Evy estaban en el compartimiento de enfrente, donde habían retado a Misi, Doris y Will a una partida de mus en la que iban ganando el trío, ya q cuando Evy y Sirius se hacían señas, como lamiendo un poco el labio con la lengua o guiñando un ojo, no sabían si era una jugada o si trataban de seducirse.

Bell y Remus se habían ido al baño como hacía media hora. (NdA: Como no vuelvan en 5 minutos a cierta rubia le pasa el tren por encima. ¿Q? No estoy diciendo que la vaya a tirar yo. Los accidentes ocurren.)

- Bueno, mejor yo me voy a ver como juegan al mus. – Yeye empezó a levantarse. – Os dejo solos, pareja.

- Sí será lo mejor. – James estuvo a punto de cantar Aleluya, al fin iba a estar cinco segundos a solas con Lily. Tenía q hablar con ella. Esta vez no quería dejar las cosas a medias. Si el año pasado no hubiera dejado correr todo, las cosas entre Lily y él, no habrían llegado a los extremos q alcanzaron aquel curso. Además q lo q tenía q decirle a Lily no era agradable y prefería q tuviera a sus amigas cerca para que le ayudaran a superarlo.

- No, mejor quédate. – De nuevo Lily tuvo ese presentimiento, la de q si se quedaba a solas con James este la diría algo malo. Obligo a Yeye a sentarse. – Cuéntame a que partes de Grecia vas a ir.

- Ya te lo ha contado mil veces. – James animó a Yeye para q se levantara.

- Pero yo quiero volver a oírlo. – Lily hizo q el chico se sentara bruscamente

- Pero él no quiere contártelo. – Insistió James.

- Se lo has preguntado a él? – Ambos componentes de la pareja se quedaron mirando al chico, que se quedo desconcertado. Nunca le gustó tomar partido en las discusiones.

- Bueno, no me importa contarlo una vez más. – Pero si la experiencia enseñó algo a Yeye es q en caso de duda debía tomar partido por Lily. James jamás hechizaría sus camisas para q trataran de matarlo, si se enfadaba con él.

- Estupendo. – James se levantó de mala leche y se fue del compartimiento. Suerte q la puerta era corredera.

- Por qué no quieres estar a solas con él? Y no me mientas. – Yeye levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia. – Acabo de ayudarte.

- Creo que si me quedo a solas con él va a decirme algo malo. – Explico Lily.

- Define "algo malo".

- Algo que no quiero oír. – La respuesta sonó amortiguada ya q Lily había enterrado su cara en sus pequeñas manos. Bruscamente la levantó y cruzó sus ojos verde esmeralda con los ojos color bronce y zafiro de su amigo. – Desde que volvió de hablar con Dumbledore y Crouch esta muy raro. Ni siquiera le ha dicho a Sirius de que hablaron.

- Ni a Sirius? – Eso si logró que Yeye entendiera la preocupación de Lily. James jamás le había ocultado nada a Sirius. – Pero no podrás rehuirlo eternamente.

- Me conformo con hacerlo hasta q lleguemos a Londres. – Contestó Lily, con un suspiro.

- Pues lo has conseguido. – A consecuencia del sol, habían bajado la persiana completamente. Yeye la levantó en ese momento, para descubrir el paisaje de la ciudad. – Estamos casi entrando en el andén.

Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Lily respiró de verdad. Aún no se había quitado todo el peso de encima, pero notaba q la carga se aliviaba.

Empezó el caos de recoger equipajes, sacar baúles y salir del andén mágico al Muggle con la mayor discreción posible.

Al otro lado esperaban algunos padres. Estaba la madre de Bell charlando con la madre de Peter. Adrien se puso a saludar a los Merodeadores como si fueran sus propios hijos, hasta que Bell, intervino:

- Hola. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy tu hija. A la que no ves desde hace casi 6 meses.

- Ay, no seas envidiosa. – Adrien sonrió y abrazó a su hija.

Al lado, Remus no paraba de reírse porque la madre de Peter había cogido a su niño y se dedicaba a despeinarlo, abrazarlo, al tiempo q preguntaba: "¿Quién es el pequeño de mama?" Estaba muy orgullosa de q su niño hubiera solicitado una beca para irse a estudiar el último año fuera.

Por su parte, Joy convencía a Snape, ya que era mayor de edad de que, por favor, encogiera el tamaño de los baúles de ella y Evy.

- Tenemos que coger el tubo para ir a casa y nadie se va creer que venimos de una feria de antigüedades. – Argumento Joy.

- Coger el tubo? El tubo de quién? – Pregunto Snape siempre pensando en positivo.

- Así es como llaman los Muggles a viajar en metro. – Le tradujo Evy. Snape seguía confuso. Evy suspiro. – El metro es una especie de tren, sólo q va por debajo de la ciudad y es más pequeño q un tren normal.

- Ah! Esta bien ya os la encojo. – Accedió Snape, aunque primero dio un vistazo, no vaya a ser que alguien le viera ayudando a dos Griffies, una de ellas Sangre Sucia para más delito.

- Adiós, adiós, adiós. – Yeye se despedía e iba repartiendo besos entre todos sus compañeros. Por supuesto de los que más tiempo tardó en despedirse fue de Remus, Sirius y James. Eso es de cajón. Aunque tb estuvo un rato avisando a Evy y Joy de que iría a visitarlas a la tienda. Luego se fue.

- Nosotras tb nos vamos. – Anunció Evy, uniéndose al grupo.

- Si tenemos que coger el tubo hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad. – Explico Joy, saludando a la madre de Bell, para luego empezar a despedirse.

- Y vuestros baúles? – Le pregunto Bell.

- Aquí. – Joy dio unos golpecitos en su bolso con forma de baguette.

- Quédate cinco minutos más. – Le pedía Sirius a Evy, que se moría de ganas por darle ese gusto. Bueno, ese gusto y cualquier otro.

- No puedo. – Contestó ella con cierta desgana. – La Sra. Bates nos tiene que dar las llaves y no lo hará si llegamos más tarde de las 10. A no ser que coincida que están los anuncios de Tómbola, el horrible programa del corazón que ve.

- Pues, mejor nos vamos. – Joy dio un tirón y alejó a Evy de Sirius.

- Eh! – Protestó Evy. – Me estaba despidiendo. – Pero Joy ya había agarrado su ritmo y Evy se tuvo que conformar con gritar un hasta pronto. Mientras seguía a su amiga y a Snape hasta la estación de metro.

Snape miraba paranoicamente a todos lados. Le había picado la curiosidad eso del metro, pero no quería q nadie de su casa le viera tomando ese medio de transporte acompañado de 2 miembros de la casa rival uno de ellos de origen Muggle.

- Os venís a cenar a casa? – Propuso la madre de Bell a los que quedaba por allí. James, Remus, que lo rechazó al ver llegar a sus padres, Sirius bastante deprimido tras la partida de Evy, Peter y su madre y por supuesto su hija.

- Ahora iré, tengo que arreglar antes una cosa. – James les hizo una seña de despedida. Acababa de localizar a Lily en dirección al baño y esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

"¡Q alivio!" Pensó Lily cuando tiro de la cadena del baño. Es que llevaba meándose desde Newcastle, pero claro no había podido ir al baño porque seguro que James aprovechaba la oportunidad para colarse y darla la mala noticia.

Por no mencionar el hecho de q Bell y Remus habían tenido el baño ocupado un buen rato. (NdA: Hace bien en no mencionarlo. ¿Q accidente podría ocurrirle a Bell en la segunda parte? Se abre el plazo de sugerencias.)

Lily salió del cubículo y se acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos y refrescarse un poco la cara, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo, su hermana había ido a buscarla y tenía el coche aparcado en cuádruple fila. Además había dicho no sé que de que había quedado con su Vernom adorado y como llegara tarde... A Lily le pareció que Petunia quería amenazarla, pero luego su hermana había recordado lo que era Lily y cambió de idea.

Cuando Lily alzo la cabeza mojada, con algunos mechones rojos tb mojados y pegados a la cara se encontró con James que la tendía una toalla para secarse.

- Gracias. – Lily tomo el papel y se secó.

- Te ibas sin despedirte? – Pregunto James sin apartar los ojos castaños de la chica.

- No, pero si te voy a ver el verano, tontín. – Lily se le acercó y le estrujo los mofletes. Al ver que James no sonreía se dio cuenta de q la cosa iba mal, iba rematadamente mal. ¡Maldición!

- No creo q eso sea buena idea. – Contestó James sin dejar ese tono serio.

- Por qué no? Es normal que siendo pareja nos veamos. ¿No? – De repente el mal presentimiento de Lily empezó a cristalizar en una idea bastante concreta. ¡Espera un momento! Estás dejándome?

- No, pero...

- Mentiroso. – Cortó Lily casi siseando las palabras. – Eres un cabrón embustero.

- No te estoy dejando! – Bramó James tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la retahíla de insultos q soltaba Lily. La pelirroja se quedo callada mirando a James con curiosidad. – Sólo creo q las cosas están yendo muy deprisa y creo q sería mejor que nos tomáramos un descanso durante el verano.

- Y por qué no has dicho antes q era eso? – Pregunto Lily con un tono tan complaciente como irónico. – Haber empezado por ahí. Pues nada, tranquilo. ¿Un descanso? Estupendo. Por nada del mundo querría que algo tan superfluo como mi persona te impidiera disfrutar de las posibilidades de este verano.

- Querrías hacer el favor de no ser tan desconfiada? Te aseguro q no es algo que haga por gusto. – Durante un momento, la mirada herida de James estuvo a punto de ablandar a Lily, pero sólo fue un segundo.

- No veo a nadie apuntándote con una pistola. Y tampoco me parece q estés sometido a una Imperius. – Contestó ella con toda la frialdad que puede reunir una persona q esta a punto de romper a llorar. Y a través de ese caos una revelación se hizo paso con la brutalidad de las garras de un gato rasgando una cortina. ¿Q te dijeron Dumbledore y Crouch cuando fuiste a verlos al despacho?

- Nada. – Pese a las prisas y el intento de James de aparentar que no sabía de que hablaba, Lily ya había captado su mirada de sorpresa.

- Por supuesto que nada. – Repuso Lily incrédula. – Por eso has estado tan raro y antisocial desde entonces. – Se acercó a él, sin apartar los ojos verdes de los castaños. – Dímelo, por favor, seguro que entre todos podemos...

- No puedes hacer nada. – Cortó él. – Es cosa mía, y tal vez sea egoísta, pero hasta q aclare mis ideas, necesito estar libre de casi todo. Por eso te pido el descanso. – James la miro suplicando q por una vez en su vida fuera comprensiva.

- Lo entiendo. – Dijo Lily. James no se lo podía creer. – Pero no acepto lo del descanso: si me dejas ahora, me estás dejando definitivamente. – La propia Lily sabía que una locura lo q estaba haciendo, pero era Gryffindor y por ello creía que si una no jugaba con todas sus cartas no estaba jugando bien.

James cerró los ojos como si le acabaran de sacudir un golpe en el estómago. Pero cuando habló su voz era inexpresiva:

- Si eso es lo que quieres. – Contra la voluntad de James, una de sus manos se alzó para acariciarla el pelo. Tb Lily cerró los ojos, aunque su mente la ordenaba no hacerlo. ¿Sería apropiado que la besara? No, era mejor terminar cuanto antes. – Adiós Lily.

Lily no abrió los ojos cuando él se fue. Se quedó unos segundos allí, con los ojos cerrados dejando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su cara. Notó que las piernas iban a fallarla y se dejo caer al suelo, donde estuvo llorando unos segundos.

De alguna forma su mente logró mandarla un pensamiento coherente: su hermana estaba esperando en el coche.

Se levantó con el mismo esfuerzo que si estuviera en plena escalada a una montaña del Himalaya. Se lavó de nuevo la cara pero al comprender que esta vez nadie la daría una toalla de papel volvió a sentir ganas de empezar a llorar.

Se obligo a retomar el control. Y de alguna forma, nunca supo cómo, logró llegar al coche de su hermana.

- Ya era hora, anormal! – Grito Petunia, cuando su hermana se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. – Empezaba a pensar que eras tan inútil que no sabías correr el pestiño del baño para salir. – Iba a reírse de su propia genialidad cuando se fijo en la cara de su hermana y se la cortó la risa. - Estás bien?

- Sí. De fábula. – Contestó Lily automáticamente. Luego se extraño q su hermana dejara de insultarla para interesarse por su estado de salud. -Por qué?

- Porque tienes cara de haber llorado y de volver a hacerlo en poco rato. – Replico Petunia, lanzando a su hermana una mirada de hermana mayor preocupada. - Quieres hablar de ello?

- Contigo? – Eso extraño a Lily más que ver a Britnie Spears dando una charla de química cuántica y que además pareciera que la uni neuronal controlara del tema.

- No anormal, con mama, cuando lleguemos a casa. – Por extraño que resulte la respuesta de su hermana no enfadó a Lily. Al contrario. Fue como si alguien hubiera desenchufado su cerebro en el baño y al hablar Petunia con su brutalidad de siempre se hubiera reiniciado completamente el funcionamiento del mismo.

- No, creo que ya estaré bien. – Lily sonrió. – Por cierto, gracias.

- Por qué? – Se alarmó Petunia. Ella no había hecho nada q su hermana debería agradecer. ¿No?

- Por ser la de siempre. – Replico Lily. Petunia pensó q eso confirmaba más allá de toda duda razonable la locura de su hermana menor.

Lily no hablo en todo el viaje. Tampoco hablaría en varios días. Ni comería. Estaría tumbada en la habitación dando vueltas a una idea obsesiva en su mente: la conversación con Dumbledore y Crouch era lo que había alterado el comportamiento de James. Tenía que averiguar q era lo que le habían dicho si quería recuperarle.

Tb debía empezar a pensar una forma de hacerle ver que no hablaba en serio, que no quería terminar con él para siempre. Pensaba que con semejante ultimátum el reaccionaría, pero la había salido mal la jugada. Después de los últimos meses no podía vivir sin él.

Por eso le recuperaría. Averiguaría lo que le pasaba y le recuperaría.

* * *

Y esto es todo amigos. 

Antes de que empiecen los tomatazos, los gritos de q eres cruel, las amenazas de q o hago un apéndice para arreglar este caos, quiero hacer constar en acta dos cosas: 1) Juro sobre HP y el prisionero de Azkaban que no pretendía hacer un final tan a "Lo que el viento se llevo", no sé porqué me ha salido así. Lo cual lleva al punto 2. 2) Necesitaba un nudo interesante para hacer una continuación con gancho. Continuación que muchos me pedisteis. No se puede tener todo y a veces tienes que dejar las cosas con un final abierto para poder cerrarlo en una segunda parte. Aclarado este punto, decir que me ha encantado escribir este fict y creo q aunque nadie me la hubiera pedido hubiera hecho la segunda parte, porque quedan muchas cosas por contar en el teclado y nunca me ha gustado q las cosas se queden ahí.

Antes de contaros de que va la segunda parte, tocan los agradecimientos. Pues eso muchas gracias a: Pat - Blackin, lIndalawen, Henat, Susanh, ADrea Black, Lucñia, Syrigen, Valentina, Trixi Black, PadmaPatilNaberrie, Nukire, Shumara, Bars9, Noriko, Traviesa1500, Ginny - Shelena, Milerith, Lizzie Black 86, Ivy Potter Black, Ginny84, Lily Granger Potter, Princess of Darness86, Lena 07, Javiera, Zaira, Dimebonitareina, Steffy Potter, Lira Garbo, Antiope Black, Kurumi Desu, Antonietta, K-rmen, Goi Izarra, Lady Angelina, Arwen Wood, Sweet Sugar 894, CaRoLiNa T, Moony Potter Black, Iraty Rowling, Made, Nya Black, Aloromora, Kairi Akade, Keikleen, Chik - Soad, Marghe Potter, Lucemvicuma, Pitucita, Keky, Mar lupin, Lara, Selene Miller, Laura P. E, Natalia, Manuel.Creo que he puesto a todas las personas que me habéis dejado RR, si se me olvidó alguno o esta mal escrito... Espero que podáis perdonar a esta escritora despistada.

Ahora sí, para la segunda parte del fict, titulada "Por amor al arte" aunque no me termina de gustar la abreviatura es que es PAAA, suena fatal. Bueno, x supuesto veremos como ahora se dan la vuelta a las tornas, es decir, a Lily la toca perseguir a James. (Otro título alternativo podría ser Acosando a James, no que se abrevia AAJ). Conoceremos un poco las historias familiares de 5 personas de cuyas familias apenas sabemos nada y ahondaremos más en las que sí conocemos. Aunque tendrá sus cosas malas ya que Voldemort dará más el coñazo q en este fict y seguramente veremos más de una muerte y una pasada al lado oscuro. Lo bueno es q es casi seguro q a Peter le concedan la beca. (Si estáis interesados en mandarle a algún lugar en concreto me dejáis un RR, sugiriendo ese lugar de la lista que tenéis en ese capítulo o cualquier otro que os gusté más, aprecio las idea sádicas.) Aparecerán nuevos personajes...

Y ya veremos que más se me ocurre. Estará para el 28 de febrero, más o menos, aunque la fecha puede variar según me dé. En cuanto a La Profecía estoy en ello, así que si tenéis un hueco darle un vistazo, aunque igual tardo un poco en actualizar.

Pues ahora sí que esto es todo amigos.

Un besazo enorme para todos y cada uno.

Os quiere.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina, miembro de la orden Siriusana,hermana adoptiva de Mya Malfoy y Maru Malfoy; paciente de Serenity; hija política de Veronika; Tía de Azi Black, emperatriz consorte de Alonning, ahijada del hada madrina Noriko, pariente en potencia de Moony Potter Black.


End file.
